The Final Chapter
by Red Witch
Summary: The adventures of the X-Men and Misfits draw to an insane conclusion as the mutant race enters a crossroads. Whether or not both mutants and humans survive will be up to these two teams. We're doomed.
1. Nine Months Later

**The disclaimer saying that I don't own any X-Men or GI Joe characters has gone off into the sunset. Here it is folks. The final major chapter in the Misfit saga! Finally! It's the final chapter! No tears now! Everything has been leading up to this. The final battles. The final confrontations. The final bits of insanity. The final dramas and heartbreaks as well as the final joys and triumphs! **

**The final bits of stalling before we get on with it. And we finally will! Finally! **

**The shocking twists, turns and secrets that will be the finale of this insane series! Here is…**

**The Final Chapter**

**CHAPTER ONE: NINE MONTHS LATER**

_Prologue from James 'Multiple Man' Maddrox's best selling novel: End of Innocence: Growing Up Mutant._

It would be known as one of the greatest conflicts that shaped the twenty first century. They called it the Mutant Uprising. We called it the Mutant War.

Not to be confused with the Superpower Civil War that happened nearly twenty years later. If anything the events that happened in this war not only helped lead a partial cause of that later conflict, they also explain why the majority of the mutant community was able to be exempt and stand outside the war between the federal government and the super powered community.

Because the main truth was that the mutants had fought a war **very similar** to it years ago and very little help was given to them from most of the so called 'heroes' of the time. True there were one or two exceptions to the rule but most of the aid mutants got was not from those with super powers, but from those who had no powers.

In other words, there were humans, ordinary humans who did extraordinary things on both sides of the conflict that shaped the course of the war. Those that hated us and those that wanted to protect us went to extreme lengths to fulfill their goals.

Odd isn't it, those that didn't have any powers affected the lives of those who did the most? From General Clayton 'Hawk' Abernathy, to Augustus Bastion to Cameron Hodge to Reverend Stryker to Stevie Hunter to Senator Kelly to Bolivar Trask to General Whithalf to Zendrowski and countless others.

And no, Bastion was not some sort of crazed robot from the future. I swear I have no idea how that rumor got started! The truth is a lot weirder.

So let's begin at the beginning. The day when the war truly began started out like any other day. It had been a little over nine months since many of the original X-Men had left to try to make their way in a world that feared and hated them. There were still those of us left behind trying to shoulder on. And we did our best and had a few adventures which I have described in another book of mine entitled The Lost Days.

As my dear friend Marvin 'Roadblock' Hinton would say: We begin this tale with a simple e-mail….

* * *

_From: Kitty Pryde_

_To: Everyone._

_Hey guys! It's me! Yeah I know I haven't written much lately but things have been really hectic in England with Excalibur. It's so weird being a mutant in England. We're not hated nearly as much as we are in the states. That's because a lot of mutants work for the government I guess. _

_In case you haven't heard about our group Excalibur is a lot like Great Britain's version of the X-Men. Only people don't protest on our doorstep and the government actually likes us. Captain Britain is our leader and Betsy's brother. Besides Kurt, Betsy and I we have four other members. Pete Wisdom, Meggan a shape shifter originally from Muir Island, Shatterstar…He's an escapee from Mojo's dimension. A bio engineered warrior. Well actually he was really thrown out of Mojo's dimension because he kept killing off his co-stars so Mojo kicked him out. We met up with him and he's sort of semi reformed. Kind of like Wolverine only not as cuddly._

_Oh and you will never guess who's our final member! Remember Lila Cheney? Yup, she's back on Earth and is now our teleporter. Apparently she got homesick and decided to pay Earth a visit. We ran into her while she was trying to decide whether or not to steal the crown jewels of England. After a fight or two we convinced her to give being a good guy a chance and it's worked out well. You know Lila's not that bad a person, as long as you don't mention a certain rock tumbler. But then again she's not half as psychotic about it as she used to be since the last moron she dated dumped her in public for some bimbo. Let's just say Lance is no longer at the top of her hit list. _

_And yes Pete Wisdom and I are still a couple. I mean we fight a lot most of the time but we always make up. And for some reason it's kind of fun when we do fight. I don't know if this is love but I could live with this! _

_We're not the only mutant team in town. There's Gen-X out of Muir Island. But they mostly handle mutants in trouble with people who want to experiment or lynch them. They've helped us out once or twice. Their leader is Banshee. He's got his daughter Syryn, Wolfsbane, Monet and her sisters, Thornn, Jonathan Starsmore and some guy from LA named Skin._

_Yeah we have our clashes with the occasional mutant hating nut job and psychotic weirdo that wants to take over the world but they don't come as frequently as they did back in the days of the X-Men. We've actually had a few weekends off. _

_Unfortunately the United Kingdom is the exception to the rule of mutant relations in Europe. Most of the mutants that don't emigrate to either Madripoor or Asteroid M come to us because like here is easier. Well maybe not for the French mutants._

_There's this guy over here, Augustus Bastion. He's been stirring up some trouble. He calls his group the Protectors of Humanity. Think Graydon Creed with a brain. He tells his followers not to directly attack mutants. But to work for laws that will control them and other non violent ways of making mutant's lives hell. Like I said he's popular in most of Europe except England. But he has a lot of support in Scotland since that's his homeland and of course Muir Island is right there as well. _

_Keep an eye on that guy. There is something about him that's familiar but I can't think of what it is. _

_Avalon and Madripoor have been pretty quiet so far. But we all know that's not going to last. Even that creep Unicorn and her friends have been lying low but I have a bad feeling that they are up to something. Excalibur heard rumors about some mutant slave trade going on from some island somewhere but we haven't been able to break into the operation yet. So everyone keep your eyes and ears open. _

_We've heard about all those bills in Congress on mutant registration trying to get passed and we're starting to get worried. In fact from what I've seen more mutants are trying to get out of the United States than go in. Of course mutants aren't openly allowed to emigrate to the US anymore but some still manage to get in illegally. Kurt and I have been talking about going back but I don't know…Things are so much easier here. We aren't hated as much when we try to do something good and not everyone blames their problems on mutants. _

_Okay onto other news…_

_Remember Darwin? The army made him an official Misfit now. He seems to be settling in well. Pyro is giving him pointers on the fine arts of candle making and whipped cream fights. I didn't ask and I don't want to know. _

_Last I heard Al, Toad and Xi were just made full fledged members of the Arashikage clan. I saw them the other day. Had the clan tattoos on their shoulder and everything. Out of all of them Toad has changed so much. You can't tell most of the time because of the way he crouches but when he stands up he's gotten so tall. He must have had some kind of huge growth spurt or something because he's now over six feet tall! And his hair is a lot longer. He doesn't even smell half as bad anymore. _

_I heard most of the other Misfits have been doing a lot of training lately. Spirit is training Lance to be some kind of shaman or something. Wanda and Pietro have been loaned out to help the Avengers a couple of times. And so has Angelica and she's been hanging around with Spider Man to help him on a few cases. And get this, Bobby has been with her and Spider Man too. Not in the relationship sense but in the crime fighting sense. _

_Shipwreck is still his same old annoying self. Get this, he even followed Storm all the way to Africa! I don't know all the details of what happened on that trip but it had something to do with the King of Wakanda ,an alien invasion, an interrupted engagement and a drunken panther spirit. That's all I got out of the Misfits. Well that and Storm temporarily moved into Misfit Manor because somehow Shipwreck accidentally broke her foot and Lifeline is on an extended mission somewhere and couldn't be back to heal it. _

_Needless to say that there have been a lot of weird thunderstorms and snowstorms around Misfit Manor lately. _

_Cover Girl told me things are going well with her and Low Light and the babies are all walking and talking now. Okay Tadpole is mostly hopping but he's gotten so big! Oh and guess who else is talking? Torpid! I don't know how but somehow Bree managed to coax her to say a few words now and then. It turns out that her refusing to speak was psychological so that's some good news. _

_Catseye really enjoys being a Misfit even though she misses her mom. After the wedding fiasco with Spyke no one has heard much about her or Lorna. Guess they're still in GRSO custody. Like they haven't been active enough going after every mutant they can find. Anyway Catseye has been keeping a real good friendship with Rahne and Thornn by e-mail and they've gotten rather close. And you will never guess who she is dating in a million years! Foresight! They're a couple! I swear I didn't make it up! _

_Oh and get this! Lina Chakram and Fred Dukes are __**engaged!**__ Can you believe it? Lina e-mailed me a picture of the diamond he got her and it's huge! Who would have thought huh? _

_And that's not all. Spyke's a father again. Celandine just had a baby boy. Somehow Quicksilver found out the details. His name is Carlton Magnus Daniels and he is going to be some kind of telepath when he's older. Can you believe that Spyke added Magneto's name to the kid's name? Then again Spyke has been pretty chummy with Magneto lately. He's now not only head of Security for Avalon he's pretty much Magneto's right hand man! Just the thought of that traitor makes me mad. _

_Speaking of traitors guess who has just been appointed Madripoor's youth ambassadors? You got it. Sunspot and that bitch Starla have been doing the whole goodwill tour in Asia and now they're here in London. Their next stop is the United Nations. You should see all the tabloids on them! You can't pick up a paper here without seeing Starla and Sunspot on the front cover and they're also seen with Spyke and Celandine! Yeah Asteroid M has been sending them down to promote peace and goodwill in England and the media is treating them like they are some sort of celebrities or something! It's insane! _

_Rogue and Remy have been e-mailing me. They've been mostly touring the South and parts of the world. Apparently they've been doing more than sightseeing. I'm not exactly sure of this but from what Pietro has hinted they're off recruiting people to teach at the Xavier Institute. Can't say I blame them. They should be back at the mansion pretty soon. I only wish I could be there when Rogue really lowers the boom on Xavier._

_That's not really fair though. I mean the more I think about it the more I feel like Xavier was in a few bad situations but just didn't handle it well. He's still trying his hardest with speaking in public and trying to keep mutants and humans from falling into war. Still I just wish he trusted us a little more. I don't know. I don't really hate him. I'm grateful for everything he's done it's just…We just need some time apart to think ya know? _

_Speaking of couples after Scott and Jean's little disaster living with the Fantastic Four they've moved to Connecticut near Jean's family. I'm sorry to say that most of the family haven't exactly welcomed Scott with open arms, but Jean's mom, dad and sister seem to be okay with it. Scott's now working as a mechanic and Jean's a waitress. Madelyne is home schooled now and they seem to be doing okay. _

_There hasn't been any news about Lorna. The GRSO has kept her locked up pretty tight. Then again she's not exactly the only mutant they've got. What I'm surprised is that Magneto doesn't seem to be too concerned about her or any of the other mutants taken by them. Then again Magneto isn't exactly Father of the Year. But still you would think he would have said or done something by now about the other mutants. Weird. _

_Tim and Ray are still roaming around. Last I heard they were part of some rock band in LA. Nothing major, just playing at a few mutant friendly clubs. Lucky for them LA is one of the few cities that actually tolerates mutants. Then again a lot of film companies find them cheaper to use than actors or regular special effects. _

_Back at the Xavier Institute things are quiet for the most part. Danielle moved out to live with her grandfather for a while but then he was killed in a surprise attack by some anti-mutant extremists. We're pretty sure it's the Reaver's work again so everyone is keeping a close watch on their families. _

_Bayville still hasn't recovered from the whole fiasco with Lucas. Not to mention Lobo made good his threat on bringing the town to a standstill as much as possible. Since he owns nearly half the town, including the malls and stuff jobs are scarce and people are getting angry. Three guesses who they are the most angry at? _

_My family is doing pretty well, mostly trying to counteract the public's growing perception of anti-mutant hysteria. Success hasn't exactly stopped on their doorstep but they're still trying._

_And yeah I heard all about how Beast and Trish Tilby broke up. Kind of made the front page news. She shouldn't have just dumped him like that for her career. Oh well, at least she didn't make up some stupid rumor about his love life or anything. Trinity volunteered to do something to her apartment involving panty hose, whipped cream, sixteen skunks and a tractor._

_Again I didn't ask and I don't want to know. _

_I heard something on the news the other day on how the country of Nova Roma was recently attacked by some anti-mutant groups. From what I've seen they are either Cobra or Hydra backed. Then again they were somewhat successful in their raids so it can't be Cobra. SHIELD has offered them protection and is keeping an eye out. Amara must be really worried by now. _

_Yeah things are really tense around the world but then again when aren't they? I'll write more later with news of our latest adventures and hope to see you all soon! _

_Kitty_

* * *

"I can't believe so much has happened in such a short time," Jean sighed as she read the e-mail at her desk in the small apartment.

"I can't believe how much we have to pay for gas," Scott groaned as he sat at a nearby table in a gray sweatshirt and jeans. His face had some rough edge stubble to it and he looked tired. "Or heating, or water or…"

"Scott we knew we had to learn how to pay things for ourselves once we were out on our own," Jean said. "We're not doing that bad. Between your job at the garage and my job at the bar we're making ends meet."

"Barely," Scott sighed. Scott had managed to become a mechanic at a local shop and was quite good at it. Jean's cousin had set her up with a job as a waitress at a well do do bar uptown.

"A lot has happened since we left," Jean re-read the e-mail. "Who would have thought the Blob would be engaged before us?"

"We're engaged," Scott said to her.

"Technically we are 'engaged to be engaged'," Jean showed him her bare ring finger wryly. "According to my mother we are not even that at all."

"It's not that I don't want to give you a ring," Scott said.

"I know, we can't afford it and I'm okay with that," Jean held up her hands. "But my mother is another story. She keeps telling me she's worried enough about the whole 'mutant problem' without her daughter being unmarried and living with a man."

"Yeah well you know we did our part with the solution to the mutant problem but it wasn't enough and it would never be enough," Scott grumbled.

"Do you miss it?" Jean asked softly. "Our old life?"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't," Scott admitted. "Some parts anyway. But we had to get away Jean. You know that."

"I know it's just…" Jean sighed. "With all the news about the Mutant Registration acts being thrown around Congress and things the way they are. I don't know, part of me feels guilty living like this. Like we should be doing more with our powers."

"More? Jean for crying out loud we practically spearheaded the whole mutant rights movement in the first place!" Scott snapped. "We weren't exactly sitting around the pool playing volleyball for seven years! I've lost count how many times we've saved people and the whole planet! And we even saved the universe a couple of times. Hell we saved several universes and you even died doing it! Trust me Jean, if **anyone** has earned their own lives, it's us."

"I guess," Jean sighed.

"And don't forget it's not just us we're living for," Scott pointed out. "We've got Madelyne to think about. Do you really want her to live the life we did? Being nothing more than Xavier's pawn?"

"You're right," Jean agreed as she got up and hugged him. "We have to give her the best life we can. She deserves that much. And speaking of which it's almost time for me to go to work."

"You almost forgot your wig," Scott held up a long brown wig. "It's a pain you have to wear it."

"I know," Jean sighed as she put it on. "But I don't want to dye my hair and I promised my cousin we'd keep a low profile. Have to admit, it's worked so far. A lot better than when we worked for the Fantastic Four."

"Don't remind me of **that** debacle," Scott groaned. "The only thing was the pay was good and we're already out of the funds we acquired during that time."

"We'll get by," Jean kissed him. "I'll bring back take out from the bar tonight. At least I get that at a discounted price. Make sure Maddie does her algebra."

"No problem," Scott smiled. "Take care Jean."

"You know me," Jean smiled. "I can handle anything that comes my way."

If only that was true.

* * *

"You really think this so called peace conference will do any good?" Sam asked Hank. They were standing with Tabitha in a giant conference room surrounded by dignitaries and other glamorous people.

"Even if it doesn't at least it gets us out of the mansion for a bit," Tabitha agreed. "Who would have thought Sammy and I would come to the UN like this?"

"It's good for Colossus too," Sam looked over where Peter was being an unofficial bodyguard for Professor Xavier. "He's been moping about Kitty non stop and that e-mail we got this morning didn't help."

"Hey we all know he was partially to blame for that whole mess," Tabitha pointed out. "Then again he and Kitty were never exactly the most stable couple in the universe. Actually it was more like Petey, Kitty, and Lance…Even **after** Lance broke up with her the final time!"

"I must admit there is some truth to what you say," Hank sighed. "And with anti-mutant sentiment and legislation running amok these are disquieting times. I just hope this United Nations sponsored talks on mutant kind and it's place in the world do some good."

"I'm not so sure we should have let the Professor come here," Sam sighed. "He ain't been looking too good lately."

"That's because ever since Jean and the others left he's thrown himself into fighting mutant legislation non stop," Tabitha said. "Then again there's a small part of me that's worried that he's doing it more to protect Cerebro and his files than the rest of us. I dunno, call it the cynic in me."

"If the Mutant Information Act does become a law, Charles Xavier is not the only one who could find himself in serious trouble," Hank admitted. "We could all suffer as a result."

"I can't believe they might actually **pass** that piece of garbage," Sam grunted.

"Speaking of which," Tabitha noticed something. "I don't believe this! What are **they **doing here?"

Roberto and Starla strode up to them in elegant robes and attire. "Well it seems that Starla and I aren't the only ones that have come up in the world," Roberto put on airs. "Then again considering who's left at the Institute there isn't that much of a choice is there?"

"What the hell are you doing here DaCosta?" Sam growled.

"We are the new ambassadors from Madripoor," Starla said haughtily. "Got diplomatic immunity and everything."

"I'll bet," Tabitha sneered. "You're just lucky Amara isn't here to clean your clock **again**, Starla."

"Tabitha don't," Hank warned. "We don't need to start anything here. We are representatives of the Xavier Institute and must show people that we are the peacekeepers that we have proclaimed ourselves to be."

"Peacekeepers my eye!" Starla fumed. "You guys are little more than vigilantes and you **know** it!"

"At least we ain't traitors," Sam glared at her.

"Your government might disagree with you on that," Roberto gave him a look. "From what I've heard anyone with an X-Gene in America is suspect. And the Xavier Institute is number one on the most wanted list. I'm surprised the GRSO hasn't knocked down your door lately."

"That's because they are more preoccupied with **real** mutant threats," Starla grinned. "Now that most of your A list team has **run away**."

"Well you are the expert about **running away**," Tabitha made an evil grin. "I suggest you do it now. Unless you want a reminder on how lousy a fighter you are. And I wouldn't be so smug if I were you either Sunny. Remember, Cannonball here is **immortal**. So unless you've come back from the dead recently I wouldn't be so eager to stay and fight."

"Be interesting to find out wouldn't it?" Sam made an evil grin.

"Another time," Roberto narrowed his eyes. "Come on Starla. Let's go talk to some **important **people." They walked away.

"I know I should have stopped that," Hank sighed looking at them. "But something in me **enjoyed** it too much."

"I'll enjoy wiping the smirks off of their faces next chance I get," Tabitha growled.

"Come on, they're starting," Hank steered them away.

On the podium were several people. "Good evening," A respectable brown haired bearded man in his fifties spoke. "I am Professor Charles Zendrowski, professor of genetics at New York University. I welcome all of you to this illuminating debate on the mutant question and how we can best solve it for world peace. Tonight I believe that we can all come to an understanding. I now present Professor Charles Xavier, a well known geneticist and mutant himself. Professor, welcome to the United Nations."

And that was when Professor Zendrowski, a Nobel Peace Prize winner and one of the world's most well respected professors pulled out a gun from his coat pocket and shot Charles Xavier on stage.

**And so it finally begins...**


	2. Together Again

**Together Again**

Somewhere on the highways and byways of America there was a large gas station/convenience store. Several people were either buying gas, groceries or using the facilities to stretch their legs. A few people were loitering outside on motorcycles while their friends were inside buying staples. A baseball game was playing on a large flat screen television in the corner. Until there was a news break.

"We interrupt this programming for an important news bulletin from the United Nations. Noted geneticist Professor Charles Zendrowski attempted to assassinate Professor Charles Xavier."

"What?" A young auburn haired woman with white streaks in her hair looked up from one of the aisles. She and the other customers at the gas station had their eyes on the television in the corner.

"For more information we go live to our reporter Hector Ramirez on the scene," The newscaster spoke.

The dark haired mustached reporter was then shown. "This is Hector Ramirez live from the United Nations where Charles Xavier has just been shot by Charles Zendrowski at the Mutant Peace Conference. Xavier, a well known mutant and leader of the infamous X-Men was promoting peace talks with humankind when the man who was supposed to announce him, Zendrowski, shot him just above the heart. Xavier was taken to a nearby hospital and is now being transported to the Xavier Institute for security reasons. So far his condition is serious but stable."

"No…" Rogue gasped.

"Immediately after the attack, Roberto DaCosta, the diplomat from Madripoor immediately attacked Zendrowski and killed him on the spot," Ramirez reported. "As you can see in this security footage."

The images on the television told the whole story. Zendrowski introducing himself to Xavier and then shooting him. Just as Hank, Peter, Sam and Tabitha were running over to help, Roberto flew out of the crowd shouting epithets at Zendrowski. In almost slow motion she watched in horror as he threw some fireballs right at the man who shot Xavier. Zendrowski narrowly missed one, but was hit square in the back by the other two. He was burned to death almost instantly due to the intensity of the heat.

Then the scene changed to one of pure pandemonium. Security officers firing at Roberto. Roberto firing back at them. One guard was singed and another was hit by the flame blast. People running and screaming. Some curtains and a podium being caught on fire. Hank trying to perform life saving techniques on Xavier. The other remaining X-Men trying to protect Xavier from the stampeding crowd and stray bullets. Then Roberto and Starla flying away.

"During the ensuing firefight DaCosta also killed one security guard and injured two more. As well as started a huge fire that has now engulfed the East Wing of the United Nations building. DaCosta and his companion Starla Vandermer escaped to the Madripoor Embassy. Due to diplomatic immunity they cannot be arrested for the crime," Ramirez reported. "However the United States Government is already putting pressure on the Madripoor Government to hand over DaCosta for trial. And a huge crowd of protestors is forming at the gates of the embassy. Also in the section of New York City known as Mutant Town we are also getting reports of crowds of mutants decrying this act of violence. Clearly the days events will have repercussions on both the mutant and human community for years to come."

"Sunspot you dang fool…" Rogue gritted her teeth and swore under her breath.

"As mutant/human relations decline deeper, it is just another nail in the coffin for Valarie Cooper, now no longer the head of the Department of Mutant Affairs," The newscaster reported. "We've just learned that she has resgined and has just been replaced by Henry Gyrich. Gyrich a staunch advocate on mutant registration..."

"Rogue did you…?" A young man with long auburn hair in a ponytail and a goatee pulled down his shades to reveal a pair of black on red eyes.

"I saw it too Gambit," Rogue grunted. "Damn it! Go tell the others. We gotta haul ass if we want to make it to the Institute by dark."

* * *

"HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?" Logan roared. "How the hell could one guy get the drop on one of the most powerful telepaths in the world? Not to mention get a gun through all that security?"

The X-Men were all assembled in the War room along with Lance and Pietro. "We've already talked to the authorities," Lance told him. "Apparently he had a little inside help. A couple of the guards happen to be members of the FOH and helped smuggle a gun to him."

"But Zendrowski wasn't a member of the FOH," Alex said.

"No, but he knew a lot of people who are," Pietro folded his arms. "Including, get this…Graydon Creed. It seems Creed took a couple of classes under the guy when he was trying to get his doctorate degree. They remained friends over the years. According to a tape the authorities found in his office Zendrowski was convinced that Duncan Matthews didn't really kill Creed, but Xavier took over his brain and forced him to do it."

"Great, even dead that piece of trash **still **gives us headaches," Logan growled. "So how did Zendrowski fool Xavier?"

"We guess some kind of anti-telepathy dampener," Pietro said. "At least that's what it looked like when they pulled it off what was left of Zendrowski."

"Funny isn't it how out of **all **of us Sunspot was the one to get that guy?" Tabitha grunted.

"No it isn't, because now it's become an international incident!" Alex said.

"It was gonna be that the second Xavier got shot!" Bobby snapped. "You can't exactly blow away one of the most prominent mutant activists in the world and not expect other mutants to act on it!"

"Like Madripoor and Magneto," Logan groaned.

The door opened. Kitty, Kurt, Betsy, Pete Wisdom and Lila Cheney walked in. "We came as soon as we heard!" Kitty said giving Logan a hug. "How is he?"

"Stable," Logan sighed. "We were real lucky and the shot was inches away from his heart. Even a quarter inch and he'd be dead. Lifeline is in there with him."

"He just got back from an extended mission," Lance explained. "We got him to Xavier just in time. He'll pull through."

"That's nice to know," Lila spoke. "Thanks be to Shakari!"

"Uh oh…" Lance gulped when he saw Lila.

"Relax Avalanche, I am **so **over you!" Lila folded her arms. "Especially when there are bigger jerks who deserve to be tortured even more. I mean the only reason you betrayed me was that I was going to betray you first. That was just my own bad karma biting me in the behind!"

"Well that…" Lance gulped.

"Unlike a certain rich playboy who dumped me for the first available bleached blonde hooker who opened her legs for him for **no reason**…" Lila fumed.

"Lila, focus!" Kitty snapped. "Shakari, Lila. Shakari!"

"Right," Lila calmed down. "Shakari. Shakari…"

"We gotta introduce you to Magma," Pietro snickered. "Something tells me that the two of you would get along like a house on fire! Actually it sounds like you would **burn **your exes' houses on fire."

"Same old Quicksilver," Jean walked in with Scott and Wanda. "Still running off at the mouth."

"Jean!" Kitty gasped. "Is it really you?" More hugs and comforting pats on the back were around.

"When they heard the news on the radio Jean called the number we left with them for emergencies and I gave 'em a ride," Wanda explained amid the chaos. "Xavier is he…?"

"He's going to live," Lance explained.

"Which is more than what I could say for Sunspot if I ever get my hands on him," Sam grumbled.

"Don't be too mad Sammy," Tabitha sighed. "Sad truth is I would have probably done the same thing myself."

"Yeah," Logan had to admit that same truth as well. "I know. Any news about Magneto or Madripoor reacting yet?"

"Still all quiet but you **know** that's not going to last much longer," Hank sighed.

"SHIPWRECK STOP PUSHING ME! I CAN DO IT MYSELF!" Ororo shouted as Shipwreck wheeled her into the room. Her foot was in a cast.

"Speak of the devil," Hank rolled his eyes.

"Come on Babe, you're not able to run or anything so you might as well sit back and…" Shipwreck smiled.

"I can still throw bolts of lighting at you Shipwreck!" Ororo snapped. "Very **painful** bolts of lightning!"

"I take it you have reconsidered our offer to stay here at the Institute while your foot heals?" Hank raised an eyebrow.

"After the few weeks of living Hell with **this **clown, yes!" Ororo said.

"Hey Storm!" Jean hugged her. "What happened? And what was all that I heard about you being engaged?"

"Let's just say if it wasn't for a certain **sailor** my life would be very different right now!" Ororo glared at Shipwreck.

Althea, Xi and Todd walked in wearing black. Althea was wearing a black halter top and black pants with a black jacket. Todd was wearing a similar variation only he had a black T-shirt and a long black coat. Xi was merely wearing a black ninja mesh uniform with silver wristbands.

"Hey!" Althea said. "Looks like the gang's all here."

"Some reunion," Jean sighed giving Althea a hug. "Were you on a mission?"

"Finished it up just before this crap hit the fan," Todd nodded. "Yo Summers! How's it going?"

"Not bad Wart Man," Scott smirked. "I hear you three are full fledged ninjas now."

"Check it out, dude," Todd rolled up his sleeve on his right arm. The symbol of the Arashikage Clan was tattooed in red on it. "I'm a man of the clan!"

"Holy crap Toad did you get **taller**?" Bobby gasped. Todd had drawn himself up at full height. He was almost as tall as Scott now and his hair was a little longer.

"Had a growth spurt," Todd smirked. "You guys didn't exactly shrink while we were gone ya know?"

Bobby then realized he had also grown almost a foot since they had last seen the Misfits. "I guess we didn't."

"I guess a lot of things changed while we were away," Scott sighed.

"Yeah, hey Summers you wanna get a drink or something in the kitchen?" Lance asked.

"Sure, why not?" Scott sighed as they walked out of the room.

"Wow, **another** sight I **never** thought I would see," Pietro blinked.

"Things must really be bad if those two are getting along," Althea agreed.

Soon Scott and Lance were both alone in the kitchen drinking sodas. "Okay I brought you down here because I thought you wanted someone to talk to," Lance admitted.

"Talk? About what?"

"Scott how long are you going to punish Xavier for what happened in the past?" Lance asked.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked. "I can't just forgive him after what he did to me! To us!"

"It wasn't **all **his fault," Lance told him. "Even I can see that. He's not Magneto you know? Besides no one put a gun to your head and forced you to put on spandex and fight the good fight. Of course in my case it was several sharp metal objects but you see where I'm going with this."

"No, but you have to admit there are a lot of similarities," Scott growled.

"He made some bad choices when he was young," Lance said. "Or should I say **misinformed** choices?"

"Don't throw **that** in my face," Scott said. "This is completely different than the Cauldron Incident and you know it."

"Take it from someone who's not exactly an angel himself," Lance told him. "It's not easy to change. Even if you really want to. And Xavier wanted to change. Look I'm not saying he didn't screw up a few things, but he really thought he was doing the right thing. And in a way he was."

"I never thought I'd hear **you** defend him," Scott was stunned.

"Life's funny like that," Lance shrugged. "But like I said I wasn't always exactly the good guy. So I can get where he's coming from. Look Summers, we both know that this ain't exactly a perfect world, let alone a perfect world for mutants. As soon as a mutant is born he's got a target on his back. Xavier was just trying to be realistic as well as try to bring some hope for our kind."

"Hope? He was making a mutant army!" Scott snapped.

"So was Magneto if you didn't notice," Lance pointed out. "Not to mention the Hellfire Club and a half dozen other creeps we've come across. And if I recall correctly you weren't exactly complaining when you were leading the X-Men. In fact you were more into the whole army idea than anyone."

"That was different!" Scott said. "That was…"

"When you thought you were the **first?**" Lance asked. "When you believed that Xavier didn't do it with anyone else? That you were special or something?"

"Just what are you saying Alvers?" Scott growled.

"Face it Summers you ran because you got kicked where it hurts the most, your pride!" Lance snapped. "You think I don't know what **that's** like? At least you weren't tossed aside like an old shoe when you were worn down!"

"That's because I wised up and tossed Xavier out before he had the chance to do it to me!" Scott snapped. "I mean what about all those other mutants he worked with?"

"You mean you don't want to end up tossed aside on some kind of reject pile?" Lance asked. "Don't lie to me. You ran because you got **scared.** You've been tossed aside like a worn out sneaker before and you don't want that to happen again. If you really hated Xavier like you **claim **you do, you wouldn't be here at **all!**"

"But you still love him and deep down you know he loves you," Lance went on. "Now maybe it wasn't a **perfect** relationship but what relationship is? Charles Xavier was more of a father to you than your own father was. And you were scared. You saw him discard other people and you were scared that would happen to you. Alone and unloved just like you were **before** he found you! So what happens when you find out you're **not** the most important thing in his life? You chicken out! It's not too late to try and make up with him. You don't have to go back to being an X-Man if you don't want to. But you have to face Xavier and tell him how you **really **feel. Way I see it you got a second chance. Don't blow it."

"It's not that I don't want to but…"

"But **what?**"

"I just can't forget what he's done," Scott sighed.

"You are forgetting one little thing," Lance said.

"And what's that?"

"He's also human and if there is one thing humans do well is make **mistakes,**" Lance told him. "Xavier will never be perfect and yes like **all** of us at one time or another he misused his powers. The point is how we **handle** ourselves after our mistakes. Just give that some thought will ya?"

Lance turned to leave. "One other thing…Even though my old man was a bastard. If I had the same chance you have with Xavier…I still wouldn't blow it. No matter how much crap he put me through." He walked away.

Scott sat there thinking for a moment. Then he finished his drink and went to the infirmary. "How is he?" He asked Hank who was checking up on him.

"Resting," Hank said. "He might wake up in a minute. But don't get him overexcited."

"All right," Scott said as he sat down by Xavier's bedside. "I just…I just want to sit with him a minute. Okay?"

Hank nodded and left the room. "Professor?" Scott said softly. "I don't know if you can hear me…But I…I don't really hate you. I just…There's a lot I've been thinking about and going through. I just…I just want to talk."

_"It's all right Scott…" _He could hear Xavier talk to him telepathically. _"I can hear you. I'm just…so tired. It's easier to communicate this way…" _

Scott wasn't angry or startled at the telepathic communication. Actually it was rather comforting. "Yeah," Scott smiled as he held his mentor's hand. "I guess we really haven't been communicating for a long time. Maybe…Maybe it's time we started?"

* * *

"So how's life in Excalibur treating you, Fuzzy?" Todd asked as he opened a soda bottle with his tongue and took a deep gulp. Many former and current X-Men and Misfits were in the living room catching up on old times.

"Not bad," Kurt smiled as he opened the soda with his tail and took a drink. "You know, every week we go fight the bad guys. But uh, it's not like the old days ya know? I don't know what it is but the bad guys over in Europe are mostly limited to bank robbers and art thieves and a couple of drug dealers. Oh yeah we get the occasional super villain that wants to take over the world but uh, they're just not as challenging as what we're used to ya know?"

"Yeah we get better fights between Kitty and Pete before they have makeup sex," Lila snorted.

"Wonderful," Peter grumbled and left the room.

"I heard Cobra had a few operations in Europe," Xi said.

"**Had **is operative word," Lila snorted. "We busted those losers up good!"

"If only it was permanent," Althea shook her head. "I heard even Hydra is keeping a low profile these days."

"That's because they have decided to move their main headquarters of operations to Madripoor," Rina growled.

"I heard about that," Kitty nodded. "Looks like they're getting real cozy with the mutant run government there."

"Not surprised about that," Amara folded her arms.

"Hey! We've got some vehicles headed this way," Logan grunted.

"More news trucks?" Bobby asked as they looked out the window.

"No! I recognize those bikes! It's Rogue!" Amara yelled. "And Gambit! And they've brought company!" Everyone ran outside to see their old friends.

"Looks like I came back just in time," Rogue smirked as she dismounted from her motorcycle. "Now we can really get this party started!"

**Next: Who are the friends Rogue's brought with her? And how are things going to play out? Keep reading folks! This fic is just getting warmed up! **


	3. Bad Times They Are A Comin'

**Bad Times They Are A Comin'**

"So Stripes who are your friends?" Logan barked.

"I brought a few new instructors to help out so to speak," Rogue nodded to her companions. "I believe you know most of 'em. Say howdy to Warpath."

"James Proudstar," Logan looked at the young man. "So you finally decided to get off your pity pot and do something huh?"

"Hey better late than never," James told him. "Rogue and Gambit looked me up and convinced me that doing some teaching here wouldn't be a bad idea. And I might see some action. Guess she was right."

"Teaching?" Bobby blinked.

"That's right, smart boy," James told him. "I didn't just sit around and watch cartoons all this time you know? Got my high school diploma and took a few online classes."

"And he's only the first of a few new instructors to help out around here," Remy nodded. "Say hello to **another** familiar face."

"Bishop? What are **you **doing here?" Logan did a double take as the huge bald black man with an M tattooed on his face took off his helmet.

"I wasn't so sure myself until I heard the news about Xavier getting shot," Bishop grunted.

"But when we last saw you, you were back in the Shi'ar Empire," Lance said. "What happened?"

"A lot," Bishop grunted. "Let's just say I got in a mess not long after you left. I ended up jumping around a few dimensions of my own, being forced to try and fix the messes that were made. Then I ended up here."

"We found him in Dallas putting the beat down on some Nazi wannabe scum," Rogue said. "We recruited him too."

"After they recruited me," Jean Paul 'Northstar' Beabier took off his helmet.

"I thought you were with _Alpha Flight_!" Logan was shocked.

"I **was,**" Jean Paul grunted. "Let's just say the higher ups weren't that comfortable with my sexuality when I came out on national television."

"You're an instructor **too**?" Bobby gasped. "But you're not that much older than me!"

"Did I mention that I have an extremely high IQ and I graduated High School at eleven?" Jean Paul smirked.

"Who are you?" Tabitha looked at the last arrival. A woman in black with white skin, a black spot on her right eye, black hair and blue eyes.

"Call me Domino," She smiled a predatory smile.

**"You…"** Logan growled.

"Hello Wolverine," Domino tilted her head. "Long time no see."

"You **know** each other?" Scott asked.

"We've…met," Logan growled.

"Calm down Logan," Rogue sighed. "I know all about your run ins with her while you were with SHIELD and Xavier's early days. But stuff it. She's on our side now."

"Early days?" Tabitha asked.

"Remember when Xavier mentioned there were a few folks that made the 'did not work out' list in the early days?" Rogue asked. "I asked Sage for a list and she was the only one of 'em I thought would be available. And I was right."

"Long story short Wolverine and I have been competing with each other since our days at SHIELD with me usually winning everything," Domino grinned.

"That's cause you cheated most of the time using your damned powers of luck," Logan growled.

"Luck?" Alex asked.

"Think Longshot only a little more bloodthirsty," Logan growled.

"**I'm** bloodthirsty? Talk about the werewolf calling the vampire bloodthirsty," Domino snorted. "So to speak. Anyway we both left SHIELD around the same time. I did some freelance work for a while. Then Xavier calls me up from out of the blue. I do a few jobs for him then Logan finds out about me and throws a hissy fit."

"You forgot to mention that you were stealing while on the job," Logan pointed out.

"I wasn't stealing from **Xavier**," Domino snorted. "Only the people Xavier hired me to **spy on** who weren't very nice anyway. Well we had words and in the end I went my way and Xavier went his way. Until Rogue here tracked me down and told me the whole story of what was going on around here."

"We know you have issues with Domino but face it Wolverine, we **need **someone like her," Remy pointed out. "Especially with all the tension around we could use all the luck we can get."

"Fine but I'm keeping my eye on you," Logan growled at her.

"You sure know how to make a girl feel special," Domino remarked as they walked into the Institute.

"Rogue!" Scott was inside and smiled. "Gambit! Good to see you two."

"You're a sight for sore eyes, Sugar," Rogue smirked.

"What's with all the new people? Proudstar?" Scott looked at them. "You're **back?"**

"So are you," James smirked.

"Originally I brought 'em here to make sure Xavier stayed on the straight and narrow path but I see fate already took care of that for me," Rogue sighed. "Is he…?"

"He'll live," Hank sighed. "He was extremely lucky. Bullet just missed his heart."

"So I guess now we all start with a war council to figure out how we are going to handle this situation," Remy nodded.

"You guys go ahead," Scott sighed. "Jean and I will get out of your hair."

"What do you mean?" Bishop asked.

"Jean and I have retired from the X-Men," Scott said. "The only reason we came back was to see if the Professor was all right. We kind of talked and things are okay again but…I'm not ready to throw on the spandex just yet."

"But you can't leave!" Bishop said. "Look I've been through a lot of history and alternate history but if there's one constant thing is that all the X-Men were instrumental in the wars and trying to stop the wars! Especially you Scott and Jean!"

"We've been through enough wars for now," Jean said. "All we want is to try and live normal lives."

"So let them go!" Domino snorted. "We don't need people who don't want to be here in the first place!"

"Knock it off Lucky," Logan growled. "Scott and Jean have the right to lead their own lives. You have no idea what they and the rest of us have been through the past few years so shut the hell up!"

"Don't lecture me, boy," Bishop growled. "I've been through seven alternate futures for this planet and each one of them was a bigger hell than the last one! Especially the one with the stupid fire breathing penguins."

"That I believe," Kurt grumbled.

"Fire breathing…?" Domino blinked.

"Don't ask…" Rogue said. "It's best never to ask about these things. Trust me on this."

"Scott…" Alex said.

"Look I know you guys will be fine," Scott put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "The X-Men and Misfits have gone through a million situations like this before. Some of them even worse than this."

"Scott's right, you don't need us here," Jean said.

"If only that was true Jean," Bishop sighed. "If only that was true…"

* * *

Meanwhile in Madripoor in the Royal Throne Room…

"I know I should not have done what I did," Roberto stood before Factor One. "I know I jeopardized our position and I will accept full responsibility for my actions. But I will **never** apologize for them! Xavier was once my teacher and…"

"And he was gunned down like a dog for merely preaching peace and tolerance," Factor One interrupted him. "No Sunspot, I will not reprimand you for your actions. If anything your rashness might have made our position more clear."

"Sir?" Roberto asked.

"All you did was show the world that Madripoor will not condone **any** act of aggression against mutant kind, no matter **who** the victim is," Factor One told him. "More importantly you might have even shored up our alliance with Avalon."

"My lord," A green skinned mutant in a red and black uniform appeared. "It's started. Magneto is going to give a speech."

"Very well," Factor One nodded and turned on the nearest monitor to him. "Let's watch here shall we?"

On screen was Magneto. "Humans of Earth, specifically the United States Government. It is my duty not only as leader of Avalon but as a fellow mutant and friend of Charles Xavier to personally condemn the attack on Charles Xavier. This assassination attempt was the act of a coward and a bigot who deserved his fate."

"Charles Xavier is a man of peace and has spoken of tolerance. But has anyone listened to his pleas? No. Even though Xavier is one of the few mutants that can pass for human he was gunned down like a dog. He is a man of education and wealth as well as a benefactor to many causes, not only mutant related ones. He has made great advances and strides in not only mutant research but the medical community."

"But his words of tolerance have obviously fallen on deaf ears. Know this, we mutants will not tolerate any more acts of terrorism against any mutant no matter what the reason. We stand by our sister nation of Madripoor and the actions of Roberto Sunspot DaCosta. Any action against them would be an action against all mutant kind."

"Also, we on Avalon are more than aware of Project Wide Awake, the Sentinel Program put in place by the United States. Again we will not tolerate any action against mutant kind by those barbarous machines! If the United States and its allies continue to create these weapons of mass destruction, the mutant race will act accordingly in an act of self defense."

"Fortunately for humankind, Charles Xavier survived the attack. Therefore we are willing to give the human race one last chance for peace. However do **not** mistake our generosity for weakness. We will not start a war with humanity, but we will **finish it. **The ball is in your court. If you truly wish a peaceful dialogue, I suggest you start now."

The screen went dark. "Call Shinobi Shaw," Factor One said. "I need him to run a little errand for me."

Roberto nodded and left the room. "Now the Game can truly begin," Factor One grinned to himself.

* * *

Factor One wasn't only one watching the broadcast. Senator Kelly, General Eddington, Henry Gyrich and General Kincaid were watching in a war room along with several other generals and aides.

"How the hell did they find out about Project Wide Awake?" One general yelled.

"How do those freaks find out about **anything?** By using their powers! Damn mutants," Gyrich snarled. "It's only a matter of time before they all turn on us! What's being done about the X-Men?"

"We're keeping them under surveillance but I doubt they are our primary worry for now," Kincaid told him. "As long as Xavier's alive they won't do a thing without his orders. I suppose we should be grateful that he wasn't killed and that his attacker was. If things had happened the **other way around** it would be a very different story."

"Yes well forgive me for not sharing your optimism," Gyrich snapped. "I never bought all that peace loving crap for a minute!"

"That's because you haven't studied him like I have," Kincaid said. "Xavier is a dreamer. A dangerous dreamer but still a dreamer. No, it's Magneto and Madripoor we must watch."

"He's right," Eddington said. "The X-Men won't be the ones to make the first move. It's one of those two men and they're not going to play nice. Which is why we need some serious power on our side as soon as possible."

"More than those damn Misfits I hope," Kelly snarled.

"I agree," Gyrich said. "We need more Sentinels and non mutant superpowers on our side."

"I always wondered about your position on that Gyrich," Kincaid eyed him. "Why are you seemingly in favor of people who have powers that are not mutants but against mutants themselves?"

"I'm **not,**" Gyrich said. "Anyone with powers needs to be watched over. But there is a huge difference in the mindset of some average Joe or Jane that gets zapped by some cosmic ray over some freak science accident. Those people who get their powers by accident are either good or bad anyway. They tend to be a little more obvious on which side they stay on. They either **choose** to toe the line or they **don't**. Mutants you can **never** tell **which** side they'll go! Look at the Misfits! They used to work for Magneto until the army bribed 'em with a better life. They could flip back to the other side at any moment!"

"He's right," Kincaid said. "One minute the Misfits are tormenting the X-Men the next they're hosting a party for them. You can't trust them to handle this. I think you should allow my men to move into mutant town and start detaining any mutant that gets out of hand immediately."

"Aren't you already doing that?" Eddington raised an eyebrow.

"It depends on your definition of 'Out of Hand'," Kincaid smiled. "So far we've had to work with only those few mutants stupid enough to openly break the law or get caught. Now…If those limitations were, shall we say…relaxed."

"I'm not so sure about that," Another General spoke. "Don't misunderstand me. I'm all for detaining as many of those freaks as possible, but we have to be careful. Remember when the press got a hold of those photos of what was going on in our prisons in Iraq?"

"Yes we really don't need pictures of a woman on top of a pyramid of naked mutants," Eddington winced.

"I agree," Kelly said. "We need to show the world that humans are victims of mutant aggression, not the **other way around!"**

"Perhaps it's time for us to get some outside help," Gyrich turned on his communicator. "Send him in."

"Send who in?" Kincaid asked.

"Someone who will help us immensely on the worldwide mutant problem," Gyrich smiled.

A tall thin man with hard eyes and a white goatee walked into the room. "Augustus Bastion, at your service," The man's European accent was hard to place.

"I have heard of you Mr. Bastion," Eddington frowned. "You have been doing a lot of anti-mutant propaganda work overseas."

"And I have heard of you General Eddington," Bastion told him. "How you tolerate mutants."

"Only as a means to an end," Eddington said.

"Use them like the tools they are," Bastion nodded. "I suppose I can understand that."

"I have asked Bastion here to assist us with our mutant problem especially now this whole mess has become an international incident," Gyrich said.

"Why?" Senator Kelly asked in an annoyed tone. "Why do we need his help?"

"Because Senator, mutants are a worldwide problem and a global threat," Bastion gave him a distainful look. "If humanity doesn't put aside our petty problems, we are all as good as extinct!"

"Not only does Bastion have a large following he has resources and connections in Europe we can use," Eddington explained. "And we're going to need all the help we can get in order to keep the mutants under control."

"The sad truth is gentlemen we have no choice but to wait until some mutant somewhere reacts to these events even more than what has happened before," Bastion said. "However there's no reason we can't help those actions move along…"

He showed them some pictures from his briefcase. "I recognize her," Eddington frowned. "That's Jean Grey. Rumor has it she left the X-Men with her boyfriend Scott Summers and her clone."

"Clone?" Another general asked.

"It's a long story," Eddington sighed.

"She has been working at…get this, as a waitress in a local bar and grille," Gyrich snorted. "Trying to pass herself off as human!"

"Let me guess," Kincaid smirked. "You are going to stage an incident aren't you?"

"Let us just say I think we can prove to the public without a doubt how dangerous mutants are," Bastion smiled.

"Are you sure it's necessary to frame this mutant?" Another general frowned.

"We aren't framing her," Gyrich said as he reached into his cell phone. "We are just making sure that she can't hide what she is any more."

"Do you want mutants under control or not?" Eddington asked. The general shrugged. "Just one thing Gyrich, **no** casualties. Understand?"

"Don't worry I think I can manage it," Gyrich smiled. He then placed a call. "Pierce, I have a job for you. I need you to stage an incident with Ms. Jean Grey."

"You are going to use **that** fool?" Eddington frowned.

"What do you mean you're **already** going to take care of it?" Gyrich snapped. "I know you've blown off Hodge but…Someone hired you to do **what? Who? **Why **can't **you tell me? Confidentiality clause my ass!"

"Problem?" Kincaid raised an eyebrow.

"You could say that," Gyrich shut off his cell phone in frustration. "It seems my contacts have already been engaged to deal with Grey but not in the manner which I wanted them too."

"By whom?" Kincaid asked.

"That idiot Pierce wouldn't tell me," Gyrich snarled.

"Didn't Pierce once work for the Hellfire Club?" Kincaid asked. "And weren't they also involved with a certain Mr. Sinister?"

"Who?" A general asked.

"An insane mutant who gets his kicks by experimenting on **other** mutants," Eddington groaned. "Last I heard of him he and his mutant flunkies called the Marauders murdered an entire clan of Morlocks."

"He eliminated a batch of sewer slime?" Gyrich snorted. "Maybe this is one mutant we can deal with."

"Don't be mistaken," Bastion snarled. "Sinister is a prime example of how untrustworthy those freaks are. They will even turn against their own kind when it suits them."

"He's right," Kincaid agreed. "You can't trust Sinister as far as you can throw him. I've seen SHIELD reports that this sadistic freak was involved in medical experimentation as far back as the 1800s and participated in dozens of immoral and illegal experimentation all over history. Both World Wars, Vietnam, Korea, you name the war he was running experiments on civilians and prisoners of war."

"There are even rumors he was involved in the infamous Black Womb project back in the days of the Cold War when we were trying to create our own brand of super soldiers," Eddington nodded.

"We all know the Hellfire Club and Sinister are in cahoots with each other," Kincaid said. "And there are unconfirmed reports he might be working with Apocalypse as well."

"Apocalypse? That maniac is loose again?" A general yelled.

"He's been loose for about a year now," Eddington sighed. "But he's been lying low. But we all know he's going to be planning something big. Gyrich, you and Bastion work together to upgrade Project Wide Awake. I'm counting on the two of you to try and convince the president to give us the authority we need."

"I've already gotten enough votes needed for the Mutant Information Act to pass," Kelly said smugly. "This incident has put my bill over the top. It'll pass. And then we will have all the authority we need to go after those arrogant X-Men once and for all."

"As soon as it does I'll have my men ready to take them down and into custody," Kincaid nodded. "And liberate their files and Cerebro."

"Yes that mutant detection device will **definitely** come in handy," Eddington nodded. "This meeting is dismissed. The rest of you I want more work done on mutant suppression technology and ways to contain them. And use their powers to our advantage."

Everyone left. "I can't believe that fool Eddington wants to make pets out of those freaks!" Gyrich snarled.

"Don't worry," Bastion told him. "In time we will make certain that those abominations and their supporters are wiped off the face of the Earth."

"I could not agree more," Kincaid stepped in line with them. "If it were up to me I'd kill them as soon as I captured them. But Eddington, Valarie Cooper and those other fools forced me to run a freaking mutant day care. Locking them up solves nothing."

"I like the way you think Kincaid," Gyrich nodded. "We could use a man like you. Now that I'm in charge of Mutant Affairs things will go a lot more smoothly."

"Perhaps," Bastion gave Kincaid a critical look. "We'll talk later." They went their own way.

Kincaid smiled and went outside to his limo. Once inside the safety he changed his shape to his true form. "Humans," She snorted. "They get easier to fool every time."

"And now to keep Magneto clueless about the coup I'm plotting right under his nose," Mystique dialed her cell phone. "Hello, Voight? How charming to hear from you too. Well as much as I'd love to spend time trading insults with you I have some information for Magneto that he might be interested in. How about the government's plans against mutant kind as well as some news on Sinister and a plot against Jean Grey? Yes, I **thought** he might want to know about that."

**Next: Things really start to go downhill. Oh boy this will not be good. **

**Coming up in the new year: Murder, mayhem, tragedy, heartbreak, torment, torture and angst. All that fun stuff for you kiddies!**

Lance walked in, "Oh joy. Something tells me this year is gonna be a barrel of laughs. NOT!"

**Until then: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

Pietro sighed, "Maybe we'll get lucky and she'll get hit by a bus?"

Todd remarked, "Are you kidding? we're not that lucky!"

Scott hung his head down. "He's right. We're doomed."

Jean snapped. "**You're** doomed? You know she's gunning for me! She's always been jealous of me!"

Pietro gave her a look. "Yeah, **that's **the reason nobody likes you."

"You want me to go Phoenix on you early pal?" Jean snapped. "I can arrange it!"

"Acting a little out of character aren't you?" Pietro quipped.

"If I'm going to go insane I might as well take advantage of it!" Jean snapped.

"Really? That's my personal philosophy of life!" Pyro said.

"And I admit, it has it's good points," Jean said.

"This is gonna be a **fun** year," Althea groaned.


	4. The Fall of Nova Roma

**The Fall of Nova Roma**

The news came shortly after Bishop and the others moved in. Logan, Ororo and Bishop were sitting at the kitchen table discussing strategy. "Other than the occasional protest everything is unusually quiet," Bishop sighed. "But we all know that won't last long. Especially now Gyrich is Head of Mutant Affairs."

"I heard the government is trying to extradite Sunspot for trial," Ororo said.

"Fat chance of _that_ happening," Logan snorted. "How much you wanna bet Sunspot isn't even _in _the Madripoor Embassy now? Some teleporter has taken him off."

"It seems that Xavier's survival is a mixed blessing," Bishop thought. "On the one hand it doesn't justify DaCosta's actions. On the other, if he **had **died…"

"Let's not think about that for now," Ororo said. "Right now the situation is tense but most people seem to stay away from us. Not even the FOH is picketing our doorstep this time. Charles will be bedridden for a while but he should pull through and things can quiet down."

"Unless the were raccoons attack again," Logan grunted. "But even then I wouldn't worry."

"The **what?"** Bishop blinked.

"You heard me," Logan said. Just then General Hawk and Althea teleported in. "Then again…"

"What the…?" Bishop reached for his weapon on reflex then he saw who it was. "Do they always teleport in like that unannounced?"

"No, sometimes we use shaving cream grenades," Althea quipped.

"You get used to it," Logan said. "So what's up this time Hawk?"

"Wolverine…We need to talk to Amara," General Hawk sighed. "We have some extremely bad news to tell her. And we want to do so before she hears it from anyone else."

"How bad?" Logan asked.

"Bad," Althea let out a breath. "The worst you can imagine. There was some kind of attack. The entire island nation of Nova Roma is destroyed."

"**Destroyed?"** Logan gasped. "Her parents…?" Hawk nodded sadly. "Who…How?"

"We're still trying to piece it together but whoever they were they did a very thorough job," Hawk sighed. "Only a handful of people barely survived and most of them won't survive much longer."

"Oh Goddess…" Ororo gasped, remembering Amara's island home. "This will destroy her."

"I know," Althea sighed. "Maybe…Maybe you'd better get Tabitha. She seems to be a calming influence on her. I know there's no way she'll be able to get over this but if Tabitha's there…"

"Yeah, I got it," Logan groaned. "Damn it as if we didn't have **enough** problems around here!"

"I thought SHEILD was watching over Nova Roma after that last big attack?" Ororo asked.

"They were, but only a small force. Which is how…" General Hawk began.

"LIES! THAT STUPID NEWS REPORTER IS **LYING!"** They heard Amara scream.

"Too late…" Hawk gritted his teeth as they all raced into the living room. They could already smell smoke and hear the stunned chatter of the other students.

Amara had already destroyed the television with a fireball. "That's okay Amara, we needed a new TV anyway," Bobby groaned.

"Those liars! They said that Nova Roma was…That it had been…" Amara gasped. She turned around and saw the others. "Tell me it's not true! Tell me it's not true!"

"Amara…I'm sorry," Hawk let out a breath.

"How? Who did it? How did it happen?" Amara was stunned.

"We're still piecing it together," Hawk sighed.

"I thought SHIELD was protecting Nova Roma?" Tabitha asked.

"They obviously didn't do a very good job of it," Danielle grunted.

"SHIELD only left a small force," Hawk said. "They obviously weren't prepared for a large scale force."

"My parents?" Amara asked. "Are they…?" Hawk looked down. "No…"

"How many survivors?" Bobby asked. Althea shook her head. "You have got to be kidding? Who would do that? **Why?**"

"They've been having problems with some anti-mutant nut jobs before but…" Hawk sighed. "No one thought that anyone would attack the country with the firepower they used."

"What sort of firepower?" Bishop asked.

"HALO bombs, illegal S class laser rifles," Hawk said. "Poisonous gasses…"

"Stuff Cobra would use?" Alex frowned.

"Not them," Hawk shook his head. "Someone else equally powerful. And I don't think even the FOH has this much firepower."

"We're talking the Hellfire Club aren't we?" Bishop growled. "No matter what dimension I end up in those bastards always cause trouble!"

"But why would they attack Nova Roma?" Danielle asked. "It doesn't make sense!"

"I don't know…" Hawk sighed.

"I want to go there," Amara said. "I need to see the damage for myself."

"Amara that's not a good idea…" Hawk said gently.

"I'm still the Princess of Nova Roma," Amara drew herself up to her full height. "And if my parents are dead I'm the rightful Queen. And as a queen it is my duty to see my kingdom firsthand. You can not keep me from my duty Logan. And you know it."

"I hate to say it but she does have a point," Althea sighed.

"Althea…" Ororo was stunned.

"Age doesn't matter when it comes to duty to one's home and family," Althea gave her a look. "And technically she is now the rightful heir to the throne…such as it is."

"Wavedancer's right," Logan agreed. "Amara…This isn't going to be pretty."

"I know…But Logan…I have to do this," Amara said softly.

"Let me go with you," Tabitha put her arm on her friend's. "Please."

"I'd better go too," Logan sighed.

"All right," Hawk sighed. "But I warn you…This isn't going to be pleasant."

"I understand," Amara nodded. Tabitha took her hand.

"I'll take them back," Hawk told Althea. He turned on his own teleportation watch and took them.

"Is it really that…?" Alex asked. Althea nodded.

"Nova Roma was such a beautiful place," Ororo sighed. "And now…"

"What's happening to us?" Danielle was in shock. "First I lose my grandfather and now…"

"I hate to say this but I have a **bad **feeling," Althea said. "Things are going to get a lot worse in the future."

Bishop gave them a hard look. "You have no idea how much worse it could get..."

* * *

Amara stood before the ruins of the royal palace. The stench of blood and death still all around her. She barely noticed the recovery teams removing body bag after body bag from the area.

"How could this happen?" She was stunned. Her home was now reduced to rubble. Tabitha hugged her. "This isn't happening…"

"Ms. Aquila…" Fury walked up to her.

"HOW COULD YOU ALLOW THIS?" Amara shouted. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HELP US! HOW DID YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?"

"It wasn't a high priority…" Fury said. "There was also an attack by the Chitari…"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT A BUNCH OF ALIENS DID WHERE! WHY WEREN'T YOU PROTECTING MY PEOPLE LIKE YOU PROMISED?" Amara yelled. "WHAT ABOUT THE LIVES OF INNOCENT PEOPLE? THEY'RE NOT IMPORTANT ENOUGH FOR YOU?"

"Amara…" Logan sighed.

"WHAT LOGAN? WHAT? SOME BACKWARDS LITTLE KINGDOM ISN'T IMPORTANT IN THE GRAND SCHEME OF THINGS?" Amara snapped. "Where are my parents? Did anyone in my family survive this?"

"That's partially what I wanted to talk to you about…" Fury said. "We...need someone to identify the bodies."

"I can…" Logan began.

"No," Amara stopped him. "I…I'll do it."

"It is standard procedure," Fury told Logan. "This way…"

They walked to a tent. There were dozens of tables with bodies covered with sheets. They moved to two close by. Fury nodded to the attendant and he pulled the sheet back.

"Mother…Father…" Amara was shocked at the condition of the bodies. She stepped back.

"Amara I'm so…" Logan began. Amara let out a noise and ran off.

"Amara!" Tabitha went to follow her friend but Logan held her back.

"Let her go," Logan sighed. "She needs time to think and to take it all in. You can't help her now. I wish you could but…"

"How can anyone help someone get through **this?"** Tabitha sniffed as she looked at the devastation.

Amara ran through the ruined streets of her beloved kingdom. Dead bodies of the people she once knew littered the ground and fire and devastation was everywhere. Tears leaked out of her eyes as she mindlessly ran through her destroyed home.

She ran to the most sacred area of Nova Roma, the Garden of Light. Where the statues of the gods looked over the city in order to protect them.

The statues were destroyed. The garden was also burned to cinders. There was nothing left. Nothing left but one lone figure staring at the devastation.

A figure that turned out to be the _last_ person Amara wanted to see right then and there.

"YOU!" Amara couldn't believe it. "What are **you** doing here?"

"The same thing you are I imagine," Selene looked at her, not with a look of scorn. But a look of grief and loss in her eyes. "I didn't believe…I had to see it for myself."

"You're not supposed to be here…You **can't** be here!" Amara trembled with rage.

"The protective spell only lasts as long as the priests in the kingdom live to oppose me," Selene pointed out. "No priests or successors…You get the idea."

She looked around. There were tears in her eyes. "Maybe again you don't. Even I can't believe this. And I've seen more destroyed cities than anyone. I never imagined it would happen here. I built Nova Roma to **escape** this…This…This nightmare."

"If you've come here for a fight…" Amara growled.

"There's no point in fighting now is there?" Selene asked. "Our little family feud is over. There's nothing left…Nothing."

"And you must be so _happy!_" Amara hissed. "You've always wanted my family dead and now you've gotten your revenge on us all!"

"By all the gods of Hell girl, do you really believe that I wanted **this?**" Selene shouted. "I FOUNDED THIS COLONY! I PUT MY HEART AND SOUL INTO BUILDING THIS PLACE! THIS WAS MY HOME! EVEN IF MOST OF THE PEOPLE DROVE ME AWAY IT WAS STILL **MY HOME!"**

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! I **HATE **YOU!" Amara screamed as she went full Magma form. She stalked close to Selene, intending to burn her to cinders.

Selene made no move to defend herself. She merely stood there before the girl's blazing rage and stared at her, as if nothing she did mattered anymore.

"Go ahead and hate me," Selene said. "Hate me all you want. I deserve it. Not for what you think though. Hate me because I didn't realize the threat of Hellfire and let them do this. Hate me for not destroying that cursed organization when I had the chance! Hate me for not realizing what a threat this Factor One really was! Go on! HATE ME!"

"Factor One?" Amara stopped.

"Yes, he ordered the city's destruction to get back at **me**," Selene hissed. "Hurting you just happened to be the icing on the cake but it was definitely an assault against me because I betrayed the Hellfire Club. I knew they'd try something stupid but I didn't think…"

"It's still your fault…" Amara snarled creating a huge flame of fire. "It's all your **fault!"**

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Someone grabbed Amara's arm. To her shock she felt her fire powers dim. She turned and saw who had stopped her. _"Apocalypse?"_

"Destroying Selene will **not** bring your parents back," Apocalypse held her fast. "Believe me child. I know your pain. I too lost my family. My entire tribe was slaughtered because of fear and hate. I know the rage within your heart. And the only way to quench that rage is **revenge.**"

"You would know about revenge wouldn't you?" Amara snarled. "You expect me to take advice from someone whose hobby is destroying cities and trying to conquer the world about loss?"

"I admit I may have razed a city or two in my day but not without provocation," Apocalypse told her. "Only during wartime. Only when it was necessary. But **never** in revenge. Never like this. Humanity has progressed rather well during my absence in the art of war. Perhaps a bit too well. Truly I admit I am impressed."

"You would be you monster," Amara hissed.

"I suppose I am a monster from **your** point of view," Apocalypse said as he released her. "Tell me something girl. If you wanted to change the world for the better yet everyone opposed you, would you stop doing so?"

"I wouldn't kill people to do so!" Amara yelled. "I wouldn't force people to evolve killing millions of them!"

"Killing millions? Interesting you should say that…" Apocalypse thought. "Did you know that the X-Gene is immune to AIDS and several types of cancer? Do you have any idea how many _millions _of people are infected with diseases that could be instantly cured if their X-Genes were activated? Even if only half of them had an X-Gene that would be millions **saved,** not destroyed. But I bet that never **occurred **to you did it?"

"You took over Storm and the Professor's minds! You enslaved them to do your dirty work!" Amara yelled.

"Not to mention Mystique and Magneto," Apocalypse said. "And you must admit your precious Professor has not exactly been a hundred percent trustworthy. Has he? I have been betrayed by those closest to me too many times to count. I could not afford any more betrayal. You of all people can understand **that**."

"Especially with your **last boyfriend**, Sunspot," Selene added. "Remember him? The **spy** for the Hellfire Club? How much do you want to bet he knew all about this attack?"

"No…" Amara gasped. She changed back to human form and fell on her knees as Apocalypse released her. "He couldn't have…"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did," Selene growled. "Never underestimate the cruelty of men. That is another lesson I've learned over the centuries. It's not enough he humiliated you by going off with that **floozy**…"

"Stop it!" Amara howled holding her hands over her ears. "I don't want to hear any more!"

"But you must. Like you I learned the hard way that those of us with power must never fully trust those closest to us," Apocalypse said. "For they will always search for ways to **take** our power from us"

"And let's not forget Xavier's done more than his share of mind wiping in the past. The only difference between Apocalypse and Xavier is that Apocalypse is more honest about his methods," Selene told her. "We all know Xavier has a lot of blood on his hands."

Selene gave Amara a look. "You know…We do have more in common than you realize. In fact you are of more noble blood than both Apocalypse and I. You were born to rule. You could still be a great leader."

"Just what are you suggesting?" Amara asked.

"What Selene is saying is that you have much potential," Apocalypse said. "You have the ability to rebuild what has been destroyed and rule your own kingdom. A better kingdom."

"Remember girl as much as you hate me and Apocalypse, we are **not** the ones who destroyed Nova Roma," Selene said. "And deep down you know the Phoenix will one day be corrupted by her power. Not to mention that the human governments will seek to enslave and destroy us all. So think very carefully about whose side you **really** want to be a part of before you judge us."

"I won't join you…" Amara said, not as defiantly as she would have liked.

"I think you will," Selene said. "Like it or not you and I are all that is left of Nova Roma. We are the last of our kind. We are the only ones left who **can** avenge it. But I promise you this much girl, Factor One made a grave **mistake **today."

Selene turned around. "If the Hellfire Club and their masters thought I was a threat and a nuisance **before**, they have not seen anything yet! Unlike most of them I have actually seen true Hellfire…And they are not prepared for it."

"No…I won't. I **won't!"** Amara shouted and ran away.

"Maybe not now…" Selene said. "But perhaps…What do you think Apocalypse? Should we keep an eye on her? Her powers have great potential."

"She will find us," Apocalypse said. "When the time is right. I've already implanted a mental suggestion of where to go when she does change her mind. In a strange way Selene, the destruction of your home was fortuitous."

"That brings me little comfort Apocalypse," Selene growled.

"Perhaps but think of this," Apocalypse told her. "Nova Roma was populated by traitors and those unwilling to serve you. You can always rebuild another Nova Roma. A new Nova Roma, more glorious and powerful than before. And this time you can fill it with those loyal to you."

"You have a point," Selene admitted. "I just wish…It's strange. So many nights I've dreamt of seeing the King and Queen fall and now that it has happened…"

"Who are you trying to fool Selene?" Apocalypse asked. "You are only miserable at this destruction because you did not cause it yourself."

"True," Selene snarled and showed her teeth in a sinister grin. "Those who take my prey from me shall learn to fear me far more than my prey itself."

**Next: This is only the start of how bad things are going to get! Things go from bad to worse! How much worse? Find out! **


	5. You Had A Bad Day

**You Had A Bad Day**

Jean Grey cautiously made sure her brown wig was on straight before reemerging from the ladies' room. Then she checked on one of her customers in the crowded bar before picking up an order on another one. She saw someone come in and quickly performed a mind scan. No one she knew. No one who recognized her.

Another moment of hiding from the world who and what she really was. One of many since she left the Institute.

Jean had made it a habit of scanning customer's minds in order to make sure that trouble wouldn't find her. She had done this so often and so many times it was almost second nature to her. It had saved her more than once from a mutant hater starting a brawl or two. And it also helped that she occasionally nudged someone into leaving her a generous tip.

Not that she ever told Scott about it. What he didn't know he wouldn't worry about. Or lecture her.

"Hey Jean," Janice, Jean's co-worker spoke. "Thanks again for covering my shift last night."

"No problem," Jean smiled. "I needed the extra money. I can't believe how expensive an apartment is nowadays. Not to mention heating and water! Can you believe that last month I had to pay about five hundred dollars in utilities alone?"

"Prices are goin' up everywhere," The bartender shrugged. "But that's cheap compared to what my brother in law pays. And he lives in a crap hole."

"It's just ridiculous," Jean sighed. "My boyfriend and I barely make ends meet as it is. I never knew how expensive everything was."

"Where'd you live honey? In a mansion?" Janice snickered.

"Something like that," Jean admitted. "I've just…Never been on my own before."

"You get used to it," Janice said. "But for someone who's never waitressed before you sure are doing a bang up job."

_That's because I read your mind on little tips and tricks of the trade_, Jean thought to herself. What seemed like a lifetime ago Jean would have never done something so questionably unethical before. But times had changed.

"Hey turn that up!" Someone shouted. Jean saw they were looking at the news.

"Also in the news today, the government sponsored mutant team X-Factor was disbanded today," Pictures of Karma and her remaining team mates leaving a large building was shown. "Due to their lackluster performance and high living costs."

"Oh no…" Jean gasped. "That's horrible."

"Horrible? I'd say it's a step in the right direction," A man at the bar spoke out. "You can't trust mutants anyway."

"Yeah but at least we had some mutants working for us," Another man said.

"What about those other freaks? The army ones?" A woman asked.

"The Misfits?" Jean asked.

"That's where mutants belong if you ask me," The woman said. "They're practically living weapons anyway. Why not just lock 'em all up and ship 'em to the army where they can do some good?"

Jean said nothing. No one in the bar knew she was a mutant. And she knew if she said anything in defense of mutants it would draw unwanted attention to herself. And the last thing she needed was unwanted attention.

She had no choice but to stand there and take it.

But it made her angry. So very angry.

She had no choice but to hide her anger and push it down. Every night she had to do it. In order to stay under the radar.

Even though it made her sick deep inside. And every night it got harder and harder to push away the pain and the anger.

And that pain and anger reminded her what she once was and what she stood for. And the price she paid for that. Part of her felt ashamed for hiding. For doing nothing and living a normal life while other mutants were forced to survive. And again she had to push that down deep inside.

Then the topic of Nova Roma came up on the news. Jean felt pain for Amara losing her family and her homeland like that. But once again…

"Hey if muties were living there then good riddance," A man grunted.

"How can you **say** that?" Jean couldn't let that pass. "They were people!"

"People who had some mutant as their princess! Can you imagine what would happen if a mutant was in charge? We'd have another Madripoor or Avalon breathing down our necks!" The man said.

Jean's insides churned as the sentiments increased. She turned to leave but was startled to find a woman with blonde hair blocking her path. "Funny isn't it how **you're** the only one here who feels sorry for those freaks?" She sneered.

"They're still people," Jean frowned. She decided to use her powers to avoid a confrontation. But then something was wrong. _Why can't I read her? It's like she's not even there. _

"Not our kind of people," The woman backed her up and Jean suddenly found herself grabbed from behind by someone. A large man who held her. "And you're not one of us!" She tore the wig off of Jean, revealing her hair.

"What the…?" Janice gasped.

"This is Jean Grey! One of those X-Men!" The woman shouted displaying her wig like a trophy. "She's a mutant! A stinking, lying mutant!"

"Get **off **of me!" Jean let a telekinetic blast that knocked both the woman and the man away from her.

But the damage was done.

"MUTANT!" Someone shouted.

"I had a mutie working here and I didn't even **know!**" The bartender yelled. "Of course! Joshua Grey is the owner but…He said he wasn't related to you! Lying piece of…"

"Janice…" Jean looked at her friend.

"Get away from me you lying freak!" Janice shrieked. "I can't believe I thought we were friends!"

"Let's get her!" Someone shouted.

"Dirty freak! Let's teach her a lesson about trying to pass herself as a **normal** person!" Another person shouted. The crowd agreed.

The next thing Jean knew she instinctively shielded herself against flying bottles, broken glass, chairs, anything and everything at her. Jean felt angry and terrified. And she reacted.

"ENOUGH!"

She sent out a telekinetic pulse outwards that knocked down people, shattered glass and destroyed half the bar. "ALL I'M TRYING TO DO IS LIVE A NORMAL LIFE! WHAT DO YOU **WANT** FROM ME?" She shouted.

People screamed and ran out the door. A few dazed people stayed but they were in shock. "You know something…"Jean said with a sigh as she threw off her apron. "I quit!" She walked out the door.

She heard the cock of a gun. "Don't you ever come back here freak!" The bartender pointed a shotgun at her.

Without thinking Jean knocked the gun out of his hands telekinetically. "Like that would frighten **me?**" She walked out the door.

She managed to stay cool until she got to her car. Then she took several deep breaths to control herself and not cry. She then saw a crowd of people heading towards her car in the rear window. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

Jean sped off out of the parking lot just ahead of the screaming mob. Behind the mob was the woman who revealed Jean with four other men. "That's right officer," She spoke hysterically. "A mutant just attacked the Sundown Bar and Grille! It was one of those X-Men! Jean Grey! I think some other mutant were there too! I don't know! It…It happened so fast! You will? Thank you! Hurry!"

"That was easy," The man who held Jean smirked.

The woman agreed. She punched in another number on her phone. "Shrike here. We've flushed out the bird. Orders."

"Phase Two is already complete," A male voice spoke. "We're almost finished Phase Three. Go back to base and await orders."

"Aw come on Babe," The woman pouted. "We want in on this."

"Yeah those thought dampeners you put on us so the freak couldn't read our minds worked perfectly," One of Shrike's companions said.

"Kind of a waste on **you**, since you don't have much of a mind to read," His friend chuckled.

"I already got more than enough soldiers here," The man said. "Take Team Alpha and get back to base. When we get back there will be more than enough for you. Prepare the containment units and the surgical devices."

"With pleasure," Shrike smirked as she turned off the phone. "You heard the man boys. We're heading home."

Little did she know that it would be the last time she would ever speak to her boss and their preparations would be in vain.

* * *

Jean sped towards home. _Scott! Scott! We have a problem! _She sent telepathically to her boyfriend. _They found out I was a mutant! _

_Jean! It's okay! It's okay Jean! Just head back to the apartment! Just…Oh no! No! Jean! _Scott sent back.

Jean had images of fear and fire. "SCOTT!" Jean shouted. She sped along the highway at speeds Kitty would be proud of. She made it back to the apartment complex in record time.

To her horror the apartments were on fire. _Jean! Help! We're in trouble! _Madelyne sent.

Jean saw that a small mob had cornered Scott and Madelyne. Jean drove the car through, forcing the mob out of the way. "GET IN!" She shouted.

"But what about…?" Madelyne began then saw the fire was consuming everything. "Never mind!"

Scott leapt in with Madelyne and Jean sped off. "Scott what…?" Jean began.

"I don't know! I got back from work and I saw the place was on fire," Scott said. "Got Madelyne out but the second I did someone screamed 'mutant' and before I knew it we had an angry mob!"

"They blamed us for the fire! But we didn't do **anything!**" Madelyne sobbed. "I swear I wasn't even using my powers!"

"I believe you," Jean said. "Same thing happened to me at work. Someone…"

"JEAN!" Scott pointed ahead of them. There was a police blockade.

"MUTANTS! SLOW DOWN AND SURRENDER!" A police officer shouted.

"Fat chance!" Jean snapped. She used her powers to levitate the car off the ground and flew over the stunned police into the sky.

"Okay that's one way to get around a roadblock," A cop blinked.

"Put out an APB! Three mutants considered unarmed and dangerous!" The sergeant in charge snapped.

"Sarge we got positive ID! Two of those mutants were X-Men!" A police officer showed them a printout.

"Why am I **not** surprised?" The officer growled.

"How did they find us?" Madelyne asked as the car flew away. "I mean we've been keeping a pretty low profile! What do we do now?"

"I don't know! I don't know! I have to think!" Jean shouted. "I gotta get to my parents! They'll help us!"

"Are you sure?" Scott asked.

"We can't go back to the Institute," Jean said. "We need some place to lie low until this blows over."

"So what happened?" Scott asked.

"Some people came into the bar, yanked off my wig and yelled mutant," Jean said bitterly. "What do you **think** happened?"

"You didn't use…?"

"Scott! What was I supposed to do? Let them kill me?" Jean snapped. "I knew I should have left that bar weeks ago but the money was so good…I was so careful. I made sure!"

"How did you make sure?" Madelyne asked. "Did you..."

"Yes Madelyne I used my powers to make sure that whoever came into the bar didn't recognize me and I did change a few minds!" Jean snapped.

"Well that's not so bad! I mean it was only for your protection if that's all you did!" Scott said. He saw a guilty look on Jean's face for a moment. "That is all you did, isn't it?"

"Yeah, mostly," Jean said.

"Jean?"

"Oh all right I may have picked up a few things while reading a mind or two!" Jean said. "And…sort of influenced some people into giving me bigger tips."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Scott yelled.

"Scott don't yell at me! We needed the money!" Jean said. "It's not like I robbed them!"

"Uh yeah you did!" Scott shouted. "You **made **people give you money? How could you do that? That's…"

"What Scott? Something **Xavier** would do?" Jean glared at him.

"I was gonna say Emma Frost," Scott corrected. "And yes."

"He's right," Madelyne said. "Xavier's already rich."

"I can't believe you of all people would abuse your powers like that!" Scott was stunned. "What if you didn't do as good a job as you thought? What if someone realized it and…"

"And **what?**" Jean snapped. "Scott Summers don't you dare say this is **my fault!"**

"Well you gotta admit it's a possibility!" Scott shouted. "How else did they find out who we are?"

"I don't know Scott! Maybe someone recognized you from the garage? Ever think of **that?**" Jean snapped. "No, you didn't! It automatically has to be my fault!"

"I'm not the one who's been abusing their powers," Scott said.

"Only because you **can't,**" Jean snipped.

"What exactly does **that** mean?" Scott shouted.

"No offense Scott but your eye blasts aren't exactly helpful when it comes to keeping a low profile," Jean told him. "At least mine can protect us and do some good!"

"Tell me you did not say that! You did **not** just say that your powers were better than mine!" Scott bristled. "I can't believe you…"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Madelyne shouted. "AND WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE!"

"AAAAHHHH!" Jean barely swerved the car around a giant pine.

"Listen! I don't **care **how they found us or why or what Jean's been doing or even who's powers are better!" Madelyne snapped. "What I **do** care about is how we're going to get out of this mess!"

"She's right," Scott sighed. "We have to focus."

"Yeah, yeah we need to think of a way out of this mess," Jean agreed. "My parent's aren't that much further. We can…What's that smoke?"

"It's a fire," Scott said. "A real big one. And it's…."

"Oh no!" Jean gasped as she lowered the car to the street. "NO!" She ran out of the car. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

Her home was on fire. There were bodies littered on the lawn. As well as several men with guns and weapons standing there. Including a familiar man with cybernetic arms holding a woman hostage.

"Mom!" Jean shouted when she realized who the woman was. Then she saw who the man was. "YOU!"

"Hello Jean Grey," Donald Pierce grinned. "Welcome home."

**This day is about to go from bad to worse…A lot worse. **


	6. End Of The Grey Line

**End of The Grey Line**

"YOU BASTARDS!" Jean screamed. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY HOME? WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU…"

She tried to use her powers but found herself hit with a powerful wave. "What…My powers!"

"I can't use mine either!" Scott took off his glasses but nothing happened.

"Power dampeners my dear," Pierce smiled as he pointed to several crystal like devices set up all around them. "With those babies on you can't use your mutant powers to do squat."

"Which means we can do **this!**" A Reaver viciously punched Scott in the stomach.

"UGGGHH!" Scott gasped for breath as he doubled over in pain.

"SCOTT!" Jean ran but was captured by a few Reavers.

"Let me go! Let me!" Madelyne struggled but was knocked down. "OW!"

"Leave them alone you…" Scott tried to escape but was knocked out by one of Pierces' men.

"SCOTT!" Jean yelled.

"Don't worry Jean, we're going to keep your boyfriend alive," Pierce smirked. "I know a few people who will pay top dollar for a former X-Man. You on the other had are another story."

"What is all this? Why?" Jean yelled. She saw the bodies of her sister and her father on the ground. "Sara? Dad! NO!"

"It took us a while to round up your whole family and bring 'em here so we could kill 'em," Pierce smiled. "Our employer specifically told us that was necessary. I didn't ask why but I guess it's so the mutant junk in your genes couldn't be passed on. So now all that's left is you, your mother and the clone."

"Employer?" Jean asked.

"I can't divulge who my client was but we were promised a lot of money if you and your family was eradicated from the Earth," Pierce sneered as he walked over to Jean as he took her face in his hand. "Funny thing is, I would have done it for free. But then again there's always overhead. Cybernetic parts are so expensive."

"Too bad we don't have time to have some fun," One Reaver leered.

"You want to do it with a freak and get some kind of disease?" A female Reaver asked. "Ew!"

"I am afraid we're just going to have to settle for killing them," Pierce told his loyal followers. He tightened his grip on Jean's face. "The best part is after we kill you, we can tell the police that you destroyed your own family. As we are speaking the police are on their way. They'll find the bodies and assume that a mutant went insane and killed her family. The fact that that mutant happened to be an X-Man will be the icing on the cake."

"No!" Jean struggled.

"I think I'll kill the clone first," Pierce smiled after letting Jean go. He reached for Madelyne. "Watching her die ought to make you suffer a little more…"

"No!" Jean fought but couldn't escape.

"You monster!" Jean's mother cried out. She was viciously jabbed with some kind of taser.

"I am going to snap your neck like a twig," Pierce held onto Madelyne's throat.

But something else snapped instead.

Something inside Jean snapped.

Something inside Jean broke free.

Something more powerful than anyone could have imagined.

With a shriek Jean dug inside herself and an aura of fire surrounded her, blowing back two Reavers. All around them the power dampeners were simultaneously destroyed.

"The power dampeners exploded!" One of Pierce's men yelled. "She…Just blew them up like they were nothing!"

"But that's impossible! Those power dampeners were supposed to suppress her mutant powers!" Pierce yelled.

_"They only suppress __**mutant powers**__ little man,"_ Jean felt the full power of the Phoenix surround her. _"Not cosmic power!"_

"You are so dead!" Madelyne used her own telekinesis to knock back Pierce. However another Reaver was quick and knocked her out with a laser.

"Next one will finish you…" The Reaver growled. Suddenly his laser began to come apart at the seams. In fact all of their weapons came apart at the seams.

"This is not good!" A Reaver tried to escape but found himself being levitated off the ground with his companions. His electrical systems shorted out and soon he was dead.

One by one Pierce stared in horror as his men died, twitching in agony. "What…What are you doing?"

_"Getting revenge…"_ Jean hissed as she tore into his mind. _"Now who sent you_ to _kill my family?"_

Then Jean saw the truth.

"No…" Jean was shocked at the betrayal. "Why?"

"Let me go you…AAAAAHHH!" Pierce tried to use his bionics to shock Jean but ended up getting shocked himself.

_"Did you really think you could kill me and I wouldn't know about it while I was in your mind? You and your Reavers will never harm another person __**again,**__"_ Jean hissed. _"You're __**dead**__!" _

To his horror all of Pierce's mechanical parts began to fall off and disintegrate. Then his organic parts. "Stop! No! Don't…" He pleaded as parts of his skin melted from his face_. _

_"You wanted to wipe my family off the face of the Earth?"_ Jean hissed as the man disintegrated. _"But it's you and your Reavers that will suffer oblivion!" _

Pierce cried out in agony as he was disintegrated. In a flash he was completely dissolved. Gone forever. All the other Reavers were dead as well. What was left of their bodies littered the lawn.

Jean felt weak. "Mom…" Jean looked at her mother.

Her mother had seen everything. "Get away from me you monster!" The woman screamed as she tried to get away from Jean but couldn't get up.

"Mom! Wait!" Jean realized what she had done.

"You destroyed this family…" Jean's mother was in shock. She gasped. "You're a **monster!**" She screamed and passed out.

Jean caught the last fragment from her mother's mind. _I wish you were never born! _

"Mom! Mom! Wake up!" The Phoenix Force faded. Jean tried to wake her mother up. "No! Not now! Not now!" She cried trying to access the power. "Why won't it work? Why won't my powers work?"

"Because you overtaxed them," A voice spoke. "Seeing as if you haven't used those abilities in so long, your body is not used to dealing with cosmic force."

"What?" Jean turned around and saw Sinister, Riptide and Vulcan standing there.

"Damn it we're too late!" Riptide growled. "Missed all the action!"

"She had some kind of stroke," Sinister bent over the body of Jean's mother. "Instant death. Probably couldn't handle the stress."

"Sinister!" Jean fumed. "What have you done?"

"Don't blame us, lady! We had nothing to do with this," Vulcan snapped. "Although I must admit I like their work."

"Actually we came here to **prevent** this tragedy," Sinister mused. "But I admit this works out well to our advantage."

"You want us to come with you…" Jean narrowed her eyes. She stood up ready to attack. "That's **not** going to happen!"

"You bet it's **not**…" She heard a growl. She saw Sabertooth burst out of the bushes and attack Sinister. A few more Acolytes including Evan appeared.

"Oh goody! This won't be so boring after all!" Riptide grinned as he started to spin wildly. With a zip he cut through the small army of Acolytes and the brawl started.

Jean didn't care. All she wanted was to get to Scott's side. "Scott!" She tried to get through, only to be knocked backwards by one of Vulcan's blasts.

"Well brother, it looks like we're going to spend some quality time together," Vulcan laughed as he grabbed an unconscious Scott.

"Forget the battle! We've got what we need!" Sinister ordered as he grabbed Madelyne. Before Jean knew it a vortex opened and Sinister and his men stepped through it with her family.

"NO!" Jean tried to get there but the vortex closed.

"Damn that vortex device is as bad as the Mass Device!" Evan shouted. "They could be anywhere by now!"

"Grab Jean! We need to get out of here!" Magneto ordered Sabertooth as he appeared.

"NO! I CAN'T LEAVE THEM!" Jean struggled to get past Evan.

"Jean! They're gone!" Evan shouted as the sounds of sirens became louder. "And unless you want to get blown away by the cops you've got to come with us!"

Without warning Sabertooth knocked out Jean from behind. "Don't give me that look! She wasn't gonna listen to us!" Sabertooth snapped at Evan. He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. "Got her!"

"Then I suggest we depart," Magneto used his powers to pull out several giant iron balls. His troops entered them and left. Just as the police pulled up they saw the giant metal balls fly off into the distance.

And they were left with several dead bodies, metal all over the place and a huge house on fire. "Mutants…" The Chief of Police growled. "Somebody's gotta stop these freaks once and for all!"


	7. Decent Into Darkness

**Decent Into Darkness**

Of course, no one back at the Xavier Institute was aware of what had just happened to their former team mates.

In the first place, Xavier had decided to not actively keep tabs on Jean and Scott. The guilt of what had happened and the events leading up to their departure weighed heavily on his mind. So heavily in fact that Xavier had shut off Cerebro's new mutant identification program.

Actually he had shut down Cerebro altogether. For a few months it had lain dormant. Xavier was still too distraught to actively recruit new mutants to train. He was still debating within himself whether or not to continue the Xavier Institute and shut it down.

Of course the assassin's bullet that nearly killed him also threw him off track and furthered his mental distance with his former pupils. He was now more concerned with recovering from his ordeal than keeping tabs on his former students.

To add to the Institute's troubles was the current legislation on the Mutant Information Act being put together into a law.

Logan, Rogue, Remy, Kitty, Kurt and Bobby were currently having negotiations with Fury about the increasing pressures, with little results.

"Logan you know SHIELD can't officially make a statement regarding mutant registration," Fury said. "Especially since this Madripoor thing is fueling up the fires. Maybe you should try talking to other mutant teams to call for a united front?"

"What other teams? X-Factor was just **disbanded!**" Logan snapped. "And you know the Misfits are barely going to be able to help because of all the red tape GI Joe is getting tied up with!"

"Maybe some other super human teams can help? What about the Fantastic Four?" Kitty asked. "Maybe they could give us a hand?"

"I called but that stupid robot answering machine said that they're in another dimension," Rogue said. "Figures."

"Maybe Spider Man could put in a good word?" Bobby suggested.

"Please! A lot of people think he's no better than **we **are!" Rogue grumbled. "Even if he did come out on our side no one would listen to him!"

"I just called Amanda and tried to get Doctor Strange to help us out," Kurt grumbled. "But he kept saying something like this is a mortal affair and he has no right to interfere with it."

"Even if he did who the hell is gonna take a guy running around in a cape claiming he's some kind of magician **seriously?**" Logan snorted. "What about the Avengers? Can't they do something to help us out here?"

"It's not exactly our number one priority at the moment," Fury said. "The Chitauri are sniffing around Wakanda again. And we've got some intelligence saying that both the Skrulls and the Kree might be planning a secret invasion of Earth. Oh and we just fought back Doctor Doom when he tried to annex half of Europe to his own country. But if we have time maybe we can send out a press statement supporting mutant rights or something."

"That's **it?**" Kitty asked bitterly. "Some help!"

"Look I'm sorry but right now SHIELD and the Avengers kind of have their hands full," Fury said. "Let's just say they are dealing with a few possible alien invasions and saving the world has more priority than bailing **you **out!"

"In other words for the most part we're on our own," Rogue folded her arms. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Don't play that card with me Rogue. If anyone else was in charge of SHIELD all of you would have probably been drafted into the military a long time ago! You know this registration thing is not the end of the world," Fury told them.

"Maybe not for **you!**" Rogue snapped. "In fact it might help SHIELD if they did have a good number of mutants on their side wouldn't it?"

"You X-Men would do a lot more good working with us than against us," Fury pointed out.

"Against **you?**" Logan barked. "How many times have we had to pull your fat out of the fire?"

"How many times have you **caused** the fire?" Fury shot back. "If you maniacs stopped whining about how the world treats you and actually started acting like responsible citizens…"

"How the hell can we do that when people are always **shooting** at us?" Rogue snapped.

"Hold on," Remy put his hand on Rogue's shoulders. "Colonel Fury, perhaps we can make a deal? You say you have a lot of problems on your hands? Maybe we X-Men can help?"

"Or you can make things **worse**," Fury pointed out. "I got a full report of all the insanity your group caused in outer space. And not all of it was from the Misfits! Let's just say we have one or two alien contacts who informed us that your group gave Earth the reputation that it's filled with violent insane lunatics!"

"You mean it's **not?**" Bobby quipped.

"Besides if the bill passes eventually you would have to work with us anyway," Fury shrugged. "So I'm sorry but I'm not going to make any deals."

"You're just going to let us swing in the wind as long as you get what you want," Logan growled.

"Wolverine for the last time, we're not talking about concentration camps here!" Fury snapped.

"Not yet," Kitty gave him a look.

"I have to think about the _entire population_ of Earth, not just a tiny _minority_ which quite frankly **deserves** some of its reputation," Fury gave her a look. "I'll talk to some people and see what I can do but I can't promise anything."

"Yeah I know," Logan sighed. "Thanks for **nothing.**" He shut off the communications.

"I can not believe Fury would leave us like this," Kurt sighed.

"I can," Rogue muttered. "At least you and Kitty are here to help us through this."

"Hey once an X-Man always an X-Man," Kitty smirked. "Since no one else is going to help us we have to help each other."

"You know we can't blame all of that on Fury," Bobby said. "He does sound like he's got a lot on his plate."

"He wouldn't have so much if he swallowed his pride and asked more mutants to help him," Rogue said. "Of course if a few mutant registration bills pass he wouldn't have to ask anyway!"

"If only those other so called heroes knew what it was like to be persecuted like this," Kitty snarled. "If they were the ones threatened with being registered and turned into weapons for the government they'd change their tune in a hurry!"

"You think? Some of 'em would even **welcome** it!" Remy snorted. "Line right up and sign their lives away on the dotted line. The fools. Blind fools, all of 'em!"

"The truth is we are on our own," Logan said. "Even the Misfits will become our enemies now."

"I don't think so," Rogue thought aloud. "Something tells me that Wavedancer will find a way to help us no matter what she's ordered to do. But yeah other than the Misfits…"

"The future of mutant kind rests with us," Bobby finished. "No pressure."

* * *

Back at the Pit Althea was talking in a dimly lit dojo with the Blind Master, Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow.

"Elders of the clan I need your guidance," Althea bowed respectfully. "I have questions in my heart and I want to do what is right."

"Ah but sometimes what is right and what is best are two different things are they not?" The Blind Master said. "Speak your mind Wavedancer."

"You don't need to be a precog like Foresight to see what's coming," Althea sighed as she sat before them. "I know sooner or later the Misfits will be in the position to not only fight the X-Men but other mutants as well. I mean this isn't like the Hellfire Club or Magneto's goons. I know the honorable thing to do is to stand by the military and fight for them no matter what, but…"

"But you fear you betraying your own kind," Storm Shadow spoke. "And which would be the greater sin? To betray your oath of allegiance or your people? A difficult decision."

"I ask for the Clan's guidance on this," Althea said. "Whatever they decide I will abide by it."

"Hmm a truly difficult path you are on young Wavedancer," The Blind Master nodded. "But not exactly unheard of. The history of our clan is filled with examples of **both** ninjas who chose honor and duty over their heart, and their hearts over honor and duty. There are ninja leaders who had to serve terrible lords that cruelly mistreated their people. And then there are those that betrayed their lords and lost their honor, even their lives but saved their people."

"Sometimes the greater honor is doing what is right," Storm Shadow said. "Then again I was never a very good judge of that."

"Your plan to infiltrate Cobra was sound," The Blind Master told him. "Cobra Commander just turned out to be more dangerous than you realized."

"So what do I do?" Althea asked. "Do I stand and fight with the X-Men or do I just play back up for the Sentinels the government sends? Either way the Misfits lose."

"You must do what is best for your **clan**," The Blind Master said evenly.

"My **clan?**" Althea raised an eyebrow. She got the gist of his speech. "You mean the Misfits. I guess we are a clan. An insane clan but a clan nevertheless."

"Whatever you decide know this," Storm Shadow spoke. "We have spoken to our clan members in our home base in Japan. It has been decided. As of now you are considered a lord in your own house. You are leader of the Misfits and must guide them during these dark times. And whatever you decide…The Arashikage will stand with you."

"A-A lord? But I'm too young and inexperienced," Althea gasped.

"There have been clan lords much younger than you, Althea," Storm Shadow spoke. "And did not have half the battle experience you have. Not to mention the skills needed for controlling an entire group of mutants."

"Rise Wavedancer, for today you are no longer our student but our equal," The Blind Master spoke. He took out a sash with the clan symbol. "Wear this around your waist. From this day on you will be known as the Water Master."

"I accept this duty with humility," Althea tied the sash around her waist. "And I hope to do my clan honor."

"As clan leader we have given you the authority to guide your people," Storm Shadow spoke to his former student. "Lead wisely and well. And bring honor to your people."

Then Althea realized what her role was. As a Clan Lord she was on equal status with the leaders of the Arashikage. She could do almost whatever was necessary to be done with her team. However, if something terrible happened and her people were captured or killed…They would be on their own. The rest of the clan would be exempt from any retributions.

It was necessary for not only her team's survival, but the survival of the entire Arashikage Clan as a whole.

"I…Understand," Althea stood tall. "I must follow my duty to aid the military which I have sworn to uphold. But at the same time I must do all I can to help my fellow mutants. I must walk a tightrope between the two as other lords have done before me."

"There is another thing," The Blind Master took out some scrolls. "As a Master now, you are allowed access to the secret scrolls of our clan's history. May the past guide you in these dark times."

"I thank you Blind Master for these," Althea bowed.

"Read them well Water Master for they have many **interesting** secrets that might be of use to you," The Blind Master smiled.

"Really?" Althea raised an eyebrow. "I think these will help."

* * *

Meanwhile in Avalon…

"Feeling better?" Mender, Avalon's chief healer asked Jean in the infirmary.

"Honestly…No," Jean sniffed, still crying as she sat on the medical table. "Why did you bring me here?" She asked Magneto. Evan, Calliban and Mastermind were with him.

"If we hadn't Jean, the cops would have tried to arrest you for the murders," Evan pointed out. "Which is pretty ironic considering…"

"Not **now** Spyke," Magneto gave him a look. "Jean, are you any better?"

"I don't know. How…How did you know about…?" Jean asked shakily.

"About the Reavers and Sinister? We didn't," Evan admitted. "Magneto just heard a rumor that Sinister and his goons were close by and on the move."

"Believe me Jean, I understand all too well what it is like to have your entire family slaughtered in front of you," Magneto said bitterly. "What it's like to try to be normal, to live a normal life but realizing deep down you could never be a normal person. Knowing that the world would turn against you just for **existing.**"

"Stop it…" Jean hissed.

"Do you think that you are the only mutant in the world who tried to exist peacefully by hiding what she was?" Magneto asked her. "A long time ago I tried the same thing. And my daughter was burned alive and my wife went insane because of my weakness! I lost my family because I was too afraid of what I was. Too afraid to use my power and the same thing has happened to you!"

"Stop it!" Jean snapped.

"I'm sorry that my words seem cold and harsh right now but you have to listen to the truth," Magneto pressed on. "It may be the only thing that will save Cyclops's life and the life of your…sister."

Something inside Jean froze. "Calliban! He can sense where other mutants are! Can he…?"

"In case no," Calliban sighed. "Sinister is too strong for me to find. Too well guarded and shielded."

"So what you're saying is that Scott and Madelyne are prisoners and there's nothing you can do about it?" Jean shouted.

"That's not true," Magneto said. "What about your own psychic connection with them? Can't you…?"

"No…Somehow…Sinister did something. He's blocking even me somehow!" Jean was frustrated. "I don't know how he's doing it! I've got to…"

"Who are you going to go to for help Jean? Charles Xavier?" Magneto asked. "Remember what happened the **last time** you went to him for help. Do you really want to be sucked into all of that again?"

It was just too much for her to handle.

Something inside her just snapped.

Jean straightened up. Her eyes stopped crying. A coldness seemed to come over her entire being. "No…" She spoke in a calm, but barely controlled voice. "I can never go back to him. Especially now…"

"What do you mean by that?" Evan asked, noticing the change.

"Because I **know** who hired Pierce to assassinate my family," Jean hissed. "And it wasn't Apocalypse."

"It **wasn't?**" Evan asked.

"No, I read the minds of those damned Reavers before…" Jean shook. "This is just one betrayal too many!"

"Who?" Evan asked. "Who did this?"

"Tell us who Jean and I promise we will hunt down…" Magneto began.

"That won't be necessary," Jean told them with a cold look in her eye. "I know **exactly** where this person is. It's Scott and Madelyne I'm worried about. We have to find them. And I can't go to the X-Men or the Misfits for help."

"Why? What did you see that was so…?" Mender gasped.

"That's not important right now," Jean said. "What is important is the safety of what's left of my family. We have to get to Sinister **now!**"

Suddenly Jean was enveloped in flame. A primal scream emitted from her throat as her body seemed to get sucked into a vortex of fire. Medical tools and instruments floated around wildly as she floated in the air.

"What the hell is going on?" Evan yelled.

"I don't know…" Magneto was getting a little nervous. "But one thing is for certain. Whoever did order the death of Jean's family…They have unleashed something **none** of us is prepared for."

Suddenly with a burst the flames disappeared and Jean stood there. Her clothes had changed. She was wearing a red uniform with a gold Phoenix symbol on the front and a long red trench coat and boots. Her eyes had changed color from green to bright gold and she was glowing all over.

"Jean…Are you all right?" Evan asked.

"All right?" Jean smiled. "Evan I've never felt better. I feel…liberated."

"Uh oh…" Mastermind gulped. "This is not good..."

"You were right about one thing Magneto," Jean looked at her glowing hand. "For too long I was afraid of my power. Of what I was. What I could do. I hid behind the persona of mediocrity and foolishness in order to make myself believe that I was something I wasn't. I tried to fit in. I tried to be what the world wanted me to be. I tried to be human and be ordinary. I tried to be a hero. To save those who persecuted me. And what did I **get** for it? Rejection! Humiliation! Hatred! I lost my home. I lost my family. I lost my friends. I lost myself all because I was foolish enough to believe in Xavier's stupid dream and his twisted lies!"

"Mutantkind is at war," Jean went on. "Not just with humans but within itself. Something must be done to **end** this. And end it I shall!"

"Jean…" Mender gulped. "Not all of your family is lost…"

"Mender!" Magneto was stunned.

"Magneto we have to tell her," Mender said.

"Don't bother. I picked up your thoughts…" Jean closed her eyes. "I see what you have done. What you planned…And I agree…It was necessary."

"I didn't think you would," Magneto admitted. "What I did is a bit similar to Sinister…"

"NOTHING LIKE SINISTER!" Jean snarled. "No, you only did it to ensure the survival of our race. You weren't planning sick breeding experiments to inflate your ego…"

"Boy you are taking this a **lot **better than I expected," Evan gulped.

"I admit my first reaction was anger," Jean's eyes flashed. "But then it occurred to me. Thanks to you Madelyne now has sisters…Well, half sisters anyway. And because of you, my enemies' plans have failed. I am **not **the last of the Grey line. But I will be its avenger!"

"Jean…" Magneto began.

"I am not Jean Grey anymore," She looked at them with fire in her eyes. "From this day forward, I am the Phoenix. And my enemies will perish in my flames. And the world will know my name and fear me and with my power mutant kind shall no longer hide but reach it's full potential!"

"I take it you now have rejected Xavier's philosophy?" Magneto raised an eyebrow.

"Rejected is such a harsh word…" Phoenix said to him thinking aloud. "There are humans who are willing to cooperate in a misguided way…I believe we can coexist with humanity…As long as they are willing to live by our rules."

"That has always been my sentiment, my dear Phoenix," Magneto smiled.

"Do not think that for a moment I **trust **you Magneto," Phoenix now gave him a look with her cold eyes. "It is just that it is more useful to my plans to ally myself with you now. Make no mistake, I am **not **one of your lackeys."

"A partnership then?" Magneto asked. Suddenly he found himself being carried by a mix of telekinesis and flame.

"Something like that," Phoenix smirked as she dragged Magneto towards her. "Don't bother to struggle or use that beam behind you to try and knock me out. Yes Magneto I can read your mind even **with **that foolish helmet on."

"How?" Magneto gasped.

"Cosmic power, remember?" Phoenix smiled. "You believe in the supremacy of mutant kind? That those mutants with great powers are destined to rule? Of course you do. You are an Alpha level mutant. I however am an **Omega.**"

"She is right," Calliban gulped. "Her power levels…They are higher than anything Calliban has ever felt before. Even stronger than Apocalypse…"

"**Stronger** than Apocalypse?" Magneto gasped.

"Yes," Phoenix smiled. "But not yet strong enough to deal with…Other factions. So I must be careful and gather my strength. That is why I need allies like you Magneto. I am giving you a choice, you can either accept the law of evolution or…Well let's just say I would not challenge me if I were you. Remember the debacle you had when you challenged Apocalypse? If you can't handle him…"

"I get the picture…" Magneto realized. "So you wish to rule mutant kind?"

"Not directly…" Phoenix set him down. "Like any god you must handle your subjects with a light touch. But if you want to play Emperor and Savior of the Mutant Race I see no harm in it."

"And sometimes to defeat an army of demons you must ally yourself with an even stronger demon," Magneto nodded. "Very well Phoenix. I accept your terms."

"Magneto…" Evan had a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Shock ran through the Acolytes assembled.

"I am doing what is best for the mutant race," Magneto raised his hand. "I must abide by my own teachings. Those mutants with the greater power must rule. And those that are lesser…Must accept it."

The Acolytes were stunned at this sudden change of politics. "So what is our first move?" Magneto asked.

"Even with this new power I am still too weak to break through whatever defenses Sinister has cooked up," Phoenix said in an irritated voice. "My body must still get used to this level of power at a continued rate. But no matter. It will not be long. And then there will be no force on Earth that will stop me from my vengeance. But now…We must plan. Magneto…We must speak. I'd talk to you privately in your mind but…I'd rather not exert my body and powers just yet. Oh I could easily talk to you and get the information I need now in a nanosecond but…There is such a thing called manners."

"Of course, Phoenix," Magneto bowed his head in respect. "If you wish to follow me to my office?"

"Of course," Phoenix regally left the room like a queen. The new Queen of all Mutantkind.

A Queen that was planning for war.

"Her power…I have never felt such power…" Calliban shuddered.

"That's not the Jean I knew…" Evan told them. "Not anymore."

"God help us all," Mastermind whispered to himself. "What has been **unleashed** on this day?"

**Oh yes, now things are gonna get interesting! And dangerous! Find out what happens next time! **


	8. Interlude

**Interlude**

"Amara?" Tabitha knocked on her friend's door. "Can I come in?"

"Why not?" Amara looked tired and worn down.

"Amara, I know I can never really understand everything you're going through," Tabitha sat down next to her friend. "But I promise you that I'll help you any way I can to get through it."

"Tabitha we're always going to be friends right?" Amara asked.

"Of course we are!" Tabitha said. "BFFs forever! What kind of question is **that?**"

"Considering I've lost everything…" Amara closed her eyes in pain.

"We'll get them, Princess," Tabitha squeezed her hand. "I promise you. We're going to find those bastards and make them pay."

"I know who did it," Amara said.

"Who? And how?" Tabitha asked.

"It was the Hellfire Club," Amara said. "They destroyed my home and my family."

"How did you know that? And why didn't you **say** anything?" Tabitha asked. "Amara…? Amara? What's wrong? Talk to me!"

"What if I were to tell you there was a way to get revenge?" Amara asked. "But I had to do something really bad to get it."

"How bad are we talking about?" Tabitha asked.

"Tabitha…There's only one person left who will avenge Nova Roma besides me," Amara said. "And that's…."

Just then there was some kind of tremor through the mansion. "Whoa! That's almost as bad as one of Avalanche's quakes!" Tabitha gasped.

"Can't be him! He causes more damage," Amara said.

"What's going on? Is it Lance?" Rogue asked as she ran into the war room where Logan and Hank were.

"No, it's not. My sensors aren't picking up anything…Wait a minute…" Hank said. "It's a cloaked Shi'ar warship on our front lawn!"

"Oh goody, the aliens are back," Logan groaned. "Just what we need."

"Maybe it is," Hank said. "Look!"

Four figures teleported into the room. It was Firelord, Erik'Dared, Guardian and Empress Lilandra. "Charles! Where is he?" Lilandra asked.

"Empress Lilandra?" Hank was surprised.

"I felt him being injured through our telepathic link," Lilandra said. "Please take me to him!"

"Of course," Hank nodded. "Right this way."

"And I guess you guys are here to keep her company?" Logan asked as they went to see Xavier.

"Let's just say we don't exactly trust you," Erik'Dared huffed. "You are not exactly the most stable of individuals."

"I hope you don't mind the cloaking and the sudden teleportation but we needed to keep this mission secret," Firelord said. "If our people learn that their Empress was away from the throne…"

"Not to mention what would happen if the government found out aliens are hanging out here," Logan added. "Gotcha."

They were soon in Xavier's room. "I missed you Charles," Lilandra said softly.

"I missed you too," Xavier smiled.

"Here," Lilandra waved a strange device over Xavier. "This will help you recover ten times faster."

"I feel better already," Xavier smiled.

"We're probably going to stay here a few days," Firelord informed Logan. "We know how volatile the situation on Earth is so we know taking Xavier back with us isn't an option."

"No but this will do a world of good for Charles," Hank smiled. "Finally we're getting a break."

"Guys! Did you see the TV?" Bobby ran in. "It's all over the news! The army tried to break into the Madripoor Embassy but they failed big time!"

"Then again…" Hank groaned. "I knew it was too good to be true."

* * *

"Unbelieveable!" Shinobi Shaw snarled as he paced back and forth in front of Factor One. "Did those fools actually think they could raid one of our embassies and get away with it?"

"I told you the United States government would do something rash," Factor One yawned. "Shaw you owe me a coke."

"You're taking this way too camly," Shaw barked.

"Shaw, at times like this you remind me too much of your father," Factor One warned him. "Always barking at nothing. Which is what the intruders got."

"No they got a nice cell and an appointment with death," Shinobi growled.

"Not just yet," Factor One said. "They will make excellent hostages and our psychics are already gathering valuable information from their minds. We can use them."

"You mean as a trophy?" Shaw raised an eyebrow.

"And a bargaining chip," Factor One smiled. "I must thank SHIELD and the United States for such a present. And I believe the day will come when I will..."

* * *

Some time later Phoenix was sitting in a large Cerebro like device, her eyes closed and scanning. Evan walked in. He stopped and was hesitant to interrupt her.

"You're not interrupting me Spyke," Phoenix said. "I know you're here to get a progress report for Magneto."

"Sorry about barging in while you're working but you know how it is," Evan walked up to her.

"Yes I do," Phoenix took off her helmet and looked at him. "It's strange. Do you remember all those times the Professor was at Cerebro? It all seems so…familiar."

"I think this Cerebra thing is just as good," Evan said. "It's just weird us working together again."

"Don't worry Evan. No matter what's happened in the past I'd like for you to think of me as a friend," Phoenix said.

"I will Jea-uh, Phoenix," Evan corrected himself quickly. "Sorry. Still remember the days when you didn't have a codename."

"Spyke…" Phoenix gave him a regal but gentle look. "I…Ask for your apology. About the entire Spears incident."

"No biggie," Evan shrugged. "Forget about it."

"But it was a big deal," Phoenix looked at him. "Back then I was so limited. I couldn't see the need for such an action. I could not see the importance of that one piece of the puzzle. Your actions were a catalyst that had to take place. Those actions not only affected all of mutant kind and human kind…but me as well. Now I see what I was so blind to all this time. It's all connected. Every action has a reaction."

"Phoenix, it's okay," Evan said. "Really. That doesn't matter now. Look we'll find Scott and your sister and everything will be okay. Sinister's one sick piece of work but I'm not going to let him push me around anymore. He's taken a lot from me too and I'll be dammed if he does it to anyone else."

"Actually it's not Sinister I'm concerned with right now," Phoenix focused. "Whatever else Sinister is, at least with him I know he wants Scott and Madeylene alive. It's vengeance I want."

"And we'll get it once we…" Evan realized something. "You know where the people who hired the Reavers are now, don't you?"

"Yes. And now the pieces are in place," Phoenix smiled. "Now…Spyke you and the others will come with me. Come with me and witness my **vengeance!"**

**Next time: Explosive events. Things are going to change drastically! Again!**

Althea walked out. "Kind of a short chapter, Red?"

"She's too busy playing with her Wii," Pietro groaned. "Red! Put down the nunchuck and pay attention!"

**Never! Animal Crossing rules! He he he he he!**

"She's gone again isn't she?" Todd sighed.

"Oh yeah," Pietro sighed. "Get the net!"

**Animal Crossing! Animal Crossing! La la la la la! A few more bells and my house will be paid off and I'm getting a fountain! La la la la!**

"And the tranquilizer darts while you're at it!" Pietro said.

"Hey guys while we're waiting what do you think of the new Wolverine and the X-Men Cartoon?" Kitty asked.

"I hate it," Scott growled.

"We know," Kitty rolled her eyes. "Anyone besides Scott?"

"I dunno, it's pretty cool," Todd said.

"I kind of like it," Rogue admitted. "But why does Wolverine get the spotlight?"

"Exactly!" Scott snapped. "He's a drama freak!"

"You're a drama freak!" Logan barked.

**La la la la la! La la la la la la a la la! I got a goldfish! Yay!**

"Speaking of freaks..." Pietro grumbled. "All right Red! Put down the golden slingshot and nobody gets hurt! Get back here!"

"It's not my fault that I'm more marketable than you!" Logan said.

"More marketable my butt! It's a conspiracy!" Scott shouted.

"Oh come on!" Logan yelled. "That is such bull!"

"It is not! I'm the original leader but ever since you came along there's been a conspiracy to shove me aside since day one!" Scott yelled. "In the comcs you started going after my girlfriend/fiance/wife..."

"And you went behind her back with Emma Frost," Logan gave him a look.

"From one controlling telepath to an even more controlling telepath," Todd remarked.

"Gotta admit, he has a type," Pyro said.

**La la la la la la la la la la la! Take that! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! HA HA HA HA!**

"GET BACK HERE RED!" Pietro screamed. "OW! WHERE DID THESE BEES COME FROM?"

"That was not my idea! That's part of the conspiracy!" Scott shouted.

"You see them too?" Pyro asked. "Goody! We can form a club and hold secret meetings!"

"Even in this fic Red has shoved me off to the side!" Scott snapped.

"Well that's for dramatic purposes," Todd said. "She's got a lot of mutants to deal with. She'll get back to you eventually."

"Yeah right," Scott grumbled.

"Relax Summers I stole a peek at what little notes she has and she won't make you a complete douchebag like you're portrayed in the new cartoon," Todd said.

"STEP AWAY FROM THE FLAVORED COFFEE RED!" Pietro yelled. "STEP AWAY! NO! DON'T DRINK IT! DON'T DRINK IT!"

**WHEEEEEEEEEEE! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! **

"She drank it," Pietro groaned.

"Are you sure about that?" Scott asked.

"Yeah I just saw her down a whole cup!" Pietro said.

"Not you! Toad!" Scott snapped. "Are you sure Toad?"

"Yeah Red's planning on adressing how you've been treated in the comics," Todd said.

**WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

"When she gets around to it," Todd sighed. "What's in her coffee?"

"Who knows?" Rogue groaned. "Are ya happy Scott?"

"Is he ever?" Lance quipped.

"Okay, fine! I'll give her a chance," Scott grumbled. "Like I have a choice."

"To be fair Scott I'm a little miffed at parts of the cartoon too," Rogue said. "Particularly on how Wolverine treated me!"

"What did I do?" Logan asked.

"Oh come on!" Kitty snapped. "You didn't exactly treat Rogue very well in that cartoon!"

"What did I do?" Logan yelled.

"You're joking right?" Rogue glared at him.

"That wasn't me! Okay that **was** me but..." Logan stopped. "I am out of here!"

"That's right! Run away! As usual!" Kitty yelled.

**Bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells! I PAID OFF MY HOUSE! WHOOPIE!**

"Okay obviously Red is off her rocker today," Althea sighed.

SMASH!

"WOLVERINE STOP WRECKING EVERYTHING IN SIGHT!" Kitty yelled. "IT'S NOT GONNA CHANGE THE FACT THAT YOU ACTED LIKE A JERK IN THAT CARTOON!"

ZAAAAPPP!

"YOU TOO SCOTT!" Kitty shouted.

"And so is everyone else," Althea sighed. "Sorry folks it's a short chapter this week. I think you can figure out why. We'll try to calm everyone down and get some kind of medication into them."

**HOW MANY MORE FREAKING TREES DO I NEED TO GET A PERFECT HOUSE? I'VE ALREADY GOT ABOUT 400 OF 'EM! AGGGHHH! **

"Or just cut down on the caffeine," Althea sighed. "Whichever doesn't get us killed. So find out what happens next time folks. Now if you'll excuse me I need to find my extra large mallet."


	9. Hellfire Hath No Fury

**Hellfire Hath No Fury…**

The next morning things seemed peaceful at the Xavier Institute. But that was not the case.

"Tensions have risen between the United States and Madripoor after last nights failed attempt at a possible abduction of Roberto Sunspot DaCosta from the Madripoor Embassy," Trish Tilby reported. "Details are sketchy but apparently members of the army's special forces agency somehow got into the Madripoor Embassy in an attempt to capture DaCosta. However they were intercepted by mutant security guards. Three are dead and seven are being held as hostages. While Madripoor is saying that this is a blatant disregard of the rights of mutant individuals and sovereign nations, the United States is calling Madripoor a terrorist state and…"

Logan turned off the television in the war room. "Don't you dare tell me you had **nothing** to do with this!" Kitty, Rogue and Hank were in the room talking to Fury on the video communications.

"I warned my superiors that we probably wouldn't find DaCosta there but…There was pressure," Fury sighed.

"Tell 'em how they were so sure they could get in and out without getting caught Fury!" Althea snapped. She and Lance were shown on screen on another channel. "I'll give you a hint, you used something we gave you in good faith!"

"Not the Mass Device!" Kitty shouted.

"We allowed the Army to use it for this one mission," Fury said. "We thought it would be the best way to get in and out with as few casualties as possible."

"Boy did that plan backfire," Lance said.

"How were we supposed to know that Factor One had some kind of counter installed in the embassy and redirected the teleportation signal to where their security could easily pick 'em off?" Fury snapped. "Oh wait, maybe one of Magneto's spies found out! Which we could have found out if you maniacs hadn't wrecked our files a while back!"

"Let me see if I get this straight," Logan glared at Fury. "You tried to kidnap a youth ambassador and extradite him but it failed. And now Madripoor is so ticked off you might have just started a **war **with them? Smart move!"

"Now what we got an international incident and tensions between mutants are sky high!" Kitty shouted.

"Unfortunately that's not the only problem we have," Fury said. "We're trying to keep this off the radar but that won't happen much longer. There's been an incident."

"**Another** one?" Logan asked.

"Yes! Take a look for yourselves!" Fury transmitted several images. "This is what we found at the home of Dr. John Grey and his family."

"Grey? Jean's family?" Rogue gasped.

"The very same," Fury said. "From what we can tell, nearly every member of the Grey family was slaughtered. And we found machine parts and dead Reavers all over the lawn too."

"Reavers?" Logan was shocked. "Jean…?"

"We don't know," Fury sighed. "We can't find any sign of her or Scott Summers or Madelyne. In fact…They're considered suspects."

"That's crazy!" Kitty said. "Jean and Scott would never do something like that!"

"That's what we said," Althea grumbled.

"It's more likely that the Reavers killed Jean's family and Jean killed them in self defense!" Rogue said. "I mean we are talking about a bunch of nut jobs who replaced their own body parts with machinery in order to kill mutants!"

"True but…" Fury sighed. "That's not how the public is going to see it when it comes out. To them this is just going to be another mutant out of control."

"Not just any mutant that's out of control," Logan said. "One of **our** mutants that's out of control!"

"You're not even going to try to tell the public what really happened are you?" Rogue shouted.

"There's more," Fury said. "The police saw several objects leaving the scene of the crime. Metal balls. The type Magneto uses to transport his people. And we found some of Spyke's bone spikes at the scene."

"You saying maybe Magneto had something to do with this?" Hank asked.

"We don't know. We'll try to keep the names out of it for as long as possible but…" Fury sighed. "Look I've got orders to bring in Jean Grey and Scott Summers on suspicion of murder. Mass murder. My superiors want answers and we are going to get them!"

"You're gonna send the Misfits after them," Logan growled.

"No, we've been told not to interfere," Althea said.

"We're talking the GRSO aren't we?" Kitty was stunned.

"Just don't be surprised if they show up on your doorstep," Fury said. "Fury out."

"Sorry about this guys," Althea said. "Look we're gonna do a little investigating of our own. We'll do what we can."

"Thanks Al," Rogue said. "At least we know you believe us."

"Jean being a mass murderer, come on," Althea grunted. "We'll call back." Althea and Lance shut off their connection.

"Oh this day just got better," Logan groaned. "Good thing Lilandra used a cloaking device on her ship. If Fury found out that we were hiding aliens from him he'd have a cow."

"Never mind that these aliens are friendly," Kitty said. "So what do we do?"

"We have to find Jean and Scott and get to the bottom of this," Rogue said. "And the only way to do that is ask the Professor for help."

"I was afraid you'd say that," Logan said. "The strain might be too much for him to use Cerebro."

"There's no one else to use it," Kitty said. "Even Betsy would have trouble."

"The Professor wasn't under a lot of strain last night," Hank groaned. "I could hear him and Lilandra in the halls!"

"For a guy who was nearly at death's door he sure recovered quickly enough for that!" Rogue agreed.

"Okay, Kitty you and Rogue try to get Cerebro up and running while I break the news to Charles," Logan sighed. "So much for us getting a break."

Speaking of breaks, currently one student was trying to make a break for it by leaving out the back door of the kitchen. "Amara…Where are you going?" Tabitha asked.

"Out," Amara said simply. She had a backpack on filled with clothes and provisions.

"Out **where**?" Tabitha's tone changed. "Is this about what we talked about last night? Amara you **promised** me!"

"And you promised me you'd help me do whatever it takes to get revenge for my family!" Amara said. "My country!"

"Amara are you **crazy?**" Tabitha shouted. "I know you're hurting about the loss of your family and your people but siding with **Selene?** Who just happens to work for **Apocalypse?** This isn't the answer!"

"Tabitha you don't understand," Amara began.

"You're damn right I don't!" Tabitha grabbed her arm. "Amara we had a **deal!** You promised me that you wouldn't do anything without consulting me and I said I wouldn't tell the others about Selene and what she said to you! Or doesn't a promise mean **anything** anymore?"

"I don't have a choice," Amara said.

"There's **always** a choice!" Tabitha said. "Amara getting revenge isn't worth losing your soul!"

"I've got nothing else left. I can't bring my family back but maybe, maybe I can have Apocalypse help me rebuild Nova Roma," Amara said. "And get my revenge…"

"Amara think about this! You parents and people wouldn't want you to throw your life away," Tabitha begged.

"A lifetime means nothing to a Nova Roman," Amara said. "My people believe in reincarnation. I know my people and parents will be reborn if they haven't been already. But I have to avenge them! It's my duty as...Maybe I'm not a princess anymore but I still have royal blood in me and I have to do this! I'm the only one who can avenge them so when they are reborn they'll be safe! And if that means working for Apocalypse..."

"You think he's just gonna help you because he's a nice guy?" Tabitha snapped. "Amara you know that he's just going to use you! You **know** this! You…."

BOOOOOOOOOM!

"Holy Crap! **Now** what's going on around here?" Tabitha groaned. "Come on! We'll finish this later!" She dragged Amara with her to the front lawn.

They saw a damaged starship on the front lawn. The X-Men had run out to see the commotion. "Well so much for the cloaking device hiding the alien starship," Bishop quipped.

"The ship seems to be functional," Erik'Dared staggered out. "Except that the cloaking device is broken…"

"That was our intent," Amelia Voight rematerialized on the lawn. Several Acolytes were there as well.

"Great! I needed an excuse to take someone out!" Rogue flew towards the Acolytes. Soon there was a small melee on the front lawn.

"What the devil is going on?" Lilandra gasped as she looked out the window with Xavier in his wheelchair. "Charles?"

"I'm attempting to find out the purpose of…" Xavier was stunned. "NO!"

"Why the hell are you doing this now?" Alex shouted at Evan as they squared off.

"Sorry guys, nothing personal," Evan said. "But Phoenix ordered us to keep you busy."

"Phoenix?" Alex did a double take. Then he saw Phoenix floating over them. "What the…?"

"Jean why are you **attacking** us?" Amara screamed as she ran towards Jean. "We're your friends!"

Phoenix looked at her. "Jean please! Tell us what's…" Amara gasped as suddenly she stiffened. Then screamed as she passed out on the lawn.

"ENOUGH!" Jean sent off a telepathic blast that stunned everyone. "ALL OF YOU!"

"Jean's on the warpath," Sam gulped. "This is so not good."

"And she's allied with **Magneto?**" Tabitha gasped. "I mean what's she doing attacking us with the Acolytes? What she's one of them now?"

"Not just allied," Evan told them. "She's practically running Avalon now! Magneto all but abdicated!"

"SAY WHAT?" Tabitha yelled. "Jean is in charge of Avalon? How did **that **happen?"

"That's not Jean," Xavier told them as he came out with Lilandra. "At least not the Jean we know."

"What do you mean?" Logan said.

"What I most feared has come to pass," Xavier was terrified. "The Phoenix has taken over Jean's body."

"Taken over? Please! She let me take control!" Phoenix snarled. "She allowed our minds to merge as one! Because she could not handle your constant betrayal and **lies!"**

A Phoenix flare emitted from Jean. One of the claws from the fire bird grabbed Lilandra. "EMPRESS!" Erik'Dared gasped.

"Did you really believe you could do what you have done and **not** pay the consequences?" Phoenix said. **"Lilandra?"**

"Empress!" Guardian was about to attack.

"Hold for a moment, Guardian," Firelord stopped him. "You could harm the Empress if you attack directly!"

"Jean what's the meaning of this?" Hank shouted. "Why are you attacking her?"

"Please! Let me go!" Lilandra struggled as Jean pulled her closer. "You can't do this you..."

"I **know** Lilandra…" Phoenix snarled. "I know you contacted the Reavers and ordered them to kill my family! I got it from Pierce's diseased brain before he died. And because of you Scott and Madelyne are prisoners! The answer I want to know is **why?** Why did you do that? I thought you were our friend?"

"Lilandra? Tell me this isn't true…" Xavier was stunned. "You couldn't have!"

"She did," Phoenix hissed. "Tell him!" One look from Lilandra told him everything.

"Oh Lilandra…" Xavier bowed his head in shame. "What have you **done?"**

"What was necessary Charles," Lilandra said. "My empire can't allow the Phoenix to survive in this universe."

"But why kill Jean's family? It doesn't make sense!" Kitty shouted.

"It makes perfect sense," Phoenix explained. "Shima once told me that back in Ancient Egypt the Oracles of the Phoenix mostly came from the same bloodlines. Apocalypse murdered them all in order that the Phoenix would not have a suitable host or there would be no other generations that could host the Phoenix force."

"That's why you did this?" Alex yelled at Lilandra. "You really thought by killing Jean's family…?"

"It had to be done! Not just for the good of my home but yours as well!" Lilandra said. "The entire universe is at stake! Her family has the gene that can host the Phoenix! In order for the universe to survive, the Grey bloodline must be extinct!"

"So you weren't really just across the universe when Charles got shot," Logan realized. "You were on Earth all the time. You just waited a bit to make sure your story would be believable!"

"I did what had to be done for my empire..." Lilandra said. "I will not apologize for it. With the Grey Bloodline gone the Phoenix Force will have nowhere to settle."

"Is that what you think? You pathetic fool! The joke is on **you**," Phoenix sneered. "You see, bloodlines have **nothing** to do with finding an acceptable host. Or even the type of powers one possesses. The choice is based on my will, the **Phoenix's will** alone!"

"What?" Lilandra was stunned.

"That's right Lilandra," Phoenix snarled. "Your pathetic attempts to destroy my host body were for nothing! You murdered innocent people for no reason! The Phoenix force can survive **anywhere** it chooses! I know! I have seen countless versions of myself in the Nexus! Many hosts are not Jean Grey! One of them was even the Blob!"

"Okay, now I am really worried," Bobby gulped.

"So you're saying that the Phoenix Force can just pick anyone it wants as a host?" Bishop said.

"I almost chose Rogue but I really didn't want to share living quarters," Phoenix smirked. "And here is an even bigger failure Lilandra, you did not destroy my **entire **bloodline! There are others that escaped your evil plans and I will make sure you will never touch them!"

"Others? What others?" Kurt said. "Oh great don't tell me there are more insane relatives out there we don't know about? Just what we need!"

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER!!" Guardian flew off past Firelord and was immediately stopped by a telekinetic blast. He felt like he was gripped by a vice.

"You are the one who helped her contact the Reavers," Phoenix hissed. "You believed that it would be seen as just another mutant attack. And that mutants would be blamed, not your empress! You were willing to let innocent people suffer for your crimes! Therefore…" She telekinetically slammed Guardian into the ground several times.

"We gotta do something!" Rogue shouted. But to her horror she was stuck on the ground. "Can't…Move…"

"It's Phoenix's doing," Xavier strained. "She's psychically inhibited us from moving!"

"Firelord! You have cosmic power! Can't you do something?" Erik'Dared yelled.

"My power is only a fraction compared to the Phoenix Force," Firelord gasped. "She has bound me as well!"

To everyone's horror Guardian was torn to pieces telekinetically. Limbs were yanked apart and then his entire body was atomized. "GUARDIAN!" Lilandra screamed.

"What have you done?" Xavier was horrified.

"The same thing I did to Pierce when he killed my family," Phoenix said. "He too has paid for his crimes against mutant kind."

"Guardian…No…" Lilandra sobbed.

"I never liked the guy but to go like that…" Logan was stunned.

"As for you Lilandra, you will spend the rest of your days in tortured madness," Phoenix rendered her judgment. She went into Lilandra's mind and began tearing it apart.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Xavier screamed and tried to fight her telepathically. For a moment Phoenix hesitated. There was a brief psychic struggle. Then Xavier screamed.

"Did you really think you could overthrow me and imprison me again so easily?" Phoenix hissed at Xavier. "I know all your tricks and more importantly Jean is helping me this time! And she desires revenge!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Lilandra screamed as Phoenix mentally destroyed her. Phoenix then dropped her.

"NO!" Firelord managed to use what cosmic strength he had to free himself and capture her before she fell. "EMPRESS!"

"It doesn't matter if you can fight now," Phoenix released her mental hold on them. "The Empress will spend the rest of her days as a vegetable, a reminder to those in power what happens when you mess with a **god!**"

"YOU ARE NOT A GOD! YOU ARE A DEMON!" Firelord tried to attack but was gripped telekinetically by Phoenix. "AAAHHHH!"

"I'm not going to kill any more of you because I want you all **alive** as witnesses and messengers," Phoenix hissed as she held Firelord in a telekinetic grasp. "And this is my message…If the Shi'ar Empire ever, **ever** interferes with Earth or my family ever again…I will personally travel back to your worlds and destroy **each and every one** of them until the entire Shi'ar Empire is nothing more than **ashes!** Do you understand?"

"Stay away from Earth or else you…" Firelord gulped. "Got it."

"I believe the council will be more than willing to follow that request," Erik'Dared replied as he picked up Lilandra's body.

"Erik'Dared! Wait! Lilandra…" Xavier protested.

"Xavier you have no right to interfere considering the circumstances…" Erik'Dared glared at him. "By the authority placed in me by the Imperial Guard…Your marriage to Lilandra is now annulled! We never want to see you or your mutant ilk again!"

"The feeling is mutual, Erik'Dared. One more thing Xavier," Phoenix hissed. "Remember when I knocked Emma Frost into a coma for several months for screwing with me? Well…"

"JEAN! DON'T!" Logan tried to run but was blasted telepathically. When he awoke the X-Men were scattered all over the lawn, the Acolytes were gone. The spaceship and the Shi'ar were gone. And Xavier was unconscious in his chair, slumped over and drooling.

"Charles!" Logan ran over to him.

"He's alive," Hank managed to get to him. "But comatose…"

"Great, so much for any chance of things cooling down…" Rogue moaned.

Later that afternoon many of the X-Men were sitting dejectedly in the living room. "Beast is there any change at all?" Rogue asked as Hank walked in.

"None," Hank sighed. "Xavier will probably be in a coma for a very long time."

"I just got off the phone with Fury, who is **furious **with us for not telling him about the aliens," Logan groaned.

"You didn't tell them about Phoenix and Avalon?" Kitty asked.

"I had to! I had to warn him what he's up against!" Logan said. "And that didn't exactly make his day either."

"At least one good thing came out of this," Danielle sighed. "Pierce is dead. He can't hurt anyone else again."

"Neither can Guardian," Rogue said. "He may have been a tool but he didn't deserve…"

"I'm not so sure," James snorted. "He and that Empress nearly killed Jean and and wiped out her family. And for all we know Scott and the kid have shared the same fate. I say they both got what they deserved!"

"This is awful," Kitty began to sniff. "It feels like we're all falling apart…"

"Anybody seen Amara?" Tabitha ran in with Rina. "I can't find her anywhere."

"I haven't seen her since this morning when Phoenix tossed her aside like a salad," Sam said.

"She is nowhere in the Institute," Rina frowned. "I can't smell her."

"I can't believe she just…" Tabitha was frustrated. "She didn't! She promised me she wouldn't do it!"

"Do what?" Kurt asked.

"Tabitha? Do you know where she's gone?" Rogue asked.

"I know where she's **going**," Tabitha let out a breath. "Apocalypse."

"WHAT?" Logan shouted.

"Apparently she ran into him and Selene back on Nova Roma," Tabitha said. "Selene is on the warpath and wants to recruit Amara to fight against The Hellfire Club and Hydra!"

"Hold it! Hold it! Back up!" Logan barked. "Amara ran into Apocalypse and didn't tell us? And you knew about this and didn't tell us either?"

"I was trying to keep her here!" Tabitha said. "I told her I wouldn't say anything if she stayed but…"

"Guys listen!" Jubilee ran into the room. "More bad news! I just heard on the TV in the kitchen. The Mutant Information Act…It just passed. The president is gonna sign it into law any minute!"

The announcement was met with gasps and shock. "I thought it took time even after a law gets passed?" Sam yelled.

"Not in this case," Jubilee shook her head. "He called some kind of national emergency crap."

"Oh man when it rains it pours don't it?" Sam groaned.

"So let's recap," Alex rubbed his forehead. "My brother and Madelyne have been kidnapped by Sinister. Xavier's out for the count. We can't count on any help from most of the other super heroes. Fury and SHIELD is ticked off against us. We just made a major enemy out of an entire alien empire. The government has just passed a law against us and declared war against a mutant controlled nation. Amara has just taken off to join Apocalypse and Jean has just gone nuts and taken over Avalon. Have I missed anything?"

"Uh yeah…" Tabitha gulped as she looked out the window. "I see a couple of tanks rolling up the street. And…something else…"

"What else?" Rogue asked. She looked out the window and saw several sentinels headed straight towards the Institute. "Oh **that's** what else."

"Oh yeah, that's the **perfect** end to a **perfect** day…" Logan growled.


	10. The War Begins

**The War Begins**

"Sir why the hell are we **waiting?**" A GRSO soldier asked. A line of Sentinels as well as tanks and soldiers had surrounded the perimeter of the mansion. "Why can't we just go in now?"

"Believe me soldier I'd **love** to," Kincaid said. "But those higher up insist that we don't set a foot on the Xavier Institute until the bill is **officially **signed into law. Some kind of legal jargon in case this ever comes up in court. But once it is signed believe me, It's gonna be open season on those freaks."

Inside the mansion there was a flurry of activity. "They're still standing there but you know that won't last long!" Domino reported. "Got the president on monitor. In about three minutes the bill will be signed."

"That's all we got. Beast! Are those files almost deleted yet?" Logan barked.

"Close! Just one more minute!" Hank shouted back. He was at the controls of the mutant database attached to Cerebro.

"Sorry Beast but this is **faster!**" Bishop blasted at the controls with his laser. Soon Cerebro was destroyed.

"That would do it," Hank blinked.

"Take only what you can carry!" Alex gave orders to the others. "Food, water and a change of clothing! And any money you can get!"

"Don't bother with credit cards!" Logan barked. "They can just trace them back to us!"

"Is the mansion gonna get blown up again?" Jamie asked.

"We'll see," Logan said.

"Oh great!" Jamie groaned as he ran off with his duplicates getting supplies.

"I got the extra image inducers!" Kurt shouted.

"Good we'll need them!" Alex said.

"We shouldn't be running!" Northstar fumed. "We should be making a stand!"

"Fighting them would only make things worse," Logan said. "This is the only way."

"Are you sure about this?" Alex asked. "Look you guys can still…"

"There is no option," Hank shook his head. "Xavier needs medical attention. You all need to go on the run. He would only slow you down. Wolverine and I will stay with him."

"But the GRSO…" Jubilee began.

"Exactly," Logan smirked. "We're gonna take 'em down from the inside."

"If that's where you're going, so am I!" Alex protested.

"No! You're going to find Cyclops and Goblyn and help lead the team to safety!" Logan ordered.

"He's right," Rogue nodded. "I don't like it either but this is our best option for now."

"Here!" Hank gave Northstar a dossier. "These are all the files we have left. There are also some important contact information."

"But…" Northstar said.

"Northstar you're the only one of us who can get out of here and get past those Sentinels fast enough," Rogue told him. "You said you can run over water all the way across the Atlantic, now's your chance to prove it."

"You know where Excalibur's headquarters is, go!" Kitty ordered. "Through the tunnels and out the back! Before it's too late!"

"I'm gone!" Northstar nodded. Before anyone could blink he had run out of the secret tunnel entrance near the ocean and across the sea. He was gone before the Sentinels had a chance to register him.

"Bishop, Multiple, Static! Warpath! Domino! You know the plan!" Alex said.

"Right! Play decoy and don't get caught!" Domino nodded. Jamie made several clones. Taylor was with him too.

"With all those clones in the Blackbird maybe they'll think they're us making a break for it!" Rogue agreed.

"Got all the shaving cream bombs and a few other booby traps set up," Bobby shouted. "If the troops do manage to get through our defenses they're gonna find a big surprise or two!"

"I've set the Velocity on auto pilot," James said. "That'll help."

"Hopefully I'll be able to buy you all some time in order to…" Logan said.

"Logan! The president is gonna sign the bill!" Jubilee shouted.

"Okay that's our cue!" Bishop said.

"Good luck and meet us at the safe house in three days," Remy said. "Storm! Lay down some cover!"

"It is done," Ororo nodded. Fog soon surrounded the Xavier Institute.

"Let's go! Go! Go! Move it!" Rogue barked and the rest of the students ran down through the escape tunnel.

Rina was one of the last to leave. "Don't allow anyone into this tunnels," She told Logan.

"That's why we built a self destruct button in it," Logan grunted as he gave her a remote control device. "When the last kid gets through, hit it!"

"Wolverine…Be careful," Rina frowned.

"You know me," Logan grinned. Rina nodded. The students ran deep into the tunnel. Rina was last to make sure there were no stragglers.

"Are they attacking?" Paige yelled as she felt a rumble.

"No," Rina listened. "That's the Blackbird and the Velocity taking off. Keep running!"

"I hope Bishop and the others make it," Tabitha said. "Especially Multiple…"

"They'll be fine," Rogue smiled. "As long as Domino's with 'em they got luck on their side! Keep going! The end of the tunnel will be coming up soon!"

Meanwhile in front of the Institute…

"HOW COULD YOU MISS?" Kincaid screamed at his troops as the Blackbird soared away amid the explosions.

"We got the helicopter…" One soldier said weakly.

"A decoy no doubt!" Kincaid snapped. He turned around and saw Logan fighting through a wave of soldiers and tanks. "And here comes another decoy! Send out Sentinel A-35! Execute Program Lure!"

"Sir we detected a small number of mutant life forms in the plane as it went away," A soldier reported to Kincaid. "Maybe the rest of them got away?"

"No the Blackbird isn't big enough for all of them to escape that way," Kincaid thought. "The rest of them must be trying to escape another way! Are Sentinels Five and Six in position?"

"At the southern end of the perimeter like you ordered," The soldier winced as a piece of tank flew in the sky.

"Good! Just get Wolverine before he does any more damage!" Kincaid yelled.

"Come on and get it!" Logan roared, slicing apart weapons and forcing soldiers to run for their lives. "I'll take all of ya on ya…"

Then he noticed the giant Sentinel coming towards him. "I'm ready for you ya…" He jumped at the Sentinel with his claws outstretched, then realized he was heading towards it far too fast. "What the…?"

CLANG!

"Ow…" Logan grunted as he found himself stuck against the Sentinel's giant hand. He couldn't move. He just hung there stuck like a fly on flypaper as the Sentinel carried him away. "I _hate _magnets!"

"Yeah like we weren't going to be prepared for **you,**" Kincaid snorted as Logan was lowered in front of him. "Those Adamantium bones in your body can be a real disadvantage sometimes can't they?"

"Why you…" Logan growled. Then he screamed in pain as several thousand volts of electricity shot through his body, knocking him out.

"That was easy," Kincaid quipped as the Sentinel released Logan's unconscious body. "Somebody get some restraints on him before he wakes up!"

"Are you sure he's not dead?" A soldier asked nervously.

"It'll take more than a zap or two to kill **that** one," Kincaid snorted. "I just hope the rest of the X-Men are as easy to take down. Although I doubt it. Get them!"

It wasn't long before the X-Men had escaped out of the tunnel. Rina pushed the self destruct button and it collapsed within itself. "That should keep the soldiers off our tail."

"Come on!" Rogue pointed to a van partially hidden by leaves and branches and covered with a tarp. "Get in the van so we can…"

CRUNCH!

A giant Sentinel stomped it's foot on the van, flattening it completely. "Oh crap…" Rogue groaned.

"Mutants detected! Halt!" The Sentinel intoned.

"So much for a clean getaway! Just our dumb luck that Sentinel was there," Tabitha shouted.

"It won't be there for long!" Remy threw explosive cards at it. The Sentinel shook them off. "Okay, maybe it might be there a while…"

Ororo flew to the air and tried to create use lightning to destroy the machine but it didn't even phase it. The Sentinel sent out a shockwave that forced her to fall to the ground. "I got ya Storm!" Sam managed to use his powers to fly up and catch her. Surprisingly he landed on the ground without crashing.

"Looks like your landings got better just in time," Ororo muttered, still dizzy.

Rogue used her flight and super strength to knock the Sentinel back but it kept coming and knocked her to the ground. "Nothing's going right this day!" Rogue grunted as she got up.

"Maybe this! Nightcrawler!" Kitty shouted.

Kurt nodded and teleported her up to on top of the Sentine's head. She phased through to the ground while Kurt teleported down. The Sentinel sputtered and started to explode at the seams. "Yeah I thought that would do it..." Kitty groaned as she nearly passed out in Peter's arms. "Whoa there's a lot more adamantium parts in there than I thought!"

"We got company!" Tabitha pointed as two more Sentinels appeared.

"Surrender mutants!" The Sentinels spoke.

"Surrender THIS!" Bobby focused on his powers and created a giant ice wave, engulfing the Sentinels.

"Way to go Iceman!" Jubilee shouted.

"Yeah but they're already trying to break free!" Tabitha pointed. "Is it me or are they a lot tougher than usual?"

"It's not you," Rina growled. "They must have been made with our powers in mind!"

"Mine seem to affect them but I need to catch my breath before I can phase through another Sentinel," Kitty said.

"Listen all of you get out of here!" Bobby shouted. "I'll hold them off as long as I can!"

"We can't leave you!" Sam shouted.

"No choice. There will be more coming this way and we can't beat all of them! Sorry Alex. Looks like one of us is gonna to the GRSO and bust out Lorna after all," Bobby made a smirk. "Like Wolverine said, you have to find your brother and Madelyne. And you're the best one to take care of the others. Don't worry about me. I'll be okay!"

"Iceman…" Alex said. "Be careful."

"Yeah, yeah so go already!" Bobby snapped. "I can't hold them back much longer!"

Alex nodded. The rest of the X-Men fled deeper into the woods. The sounds of the Sentinels breaking free and lasers firing. "This is nuts! We've all fought Sentinels before!" Jubilee shouted.

"These are better models than usual!" Alex shouted. "My plasma bursts barely made a dent!"

"Havok is right! We have no choice but to run and…" Remy shouted.

FLASH!

A purple blaze shot around them. The next thing Remy knew he ran straight into the wall of an old house. Then several X-Men ran into him. "Ow…"

"Who put that wall there?" Sam moaned.

"Somebody get off my foot!" Paige shouted.

"Okay what was **that?**" Tabitha looked around. They were near an old house. "And how did we get here…Wherever here is?"

"Teleportation spell," Benny Barumpbump appeared from the shadows with Amanda and Dead Girl. "Don't worry guys, you're safe."

"The spirits told me you guys would be in trouble so I went to get help," Dead Girl smirked.

"Wait a minute, I thought Dr. Strange wasn't gonna help us," Tabitha asked.

"He didn't," Benny told them. "I uh…kind of resigned as his apprentice."

"Resigned?" Sam asked. "You can **do** that?"

"The three of us kind of got into a bit of an argument with Doc before he took off to another dimension," Dead Girl said. "We thought it was a bit more important that we help out our own dimension first."

"Hey, I never wanted to be a sorcerer anyway," Benny grinned. "I'm a comedian first, remember? Besides, if you guys are persecuted, who's to say magic users won't be next?"

"Thanks Benny," Alex sighed. "We really appreciate this."

"Happy to join the team," Benny said. "Uh so what do we do now?"

"Where are we?" Rogue looked around. They were near an old house in the woods somewhere.

"A little place I used to come too as a kid," Benny said. "My family had this cabin in Florida for years."

"Is that all of you?" Amanda asked. "Where's…"

"Multiple, Static and a few of our new friends got away," Kurt told her. "Wolverine, Beast and Iceman got captured…They're going to try to infiltrate the GRSO from the inside."

"We're gonna rescue them as soon as we come up with a plan," Jubilee said. "We think…"

"And the Professor?" Dead Girl asked. "He's not dead. I'd know."

"He's in a coma," Alex let out a breath. "Jean did it."

"Jean? How…?" Benny gasped.

"Long story short, Princess Lilandra organized the death of her family," Rogue spat. "Scott and Madelyne got kidnapped. Jean went nuts."

"Amara's gone too," Tabitha was worried. "Before the attack. I don't know where she went. Well technically I do know where, just not where-where."

"What does that mean?" Amanda asked.

"She made some kind of bargain with Selene and Apocalypse in order to get revenge on what happened at Nova Roma," Tabitha explained. "I tried to talk her out of it but it didn't work."

"So what do we do now? Do we go to the safe house?" Jubilee asked.

"I say we go back and…" Tabitha began.

"And what? We were nearly killed!" Sam shouted.

"All right! Listen up!" Alex shouted. "Look I know things have been way beyond harsh. We've lost people. We've lost the professor and our home. But we're still X-Men. We're still here. And if we don't stay together **everything** we've all worked so hard for will be gone forever. As long as we keep fighting and stay organized there's a **chance** we can get it all back. We may be down, but we're not out yet!"

"He's right," Ororo said. "We can't give up hope. We can't let our enemies win. We don't have that option. If we don't make a stand, all mutants everywhere are finished."

"So what do we do now?" Jubilee asked.

"I guess we rest for a bit and figure out a plan to rescue Logan, Beast and the others," Alex sighed. "I just hope they can hold on until we do."

* * *

"Well it's no surprise the place was booby trapped," Kincaid scoffed as some of his soldiers returned covered in chicken feathers and shaving cream. "Or that Cerebro was destroyed and most of the X-Men got away. Although I doubt that they just disappeared like **magic!"**

He turned to Logan and Hank in mutant power dampening shackles. "But I think we got some excellent consolation prizes."

Kincaid looked at the body of Xavier being carried out on a stretcher. "It's a pity Xavier is in a coma. I was looking forward to having a nice long _chat _with him. What happened to him anyway?"

"We…had a little accident," Hank coughed.

"Here comes some more accidents," Kincaid snorted as the Misfits walked up to him. "What are you idiots doing here?"

"Our jobs," Althea said calmly. "It was our understanding that it would be the Misfits who would take the X-Men into custody. Where are the rest of them? You didn't let them get out the secret passageway did you?"

"Uh…" One soldier gulped.

"Shut up!" Kincaid snapped.

"Looks like we got one more," A soldier pointed out. Bobby was led to the vehicle in shackles and a restraining collar.

"Iceman…" Logan growled.

"Uh sorry guys," Bobby pretended to act innocent and embarrassed. "Kind of tripped and fell."

"Yeah right," Logan growled under his breath.

"We have four X-Men, we'll get the others!" Kincaid snapped.

"Since one of them is in a coma and the other one is Iceman that's not exactly saying much," Pyro quipped.

"Hey!" Bobby snapped.

"The Misfits knew about that secret passage and every other one," Lance growled. "If you let us take them on we'd have had them all! Face it Kincaid, you blew it!"

"I'll just have to make do with this lot then," Kincaid snarled. "All right, you Misfits can go hunt down the other X-Men."

"But…" Fred began to protest but Althea cut him off with a look.

"We'll go after them," Althea said.

"Try to be useful and actually capture some of them for once!" Kincaid snapped.

"Sir what do we do about the Xavier Institute?" A soldier asked.

"Torch it," Kincaid snarled. "After you salvage every bit of information you can from it's systems. On second thought I have an idea…I know a certain mayor that will be very happy about this turn of events."

"Now what do we do?" Lance asked as the Misfits moved away.

"Play along for now," Althea said. "Besides we have our little ace in the hole."

"Right," Pietro grinned. "They did tell us to hunt down X-Men. Funny thing is…They never specified exactly **which** X-Men we should be keeping a lookout for."

**Next: Logan, Hank and Bobby are taken captive by the GRSO. Well Xavier too but he's pretty much out of it. What they find is more frightening than they could imagine! **


	11. Into The Bowels Of Hell

**Into the Bowels of Hell**

It was quickly decided for the X-Men to rest at the new safe house and wait a few days until news was heard concerning either Logan and his group or Bishops' group. Not long after that decision, Remy got a surprising message on his phone.

"This is so a trap," Tabitha grumbled. She had been chosen along with Rogue, Sam, Kitty and Ororo to go with Remy to rendezvous with whoever had contacted him in Tampa. They had found a van at the home and used it to travel to the city, leaving the others to rest and recover. "We all know this is a trap right?"

"Not likely," Remy held up a red phone. "These phones are specially made for guild by guild. And they ain't run on Verizon."

"Belladonna gave it to us last time we saw her," Rogue explained. "Said something was going down in the guilds but she wasn't sure what."

"Still could be a trap," Tabitha said. "I say it's too much of a coincidence they knew we were all in Florida."

"I don't think they knew we were in Florida. Just sent this message to meet here," Remy said pointing to an abandoned warehouse. "Got a bad feeling in my stomach. Something ain't right but I know somehow this ain't a trap."

"It would be prudent to exercise caution just the same," Ororo nodded and created a batch of fog. Under it's cover the X-Men stealthily slid in, preparing to attack.

"Remy? Is that you?" A familiar Cajun voice called out as they went inside.

"Henri?" Remy gasped. He saw his adopted brother with a bandage on his head.

"It is you!" Henri embraced him. "Didn't think you'd get here so soon!"

"We were in the neighborhood," Rogue said.

"Lucky for us you were," Belladonna sighed. Her clothes were torn and bloody but it seemed she had no serious injuries. Unfortunately she appeared to be only one of a few who wasn't injured. There were about twenty thieves and assassins, some much more seriously injured than others.

"I guess you were right about this not being a trap after all," Tabitha was stunned.

"What happened to all of you? Where's Gustav and…?" Remy looked around. "Why are Assassins and Thieves together? I know there's a truce but…Henri what happened? Where's the rest of our family?"

"Our sisters are safe as well as Tante Madre," Henri told him. "Not to mention Gustav's wife and children and a few Assassin mothers and kids but other than that…"

"They are already safely overseas on their way to an Assassin strong house that only I know about with two of my most loyal guards," Belladonna explained.

"But what about Gustav and…" Remy began. A look from Henri made him stop.

"Our brothers are dead, Remy," Henri said. "Most of our clan is either dead or dying here…" He pointed. "It happened so fast…It was at a gathering when there was supposed to be a truce. There was no warning. We were wiped out."

"Wiped out but wait, if the Assassins are **helping** you…?" Remy was stunned.

"Remy, this is all that is left of **both** the Thieves' Guild and the Assassins' Guild," Belladonna frowned. "At least the Guild we knew. We were betrayed from within on both sides."

"That's impossible!" Remy shouted. "Each Guild had nearly a thousand members! How could we all be destroyed so quickly?"

"Things were never the same after Katrina," Henri sighed. "Most members of both Guilds were spared but not their largest supporters. There has been infighting as well for some time. A skirmish among ourselves here and there, a few greedy fools wiping each other out…Not to mention even though there was a truce several thieves and assassins still hated each other. And there were a few that hated mutants and were more than willing to assist the military in hunting you down."

"The military?" Rogue asked.

"Long story short guild members on **both sides** made deals with this general in order to eliminate one guild and take over the other," Belladonna sighed. "People we trusted until it was too late."

"And then the government lowered the boom on **all** of you, am I right?" Tabitha folded his arms.

"There are still quite a few traitors still alive," Henri snarled. "Only because they agreed to merge into one guild and work for the government."

"Who's in charge?" Remy asked.

"Well the last one was my cousin Jorge," Belladonna sighed. "But he got killed off by your father before…"

"Before what?" Remy asked even though deep down he knew the answer.

"Our father is dead Remy," Henri said evenly. "He sacrificed himself so that we would all escape. But he took at least a dozen traitors with him doing so. What's left of the jackals are probably fighting each other for control as we speak."

"What you see here is all that is left of those that are loyal to the Code," A masked Assassin with a broken arm said bitterly.

"They were like jackals feeding on each other," A female Thief with a broken leg hissed. "Traitors shooting traitors and destroying each other all to gain control or revenge."

"We all made a decision Remy," Henri steeled himself. "As of now we are now one Guild. The Guild of Thieves and Assassins. It was our father's last wish that Belladonna be our leader. And I her second in command. And that your exile from the guild be revoked, for all the good it does us."

"We all know you are an X-Man now Remy but you are still a member of our family and that is why we decided to stand by you and the X-Men during this dark time," Belladonna narrowed her eyes. "That and to get revenge on the mongrels who thought they could eradicate us from the Earth."

"It's pretty ironic," Remy sighed. "After all these centuries of Assassins and Thieves fighting each other we're finally brought together by betrayal from within. And I'm finally back in the Guild when…"

"It just wasn't the same after Katrina," Belladonna sighed. "Too many of our old hideouts and sacred places were destroyed. Too many people either were killed or left. Things just started to unravel with our connections with the other guilds around the world."

"We can't afford to think about the past now," Rogue put her gloved hand on her friend. "If we all want to survive we need to work together to think about the future. If the guilds were compromised sooner or later someone is going to know about this place. We have to go and fast."

"Okay so now where do we go?" Sam asked.

"Kurt and I were thinking of going to either Excalibur's headquarters or Muir Island to regroup and figure out what we're going to do next," Kitty told them. "You guys all better come with us."

"We can't leave just yet," Tabitha said. "We still have to contact Bishop and the others at the safe house."

"Safe house?" Belladonna asked.

"They signed the Mutant Information Act into law today," Remy told them. "Guess what the GRSO's first stop was?"

"Most of us were lucky to get out but…" Rogue caught her breath. "Wolverine, Beast and Iceman were captured."

"And the Professor?" A shocked Henri asked.

"He…He's in a coma," Ororo closed her eyes. "We had no choice but to leave him behind as well."

"Coma? The GRSO?" A Thief gasped.

"No, it was…something else," Remy sighed. "Long story."

"Hold it. You guys were just attacked by the GRSO and the government lowers the boom on us both at almost the **same time?"** An Assassin snapped. "Can't be a coincidence!"

"It's not," Belladonna growled. "The military knew that there were mutants in both clans and that we had ties to Xavier."

"That explains why the Sentinels were there as well as some GRSO soldiers," Henri grunted. "Didn't know that law would be passed so quickly. Both Assassins and Thieves had information on mutants."

"Hold on! They used _Sentinels_ on you?" Kitty gasped.

"Yeah and they weren't exactly picky about their targets," An Assassin Male with a fresh scar on his cheek growled.

"They were killing humans as well as mutants?" Ororo was shocked. "The GRSO **allowed **it?"

"Overheard one of the scum say this general Kincaid lent five Sentinels and some of his troops to another bigwig in charge," A female Assassin with few wounds spoke up. "Edding something or other."

"Eddington?" Rogue bristled with fury. "Why that low life backstabbing…"

"You didn't have a chance…" Remy realized. "We were nearly wiped out by a small group of Sentinels ourselves."

"You know this means that the Misfits are in trouble too," Kitty said. "He hates the Misfits almost as much as he hates us!"

"Maybe even more!" Remy said. "The more Gambit hears the more Gambit thinks that perhaps us all leaving the country with you and Nightcrawler may not be such a bad idea, Shadowcat."

"How are we going to do that?" Henri asked. "Fly?"

"Close enough," Rogue smiled.

"Yeah we don't want…" Kitty began when the sound of helicopters made her freeze in her tracks. "Anyone tracing a signal to find us!"

"They're not using stealth choppers," Tabitha looked outside. "That's some good news."

"Probably don't know we're here," Belladonna realized. "If they did we'd be surrounded by now."

"But not for much longer," Kitty nodded. "They're leaving."

"We gotta get out of here," Sam said. "But I don't think we can fit everyone in the van."

"We have another van," Henri said. "Used it to get here."

"Rogue you drive our van home and Gambit will follow," Remy said.

"First things first," Kitty took out a small scanning device. "Good thing I got this before we left the mansion. I need to scan your vehicle to make sure there isn't a tracking device on it. Not to offend you…"

"If you hadn't I'd be more offended," Belladonna said. "We can't afford to be too careful."

"Let's get the wounded into the vans," Ororo ordered. "Anyone who isn't seriously injured help the others."

"So the plan is we go back and once we're all together run away?" Tabitha asked.

"We might have to leave the country before we can meet up with Bishop's team," Remy frowned. "Can always use Lila to come back and pick up the others at the safe house in two days. If we can get Excalibur to find us before the GRSO do."

"It's okay. They'll come for us. There's a Cerebro like machine at Excalibur. Not as powerful but it knows our bio-signature," Kitty explained. "Once we get in contact with them we can use Lila as well as our other friends to get us there."

"So we're off to merry old England," Tabitha said cheerfully. "I don't think we've blown up anything there for a while."

"I think Muir Island in Scotland might be the more appropriate destination, seeing that they have medical facilites there," Ororo corrected. "And doctors on staff."

"It feels wrong, running like this," Rogue growled. "First we leave behind the Professor, Wolverine, Beast and Iceman, then our home and now…"

"We don't have a choice Rogue," Ororo said. "Excalibur does have resources we can use to recover the others. Remember that."

"All right," Rogue sighed. "I just hope Wolverine and the others can hang on long enough until we do break 'em out!"

* * *

"It appears we have arrived at our destination," Hank muttered as the truck carrying them came to a stop.

"I don't like this," Logan growled.

"Dude, we're chained up and going to be imprisoned in a mutant prison," Bobby said. "I don't think we're **supposed** to like it."

"No I mean something about this stinks," Logan said. "Those drivers don't smell right."

"Maybe they need deodorant?" Bobby quipped.

"You mutants are real lucky," One of the guards said as they were dragged out of the van. "You're getting the VIP Tour and the Deluxe Suite."

"Oh goody, I so love it when my travel agent upgrades me," Hank said flippantly.

"Come on! Move it! You won't find it so funny when the General gets through with you!" The guard shoved them onto a circular platform. It turned out to be an elevator which carried them down.

"Nice place," Logan growled. "Gonna be a real shame when I bust it up."

"As detention facilities go it does seem to be quite formidable," Hank noticed as they went past floor after floor. Each floor was a ring of cells with power dampeners built into them. "However is it just me or does there seem to be one small thing missing?"

"What? An indoor pool?" Bobby quipped.

"No, the cells," Hank said. "They're all empty."

"You're right," Bobby said. "Wait a minute. I thought the GRSO was catching mutants right and left for months. Shouldn't at least half these cells be full or something?"

"I got a bad feeling about this," Logan said.

"And it's about to get much worse Wolverine," General Kincaid stood before them as they ended up on the final level. Then Kincaid shifted into Mystique. "Much **worse!"**

"Mystique!" Hank yelled.

"Oh crap," Logan growled. "Things are a **lot** worse than we thought."

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked.

"He means that Kincaid has been dead for quite a while and **we** are running the GRSO," The Baroness strutted in with Emma next to her. A few mutants were behind them, clearly their personal guard.

"Right under the noses of SHIELD and the government," Emma purred. "Not to mention the soon to be Ex-X-Men."

"Let me guess, you three have been building an army right under Magneto's nose too?" Logan snapped. "And any mutant that doesn't want to play soldier you have Frost 'persuade' them into changing their minds."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Mystique grinned. "Oh don't be such a sour puss, Wolverine. Even **you **have to admit it's a pretty damn good plan."

"And the spoils we get are nothing to sneeze at," The Baroness looked at Xavier's body as he was wheeled in. "The great Charles Xavier all gift wrapped just for us!"

"Nice to know that Dear Jean doesn't play favorites," Emma scoffed.

"So can you do it?" The Baroness asked.

"It won't be easy," Emma said. "Unconscious or not Charles Xavier is no pushover. But I might be able to extract a few nuggets of valuable information."

"You can't do that!" Bobby struggled against his bonds unsuccessfully.

"Uh yes we can," The Baroness mocked. "Haven't you been paying attention this past minute?"

BOOOOM!

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Kind of hard to hear anything with all that racket going on," Bobby remarked.

"Oh for crying out loud **now** what's going on around here?" Mystique turned her head to the banging noise. "Are they _still_ going at it! Baroness I thought you said that construction would be done last week?"

"No, I said the mess they **made** last week was almost cleaned up!" The Baroness snapped. "You never listen to me!"

"Here we go again…" Mystique rolled her eyes.

"Don't you dare make that face at me!" The Baroness snapped.

"Oh Goody, it's Round Three Hundred And Sixty Two of the Lover's Quarrel From Hell," Emma drawled. "Although I must admit it is one of the better acted dramas than most things you see on cable."

"Do you always have to make everything personal?" Mystique snapped at the Baroness.

"**I** make everything personal?" The Baroness snapped.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"All I wanted was some extra space to store weapons and maybe another training room," Mystique told the Baroness. "A couple of big empty rooms and you told me it would be no problem! That was over three months ago and they're still not finished!"

"It's not my fault we don't have enough equipment or any mutants that can move solid rock hundreds of feet below the Earth's crust!" The Baroness snapped. "I am making do with what I have!"

"I've heard **that **before!" Mystique said.

"Look if this is not a good time we could always come back," Hank suggested. "How's next Thursday?"

"Shut up!" The Baroness snapped. She turned back to Mystique. "I warned you that Synthoids were notoriously slow workers but you wanted to cut corners so you could use some of that money for your own personal use!"

"Can we not get into this **now?**" Mystique gritted her teeth. "At least I didn't use any money for spa treatments in a desperate attempt to get rid of any wrinkles!"

"Some of us don't have X-Genes and tiny microscopic scales that shift into any form we choose!" The Baroness snapped. "Or shift all the **fat** from our thighs into our heads!"

"Are you calling me fat?" Mystique snapped. "Refresh my memory, which one of us ate an **entire desert buffet table** during a weekend in Atlantic City?"

"I'm not the one who ate two whole cheesecakes and drank three bottles of scotch!" The Baroness yelled.

"Reason Number Four why you should _never _get personally involved with people you work with," Emma sighed.

"I hate to break up your lovers' tiff but I believe I am compelled to point out the flaws in your plan," Hank spoke up.

"Besides the obvious **two?**" Emma indicated Mystique and the Baroness. "I take it you are wondering if the soldiers under are command are aware of our little scheme. Yes they are. Most of the original soldiers were transferred."

"To a plot six feet under," The Baroness snorted. "And they were replaced by Cobra Troops loyal to me and Synthoids."

"Synthoids? I _thought_ some of these guys smelled weird!" Logan barked.

"Oh," Hank gulped. "Then you have thought of everything."

"No, they didn't count on us," Logan growled.

"Ha!" The Baroness snorted.

"Hold it! Where's Lorna? What have you done with her?" Bobby shouted. "What have you been doing to her all this time? If you've hurt her…"

"Oh you want to see your little girlfriend Lorna? How sweet!" The Baroness purred. "Well who are we to come between a couple of crazy kids in love? I think we should reunite the pair."

"What are you planning now?" Mystique asked.

"How about a little entertainment?" The Baroness asked. She turned to the synthoid guards. "Take Iceman to Training Area Seven! In fact, take them **all** to Training Area Seven!"

"Is this little bit of melodrama **necessary?**" Emma sighed.

"Lighten up," The Baroness said as the mutants were taken away. "I want to enjoy this!"

"I must admit this would be amusing," Mystique grinned. "Why not?"

"There are days that I am severely **tempted **to try and return to the Hellfire Club," Emma sighed. "I wouldn't do it but I'm tempted."

It wasn't long before the three X-Men were shoved into an arena. Their restraints were removed by they wore power dampener collars on their necks.

"First things first, let's turn the power back on," The Baroness pressed a button on a control panel on her box seat. "After all, it wouldn't be much of a fight if they didn't have their powers!"

"Hey! My powers are back!" Bobby realized it. "All right time to bust out of this joint and rescue Lorna!"

"Iceman wait!" Hank barked. Too late Bobby made an ice toboggan and attempted to skate out of the arena. Only to run smack dab in a force field.

"Whoa!" Bobby fell to the ground when the toboggan cracked into pieces. He was caught by Hank.

"As I tried to warn you," Hank said. "I believe they might have taken precautions against an attempt to escape. Like a force field."

"**Now** you tell me," Bobby groaned.

"This will be a short fight," Mystique grinned. "Now X-Men, I want you to meet our best fighter. Malice!"

A door to the arena opened. Into the ring strutted in a young woman with black thigh high boots, a black leather dress that exposed the legs and swept the back like a cape. The front of the dress was cut out exposing her chest which was covered by a dark green halter top. And on top of her head was a black headdress with a green gem inside it. As well as a mane of bright green hair.

"Lorna…?" Bobby gasped.

"Hello Iceman," Malice grinned manically. "Time to play…"


	12. The Next Level of Hell

**Next Level Of Hell**

"Lorna!" Bobby shouted. "Lorna it's me! Bobby!"

"She can't hear you fool," Mystique smiled. "Malice has taken over her personality completely."

"Malice? You mean…?" Logan realized. "Oh no…This is bad. Really bad."

"What?" Bobby asked.

"Bobby, remember what happened the night Legion fell? How his split personalities merged into one and then broke out of him at the last minute…" Hank reminded him.

"And into Lorna…" Bobby blinked. "Oh crap. This is so not good."

"We don't have a choice Iceman let's…." Logan leapt up to attack but was stopped in mid air by a magnetic force. "Uh oh…"

WHAM!

He was thrown backwards and slammed into both Bobby and Hank. "Wolverine something tells me that you may not want to participate in this particular fight," Hank groaned. "Iceman…"

"I got it!" Bobby leapt up. He shot out ice beams at Malice who easily dodged them. Malice threw metal throwing stars at Bobby but he used his ice powers to create a wall to stop them. "Don't worry guys! I can handle this!"

Suddenly the power inhibitor collar was turned on again, cutting off Bobby's powers in mid shot. "Huh?"

"Oops," The Baroness grinned. "My bad."

"HEY!" Bobby shouted. "I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU'D LET US USE OUR POWERS TO FIGHT HER?"

"I lied," The Baroness grinned. "Malice, don't kill them **too **quickly. I want to savor this moment."

"So do I," Mystique grinned. "Especially with Wolverine!"

"You two really need to get a hobby," Emma let out an annoyed breath.

BOOM!

"What did those stupid Synthoids break now?" The Baroness snapped as part of the wall burst open. "I am trying to enjoy an execution here!"

"Oh please don't let us interrupt," Cobra Commander said as he and Destro entered the viewing box with a horde of Cobra Troopers. "I love a good show."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING HERE?" Mystique yelled at the Baroness.

"Why are you yelling at **me?"** The Baroness yelled.

"Because you're the only logical suspect who would have told Cobra Commander and your Ex-Fiancé about this!" Emma snapped.

"To be fair technically the Baroness didn't tell us about your little scheme," Cobra Commander said. "I had a spy among the Baroness's spies. See one of your people that defected from me to you, never really defected from me. She only pretended to defect from me to you when in reality she was working for me. A triple agent."

"You mean Agent Brown?" Emma sighed.

"Yes and how did you know?" Cobra Commander blinked.

"Because I found out about Agent Brown," Emma said smugly. "And now she works for **me!**" Several guards surrounded the Cobras. "So technically that makes her a **quadruple **agent."

"Wait a minute! How did you read her mind? We gave her a psychic blocker so you wouldn't pick up anything?" Destro asked.

"I didn't," Emma smirked. "She came to **me** when your last check bounced!"

"Oh…" Cobra Commander realized something. "I **knew** I forgot to do something last month! I guess that account ran dry after all…"

"Well she was a bit miffed about that and she informed me of everything," Emma said. "Including about the Baroness' phone calls to a certain metal headed arms merchant in the middle of the night!"

"YOU DID WHAT?" Mystique yelled at the Baroness.

"It's not what you think!" The Baroness told her. "I was just looking for closure!"

"You call me at least three times a week to complain about Mystique!" Destro shouted. "How is _that_ closure?"

"You would not believe how she talks about you," Cobra Commander said to Mystique. "I've listened in on some scathing conversations before but really…"

"You have been complaining about **me?"** Mystique yelled at the Baroness.

"I know, you would think Destro would have enough whenever Mystique calls him," Cobra Commander cheerfully added more fuel to the fire.

"YOU CALLED MY EX-BOYFRIEND?" The Baroness yelled at Mystique.

"Only to ask for advice on how to deal with you," Cobra Commander said.

"Commander…What the hell are you doing?" Destro growled.

"I don't know. I'm just in a mood to stir things up today!" Cobra Commander said happily.

"I can't believe you went behind my back? **Your** back? You couldn't come to me and…Talking trash behind my back well I haven't said **half** the things I could really say about you sister!" The Baroness and Mystique yelled at each other. "Don't you call me sister you **freak!** Who are **you** calling a freak you maniac?"

"Apparently the honeymoon is over," Destro said sarcastically.

"It was over long **before **this," Emma sighed. "You should have been here for the chicken pot pie argument."

"The what?" Cobra Commander asked.

"Don't ask," Emma sighed. "Just please don't ask."

"Let me guess, Mystique doesn't like vegeatables?" Destro sighed. "She's prefers all meat?"

"How did you...?" Emma began. "Oh wait, of course. You have had this argument before."

"I have the scars to prove it," Destro sighed.

"This is most distracting," Malice folded her arms and watched the spectacle. "How can we properly torture our victims with all this racket going on?"

"I'm not complaining," Hank moaned.

"You know I really understand why you left her at the altar," Mystique said to Destro. "I mean really. The past several months with her have opened my eyes! I thought Zartan was an idiot but…"

"Do **not** compare me with Zartan!" The Baroness yelled. "Wait he's not here is he?"

"No, for some reason he really didn't want to meet up with Mystique again," Cobra Commander said. "I can't _imagine_ why."

"You are not helping the situation here!" Destro yelled.

"Then perhaps I can help?" Emma made a mental summons. Dozens of mutants appeared. Some with weapons pointing at Cobra. "I am starting to rapidly tire of this so called partnership. I think it's time I took over the GRSO alone!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Mystique shouted. "I can see the Baroness getting kicked out but you can't replace me! I'm the one who came up with this plan!"

"But I am the one who used her telepathic abilities to alter the minds of many of the mutants sent here," Emma grinned. "And I made sure to emphasize loyalty to me over **you.**"

"That could be a problem," The Baroness blinked.

"You **think?**" Mystique yelled.

"On second thought this is starting to get interesting," Malice grinned. "Perhaps we should reconsider **our loyalties** as well?"

"It's getting so you can't tell who's backstabbing who without a scorecard," Bobby quipped.

"See what **you've **stirred up Cobra Commander?" Destro glared at his leader.

"Hold it! Hold it! I think we're getting off track!" Cobra Commander held up his hands. "Look, let's all be reasonable here. You ladies want to take over the world. We want to take over the world. So why don't we work **together** to take over the world?"

"Because I trust you about as much as I trust the Baroness around an all you can eat desert buffet," Emma sneered.

"You know something, maybe Cobra Commander and Destro are weasels but at least they don't strut around in cheap lingerie like some Queen of the Hookers!" The Baroness yelled.

"First of all this outfit was **not **cheap," Emma glared at her. "Second, if anyone is a hooker around here it would be Mystique!"

"She does have a point," Cobra Commander said. "Out of the three of you she is the biggest slut."

"Didn't someone tell you to **shut up?"** Mystique raged as she pulled out a weapon from her holster.

"Do not tell him to shut up! That's a privilege reserved for **me!**" The Baroness pulled out her own weapon. "If you do not respect that I will force you to respect that!"

"You and what army?" Mystique shouted.

"Funny you should ask," The Baroness pushed a button on her wrist bracelet. Several dozen GRSO Synthoid Troopers stormed in. "Dear Emma can't alter Synthoid minds. And they are loyal only to myself. And I made sure for every mutant we captured, Ten Synthoids were created! So technically I could take over the GRSO from all of you without Cobra's help!"

"You're bluffing!" Emma hissed.

"Try me," The Baroness growled.

"This is going to turn into everyone is going to shoot at everyone else and whoever's left standing wins things isn't it?" Cobra Commander gulped.

"I believe so," Destro gulped. "I have a plan…Baroness! If you join with us you can be head of the GRSO and have any continent you want when we take over the planet!"

"Any continent? Even Europe?" The Baroness asked.

"Sure? Why not? And half of Asia if you want it," Cobra Commander shrugged.

"I wouldn't make promises you couldn't keep," Amelia Voight teleported in with an army of fifty mutants.

"Is it me or is it starting to get crowded in here?" Cobra Commander muttered. The viewing box, while very large was starting to fill up fast.

"I really should have put more security into this place," Mystique grumbled.

"What are you doing here Voight?" Emma snapped.

"I didn't trust **any** of you so I sent in a spy of my own and did some checking," Amelia said. "Needless to say Magneto wasn't pleased or surprised that you'd double crossed him Mystique."

"How did **you **find out?" Mystique yelled. "I know it couldn't have been Brown!"

"Simple you blue baboon," Amelia snapped. "Magneto sent a few loyal soldiers undercover and let them get captured by the GRSO. Emma you didn't brainwash every mutant here! Some of them had psychic resistant blocks and pretended to join your group!"

Several more mutants appeared around the stadium. "Oh and I suppose you thought this is all we brought with us?" Destro snapped his fingers. "Team BETA!"

Several more Cobra Troops filed into the stadium as well. "Don't forget my Synthoids which I am contacting right now!" The Baroness pushed a button on her communicator.

"Well I have even more troops on the lower levels of this building and I can get more transported here whenever I wish!" Amelia shouted.

"Who does Mystique have?" Cobra Commander asked. "I forgot."

"She has nobody which is really not much of a shock here," The Baroness snapped. "We are so through! Never again will I get involved with another woman! Especially a shape shifter! Even if you do give more orgasms than Destro!"

"That's right…Hold on how many orgasms are we talking about here?" Destro asked.

"To be fair it's not that hard to top one a **decade**," Mystique hissed.

"Normally I abhor using violence against ladies," Destro bristled. "But since you don't fit into that category Mystique I have no problem using some extreme force against you!"

"Not if I get her first!" The Baroness snapped.

"Get the feeling there's gonna be a large shootout any second now?" Logan grunted.

"Perhaps this might be the best opportunity we have to make ourselves scarce before the conflict begins?" Hank suggested. "I know you normally love a good fracas as much as the next adamantium clawed mutant but considering the circumstances…"

WHAM!

"You didn't think we would forget **you **now did we?" Malice purred as she pinned the mutants to the wall using her powers. A large metal beam prevented them from escaping. "Out of all the people we would destroy, we believe we will destroy you **first!"**

"This could be a problem…" Logan groaned.

* * *

Meanwhile in Washington DC…

"The attack on the Xavier Institute wasn't a total loss," Gyrich protested. "So the files are gone and Cerebro was destroyed? We got Xavier…"

"Who's in a **coma** according to my sources," General Eddington growled. He was in a meeting with Gyrich, Senator Kelly and Bolivar Trask.

"It's still Xavier and without him the rest of the X-Men will fall easily!" Gyrich said.

"At least he won't be giving us any trouble," Bolivar Trask said. "And we have captured Wolverine, Beast and Iceman. My new Sentinel units are twice as effective as before. It will be only a matter of time before we capture them all."

"Don't be so sure," Senator Kelly sneered. "I've heard that before! Too many times but those X-Men always seem to slither out of any trap like the snakes they are! A lot of times thanks to those Misfits!"

"I have the Misfits under control," Eddington said.

"I don't think anyone can keep those delinquents under control," Kelly snapped.

Augustus Bastion walked into the office. "Nice of you to join us Bastion," Gyrich said sarcastically. "I don't know how it works on the other side of the pond but over in America we believe in a little thing called being on time."

"Gyrich, shut up," Eddington snapped. "Bastion what progress have you made?"

"I've…Found us some new allies," Bastion said hesitantly. "Now I know your first instinct is to discount them as was mine but…They can be useful."

"What do you mean?" Gyrich asked. Then Maximus Lobo walked in. "HIM? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

"Do you have any idea what that **thing** is?" Trask shouted.

"Werewolf, Trask," Lobo snarled. "The word is werewolf."

"Bastion, have you lost your marbles?" Eddington gave him a look.

"Believe me my first reaction to Lobo's suggestion of an alliance was very **similar**," Bastion glared at Lobo. "However…Lobo and his people have advantages we do not have."

"Like **what?**" Gyrich asked.

"Like information on Magneto and how his operation works for starters," Lobo growled.

"Oh that's right, you puppies worked for Magneto once," Gyrich sneered.

"If you wish to keep your teeth **never** refer to us werewolves as puppies," Lobo snarled. "Magneto betrayed us and abandoned us. We have no more loyalty to him."

"So? What do we care what happens to you?" Trask snapped. "As far as I'm concerned you're no different than mutants! We don't need help from the likes of you!"

"I beg to differ," Lobo folded his arms arrogantly. "You humans are in more danger than you know because of the mutants. And those same mutants have endangered my pack for the last time. You can't rely on your robots forever. And we have some resources you don't have."

"In short I agreed to an alliance with the werewolves," Bastion said. "They will help us contain the mutant population if we leave them alone."

"Why should we agree to _that_?" Trask snapped. "And why would they help us?"

"You didn't even know we **existed** until those mutants got us involved in **your war,**" Lobo growled at Trask. "Don't think I haven't forgotten about those Sentinels you made to kill my pack! Of course that was only because they were **completely incapable** of killing mutants!"

"You haven't exactly been a roaring success in wiping out those mutants either, you pompous fleabag," Trask growled.

"Xenophobic twit," Lobo snarled.

"Mangy mongrel," Trask snapped back.

"Second class inventor," Lobo retorted.

"Okay! Anybody got a silver bullet?" Trask fumed.

"Trask shut the hell up!" Eddington snapped. "Like it or not, Lobo has a point. It was the mutants that exposed the existence of werewolves and Sentinels to the world. They are also largely responsible for exposing SHIELD to the world. Not that I care too much about that but still…They have an annoying habit of exposing government secrets."

"And revenge is a great motivator against mutants," Gyrich agreed.

"Not to mention information," Lobo smiled. "Which we will gladly share with you if you agree to an alliance."

"Supposing we do agree to an alliance with you…wolves," Kelly chose his words carefully. "Just what kind of information do you have that could be helpful to us?"

"For starters information about a mole in your inner circle," Lobo said. "And how Magneto knows **exactly** what your plans are."

"A mole?" Gyrich asked. "Are you saying that we've been compromised?"

"You have not only been compromised, you've been all but exposed on the front page of the Daily Bugle!" Lobo snorted. "Once you hear the information I have on this mole and what this mole has done, and has **tricked **you into doing…I think you will gladly agree that working with werewolves is indeed the **lesser** of two evils."

"If there is an alliance…You of course would be willing to…" Gyrich began.

"Help keep the mutant rabble under control? Wipe them out? Gladly!" Lobo snarled. "If you agree to leave werewolves out of your schemes to dominate the mutant race, my people will be more than happy to hunt them down for you."

"I don't know about this," Trask growled.

"They do have some skills that could come in handy when dealing with mutants," Gyrich thought carefully. "Not to mention some funds from their secret corporations that could come in handy."

"I'm not so sure either," Kelly said. "Bastion are you sure…?"

"Sometimes to fight Hell, you must make an alliance with the Devil," Bastion sighed.

"I'll tell you what," Eddington said. "If the information you have is as good as you say it is, we will agree to it. Now who is the mole?"

"Mystique. Posing of course as General Kincaid who was killed about over a year ago," Lobo smirked. "You know, the person you now have running the entire GRSO operation? Which of course you've placed almost _every single_ dangerous mutant you've captured **including** Emma Frost and Polaris. And she is using Emma Frost and some connections with Cobra to create a mutant army right under your nose."

"Okay…That's pretty good information," Kelly blinked.

"Wait a minute…The GRSO? Mystique and Emma Frost are **running** the GRSO?" Gyrich shouted.

"And Cobra is involved in this as well?" Eddington shouted. "Cobra has access to some of our military secrets?"

"Didn't you guys also send the GRSO a bunch of Sentinels a while back?" Kelly realized.

"By God…" Bastion was stunned.

"The mutants and Cobra has **my technology** in their hands?" Trask yelled.

"**Still** think you don't need us Trask?" Lobo asked smugly.

"Wait, we just destroyed both the Assassins and the Thieves' Guilds with help from those Sentinels Kincaid…I mean Mystique sent!" Kelly shouted. "Why would she help us to do that if there were mutants in both Guilds?"

"One, she was helping herself to cutting off aid to her enemy Xavier. And second there weren't that many mutants among those guild members…" Eddington began.

The ramifications hit Trask hard. "It was a test run, to see how well the Sentinels would be at hunting normal humans! NO!"

"Didn't Gyrich just boast that Kincaid captured a few X-Men?" Eddington realized. "With Frost on their side she might be able to brainwash them! Or any other mutant we've sent her! This is a SNAFU of major proportions here!"

"Bad…This is really bad…" Kelly went pale.

"We have no choice but to shut down the GRSO as soon as possible," Eddington snapped. "Mobilize our armed forces! Those we can trust anyway!"

"What about SHIELD?" Gyrich asked.

"What about them? They're supposed to find out about things like this!" Kelly snapped. "The fact that they were fooled so easily only proves how useless they are!"

"He has a point," Lobo said. "Fury has a few mutants on his payroll. We have no idea how far this has spread."

"In other words we are on our own," Eddington said. "Trask…Gyrich. I need you to send out some newer Sentinels with our task force to GRSO Headquarters. I have a feeling we are going to need them."

**And here it comes. Just when you think things could not get more explosive! Kaboom! **


	13. The Battle At GRSO Headquarters

**The Battle AT GRSO Headquarters**

"It's time for Magneto to reclaim what is rightfully his," Amelia Voight poised her weapon at the others with her army of mutants from Avalon. "We will retake GRSO Headquarters."

"Forget it," Emma sneered as she stood in diamond form with her army of brainwashed mutants. "GRSO is mine alone! Just **try** and take it from me!"

"With pleasure!" The Baroness sneered. Behind her was an army of Cobra soldiers and Synthoid troops. "As of now the GRSO is in Cobra's hands and I will run it!"

"I have no problem with that," Cobra Commander spoke up. "Do you Destro?"

"No, no problem at all," Destro smiled.

"Shut up Destro!" The Baroness snapped. "Just because I'm back in Cobra doesn't mean we're back together! As far as I am concerned you and I are history and if you get in my way again you will **be** history!"

"Uh…" Cobra Commander gulped.

"I'm not going after **you **Cobra Commander," The Baroness rolled her eyes. **"Destro's** the one who left me at the altar! As long as you stay out of my way I won't bother you!"

"Again I have no problem with that," Cobra Commander said.

"Thanks a lot!" Destro snapped.

"Hey I'm **not** the one who left her at the altar," Cobra Commander held up his hands. "That was all **you!** I told you that The Baroness was a fine catch but you didn't listen to me."

"You lying little…" Destro barked.

"Excuse me," Emma let out an annoyed sighed. "Hello? Can we get back to the issue at hand here? Namely this four way standoff over the control over the GRSO?"

"Three way actually because as usual Mystique is on her own," Amelia smirked. "She's the only one of us without an army of her own."

"I really should have thought this thing through more," Mystique grumbled. "Hold on! Malice!"

**"What?"** Malice glared at Mystique as she was using metal to squeeze the life out of the X-Men. "We're busy!"

"Forget the X-Men and help me here!" Mystique shouted.

Malice stopped what she was doing and let out an annoyed breath. "Why should we?" She asked. "We said we'd work with the three of you. If you three can't get along why is it _our_ problem?"

"In other words she's playing it smart and waiting to see who the winning side is," Cobra Commander said. "I like that. Hey Malice do you need a good dental plan? Because Cobra's got a great…"

"That's it!" Mystique yelled as she used her weapon to shoot at Cobra Commander. She missed but hit a soldier behind him. Of course this lead to a retaliatory strike by the Baroness and her army. Immediately Emma and Amelia's two teams joined in the fray.

"Hmmm, all that lovely violence and we can't be a part of it," Malice looked at the destruction through the force field of the arena. "Not yet anyway."

She turned to the X-Men, helpless before her. "So we'll just have to settle for killing these X-Men. Yes, this will be fun…"

"Not for us," Hank groaned.

No one had noticed a medium sized rock lifting up in the air behind Malice. And the others outside the arena were so engrossed in arguing and fighting they didn't notice it hit Malice from behind and knock her out.

"Xi?" Bobby blinked as the asexual mutant materialized. "What are you…?"

"Did you really think the Misfits would let you morons get captured without any backup?" Xi asked as he took a small utensil out of his pocket and began freeing them from their collars. "Sorry it took so long but I had to contact Wavedancer and GI Joe when I saw the situation. Especially when Cobra slithered in."

"How? I mean I know you can turn invisible but…" Bobby stammered. "Wolverine didn't you smell him?"

"No," Logan was just as surprised as he was.

"Scent erasing spray," Xi gave him a look. "Just in case they used dogs or other feral mutants. It's a common ninja technique. Hold still and let me get this off of you."

BOOM! BOOM! KABOOOOOOOOM!

SPLAT!

"Those Synthoids sure do make a mess," Xi noticed. "There the collars are off."

"Fat lot of good that does us," Logan grunted as he and the others were pinned by metal.

"Actually I think I can do something," Bobby changed into his ice form. "Hang on, it's gonna get really cold!"

"Oh no…" Logan groaned. Bobby froze the metal around them to such a low degree that it became easier for Logan to use his strength to shatter it. "Good thinking popsicle!"

"B-B-Brilliant," Hank shivered. "We'd better collar Malice and…"

An explosion shook the outside of the building. "What the hell was that?" Logan barked.

"I think it's the welcoming committee," Xi said as he bent down to collar Malice.

However Malice had recovered faster than expected. She used the metal to knock Xi and the X-Men down again. "Stupid freaks…" She hissed. "Do you think we will be trapped so easily?"

"Who are **you **calling a freak?" Xi snarled.

"Xi no! That's Lorna in there!" Bobby stopped him.

"Yeah but unfortunately Malice is **out here!"** Logan snarled.

BOOOM! FIZZLE! BOOOOOOOOM! KABOOOOOOOOOM!

Another explosion shook the building. It also destroyed the force field. "Something is happening…" Malice frowned. "Something more important than you four." She flew off to investigate.

The large battle inside stopped for a moment. "Okay I know that wasn't **us!"** Cobra Commander peeked out from behind a column where he was hiding.

"We're being attacked," Emma focused on her telepathy.

"Uh yeah," Cobra Commander pointed all around them. "We knew that!"

"Not us you moron! Someone else is attacking the GRSO Headquarters!" Emma snapped.

"Someone **else **is getting invovled in this fight?" Cobra Commander groaned. "What is this? Every Maniac Attack Each Other Day or what?"

"I sense it too," A telepath from Avalon agreed. "The humans! They know we've taken over the GRSO!"

"You have?" The Baroness snapped. "Last I checked a few seconds ago, that's what **this** fight is about!"

BOOM! BOOM! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"This is not good," Cobra Commander winced as pieces of the ceiling began to fall down. "Ow! My helmet!"

"All right, new plan," Emma said as the building rocked. "Voight! Mystique! We all join forces to fight off Cobra and the Humans! Agreed?"

"Agreed," Mystique nodded. "And I know just how to handle them! Get me to the control room!" Amelia nodded and grabbed her teleporting away.

"My squad! You'd better go outside and greet our guests!" Emma shouted. Her people left. "Now mutants of Avalon! Take care of Cobra!"

"Since when do we follow her orders?" A hairy mutant named Spoor asked.

"Just do it!" A winged mutant named Gargoulle snapped.

"Here we go again," Cobra Commander ducked for cover as the battle inside resumed.

"YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO TAKE ME ALIVE! DIE YOU FREAKS! DIE!" The Baroness shot rapidly and laughed manically.

"On the up side it seems the Baroness is in one of her little moods," Cobra Commander remarked. "So that gives us some advantage."

"BURN IN HELL MUTANTS! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" The Baroness cackled with sadistic glee.

"Just as long as she doesn't turn on us," Destro winced.

"What do you mean **us?**" Cobra Commander asked. "You're the one who left her at the altar!"

"Yeah and you wonder **why?**" Destro yelled at him.

"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! HA HA HA HA HA! YOU ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

"I see your point," Cobra Commander gulped.

"YOU ARE GOING TO DIE AND I AM GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!" The Baroness put on a performance that made Heath Ledger's depiction of the Joker look tame.

"NOT IF WE KILL YOU FIRST YOU INSANE BITCH!" Emma yelled back. She had grabbed a weapon and was firing back while in diamond form.

"WHO ARE **YOU** CALLING AN INSANE BITCH YOU INSANE BITCH!?" The Baroness howled.

"WELL MYSTIQUE JUST TOOK OFF SO THERE AREN'T THAT MANY OTHER OPTIONS!" Emma shouted.

BOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOOOOOM! SPLAT!

"YOU MISSED! HA!" The Baroness cackled, ignoring the fact that two Synthoids had been splattered behind her.

"Oh goody," Cobra Commander moaned as he was covered in Synthoid goo. "Two insane hormonal females with very big guns. How wonderful for us!"

Outside the GRSO soldiers were storming the gates and pouring over the grounds of the building. "Shoot every mutant you can find!" The commanding general of the troops shouted. "Use your weapons and we can easily beat…"

WHUMM! WHUMMM!

"Oh crap…" His jaw dropped as the top of the building opened and an army of Sentinels emerged.

"DESTROY THE HUMANS!" The Sentinels shouted. That's when they started to open fire.

"Sentinels! Protect us!" The General shouted.

"Target: Mutants. Target…" The first Army Sentinel stood still as it was destroyed effectively by lasers from the GRSO Sentinels. "Error! Error! Malfunction!"

"YOU BET THERE'S A MALFUNCTION YOU STUPID TIN CAN!" The General screamed at the controls. "GET THE SENTINELS BEFORE THEY GET US!"

"Mutant targets…" The Sentinels droned. Another Sentinel's head was destroyed by another renegade Sentinel.

"FORGET THE DAMN MUTANTS FOR NOW AND FOCUS ON THOSE OTHER SENTINELS!" The General shouted. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU GET THIS DAMN THING TO WORK?"

"Push on the red button while tilting the control stick left!" A soldier told him. "Not right! Left sir! Left!"

"I **am** pushing it left!" The General snapped.

"No you have to do them both at the same time!" The soldier told him. "Now push right and blue button! Same time! Now you have to do it over!"

"Why do I have to do it over?" The General snapped.

"Just **do **it!" The soldier snapped. Then he remembered his rank. "Sir."

BOOM!

"Now you hit one of the self destruct buttons!" The soldier groaned as one of the Army Sentinels went up in smoke.

"Well how am I supposed to figure out this damn thing without an instruction manual?" The General snapped.

"These controls were designed so anyone with any video game experience could do it!" The soldier said.

"Well I've never played a video game before!" The General shouted.

"Obviously!" The soldier snapped and took the controls. "You better let me do it! Uh sir!"

"FINE! TAKE IT! SEE IF **YOU** CAN DO ANY BETTER!" The General snapped.

BOOM!

"Oh yeah! Got one!" The soldier whooped as an Army Sentinel managed to punch a hole through another GRSO Sentinel and destroyed it.

"How did you **do** that?" The General looked at the controls.

"You gotta push down, up, up, down and red, down and blue, down, up and blue, left and red and down," The soldier said. "Like this!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Bingo! There goes another baby!" The soldier whooped. "This is so easy!"

"Oh yeah! Piece of cake!" The General said sarcastically.

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Hey!" The soldier snapped as an Army Sentinel was destroyed. "Since when do these things get armed with missiles? Ours doesn't have missiles like that!"

"We **don't?**" The General snapped. "WHY NOT?"

"How should I know? Maybe somebody short changed us upstairs in the design department?"

"Typical penny pinching brass…" The General groaned. He saw the Misfits walking up to him. "Oh great! More bad news!"

"General! The Misfits are here to help you retake the GRSO," Althea saluted. Todd, Wanda, Pietro, Fred, Angelica, Arcade, Lance, Lina, Catseye and Pyro were with her.

"We don't need **your** help, mutant," The General snapped. "We've already got support."

"All right! Now I gotta do a three button combo which should…" The soldier worked on the controls. "Damn it! It won't move! The batteries ran out on this thing!"

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Besides that," The General winced. "Lobo! Front and center!"

"Lobo?" Pietro gasped as a giant wolf appeared. He saw several other large wolves fighting alongside of the solders. "The werewolves? You're using werewolves?"

"Since when did they sign up?" Lance asked.

"Lobo what the hell are you doing here?" Althea growled.

"Securing the future of my race and the downfall of **yours!**" Lobo snarled. "Since Magneto betrayed me I told the humans about his plan to use the GRSO as his personal army!"

"Wait a minute! We just found out Cobra's in there and using the GRSO!" Althea said.

BOOOOOOOOOM!

"Whoever's in there they're using Sentinels!" Pietro shouted as one of the GRSO Sentinels effectively destroyed an Army Sentinel using a very powerful laser. Then it proceeded to use it's lasers on the nearest tank.

"And they're a lot stronger than the ones **you** have!" Angelica snapped. "They must have given them some upgrades!"

BOOOM!

"Oh crap! Sir the controller is out of juice! We need more batteries!" The soldier shouted as he tried to shake more power into the controller.

"The batteries are fine but the controller's frozen! I think…" Another soldier said. "Government issued crap! I told them to spend an extra few bucks on another control panel but noooooooo! They had to cut corners and go with just…"

CRASH! CRACK!

"One…" The second soldier blinked as the first soldier accidentally dropped the control panel and it broke.

"Oh look the batteries exploded," The first soldier said. "They're leaking acid…"

"This could be a problem," The General gulped.

"You **think?**" Lobo barked.

"Unless any of those wolves have metal manipulation abilities I don't think you have much of a choice," Wanda said sarcastically.

"Still think you not need our help?" Catseye asked.

"The Puddy Tat has a point," Lobo grumbled. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"We can get in the building and shut them down," Althea said. "Then we can get the Cobras and those other mutants. Just don't shoot us in the back."

Meanwhile inside the building it was chaos. Most of the mutants were too busy fighting Cobra Synthoids, soldiers and Battle Android Troopers to notice the X-Men. But quite a few Battle Android Troopers noticed the X-Men. "How the hell did Cobra sneak all these androids in?" Bobby asked as he iced several of them. "The Synthoids I get but the androids?"

"How the hell does Cobra do **anything?**" Logan barked as he slashed apart more Battle Android Troopers. "Where the hell are we anyway?"

"There's an internal security room over there!" Hank pointed. "Let's see if we can find Xavier on the monitors!"

"How do you know what that room is?" Bobby asked as he iced the remaining Battle Android Troopers in his way.

"My first clue was the big sign saying Internal Security Room right over the **doorway!**" Hank said sarcastically. Then he saw a dozen guards run over to them. "Oh dear, this could get messy!"

ZZZZZZAPPP! FLOOOOOOOOOM!

SPLAT!

"I was right," Hank blinked as he was suddenly covered in Synthoid goo. "Ugh, this is going to take forever to get out of my fur."

"Love how Cobra is cutting back on real soldiers and replacing them with Synthoids," Angelica chuckled as she and the rest of the Misfits emerged from around the corner. "I don't feel guilty setting them on fire."

"Or blowing them up," Wanda added. "Hey! Look who's joined the party!"

"Do I need to ask what _you guys_ are doing here?" Logan groaned.

"We're here to take the tour," Althea gave them a look. "Xi gave us a message about the Baroness and her playmates here."

"Guess who else is here?" Bobby told them. "Cobra and Voight from Avalon. It started out as a three way battle for control right before the army showed up. Then Frost, Mystique and Voight joined forces."

"Cobra is still running rampant however," Hank said.

"Love it when things fall apart," Pyro snickered. "Where are we anyway?"

"The Internal Security Room," Lance said.

"How do you know that?" Fred asked.

"Because he read the sign on the door!" Bobby said. "Boy are you dumb."

"Great," Hank sighed. "Now I have goo in my fur **and **a headache!"

"Shall we?" Lance asked.

"Let's," Logan growled. "Blob…"

Fred kicked in the doorway and surprised the two guards on monitor duty. Fortunately they were made of Synthoids. Well maybe not so fortunate…

"I swear is there a special shampoo to get this stuff out of fur or something?" Hank tried to brush it off.

BOOOOOOOOOM! RRRRRUMMMMMBBBLE!

"That's not me!" Lance shouted.

"We know Lance!" Pietro rolled his eyes.

"Well if it's not Shakedown what was **that?**" Logan barked.

"That's the GRSO Sentinels clashing with the Army Sentinels," Lance told them. "And the GRSO ones are **winning!**"

"This is nuts!" Bobby yelled as pieces of the ceiling fell down all around them.

"Great! Now we have Sentinels battling Sentinels!" Logan groaned. "How's **that **for irony?"

"Here's more irony. You X-Men better get out of here before Lobo and his little Pound Puppies find you," Lance warned. "Those guys showed up to help the army too!"

"They're helping them hunt us down?" Bobby yelled.

"Lobo's the one who told the army about Magneto and Mystique infiltrating this place," Althea said. "He's still a bit miffed at Magneto for how he dumped the wolves."

"And he's not exactly our best friend either," Logan pieced it together. "This is gonna be one tough fight!"

"Who exactly are we fighting?" Hank barked. "Cobra? The other brainwashed mutants? The humans? There's no one to save here but the Professor and Lorna. And she's taken off to who knows where."

"I think I have a clue," Logan pointed at a nearby monitor. "Hospital wing one floor beneath us!"

"And there's the control room four floors **above **us!" Arcade pointed.

"Let's find the Professor," Hank said. "Wavedancer, take the Misfits and stop those Sentinels."

"Sure, as soon as they finish destroying those **other** Sentinels," Todd quipped. "Which should take about three minutes!"

"Let's go! We'll meet you down in the hospital wing while we take care of business upstairs," Althea said. "Besides with all the Cobras, Synthoids and other maniacs running around I wouldn't count on you guys not fighting a little bit."

"Charles is our first priority," Logan admitted. "All right we'll meet you there." The mutants split up and headed for their respective targets.

It didn't take long for the Misfits to reach the control room where Mystique, Voight and a few other Avalon mutants were there. "We've just destroyed all the Army Sentinels," Mystique grinned. "This is almost too easy!"

"Oh well we wouldn't want **that **now would we?" Pietro quipped as he zipped around and knocked Mystique back. He also used his super speed to knock down the other Avalon mutants in the control room.

"Misfits…" Mystique hissed. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Aww, are we getting predictable?" Todd mocked as the Misfits prepared to fight. Wanda quickly hexed the mutants nearest her and knocked them out.

"We need to work on our routine," Fred quipped. "Change it up a little."

"Arcade! Find a way to shut down the Sentinels! We'll cover you!" Angelica shouted. Arcade nodded and went to work.

"You traitors would actually help the army against your _own kind_?" Amelia yelled.

"We may be mutants but you losers aren't **our kind!"** Lance growled as he shook the place up. "Especially if you run with that lunatic Magneto!"

"Magneto is a great leader who will protect mutantkind!" A female mutant with red skin and horns on her head snarled.

"I believed that once too," Lance hissed. "And what did I get? I was treated like an experiment and left to die! He did the same to his own kids! You honestly believe he won't do the same to **you?"**

"Trust us, we learned the hard way that the only person Magneto cares about his himself," Pietro snarled.

"If that was true then why did he abdicate his position to Phoenix?" The female challenged. "Who used to be an X-Man herself until she saw the light!"

"Because one he knows he can't beat her," Mystique snorted. "And knowing him he'll try to find some other way to control her."

"I've almost got it!" Arcade whooped as he pushed a button. Suddenly a sound of explosions outside could be heard. "That ladies and gentlemen is the sound of all those Sentinels self destructing!"

"Why you…?" Spoor snarled as he got up.

"Forget it! Besides we've already wiped out the Army's Sentinels and broken any hold Cobra had over the GRSO," Amelia told him. She turned to another mutant who was a telepath. "Psymenta, contact the rest of our troops and tell them to grab any of Frost's mutants they can! We're pulling out!"

"Hey don't forget me!" Mystique shouted.

"Help yourself traitor! I've got my own troops to worry about!" Amelia used her powers and disappeared into smoke, taking her troops with her.

"Looks like you're out of friends, Mystique," Pietro sneered. "Oh wait, you never **had **any in the first place!"

BOOOOOOOOM!

Suddenly pieces of the control room ceiling started to collapse. "Looks like your friends aren't going to be happy until this entire building is turned into rubble with you inside it!" Mystique taunted before she dodged a falling beam. She turned into a mouse and escaped through a hole nearby.

"Forget her!" Wanda stopped Catseye from chasing after her. "We've got our own problems! Come on! Let's go help the X-Men!"

"Use our teleportation watches," Althea said. They did so and found themselves inside the hospital wing. They also found a pile of Battle Android Troopers and a lot of Synthoid goo all over the place. "Well I see you guys found it all right."

"It was pretty easy," Bobby shrugged.

"That's because you let me do all the work," Logan grunted as he tried to clean some goo off of his claws. "Not that I'm complaining. I needed the workout."

"Xavier is alive and stable," Lina checked Xavier over. The building shook violently. "But that won't be the case for long. Especially if this battle gets any worse."

"The only thing we can do now is escape," Hank told them. "Just fighting everyone here would be pointless."

"We'll make sure the Professor's okay!" Althea said. "You three get out of here!"

"We can't leave! We…" Bobby began.

"We can't take care of him and we can't escape with the Misfits unless we want them to get the blame for helping us escape," Logan let out a breath. "It's the only way."

"What about Lorna?" Bobby asked.

"There's no time to look for her but we'll keep an eye out," Wanda said.

"I think I saw some aircraft and vehicles in the hangar as we were brought in," Hank said.

"Good luck guys, you'll need it," Fred called out to them as they ran off.

"Same to you!" Logan barked as they took off.

"Something tells me we shouldn't stick around either," Althea said. "We've got to get back to the Pit with the Professor. You don't need to be Foresight to figure out that he wouldn't stand a chance with those troops out there."

"Hold on, I have a plan," Arcade looked at the destroyed Synthoids around him. "These Synthoids can be programmed to look like anyone right?"

"Yeah," Pietro said. "So?"

"So, I see something that can help us!" Althea pulled out a small computer chip. "Every Synthoid has one of these control chips inside. It programs everything from how they think to what they look like. I bet you can use your Data Pad to easily reprogram one!"

"Perfect! I also need to patch into the video cameras on the medical floor," Arcade said. "And Pyro…You still got those cap explosives?"

"Yeah why?" Pyro asked.

"I think we may have to use them," Althea frowned.

Outside and inside the GRSO the battle ranged on and became pure pandemonium. Soldiers were firing on every mutant they could find. The werewolves were tearing into every mutant on the battlefield. Mutants were either killing every human and werewolf they could find or running for their lives. And they weren't the only ones.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT DESTRO!" The Baroness screamed as the three Cobras and a few of their loyal followers ran away from a small horde of rampaging mutants.

"MY FAULT? HOW IS THIS **MY FAULT?"** Destro yelled.

"YOU LEFT ME AT THE ALTAR! FROM NOW ON EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT!" The Baroness yelled.

"IT'S ILLOGICAL BEHAVIOR LIKE THAT THAT CAUSED ME TO FLEE FROM YOU FROM OUR MARRIAGE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Destro yelled.

"JUST SHUT UP AND RUN!" Cobra Commander screamed. "RETREAT! RETREAT!"

"For once Cobra Commander has the right idea," Emma grunted as she watched the Cobras run off. She had telepathically cloaked herself so that no one would notice her. She followed them to the hangar bay.

The Cobras weren't the only ones at the hangar bay. "Oh great! It looks like the snakes are here too!" Bobby snapped. He attempted to use his powers to ice them.

"NOT TODAY SNOWBOY!" The Baroness whirled around and hit Bobby on his right arm with her weapon. "I'M TOO PISSED OFF TO DEAL WITH YOU!"

"AGGGH!" Bobby fell back. He wasn't in his ice form so there was some blood.

"Iceman!" Hank grabbed him and pulled him over his shoulder. "I believe discretion is the better part of valor!"

"Let's go!" Logan barked as they got into a nearby jet as the Cobras fired on them.

"Bobby try and ice up your arm to stop the bleeding," Hank cautioned. "Logan get us out of here before the Baroness blows us all to kingdom come!"

"Not gonna be a problem," Logan winced as he started up the jet. "I see a whole bunch of army soldiers and other mutants coming in and firing at them! Let's go!"

"I don't feel so good," Bobby moaned as he iced his arm to stop the bleeding.

"Don't worry Bobby I think I can stop the bleeding," Hank looked him over.

"It's not that! It's Wolverine's takeoooooooooooooofffffffffssss!" Bobby screamed as the jet roared into the sky.

"Oh calm down! Those lasers barely touched us!" Logan shouted.

"Oh my stars and garters it is a mess out there," Hank winced at the destruction below.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"It appears we evacuated the building just in time," Hank said as the GRSO building imploded in on itself.

"HA HA HA! DIE HUMANS DIE!" Malice flew around using tanks and Sentinel parts to attack the army.

"Looks like Lorna's not having any trouble at all," Bobby said as he watched the carnage.

"Yeah but we are!" Logan barked as some jets fired on them. "Couple of fighters on our tail! Where the hell did they come from?"

"From the insignia it appears Cobra," Hank snapped.

ZAP! ZAP!ZAP!

"We're hit!" Logan shouted. "Got the engines!"

"That's not good!" Hank gritted his teeth. "Oh look Malice just took out the Cobra jets that shot us down. She's turning them into a giant hammer and smashing more soldiers. How innovative…"

CRUNK! CRUNK!

"We're all going to die aren't we?" Bobby asked.

"It appears so Bobby," Hank sighed.

"I love you man," Bobby said.

"I love you too Bobby," Hank said. "See you at the Pearly Gates."

"They have chicken restaurants in heaven?" Bobby asked.

"Oh eternity is going to be so much fun," Hank sighed.

"Hang on! It's going to be a rough landing!" Logan roared as the plane began to dive down.

BOOOOOOOM!

* * *

"Terror and tragedy erupted at one of the most secure military facilities in America," Trish Tilby reported. "Behind me is what is left of the GRSO. A military facility supposedly used to keep renegade mutants behind bars. It turns out just the opposite. That mutants were actually using the GRSO as a base to plot terrorist attacks. In fact several Sentinels had been commandeered and taken control over by these mutants who were planning on using them against the human race. They have apparently been destroyed but no one knows if there are any more. The death toll is in the hundreds…"

"How the hell does the media find out about these things so fast?" Gyrich threw his remote at the television, breaking it. "I miss the days when we could have just a good old fashioned cover up!"

"It is annoying isn't it?" General Hawk said as he walked in with Althea.

"Just shut up and make your report," Gyrich snarled.

"Well since you asked so nicely," Hawk handed him a folder. "Wavedancer…"

"We got few Cobra flunkies but the big three snakes got away," Althea said. She glared at Gyrich. "Of course maybe we would have gotten them if your guys were a bit more selective about which mutants to shoot at!"

"None of your people got hurt, so what are you complaining about?" Gyrich asked.

"Not for lack of trying!" Althea yelled.

"Wavedancer," Hawk warned her. "Did anyone find any trace of Mystique, Polaris or Frost?"

"None," Gyrich snorted. "We're still going over the surveillance tapes but it's clear that some of Magneto's army took some of the other mutants away with them. Maybe they went with them?"

"Or more likely they escaped on their own," Althea said. "They did just double cross Magneto again."

"We managed to get at least half of the mutants that were 'detained' at the GRSO," Gyrich snorted. "And they were dealt with immediately."

"You didn't have to kill them all," Hawk said bitterly.

"Of course we did! They were dangerous and a whole herd of them escaped so that makes things even more dangerous!" Gyrich shouted. "We don't have the resources to hold a huge amount of mutant prisoners anymore thanks to them!"

"Blame Mystique and Cobra, not every mutant," Althea told him.

"I'll blame whoever I want freak," Gyrich fumed. "You're just lucky you and your little Misfits are still considered valuable. Although I don't know for how long. But as long as Charles Xavier and his X-Men are loose…"

"Don't worry about Charles Xavier," Althea turned on a recording on the console. "As you can see from this security recording we uncovered. He's already dead."

"What?" Gyrich yelled.

To his shock he saw an image of Xavier lying in a hospital bed. Then an explosion and the bed being smashed with debris. "This was all we could get and it's impossible to go further down to the lower levels but I think we all agree this is pretty definite," Althea told them.

"Charles Xavier is dead…" Hawk was stunned.

"Well then," Gyrich smirked. "That takes care of that then. At least this operation wasn't a total loss."

**Is Xavier really dead? What do you think? Find out next time! **


	14. Explosive Situations

Scott walked out in front of the audience. "Hello Everyone. Since my character isn't doing much at this moment I've been forced...I mean elected to give you this public service announcement. You might notice that this chapter is a bit shorter than most of the others. Personally I think it's a relief. I mean the less time this lunatic messes up our lives the better. But for some reason some people might actually be depressed about this."

**He he he he he....**

"I'm here to warn you all about a very dangerous menace that threatens the sanity of the world," Scott became serious. "An addiction that takes over countless minds every day. I off course am talking about Animal Crossing City Folk for the Wii."

**YES! I GOT ANOTHER JACOB'S LADDER! HA HA! DO THE HAPPY DANCE!**

"In case you haven't figured it out by now, RW's got it bad," Scott grumbled. "She's gone folks! Gone!"

**WHEN ARE WE GONNA GET OUR FREE PIKMAN DOWNLOAD FROM NINTENDO? WHEN? AAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!**

"Don't be fooled folks! This so called cute little game is dangerously addictive!" Scott said. "It does things to your mind! It makes you obsessed with collecting bells, buying stuff, fishing, hunting bugs and fossils, growing flowers...."

**Hey Scott! You know if you wear an HMD it looks exactly like your visor? See watch! **

"NO! WAIT NO!!!!!"

BOING!

"Oh great," Scott had been transformed into a digital rolly poly character with an HMD mask on his face. "Cute, Red. Real cute!" He looked behind him. "THANKS A LOT GUYS!"

"Well now you know why we sent **you** out there," Pietro called out.

"I look like a dork," Scott looked down at his outfit.

"Even more than usual," Lance cracked.

"You just couldn't pass that up could you?" Scott yelled. "Folks say no to Animal Crossing! It's...."

SHAKE! SHAKE!

"Red! No! Don't shake that tree! Don't shake that tree!" Scott yelled. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! BEEEES!" He ran for his life away from the swarm.

"Hey Summers! Watch out for the...." Fred called out.

DOING!

"Pitfall seed buried in the ground," Fred winced.

"BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!"

"AAAAAAAHHHH! OW! THAT HURTS! AAAAAHHH!" Scott yelled.

"Wow, even in this game there's violence," Fred remarked. "And speaking of violence let's get back to the story!"

**Explosive Situations**

"Well that could have gone better," Cobra Commander groaned as he slumped into his seat at Cobra Headquarters. "At least we're still alive and we only lost a handful of troopers and a bunch of Synthoids. And if we couldn't control the GRSO at least no one else can either."

"DESTRO COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" The Baroness' voice was heard in the hallway.

BOOM!

"WHO GAVE HER A GRENADE LAUNCHER?" Destro screamed at the top of his lungs in the hallway. "AND WHY ARE YOU AFTER ME?"

"BESIDES THE FACT THAT YOU RUINED MY LIFE AND I WASTED MY YOUTH ON YOU?" The Baroness yelled. "SIMPLE! YOU'RE HERE AND MYSTIQUE ISN'T!"

BOOOOOOOOM!

"And the Baroness is **back**…" Cobra Commander moaned as pieces of the ceiling began to rain down on him. "When the hell am I going to learn to let sleeping psychopaths lie?"

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"YOU STOLE MY YOUTH DESTRO! YOU DEFILED ME!" The Baroness yelled.

"TO BE FAIR BARONESS YOU WEREN'T EXACTLY FILED WHEN I FIRST MET YOU!" Destro yelled. "YEOW! THAT HURTS!"

"DIE DESTRO! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" The Baroness screamed.

"BARONESS! NO! PUT DOWN THE GRENADE LAUNCHER!" Destro yelled. "AAAAAHHHHHH!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!" Torch was heard screaming. "AND FOR ONCE IT'S NOT THE GOOD KIND OF FIRE! HELP!"

"Couldn't have just made a phone call! I **had** to go over there and stir things up!" Cobra Commander sighed. "Couldn't have just let her have her little side business. Nooooo! I had to butt in and make an asp of myself!"

BOOOOOOOOM!

"YEOW! BARONESS!" Zartan yelled. "DON'T SHOOT US! KILL DESTRO! HE DESERVES IT!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I** DESERVE** IT?" Destro yelled.

"WHY SHOULD WE GET KILLED FOR SOMETHING YOU DID?" Torch yelled back.

"I need a drink…" Cobra Commander pounded his head on his desk.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Office of Mutant Affairs Gyrich was meeting with Eddington, Kelly and Lobo (in human form of course). "Well my administration as Head of Mutant Affairs has gone off to a **roaring start**," Gyrich groaned. "The entire GRSO destroyed and discredited, hundreds of humans dead, millions of dollars of weapons and resources down the drain…Not even **counting** all those Sentinels wrecked."

"At least Xavier's dead," Kelly shrugged. "One less problem to deal with."

"I'm not so sure," Lobo frowned. "None of our people got a good whiff at what was left of the body."

"Are you saying there's a chance the Misfits rescued Xavier?" Eddington asked.

"There is always a chance," Lobo said.

"Nonsense! We all saw the tape! Xavier died when the whole GRSO building crashed down around him," Kelly said. "Good riddance!"

"Not really, now we don't have a bargaining chip with Magneto," Eddington said. "And he was one of the few mutants we could reason with."

"The man was in a coma," Kelly said. "We couldn't reason with him anyway. A coma as you pointed out was caused by one of his former students! What did happen to Jean Grey anyway?"

"From what we can gather she's joined Magneto on Avalon," Eddington said.

"Big surprise! Those mutants always stick together!" Kelly said. "I suppose the rest of the X-Men are there too?"

"No one knows where they are," Gyrich said. "After the attack they just disappeared!"

"Wrong. I know **exactly **where the other X-Men have scurried off to," Lobo told Eddington. "I've had some relatives of mine keep track of a few other mutant groups. Right now they're on Muir Island, Scotland with Excalibur."

"How did they…? Never mind," Eddington waved. "I have a feeling I'm not going to like the answer."

"Excalibur has some teleporters and it appears they picked up a few more allies as well," Lobo said. "One of them is an Esper that can use magic."

"I knew I wouldn't like it," Eddington grumbled.

"That's not a problem actually," Bastion smirked as he walked in. "I've already made some plans to take care of WHO and their ilk. All I have to do is contact my men on the inside and we can start the extermination immediately. After we take care of the mutants working for WHO we can deal with Muir Island and burn that wretched island to the ground!"

"You realize you are authorizing an attack on foreign soil without the President's permission?" Kelly raised his eyebrows.

"That's never stopped us before," Eddington said. "And WHO is too powerful for my taste. Do it."

Bastion and Lobo left the room. "As happy as I am about that situation being resolved you know that's not our main problem!" Kelly said. "We need to bring the mutants in this country under control! How are we going to do that without the Sentinels and the GRSO?"

"The mutants didn't corrupt or destroy **all **the Sentinels," Gyrich said. "We still have some left and we can get Trask to make more. As for the GRSO they can be replaced by loyal **human** soldiers. And we still had some GRSO men in the field that weren't tainted by Mystique and her little feminine coup. You realize I am going to have to build an entirely new mutant security division from the ground up?"

"Not like you won't get any lack of volunteers," Kelly shrugged.

"That's true," Gyrich admitted. "I can at least count on a few good men I know to take charge and help keep those freaks in their place. And Trask is going to have to work overtime to make some new Sentinels."

"This situation has become far too dangerous," Eddington said. "We must get all mutants under control as soon as possible or else what happened at GRSO Headquarters will happen all over the country!"

"Agreed. As of now, any mutant is now a target," Gyrich said. "And the first mutants we are going to take into custody are the Misfits!"

"You're right," Eddington nodded. "There is no doubt in my mind that they allowed Wolverine and the others to escape. We can't take any more chances. I will personally arrest them myself."

"And I will be more than happy to watch," Gyrich smirked. "And let's arrest those damn handlers of theirs while we're at it! They're a disgrace as much as those freaks!"

"Can I come too?" Kelly asked.

"No, we need you to help push the paperwork along on legislation to contain all mutants as soon as possible," Gyrich said.

"Oh come on! I want to be in on this! After all the crap they put me through I deserve it!" Kelly whined.

"We'll send you a videotape!" Gyrich snapped.

Little did any of them realize that the entire office was being videotaped as they spoke with a hidden camera. On the other end someone was monitoring the situation far away. "Sir," An unknown watcher called on a cell phone to his superior. "This is Watcher Nine. We have a problem…"

* * *

"This is a huge problem! You know things are just gonna get worse when they announce Xavier's dead right?" Lance asked Althea back at Misfit Manor. The Misfits were in the medical wing surrounding Xavier. Lifeline and Bree were there as well tending to him along with Lina.

"We had to fake Xavier's death," Althea told him. "He would have been killed along with all those other mutants and you know it. Those that didn't escape anyway."

"Too bad they didn't get Mystique or Frost," Todd grunted.

"They figured out the casualty total," Arcade was at the computer reading data. "A hundred and thirty eight mutants dead. None of them were Magneto's people. They seemed to have escaped. Fifty eight prisoners including Lorna escaped. Twelve dead Cobras…"

"None of them the head snakes," Althea interrupted.

"All the Synthoids were destroyed," Arcade went on. "All forty five Sentinels on both sides were destroyed as well."

"There's some good news," Lance said.

"Three hundred and eighty five army troops dead, twenty seven injured," Arcade said. "Not to mention one of the camera crew men of that news chopper that just happened to fly by at the end of the battle. It's already all over the news channel networks."

"This is so bad on so many levels," Pietro winced.

"The fur is really gonna fly now," Pyro said. "No offense Catseye."

"None taken," Catseye said. "Mother really did it this time."

"Yeah well she had a lot of help from Cobra, Mystique, the nuts on Avalon and the United States Army," Lance said. "How's Xavier doing?"

"He's still in a coma but stable," Lifeline said.

"We got trouble," Roadblock grunted as he walked in. "We got a call on a secret transmission. Code Omega Epsilon Seven."

"That means…" Althea remembered her training.

"Right, we don't have much time," Roadblock said. "Everyone! We're going to be invaded! Remember your training! There's only one thing we can do now."

* * *

"Is this really necessary?" General Hawk barked as he went with a platoon of troops and three Sentinels towards Misfit Manor.

"Considering the circumstances, yes," Gyrich barked. "You can't save these freaks this time Hawk!"

"The Misfits have been loyal to us and you're going to stab them in the back?" Hawk snapped.

"Loyal to **you**, maybe General!" Eddington gave him a look. "I have full authority to take those mutants and their handlers into custody and there's nothing you or anyone can do to stop us!"

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"WHAT THE HELL?" Eddington screamed.

To their horror Misfit Manor had exploded before their eyes.

"I think **that** might stop you," General Hawk remarked.

**What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! **


	15. Mutants On The Run Part I

**Mutants on the Run Part I**

"Well I always **knew** they were going to blow up the place sooner or later," Hawk said casually as he looked at the charred ruins of the Misfit's home. "Just wish they would have waited a few more weeks. I would have won the betting pool."

"This is…" Eddington was stunned.

"A wasted trip?" Hawk finished his sentence.

"Where are they Hawk?" Gyrich shouted.

"I don't know Gyrich, tracking down the X-Men I suppose," Hawk said coldly. "Those of course that weren't just blown up to kingdom come. Probably one of Trinity's experiments."

"You don't really expect us to believe that…" Gyrich began.

Just then a jeep drove up. "What seems to be the problem here?" General Whithalf emerged from the vehicle. "It looks like something blew up."

"Brilliant observation," Gyrich muttered under his breath.

"General Whithalf sir. We were here to take the Misfits into custody but…" General Eddington began. "Wait, what are **you **doing here?"

"Oh I was in the neighborhood and I wanted to talk to General Hawk about a few things," Whithalf shrugged. "Relocating the Misfits for one. But I see that decision was made for me. They're dead aren't they? Oh well…"

"Dead my eye!" Gyrich shouted. "How much you wanna bet those lunatics found out about this somehow and teleported out of there before we got here?"

"Teleported? How would they do that?" Whithalf said innocently.

"Don't lie to me! You know damn well they had that Mass Device!" Gyrich snapped. "I've read the reports! Somehow someone warned them and they got away!"

"Gyrich are you suggesting that someone higher up **deliberately **betrayed their government and informed the Misfits of your plans?" Whithalf asked. "Or more importantly spied on your department in order to get this information?"

"Of course not, Sir," Eddington spoke calmly, realizing that was **exactly** what happened and he had a pretty good idea who. But he didn't show it.

"Unfortunately since it appears that all the Misfits as well as those responsible for their well being are now…gone there is no reason for GI Joe to deal with the mutants anymore and get back to focusing on Cobra," General Whithalf sighed. He looked at Eddington. "It also means Eddington there is no reason for you and your playmate to be here and to interfere with GI Joe anymore."

"One less loose end anyway," Eddington said. "Have the Joes get back to dealing with Cobra. If they were more on the ball instead of taking care of mutants perhaps they would have discovered the Cobra Connection at the GRSO **sooner?**"

"As General Whithalf just said, the Misfits are gone and there's no reason for you to be here at all," General Hawk said coldly. "If I were you, I'd concentrate on trying to find them if any of them are still alive. Good luck, you'll need it."

Eddington said nothing but saluted Whithalf and turned away. "Damn Jugglers!" Eddington hissed as he and Gyrich were out of hearing range. "What the hell are they playing at?"

"The Jugglers?" Gyrich asked. "Are you saying…?"

"Hawk wasn't lying when he said he didn't warn the Misfits," Eddington sneered. "He didn't have to! I've been around those damn power crazed lunatics enough to know they'd watch each other's backs!"

"Whithalf?" Gyrich asked.

"No, it was the Easter Bunny! Of course it was Whithalf you idiot!" Eddington snapped.

"Wait I thought the Jugglers would be pleased that we would take control of the mutant menace?" Gyrich asked.

"They do."

"But they're helping Hawk and the Misfits?"

"They want us and General Hawk to wear each other out so that they can take control of both sides," Eddington said. "Classic strategy. I'm afraid in order for our agenda to succeed we have to take out the Jugglers."

"How are we going to do **that?**" Gyrich asked.

"I'm…working on it," Eddington growled. "It might take a while."

Meanwhile General Hawk was speaking to Whithalf. "Sir...I know this is off the board but thanks. As insane as they are those kids are like family to me and..."

"No need to worry about that General," Whithalf interrupted him. "And don't worry about the Misfits or their handlers either. They're born surviors, all of them. And they've been trained by the best. We just have to have faith in them that they'll get through this."

* * *

"I gotta hand it to ya, Al," Lance looked out the window. "You becoming a master and learning about all these secret ninja hideouts was a good thing for us. Gyrich and his goons will never find us in Japan!"

"Let's just hope they never think of looking in a ninja phone book," The Blind Master quipped. In addition to the Misfit team and extended family, Lifeline and Bree were there as well. "If they can find the Ninja Phone Book."

"This old abandoned mountain fortress is pretty remote so it's not like we'll get too many visitors," Althea said. "How's Xavier doing?"

"Xavier is stable and we can keep him comfortable but other than that I can't wake him up," Lifeline admitted. "It just feels so wrong for us to be hiding out like this. I've never gone AWOL before…"

"Sorry Lifeline and Bree, but you know as Espers sooner or later they would have taken you guys too," Pietro said. "Sorry one Esper. But still…"

"Not to mention your ties with us," Wanda added. She turned to their handlers. "That includes all of you guys."

"Too bad we had to blow up the Mass Device," Todd said. "I'm gonna miss jumping around anywhere we like."

"Necessary sacrifice," Xi shrugged. "They would have used the Mass Device to track us and against us."

"It's not much of a loss," Quinn said. "So we blew up the Mass Device? Like we never did **that **before!"

"Yeah all we have to do is rebuild ours again from scratch," Brittany said brightly. "Easy peasy!"

"Still looks like we have to hoof it for a while," Lance grumbled.

"We'll also have to shut down the Mass Device SHIELD has," Daria added. "So they can't use it against us."

"Let's just put that on the list," Althea told them. "Right now you three concentrate on adding extra security to the fortress. Then you can work on the Mass Device."

"Is Xaiver really in a coma? Can't you just use your abilites to wake him up?" Spyder asked Lifeline.

"It's a bit more complicated than that. The damage in his mind isn't physical. Whatever Phoenix did I can't figure out," Lifeline said.

"So he could be stuck in there for a long time?" Spyder asked.

"Could be kid," Pyro shrugged. "Maybe he'll be in that coma for twenty years! But he'll be able to wake up in the future and give us all messages from the Astral Plane and warn us about the world ending and he can give us information to save the planet!"

"Pyro," Lance gave him a look. "What kind of **stupid** thinking is that? I mean even for you that was crazy!"

"It could happen," Pyro shrugged.

"No, it couldn't," Lance rolled his eyes.

"At least we're safe for now," Lucid sighed. He and Torpid had been former Morlocks rescued by the Misfits.

"Yeah but if the world goes to hell in a hand basket it won't be for long," Fred frowned. "It's war now isn't it?"

"Yeah Fred. It is. Listen up," Althea said. "Now we've all seen enough visions and been to enough rotten dimensions to know what's gonna happen if we lose this war. And that's what this has officially become. A war on mutant kind. The problem is we gotta win this with as few casualties as possible on both sides."

"So what do we do now? Stay here and hide?" Pietro asked. "Unless we've got a jet or something in the basement we're pretty much stuck here. And it's gonna take most of us forever to go over those mountains on foot! Well not me but you get the picture…"

"Actually we **do** have a jet," Cover Girl pointed to a nearby shack. "GI Joe was here a few years ago on a mission. Snake Eyes told us about this place and we set up a base out here for a few days."

"That explains the bottles of booze in the closet," Pietro zoomed around and opened a few doors.

"Well then now that we got that settled let's fire up the jet, get back to the US of A and…" Shipwreck made a fist.

"Pop I know your first instinct is to go fight with us but…"Althea sighed. "The boys need you. Dad if something happens to us I need to know my brothers and sisters will be safe. I need to know you're safe."

"Yeah sorry little guys," Todd held Tadpole's hand. "We gotta go bye bye."

"Bye bye?" Little C blinked.

"Gah?" Tadpole didn't understand.

"Bye bye!" Barney waved. He acutally seemed relieved for some reason.

"So long swabbies!" Polly cawed. "Try not to get blown up!"

"Don't worry Toad," Roadblock said. "We'll keep an eye on the kids and our new abode."

"Man I am gonna miss all those rhymes," Todd hugged Roadblock.

"I'll come up with some new ones," Roadblock smirked.

"You need to stay here too Spyder," Lance said.

"Why?" Spyder asked. "I can fight."

"Which is why I need you here to protect the others," Lance went down and hugged her. "Okay?"

"I'm not happy about it but okay," Spyder said reluctantly.

"You all have to stay here," Todd said to the Joes. "You know if you go back they'll use you to get to us. Besides, somebody's gotta set up the base here. And you need to watch out for Xavier too."

"And if we fail," Althea let out a breath. "Train the others to take our place. Lucid I need your help in staying here to take care of the kids. Catseye, Darwin. You two have the least experience so you'd better stay here with…"

"Hold on," Foresight raised his hand. "You're going to want to leave **Firestar and Arcade **here and bring Catseye and Darwin with you."

"We do?" Xi asked.

"Another vision?" Althea asked.

"Yes and I have to stay here as well," Foresight said. "Not because I want to miss all the explosions which I **won't **but…"

"Yeah, yeah we get it," Pyro nodded. "Psychic future thing. We get that."

"I'd better come too," Lina said. "You might need a medic and…"

"No, you gotta stay here where it's safe and look after the Professor," Fred took her hand.

"I'm a big girl Fred," Lina smiled. "I can look after myself."

"There are other reasons," Althea said. "Your medical training isn't fully complete and Lifeline you're going to have to teach her. Also…Let's just say the odds of this mission getting messy are pretty high."

"I can defend myself if I have to," Lina said.

"We know that but our away team will be large enough as it is," Lance said. "And again if anything happens to us…"

"You're also one of the more…diplomatic of the Misfits," Althea handed her a sheet of paper. "I've put together a list of contacts I want you to call. I also got them from the files. The Blind Master can help you. You're going to be my official Ambassador while I'm away."

"Ambassador?" Lina was stunned.

"Every clan has one member that acts as a liaison between the leader of the clan and other clans," The Blind Master explained. "Your job will to help build up alliances with other ninja clans. And any other people we can use for contacts."

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to be a lot busier than I thought?" Lina sighed.

"Cheer up Lina," Angelica said. "I'll help you."

"Oh goody," Lina said sarcastically. "That really fills me with confidence."

"Believe it or not she will," Foresight smiled. "Let's just say there's a certain leader of another clan that might be more receptive if Firestar comes with you."

"Are you guys trying to set me up on a date or something?" Angelica asked. Foresight and Althea whistled. "I had to ask!"

"If it's anything like the last time Al tried to fix me up I pity you," Wanda remarked.

"When did she do that?" Shipwreck asked.

"A while back when Jean's future daughter came to visit," Wanda reminded him. "We went to the mall. Althea shoved me into a ferris wheel with a supposedly cute guy who turned out to be a life sucking pterodactyl."

"Oh yeah," Pietro nodded. "Now I remember."

"How could you forget? We were on the six o'clock news!" Wanda snapped.

"To be fair we were on the news a lot," Lance pointed out.

"So the Away Team will be myself," Althea called out trying to change the tone of the conversation. "Toad, Avalanche, Scarlet Witch, Xi, The Blob, Pyro, Catseye, Darwin and Quicksilver."

"Why am I **last?"** Pietro asked.

"Why do you **think?"** Wanda snapped. "But where are we gonna go now Wavedancer?"

"Actually there is another place we can hide out in America," Althea thought. "It's a bit of a fixer upper but if we can establish a base there…We could rescue a lot of mutants and bring them to safety. For a while anyway. But first we need to track down Wolverine and his team."

"And contact the other X-Men," Lance agreed. "How do we do that?"

"I'll think of something," Althea shrugged.

"Oh **that** fills me with confidence," Pietro quipped.

"Just shut up and get the jet ready," Althea said. "We're going to see the Big Apple. Odds are, we'll find **someone **from the X-Men there!"

"Or we could just keep an eye on the news channels and see where the biggest explosions are," Wanda said sarcastically. "That's usually a clue."

* * *

Meanwhile on Muir Island…

"Well the Guild members are all patched up and it looks like most of them will pull through," Remy reported with Belladonna following him into a large room filled with monitors and computers. Some of the X-Men were there along with Pete Wisdom and Lila Cheney from Excalibur. There were also a few other familiar mutants there.

"That's good," Rahne Sinclair nodded. "I can't believe this really happened."

"Believe it," Tabitha folded her arms. "And now that Jean's gone all dark side on us things are gonna get worse."

"It's already worse," Monet groaned as Penny kept trying to pull her sleeve. "Stop that! And stop staring at me!"

"She missed you," Rogue grinned.

"And I missed her like I missed my wisdom teeth," Monet groaned.

"Excalibur will help you guys and try to make some sense out of this," Kitty said as she worked the computer. "I can…Oh no!"

"What now?" Sam asked.

"It's all over the net! The GRSO has been shut down!" Kitty said.

"And that's a **bad** thing?" Tabitha asked.

"It is when they found out that Emma Frost, Cobra and some other mutants were running the show!" Kitty said. "Somehow they got control of it and got some Sentinels under their control! They were beaten but they escaped with a lot of mutants!"

"What? Hold on! Hold on!" Rogue held up her hand. "Frost and Cobra were running the GRSO? How did **that** happen?"

"According to this that General Kincaid had been killed a long time ago and a shape shifter impersonated him," Kitty read the news.

"Shape shifter?" Remy barked.

"Mystique! It has to be her!" Rogue fumed.

"Wasn't Mystique running around with the Baroness?" Tabitha asked.

"Don't remind me," Rogue groaned.

"There's the Cobra Connection," Wisdom grunted. "And how Frost was able to slip in. Maybe Mystique likes threesomes!"

"Not funny Wisdom!" Rogue barked.

"Sorry Rogue, but the way Emma dresses and with her past I wouldn't put it past her," Kitty hissed.

"No wonder Magneto didn't raise such a fuss over his own daughter being locked up by the GRSO," Remy realized. "Or those other mutants. Making his own army right under the government's nose."

"That might have been the plan but something tells me Mystique had her own ideas," Rogue fumed. "Wouldn't put it past her to double cross Magneto. Not like she hasn't done it before!"

"What about Wolverine, Iceman, Beast and the Professor?" Sam asked. "Are they okay?"

"It doesn't say," Kitty read. "I'm still looking for…Oh no…"

"What?" Wisdom asked. Then he read. "Oh crap. It's really gonna hit the fan now!"

In the hallway Ororo and Alex were talking to Genration X leader Sean 'Banshee' Cassidy and Moira MacTaggart the head of Muir Island's research department. "Thanks for letting us stay here Moira," Ororo said to a wiry woman with glasses and short auburn hair. "We don't want to burden you…"

"It's not a burden," Moira shook her head. "Even though I have my differences with Charles, I won't turn away people in need. Especially now things are getting worse for mutants."

"I thought Sage was here as well," Ororo noticed. "I haven't seen her."

"She took off weeks ago to who knows where and quite frankly I'm worried," Moira said.

"She made a lot of enemies in the Hellfire Club and who knows what kind of trouble she could get into," Sean frowned.

"We have got to stop this hysteria before…" Ororo began when Tabitha and Rogue ran up to them. "Rogue? Tabitha? What's wrong?"

"Guys! It's just been on the web," Tabitha choked. "The Professor…He's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"He's dead," Rogue said bitterly. "There was a huge battle at GRSO Headquarters. Turns out mutants had already taken over the whole thing. There's reports that a shape shifter was impersonating Kincaid."

"Good lord," Sean gasped. "Things just seem to be getting worse and worse!"

"It's Mystique! She killed Xavier! I know it!" Rogue snarled.

"Rogue you don't know if…" Alex began.

"Oh come on Alex! Who **else **would it be?" Rogue barked. "Mystique killed Xavier! I know it!"

"I don't believe it," Moira was stunned.

"Well you'd better see the footage for yourselves," Tabitha shook her head. They followed her into the room. More mutants had come into the room to see for themselves, both Generation X and X-Men.

_I knew something was gonna hit the fan sooner or later_...Jonathan Starsmore sent out a telepathic message. _But even I didn't think it would be this bad!_

"It's a bloodbath!" Paige gasped. "I don't believe it!"

"The Professor is dead," Rogue said. "He may have been a…He didn't deserve to die by Mystique's hands!"

"You don't know that for sure," Moira said.

"You don't know Mystique like I do!" Rogue said.

"Please! For all we know it was the army that killed him!" Monet challenged.

"No! It was her! I **know** it!" Rogue fumed in rage.

"No, you don't," Kurt put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't you **dare** take her side again!" Rogue shouted pulling away. "You always do that!"

"Not always but let's not jump to conclusions until we have all the facts! What about Wolverine and the others?" Kurt asked. "Does it say anything about them?"

"They're saying some mutants escaped but according to reports a lot of mutants were killed," Kitty looked at the file.

"Have you heard?" A tall man in a Union Jack costume walked into the room with Betsy.

"About Xavier and the GRSO? Just did, Captain Britain," Kitty fumed. "And the bad news is still coming in! Oh no…"

"What?" Wisdom asked.

"There's been an executive order and…" Tabitha read the news. "I can't believe they did this!"

"It is what we feared," Ororo's face was grim. "As of now all mutants in America are under martial law and are ordered to report to the army. Even any mutants working for the government are ordered to turn themselves in!"

"Yeah good luck with **that **happening!" Danielle snorted.

"You can bet Wolverine and the others are number one on the most wanted list," Rogue said. "And the Misfits…"

"I wouldn't worry too much about them," Ororo said. "But our team mates I am worried about."

"We have to go back don't we?" Danielle asked.

"Of course we do!" Tabitha said. "We can't just leave our friends…"

There was a beeping noise. "It's my communicator," Wisdom grunted. "WHO's calling. It's an emergency signal. Hey what's going on?"

"We've been compromised!" A voice on the communicator shouted. "I don't know how they found us! We've…Ahhhh!"

"Sounds like trouble at WHO headquarters," Wisdom said.

"Isn't that where Northstar went?" Tabitha asked.

"No, he's back at Excalibur Headquarters in a different place," Wisdom told her. "He and the Xavier Protocol Files are safe there."

"We'd better get rolling," Betsy told them.

"Cap, Kitty and I want to go help the X-Men," Kurt said. "They're our friends and…"

"And I understand," Captain Britain sighed. "The rest of us can handle it here."

"You sure you wanna go?" Wisdom asked Kitty. "At least in England mutants ain't public enemy number one."

"Not yet anyway," Kurt grumbled.

"I have to," Kitty said. "England's your home. America is mine."

"Mine too," Kurt agreed.

"Don't worry luv, we can handle this without you two," Wisdom smiled and kissed Kitty.

"Good luck Rogue," Betsy hugged her friend.

"You too," Rogue nodded.

"Lila let's roll," Captain Britain told them. Lila teleported the rest of the members of Excalibur away.

"I hope whatever it was, it wasn't too bad," Kurt let out a breath.

"Hey you know those guys," Kitty said. "They can handle it."

"So what do we do now?" Sam asked.

"Our first priority is to get all the information we can before…" Ororo began.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The entire building shook. "Now what is going on here?" Rogue shouted. "If I didn't know better I'd say Avalanche was around!"

Actually what was around were several strange looking airborne assault vehicles and several black garbed troops attacking Muir Island. On the outskirts of the island two wolves were stunned at what they saw. One of them shifted into human form. "Better call Lobo!" He pulled out a communication device from a small grassy knoll.

"Lobo here, what is it?" Lobo's voice boomed from the device.

"Sir, it's Vular," The human wolf spoke. "Are the humans attacking Muir Island?"

"No, they're just attacking WHO Headquarters," Lobo said. "You are to just watch the mutants until they decide to go after them. Why?"

"Well **someone's** going after the Mutants of Muir Island and if it's not the humans who is it?" The second wolf barked.

"WHAT?" Lobo shouted. "I know of no attack! Hold on." In the background Lobo was conversing with someone. "Well if you didn't authorize any attack…Hold on! Vular! Can you identify the attackers?"

"Negative. I've never seen the aircraft before and the soldiers are all…" Vular stopped and sniffed. "Wait a minute…I know that scent! It's…" He whirled around. "YOU! YOU'RE…"

Both wolves were immediately blasted and killed on the spot with a strange red ray. Their communicator was destroyed. "Vular! Kel! What's going on there! Vular!" Lobo shouted.

"What's going on?" Gyrich walked into the communications room.

"Did you authorize an attack on Muir Island?" Lobo growled.

"Of course not. We agreed to attack Muir Island after we hit WHO," Gyrich said. "Why?"

"Someone is attacking Muir Island right now and my agents may have been compromised!" Lobo shouted.

"What? Who's doing that?" Gyrich shouted.

"If I knew I wouldn't have asked **you** if you ordered an attack now would I?" Lobo shouted.

"This could mess up our plans," Gyrich said. "Unless of course whoever attacks kills off the X-Men hiding there. We'll send an investigation team there. **After** we destroy as many mutants as we can at WHO."

* * *

Bishop's team weren't having much better luck. As soon as they got to the rendezvous point they were ambushed by a unit of soldiers. "How the hell did we get into a situation like this?" James shouted as he knocked down a soldier who tried to sneak up on him and grabbed his weapon.

"They must have been tracking us somehow," Bishop said as they fought. "But how? The Blackbird is cloaked!"

"Maybe they weren't tracking the Blackbird itself?" Domino frowned. "Maybe they're tracking **us?**"

"How?" Bishop shouted.

"Mutant signatures located…"

"Ask as stupid question…" Bishop groaned as a large Sentinel loomed over them. "This is gonna be one tough fight!"

"GO AWAY!" Taylor screamed and used his electronic control powers on the Sentinel. It overloaded and exploded.

This caused a minor wave of nervousness in the small team of soldiers. "RETREAT! RETREAT!" The one in charge screamed. "WE NEED A LARGER FORCE TO TAKE DOWN THESE FREAKS!"

"That was easy," Jamie remarked as they watched the soldiers retreat. "Great work Static!"

"We'd better get moving," Bishop grunted. "Back in the Blackbird! We need to find a new hiding place before reinforcements arrive."

"I have a bad feeling we are going to be on our own for a little while longer than planned," Domino said.

**Oh yeah things are gonna get worse! Stay tuned to find out how bad it is gonna get! **


	16. Mutants On The Run Part II

**Mutants On The Run Part II**

"Well this has been a **fun** day," Bobby grumbled as he cautiously peeked out of an alley. "We're fugitives. The Professor is still in a coma. We got captured and nearly killed. We're probably getting blamed for the mess at the GRSO Headquarters even though all we did was barely get out alive. Lorna is still possessed and out there somewhere. Who **knows** where Frost, Mystique and the Baroness are? We have no idea where the rest of the X-Men are and how to contact them. The Misfits can't help us. Oh yeah, and I've been **shot!** That's really made my day!"

"Not to mention the Sentinels tore up half the state," Hank added. "Good thing we crashed near a sewer system."

"Yeah we were able to go through the Morlocks' old tunnels and get into the city," Logan grunted. "Although something tells me we might stick out like sore thumbs if we go out on the streets."

"Oh sure, blame the guy with blue fur," Hank gave him a look. "That door over there is an entrance to a hospital. We need to get some medical supplies to treat Iceman's wounds."

"Great if it isn't one thing it's another," Logan grunted.

"It's not like I **asked** to get shot," Bobby winced in pain.

"Not everyone has your self healing capacities," Hank told Logan. "I think we can sneak into the hospital and patch him up."

They managed to sneak into the hospital without any fuss. Hank even found a small room with some supplies. "These should help treat your wound," Hank told Bobby as he sat on a table.

"Just hurry up and do it before somebody…" Logan began to look out one of the doors.

"Who are you and what are you **doing** in here?"

"Spots us…" Logan groaned.

He turned around and saw a very angry African American woman who was obviously a doctor. "This is a restricted area! What are you doing here?"

"I beg your pardon Doctor," Hank apologized. "But you see…"

"I don't know what you're doing here but if you don't…" She stopped when Logan shot out his claws. "Are you actually that stupid to **threaten **me?"

"Wolverine chill!" Bobby pleaded.

"Lady if you don't shut up…" Logan growled.

"Wolverine! Put those away! Do you want her to bring security down on us?" Hank snapped.

"Give me one reason why I **shouldn't?**" The doctor snapped.

"Our friend is injured," Hank said. "He got shot and since we're mutants we weren't exactly sure if we'd be welcome."

"You got that right. This hospital doesn't treat mutants if it can help it," The doctor folded her arms and sighed. "Hold on. Let me see his wound."

They were surprised but moved away. She looked at Bobby's arm. "You froze your own blood?" She asked. "How did you do that?"

"Don't really know. Just did it," Bobby winced as she began to clean the wound.

"Well unfreeze it," She ordered. Bobby turned his arm back to normal. "The good news is the wound isn't as serious as it looks. This goes against everything I was taught but somehow freezing your arm not only helped stop the bleeding but sped up the healing process. But I wouldn't do that again."

"Ow!" Bobby winced as she cleaned it. "That hurts."

"It'll hurt a lot more if you don't keep still," The doctor bandaged his arm and fixed his wound. "There that should do it."

"Thank you for helping us," Hank said.

"I'm a doctor. It's against my beliefs to turn any patient away," She said. "Even though there would be some at this hospital that would be reluctant to treat mutants, I can't just stand by and let anyone suffer. But if I were you, I'd get out of here fast. And don't let anyone see you."

"Will do Doctor…" Hank began.

"Reyes. Now wait until at least I've gone down the hallway," Doctor Reyes sighed.

"All right, thanks Doc," Logan nodded.

"It's **Doctor!**" Doctor Reyes said sharply before leaving the room.

"Whoo, and I though I had a frosty personality," Bobby said. "But she was nice enough to patch me up and not turn us in."

"I suggest we do not delay in capitalizing in our good fortune and depart the premises," Hank told them as they snuck out of the room.

"Uh oh, we got more trouble," Logan grunted. They peeked around the corner.

"Bancroft what's going on?" Doctor Reyes walked up to a hospital administrator who was confronting a group of soldiers down the hallway. "What are these men doing here?"

"Doctor Reyes, this is Colonel Wraith," Bancroft introduced a large muscular man with a mustache. "He claims there are some renegade mutants in our hospital."

"We are so dead," Bobby groaned.

"I don't think it's us they've found," Logan narrowed his eyes. "At least not yet."

"Are you people insane? This is a hospital not a…" Doctor Reyes fumed.

"Got it Sergeant! We got one!" A soldier with a scanning device pointed it. "Scanner says this one's a mutant right here!"

"Then it must be broken because this hospital doesn't employ mutants!" Bancroft fumed. "I have personally checked the blood work of everyone who works at this hospital and scanned their DNA for an X-Gene! Doctor Reyes is no more of a mutant than I am!"

"If this scanner says she's a mutant, she's a mutant," The solider said.

"And being a doctor I bet there's all kinds of ways to manipulate a blood test," Wraith growled at her.

The X-Men witnessed this. "We gotta do something!" Bobby whispered. "Even if she's not a mutant…"

"Indeed, there is a slight possibility that the scanner is picking up our DNA," Hank frowned. "Perhaps…"

SNIKT! SLASH!

"You looking for us pretty boy?" Logan had jumped in and slashed the scanner as well as a few weapons immediately.

"Never mind," Hank sighed as Bobby immediately covered several soldiers in snow. "So much for subtlety."

"Mutants!" Colonel Wraith shouted.

"Don't blame the Doc, it's us your scanner is croaking about," Logan growled. "She just helped us out because we asked her nicely."

"You **treated **these mutants?" Another doctor whirled on Doctor Reyes.

"One of them was injured, I had no…" Doctor Reyes began.

"Get them! And you are coming with us!" Colonel Wraith grabbed Doctor Reyes roughly by the arm. "Even if you're not a mutant I have some questions for you!"

"Let the lady go bub!" Logan shot out his claws.

Several more soldiers rushed in and were promptly taken care of by Hank and Bobby. Logan made his way to Colonel Wraith and with one swipe of his claws....

"AAAGGGHHH!" Colonel Wraith clutched at his bleeding face. "MY FACE! YOU FREAK!"

"That'll teach you to keep your hands to yourself," Logan growled. He didn't notice a sniper behind him.

But the doctor did. "LOOK OUT!" She screamed.

Suddenly a purple force field surrounded Logan just as the sniper shot. "What the…?" He noticed the doctor's eyes were glowing purple as well and the force field faded away quickly. Without hesitation he leapt at the sniper and slashed the weapon into pieces. The sniper screamed like a school girl and ran for his life.

"My god! Doctor Reyes is a mutant!" Someone shouted.

"Well I suppose that solves the question of the accuracy of their mutant detection scanners," Hank blinked.

"You lying freak! I'll have your license for this!" Bancroft yelled.

"I'm afraid we have worn out our welcome at this fine establishment of healing and mercy," Hank said quickly as he grabbed the doctor. "Iceman if you can assist us in our escape it would be most helpful."

"I'm on it!" Bobby made his usual snow toboggan. "Hang on!" Logan grabbed onto Bobby and Hank grabbed onto Logan as they slid out the door, knocking down soldiers and people everywhere. Bobby also made the sidewalk icy for good measure so several soldiers fell down as they attempted to pursue them.

"PUT ME DOWN! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?" Doctor Reyes screamed as she was carried away with the rest of the X-Men as they hung on to each other. "HELP!"

"Scream a little louder into my ear why don't you?" Logan snarled. "Iceman don't forget to melt as much of the Snow Brick Road behind us as possible so they can't track us!"

"Will do!" Bobby said. Soon they found themselves in a deserted alleyway. "Next stop on the Iceman Express, some dark dingy alley."

"Put me down you…you…." Doctor Reyes hit Hank on the chest and he dropped her. "You kidnapped me! You actually had the nerve to **kidnap **me!"

"What are you gonna do lady? Call the cops?" Logan scoffed. "You're welcome!"

"WELCOME! WELCOME?" Doctor Reyes shouted at him. "Do you know how hard it was to conceal my mutation at that hospital? The **sacrifices** I've made over these past few years in order to keep my job? I knew I should have called security the second I saw your freak behinds in there but noooo! I had to remember my Hippocratic Oath and what did it get me? Now they think I'm one of **you!"**

"Well you are, aren't you?" Bobby asked.

"I meant **mutant criminal!"** Doctor Reyes. "I mean I'm not happy that people now know I'm a mutant but now they think I'm one of those crazy mutants like you that…Oh no…You people are those X-Men aren't you?"

"Yes we are," Hank said. "I am Beast, that's Iceman…"

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE SANTA'S FREAKING ELVES!" Doctor Reyes shouted. "I've heard how you mutants ruin lives but I had no idea you were this destructive! No wonder mutants have such a lousy reputation with the likes of you around!"

"Listen Doc I'm sorry your life just got screwed up but this isn't exactly the right place or time to have a freak out!" Logan barked. "In case you didn't notice, it's not just us they're after! The government has just declared Mutant Hunting Season open for business and we've all got bulls eyes painted on our backs!"

"This is ridiculous! They can't just…" Doctor Reyes fumed.

"What do you think was at the hospital lady? It wasn't the Welcome Wagon!" Logan barked.

"Wolverine!" Hank said in a tone so sharp Logan winced. "I believe the Doctor does have a right to be a bit perturbed. We did after all cause a small amount of chaos in her life, however inadvertently."

"Thank you for giving me **permission** to be angry!" Doctor Reyes snapped.

"However Doctor I might also point out that as a mutant yourself you would have probably been targeted anyway sooner or later," Hank added. "And our actions however rash were a necessary action in order to save your life."

"Is there a point to all this?" Logan fumed.

"I am merely stating that anger is well justified on both sides but taking it out on each other is not productive at this stage," Hank said. "I suggest we keep moving before those soldiers catch up with us. Since we are in New York right now the best place is to hide in mutant town where it will be difficult for them to pinpoint our precise signature. Then we can plan our next move accordingly."

"At least **someone** around here has some brains," Doctor Reyes folded her arms.

"Guys is Mutant Town that way?" Bobby pointed to the distance.

"Yes, I believe so. Why do you…" Hank turned around and his jaw dropped. "Ask?"

Two giant Sentinels were walking in a short distance away. Their grim features could be seen in the reflection of the lights of buildings and explosions in the distance.

"Oh this day just got better…" Logan growled.

* * *

Things on Muir Island weren't much better. Everything was chaotic and there was fighting everywhere.

Somehow Rogue and Remy got to the room where the Guild members had been resting. Also in the room was Danny, the blue feathered one time resident of the X-Men affectionately nicknamed 'Bird Brain'.

"What's going on out there?" Danny asked.

"Some weird army is attacking us but we don't know who," Remy grunted. "Belladonna, can you use your magic to get the Guild away from here?"  
"I have enough strength to do a teleportation spell but I can only take so many," Belladonna said.

"Then take the rest of the Guild members and go," Remy said. "We be fine here."

"Might as well take Danny too, just in case," Rogue spoke. "If you can."

"I can manage one more," Belladonna said.

"Remy…" Henri began.

"Most of you don't have X-Genes," Remy said. "And Belladonna your magic can cloak yours. You can get out of here unscathed to France. We'll take care of them."

"We can't just leave…" Belladonna began.

"The guilds have already suffered too much because of me," Remy said. "I won't let what's left be destroyed! Go!"

Belladonna nodded and used her magic. The Guild members and Danny disappeared. "Wherever you go I hope it's better than here," Remy let out a breath before he went back into the fray.

Rogue flew out in the middle. Using her super strength to take down tanks and fighting along side several other mutants. At first it seemed like another fight where it was a mutant melee of powers. And at first it seemed like the mutants would win. "Just another day at the office eh lass?" Sean laughed as he flew by and used his mutant scream to destroy another tank. "At this rate we'll be done before tea time!"

Suddenly all around the island a huge green light surrounded them. "What the?" Sean gasped as he tried to fly through the dome but it repelled him.

"I don't know what this stupid green dome is but I don't like it," Rogue muttered. Suddenly she felt very weak. "My powers! They're…fading! I can feel it!" She barely managed to land on her feet.

Storm and Sean weren't as lucky. They plummeted to the ground along with several other flying mutants. "Storm!" Remy shouted as he ran over and managed to catch her. She passed out immediately.

"My powers aren't working!" Jubilee tried to shoot out her fireworks to no avail.

"I…I can't transform! AAAAAHHH!" Rahne screamed as she changed back to human form. Then she was hit with a dart. As she fell to the ground she was grabbed by two soldiers in black. They dragged her away and threw her inside a huge transport.

"PULL BACK! RETREAT!" Someone yelled. The mutants ran inside. More mutants, mostly those of Generation X were captured.

Despite her weakening strength Rogue was able to carry Storm to relative safety. "Bastards are shutting off our powers somehow so we can't fight back!" She shouted in fury.

"Hurry! This way!" Remy grabbed her arm and they dodged explosives. The soldiers were now chasing them. To their horror they saw several soldiers make their way into the building. She saw out of the corner of her eyes Moira being captured and dragged away as the hospital wing was invaded.

"Moira!" Rogue gasped.

"There's nothing we can do!" Kitty shouted as she pulled her friend along. "We need to rescue Storm and ourselves!"

"They've got guns and somehow our powers are gone! Run!" Jubilee shouted.

Somehow they made it to the lower levels of the complex and hid in a large sealed room. "So this is how it ends for us," Danielle whimpered. "Hiding, unable to fight back…"

"Why is this happening?" Tabitha whined.

"Shut up! Don't talk like that!" Rogue snapped. "Just let me **think! Why the hell can't we fight?" **

Rogue looked at what was left of them in the room. Kitty, Kurt, Jubilee, Danielle, Sam, Alex, Remy, Rina, Tabitha, Peter, Ororo, Amanda, Benny, and Penny. Penny was whimpering over Sam. "Where is everyone else?" Rogue shouted.

"They got Moira, Rahne, Monet and her sisters…" Kurt panted. "Not to mention almost every mutant in the hospital. It's not good."

"Banshee got taken down the same time as Ororo but some of those soldiers got him," Remy reported. "Think all of Gen X is captured."

"I saw Dead Girl getting blown up but she could have put herself together by now," Kitty winced.

"Last I saw Paige she was being carried off too," Peter said. "Cannonball tried to stop them but got knocked down. It is thanks to Penny and I that we saved him."

"My head…They're using some kind of psychic attack as well…Trying to panic us…" Rina tried to keep the fear from her voice.

"They're doing a good job," Benny groaned.

"They sound close! I hear them! They're outside the door! They're gonna break in pretty soon," Alex said.

BOOOOOOM!

"Make that **now!"** Amanda used her magic to create a force field, protecting them from the invader's lasers. "We're going to have to do a blind teleport out of here!"

"What about the others? We can't leave them!" Rogue shouted.

"There's no choice! We're getting clobbered here!" Jubilee shouted. "I don't know what they're using but it's weakening our powers! We can't fight them!"

"But not our magic!" Amanda shouted as she used a magical blast to dispel the invaders. "Benny you're gonna have to cast the spell! And hurry! I can't hold on much longer!"

Benny nodded. "Okay, okay…Hammermond…Hablebell…HEMBECK!"

There was a bright light and the next sensation Rogue had was that she was falling. "OW! GET OFF MY BACK!" Kurt was heard yelling.

"Sorry," Rogue got up. The group managed to get to their feet.

"Everyone alive?" Rina asked.

"I think so," Kitty groaned. "It feels like my powers are coming back."

"Where the hell are we **now?**" Remy groaned. They were all in the middle of a lush jungle somewhere.

"Don't know," Benny said. "I just did a blind teleportation spell. All I wished for was for us to find someplace where none of our enemies would ever find us."

"Good job," Tabitha said sarcastically. "Too bad **we **can't find out where we are!"

"Even if we did go back Rahne and the others are already gone to who knows where," Kitty looked like she was going to cry. "I can't take this much longer! We're losing people right and left and we can't do a damn thing about it!"

"Look right now the best thing we can do is find some shelter," Rina said. "And water. We can get the wounded somewhere to rest safely before predators show up."

"RRRRRRRRR…."

"A little late for that," Kurt gulped as something growled in the bushes.

Rina sniffed the air and shot out her claws. "Uh oh…"

"Uh oh? It's never a good thing when **you **say uh oh!" Tabitha gulped.

"I have good news and bad news," Rina told the group. "The good news is I think I just figured out where Benny teleported us to."

"And the bad news?" Rogue asked.

Just then a very large, very hungry dinosaur with very sharp teeth crashed through the bushes towards them. "Oh we're in the Savage Land…" Rogue groaned. "THANKS A LOT BENNY!"

**It just keeps getting better doesn't it folks? Stay tuned for more madness! **


	17. Mutants On The Run Part III

**Mutants On The Run Part III**

Across the country in a seedy bar in LA, a band was playing full blast. This band was made up of mutants. Ray was on electric guitar and Tim was on base. The club was owned by a former mutant performer named Rocker and his people from the underground fighting ring had made it into a haven for mutants and a place where both mutants and tolerant humans could mingle peacefully.

Rocker looked out from his place on a high private lounge. He liked to observe the crowd from his position. It wasn't just because his mutation gave him a horse like face and hooves. It was that from here he could survey his domain. After the Arena had closed down he had managed to make another place where his people could survive. And the club scene was a perfect niche for them. Mutants from all over the world somehow managed to flock to his club, appropriately called the Freak Club and perform. Well not all of them would perform. Some would merely dance, tend bar, cook, wash dishes. Everything and anything to bring in the crowds and keep the money flowing.

At least they didn't have to fight to the death anymore.

And that suited the club's owner just fine.

"It's a good night boss," A large brown scaled mutant snorted. "Crowd's packed in."

"People are all the same," Rocker snorted as he brushed lint off of his white suit. "All want to see the freak show. But it's a good night."

There were loud sounds outside. Even with the loud music of the club they could be heard. "What the hell is that?" Rocker asked.

"Sounds like a car backfiring out there," Rocker's muscle said.

"That ain't no car," Rocker snorted. Suddenly something caught his eye. "IVICH!"

"Rocker! Help! We gotta get out of here!" A green skinned woman with short green hair and a torn dress ran up to him.

"Geeze Ivich what happened to you?" Rocker caught her as she tripped and fell into his arms.

"They're all over the streets! Soldiers, cops! And they got these scanner things, grabbing any mutant they can get!" Ivich gasped.

Then the pandemonium began. Several soldiers burst into the club opening fire on any visible mutant they could see. Some mutants were telekinetics and could easily create a shield or some were agile and dodged the bullets. But others, both mutant and human weren't so lucky.

"What the hell?" Ray shouted. "They can't just do this!"

"I don't think these guys care much about our civil rights," Tim said sarcastically as he powered up.

"Right! Take 'em down!" Ray shouted. Even though it had been months since he had been in a Danger Room session, the X-Man training kicked in immediately. He fought off the soldiers with ease as he raced into the fray.

It had become a madhouse of screaming and panic. Most of the humans ran away for their lives. Most of the mutants in the club stayed, some protecting those that couldn't fight back because of injuries. Others trying to help the wounded out of the way. It was an act of defiance as well as a sense of mutant community.

"Come on!" Rocker waved as he finished a roundhouse kick on one soldier. "This way!"

"What do you mean? We can drive…" The brown scaled mutant growled. He was shot at by one soldier but his thick hide prevented any damage. "Knock it off!" He grabbed the soldier and threw him against the wall.

"There's too many of them! We have to get out of here!" Ray shouted.

"I can stop them!" A young blonde woman concentrated. Suddenly all the soldiers stopped fighting and stood in a daze.

"Hey this makes it easy to hit 'em!" Ivich grunted as she punched the soldier nearest her to the ground, knocking him unconscious. "Don't know what you did lady, but I like it!"

"Trapped them in illusions but they won't stay in that state long," The woman said.

"Good. It will be long enough! This way," Rocker guided the thirty or so mutants to the back of the club. "Never seen you here before girly."

"The names Regan. First time here," She said as they rushed to the back.

"Well we always make **every** first time memorable here at the Freak Club," Tim snorted.

Rocker pushed a button on the wall and a secret passageway opened up. "Get in!" Rocker waved them through. "Skullfire you're last. I need you to bring the house down!"

"So they won't follow us, good thinking," Tim nodded. When the last mutant ran into the passageway, he concentrated his blasts on the ceiling. He barely made it inside and closed the door before it came down.

"Do you think those soldiers got out?" Ray realized.

"I hope not," Ivich snarled.

"Well I wanted an excuse to renovate the club but this is ridiculous," Rocker snorted. "Come on! Follow me!" They walked in the near darkness for what seemed like an hour.

"Do you think the entire roof caved in and killed those soldiers out there?" Someone asked.

"I hope so!" Regan snarled. "Serves those flat scans right!"

"Lady something tells me this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Ivich snorted. "Name's Ivich."

"Is that your mutant name or…?" Regan began as they went down into the dark tunnels.

"Back in the Arena they called me Lady Green, but seeing as I don't have any real powers Ivich is just fine," Ivich shrugged.

"I remember hearing about the Arena when I first got to LA," Regan said.

"Yeah but it got shut down," Another mutant said. "That didn't stop the boss though."

"If you don't shut your yaps we can still get stopped," Tim barked.

"It's okay I think we're deep enough," Rocker said as the group of mutants went into a large well lit opening. There were a handful of other mutants living in shacks and small buildings down there. They too were horribly disfigured or mutated.

"Rocker? Is that you?" An old man in green rags shuffled up to him. He had several scars on his face.

"Yeah Gramps. It's me," Rocker said. "Things are getting rough topside so we had to come down here."

"So this is like LA's version of the Morlocks?" Ray asked. He noticed that the tunnels here were warmer and dryer and slightly cleaner than the sewers in New York.

"You got it. Before the Arena there were the tunnels," Rocker explained. "Most of us grew up in these sewers and the junkyards before we were offered a chance at the 'big time'."

"And during that time there have been a few mutants who made a few 'improvements' to the tunnels," Ivich snorted.

"Yeah but what if they bring out Sentinels that can track us underground?" A frightened female mutant asked.

"I didn't see any and believe me, if they were out there we'd know," Ray told them.

"Yeah we would have definitely seen them by now," Tim said. "I wonder why?"

"I know!" A mole like mutant man with large claw like hands and thick spectacles shuffled up to them. "I've been on the computer! All in New York. The GRSO was a huge scam! Some mutants and Cobra were running the whole show and the government found out about it! Half the Sentinels they had were taken over by mutants and the other half were fighting 'em!"

"What? You're **serious?** The GRSO was run by mutants? That's impossible!" Several people shouted.

"Quiet!" Rocker shouted. "You, show me!" Rocker and a few others followed the mole mutant to a small room filled with electronic equipment and about a hundred televisions showing programs from all over the world.

"Whoa look at all the TVs!" Tim whistled. "It's a pretty elaborate electronics system for a sewer dweller."

"It's an elaborate electronics system for Bill Gates," Regan exclaimed. "Well if he was broke or something."

"It's how I get my news down here," The mole mutant explained. "I'm kind of a news junkie…Just look."

The mutants read and watched the videos in horror as the past twenty four hours were shown on news feeds. "My God, it's started hasn't it?" Ivich whispered. "What we've all feared."

"Not like we didn't know this day was coming," Regan growled. "All I can say is bring it on! They want a war! They'll get one!" Many other mutants called out in agreement.

"Quiet! Something else is on!" Ray shouted.

"There was much rejoicing and dancing in the streets of Bayville today as the announcement of the death of Charles Xavier was heard," A reporter spoke on the news.

"Xavier's dead?" Ray gasped. "NO!"

"Charles Xavier died in the middle of the GRSO battle. After the authorities removed evidence from the estate, Mayor Cameron Hodge held a rally on the grounds."

"For too long Bayville has been plagued by mutants!" Hodge held a torch. "For too many years we've lived in fear and terror of these monsters! Today is the day we fight back!" The crowd cheered as he lit the Institute on fire. Several people threw torches at the building and it was engulfed in flames.

"Never again will mankind be at the mercy of the evil X-Men!" Hodge whipped the crowd into a frenzy. "Today is the first day of human liberation!"

"Those **bastards**," Ray spat as he made a fist. "The Institute was my **home!** I mean Skullfire and I don't live there anymore but still…"

"I'm not surprised," Tim growled. "They always wanted us gone. Couldn't do it while the X-Men were there. Cowards. The lot of 'em!"

"And now Xavier's dead…" Ray stopped and clenched his fist.

"Looks like the worst has come," Rocker said. "Listen, I know you two ain't X-Men anymore but we're gonna need all the help we can get if we're gonna survive."

"We're in," Ray told him. "You want firepower we can supply it."

"So what do we do now?" Tim asked.

"Do what every **other** group in history has done in situations like this," Rocker growled. "Retreat, regroup…And get revenge."

* * *

"Good work 125. Is the main target among the captives?"

"No Mistress, we looked everywhere. Target One is not on the premises. Neither were Target X or most of the other X-Men. We did capture a few X-Men and Generation X. Not to mention the doctors."

"It will have to do. At least we won't go back empty handed."

"Mistress, there are a handful of damaged mutants that would probably not be suitable for our needs. Shall we terminate them?"

"You know our orders. No mutant is to be killed or harmed. Just leave them behind. They can't follow us anyway. Get the prisoners ready for transport."

More words were spoken but they were faded away. Everything became a whir of pain and gray. She didn't know how much time had passed until….

"Dead Girl? Is that **you?**"

"Bet-sy…?" Dead Girl's head literally rebuilt itself and her head attached to her body that was repairing itself by the moment.

"Is she all right?" Someone said.

"Technically she's dead. But she's always been dead since I've known her," Betsy explained. "So yeah. She'll be fine. Just let her pull herself together for a second."

Dead Girl groaned and her body repaired itself. She saw Captain Britain, Wisdom and Betsy over her. "Ugh, and I thought being dead would stop the pain," Dead Girl moaned. "This hurts worse than the time I **actually** died!"

"What happened DG?" Betsy asked. "It looks like there was a battle here."

"There was a battle here. Attacked us about a minute after you took off," Dead Girl shook her head in an attempt to wipe the cobwebs off of it. "Don't know who they were. Got blown up and tried to pull myself together but couldn't. So weird…"

"Where's everyone else?" Betsy asked.

"I don't know," Dead Girl groaned. "After I got blasted it's all pretty fuzzy. Wait you said there was no one else?"

"So far you're the only person we've found," Captain Britain told her as he helped her stand up.

"Found alive anyway," A female mutant with long blond hair, elfish ears and wearing a gold uniform ran up with Lila. "I'm Megan. Shapeshifter of the group. And I believe you know Lockheed."

"Rrrarrrr," Lockheed whimpered. He looked distraught.

"He misses his mistress," Megan explained. "And he was at Excalibur headquarters when the whole mess happened. Came with us to help fight and when we got here…."

"We found the bodies of two large dead wolves," Lila said. "Werewolves to be exact. Looks like someone didn't appreciate them spying on Muir Island."

"So the wolves were here too," Wisdom frowned. "They could have been part of the attack as well."

"I don't think so," Lila said. "Call it a hunch but it looks like they were away from the battle and whoever killed them used different weapons than the attack at WHO."

"Hold on, **WHO** was attacked?" Dead Girl blinked.

"Not who, WHO as in Weird Happenings Organization," Betsy said. "I hate explaining this every other time! It's like some bad running joke!"

"I know who WHO is!" Dead Girl snapped. "I asked if WHO was attacked! You're right, this is like a bad retelling of an Abbot and Costello bit."

"Yeah we were able to chase 'em off but…" Wisdom sighed. "Nearly half of the mutants that worked at WHO are dead. And they made off with a bunch of other files. Probably on whatever files we had on all the mutants."

"Well that's just…" Dead Girl snarled.

"Captain! Come down to the infirmary. I found more survivors," A gruff voice burst from Captain Britain's communicator.

"Goody, I was just heading down there anyway to see if they had any aspirin," Dead Girl groaned leaning on Betsy. "By the way has anyone seen my left thumb? I think it's around here somewhere."

"I think I just stepped on it," Wisdom winced and picked it up.

"Yeah that's mine all right," Dead Girl took it and put it back on. "Keep your eyes open. I think there's a few more of my body parts around here somewhere."

They managed to make it to the infirmary after finding a few more of Dead Girl's appendages and organs. A tall blond man with a white uniform and a very big sword was there. "Found at least ten of 'em locked in here."

"Good work Shatterstar," Captain Britain nodded.

"Carolina!" Dead Girl recognized one of them. "What happened?"

"Guys in black with big guns burst in here. They took Doctor MacTaggert and half of the patients here," The crippled cat girl frowned. "Grabbed Doctor Riesman, Mrs. Leech…All the doctors and nurses working here. Took my sister Thornn too. The rest of us got left behind. I guess they thought we were useless or something."

"One of them said we weren't even worth using bullets on," A sick green mutant on a respirator frowned. "They just locked us in here and left."

"They didn't want us dead. They just wanted strong mutants for some reason," Carolina said.

"I remember something," Dead Girl said. "I think one of my ears was blown up to where they were speaking. They were looking for mutants. MacTaggart. They got her. She was on their list but their two biggest prizes were gone! A…Target X and a Target One."

"I think it's safe to say that Target X might refer to X-23," Captain Britain said. "She's referred to that in several old mission logs of both WHO and SHIELD. But who was the first target?"

"Don't know," Dead Girl said. "Some of the X-Men were captured but others got away…Don't know who though. The one in charge was female. I know that. That's all I remember."

"So to recap, there were two separate attacks on two different mutant friendly institutions," Betsy sighed. "By possibly two different sets of enemies. The United States Government has just declared war on all mutants and you know the rest of the world will follow suit. Xavier is dead and several mutants including the X-Men and Misfits have been captured or missing."

"This could be a problem," Wisdom frowned.

"It's a good thing I'm **already** dead," Dead Girl groaned. "Otherwise I'd be severely depressed!"

* * *

"I can't believe you crashed the Blackbird!" Domino shouted at James while they were fighting a small detachment of soldiers somewhere in the woods in South Dakota.

"They shot at me! It doesn't count as crashing if someone shoots you down!" James yelled as he fired his weapon at the soldiers. "Besides if anyone is to blame it's you and your lousy luck!"

"**My **lousy luck?" Domino yelled.

"Yes! Who gets shot down by a group of soldiers running **war games?"** James yelled. "USING LIVE AMMO!"

"Just shut up and fight!" Bishop yelled.

Taylor shouted. "I'm using my powers to block out their communications by shorting out their equipment but that's not gonna matter much if they blow us up!"

"I think we can take them," Bishop said as he knocked down two soldiers.

Jamie had made clones of himself and subdued one soldier himself. "This is pretty easy actually."

"Jamie! Get down!" Someone yelled.

"Huh?" Jamie didn't have time to wonder. A young girl about his age grabbed him. She knocked him down, accidentally creating a few clones but both got out of the way of some sniper fire.

"Huh?" Jamie looked into the eyes of a young girl with blond hair and very blue eyes. She was wearing a thick red jacket with a backpack and blue jeans with sneakers.

"Domino! Bishop! Shoot directly at those trees over there!" The girl cried out and pointed. "The ones that are intertwined with each other! Just shoot right in the middle of them!"

"What?" Domino noticed the girl. "Who the hell are **you?"**

"Just do it!" The girl shouted.

"What the hell?" Domino shrugged and did so. Bishop reluctantly did so as well.

BOOOM!

The trees blew apart. Not only did the flying debris knock some of the soldiers out, apparently there was a hive of bees. Some very angry bees.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" The soldiers ran for their lives.

"That was lucky," Bishop grunted.

"Wow that was close," The girl said as she got to her feet with Jamie. "I didn't think I'd actually **find **you guys. You know I've been walking in these woods for nearly three days. I mean I knew it would take that long but I had no idea that it would actually feel that long."

"Multiple you **know** this girl?" Bishop asked.

"No, I never seen her before," Jamie was puzzled. "Who are you and how did you know my name?"

"My name is Layla Miller," The girl with blue eyes told them. "And I know stuff."

"Huh?" Domino asked.

"My mutant power. I know stuff," Layla explained.

"You mean you're a precog?" Jamie asked. "You can see the future?"

"Not exactly," Layla said. "I **know **the future. Everything about it. All at once. The stuff that can't be changed."

"Like what?" Bishop asked skeptically.

"For example there's one soldier left and he's about to give away our position," Layla said. "But don't worry about it. He's really afraid of spiders and when he sees one on his hand, he'll scream and drop his communicator into the water. Right about…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Now," Layla shrugged. "Don't worry, he's going to knock himself out any second."

THUNK!

"Owie…"

THUD!

"See, out cold," Layla shrugged. "Come on. We need to get his keys. There's a military van parked a half mile from here."

"Hold on! Who are you to give us orders?" James snapped. "Why are we just picking her up? She…"

"She could be a spy or something," Layla said the same time as James. "Okay that's…Stop saying everything I'm saying! I mean it! Come on! All right! I'm not falling for this trick. I'm not…Wiggy Waggy Woo Wah!"

"All right," Bishop sighed. "Maybe there's a **chance** she is a mutant that can see the future?"

"Boooga chacka! Booga chacka!" James danced around on one foot making gestures and Layla mimicked them perfectly. "Wah! Wah! Wah!"

"Bless you," Layla said.

"HA! You didn't…ACHOOO!" James sneezed. "Damn it!"

"Okay that's really freaky," Jamie blinked.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I believe her," Taylor said. "Maybe we should check out that van?"

"Might as well," Bishop grunted. "So…"

"I'm an orphan. My parents died in a car accident a year ago the very day I got my powers and saw everything," Layla explained as she walked along. "I was in such shock I was in a coma for three months. I ran away from the orphanage I was in Chicago a month ago so I could meet up with you guys and help with the resistance. Help you set up the new X-Force."

"You knew I was going to ask you that didn't you?" Bishop groaned.

"Yes," Layla said. "Just as I know Jamie's gonna trip over a root and make three copies of himself now."

"What?" Jamie blinked. Then he did just as Layla said.

"Okay that is really freaky," James blinked. "But why are you here? And what's this nonsense about something called X-Force?"

"I know where all the mutant detention centers are going to be built and how we can take them down before they're put into use," Layla said. "Oh FYI, we won't have to worry about the one they're making here in Montana. Trust me. They're gonna screw that up themselves."

"Do I want to know how?" Bishop groaned.

"Experimental Sentinels. Gonna go berserk and kill two hundred soldiers and severely injure a hundred and thirty five," Layla said. "And it's all gonna be Trask's fault. So better stay away from that one. We need to focus on the one they're making here in the mountains two hours from here."

"You're not gonna seriously take advice from someone whose barely out of grade school are you?" James asked.

"I got a good feeling about her," Domino smiled. "And anyone who annoys you can't be **all** bad. I say we take a chance."

"It'd be nice to have a girl our age around for a while," Taylor admitted.

"She did save our lives," Jamie said. "And it could be real helpful to have someone who knows the future! Maybe she knows where the other X-Men went?"

"I do," Layla said. "But we can't help them. Trust me, we're on our own for now."

"Why can't we help them?" Bishop asked.

"Because it's going to get weird," Layla said. "Really weird. Like you and the fire breathing penguins weird."

"You know about that?" Bishop paled.

"I know **everything**," Layla smirked. "Including the little incident you had back at the Shi'ar home world in the Royal Laundry Room and…"

"Okay! Okay! You can stay! We'll listen to you!" Bishop said suddenly. "I believe you! No need to go into greater detail! Let's go get that van and take down that mutant detention facility!"

"By the way Bishop that wasn't me you met when you were a child," Layla told him as they walked. "That was another version of me from another dimension. There's a difference."

"What?" Bishop gasped.

"She traveled back in time to the camps so that she could start your time period's rebellion and save your life," Layla said. "Not to mention fix her own dimension. She knew she was going to die so don't worry about it. So please don't blame yourself for her death anymore. She wouldn't want that."

"How did you…?" Bishop gasped.

"I told you. I know stuff," Layla smiled. "Come on. Let's go."

"I really **hate** time travel and dimension jumping," Bishop grumbled. "It makes my life so freaking messed up!"

**Next: More madness and insanity. What else is new? **

**And now a public service message...**

"Greetings," Cobra Commander adressed the crowd. "I am Cobra Commander."

"And I'm Pyro!" Pyro waved happily.

"And we are here to let you readers know that soon this fic will be moved to it's rightful place in the Crossovers section," Cobra Commander said.

"Unless it's already been moved by the time you read this and if it has then this is just saying what you already know," Pyro said.

"This means you will be seeing more of those Cobra Characters you all know and love," Cobra Commander said. "Oh yeah and you might see a few GI Joes too."

"And of course all that Misfity goodness is being imported to the crossovers section," Pyro said. "Most of them. One or two fics that have nothing to do with GI Joe characters might stay. It's a judgement call."

"Knowing the author, a poor judgement call," Cobra Commander grumbled. "This is just to let you know where the fics are going to be sent."

"Most of them," Pyro said. "I mean a lot of them have already been moved. And I mean there are a lot of them! So this could take a while. Please be patient! I mean look how many there are! This is gonna take some time folks!"

"But most of them will be moved," Cobra Commander said.

"Yeah most of them will be moved to the X-Men Evo GI Joe section," Pyro said. "Most of them. I mean that Living the Normal life was moved over to the Fantastic Four area for obvious reasons. And one or two might stay but other than that you'll see most of the Misfits in the crossover. Unless again it has already been moved and you will see them here. Which since you're reading this after the move you already know that. If you already know that. Go ahead and give yourself a gold star!"

"Why am I doing this with you again?" Cobra Commander glared at Pyro behind his mask.

"So I can show you Mister Flickers!" Pyro flicked open his lighter. "He wants to come out and play!"

"Of course..." Cobra Commander moaned. "Well stay tuned for more torture and agony. Which by the looks of it, the majority will be inflicted upon myself!"

"Say hi to Mister Flickers!" Pyro said cheerfully.

"Oh crap..." Cobra Commander groaned as a giant fire dragon appeared. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Burny! Burny! Burny!" Pyro chased Cobra Commander around.

"OWW! OWWW! OWW! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Cobra Commander screamed.

**Well uh, while I go put the fire out the rest of you can wait and see what happens next! Enjoy! **


	18. The Siege of Mutant Town

**The Siege Of Mutant Town**

"This is so bad on so many levels," Logan growled as he saw the two Sentinels tower over the city. The sounds of gunfire and sirens in the distance. The occasional scream shot out through the noise chilled them to their bones.

"These Sentinels are gonna round up every mutant here in Mutant Town!" Bobby gasped.

"I don't think their main setting is on capture, Iceman," Hank winced as he witnessed one Sentinel use lasers from it's eyes and a piercing death scream was heard. "They're going to kill every mutant they can get their metalic hands on!"

"Not if we do something about it!" Logan shot out his claws. "Doc! How good are you with those force fields?"

"I don't know…" Doctor Reyes blinked. "And it's **Doctor!** Not Doc!"

"Can they hold back powerful lasers or not?" Logan barked.

"I said I **don't know!** I never tried using them much before today!" Doctor Reyes yelled.

"Well then consider this a trial and error run," Logan grunted. "Iceman! Get the Doc over by their heads. Doc use your force field to cover their heads. Maybe they'll blow themselves up when they try to use their lasers?"

"Whoa! Hold on! Are you **crazy**?" Doctor Reyes yelled.

"I will take that to be a rhetorical question," Hank gave her a look.

"But I can't just…" The doctor began to protest.

"If you don't Doc, people are going to _die!_ In fact they're **already** dying!" Logan growled.

Doctor Reyes let out a breath. "Fine. Don't blame me if this stupid plan doesn't work. I'm not that well trained with my powers. I'm more used to hiding them than using them."

"That sounds fair," Bobby said as he iced up again. "Come on Doctor, hold on tight!"

"I must be **insane**…" Doctor Reyes groaned as she held onto Bobby's back as he made an ice toboggan towards the Sentinels. "I must be out of my mind to let you people talk me into this…And slow down! It's hard to hold onto your shoulders! They're ice cold!"

"I'll cut down on the loop de loops," Bobby quipped.

"Okay we need to get over there and fast," Logan said.

"Taxi!" Hank waved. Of course the only taxi nearby drove past him quickly. "It's because I'm blue isn't it?"

"Can never get a cab when you want one," Logan snorted. "Hold on…"

Another cab was parked nearby. The driver was stunned when Logan dragged him out and threw him down. "Trust me! Don't call the cops!" Logan shot out his claws. The driver fled screaming. "Come on Beast!"

"We just carjacked someone didn't we?" Hank sighed as he got in.

"Technically I did it," Logan shrugged as he drove. "We'll bring it back."

"Sometimes Logan you are a bit too morally shady for my tastes," Hank sighed.

"Hey you wanted a cab, you got one!" Logan barked. "Sometimes you're too picky for my tastes!"

A loud crash alerted him. "Looks like Doctor Reyes' powers **do **work," Hank looked out the window and saw a smoking headless Sentinel fall to the ground.

"That's good to know," Logan grunted as he felt the small aftershocks of the fall. "Damn it! Those things really do pack a punch!"

"I think it fell on a building," Hank remarked as they turned the corner that was the street where the block affectionately named 'Mutant Town' was on. He saw in the distance Bobby had frozen the feet of the second Sentinel before it fired. It fell forward and crashed onto a nearby armored vehicle. There was a large explosion that took both out.

"Don't make Sentinels like they used to," Logan snorted.

"I think those were earlier models," Hank explained. "Good gravy! What's going on!"

There were seven large white vans in the street. Several soldiers were restraining captured mutants and locking them inside. Those they weren't shooting on the spot. Some mutants were making a valiant effort to resist but they weren't well trained or their powers weren't strong enough to take down the entire army as well as the Sentinels.

One of the vans was driving towards them. "Logan why are you speeding up?" Hank gulped.

"Get ready to jump," Logan gritted his teeth. "I can survive a crash but I think you'd better take precautions."

"You are not going to do what I think you are going to do are you?" Hank gulped. Realization hit him. "You are…"

"Just get going!" Logan shoved Hank out of the vehicle. Before he knew it he had managed to land on a heap of garbage.

"That was convenient," Hank grumbled as he pulled a banana peel out of his fur. "Disgusting but convenient."

CRASH!

The driver in the van was killed as Logan crashed head on to the van. Logan of course survived it and managed to get out of the car. "That's why you always should buckle up."

"Hands up you stinking mutant!" The passenger of the van managed to crawl out and grabbed his gun. He was then knocked down by Hank who had run over.

"Let me find the keys," Hank said.

"I got your keys right here!" Logan used his claws to cut open the van. Ten mutants in restraining collars and chains were in the back. "Beast!..."

"I got it!" Hank had grabbed a key and immediately began to remove the restraining collars from the mutants quickly. "I suggest a hasty retreat!"

Logan sliced through the restraints of all the mutants in the van. "Go! Go! Go!" He shouted as they escaped.

"Go where?" One frightened mutant woman yelled.

"The sewers! Head for the sewers! They can't follow you in there!" Logan yelled. He spun around and knocked down another soldier nearby. He then ran towards the next van.

Another mutant ran with him. Logan didn't debate the help as he threw some kind of glue from his hands and trapped several soldiers. "Thanks!" Logan then liberated the prisoners in another van. "Go! Move it! Move it! Doc! Iceman! Give them cover so they can escape!"

Everything around them was fire, gunshots and death. Buildings and people were on fire. Dead bodies of both humans and mutants were on the ground. Everything was chaos and madness. Bobby and several other mutants used their offensive powers to try to keep the soldiers at bay while Logan and Hank freed mutants trapped in vans.

"Get them! Get them!" The soldiers yelled at each other as they kept attacking.

"They just keep coming!" Doctor Reyes yelled as another wave of soldiers appeared. She used her force field to protect the mutants escaping into the sewer holes.

"We'll just keep pushing them back!" Bobby shouted as he made a huge ice wall, trapping more soldiers. "I tell ya! We could sure use some help here!"

"From **who?**" A woman with her hair made of fire and fire in her hands yelled as she burned a soldier that tried to shoot them. "Face it! We muties are on our own!"

"Some of us got offensive powers too," A man shouted before he turned into a giant brown bear. "We'll help you hold them off while the others get away!" Then he tackled the soldiers nearest him.

"It's better than nothing!" Logan roared as he disarmed more soldiers and knocked them down. He headed towards the next van with the glue mutant and a few others. Suddenly he felt a bullet hit his back. "YEOW!"

Of course Logan's healing factor took care of it immediately. He turned around and saw several men armed with guns shooting at them. "COWARDS!" Logan roared as he prepared to fight.

"Oh great now the FOH is involved!" Bobby groaned. He created an ice dome to trap them.

"Doesn't look like there are too many of them," Hank said as he knocked back a soldier and opened another van. "But there are still plenty of soldiers to deal with."

"Looks like we got more things to deal with!" The glue mutant pointed to the sky.

Hank's eyes widened as three familiar large figures flew towards them. "Three more Sentinels are headed this way!" Hank yelled.

"This is gonna get messy!" Logan prepared for a fight. He had no idea how right he was.

Unknown to everyone there was one particular mutant that had been living in Mutant Town. This mutant's X-gene had been awakened on Stryker Sunday and found out that she had the ability to control machinery and override any programming. In other words a technopath. And this technopath wasn't very happy about what was going on.

So she decided to do something about it. And to the horror of the soldiers, the Sentinels stopped attacking the mutants and started attacking them and every other human in sight.

It was so unexpected that many people believed that it was some kind of software glitch. It would be one of the arguments mutants would make against the use of Sentinels for years, vehemently denying that mutants had anything to do with it.

It would be many years before the X-Men learned this mutant's identity and the truth about what happened that day. But that is another story for another time.

"What the hell…?" Logan gasped as the Sentinels started attacking and blowing up Army vans and soldiers alike.

"Looks like for some reason those Sentinels decided to bite the proverbial hands that charge their batteries," Hank said.

"We gotta stop them!" Bobby shouted.

"You're joking, right?" A scaled mutant nearby heard this. "Let those humans get a taste of their own medicine! I'm out of here!" He fled down the sewer hole with several other mutants.

"How many more vans are there?" Logan barked.

"Two," Hank said. "And it seems the soldiers guarding them have forgotten about their charges." The soldiers were more concerned with fighting for their lives. They were stunned as the Sentinels ignored the mutants and started attacking them. And their guns were no match for the giant metal monstrosities.

"Beast you and the Doc free the rest of the prisoners," Logan growled. "Iceman, you're with me."

"They're going to…?" Doctor Reyes gasped.

"I'm afraid so," Hank sighed as he watched one Sentinel blow up an apartment complex filled with humans. "Come on!"

Bobby was able to use his ice powers at maximum to freeze one Sentinel solid. But it burst out easily. Logan somehow managed to climb up another Sentinel and hang on long enough to cut it's head off. He jumped to the roof of one building then fell on an awning to catch him as the headless Sentinel stumbled around and fell into a building.

The next thing Logan knew there was a huge explosion. And blackness.

He woke up to the sound of gunfire and the smell of smoke. "This is no time for a nap!" Doctor Reyes yelled as she held a force field around them. Bobby, Hank and Logan were inside with her as the two remaining Sentinels attacked.

"What happened? Never mind. Oh good they're back to shooting mutants again," Logan grunted as he got up.

"No, they're just after us because we are **attacking **them," Hank surmised. "All the other mutants have escaped to the sewers!"

"The ones that aren't dead," Doctor Reyes groaned as she held onto her force field.

"Doc, for someone who's had very little training, you're doing pretty good," Logan said.

"Yeah well we're going to be dead because I can't hold out much longer," Doctor Reyes gasped.

"Just give me a second to…" Bobby stopped. "What the…?"

Behind the attacking Sentinels was a jet of some sort. And it was headed straight for them. Something jumped out of the side of the jet.

"GERONIMO!"

"SACAJAWEA!"

"POCAHANTAS!"

"GREAT GREAT GRANDPA EATS WHOLE BUFFALO IN ONE SITTING!"

"MOMMY!"

"I'M GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA DIE!"

"SHUT UP LANCE AND LET ME CONCENTRATE OR ELSE WE'LL ALL GO SPLAT!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

It took all Doctor Reyes had to hold the force field as a fiery explosion flashed all around them. When the flames died down they saw the wreckage of two Sentinels and a jet in the street.

"That's something you don't see every day," Bobby remarked. "Or every other day…"

"Are we still alive?" Someone moaned in the smoke.

"I think so…" Someone else coughed.

"Good I just came back from rebuilding my body from a pool of lava! I don't want to get almost burned **again!"**

"Lucky we had parachutes…" A familiar Australian voice was heard.

"Lucky we had my sister to use her powers to soften our fall or else we'd be burned pancakes," Another familiar voice whined. "But my uniform is ruined! I mean did we have to land in garbage?"

"I think I'm gonna throw up…"

"Not again! Keep in Avalanche!" Todd was heard shouting.

"Catseye is going to have smoke in her hair for weeks…"

"At least you still **have** hair!" Fred shouted.

"I know those voices…" Logan blinked as Doctor Reyes let down the force field. "It can't be…"

"I **knew **we shouldn't have let him fly!" Wanda yelled as the Misfits emerged from the smoke. "I **knew **Toad was going to crash it!"

"You gotta admit though, he found a great place to land," Pietro quipped as he looked at the destroyed Sentinels.

"I never thought I would say this but thank God for Misfits!" Logan whooped as the Misfits made their way towards them.

"Why am I not surprised you maniacs would be right in the middle of all this?" Althea called out.

"Told you," Wanda remarked. "Just watch the news."

"Hold it, aren't you guys here to uh, arrest us?" Bobby asked, clearly confused.

"Uh we kind of got fired," Fred told them. "Long story."

"Short version?" Logan asked.

"Eddington wanted to arrest us, we got warned and blew up our house," Todd said. "And the Mass Device after we teleported out of there. What's new with you?"

"Oh you know, same old," Hank winced as something exploded in the distance.

"That's what I thought," Althea said.

"I believe we have a problem," Xi pointed as more soldiers and armored assault vehicles started to surround them.

"Scarlet Witch…" Althea remarked as she pointed to a fire hydrant. Wanda used her powers to open it. "Thank you!" Althea then used her powers to create a large wave of water to knock several soldiers back.

"It's nice to see you left **some** of the city for us to destroy," Fred quipped as he picked up a jeep nearby and threw it at some soldiers, scattering them.

"Shut up and fight Blob!" Logan growled as he slashed the weapons of some soldiers who got too close to him and knocked them out.

"These are your **friends?**" Doctor Reyes shouted.

"Oh where are my manners? Doctor Celia Reyes, the Misfits," Hank introduced. "Misfits, Doctor Reyes…"

"Charmed I'm sure," Lance said sarcastically as he used his powers to tear up a hole in the middle of the street, trapping a tank inside it.

In a helicopter flying over the city Henry Gyrich had personally come to witness what was going on. "I can't believe it! I'm not going to have any Sentinels left if this keeps up!" He fumed. "Forget it! All available ground troops! Get those mutants! Kill them all! Kill them! Kill them! Punish them for destroying my Sentinels!"

"That and killing a whole bunch of our soldiers and an entire city block!" The pilot said sarcastically.

"Just shut up and fly this thing!" Gyrich snapped.

"I'm just saying you could be a little more sympathetic to the guys down there giving their lives for the cause!" The pilot said. "I mean you can rebuild robots but people can't be replaced!"

"Wanna bet? Just keep flying!" Gyrich shouted.

"You are so not a people person," The pilot grumbled.

"Where the hell are all of these soldiers coming from?" Darwin snapped as he grabbed a weapon and fired it. When it emptied he threw it at a soldier, knocking him out.

"At least all the Sentinels are gone," Wanda remarked.

"Yeah now all we gotta do is fight our way past a couple thousand soldiers," Lance quipped as more reinforcements arrive. "You want me to drop a couple of houses on 'em?"

"You can't do that!" Doctor Reyes yelled.

"We may not have a choice lady," Logan growled as the soldiers closed in. "This may be it for us."

"This is it! This is it! The end of Wolverine! The X-Men and the Misfits!" Gyrich called out gleefully. "And I'm going to enjoy every last…"

FLASH!

A blinding white light surrounded them. So bright, the soldiers couldn't see. And when they could. They saw nothing. The X-Men, Misfits and Doctor Reyes were gone. They were surrounding nothing.

"Okay what just happened?" Gyrich blinked.

"They're gone sir," The pilot said.

"I CAN SEE THAT!" Gyrich shouted. "Where the hell did they just disappear to? WHERE?"

**Where indeed? Find out! Keep reading updates as they happen! **


	19. Fun In The Savage Land

**Hey everyone! I'm back from my mini vacation! And now let's all take a bit of a vacation and get ready for some...**

**Fun In The Savage Land**

"You know in a pinch, roasted T-Rex really isn't that bad," Jubilee licked her fingers.

"Doesn't exactly taste like chicken though," Sam muttered as he reluctantly took a bite. "More like a better version of the school's mystery meat."

"Hey it's good food," Alex said. "That's all I care about."

"Nice to see that some things never change," Rogue rolled her eyes.

The X-Men and their friends had set up a makeshift camp and were eating what was left of the Tyrannosaurus Rex around a fire. "This is kind of fun. Like camping," Benny said as he ate.

"You have a weird idea of fun, my friend," Peter shook his head.

"With our lives the way they are now, you learn to take fun where you can find it," Tabitha said.

"If anyone ever told me that I'd be sitting around a fire in a jungle one day actually **eating** a giant man eating dinosaur I would have told them to check into the nearest psychiatric ward," Danielle munched on some dinosaur meat. "Check that, if they told me I would want **seconds** I wouldn't have believed them!"

"Seconds? That's like your **fourth** helping!" Rogue said.

"So? You've had **five!**" Danielle snapped.

"It is not like there isn't enough to go around," Peter chuckled. "It is good."

"It's also good that the Blob isn't here otherwise we'd have to go hunt down **another** dinosaur," Tabitha joked.

"I cannot believe that we took down a dinosaur the size of a Sentinel so fast," Ororo remarked.

"Are you kidding? Between me, X-23 and Penny that poor thing never had a chance," Amanda remarked. She had made a makeshift necklace with one of the creature's teeth and some vine. "I almost felt sorry for it. Almost."

"Yeah and Penny is real happy with her bone," Tabitha looked at their little pink friend who was happily gnawing on a bone twice as big as she was.

"Rarr! Rarr!" Penny barked happily.

"At least we won't go hungry," Kitty admitted as she nibbled on some meat. "This T-Rex really is juicy. Nice flavor too. Kind of like eggplant only not as rubbery."

"I thought you were a vegetarian," Rogue asked.

"I am. But I have this little rule which states if it tries to eat me, I can **eat it!"** Kitty told her.

"Remind me to tell you about the time Wisdom took us all shark fishing," Kurt chuckled. "But Amanda who knew you were such a good hunter?"

"All I did was hex a large tree to fall on it's head," Amanda shrugged. "X-23 and Penance did the rest."

"It was a good hunt," Rina smiled. She too had made a necklace out of dinosaur teeth and vine.

"And you got some good jewelry out of it," Jubilee remarked.

"That makes it all worthwhile doesn't it?" Sam asked bitterly.

"Come on Sammy, we're all bummed out at what happened," Tabitha put her hand on her boyfriend's back. "And we're gonna rescue Paige, Rahne and the others from the bastards that captured them. I promise!"

"Just let us get our energy back and we'll teleport us all out of here," Benny told them. "And maybe we can find out where everyone else is."

"Wherever they went," Sam let out a breath.

"Sam, there was nothing you or any of us could have done once they turned on that power dampening field," Ororo said gently. "We were lucky to get away ourselves."

"Seems like all we've been doing lately is runnin'," Sam grunted. "I don't blame none of us but myself! Paige is my sister and lord only knows what's happening to her! And because I couldn't protect her…"

"It's **not **your fault! We're going to get them **back!**" Kitty said. "And if they've hurt any of our friends I'm personally going to yank out their lower intestines, make a wreath out of 'em and throw them to the **crocodiles!**"

"Whoa, Kitty…" Tabitha was surprised. "Gotten a little hardcore since you left, haven't you?"

"You should have seen what she did to the Warwolves when one of them tried to eat her," Kurt chuckled.

"Warwolves?" Danielle looked at him. "What are Warwolves?"

"Don't say **anything **Kurt!" Kitty warned.

"Oh come on Kitty! It's a great story! You see there were these alien interdimensional creatures that called themselves Warwolves," Kurt went on. "Somewhat intelligent but they were the typical bad guys. Wanted to control London and make it their headquarters. Breed and become the new dominant species of the planet. Typical stuff."

"Kurt…" Kitty growled. "I am warning you!"

"Anyway these Warwolves were shape shifters," Kurt went on, oblivious to the impending doom coming his way. "But they had a really weird way of doing it. They had to eat their victims in order to impersonate them."

"And one of them **ate** Kitty?" Rogue asked.

"Swallowed her whole and for some reason she couldn't phase out," Kurt said. "Which was very unlucky for the Warwolf."

"Unlucky for the **Warwolf?** What do you mean by that?" Sam asked.

"I mean it Nightcrawler! Knock it off!" Kitty fumed.

"Two seconds after it swallowed her it got terrible indigestion," Kurt retold the tale gleefully. "Started throwing up and convulsing like crazy. I don't know what Kitty did in there, but the next thing we know the poor monster was well…making a very big mess on the other end if you get my drift."

"You mean it was…?" Sam widened his eyes.

"Crapping like it was Christmas," Kurt snickered. "Even the Warwolves stopped fighting and we all stared at this poor creature vomiting and passing a bowel movement the size of Texas at the same time. It was one of the most disgusting yet funniest sights I ever saw!"

"In other words it was pretty much the same effect as if it ate some of her cooking?" Tabitha asked.

"You got it," Kurt nodded. "Which does make sense if you think about it."

"Okay Kurt! You can stop right **there!**" Kitty snarled. "No need to go into further detail. They get the picture!"

"Eventually Kitty crawled her way out of the mouth of the poor monster like it was a sack of clothes," Kurt went on. "However for some reason all of her clothes had been completely disintegrated. There she was ankle deep in vomit and other things **stark** **naked** in the middle of Downtown London!"

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted.

"KURT!" Kitty roared.

"And what's even funnier, we all found out that Kitty had gotten a tattoo that very same moment," Kurt beamed.

"KITTY GOT A **WHAT**?" Rogue yelled.

"YOU GOT A TATTOO?" Peter whirled on her.

"Kitty Pryde has a **tattoo?**" Tabitha yelled. "Miss Pink Fashion Princess got a tattoo before **I** did?"

"No way!" Jubilee gasped. "No freaking way!"

"When did **you **get a tattoo?" Peter yelled at Kitty.

"Apparently she had gotten drunk with Wisdom and somehow he talked her into it but we never knew about it until then," Kurt smirked. "It was a little purple dragon around a sword right on her left…"

"NIGHTCRAWLER YOU ARE A **DEAD** MAN!" Kitty leapt on him and started to choke the life out of him. "YOU WANT THEM TO KNOW HOW I DEALT WITH THE WARWOLVES? HOW ABOUT I GIVE THEM A **DEMONSTRATION?**"

"AGGK! AGGHHHKK!" Kurt turned bluer than usual as Kitty strangled him. "AAAKK! AKK! AAAGGGHH! AAAAKKK!"

"Kitty! Knock it off! Come on! Okay, Kitty don't kill my boyfriend!" People screamed as she was dragged off of Kurt.

"Yeah don't kill him," Remy said. "At least until he finishes the story!"

"Kurt I can't believe you told them that!" Kitty yelled.

"Well…" Kurt coughed as Remy helped him up. "I wanted everyone to forget their problems for a moment."

"It worked!" Rogue was laughing. "I can't believe **Kitty** actually got a tattoo!"

"Shut up Rogue," Kitty groaned.

"Aren't **you** the one who said and I quote," Rogue then mimicked a valley girl voice. "Tattoos are totally slutty and totally gross and they are such a turn off, bleah!" Rogue fell over laughing.

"Obviously her opinion has changed since then," Rina snorted.

"Kitty Pryde got a tattoo," Sam snickered. "I just can't believe it!"

"I can't believe she got a tattoo before I did!" Tabitha groaned. "Now I can't get one because Kitty got one!"

"Yeah you don't want people thinking you copied her," Jubilee snorted with laughter.

"Just let it go…" Kitty's cheeks burned red.

"Oh no," Rogue snorted. "I am going to remember this for a long time!"

"Did it hurt or were you too drunk to remember?" Tabitha snickered.

"I wasn't **that **drunk," Kitty grumbled folding her arms. "Besides it's all Wisdom's fault! He tricked me into it!"

"Did he also trick you into having sex at the Eiffel Tower?" Kurt chuckled as he got back up.

"WHAT?" Both Peter and Ororo gasped.

"You did _what?_" Rogue did a double take at her friend.

"Okay Gambit is officially shocked and impressed," Remy's jaw dropped.

"She beat you to the punch at some kind of secret fantasy?" Jubilee guessed.

"Yeah…" Remy whistled.

"In was in the elevator after hours and after a hazardous mission!" Kitty defended herself. "It's not like we did it in front of everyone!"

"That is the same excuse she made when we had a secret mission at the Playboy Mansion," Kurt smirked. "Only it was in the legendary Grotto."

"Whoa! Kitty's got a real wild streak going on," Tabitha whistled. "I'm impressed girl!"

"You had a secret mission at the Playboy Mansion?" Sam asked Kurt. "Could you tell me all about it?"

"In great detail," Remy grinned. "Don't hold back a thing!" Rogue hit him on the arm. "What? Gambit is just curious."

"You know what they say about curiosity killing the Swamp Rat?" Rogue glared at him.

"This is so humiliating," Kitty winced. She caught Ororo's look. "I suppose you're going to give me a lecture now?"

"Kitty I can honestly say what I think doesn't matter at this point," Ororo said sternly. "Let's just say it's a good thing that Logan isn't here at this moment."

"Or Alvers," Peter grumbled. "He'd probably cause the earth to break open!"

"Oh get over it Colossus!" Kitty snapped. "It's not like you didn't have a chance!"

"Wisdom didn't when she cornered him in the Grotto," Kurt said cheerfully.

"I'm not the only one who had a little fun at the mansion, **remember **Kurt?" Kitty said bitterly. "Amanda was there with you when she visited us!"

"Yah but I didn't sleep with anyone," Kurt pouted. "Amanda and I just made some water balloons. That's all."

"Water balloons filled with liquid that turned all the Playboy models blue!" Kitty snapped.

"At least Kurt kept his pants on! Which is more than you did at the Whipped Cream Slide!" Amanda defended her boyfriend.

"Whipped Cream Slide?" Sam did a double take.

"Oh you are **definitely** going to tell Gambit this story sometime!" Remy whistled.

"You can tell him in the **hospital!** Where you are all…" Kitty made a fist. A loud scream interrupted her. "What was that?"

Penny growled and ran off. "Oh goody, there she goes again," Tabitha groaned. "Come on we'd better find out what all the commotion is before she kills something else!"

"After that then you gotta tell us all about the Playboy Mansion incident," Remy said to Kurt as they went after Penny.

"I HEARD THAT!" Kitty yelled. "AND NO HE WILL **NOT!**"

They came upon a clearing and a cliff. Near the edge of the clearing was a man sized Pterodactyl wearing a golden loincloth and a green headdress. It was attacking a cave woman with a long brown Mohawk and wearing a very skimpy fur bikini.

And there was Penny in front of her. Snarling and barking up a storm as she faced off against the giant creature. "That actually **hurt** you miserable…" The creature snarled. The marks across it's beak indicated that he had come in contact with Penny's claws.

"I know that voice! I remember that creep! That's Sauron!" Rogue shouted.

"Oh goody, the giant flying energy sucking lizard is **back!**" Kitty said sarcastically.

"Well **where else** would you find a talking mutant pterodactyl but in the Savage Land?" Jubilee gave her a look.

"You sure don't see **that** every day on the farm," Sam remarked.

"I'll suck the life force out of you…" Sauron yelled only to get a blast of plasma in his face. "YEAAAAAHHGGGGHHH!"

"Eat fireworks you prehistoric chicken!" Jubilee shouted as she used her powers to drive Sauron back.

"Remember! Don't let him touch you! He gets his strength from grabbing people!" Rogue shouted. "In other words he's an uglier version of me!"

"Then this should take care of him!" Benny concentrated. "Rispot! Respot! Resolution!"

Suddenly a burst of confetti showered over everyone. "AND WHAT IS THE POINT OF **THIS?**" Tabitha yelled.

"Uh to make it a prettier, brighter battle?" Benny gulped.

"You got the wrong spell again didn't you?" Amanda glared at him.

"Yeah I kind of did," Benny said. "Let me try again…"

"I believe **I **will handle this!" Ororo flew into the air. "Winds! Blow this monster away!"

She created a huge gust of wind and then a small cloud which zapped Sauron with lightning. "AAAHH! FLY AWAY! FLY AWAY! AAGGGGHHH!" Sauron flew away.

"Okay, that would work too," Benny said sheepishly.

"Are you…" Remy went to help the woman but she screamed and accidentally fell off the cliff as she tried to get away from him. "Okay…"

"I got it!" Kurt teleported and caught the woman. Then brought her back. "Relax you're safe."

"GRRRRRRRRRRR….."

"Uh maybe not?" Tabitha gulped as a giant Sabertooth tiger emerged from the jungle.

"If it wants a fight," Rina unsheathed her claws.

"Hold on," Sam held her back. "Look!"

Penny hopped up towards the Sabertooth and barked. The giant cat growled and looked at Benny.

"Nice kitty," Benny gulped. Then the Sabertooth got on Benny's shoulders and cheerfully licked his face. "Oh good! He likes me!"

"Either that or else he is trying you out as an appetizer," Remy remarked.

"You speak English?" The cave woman spoke suddenly.

"**You **speak English?" Kitty blinked.

"Since when do cave people in a secret prehistoric land speak English?" Jubilee asked.

"I believe we can answer that," A tall muscular man with long blond hair wearing only a loincloth and a knife emerged from the jungle. At his side was an equally stunning blond haired woman wearing a leopard skin bikini that barely covered her perfect body.

"Oh goody, it's Tarzan Barbie and Ken," Tabitha groaned. "This place just keeps getting better."

"Urda! Are you all right?" The blonde woman asked.

"Yeah Shanna, they saved me from Sauron!" Urda told them.

"Who are you guys?" Rogue asked.

"I'm Lord Kevin Reginald Plunder but everyone calls me Ka-Zar," The blond man said. "This is my wife Shanna and that's our friend Urda."

"Lord?" Rogue asked.

"Long story," Ka-Zar shrugged. "It's a lot like the Tarzan one only I was a lot older when I was orphaned and raised by Sabertooth tigers."

"Oh yeah that makes perfect sense," Sam rolled his eyes.

"We're the X-Men," Ororo introduced.

"Most of us," Benny added.

"We're mutants," Ororo went on.

"Again most of us. I'm a sorcerer but a very nice one," Benny told them. "I kind of teleported everyone here by accident. It's a long story."

"Hi! I'm Tabitha but friends call me Boom Boom," Tabitha introduced. "That's Ororo Munroe, aka Storm, Rogue, Gambit, the fuzzy blue elf is Kurt but we call him Nightcrawler…"

"And I'm Amanda Sefton," Amanda waved. "I'm both a mutant and a sorcerer. That's another long story."

"Let's see that's Kitty, Peter, my man Sammy," Tabitha went on. "Rina, Jubilee, Danielle and the pink ball of barbed wire over there chasing that prehistoric squirrel is Penny."

"SQUEEE!"

"Looks like Penny and Zabu have a lot in common," Shanna blinked.

"Sorry about sneaking up on you like that. At first we thought you were with those Mutates," Ka-Zar said. "But when we saw you risk your lives to save Urda we knew you couldn't be a follower of Garrok."

"None of those slime balls ever think of anyone but themselves," Urda said.

"Besides Zabu likes you," Shanna smiled. "Anyone Zabu likes is a friend of ours."

"Mutates? Followers of Garrok? Who are they?" Rogue asked.

"They used to be a rival tribe like us," Urda explained. "They lived beyond the Great River in the Rocklands. But then they disappeared for a while. We never checked it out because we assumed they'd finally given up bothering us."

"However we did notice strange lights and sounds in the distance," Ka-Zar said. "And several explosions. At first we thought it was a volcano erupting or something but we never saw thick smoke or lava. So we ignored it. That was a mistake. Six months ago the rival tribe returned. Only this time they changed. They were stronger, more powerful and had mutated into…Well…People like you."

"Only a lot uglier," Shanna added. "They changed their names and called themselves the Mutates. They started kidnapping our people and trying to them into monsters like them. Said they would be changed for their new twisted god Garrok. We've been fighting them and their High Priestess ever since."

"I bet it's all that Zaladane's fault! Everything in the Savage Land changed when she appeared!" Urda said bitterly.

"Wait, Zaladane? Why does that name sound familiar?" Kitty frowned.

"Because we met her before," Rina told her. "She is Lorna's clone. Remember the last battle we had here?"

"That's right! She was one of Magneto's experiments! But she went nuts!" Tabitha said. "Hold it, wasn't Magneto's base in a rather rocky area?"

"It was and it was beyond a large river," Rina said. "It must have been Magneto! Somehow he's responsible for the Mutates!"

"Who's Magneto?" Ka-Zar asked.

"He's a mutant like us only he's on a total power trip," Tabitha said. "He believes that mutants should rule the world and normal humans should be servants under him or worse!"

"Ya, and he has a bad habit of experimenting on his so called subjects," Kurt frowned.

"Mutates are people without X-Genes that have an artificial mutation," Danielle said. "He must have come across this tribe and warped their DNA as well as their minds."

"But why would he make Zaladane his high priestess or something?" Remy asked. "When last Gambit noticed, he wasn't too impressed with her. And what is this Garrak anyway?"

"I think I can answer that part," Ka-Zar said. "Come with us back to our tribe."

"Why not? This should be fun," Danielle said.

They followed them back to their camp and talked along the way. "So Ka-Zar taught you all English and became your leader?" Peter asked Urda.

"Yes. It wasn't that hard to learn English. In fact we prefer it to our native tongue," Urda said.

"Really? How do you say hello in your language?" Kitty asked. Urda responded with a loud belch. "And nice to meet you?" Urda made more belches. "I think I see your point."

"Here's a tip, never ask what good bye means in our language," Urda remarked.

"I dunno, I think I might like learning this language," Kurt snickered.

"Something tells me from my experiences in the Brotherhood Blob and the others are probably already **experts** in that language," Tabitha snickered.

"So you're an actual British lord?" Danielle asked Ka-Zar. "I mean you do have a slight British accent."

"Technically yes," Ka-Zar nodded as they approached a large wooden fortress surrounding several houses in giant trees. "But the Savage Land is my home. It will always be the place where my heart belongs."

"And Gambit think just figured out **why**…" Remy remarked as they went in. Inside the fortress were dozens of native women wearing skimpy bikini outfits. In some cases only loincloths with no tops at all.

"They're all **women!"** Kitty gasped.

"Barely clothed women…" Kurt blinked.

"Most of the men were killed off in the war with the rival tribe before they disappeared," Shanna explained. "And the few that were left were recently kidnapped by the Mutates."

"Whoa…" Sam's eyes glazed at all the women around them. "It's like a dream. A very…Very happy dream."

"Sammy? Sammy! Focus here! What about Wolverine and your sister and the others?" Tabitha waved her hand over Sam's face.

"Them? Oh I'm sure they're okay…" Sam said in a daze. Tabitha hit him on the head. "OW! Thanks…I needed that. I think."

"Good. Here's another shot!" Tabitha hit him again. "AND ANOTHER!"

"Males," Rina shook her head. "Act like fools over a little nudity."

"Make that a **lot** of nudity," Danielle felt herself blush.

"Whoa this place is even **better **than the Playboy Mansion," Kurt whistled. Amanda clipped his ear. "OW!"

"Will you jerks stop drooling! You're making puddles all over the ground!" Kitty fumed.

Peter was looking at Urda and two other lovely fur clad tribeswomen. "Did you say something Kitty?"

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Kitty swore.

"Gambit is not saying a word or seeing anything," Remy said solemnly. Rogue hit him on the shoulder. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"That was for **thinking** something!" Rogue stormed off.

"That not fair…" Remy moaned.

"Forget it Gambit," Peter sighed. "You just can't win this one."

"You are such pigs!" Kitty fumed.

"Oh look who is talking Miss Playboy Mansion Having Sex With An Avalanche Look Alike All Over Every French Monument!" Peter snapped back at her.

"It was not **every **French Monument!" Kitty snapped. "Just one! Or two. Three tops! And what do you mean by that crack about Avalanche?"

"Oh come on Kitty," Jubilee rolled her eyes. "It's so freaking obvious why you're with Wisdom! He's an older British version of Lance!"

"He is **not!**" Kitty snapped.

"Uh yeah he kind of is," Remy whistled.

"He is nothing like Lance!" Kitty fumed.

"You're joking right?" Tabitha asked. "You really don't see it?"

"See what?" Kitty asked.

"Kitty, he acts like Lance…" Danielle counted off. "He's got the same disregard for authority like Lance…"

"He's got almost the same hairstyle as Lance," Jubilee added. "Only like it's darker and better styled."

"He has a temper and wrecks stuff everywhere he goes," Kurt added. "Just like Lance Wisdom has blown up his share of buildings."

"Pete Wisdom is different!" Kitty shouted.

"How?" Danielle asked.

"Well uh, he has different habits," Kitty thought. "He smokes."

"Just like Lance used to," Tabitha added.

"He plays a musical instrument! He's very good on the electric guitar!" Kitty went on.

"Again, just like Lance," Tabitha said.

"He's British okay! **Not** like Lance!" Kitty fumed.

"Yeah **that's** a difference," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"And his name just happens to be Peter!" Remy finished. "Pete for short!"

"With black hair like Peter," Tabitha said.

"That is right!" Peter realized. "Good God woman! You did **again!**"

"Oh lord he's right!" Rogue realized. "I can't believe I didn't connect the dots before!"

"What do you mean **again?**" Kitty snapped. "What dots? What are you talking about?"

"Kitty you dated **both** Lance and Peter at the same time!" Remy explained. "And when that didn't work out you found a way to experience that all over again! Only this time you did it with one guy who had traits of both of them! In other words you're dating **two** boyfriends in the **same guy!"**

"What? I am **not!"** Kitty shouted.

"Uh yeah you are," Tabitha said. "I don't know how you did it, but you did it."

"You know that does explain a lot," Kurt thought. "Especially the incident in that art theater where they were showing that Russian movie."

"That usher blew the whole incident out of proportion and you know it!" Kitty shouted. "He **deserved **to get shoved into that popcorn maker!"

**"Excuse me!"** Ororo spoke in her most serious tone. "As _fascinating_ as it is discussing Shadowcat's love life, can we please get back to what is important here? Namely the possibility of Magneto mutating…CANNONBALL STOP DROOLING OVER THOSE WOMEN AND **FOCUS** HERE?"

"OW!" Sam jolted as Tabitha hit him again. "Sorry Storm. What were we talking about again?"

"Oh what I wouldn't give for Logan to be here now…" Ororo groaned.

"If he was we'd have even more problems," Remy pointed out. "He'd still be freaked out over Kitty's tattoo."

"Will you forget about that?" Kitty shouted. "It's not that important Gambit!"

"It was real important to Wisdom," Kurt quipped.

"Do you want me to strangle you again?" Kitty snapped.

"In case you haven't figured it out by now, this group has a hard time staying focused on things," Rogue said to Shanna.

"I think that's because a lot of us have some kind of attention deficit disorder," Jubilee shrugged.

"More like a **sanity deficit** disorder," Danielle rolled her eyes.

"You're just lucky the Misfits aren't here," Tabitha joked. "Boy I can just imagine some of the comments they'd make!"

"Yeah knowing Blob he'd tell us some story about how his Aunt Ralph got engaged to some con man who looked like John Adams and…" Kurt went on.

"I would like to say that I am not dating Wisdom because of anything to do with either **you **or **Lance!"** Kitty shouted at Peter.

"HA!" Peter shouted. "Denial!"

"I am not in denial!" Kitty shouted.

"Of course you are! That is why you have been so promiscuous with him! It is to get back at both me and Avalanche for turning you down!" Peter shouted. "It is so simple! I can not believe I did not see it before!"

"You're just grasping at straws because you couldn't handle a relationship with me and intentionally broke up with me!" Kitty shouted.

"Oh **now** who is grasping at straws?" Peter yelled.

"That's enough the **both **of you!" Ororo shouted. "Kitty obviously you are having some kind of dating meltdown which I will gladly help you with after we deal with this!"

"No offense Storm, but I don't think I need dating advice from a woman who once slept with **Shipwreck!**" Kitty shouted.

"YOU SWORE YOU'D NEVER TALK ABOUT THAT EVER AGAIN!" Ororo screamed. The sky grew dark and lightning flashed. This scared the villagers, several of which ran inside their huts.

"No, we didn't," Remy said. More lightning flashed.

"Not helping Swamp Rat!" Rogue snapped. "STORM! CONTROL YOURSELF!"

"It's more than you did with Shipwreck," Peter couldn't help himself.

ZAAP!

"AAAH! SORRY! SORRY! NO MORE LIGHTNING!" Peter jumped out of the way of a lighting bolt. "NO MORE LIGHTNING!"

"STORM REIGN IT IN BEFORE I KNOCK YOU OUT!" Rogue made a show of removing her glove. "KITTY! PETER! SHUT YOUR MOUTHS BEFORE I SHUT THEM **FOR** YOU! AND YOU TOO GAMBIT! EVERYONE SHUT UP AND CALM DOWN BEFORE I KILL YOU ALL!"

The sky cleared up. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Ororo hid her face in her hands. "It's just…You know that **one subject** always pushes my button!"

"I know, I know Storm," Rogue sighed and patted her friend on the back with her gloved hand.

"I made **one** mistake!" Ororo pleaded. "One stupid drunken mistake! Should I have to suffer for that the rest of my life? Gambit SHUT UP!"

"Gambit not gonna say another word," Remy held up his hands.

Danielle turned to the shocked Ka-Zar and Shanna. "Told you. We've got Sanity Deficit Disorder."

"Are you **sure **they aren't Mutates?" One woman asked Ka-Zar. "Because they certainly act as crazy as they do!"

"Guys can we all get back on track before we get into **another** pointless argument?" Sam asked. "Ka-Zar you said you were gonna explain about this whole Garrok thing."

"Uh okay," Ka-zar gulped. "Follow me." He looked at Ororo as they walked. "You can control the weather?"

"Usually," Ororo sighed. "Unless my emotions get out of control. Normally I am in control of my emotions but…"

"Let's just say there are certain topics you **don't** want to bring up unless you want your entire village to be blown away," Tabitha finished.

"Okay let's take a look at these ruins here," Ka-Zar showed them some carvings on some stone ruins. "This will explain everything."

"According to these ruins, Garrok was the name of an ancient god that was once worshiped by the ancestors of all the tribes in the Savage Land," Shanna explained. "However most of the tribes turned away from Garrok when their high priests started performing especially bloody sacrifices. Legend has it this greatly displeased the other gods who were good and kind. When Garrok rebelled and defied them they imprisoned him into the darkest regions of the Earth, never to be set free."

"And if he ever did get free, he would not only take control of the Savage Land but the entire planet," Shanna added. "Something about using the mystical energy to overrun the world."

"So for some reason this clone of Polaris is using this old legend to control the Mutates?" Danielle asked.

"That does seem to be the more logical assumption," Ororo said. "But why?"

"I don't know but I do know that if we don't do something soon Zaladane will sacrifice our men by the full moon tomorrow!" Shanna said.

"How do you know that?" Tabitha asked.

"It's what the old priests of Garrok did," Ka-Zar told them.

"That doesn't give us much time! We gotta help these people!" Tabitha said.

"What do you think we should do?" Peter asked. "Take all the available warriors and have a surprise attack on the Mutates at night while we have the element of surprise?"

* * *

"I really have got to learn to **think** before I open my mouth," Peter groaned as he rode a giant pterodactyl behind Urda.

"Just focus Colossus," Rogue flew along side of them using her powers. "It's gonna be a simple smash and grab. Go in. Make some noise. Free the captives. Get out. Simple."

"Rogue have you not noticed by now **nothing **is as simple for us as it should be?" Peter asked.

"Hey we're a bunch of well trained mutants flying around on giant lizards," Tabitha said. "How hard can it be?"

"There it is!" Jubilee pointed as she rode on a flying beast behind Shanna.

"I recognize this area! This is where we blew up that city Magneto had a while ago!" Kitty said. "But the area has changed a lot!"

Beneath them there were bizarre metal towers and sculptures all around them. Some were in the shape of a strange odd face. "That's the face of Garrok!" Ka-Zar told them.

"That is the face of ugly!" Jubilee snapped. "Benny! Watch your flying!"

"Whoa! Nice flying dino! Easy boy!" Benny was trying to fly his dinosaur with very little success.

"Just be careful and stay focused! By the time we're done they won't know what…" Rogue began to say. Suddenly a red beam emerged from the ground and she felt a painful tingling all over her body. Then darkness.

The next thing she knew she was waking up in glowing pink chains. "Don't know what hit them…" She muttered. Then she looked around and saw she and the others were in chains as well. "What the hell hit **us?"**

"A knock out spell," Amanda groaned. She was chained not far from them. "A very powerful one."

"I can't phase out!" Kitty said.

"My powers aren't working either," Alex said.

"Magical energy dampener chains," Benny groaned. "Cancel out magic and mutant powers."

"Garrok warned me that his enemies would be mighty," A young woman with black hair with a red streak down the middle strode into the room. She carried a gold staff with a large red jewel on the end. She was wearing a bright red bikini top with a slit red gown that showed her legs. She wore thigh high black boots that were mostly leather straps and showed skin with just a bit of covering on her feet. She wore a gold necklace with a red jewel in it, a gold diadem with a red jewel and a gold chain around her waist just below her belly button.

"Why does everyone in this place have to dress like they're extras from a Conan the Barbarian movie?" Sam groaned.

"Wow, she really does look like Lorna," Alex said. "I mean, besides the hair."

"And the crazy," Danielle snapped.

"Silence, Non Believers! I am Zaladane! Priestess of Garrok!" She waved her arms. Several disfigured tribes people emerged behind her. Some were large and had more than two arms. Others were mutated into frogs or bird like creatures.

"Garrok! Garrok! Garrok!" The Mutates chanted.

"See Lady Zaladane? Sauron told you of the power they wield!" Sauron stood beside her.

"You did well telling me this information Sauron," Zaladane said. "Garrok will reward you."

"What have you done with our people Witch?" Shanna strained against her chains.

"They are safe for now," Zaladane said. "Garrok wants his sacrifices healthy and strong."

"How can you follow Garrok? Don't you know he is the god of death?" Ka-Zar asked.

"Garrok is the god of life! When I was abandoned by Magneto, he gave me power! He taught me the ways of the dark arts!" Zaladane shouted. "And then I found others like myself! Outcasts who needed a leader! Who needed a god!"

"And Garrok fitted the bill," Kitty said.

"Magneto abandoned the Mutates after he finished with his experiments," Zaladane told them. "They had power but no guidance. That's when Garrok came and told me that it was my duty to save them!"

"Garrok said **that **huh? Nice guy," Tabitha quipped.

"You didn't know Magneto had an entire laboratory hidden underneath the city did you?" Zaladane asked. "The city above was a decoy! In case someone attacked it!"

"It worked," Tabitha grumbled.

"Shortly after Avalon was built Magneto abandoned this base leaving only one or two mutants to guard it," Zaladane smiled. "But with Sauron's help I was able to 'persuade' them to join our cause. Then I used the technology to help the Mutates build our new city! The city of Garrok!"

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are a couple of slices of bread short of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich Lady?" Tabitha asked.

"Garrok is pleased," Zaladane smiled as she and Sauron walked up to Ororo. "You White Hair That Controls the Winds, you will be the one to help free Garrok of his wrongful prison. Once he is free Garrok will control the Savage Land and the world!"

"I will never help you!" Ororo struggled against her chains.

"The Power of Garrok will compel you!" Zaladane glowed. "And a little extra help from Sauron won't hurt. Sauron!"

"Yes my lady," Sauron's eyes began to glow.

"He must have some kind of hypnotic powers! Fight it Storm!" Remy shouted.

A red glow surrounded Zaladane. "Garrok's will be done!" Zaladane howled as she put her hands on Ororo. The red light surrounded them both. Ororo screamed then collapsed.

"Storm! Storm are you okay?" Rogue strained against her bonds.

Ororo opened her eyes. They were glowing bright red. "Praise be to Garrok…" Ororo spoke in a deep voice. "Garrok's will shall be done!"

"Storm, please tell me you are **joking!**" Sam gulped.

"I don't think so," Benny said. "That's my department!"

"Release her bonds! She has joined us!" Zaladane laughed as Ororo was released. "Garrok has shown her the truth!"

Zaladane turned to the Mutates. "Tonight we shall honor and tribute Garrok! For tomorrow he shall be awakened and once again rule the Savage Land!" A rousing chorus went up from the Mutates.

"But first we shall have some entertainment," Zaladane grinned. "Something to appease the honor and glory of Garrok! Take them to the arena!"

"I always wanted to go onstage but not like this," Benny said.

"Uh this did not go the way we thought it would go did it?" Tabitha gulped as the Mutates grabbed them and dragged them away.

"No, I think it is safe to say it did **not,**" Rogue groaned. "Where are Wolverine and the Misfits when you **need **them?"


	20. Stupid Secret Wars

**Stupid Secret Wars**

"Okay where the hell are we **now**?" Logan barked. They were in a strange area. They were standing on a floor of black and glowing red coils hovering in a green space area where shooting stars fell all around them. "What stupid thing do we have to deal with this time?"

"Are we dead?" Todd asked as he looked around.

"I don't think so," Pietro looked around as well. "If we're dead this can't be heaven! Where are all the hot chicks with wings? The fluffy clouds for me to lie on? The tons of mirrors with my reflection in them?"

"I don't know," Wanda said. "The fact that you're annoyed is my idea of heaven!"

"Maybe we're in the other place?" Fred scratched his head.

"I know being stuck with the Misfits is **my idea** of Hell," Logan grumbled. "But I have a feeling we're not dead either."

"Whatever happened it was very convenient," Xi remarked.

"Convenient? We don't know where the hell we are or what the hell happened!" Doctor Reyes snapped.

"In other words it's pretty much like a typical Friday night with the Misfits after Shipwreck goes on a bender," Lance said. "Only nobody has a headache or is throwing up."

"Am I completely crazy but weren't we surrounded by the army two seconds ago?" Pyro asked. "And now we're in some very weird place that looks like a rip off of one of the scenes in Tales of Symphonia?"

"Yes to **both** questions," Bobby said. "The second Tales game. The new one for the Wii. Dawn of the New World?"

"I played that game too," Todd said as he looked around. "The Ginnugaggap!"

"The What?" Logan asked.

"Ginnugaggap," Hank said. "It is the place where demons and monsters exist governed by Lord Ratatosk. The dimension between Nileheim and…" Everyone looked at him. "I may have played through the game once or twice…"

"For crying out loud Beast," Logan groaned. "I swear you are just as addicted to those dumb games as the kids! What? Our reality isn't weird enough for you?"

"Wii isn't dumb!" Todd protested. "It's got a lot of cool games."

"That's true! I enjoy doing yoga on Wii Fit," Hank said.

"I'd do that too if I weren't worried about crushing the board," Fred added. "But I love Animal Crossing!"

"Is that the game where you're an animal and you run around a town or something?" Logan asked.

"No, you're a human in a town full of animals," Wanda explained.

"Catseye like that game," Catseye said.

"Yeah it's a great game," Althea said.

"Big surprise! The object of that game is shopping, buying stuff for your house, designing clothes and **more** shopping," Bobby groaned.

"And what's wrong with **that?**" Pietro said icily.

"You forget you get to collect dinosaur fossils and fish," Todd added.

"I like fishing," Xi said. "I once caught 3 football fish in a row and a red snapper then a tuna."

"Anybody get that Coelacanth yet?" Fred asked.

"Just wait until the next time it rains or snows," Pietro said. "Usually at night. Then you can get it."

"You sure?" Fred asked.

"Yeah I'm sure," Pietro said.

"He's right," Wanda said.

"What the heck is a coelacanth?" Bobby asked.

"Ancient fish left over from the dinosaur days," Todd explained. "It's got a lot of other fish too. There's the football fish, the dace, the seahorse, the cherry salmon, the king salmon, the sea butterfly, the popeyed goldfish..."

"Yeah Toad right," Lance let out a breath.

"Goldfish, bitterling, pale chub," Todd went on. "Cruician carp, carp, koi, lobster, olive flounder, horse mackerel, barred knifejaw, squid, guppy, clownfish, neon tettra, arowana, dorado, rainbow trout..."

"There's a lot of fish! We **get** it Toad!" Lance snapped.

"Fishing is relaxing. Easier than shooting down those stupid balloons with the presents attached," Darwin said. "Waiting for them just drives you nuts."

"You gotta listen for the wind," Althea said. "That's your first clue and then look up. They don't go as fast as they did in the DS version so you have time."

"Too bad you can't say the same for that stupid space ship," Todd grumbled.

"You know what I like? I like designing my own clothes and outfits," Pietro said.

"There's a surprise," Logan groaned.

"It is surprisingly educational with fun bits of trivia about insects, fish, dinosaurs…" Hank went on.

"Oh yeah they got lots of bugs too!" Todd interrupted. "They got bees, honey bees, beetles, moths, mantis, orchid mantis, yellow butterfly, the common butterfly, the peacock butterfly...Boy it makes my mouth water just thinking about it!"

"Wait, they have **fossils** in this game?" Bobby asked.

"Dinosaur fossils. You see there's this museum run by this owl named Blathers," Pyro said. "And you gotta collect them all in order to…"

**"Excuse me!"** Doctor Reyes yelled. "We are trapped in some weird dimension with no idea how we got here, where we are and how we are gonna get out of here and all you people can do is stand around and talk about **video games**?"

"Well it's not like this hasn't happened before," Pietro rolled his eyes. "I mean this place is pretty weird. Of course the Nexus was a lot weirder."

"No, I think the dimensions with the telepathic penguins and the super powered mutant snails were the weirdest," Lance disagreed.

"I thought the unicorn one was kind of weird," Fred said.

"Not as weird as that one dimension where Cyclops wore a dress," Pietro snickered.

"Oh yeah," Lance grinned. "I forgot about that one! That was funny."

"I just hope we don't have to fight thirteen different versions of Apocalypse again," Wanda groaned. "That was painful."

"Technically there were only eleven versions we had to face if you recall," Hank pointed out.

"So let me get this _straight,_" Doctor Reyes held up her hand. "Being attacked by giant robots and soldiers, fighting for your lives and getting zapped into weird dimensions without any warning is **normal** for you people?"

"Pretty much," Lance nodded. "There are also a lot of explosions and destruction going on but I think you figured that part out."

"Not to mention meeting weirdoes and the odd relative every now and then," Pietro added.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Johnny Storm of the Fantastic Four came into view, waving at them.

"See what I mean?" Pietro remarked.

"These guys **too**?" Ben Grimm, the ever lovin' blue eyed Thing showed up with a small crowd of people. "What is this? A convention?"

"Holy Hannaberries!" Fred whistled. "The Fantastic Four? Spider Man? Iron Man?"

"Rodgers? What the hell is going on here?" Logan barked when he saw Captain America. "In fact what the hell is going on with all of you? Why are all of you here? Thor? You're here **too?**"

"Aye, I was with the Avengers when we were brought here to this place," Thor sighed. "We were on the trail of some vile alien scum in Wakanda when…"

"Poof! We're here," A young woman with a tiger mutation and a black bikini like uniform shrugged. "In this…Wherever it is."

"Ginungaggap," Todd said.

"**That's** the place in that video game that this reminds me of!" Johnny hit his head. "I _knew_ it was something that began with a G and had a lot of syllables in it!"

"This again?" Doctor Reyes groaned. "So you all know each other?"

"For the most part," Hank said.

"Don't you know all superheroes know each other?" Bobby quipped. "Hey Spidey! What's going on?"

"Sorry guys this is kind of partly my fault," Spider Man groaned. "You see…"

"No, I'm **not** a mutant!" The tiger girl snapped at Pietro who had obviously come onto her. "Now back off Whitey!"

"If you're not a mutant are you an alien?" Xi asked.

"No, I'm one of the Cat People," Tigra said.

"The Cat People?" Todd blinked.

"I've always liked dogs myself," Johnny quipped.

"That explains some of your dates," Pietro remarked.

"I'm a member of a mystic race of cat people that hides their identities among humans," Tigra said. "It's a long story but that's the short version."

"So you're like a werewolf?" Lance asked.

"No, a werewolf is a wolf that can change into a human. Cat People are a mystical combination of both cat and human but know enough magic to make people think we're human," Tigra explained. "Granted it's a small distinction but…"

"Still Tigra like Catseye! I turn into cats!" Catseye squealed happily. "Well mostly a lion but sometimes a cat."

"Who are you?" A green and yellow feminine robot asked Darwin. "I do not have your image in my archive files."

"I'm Darwin. A Misfit," Darwin explained. "Who are you?"

"I am the Vision an android," The mechanical being spoke.

"Great! Dodged a bullet there!" Pietro let out a relieved breath. "Right Wanda?"

"Shut up Pietro!" Wanda snapped.

"Well at least you don't have to worry about falling in love with this android," Pietro said.

"Yeah I just have to worry about all the **other** androids out there!" Wanda snapped.

"I do not understand," Vision blinked.

"They're Misfits, you're not supposed to understand," Bobby groaned.

"No it's just that we did some crazy dimension hopping and apparently one of my alternate selves fell in love with an android and went crazy and…" Wanda turned around and saw standing next to her was a tall handsome young man with styled black hair, a black and red uniform and a lot of muscles. He also had some black shades on. "And…And who are **you?**"

"Simon Williams," The young man removed his glasses to reveal bright red eyes with no irises. "They call me Wonder Man."

"I **wonder** why," Pietro snickered. "Get it? Wonder? AAAAAHHKKK!"

Wanda hexed him away. She turned to Simon. "Hi. I'm uh…Wanda Maximoff. The Scarlet Witch. I'm a mutant."

"I know. I read your profile. I uh, got my powers due to experiments," Simon coughed nervously. "We have a lot in common. I uh, didn't always use my powers for good either. Kind of my dad's fault."

"Sounds like we **do** have a lot in common," Wanda smiled.

"Wanda focus! You can pick up guys on your own time," Pietro remarked. "Who else don't we know?"

"I wish we **didn't** know each other," The Black Panther grumbled. He was in full Panther costume.

"Relax Panther, Shipwreck's not here," Althea waved. "Unfortunately neither is Storm. We don't know where she is now."

"You know Shipwreck and Storm?" Captain America asked the Black Panther.

"I do **not **want to talk about it," The Black Panther growled.

"It's a long story," Todd said. "Short version, His Majesty wanted to marry Storm but Shipwreck screwed it up."

"To be fair she technically didn't turn you down," Althea said to the Black Panther. "She just….Well I think she must have had a mental breakdown or something. Or got drunk too along with the Panther Spirit because that's the only explanation I can think of."

"A Panther Spirit?" Thor asked.

"A **drunk** Panther Spirit?" Tigra asked.

"Don't ask," Lance sighed. "It's classified. Who else is here?"

"I'm Hawkeye and you all know Iron Man," An archer in a black and purple costume said. "The rest of the Avengers are back at headquarters. I assume."

"Wait who are you?" Susan Storm asked Doctor Reyes.

"Doctor Celia Reyes, outed mutant and hostage on this insane ride," The doctor groaned.

"What's she doing here?" Ben asked.

"That's another long story," Bobby sighed. "So wait, Spidey how is all this your fault we're stuck in the Ginungaggap?"

"I was going to call this the Nexus," Reed Richards frowned.

"There already **is** a Nexus," Hank told him. "We've been there. Well the X-Men and Misfits and this does not appear to be it."

"How do you know for sure?" Reed asked.

"It just doesn't look like the place," Althea said. "Besides we probably would have seen Bender by now if it was so…"

"What does the robot from Futurama have to do with this?" Johnny asked.

"It's not the robot. Bender is this janitor of the Nexus," Fred explained.

"The Nexus has it's own **janitor?"** Spider Man asked.

"Well they like to keep it clean in there," Pietro said.

"Then that proves this place is not the Nexus judging by the mess that's still back there," Iron Man remarked.

"I said I was sorry okay?" Ben snapped.

"What happened?" Althea asked.

"What **usually **happens when a bunch of superhero types suddenly appear in one spot," Spider Man remarked. "A big fight."

"See we all kind of blamed each other when we first got here and then Spidey told us what was going on," Hawkeye said.

"So what **is** going on?" Doctor Reyes asked sharply.

"And how we all ended up in the Ginungaggap?" Fred added.

"I don't know if the right word to describe this place," Reed frowned.

"I can't even pronounce it," Ben grumbled.

"Along with a whole lot of other big words," Johnny snickered.

"I can say words like pound! Hospital! And **pain!**" Ben made a fist. "Keep it up flame for brains!"

"I dunno, Ginungaggap seems to be as good a word as any to describe this place," Iron Man remarked.

"And it does look like that place from Tales of Symphonia 2," Wonder Man remarked.

"Speaking of which has anyone found the Twilight Palace yet? Cause I keep hearing about that dungeon and I can't find it," Johnny said.

"You have to play through the game the first time in order to get it," Lance explained. "The second time then you can access it."

"Do you get the last Treasure Hunter's Quest too? Because I know it's supposed to come up for a very short period of time at the Katz Guild but as soon as I beat Marta's Dad it didn't show up!" Hawkeye asked. "I mean I know it's not that important to finish the game but I'd still like to…"

"Am I the **only** person who is able to keep their mind on track here?" Doctor Reyes yelled. "Spider Man please tell us all what is going on before we get stuck in **another** pointless discussion?"

"Okay here's the short version," Spider Man said. "I got dragged to this dimension by some all powerful being called the Beyonder. He wanted to study good and evil by unleashing it on our planet. I tried to talk him out of it but only partly succeeded."

"Partly?" Wanda asked.

"Instead of unleashing it on Earth he's decided to hold the contest in this pocket dimension," Spider Man said. "And that's where you guys come in. I guess he kind of picked a whole bunch of you at random to become the Good Guys team."

"So it stands to reason that there's a large team of bad guys running around here," Althea frowned.

"You got it," Spider Man said.

"Let me get this straight," Lance held up his hand. "This all powerful being just randomly zapped us half way across the universe to some unknown dimension to help you fight a battle of good verses evil so he can find out which is **better?** Like it's some kind of **game?**"

"I thought you people **liked **playing games?" Doctor Reyes asked sarcastically.

"Not life or death games!" Darwin defended. "And don't forget you're stuck in the middle of this too!"

"Oh crap," Doctor Reyes groaned. "This has got to be the stupidest day I have ever had!"

"Really? Not even in the top ten in my book," Hawkeye shrugged. "Hang around the Avenger's mansion when Thor's drunken relatives show up sometime."

"They are not always drunk!" Thor bristled. "Okay they're usually drunk but still..."

"I know it's an inconvenience but the Beyonder did promise the winners would get certain powers," Spider Man said. "If we win he said he'd use his powers to make life on Earth better. If we lose well I think you can see where this is going here."

"Earth will be doomed," Ben grumbled. "Yeah we get it. So we might as well suck it up and put up with this. Anything to help out the planet."

"Oh yeah like we weren't doing **anything** back home on Earth!" Pietro threw up his hands. "Just hanging around. It's not like we mutants weren't…I don't know…FIGHTING FOR OUR VERY LIVES!"

"You guys do that all the time," Iron Man said.

"This time it's a little more serious I'm afraid," Hank sighed.

"Why what happened?" Spider Man asked.

"Nothing much, just war has been declared on mutants, our homes have been destroyed and Mutant Town is being burned to the ground!" Todd snapped.

"What?" Spider Man gasped. "What happened?"

"You don't know?" Lance asked.

"I've been kind of trapped here for a couple of days so I'm a bit out of the loop," Spider Man told him.

"We were having a battle in the middle of New York City against Sentinels and soldiers that were trying to wipe out all the mutants in the city," Bobby explained. "Oh crap! What do you think happened to all the other mutants?"

"I think they all got away in the sewers, the ones that weren't killed that is," Hank said.

"But what will happen to them? I mean they can't hide in there forever can they?" Wanda asked.

"You'll have to figure that out when we get back," Reed told them. "If we get back."

"Well that's a cheery thought," Hawkeye said sarcastically.

A large portal opened. "I think we have to go through that," Tigra said. "Come on. Looks like the games are about to begin."

"Oh sure, just put our own problems on hold so we can play a stupid game!" Logan grumbled.

"I don't like it either Wolverine but it looks like we're stuck with it," Lance shrugged as they went though the portal.

"I agree, let's just play along for now and see where this goes," Althea said. "Who knows? Maybe we can find a way to help the mutants back home?"

"I doubt it," Logan grunted.

"Ever the optimist, eh Wolverine?" Spider Man asked.

"This is the **stupidest** day of my entire life…" Doctor Reyes groaned.

"Try waking up fifty something years after being frozen and being stuck with a group of immature maniacs sometime," Captain America groaned.

"There are our opponents," Spider Man pointed. Another group walked into a large room very much like the first one.

"Oh great! It's them?" Logan barked. "I don't believe it!"

"Wolverine and the Misfits? I don't **believe** it!" Sabertooth growled. Mystique and Unicorn were standing next to him.

"For some reason I can," Mystique groaned.

"It figures we'd run into you losers here!" Fred snapped.

"Ditto Dodo Brain!" Unicorn huffed.

"Oh look! Cobra is here too!" Althea growled at Cobra Commander, Zartan, Destro and Zanya.

"Let's see, Doctor Doom, Bullseye, Sandman…" Spider Man began. "Oh this is gonna be fun. There's even a big bulletin board and everything."

"Bulletin board?" Althea looked up and there was a huge one hanging above them. "How about that?"

"Place is pretty organized isn't it?" Pyro remarked.

HEROES: VILLIANS

Spider Man (Team Captain): Cobra Commander (Team Captain)

Captain America : Doctor Doom

Iron Man : Doctor Octopus

Black Panther: Sandman

Wonder Man : Bullseye

Vision : Ultron

Hawkeye :Destro

Tigra : Deathbird

Wolverine : Sabertooth

Beast : Mystique

Iceman : Hobgoblin

Mister Fantastic : Deadpool

Invisible Woman : Selene

The Thing : Juggernaut

The Human Torch : The Rhino

Thor : Loki

Wavedancer : Zartan

Toad : Zanya

Avalanche : Unicorn

Scarlet Witch : Viper

Quicksilver : The Vulture

Blob : Kingpin

Xi : Steve

Pyro : Omega Red

Catseye : Songbird

Darwin : Lava Man

Celia Reyes

To say the list caused a bit of grousing from both sides was an understatement.

"WHO THE HELL IS **STEVE?**" A man in an ugly mask and an orange Goblin costume snapped. This was obviously the Hobgoblin.

"That would be my henchman," Kingpin sighed.

"Hello!" A muscular four armed bald mutant waved cheerfully. "Nice to meet you."

"The greatest criminal minds on Earth and **Steve…**" Selene groaned. "I don't believe it."

"We were allowed to bring _henchmen?_" An old man in a green bird costume asked. "Why didn't someone tell me?"

"Shut up Vulture," Rhino groaned. "Go pluck yourself."

"I don't believe it!" Logan shouted. "You got a lot of nerve showing up here bub!"

"Ooh! Wolverine are you upset with moi?" Unicorn batted his eyelashes.

"Actually I think he was talking to me," Sabertooth remarked.

"Oh sorry," Unicorn shrugged. "To be fair a lot of people hate me. That's because I'm so beautiful!"

"Who is that?" Captain America asked pointing at Unicorn.

"That's Unicorn," Lance explained. "A cross dressing nutcase who's part of Factor Three!"

"What's Factor Three?" Iron Man asked.

"It's a group of mutant super villains," Logan grunted. "They're the maniacs behind Madripoor's current government."

"That's a **guy?**" Rhino was surprised.

"Duh!" Mystique rolled her eyes. "Oh great I've been hanging around teenagers too long! I'm starting to **talk** like them."

"Too bad X-23 isn't here Viper!" Logan recognized the leader of Hydra. "She'd **love** to have another go at you. But since she's not…"

"The only one having their revenge today is myself!" A tall muscular Russian albino with red eyes, blond hair and wearing a red uniform snarled. "Today I get my revenge Wolverine!"

"Who the hell are **you?**" Logan asked.

"Are you **mocking **me? I am Omega Red!" The Russian screamed. "For years I have cursed your name as I lay awake in my frozen prison and now you have the gall to tell me that you don't know _my name?"_

"Don't take it so freaking personally," Sabertooth remarked. "Wolverine can't even remember his **real name**, much less every idiot he's tangled with!"

"I have not forgotten about you, Sabertooth!" Omega Red growled.

"You wanna go at it Pretty Boy?" Sabertooth growled.

"Hello? Hold on! This is our chance for taking over the Earth and unlimited power!" Cobra Commander snapped. "We want to destroy **them!** Not us! At least until we win!"

"Fine," Omega Red huffed.

"I can wait," Sabertooth growled.

"I don't think we know **you,**" Mystique looked at a young woman dressed in a black uniform with white feathers. She had white hair and was rather tall.

"Call me Songbird. I'm a professional thief and mercenary," She said. "I was genetically altered to be able to use my voice to create 3-D images and constructs."

"Huh?" Steve asked.

"She can use sound to make things real," Kingpin explained. "I've heard of you. You show much promise."

"I'll take that as a complement," Songbird smiled.

"Hey there. Name's Lava Man," A large fire man waved. "I'm new to the Super Villain Community. I got hit with some kind of gamma radiated lava and stuff. Mostly working out of Cleveland."

"Cool!" Pyro skipped over. "Wanna be pen pals?"

"Pyro! You're on **this **side! Remember?" Wanda hit him on the head and dragged him back. "Not that I'm not tempted to **trade** you in!"

"But he's so nice and fiery!" Pyro whined.

"Pyro, no! Forget about it!" Wanda warned.

"But Wandaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa............."

"SHUT IT!" Wanda snapped.

"Hold on, weren't **you** a Hellion?" Sabertooth pointed to Catseye. "Shouldn't she be on **our** side?"

"She changed sides," Juggernaut told him. "Even **I **knew that!"

"She did?" Cobra Commander asked.

"Why was _Cobra Commander_ of all people made our captain?" Zartan shouted.

"Seriously, of all the bad guys here **he** was picked to be in charge?" Zanya asked. "We work with the guy and even we can't believe it!"

"We're doomed," Destro groaned.

"I agree," Kingpin folded his arms. "I would have been much more suited to be team captain of this little endeavor."

"YOU? WHY WAS **I** NOT MADE TEAM CAPTAIN?" Doctor Doom snapped.

"Well they do have Spider Man as the Good Guy's team captain," Hobgoblin shrugged. "I guess they wanted to even it out."

"That's a load of crap! Everybody knows Spider Man is a **lot** smarter than Cobra Commander!" Sabertooth snapped.

"A **stuffed mushroom** is smarter than Cobra Commander," Doctor Doom bristled. "If the Human Torch was team captain I would see it but still…"

"HEY!" Both Johnny and Cobra Commander snapped.

"We're in the room you know?" Johnny snapped.

"Yes and the cosmic forces appointed me leader so stuff it!" Cobra Commander snapped. "I get enough of this crap from one metal masked lunatic! I don't need **two** of them telling me what a fool I am!"

"Especially since you do such a _marvelous_ job **demonstrating** it yourself," Destro quipped.

"Hey why am I on the Villains' side? I'm not **that** bad a guy!" Deadpool snapped. "I did save the world from a Skrull Invasion! Oh wait, nobody knows about that. Oh wait, I did it by blowing up a few hundred innocent…Never mind. I see your point."

"Anybody know who **this** is?" Mystique pointed to a tall Shi'ar woman with purple hair and purple wings on her arms. "And why she's on **our** side?"

"I am Deathbird, the true ruler of the Shi'ar Empire," The bird woman was miffed. "I was attempting to reclaim my throne from my younger sister Lilandra when I was brought here! Can we get this over with? I have to challenge my sister to a fight to the death for the empire which is rightfully mine!"

"Uh I wouldn't bother about that if I were you," Pyro called out. "You're sister's kind of down for the count. You see…"

"Pyro! Don't just give out information like that to the enemy!" Althea snapped.

"She is her sister after all," Pyro pouted. "I mean if I had a sister that was in a coma because she made the mistake of offing Jean's family I'd want to know."

"My sister is in a **coma?**" Deathbird gasped. "That means the throne is up for grabs!"

"Way to go Pyro!" Todd groaned.

"WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?" Althea and Wanda yelled at him.

"Just what we need, another maniac from outer space trying to rule the universe," Ben groaned.

"Hold on, Jean's family is dead?" Susan Storm asked.

"Yeah, kind of why she went insane and joined Magneto on Avalon. Things haven't exactly been going well for us mutants lately," Althea let out a breath.

"I do not understand why I am **allowing** myself to follow these so called rules and be part of this team," A metallic voice boomed. It belonged to a sinister looking android.

"Because Ultron you were promised power beyond your wildest dreams if you won this contest between good and evil," Destro spoke. "The same as the rest of us."

"You guys are getting power? I was told there'd be donuts if I did this," Deadpool said. "I hope I get jelly! Grape jelly! Yum!"

"You don't happen to be related to any Dreadnoks are you?" Destro sighed.

"It wouldn't surprise me," Zartan groaned.

"I'm with Ultron the Tin Man here," Rhino snorted. "Why can't we just tell this Beyonder guy to take a hike?"

"And how do you suppose we do **that**?" Selene glared at him.

"Can't you just use your magic or something?" Lava Man asked.

"There's no place like home! There's no place like home!" Deadpool clicked his heels and danced around. "I'll get you my pretty! And your little dog too! HA ha ha ha ha!"

"Selene just use your magic and get us out of here!" Doctor Doom barked.

"Oh what a **brilliant** idea," Selene said sarcastically. "Why didn't **I** think of that?"

"Uhhh," Steve thought. "You tried and it didn't work?"

"Bingo!" Selene snapped. "Obviously wherever we are…"

"The Ginninuggugap," Bobby added.

"**Wherever** we are," Selene rolled her eyes. "Has some kind of magical force preventing me from using my magic. My mutant powers however, still enable me to drain the life force of you idiots dry if you don't stop **annoying me!"**

"So what? Do we start fighting now or what?" Steve asked. "How exactly does this work?"

"I'd have started shooting but for some reason all my weapons disappeared," Bullseye grumbled.

"I think we're supposed to wait for the Beyonder to show up," Songbird said.

"He's supposed to be a freaking all powerful god person! He should already be here!" Bullseye snapped.

"Yeah if he's like omnivorous or something shouldn't he be here or something?" Rhino asked.

"That's **omnipotent **you simpleton!" Doctor Octopus snapped. "Omnivorous means you eat everything in sight."

"Like the Blob," Johnny quipped.

"You're not exactly a picky either," Ben growled. "Remember that sardine and jalapeño pizza with pastrami you wolfed down the other day?"

"How could anyone **forget?**" Reed winced. "He made a smell in the bathroom that actually started to peel the paint off of the ceiling!"

"This is intolerable! Why must I follow a simpleton like Cobra Commander like some pathetic lackey! I am the ruler of Latvertia!" Doctor Doom bellowed.

"Well I'm the king of Wakanda and you don't hear **me** complaining like a four year old!" The Black Panther snarled.

"That's because your team captain actually has a **brain** in his head," Kingpin remarked.

"Yeah so either put Torchy in charge of your group or let us change our captain to make it fair!" Zartan shouted. "I nominate myself!"

"Hell no! **I** wanna be in charge!" Bullseye snapped.

"Yeah like we're going to follow orders of a trigger happy maniac!" Songbird snorted.

"It is clear that on this team the brains belong to the female members," Selene purred.

"Well then that leaves you out because you are no **lady!**" Unicorn snickered. "Oh Snap! Yes I **went** there!"

"Neither are **you!"** Selene fumed.

"You're just mad because I'm prettier than you," Unicorn sniffed.

"And a lot better dresser," Rhino added.

Doctor Octopus gave them a quick once over. "He's right. Unicorn does dress better. Not as slutty. I hate it when women dress too sexy! It's not really that attractive."

"Especially when they're old," Juggernaut quipped.

"You all want to end up as trophies on my wall?" Selene snapped. "I will drain all of you dry! I'll do it!"

"Just ignore them," Viper rolled her eyes. "They are idiots."

"It is clear that you organics are barely organized enough to lead a dog on a leash, let alone a team!" Ultron snapped. "I will lead!"

"Oh go fix your loose screws!" Cobra Commander snapped. "I'm in charge, deal with it!"

"Why **you?**" Kingpin snapped. "I don't understand that when everyone else here is more qualified!"

"Maybe it's somebody's sick idea of a joke?" Steve asked.

"Well **almost** everyone else," Kingpin sighed. "But I nominate myself for the position."

"The Kingpin wants to be in charge! What a surprise!" The Vulture said sarcastically. "It should be me that leads this team!"

"No way! I want to do it!" Hobgoblin snapped.

"I don't care who is in charge as long as I get to kill someone," Bullseye hissed.

"Then vote for me sweetie and I'll make sure you kill lots of people!" Unicorn said.

"Don't even think about it you cross dressing cow!" Viper snapped. "I will be in charge!"

"No, I will be in charge!" Selene fumed.

"I want Estelle Getty!" Deadpool shouted. "Oh wait, she's dead. Make that Betty White!"

"DO YOU EVER SHUT UP?" Doctor Doom yelled at Deadpool.

"BETTY WHITE FOR PRESIDENT! BETTY WHITE FOR PRESIDENT!" Deadpool danced around. _"Thank you for being a friend!"_

"I think the answer is **no**," Kingpin groaned.

"Anybody here really have a problem with Spider Man being in charge?" Althea called out to her team.

"NO!" Everyone on the heroes' side agreed.

"Who wants to take charge of **this** group?" Ben chuckled.

"Thanks a lot!" Spider Man groaned.

"You're just saying that to spite us!" Cobra Commander yelled.

"Pretty much, yes," Thor grinned.

"How's the **single life** going Thor?" A thin god with a green outfit with a helmet that had gold horns on his head taunted.

"Shut thy trap Loki," Thor growled.

"You're just jealous because my wife never ran around with other men and dumped me!" Loki sneered.

"Of course not! Who'd **want **her? I've **seen **your wife!" Thor snapped. "Just curious, are the mice still living in the fat of her back?"

"That only happened one winter and you know it!" Loki fumed. "Besides you know she has a gland problem!"

"She has a mouth problem," Thor quipped. "It's constantly **open and full of food!**"

"You are going down!" Loki snapped.

"You keep telling me that and for centuries I am the one who is always besting **you!**" Thor snorted.

"You were just lucky because Father favored you! Well Daddy's not here now Golden Boy!" Loki screamed. "I'll show you! I'll show you all!"

"Hold it, is it really a good idea for the bad guys to have an actual god on their side?" Johnny asked. "Especially one with an inferiority complex?"

"Watch it mortal!" Loki snapped.

"He just speaks the truth **everyone else** knows!" Thor snapped.

"We have a god. They have a god," Pietro shrugged. "I guess it's fair."

"Hold on! They got one more person on their team than **we **do!" Hobgoblin pointed at Celia. "Who the hell are you anyway?"

"I'm Doctor Celia Reyes and I'm not a hero! I'm just a doctor that happens to be a mutant!" She shouted. "I just got dragged along for the ride! I have no problems just staying out of this if you don't mind!"

"You're a doctor?" Doctor Octopus asked. "Have you ever saved a life?"

"Yes," Reyes shrugged. "Once or twice."

"You count as a hero," Doctor Octopus said. "Hobgoblin does have a point. We are down one member of our team."

"He's right! HEY BEYONDER!" Cobra Commander yelled. "OUR TEAM IS DOWN A MAN! WE NEED ONE MORE PERSON TO MAKE THIS FIGHT FAIR!"

"I could just stay on the sidelines," Doctor Reyes called out. "Really. I don't mind!"

"Are you sure he's even here?" Hobgoblin asked.

"He's an all powerful omnipotent being! I'm pretty sure he can hear us!" Cobra Commander snapped. "Beyonder! We need another person on our team!"

As in response there was a flash of light. "So says…Where the hell am I?" The Leader turned around and looked at the gathering. "This isn't my lab!"

"Oh **great** choice!" Cobra Commander rolled his eyes underneath his mask. "Yeah **this **will even it out. NOT!"

"Welcome to the party," Rhino said sarcastically.

"What the…?" The Leader looked around. "I demand an explanation!"

"Short version, we've all been drafted by some all powerful cosmic nut job that wants to watch a battle of good verses evil," Bullseye snorted.

"I do not like that word evil!" Leader bristled. "I prefer to refer to myself as ethically challenged."

"More like you're **brain cell** challenged," Cobra Commander snorted.

"I will not respond to that you pathetic serpent of stupidity," The Leader sniffed. "So says the Leader!"

"Yeah well from now on you're the **Follower** because unfortunately for us, Cobra Commander is in charge," Zartan remarked.

"What?" The Leader snapped. "You can't expect someone of my intellect to take orders from a third rate terrorist in charge of a second rate operation!"

"Third rate? Second rate?" Cobra Commander stormed up to him. "This from a man who doesn't even **have** an army under his command? The last guy you did have working for you jumped ship to my side!"

"My circumstances have changed since we last met, Cobra **Crud**-mander!" The Leader sneered. "Using my scientific prowess and superior intelligence I have grown myself a mighty army of gamma mutated monsters!"

"Is that the **same army** that was making a ruckus the other day in one of my casinos in Atlantic City?" Kingpin asked in a bored voice.

"Uh yes! That was one of my brilliant ideas to raise funds for my research," The Leader coughed.

"So you're telling me you actually **planned **for your army of seven irradiated idiots to get drunk, lose all their money at the slot machines and have one of them pass out at the middle of a buffet table?" Kingpin asked.

"No! There's **eight** of them if you count the one with two heads," The Leader was a bit miffed.

"Let me guess, he couldn't control **any **of them could he?" Cobra Commander snickered.

"I'm afraid not," Kingpin smirked. "When he arrived to retrieve them, they threw half the buffet at him before tossing him into a fountain and most of them ran off."

"Most of them?" Destro asked.

"Apparently one of his minions, the only **female** one had a crush on The Leader," Kingpin was enjoying this. "Unfortunately not only is she the size and stature of a World Federation Wrestling Champion…How do I say this politely? Her facial features are not exactly the most aesthetically pleasing."

"She's a dog huh?" Deadpool asked.

"No, I believe being compared to a canine would be considered a **complement** in her case," Kingpin remarked. "More like a warthog that has been dead for about two or three days."

"All right! So Ogress isn't exactly the most attractive siren in the sea!" The Leader bristled. "I mean I can't blame her for desiring a man such as myself! I just had to explain to her that the attraction wasn't mutual and unethical since I am after all her superior."

"He screamed like a little girl and told an entire casino full of people that he was gay," Kingpin corrected. "And that he was still getting over his breakup with his true love Gargoyle."

"You know that does explain a few things," Cobra Commander said.

"I AM NOT GAY! WAS DESPERATE!" The Leader snapped.

"Obviously," Cobra Commander chuckled with laughter. "You are so not Gargoyle's type! He can do better than **you!** Oh wait! He already has! He traded you for me!"

"He did not trade up! I fired him! You are just taking my **trash!**" The Leader fumed.

"Actually he's become one of our most productive employees," Destro said. "Very happy in his work."

"Just do as you are told _Loser _and try not to screw up for once," Cobra Commander hissed.

"I refuse to follow you Cobra _Crud_-mander!" The Leader snarled.

"You **will **follow my orders!" Cobra Commander shouted.

"No, I will **not!**" The Leader shouted.

"Yes, you **will!"** Cobra Commander yelled.

"Will not!" The Leader fumed.

"Will too!" Cobra Commander shouted.

"Stupidest day of my entire life..." Doctor Reyes moaned.

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

"Oh where the hell are my guns when I **need them**?" Bullseye groaned.

"Make me!" The Leader shouted back.

"Oh I will make you!" Cobra Commander sneered.

"I'd like to see you try it!" The Leader yelled.

"Oh you are gonna **see** it all right!" Cobra Commander yelled. "You're gonna see stars!"

"You are gonna see stars because my superior intellect can out strategize…" The Leader pointed to himself. Just then Cobra Commander slapped him. "YOU **HIT** ME!"

"Oh **brilliant deduction!"** Cobra Commander "Did your massive brain…" The Leader shoved him. "You did **not **just shove me!"

"I did!" The Leader yelled. "Bring it on! OW! DON'T HIT ME THERE!"

And thus commenced one of the most insane slap fights between super villains ever in another dimension. "This can **not **be happening!" Viper groaned. "This is the stupidest thing I ever saw!"

"I dunno, I think this is kind of funny," Bullseye laughed.

"Hilarious," Destro groaned. "Cobra Commander get off the floor! And if you are going to fight at least use your fists instead of just slapping your opponent! And Leader no biting!"

"You know I'd bet on this if I didn't have a sneaking suspicion that they'd **both** lose somehow," Hobgoblin snorted.

"LOSER!"

"COBRA CRUDMANDER!"

"I'm feeling pretty good about our chances for winning," Logan remarked.

"Yeah I'm not too unhappy about this either," Iron Man said. "This might be shorter than I thought."

"Stop it! Not the face! Not the face!" The Leader squealed like a little girl.

"Ow! No biting! No biting you sissy!" Cobra Commander screamed equally high.

"This is going to be one of the most humiliating experiences of our lives isn't it?" Doctor Doom groaned in agony.

"Actually for me it's just another weekend," Destro hung his head down. "We at Cobra have come to **expect **behavior like this all too often!"

"Why do get the feeling that the deck is stacked against us?" Rhino asked. "We're just waiting until those two outlives their usefulness before we all beat the crap out of them, right?"

"Correct. For once Dear Rhino you are probably one of the more **intelligent people** in the room!" Doctor Octopus groaned.

"We should have just taken the loss of an extra guy," Bullseye said. "Seriously, it could not have been worse than **this!**"

"I had no problem with the doctor lady standing on the sidelines," Steve said. "Seriously, if one of us was injured she could tend to us."

"Well it's nice to see that the quality of your henchmen are going up, Kingpin," The Vulture said sarcastically.

"At least I **have** a henchman, Bird Brain!" Kingpin fumed.

"Oh don't you two start!" Selene groaned.

"NO! I WILL NOT GIVE YOU A HORSE BACK RIDE!" Sandman screamed at Deadpool who was on his back. "GET OFF!"

"Horsey! Horsey!" Deadpool cackled with glee.

"Great, some battle between good and evil **this** is going to be," Doctor Octopus groaned.

"Well at least I got away from the Baroness for a while," Destro sighed. "So it can't be all bad."

**"ENOUGH! I THE BEYONDER COMMAND ALL OF YOU TO CEASE FIGHTING AND PREPARE FOR THE TRIALS!" **

A booming voice stopped everyone. "Here it comes…" Spider Man groaned.

"Finally! Some real action!" Hobgoblin snorted.

**"And the first battle will be…THE OBSTACLE COURSE OF STUPIDITY AND DOOM!" **

A large weird obstacle course appeared before them. "Are those giant beavers in that wading pool?" Songbird's jaw dropped.

"With very large teeth," Xi added.

"Those are sharp pendulums as well," Deadpool said. "Ooh is that chocolate pudding we have to crawl through? Great!"

"Tricycles? We have to ride tricycles?" Cobra Commander yelled. "What kind of Obstacle Course of Doom is this?"

"One that fits your mentality," The Leader sniffed.

"You want me to slap you silly again?" Cobra Commander snarled.

**"I have witnessed a certain animated program called Total Drama Island and I found it amusing," **The Beyonder said. **"It gave me some interesting ideas." **

"You have **got **to be **kidding me!"** Logan groaned.

"What the hell is Total Drama Island?" Doctor Doom asked.

"I believe it is some sort of cartoon," Loki frowned. "But I don't know what it is about."

"I do," Hank said. "Trust me, you **don't** want to know!"

"Because knowing is a **great reason** to believe the universe has it in for us," Todd moaned.

"Now I know the **real reason** Foresight didn't want to come on this trip!" Wanda fumed. "He **knew** this was going to happen! Catseye your boyfriend is so **dead!"**

"Catseye knows," She twitched. "Catseye will personally beat the crap out of Foresight!"

"I miss the mutant hunting soldiers and the Sentinels," Bobby moaned.

"Seriously," Lance groaned. "Wherever the others are it can't be any worse than this!"

**Wanna bet? He he he…**


	21. Games Maniacs Play

**Games Maniacs Play**

"The game is over Richards," Doctor Doom sneered. "You have lost! I, Doctor Doom have finally bested you and proven my superiority!"

"Doom you just won a game of Tiddly Winks," Reed gave him a look. They were both sitting at a table with the game in front of them. "It's not exactly conquering the planet."

"At this point I'll take what I can **get!**" Doctor Doom hissed.

A giant tally board hanging in the air rang up another point. It read: HEROES: 25 VILLIANS: 26.

"Yes! We are ahead!" Doctor Doom snapped.

_**"Next challenge: Mister Fantastic and Doctor Octopus, please head for the Twister Board,"**_ The Beyonder spoke.

"Oh come on!" Reed shouted.

"Ha!" Doctor Doom scoffed. "Go ahead and degrade yourself even further Richards!"

_**"Doctor Doom, Kingpin, Doctor Reyes and Blob report to the Extreme Candyland Competition,"**_ The Beyonder said.

"This is **insanity!**" Doctor Doom stormed away. "The obstacle course was insane enough but to force myself into these degrading children's games like I'm a seven year old!"

"You're certainly **pouting** like one," Doctor Reyes gave him a look.

"Watch your tone with me Woman!" Doctor Doom snarled.

"That's **Doctor** to you, Metal Mouth!" Doctor Reyes yelled. "You think **I** am enjoying how screwed up my life has become in the past twenty four hours? I was outed as a mutant, lost my job, been shot at, hunted by giant robots and the army and then whisked away with a bunch of costumed nut jobs to some freaky dimension where I'm forced to compete in some reality show rip off for an alien god! If I can keep myself from complaining I don't see why you can't! So unless you are going to contribute something **useful,** such as how we can escape from this dimension ZIP IT!"

"Doom if you can find the **exit** to this demented dimension I would certainly appreciate it!" Kingpin snapped.

"Do **not** mock me," Doctor Doom glared at him.

"No seriously," Doctor Reyes glared at him. "If you know something the rest of us **don't,** like a way out of here…We'd like to hear it! Speak up now, Doom! We're waiting! You're a **brilliant genius** or something! How do we get out of this?"

"I'm thinking it over," Doctor Doom fumed.

"Yeah right!" Doctor Reyes snorted.

"If I hadn't been distracted by all this _pointless madness_ I would have found a way out by now!" Doctor Doom snapped.

"Who are **you** kidding?" Fred asked.

"Watch it you insubordinate lummox!" Doctor Doom growled and pointed at him. "Do not incur the wrath of Doom!"

"Or what? Are you going to threaten us with weapons you **don't **have?" The Kingpin sneered.

"You are dangerously close to becoming one of the enemies on my list!" Doctor Doom was losing his temper.

"Who **isn't** on your list?" Kingpin snapped. "I have seen birthday parties at **McDonalds **that were more exclusive!"

"That is **enough!**" Doctor Doom shouted. "This conversation is **over!**"

"You know who's number **ten** on his list?" Kingpin asked the others. "Barney the Dinosaur."

"Who **doesn't** hate Barney?" Fred asked. "Well, anyone over two…"

"And guess who is number nine? Milan Carlton," Kingpin smirked.

"What did she do? Turn you down for a date?" Fred asked.

"Guess even she has standards," Doctor Reyes snorted.

"No! Do not be fooled by her act!" Doctor Doom shouted. "She may appear to be an airhead heiress with the shyness of Lady Godiva! She's really a brilliant criminal mastermind trying to take over the planet!"

"Yeah and I'm America's Next Top Model," Fred scoffed.

"It's true! She tried to take over my country!" Doctor Doom shouted.

"What did she do? Try to give it a bad makeover?" Doctor Reyes snickered.

"She nearly blew it up to pieces!" Doctor Doom yelled. "She had a plutonium bomb and…STOP LAUGHING AT ME!"

"Let's just get this stupid game over with," Doctor Reyes sputtered out between laughs.

"How the heck do you play Extreme Candyland anyway?" Fred realized.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

"Oh," Fred looked around and saw that they were standing on a giant board with several colored square tiles. All around them were giant cupcakes and frosting covered trees. "Okay…"

"This doesn't seem so…" Kingpin struggled to find the right words. "All right's it is juvenile but at least it doesn't appear to be dangerous."

"I wonder if we can eat anything?" Fred licked his lips.

"I wouldn't recommend it," Doctor Doom grumbled. "This can not be any more humiliating."

Suddenly several costumes seemed to magically transport onto them. Fred was wearing a royal candy apple red King costume. Doctor Reyes was wearing a peppermint striped princess gown with a pink wing. Kingpin was wearing a regal chocolate and lavender colored outfit. And Doctor Doom of course was wearing some kind of licorice armor.

"I spoke too soon…" Doctor Doom groaned. "I **HATE** THIS COMPETITION!"

All over the dimension the heroes and villains were in different areas playing a variety of weird and strange games.

"_**WINNER OF THE CHESS GAME: JUGGERNAUT…"**_ The Beyonder spoke.

At a table Hawkeye and Juggernaut were sitting at a chess board. Hawkeye was clearly not happy. "I just lost a game of chess to **Juggernaut?**" Hawkeye yelled.

"Didn't think I was more than a pretty face did ya?" Juggernaut laughed.

"But **how?**" Hawkeye yelled.

"Thank my dad and my dear brother Charles," Juggernaut snorted. "Charles was always trying to give me hints with his stupid telepathy every time I played my father! Guess his tendency not to keep his nose outta my business finally paid off!"

"SOORRRRRRRR-REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Cobra Commander was heard shouting.

"Here they go again," Juggernaut groaned.

"No wonder I lost!" Hawkeye snapped as he looked over to where Cobra Commander and the Leader were playing a game of Sorry with Spiderman and Bobby. "How can anyone concentrate with **those** lunatics making a racket over there?"

"YOU ARE CERTAINLY **NOT** SORRY!" The Leader fumed. "YOU KNOCKED MY PIECE ON PURPOSE!"

"You bet your bippy I did!" Cobra Commander snapped.

"Why the hell didn't you knock one of **their** pieces? We're supposed to work together in order to win this game, ergo one step closer to ruling the world!" The Leader snapped.

"Because your lack of skill is bringing us down and it's time to cut the dead weight!" Cobra Commander yelled.

"Skill shmill! It's just rolling dice! It's all luck!" The Leader yelled back.

"Yes and yours is **bad!**" Cobra Commander snapped.

"I think it's our turn," Spider Man said to Bobby. "You wanna roll?"

"Don't you think they'll get mad if we do?" Bobby asked.

"The only bad luck that is associated with me is the luck **you** bring whenever our paths cross!" The Leader shouted at Cobra Commander. "And it's the same luck you bring to anyone and anything you come across! Bad! Abysmally bad!"

"Well it's not any worse than your **breath!**" Cobra Commander snapped.

"Somehow I don't think they'll notice," Spider Man said. "My roll."

"At least I take the time to **bathe!"** The Leader shouted.

"AT LEAST I'M NOT BALD AND LOOK LIKE BROCCOLI!" Cobra Commander yelled.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT CRACK!" The Leader screamed. "SO SAYS THE LEADER!"

"Oh look I rolled a seven," Spider Man said. "My last guy is home. I win!"

"BROCCOLI BRAIN! BROCCOLI BRAIN!" Cobra Commander shouted as he and The Leader were wrestling each other on the floor.

"COBRA CRUDMANDER! COBRA CRUDMANDER!" The Leader screamed back.

"BROCCOLI BRAIN WITH BROCCOLI BREATH!"

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING? WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU BRUSHED YOUR FANGS?"

"I think it's safe to say the good guys won this game," Spider Man remarked. A ding was heard and the tally board hit another point for the heroes. "I was right."

_**"Winner, Spider Man**_," The tally for the Heroes grew by one. _**"Spider Man and Juggernaut. Report to the badminton courts." **_

"Jerk! You're a jerk! Jerk!" Both Cobra Commander and The Leader kept fighting and screaming at each other.

_**"Cobra Commander and the Leader…Just keep doing what you're doing**_," The Beyonder sounded annoyed. _**"Iceman please help restore order at the Barbecue Cook off." **_

"AAAHH! PYRO STOP MAKING ME DANCE!" Lava Man screamed. "I DON'T WANNA BE YOUR SPECIAL FRIEND!"

"MY RIBS! MY SPECIAL HOBGOBLIN RIBS ARE **RUINED!"** Hobgoblin sobbed.

"Well that was a stupid idea," Bobby grumbled, not looking forward to cleaning up another one of Pyro's messes.

And speaking of messes…

Selene stormed by covered in mud. "If _anyone_ ever mentions the fact that I won a pig wrestling competition I will personally send them a one way trip to Hell! And I don't mean this place, I mean **the real thing!** I'll do it! I know people!"

"Right tentacle green!" Doctor Octopus was entangled on a large twister board with Reed Richards. "HA! Got it! Now you go!"

"Left hand blue," Reed grumbled. "Oh come on this isn't fair! The nearest blue spot is behind me!"

"It's not like you can't reach it!" Doctor Octopus snapped as Reed followed instructions.

"No, but you have all those tentacles helping you and you hardly move at all!" Reed shouted.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Loki ran away from Thor and a few other people holding giant sized pillows. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"Extreme pillow fighting?" Viper groaned. "This is pathetic!"

WHAM!

"OW!" Viper yelled. "THAT'S IT TIGRA! YOU ARE DEAD!"

Meanwhile on an ice rink nearby two figures were playing hockey. Well they were supposed to be playing hockey. Actually what they were really doing was fighting.

**"WOLVERINE! SABERTOOTH! THE PENTALTY BOX! AGAIN**!" The Beyonder boomed.

Somehow Logan and Sabertooth materialized in a penalty box. Both were wearing different colored hockey uniforms. "This is so freaking stupid," Logan grunted as he took off his headgear. He was wearing a black and yellow uniform with an X on it.

"Remind me **again** why we don't just go ahead and tear each other to pieces?" Sabertooth groaned. "Like we're **supposed** to?" He was wearing a red and white uniform with a Sabertooth tiger on it.

"Because we're not allowed to for some stupid reason," Logan grunted. "And the only reason I'm not breaking rank is because Spidey said so and I'm following his orders for now because I have no clue how to fight an all powerful being without a body I can tear apart."

"At least we're not in that stupid lacrosse game," Sabertooth looked behind him.

"I know. We lucked out," Logan admitted. They both looked over at the next field.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M WEARING A PINK DRESS!" Wanda fumed. Also in a pink dress and had a lacrosse stick in her hand.

"I don't see what **you **have to complain about," Bullseye growled. He was wearing the exact same attire.

"Neither do I!" Unicorn scoffed from the sidelines. "That outfit is **adorable!** Why couldn't I do this challenge?"

"I'm asking myself the _same thing,"_ Bullseye groaned.

"This is not dignified," Ultron growled. He too was wearing a pink dress. "Why again am I obeying the rules of this insipid game? I should..."

Ultron sputtered and started singing. _"Daisy...Daisy..." _

_"_It was intelligent of the Beyonder to inflict a computer virus of some sort in order to keep Ultron in line," Vision spoke. The android was also wearing a pink dress.

_"I'm so pretty! Oh so pretty!"_ Deadpool danced around. Other than his mask, he was wearing exactly what the others were wearing.

"Okay I never believed in Karma before but I do **now**," Bullseye groaned.

"This is not exactly what I wanted to do on a first date," Wonder Man grumbled. He was also wearing a pink dress.

_"Oh I'm so pretty! Pretty meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"_ Deadpool danced around.

"I swear if I had my gun I'd **shoot **him," Bullseye snarled. "Will you stop prancing about like a stupid little fairy?"

"I am the Whacking Fairy! Here to give you you're daily whacks!" Deadpool danced around and hit Bullseye.

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO WHACK YOUR OWN TEAM MATE WITH THE STICK YOU NUTJOB!" Bullseye shouted.

"Boy did we luck out," Sabertooth blinked.

"WOLVERINE! SABERTOOTH! I WILL SPIT YOUR METAL LACED BONES FROM MY MOUTH WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Omega Red screamed.

"BUCKAWWWWW!"

"AFTER I GET OFF THIS GIANT CHICKEN!" Omega Red yelled.

"Giant chicken rodeo..." Sabertooth blinked. "Now I have seen everything. And I have seen a lot."

"Now I remember this guy," Logan realized. "Fought with him in a bar with some tanks back when we first met up with Thor."

"Actually it goes beyond..." Sabertooth did a double take. "How could you forget someone you fought with recently?"

"Give me a freaking break!" Logan snapped. "I fight with so many enemies its' hard to keep track of them all!"

"WANDA STOP STARING AT WONDER MAN AND PAY ATTENTION!" Althea shouted. She was also wearing a pink dress and trying to score despite Songbird blocking her. "True he's got nice legs but that's no reason to space out here!"

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

"Now **what?"** Althea shouted as the ground shook. "AVALANCHE!"

"It's not me! I swear!" Lance shouted.

"I think it's coming from the Extreme Candyland Game," Songbird stopped and looked. A giant gingerbread man roared as he stomped across all the fields.

"It looks like one of the characters from those Shrek movies is on a rampage," Sabertooth blinked.

"We have to stop this thing!" Captain America shouted.

"Sure! Just have someone conjure up a nice large glass of milk!" Spider Man said sarcastically.

"If I had some water around here I could soak that thing!" Althea said. "Hold it! The ice rink! Pyro! Melt the ice rink! PYRO STOP PLAYING WITH THE LAVA MAN AND **HELP** US HERE?"

"I have had it with the incompetence of this group!" Ultron screeched. The machine tried to blast the gingerbread man only to end up covered in a heap of frosting. "MY CIRCUITS!"

"Well that's one way to stop an insane killer robot," Spider Man blinked.

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Captain America lead the heroes' charge against the giant gingerbread man.

"VILLIANS UNITE AND TEAR DOWN THAT RENEGADE PASTRY!" Destro yelled as the villains joined in the fight.

Well most of them.

"YOU ARE A JERK!" Cobra Commander screamed as he and The Leader went at it. "OW! NO BITING!"

"YOU'RE THE JERK! JERK!" The Leader screamed. "OW! DON'T KICK ME IN THE SHIN!"

"HOCKA! HOCKA! HOCKA!"

"INCOMING!" Cobra Commander screamed when he saw what was coming. They both rolled out of the way of a giant purple gumdrop on fire.

"SINCE WHEN DO GINGERBREAD MEN HOCK UP GIANT FLAMING GUMBALLS?" The Leader screamed like a little girl.

"Goody!" Pyro cackled. "FIRE!"

"And now we are fighting a giant ticked off gingerbread man the size of a Sentinel and with the strength of ten of them," Lance groaned. "All right! Which one of you ticked him off in the first place?"

"Uh…" Both Fred and Kingpin looked rather sheepish.

"To be fair the frosting on that gingerbread house looked very tempting," Kingpin said.

"It figures," Lance groaned as the battle against the gingerbread menace raged on.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Doctor Reyes screamed. "I DID NOT GRADUATE MEDICAL SCHOOL FOR THIS!"

Logan and Sabertooth stared at the madness from the penalty box. "This place is **nuts!"** Sabertooth shouted.

"Actually it kind of reminds me of the Institute on a Thursday," Logan sighed. "Only this is slightly more organized."

* * *

Amara looked at the large mansion ahead of her. It was in upstate New York away from most inhabited towns. It had taken her nearly two days for her to walk there and now here she was.

"Okay Amara," She gulped, trying not to be nervous. "No turning back now."

For a moment she felt a pang of regret. She missed Tabitha and all her friends. Part of her wanted to just turn around and go back to the Institute.

But she had a mission to complete.

She walked up the driveway and was about to ring the doorbell when it opened. To her surprise Black Tom had answered it. "Oh it's you," He blinked. "Magma right?"

"Um, yes," Amara said nervously. "Is Selene here?"

"Sorry. She's out at the moment," Black Tom gave her a look. "But I am sure she will return soon. So, you've decided to leave the X-Men?"

"Yeah I know I said I wouldn't but…" Amara stopped herself. "I know what you're thinking. Why would I leave the X-Men and come here?"

Black Tom let out a sigh. "To be honest it was more that I didn't think you would not be able to come after what happened at the Xavier Institute."

"What do you mean?" Amara asked.

"Haven't you heard?" Black Tom asked. "They signed that ridiculous law into effect. The Institute was completely destroyed. The X-Men are missing after they trashed the GRSO. There was a sighting of Wolverine and some others in New York City as the army tried to arrest every mutant in Mutant Town. Misfits might have been there too but no one knows where they went or what happened."

"What? What happened?" Amara gasped. "Are they okay? What about Tabitha and the Professor and…?"

"I don't know about your other friends but Xavier's dead," Black Tom interrupted. Amara was stunned. "I know your first instinct is to help them. But what would be the point? Xavier's gone. The X-Men have been routed. And humanity has declared war on our kind. From what I've heard you were lucky to escape all that mess by leaving when you did. Otherwise you'd be in a world of trouble with them."

"Then there really is no turning back for me," Amara sighed. She knew she had done the unthinkable and abandoned her friends in their time of need. But there was nothing she could do about that. She had made her choice and she had to stay with it no matter what the cost.

"You'd better come inside lass," Black Tom said gently. "These are uncertain times and it's not safe for mutants to be out." Amara followed him inside.

"I heard what happened to your parents and your people," Black Tom said as they walked in the hallway. "I'm sorry."

"Kind of strange to hear you say that," Amara blinked. "I mean didn't Juggernaut invade my…Nova Roma?"

"Aye but that wasn't personal," Black Tom shrugged. "It was just a smash and grab job. Not supposed to kill anyone. So a few buildings got smashed? At least we left the people alive!"

"That's true," Amara sighed.

"I've got a niece about your age," Black Tom remarked out of the blue. "She may be a dreamer like her father but she's still family. Even though we disagree on things if anyone so much as looked at her the wrong way they'd be in a world of hurt. I understand about family duty. So you coming here really isn't that much of a surprise to me. You're doing what you have to in order to avenge your clan. I know it ain't easy but you're doing the right thing."

_Then why does it feel like the wrong thing?_ Amara thought to herself.

They entered a room where Amadeus was sitting by the fire drinking brandy. "So the girl did come after all?" The blonde haired External snorted. "Wonderful. I owe Father my best brandy."

"Is…Is Selene here?" Amara asked.

"Who knows where that witch is?" Amadeus growled. "She comes and goes as she pleases far too much for my liking."

"Now that I think about it, I haven't seen my pal Cain around either," Black Tom realized. "Oh well they couldn't have gotten that far. Might as well wait here and rest up while we're waiting for them."

"Is…Apocalypse here?" Amara asked.

Amadeus scoffed. "My father wouldn't be caught **dead** in one of my homes. We're just here waiting until he summons us back after he's finished whatever stupid experiment he's working on at the moment. We were just in his way, as usual."

"Father? Apocalypse is your…" Amara gasped.

"Yes, although you wouldn't know he had any children still alive from the way he acts," Amadeus snorted. "I'm an External. Like Selene and your friend Sam. Don't mind my bitterness. I have issues. Then again with Apocalypse as a father who **wouldn't**?"

Amara frowned. "You're thinking about them again aren't you?" Black Tom guessed. "Girl from what I have witnessed it will take a lot to kill off any of those X-Men lot."

"I guess I still have some doubts even though I know I have to do this in order to avenge my people," Amara said.

"Humans have finally declared war on our kind," Amadeus told her. "Do you really want to protect them anymore?"

"No," Amara shook her head. "I don't." She meant it.

"Do you want to get back at the Hellfire Club for everything they've done to you?" Black Tom asked.

"Yes," Amara's eyes narrowed.

"Do you want to protect mutants from a future where the lucky ones are killed instantly?" Black Tom asked.

"Of course I do!" Amara shouted. "What kind of question is **that?"**

"A valid one considering you used to hang around with a group of mutants more concerned with placating humans and keeping so called renegade mutants in line than helping your own kind," Amadeus pointed out.

"The X-Men have done some good!" Amara told him.

"**Some **good?" Black Tom snorted. "That's like saying the United States only used a **couple** of atomic bombs."

"Both were equally as destructive," Amadeus said. "Look at Xavier! He accidentally killed his own father! On second thought that does sound rather appealing to me. He might actually be a halfway decent role model as far as…Never mind. The point is, for all the good that the X-Men might have done…It wasn't enough."

"You're right," Amara let out a breath. "It wasn't. I'm sick and tired of my friends and family dying for no reason. I can't go back to the X-Men and I'm sure as hell not going to Magneto. He's just as bad. There is no turning back. This is the path I have to follow in order to get what I want. And if the price is my soul, then fine. I'll gladly give it."

"Welcome to Apocalypse's Army," Amadeus smiled.

* * *

In his fortress on Madripoor Factor One looked at the screen depicting several scenarios. "Odd. For some reason several players are missing. Interesting."

"Are you watching Gamemaster's mind again?" Vanisher walked in. For his age the dapper old man was quite spry. "I swear you're like one of those people addicted to reality TV."

"Ah but Reality TV is not as real or as interesting as real life," Factor One smiled. "Gamemaster is such an underrated mutant. He can see anything, hear anything…The entire world is at his disposal. He knows everything that goes on in this world."

"Too bad he can't be awake and **experience** anything," Vanisher grunted. "All that sensory overload keeps the guy in a coma."

"True but then again he's not complaining," Factor One turned his masked face towards him.

"And he's very useful for tracking down all the players in the game," Vanisher smirked. "And we have so many of our people in the right places. All you have to do is ask Gamemaster where someone is and watch. And then you tell our operatives where the targets are. And some of them 'leak' the information to those you want, such as Gyrich and Bastion. It was very useful in tracking the X-Men as they fled to Muir Island."

Factor One nodded. "Yes, very. I know you have finished negotiations with our friends in the Mutant Mafia. So tell me Vanisher, why have you dropped by? I assume it's not for a friendly chat."

"Do you know where Unicorn is?" Vanisher asked. "I need to ask that lunatic some questions."

"No, I'm afraid I don't," Factor One shrugged.

"That little…" Vanisher fumed. "Can never find that cross dressing psychopath when I need him!"

"It doesn't matter," Factor One waved. "Unicorn will appear when he's good and ready. Besides, we don't need Unicorn for the next phase of the Game."

"But I do need my player! The Kingpin is missing!" Vanisher snapped.

"And you think Unicorn had something to do with it?"

"It wouldn't be the first time that little maniac cheated," Vanisher folded his arms.

"Hmmm, I'm not so sure Unicorn did have something to do with Kingpin disappearing," Factor One thought.

"Why not?"

"Because Unicorn has disappeared as well," Factor One told him. "Along with Wolverine, Iceman, Beast, most of the Misfits…In fact, quite a few heroes and villains have just vanished without a trace."

"Are you serious?" Vanisher asked.

"Spiderman, The Avengers, Juggernaut, The Rhino…Viper…Cobra Commander and Doctor Doom…" Factor One told him. "All gone. They all dissapeared and I have been using Gamesmaster to find them. But nothing."

"Is it an attack?" Vanisher asked.

"I'm not sure," Factor One said.

"The Phoenix?"

"No, it's not her," Factor One smirked. "But she has her **own **games to play. Ah and speaking of games, it appears the X-Men in the Savage Land are about to play some. Let's watch shall we?"

* * *

"Another day, another stupid arena where we fight to the death," Tabitha quipped as the mutants were thrown into a giant stone arena. Surrounding them were hundreds of screaming, angry mutates. Ka-Zar, Shanna and the tribes people were locked behind bars of one of the cages joining the arena so they could watch the spectacle.

"Wow, I haven't seen a crowd this ugly since the booze ran out at my last family reunion," Benny blinked. He and Amanda still had their magic dampening chains on and were seated next to Zaladane. On Zaladane's other side was Ororo.

Zaladane snickered. "Good joke…Ahem… Now you mutants will fight to the death for our amusement! This arena is fitted with mutant containment technology. This barrier will keep your powers in! Trapping everything except for your screams for mercy!"

"Oh uh, technically I'm a mutant too so maybe I should be down there with the rest of them?" Amanda tried an idea.

"Like I'm stupid enough to let magic users loose!" Zaladane barked. "I know magic can get through that mutant containment barrier! Don't worry, those chains will keep **both** your mutant and magic powers at bay! How dumb do you think I am?"

"At least you're not as dumb as Senator Kelly," Benny said. "He's so dumb he'd try to buy a garage at a garage sale!"

Zaladane snickered again. "Garage sale…Cute."

"Great, she think's Benny's jokes are **funny,**" Amanda rolled her eyes. "So much for counting on **her **intelligence! She doesn't have any!"

"Silence!" Zaladane shouted. "Send out the first beast! I want to hear the unbelievers scream as their bones are torn apart piece by piece!"

"Here we go…" Rogue tensed as a large door opened. Out of it came a giant furred beast with a long furry tail and huge teeth. "Is that what I **think** it is?"

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"It looks like a squirrel," Danielle blinked.

"A very big squirrel with very large teeth," Tabitha said.

"A giant mutant squirrel…" Sam said. "We have to fight for our lives against a giant mutant **squirrel**…"

Everyone stared at a certain pink mutant. "Penny…" Kitty said. "Sic 'em."

"RARRRRR!" Penny enthusiastically leapt into the fray.

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"HOLY CRAP!" Someone from the stands yelled.

"I am not cleaning **that** up!" A mutate shouted.

"That's a lot of blood…" Another mutate moaned and threw up.

"Or that…" The second mutate groaned.

"Whoa look at the hang time of that head," Another mutate remarked.

"And I thought Zabu liked playing with his food," Ka-Zar blinked.

"I've heard of the fur flying but this is ridiculous," Benny blinked.

"That was a smart move," Tabitha blinked.

"Okay maybe I underestimated them," Zaladane cringed at the carnage. "Ugh! I thought I was bloodthirsty but…"

"Dracula's a vegetarian compared to Penny," Benny quipped.

"That was a freebee," Kitty said as Penny finished. "No, Penny! I don't want the giant head! Get it away from me! No, Penny! Don't bring it over here! Penny! No! AAGGGGHHH!"

"She sure can roll that thing pretty fast, can't she?" Kurt quipped as Penny rolled the head while chasing Kitty.

"GET THE STUPID SQUIRREL HEAD AWAY FROM ME!" Kitty screamed as Penny chased her. "BAD PENNY! BAD PENNY!"

"For cryin' out loud! Will you two knock it off?" Rogue shouted.

"Yeah you're making us look bad in front of the people who want to kill us," Tabitha remarked.

"Somebody should stop her, she's getting blood everywhere!" Zaladane snapped. "And I just had that arena cleaned!"

"When it comes to Penny, she's in a class by herself," Benny quipped. "Unfortunately that class is filled with serial killers and psychopaths."

Zaladane snorted again at the joke. "It wasn't **that** funny!" Amanda snapped.

"Yes it was!" Zaladane yelled at her. "All right obviously sending one monster out at a time will not work. So I'll just have to send the whole **lot** out after them!"

"Oh goody…" Kurt groaned as a herd of different dinosaurs charged into the arena. "Plenty for the rest of us!"

"Well let's not just stand here and get trampled!" Remy prepared to fight. "Let's do this thing!"

As the X-Men fought for their lives all Amanda and Benny could do was watch. Unfortunately there was **another **thing Benny could do and he did it.

"At least after this there will be a pretty good barbecue," Benny quipped as a dinosaur tail flew through the air. "Brontosaurus burgers for everyone."

"Not now Benny," Amanda groaned.

"Gotta give those dinosaurs credit for not giving up so easily," Benny went on. "Hey what do you call a dinosaur that doesn't give up? A try-and-try-ceratops!"

"Try and try ceratops! That's funny!" Zaladane snickered.

"What do you get when a dinosaur blows it's nose?" Benny asked. "Out of the way!"

"He he he…" Zaladane chuckled. "True! So true!"

"You know what materials a dinosaur uses on their house?" Benny went on. "Rep-Tiles!"

"Ha, ha ha ha!" Zaladane laughed.

"Hey she laughed at my jokes," Benny said.

"This isn't a night at a comedy club Benny!" Rogue snapped as she wrestled a large raptor underneath Zaladane's box. "If you haven't noticed we're fighting for our lives here!"

"When **aren't** you guys fighting for your lives?" Benny asked. "I've been to your house at dinnertime. I've seen war zones more peaceful! Food flies faster than Tomato Night at a comedy club on an airplane!"

"He he he…" Zaladane snickered.

And of course Benny couldn't resist an audience.

"Now I'm not saying the X-Men are violent," Benny stood up and addressed the crowd. "But whenever the army puts on war games they have to go over to their house and ask them to keep the noise down!"

There was a slight chuckle from the crowd. "The X-Men are so crazy, whenever one of them falls out the window, they fly up!" Benny said. More laughs. "The X-Men are so violent, the Mideast sends diplomats to their place to try and calm things down!" Even more laughs. "The X-Men are so nuts, they attract squirrels by the dozens!"

"SQUEEEEE!"

"Which is a bonus for Penny," Benny quipped as Penny went at another mutated monster. "I tell ya folks, isn't she something? Now if we can only figure out what."

Zaladane laughed along with more mutates. And this further encouraged Benny.

"How about those X-Men folks? Take Shadowcat, please! Her cooking is so bad she's on the Health Department's Ten Most Wanted List!" Benny told the audience. "She's not good at cooking at all. Kitty's so bad she needs a recipe to make ice! And she still can't get it right!"

"THAT ONLY HAPPENED ONCE AND YOU KNOW IT!" Kitty shouted as she ran from an angry raptor.

"She really likes Colossus, that's the man in the Iron Body over there," Benny pointed to Peter in his metal form wrestling a parasaur. "I guess she likes him because he's got a magnetic personality."

"Oh I get it!" A mutate chuckled. "Magnetic! Metal attracts magnets! That's a good one!"

"Gambit is famous for stealing ladies' hearts," Benny went on. "As well as their purses, jewelry, cars and **anything else** that isn't nailed down. But what can you say about Gambit that hasn't already been said by his parole officer?"

"YOU ARE **NOT** HELPING BENNY!" Remy shouted as he rode on the back of a triceratops. "NOT HELPING!"

"Let's talk about Boom Boom!" Benny winced as Tabitha blew up a dinosaur. "Boy did they name that girl right! Not exactly the most domestic girl however. She once asked her boyfriend to take her someplace she's never been before and he took her to the kitchen!"

"Okay! After the dinosaurs you're **next!"** Tabitha yelled.

"I don't believe this!" Jubilee barked. "We're fighting for our lives and he's doing a comedy stand up tour!"

"Gotta admit our lives do seem to be one running gag after another," Kurt remarked. "Actually that parole officer crack about Remy was funny. And pretty accurate."

"Don't **you** start!" Remy told him.

"You're funny," Zaladane giggled at Benny. "It's a shame I have to sacrifice you. I'd try to convert you but Garrok told me that his powers of persuasion don't work on magic users."

"Well you could always just let us go," Benny said. "Or just put off our sacrifice. For about oh…Forty, fifty years?"

Zaladane giggled. "I wish I could but…You know. Garrok's will be done and all that."

"Why do you follow him anyway?" Benny asked.

"I'm not a real mutant. I'm a clone," Zaladane said softly. "An experiment of Magneto that was discarded and thrown away."

"That doesn't mean you're not a real person," Benny said. "Look at X-23. She's a clone. But that doesn't stop her from being her own person."

SNIKT! SLASH!

"RRARRRRR!"

"A slightly psychopathic trigger happy person," Benny blinked. "But still a person nevertheless. And Penny over there was originally some kind of created magical being. She became her own person."

SLASH! SLASH!

"SQUEEEEEEEEE!"

"A person who loves to shred things and…" Benny stopped himself. "Okay maybe those two aren't the **best **examples I can come up with but the point is…"

"Benny shut up!" Amanda suddenly shrugged off her shackles and knocked him down. Then she threw a magic bolt at Zaladane, knocking her backwards.

"How did you get loose?" Benny did a double take.

"While you were doing your comedy act, I remembered Gambit once showed me how to pick locks," Amada told him. "Did it while she was distracted. Now I am gonna…"

WHOOOOSH!

WHAM!

Amada was blown violently backwards by Ororo's winds and knocked out as she hit the wall. "So much for **that** plan," Benny gulped.

"Yes and it appears mine wasn't as successful," Zaladane got up and surveyed the arena. Dead dinosaurs were everywhere. "Fine! Plan B! I was going to sacrifice Ka-Zar and his tribe to Garrok but I think I'll do it to you X-Men instead!"

"Yeah? You and what army?" Tabitha sneered.

"Uh Tabby?" Kurt pointed to the horde of angry mutates surrounding the arena.

"Oh right," Tabitha blinked. "Well, we're just gonna have to fight our way out!"

"Unless I just do **this!"** Zaladane raised her staff and chanted several words. Suddenly the mutants found themselves in magical chains.

"I **hate** magic!" Rina growled as she strained to free herself. But she couldn't.

"I should have never been put in charge of this group," Alex groaned.

"To be fair Alex, I don't think anyone with any sanity could have seen this coming!" Jubilee remarked.

"In other words we should have had a nut job in charge," Tabitha quipped. "Too bad Pyro's not here."

"Yeah I'd love to see him suffer along with the rest of us!" Danielle snapped.

"Mutates! Take the prisoners to the Temple! We shall conduct the ritual when the moon is high!" Zaladane shouted. "And uh, get someone to clean that mess up."

"Oh goody we're going to be sacrificed to Lorna's insane clone's evil god," Kurt quipped. "This trip just gets better and better."

"And the best part is that I will use one of your own to not only send your souls to Garrok," Zaladane grinned as the mutants were dragged away. "But I will use her power to free our god from his prison and claim the world as his own! All hail Garrok!"

"Storm! Storm! Wake up! Snap out of this!" Alex shouted.

"I don't think Stormy can hear us," Remy groaned.

"This could be a problem," Alex blinked.

"Really? Ya think?" Rogue barked. "Something tells me we were better off with the dinosaurs and the **Sentinels!" **

**How right you are Rogue! Next: More madness! **


	22. Triple Dog Dare of Doom

**Triple Dog Dare of Doom**

"This is **insanity**!" Doctor Doom fumed. After the incident with the giant gingerbread man both the heroes and villains found themselves in two separate bleachers on some kind of flashy game show. And to their horror they found out that they had to complete insane challenges and dares in order to gain points for their team.

"Just do it Doom so we can get the point," Cobra Commander grumbled.

"If you think I am going to degrade myself…" Doctor Doom hissed.

"It can not be any more degrading than **this!"** Ultron yelled. He was still covered in a giant glob of frosting and immoble. "Someone get me out of this!"

"Why can't we all just fight to the death?" Sabertooth shouted. "Seriously? Why not?"

"For once the barbarian has a valid point!" Doctor Doom spoke. "I'd rather take my chances in combat than do this!"

"None of us want to be here!" Kingpin snapped. "But the only way we are going to win this is if you participate in this farce! Did you actually think **I **wanted the Human Torch to eat jelly out of my navel?"

"Way to take one for the team big guy," Todd patted Johnny's back. He was currently throwing up on the side into a huge bucket.

"Or I wanted to do **this?!**" Viper pointed to her hair which had been braided like Pippi Longstocking's.

"Or did we want to do that dance number from Slumdog Millionaire?" Iron Man snapped.

"I wanted to do it," Pietro said.

"Not helping Quicksilver," Althea sighed.

"Fine…" Doctor Doom growled. "But if I die…I'll come back to kill you all!"

"Fair enough," Deadpool said.

"Good idea for a challenge," Althea said to Susan Storm. "Having Doom ride around on a giant magnet"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

WHAM!

"A giant magnet held by a chain of paper clips," Althea said. "Too bad, he's still alive."

"You are going to suffer for this…" Doctor Doom wobbled on stage. "All right what's the next dare? How about being forced to wear a beard made of giant killer bees? And the person that has to do it…"

"Pick me! Pick me!" Deadpool jumped up and down. "Ooh! Ooh!"

"Toad…" Doctor Doom growled.

"Awww nuts!" Deadpool snapped his fingers in frustration.

"Yaaaayyyy!" Todd hopped over. "Bring on the Bees!"

"Why is he happy about this?" The Leader asked.

SLURRRRRRRP!

"Oh…" The Leader blinked. "That's why."

"Toad! You're not supposed to eat the bees! Just wear them!" Wanda shouted.

"But they taste so good!" Todd protested.

"Damn, I forgot he could do that," Doctor Doom winced. "Must be the concussion..."

"Okay it's my turn!" Todd called out. Suddenly a large tank filled with electric eels appeared. "Oh boy…"

"Ooh! Ooh! I want this one!" Deadpool jumped up and down. "Pick me! Pick me! Pick me!"

"Deadpool," Todd rolled his eyes.

"Oh goody! It's my turn!" Deadpool skipped to the stage. "I get to play with the electric eels! Yay for me!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAPPPP!

"I love electric shocks in the morning!" Deadpool laughed. "OOOH! Tingly!"

"That's a point for us," Cobra Commander looked at the scoreboard.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS POINTLESS DRIVEL!" Omega Red yelled.

"But we got a lot of other pointless drivel to do!" Deadpool protested.

"I DON'T CARE! I AM GOING TO GET MY REVENGE NOW!" Omega Red screamed as he leapt towards Logan. "DIE WOLVERINE!"

"Sheesh, some guys are way too impatient," Sabertooth growled as the two fought. "I've had a grudge against Wolverine for over a century and even I know my limits!"

"Century? You and Wolverine are **that** old?" Bobby was stunned.

"Healing factor, remember genius?" Sabertooth grunted.

"Why do you hate him?" Cobra Commander asked. "I mean besides the obvious?"

"It's a long story," Sabertooth grunted. "I don't know about you but I am getting in on this!"

CRRACCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

"Or not…" Sabertooth gulped as Omega Red suddenly disappeared in a shot of smoke and lightning.

"Oh **now** we're allowed to go without one guy!" Cobra Commander grumbled. "We'll get rid of the Leader if you let us go without two!"

"What do you think happened to him?" Hawkeye asked.

"Probably got sent back to whatever cesspool he was from in the first place," Logan grunted.

**"Deadpool you may choose the next dare…" **

"Who do I want to choose? Hmmm, eenie meenie miney moe," Deadpool twirled his finger. "Catch a mutant by the toe. If he hollers cut off all the rest of them. Then…"

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!" Everyone shouted.

"All right…I choose…CHARMANDER!" Deadpool cried out. "Wait no I want Bulbasaur!"

"This guy is skipping without a rope," Captain America groaned.

"And you're just noticing this **now**?" Logan asked him.

"Okay! I'll do it! I'll do it!" Deadpool jumped up and down.

"Deadpool you do know you can challenge **someone else** to do this dare?" The Leader called out. "Someone from another team? The **other team**! The heroes!"

"I know but I wanna do it!" Deadpool shouted.

"Oh for crying out loud…" Destro hid his face in his hands.

"I wanna do another one!" Deadpool shouted. "Please! Pretty please! Everyone else wants to torture me and I never get a chance to do it to myself!"

"Oh **let** him!" Cobra Commander shouted. "He's racking up the points for our side!"

"I wanna do a music video!" Deadpool cried out. "I've been working on a great parody of Hips Don't Lie! It's called Guns Don't Lie! Wanna hear it?"

**"NO!"** Everyone shouted.

**"Proceed…" **

"This is **not **happening…" Destro groaned as the music began to play.

"Oh this is just too ridiculous for words…" Doctor Doom groaned.

"Could be worse," Rhino said. "He could be wearing Shakira's outfit."

_"Oh you can't deny that my guns don't lie! Everybody's running now!"_ Deadpool danced around. "_They're runnin'. They're screaming! Look at how the blood is streamin'!" _

"I gotta get outta here!" Logan bolted for the nearest exit.

"Not without me you're not!" Sabertooth followed him. Along with a few other heroes and villains.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take!" Susan Storm fumed as they went backstage.

"My sentiments exactly!" Doctor Doom growled as he walked over with Destro, Viper and the Kingpin.

"We've had a discussion and we've all decided that perhaps we should put our differences aside in order to escape this humiliating situation," Kingpin told them.

"All except of course Cobra Commander, the Leader and Deadpool," Destro said. "Who are currently stalling with another stupid musical number."

"Do I want to know?" Logan winced.

"Not unless you're a big Meryl Streep fan," Destro sighed.

_"Oooh! Oooh! You can dance! You can jive! Having the time of your life!"_ Cobra Commander, Deadpool and The Leader hammed it up onstage. _"Oooh! Ooh! Ooh! See that girl! Watch that scene! Dig it the Dancing Queen!" _

Of course at that last line Deadpool couldn't resist pointing his thumb at The Leader who responded by shoving him into Cobra Commander. Who of course shoved Deadpool back at the Leader. After a few more shoves Deadpool shoved **both** of them off the stage and kept singing and dancing. Which lead to both irate villains tackling him onstage. And of course this lead to much less singing and a lot more punches and name calling.

"All right we don't have much more time," Destro groaned. "Even the Beyonder can't be distracted by those idiots forever. So we'd all better put our heads together and think of a way out of this mess before we degrade ourselves even further!"

"Why are you guys offering to team up with us if you're **winning?**" Pietro asked.

"There are a few things more important than power," Doctor Doom glowered. "My **dignity** is one of them!"

"Even though Hydra will do anything to gain power and money…" Viper grumbled. "There are some lines that even I don't want to cross!"

"If anyone ever found out we took over the world by winning insane contests like this, we'd be the laughing stock of the Underworld! Even if we did rule it, it would be a hollow victory!" Destro snapped. "I have to put up with enough garbage dealing with Cobra day in and day out!"

"If anyone found out the only thing I could best Reed Richards at was a Tiddly Winks competition my credibility would be gone!" Doctor Doom fumed. "Not that it's true but that's how it would look to other people."

"Yeah this whole thing is so stupid," Bobby said. "Like some kind of dumb reality show."

All the X-Men and Misfits stopped and looked at each other. "Wait a minute…" Lance said.

"You don't think…?" Todd began.

"It's highly possible," Hank stroked his chin.

"You gotta admit this set up follows his pattern right down to the last detail," Pietro said.

"Oh no…" Logan groaned.

"Oh yeah," Fred moaned.

"He wouldn't **dare!**" Wanda fumed.

"He would," Althea said.

"Who would? Who are you talking about?" The Kingpin asked.

"We've seen this type of…Well **this **before," Hank waved his arm. "And I believe the evidence suggests a very real hypothesis on who is the **real **mastermind behind our abduction and humiliation."

"I am gonna **kill** that fat bastard," Wanda gritted her teeth. "Gonna smash that fat spineless bastard right into next week!"

"We just have to find him first," Althea looked around. "Because if this is who I think it is…"

"It's all just an elaborate stage!" Hank said. "And if that is the case…Do any of you have any type of electronic or digital detection devices on hand?"

"Actually I have something like that built into my armor," Doctor Doom held out his left hand.

"Good, see if you can get it to detect any electronic equipment or recording devices or whatever he's using," Logan said.

"I tried that before nothing worked," Doctor Doom told him.

"Yeah but I think we've got something that might boost your power levels a bit. Wanda…" Althea motioned.

"One probability altering hex bolt coming up," Wanda concentrated and focused a hex bolt on Doom's device.

"It's working!" Doom was stunned. "That's a quite ingenious power."

"Yeah but it can be a little too much if I'm not careful," Wanda glared at him. "So unless you want to wake up one morning in a world ruled by monkeys I wouldn't think about trying anything."

"Knowing our luck, that would happen," Todd said.

"I've got something," Doctor Doom told them. "There's another room behind this wall."

"Wanda you think you can use that probability thing on us to see if we can hit it just right…?" Ben asked.

"What do you think?" Wanda grinned.

"Mister Thing," Fred cracked his knuckles.

"Mister Blob," Ben grinned. Both hit the wall at the same time as Wanda hit them with her powers.

CRASH!

"HEY! Who's interrupting our number?" Deadpool shouted as the fight between him, Cobra Commander and the Leader stopped. They raced back.

"I don't believe it!" Cobra Commander saw a very detailed television control station and someone at the controls. "That's the **Beyonder**?"

"Uh pay no attention to the very attractive alien behind the screen," Mojo gulped. "Seriously, back to the game!"

"MOJO!" The X-Men and the Misfits shouted.

"I should have **known** you'd be behind this!" Logan shot out his claws.

"You **know** this creep?" Captain America asked.

"Unfortunately," Althea made a fist.

"Why am I not surprised that this enemy of ours is connected to the _Mutants?"_ Doctor Doom growled.

"Doom, not now," Destro told him. "So who or **what** is this **thing?**"

"This is Mojo. An insane interdimensional TV show junkie who films people in life threatening situations for his stupid television shows," Pietro explained.

"What the hell is with his face?" Deadpool asked. "I thought my face was bad! I mean what's with the Clockwork Orange look?"

"You know I've wondered that myself," Fred scratched his head.

"Hey! I still look better than Joan Rivers!" Mojo snapped.

"What the hell is the meaning of this you fat tub of lard?" Logan growled as he unsheathed his claws. "After the last time you swore to never use us in your games again!"

"Uh technically I swore to never use you for lethal combat and action games," Mojo whistled. "But comedy! That's where the real viewers are! The slapstick! The humor! The dancing! By the way Leader, Deadpool, CC…You three are really great! Who knew the three of you have such great singing voices?"

"Oh well, thank you," Cobra Commander said. "It's not like I'm classically trained but I did sing in the Cobra La Royal Choir when I was a lad."

"I'm self taught," The Leader preened. "You learn a lot playing those American Idol video games."

"I love those!" Deadpool squealed. "Although I usually wreck the TV when I throw my mike at Simon Cowell."

"WILL YOU IDIOTS FOCUS FOR A MINUTE?" Doctor Doom shouted.

"I was right," Steve said. "He did put Cobra Commander in charge for a cheap laugh!"

"Guilty as charged," Mojo giggled.

"Yes Steve," Kingpin sighed. "Quite the brilliant deduction. Remind me to give you a raise once we get out of here."

"Ah about that," Mojo snapped his fingers. Dozens of giant mechanical robots, weapons and other nasty looking things with guns appeared and surrounded all of them. "You see you're a bit too successful for me to let you go. So I'm afraid you are all going to have to stay here forever!"

"Really?" Doctor Doom spoke casually. "Mojo, do you know what happens when several angry heroes team up with several extremely angry and very _violent_ villains against a common enemy?"

"Yeah a lot of explosions!" Mojo cackled.

"Oh good then you do know. So this won't be a shock to you," Doctor Doom remarked. "Fellow villains…"

"Heroes…" Spider Man growled.

"GET THEM!" They both shouted.

SMASH! SLASH! CRASH! BASH! SLASH! BASH! SMASH! CRACK!

"Got the control panel!" Captain America shouted as he threw his shield at the target and it did a very effective job of destroying it.

KABOOOOOOOOOM!

"Got my magic back!" Selene cackled. "TAKE THAT!"

SLASH! SLASH! CRASH! SMASH! BIG SMASH!

BOOOOOOOOM!

Mojo had at least a hundred and fifty cyborg soldiers, fifty nine lasers spouting from the ceiling, Fourteen large robots made with the most indestructible metals and advanced robotics…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

And it still wasn't enough to stand in the way of the combined teams from Earth.

"MY STUFF!" Mojo was horrified as he surveyed the damage. "YOU BLEW UP MY STUFF!"

"Thirty seconds," Lance quipped. "That's a new record for us."

"You were wrong again Doom," Ben snorted. "He looks pretty shocked to me!"

"Uh oh…" Mojo gulped. "Something tells me that bringing all you guys here was not the smartest move I ever made was it?"

"No, it was **not,**" Selene growled.

"Okay so how are we all gonna do this?" Deadpool asked. "Are we all gonna rush him at once, take turns…Do it in alphabetical order? Or what?"

Steve thought. "He's got a point. There's only one of him and a lot of us and I know we all want to take a piece of him. I mean fair is fair."

"Yeah but there's a lot of this guy! I mean come on! He's fatter than the Blob and Kingpin put together!" Johnny said. "And there's probably enough room for Cobra Commander as well. No offense dudes."

"None taken you empty headed matchstick," Kingpin glared at him. "But I see your point. However as much as it pains me to admit it, Deadpool has a point also."

"We could do one potato two potato…" Deadpool quipped.

"I think not," Destro growled.

"Hold on," Pietro made a sadistic grin. "This guy wanted to film people doing stupid gross dares for a TV Show, right? Let's give him what he wants."

"Oh I think I see where this is goin'," Rhino chuckled.

"Yes it might not be such a bad idea to allow Quicksilver's idea to play out for now," Kingpin smirked.

"I am not adverse to this suggestion," Doctor Doom grinned.

"Neither am I," Cobra Commander grinned behind the mask. "Unless of course those goody two shoes heroes over there have a problem with it!"

"Uh let's think about it," Iron Man made an exaggerated show of thinking. "I've thought about it. No."

"This is gonna be **good,**" Todd cackled insanely.

A short time later….

"Can't we talk about this?" Mojo whimpered. He was wearing a dress, clown makeup and a girl's blond wig. He was also strapped to some strange metal contraption on a set of tracks.

"Sure pal, talk!" Sabertooth snorted as he shoved some brown jelly into his mouth. "Looks like Blob and Kingpin had some extra belly button lint!"

"Let me help you with that," Spiderman webbed Mojo's mouth shut.

"MMMPPHHHHHHH!" Mojo's eyes began to water.

"You think you put too many jalapeño peppers in that concoction?" Johnny asked Pietro.

"Nah. I do think however I skimped on Deadpool's toe jam," Pietro grinned. "Not like there wasn't an ample supply."

"Normally I'm against this sort of torture," Captain America said.

"Really? What kind of torture are you for?" Hobgoblin quipped. "Hit it Leader!"

"My pleasure," The Leader pushed a button on a machine.

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

"Whoa look at that baby go!" Steve whooped. "Right into the loop de loop!"

"It's amazing the things we were able to find in this dimension," Doctor Doom grinned underneath his mask.

"Yeah who would have thought we were able to build not only a mini roller coaster, but put a car wash in it as well?" Rhino grinned.

SPLASH!

"MPPHHHHHHH!"

"Too bad we weren't able to find any water," Hobgoblin smirked.

"I don't know what was in that vat but it didn't smell very nice," Songbird held her nose.

"Don't worry," Cobra Commander waved. "Lava Man and Pyro will dry him off."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Mojo screamed. "FIRE!"

"Oh look we did have enough water to halfway fill a tank," Selene grinned.

WHAM! SPLASH!

"Good thing we filled it with other things," Mystique grinned.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Mojo screamed. "BEES!"

"Oh it looks like Toad didn't eat all the bees after all," Darwin smirked.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZAPPPP!

"AAAAH! ELECTRIC EELS **AND** BEES! AGGGGGGHHH!" Mojo screamed.

ZAP!

"WHERE DID THOSE SHARKS WITH LASERS ON THEIR HEADS COME FROM?! AGGGGHHHHHH!"

"Now **this** is good TV!" Spider Man filmed the incident with his camera.

Suddenly there was a flash. "**Now** are you willing to renegotiate my contract Mojo?" Spiral stood in front of the tank. "Because if you're not I could come back some other time…"

"No! No!" Mojo cried out. "Please Spiral! Get me out of here! I'll give you anything! More breaks! More money! Your own parking spot! Anything! Just get me away from these maniacs!"

"I wanna direct," Spiral took out a piece of paper with one of her six hands and took out a pen with the other one. "Just sign on the dotted line!"

"You want it! You got it! Let me sign that thing!" Mojo screamed as he got one of his hands loose and signed the paper. "OW! Momma that hurts! The bees! Ow! The bees! Now get me out of here Spiral!"

"Thanks for the help guys," Spiral grinned as she grabbed Mojo. "I couldn't have done it without ya!" With a flash she and Mojo disappeared.

"Who was that?" Doctor Octopus asked.

"That was Spiral. One of Mojo's henchmen," Hank explained. "But I have a feeling she just renegotiated her contract to a higher pay grade."

"Something also tells me it will be a while before Mojo messes with any of us again," Spider Man scoffed.

"So how do we get back home?" Lance asked.

"I found the controls to this inter dimensional teleportation machine and I believe I have figured out how to use them," Reed showed them. "I suggest we sent the villains team back first then we'll go back."

"Hold on? Why should we trust you to send us back?" Rhino snapped.

"Yeah how do we know that you won't just plop us in jail or something?" Steve shouted.

"Because they're **good guys!** They **have** to do the nice thing!" Deadpool said sarcastically. "Sheesh! And people call me slow! Except in traffic. Then they call me a lot of **other **things that I can't say in front of kids and nuns. Well I **can** actually but the FCC would fine me again."

"Can you send Deadpool away **first?**" Cobra Commander groaned. "Or if you _accidentally_ send him into a volcano or something we'd all appreciate it!"

"One other thing," Doctor Doom spoke. "I suggest that what happened here, **stays** here!"

"Not that anyone would believe us," Spider Man said.

"I'm not gonna tell anyone," Johnny groaned.

"I'll just tell my therapist, but I was planning to kill him anyway," Deadpool remarked. "So no big deal."

"Deadpool I think it will not matter if **you **say anything," Viper rolled her eyes.

"Same goes for Pyro over here," Wanda pointed her thumb at her teammate.

"What? Just because the pineapples weren't in on this plot doesn't mean…" Pyro began.

"See what you mean," Captain America groaned.

"Then we will keep this Secret War, **secret!"** Thor scoffed.

"Agreed," Loki folded his arms. "We all return exactly where we were and we will all claim we had no memory of the events that transpired and that will be the end of it!"

"Well maybe not **exactly** where we were before," Bobby said. "I wonder if we can find the rest of the X-Men?"

"I think I can figure out these coordinates," Reed stretched his neck and looked over the controls.

"I wanna go to McDonalds!" Deadpool jumped up and down cheerfully. "I wanna shake! I want fries! I want to blow up some apple pies!"

"You can send Deadpool to jail as a concession," Doctor Doom told Reed. "Really, we can deal with that. Any jail. Or as Cobra Commander stated a volcano."

"How about a jail **in **a volcano?" Steve asked.

"Beam me up Scotty!" Deadpool pushed Reed aside and pushed some buttons. Then he jumped into the transporter. "Green skinned women here I come!" Then he disappeared.

"Please tell me he landed someplace extremely painful," The Leader groaned.

"Nope, he's in some Park Avenue apartment," Spider Man looked at the controls. "Oh wait, it's Bernie Madoff's."

"Oh well at least it's not a total loss," Johnny shrugged.

"There is some justice in the universe!" Kingpin growled. "Do you have any idea how much money that swindler cost me?"

"You too?" Cobra Commander and Loki said at the same time.

"Since when does a Norse God…?" Logan blinked.

"Don't ask," Loki groaned. "It's a long embarrassing story and I don't come out well in it."

"By the looks of things Madoff isn't looking too well," Viper snickered as she watched the monitor. "Deadpool is making good use of his gold spoon collection."

"I think after a visit from Deadpool the guy might be looking forward to a long rest in prison," Spider Man chuckled.

"All right let's just get everyone else back to where they're supposed to be," Iron Man groaned. "Before something else happens?"

"See ya around Runt," Sabertooth growled as he got on the portal. "Next time we might actually finish that hockey match. When I shove a hockey puck down your throat!"

"You mean when I stick that hockey stick up your…" Logan barked just before Sabertooth was sent away. "HEY! I WASN'T FINISHED!"

"Yeah, yeah we're all going to get each other the next time we see each other," Bullseye yawned. "Blah, blah, blah, blah! We all know how **that** works!"

"Quite," Doctor Doom remarked. "It is rather melodramatic isn't it?"

"Since we're all not going to tell anyone else about this I think we should say something original," Unicorn sniffed. "Like…Susan Storm, you look so **fat** in that outfit!"

"WHAT?" Susan shouted.

"Bye Bye Thunder Thighs!" Unicorn cackled just before he and a few other villains were transported away.

"THUNDERTHIGHS? I'LL THUNDERTHIGHS THAT CROSS DRESSING FREAK!" Susan yelled.

"It's original, I'll give him that," Doctor Doom sighed.

"Actually could you send us somewhere else as well?" Zartan asked, indicating the Cobras.

"Why?" Reed asked.

"The Baroness is back…" Destro groaned. "And she's angry at me."

"Say no more!" Doctor Doom held up his hand. "I get the picture. She's still angry about you abandoning you at the altar?"

"I'm afraid so," Destro sighed.

"She using the axe?" Doctor Doom asked.

"Grenade launcher," Destro corrected.

"The really big one?" Doctor Doom asked.

"Oh yeah," Cobra Commander sighed.

"In other words it's just like that weekend in Tuscany a few years ago," Destro sighed. "Only she's less drunk and much more irate."

"Oh good lord!" Doctor Doom gasped. "You'd better stay at my place a few days until she cools down. Never let it be said that Doom didn't offer shelter to a relative in need."

"Relative?" Johnny asked.

"Doom and Destro are distant cousins," Todd explained.

"You know they do look a lot alike," Johnny thought.

"Are you sure **he's** not related to one of your Dreadnoks?" Doctor Doom asked Zartan while pointing to Johnny.

"Afraid not," Zartan said. "He's too hygienic."

"Let's just get **out **of here and get a drink so we can forget about this stupid adventure!" Cobra Commander groaned.

"I'd like a drink to forget about how stupid you are!" The Leader snapped.

After a few threats and near fist fights the villains were all sent away. Soon it was the mutants' turn. "Finally! We're going to meet the others! By the way where are we going?" Lance asked.

"The Savage Land," Reed told them before he pulled the switch.

"Have a nice trip!" Johnny waved.

"Oh great!" Logan groaned.

"**Where?"** Doctor Reyes yelled. "What kind of insane place is called the **Savage Land?" **

"You don't wanna know," Pietro groaned.

"I HATE THESE INTERDIMENSIONAL TRIPS!" Lance shouted as they teleported away.

**What happens next? Find out next time!**

Ultron hopped out still covered in frosting. "EXCUSE ME! I AM STILL TRAPPED YOU INSECT! RELEASE ME AT ONCE! I AM ULTRON YOU INFERIOR..."

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

"RARRRRR!"

"**Another** giant gingerbread man?" Ultron could not believe what his circuits were telling him. "I HATE ORGANIC LIFE FORMS!"


	23. Garrok Lord Of The Savage Land

**Garrok Lord of The Savage Land**

WHAM! WHAM! THUD! THUD! WHUMP! WHAM! WHAM!

"Oooh…" Todd moaned as he lay on his back. "Remind me to talk to our travel agent about getting us a refund!"

"Yeah those landings are brutal," Pyro groaned. "Oh but these nice blokes broke our fall."

Several Mutates lay underneath the gang, groaning in agony. "Ow…Ow…My back….My tail…Mommy…Ooh! Look at the pretty pterodactyls…"

"Logan! Over here!" Logan heard Jubilee shout.

"What the…" Logan turned around and saw Jubilee and the other X-Men chained up against a prison wall by their hands and feet. "Jubilee? Rogue!? Gambit? What are all of you…?"

"No time for small talk!" Rina barked. "These mystical chains inhibit our powers."

"Okay…" Logan got up and shot out his claws. The chains shattered when they sliced through them. "Looks like adamantium does work. It's a weakness against some forms of magic!"

"Why are you all chained up?" Pyro asked.

"Long story," Rogue said. "Just get us out of here!"

"Is it good to see you guys again!" Bobby whooped as they quickly freed the others.

"Uh yes and no," Tabitha pointed behind him.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh," Bobby gulped as he turned around. "That's not good."

Several dozen mutates attacked them. "You wanna fight? I'm in the mood!" Logan roared as he attacked.

"When **isn't** he in the mood?" Todd rolled his eyes before he covered one mutate with slime. "Who are **these** jokers?"

"They're mutates," Sam explained as they fought. "Magneto found these cave people when he was here and screwed around with their DNA then abandoned them!"

"Where's Storm?" Hank looked around after he bashed two mutate's heads together.

"She's outside with the tribes people! We gotta hurry!" Kitty told them as she raced towards the exit. "This way!"

"Benny's with them too!" Amanda said. "We have to save him!"

"Benny who? Not Barumpbump!" Logan groaned. "Oh **great!**"

**"Who?"** Doctor Reyes asked.

"A magical wielding moron!" Logan snapped.

"He turned Wolverine into a unicorn a couple of times," Fred explained.

"Did you just say…?" Doctor Reyes began.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Logan roared as he punched out the last mutate guard. "Well if **he's** here then that explains how you guys ended up in trouble in the Savage Land!"

"Yeah but it doesn't explain how **you guys** got here!" Kurt said as they ran.

"What happened? Last we heard you escaped from the GRSO Headquarters after it burned to the ground," Remy said. "And how did the Misfits get in on this?"

"Oh man you would not **believe** what happened to us!" Bobby rolled his eyes. "You see…"

"We'll catch up later! Right now we gotta rescue Storm and Barumpbump!" Logan barked.

"Sure all we gotta do is find them!" Bobby said as they ran up the stairs of the dungeon.

"Not a problem!" Pietro zoomed out and then zoomed back. "Uh you want the good news or the bad news?"

"Good news," Logan grunted.

"I found Storm and she's right outside," Pietro said.

"And the bad?" Logan asked.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

"I found Storm and she's right **outside!"** Pietro shouted as they reached the exit.

As they got out they found that the prison was right next door to a giant temple. They also found it thundering and lightning with Ororo providing the lightning as she flew overhead. Dozens of mutates were surrounding the temple as well as guarding several people in cages.

"What the hell…?" Lance's jaw dropped.

"Short version, Zaladane…Lorna's insane clone is a follower of this god named Garrok that's brainwashed Storm and is gonna use her to resurrect himself and take over the world," Rogue explained. "Caught up now?"

"Who's **what **and what the…?" Doctor Reyes did a double take. "You did say god right? Not **another** one!"

"What do you mean **another one?"** Remy did a double take as well. "And who are **you?**"

"No time for introductions! Let's go!" Althea shouted. With a roar they attacked the mutates.

"Free the tribes people first!" Rogue agreed as they went into the fray.

"Get us out of here!" Ka-Zar yelled from his cage. The other members of his tribe were in there as well.

"Get Ka-Zar, Shanna and the others out!" Kitty ordered.

"Who?" Pyro asked.

"The Tarzan wanna be and his wife," Remy explained. "Long story."

"Nightcrawler! Shadowcat! Come with X-23 and me!" Logan barked. Between the teleportation, the phasing and the claws it didn't take them long to free Ka-Zar and his people.

"Rarrr!" Penny bounded up to the cage holding Zabu and shredded the locks. Zabu roared in gratitude and the two charged into battle.

"AAAAHHH! GET OFF! GET OFF!" Some poor mutates started to scream. "NO! NO! DON'T BITE ME THERE! AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"FOR FREEDOM!" Ka-Zar punched a lizard like mutate and grabbed the nearest spear.

The citizens of the Savage Land were no slouches to fighting either. Between the mutants, Amanda's magic, the anger of the tribe and one ticked off Sabertooth tiger it didn't take them long to overpower the mutates and storm the temple.

Inside was Zaladane waving her staff over a large stone head with glowing ruby eyes. She was chanting and mumbling some strange words. "This must be the place," Pietro quipped.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Benny called out to them. He was chained against the wall. "Uh could you get me down?"

"We'll **think **about it!" Logan barked. "First we're gonna take care of the Queen of the Crazies!"

"Fools!" Zaladane laughed. "Lord Garrok will destroy you all!"

"If you think a stupid rock like that can take down us, you're crazier than you look!" Alex shouted.

"Dude, she looks exactly like your girlfriend," Pyro looked at him.

"**His** girlfriend?" Bobby shouted.

"Not **now** Iceman!" Kitty snapped.

KRAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK

A bolt of lightning hit Zaladane's staff. She shrieked in pain but held her staff aloft and pointed it at Garrok. "ARISE GARROK! ARISE!"

RRRRRRRRUUMMMMMMBBBBBBBBLLLLEEEEEEE

"Shadowcat I think this might be a good time to get Benny down," Kurt grabbed onto her shoulder and teleported them to Benny. She phased through his chains just as the floor underneath them started to crack.

"Now you are all going to pay!" Zaladane cackled.

"Let's get out of here!" Todd yelled in a high pitched voice as the temple began to crack all around them. The mutants fled and nearly ran over the mutates that tried to stop them.

The temple crumbled to pieces and amid the rubble a huge figure rose. A forty story stone figure burst from the ground. **"I AM FREE!"** Garrok spoke in a booming voice. He was made of grey stone and had a large golden stone in the middle of his chest.

"Hotchie Motchie that's a big rock!" Benny's jaw dropped.

"This could be a problem," Todd blinked.

"That Garrok guy looks like one giant stone Sentinel!" Alex shouted.

"Bigger actually…" Hank gulped.

Zaladane floated next to him. She had used her magnetic powers to protect herself and float in the air like Magneto would. "Now you will all face the wrath of Garrok! Lord Garrok what is your wish? I, your high priestess will carry it out."

**"Actually Zaladane…"** Garrok growled. **"Since your usefulness has passed…" **

Garrok's eyes glowed and a bright light surrounded Zaladane. "AAAAGGGGHHH!" She screamed in pain. With a wave he sent her crashing into the jungle.

"He just turned against the woman who helped him get outta jail," Pietro remarked. "Not very grateful is he?"

"Looks like this Garrok character doesn't play favorites," Sam winced as the stone god slammed his two hands together quickly to smash Sauron who was flying around his head.

CRACCKKKKK!

"That is one dead 'dactyl," Remy winced as the broken smashed body of Sauron fell to the ground.

"He squashed him like a giant bug!" Tabitha shouted.

"And now he's gonna do the same to **us!"** Todd yelled.

**"You shall all be living sacrifices to my greatness!**" Garrok hissed. **"All save** **the** **Windrider who shall feed me energy for eternity!"**

"Oh good, Storm gets to live while the rest of us die," Pietro groaned. "Lucky her!"

"But…But we were loyal!" A lizard mutate cried out.

"I don't think he cares," Althea said sarcastically. "Nice choice in a god by the way. Real class act."

"WE'RE ALL DOOMED!" The lizard mutate screamed and fled for his life.

"Gotta love the spiritual calm of true believers," Althea quipped sarcastically. "What the…?" Several vines started to wrap around her legs.

It seemed that the entire jungle began to come to life. Plants of all kinds reached out and attacked everyone from all sides. **"See how the Savage Land bends to my will!"** Garrok spoke. **"Crush them! Nourish the ground with their blood!"**

"Oh isn't that special?" Jubilee groaned as she fought off the plants.

"AAAHHHHH!" Todd was dragged through the air by one of his legs by a wild tree. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A NINJA?" Althea snapped as she struggled to rescue her boyfriend with her sword drawn.

"I'M CALLING 911!" Todd screamed. "OR THE NUMBER OF A GOOD GARDENER!"

"Let me guess," Sam groaned as he struggled against some vines that grabbed him. "**This **is how Garrok is going to take over the planet?"

"Bingo," Ka-Zar sliced through the vines with his spear. "Once he has full control over the Savage Land he's going to use his mystic energy to increase the strength of these plants so that they will grow a thousand times faster than normal And become more resilient to climate change."

"And then they'll grow and suddenly we'll have rain forests in Detroit," Pyro snapped as he burned several plants. "Like that city doesn't have **enough** problems!"

"Oh great!" Lance struggled against a shrub that grabbed his arms. "It's like fighting Willow when she's ticked off!"

"Who is…?" Doctor Reyes shouted. She was protecting herself with her powers.

"That's **another** long story," Logan barked as he sliced through the fighting foliage with his claws.

"How many long stories do you people **have?**" Doctor Reyes yelled. "Seriously! I've seen libraries with fewer stories!"

"His power source is a mystical stone in his chest!" Ka-Zar said. "If we can get it out of his body we can stop him!"

"First we gotta stop the jungle from turning us into plant food!" Tabitha yelled.

"Pyro I can't believe I'm saying this," Logan groaned. "BURN DOWN THE JUNGLE!"

"It's burned baby! Whoooo hooooooooo!" Pyro whooped as he created a giant flame dragon. "MISTER FLICKERS COME ON DOWN!"

"Mister _Flickers?_" Doctor Reyes asked. "Did he just name…?"

"Yes he did," Bobby groaned. "Please don't ask! It's…"

"I know! I know! Another **long story!"** Doctor Reyes shouted.

"It's not our fault you came late and missed most of the plots that go on around here!" Logan barked.

_"Flickers the Fire Draggooooooooonnn! Loves to burn things up!"_ Pyro sang as the fire grew and burned the offending plants. Suddenly a downpour of rain doused it out. "HEY! NO FAIR! I WAS JUST GETTING TO THE GOOD PART!"

"It's Storm! She's still under Garrok's control!" Amanda yelled.

"I can take care of that," Althea barked as the rain poured down. "Boom Boom! Jubilee! X-23! Cover for me!"

The three girls helped block the plants away while Althea concentrated. She used the rain itself to form a whirlpool around Storm. "Scarlet Witch! Use a hex bolt to knock her out! I can't hold her forever!" Althea shouted.

"Got it!" Wanda shouted. A well aimed hex bolt knocked Ororo unconscious.

"One problem down," Althea used her powers to gently bring Ororo to the ground. "One really big one to go!"

"No problem!" Lance shouted creating a huge earthquake straight at Garrok. "One giant stone coming down!"

**"Fool! I am Master of the Earth!"** Garrok used one hand to stop the earthquake and send it back at them. **"Do you really believe that I can be stopped by that?"**

"It was worth a shot…" Lance groaned as he got up after being knocked down.

"Speaking of shots! Anyone with long range powers hit the stone!" Althea shouted. She used the water like a weapon on it. Bobby used his ice shards, Benny sent out a hex bolt (for once it hit it's target), Remy, Jubilee and Tabitha sent out blasts on it. Wanda used a hex bolt to attack it as well and make their attacks stronger.

CR-ACCKKKK! The stone inside began to break.

"NO! STOP! I SAID GET IT OUT! NOT DESTROY IT!" Ka-Zar yelled.

"Why?" Bobby asked.

**"AAGGGHHHHH!"** Garrok screamed as the stone in his chest cracked and started leaking golden energy. The plants stopped attacking but started to wave wildly and the ground shook violently.

"Oh that's why!" Bobby realized.

"What's coming out of that stone?" Danielle pointed.

"It feels like mystic energy. A **lot** of it," Benny gasped.

"That mystic energy is what's keeping the Savage Land warm! Am I right?" Amanda realized.

"Bingo," Ka-Zar said. "If that mystic stone is destroyed…"

"The entire Savage Land becomes an ice cube!" Lance realized. "Got it! Okay how do we stop it from cracking?"

"It's a little late for that!" Remy shouted. "It's breaking apart!"

"If that energy escapes we're all done for!" Ka-Zar shouted.

"What if we put it in another container or something?" Wanda asked.

"Like what?" Lance shouted. "You want Benny to conjure up a big jar or something?"

"Magical energy can't just be put in a bottle!" Benny said. "Even I know that! It needs a particular vessel that can impose it's will on it. A special rock, an charmed amulet…"

"What about a person?" Darwin thought of something. "Can magical energy survive inside a person?"

"Depends on the amount," Amanda said. "But from what I can see we're talking about a lot of energy! Energy that could incinerate a person to bits."

"What if a person had a healing factor or better yet…Is able to adapt to any environment?" Darwin asked.

"Darwin, are you thinking what I **think** you're thinking…?" Lance's jaw dropped.

"He is…" Pietro's voice could be heard. "And he's right!"

"What do you mean Pietro?" Lance turned around.

"I didn't say anything!" Pietro snapped.

"I just heard you say…oh no…" Lance closed his eyes and turned around.

"Miss me?" The silver coyote was standing in front of him.

"Guys…" Lance groaned. "Guess who's come back from my brain?"

"Not the invisible coyote!" Wanda groaned.

"Yes and he's telling me that Darwin's plan is not so crazy and that it's going to work!" Lance barked.

"_Invisible coyote_?" Doctor Reyes blinked.

"Don't ask…" Logan groaned.

"Yes I'll tell them! No need to go into a song and dance about it!" Lance barked. "He says that Darwin has to absorb the energy into his body before the stone breaks completely."

"Who is he…?" Shanna began to ask.

"It is a long story," Peter groaned. "One that illustrates how **insane** Avalanche is!"

"We gotta toss Darwin to the stone and have him hang on long enough to absorb the energy!" Lance shouted.

"Colossus, time to do a variation of the fastball special!" Logan barked.

"I correct myself. **We** are the _insane _ones for going along with a plan created by a figment of Avalanche's imagination!" Peter groaned.

"I survived a ton of lava, I think I can survive a little magical energy," Darwin said. "By the way what's a fastball special?"

"Show him," Logan smirked.

Before Darwin knew it he was being hurled through the air. "AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Oh no you **don't!**" Rogue flew to intercept Garrok's large hands before he swatted Darwin like a fly. She managed to use her super strength to block him just as Darwin hit the stone chest.

"AAGGGGGHHH!" Darwin yelled as the energy seeped into his body. He barely managed to hold onto a crack in the stone.

"It's working!" Benny shouted as the stone faded and Darwin glowed brightly.

"Oohhhhhh," Darwin moaned as he lost his grip.

"I gotcha Sugar!" Rogue grabbed Darwin and flew him to the ground.

"My powers…." Garrok moaned as the giant stone giant seemed to lose strength.

"You're nothing without your magic!" Rogue shouted as she flew up and pounded his body. "Which means I can ground you into **nothing!"**

"Everybody! Hit him with everything you got!" Logan shouted. Soon Garrok was at the end of an assault of mutant powers.

**"No…I am Garrok…I cannot be…"** Garrok gasped as his body cracked in two.

"EVERYONE DUCK!" Ka-Zar warned. Everyone took cover.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Destroyed? Oh yes you can!" Kurt laughed as pieces of Garrok showered the jungle.

"And the coyote's gone too!" Lance whooped. "WHOOPIE! NO MORE INVISIBLE COYOTE!"

"I should have been a psychiatrist," Doctor Reyes groaned. "It would have been easier to understand all the **nuts** that have suddenly appeared into my life!"


	24. What Do We Do Now?

**What Do We Do Now?**

"Scratch one god!" Danielle whooped. "We did it! We saved the world again!"

"After nearly destroying the Savage Land," Ka-Zar looked at the destruction all around them. "Wow those are some really big holes."

"Bigger than the ones you usually make," Shanna remarked.

"Storm are you all right?" Logan bent over her and helped her up.

"I am now…" Ororo groaned. "Logan? You're here! How…?"

"It's a **long** story!" Logan snorted. Ororo whooped and hugged him. "But it's got a great ending!"

"Bobby! Beastie! You guys are okay!" Tabitha shouted as the X-Men and Misfits came together.

"Oh man are we ever glad to see you guys!" Kurt laughed as he and Todd slapped hands. "How did you get here?"

"Us? How did **you** get here?" Todd asked.

"That's a long story too!" Rogue said.

"Who cares? The Misfits and X-Men are back! For the most part!" Tabitha laughed. "Beast is back! Wolverine is back! Iceman is back! The Misfits are back! And you're back!" She went around hugging everyone until she came to Doctor Reyes. "Who are **you **again?"

"Doctor Celia Reyes," She told her.

"Okay fine! Good to see ya!" Tabitha hugged her tightly. "Welcome to the party!"

"Can't…Breathe…" Doctor Reyes gasped.

"It's good to see you again," Alex said to Bobby. "Lorna! Did you find her?"

"Yeah sort of," Bobby groaned. "You see…" There was a commotion behind him. "Now what?"

The tribes people were up in arms, and the stunned Mutates didn't seem willing to fight back. They were cornered against a stone wall and sitting on the ground with a blank look on her face was Zaladane. "Whoa…She really does look like Lorna," Bobby blinked. "I mean without the green hair."

"She looks kind of out of it," Alex said.

"Don't worry," Shanna brandished a spear. "She won't be for long. When we get done with her she won't bother anyone ever again! Or those Mutates!"

The tribes people chanted. "Get her! Get the Mutates! Kill Zaladane!"

Benny stood in front of Zaladane. "Wait stop! You can't just kill her!"

"He's right!" Someone shouted. "Let's throw stones at her first **then** kill her!" The crowd shouted in agreement.

"No! I mean, I know she did some bad things," Benny said. "Okay a lot of bad things but nobody got killed! All right Sauron but nobody liked him and Garrok but he doesn't really count. But none of the tribesmen were killed by Zaladane or anyone else. Right?"

"Not for lack of trying!" Logan growled.

"Look I'm not saying what she did was right," Benny said. "Yeah, following an evil god that wanted to rule the planet and trying to sacrifice us was a bad thing. A very bad thing. But she's not a hundred percent responsible. That Garrok guy messed with her mind. Storm you had that same whammy put on you! Tell them!"

Ororo frowned. "She was controlled by Garrok as I was. But she willingly **chose **to be!"

"Well how would you feel if everybody else abandoned you?" Benny said. "I mean that is basically what Magneto did to her. She probably felt like she had no choice."

"He's right," Wanda sighed. "I know from experience my father can screw anybody up. And she is my sister…Technically."

"So I've got **another** insane sister?" Pietro shrugged. "What's one more?"

"It figures the Misfits would stand by this," Logan grunted.

"Oh get off your high horse Logan!" Rogue put her hands on her hips. "We all know most of us here have done a lot worse!"

"I'm not saying she shouldn't pay for what she did," Benny said. "But look at her. And look at the Mutates…They're all victims of Magneto. He's the one who messed up their minds and bodies and then abandoned them. Which is pretty stupid to me. I mean, you go through all that trouble of altering somebody's DNA the least you could do is stick around and see where it goes!"

"That's what Magneto does," Lance frowned. "He plays god with your life and screws you up and then dumps you when he doesn't like the results. I know what that's like. I wasn't exactly Mister Perfect before Magneto got to me. Come on! I see a talking coyote that sounds like Quicksilver! How messed up is that?"

"Speaking as another one of Magneto's children slash experiments I kind of see your point," Rogue let out a breath.

"Gambit knows he's done some things he's not too proud of," Remy admitted.

"Ka-Zar you can't just let them do this!" Benny said.

"Oh yes he **can!**" Urda shouted. "Give us the order Ka-Zar!"

"I can't! He's right!" Ka-Zar said. "If we did that we'd be no better than Garrok. There's been enough madness and bloodshed for one day."

"So what are we supposed to do?" A tribes woman shouted. "We can't just let them run loose!"

"Look I gotta stay here to help realign the mystic energy surrounding this place for a while," Benny told them. "I'll personally be responsible for Zala's rehabilitation. And I can help the Mutates too! They can do community service and stuff!"

"Why would you want to help us?" A lizard like Mutate asked.

"Because you're **people**," Benny said. "And helping people is the duty of any magic user. I may not be a very good magic user or a sorcerer supreme, but I know that most people make mistakes. And just because you make mistakes and blow up a building or two…or more, doesn't necessarily make you a bad person."

Benny looked at Ka-Zar's tribe. "Look I know I'm new in town and that you guys have been fighting each other for a long time but don't you think that it's time all this stopped? I mean how did this stupid war between your tribes start in the first place?"

"No one really remembers," Shanna said.

"Well then maybe it's time to **forget** about it and start living together in peace," Benny said. "You don't have to agree on everything. Just agree on the important stuff. Like…You shouldn't kill each other. Or sacrifice each other. Those are good rules."

"The strange wizard does have a point," A tribesman called out.

"Perhaps it is time this war between our tribes is finished?" A very short mutate with a large head and four arms asked.

"I don't know," A tribesman said. "How do we know we can trust them?"

"How do we know we can trust **you?**" A Mutate called back.

"Look! I'm sure we can work something out!" Benny said. "Zaladane you can manipulate metal right? You can make the tribe's walls stronger and more houses!"

"I guess I could," Zaladane looked at him. "You really want to help me? After everything I did?"

"Like I said, everybody makes mistakes," Benny said. "The difference is how you make up for them. I think deep down you and the Mutates are good people. You just had some bad luck and made some really bad decisions. I mean what's the alternative? Go back to fighting each other for some pointless war? Isn't the Savage Land big enough for everybody? Why can't you guys form one large tribe? It make more sense than fighting each other. That way everyone could share equally."

"It would be nice not to fight constantly for resources," A Mutate said. "We know where there are a lot of hidden water caches in our old territory."

"And there's plenty of food on our side to go around," Ka-Zar said. "I guess we could give it a try."

"Peace?" Zaladane asked.

"Peace," Ka-Zar held out his hand in friendship. Zaladane took it. There was a loud cry of cheers on both sides.

"You know Barumpbump you may be a second class sorcerer with **lousy** aim and even **worse** jokes," Logan grunted. "But when it comes down to it, you're the kind of guy who can get people to see the good in each other. And that's a kind of magic in itself. You're all right."

"Thanks Wolverine," Benny brightened. "So uh, we're good about the unicorn incident right?"

"Not in a million years," Logan growled like a bear ready to chow down on a camper for a snack.

"Okay just checking," Benny gulped.

"Speaking of checking, check out Darwin," Pyro pointed. "He's still all glowy!"

"I feel all tingly but good," Darwin was still glowing. "Really good."

"Uh yeah that's the other thing I kind of have to tell you guys," Benny coughed. "I mean now that Garrok is toast and the mystic energy is out of whack and its found a new home in Darwin's body…Well uh, you see…"

"Let me explain," Amada told him. "Think of the Savage Land being a giant hothouse in the middle of the Arctic. And Garrok used to be the machine that powered that hothouse. Now Darwin is. But if Darwin leaves the Savage Land…"

"This place becomes colder than Santa's Skating Rink," Benny added. "All the plants, animals and people will freeze up and die."

"What are you saying?" Fred asked.

"It means Darwin can't leave the Savage Land," Althea realized. "Ever."

"To be honest, after what I've seen of the world these past few months I'm not so sure staying here is a bad idea," Darwin told her. "I feel at home here. I think I can make this work."

"No wonder Foresight wanted you to come with us," Catseye realized. "He knew you would not come back."

"Well not everyone has come back. You know we need to start making plans in order to find the others," Alex said. "Specifically the people who took Rahne, Paige and Dr. MacTaggart."

"First we gotta figure out a way to get out of the Savage Land," Logan pointed out. "Hold it, **who **took what where?"

"Rahne and Paige are **missing?**" Wanda asked.

"They were taken," Sam said bitterly.

"By who?" Pietro asked.

"We don't know," Sam said.

"How did that happen?" Lance asked.

"We don't know," Rogue said. "Well we do know but it was all so confusing…"

"If you need a way to get home you can borrow my jet," Ka-Zar offered.

"Wait, you have a **jet**?" Bobby did a double take.

"He's a British Lord," Kurt said. "Of course he has a jet!"

"He's a **what?**" Lance did a double take.

"It's a long story," Ka-Zar said.

"Speaking of long stories where the hell were you guys?" Rogue asked. "And how did you end up in the Savage Land?"

"And how did _you_ end up with them?" Kurt asked Doctor Reyes. "Who are you again?"

"That's a pretty long story," Bobby said. "You won't believe it!"

"Uh Iceman Ix-nay on the Innuggaggap-ay," Althea whistled.

"I think we can tell them this," Fred said.

"We made a vow not to tell anyone!" Lance barked.

"We don't have to tell them **everything!** Just the basics!" Pyro said.

"The basics of what?" Kitty asked.

"Long story," Logan sighed.

"Yeah well we all know what happened to the Professor," Kitty let out a breath. "I can't believe he's gone!"

"I tell ya! I'm gonna make Mystique pay for killing Xavier if it's the last thing I do!" Rogue shouted.

"What do you mean? Did something happen in Japan while we were away?" Pyro asked.

"What does Japan have to do with the Professor?" Rogue asked.

"Oh that's right! You don't know," Wanda said. "I'd forgotten about that! The Professor isn't dead. He's in Japan."

"Say **what**?" Rogue asked.

"We faked his death to protect him from the army," Pietro explained. "And then we hid him in Japan."

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted.

"The Professor is **alive?**" Rogue gasped. "Mystique didn't kill him?"

"Okay we're telling everyone **everything** we know," Logan growled. "Except for certain things that happened in the Ginunggagap."

"It wasn't **the real** Ginungaggap," Bobby said.

"Well that's what we're **calling **it," Logan growled. "It's as good a name as any!"

"The **what?**" Ka-Zar asked.

"What the hell is a Ginungaggap?" Shanna asked.

"Do you mean that place in Tales of Symphonia?" Kurt asked. "It **exists?**"

"Not exactly," Wanda sighed. "It's a long story. A really long story!"

"A really long stupid story," Lance said.

"Like we have any other kind?" Remy gave him a look.

"Why don't we start when Wolverine and the others got captured by the GRSO and move on from there?" Ororo suggested.

"Actually the Misfits can go back further," Xi said. "We have some news of our own."

About an hour later everyone had finished reporting on telling stories and what had happened to them over the past few days. "I must admit, your lives are anything but boring," Doctor Reyes groaned.

"I'm afraid even for mutants our lives are a bit on the extreme side," Hank told her. "Although it's still not as bad as the time we traveled through several dimensions, got into several scrapes with our alternate selves and released 13 Apocalypses into 11 different dimensions."

"Wait if there were 13 Apocalypses…" Shanna began.

"Two of them got killed off by the other Apocalypses," Wanda explained.

"Oh that makes sense," Shanna said.

"I'm glad it makes sense to **someone!** You guys have some pretty wild adventures," Doctor Reyes said.

"I thought I'd seen everything," Ka-Zar admitted.

"I can't believe you've been promoted to Ninja Master Althea," Tabitha was stunned.

"It was mostly to help protect the Misfits," Althea said. "The plan was to walk a tightrope between working for the government and helping you. But Eddington put an end to that idea!"

"Good thing we have Whithalf on our side," Lance said. "Otherwise we probably would be in some detention facility by now."

"Please! Like they could really keep us prisoner," Pietro snorted. "We'd have left a hole a mile wide if they tried to fight us. Oh wait we already did that. Well a bigger hole than the one we already made."

"I still failed," Althea let out a breath.

"Hey come on Al, don't short change yourself," Todd said. "Next to Wolverine you're the best fighter I've ever seen! And that's because he's been around forever."

"Hey what about **me?**" Kitty asked. "I'm not exactly a slouch in the ninja department myself now."

"Yeah but technically you're a rogue ninja," Todd told her. "Since you're not part of any official ninja clan."

"Being an X-Man doesn't count?" Sam asked.

"Not one word Quicksilver!" Rogue snapped.

"I wasn't gonna say a thing!" Pietro acted wounded. "I have **some** tact you know?"

"Since when?" Todd sneered. Pietro paid him back by hitting him on the shoulder. "HEY!"

"Okay so now that we've all exchanged information and phone numbers what do we do now?" Pyro asked.

"Well I'm in charge of the Misfits," Althea said. "Seeing that I'm now a Ninja Master and lord of my own clan. That just leaves you X-Men needing a leader. Since Scott is missing and Xavier's out of it."

"I nominate Wolverine," Alex raised his hand. "He has the most experience."

"WHAT?" Logan barked.

"I second it!" Remy held up his hand.

"Until we find Scott I think he is the most logical choice," Hank remarked.

"SINCE WHEN?" Logan yelled. "WHY NOT STORM?"

"Yeah why **not** Storm?" Rogue asked.

"How about co-leaders?" Ororo asked. "And we work with Althea?"

"Fine with me," Althea shrugged. "And since it's obvious we're not gonna accomplish **anything** tonight I suggest we relax and figure it out in the morning."

"I know I need a drink," Logan grumbled as he walked away.

"I have a better idea," Ka-Zar said. "Let's eat. And drink!"

"Now that's the best thing I've heard in a long time!" Fred agreed.

"It figures **you'd** like that idea," Remy snorted. Then his stomach rumbled. "On the other hand…"

"It must be so **convenient** for you to make fun of my empty stomach when yours is acting the same way," Fred shot him a look.

"Well what did you expect? Yours is **bigger** than all of ours put together," Bobby said.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Fred scoffed. "I've seen the way all of you eat! You could easily take on half of my relatives in the competitive eating department. The other half are professionals but still…"

"I could go for another roasted T-Rex," Tabitha admitted. "They are quite tasty."

"Roasted T-Rex?" Hank did a double take. "Never mind, I don't want to know!"

"Hey as long as Kitty's not cooking I don't care what I'm eating," Lance said.

"Remind me to kick your ass later when I have some energy!" Kitty snapped.

"Oh get over yourself!" Lance told her.

"Tell her Lance!" Peter said.

"You're on **his** side?" Kitty yelled.

"When it comes to cooking, yes," Peter remarked.

"Reason why I'm glad I'm not dating Kitty Pryde anymore number three!" Lance went on. "No more cooking!"

"I'll cook your goose!" Kitty snapped. She grabbed a large stick and started chasing the two boys around. "COME BACK HERE AND DIE LIKE MEN YOU MICE!"

"Ooh! Fire!" Pyro pointed to a large flame on a stick.

"Not now Pyro!" Wanda snapped. "Pyro no! Don't make a large dinosaur out of it!"

"YAP! YAP! YAP!"

"Penny! Stop chasing Zabu around even if you are playing!" Rogue shouted.

"Some things **never **change," Hank groaned.

"Great, we're in charge of these idiots," Althea remarked.

"Now I need a drink!" Ororo groaned.

Soon the mutants and the tribesmen and the Mutates were feasting. Then the feasting turned to a fashion show where the tribes people presented them with tribal clothes and leathers. The fashion show turned into dancing and in some cases the dancing turned to drinking. Basically it turned into one large party. A party with a lot of fun and relatively little chaos that went on late into the night and didn't look like it would let up until morning.

"SAM STOP STARING AT THE BABES WITH BARE BREASTS!" Tabitha yelled. Then a loud smack was heard.

"Mommy?" Sam groaned.

Okay maybe some chaos.

Hank noticed that Doctor Reyes was off by herself on top of one of the tree huts staring out into space. "Mind if I join you?" Hank climbed up.

"It's a free tree," Doctor Reyes shrugged.

"Are you all right?" Hank asked.

"I'm just trying to get a handle on the bizarre turn my life has taken over the past few days," Doctor Reyes sighed. "A few days ago I was a well respected doctor in a prominent hospital. Now I'm a mutant on the run in a Jurassic Park rip off…I have no job obviously. I can't go back to my apartment or else I'll be arrested. I think. I'm probably wanted as a criminal of some sort. I've been shot at by soldiers and giant robots. Zipped over to some weird dimension, meeting a ton of weird heroes and villains for some galactic reality show then plunked **here**…"

"It does tend to overwhelm you at times," Hank sat down beside her.

"For the second time in my life I have no idea what I am going to do or how I am going to get through all this!" Doctor Reyes threw up her hands.

"I take it the first time was when your powers first manifested?" Hank asked.

"Stryker Sunday," She let out a breath. "Thank God it was during one of my rare days off. At first I tried pills to contain it but that didn't work. It almost wrecked my job performance and since I am in the business of saving lives I couldn't afford an off day. Or at least that **was** my business…"

"I know how you feel," Hank let out a breath.

"Do you?"

"Yes, I didn't always look like Chewbacca's cousin you know?" Hank said. "I was a teacher. Teaching was my life. I couldn't even think of living without it. Being a simple chemistry teacher in a high school was my dream. Oh yes I could have gone on to a lot of other jobs with my multiple doctorates but I loved teaching the best. I felt like I was doing something worthwhile. Helping people and inspiring them to great things. Or at the very least helping them understand something besides the latest boy bands and gossip."

"So what happened?"

"This happened," Hank pointed at himself. "For years I depended on a serum to keep my mutation at bay but…One day it just didn't work anymore. And I was forced to change my life. Fortunately for me, I had friends that showed me I didn't have to give up my dream. Just change it a little."

"So instead of teaching high school chemistry…"

"I ended up teaching young mutants about their powers and patching them up," Hank finished. "Don't get me wrong I love my life now. I feel that being an X-Man is the right path for me. But still, there are some days when I wish….Well, let's just say being a high school chemistry teacher was a **lot** easier."

"Looking back on it now I don't know if love was an apt description when I thought about my job," Doctor Reyes thought. "I mean, I loved being a doctor but staying at that hospital and all the stupid administration policies…The way they discriminated against people, and I don't mean just mutants. The way I always had to hide what I was or not get close to people for fear they'd discover what I was and tell someone…I don't know. For seven years I worked at that hospital and I was a mutant for nearly two of them. I just got…used to it as all."

"Well you can get used to a lot of things," Hank sighed.

"Do you ever get used to all **this**?" Doctor Reyes asked. "I mean jumping around all over the place and never knowing what's going to happen or what nut job is out there? Or being in some kind of crazy situation?"

"Let's just say some days are better than others," Hank made a wry smile. "I think today was a good day. We saved a lot of lives and brought peace to a small part of the world. That can't be bad."

"When you put it like that I guess you have a point," Doctor Reyes sighed. "It's just a lot for me to handle right now. Thank god for all my medical training and ability to cope under stress. Otherwise I'd be going insane right now."

"To be fair, even for mutants we do seem to get more than our share of odd happenings and unusual circumstances," Hank said. "It would freak anyone out."

There was a rustling in the bushes. "What's that?" Doctor Reyes gasped.

Out of the bushes were several large glowing moths that flew into the sky. Some were glowing pink, others green and blue as they took to the sky. "Fascinating, luminous moths…" Hank whistled. "This species probably doesn't exist anywhere else on Earth!"

"Wow…" Doctor Reyes gasped. "I've never seen anything so beautiful before."

"Did I mention this job does have **some** perks?" Hank smiled wryly.

"I have to admit, now that I've stepped back and caught my breath…Things haven't been **all **bad," Doctor Reyes marveled. "I mean…I never knew I could take on giant robots before. And getting those mutants away from the soldiers was good. The dimension thing was really weird but…No, it was just plain weird. But this…This is something…"

"And you don't have to go back to that hospital anymore," Hank pointed out. "Or that creep of an administrator."

"I certainly won't miss **him!**" Doctor Reyes chuckled. "At least that's one less headache I have to deal with."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT! YOU JERK!" Kitty was heard screaming from the camp.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A JERK! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO JUDGE ME!" Peter was heard yelling.

"Speaking of headaches," Hank groaned as they went back to camp. "**Now **what's going on?"

"And people call my dad reckless," Althea was heard. The Misfits and X-Men had formed a large group and were watching Kitty shout at Peter near a large tent. Peter was wearing a loincloth and very little else.

"So what happened **this** time?" Hank asked as they arrived at the main group.

"Kitty wanted to talk to Peter but she caught him fooling around with Urda," Pietro informed him of the latest gossip. "And she's pretty mad about it."

"Does this group always produce this much **drama**?" Doctor Reyes asked Hank.

"You should have been here during the whole Lance/Kitty/Peter love triangle," Hank groaned and rolled his eyes. "This is nothing compared to **that.**"

"No earthquakes or destroyed buildings," Pyro nodded.

"Huh?" Doctor Reyes asked.

"Kitty used to date Lance, then Peter and then **both** of them at the **same time**," Pietro got her up to speed.

"Okay **now** I'm caught up," Doctor Reyes said.

"No there's **more,**" Tabitha smirked.

"Will you guys keep it **down **out here?" Lance poked his head out of another tent with two other tribes women. "Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"WHAT THE HELL?" Kitty did a double take.

"Oh boy," Todd blinked. "Here come the fireworks!"

"WAY TO GO LANCE!" Pietro whooped. "That's getting right back on the saddle!"

"SHUT UP QUICKSILVER!" Kitty yelled. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO WOULD JUMP INTO BED WITH THE FIRST BIMBOS THAT CAME ALONG!"

"I DID NOT JUST JUMP INTO BED!" Lance stormed out wearing only a loincloth.

"NEITHER DID I!" Peter yelled.

"Kayatee and Sadatee are very nice girls!" Lance shouted.

"So is Urda!" Peter added. "Wait, Kayatee **and** Sadatee?"

"Theyr'e twins," Lance figited. "Very nice ladies."

"Oh I'll **bet** they are!" Kitty shouted.

"Last I checked Kitty neither of us are dating you," Lance snapped. "And you haven't exactly been a wallflower these past few months so you have no right to lecture us and judge us!"

"That's right!" Peter agreed. "You have been acting like a strumpet in heat with that Pete Wisdom and that's because he fulfills that sick fantasy you have of dating both Avalanche and I at the same time!"

"What did you say?" Lance asked.

"Oh not **this **argument again…" Kitty groaned.

"HALF PINT!" Logan stormed up to them. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS CRAP I HEAR ABOUT YOU FOOLING AROUND HALF OF EUROPE AND THE PLAYBOY MANSION!"

"Oh this just got better!" Pietro cackled. "How did…?"

"I don't know," Tabitha smirked. "Apparently **someone** informed Wolverine about Kitty's little sexcapades during her time in Excalibur."

"That someone wouldn't happen to be **you** would it?" Wanda gave her a look.

"Uh no…" Ororo winced. "I'm afraid **I'm** the guilty party this time." Everyone looked at her. "Look Logan made some crack about Shipwreck and it just spilled out!"

"The way Wolverine's claws are being waved around that won't be the only thing spilled out," Todd remarked as they fought.

The four mutants were screaming over each other. "I can't believe the way you're behaving? What are **you **talking about? Don't you judge me! Young lady you have a lot of nerve after what I heard about you! WHAT? You know what I'm talking about! Don't you dare try and pull that double standard crap on me! Double standard?! How is sleeping around in every major building in France a **double standard**? Shut up! You shut up!"

"I'm starting to miss the catfight between Cobra Commander and the Leader," Hank sighed.

"The what?" Tabitha did a double take.

"Don't ask," Hank sighed.

"Face it Kitty you still want me and now you can't have me…" Lance began.

"WHO SAYS SHE STILL WANTS **YOU**?" Peter snapped. "I'M THE ONE SHE WANTS!"

Lance glared at him. "IN YOUR DREAMS PAL!"

" I DON'T WANT **EITHER** OF YOU!" Kitty screamed.

"NOBODY IS GETTING ANYTHING BUT SOME ADAMANTIUM IF THEY DON'T KEEP THEIR PANTS ON AND…" Logan roared.

"Yeah the gang's coming back together all right," Kurt groaned. "And falling apart right on schedule."

"In other words everything is back to normal," Rogue groaned. "Or whatever passes for it."


	25. Back To Reality

**Back To Reality**

In the Pentagon's most secure rooms were stored some of the most valuable intelligence and information. One such room held files shared with the Department of Mutant Affairs. It was all the military information on mutants in the world and different strategies and blueprints of technology in order to capture and contain them.

No one ever dreamed that there would be an attack on this room by mutants themselves.

Frightened staffers were startled as a burst of brimstone revealed two black clad mutants. They had black masks on their faces and the only identification they had was a long blue tail out the back of their pants. They quickly knocked out the guards along with another mutant that simply walked through the walls.

"Get the data!" One black garbed mutant shouted. More mutants arrived and started hacking into the computers and grabbing files. "Take the secure files and destroy the paper copies. Then delete the data after retrieving it."

"What about them?" Another mutant pointed a set of electric claws at the clerks.

"Our orders were to leave as many of them alive as possible," Another black garbed mutant told them. "Minimal casualties."

"Fine, we won't kill them," A third black garbed mutant spoke. "But we will leave them something to remember us by."

"I have just the thing," A female mutant grinned. "Let's chase them out of the building first."

"You heard the lady! Get outta here!" The mutant with the claws indicated. One mutant shot out a burst of fire behind them and the clerks fled the scene.

"We're in the files," Another mutant said. "Downloading them as we speak."

"This is Solitaire to Team One. Report," A voice crackled on their communicators.

"Phase Two has been completed," The first mutant spoke. "We are retrieving data as we speak."

"Things are going well," Solitaire grinned as every person in the Pentagon evacuated the building in an orderly fashion. "There was some resistance until the twins took control."

"Gotta love telepaths," Another mutant cackled as many of the soldiers and other army personnel simply walked out the door.

"It does make our job a little easier," Solitaire grinned. "Too bad we're not allowed to kill them."

"Maybe some other time?" Another mutant shrugged.

"Solitaire, this is Team Leader One," A voice said on the communicator. "Data extracted and deleted."

"And the hard copies?" Solitaire asked.

"Burned baby," One mutant created a burst of flame and charred the unwanted files.

"Then let's leave before reinforcements arrive," Solitaire grinned. "But not without leaving a message. Got that security camera working?"

"All set," Another mutant told him. "It's rolling now. I'm sending a live feed to the Department of Mutant Affairs."

Solitaire stood in front of the camera casually. "This is a message to the humans who think they can contain us and brand us like cattle. We are mutants. We will fight back. Today we are merciful and will spare the lives of your soldiers. But if you continue to persecute us, next time you will not be so fortunate. Next time…"

With a motion Solitaire indicated one mutant with a visor to advance. The mutant pushed a button on the side of his visor and a red optic blast destroyed the camera. "Excellent," Solitaire grinned. "I believe we've made our point. Time to move out!"

The attack on the Pentagon didn't go unnoticed for very long. Especially at the Department of Mutant Affairs in Washington DC.

"What do you mean the files have all been stolen?" Gyrich asked as he paced back and forth in his war room, speaking on a cell phone. "Slow down! You're not making any sense. What? What? Are you sure? I don't believe it! Yes I know they attacked the Pentagon! YES! They sent me a message as they were robbing the place! They could do **what?** They also did what? How did they find those files? What? You're breaking up! Can you hear me now? Agggh! Damn cell phone connection! Worthless!"

Gyrich nearly threw the phone into the wall but thought better of it. "I can't believe those stinking mutants had the guts to attack the Pentagon!" He fumed. "And why doesn't the Pentagon have better security against mutants?"

"They do, but somehow they got around it," An aide told him. "Reports are just coming in but it seems that telepaths had a lot to do with it."

"Telepaths?" Gyrich asked.

"One minute people were just going along their daily business, the next they had an urge to go outside," The aide said. "The next thing they knew they were outside."

"Sounds like telepaths all right," Gyrich growled. "I always said we needed more anti-psychic devices."

"Sir, I think you'd better see this," One of Gyrich's aides pointed to a monitor.

"This better be good Stanley," Gyrich grumbled as he walked over. "HOLY CRAP!"

There was a shot of the Pentagon on the screen. The entire building was covered in an icy prison. "Even though the entire building was evacuated and no lives were lost, damages are estimated into the millions as the Pentagon was literally frozen," A reporter spoke on screen. "The military might of the United States was halted by the mutant menace. This brazen attack in daylight easily shattered the defense systems of one of the most secure locations in the United States. This attack proves the ineffectiveness of not only the Department of Mutant Affairs, but our own military as well. "

"Do you know what this means?" Gyrich fumed.

"Uh reverse global warming?" Stanley asked.

"Mutants that can shoot fire, walk through walls, teleportation with traces of brimstone, telepathy, claws and freeze the entire Pentagon?" Gyrich shouted. "You don't have to be a rocket scientist to figure out who's responsible for all this!"

"Right," Stanley nodded. "Who are they?"

"THE X-MEN YOU IDIOT!" Gyrich shouted. "And they were obviously helped by the Misfits! I mean a green scaled mutant that was on the scene? Come on! I knew it would only be a matter of time before the Misfits betrayed us! Once a criminal mutant, always a criminal mutant!"

"Uh technically sir we did kind of betray them first," Stanley said.

"You know the only reason that I don't fire you is that you're married to my sister, right?" Gyrich snarled at him. "Fine! If the X-Men and Misfits want war, war they'll get!"

"But you kind of **already** declared war…" Stanley began. Gyrich glared at him. "I know, I know. Shut up."

"All right! That's it! We seriously need to get some new people on this team," Gyrich growled. "I need a list of all available soldiers and security personnel for the new and improved Mutant Registration Division! We are going to hunt down and contain every single mutant we can find! And public enemy number one will be The X-Men and Misfits!"

"Gyrich that's technically two," Stanley counted. "Well actually more than two if you count all the members of both the X-Men and Misfits individually."

"What the hell does my sister **see **in you?" Gyrich shouted.

"I'm a very good conversationalist," Stanley said. "And of course we share a lot of the same interests. We both like ballroom dancing, bike riding, bird watching, working on jigsaw puzzles…"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Gyrich shouted.

"Well then why did you **ask?**" Stanley gave him a look.

"AAGGHH!" Gyrich nearly tore out his hair. "Just get Eddington on the line for me! I'll be in my office!" He stomped away.

"What a grouch," Stanley huffed.

* * *

"I'd like to say it's been fun, but we all know not all of it was," Darwin chuckled as the X-Men and Misfits prepared to leave. They were all bundled up in furs. Darwin had changed outfits. He was wearing a leather vest and leather pants. He looked right at home in the jungle.

"Gonna miss you D-Man," Pyro slapped his open palm.

"In a strange way I'm going to miss you too," Darwin smiled. "Boy that's a frightening thought."

"At least there's one place in the world now where mutants and humans can get along," Ororo said. Then she saw Kitty say some kind of remark at Lance and Peter out of the corner of her eye. "For the most part."

"Maybe some of us should stay here? Like Penny?" Hank thought aloud.

"Are you crazy? If we leave her here there won't be a dinosaur left in the place!" Lance told them. Penny was gnawing on a large dinosaur bone.

"You have a point," Hank blinked. "What about you Doctor Reyes? You know you might be safer here?"

"Let's see, hang out and wait to get eaten by a Jurassic Park reject or go back to civilization and get shot at," Doctor Reyes looked at them. "Some choice. But I think I've had enough of living in a Tarzan movie. Besides I have a feeling you lunatics are going to need a doctor sooner or later."

"Maybe sooner," Remy winced. "Gambit feels a little gassy."

"Told you not to eat that weird bird thing," Rogue rolled her eyes. "It smelled like it went bad. Even Penny and Blob avoided it."

"It looked fine to Gambit," Remy grumbled.

"Do we really need to wear all these furs?" Kitty the vegetarian eyed the furs she was wearing distastefully. "I'm sweating bullets covered up like this!"

"Oh you **poor thing**," Rogue said sarcastically. "How tragic for you!"

"Trust me, it'll get cold soon enough," Ka-Zar said. He was bundled up as well. "The passage to the mountains is at the back of our camp. I'll take you there."

"Well that's handy," Pyro said cheerfully. "Ah the Savage Land! Such a nice vacation!"

"Vacation?" Doctor Reyes glared at him. "We fought for our lives against a deranged prehistoric god and nearly got killed!"

"Yeah it was fun!" Pyro said happily. "We have to come back!"

"I know two people who would **love **to come back!" Kitty glared at Peter and Lance.

"Quit it with the guilt trip Pryde!" Lance snapped.

"Yes! You are the one who has been taking a lot of trips lately!" Peter said. "Eiffel Tower! Playboy Mansion! **Those **ring a bell?"

"We all know she's just sore because Wisdom wasn't here last night to ring her bells," Pietro cackled.

"How about I ring your bells?" Kitty made a fist.

"Okay let's get this show on the road," Hank turned her around.

"Bye Benny!" Amanda waved. "By Zaladane!"

"See ya Sis!" Pietro said.

"Goodbye! Goodbye!" Zaladane waved cheerfully with Benny and the other Mutates. "Have a nice trip!"

The mutants said their goodbyes and walked through a large cave. It wasn't long before they were walking uphill and it became very cold. "Brrr! It's freezing in here!" Tabitha shuddered.

"It's the Arctic! What did you expect? Palm trees and warm summer breezes?" Rogue snapped.

"I feel right at home," Bobby shrugged and changed into his ice form. "Ahhh…This feels good."

"Rarr! Rarrr!" Penny happily bounded ahead with Zabu. Both were holding the large dinosaur bone in their mouths.

"Penny! Don't go so far ahead!" Ororo called out.

"You too Zabu!" Ka-Zar told them. "Okay here we are. Just take that left and walk about two miles and you'll be there. The keys are in the glove compartment. You can relax in the tent before you leave."

"Thanks again for the use of your personal jet," Althea said.

"It's not like I need it right away," Ka-Zar shrugged. "Just bring it back when you can."

"We'll do that," Logan shook his hand. "Take care Jungle Man."

"Right back at you," Ka-Zar nodded. "Come on Zabu."

Penny whined as Zabu left but was content with carrying her bone alone. "I have no idea how we're gonna sneak that through customs," Bobby joked.

"I don't think they have customs checkpoint here," Xi said.

"It's a joke Xi," Todd said. "Granted not a funny joke…"

"It was nice of Ka-Zar and Zabu to show us the way," Amanda said.

"I think he just wanted to make sure we were gone before we wrecked something else," Wanda remarked as they walked.

"Here it is," Logan pointed to a very large sturdy tent at the entrance of the cave.

"I see the jet," Sam said. "Think we can all fit in there?"

"We have to one way or another," Kurt said. "Amanda you can sit on my lap."

"Didn't we have enough hormones running wild last night?" Logan barked.

"Hey give them a break!" Rina snapped. "At least those two kept their clothes on!"

"True," Logan shrugged.

"Let's go inside," Ororo suggested. They entered the tent. It was luxurious and warm with furs and several glowing stones everywhere.

"These stones must provide natural heat," Althea noted.

"YEOWWWW!" Bobby had accidentally touched it. "Yeah they're warm."

"Is that a fridge?" Kitty pointed. "And a bar?"

"A well stocked bar!" Logan looked in it. "This trip just gets better and better!"

"This tent even has a **hot tub!"** Todd's eyes widened. "A very big hot tub!"

"This isn't a hot tub, it's a hot spring!" Logan looked at the huge pool of hot water before them. "Make that a hot lake!"

"Squeeeeeee!" Penny dropped her dinosaur bone and ran right into the hot spring. She happily splashed around.

"I think Penny has the right idea," Tabitha snickered.

"Might as well do some relaxing before we take off into battle once more," Pietro remarked as he threw off his furs.

"Hold on! You can't just…" Danielle began.

"Like we've never seen each other in our underwear or **less** before?" Wanda snapped. "Especially after last night's wild little party?"

"Right," Danielle winced. "Might as well have a soak."

"Good idea, right after Gambit visits the little thieves' room," Remy winced. "I knew I shouldn't have had that strange looking bird! That beak feels like it is going to peck me from the inside! This should take a while!"

Remy stopped and saw a small table nearby. "Oh magazines. How convenient. Let's see…Entertainment Monthly: Brand new show called American Idol. How Co-Star Brian Dunkleman will be the next big thing and why his star will out rise Ryan Seacrest. This should be good for a laugh." He took a few magazines and went inside the first bathroom.

"You know I still have some of those leather outfits some of us wore," Kitty said. "We can wear them."

"I don't know," Rogue looked nervous.

"Rogue it'll be fine," Kitty said. "There's like enough room for fifty people in this thing. We'll space out."

"And the water is some kind of natural barrier so it should protect us from your powers as long as we don't get too close and you leave your gloves on," Wanda said.

"Oh what the hell?" Rogue groaned.

"I think I'll pass," Bobby said. "Me and hot water don't exactly get along. I'll just chill on the side."

Soon most of the X-Men were relaxing in the hot water either wearing their Savage Land clothes or underwear. "So where's the next stop in this Magical Mutant Mystery Tour?" Doctor Reyes asked. Everyone looked at each other. "You mean we don't even know where we're **going**?"

"It figures," Lance rolled his eyes. "We never know where we're going. Why should **that** change?"

"Why don't you ask your imaginary coyote?" Kitty snapped.

"Why don't you take a hike outside?" Lance glared.

"Why don't you two put a sock in it?" Wanda growled. "We have larger priorites now than watching the two of you go at it!"

"Not that it's entertaining to watch but quite frankly I'm kind of bored with it now," Pietro said. "So what do we do?"

"We obviously have to set up a base of operations somewhere," Logan said. "Then we can start tracking our friends down."

"Not to mention trying to help the mutants out there," Althea said. "We need to figure out some sort of resistance."

"Maybe Xavier can come back to us?" Pyro asked. "You know? Astro turf himself out of his body and tell us what to do? Maybe even he can contact us from the future?"

"First of all Pyro it's called astro **project!**" Rogue was getting a headache. "And second…You're just insane!"

"It's Jean that's insane now," Sam sighed. Everyone sobered up.

"I can't believe Jean's not only joined the Acolytes, she's running the show," Kitty felt betrayed.

"Jean lost her family and Scott in the same day," Althea said. "That would mess anyone up. I guess her mental distress weakened her psychic barriers enough for the Phoenix to get out."

"This is bad," Lance said. "Like one of our greatest fears has come true."

"Charles was always afraid of this even **before** Jean got possessed by the Phoenix," Logan remarked. "It seems like that vision came true too. Which means…" Everyone turned and looked at Todd.

"Why are you all looking at **me?"** Todd asked.

"Because we all know what's going to happen if Jean gets any more out of control," Logan told him. "And who it's gonna come down to if we have to take her out."

"Oh man," Todd winced. "I was kind of hoping you'd all **forget** about that."

"I wish we could," Bobby groaned.

"Forget about **what**?" Doctor Reyes asked. "What are you all talking about?"

"Here is the short, short version," Pietro sighed. "Inside Toad is an ancient stone called the Destiny Stone that accidentally got into his body. This transforms him into a powerful alternate personality called Tetsukaeru whenever things are really bad. Tetsukaeru's true purpose is to fight the Phoenix force, ergo the Phoenix, ergo Jean."

"And ergo, the whole world could get destroyed because of it," Rogue said. "Caught up now?"

"I wish I wasn't…" Doctor Reyes groaned.

"Tell me about it," Todd moaned.

"Believe me Toad, not one of us is thrilled about the prospect of **you** being our last line of defense against the Phoenix," Logan growled. "Unfortunately we don't have that many options."

"And you know Jean isn't just going to sit around and wait for you to get all Tetsukaeru on her," Pietro said.

"You mean…She might attack him?" Fred was stunned.

"She might attack **all** of us," Rogue said. "But yeah Toad is the number one target. I mean we couldn't do **anything **the last time! And look what she did to the Professor and the Shi'ar!"

"Tetsukaeru is the only one with a **chance** of stopping the Phoenix," Ororo said.

"Yeah remember back in Egypt when he smacked Apocalypse around like he was nothing?" Fred nodded.

"There is kind of a difference between Apocalypse and a mutant infused with cosmic power," Hank said. "But again, there seems to be no other lines of defense."

"Well what about Summers?" Todd asked. "What if we find him? Maybe he can talk to her or something? You know, bring her back to her senses?"

"That is not outside the realm of possibility," Hank conceded. "However…"

"We don't even know where Cyclops is," Bobby said. "Sinister has him."

"And Madelyne," Tabitha pointed out. "This is bad."

"And it's not like the Professor can help us unless there's a miracle or two," Logan added. "So Toad you don't have the option of wimping out of this one. Because if you screw this up…"

"I know, I know!" Todd slapped his forehead and pulled his hair. "We all go boom boom and Bye Bye! I **get** it! Oh man I think I miss the days when I was considered expendable!"

"Well you're not **that** anymore," Logan said. "Like it or not you're the most valuable mutant we have."

"And that means your safety and training has become **top priority**," Ororo told him.

"That and finding ways to save the mutant race from extinction," Rogue said.

"I never thought I'd miss Summers," Lance grumbled. "Like Toad said he may be the only one of us that can talk some sense into Jean!"

"Then I suggest we start **looking** for him!" Logan got out of the hot tub and grabbed his clothes.

"Where?" Bobby asked.

"We can check some of his old hideouts the Misfits raided," Wanda suggested. "That would be a good place to start."

"But we've already gone over those places with a fine tooth comb!" Pietro said. "And we didn't find a thing!"

"Do you have a **better** idea?" Wanda snapped.

"She's right," Hank said. "I think we should first set up a headquarters so that we can properly analyze any data we find."

"Fine we'll set up a headquarters, send one team to go searching for clues to where Sinister is hiding and another to deal with saving mutants from the government," Althea said. "As well as finding our lost friends."

"That sounds like a good plan as any," Rogue admitted as they all got out of the hot tub and started to dry off.

"Then that's what we'll do," Logan grunted.

It didn't take long for them to get dressed and into the jet. "Next stop civilization," Hank said as they flew away. "Such as it is."

"Penny! No! You can't take that dinosaur bone with us!" Kitty shouted. "And stop biting your seat belt!"

"I have the strangest feeling we forgot something," Pyro pondered.

"You know so do I," Kurt realized. "I wonder what it is?"

"Whatever it is it couldn't be that important," Rogue said. "Hey Gambit did you…? Gambit? Hey where's Gambit?"

"Isn't he back there?" Ororo asked.

"No," Rogue went up. "Gambit? You up here?"

"Gumbo's not up here," Logan grunted. "Isn't he back there?"

"No," Rogue said.

"His clothes are here," Ororo noted a pile. "I remember taking everything before we left."

"Maybe he's in the bathroom?" Sam asked.

"No Lance is in the bathroom throwing up," Althea said. "You know he's not always good with flying."

"Or with a deranged Kitty on the warpath," Rogue added. "Wait if he's not up here with you or back there…Where **is** he?"

Back at the tent…

"Where'd everybody go?" Remy was in the hot spring holding a beverage. "Hello? Everyone? Come on! Remy cleaned himself up good before he got out here? Hello? Anybody?"

* * *

"You **abandoned **me…" Remy glared at Rogue as he rode in the jet. He was bundled up in blankets.

"Not intentionally," Rogue said.

"You **all **abandoned me!" Remy shouted.

"Abandoned is a strong word," Pietro said. "More like, misplaced. We misplaced you. I mean there are a lot of us here."

"Misplaced? You misplace your car keys! Not a team mate or a **boyfriend!**" Remy shouted.

"I said I was sorry!" Rogue shouted.

"You left me behind! Your own boyfriend!" Remy yelled.

"It's not like I did it on purpose!" Rogue shouted.

"You took my clothes!" Remy yelled.

"That was Storm cleaning up," Rogue said. "She must have taken your clothes with everything else. It was an accident!"

"Yeah it's not like we all put you on trial and left you there to die!" Pyro remarked. "You had a tent!"

"That doesn't matter! You still left me behind in the freezing cold!" Remy yelled.

"We left you behind in a **heated** tent with a **hot tub**," Logan glared at him. "For twenty minutes!"

"It's still abandonment!" Remy yelled. "Gambit has enough issues with that!"

"You are never going to shut up about this are you?" Alex groaned.

"You're damn right I'm not!" Remy yelled.

"Boy he's so upset he's forgotten to talk about himself in the third person," Fred remarked.

"You all left me to die and freeze to death!" Remy went on.

"You were in a heated tent in a hot tub!" Logan shouted. "Drinking one of those flavored coffee drinks!"

"It was starting to cool!" Remy snapped.

"Do you **hear **yourself right now?" Logan barked. "What a wuss!"

"I am not being a wuss," Remy glared at him. "I think I have a right to complain if I was left behind! What if those stones ran out of power? I'd be dead! Remy would be dead!"

"But you're not dead," Rogue said.

"Gambit could have been!" Remy snapped.

"It's not like we did it to you on purpose," Alex said.

"You all just lucky it wasn't on purpose!" Remy shouted. "I tell you one thing if it was Remy would hunt you all down until you **died!"**

"You're going to hang onto this for years aren't you?" Rogue groaned.

"What do **you** think?" Remy snapped.

"He is," Bobby sighed.

"You all left me for dead!" Remy snapped.

"We did not! We came right back after we realized you were gone!" Rogue said. "It was an accident!"

"Lucky for you all it was or else there would have been a lot more accidents!" Remy snapped. "It hurts that you left me behind all alone!"

"For twenty freaking minutes!" Rogue snapped.

"Gambit didn't know when you'd be back!" Remy yelled.

"What a drama freak," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You know he's going to exaggerate this story over the years," Todd sighed.

"Yeah, he'll be telling people he survived twenty days with only an overcoat…" Kurt remarked. "Right Kitty?"

"I can't believe how shallow you two are!" Kitty yelled at Lance and Peter. "How could I ever have loved the both of you I'll never know!"

"Oh look who's talking!" Lance snapped.

"That's right!" Peter challenged. "Just because we didn't do it on a national monument…"

"Oh boy…" Kurt winced. "Who else can we talk to?"

"I am telling you that is the **worst **place we can set up shop!" Althea snapped. "San Francisco? We're better off here!"

"In a swamp? **Forge**t it!" Hank barked. "The humidity alone would mess up any sensitive equipment."

"You abandoned me!" Remy shouted at Rogue.

"I'll throw you out the door **right now** if you don't shut up and let me fly!" Logan roared.

"It's gonna be a loooooooooooooonnnggg trip," Todd groaned.


	26. The Mutant Response Division

**The Mutant Response Division**

To understand the Mutant War you have to understand all the players involved in it. It was not only the X-Men, Misfits, the Hellfire Club, Apocalypse and Avalon (With both Magneto and Phoenix). There were many other different divisions and factors in the war, all with different allegiances and methods.

The most mentioned and hated was the military unit named the Mutant Response Division, or the MRD. Often called 'Mardies' or 'Hunters' by their enemies, which were mostly mutants. The MRD became the main branch of the government military involved in policing, capturing, registering and containing mutants. All over the country thousands of offices and former police stations were converted into MRD bases. Construction on several new MRD bases and mutant containment camps were commissioned to be built almost immediately. These were often backed by many of the wealthy and powerful from their own pockets, including senators, congressmen, businessmen and other capitalist ventures. Also many lobbyists contributed as well. But a great deal of money was funded into the program from the government.

It is important to note that not every member of the MRD had a passionate hatred for mutants. More than half of them had simply been drafted from every single branch of the military and others were recruited from police stations. Many of them simply wanted to protect humanity from danger.

In some cities, since there were fewer mutants to track the MRD became more focused with removing gangs from crime ridden areas. Some made up an excuse that the gangs were infiltrated by mutants and were able to not only take their loot but arrest them. Some MRD officers shot and killed these gangs outright and very few people questioned their methods. In fact politicians praised them for getting mutant crime off the streets even if there were no proven mutants involved.

Because of their assistance in some crime ridden cities that was one reason that the MRD was able to bend the law and get away with many offenses during this time. In fact those cities with almost no mutants living in them had some of the biggest supporters of the MRD. Not because they kept mutants away, but because gang violence was curtailed to an all time low.

People in those cities didn't care if there were no mutants living in that city or not. They attributed the drop in both mutant and non mutant crime to the MRD. In some neighborhoods that never even saw a mutant throughout the entire war, the MRD was a godsend.

Of course not every branch of the MRD was corrupt but there were quite a few that were able to take advantage of their power over mutant and human alike. And many of them were able to hide their criminal activities until after the war. For many years after the war, many former MRD officers retained great wealth and profits from their time in the service.

Senator Kelly was the most vocal advocate of the MRD. He was also the one getting the most payoffs from them. The MRD would occasionally donate campaign contributions in order for things to run more smoothly. Again their occasional raids on gang members and 'liberating' their funds for more profitable venues.

Even the regular police, overworked and underpaid with ordinary crimes and murders were grateful for some of the relief the MRD provided. Both MRD and police officers paid each other off under the table. Sometimes it was for information, mostly mutant related. Sometimes the police would have trouble getting an arrest warrant for a certain place. The MRD didn't need warrants if a mutant was involved. All they needed was one of their devices to 'detect' a mutant and they would go in. Often they would hand over surviving suspects to the police in a show of good faith.

The police showed their appreciation by not only paying them off but by doing certain favors for the MRD. Parking tickets for their friends and families were torn up. The MRD were allowed to park anywhere they wanted. Sometimes they got first pick of seized property before it went to auction. Since many members of the MRD used to be police officers or transferred from police academies it wasn't that surprising that both units grew rather close with each other. The MRD could always count on support from the local police and vice versa.

You would find in many of the local police hangouts, there would be a large number of MRD officers also frequenting favorite bars, restaurants, gyms, strip joints and donut shops. Places such as these who gave substantial discounts and freebies to both police and MRD were almost guaranteed protection from robbery and violent crime.

In a quick side note it is also no coincidence that local gun dealers, legal and otherwise were also quickly befriended by the MRD. In fact during this time period, gun sales skyrocketed to unprecedented proportions and the majority of them were not bought by civilians.

Although there were many smaller branches of the MRD, there were six main bases. Base Alpha where the majority of orders were given out was in the state of New York. Base Beta was in Nebraska, which was mostly a holding facility. Base Delta was in Georgia. Base Gamma was in Nevada where it's focus was mainly on experimentation and data collecting on mutations. Base Theta was in Alaska. Finally Base Epsilon was in Southern California.

The most unlikely partnership with the MRD was Lobo's pack of werewolves. Dozens of werewolves were sent out to most of the major cities in order to assist the MRD in tracking mutants and keeping order. These werewolves who mostly stayed in their natural wolf form were nicknamed 'Hounds' for their tracking skills.

Reaction to these Hounds was mixed. Although many of the officers distrusted and despised them, most of the ground units had come to respect them. It was not so surprising since the Hounds often rescued the ground troops after a situation got hairy or a higher up officer botched a command.

Even regular police officers respected them since they were familiar with K-9 units. And often the Hounds would be used to track down human suspects in particular cases as well as mutants. They were also used in some cities for tracking down drugs and illegal weapons and were more than proficient at it.

Also since the werewolves preferred their natural wolf forms, it was easier for the MRD officers to relate to them. As far as many of them were concerned, they were not freaks but rather intelligent dogs helping them in a fight against mutants that could replace the human species.

It was a double standard that illustrated the point that most humans prefer to care about animals than their own kind. One that the werewolves did not hesitate to exploit.

One of the more famous exploits of the MRD happened in the New York Branch, commonly known as MRD Base Alpha. It would be later known as the Third Street Incident.

It started three days earlier when two new MRD officers were being transferred to their new command post. Colonel Wraith and his officers welcomed them in his office.

"Agent Haskett and Agent Allen reporting for duty," Allen, a brown haired officer saluted his new commander.

"Good we need new officers as of yesterday," Wraith grunted.

"So you're the new transfers from the FBI huh?" A large man with a mustache snorted. "Sergeant Joe Walcoski. Leader of Squad Seven. Welcome to the freak show."

"Jeff Harrison, Leader of Squad Six," A burly grey haired man in his fifties shook the hand of the blond haired Agent Haskett, then Allen. "That's Joyce Hinden, Leader of Squad Five." He pointed to a tall African-American woman with very short hair.

"Andrew McKesson leader of Squad One is out on patrol," Wraith told them. "Allen you're taking over Squad Two and Haskett you have Squad Four."

"Who's leading Squad Three?" Allen asked.

"Nobody because there is no Squad Three left!" Hinden snapped.

"Normally there are seven squads per MRD unit but…" Wraith let out a breath.

"But the guy leading Squad Three did a stupid thing and forgot to collar one of the freaks we brought in," Harrison fumed. "Apparently the mutant could teleport and most of our prisoners escaped. Not before one of the other prisoners killed him."

"Killed a lot of our officers in the riot," McKesson frowned.

"How many prisoners do we have at the moment sir?" Haskett asked Wraith.

"We managed to collar three of them the other day," Wraith turned on a monitor. It showed mutants in their cells. "Levels 2 and Three. The female over there can create fire and that other one's some kind of shape shifter. Can only turn into a raccoon though. And the big ugly lizard over there is pretty obvious. Don't get too close to him at feeding time."

"That's not many," Allen frowned at all the empty cells.

"Don't worry, we'll fill 'em up again," Walcoski snorted. "New York is crawling with freaks. It's just a matter of hunting them out of the sewers."

"Remember one thing," Harrison said. "Never turn your back on a mutant for a second. No matter how weak you think they look. It is a mistake that could cost you your life. Too many officers learned that lesson the hard way."

"It's a shame though," Haskett looked at the cells. "Some of these mutants could actually be useful with their powers. If only we could put them to work for us."

"Trust me, pal," Walcoski snorted. "What little good those freaks **can** do with their powers is quickly outweighed by the trouble they cause."

"Really?" Allen asked as he looked at the cells. "I've never even seen a mutant up close before. That I know of anyway."

"See those scars on the colonel's face?" Walcoski told him. "Mutant did that a few months ago."

"Not just any mutant Walcoski," Wraith snarled. "One of the most dangerous mutants of all. And I'm not gonna rest until he and the rest of his kind are behind bars where they belong!"

Suddenly there was an alarm. "Alert! Reported mutant sighting in Sector Two! Repeat Sector Two!" The dispatcher called out. "Mutant reported to be an electrical type. Unarmed and dangerous."

"That's practically next door!" Walcoski gasped.

"Walcoski, take your squad along with Haskett . Walcoski you're in charge. Show him the ropes! Take a couple of Hounds," Wraith barked. "Looks like you're gonna have an eventful first day."

"Hounds?" Haskett followed Walcoski.

"Werewolves," Walcoski barked. "They get the job done. Come on Kid. Now you're gonna see some action!"

Section Two turned out to be a small town not even a mile away from the MRD facility. It wasn't long before Haskett and Walcoski's units were surrounding a tall thin mutant with long stringy white hair in torn jeans and a sweatshirt. The mutant had some kind of electric static all over him, sparking wildly.

"All right Mutant! Just put up your hands and surrender!" Walcoski snarled. "You don't we're gonna start shooting!"

"The name's Nitro!" The mutant hissed as his body sparked. "And since I've already lost everything, I don't care if I do lose my life! But trust me, if you don't step back, you'll lose **yours!**"

"Get back!" One of the Hounds yelped. "Something's wrong with that one! Get back!" The Hounds backed away.

"What are you doing you crazy mutts? Get back here!" Haskett fumed.

"Start containment! On three!" Walcoski raised his shield. "One…"

"You're gonna be sorry!" Nitro laughed manically. Electric strands of some sort began to emanate wildly.

"Walcoski! Look out!" Haskett shoved the older man out of the way before one strand hit him. Haskett screamed in agony as the strand's energy went through his body. A Hound managed to grab him, using his fangs to pull on his arm out of the way, but it was electrocuted itself.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Then everything went black.

The next thing Haskett knew he was waking up in an infirmary. "You are a very lucky man Haskett," The medic shone a light in his eyes as he examined him. "No concussions, barley a scratch. It's amazing considering we had to dig you out from under a rock."

"What?" Haskett asked, still a bit groggy.

"The blast destroyed nearly half a city block and three buildings. You'd still be under a rock if the Hounds didn't find you," A medic told him. "And a Hound took the worst of that shot. Somehow by grabbing onto you it took the brunt of the attack. It's dead."

"Jesus…" Haskett was stunned. Then he caught a glimpse of his reflection in a nearby mirror. His hair had turned completely white. "What the hell?"

"Haskett you're lucky to be alive," Wraith grunted as he walked in with Walcoski. He pointed to his face. "Trust me, a little white hair is **nothing** compared to what could have happened to you. I should know."

"How many casualties?" Haskett asked.

"Not counting you, we got a couple injured," Walcoski told him. "But we lost at least eight guys from both our squads. You lost Timmons, Herves and McCullan. Garrontelle's arm is broken but he'll live."

"It's not the worst of it though," Wraith frowned. "About six civilians were killed and there was untold property damage. And somehow during the confusion the mutant got away. Apparently after exploding and destroying an entire street he's somehow able to put himself together without any side effects."

"Damn it," Haskett fumed.

"I know. Son of a bitch got away," Walcoski snarled.

"Wasn't your fault," Wraith told him. "You followed procedure. There was no way you could know what that freak could do. Or how much power he really had."

"Should have pulled back the second I saw him spark up," Walcoski snarled. "Or when the Hounds told us to. The Hounds warned us. Should have listened! They're a hell of a lot more reliable than half the equipment we got!"

"Scanners said he was an electric mutant," The medic told him.

"Well the damn scanners were obviously wrong!" Walcoski snapped. "When are we gonna get some decent scanners for a change that can tell us exactly what mutant's powers are what?"

"They're working on it," Wraith said. "I've been assured that soon we might get something like that."

"Not soon enough," Haskett growled.

"There's a briefing in five," Wraith said. "You up for it?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm up for it," Haskett nodded.

Soon he was with a large group of MRD soldiers and officers in a briefing room. "This film was captured by one of our black box units we have installed in most of our containment vehicles," Wraith explained as a video of what happened on screen. "Our mutant specialist Doctor Howard will explain what you are seeing here."

"Mutant specialist?" Haskett asked.

"Every division has one," Walcoski explained. "Guys who study mutation and figure out certain mutie's powers. Also in case some freak is sick or something so the bleeding hearts can't complain."

A thin man with a mustache and a white doctor's coat walked up. "Based on what we've seen and the scans we were able to recover, we've determined the basis of the mutant's powers. It appears he can transform his body into a gaseous state that has an explosive force of approximately 251 pounds of dynamite. After the explosion he can reconstitute himself into his human form."

"Gas? The guy was sparking up like a downed power wire!" Walcoski snapped.

"The electrical discharge is a side effect of storing up too much energy," Doctor Howard explained. "There's some kind of chemical reaction happening within his body but we're not sure exactly what the process is. But as you can see from this video, it's extremely powerful."

"Holy smokes…" Allen whistled at the destruction of the street. "I've seen smaller holes in the Grand Canyon."

"Obviously it goes without saying that this mutant is extremely unstable and dangerous," Doctor Howard said.

"Could have used that information **before** we went in, Doc!" Haskett snapped.

"We're still working on reliable scanners," Doctor Howard said. "And let's not forget that the MRD is working on a budget! We are in a recession you know? Even with the threat mutants cause Congress is only willing to give so much and allow us to hire so many people for our staff! We're doing the best we can!"

"At least now we got a name," Wraith said. An image of Nitro was put up on screen. "Robert Hunter from Chicago. Mom's dead, Dad's a drunk. Been in and out of foster homes for years. Apparently the last time his old man had custody of him was his last time. Turned the entire apartment complex into a hole in the ground. At first they thought he died in the blast until today. He hadn't been seen for about a month. But there have been several unexplained explosions from here to New York during that time."

"Abused angry kid gets the power to blow up entire city blocks and decides to take it out on society," Walcoski grunted. "Don't you miss the good old days when they just used guns?"

"Not funny Walcoski," Hinden frowned.

"Wasn't meant to be," Walcoski gave her a look. "This country has been going to Hell in a hand basket even before those mutants showed up. Somebody's gotta take a stand to bring law and order back."

"You're not just talking about mutants are you?" Wraith let out a sigh.

"Let's be honest, they may be the largest threat but by no means they're the only one," Walcoski snorted. "I mean come on! Not even ten years ago no one had ever even heard of these freaks! There weren't that many of them and those that were there were smart enough to stay hidden in the shadows where they belonged."

"So what's your point?" Haskett asked.

"Point is where the hell did these mutants come from in the first place?" Walcoski asked. "Drugs? Pollution? Come on! You know they must have had something to do with it! X-Gene my ass. There's more going on here and you know it."

"They?" Haskett asked. "Who's they?"

"Whoever the geniuses were that decided that tweaking genetic codes in people was a good idea," Walcoski snapped.

"Not this theory again," An MRD soldier groaned.

"Come on Walcoski, you really think the government had something to do with creating mutants?" Another MRD soldier asked.

"Why not? We know the Russians made 'em during the Cold War!" Walcoski barked. "Don't forget Captain America. That super soldier formula. How many people did they try that formula on before it worked? And what about all those other rumors going around. Haskett, Allen…You guys were in FBI. You must have heard the rumors about those secret genetic labs during the Cold War."

"Actually…" Allen hesitated. "We have heard a few things. Rumors mostly. Something called the Black Womb project. Tried to replicate the Captain America super soldier formula to take on the Soviets. Nothing substantial…"

"Not just that," Walcoski said. "Ever hear of a place called Genosha? Stories vary but they all have the same theme. It's a big island near Africa that makes mutants for whoever pays the highest price. Dictators, mobsters, nut jobs wanting to rule the world…"

"Let's not forget about terrorist organizations like Hydra and Cobra," Hinden added. "I know for a fact they've been polluting the human gene pool for decades. I was stationed in this base in Antarctica about seven years ago. Cobra decided to attack with some bizarre hybrid of human slash polar bear thing. The things I saw that day… I was lucky to get out with my life."

"That's what I'm saying! Too many mad scientists out there playing god! And too many of them are getting protected by people higher up. Don't trust the rich or the brass when it comes to certain situations," Walcoski snapped. "Because they tend to protect each other when they screw up and it's us grunts that get stuck paying the price."

"If we've finished this little foray into Conspiracy Theory Land can we get on with bringing this freak in?" An MRD soldier groaned. "I mean come on. I can see other countries doing that but the USA? Never gonna happen."

"Then you're a fool who failed his history classes," Walcoski snarled. "And can't see the truth right in front of his face."

"Can we please save this argument for another day and tell us how the hell do we **stop** this guy?" Haskett asked.

"We're still figuring it out," Doctor Howard sighed. "If we can get him into a stasis containment unit we might be able to stop him from charging up."

"Sure, all we gotta do is wait for him to drop on by and beg us to help put him away!" Walcoski said sarcastically. "Not gonna happen!"

"Obviously tasers and nets are out," Wraith frowned. "And obviously lasers won't work. Bullets might cause a reaction too."

"So? Just use some knock out gas on the freak," An officer spoke up.

"I wouldn't try that," Doctor Howard warned. "Unless you want the explosion to be even bigger. Knock out gas might enhance the reaction."

"I told you, just wait for the guy to show up and surrender himself," Walcoski sneered.

"We're working on it," Doctor Howard told Wraith. "We've got a Sentinel on back order but you know how that works."

"Yeah. The regular army takes most of 'em for themselves. I swear they don't build those things fast enough. All right, let's move on to our next assignment," Wraith sighed. "Tomorrow afternoon we need to protect Senator Tentpole. He's giving a speech downtown somewhere. Where is it again?"

"It'll be on Third Street," Allen told him.

"Third street," Wraith nodded. "Tentpole is one of our strongest supporters so you know some mutant is gonna want to take a crack at him."

"Wouldn't surprise me if our friend Nitro shows up," Walcoski frowned.

"What makes you say that?" Hinden asked.

"Just a hunch," Walcoski shrugged.

It turned out Walcoski's hunch was right.

Haskett found himself partnered with a Hound that day. Their assignment was to patrol the perimeter. "At least we won't hear that gas bag's speech," Walcoski was with them. "Even if he is on our side I don't trust a politician as far as I can throw him."

The large black Hound stopped and growled. "There's a mutant here. I can smell him."

Haskett was stunned. He had temporarily forgotten that Hounds could talk. "Great! A mutant uh…"

"Name's Dark Grin. My brother Dark Fang was the one that saved your life."

"I'm sorry," Haskett really was.

"He died a wolf's death," Dark Grin snarled. "Save what pity you have for the mutant who killed him. He will need it."

"This is Walcoski! Mutant detected!" Walcoski spoke into his communicator. "Mutant…"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Oh great!" Walcoski groaned as smoke rose in the distance. "Come on!"

They happened upon a scene of chaos and smoke. Dead bodies and destroyed properties. MRD vehicles destroyed and broken. "Sir…" One officer coughed. "It's Nitro…Slipped through the crowd and went off…"

"Looks like he's still going off…" Walcoski noticed Nitro had made his way to a ruined podium. He held a squirming senator in his hands. Nitro was still sparking. "Oh great! We need reinforcements!"

"There's no time! We have to save the senator!" Haskett shouted.

"I can just pick him off…" Walcoski picked up his revolver.

"No bullets!" Dark Grin warned. "When we get close enough use a knife!"

"Bullets won't do it but a knife will?" Walcoski asked. "Why don't we use a wooden stake while we're at it?"

"Dark Grin, what do you mean by get close?" Haskett asked.

"There is a way to get him," Dark Grin growled. "After he expends all his energy and reforms he'll be helpless for a few minutes. That's when we attack."

"Won't he just change into gas again?" Haskett asked.

"No, the gas needs to store itself in a container, that is his body before it reaches critical mass and explodes," Dark Grin snorted. "After the explosion his body is almost completely devoid of gas and has to make more before he can transform."

"How do you know all this?" Walcoski asked.

"Here's a hint, Hounds can read," Dark Grin gave him a look. "You should try reading technical reports sometime. They give good insight into how to take down an enemy."

"Great the only trick is surviving the explosion," Walcoski grumbled. "Anybody got any bright ideas on that?"

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Senator Tentpole screamed.

"Shut up old man! You're gonna pay for what you did to me!" Nitro yelled.

"He's got a hostage," Haskett hissed as backup arrived.

"Not for long!" Walcoski charged in. "HEY FREAK! YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME?"

"Walcoski what the hell are you doing?" Haskett shouted. "We need a plan!"

"Plan shman! I still say all it takes is one bullet!" Walcoski held his revolver on Nitro.

"You better stay back, Mardie! Or we all go boom!" Nitro snarled.

"Do as he says! He's dangerous!" Tentpole shouted.

"All mutants are dangerous," Walcoski snarled. "That's why you gotta take care of them permanently!"

"Walcoski! Don't shoot!" Haskett shouted.

"GET DOWN!" Dark Grin pulled him down.

"Bye bye freak…" Walcoski smiled as he pulled the trigger. He intended to shoot the mutant between the eyes, effectively freeing the hostage.

It didn't work out that way.

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

"WALCOSKI!" Haskett shouted.

"There's no time to grieve! Get on my back!" Dark Grin ordered. "He's almost reformed! NOW!"

Haskett reacted instinctively, jumping on the Hound's back and held on for dear life with one hand as he pulled out his knife with the other. They reached Nitro almost immediately after he reformed. Because most of the gas inside his body had been expelled, Nitro was helpless. With a quick thrust they were upon Nitro. Haskett stabbed the mutant in the heart.

"DIE YOU MUTANT FROM HELL!" Dark Grin howled as he sank his fangs into Nitro's neck for good measure.

Death was almost instantaneous. Nitro didn't have time to react. However his body began to fizzle and before Haskett knew it, he and the Hound were violently blown backward.

However to Haskett's surprise they weren't killed. "Guess he had enough inside him for one last explosion…" Dark Grin hissed. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Haskett looked at the devastation around him. "Just peachy."

It wasn't long before Haskett and Wraith were informing Gyrich what happened in Wraith's office. "Walcoski always was a hot head who didn't think before he pulled a gun," Gyrich frowned as he heard the report. "Gentlemen, I'm not happy."

"You're not happy? Tentpole was assassinated. Twenty six civilians dead, twelve MRD officers killed, untold property damage…" Wraith sighed. "Gyrich we need a Sentinel and we need it yesterday! How many more of my men must I lose before I get one?"

"As soon as the new Sentinels are online you'll get five of them," Gyrich promised.

"They can't come soon enough. We got the bastard," Haskett frowned. "One less mutant to terrorize the streets. And we had to lose at least a dozen guys and a couple of buildings to get him."

"That's why we need men like you Haskett," Gyrich told him. "People like you who are willing to do whatever it takes to keep those dangerous mutants under control. So that normal humans will be safe."

Haskett noticed that Wraith was trying to hold onto his temper. That's why he didn't ask the question until Gyrich left.

"He wasn't just some drunk's kid was he?" Haskett asked. "He was related to Tentpole wasn't he?"

"Nitro was Tentpole's nephew," Wraith admitted. "Tentpole's brother used to cat around a lot and got Nitro's mother pregnant. But he smashed himself up in a drunk driving wreck that killed him and another woman who turned out to be his fiancé from a wealthy family. The Tentpole family paid the woman to go away and…Well I think you can figure out the rest."

"And the reason we weren't told this **was**?" Haskett's voice grew sharper.

"Why do you **think?**" Wraith glared at him. "Tentpole was a supporter of the local Purity Chapter. You know how they feel about family members being related to mutants. Didn't matter if Tentpole renounced him or not. Man didn't want to risk his career and he was a friend of Gyrich so…"

Haskett fumed. "Of all the stupid selfish…"

"I know," Wraith let out a breath. "I always said Gyrich is too political for my tastes. And I hate to say it but I suspect this isn't the first time he's done something like this. Well Tentpole got what he deserved in my book. If he just told us the truth from the beginning he'd still be alive today."

"Not just Tentpole. Men **died** because of that," Haskett snapped. "Good men! It's bad enough that those freaks are running wild but when human beings cover for them and let them…"

"You're not saying anything that I haven't said to **myself** a thousand times these past few months," Wraith interrupted. "Walcoski was right. It is time to take back this country. It's time for decency and normal people to stand up to not only the mutants but those who profit from the chaos they make. Should have listened to him. It may be too late for Walcoski…But not for us. We're going to fight and take down every mutant in the world if we have to, one at a time if need be. And not just them, those who hide them or give them shelter in any way. Especially those crooks who make a profit off of them. And if we just happen to take out a few drug dealers and thugs that act like mutants…So much the better. Whatever it takes Haskett, we're going to win this war. Because that's what this is. A war between good human beings and the monsters. We are going to win because we **have** to win. The alternative is unthinkable. Whatever it takes."

"Whatever it takes," Haskett vowed.

**Next: We learn about a few more factions in the Mutant War in the following chapters! Hope you enjoy! **


	27. The Mutant Liberation Front

**The Mutant Liberation Front**

Although the Mutant Liberation Front was not as well known as the X-Men, Misfits or the Acolytes of Avalon during the war, it was certainly one of the most influential and powerful of all the mutant groups. Not to mention one of the more organized. It was created and shaped by Rocker Danko, the mutant with the horse like face and strong hooves. Already a leader among the mutants that had performed in the Arena and later worked at nightclubs in California, Rocker was easily able to organize and develop a skilled resistance unit among the mutants that had fled persecution.

Very little was known about Rocker, not even his real first name. It was established that as a young child he and his mother emigrated from somewhere in Europe and had come to America. However due to his appearance and his mother's almost fanatical devotion to her 'deformed' son, neither were able to make their way in traditional society. Because of his obvious mutation, Rocker was not even allowed to go to school and chased away by both students and teachers.

Eventually he and his mother were found and welcomed into the California branch of the Morlocks. It is important to remember that there were different clans of Morlocks that had sprung up in different cities over the decades. The main clans were in New York, Chicago, Miami, Austin and of course Los Angeles. In the California Morlocks, Rocker found many children like himself: fatherless, having no real powers save his appearance and shunned by society. Unlike most Morlock children, the California Morlocks were actually able to go outside the sewers safely from time to time. There was a tunnel leading to an abandoned junkyard where the children could play at night in relative safety.

Relative was the word. For life with the Morlocks was almost never safe. Rocker learned to fight for his life at a young age. Whether it was from roving gang members (both human and mutant), wild junkyard dogs, police or anyone else that tried to keep him down.

Not long after Rocker joined the Morlocks, his mother died. She was killed while trying to shoplift food from a convenience store. She was killed by an off duty police officer with a history of excessive gun use. Because of his connections, the police officer was able to salvage his career. In fact, he was able to only get a few months of suspension and desk duty.

Rocker took his mother's death hard. He had claimed that she was never a pauper, but a noblewoman whose family had cast her out because she had gotten pregnant out of wedlock and that she deserved a better fate.

Over the years Rocker fought and scrapped his way to become one of the leaders of the Morlocks. Even though he was younger and his powers were not as powerful as some of the other mutants, Rocker's toughness and intelligence often carried him through. That toughness and intelligence got him noticed. Before he turned sixteen, he had been recruited and was soon a star attraction at an underground mutant fighting arena.

With the arena, Rocker was able to not only find the outlet he needed for his rage, but the fame and adoration he believed he deserved. As a child his mother refused to call him ugly or deformed. She told him he was a prince, a true noble despite his outward appearance. In the arena, he became the Prince of the Ring.

He was able to get more than that. When he was seventeen, the cop that had killed his mother was mysteriously found dead near the stables of a racetrack. The autopsy confirmed that he had been stomped to death by horse hooves. No one was ever able to find the horse that killed him.

Rocker grew strong and not only learned the ways of the arena, but the ways of show business. A profession as hard and cruel as the sewers and junkyards he grew up in. But the rewards were a thousand times sweeter.

By twenty three he had managed to take over the Arena, managing to make it even more profitable for not only himself but his employees and fellow fighters. When the Arena was eventually shut down, he was able to use the money he saved and open up a successful club featuring mutants.

Then the war began. And he found himself and his fellow mutants being hunted for no reason other than what they were. He and all his friends and employees were forced to once again take refuge in the sewers underneath LA.

Even though he had been once again driven underground, he refused to stay there.

He quickly organized his rag tag group of mutants and began the Mutant Liberation Front. By using the tunnels underneath the city he was able to move freely. By using some of his above ground contacts, he was able to get food, medical supplies and weapons. He was able to get them by either friendship, blackmail or outright theft.

As a former performer, Rocker knew the value of public opinion and how powerful scandal could be. He decided to use different, more subtle tactics in order to achieve his goals. Instead of blowing up buildings and causing chaos to average people, he went after more specific targets. And he knew just the mutants to use in order to get what he needed.

Rocker's missions were often specific and careful. He knew it was a bad idea to attract too much attention with mutant violence. So he used more creative methods. This is the story of one of those missions.

It was at one of the newer FOH charter buildings that had just been established in downtown Los Angeles. It used to be an old police station but the FOH had given it new life. Little did they realize how short that life would be.

The security guard at the front desk was doing a crossword puzzle that morning when a man wearing an FOH armband walked in with a very prim and proper blonde woman in a conservative dress and an adorable little girl with blonde hair and pigtails. "What's going on here?"

"Just showing my wife and my little girl where I work," The man beamed with pride.

"Daddy says that the FOH is gonna save us from all those horrible mutants," The sweet looking girl said innocently. "You're gonna do that, right?"

"We sure are honey," The security guard beamed. Suddenly the lights went out. "What the…? The power went out."

"It sure did," The wife grinned. The security guard fell down and collapsed. "I wiped his mind. He won't even remember us. Come on, we only have a few minutes to get to the main office before the power runs up again."

"Too bad your powers don't work on electronics," The girl grumbled. "I mean did you have to make me blonde?"

"I think it suits you," The wife gave her a look as they made their way through the temporary chaos. FOH were running everywhere. Strangely, no one gave them a second look or even noticed them.

"This is the room," The man pointed. They walked into the room just as the power went on.

"I swear if one of those idiots crossed the wrong wire…" A harried FOH technician snapped as he and his three coworkers worked on several computers in a small control room. "Hey! Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"You want to take a break," The wife waved her hand. "You've been working hard all day and you deserve a break."

"Hey fellas…Why don't we take a break?" The FOH Technician blinked. His eyes became glazed.

"Yes, we want to take a break," His co-workers spoke at the same time. Their eyes were glazed too.

"We want to take a break," The FOH men spoke as one.

"In fact…You all want to go to a bar and get drunk," The wife grinned.

"We want to go to a bar and get drunk," The FOH said blankly.

"And after you get drunk you will all challenge the biggest, meanest people in the room to a fight," The wife grinned.

"Yeah let's do that!" One FOH man said.

"You want to get blitzed," The wife said. "And don't forget, you want to get into a fight."

"Let's get blitzed and get into a fight!" The FOH shouted. They ran out cheering. "LET'S GET BLITZED AND GET INTO A FIGHT!"

"I love that Jedi Mind Trick," The man laughed. "It gets funnier every time!"

"What can I say? I love the classics," The wife grinned.

The family seemed to shimmer. It changed into Ray, wearing a new black costume with a black trench coat that covered his more muscular body. Regan also wearing a provocative black bodysuit and a young fifteen year old girl with black hair, a black jacket and a purple Goth like outfit. "This was almost too easy," Regan snorted.

"You would think these morons would take precautions like put up some anti-psychic blockers or something," Ray snorted. "Or even a mutant detection system of some kind. Even though this isn't one of their main buildings. It's just common sense."

"What can I say? Humans just aren't that smart," Regan grinned. "How's the download coming, Techna?"

"No problems," Techna used her powers to control the computer. "The security system and firewall is a joke. I've seen three year olds program better security. Not that there's that much information in here but still…"

"Not everyone is a skilled technopath like you," Ray pointed out.

"You don't have to be to go to Great Purchase and download something as simple as a Morton Security system," Techna rolled her eyes. "These jokers didn't even do that!"

"This branch of the FOH isn't as sophisticated as the others," Ray pointed out. "They just set up this office a few weeks ago. Maybe they didn't get around to it."

"Or maybe they don't think mutants are smart enough to work a computer?" Regan shrugged.

"From what we've understood the FOH has had some problems organizing lately," Ray smirked. "I wonder if it has something to do with the last president of this chapter getting mysteriously electrocuted in his swimming pool after his bank account was emptied?"

"More likely it has to do with all those forgetful housewives of key FOH personnel blabbing about important things their husbands do and forgetting exactly who they are talking to," Regan smiled. "I so enjoy going to country clubs."

"Will you two quit bragging for a moment?" Techna snapped. "This may not be the most sophisticated program I've ever encountered but I still have a lot to do."

"Are there any mutants being held in cells here?" Ray asked.

"This isn't a rescue mission Ray," Regan frowned.

"I'm not going to leave any mutant here to the mercy of human scum if I can help it," Ray snapped.

"Don't bother having this argument," Techna waved her hand. "The cells are empty. They haven't caught any mutants here. And thanks to my deleting all the information on any mutants they do have registered, they won't find any for a while."

"Good," Ray nodded. "Do you have the information we're looking for?"

"Yes," Techna nodded. "I've got the location for the meeting. It's this afternoon at four in the Milan Hotel."

"Excellent, now let's get on with it," Regan waved.

"Hang on," Ray looked at the security camera. "That's a kitchen area over there." There were two FOH men cooking and arguing over recipes.

"Yeah, so?" Regan asked.

"Regan can you get us down there without anyone bothering us?" Ray asked. "Use your telepathy on them all so we can work on an idea I got?"

"Yes, why? You have an urge for a snack or something?" Regan asked.

"We can always hit Micky D's later," Techno joked. "I know I could go for a vanilla shake."

"It's not that," Ray smiled. "I think that stove might be faulty. Very faulty. It could be dangerous. And you know, grease fires start all the time…"

"Oh I get it," Regan smiled. "I like the way you think."

"Exactly," Ray nodded. "Why leave an FOH base intact when you can blow it sky high?"

"Not to mention blame it on human incompetence," Regan snickered.

Twenty minutes later there was a huge explosion. The entire building was on fire, people were running for their lives and panicking as fire trucks roared in. There was a curious crowd of onlookers from across the street. Three of them weren't curious, they were just satisfied with the job they've done.

"I just planted a few suggestions in the minds of the Fire chief and a few other firemen on scene," Regan whispered to Ray as the three mutants watched the chaos across the street under a tree. "That thanks to your expertise there will be no doubt that this was caused by a grease fire that went out of control. I must say, I'm impressed."

"And it wasn't even part of the plan," Ray said. "Sometimes it's good to improvise."

"Dude where did you learn to make a grease fire so large and believable?" Techna asked as they walked away.

"Hey you don't do kitchen duty with Shadowcat for a few years without learning some tricks about explosions," Ray snorted. "Come on, we got a meeting to go to."

* * *

Greta Gardens quickly looked herself over in the mirror of her hotel room. The new leader of the California Chapter of Purity looked very much the perfect businesswoman, from her manicured nails to her perfect coiffed blonde hair to her elegant pantsuit with a gold cross necklace. She had risen quickly through the ranks after her husband died during a mutant attack many years ago.

"I hope this works," Her personal aide grumbled. "The FOH isn't exactly the most stable of people."

"This meeting will cement relations with the FOH and bring our two groups together in order to fight against a common foe," Gardens told her follower. "Remember we must be on our best behavior."

"Oh excuse me! Ms. Gardens I'm Sarah Pendington!" A familiar looking girl wearing a pretty blue dress and black hair, appeared with a notebook. "I'm one of the Junior Purity members! I was sent to see if you needed anything."

"No, I believe we are ready for the meeting," Gardens smiled at the polite young woman. She and her entourage left the hotel room.

"I must say it's an honor to meet you! You're an inspiration!" 'Sarah' sighed dreamily.

A security officer wearing sunglasses and having a shock of brown hair walked up. "Ms. Gardens I've been assigned to guard your room. It seems there have been some mutant sightings in the area. And our hotel wants to make sure that your valuables are well protected."

"Mutants! Those scum better not come **near** here if they know what's good for them!" One of the Purity members hissed.

"Don't worry we have some undercover officers all around the hotel and you will be well protected," The 'officer' nodded. "In fact I will personally stand guard on your hotel room."

"That does make me feel better," Gardens nodded and locked her room. "We'd better get going. The meeting will start at any minute."

The group left quickly. No one noticed 'Sarah' coming back to the hotel room. "She's an inspiration all right," Techna snorted. "An inspiration on how gullible people are. Can you get me in?"

"Can I?" Ray smiled beneath his disguise and took out a pass key. "This was almost too easy!"

"Part of it's because of Regan and those passes Ivich made for us," Techna said. "Now where would I hide a laptop? Oh **there** you are!" She smiled as she activated her powers. "Let's see what you're hiding."

"Hurry up," Ray took off the wig for a moment. "There's still too many FOH and Purity crawling around for my tastes! Good thing both Purity and FOH are so arrogant about their own security they didn't contact the MRD about this meeting. Too worried about secrecy as well."

"Count your blessings," Techna said. "Besides Rocker said he was gonna make a fake call to the MRD. They're gonna be searching for mutants across town all day."

"Think he'll send them to that gay steel mill themed bar again?" Ray chuckled.

"Probably," Techna snorted. "Put your wig back on!"

"It itches!" Ray pouted.

"Well this dress makes me wanna throw up but you don't hear me complaining! Put it on! We gotta do this! I just hope Regan puts up enough of a distraction so we can get out of here."

"Something tells me we don't have to worry about that part of the plan," Ray grinned as he put his wig back on. "You hacked into the security system yet?"

"Got it," Techna nodded. "I'll put it up for you."

"Good," Ray smiled as the meeting came on screen. "Now it's time to watch the fun."

They could see the conference below them. Many people from both the FOH and Purity were at a large table up front. Gardens was speaking to a crowd of FOH and Purity members. No one noticed a familiar blonde woman in the background. Regan wore shades and a conservative outfit so no one would recognize her. Thanks to her powers, no one did.

Gardens spoke eloquently. At least she thought she spoke eloquently. Her passion of the dangers that mutants brought to society stirred the hearts of everyone in the room. "That is why it is important that we all unite as children of God to fight against the evils of mutants! It is our sacred duty…"

"BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRP!" One of the FOH men let out a loud belch. He was startled. "Uh…Excuse me."

"It is our sacred duty…" Gardens started again.

"He he, she said 'doo-ty'," Another FOH said. He blinked. "Did I say that aloud?"

"As I was saying," Gardens began again, getting unusually annoyed even more quickly than usual. "Together we can all make a difference…"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN OUR HEADQUARTERS JUST BURNED DOWN?" Someone shouted into a cell phone.

"Will you turn off the damn cell phone? I'm talking here!" Gardens shouted. For some reason unknown to her, she was unusually angry today.

"Our new headquarters at Smith Street has just burned down!" The FOH man with a cell phone stood up.

"WHAT?" The FOH members were stunned. "Was it mutant? Stinking mutants?"

"No, no…It was a gas fire," The FOH Man sighed. "You see one of the guys was cooking chili and…"

"Oh for crying out loud George! That's the third FOH building you people have lost here in California!" A National FOH spokesman stood up. "And you didn't even lose them to mutants! The other two were electrical fires!"

"I have no idea how those wires got shorted out like that! Jeff! I swear we had the buildings inspected and everything!" George protested.

"You know people money is tight! That's part of the reason why we have to suck up to these Purity stiffs!" Jeff snapped.

"Excuse me?" Gardens snapped, feeling very angry. She could feel the annoyance of the FOH rising inside her. "It's not our fault **your** people are so incompetent!"

"We're incompetent? This from the follower of Let's Turn Half of New York City Into Mutants Stryker?" One FOH woman yelled.

"At least we never followed a loser like Graydon Creed!" A Purity woman yelled. "He deserved to get shot!"

"Graydon Creed was a hero!" An FOH man shouted.

"No, he wasn't! He was a diseased specimen of a human being with a diseased family of mutants! And his incompetence nearly wiped out all of humanity with that stupid Legacy Virus!" A Purity man yelled. "Then again incompetence seems to be a recurring theme among you FOH!"

"What else to you expect when you allow trailer trash like the FOH to run around with a little bit of power?" Gardens shouted. She had no idea where those words came from as she spoke them. It was if someone else had put them in her mouth.

"Who are you calling trailer trash you freak?" An FOH man yelled. "You Purity people are all stuck up and think you're better than everyone else!"

"That's because we **are** better than all of you!" Gardens spoke again without thinking.

"YOU STUCK UP BITCH!" An FOH woman yelled. "I knew this was a freaking mistake!"

"That goes **double** for me!" Gardens yelled again without thinking. "You FOH slobs are even dumber and more destructive than mutants! And that's saying something!"

"You want me to say something to you? Come down here so I can say it to your face!" An FOH woman made a fist.

"Try it and I will brush you aside like the pile of dirt you are!" Gardens yelled. She felt her fury rising and she couldn't stop it. It was if someone else was controlling her.

"Bring it on you…" The woman yelled. Suddenly Gardens felt herself moving towards the woman. Before she knew it she was hitting the woman wildly. Then someone hit her.

Before anyone could reason everyone in the room began to fight and scream at each other. Chairs were thrown. Punches flew wildly. But when some of the security guards with allegiances to both sides started to pull out their firearms things began to get ugly.

"I believe that's my cue to leave," Regan snickered as she left the room as the gunfire began to fly.

* * *

"I love reality TV," Tim snorted as he ate some popcorn while watching the replay on a television at the MLF headquarters. Techna, Rocker, Regan and Ray were watching as well.

"I knew making a copy of the meeting and burning it to a DVD would be a good idea," Techna smiled. "Now we can watch this whenever we want."

"Definitely better than what you normally get from Blockbuster," Ray smirked.

"Good job everyone. This has been a good day. Not only did we get rid of an FOH base and gain the information we needed, the FOH and Purity will be too busy fighting each other rather than hunting mutants," Rocker said. "That will take some pressure off."

"By the way Regan, I like the way you made Gardens all stuck up and uppity," Tim smiled. "Having her call the FOH trailer trash and that they were better than them. Nice touch."

"I thought so," Regan smiled. "It's the little things that make it more believable. Technically I was only making her say what she actually thought herself. So she can never really doubt it was her saying it."

"It's starting already," Tim pointed. "Turn off the DVD and turn on the news."

Techna did so with her powers. "Show off!" Tim grunted. Techna just playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

"Tragedy struck at the Carlton Milan Hotel today," A news reporter spoke at an anchor desk. "It was supposed to be a day of peace and coming together. But what happened was a violent brawl that claimed the lives of several people, both key FOH and Purity members. Jeffery Hartfordston, a high ranking member of the FOH was shot to death along with sixteen other people. Several more were wounded during the melee including Purity community leader, Greta Gardens. Gardens' condition is only reported as good. Considering she was shot two times, once in the arm and the other…In the backside."

"She got shot in the ass? Great!" Tim laughed as the story went on.

"Good work with those implanted ideas and suggestions," Rocker smiled.

"It was my pleasure," Regan smiled. "There were a lot of other people in that hotel that I had fun planting suggestions."

"This just in, four members of the FOH have been arrested in a drunken brawl at Big Man's Bar at Forty Eighth Street," The reporter read from the prompter.

"That one was from this morning, am I right?" Techna asked.

"Oh yes," Regan nodded.

"Another newsbreak just in, two FOH members and two Purity members attacked each other with baseball bats in the Carlton Hotel parking lot and knocked each other senseless," The reporter went on. "Both were taken to the hospital for their injuries."

"Did you…?" Ray asked Regan.

"Nope," Regan shook her head. "I didn't plant **that **idea in their minds. They did that themselves."

"Huh, lucky break," Ray shrugged.

"In other related news, Jason MacNesik, the treasurer of the FOH was arrested downtown this morning after a bizarre display downtown," The reporter winced as a photograph was shown with a black bar in a strategic area. "MacNesik acted like a chicken wearing only a fake chicken head and feathered tail. Police arrested him after he committed an act of vandalism on their car. Trust me folks, you don't want to **know** what he did!"

"Okay **that** idea I did put in that guy's head," Regan admitted. "But in my defense Those FOH are real easy targets."

"This just in, two members of the FOH have just been arrested for setting fire to a high ranking member of Purity's prize winning garden," The reporter read. "While wearing clown costumes. They then proceeded to throw tomatoes and other produce until the police arrived and dragged them away."

"Very easy targets," Regan snorted.

"Here's another breaking bulletin," The reporter spoke. "Looks like more FOH violence and mayhem. This time a group of FOH members dressed like pirates stormed into the California Purity Headquarters and started throwing rubber chickens at the staff. One FOH pirate actually **bit** someone…Ouch."

"We're talking dead fish in a barrel here," Regan added.

"Purity Spokesperson Joshua Jobenson is issuing a statement to the press," The reporter spoke. "We join him live."

"Purity condemns the actions of these FOH degenerates!" Jobenson snarled. "Clearly trying to work with them was a mistake! Their actions today have only proved that they are savages! I mean what do you **expect **from these people? Everybody knows that more than half of the members of the FOH have at least one family member that's a mutant. Look at their founder for crying out loud! Actually it's no surprise that some of their kids turned out to be freaks and their parents are going insane with guilt because it's practically their fault they turned out that way in the first place!"

"Ooh them's fighting words," Tim snorted.

"And of those unorganized losers at the FOH think that we at Purity are going to let them run wild and bring down the human race they can think again!" Jobenson had a strange wild look in his eyes. "As we are speaking I have sent some of our best men to burn down key FOH Leaders' homes! The human race shall be cleansed of both mutant and non mutant freaks! HA HA HA HA!"

"I uh, also put an idea or two in a couple of Purity members," Regan said.

"Looks like Purity and the FOH are going to be at each other's throats again," Ray snorted.

"Perfect," Rocker smiled. He looked at the list in his hands. "So this is it is it?"

"Yup," Regan nodded. "A list of every high ranking FOH and Purity member. As well as people on the MRD's payroll. At least in the state of California. We were able to hack into Garden's laptop during that little meeting from Hell. Piece of cake. "

"Excellent," Rocker laughed. "Those fools. They're so worried about registering mutants and putting them on lists so they can be identified. Never occurs to them that the same thing could happen to them."

"I take it a few of those people are going to suffer some heart attacks or other unusual accidents?" Regan smirked.

"Don't need to be a precog to figure that out," Tim snorted.

"Not to mention we'll be paying particular details to their backgrounds and if we just happen to find some unseemly scandal…." Rocker smiled.

"We get it blasted on the front page of the newspapers and all over the Internet," Ray laughed. "You know Rocker, I think the MLF is going to be a lot more fun than the X-Men ever were!"

**Next: We're going to another group that will play a part in this little drama! And there are a few of them! **


	28. XForce

**X-Force**

Another mutant group that was a factor to the war was the group X-Force. It was the largest reason that there were so few Sentinels in production at the beginning of the war was because of X-Force. Every time a new Sentinel factory was just beginning to be formed, X-Factor went there to destroy it.

With Bishop leading the team, Layla advising it and with the powers of Jamie, Domino, James Warpath Proudstar and Taylor, they were quite a force. Within the three weeks the team met Layla, X-Force had taken out two proposed Sentinel factories, a planned mutant detention facility in an abandoned military base, and an MRD base. They also destroyed two MRD weapons testing facilities, routed an FOH training camp and stopped an armed robbery for no other reason but because they were in the neighborhood.

Although in the beginning there were no casualties, it was not long before X-Force became known for their more violent methods and exploits.

One exploit in particular was when X-Force came upon a mutant detainment facility being set up in the mountains of North Dakota.

"We have to hurry!" Layla said to the group as they moved through the woods. "There's not much time."

"Slow down, girl! What's the hurry?" Warpath snapped.

"There's a scientist in there," Layla said. "Doctor James Cromdon. He's working on a new and improved collar that could permanently suppress a mutant's powers."

"Permanently?" Domino asked.

"The collar is a small device surgically implanted inside a mutant," Layla said. "This facility was made by the government in order to test it out."

"In other words if we don't shut this place down, we're in trouble," Taylor frowned.

"We're mutants kid, we're **always **in trouble," Warpath snorted.

"Layla how many guards do we have to worry about?" Bishop asked. He had quickly come to rely on her powers.

"One hundred guards, fifteen scientists including Cromdon, and about three assistants," Layla said. "Oh and seven Sentinels."

"Only seven?" Warpath asked sarcastically. "That MRD base we hit the other day had nine. They must be cutting back."

"Budget cuts," Layla smirked. "We're here."

"I expected it to be bigger," Bishop frowned at the large stone structure that looked like a prison.

"At least it's not underground," Taylor said.

"Hold on! They've already got mutants!" Domino told them as she looked through her binoculars.

There were three large trucks marked MRD pulling up. Three Sentinels were escorting them. "Those are mutant containment transport vehicles all right," Warpath muttered as they got closer. "Poor bastards."

"If those mutants get in that compound, some of them will die immediately," Layla said. "The officers have orders to execute half of them. And the rest will be experimented on."

"No…" Bishop hissed. "We hit them **now!** Before they get a chance to! Static! The Sentinels!"

"Got it," Taylor focused. His powers and stamina had grown with use over the past few weeks. It was easy for him to get control of the Sentinels from the distance.

The soldiers were stunned as the Sentinels started attacking them. "Static! Focus on controlling the Sentinels and have them attack the base!" Bishop shouted. "Warpath! Domino! Cover us! Multiple! You and I are going to free the prisoners! Layla…"

"Don't worry about me, just go," Layla waved.

It wasn't hard for X-Force to get to the vans with their surprise attack. Bishop blasted open one of the doors to reveal several mutants chained and collared inside. "Man what's going on?" Forge blinked in the light.

"I know these guys!" Jamie shouted. "It's Forge, Willow and some other people from X-Factor!"

"Yeah I know about them too," Layla gave him a look. "Remember my powers?"

"Get them unchained! We could use their help!" Bishop shouted as he blasted more soldiers escaping from the base.

"Multiple? What are you doing here?" Forge asked.

"Rescuing you! What does it look like?" Jamie gave him a look. He took out a skeleton pass key and made duplicates of himself and the key. They set about freeing everyone. "Some genius you are!"

"All right," Strong Guy, a muscle bound mutant that was mostly bald except for a shock of white hair flexed his muscles. "Now that's what I'm talking about."

"Thank you very much," Mole, the hairy leader of the Eloi nodded.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bishop asked.

"After X-Factor was disbanded we went off with Willow to visit her folks," Telek, a tall brown haired telekinetic explained. "A few days ago the Eloi were ambushed by a bunch of soldiers and Sentinels."

"The Eloi didn't have a chance," Forge told them. "We tried to fight back but these bastards held them hostage until we surrendered."

"And then they killed my father and the rest of the Outriders," Willow held back a sob. "Their bodies are in the third truck. They were planning to experiment on them!"

"Not if we have something to say about it!" Domino snarled as she blasted the nearest soldiers at them.

"You're going to kill them all?" Jamie yelled.

"No survivors, no witnesses," Domino explained. "No one coming after us."

"I got all the Sentinels," Taylor told them. Six Sentinels were soon at attention.

"Good work kid," Domino said. "Your control is a lot better. Hold on, weren't there supposed to be **seven** Sentinels?"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

A very large Sentinel emerged from the building. "Okay, so I missed one," Taylor grumbled.

"I think we can take it," Willow now freed focused her powers. Suddenly the surrounding trees grew and reached over. Like vines they entangled the seventh Sentinel.

"Let's take it down people!" Bishop fired his weapon. Telek used his telekinesis to rip parts of the Sentinel. Strong Guy, Warpath, Domino, Forge and other mutants grabbed discarded weapons and shot at it. And Static used two of the Sentinels to deliver a strong punch that knocked it's head off.

"And that's the end of that," Bishop snorted. "Static, Forge you stay out here and help the other mutants. Shoot any human that tries to escape. There's supposed to be a hundred soldiers and I've counted only sixty five."

ZAP!

A laser hit Bishop in the back. However thanks to his powers, all that happened was that it was absorbed into his body. He turned around and shot at the sniper hidden in the trees. "Make that sixty six."

Taylor focused. "According to the Sentinel's scanners, most of the other soldiers are in the hanger over there."

"We'll take care of them," Willow growled. "Some of us want to avenge our dead!"

"Yeah we've got this," Telek nodded. "You guys go inside."

The rest of X-Force ran into the building. "It looks like someone disabled the security systems in the confusion," Domino looked around. "Convenient for us."

CLUNK!

"AAAAHHHH!"

THUD!

"What the…?" Bishop and the others turned the corner to find a scientist holding his leg near some stairs. Beside the man was a bucket and Layla smiling widely.

"What took you so long?" Layla asked. "By the way, here's Cromdon."

"I should have known you wouldn't just stay hidden," Bishop grumbled.

"If I hadn't snuck in while you were distracting the soldiers, he would have gotten away," Layla grinned. "But thanks to me and my trusty bucket he's all yours."

"Ow! Stupid…Stinking…" Cromdon held his leg in pain.

"Mutant?" Bishop growled. His eye flashed. "Doctor Cromdon I presume?"

"So you're the guy who was going to control mutants?" Domino readied her weapon. "**Was.** Past tense."

BANG!

"Looks like their research into mutant control collars is going to be delayed," Domino smirked over the dead body.

"Was that really necessary?" Jamie asked.

"Listen kid, I barely survived during a time when mutants were imprisoned and exterminated," Bishop growled. "And the lucky ones were the ones who were exterminated. I'm not going to let that future happen if I can help it. I'll do whatever it takes to prevent it."

"And killing off a guy who could improve mutant control devices is one way to do it," Domino nodded.

"We'd better hurry," Layla said. "They got a distress call sent out. It will be under forty five minutes before reinforcements arrive."

"Plenty of time," Domino snorted. "You know the drill. Kids you go with Warpath and look for supplies and weapons. Bishop and I will erase all data and place a few well timed explosives."

"Or you could just have Static activate the self destruct modes on the Sentinels before we leave," Layla remarked. "We are going to need those bombs for another mission."

"We **are?** Oh goody," Warpath groaned.

"Oh yeah there are also three scientists hiding in that closet over there," She casually pointed to one that was locked by a chair in place. "And the rest of the scientists are in a panic room hidden behind the left wall in the main laboratory. Turn the thermostat to 23 degrees, then 60 degrees then 98 degrees."

"I love having someone with us who knows everything," Domino grinned.

"Oh right, Domino don't eat any of the leftover food in the fridge," Layla said. "It's gone bad."

"You were saying?" Warpath gave her a look.

"Less talking, more work!" Bishop growled.

"I'll take care of the closet cases," Warpath prepared his rifle. "You kids go ahead."

"But…" Jamie began.

"Come on," Layla took him by the hand. "There's nothing you can do."

That still didn't help Jamie feel any better when he heard the shots.

It wasn't long before the raid was completed and Static had made the Sentinels self destruct. Soon all that was left of the building was a large gaping hole and a lot of rubble.

"It will be a long time if ever they decide to rebuild from **that,"** Domino snorted. She turned to Jamie and Taylor. "Cheer up kids, we just made the world a little safer for mutants."

"But the Professor always said…" Jamie began.

"The Professor ain't here, kid," Warpath gave him a look. "And if you remember he wasn't exactly a hundred percent honest about things he did."

"No, I guess he wasn't," Jamie frowned. "So now what?"

"How many mutants did we rescue?" Bishop looked at the dozens of mutants they had freed.

"Forty five," Domino said.

"Most of these people aren't fighters," Telek said. "We need to get them somewhere safe."

"Canada," Layla spoke. "There's a few towns in the Canadian wilderness that will take them in and hide them."

"And how are we gonna get there?" A lizard like mutant asked.

"Mole…" Layla looked at the Eloi.

"You want me to **dig **my way there?" Mole asked. "Well, it's not as if I haven't dug large tunnels before. But never so far."

"Don't worry," Layla grinned. "You'll make it."

"Are you sure?" Mole asked.

"If she says you will, you will," Jamie smirked.

Bishop turned to Forge, Telek, Strong Guy and Willow. "You guys going with them or not?"

"Actually the four of us have been talking," Forge said. "And if it's all right with you, we'd like to join your group."

"We're with you guys," Strong Guy nodded. "It's time we busted some heads!"

"We could always use some more heavy hitters," Warpath admitted.

"Yeah and when Forge's gizmos work they can come in handy," Jamie agreed.

"You know it's gonna get a little messy," Domino looked at Willow. "Might have to get your hands dirty if you know what I mean?"

"I have no problem with that," Willow told her.

"Then I think we're gonna get along just fine," Domino smirked.

"This is how it works," Bishop told the team. "We hit 'em hard and hit 'em fast. We destroy any and every Sentinel factory, mutant concentration camp, whatever is in our way!"

_There is no way in hell I will allow what happened in my time to happen in this timeline,_ Bishop thought to himself. _Whatever it takes, I will see to it that it never comes to pass. No matter who or what I have to destroy. _


	29. The FOH Vs Everyone Else

**The FOH Verses Everyone Else**

You would think at this time in history that the FOH would be one of the more powerful groups in the Mutant War. You would only be half right. True it was during the war that the FOH had the largest rise in memberships and new recruits. It was also true that the FOH had the backing of some of the most powerful people in Washington DC. It was also true that the FOH often had the support of the MRD, for many of their members became the eyes and ears of the force. They often reported mutants or people suspected of helping mutants to the MRD. And they often had many connections to many dealers of weapons. Which meant that they were well armed and often went around on patrol hunting mutants in many cities. And more than a few mutants often found themselves the target of these patrols.

However, there were a lot of other factors to consider. Number one was the disorganization within the FOH. In fact, power struggles and lack of organization among different chapters was probably the main reason why they did not get more powerful than they were. These internal problems prevented them from reaching their full potential.

In the first place, after the death of Graydon Creed there was no clear successor. In fact, Creed's death was the focal point of a large split within the FOH. Many of Creed's supporters turned away from him after the disaster of the Legacy Virus was made public. They claimed his mutant background had made him dangerously unstable and infected him with their madness. These people praised Duncan Matthews for killing off such a dangerous, yet sympathetic human being that was more of a hindrance to the cause than a champion.

As many people in the FOH turned away from Creed, there was almost as many that still supported him. In fact, many of his more fanatical followers called him a martyr. A saint. A man of the people willing to do whatever it took to save humanity from the mutant menace. These people claimed either the mutants brainwashed Duncan into shooting Creed to the idea that Duncan shot him in a reckless attempt to take power.

Since there was an equal number of Creed supporters and detractors in the ruling body as well as the general population of the FOH, power was often split and fought over. More often than not, meetings within the higher ranked members of the FOH had denigrated into name calling and petty arguments and sometimes evolved to fistfights. There was a power vacuum within the organization that was not filled readily.

It was also very common in FOH households that there were arguments on this same issue. For all the stories going around about mutant children suddenly showing up in FOH homes, the majority of strife within these families was the argument of Creed's death. It is a proven fact that the police had far more FOH domestic dispute calls and had to arrest family members, not because anyone was a mutant. But because some wife had had it with her husband defending or detracting Creed and hit him with a frying pan.

Maybelline Marimoff was an FOH housewife that claimed a mutant child of hers had killed her husband and torched their home with his powers. A quick investigation proved that not only did Maybelline not have any children, mutant or not…But that the fire was started by arson. Maybelline later admitted to killing her husband because he had slandered Graydon Creed and made fun of his death one time too many.

That and she had discovered that he had been cheating on her for five years with his secretary.

Still this didn't stop the FOH from telling wild stories about mutant children in FOH homes and the destruction they caused to further their own propaganda. On the other side, Pro-mutant causes also told stores such as these to further their own cause. Depicting frightened children cast out into the world by their cruel parents. In other words at least 95 percent of these stores were a complete fabrication. So when this rare instance did happen, the FOH families would usually pay the kid blackmail money to leave town and not tell anyone in fear that no one would believe it.

Besides the internal power struggles within the FOH, there were many other factors hindering their rise to power. Another major problem they had was that the FOH did not get along well with other anti-mutant groups. And these other anti-mutant groups wanted the same power the FOH craved.

The FOH fought with groups such as Purity, The Church of Humanity (An even more radical splinter group of Purity with ties to white supremacist groups), and the Coalition for Human Unity and Mobilization of the Species. (Or CHUMPS as they were called.) In fact the FOH often argued and fought with other anti-mutant groups on their patrols just as much as they tangled with mutants.

The CHUMPS were called the liberals of the anti-mutant movement. They claimed that mutation was a disease, no different than cancer or Aids. Mutants should not be killed, but treated humanely for their mutation. Mutants were not responsible for what they could do because the disease had affected their minds. CHUMPS claimed that people should be trying to find cures for mutations and trying to convince mutants to 'give up' their powers by recognizing that they had a problem and not using them. Some claimed that mutants could be cured through the power of prayer.

Needless to say the CHUMPS were not tolerated by any other group, anti-mutant or otherwise.

On the other end of the spectrum was the Church of Humanity that called for the complete annihilation of mutant kind and anyone related to mutants. Not to mention anyone that was not at least 95 percent white. Neither Purity nor the FOH tolerated those ideas. And the Church of Humanity didn't tolerate them either.

There are more recorded instances of the Church of Humanity members killing and setting fire to homes of Purity and FOH members than mutants, especially if these members happened to be minorities. And many times these Purity and FOH would violently retaliate.

Purity was the middle ground, so to speak. More religious and tolerant of human differences (non mutated of course) and with a strong belief in prayer. They believed it was their mission to save the human race. Even though Stryker made the same mistakes as Creed, he wasn't subjected to the same stigma as him. That was mainly because he was alive and able to convince his loyal subjects that the mutants had somehow tainted his plans to destroy them all. And the majority of his followers believed him.

A lot of FOH followers saw that differently, often speaking of Stryker in derogatory terms. They also felt that Purity was a bit stuck up mostly because many FOH followers came from blue collar backgrounds. It also didn't help that groups such as the Mutant Liberation Front often did whatever they could to keep these groups fighting amongst each other. That of course was the third reason the FOH had trouble grabbing more power.

As if disorganization within the group, conflicts with other anti-mutant groups and outside interference from the MLF wasn't enough to plague the FOH, they also had the same problem many other organizations had during this time period. The economy had spiraled downhill into flames.

Membership fees were not as abundant as they should have been since many people were laid off or their hours were cut back. Often the FOH decided to wave them so that they would have the numbers to actually fight mutants even if they didn't have enough funds. There were also incidents of embezzlement, theft and a very unfortunate connection to Bernie Madoff.

Pretty soon a lot of FOH chapters were having trouble keeping their headquarters, and it wasn't due to mutant attacks. The FOH started meeting at member's homes, in basements, backyards. Anywhere they could find. But with fewer headquarters, there were fewer gathering places for FOH to meet.

Still the FOH tried to remain connected as much as possible through the Internet and all other various technologies. They tried holding bake sales and fundraisers. However since it became well known that the FOH was an armed vigilante force not too many people were rushing to buy their goods. It sort of conflicted with their image.

One incident in particular certainly did not help. It happened on a warm spring day in a Chicago suburb. Clevis Hoopersnak, laid off salesman, husband, father of two teenagers and FOH member was taking over for his wife at the FOH bake sale on his lawn. His wife and three of her friends were currently in the living room on a soap opera break. That is when the trouble started.

Clevis was just sitting at the table drinking a beer from the can. He was trying to figure out a way he could sneak out of staying home when his wife's sisters was going to visit when an eight year old girl in a girl scout uniform walked up to him. "Hey mister you wanna buy some cookies?"

"Buzz off kid," Clevis sipped his beer. "I'm working here."

"Excuse me! Sir! Excuse me!" A tall woman with red hair and a sharp outfit walked up to him. "Sir you're going to have to move. This is our street."

"What do you mean **your** street?" Clevis gave her a look. "This is **my house!"**

"Sir, we have permission to sell cookies here on this street today and this…" She looked at the table disdainfully. "Display is interfering with our sales so if you could…"

"Listen sweetheart," Clevis stood up and glared at her. "This display here is on **my lawn**, which **I paid** for! Maybe you are interfering with my sales? Ever think of that?"

"Don't you call me sweetheart," The Scout Leader fumed.

"I could call you a lot **worse** lady but seeing there are kids present I ain't," Clevis snarled. "Last I checked this is the United States of America where a man can do pretty much whatever he wants on his lawn! So unless you wanna buy something buzz off!"

"Now listen here you Neanderthal!" The Woman shouted. "We've got a permit so you move your crap out of here!"

"Forget it sweet cheeks!" Clevis snapped. "You get back on your broomstick and get the hell out of my face!"

"You can't talk to my mommy like that!" The little girl snapped. "You're mean!" She kicked him in the leg.

"OWWWW! YOU LITTLE…" Clevis held his leg and hopped around. Then he said some words that were not very appropriate for children to hear.

"You disgusting....!" The Scout Leader slapped his face.

"Why you…" Clevis shoved her backwards. The Scout Leader gave him a right hook and knocked him down.

"Clevis what's going on?" Two of his FOH friends arrived in a pickup truck and saw the whole scene. In fact pretty much the whole neighborhood was watching.

"This stuck up bitch and her brat are trying to mess with our bake sale!" Clevis held his face.

"Oh are they? Well maybe we should move 'em outta here?" The two thugs then went to the Girl Scout's table and shoved all their cookies to the ground.

The next thing they knew they were attacked by six angry Girl Scouts. Six angry Girl Scouts that had just earned their karate and marital arts badges.

And to make matters worse the Channel 4 News Van just happened to be driving down that street.

"What in the world…?" A female reporter was stunned.

"AAHHHH!" Clevis was stumbling around with two Girl Scouts attacking him. "GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFF! STOP BITING MY EAR!"

"George! Stop the van! Forget the dog show! This is a **real **news story!" The reporter shouted.

Images of Clevis and his friends fighting Girl Scouts in the middle of the street were broadcast all over the world. The image of the FOH took a serious blow that day. Not to mention that many FOH members were banned for life from buying Girl Scout cookies.

The resulting civil lawsuits that followed wasn't much better. Images of Clevis and the scout leaders getting into a brawl that sent the judge to the hospital were also sent all over the world. Soon the Girl Scouts suddenly adopted a pro-mutant policy. Which led to more fights in more neighborhoods and more frying pans being thrown around in households.

This media attention drew several newspapers and news agencies like flies to honey. Many newspapers and news stations became anti-FOH mostly due to ratings. That explains why the FOX News network blasted both mutants and FOH equally. In fact the conservative right wing news station often called the FOH 'uninhibited lunatics' that caused more damage than the mutants they hunted.

There was one final opponent that caused the FOH more trouble than they expected. A small but vocal group called The Friends of Mutant Kind.

The Friends of Mutant Kind were made up of mostly parents and families of mutant children as well as activists and lawyers looking for a cause. For all the stories of anti-mutant parents circulating in the news, media and Internet, eight times out of ten the parents of a mutant were actually supportive. Soon these parents found ways to find others like them. And the Friends of Mutant Kind were born.

The Friends of Mutant Kind did many things during the war. Some chapters focused on working on legislation to help mutants. Even if they were not successful, they were vocal. Others focused on writing and publishing stories about mutants, mostly Internet fueled propaganda with some rings of truth. Still others risked their lives to actively help mutants, smuggling them out of the country and helping them get away from the MRD.

Stevie Hunter became one of the more famous members who personally helped over a hundred mutants (mostly children) escape the MRD. There will be more on her later in the story.

Some members of the FOMK however decided to use more violent methods in order to accomplish their goals.

One night in New York City, David Damomon an up and coming politician as well as a high ranking member in the FOH was preparing for a speech at his campaign headquarters which happened to be in the local FOH building. He was running for city councilman and his platform was mutant control.

"And I'm telling all of you now more than ever we need to make a stand against mutants!" David Damomon spoke to his supporters.

"And by stand I take it you mean rounding 'em all up and throwing 'em into concentration camps?" A blond woman with a worn trench coat asked. "Isn't that a little like Nazi Germany?"

"There is a huge difference between a group of peaceful humans whose only crime was believing in a different religion and an inhuman race that wants to destroy us all," David gave the woman a look. She had a lot of makeup on that his mother would describe as trampy but her outfit implied something different. "And I pray to God that this menace finally brings the human race together so that we can wipe out this horrible curse. I want to see the day where I can have a family and bring them up in a world without mutants."

"Sorry Dave, not gonna happen," The woman threw off her trench coat and revealed that a huge bomb was strapped to her chest. "Nobody move or else we all go up like the Forth of July." She showed the detonator in her hands.

"What the hell is this?" David gasped in terror.

"The name's Smith. Samantha Smith. See I got cancer and since I ain't gonna make it past summer even with treatment, I figure I might as well go out with a bang," Samantha smiled as she strutted up to David. "Plus since my daughter is one of those mutants you want to bump off I figure this way I can do some good for her. I may not have been much of a mom to her but getting rid of a few less pricks might make life a little safer for her."

"Listen to me…You don't want to do this!" David panicked.

"Oh yes I do. As my little girl would say, boom baby," Samantha smirked just before the bomb went off, taking David, his staff, Samantha and the entire building with her.


	30. Hellfire And The Mutant Mob

**Hellfire And The Mutant Mob**

Now we come to the chapter where we discuss the impact the Hellfire Club had on the Mutant War. Obviously with it's base in Madripoor it became one of the more powerful players during the time period. Particularly for it's main exports.

Madripoor was home to an extremely rare type of flower called the Madri An Yang, sometimes known as the Madripoor Poppy. This flower was grown all over the island, from the wealthiest gardens, to the simplest shacks and greenhouses owned by the poorest citizens. It was also a major ingredient in several different kinds of drugs that Madripoor's leaders had exported since the Seventieth century.

In the Twenty First century when Factor One took over, production began on a new type of drug. The drug was called Jump. While it was marketed as a newer cheaper version of ecstasy, the reality was that it was a DNA altering drug. It was designed to bring out dormant characteristics of the X-Gene. And if one did not possess the dormant characteristics of this X-Gene it would attack the DNA structure of the body. In short anyone who took the drug would either turn into a mutant or die from it within a few treatments.

It must be noted that the irony of this was that Jump was often marketed and sold to anti-mutant crusaders such as the FOH and their followers.

It is also important to know that Jump was the precursor to Kick, another dangerous drug specifically marketed to mutants in order to bring out their potential. Even though Kick would not be developed for sixteen years, it used almost the same ingredients and chemical formula as Jump. Jump was also the predecessor to many other dangerous drugs that would later be developed. Drugs such as Slash, X-Up, Quadruple X, Ultra Ecstasy, and N-Cocaine (nicknamed New Coke).

Jump was purposely sold at half the price of regular drugs on the street and manufactured to be twice as addictive. Although the selling of Jump created a lot of money for both the Hellfire Club and their associates, the real purpose of Jump was to create as many mutants as possible while destroying as many humans as possible.

This is another reason the MRD was often used in drug raids in many cities, particularly in towns across the Mexican border. When the MRD learned of this drug they believed they had to get involved. So the MRD was not only at war with the mutants, but those who sold these gene enhancing drugs.

The majority of people who were responsible for selling these drugs were mutants themselves. Members of the Hellfire controlled 'Mutant Mafia' sometimes called the Mutant Mob. The Mutant Mafia waged an aggressive, usually violent campaign against other factions of organized crime.

One of the more infamous stories of the Mutant Mafia took place in Boston, Massachusetts. On Memorial Day they found fifty five known crime bosses and their men floating in Boston Harbor. Many either drowned or were stung to death by the numerous amounts of jellyfish that lived there. According to one witness they simply walked into the water in a daze and didn't stop.

It was later confirmed that the victims had all suffered some kind of telepathic attack, due to the unusual trauma in the brains without any type of outside influences.

That was one of several mutant related attacks inflicted on members of organized crime. The exception of course was the Kingpin. Due to the rules of the game, his vast organization was left mostly untouched. In other words, the Hellfire Club either directly or indirectly controlled nearly 85 percent of organized crime around the world.

Prominent mutants in this mob were identified by contacts as Harry Leland and Sebastian Shaw , the father and former leader of the American Branch of the Hellfire Club. The elder Shaw was forced into a smaller territory by this illegitimate son to his chagrin. Other important leaders were Brian 'Brain Freeze' Kennedy, a telepath and his partner Tony 'Death Wish' Denmarsiano. Denmarsiano was also a telepath and able to create force beams which he could shoot out of his hands. He was the nephew of the late Tony 'The Shark' Denmarsiano, whom he had killed in his bid for power.

The Hellfire Club did more than just back the Mutant Mob. They also ran several legitimate businesses as well as dozens of illegal genetics laboratories all over the world. Some of the latter Sinister had ties with. They also supplied weapons to both the MLF and X-Factor for a reasonable fee, something that conflicted with the X-Men and Misfits that led to greater rifts between the different factors.

The sinister Game which Factor One was playing was a dangerous and deadly one. The purpose of which was known only to him. Sinister played the game mostly because Apocalypse ordered him to, in order to try and keep an eye on the Hellfire Club. Sinister had private reasons to play the game as well. He wanted to work on more genetics, often studying the victims of Jump in order to find ways to increase the strength of the mutant gene. But also because Sinister secretly wanted to cut ties with both Apocalypse and Hellfire. It is said that no man can be a servant to two masters. Sinister did not want any master over him.

Shinobi Shaw, his chief rival grew in power and status in the game as he gained control over various businesses during the crumbling economy as well as his involvement with the Mutant Mob. He was the main boss of the Mutant Mob, directing the production and sale of Jump all over the world.

He also was responsible for the revitalization of Madripoor as a mutant haven, although many non mutant criminals found it to be a haven as well. Many of the slums were destroyed or fixed. Non Hellfire sponsored crime was minimal at best and more and the poor population of the country was dwindling rapidly. Some because they chose to work for Hellfire and the mutants, others became guinea pigs for new batches of mutant enhancing drugs.

Both men were sponsored by Factor One himself. Although it was obvious that Factor Once clearly preferred the younger Shaw to Sinister, both men vied for points in this game. The prize was unknown but clearly whoever won would receive great power beyond their imaginings.

The other players in the Game were the Vanisher with his protégé the Kingpin and Unicorn with his two mysterious assassins. Although Unicorn played the game with relish, the cross dresser was not as concerned with winning as with doing as much damage as possible. He and his followers gleefully carried out various assassinations for not only Factor One, but sometimes the Kingpin and Shinobi Shaw.

Even though Kingpin was human, he was also more favored than Sinister. Mostly due to his ruthless efficiency. However it was clearly obvious that he would not be chosen to win the game. Yet the Kingpin played to win.

This is not to say that the Hellfire Club did not have it's problems. On the contrary, the Mutant Mob was constantly waging war against not only the resisting organized crime syndicate, but the X-Men, the Misfits, The MRD, Cobra, Hydra, crime fighters such as Daredevil and Spider Man, the vigilante known as the Punisher, Phoenix, Avalon and Selene.

These several different groups waged violent war on the Mutant Mafia. Often when the Mutant Mafia went to take care of one rival, they would return to find their own base destroyed by another rival. And even though a lot of the violence did not take place in the public eye, in the alleys and back streets of the cities…In the woods and the mountains of hidden lairs and fortresses…Blood flowed freely.

Another infamous incident of the Mutant Mob dealt with the final confrontation of Harry Leland and the MRD. Leland was once one of the most powerful members of the Hellfire Club's inner circle. He was still powerful over the years and helped Sebastian Shaw run his part of the Hellfire Club and his share of the Jump drug trade.

No one knows for certain exactly how the information about Leland was leaked to the MRD. Some say it was given by Selene or leaked by the young mutant who knew everything named Layla Miller. Many surviving MRD soldiers over the years swore that the informant was proabably male but some were not sure. This leads to speculation that either Shinobi Shaw, Sinister or Wilson Fisk the Kingpin himself gave the information to the MRD as part of a power play of The Game. Others say it was Mystique pretending to be a male or one of the Phoenix's spies from Avalon that gave the information. Or it could have even been Factor One himself that gave the order to leak the information.

But whoever leaked the information the results were certain. Within hours of the leak, Harry Leland was one of the MRD's most wanted men. Leland's connections to both the Hellfire Club and the Mutant Mob along with his powers made him a prime target and the subject of a huge manhunt that lasted for three weeks. During those weeks every heavyset man with a red beard was suspected of being Leland and many wrongful arrests were made.

Finally the MRD got a break. Another anonymous informant told them where it was. It was in New York City that Agent Haskett and his squad cornered Harry Leland outside of a small Italian restaurant named Fredo's. But even though they had him cornered, Leland would not go without a fight.

A really big fight.

"Do you fools really think you can take me on?" Leland laughed as he used his powers to force the MRD to the ground. "You can't even lift your hands, let alone your weapons!"

"Ugh! I'm so...Heavy..." An MRD soldier gasped. To his horror the mass of the MRD truck near him grew so heavy it collapsed to the ground.

"I'm going to crush all of you into..." Leland laughed. Then he gasped. "GAAAAAHHHHHH!" He clutched his heart and fell to the ground.

The pressure was suddenly gone. "What the...?" Haskett was stunned. "What happened?"

"Who cares?" Someone shouted. "Let's get that freak!"

But it was too late.

"What the hell?" Haskett pointed his weapon at the mutant. "He's dead!"

"Good thing too," An MRD soldier grumbled. "He almost killed us."

"But what the hell happened?" Haskett asked. "I know I didn't shoot him."

"Nobody did, he's just dead for no reason," An MRD soldier blinked.

Back at MRD Headquarters Haskett and Wraith interviewed the resident physician. "So?" Haskett folded his arms.

"I did a full autopsy," The Doctor smirked. "You know what did him in? Heart attack."

"_Heart attack_?" Haskett asked.

"A plain simple old heart attack," The Doctor nodded. "It seems that when it comes to cholestorol Homo Superior is just as vulnerable as a normal human being."

"If that don't beat all," Wraith shook his head.

The Game had just taken another life.

And controlling it all was the mysterious Factor One. He alone ruled the Hellfire Club with an iron hand. Playing his game and watching his plans unfold for reasons unknown. A keeper of untold secrets about not only his organization, but his own dark past.

Secrets which would nearly destroy Wolverine and his bond with the X-Men.


	31. Apocalypse And The Phoenix Queen

**Apocalypse And The Phoenix Queen**

During the majority of the Mutant War very little is known about the activities of Apocalypse. It is estimated that he used this time to prepare for his grab for power right before M Day. It is also surmised that he was preparing for a showdown with both Phoenix and Tetsukaeru. Finding ways to increase his strength and looking for a technological advantage to use against his enemies. By all accounts he was obsessed for gathering strength and power for the battle for supremacy with these heavyweights.

Of course the irony being he was so obsessed with a potential battle with the two most powerful mutants on Earth, he never realized that **someone else** would eventually defeat him. Someone who was not even a mutant.

But that will be explored much later in the history.

Yet little to nothing is known about what he did during this time. Obviously he and his followers did many missions in secret. Missions to this day that are still unknown. But there are some recordings of what his followers did, specifically Selene and the former X-Man known as Magma.

Both Selene and Magma were enraged at the Hellfire Club at the loss of their beloved Nova Roma. They spent much of this time attacking Hellfire Club buildings with their own army the Bacchae. The Bacchae were an army of female warriors, made up of humans, mutants and other super powered types. They rarely tangled with the MRD or any humans out in the open during the entire war, at least those with no ties to Hellfire.

It should also be mentioned at this time that there were many mysterious cases of humans being found dead by a mysterious aliment. Their bodies had shriveled up and hardened, as if the life force had been drained out of them. Mostly among the wealthy and sometimes FOH.

There were also a lot of unexplained fires at both Hellfire and FOH establishments. And quite a few secret military instillations all over the world.

Despite the advantage Factor One had using Gamesmaster to check his opponents moves, the Hellfire Club still suffered great losses and many setbacks. It is believed that Selene used her magic to cloak herself and Apocalypse's army of spying.

As for the other members of Apocalypse's army, the Horsemen were non existent for most of the war until near the end. Even though there were many sightings of strange, powerful mutants that could not be identified in remote areas. Sammy of course being too young remained at the base but always fiercely loyal to Juggernaut. As for Juggernaut, there were instances of him showing up with our without Black Tom to do the occasional robbery. And during the war there were a few skirmishes with the MRD, the X-Men and Misfits as well as a few other groups.

Amadeus almost never appeared in public but over the centuries he had secretly amassed a huge amount of wealth and gained control over several companies. He did most of his dealings behind the scenes, hiring scientists to work on technological weapons or ways to control mutants. Mostly his contribution to the cause was in fundraising.

The secrecy of Apocalypse was the main reason that he was able to take the X-Men and Misfits by complete surprise and almost succeeded in his goal to conquer the world. He did however succeed in furthering mistrust between humans and mutants even after the war.

Most of the reasons for this secrecy was that his main rival, the Phoenix would not discover his plans. It did not take long for the Phoenix to become a powerful force on not only Avalon but during the war.

If Magneto resented the new hierarchy, he didn't show it. On the contrary, he seemed surprisingly loyal to his new leader. Over time however this would change. But that would not be for a while.

In addition to the mutants of Avalon and Magneto's Acolytes, Phoenix had her own team of elite mutants. They were called X-Shadows. No one knew who they were because of black masks they wore over their faces, but the majority of them had very similar powers to the X-Men.

The X-Shadows did the most dangerous and secretive missions for Phoenix. Often they were used to gain information or extract prisoners from heavily guarded institutions. And very often they were confused for the X-Men by their targets, which made things difficult for the real X-Men later on.

Although there was little open warfare between the Hellfire Club controlled country of Madripoor and Avalon during this time period, relations between these two mutant powers were extremely strained at best. A sort of cold war sprang up between the mutant nations, both sides distrusting the other. This mistrust was constantly exploited by their enemies.

You would ask, if the Phoenix possessed an all powerful cosmic force, why didn't she use it to destroy her enemies?

The answer is simple. She did.

The problem however was that the Phoenix's body was still for the most part mortal. She needed to build up her strength and gather power for many upcoming battles. She was able to have a Cerebro like machine built as well as using Caliban's powers in order to keep track of new mutant manifestations. From Avalon she would merely send either the Acolytes or the X-Shadows to collect the mutants and rescue them.

Phoenix did try to negotiate with the leaders of the United Nations which was surprising. But that did not go well.

"Ms. Grey…" Captain America, the head of the Avengers spoke to her through a video communications. Magneto, Evan, Yvonne and several other mutants in her cabinet watched the exchange."

"It's Phoenix now," Phoenix corrected him with the regal air of a leader.

"Phoenix," Captain America let out a patient breath. "I admit that I don't agree completely with the current policy towards mutants. I've even told Mister Gyrich and my superiors my views."

"But…?" Phoenix raised an eyebrow.

"You have to admit that mutant criminal activity is rising," Captain America said.

"Criminals? Your government is hunting innocent kids down and locking them up just for the crime of being born and you call **us** criminals?" Evan snapped.

"I'm referring to the so called Mutant Mafia which is making a huge profit in the drug trade," Captain America said.

"Deaths due to the drug Jump have increased three percent in two weeks," Iron Man said.

"Avalon has already publicly stated that we do not condone the creation or selling of Jump," Phoenix said. "We disagree with Madripoor on this."

"Publicly, you do," Iron Man said.

"If you are suggesting that we are collaborating with the Hellfire Club in manufacturing or selling Jump I suggest that you provide us with some concrete evidence before accusing us publicly," Magneto said.

"Like you people are ones to talk! What about all the poison humans have been feeding mutants all these years?" Evan challenged. "The Legacy Virus? Power 8? Hell there are files we got from the Pentagon that date back to 1950 talking about different drugs that can be used to control or 'cure' mutants!"

"You mean those files you **stole** from the Pentagon," Captain America corrected.

"We have a right to our history!" Evan snapped. "A history you want to keep in the dark!"

"Don't think we are unaware of the Black Womb Project," Magneto added. "I wonder how the public would react if they ever learned that the government they depend on to protect them from the 'mutant menace' was partially responsible for it in the first place?"

"It's not only the Hellfire Club that's causing trouble," Hawkeye said. "Your friends in the MLF have been doing a lot of damage too. Along with many other mutants."

"They're just standing up for themselves!" Evan challenged.

"They are also doing a lot of property damage," Iron Man reminded. "And murder. Phoenix maybe you'd better put a leash on him?"

"Why? Do you fear what he has to **say?**" Phoenix raised an eyebrow. "Spyke you may continue."

"Thank you Phoenix," Evan nodded respectfully. He glared at the people onscreen. "I thought you so called heroes were around to protect innocent people no matter what they were? The only difference between us and **you **is a simple X-Gene. What makes you so sure that one day they won't go after _you_?"

"That's not the issue here," Captain America sighed.

"I think it is," Evan challenged. "If you think about it, it's pretty stupid of you all to stand by and watch us get rounded up and branded like cattle when it could all happen to you one day! You really don't think **this** won't bite you in the ass later on down the road?"

"Captain America we are asking you and your fellow heroes to do more than just **disagree **with the government," Phoenix said.

"You mean you want us to look the other way when a mutant commits a crime," Hawkeye folded his arms. "You know we can't do that."

"What about those mutants whose only crime is **existing?** What about them?" Magneto asked.

"I'm sorry but we can't just go against our government," Iron Man said.

"Oh yeah? Maybe one day your government will go after **you?**" Evan challenged.

"Look pal, technically the Untied Nations doesn't even recognize Avalon or your government if you can call it that," Hawkeye bristled. "Let's not forget Phoenix, there's still the question of your involvement with the deaths of your family."

Phoenix's eyes blazed. "_Don't_ _you __**ever**__ speak of that massacre in that tone with me,_ _mortal!"_ She shouted.

"You know damn well it was those Reavers that destroyed Jean's family!" Evan shouted.

"And she destroyed the Reavers, didn't she?" Iron Man asked.

"So what if I **did**?" Phoenix hissed. "They murdered hundreds of innocent people, human and mutant alike!"

"So you became their judge, jury and executioner?" Captain America asked.

"Who better to do so?" Phoenix asked.

"Last I checked lady, it's the law that did that," Hawkeye said.

"I think this is part of the reason **why** many of my colleagues are reluctant to challenge the MRD," Captain America spoke. "Lately more and more mutants are taking the law into their own hands, using their powers irresponsibly."

"When the law does not even consider mutants, what choice do we have?" Magneto asked.

"You have made your choice," Phoenix hissed. "Pray you can live with it!" She shut off communications. She sat down at her chair and closed her eyes.

"Phoenix?" Evan went up to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine now," Phoenix became more serene.

"It was a waste of time! Why did we even bother with asking them in the first place?" Empath grumbled.

"Simple, to prove that we were willing to negotiate first even if they **weren't,**" Yvonne gave him a look.

"Most of us anyway," Phoenix gave Evan an amused look.

"I'm sorry Phoenix but I just couldn't stand by while they feed us that bull!" Evan admitted. "It's lies! All of it!"

"Spyke you were only saying what the rest of us were **thinking**," Magneto told him. "Hypocrites the lot of them!"

"Exactly," Yvonne put her hand on her husband's shoulder. "This just proves that humans all stick together and don't care what happens to us. Heroes indeed!"

"That is why mutant kind must make it's own heroes," Magneto spoke. "Champions of our cause to prove to the human race that we will not go quietly into that good night! We will fight! And we will win!" The mutants around him cheered in agreement.

"Agreed Magneto," Phoenix said carefully. "One day they will regret the choice they made."

"I'll tell you one thing," Evan folded his arms. "If they knew what it was like to be hunted and used by the government as weapons they'd change their tune in a hurry. I'm saying this now, if the day does come when the government wants to register those guys, I ain't gonna help them!"

"They won't help us! Why should we help them?" A horned mutant agreed.

"Yes," Phoenix's eyes burned, as if she was seeing something far away. "They will regret this day indeed."

And thus began Phoenix's preparations to fight the MRD as well as Apocalypse and Tetsukaeru. Most of the time the Phoenix would simply use her mental powers to direct her followers to where they needed to go. However every once in a while she would get out and test her wings, so to speak.

One example of this was a mission SHIELD was sent on. "All right people listen up," Fury addressed his crew as they flew in SHIELD helicopters. "We got Intel on a slice and dice genetic experimentation lab in the Rockies. And it's run by the FOH. Karma…"

Karma had returned to SHIELD shortly after X-Factor had been disbanded. "From what intelligence tells us, it looks like the FOH got some amateur scientists to do a little dissection project. Not just mutants however. Anyone they probably think is genetically unfit. I'm surprised Fury, I thought we weren't getting into any mutant conflicts."

Fury ignored Karma's underlying tone. "SHIELD goes after **any **unauthorized genetic experimentation labs, Karma. Even if they are friends of Gyrich."

Karma went on. "Intelligence says that the lab is in a modified barn of some sort. Pretty low tech so it should be easy to flush them out."

"Don't be so sure," Fury grunted. "The FOH may be low level dirt bags but they've got friends in high places. So be prepared for anything."

Not even he was prepared for what happened next.

"What the hell…?" He gasped. "Is this the target area?"

"Yeah but it looks like it was someone else's target as well," A SHIELD agent pointed. The entire valley below them was burned. There were burned dead bodies everywhere. "Looks like they had a few enemies in high places too."

The only thing left was charred ground in the shape of a phoenix. There was no doubt what had happened here. And who caused the damage.

"Jean…" Karma frowned.

"You mean Phoenix. This just got a whole new level of bad," Fury grumbled. "Lord help us all."


	32. Renegades And Rivals

**Renegades And Rivals**

In addition to all the previous groups mentioned there were a lot of other factors in the Mutant War. One of which were the other species affected. While werewolves (aka Hounds) were able to get protection by siding with the humans, other species were not as fortunate. Vampires, other were-beasts and the occasional visiting alien or two were often mistaken for mutants and caught up in the war.

Relations between vampires and werewolves had never been anything but tenuous at best. Now with the werewolves working for humans, things took a more bleak turn for vampires. Many Hounds 'accidentally' identified vampires as mutants to the MRD. This did not go over well in the vampire community. And it added fuel to the fire of the feud between vampires and werewolves.

No mortal knows exactly what the cause of this feud was. Only to know that those Underworld movies were completely fictional. Werewolves were never slaves of vampires even though many of their regular wolf cousins worked for them. They felt it was a slander on their character to be identified with that. Vampires were angry because not only did those movies cast vampires in an unflattering light, but no vampire worth his fangs would even think of hiring a werewolf unless there were drastic circumstances.

Apparently the true cause of the feud was an event surrounded in mystery. But it is speculated that it had something to do with the interior design of a vampire castle and a banquet that had gone horribly wrong.

Whatever the reason, the vampires did not appreciate being stuck in the middle of this war. However many of the vampires were not exactly huge fans of mutants as well for some reason and took exception to being mistaken for them. Instead of joining up with the mutants, the vampires focused on rescuing their own kind. Many of them who had fled to America to escape vampire hunters in Europe now found themselves traveling the globe again to escape mutant hunters.

Some vampires remained to carry on their feud with the werewolves. Whenever a Hound was found mysteriously dead, blame was often put on mutants. Even though the Hounds knew it was the vampires. The reason they didn't tell most of the humans about the vampires was simple, the wolves were far too proud to admit they needed help. It was just easier for the Hounds to go hunt down vampires and claim they were mutants.

Not to mention it strenghtened their status and upped their kill stats. The more mutants a Hound killed, the higher in rank a Hound grew within the MRD. And if a lot of those 'mutants' were really vampires or other were beasts well what difference would that make to humans if they weren't perceptive enough to know the difference?"

A few officers and other people in charge like Wraith and Gyrich knew about the vampires. They allowed the Hounds to take out their frustrations on hunting them. As far as they were concerned, a vampire was just another type of freak to be destroyed. And the Hounds were only too happy to oblige them.

Therefore a lot of vampire attacks were wrongly blamed on mutants. Which fueled the anti-mutant propaganda.

Other creatures that got caught in the war were other were beasts, such as were cats, were bears, were raccoons and so and forth. Again they had no protection and were mistaken for mutants. Instead of joining the mutants, some of them fought back against the Hounds (repeating the vampire cycle) while the rest fled to safer parts of the globe.

It goes without saying that being mistaken for mutants did not make a lot of these creatures happy and the mutants were equally unhappy that many were beast attacks were mistaken for mutants. For years after the war mutants had strained relations with both vampires and were beasts.

Aliens were also in the same boat, often being mistaken for mutants. However since most of them had other agendas and were usually fighting other superhero teams the war didn't affect them as much until near the end of the war. Near the end of the war mutant hysteria was nearly replaced by anti-alien hysteria. The reasons why will be explored much later in this story.

Most magic users took no part in the war because they were able to use their magic to easily escape detection by both technology and Hounds. A lot of Hounds didn't really care to tangle with magic users so if they smelled one nearby they purposely didn't tell their handlers about them. Long ago most Werewolves had learned the hard way fighting with magic users was more trouble than it was worth. So with very few exceptions the magic users managed to stay on the sidelines.

A great many superhero groups also sat out the majority of the war. The most obvious reasons were they had no mutants in their teams and they were usually too busy fighting other threats to Earth, such as alien menaces or Doctor Doom. During this time groups such as the Avengers and The Fantastic Four were almost never involved. Spider Man would rescue a mutant every now and then but he was too busy fighting Kingpin and his cronies as well as all the other crimminals that crossed his path.

Their lack of involvement would be a sore point among the mutant community that would evolve into a grudge years later and finally come into a head during the Superpower Civil War.

There was one group that was stuck right in the middle of this war. The Runaways had a mutant, aliens, an android, a dinosaur, and humans (one of which was a magic user). They found themselves smack dab in the middle of a lot of firefights with the MRD. At first the Runaways spent most of their time just trying to survive and simply get out of the way.

One night changed all that. It was only a few months into the war. The Runaways were relaxing at a Milk King restaurant outside of Los Angeles. The parking lot was near a large growth of trees so they were able to hide the Leapfrog, their primary mode of transportation nearby.

It was also necessary because they needed to feed one of their members.

"Here you go Old Lace," Gertrude 'Arsenic' Yorkes, a rather stout seventeen year old with glasses, purple hair and brown trendy clothes fed her dinosaur, Old Lace. The only child of a pair of criminal time travelers, Gertrude ended up as the unlikely leader of the Runaways after their old leader betrayed them by siding with the Pride. After he and the Pride were destroyed, she ended up in charge, not because she had any powers (other than a telepathic report with a specially trained genetically engineered dinosaur) but for her basic common sense.

"These Veggie Burgers are good," Karolina Dean, a blond teenage girl that was really a rainbow colored alien munched on her food. Thanks to an image inducer that looked like a medic alert bracelet made on her home planet, Karolina (Nicknamed Lucy In The Sky) could easily pass as a human girl that gravitated toward a hippie lifestyle.

"The artificial meat processed crap filled ones aren't so bad either," Gertrude snorted as she took a bite.

"Just what we need after a day of running though another stupid alternate dimension," Niko 'Sister Grimm' Minoru, the gang's resident seventeen year old Goth sorceress quipped. "But for once this was not my fault."

"I really hate going through other dimensions," Gertrude grumbled. "Every time we meet other versions of our team I'm usually dead!"

"Well this is your dimension and you're **not** so forget about it," Her boyfriend Chase 'Talkback' Stein smirked. The blond teen with a gift for gadgets gave her a hug. "I'm glad you're alive!"

Chase was the group's gadget guy, science nerd, getaway driver and sometimes loose cannon of the group. Although the eighteen year old had the appearance of a blond jock that tended towards skater outfits, he was anything but a typical jock. Often people on the street would do a double take at the couple, since the slightly overweight and sarcastic Gertrude would seem the last person a popular looking jock would be dating.

The truth was the two were connected not just because they were 'ordinary' humans, but because they knew each other well and could see beyond their appearances.

"Get a room!" Molly Hayes, the super strong thirteen year old mutant with long brown hair and a pink hat rolled her eyes. "You're worse than Xavin and Karolina!"

"They are not!" Karolina fumed.

During their travels the Runaways had picked up two new members. The first was a Skrull named Xavin, who had apparently been betrothed to Karolina from birth thanks to her parents and the Pride. Xavin had been a member of Skrull royalty and their marriage was supposed to not only cement relations with the Pride, but between Karolina's people and the Skrulls.

At first the thought of an arranged marriage to an alien male was repulsive to Karolina. However she quickly found out that Skrulls often change gender more often than some human females change hair color. Xavin in fact preferred the form of a female and Karolina found her not only attractive, but surprisingly compatible. It wasn't long before the two fell in love.

Unfortunately even this was not enough to quell the hatred between the Skrulls and Karolina's race. Both alien species were equally determined to blow each other up into tiny bits and the Runaways barely escaped the insanity with their lives. Plus one new recruit.

But Xavin was not complaining of her life in exile and enjoyed being a Runaway. She was currently in the human form of a dark skinned, dark haired teenage female with a quite attractive body.

The second member looked like a Hispanic seventeen year old dark haired teenager but in reality was an android with bio-organic parts. Victor Mancha was the created son of a human female and the android Ultron in a science experiment gone insane. Fortunately for Victor, his encounter with the Runaways freed him from the control of his 'father' and he had been purged of any programs that would counteract his free will.

"I didn't think androids needed to eat," Chase looked at Victor.

"Well **this** android does," Victor snorted. "I am **part **organic, remember?"

"I just want to forget and relax for a moment," Xavin sighed.

"Yeah for once I wanna enjoy an evening without any bad guys or craziness," Niko agreed.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"For once I wish the universe would **agree** with you!" Gertrude groaned as an explosion went off nearby. She looked through the bushes. "Crazy guy in the parking lot at twelve O'clock."

"It's not even eight thirty," Xavin was confused.

"Even I know what that means," Molly gave Xavin a look. "Hey that guy is chasing some kids!"

It is important to note at this time that the rise of bounty hunters specializing in mutants was also rising. Many so called villains decided to turn a semi honest buck by bringing mutants into the MRD dead or alive. The MRD gave a mutant hunting license to these people and let them go their merry way.

Bushwhacker was one of those bounty hunters. Bushwhacker was a former Australian preacher, former SHIELD operative, former soldier of fortune, former criminal who due to his anti-mutant sentiments and friends in the MRD was able to 'work off' his debts to society by hunting mutants. He had a left cybernetic arm he had gotten from the government years ago and a long scar on the left side of his face.

And he really loved his work.

"You two little freaks are gonna bring me big money!" He cackled as he cornered two young children in the parking lot. Both were obvious mutants. One little girl was green with scales and blond hair wearing a torn brown dress. The boy was slightly taller, green scaled with brown hair and glowing yellow eyes wearing jeans and a windbreaker.

"Get away from my sister!" The boy stood in front of the girl.

"Sorry kid, but you little freaks are gonna bring me big money, dead or alive," Bushwhacker readied his weapon. "And that usually means dead!"

ZAAAAAAAAP!

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to point weapons at kids Scumbag?" Karolina had revealed her rainbow alien form and had used her force blast to knock the weapon from Bushwhacker's hand.

"More muties!" Bushwhacker growled.

"Actually those two are aliens," Molly pointed to Karolina and Xavin. "Nico's a witch, Victor's an android, Old Lace is a dinosaur and those other two are human but if you wanna fight a mutant you gotta deal with **me!"**

"You really think you can take me on little girl?" Bushwhacker snorted as he flexed his cybernetic hand. "This is gonna be the easiest half a million I ever made!"

POW!

"Or not…" Bushwhacker moaned as he flew through the air and hit a brick wall. Hard.

"You're nothing but a bully that needs to be taught a lesson!" Molly shouted as she stormed over to him and grabbed his cybernetic arm.

WRENCH! CRACK! SNAP!

"AAAAAHHHH!" Bushwhacker screamed as Molly tore off his cybernetic arm. "MY ARM!"

"You are a bad, bad man!" Molly whacked him repeatedly with his own arm. "Bad! Bad! Bad!"

"OW! OW! OW! OH MOMMA THAT HURTS!" Bushwhacker screamed in agony.

"Should we do something?" Karolina blinked.

"Nah, let the kid have her fun," Chase shrugged.

"Whine!" Old Lace winced. Even the dinosaur seemed nervous by the brutality Molly was exhibiting.

"When will the hurting stop?" Bushwhacker moaned. "OWWWWWWWWW!"

"You kids okay?" Niko walked over to the mutant children.

"OWWWWW! MOMMY!"

"Better than **him**," The mutant boy blinked.

"CRAZY MUTANT! CRAZY MUTANT! HELP!" Bushwhacker screamed.

"MRD! STOP RIGHT THERE!" A group of MRD soldiers drove up in large trucks and pointed their weapons at them.

"You're kidding? This guy was gonna shoot kids!" Molly stopped.

"GET ON THE GROUND AND AWAY FROM THE CIVILIAN FREAKS!" An MRD Commander yelled as he pointed his weapon at them.

"I don't think these guys care!" Karolina focused and created a rainbow force field, protecting them from the lasers.

"RARRRRR!" Old Lace tackled the nearest MRD soldiers.

"AAAAAH!" The MRD soldiers gasped.

"Time for the gauntlet gloves!" Chase took out some gloves and used them to create an electric blast that sent some of the soldiers to scatter.

"Bring out the heavy artillery!" An MRD soldier shouted. Out of two of the trucks came two large spider like sentinel machines piloted by a soldier.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!" Gertrude grumbled as she barely dodged a blast.

"You guys give metal life forms a bad name!" Victor powered up. With one powerful blast he shocked the spider like sentinels.

Xavin changed into her Skrull form before some soldiers. Then turned into a giant triceratops. Using her large tail she knocked down some soldiers while ramming her horns into a truck. Then she trashed one of the spider sentinels.

"Calling headquarters! We need reinforcements! We need…" The MRD Commander was stunned when his communicator didn't work.

"I just jammed all your signals," Victor's eyes glowed. "It's a machine thing…"

"Uh maybe we should run now?" One MRD soldier said to another one.

"That might not be a bad idea," The other one said. "RETREAT! RUN FOR IT!" The MRD fled for their lives.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Bushwhacker screamed as he was carried away by an MRD officer.

"Yeah! You **better** run!" Molly whooped with delight.

"Come on!" Karolina grabbed her arm. "We'd better get out of here before reinforcements arrive!"

"Let's go!" Gertrude grabbed the mutant kids' arms and dragged them with her. Soon they were all in the Leapfrog.

"Wow! This is cool!" Said the mutant girl. "You guys are like superheroes!"

"Not exactly," Chase said as he piloted the Leapfrog. "We're just kids that get into weird situations."

"You're not all mutants are you?" The boy asked. "I can feel energy and you all feel different."

"Well some of us are humans," Gertrude explained. "I'm Gertrude. That's my boyfriend Chase. We're human."

"So am I," Nico said. "But I'm a sorceress. A good one though."

"Xavin and I are aliens," Karolina explained. "I'm Karolina."

"I'm Molly and I'm a mutant!" Molly said cheerfully. "Old Lace here is a dinosaur and Spark Man is an android!"

"The name is Victor! Not Spark Man!" Victor snapped. "I hate that code name crap!"

"You just haven't picked the right one yet," Molly shrugged. "What are your names?" She asked the mutant kids.

"I'm Mark and this is my sister Marianne," Mark said.

"Why was that guy with the robot arm after you?" Molly asked.

"Are you kidding?" Mark looked at her. "He's a bounty hunter with the MRD! You know about them right? It's practically mutant hunting season. No mutant is safe out there."

"We've been away for a while," Nico admitted.

"I've heard rumors about the government cracking down on mutants and sending them to detention camps but I didn't believe them," Chase frowned.

"Well believe it," Mark frowned.

"Where are your parents?" Molly asked.

"Gone…" Marianne sniffed.

"Look I heard that Canada is taking in mutants so maybe we can drop them off there," Chase began.

"And that's all we're going to do?" Karolina asked.

"Technically this isn't our fight," Victor frowned.

"What do you mean it's **not** our fight?" Gertrude snapped. "Molly's a mutant or have you forgotten?"

"Yeah and who's to say aliens or androids won't be next?" Nico pointed out. "Or magic users."

"I'm just saying we have enough trouble staying alive," Victor said. "Do we really want to go looking for fights?"

"They're hunting **kids** guys!" Molly protested. "Mutant kids. Like me! We can't let them do that!" Everyone in the group looked at each other.

"Here we go again…" Chase groaned. "Every time we try to get out of the hero business, something pulls us back in again!"

That was when the Runaways decided the best thing they could do was help the kids being hunted and persecuted during the war.

Often working with other mutant groups like the MLF and the Misfits in later months, the Runaways would help rescue young mutant children from dangerous situations and get them into safer territory. Usually across the border into Canada. Of course they had their own skirmishes with bounty hunters, terrorists, MRDs and other assorted characters as well. But they became a vital force for helping rescue mutant kids in California.

They were also one of the few so called Super Hero groups that actually helped mutants during the Civil War.

There were mutants in other groups too. SHIELD for example had at least a dozen mutants on staff. Since SHIELD declared themselves neutral territory, their mutants were spared the persecution by the MRD. On the same token, those mutants couldn't interfere with MRD policing of mutants. Most mutants on SHIELD took the sanctuary gladly, not really caring much about their own kind. But one or two did break away from SHIELD in order to help their fellow mutants. Needless to say SHIELD didn't take those defections well.

Again that's another story for another day.

Many terrorist organizations such as Hydra and Cobra had mutants. And those that willingly worked for those organizations were given protection. Zartan and his family was the most infamous example of this policy. They and their band of Dreadnoks created havoc all across the world making trouble for everyone mutant and human alike.

Not all mutants in the war were part of a group. Many mutants were known as Renegades or rogues. Renegades were mutants with no group affiliation. Mutants such as Nitro, Kimura, and the mercenary Deadpool were examples of renegades. Some created mayhem because they were paid to do so. Others for the pleasure of destruction. For Deadpool it was a little of both.

For much of the war Emma Frost was considered a Renegade. She used her powers to drain the bank accounts of many anti-mutant agents as well as sabotaged many a Hellfire operation. Even though she had cut ties with the leaders of many various organizations, she had connections within the Hellfire Club and Avalon. She was easily able to avoid being captured and stayed under the radar for most of the war. To this day no one but her knows exactly how many operations she carried out or people she bankrupted.

Let's just say that after the war, she had enough money to help rebuild the X-Mansion, half of Bayville and start up several mutant trust funds for several orphans. And she still had more than enough to pay for expensive shoes and underwear every week.

But by far the most infamous of the Renegades was Mystique. Again much of what she did during the Mutant War is still not known. But there are plenty of examples of the chaos she did cause, besides her part in usurping the GRSO.

Mystique seemed to make it a habit of stealing from MRD offices, FOH and Purity branches, But she seemed especially pleased at flaunting SHIELD and the Office of Mutant Affairs every chance she got. One of her most infamous capers was the night the Office of Mutant Affairs got raided.

Gyrich was sitting in his office working on some files late one night when one of his security men walked in. "Gyrich there's a situation," He said. "There's a dangerous mutant loose in the building! I think one of the X-Men is in the lower levels!"

"WHAT?" Gyrich shouted as he stood up.

"We're trying to keep people from panicking," The balding and rather pudgy security officer told him. "Sanders has her cornered in Sector Seven. Follow me."

"I know where it is!" Gyrich brushed past him. "How did this happen Harrods?"

"I don't know, Sir," Harrods said as he got into the elevator with him. "It happened so fast. We think the X-Men must be trying to get into the new and improved files we have."

"Good thing we stepped up security," Gyrich grumbled. "Only I can access the codes!"

They made their way to an empty room with a thick door. "There's no one here," Gyrich blinked.

"Oh sorry," Harris changed form into Mystique. "Did I say one of the X-Men was loose? My mistake. I meant **me**." With one kick she knocked Gyrich out.

The next thing Gyrich knew he was locked in a closet. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" He shouted and kicked the door.

It broke open and Gyrich found himself facing two soldiers with very large rifles. "Freeze! Don't move!" One ordered.

"It's me you moron!" Gyrich snapped. Suddenly he was grabbed and handcuffed. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Hold still mutant!" The soldier ordered and threw him to the ground. "You move for a second and I blow your head off!"

"Soldier you better prepare for a very long tour of Greenland," Gyrich hissed.

"Wait! Wait!" Gyrich's brother in law and assistant Stanley ran up with two soldiers with scanners and a few technicians. "This is the real **Gyrich!** The scanner proves it!"

"Stanley for once I am actually **glad** my sister married you," Gyrich grumbled as he got up and his handcuffs were removed. "That bitch Mystique knocked me out and impersonated me!"

"We figured," Stanley sighed. "She did a whole lot of damage before we figured it out."

"Section Five is on **fire,**" A soldier told him. "I think we've got it under control."

BOOOOOOOM!

"Maybe not," The soldier groaned.

"All our data has been stolen and wiped," A technician said. "Even the stuff that the Pentagon didn't have. It's like no mutants ever existed!"

"At least that's what we can figure out from the few computers she didn't destroy," Stanley groaned. "She shredded nearly every document we had and glued them all over the walls!"

"Well what were all of you doing when she was doing this damage?" Gyrich shouted.

"Uh she kind of...Used her powers to pretend she was you and told us to uh evacuate the building," A solider gulped.

"Evactuate the building?" Gyrich asked.

"She gave most of us the afternoon off and told us there was a big party in our honor at Chilli's across town," Stanley admitted. "See guys! I told you the real Gyrich would never do that!"

"For the love of…"Gyrich was getting a huge headache.

"Sir, sorry about that whole blow your head up thing," The nervous soldier gulped as they followed him back to his office. "I thought you were…"

"Soldier do yourself a favor and shut up!" Gyrich snapped. He saw shredded pieces of paper on the walls of the place. Broken furniture and other parts of the building were trashed. "How could one mutant do this much damage? Don't answer that!"

"Three of our top scientists are dead," Stanley said. "All their research is gone or destroyed."

"I don't doubt it," Gyrich growled. "This building had everything from future Sentinel designs to records to research on mutation suppression drugs! That woman single handedly…"

He stopped when he came to his office. It was filled with shaving cream and the furniture was glued to the ceiling. "MY OFFICE!" Gyrich shouted. "MY OFFICE IS TRASHED!"

"She must have taken some lessons from the Misfits," Stanley blinked.

"HOW DID SHE GET PAST SECURITY IN THE FIRST PLACE?" Gyrich shouted. "I mean didn't we have special security cards so that no one without them can get in the building? How did she get them?"

"Actually sir we figured it out," A soldier walked up with the real Harris. "This is the real Harris. Tell him."

"Well uh, you see sir it was before my late night shift and I thought I'd get a drink before heading off to work," Harris gulped. "I was just about to finish my drink when this real attractive woman comes up to me and asks if I wanted a drink."

"And of course you said yes!" Gyrich snapped.

"Sir, you didn't see her!" Harris said. "Big blond hair and tiny miniskirt! And her breasts were huge! I mean Pamela Anderson huge!"

"Go on…" Gyrich hissed. "I see where this is going but go on."

"Well she kind of suggested that we make out in the bathroom and I kind of followed her in and one minute I'm kissing her the next I'm waking up with my head in the toilet," Harris winced. "And my security cards are missing. Then these guys find me and tell me what happened! I mean, how was I supposed to know she was a mutant?"

"The fact that a beautiful woman actually found your fat ass attractive should have been your **first clue**!" Gyrich yelled. "I am surrounded by incompetent morons! I have morons on my payroll!"

"Technically it's the government's payroll," Stanley remarked. Gyrich glared at him. "I know. I know. Shut up Stanley."

"Yes, Stanley Shut up!" Gyrich shouted. "As of now Mystique is Public Enemy Number One! When I get my hands on her I am going to choke her until she turns…Well I find out what color she turns when I choke her! And heaven help anyone that gets in my way!"


	33. The Incident At Cooper's Creek

**The Incident At Cooper's Creek**

One of the more important incidents in the Mutant War happened in a little town in Connecticut called Cooper's Creek. It was important because it was the main reason why Sentinels and other independent mechanical robotic weapons were not used as much during half of the war.

It would also be used as propaganda by the anti-mutant movement. Until the truth was revealed at the end of the war.

It started with one of Senator Kelly's ideas. He wanted to make a speech promoting the MRD and show off one of their new Prowler anti-mutant machines. Eddington and Gyrich were there to help promote it.

"Damn these things are ugly," Gyrich muttered as he looked at the large black scorpion like machine on the podium.

"If the sight of that thing bothers you just imagine what it will do to mutants," Eddington said. "Trask outdid himself this time."

"Yes, he really is a useful ally," Gyrich nodded. "And so is Kelly when he's on the ball."

"The days of humanity living in fear are over!" Kelly spoke to a large crowd. "With the MRD and our newest weapon, the Prowler…There will be nowhere for mutants to hide! These machines can detect mutant DNA in a five mile radius. With state of the art tracking system, specially programmed targeting components it can track down and safely contain any mutant."

"Unless of course they happen to be able to have control over metal," Eddington muttered. "Like Magneto."

"Trask is working on a plastic version," Gyrich told him.

"Good because something tells me we are going to need it," Eddington grumbled.

"We will now demonstrate the effectiveness of these machines," Kelly said. He turned to an MRD soldier. "Turn it on."

"Wait a minute," Gyrich said. "I didn't authorize a live demonstration!"

The Prowler came to life with a push of the button. Almost immediately the Prowler revealed a pair of large lasers from it's scorpion like tail. Then it leapt into the crowd.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to scare the entire town? Shut it off!" Kelly shouted at the MRD soldier at the controls.

"I'm **trying**, Sir!" The MRD soldier barked. "But it's not working!"

"What do you mean not working?" Gyrich shouted. At the sound of laser fire he turned his head. The Prowler was firing into the crowd. "Oh crap!"

"Run for your lives! Get away!" People were screaming. The Prowler ran down the street but it appeared to be chasing three individuals in particular.  
"Mutants!" The MRD soldier shouted. "Sir there are mutants here! That must be why the Prowler is malfunctioning!"

"Gee ya **think**?" Gyrich shouted.

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

"That doesn't explain why the aim is off!" Gyrich screamed as the Prowler fired a missile that went nowhere near the mutants. It hit a large building nearby. "SHUT THE DAMN THING OFF!"

"I thought these things had a capture setting?" Kelly shouted.

"They do but for some reason the capture setting has been overridden!" The MRD Soldier shouted. "Sir what do we do?"

"The only thing we can do!" Gyrich called in his communicator. "All units! Respond! Destroy the Prowler! Repeat! Destroy the Prowler!"

"This is not going to go over well with the voters," Kelly groaned as a full blown firefight between the Prowler and every law enforcement individual in town broke out.

"Oh goody! The **news** media is covering this!" Gyrich shouted as a helicopter flew over them. "Just what we freaking need!"

Two hours and half a destroyed town later….

"Well this is a fine mess you idiots have gotten us into!" Eddington fumed. "Kelly I don't know what possessed you to turn on a dangerous weapon in the middle of a crowd and I don't want to know! What I do want to know is how something like this could have happened!"

"It was a technical glitch," Trask explained as he finished checking over the wreckage of what was left of the Prowler.

"A TECHNICAL GLITCH?" Gyrich shouted. He waved his hands around at the destruction around him. "YOU CALL **THIS** A TECHNICAL GLITCH?"

"This my dear Trask is what we call a SNAFU of the highest order," Eddington growled. Two MRD soldiers walked up to him. "Well? What did we get?"

"The other two mutants got away sir," One soldier gulped. "Into the sewer tunnels. One is dead. Over here."

"Fine…" Gyrich fumed. "Maybe we can salvage something from this day!" They went over to where the body was. It appeared to be a rather hairy mutant. "Well? What do we have?"

"Based on the scanners we have and the data we received from the malfunctioning prowler," The doctor examining the dead mutant frowned. "It appears that these mutants were Level Ones. Extremely low level. Probably the only mutations they had were their appearances."

"Are you sure?" Gyrich's jaw dropped.

"I'll need to do a proper autopsy on the body here but I'm almost positive," The doctor sighed.

"Obviously the threat level settings on the Prowler were higher than normal," Trask gulped. "That might have contributed to the problem."

"Level One mutants…" Eddington winced in mental agony. "Thirteen civilians killed, fifteen civilians injured, six officers dead and ten injured, an entire city block wrecked and over twelve million dollars worth in damages and all we have to show for it is **one** of **three** Level One Mutants?"

"Uh…" Gyrich gulped.

"ONLY ONE LEVEL ONE MUTANT WHOSE ONLY POWER APPARENTLY WAS BEING ABLE TO GROW LARGE AMOUNTS OF HAIR?" Eddington screamed. "GYRICH!"

"KELLY!" Gyrich glared at the man next to him.

"TRASK!" Kelly went to the next person in line.

"Uh…" Trask looked around him. Everyone else had moved far away from him.

"Trask…" Eddington glared at him. "Give me **one **good reason why I shouldn't fire your sorry ass! Just one!"

"Fire him? How about shoot him?" Gyrich shouted.

"I…I can fix this!" Trask gulped.

"You'd _better_," Eddington growled. "But not by yourself! Gyrich, I need you to find someone who can supervise Trask and keep him from allowing any more _technical glitches_ again!"

"I already have a few names in mind," Gyrich nodded. "Quite frankly I was going to discuss Trask's substandard work with you after the press conference."

"WHAT?" Trask yelled. "Why you backstabbing…"

"Shut up Trask," Eddington silenced him with a look. "You're lucky you still have a job. The fact that you're no longer in charge of your department is of little consequence. Just be grateful that I still need your _skills_ for lack of a better term, or else I'd personally program your own creations to blow you up into tiny pieces!"

"Yes Sir," Trask gulped.

"Gyrich, find someone **competent **to replace Trask as head of the science division," Eddington ordered. "Kelly, set out a press release. Tell the public that the mutants responsible for taking control of the Prowler were all killed. No one besides us knows that they were only Level Ones and that two of them escaped! Don't think you two are off the hook for this. You're just lucky that Trask screwed up more!"

Eddington went back to Trask. "Trask I want you to stop production on all Prowlers and Sentinels until you go over each and every one of them with a fine tooth comb and figure out what went wrong in the first place."

"But that will take months!" Trask yelled.

"And while they're down the MRD will be out of one of their most powerful weapons!" Bastion agreed.

"All the more reason to get started on this immediately," Eddington glared at them. "You remember the little glitch at Mutant Town a while back? And the glitch in Chicago a few years back? Damn it we're lucky it wasn't a Sentinel that went out of control today! There wouldn't be a Cooper's Creek left!"

"He's right," Gyrich let out a breath. "Project Wide Awake almost lost it's funding because of the debacle in New York City. Even though we killed a lot of mutants, a lot of good soldiers and civilians died. And what's worse, a lot of mutants escaped! We can't afford any more screw ups."

"All right, I'll get to work right away," Trask was thoroughly chastised.

"And I'd better get to work on figuring out a way to save our hides," Eddington growled. "There's going to be a lot of people in Washington that will jump at the chance to shut us down. Never mind all the good we're doing in protecting this country."

"Just take your suggestion that the mutant killed was one that could manipulate machinery," Kelly said. "All we have to do is alter the records in the data unit of the Prowler."

"Do it," Eddington nodded. "Shut down the Sentinel factory in Bayville. Also recall all Sentinels that are in MRD units and have them inspected."

"Wait a minute," Trask said. "So what do I tell the MRD? How are they going to catch mutants without…?"

"Trask not every problem can be solved with machinery," Gyrich glared at him. "We're just going to have to rely on good old fashioned human intelligence and get **creative**. Understand?"

"Perhaps if Trask had used **some intelligence** we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place?" Eddington growled.

Trask said nothing. He knew he deserved some of this. The Prowler was his design. It was made to his specifications. He knew he had overlooked something. For some reason it was becoming harder and harder to fix all the bugs before the programs were finished. Many times the AI units in the newer machines reacted without being programmed.

_If I didn't know better I would swear some of those machines were becoming sentient_, Trask thought to himself. _But that's impossible. Must be a technical glitch I keep overlooking. I just have to find it._

By the time Trask did figure it out, it would be too late.


	34. In Pieces

**In Pieces**

By now you are all probably wondering one question: Where the hell were the X-Men and Misfits while all this was going on?

You have to remember that both X-Men and Misfits were at a serious disadvantage for several months. No base. No Cerebro. No Blackbird. No Professor X and his telepathy. No protection from GI Joe. No Mass Device. And more importantly, no huge amounts of cash to fund their activities.

In other words the teams were up a creek without a paddle.

But they would rebuild. They would find new hideouts and headquarters. And they would gain new allies.

One such ally was the newly formed Guild of Thieves and Assassins. Now called the Guild for short. Belladonna and her Guild often gave the X-Men and Misfits large wads of cash, often stolen from drug dealers, criminal bosses and other undesirables. They also targeted anti-mutant government officials. They also supplied them with weapons, medicines, and information. They also supplied machine parts and other modes of transportation.

Speaking of transportation, it was not long before Trinity remade a Mass Device. The first thing they did after they built it was stage a sneak attack on the Mass Device they made for SHIELD years ago. They destroyed it and any plans on file so that SHIELD could not make another one. And with their own minor invention they were able to erase the specific memories of those technicians that had also worked on the Mass Device over the years.

This of course would lead to several years of strained relations with SHIELD as well as a mistrust between Fury and the X-Men and Misfits for years to come.

Despite Gyrich's careful planning, it did not take WHO long to determine who was responsible for attacking their base. They were not happy. So they also contributed with weapons and information to the X-Men and Misfits. As well as keeping up a secret cold war with the United States over mutants. After Canada, Avalon, Madripoor and Russia… The United Kingdom became the fifth largest safe zone for mutants. Many mutants in fact left Canada to the United Kingdom and Russia in order to be truly safe.

Or so they thought. But that is another story.

Wavedancer also had contacts with other factions of the Arashikage Clan, General Hawk and General Whithalf. Although GI Joe could not officially help them, Hawk and Whithalf were able to send them information through code. The Arashikage were also committed to the cause, thanks to a few key members that were also mutants within the clan. And it turned out there were other mutants that were in other ninja clans. In other words it was in the ninjas' best interests if they helped the mutants.

But still the X-Men and Misfits had a long way to go before they could get on their feet and start making a dent in the war.

One example of this was on the day Rogue and Logan arranged a meeting with the MLF. It was also the day when a key player in the Senate died.

_"Tragedy struck the political world today as veteran Senator Bill Mintleton was found dead this morning_," A news broadcaster spoke on the radio. _"The 65 year old Senator was found dead in his hot tub. Apparently he had died due to being accidentally electrocuted when a radio fell into the water. The senator was running for re-election for the Republican Party on an anti-mutant campaign that…" _

"Shut that garbage off," Logan shut off the radio.

"Are you **sure** this is the place?" Rogue blinked as they pulled up on a driveway of an elegant golf course club. She was driving a large sedan that was donated from the Guild.

"Yeah, Berserker said to give our names as Fred and Ethel Mertz and ask for a Mister Ricardo," Logan snorted.

"Fred and Ethel Mertz?" Rogue asked as they got out of the car. "What kind of names are those?"

"Kids…" Logan grunted. "Don't know the first thing about anything."

"Huh?"

"Never mind," Logan waved. They went up to the doorway.

They were met by an officious looking attendant. "May I _**help**_ you?" His tone indicated he wanted to do anything but.

"Yeah it's Fred and Ethel Mertz," Logan said sarcastically. "We're here to see Mr. Ricardo."

"Look pal I don't know what kind of game you're playing…" The attendant began.

"It's all right, George," A beefy African American man in a grey suit who was obviously the head of security around the club walked up. "They're with me. Security business."

"Oh, yes Mister Brinktonberg," George blinked. "Sorry sir."

"That's quite all right," Brinktonberg nodded. "If you two will follow me, Mr. and Mrs. Ricardo are waiting for you in the Lounge Café."

"Oh good," Logan muttered under his breath as they followed the man into a very expensive looking restaurant. "Maybe we'll take in a show."

"Logan! Rogue! Good to see you," Ray was sitting at a private table with Regan, both dressed in rather expensive clothing. They were eating a meal of some sort. "Sit down. Try the shrimp scampi. It's the best in the city."

"Are you sure this is the best place to meet?" Rogue looked around nervously at all the high class clientele around them.

"Relax," Ray snorted as he took a drink. "Between Regan's powers and all the alcohol and pills these rich snobs pop, no one is going to take a second look at us. Thanks Brinktonberg. We'll take it from here." Brinktonberg nodded and left.

"If you think about it, it's a perfect place for undesirable mutants such as us to meet," Regan grinned. "Who would ever suspect a high profile country club as a meeting place for mutants?"

"What about security cameras and…?" Rogue asked as she sat down.

"Relax. We got people inside to take care of stuff," Ray waved. "That guy who escorted you here? Brinktonberg? He's on our payroll. Quite a liberal guy when it comes to mutants."

"The only power he cares about is money," Regan snorted. "Hell we could kill half the people here and he wouldn't care. Not only wouldn't he care, he'd recommend a good cleaner to wash the blood from the carpet."

"See you got a lot of friends," Logan frowned.

"Not enough to stop the MRD and all our other enemies. Lot of folks have been dying out here," Ray said.

"Yeah and most of them seem to be members of the FOH or Purity," Logan growled.

"You know what they say? Accidents happen to careless people," Ray put on a poker face.

"Careless? You wanna talk careless?" Logan tapped his nose. "Pretty **careless** of you to leave your scent over at Senator Mintleton's place. And pretty careless of you to electrocute the man in his own hot tub!"

"You heard the news. It was the **radio** that killed Mintleton," Ray said defiantly. "I mean there was nothing on any security cameras that indicated otherwise. In fact didn't a camera record the whole thing? I think they played it on the Internet…"

"Cut the crap, Berserker," Rogue snapped. "There's dozens of ways that tape could have been faked. What the hell happened to you Ray? X-Men don't kill!"

"In case you people haven't realized it, I'm no longer an X-Man," Ray growled. "I'm in the MLF now and I **like** it!"

"You like it? You like running around causing trouble and mayhem everywhere ya go?" Rogue barked.

"I was going to ask you the **same question** about being an X-Man," Regan made a self satisfied snort.

"So why are you guys **really** here?" Ray asked. "I know it can't be just to bring me back into the X-men. So spill it."

"We heard a lot of rumors lately," Logan said. "About Senator Mintleton and his re-election campaign."

"Yes a shame about that," Regan let out a breath.

"What's a bigger shame is that his chief opponent for the job now has a leg up on the job!" Rogue spat. "You know because of you Nelson Ormond is practically a shoo in for the job!"

"That's not necessarily true," Regan said. "There are two other candidates that are more favorable to mutants out there. In fact the Democratic nominee is pro mutant."

"But he's not as popular as Ormond," Rogue said. "That big shot lawyer has been a winning prosecutor in Orange County for years. He's famous for his tough stance on crime and even more famous now for his hard line on mutants! He's not only a high ranking member of the FOH, he's one of the founders on that damned Proposition X nonsense!"

"You remember? The one that's rumored to not only make it illegal for mutants to walk around free, but to have us all rounded up and sterilized!" Logan bristled.

"Don't worry about it," Ray said. "We've got it covered."

"What do you mean by **covered**?" Rogue asked.

"I mean we're taking care of it," Ray said. "So there's no need for the X-Men to run in and save the day."

"Like you _took care_ of Mintleton?" Logan growled.

"The man is running on a mutant interment and sterilization platform," Ray gave them a look. "You really think we're just going to let that slide?"

"We've got friends in high places too," Regan said. "Friends who don't want Proposition X to pass anywhere and will do what it takes to make sure it never happens."

"By friends I take it you mean the Mutant Mafia?" Rogue asked. "How can you work with those people? You know the things they've done! They're drug dealers for crying out loud! They make and sell Jump all over the country!"

"So what?" Regan snorted. "Our people and allies are smart enough not to touch the stuff. If it makes a few more mutants and gets rid of a few more humans what do we care?"

"You can't be serious!" Rogue protested. "You do remember that the Mutant Mafia is backed by the Hellfire Club right? You can't tell me you've forgotten what they've done! What they did to us!"

"What about all the stuff the Professor did in the past?" Ray challenged. "Or the stuff you did, Wolverine? At least the stuff you **remember.** Don't go around throwing stones at people who are only trying to help their own kind."

"And what about your **friends** in the Guild?" Regan added. "Yeah Wolvie we know about them. And we also know the stuff they've been doing for you. They're not exactly the most ethical people in the world either."

"At least they're not **drug dealers!"** Rogue challenged.

"No, they just **steal** money from drug dealers," Ray pointed out. "Yeah there's a difference but still gets the same results."

"No, it's **not** the same," Logan pointed out. "You're deliberately contributing to human misery and hurting innocent people! And you have to stop!"

"Don't you think mutants have **enough problems** without some self righteous freaks trying to run everything their own way?" Ray asked bitterly. "This might come as a shock to you people, but the X-Men are not in charge of every mutant on the planet. You're not even the best examples of mutant kind right now. In fact part of the problem we got now…This whole war…It's **your** fault!"

"What do you mean our fault?" Rogue barked. "How can you say that?"

"Because I was there Rogue! I saw the insanity with my own eyes and it's time I did something about it!" Ray told her. "The MLF is making a difference."

"That's what we're worried about," Logan growled. He flexed his hands.

"Really Wolverine? You gonna shoot out your claws right here in the open?" Regan challenged him. "You think that's a **smart** move?"

"Wolverine…" Rogue put her hand on Logan's arm. "Don't."

"So are you the only two not going over to shut down one of the Hellfire Club's safe houses where they store Jump for this part of the county?" Regan yawned in a bored way. "Or did you deliberately ask not to be a part of the raid?"

"How did you…?" Rogue was stunned. "Wait, stupid question."

"I didn't read your minds to find out, dear," Regan looked at her. "About ten minutes before you walked in I got a telepathic message from one of our contacts. It seems you X-Men aren't the only ones who have a grudge."

"What?" Rogue asked.

"Apparently someone beat you to it," Ray said. "Someone you should really be concerned about instead of us. If I were you two…I'd go over there as soon as possible before things get really messy."

Logan tensed up a minute. "Don't think this is over…If you step out of line…"

"**You're** the ones who are out of line," Ray told them. "Do us all a favor and stay out of MLF affairs."

"And if I **don't**…?" Logan reached over and grabbed Ray by the shirt.

"Is there a problem?" Brinktonberg walked over with three large men.

"Wolverine…**Don't**…" Rogue hissed.

"No, no problem at all," Ray casually pulled away. He brushed his shirt. "Had a stain. Mr. Mertz here was kind enough to point it out to me. But could you escort him and his lady friend outside?"

"That won't be necessary," Rogue said as they got up. "We're leaving. **Right** Fred?"

"Yeah, see ya at Club Babaloo," Logan growled as they walked away with the security team behind them.

"So that was your former teacher?" Regan let out a breath. "Charming man."

"You should see him when he's in a bad mood," Ray quipped before taking a drink.

Back in the car Logan had taken the wheel. "You realize you nearly blew our cover back there?" Rogue gave him a look.

"Yeah, yeah…" Logan growled.

"Look I'm ticked off at Berserker too but you gotta keep a level head," Rogue told him. "Remember what Wavedancer told us? There's a lot of other splinter mutant groups out there and we gotta be careful which fights we get into and where."

"I know! I know!" Logan snapped. "I also know that the MLF have got something cooked up their sleeves. Something involved with Ormond's speech tomorrow."

"We're not staying out of this are we?" Rogue asked.

"What do **you** think?" Logan snorted. "But right now we'd better go see what's going on with the others. I have a bad feeling things are not going according to plan."

* * *

Halfway across the city, members of the X-Men had assembled to take out a Hellfire enclave that manufactured and was a storage area for Jump. Only to find when they arrived that someone else was destroying the base.

"Come on X-Men! Is this the best you can **do?**" Selene cackled as she used her magic to send Ororo's winds back at her. She created a powerful hex blast to knock Kurt into Bobby and Jubilee. "Seriously, **Toad** gave me more trouble than this!"

"I am really starting to hate this woman," Tabitha growled. Then she saw something. "Amara!"

"Tabitha wait…" Kitty was with them. She tried to follow Tabitha but found herself stopped by a glowing pink wall she couldn't phase through. "What?"

"Why don't we let the girls catch up?" Selene grinned. "And you X-Men can play with me!"

"Oh crap…" Kitty grumbled as she did a back flip to get away from Selene's blasts.

Amara was wearing a black and red uniform similar to the outfit she wore when she was in the Sirens. "Suffer the wrath of Nova Roma!" She shrieked as she burned the building behind her. And whoever fled the building.

"Amara what are you **doing?**" Tabitha yelled as she ran up to her.

"I'm taking revenge on the bastards responsible for the destruction of my people!" Amara fumed. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Amara you're killing them!" Tabitha was shocked as some people burned to death before her eyes.

"What do you care? They're drug dealers! Besides Hellfire Club is **your enemy** too!" Amara challenged.

"But so's Apocalypse!" Tabitha shouted. "And Selene. She used to be your enemy too remember?"

"Things change," Amara looked away for a moment.

"It's not too late," Tabitha pleaded. "You can come back to the X-Men! I'm sure Wolverine…"

"I can **never** come back!" Amara interrupted her. "I no longer want to be an X-Man! Being an X-Man has cost me **everything!**"

"Wrong, being a lackey of Selene and Apocalypse did that," Tabitha challenged.

"ARRAAGGGHHHHHHH!" Amara flared up into her fire form and threw flames at Tabitha.

Tabitha jumped out of the way. "Come on, girlfriend," Tabitha prepared two energy bombs in her hands. "You want me to take you down? I will!"

"You really think those bombs of yours will do any good against **me?**" Amara was in full lava form.

"I've fought you to a standstill before," Tabitha prepared to launch more energy bombs.

"Only because I was holding **back**…" Amara concentrated. "I've learned a few tricks since I last saw you Tabitha…Let's see how you deal with **this!"**

Amara shot a huge blast at Tabitha. "Whoa!" Tabitha barely dodged it. She shot back two large energy bombs. Amara didn't even dodged them. To Tabitha's horror Amara created a large firewall that absorbed the explosions. Then she sent out the firewall directly at Tabitha.

"This is not good," Tabitha's eyes widened. "AAAAHHH!" The heat blast knocked her backwards, slightly scorching her and knocking her against a wall. "OW!"

"What was that you were saying about taking me on?" Amara mocked. "Come on Boom Boom! I'm barley straining myself and you can barely stand! This isn't even a challenge!"

"I'm just getting warmed up…" Tabitha winced as she sat up in pain. Unfortunately her legs were more burned than she realized. "Ow…"

"Really? I can make it warmer," Amara glared at her friend with a fireball in her hand.

"As much as I'd love to see you toast her, we have places to go," Selene floated next to Amara. "She's not important anymore."

"You're right," Amara changed back into human form. "We've got real work to do."

"Amara…" Tabitha tried to get up.

"Don't **ever** get in my way again, Tabitha," Amara looked at her former friend with cold eyes. "We both know you won't win. And next time…I won't hold back."

"Amara!" Tabitha had tears in her eyes as Selene created a portal and the two mutants stepped through it.

"Boom Boom! Come on! The MRD are here!" Kitty grabbed her friend as sirens blared. The X-Men fled into the night, barely one step of the MRD.

"Ow! My legs…" Tabitha hissed.

"I got ya," Bobby ran up and picked her up in his arms. "Let's go!"

The X-Men escaped just as the MRD pulled up. "Mutants! Get them!" The MRD Commander yelled.

"It's too late. They're gone sir!" One soldier shouted. "But our scanners got a couple of confirmed mutant life signs. They're in the files. Ororo 'Storm' Munroe, Bobby 'Iceman' Drake, Nightcrawler…Tabitha 'Boom Boom' Smith…Amara 'Magma' Aquila…"

"X-Men…" The MRD Commander growled at the scans. "It figures. Call headquarters and report this. So much for the X-Men not killing anyone. They're more out of control than they ever were."

* * *

The following day Nelson Ormond was standing on a platform to a packed crowd and had full television coverage. "Last night's act of mutant violence took the lives of over a dozen innocent civilians and caused over a million dollars worth of damages! And the culprits were the X-Men! The so called **heroes** of the mutant race! If this is an act done by heroes, imagine what the **villains** will do to us!"

"So much for us doing some damage control," Bobby groaned. He was with Rogue and Logan on a rooftop building.

"That's why we're here," Logan looked through binoculars. "To stop the MLF from doing whatever it is they're planning." He turned on his walkie talkie. "Storm, you see anything?"

"There is no sign of any disturbance from my vantage point," Ororo was hovering in the air. She had created a small cloud to hide herself in the sky. "Shadowcat?"

"Nothing so far," Kitty was in disguise in back of the crowd. "Wait a minute…There are police cars coming! Two…Five…Six cop cars!"

"Now is the time that we must stand together as decent human beings and fight…" Ormond began. Then he noticed the police cars and the cops streaming out of them. "What in the world…?"

"There are cops all over the place!" Rogue said as she took the binoculars and watched the scene.

"What the hell is going on down there?" Logan blinked.

"Maybe someone tipped off the cops about the MLF?" Bobby asked. "Extra protection?"

"I don't think so…" Logan frowned. He spoke on the communicator. "Everyone, hold your positions until I tell you to. I want to make sure we don't start an incident."

Unfortunately for Logan, the incident had started and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Nelson Ormond," The police sergeant stormed up to the podium. "You are under arrest!"

"On what charge?" Ormond snapped.

"Embezzlement, theft, receiving stolen property and the sickest thing of all, possession of child pornography!" The sergeant snapped. The crowd around them gasped in shock for the mike was still on and broadcasting.

"WHAT?" Ormond yelled.

"Don't deny it! We saw that closet full of women and kid's shoes you sicko!" Another cop snapped.

"What are you talking about? Get your hands off of me!" Ormond yelled as he was being arrested. "This is ridiculous!"

"What's going on? What's all this about?" Ormond's campaign manager walked up to them. Ormond's female secretary walked up as well.

"This guy is a thief and a child molester!" Another cop snapped. He glared at Ormond. "You are a sick, sick freak!"

"That's impossible!" The female secretary gasped. "Nelson would never do anything like that!"

"Who are you?" The sergeant asked.

"She's my secretary and she's right!" Ormond protested. "This is insane! I'm not a thief or…"

"Nelson!" A thin blond well dressed society woman stormed up to him. "What the hell were all those women's shoes doing in your closet? And those **pictures?** And that wad of cash hidden under our bed! You better have an explanation mister!"

"Darling it's all…" Ormond began.

"I come home from a lovely luncheon and find policemen all over our house!" Mrs. Ormond yelled. "And I saw what they took out! So **that's** why you never wanted me to look around your closet!"

"Darling…"

"And that money underneath the bed? You promised me anything you got we'd share equally!" Mrs. Ormond shouted.

"Dear you don't know what you're saying!" Mr. Ormond snapped. "Be quiet until I get a lawyer."

"Maybe I should get one too!" Mrs. Ormond snapped. "Sergeant I'm willing to make a deal here!"

"Shut up woman! You don't know anything!" Mr. Ormond yelled. He looked at his secretary. "You got to believe me Sharon."

"Is this the bimbo whose black bra was stuffed in your car?" Mrs. Ormond yelled.

"What? I don't own a…" Ormond's secretary gave him a hard look. "I **believed** in you!" She slapped him and stormed off.

"Sharon! Sharon! Baby! Come back!" Ormond strained against his bonds.

_**"Baby?"**_ Mrs. Ormond did a double take. She glared at Ormond. "You bastard!" She then clocked her husband one. Then she was restrained by the police. "LET GO OF ME YOU PIGS!"

Meanwhile up on the roof. "Did you guys just see Ormond getting arrested?" Bobby blinked.

"That was some right hook his wife gave him," Rogue blinked.

"Yeah they're saying something about him being a thief and a child molester…" Logan told them what he heard with his hearing. "And something about stolen shoes in a closet."

"Are you really **that** surprised?"

They turned around and saw Rocker, Ray and Regan emerge from the shadows. "Berserker **told** you we knew what we were doing," Rocker snarled. "Unlike you X-Men and those Misfit friends of yours, we know better than to get involved in a firefight out in the open."

"Wait, that was all…?" Bobby realized.

"Duh! We have a good technopath who can find **anything** on any computer," Regan snorted. "Or put a few things on a computer without any trace."

"You set him up…" Logan realized.

"Well he **was** embezzling money from his department," Regan said. "That part was true. We just made his thievery more obvious. And as for the pedophile stuff…Well like I said our technopath can do anything with computers."

"So when the cops checked out his computer on a few 'anonymous' tips they were easily able to find it," Ray smirked. "And a few other things we put on there for kicks."

"Also going to be hard to explain all those women's shoes we stuffed into his closet before the cops got there," Regan grinned.

"You really think that what you did will send him to jail?" Rogue asked.

"Doesn't matter," Rocker shrugged. "Even if by some miracle he gets off his name is mud. Doesn't matter if he was appointed by God to destroy mutants, no one group will go **near** him now with a ten foot pole."

"And thanks to a few mental suggestions to a very susceptible IRS agent his entire fortune is going to ravaged like a zebra carcass," Regan grinned.

"In other words, we just took care of a major threat without firing a single shot," Rocker said. "Nobody will even care if he's anti-mutant. All the public will remember is that he's a lying, thieving creep and the FOH will have to go back to square one if they want to get someone into office. At least in this state."

"Gotta admit, it's effective," Logan said.

"That's right," Ray said. "More effective than the X-Men have been for a while. Yeah the MLF kills, but we try to keep the casualty toll down."

"And we make sure it looks like mutants had **nothing** to do with these deaths," Rocker said. "We're not fools like Magneto you know? The last thing we need is another crazed mutant attack in the middle of the streets during broad daylight."

"You know sooner or later someone is going to put two and two together…" Bobby began.

"Oh grow up, Iceman," Regan rolled her eyes. "Things have been working like this out here for years! Ever wonder why so many actors and music stars commit suicide or die in unusual circumstances?"

"Let me guess, the Hellfire Club?" Rogue folded her arms.

"Among others," Regan shrugged. "Lotta studio execs are more powerful than you think."

"Look guys, Hellfire ain't exactly my favorite people either but right now they're helping us get the job done," Ray told them. "If you wanna go to war with them and screw us all over the least you can do is keep the rest of us out of it."

"Or better yet stay out of it all together," Rocker snarled. "You people still haven't learned that you make more messes than those you clean up. And who do you think suffers? Us! While you were out running around playing hero all these years regular mutants were being targeted."

"Still don't like it," Logan growled.

"So what **exactly **are you going to do, Wolverine?" Ray challenged. "Fight us? Or the people who are persecuting mutants? I've made my choice. I'm sticking with my own kind. And so is Skullfire. So don't bother trying your 'X-Men don't kill' speech on him."

"Yeah like that would work on him," Rogue grumbled.

"What happened to you Ray?" Bobby asked. "You were never this hardcore."

"What makes you so sure I never killed anyone **before** I became an X-Man?" Ray gave him a hard look. "I was on the streets **two years** before Xavier found me. And I was only with the Morlocks for one."

"If I were you, I would think **very carefully** on what side you people choose to be on," Rocker told them. "You can't play peacekeepers anymore. You have to decide what's more important. Helping your fellow mutants or saving humanity from us. If you want to help us, **help us**."

"Yeah try staying off the six O'clock news once in a while," Regan remarked. "That's a start!"

"Remember you people have **no** **real authority** over **any** mutants," Rocker warned. "So don't try to push us around. We'll push right back. Remember that." The three mutants went back into the shadows.

"Well this mission was a bust," Bobby grumbled. "We failed to stop the MLF. Selene and Magma beat us to the punch on that Jump factory. We barely escaped the MRD who blamed **us** for what those witches did. Boom Boom got hurt pretty bad. And it looks like Berserker and Skullfire have totally abandoned us. Some team we are."

"We got a lot of work to do Wolverine," Rogue let out a breath. "If we're ever gonna fix this mess…"

"I don't even know if we **can,**" Logan let out a breath. "But I ain't giving up. If we do, we've lost everything."

"I think we've already lost more than we realized," Bobby said sadly.

**Will things get better? Find out next time! **


	35. Another Nine Months Later

**Another Nine Months Later**

"This is Trish Tilby with the evening news. It's been nine months since the incident at the GRSO Headquarters and a mutant registration and containment emergency measure was passed. For the first time since that has happened, mutant related crime and activities have decreased by twenty five percent. In fact, mutant sightings have dropped to record levels this past month."

"That's because we're all in hiding you propaganda mongering twit," Pyro growled at the television he watched in a bar that was a secret mutant safe house in New York. He was wearing jeans, a red shirt, a leather jacket and boots as well as shades.

"However there is still unrest and fighting. Last night someone burned down the Arizona Headquarters of the Friends of Humanity," Trish reported. "Three people died including Gary Cartel, the newly elected president of the Friends Of Humanity. Cartel was the third president in as many months. Some members of the FOH has claimed that mutants are responsible for the arson attack but there is no conclusive proof. In fact federal investigators report that there is a possibility that the anti-mutant group Purity may be behind this attack. As you remember, the FOH and Purity are rival factions and have been seen fighting each other as well as mutants. Purity denies this attack."

"Sounds like the Mutant Liberation Front has struck again," Kitty remarked.

"I don't like their methods but at least they do their dirty work without being so obvious," Alex said. Alex was leading the team of Kitty, Bobby, Remy, Pyro and Kurt to wait for the time for their next assignment. They were all in civilian clothes and Kurt had his image inducer on. Only this time he had blond hair instead of black.

"Only because unlike Maggie Not So Neato they're smart enough to keep most of the fighting in the shadows and not in the open!" Pyro snapped.

"I can't believe you people just condone what they're doing," Kurt said. "The Professor would never let this happen."

"Well the Professor isn't exactly here to **stop it** now is he?" Pyro remarked.

"There are always casualties in war," Remy told him. "The object is for the enemy to have more casualties than your own side. By making their assassinations look like accidents or assign blame to other humans…"

"It's still not right," Kitty said.

"There is no right or wrong in war," Remy said.

"I beg to differ," Kurt said.

"Guys let's not get into this here," Alex sighed. "I hate to say this but by having the FOH and Purity duke it out among themselves gives us a little more breathing room. Wolverine and Wavedancer have no problems with it as long as they don't target innocent civilians."

"Yeah well those two aren't exactly models of restraint themselves," Kitty said. "But they're in charge."

"Yes and we have to remember we're not in charge of **every single** mutant group out there," Alex said. "There are a lot of splinter groups on both sides that are even worse!"

"Like Magneto," Bobby admitted.

"You mean **Phoenix,**" Pyro corrected. "So don't start throwing stones until you take a long hard look at what's going on in **your** glass house!"

"I just can't believe things got this bad," Kurt sighed. "If only the Professor and Scott were here."

"Yeah well they're **not** so deal with it," Alex said testily. "Sorry Kurt I know you didn't mean anything by it, it's just…"

"We'll find your brother, That I promise," Remy told him. "You haven't been doing that badly yourself."

"But I'm not my brother," Alex sighed.

"No one is asking you to be," Kurt said. "You are a good leader in your own right. Remember that."

"Look guys I know we're in a safe house and all but you really should be hiding your accents," Kitty said. "Just in case."

Pyro made a grin. "Do not worry my dear Katherine," He spoke in a cultured Bostonian accent. "I believe we will blend right in with the hoi polloi. Right my good man?"

"You betcha," Kurt said in a Texas accent and stuck his thumb upwards. "We'll just blend right in the good ol' US of A Pardners!"

"I so regret Beast giving you lessons on accents by watching movies…" Rina rolled her eyes.

Trish spoke again. "Authorities are still looking for former Congressman and dangerous mutant Kenneth Shore. Shore is reported to be unarmed and dangerous and a threat."

"You mean a threat to the government because he knows a few secrets about a few politicians," Kitty grumbled at the television. "And he hasn't been sitting by quietly while the MRD has been running roughshod over the country."

"Shore is reported to be extremely unstable, especially since his mutation has started to affect his mind," Trish kept going.

"Why that lying little piece of…" Pyro fumed.

"Pyro calm down before you burn something," Alex told him.

"I know normally that's a good thing for you Pyro but we kind of need it for the next mission so…" Kurt said.

"Yeah, yeah I got it," Pyro sighed. "But what the bloody hell did Beast ever **see** in her?"

"That is a mystery for the ages," Kurt shrugged.

"In other news the MRD has reported the deaths of two dangerous mutants in Austin, Texas last weekend," Trish spoke. "The mutants were killed in an attempt to escape MRD custody. A spokesman for the Austin division of the MRD said that people in Texas are safer because there are two less mutants roaming the streets."

"Funny how they forgot to mention that they were also twelve years old," Remy growled. "And their only powers were they had tails!"

"Easy guys, I know how you feel," Alex said. "But we haven't exactly been taking a vacation these past nine months. For every mutant they've killed or captured, we've rescued five and gotten them to safe houses or smuggled them out of the country."

"Those that Magneto hasn't taken in his raids on any mutant detention centers around the world," Bobby agreed.

"Or have joined the MLF," Kurt sighed. "More often than not they do that."

"I'd be easier if we had Cerebro or Jean," Kitty brushed back her long hair. "Or even Xavier if he was out of his coma."

"Well we **don't** so we have to do things the old fashioned way," Pyro snapped. "And Jean is the enemy now! Remember what she did to that detention center in Ohio? Not that I don't applaud a good fire but still…"

"I know…" Alex frowned. "I never thought I'd be grateful for a media blackout. I can't believe she just killed all those people."

"Those people were all FOH jerks that got their kicks cutting up kids for fun," Pyro pointed out. "And some of 'em weren't even mutants. Just kids that were either gay or from a different part of the world. And it wasn't even a real detention center but an FOH run racket."

"Hence the blackout," Kurt frowned. "Even an anti-mutant government can't be seen supporting an illegal genetics lab that tortures mutants and humans alike and tries to clone mutant cells just to learn how to destroy them."

"Tell you something though I never thought so many countries would be sticking up for us," Bobby agreed. "United Kingdom I get and even Australia, Canada and Belgium, but Russia?"

"Read those history reports Wavedancer sent us," Kitty said. "Even during the Cold War the Soviet Mutants and living weapons were treated surprisingly well for the most part. That's because their leaders knew the value of loyal soldiers and figured if World War III actually came they would have the better chance of survival and fighting off the USA. When the Soviet Union fell a lot of them were able to blend into the background due to their contacts. They either blended in with the new military or the Russian Mob. There's a couple of 'em in the government now."

"In fact there's a mini war going on over there now between mutants in the government and non mutants trying to control the country," Pyro added. "In fact Hellfire's got at least twenty five percent of their entire crimminal organization working there."

"I just wish more American heroes would stick up for us," Bobby growled.

"Can't blame all of them," Alex said. "I mean the Fantastic Four hasn't even been on Earth the past three months! They're probably stuck on some weird planetary trip like you guys were."

"They could have done more before they left," Kitty grunted. She looked towards the door. "Look alive people, here comes our mission."

The bartender gave them a wave and pressed a button. The button unlocked a door near the bar. It opened and three figures walked through it. The first was a tall grey stone like mutant with black hair and black and red eyes. He was wearing sweats with a large hood but it did little to hide his facial features. With him was a young girl with blond hair and wearing jeans and a green top. The third was a very familiar African-American woman."

"Kitty! Guys it's great to see you!" Stevie Hunter smiled.

"Hey Stevie," Kitty smiled and hugged her former teacher. "How's it going?"

"Not bad, Kitty," Stevie smiled. "You'd better be careful. There's MRD crawling all over the block. Saw a truck parked down the street through the sewer grates."

"Crap you think their scanners are finally working?" Pyro swore.

"Don't know. They do a sweep from time to time on this block but they never found anything before," Stevie frowned. "However this time I saw a couple of Hounds with 'em."

"That's not good," Remy frowned. "Better warn Harry." He went to the bartender that was a mutant sympathizer. "Hey Harry…"

"I heard," The bartender said. "This place is shielded from scanners but those mutt's noses are another story."

"We'll take it from here Stevie," Kitty said. "They don't know you so you'd better go out the front. Oh here…" She took out a vial of perfume and sprayed her friend. "This will mask any scents you might have."

"Thanks again for helping us navigate the sewers," Former Congressman Kenneth Shore said to Stevie. "We never would have evaded the MRD this long without you."

"My pleasure," Stevie smiled. "You and your little girl take care Congressman."

Just then the door burst open. "MRD! FREEZE!" Two MRD soldiers and two Hounds burst through the door.

"Told you that scanner was busted," One Hound snarled.

"So we owe you guys some steaks," One of the MRD snorted. "Good work."

"Hey dudes, easy now," Stevie pretended not to know anything. "Just came to get a drink."

"Yeah uh, don't mind us, we're drunk…" Another man in the bar gulped.

"Well, well, well…" The MRD soldier snorted. "Mutie Congressman Ken Shore and some X-Men. Looks like I might get that promotion after all!"

"Not today jerk!" Kitty charged. She phased through the bullets and knocked down the soldier and his companion with a swift kick.

"Back off Doggies!" Remy charged up a card. "Unless you want to be eating soft kibble for the rest of your lives!"

"Uh you have fire insurance right?" Pyro asked Harry.

"Yeah, why?" Harry asked. Pyro took out a lighter. "Oh…"

FOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"EVERYBODY **RUN!"** Someone screamed. The MRD, the Hounds and all the patrons in the bar fled from the wrath of Mr. Flickers.

"This is Unit 3! Code One! Code One! We need back up fast!" One MRD soldier screamed into his communicator.

"Gonna miss Harry's," Kurt said as he turned off his inducer. "They had good hot wings."

"Come on everyone," Alex led the group out of the building. "It won't be long before they come after us!"

"Damn Hounds!" Pyro snarled. "Should have burned all those fleabags while we had the chance!"

"For once Pyro, you and I are in complete agreement," Kitty said. "I knew the werewolves hated us but I never thought they'd go this far."

"Considering how Magneto treated 'em and that they always got the short end of the stick with us I'm not surprised," Alex said.

"Yeah but we saved their lives from those Sentinels!" Kitty argued.

"Sentinels that could not do their job against us," Remy corrected. A familiar sound was heard. "Speaking of the devil…"

"Aw crap…" Alex grunted as a huge Sentinel landed in front of them. "Please let it be an older model!"

"Only one Sentinel? Gambit is insulted!" Remy shot out several charged cards at the mechanical mutant hunter. The Sentinel withstood them due to a force field it put in front of it's chest. "Uh oh…"

"I hate these stronger models with the dumb force fields!" Alex sent out a plasma blast. "Barely makes a dent in 'em! They can take nearly everything we throw at 'em!"

"Not everything! Nightcrawler!" Kitty shouted. "Number Five!"

"Got it!" Kurt grabbed Kitty and teleported her to the top of the Sentinel's head. He dropped Kitty who phased through the Sentinel as he teleported away to safety.

"Lucky for us these Sentinels don't have force fields on top of their heads," Pyro snorted as Kitty disrupted the systems.

"All yours guys!" Kitty leapt out of the Sentinel.

"Timber!" Alex shouted as he shot out a plasma blast that created a large hole in the chest. The Sentinel fell to the ground.

"Head's up guys! There's more company coming!" Bobby saw two Prowlers behind him. He used his powers to freeze the scorpion like battle robots.

An MRD truck had driven up as well. "Daddy!" Shore's daughter screamed as one of the soldiers shot out an electric taster at Shore.

"Gotcha freak," The MRD smirked. "What?"

"Doesn't work on me," Shore smirked as he broke the end of the taser with one hand. He managed to grab the MRD soldier and throw him into a pile of trash.

"Freeze!" An MRD soldier pointed a laser at Bobby.

"Okay," Bobby grinned and froze the soldiers.

"Frank…" A second MRD told the first one through gritted teeth. "Never give them **ideas!"**

"See ya!" Kitty kicked out the remaining MRD soldiers out of their vehicle. "I call shotgun!"

"Come on!" Pyro shouted as he got in the driver's seat. "Let's boogie!"

"Of course we have to go in the back," Alex groaned as the mutants climbed into the back of the hijacked truck.

Pyro sped away from the scene. "Nice of those MRD blokes to provide transportation for us."

"Don't these things come with a GPS tracking device in them?" Alex asked through the small window.

Kitty phased her hand through the right equipment. "Not anymore," Kitty said. "Drive! Or else I will!"

"I'm driving! I'm driving!" Pyro screamed.

"Yeah Shadowcat we'd like to get to the rendezvous point in one piece," Remy quipped. He heard sirens. "Uh oh…"

"Here we go baby!" Pyro swerved the corner as he drove. "Whoops! Almost hit a squirrel."

"You almost hit those pedestrians on the sidewalk!" Kitty snapped. "Where did you learn to drive anyway?"

"Watching TV," Pyro said. "Mostly Dukes of Hazard Reruns. Actually I think this is my sixth time I ever drove anything. Ever."

"We let a guy who only drove five times before at the wheel?" Kitty shouted.

"So what? He's still better than you!" Kurt yelled. "Whoa…Not by much but still…"

"Keep ragging on me Nightcrawler and you get to **walk **home!" Kitty snapped.

"Uh Kitty!" Pyro pointed to the cop cars ahead. "Roadblock."

"Oh right," Kitty put her hands on the vehicle and they phased through the cop cars easily. "Okay turn left here!"

"Kitty this is a dead end," Alex shouted. "And there's a police station at the end of it."

"It's okay," Kitty said. "Hang on! Pyro…Full throttle!"

"Is she going to do what I **think** she is going to do?" Shore gulped.

"Unfortunately yes," Remy groaned. "Hang on and **pray!"** He made the sign of the cross. Kurt also made the sign of the cross.

"WHOO HOOO!" Pyro cried out in joy as Kitty phased the van through the police station. "EAT MY DUST COPPERS!"

One stunned police officer stopped eating. "George…"He said to another cop. "What exactly are **in** these donuts?"

"And here's a road," Kitty said as they came out the other side. "See easy. No problem. We lost them."

"We also nearly lost our lunch," Kurt moaned.

"That was fun! Can we do that again?" Shore's daughter asked.

"NO!" Everyone shouted at her.

It didn't take them long before they arrived at an abandoned warehouse. "Here we are guys! At the drop off point," Kitty said cheerfully.

"Good because I think I'm going to have a heart attack," Shore moaned as the van stopped.

"We got you here in one piece didn't we?" Pyro asked as they got out of the van.

"Barely…" Kurt moaned.

"Hey guys!" Lila Cheney appeared before them. "Am I late?"

"Nope right on time," Kitty said. "Shore this is Lila Cheney from Excalibur. She'll teleport you and your daughter to England. You'll be safe there."

"And I can continue my fight for mutant rights with a lot less interruptions from the MRD," Shore nodded.

"Just be careful," Remy said. "The MRD and Gyrich have a lot of contacts overseas."

"Let's not forget all of Bastion's little friends," Kurt snorted.

"Excalibur and WHO will keep a good eye on 'em," Lila grinned. "Oh before I forget I got a present for you guys. Wavedancer said me to give these to you just in case."

"Good, Mass Device transport watches," Remy took his. "Tell ya, Gambit wishes we could use these in the field more often."

"You know we can't take a risk . If one of us is captured the MRD would get it's hands on it," Kitty said. "And we need to use this as little as possible in case SHIELD comes up with some kind of tracking device."

"Still miffed that Trinity destroyed theirs huh?" Lila snorted.

"Oh yeah," Kitty nodded. She heard sirens in the distance. "I think this party is about to be crashed."

"Okay, get aboard the Lila Cheney Express! Now boarding to jolly ol' England!" Lila smiled as she teleported with the Senator and his daughter.

"Time for us to go too," Alex smiled. They used the Mass Device watches to teleport out of the building just before the MRD arrived. Needless to say the MRD were not happy their quarry had escaped.

But the rescue team was happy.

"And that is how you do a successful mission," Kitty grinned when they rematerialized.

"Wish they were all that easy," Remy grunted as they teleported into a large war room.

"And another mission accomplished," Pyro smirked. "Home sweet home."

The X-Men and the Misfits had relocated their base to an abandoned Cobra Base in the hills of San Francisco. It looked like a giant private mansion on the outside. "Gotta give those snakes credit. When they build a base they build it to last," Remy snorted.

"Report," Ororo said. She was waiting for them wearing her uniform.

"Shore and his daughter are safe," Kitty reported. "The extraction went as planned. Despite them sending the Hounds, two Prowlers and a Sentinel after us."

"Sentinel?" Ororo raised an eyebrow.

"It was an older model with an updated force field in the chest cavity," Kitty shrugged. "But Harry's Hideaway got trashed. Think Harry got away but I'm not sure."

"That's not good," Ororo let out a breath. "We're going to need a new place to contact escaping mutants. How's Stevie?"

"She's fine. Don't think the Hounds or the MRD noticed her," Kitty shrugged.

"Good. We'll talk more later. Go get some rest," Ororo walked out.

"Good because after Pyro's driving we need it," Kurt moaned.

They walked into the recreation room meeting up with some of the other members of the X-Men and Misfits. "Hey Lance!" Pyro waved. "Boy did we have a fun mission!"

"Couldn't have been more fun than ours," Lance snorted. "Storm, Wavedancer, Blob, Quicksilver, Beast and I had to help Wolverine bust a family out of an MRD facility. Wraith wasn't too happy about that."

"I guess he wouldn't since he lost a whole family of mutants," Kitty said.

"That's the thing. None of 'em were mutants," Lance said. "See while Wolverine was finishing up a mission there was this accident. He saved the life of this kid and her folks hid him inside their house while he healed up."

"For real?" Pyro asked.

"Yup," Lance nodded. "Unfortunately one of the neighbors wasn't too happy and called the MRD. Wolverine got away but they grabbed the family. Was holding them at the MRD in New York."

"Wait a minute, the MRD is arresting **normal humans** now?" Alex was stunned. "I thought they let the cops do that?"

"Not anymore," Lance said. "They tortured the father and was gonna do something to the kid when we showed up. Had some kind of sensory overload helmet on his head. Let's just say Wraith got a taste of his own medicine."

"Hold on, the MRD is also torturing **regular humans**? That's insane!" Kitty was stunned. "I mean I've heard of mutants being hurt by the MRD but never normal humans!"

"From what we've heard from the mutants we also rescued there it's not the first time Wraith's done it either," Lance frowned. "He's used torture on mutants and their family members that tried to protect them. These guys are out of control."

"What happened to 'em?" Remy asked.

"We busted out seven mutants as well as the family. Sent the mutants through the underground to a safe haven in Canada," Lance said. "Logan took the family there too to hide 'em out for a while. Hopefully the MRD will forget about 'em. Then again they might be a bit busy rebuilding that New York base so…"

"Won't be too long if they use the Sentinels," Alex grunted.

"They're using Sentinels **again**?" Lance swore. "Geeze, the Hounds are bad enough!"

"It's not like we didn't know that was going to happen," Kurt said. "I'm amazed they were out of the fight as long as they were."

"Yeah but now it's gonna get a whole lot more difficult with those tin cans back in the picture," Lance said.

Just then they noticed the television was on. "This downtown Dallas office building was mysteriously destroyed when lava somehow erupted underneath it…" The reporter spoke.

"Five will get you ten it was a Hellfire Club building," Tabitha was watching it. There was no doubt in anyone's mind who caused it.

"Tabitha…" Kitty put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Kind of funny isn't it?" Tabitha let out a breath. "I mean out of the two of us you would have thought I'd have been the one to go nuts and stuff. I mean Amara was always pretty much a goody two shoes at heart. I know she had a temper and liked to have fun but this…" She got up and walked out of the room.

"Whoa…" Alex said. "Poor Tabby."

"If her mom's death wasn't enough she's got to deal with her best friend going Renegade," Lance nodded. "Tabby is not that good at dealing with personal stuff. To be honest I'm amazed the base hasn't burned to the ground by now."

"Whoa…" Todd walked up to them. "I haven't seen anyone that depressed since Lance when through his little songwriting phase."

"Songwriting phase?" Alex asked.

"Yeah it was after He and Kitty broke up for the umpteenth time," Todd said. "He started writing these songs which were both depressing and funny at the same time."

"Toad nobody wants to hear about that," Lance said.

"I do. What kind of songs?" Bobby asked.

"Here's a sampling of his greatest hits," Todd went on. "Why Am I Still Alive? Kitty Cat Has Gone Away, I Am Alone Without Her, Runaway Kitty, Why Kitty, Why? What Does He Have That I Don't?"

"Okay Toad they get the picture," Lance snapped.

"She's Gone And Left Me All Alone," Todd kept going. "Two Timing Kitty. Kitty Come Back. Kitty Please Come Back. I'll Do Anything For You Kitty. I Give Up Kitty. I'll Never Be Good Enough For Her. Don't Come Back Kitty. I'm Better Off Without You Kitty. What Did I Ever See In Kitty?…"

"I sense a pattern," Bobby snorted.

"Shut up Bobby," Kitty glared at him.

"I've Found Someone Better…" Todd went on.

"You too Toad!" Kitty snapped. "And shouldn't you be training?"

"That's all I do is train!" Todd groaned. "I hardly go on missions anymore! If Wolverine ain't pounding my skull, it's Al or someone else!"

"Here comes Wavedancer," Remy noticed Althea coming over to them. "Looks pretty serious."

"Hey guys," Althea walked up to them. "Good job on your mission. Now I got another one."

"Another one **already?"** Alex moaned.

"Slave driver," Pyro moaned. "So what do we gotta do this time?"

"Good news," Althea said. "We've finally found a way to find Cyclops and the others. Anybody wanna form a rescue team?"

**Next up: The fun really starts. But will the rescue mission become scuttled before it starts? What could possibly do that? Oh wait...**


	36. Guess Who's Joining The Team?

**Guess Who's Joining The Team?**

"Oh I love group meetings," Pyro said cheerfully as the two combined teams entered the War Room.

"Good because you are all gonna **love** this one!" Todd was there and he pointed to a new figure in the room.

"What the…?" Remy stopped short when he saw who was in the room.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Tabitha shouted.

"Well hello there," Emma Frost stood confidently before them with a smirk. Logan and Ororo stood next to her.

"Emma Freaking Frost!" Alex was stunned as were everyone else.

"What the hell is **she** doing here?" Kitty pointed at Emma.

"Trying to sell us out or double cross us, most likely," Pyro snorted.

"For once Pyro is the smartest guy in the room!" Bobby shouted. "Why is she here and more importantly why is she not behind bars?"

"Because Wavedancer and I brought her here," Ororo sighed. "She contacted us."

"How did she find you? We're not exactly listed in the phone book!" Alex asked.

"Simple, all I did was listen to police and MRD scanners for any information about a certain clawed Canadian running amok," Emma said. "Once I tracked Wolverine down I thought it was wise to contact Storm and Wavedancer after the MRD incident."

"And you two just thought it would be a good idea to let one of our most dangerous enemies to waltz right here and read our minds and steal our secrets **why?**" Rogue asked.

"Believe it or not, there are more important things in the world than our past disagreements," Emma glared at them. "Finding your friend Scott Summers is one of them."

"Since when do you care what happens to Cyclops?" Kitty asked.

"Since Jean Grey turned into the almighty Phoenix and could possibly end up destroying the world," Emma glared at her. "That is something we all want to avoid. It makes sense that if we find Cyclops he might have a very good chance of breaking through to her. If he can weaken her barriers enough to contact Jean then I can reseal the Phoenix personality back inside her mind."

"Are you kidding? You couldn't handle her before! What makes you so sure you can now?" Fred asked. "Didn't she knock you out faster than a dose of Nyquil and bourbon?"

"I was unprepared at the time," Emma said. "And I have trained myself and become stronger. I know I can do it."

"And the reason we should trust you is…?" Rogue asked.

"I don't really care if you trust me or not," Emma said. "What I care about is saving the world from your former team mate."

"More like cleaning up after your own mess," Kitty glared at Emma. "Jean never would have been possessed by the Phoenix Force in the first place if you and the friends in the Hellfire Club hadn't kidnapped her and put her in contact with it!"

"I am not denying that I've made mistakes," Emma said.

"Mistakes? Let's count your **mistakes,**" Kitty interrupted. "You've kidnapped the Professor. You've kidnapped several of us on several occasions. You and your Hellions attacked us and nearly killed us several times. You tried to **sacrifice** half of us to the Phoenix Force. You tried to take over the GRSO and we all know how well that turned out!"

"You can't blame me alone for that fiasco," Emma glared at her. "Blame Cobra, the Baroness and Mystique!"

"Okay as far as Cobra's concerned we'll give you **that,**" Lance snorted. "But you also contributed to it."

"I was trying to protect mutants from humanity," Emma snapped.

"By turning their minds into mush and making them your personal soldiers?" Bobby folded his arms.

"I didn't exactly have to use my powers often in that regard," Emma snorted. "Nine times out of ten they were more than willing to join me. The others were just indecisive. I just gave some a little nudge."

"Frost you even think of **nudging** any of us and I'll show you that adamantium can cut through diamonds pretty well," Logan growled.

"What about all the other stuff you did?" Bobby growled. "Like Switch?"

"Oh god! I'd forgotten how painful that was!" Kurt moaned.

"I wish I could," Kitty moaned.

"In retrospect **that** was a rather stupid mistake," Emma groaned. "All right incredibly stupid! I admit it! It's not like I didn't suffer for it! To this day I still can't eat cookies without feeling nauseous! What more do you want from me?"

"You really want the answer to **that** question?" Pietro said. "Guys why don't we just show her the door? Seriously!"

"Believe me, this was our first reaction too," Logan snorted. "But Frost has given us a few things."

"Like what?" Kitty asked.

"Information," Emma said. "Do you remember Roulette? Well before the rest of the Hellions were massacred I had her transferred to another branch in Hellfire."

"That's right! She wasn't there at the massacre," Sam remembered.

"She's been my secret contact inside the Hellfire Club," Emma said. "That's where I know where all their Jump making plants are outside of Madripoor."

"And **that's** what she gave us in exchange for a spot with the team?" Kitty snapped. "I don't buy it."

"The point is that I've lost nearly everyone under my command," Emma said. "And I can only do so much on my own. As much as I hate to admit it I need you. And you need me. I mean, you don't exactly have a plentiful supply of telepaths. Oh Psylocke is fine when you can get her, but her attention is divided. She is part of Excalibur in Great Britain after all."

"Our remade Cerebro could use a skilled telepath to run it," Jubilee pointed out. Trinity had been working on making a copy of Cerebro and had just finished it.

"Yeah but how do we know she won't turn it against us?" Kitty asked.

"Monet and her sisters were also kidnapped weren't they?" Emma asked. "Believe it or not, I still care for Monet. I have so very few Hellions that are still alive…I can't just stand by and do nothing."

Emma let out a sigh. "I'm not proud of everything I've done in the past, but I've always tried to do what is best for mutant kind. But that is not how it turned out. Instead of making things better I've helped make them worse. I don't argue that. I just want to save Monet and any other mutant I can."

"In other words you are looking for redemption for yourself," Remy snorted. "Not to help others."

"I would not talk about redemption if I were you," Emma glared at Remy. "Considering **your** past and what your father did!"

"Before we get into another fist fight Emma tell them the **other thing** you told us," Althea held up her hand.

"You know your friends from GI Joe?" Emma asked. "They developed these combat suits. They are specifically designed to make the wearer faster, stronger and more resilient in battle."

"I know about them," Xi said. "The Joes have had them for years. What about them?"

"Starting soon these suits are going to be standard issue for MRD soldiers," Emma said. "If you think you had trouble with the MRD before, it's about to get worse!"

"Are you telling us the Joes…?" Alex's jaw dropped.

"No way!" Lance protested. "I don't believe it!"

"General Hawk would never do something like that!" Todd defended.

"You're right. He didn't. From what I understand the General didn't exactly hand over that technology willingly," Emma said. "And he was not thrilled that Eddington gave away some of GI Joe's military secrets."

"Eddington! I should have known!" Lance snarled. "He used his clearance codes to hack into the files and steal those designs didn't he?"

"Pretty much, yes," Emma sighed. "They are developing standard suits as we speak. By the end of the month they'll have the first issue out."

"This is serious," Xi frowned. "The MRD was a nuisance enough. With those suits they will be twice as effective."

"And twice as many mutants will be captured or killed if we don't do something about it," Emma added. "I know none of you like me and quite frankly I don't care. But if we don't work together none of us will have much of a future left. And if I have to work with you lot in order to ensure that happens so be it. You can't be any worse than the Hellfire Club."

"I hate to say this but she's right," Kitty folded her arms.

"We're not exactly in a position to be picky," Alex admitted.

"Fine, Frost. You're here on a trial basis but you don't get access to **everything,**" Althea said. "You can work with the X-Men's team."

"Why them?" Pyro asked.

"You really want her on **our **team?" Wanda asked. "Besides, something tells me Emma wouldn't like it if she was stuck with us."

"As usual the females of the team are the smart ones," Emma snorted. "I agree to those terms. I must admit I wasn't expecting you to be so reasonable."

"Let's just say there won't be much left of you to leave at the MRD's doorstep if you double cross us," Logan growled.

"How do we know that she won't try to read our minds and stuff?" Jubilee asked.

"We have psychic blockers in this room," Daria spoke up.

"And if anyone needs them we have these little psychic blocker do hickeys," Quinn held up flesh colored bandages. "In all shades."

"Most of us have had training in putting up mental blocks so that it would be harder for telepaths to just bust into our minds," Althea said. "However…"

"Look I gave you my word that I would not enter any of your minds without being invited," Emma said. "And yes even I can understand your doubt, but consider this. If I was really just going after you for information wouldn't I have gotten it by now? It would have been easier for me to find you, slip in and use my powers to sneak in and get what I wanted! Instead I'm willingly walking through hoops knowing that I am going to be watched like a hawk twenty four seven! How can I sneak past that?"

"Unless this is part of some big plan of yours," Kitty gave her a look.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Katherine," Emma folded her arms. "If you believe that I am smarter than **all of you** to pull of something like that."

"Why you…" Kitty balled her fists.

"Easy Kitty," Bobby stopped her. "I'm sure she's only smarter than half the room."

"Yeah!" Fred nodded. Then thought. "Uh…Which half of the room is that again?"

Emma did a double take at Fred. "Reason number **two** why I don't want to go into anyone's mind," She pointed at him. "Especially the Misfits."

"Okay that I buy," Kitty shrugged. "You're just lucky we need to find Scott and the others."

"And if she does turn out to be a traitor we can always feed her some of your cookies," Sam smirked at Kitty.

"Oh god no!" Emma said. "Trust me! That is incentive **enough** for me not to double cross you!"

"Ha. Ha. Ha," Kitty growled.

"I just want to talk to Sharon," Emma said. Sharon had returned to the Japan base in exchange for Trinity a week ago. "Please. I just want to see if she's all right."

"Might as well contact the Japan base," Althea nodded. "Okay Frost but you know right after this you're going to be put to work."

"I understand," Emma nodded. Althea, Ororo and Xi walked with her to the communication room.

"Do you really buy this?" Rogue looked at Logan.

"No, but as Shadowcat pointed out we need to find the others," Logan said. "They've been gone long enough as it is. And I could tell she wasn't lying about wanting to find Monet." He pointed to his nose.

"I'd make a deal with the devil himself to find my sister," Sam nodded.

"I'm not so sure that's what we've already done," Kitty grumbled.

"I know. But if worse comes to worse I could always have a little 'accident' ", Rogue pointed to her gloved hands.

"If Emma does decide to double cross us there are gonna be a lot of accidents," Tabitha growled.

Meanwhile Emma was talking to Catseye on the video communicator. "Are you eating well?" Emma asked her foster daughter. "Keeping up with your studies?"

"Yes Mother," Catseye said proudly. "Catseye is even learning a little Japanese. Sunfire and Sunpyre are good teachers."

"Those are mutants from a friendly clan with powers similar to Angelica," Lina smirked. She was also on the vid phone from Japan. "I have to say, I wasn't expecting so much support. Especially from so called rival Ninja clans."

"Nearly all successful ninja clans have at least a couple mutants in them," Althea said. "It's in their best interests to help us. And by doing that they will help themselves."

"Yes, Catseye works in nursery helping little ones," Catseye said proudly.

"A lot of the kids we rescue from the MRD are orphans or abandoned," Althea explained to Emma. "We take the youngest ones that can't fend for themselves over to Japan where my Dad and the other Misfit handlers look after them. Along with other members of the Arashikage Clan and a few other mutants we met along the way."

"Yes, counting the Misfit kids we have about 25 kids here from infants to age fourteen," Lina nodded. "Most of them were rescued from the MRD or the FOH. There's one or two we found on the streets in Japan but most of them are Americans."

"That's very impressive," Emma was impressed. "I didn't think you were so organized. You are doing very well, Sharon. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you," Catseye smiled. "Mother please be nice to Misfits and X-Men. Catseye knows some of the X-Men are stuck up but please try to be nice. And Misfits care about Catseye so they worry about if you are going to hurt me or something like that. Just show them you won't hurt me. It's important to Catseye."

"All right Sharon," Emma let out a sigh. "If it's that important to you, I'll try."

"Good! Maybe now we can all be friends?" Catseye said cheerfully.

"The things I do for my family…" Emma grumbled.

"Storm why don't you take Frost to Cerebro?" Althea asked. "I've got to talk to Dragonfly on clan matters."

Emma was about to say _I doubt it_ but remembered her promise to Catseye and kept her mouth shut. "Catseye, it was good to talk to you," She said instead and let Ororo show her out.

Catseye waited until they were sure Emma was gone. "Catseye is going to stay here in Japan for a while? Catseye right?" The feline mutant asked sadly.

"I know she's your Mom Catseye but we can't take any chances," Althea sighed. "Especially about you know who."

"Catseye understand," The purple haired feline metamorph nodded. "Need to keep Toad a secret. But what about all of you? Can Mother not read your minds?"

"We threatened to feed her Kitty's cookies if she crossed the line," Xi smirked.

"That'll do it," Lina rolled her eyes. "Wait a minute, didn't she use to work with both Mystique and the Baroness? And they know about…If they told her…"

"I don't think they did," Althea said. "Wolverine asked her earlier if Mystique and the Baroness ever informed her about any secrets about the X-Men and Misfits and she said she didn't know. Wolverine is pretty good at sniffing out lies."

"Yes but Emma is probably better at telling them," Lina frowned. "No offense Catseye."

"None taken," Catseye sighed. "So she could know about Toad?"

"We're just going to have to keep an eye on her to make sure what she does or doesn't know. Back to the mission. If we find Cyclops and or anyone else I'll send a message to you immediately," Althea said. "We might need you and Lifeline as medical backup. Just wait for our signal."

"Understood," Lina nodded. "There's nothing new here, Wavedancer. We're all too busy with the kids. Shipwreck hasn't even had a drink in a week."

"One whole week? The man just broke his own record," Althea snorted. "Tell him I said hi!"

"Will do," Lina nodded. "Dragonfly out."

Althea then shut off the communications and walked down the hallway. She entered the room where the new Cerebro was. Logan and Ororo were there already with Trinity. "Any luck?"

"Too early to tell but with the new upgrades…" Daria began.

"I've found him," Emma let out a breath. "And Madelyne. And a few other of your friends' mutant signatures."

"Where?" Logan asked.

"Genosha," Emma told them.


	37. The Secret of Genosha

**The Secret Of Genosha**

"This is the island of Genosha," Logan showed a thee dimensional map in the war room to the assembled teams. "It's located between Madagascar and the Seychelles Islands in the Indian Ocean. It's roughly half the size of Rhode Island and filled with mountains and caves and one fairly sized jungle. For centuries it was a haven for pirates because of it's location and the odd trade winds that surround the island in fog banks. During the end of the Second World War the Allied armies turned it into a secret base. After the war it became a research station. During the Eighties it became more secretive and autonomous. What little intelligence was gathered in on it has been varied. Some say it was a hiding place for many powerful Communist defectors. Others say it was a super secret scientific laboratory. Others say it's a haven for rich former spies and super criminals. No one knows for sure. It has some kind of shielding around the island so it is impossible to monitor by satellites."

"In other words a perfect spot for people to be doing stuff they don't want anyone else to know about," Todd said.

"We do know there are two main habited areas," Logan put up the map. "The first one is a huge building on top of Dark Mountain to the north. The mines are underground. The second appears to be some kind of resort in the area known as Hammer Bay. This is where Cyclops' and Goblyn's signatures were located."

"Resort?" Wanda asked as pictures of a well manicured area filled with large mansions and a street with some shops were shown. "**This** is a super secret base that exploits mutants?"

"More like a super secret base that exploits child labor and minimum wage laws," Sam whistled.

"Where are the mutant slaves? Behind the counter at Lacy's?" Pietro asked.

"More likely in the mines," Rogue shrugged. "Underground where no one can see them."

"This was taken a few years ago by a freelance spy trying to make a quick buck on SHIELD," Logan said. "It seems those rumors of ex-spies and super criminals in retirement might be true."

"**Might** be true?" Alex asked as he pointed to the picture. "Is that a amusement park?"

"No, it's just an outdoor mall with a Ferris wheel and a roller coaster," Logan looked. "Oh wait, it also has a merry go round."

"And one of those bumper car things," Fred poitned out.

"It looks like it has some good restaurants too," Kitty said. "Oooh! That's a Mordstrom's store! They're so fashionable and exclusive!"

"Look at those tennis courts," Bobby whistled. "And a golf course!"

"It's beautiful." Danielle said.

"Let's not forget that this was all done on the backs of mutant slaves," Pietro growled. "And the rest of the world conveniently forgets that it exists for it's own purposes."

"To be fair, most of the world doesn't even know it **exists**," Althea pointed out.

"Hell a lot of high school students don't even know where their own country is on a map," Wanda snorted.

"But a lot of governments do know about it!" Lance bristled. "Including SHIELD!"

"Why doesn't SHIELD do anything to shut it down?" Jubilee asked.

"Because years ago SHIELD made some kind of bargain with the head honchos down there," Logan explained bitterly. "They get to experiment on mutants and make super soldiers. SHIELD and the governments of the free world get biological weapons and technology to use against their enemies. In fact half the mutant and genetic research done in the twentieth century was done on Genosha."

"That's sick!" Alex spat.

"That's how the world works," Logan growled. "There's more, Genosha's main export is adamantium. It's one of only two places in the world where it's naturally found."

"Now that makes more sense," Lance said. "And we all know how SHIELD and every other government loves a rare metal that's almost impossible to destroy."

"And Fury _allows _it?" Kitty was shocked.

"To be fair it wasn't Fury's call but he doesn't exactly fight the system very hard," Logan grunted. "In case you have a question, yeah that was **another** reason I left SHIELD."

No one responded to that. The thought of Logan's adamantium skeleton being mined by mutant slaves would be a shock to anyone. No one doubted that Logan probably was repulsed at the irony.

"I always meant to take a trip to Genosha," Logan growled. "But well, even I can't take on a whole flamin' island alone and things came up."

"Seems like now is as good a time as any to take it on," Pietro smirked. "So how are we getting there?"

"We're using the Mass Device to infiltrate the island as quickly as possible," Althea said. "It's that important. Just try not to get captured and let the enemy steal our secrets."

"Team A will go infiltrate the lab," Logan pointed to the map. "Maybe we can shut down this mutant slave trade?"

"Or at the very least give the miners some time off," Wanda said.

"Who's going to be in Team A?" Lance asked.

"I'm leading the team," Logan said. "Team A will consist of Wavedancer, Rogue, Beast, Nightcrawler, Toad, X-23, Xi, Jubilee, Quicksilver, Blob, Boom Boom, Avalanche and Pyro."

"In other words you're taking the people who can do the most damage," Lance smirked.

"And turn that lab into rubble," Logan growled.

"I like it," Lance grinned.

"Oh yeah the Toad is finally getting some action!" Todd whooped.

"Team B will investigate this area where Cyclops and Gobyln's signatures were last located," Emma pointed. "It's hidden in this dome. I can't scan much but I was able to locate their signatures."

"I'll lead Team B," Ororo said. "Team B will consist of Emma, Iceman, Shadowcat, Havok, Gambit, Colossus and the Scarlet Witch."

"Cannonball, Mirage, Penny, Doctor Reyes and Trinity will remain behind and prepare the medical facilities," Ororo ordered. "Something tells me we will need them."

"And if something goes wrong you guys can contact the Joes and the rest of the Misfits back in Japan," Althea said. She held up her hand before Sam could protest. "I know Paige is your sister Cannonball and it's likely that she is on that island. But we need someone with a level head here just in case."

"I get what you're saying," Sam nodded.

"I have a question," Fred raised his hand. "If there's like some kind of scanner blocking thing, how are we able to know where we are going to go? I mean, won't it block the Mass Device?"

"Thanks to Trinity we upgraded the power on these babies," Logan said. "We don't know a hundred percent about the layout but we know enough where we can drop in. Besides, we're not teleporting directly to the island from here."

"We're not?" Pietro asked.

"There's a cargo ship called the Eastwestern Territory dropping off some equipment at Hammer Bay," Logan said. "We're going to teleport there first and once it docs our two teams will split up. Team A will teleport directly to the lab and find a way inside. Team B will go to the resort area to search for Scott and the others. If Team B finds the others before we do, they are to teleport the missing mutants immediately off the island and come back for us if we can. If not we'll rendezvous back at Hammer Bay. Any questions?"

"Yeah one," Pyro said. "You really think this plan is gonna **work?**"

"Okay Trinity triangulated the position of the freighter and the coordinates are in your Mass Device devices," Althea went on. "It's time we went on board and to Genosha!"

"All right! I finally go on a mission!" Todd whooped. "I've been going stir crazy just hanging out here training!"

"Gee I wonder why they don't let **you** out?" Emma groaned. Having no watch she held hands with Ororo.

They teleported away. "Great, we get left behind," Danielle grumbled.

"You know…It might not be a bad idea to give the Japan base a heads up?" Sam smirked. "Just in case of course."

"Of course," Trinity nodded as one, knowing **exactly** what Sam had in mind.

* * *

"I love traveling by sea," Pyro quipped as the team of combined mutants sat in the cargo hold. "Although I prefer going first class."

"Not exactly the most comfortable accommodations," Pietro remarked. "How are we gonna get in the lab?"

"Probably do some recon," Logan grunted.

"Or we could just hide in these crates that are marked Lab Use," Xi pointed to them.

"That would work," Pietro said.

"We're almost there," Emma focused. "So I suggest Team A get into their private quarters."

"Oh goody," Pietro quipped as he opened up a box and threw out the stuff inside. "We get upgraded to first class."

"Don't forget to hide the stuff that's inside the boxes," Althea told her team.

"Yes, mother," Lance said sarcastically as he fit himself into a good size box.

"Uh Wavedancer?" Fred blinked, he was halfway stuck in a large box that wasn't large enough. "I'm stuck."

"Oh for crying out loud," Logan grunted as he and Peter pulled him out. "Blob couldn't you find a larger box?"

"There is no larger box!" Fred pouted. "I don't think I can fit into any of these!"

"That is a problem," Emma frowned.

"Great," Remy grumbled.

"It's not my fault I'm this size you know?" Fred gave him a look. "I mean that's like blaming you for the color of **your eyes**!"

"Hold on!" Pietro popped out of his box. "I have an idea!" He zoomed out of the cargo hold. A minute later he ran back with a trucker's hat and a an extra large jacket. "Put these on."

"I get it," Kitty said. "Blob can pretend to be one of the delivery men."

"But won't someone notice that they just got a double extra large guy on the payroll?" Tabitha asked.

"Not if I implant the idea that he's been with them the whole time," Emma smirked. "I have to use my telepathy to keep the rest of us shielded anyway."

"Where did you get a jacket big enough to fit him?" Todd asked Pietro as Fred put on the jacket.

"I made it out of another jacket and the curtains in the captain's bedroom," Pietro said. "I think we're about to dock!"

"Time to get this show on the road," Logan said as he got into a box.

Fortunately it wasn't that hard for Emma to convince the other workers that Fred was one of them. Many of the men hauling crates were as large as he was. Using Kitty and Emma's powers, Team B made their way undetected past the docs and through a large gate. Soon they were in a large, well manicured community.

"For a bunch of evil dictators they picked a nice place to live," Kitty said.

"Hey guys! I found something! Take a look at these signs," Alex pointed to the street signs. "White Pawn Lane? Black Rook Drive? And that's…"

"The symbol of the Hellfire Club," Ororo frowned as she saw several flags lining the street.

"Guess Sinister is still working for the creeps," Kitty said. "This explains a lot. He's probably the one who is in charge of the slave labor force."

"Breeding mutants to create more powerful DNA and turning them into obedient drones sounds just like his style," Remy growled.

"Be on the lookout for hidden cameras. I can telepathically shield us from minds but not technology," Emma told them. "This way."

"Whoa," Bobby said as they ended up on a well manicured street with several lovely buildings. Several well dressed and oddly dressed people were walking and going about their business. "This place is fancy."

"It looks like one of those gated communities my father always wanted to retire to," Emma was surprised. "Complete with a golf course."

"A beautiful paradise built on the backs of slave labor," Remy growled.

"There's one now," Emma pointed. A man in a colorful green outfit was making flowers bloom.

"Greetings folks!" The plant manipulator grinned a strange happy grin. "It's a lovely day in Genosha!"

"Yes, lovely…" Emma nodded and they walked by.

"It's a lovely, lovely day in Genosha," Another mutant in a colorful costume spoke to them as he rode by on a lawnmower on someone's lawn.

They walked through the park. "It's a beautiful day in Genosha," A mutant with green hair in a green and pink dress twittered as she stood behind an ice cream stand. "Free ice cream?"

"No, thank you," Emma said as they walked by. "I'm watching my weight."

"You know for slaves they're pretty cheerful," Kitty blinked.

"Annoyingly cheerful," Wanda winced.

"These are mostly low level mutants," Emma concentrated. "They are completely subservient and obnoxiously cheerful as they've been programmed to be."

"Programmed?" Ororo asked.

"From what I can delve from their empty little minds they receive some kind of treatment designed to make them happy, docile and obedient servants," Emma snarled in disgust. "They're also the eyes and ears of whoever is in charge. Fortunately they are remarkably easy to fool. The brainwashing they received makes them more susceptible to my powers."

"Brainwashing, why does **that** not surprise me?" Remy grumbled.

"Hello there friends," A blond mutant female in a colorful pink and white uniform said cheerfully behind a visitors center. "How can I help you on this happy, happy day?"

"We're new residents and we need an extra map of the town," Emma improvised.

"That's wonderful! Here in Genosha we always love to make new friends! Here you go!" The counter girl smiled and gave them a map. "If you need anything else just ask! Here at Genosha we live to serve!"

"My god…" Emma groaned as they walked away. "They're even more annoyingly cheerful than Disney World Employees!"

"I swear we must shut this place down," Ororo said.

"I agree," Emma said. "If I had known this place existed when I was in the Hellfire Club I would have turned against them long ago. We must save these mutants from a fate worse than death! And I don't just mean the slavery part!"

"I guess for you being nice and cheerful is a fate worse than death," Kitty quipped.

"I'd rather be shot," Emma shuddered. "This way."

They went to a large house on the lane. A family was walking down the street. "Hey! Does that guy look familiar to you?" Remy did a double take at the man in the family.

"It can't be!" Ororo gasped.

"Is that…Scott?" Kitty gasped. "His eyes…" True enough, it was Scott but without his glasses.

"His powers are somehow being blocked," Emma concentrated. "It's worse…He doesn't know who he is! He's been brainwashed."

"Brainwashed?" Ororo asked.

"He believes he's a pilot for a private company," Emma concentrated. "His name is Scott Pryor and he doesn't even know mutants exist. He also…Oh dear."

"What?" Kitty asked. Then she saw it. "I don't believe it!"

"That can't be!" Ororo gasped as she saw Scott hug a familiar looking red haired woman. "Jean?"

"No…" Emma frowned. "Madelyne…"

It was a complete copy of Jean kissing Scott. There was no doubt that it was Madelyne. And what was worse, she had a baby in a stroller near her. "Frost…" Remy saw this. "Please tell me that those two are babysitting."

"I'm afraid not…" Emma groaned.

"What do you mean? What does that baby…?" Bobby then put two and two together. "No way!"

"Way," Kitty blinked as she saw Scott dote on his new son. "Totally way."

"I knew Sinister was sick and twisted but I had no idea how far he'd go…" Ororo was horrified.

"This is going to be more difficult than I thought," Emma sighed.

"What you can't…?" Alex began.

"Oh I can fix their minds but I can't undo the damage if you get my drift," Emma pointed to the baby carriage.

"In other words we have to shatter Scott's perfect little life and destroy it in order to get him back," Kitty spat.

"Sinister is a cruel, cruel man…" Peter frowned as they watched Scott and Madelyne take their baby inside a large house with a white picket fence.

"I think we just figured out who the head honcho for this island is," Wanda growled. "So how are we going to do this? Believe me, I know how hard it is when you find out your memories are all a lie!"

"Yes but you didn't have a child when you discovered the truth," Emma told her. "We are going to have to be very careful."

"Uh Frost," Bobby pointed to the sky. "We have bigger problems."

"Oh crap…" Emma swore as she saw what was coming. "This is going to get messy…"

"I almost wish were gonna fight Sentinels," Remy moaned. "In fact, they'd be a lot easier to fight than **this!"**

"It's not as if she wasn't going to show up sooner or later," Wanda winced as a familiar figure landed.

"Why the hell couldn't it have been **later?**" Remy moaned.

"This rescue mission just went to hell didn't it?" Bobby groaned.

"Oh yeah," Remy said as Phoenix landed on the front lawn. "One big fiery bird of hell…"

* * *

It was easier than Fred thought to slip away from the rest of the workers when the boxes was delivered into the cargo hold of the lab. "Hey guys! We're in!" He banged on one of the boxes.

"All right," Lance smirked as he got out. "Finally some action."

"Quicksilver, Xi…Do some scouting," Logan ordered. The two mutants used their powers to check the building out. "This way…" He motioned to the rest of the team.

It didn't take long before the team heard human screams. They saw a lab where several scientists were surrounding a mutant wearing an orange jumpsuit strapped to a lab table and something was on his head. Several more mutants of varying sizes and shapes were chained against a wall with a glassy look on their faces.

"This next batch is ready for transport," The head scientist smirked. "Tell the supervisor…"

He didn't get to finish. Before anyone realized it the team broke in and easily knocked him out along with the other scientists. "This must be the brainwashing room," Tabitha growled.

"These guys are out cold," Rogue looked at the mutant prisoners. "What did they do to them?"

"They shut their brains down in order to make perfect slaves out of 'em," Logan growled.

"There is something about this that is just not right," Xi frowned.

"Making mutant slaves and erasing their minds is never right," Kurt said.

"No, I mean something **besides **that," Xi corrected. He went over to one of the unconscious mutants and touched her. "Hmmm…"

Pietro zoomed in. "Hey guys! Look at this! I got some reading material in one of the offices!" Pietro showed them a folder. "It's full of invoice slips! These guys are selling mutants on the black market! Some are to Hydra. A couple to Cobra. North Korea. Some other people I don't know about…And check out where most of them are headed!"

"Madripoor?" Logan looked at the slip.

"Yeah according to what I saw ninety percent of the mutants processed here are sent to Madripoor," Pietro said. "And get this, most of them are turned into plant manipulators or psychics! A couple other ones deal with lightning and stuff but other than that…"

"Plant manipulators? Why would Madripoor order a whole bunch of gardeners?" Todd asked.

"Because Madripoor is the main location where Jump is grown and made," Althea explained.

"Oh right," Todd nodded.

"Guess the rest of these guys are like foot soldiers in Madripoor's mutant army," Pietro said. "But why would Genosha send so many mutants to Madripoor?"

"We have a problem," Xi told them. "The slaves. They're not mutants."

"They're **not?** Could have fooled me," Todd snorted.

"I'm telling you they're not mutants," Xi said. "They're **mutates**."

"Mutates? You mean normal people injected with artificial X genes?" Rogue asked.

"That's right," Xi nodded.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked.

"I touched every mutant in this room," Xi said. "Their mutations are artificial. All of them were humans before this."

"You didn't touch **every** mutant…" The head scientist managed to stand up and his body turned to fire. "Burn with the Purity of the Hellfire!"

"Pyro…" Logan sighed.

Pyro used his powers to force the fire scientist to hit himself repeatedly in the face. "OW! OW! OW! OW! WHAT THE HELL?"

"Stop hitting yourself," Pyro mocked. "Stop hitting yourself."

"Ah a sink," Althea said as she turned the water on. "Move out of the way guys."

"Okey dokey," Pyro grinned.

"What…?" The fire scientist turned and looked at her in time to get doused by water.

"You know for a mutant scientist this guy's all wet," Todd snickered.

"Start talking slime ball," Logan shot his claws out as he grabbed the scientist. "What does Hellfire have to do with this?"

"I will tell you…" The scientist began. Logan shoved his claws closer. "Anything you want to know. The Hellfire Club owns this island! Everything and every…"

Suddenly the scientist twitched and passed out. "What the heck did you do to him?" Rogue asked.

"Wasn't me," Logan frowned. "Hold it…I smell…Some part of his brain has been fried! Still alive. But out cold."

"I've seen this before," Rina said. "Sometimes operatives and scientists at Hydra were given implants in their brains in order to make sure they did not give information if they were captured. If they tried to talk, a trigger goes off…"

"And makes sure they don't talk," Logan growled. "Xi this guy fake mutant or real mutant?"

Xi touched him. "Real mutant," Xi growled. Then Xi touched a few of the other scientists. "These are also real mutants."

"Real mutants? So the Hellfire Club is running this joint?" Jubilee asked. "I should have known!"

"But SHIELD didn't," Logan realized. "And if they did I can guarantee you that this operation wouldn't have gone on as long as it has!"

"But the Hellfire Club is made of mutants! How can mutants enslave their own kind?" Kurt asked.

"Please!" Althea grunted. "I know people who would sell their own parents for medical experiments, besides me of course."

"Besides technically mutates aren't mutants," Tabitha reminded them. "Just humans turned into freaks against their will."

"Wait a minute," Fred thought. "If the people in charge of Genosha are really the Hellfire Club and they're all mutants…And all the slaves on this island were originally humans…."

"Oh boy," Jubilee realized. "This is bad."

"So instead of an island of humans turning mutants into slaves…" Kurt realized.

"Genosha is an island of mutants that turn humans **into** mutant slaves," Xi finished.

"Holy crap," Lance swore.

"Something tells me if this ever gets out the rest of the world wouldn't turn such a blind eye to what's going on down here," Rogue growled.

"You think things are bad for mutants now?" Althea said. "Wait until people learn about this place!"

"It would be their worst nightmares come true," Jubilee agreed. "And give them even more reasons to hate and fear mutants."

"Don't worry Jubilee," Monet strode through the door of the lab wearing a red and black uniform that left very little to the imagination. "It's not like you are going to be able to tell anyone about this."

"Monet!" Jubilee turned around.

"Look what we have here," Paige sneered as she walked in wearing the same type of uniform. Behind her was Banshee and his daughter Siryn, Rahne, Skin, Thornn and a few other mutants taken from Muir Island.

"Rahne! It's you!" Tabitha said going over to her friend.

"Uh oh…" Althea realized the situation. "Tabitha! Stay back!"

"Why? What…?" Tabitha stopped as Rahne transformed into a huge wolf, much larger than anything she had ever changed into before. "Rahne…"

"You will make wonderful presents for our Mistress," Monet sneered. "Surrender and submit to Hellfire!"


	38. Family Reunions Part I

**Family Reunions I**

Scott Pryor was a happy man.

He had married his high school sweetheart as soon as he graduated from pilot's school. And he was now the father of a month old perfectly healthy baby boy. He was currently working for his Uncle Nathan, a kind scientist who raised him when his parents and brothers died in a terrible car crash. The work was easy, taking his uncle and other rich clients from Genosha to the Mainland. And he was paid well. It paid enough for a down payment on the house they lived in. Madelyne and he were so happy they were already thinking of having a little brother or sister for their son Nathan.

Everything about his life was perfect. Good job, good neighborhood with no crime. Every Sunday night Uncle Nathan would visit and the family would have dinner together, play some cards and talk.

He had just come home to spend some time with his wife and child. They were planning on having a simple meal at home and spending some time with the baby.

Then the doorbell rang.

Scott assumed it was one of his neighbors come to ask a favor or to talk.

"Yes, can I….Help you…?" Scott was stunned at what he saw before him.

"Hello Scott," Phoenix stood before him. "I'm back…"

Scott Pryor's world was about to descend into Hell.

* * *

Back at the labs things weren't going so well. The lab team was fighting the captured and enhanced X-Men and Gen X members. And to their surprise, they were losing.

"Paige! It's me! Jubilee!" Jubilee pleaded. "I don't know what they did to you, but I know deep down you know who I am!"

"DIE!" A metal Paige slammed a metal fist into the wall, barely missing Jubilee's head. It made a huge hole in the wall.

"Or maybe not…" Jubilee winced.

A blast of screams from both Banshee and Syrin knocked down the team. "I can't move…" Logan tried to stand up after the scream but found himself held in place.

"My sister is a bio-kinetic, remember?" Monet sneered. "She can control all your bodies, including your powers. And your muscles."

"I can't move either!" Rogue said.

"This could be a problem," Logan grunted.

"Say goodnight," Monet grinned as she put both her hands together and they came down on his head. Then darkness fell.

A few minutes later Logan woke up. He was thrown to the floor by Monet. "Wake up you!"

"Is it check out time yet?" Pietro moaned as he realized that they were in a lab somewhere.

The captured mutants weren't collared, they just had restraints on their arms. "So much for this rescue plan," Althea groaned.

"Rahne don't you remember us at all?" Jubilee asked. Rahne just growled at her in her wolf form.

"Don't bother. She and the others are perfectly obedient servants. Just as you shall become."

"Who the…?" Jubilee did a double take. There was a bald woman wearing a mostly white pantsuit and a green necklace standing before them. "Is it the concussion talking or does that lady look exactly like the Professor?"

"Yeah she does," Todd gulped.

"Welcome to Genosha," The bald woman gave an evil smile. "I'm Cassandra Nova Xavier. Your new mistress."

* * *

"Madelyne…No? Who are you?" Scott was stunned at the woman who was the exact copy of his wife standing before him.

"Scott don't you remember me?" Phoenix held out her hand.

"Scott who's…" Madelyne walked up to them with the baby in her arms. Both were stunned. "Who are you?"

"Madelyne?" Phoenix was stunned.

"How do you know my wife? Why do you look **exactly** like her?" Scott was confused.

"HOW COULD YOU?" Phoenix screamed as she sent a telekinetic pulse straight at Scott knocking him down. "HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME?"

"STOP!"

Phoenix turned around and saw Ororo and the others standing behind her. "Jean do not do this!" Ororo challenged. Suddenly she was hit backwards by a telekinetic wave. "Agghhh!"

"Oh lord..." Remy shuddered as several trees seemed to burst into flames. "We are in big trouble!"

"Shadowcat! Get me closer!" Emma shouted. Kitty nodded and grabbed her hand. They managed to phase through the wall of the house.

"Scott…" Alex groaned as he got up.

"You betrayed me Scott…" Phoenix hissed. "How could you betray me?"

"Phoenix! No!" Emma stood in front of them. "They've been brainwashed by Sinister! It's not their fault! Phoenix!"

"Who are all you people?" Scott shouted. "What are all you people?"

"Scott I know you're confused but the truth is you are not who you think you are," Emma said. "These past several months you've been living a lie."

Madelyne screamed and ran out of the room holding the baby. "Get back here!" Phoenix hissed.

"Jean you're scaring them!" Kitty cried out.

"I am not Jean! I am PHOENIX!" Phoenix cried out in rage.

"Phoenix…Jean…Whoever you are! **Listen** to me!" Alex stood in front of her along with Emma. "They've been brainwashed by Sinister! They don't remember you because he did something to their minds!"

"If you doubt us see for yourself," Emma pointed to Scott.

"What? Who…" Scott began as he saw Phoenix's eyes glow.

"No…" Phoenix was stunned as she sorted through his memories. Then she opened a door into his mind. "Scott…Remember me!"

Everything came back to him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Scott screamed as the horror of what happened returned. Memories of his past destroyed his present.

"No…I…couldn't…" Scott was stunned. He started to shake.

"Scott, do you remember who you are?" Emma helped him stand up.

"Yeah I'm Scott Summers and I….Oh god what have I done?" Scott was stunned.

"Exactly what I wanted you to do," Standing behind them in the hallway was Sinister. He was holding the baby in his arms and Madelyne was at his feet.

"Sinister…." Jean snarled.

"You…" Scott shook in fury. "**You** did this to us! You're going to pay for what you did! What you made us do!"

"It doesn't matter my dear Cyclops," Sinister smiled as he held the baby in his arms. "I've already gotten what I wanted."

**Next: Things just get worse don't they? **


	39. Family Reunions Part II

**Family Reunions II**

"Call me Cassandra Xavier," The bald witch smiled. "From now on I will be your mistress…"

"Yeah right!" Tabitha snorted. "We've heard **that** before!"

"Hold it, _Xavier?_" Logan did a double take.

"Correct Wolverine," Cassandra smiled. "I guess you could say I'm Charles' twin that **should** have lived."

"A clone of Xavier," Rina frowned.

"No, a clone of Xavier's sister," Cassandra corrected. "But I can see where you would think that."

"Sister? Charles doesn't…" Logan began. "Oh crap. You're made from that dead kid back in that lab in Korea aren't you?"

"Grown and given my gifts through the miracles of science and the Hellfire Club," She bowed. "I was specifically placed here in Genosha to oversee it's development into the second phase. The Master found that Sinister's attention was a bit divided. So when I was created and proved my worth the Master rewarded me with control over all of Genosha."

"And this Master of yours is?" Althea asked.

"In due time," Cassandra smirked. "Now I know you're dying to be reunited with your lost comrades. Let's go visit the rest of them shall we? Bring them!"

The mutants were dragged by their former friends into a large lab area. There were more test tubes and more computers. And three other people. "Riesman! Mrs. Leech! Dr. MacTaggert! You're alive!" Hank was stunned.

"I wish I could say it's good to see you," Riesman sighed. In addition to her lab coat and clothes she, Leech and Riesman had some kind of collar around their necks.

"Beast! Wolverine! You're all…" Mrs. Leech gasped. "How did you find us?"

"Luck, unfortunately most of it was bad," Pietro said.

"Why are you guys wearing collars?" Rogue asked. "I'd get it if you had mutant powers but…"

"They didn't want to tamper with our minds," Dr. Riesman said bitterly. "They needed our genius to help them create stronger mutant DNA. Brainwashing us would interfere with that. So they put these shock collars on us."

"Not to mention they threatened to hurt Rahne and the others if we didn't do what they said," Moira said. "Believe me, compared to some of the others I have seen come through here, they were treated with kid gloves."

"If it wasn't for Moria convincing them I could help with her experiments I would have been hurt too," Mrs. Leech said.

"Now you know what it is like to be treated like an animal," Rina gave Dr. Riesman a hard look.

"But humans **are** animals compared to Homo Superior," Cassandra sneered. "I just used them as mutants have been used over the century."

"Personally it's a pretty fitting punishment for Risey over there but Moira never hurt any mutant," Tabitha said.

"Unless you count how bad her coffee is," Logan grunted.

"And Mrs. Leech is innocent!" Tabitha agreed.

"She has been more helpful than I thought. These two have been most helpful in my work here on Genosha," Cassandra smirked. "Not only have they found new breakthroughs in genetic research, they've helped us streamline our new mutate process. Thanks to them we can now turn ordinary humans into mutants in less than a day. In a few weeks we will be able to change hundreds of humans into mutants at a time."

"What?" Rogue gasped.

"We had no choice," Moira looked like she was in pain. "They forced us to work on them or else they said they would kill Rahne and the others."

"Please spare me your pathetic apologies," Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Thanks to my methods of persuasion the procedures were relatively painless. And you two learned more about genetics in nine short months than you did in the past nine years!"

"You said you wouldn't let them feel pain if we cooperated," Dr. Riesman frowned. "And we did. Not that you gave us much choice."

"The collars my dear doctor are an insurance policy," Cassandra sneered. "Let's face it, out of the two of you, you Riesman had the worst reputation. Yet it turned out that MacTaggert was the most rebellious. She needed those lessons more than you did. Apparently Hydra was good at teaching manners into their scientists."

"Shock collars," Althea realized. "But why use those? Why not simply wipe their minds like you did with the others? It couldn't have been because you weren't able to."

"You perceive correctly, Wavedancer," Cassandra nodded. "It's just….Well it's one thing to mind wipe the troops into being good little soldiers that can follow orders. It's another to wipe the minds of scientists who need to be a little…creative in their work. It's a pity but we here at Genosha have found that those that don't have free will make terrible scientists."

"So you mostly use mutant scientists," Rogue said.

"Or those scientists that willingly undergo the mutate process in exchange for working exclusively on Genosha," Cassandra smiled. "You would be surprised how often that happens. Then again the Hellfire Club is very generous. You have seen our luxury accommodations."

"I can imagine," Logan grunted.

"Oh don't worry," Cassandra smiled. "Once you've all had the proper mental adjustments you will all partake of the riches of Genosha. It will be the human race that will suffer and be crushed beneath our heels. You know my brother believed in mutant and humans coexisting together in peace. And that's my same goal as well. The only difference is that I will make sure that it is the mutants that will be in charge. And once our Cerebro is finished I will use it to expand my powers to conquer the world!"

"Okay Mystique has just lost her title as Most Crazy Mutant Broad in the World," Tabitha rolled her eyes.

"And I have just decided which one of you I am going to work on **first,**" Cassandra gave a glare at Tabitha. "You with the mouth, you're probably going to be the easiest to crack since you seem to be the weak link in the chain!"

"I thought Toad was the weak link?" Tabitha quipped as Monet dragged her forward.

"Hey! You know I've been working on my powers!" Todd bristled.

"So have I," Tabitha smirked. "Like now I can make my energy bombs go off with a simple mental command."

"What do you…?" Cassandra's eyes widened.

BOOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOOM!

The brainwashed mutants yelled in agony as the bombs exploded on them. Some of their pants fell down. "I'm not even gonna **ask** how you managed to do that!" Lance focused on his powers. "Time to rock and roll!"

"Hey Gambit and Wavedancer have been giving me lessons!" Tabitha said as the team managed to break away from their captors. They started to fight with the brainwashed mutants.

"Time for a lesson or two for you lot!" Cassandra hissed.

"Don't be so sure, witch!" Rogue managed to grab Cassandra with her bare hands. "What?...Nothing's happening!"

"Thin psychic force field," Cassandra grinned. "Watch what happens when I expand it." She did so, knocking Rogue to the ground. Then she sent a mental blast at the team knocking them down.

"Agggh! Psychic blast…" Althea gritted in pain. She was then grabbed by Thornn. Most of the others were recaptured as well.

"Nice try," Cassandra sneered. "I admire your spirit. The way the Greeks admire a nice piece of china plate before they **smash** it into the ground!"

"Shut up!" Logan managed to stand and tried to attack Cassandra. But her mental assault slowed him down.

"You will bow to me, animal!" Cassandra continued her mental assault.

"That's **enough** Cassandra!" A voice boomed. "Release Wolverine."

"But…" Cassandra began to protest until she saw who entered the building. "Master?"

"You will not harm him, Cassandra," Factor One spoke.

"Yeah Cassie," Sabertooth strode in next to Factor One. "Leave the Runt alone. He's mine!"

"Sabertooth? And…Who the hell is this?" Pyro did a double take.

"I am Factor One," He spoke. "The true leader of Hellfire."

"This just gets better and better," Pietro grumbled. "I guess we're fit to receive the four star treatment huh? Penthouse suite and all that?"

"You have no idea how close to the mark you are with that statement," Sabertooth grunted.

"Technically it's Wolverine that merits this meeting. I'm here to welcome you back home," Factor One said.

"Home?" Logan asked. "What do you mean?"

"Why Wolverine, don't you remember?" Sabertooth sneered. "Oh right, you **don't**."

"The truth Wolverine is simple," Factor One said. "Until you lost your memory, you used to be one of us."

**"What?"** Logan growled.

"Okay, next time I go on vacation I am so not coming to Genosha," Pietro groaned.

* * *

"Why am I not surprised to find **you're** here?" Ororo snarled at Sinister.

"Think about it, Storm," Wanda growled. "Mutant experimentation in an island almost no one knows about? Must have been a paradise for him!"

"Yes a paradise to continue my work in peace," Sinister smirked as he managed to open a black portal. He stepped backwards carrying both Madelyne and the crying baby. "Thank you for your contribution to it."

"Oh no you don't!" Phoenix snarled as she managed to jump through the open portal.

"Come on Scott!" Remy grabbed Scott's arm. "We have to save Madelyne and your kid!"

"AAHHHHHH!" Scott yelled as the rest of the team barely managed to get through the portal. They landed hard inside some kind of laboratory. "Now I'm starting to remember how much I **hate** trips like this!"

"You okay Bro?" Alex helped him up. "What happened to your powers?"

"I don't know…" Scott groaned. "It's all jumbled in my head. I'm not sure which memories are real and which are not."

"Now you know how I feel," Wanda remarked. She looked around. "Where are we?"

"Must be Sinister's inner sanctum," Ororo said.

Phoenix stood around scanning. "He's here…Somewhere. I know it."

"Jean…I…" Scott began.

"No time for that," Phoenix said coldly. "And it's **Phoenix** now. Right now Sinister must be dealt with."

"Lovely lab," Remy shuddered. "Straight out of Gambit's nightmares."

"Get ready because there are more things to keep you awake at night in this room," Ororo opened a door.

They walked into a large room with hundreds of genetic maturation tubes. Hundreds of specimens were inside, many clones in various stages of maturation. "My god look at all these tubes…" Emma winced. "It's like the set of the Pod People."

"A lot of these are not active," Phoenix scanned with her mind. "They are merely stasis chambers."

"Must be some of Sinister's failed experiments that he just didn't have the heart to throw out," Emma grimaced. "Didn't figure him for the sentimental type."

"More like a body bank," Alex realized.

"Mon Dieur…" Remy winced as he saw a chamber with a naked female with auburn red hair and sightless black on red eyes.

"There's information on all of them," Kitty read a plaque. "She's been dead over thirty years. It says Elle as the name but I'm not sure about the rest of it. It's in some kind of code."

"She could be your sister," Wanda was shocked.

"Or mother," Remy growled. "Or donor or whatever else Sinister was working on!"

"There's even…" Kitty noticed half formed bodies of females with red hair floating in tanks. "Oh God…"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Phoenix screamed and activated her Phoenix Force, shattering all the test tubes and destroying every experiment and subject in the room.

"Well…That's one way to deal with it," Emma gulped. "I think we should move on!" They hurried down the hallway except for Phoenix who used her powers to disintegrate everything behind her.

"I'm afraid to find out what is in this room," Ororo shuddered as went into another room.

"Okay I gotta admit I wasn't expecting this," Alex blinked. "Wow look how big that chandelier is!"

"Well this is rather homey," Emma looked around the tastefully decorated living room. "Who knew Sinister was an expert in interior decorating?"

"Hey guys! Look at this!" Kitty called out. There was a picture of a red haired woman in Victorian clothing on the wall. She looked very familiar.

"She looks just like Jean!" Bobby gasped. "Wait, there's an inscription. Rebecca **Grey Essex?"**

"She was my wife," Sinister appeared from the shadows.

"Say Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttt?" Bobby's jaw dropped.

"Ex-squeeze me?" Alex blinked. "Baking powder?"

"WIFE?" Phoenix snarled. "Explain yourself Sinister!"

"It's obvious Xavier never told you the whole story," Sinister grumbled. "I mean you really think it was a coincidence that he just **happened** to become friends with Jean's father before Jean's powers emerged? The Xavier family has been keeping tabs on the Greys since…Well the whole incident. Look at that picture on the left."

"Hey that guy looks like Jean!" Kitty said. "I mean if Jean was a guy and had short hair."

"That's Rebecca's twin brother Robert," Sinister said. "He was Jean Grey's great, great, great grandfather."

"Three greats? Wow," Bobby blinked.

"Wait a minute, I have seen this picture before…" Ororo realized as she looked at Robert's picture. "It was once in the Professor's study. Before it was destroyed in one of the explosions."

"I'm not surprised," Sinister said. "That was a reproduction. This is the original. I told you, the Xaviers have been keeping tabs on the Greys because they always feared I do something to them."

"What get revenge or something?" Bobby asked.

"No, you idiot," Sinister grumbled. "Robert Grey had a partially active X-Gene. He was a latent tactile telepath. If he concentrated he could tell you the history of certain objects. But he wasn't very good at it and didn't practice it as much as he should have. I suppose over the years the Xaviers assumed that those telepathic powers simply died out. And quite frankly so did I."

"But then Jean came into her powers," Phoenix frowned.

"I admit I dropped the ball on that one," Sinister shrugged. "I mean it was centuries since another Grey had developed any signs of mutant talents. And I was rather busy on a number of other projects at the time. I had a lot of other projects I was working on that needed my full attention! I mean between my studies in the field, the work here on Genosha, my other secret labs around the world and a few favors I owed to other people. Who had the time to check up on a family I hadn't had ties to since my late wife died over a hundred and fifty years ago? Fortunately I was smart enough to keep watch over what Xavier was doing. Imagine my surprise when I discovered that the lovely Miss Grey had become quite a powerful telepath and telekinetic. Really. I was shocked. I didn't think you had it in you genetically. I mean you didn't know the Greys back then. With the exception of Rebecca the majority of that clan was as bright as mud and as flexible as a brick!"

"You've been waiting over a hundred and fifty years to find another mutant in the Grey bloodline?" Alex asked.

"Haven't you been listening? Both Xavier and I were waiting for signs of your mutant abilities! The only difference was that Charles Xavier was lucky enough to find you first," Sinister said.

"So you were the last person to want to see my family destroyed," Phoenix frowned.

"Exactly! Why the hell would I want your family destroyed? Technically they were my family too! Well by marriage but still…" Sinister shrugged. "Besides there was always a chance that another member of the Greys would develop mutant abilities."

"But you got impatient and created Madelyne," Scott frowned.

"Why did you name her Madelyne?" Bobby thought.

"That was my mother's name," Sinister explained. "As I was saying I didn't want your family destroyed and Apocalypse certainly didn't want to destroy your family because he knew that would turn Jean into Phoenix here! Which it did!"

"Wait a second, if you married Jean's ancestor and Gambit's your kid…" Bobby did a double take. "This just got really weird didn't it?"

"Did it ever!" Remy groaned. "Who was that Elle back there?"

"One of my favorite creations," Sinister sighed. "Alas she had a heart defect I did not anticipate. She died rather peacefully but I used some of her DNA and an egg from her womb to create an offspring of my own. In a way, you could say she was your mother Gambit. One of them anyway."

"ONE OF THEM? THERE IS **MORE** THAN ONE?" Remy yelled. "How is **that **possible?"

"I don't care about that now," Scott fumed. "I want you to pay for what you did to me!"

"What exactly **did** I do to you?" Sinister was indignant. "You wanted a normal life. I gave you a normal life. That's the whole reason you left Xavier in the first place wasn't it? I even used mutant suppressive drugs to keep your powers under control! Those vitamins you take every morning? They're really twenty five hour suppressive."

"You mean twenty four hour suppressive," Alex said.

"No, twenty five," Sinister said. "Just a little extra kick in case he overslept and was late with a dosage or something."

"So without the drugs, Scott's powers will come back," Alex reasoned.

"Obviously," Sinister rolled his eyes. "It's also obvious I picked to work on the two **smarter **brothers."

"You used me! You lied to me!" Scott shouted. "You made me believe in something that wasn't real! None of it was real!"

"It wasn't all a lie," Sinister seemed to be regretful about something. "I really did enjoy our Sunday Nights together, Scott. It was almost like when I had Rebecca in my life. A family that we could have had. My work may be the most important thing but there is something to be said about relaxing with family. It gives you…Perspective."

"If perspective is what you wish for I can **give** it to you," Phoenix bristled.

"I don't know why you're so angry about what I have done, Phoenix," Sinister said. "Oh I expect this type of indignation from the hoi polloi you used to run around with but I thought you had grown as a person. That over these past months you had learned to accept the necessity of genetic experimentation. In fact…If I recall correctly, you yourself were grateful that some of your genetic material and Scott's were used on Avalon to make some of your personal army."

"What?" Scott blinked. "Jean what's he talking about?"

"Oh you haven't told them yet? Then again you haven't been talking much over the past few months have you?" Sinister grinned.

"There is a difference in taking stray genetic material and growing it in a lab to create protectors for our race than what you did!" Phoenix was furious. "What you did to Scott and Madelyne was rape their minds and their bodies…I would never force another being into carrying a child made only for a twisted experiment!"

"Especially since you have those wonderful test tubes that make maturation come so much faster," Sinister sneered. "Where do you think Magneto got those test tubes from? Who do you **think** developed them? Cobra? The Dreadnoks? I don't think so!"

"If you had test tubes then why…Why subject Madelyne and me to all that?" Scott shouted.

"Because Scott sometimes a man wants something more than work," Sinister sighed. "Sometimes a man wants more than results in a lab. I wanted to enjoy that brief period of normalcy. If only for a few short decades… But I see now that is not to be."

"You will cease to **be** period of you do don't tell me where Madelyne and Nathan are," Phoenix was furious. "You don't need them!"

"I'm afraid I do Phoenix," Sinister said. "In fact Madelyne is much more important to my future than young Nathan is right now."

"What do you mean?" Phoenix hissed.

There was a light that went off on Sinister's watch. "I'm sorry my dear, but that is a question for another day…" Sinister suddenly disappeared through a portal.

"What the hell?" Scott yelled. "SINISTER! WHERE IS MY WIFE AND MY SON!"

"I've already taken 'em someplace you'll never find," Vulcan appeared out of another portal.

"Okay how does everyone keep doing that?" Bobby asked.

"Tessaract portals," Vulcan smirked. "A little something Sinister cooked up a few years ago. What? You think the Misfits have a monopoly on teleportation?"

"Gabriel, if you have any feeling at all for your real family you'll tell us where Sinister took Scott's kid and…Well Madelyne," Alex said.

"And if you won't I'll beat it out of you," Scott snarled.

"Sorry big brothers," Vulcan snorted. "Not gonna happen. See while you are all learning a little family history, your friends are having a chat with the real head honchos of this island paradise."

"Come back here Vulcan!" Phoenix hissed as she fired up.

"Come and get me!" Vulcan laughed as he jumped through a portal.

"With pleasure!" Phoenix followed him.

"Come on! Before the portal closes!" Emma shouted. The team jumped through the portal.

"Where the hell are we going?" Wanda shouted.

"I don't know," Ororo said. "But something tells me it's not going to be good when we gets there!"


	40. Family Reunions Part III

**Family Reunions III**

"What do you mean one of **you?**" Logan shouted. "I was never part of the Hellfire Club!"

"Technically you're right," Sabertooth shrugged. "You were more like part of the family. I mean why do you think we let you all get this far?"

"_Let us_ get this far?" Althea asked.

"Did you all really think I'd let you sneak onto my island without **me **knowing it?" Factor One asked. "I knew even before you got here. I **wanted** to let you find out the truth on your own."

"How considerate of you," Rogue said sarcastically.

"Master, allow me to take these insolent fools away while you have some quality time with Wolverine," Cassandra said to Factor One.

"Oh let them stay," Factor One told him. "Unlike some people I know I have **nothing **to hide." The masked man looked at Logan.

"What are you talking about?" Logan growled.

"Aren't you tired my Dear Logan?" Factor One asked. "Tired of all the mysteries? The lies? The deceit? The lost memories? Oh yes, Logan. I know **everything** about you. More than you can imagine."

"How do you know me?" Logan asked. "You know nothing!"

"Oh really? You think I don't know you Wolverine?" Factor One laughed. "Or should I say…**James?**"

"Okay, start talking," Logan growled.

"Do you really want to know who or **what **you are?" Factor One asked. "If you do I'll tell you. Unlike your friend Charles Xavier I am more than willing to give you your memories back. All you have to do is ask."

"What do you mean willing? Charles…" Logan began.

"Made up a lie saying that your mind was too complex because he didn't want you to remember who you **really **were!" Factor One said. "What you were. He didn't want to lose his most powerful weapon."

"And you'll tell me because you want me to be **your** weapon," Logan's eyes narrowed.

"Oh no, I have a much more **personal** reason than that," Factor One said. "Do you know why your memories are missing? You have no memories because you **asked** me to take them away from you. The truth was too painful for you to go on living. So I did the only merciful thing I could do."

"Merciful?" Logan growled in anger.

"You were suffering so badly," Factor One said smoothly. "I had to do it. I had to take your pain away."

"WHY? WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Logan roared as he attacked. "ARRRRGGHHH!"

SNIKT! CLASH!

"Why Logan, I would do anything for _**family,**_" Factor One purred as his set of adamantium claws blocked Logan's.

"What the hell…?" Logan's jaw dropped.

"I even gave you claws of your own because you wanted to be **just like me**," Factor One twisted the knife.

"What…?" Logan gasped and stepped back.

"He's got claws like Wolverine!" Kurt gasped.

"No, Wolverine has claws like **me**," Factor One corrected. "I offered the same to Sabertooth but he declined. Then again he's always been the more of an individual than the two of us."

"Declined? That's a load of bull!" Sabertooth appeared. "You refused to give them to me!"

"After we did some tests and found that your healing factor wasn't as strong as Logan's," Factor One sighed. "What do you care now? You changed your mind as soon as you started working with Magneto. Remember? You didn't want him to be able to control you as he could control Wolverine."

"You're right about **that,**" Sabertooth folded his arms in an annoyed grunt. "Still pisses me off that you took that offer back!"

"I did offer to put adamantium on your nails only," Factor One said. "But you wouldn't hear of it. That's your trouble Victor. It's always been all or nothing with you. Never been any room for compromise."

"Hold on. I don't get it! Why would you offer to give **Sabertooth** adamantium claws?" Logan snarled.

"Haven't you figured it out **yet**, Runt?" Sabertooth snorted. "I mean after all these years you think you would have done a blood test or somethin' after all the blood and fur I left behind. Granted most of it wasn't mine but still…"

"Maybe Xavier **did** do a blood test and simply did not tell him?" Factor One surmised. "I think he knew, but was afraid of what would happen if James here found out the truth."

"Got a point," Sabertooth snorted. "Baldy really had you on a leash with that song and dance routine, Runt! Of course it never occurred to you that if you really wanted to learn the truth about your past, all you had to do was **ask me!** Or take a blood test."

"What are you talking about?" Logan barked.

"Isn't it _**painfully obvious**_ why our mutations are similar?" Sabertooth snapped. "I mean come on! We both have healing factors. We're both ferals with an uncanny sense of smell and tracking skills. And we both kind of look alike! You're supposed to be the **smart** one here! Think for a minute Wolverine! Think **why** we both ended up in Weapon X in the first place! And why we stayed there so long! Why the hell would guys like us who hate humans willingly sign up for a mutant hunting program?"

"Because you're a sadistic bastard that takes pleasure in other people's pain?" Logan snarled.

"That too," Sabertooth admitted. "But that was just icing on the cake. I mean the docs thought they were running the whole show but they were nothing but puppets! I only pretended to obey orders and be under their control so that I could keep an eye on them. It was all part of the plan."

"Puppets? Plan? What plan?" Rogue looked at Factor One. It hit her. "You! You're the **real brains** behind the Weapon X program aren't you?"

"That I am my dear," Factor One bowed.

"What a surprise! One of **Mystique's** kids figured it out!" Sabertooth said sarcastically. "Then again sweetheart you were always the one with the brains in that outfit. Not that there's much competition…"

"I think we've dragged this out enough," Factor One started to remove his mask. "Can you guess now **why** we know so much about you Wolverine?"

"Holy…" Lance's jaw dropped when Factor One removed his mask.

"Can't you see it?" Factor One spoke. He had long white hair but his face looked very similar to both Logan and Sabertooth. "The **family** resemblance?"

"You…You smell similar to both Wolverine and Sabertooth," Rina frowned.

"Smell? He looks almost just like Wolverine! They could be brothers!" Kurt pointed.

"Could be?" Factor One laughed. "My naïve little Nightcrawler, we **are **brothers!"

"We're **all** brothers," Sabertooth snarled. "All three of us! Only difference is I had a different Dad than those two."

**"WHAT?"** Everyone shouted.

"Yes, you know all those studies saying that an X-gene can only be passed through a **male?**" Factor One asked. "That's not necessarily true."

"If you think about it, that is correct," Hank frowned. "I mean there are such things as dominant X-Genes in females. And since women only have X-Chromosomes they are just as capable as…"

"Will you forget the science lesson Beast? Sabertooth and I are **brothers** as well as Factor One? That's **impossible!**" Logan roared. "How can we all be related?"

"Kind of one of those long Gothic romance tragedy stories," Sabertooth snorted. "Rogue over there might appreciate it."

"I believe it's time we told him," Factor One said to Sabertooth. "Sabertooth will you do the honors?"

"Okay I'm just gonna go over this **once**," Sabertooth grumbled. "So **listen up**. Our mom was engaged to this prick named John Howlett back in the 19th Century. Before that she had a secret affair with my father named Thomas Creed Logan. She had me but her uptight parents forced her to give the baby up and paid off my father to keep it quiet. All that crap about being an unwed mother and they wanted to marry her off to a rich man. My dad then managed to find me and get custody somehow. Although now that I think about it, I probably would have been better off in an orphanage. Lousy drunken bastard."

"Hold it…Your name is **Logan?**" Kurt gasped.

"Yeah my full name is Victor Creed Logan," Sabertooth snapped. "I dropped the Logan after you know who **stole **it!" He pointed at Logan. "But I'm getting ahead of myself. Mom married Howlett and had a son named John first. However when Johnny boy manifested bone claws at age five he was shipped off to a loony bin by his **loving parents** when it was really our old lady that had a mental breakdown. Well actually her second mental breakdown. Woman was as stable as jello in a blender."

"As you can imagine Nineteenth century mental institutions were not the most sanitary or well run places in that era," Factor One growled. "I spent nine years in that hellhole, barely holding onto my sanity. That is until I was found by a Doctor Nathaniel Essex who rescued me."

"Essex? You mean **Sinister?**" Logan roared.

"Yeah he worked for Sinister for a while until Factor One became more powerful than him," Sabertooth snorted. "Back to the story. See Mom was pregnant with you when she had her first mental breakdown and when you were born, you weren't exactly the fittest one of the litter. You were kind of weak and sissy. Must have taken after your old man."

Sabertooth looked at Logan. "But you were still my brother. Even if you had it easier than I did in the home life department. You see my old man never really got over our mom's parents taking her away from him. Turned into a drunk. Told me everything during our 'quality time'. He became the Howlett's gardener just so he could stay close to his one true love."

Sabertooth grinned. "I remember one night I watched him and Mom in the garden. Both making goo goo eyes at each other and sighing and saying all kinds of stupid romantic stuff and wailing at their misery at never being together and all that crap. I still have some of their love letters stashed away somewhere. Hell Jane Austen couldn't write stuff that good!"

"You really expect me to believe this crap?" Logan barked.

"It's the truth, brother," Factor One said. "You're the one who's been living a **lie** all these years!" He took out two lockets from his jacket and threw them at Logan. "Take a good long look at both of these lockets. The first one is one of your mother and Sabertooth's father. The second one is of our parents and us. You were only a year old when I was sent away. But before that they made a portrait of us."

"Go on, show your friends over there," Sabertooth pointed to the others.

"This man does look like Sabertooth a little," Kurt looked at one locket. "Wait…The woman's eyes…They are very similar to Sabertooth's!"

"Those children in this locket do have a similarity to the two of you," Rina frowned.

"So? For all I know these are fakes!" Logan growled.

"Man you're in denial!" Sabertooth snapped. "Do a damn blood test or something! Can't fake that!"

"So what happened?" Rogue asked.

"Well Dad had anger management issues," Sabertooth snorted. "Logan's old man never figured out about the affair. But he had to fire him for drinking too much on the job and getting into fights with his staff. Kicked him off the property but took me in and said he would take care of me along with his son. It was Mom's idea. But Dad didn't want to lose his family. So he decided that very night to do something about it and take it back."

"What did he do?" Kurt was stunned.

"Things got a little messy," Sabertooth shrugged. "Long story short…My father killed your father. Right in front of you. You were so shocked your bone claws came out for the first time and you used them. You killed my father. And Mom couldn't take it anymore so she blew her brains out. Personally it was no great loss. I realized that neither parent of mine liked me very much and you kind of did me a favor. And I also knew if we stuck around we'd end up in jail or worse. So I grabbed you and we ran deep into the woods and didn't stop runnin'. We were quite a team for a long time. Until you went soft for some frail."

"Who?" Logan asked.

"Doesn't matter," Sabertooth shrugged. "She's dead anyway. You killed her."

"That wasn't for a while though," Factor One said. "You two went on quite a little killing spree for about a century. You were mercenaries. You fought in the Civil War, Both World Wars. Vietnam. It was quite difficult to track you down. Until of course you both decided to make sushi out of your entire platoon!"

"It was self defense of course," Sabertooth shrugged. "Let's just say we got in a bit of a jam until our Brother here found us. And we were one big happy family for about a year or two. Until you left us. Of course you were a bit miffed that I stole Mystique from you too…"

"Mystique?" Rogue shouted.

"Yeah those two dated and I was mad at Wolverine for something or other so I had the bright idea of stealing Mystique away from him," Sabertooth shrugged. "Boy did that plan backfire."

"Wait if Sabertooth is Wolverine's **brother**…?" Kurt reasoned. "And he was with Mystique and was **Graydon's** father…"

"And if Wolverine slept with Mystique and I'm his clone…" Rina frowned.

"Oh God!" Rogue held her head. "Our family tree just got weirder didn't it?"

Two figures emerged from the darkness. "You have no idea," Factor One smiled. The two figures took off their masks and brandished their claws. "Logan meet your son Draken!"

"And the girl is my daughter Victoria," Sabertooth growled proudly as a blonde female with the same animalistic tendencies as her father removed her mask. "Your niece. You didn't think after all these years Graydon was the **only **kid I had, did ya Wolverine?"

"Draken here is the son of Kayla Silver Fox." Factor One said. "A charming woman who was the daughter of a Native American soldier and a Japanese woman. And a mutant in her own right. When you abandoned her and left her for dead, I raised your son as my own. Molding him into a perfect soldier. A perfect weapon."

"You dumped Foxy for that Yuriko dame," Sabertooth snorted. "You remember Lady Deathstrike?"

"Who's Lady Deathstrike?" Rogue asked Logan.

"An old sparring partner from my SHIELD days," Logan frowned. "I could never understand why she hated me so much."

"Could be because you dumped her and ended up with the same adamantium on your bones her old man was killed for," Sabertooth snickered. "Then you dumped her for Mystique and…Well it just gets messy from here on in."

"Speaking of messy…" Cassandra frowned and focused her mind. "I am afraid we have a visitor."

Vulcan appeared out of a portal. Not far behind him Phoenix landed with the other team. "Hey guys, long time no see," Bobby groaned.

"Monet? Thornn? Rahne! Paige! What happened…?" Ororo gasped when she saw them.

"Don't ask," Todd groaned.

"Vulcan you fool you led them right to us!" Cassandra snarled.

"Not really," Vulcan smiled. "I never liked you anyway so I figured why not let Phoenix and friends take you out?"

"Sabertooth?" Phoenix noticed the feral mutant. "What are you doing here?"

"Forget him! Your fight is with me!" Cassandra snarled. "Guards! Attack!"

"I don't think so," Phoenix smirked. With a wave of her hand the mutants holding Logan's team were soon on their knees screaming.

"What did you…?" Moira gasped. The collars fell off her, Mrs. Leech and Dr. Riesman.

"I merely restored their true memories," Phoenix said. She turned to Cassandra. "You no longer have an army to hide behind."

"I don't **need** an army to take you on!" Cassandra focused on her mental powers to attack Phoenix. "I have twice the power my so called brother had!"

"You're even worse than Xavier," Phoenix hissed. "And you know what I did to him. So it makes sense that I do worse to you…"

"Don't be so sure!" Cassandra snapped. Suddenly the room was covered in a green glow.

"Oh I really don't feel so good," Todd moaned.

"With this force field I can shut down your mutant powers," Cassandra grinned as she fiddled with a green necklace on her neck. "But thanks to this charming necklace I can keep my own."

"You forget that I possess more than **mutant **powers, clone!" Phoenix's eyes burned brightly. She fired up and before anyone could react the green glow was shattered.

"Well that solves that problem," Pietro grumbled.

"You insignificant…" Cassandra hissed as she mentally assaulted Phoenix but it was useless. Suddenly she screamed in agony and collapsed to the ground, blood was leaking out of her ears and nose.

"Okay that was rather quick…" Logan grunted. He looked around and saw that Sabertooth and Factor One were gone along with Draken and Victoria. "What? Where did they go?"

"Looks like you're not the only fast one around here Quicksilver," Kurt remarked.

"Rahne…" Moira had gone to her foster daughter. She had changed back to her true form. However Rahne had grown taller, her hair longer and her breasts more developed.

"Moira…What…What have we **done?**" She was horrified.

"Jubilee I'm sorry!" Paige sniffed. "What did we do?"

"It's not your fault," Jubilee said as she hugged her friend. "Your brains got zapped from Xavier-etta over there!"

Phoenix stared at Cassandra distastefully. "I gained the information I needed from this one's mind. It seems that Magneto has been played for as a fool. Sabertooth infiltrated his operations upon orders from his brother, Factor One. He has been a spy for him the whole time by playing the savage animal."

"Not that much acting from what I remember," Lance grumbled.

"I'm **through** with people making fools out of me!" Phoenix hissed. She channeled her Phoenix Force and flew off down the hallway. The sounds of explosions could be heard.

"Oh boy…" Todd gulped. "Somebody's not happy!"

"She's dead, Jim," Pietro quipped as he checked Cassandra's body.

"Don't call me that!" Logan barked. "Where has Jean gone?"

"Probably on the hunt for Vulcan and Sinister," Ororo said. "Or Factor One and Sabertooth."

"Whoever she can get her claws on," Pyro shrugged.

"Sinister's around here somewhere with an adult Madelyne and her and Scott's kid!" Kitty shouted.

"Say **what**?" Todd did a double take.

"Yeah turns out the reason Sinister was so obsessed over Scott and Jean is that he was married to Jean's ancestor!" Kitty said.

**"Who** was married to **What did you say?"** Pietro yelled.

"That's not all! You'll never guess who's behind this whole island!" Bobby shouted. "And the shocking truth!"

"The Hellfire Club run by Wolverine's older insane brother," Todd said. "And he turns humans into mutants. Yeah, **that** we know!"

"Wait a minute! Wolverine's **what?** And turns **who** into **what?**" Bobby did a double take. "I thought it was Sinister running the island!"

"He was until Professor X's dead sister's clone got promoted over him," Rogue said.

"Come **again?**" Kitty did a double take.

"Wait! Where are Factor One, Sabertooth and the other two?" Rina looked around.

"What other two?" Alex asked.

"Wolverine's son Draken and his niece Victoria!" Xi explained.

"Wolverine's **what** and his **who?**" Bobby asked.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Can we continue this later?" Emma asked as the building shook. "We have to get out of here!"

"This place is falling apart!" Pietro shouted. "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" He grabbed Moira.

"Hold on!" Riesman grabbed a computer memory storage device. "This has all the information and data on all the experiments they did! We might need this!"

"Fine! Take that and let's go!" Fred grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.

It was full of chaos and confusion but somehow the large team of mutants managed to escape the lab just before it collapsed into a pile of rubble. "Man Lance, I thought only you could make a mess like that," Fred whistled.

"That wasn't me!" Lance pointed to the sky. Phoenix was flying around in fire form. She was shooting fire, telekinetically throwing vehicles and creating huge telekinetic forces that made giant holes everywhere.

_**"FACTOR ONE! SINISTER! YOU AND YOUR FOLLOWERS WILL BE HUNTED TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH AND BEYOND FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE**_!" Phoenix screamed as she went on a rampage of destruction.

"Something tells me Sabertooth isn't gonna be welcome back at Avalon for a while," Lance gulped.

"She's gonna burn down the whole island at this rate!" Remy yelled.

"She's not gonna do it alone," Lance pointed. A mutate was manipulating plants to attack some scientists. "Looks like she un-zombified the mutates!"

The mutate slaves were destroying the town and all the small houses everywhere. "Man they're going crazy!" Alex yelled.

"We have to stop them!" Ororo gasped.

"Why?" Emma gave her a look. "If you ask me these fools are getting what they deserve!"

"Yeah Storm, remember these guys work for the Hellfire Club," Rogue spat. "I'm not gonna shed any tears over this."

RRRRRUMMMMBLEEEEEEE….

"Guys this is not good," Lance put his hand on the ground. "It feels like the whole structure of the island is becoming unstable!"

"Which means…?" Bobby asked.

"You know all those sci fi movies where California gets split in half by an earthquake?" Lance asked. "Well we are gonna experience it first hand!"

"Time to teleport out of here!" Pietro hit the Mass Device watch on his wrist. But nothing happened. "What the…? Why isn't this working?"

"None of them are working!" Kitty shouted. "There's something interfering with it! Somehow the signal isn't going through!"

"I'm guessing it's probably a ton of cosmic power that's flying through the air right now!" Rogue pointed to the air.

"JEAN! JEAN!" Scott tried to run after Phoenix but was blocked by flames. "JEAN!"

"Forget it, Summers! She can't hear you!" Lance shouted.

"I'm trying to contact her telepathically but she's blocking me!" Emma shouted.

"Toad can't you uh, you know?" Fred hissed at his friend.

"Only if we're in real danger!" Todd snapped.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS IS? A DRESS REHERSAL?" Pietro grabbed Todd and shook him. "CHANGE DAMN IT! CHANGE!"

"Quickie… "Todd gasped. "Knock it off!"

"CHANGE NOW! DAMN IT! COME ON! **CHANGE!"** Pietro shook Todd.

"Change into **what?"** Emma overheard the last part. "Why is Quicksilver shaking Toad? Or a better question would be what has Toad done to deserve a shaking? This time?"

"Uh…It's his cologne," Fred lied quickly. "You know how fashion conscious Quicksilver is!"

"We are all in the middle of an entire island on fire and under siege by an angry mutant with cosmic powers and **you **are concerned about the way Toad smells?" Emma's eye twitched. "I don't believe it!"

"Uh well…" Fred gulped.

Emma hit Pietro on the head. "I don't believe how **stupid **you are! No wonder Magneto never trusted you with anything!"

"Yeah Quicksilver," Todd said sarcastically as he hit Pietro on the head. "Use your head will ya? This ain't the time or place to be so picky!"

"Yeah Toad doesn't even smell that bad," Fred nodded.

"I would not go that far," Emma bristled. "He could use a…NOW YOU'VE GOT ME DOING IT!"

"Jean! Come back!" Scott was still trying to get to her.

"Scott! We told you! I don't think she's in a mood to listen to you right now!" Alex tried to hold him back.

"Jean!" Scott still tried to get to her but was then knocked out by Logan.

"We can't take on Phoenix when she's like this!" Logan growled.

"Tell me about it," Althea said. "Remember what she did in outer space?"

"How bad was it?" Emma asked.

"She destroyed a planet, a near god and half of an empire, how bad do you think?" Althea remarked.

"That is pretty bad," Emma blinked. "It's too dangerous to confront her now. We have to retreat!"

"She's right," Logan growled. "As much as I'd love to hunt down Sabertooth and the others we can't! We have to regroup and retreat."

"Hey look!" Kitty pointed to the sky. A large helicopter appeared over the horizon.

"All aboard the Misfit Express!" Shipwreck pointed his head out the helicopter as it landed. Jinx and Lifeline were with him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Althea barked.

"And hello to you too," Shipwreck said. "We picked up a signal from SHIELD that they saw the explosion and are coming to check out Genosha. I take it that we've got exactly ten minutes before they show up."

"Cannonball thought it was a good idea to send us in as backup just in case you needed help," Lifeline explained. "So we used the Mass Device to transport us here."

"What about all the mutates?" Kitty asked. "We can't take them all!"

"No choice to leave them for SHIELD," Althea shook her head.

"Uh I think someone else has other ideas," Bobby pointed as giant metal spheres floated in the sky.

"Magneto…" Logan growled.

"We're in no condition to fight them now," Althea said as she put her hand on his shoulder "We need to get out of here before things get ugly."

"And **this **is a scene out of Beautiful Island Monthly?" Pietro yelled.

RRRRUMMMMBBLLEEEE!

"We're gone man!" Alex shouted as they got onto the helicopter.

They watched Jean scream with rage as they flew away. "Looks like we're lucky Jean is more ticked off at Genosha than us!" Bobby gulped as part of the island seemed to split off from the rest of it.

"We had to run," Althea said. "There was no way we could take on Phoenix when she's like this. And not with a quarter of our team just recovered."

"You found Scott and the others!" Lifeline was checking them over.

"For the most part," Logan let out a breath.

"Logan? Are you okay?" Jinx asked.

"No," Logan admitted. "I don't think I'll be okay for a long time."

"Geeze! Phoenix is on the freaking warpath and you look like you just lost your whole family! What the hell happened on that island?" Shipwreck asked.

Ororo gave him a sad look. "Trust me Shipwreck, you **don't **want to know."


	41. I Am So Confused

**I Am So Confused**

Thanks to the combined efforts of the Misfit Joes and the Mass Device, the X-Men and Misfits arrived safely at their hideout. Lifeline and Bree were taking care of the former captives. Moira and Dr. Riesman were unharmed from their experience and assisted them as well as Mrs. Leech. That left the remaining Joes to join the X-Men and Misfits in a group meeting.

Well **most** of the X-Men and Misfits anyway.

"What do you mean Wolverine just **took off?"** Althea roared. "What the hell does that prima donna think he's doing?"

"He ran out of here like a bat out of hell and jumped on his motorcycle," Shipwreck explained. "How was I going to stop him?"

"Great! We finally get Cyclops and the others back and now Wolverine takes off!" Lance threw up his hands. "This just gets better and better!"

"Don't worry, I sent Jinx after him," Shipwreck told them. "If anyone can bring him back it's her."

"Then maybe the rest of us should start the meeting now?" Ororo let out a breath.

"Good idea," Althea nodded. The members of the X-Men and the Misfits were together in the recreation room, minus the recently rescued members. "Sam? How's Paige?"

"She's okay, a bit shaken and confused," Sam let out a breath. "They all are. But I think they'll pull through. Most of 'em. Scott I don't know. He seemed to got screwed with the worst."

"He did. Literally," Todd grumbled.

"We'll get them up to speed and back on their feet after the meeting," Althea told him.

"First of all considering the circumstances it was a relatively successful mission," Ororo sighed as she addressed the group.

"This was a **successful** mission?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Well we did get most of the captured mutants back," Kitty said. "And we saved Moira and the other doctors."

"Not everyone. Sinister still has Madelyne and Scott's son," Alex fumed. "We have to save them!"

"We will, once we find out which rock Sinister is hiding under," Wanda growled.

"We also stopped the Hellfire Club's little mutant making operation," Lance said. "That will throw a huge crimp in their plans."

"That's something else we need to talk about," Althea said. "SHIELD and the rest of the world doesn't know the truth about Genosha and I think we should keep it that way. I think that the true purpose of Genosha must never be told."

"Why?" Bobby asked.

"It's one thing for a rogue agency to make a mutant slave state," Lance said sarcastically. "It's another for a mutant terrorist organization to turn ordinary humans into mutant slaves. As bad as people will freak out that a mutant slave nation overthrew their masters, they'd freak out even more if they knew that the mutants were running the show making humans into slaves and they still are."

"And I have a feeling if SHIELD knew the true purpose of Genosha they wouldn't have stayed out of it as long as they did," Pietro snorted. "Fortunately I know my loving father won't advertise this fact. It makes so much better propaganda for his cause."

"Most of the evidence was either destroyed or taken by Sinister or Magneto," Rogue said. "We're the only ones who know the truth. And it should stay that way."

"So that's it?" Kitty asked bitterly. "We're just gonna keep this dark secret and take it to our graves?"

"That's the plan, since the alternative won't benefit us in any way," Althea said.

"It's not like we're not keeping a few other secrets," Remy said. "What's one more?"

"I take it you mean Professor Xavier being alive?" Emma asked.

"Among other things," Remy shrugged.

"How did you know?" Pietro asked.

"I didn't," Emma shrugged. "Lucky guess."

Althea went on, "Next item, Dragonfly how are the patients?"

"Physically they're all fine," Lina sighed. "Sinister saw to that. He even made them stronger. Mentally however…"

"They're not the only ones," Kurt said. "Wolverine and Sabertooth are **brothers?** And Factor One is their brother as well? Ach! I thought being related to Graydon and Azazel and Quicksilver was headache enough!"

"Not to mention he's got a kid out there following in his footsteps from his darker days," Lance grumbled. "I can't believe Wolverine was involved in that whole Weapon X thing voluntarily!"

"Maybe he wasn't?" Pietro said. "Maybe Factor One lied about that part or didn't tell the whole truth? It's possible."

"You think the Professor knew?" Kitty asked, half afraid of knowing the truth. "You think he knew about Wolverine's past?"

"I hate to say it but…" Rogue let out a breath. "It wouldn't surprise me."

"Yeah Xavier always liked keeping secrets too much for his own good," Pietro spat. There was silence for several minutes. "And now we're doing the same thing."

"No…" Emma spoke up. "There is a difference. All of you are keeping secrets to protect mutants more than yourselves. Don't misunderstand me. Xavier does care about mutants. He just…Sees himself more as the only one in charge of mutant kind. You all keep secrets among yourselves. You make decisions within the group. Trust me on this. If you had known about Wolverine…You would have told him. I can sense it."

"Wait, Rogue you've touched both Wolverine and Sabertooth dozens of times," Todd said. "Didn't you pick anything up?"

"Their minds are such a mess I can never tell what they're thinking," Rogue admitted. "Plus I also get a healthy dose of feral rage whenever I touch one of them so...That kind of pushes all thoughts to the side. This does however explain all those images I get of Civil War and World War battles."

"I guess having over a hundred years of memories would make it confusing for anyone, much less those two," Jubilee agreed.

Emma looked at them. "I know you are all keeping secrets from me and I can't say I blame you. You just want to protect yourself from betrayal. You're not sure if you can trust me enough with all of them. I understand that."

"You do?" Kitty asked.

"If I were any of you I would not trust me either," Emma said. "I know somehow you all have some plan with dealing with Phoenix and Apocalypse. I admit I wanted to find out what it is. But it must be a desperate one if you want to explore all other avenues first."

"You don't know the **half** of it," Todd grumbled.

"So that's the real reason you joined us," Wanda folded her arms.

"It's one of many reasons I joined you," Emma said. "I said so before…I'm partially to blame for the Phoenix. My mistakes could put all of mutant kind in danger as well as humans. Possibly the world."

"We do have a last resort strategy," Ororo said cautiously. "But we want to avoid it if we can. Hopefully Cyclops can help restore Jean's true personality. Or we find another way if we can."

"Let's just say there are already too many people who we **know **we can't trust that know of it," Wanda interrupted.

"Phoenix is one of them isn't she?" Emma realized.

"Yes…" Ororo admitted. "I don't think she wants a confrontation just yet."

"At least until she's certain that she's strong enough to win," Emma said.

"Personally I think it's because Phoenix doesn't want the world to be destroyed," Pyro spoke up. "Not yet anyway."

"Destroyed?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up, Pyro…" Kitty growled.

"There's something I don't understand," Bobby said, trying to change the direction of the conversation. "Phoenix had found Scott and restored his memories. She knew it wasn't his fault. But then she just walks away? I don't get it."

"I'm afraid I do," Emma sighed. "The Phoenix persona is getting stronger. It's already overwhelmed Jean's personality. The more accustomed she gets to her cosmic power, she becomes less attached to human emotions."

"Like love," Althea frowned. "Phoenix would see it as a weakness."

"Not exactly," Emma said. "The Phoenix Force lives for passion. Joy and rage are both emotions it craves. At the same time the Phoenix personality knows it must stay in control. If it gives in too much to it's emotions such as love…It could have disastrous results. As we saw on Genosha."

"Great…" Rogue grumbled.

"That explains a few things," Althea said. "If the Phoenix personality is taking over and it doesn't want any distractions, it would try to find ways to break the bonds Jean has with us."

"But she doesn't want to take any chances on killing us all outright yet," Rina said. "She may be worried that would be a catalyst for Jean's personality to try and escape. As long as we are all alive, Jean won't fight as hard to overthrow the Phoenix."

"Until the Phoenix is strong enough to destroy Jean's personality completely. We may have to work fast if we expect Cyclops to have any affect on Phoenix," Emma let out a breath. "If we don't…"

"She'll be totally over him," Kitty groaned. "Oh boy…"

"So how do we make Phoenix remember Jean's love for Scott if that happens?" Jubilee asked.

Fred looked around and raised his hand. "Puppet shows?"

* * *

Meanwhile on Avalon Phoenix was in her private office. Tears were streaming down her face as her mind was at war with itself.

_How could he? How could Scott betray me like this? No…Not Scott…His mind was clouded…Controlled…Still…He should have known! How could he not know? How could our bond be corrupted by someone like Sinister? This is Sinister's fault! No…Scott is to blame! No! Sinister! Scott!_

"Phoenix…" Evan walked in with Yvonne. "Magneto requests your presence for his speech to the United Nations about Genosha. Phoenix?"

"Phoenix…Are you okay?" Yvonne asked tentatively.

_**"LEAVE ME!"**_ Phoenix shrieked as she used her powers to shove everyone out of the room and close the door.

"Okay…That's not good," Evan gulped. "What do we do now?"

"There's nothing we can do but report to Magneto," Yvonne sighed. "He's giving his speech now and X-Shadows are going ahead with the operation. We'll tell him as soon as he's finished."

"Maybe it's nothing?" Evan suggested as they left. "Maybe she's just tired? She did just wipe out an entire army."

"Perhaps," Yvonne frowned. "I hope you're right. I don't want to think about the alternative."

* * *

Jinx parked her motorcycle next to Logan's near a bluff near the ocean. He was staring at the ocean. "You know you could have gotten a lot farther if you wanted to be alone?" She walked. "I hear Denver is nice this time of year."

Logan growled at her. "Look I heard what happened on Genosha…" Jinx sighed.

"That's the problem! Everyone's heard what happened on Genosha! If I could only remember the truth!" Logan fumed. "But now…I'm not sure I want to remember. I have a son and I abandoned him! Which means… If I did those things Factor One and Sabertooth said I did…."

"Uh Logan you do realize that those two may not exactly be the most **reliable** sources of information in the world, right?" Jinx folded her arms and gave him a look.

"They weren't lying," Logan tapped his nose. "Besides, Sabertooth isn't that good a liar."

"Well maybe their **perception** of events isn't that accurate," Jinx reasoned. "Remember that movie we saw? Rashamon? Three different people witness the same crime and come up with three very different stories? What they thought of as the truth really wasn't."

"**This** is true," Logan held up one of the lockets. "There's no denying that. I just can't believe I never saw it before."

"You have to do a blood test and…" Jinx began.

"Jinx the first thing I did when we got back was call X-Calibur for the files the Professor had," Logan said. "It turns out the Professor did do a blood test a long time ago. Guess what the results were?"

"So he **did** know," Jinx felt her heart sink. "You think he knew everything?"

"He knew **enough**," Logan growled. "He even read Sabertooth's mind once and blanked it! He **had** to have known ! He had to have known about my past…Factor One…Draken… And he didn't **tell **me. And part of me is wondering if he had good reason to hide the truth. If I did those things…If I hunted my own kind…"

"Even if everything they say is true," Jinx said. "You're not that man anymore."

She hugged him. "Every time I find an answer about my past, I come up with more questions," Logan said. "And now…Now I'm so close to finding out the truth…I don't know if I want to find out. But I have to."

"We'll find the answers together," Jinx said. "I promise."

"I had to get out of the mansion for a while. I just don't know how I'm going to face them," Logan said. "If I…"

"Logan listen, nobody thinks less of you because of Sabertooth and Factor One," Jinx said. "I mean come on, look at how many crazy people Rogue and Kurt are related to!"

"Yeah but they never hunted their own kind for sport," Logan growled.

"Does tormenting Quicksilver count?" Jinx snorted.

"You know what I mean," Logan said.

"You are **not **that person," Jinx said. "If you were I'd know. And so would the Professor. If you really were as dangerous as Factor One said you were, why would he give you a second chance?"

"Because Charles thought **everyone** deserved a second chance even though they didn't deserve it!" Logan said bitterly. "Besides he could have just used me as a weapon. As long as I didn't know who or what I was…"

"There's got to be more than that," Jinx said. "I told you, we're going to figure out the truth together. No matter what. I promise. Just trust me and trust your team mates."

"It's myself I don't trust right now," Logan said.

"And Xavier?" Jinx added. Logan nodded. "I hate to admit it but you are right. Maybe it's just as well he's in a coma right now?"

"Lucky for him," Logan growled.

* * *

Lance couldn't take any more thinking about the past few days. He really couldn't take any more suggestions about puppet shows. He just needed a break. He didn't know why he ended up in the infirmary but he simply wandered down there anyway. He didn't realize where he was until he was outside the room.

He found himself outside of Scott's room. "Hey," Lance walked in.

"Oh great…" Scott groaned as he lay there. He was wearing his glasses again so his powers had returned. "Alvers. Just what I need. Haven't I suffered **enough?**"

"Yeah, you're **you** again all right," Lance snorted as he sat down on a chair next to him. "So uh…You got a kid now huh?"

"Another kid if you count Rachel," Scott rubbed his hands through his hair as he sat up.

"Oh yeah," Lance nodded. "If it will make you feel any better Wolverine just found out he had a kid he didn't know about."

"Another clone?" Scott asked.

"No, this one is his actual son that was raised by his insane brother," Lance said. "Who is Factor One."

"Wait, someone said that **Sabertooth** was Wolverine's brother," Scott frowned.

"He is," Lance said. "Trust me Summers, if you thought your family was screwed up…"

Neither man said anything for a while. "How long was I gone? I mean how long has Jean been…?" Scott finally asked.

"Almost immediately since you disappeared nearly ten months ago," Lance said.

"Ten months?" Scott shouted. "Why didn't anyone **do** something? Why didn't the Professor…?"

"The Professor is in a **coma,**" Lance interrupted him. "It's a miracle he wasn't killed. He nearly was a couple of times."

"What? How…"

"Jean found out that it was Lilandra who hired the Reavers to destroy her family," Lance told him. "Let's just say things all went to Hell after that."

"Lilandra? She betrayed us? God…." Scott was stunned.

"Look Summers, I'm not gonna even **pretend** to understand what kind of hell you've just been through these past twenty four hours," Lance looked him in the eye. "But you have to understand the hell that's been going on since you disappeared."

"It's happened hasn't it?" Scott asked. "The war?"

"In everything but name," Lance said. "It's pretty much a draw. The Mutant Registration Division goes out and captures mutants or kills them. We bust as many as we can out of jail and get them to safety. And then the MRD goes out and gets more. Just keeps going. And all those other mutant groups out there don't always help."

"Other mutant groups?" Scott asked.

"Besides the Hellfire Club and Avalon's armies…There's the MLF," Lance said. "Mutant Liberation Front They do a lot of assassinations disguised as accidents. At least they make sure that mutants don't get the blame. X-Force on the other hand is a lot less picky. And then…Okay I see you're lost. Hold on. I'll be right back."

"Lost is the freaking understatement of the year," Scott grumbled as Lance left. He came back with a set of folders and several DVDs. "For crying out loud Alvers how long do you think I'm gonna be in here?"

"I know you need time to recover but frankly that's a luxury we can barely afford," Lance said. "I know you. You need to get back into the action. That's how you are. It's what you do. There's a lot of files and videos there. You need to watch them all. You need to see how much we need every hand we can get. There's no time for self pity. No time for anything but to get through this war and survive."

"I don't know if I can do that," Scott said. "I want to find my son and…"

"And Jean…?" Lance asked.

"I was gonna say Madelyne but yeah Jean too," Scott winced. "Oh man, Jean is so pissed at me right now…"

"More like Phoenix is," Lance corrected. "There's a difference. Look you want your family back? Then start by catching up! Sitting around feeling sorry for yourself ain't gonna fix anything. This will help get you sorted out what the hell has been going on."

"This is my fault…" Scott let out a breath. "If I hadn't left…"

"Lilandra would have killed Jean's family anyway," Lance snapped. "Don't blame yourself. Besides you didn't make the decision to leave on your own, did you? Jean chose to go with you. Besides there's no way you could have known this would happen."

"I knew Sinister was out there but…" Scott began.

"Summers, shut up. Maybe we should have found the bastard and shut him down? Maybe not. What's done is done. The important thing is for you to get off your butt and get them back," Lance looked him in the eye. "No matter how much you want to deny it, you're an X-Man. It's too much in your blood to just let this go. You can't walk away from it this time. So start reading and watching, or else I'm gonna kick your ass."

"You should have been a motivational speaker," Scott said sarcastically.

"Look I could go on about what the Professor or Jean would want or your duty as a mutant to help your fellow freaks but deep down we both know you're getting back into the saddle because you miss it," Lance said. "And the X-Men need you." He walked out.

Scott let out a breath and looked at the first folder. "Well I guess it couldn't hurt to take a glance over these damn things," He sighed. "I gotta find out how deep we're in it."

Lance walked back into the rec room. Most of the other X-Men and Misfits were there. They were watching television. "What's going on?"

"You just missed Magneto's speech to the world," Pietro scoffed. "Telling the human race how evil they are and how he and the X-Men freed the poor downtrodden mutants of Genosha. And he's giving them new life and freedom on Avalon."

"Magneto actually shared credit for **that?**" Lance was stunned. "He didn't want to hog the spotlight for himself?"

"Of course not," Wanda snorted.

"But why…?" Lance began.

"**That's** why!" Wanda interrupted him by pointing to the television.

"Once again the X-Men have proven to the world just how dangerous they are!" Senator Kelly was on television. "These radicals are now overthrowing governments! We must become even more vigilant and clamp down on these dangerous mutants once and for all!"

"And once again we make the top ten list of the MRD," Pyro scoffed.

"Like we weren't **already** there," Bobby snorted. "Speaking of lists, what is Toad doing?"

"I'm always afraid to answer that question," Lance sighed.

"Okay, okay…" Todd was writing on a blackboard. "Let me figure this out here. Okay, first there was Magneto and his wife Magda who had a girl named Anya who got killed by an angry mob. Magneto kills the angry mob, Magda has a breakdown. Magda runs around until she's found by the High Evolutionary's servant Bova, the cow woman. And it turns out Magda is pregnant with Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch."

"What are you doing?" Lance asked.

"Making a chart to make sense of all this," Todd explained. "Okay Magda gets sick and put in stasis for like thirty something years. They thaw her out, she gives birth to Wanda and Pietro but she then goes nuts and dies. Around this same time Magneto takes Mystique's DNA and his DNA and uses Destiny as a surrogate mother to make Rogue. At the same time he takes Mender's sister and his DNA and uses **that** to create Polaris. And years later he takes Polaris' DNA and adds Wanda's DNA to make Zaladane. So technically that makes Zaladane **both** Wanda and Lorna's sister **and **daughter. Because she's not just a copy, she's got something extra added."

"Which makes me **both** Zaladane's brother and uncle," Pietro blinked. "This is what it must feel like to be Cletus on the Simpsons."

"On the other side Mystique is pregnant with Nightcrawler at around the same time," Todd worked on the chart some more. "Nightcrawler's dad is disgraced Demon Lord Azazel who has a whole bunch of other kids in another dimension. Like Benos, Stephan and Maxx who make me, Pyro and Blob look like a think tank."

"Don't forget Gobo," Pyro added. "Who likes to play with the ponies. And not the socially acceptable way."

"Azazel took the human form Matthew Burke Super Secret Agent and ran around doing who knows what with whoever was in a skirt at the time," Todd went on. "Back to Mystique. She had an affair with **both** Wolverine and Sabertooth around the same time, who turn out to be half brothers. And also brothers with this Factor One guy who was rescued by Sinister who happens to be Gambit's Dad. And it also turns out Sinister was married to Rebecca Grey, Jean's great great great... Well several times great aunt."

"That's really weird and kind of sick if you think about it," Althea winced.

"So Sinister is fooling around with his several times great niece's DNA and makes a clone of her," Todd drew more lines. "And he makes her grow up and somehow brainwashes her and Summers to make a kid of their own. Who of course turns out to be Sinister's great great grandnephew or something…"

"It's not kind of sick! It **is** sick!" Rogue groaned.

"Gets sicker, Sinister made this Elle creation who turns out to be one of my parents," Remy grumbled. "And it is a possibility that I had more than one mother!"

"How…?" Lance did a double take.

"Gambit has no idea…" Remy groaned. "And Gambit does not **want** to know!"

Todd went on, "Now Mystique has a kid with Sabertooth, Graydon Creed who turns out to be a mutant hating creep because he's human and he really didn't have good role models as parents. Sabertooth also has a kid named Victoria who works for Factor One and nobody knows **who **her mom was. And Mystique also had a kid later with Zartan, leader of the Dreadnoks. And he's in charge of all his crew over there with his daughter and the Dreadnoks and they're working for Cobra and always fighting GI Joe. Plus he also killed my girlfriend Al's sensei Storm Shadow's sensei who happened to be his uncle."

"That part of the puzzle isn't important now," Althea said. "Stick to the basics, Todd."

"Right," Todd nodded. "Now back when Wolverine had his memory unscrambled and Mystique was running around behind his back with his brother Sabertooth, he ends up with two other chicks. Lady Deathstryke and this Kayla Silver Fox dame. Then this Kayla gives birth to Draken, Wolverine's kid who is raised by his evil insane uncle Factor One when he orders Wolverine's memories to be erased by this Weapon X doctor dude. Have I got that right?"

"I think so…" Kitty blinked.

"And on top of it all Wolverine also has X-23 as a clone made by Hydra," Todd scribbled furiously. "And let's not forget all those other Mini Mutant knockoffs made by Mojo! So we can conclude from looking at this chart…This is really screwed up yo."

"I've read Russian novels that were less convoluted," Emma admitted.

"Hey there's something else on TV!" Jubilee shouted.

"Breaking news. The only MRD base in South Dakota was just destroyed moments ago!" Trish Tilby reported. "Moments ago the South Dakota MRD chapter was attacked by a mysterious group of mutants. Fifteen mutants escaped. We're not sure of the human casualty count just yet but at least seven MRD officers are dead including the base commander, Captain Jeffrey Chorzow. About twelve are injured, some in critical condition."

"This is not good," Alex groaned.

"Just what we need," Althea quipped. "The hysteria level against mutants to be kicked up another notch."

"We have some video of the attack as you can see the attackers used ice and fire based attacks," Trish described the video. "And they also had someone who can use optic blasts."

"That looks like Cyclops' eye beams!" Fred protested as a black garbed mutant destroyed a wall. "But that can't be him!"

"Duh!" Pietro barked. "Hey is it just me or does one of those mutants have blue fur and a tail?"

"It does! It looks like me!" Kurt gasped. "But almost feminine!"

"That blue furred one isn't!" Hank pointed. "Oh my stars and garters! That one looks like me! Only larger and more powerful! I can't see the face due to the mast but I can see the arms and body shape!"

"And that guy has claws like Wolverine!" Todd pointed.

"Take another look," Xi said. "Those claws are not metal. They seem to be electric."

"Those are the same guys that pulled over that Pentagon job that we got the blame for!" Pietro snapped. "Who are they?"

"Well now that we have Cerebro we can find out!" Rogue said. "Hey Frost you think you're up to…?"

"That wont be necessary," Emma let out a breath. "I know who they are."

"You **do**?" Kitty said. "Why does this **not** surprise me?"

"Oh goody! **Another** new twist in the plot of the story of our lives!" Pietro said sarcastically. "Like we haven't had enough of **those** already!"

"Yeah we just went a whole **four hours** without learning something shocking," Pyro quipped. "It was starting to get quite dull."

"So who are they?" Althea folded her arms.

"You're not going to like this," Emma sighed.

"We figured that," Shipwreck said. "Spill it sister."

"Sinister is not the only one that has been experimenting with clones and the DNA of X-Men," Emma admitted. "Two weeks ago I discovered that Magneto has been working on a cloning and breeding program of his own. Taken technology he's stolen from Cobra, the High Evolutionary…Somehow he even managed to borrow some of Sinister's techniques as well as throw in a few ideas of his own. I'd heard rumors for years but no proof. Until I saw it with my own eyes."

"What exactly are you saying?" Ororo asked.

"He's combined the DNA of nearly all the X-Men and Misfits to create his own army," Emma said. "Now Phoenix's army. The X-Shadows."

"The X-Shadows…Are our **clones?**" Wanda's jaw dropped. "Is that what Sinister was bragging about back on Genosha?"

"Not just clones," Emma said. "They're combinations of all of you."

"Combinations?" Althea asked. "What kind of combinations?"

"I won't go into details but I saw one of the X-Shadows without their masks," Emma said. "And I saw some DNA charts. This one…Her name is Rogue Shadow. Apparently she's a combination of Shadowcat and Rogue…She can phase and drain energy but she has greater control over her powers than Rogue does. Even though she can't take the powers of the mutants she drains she can still absorb memories."

**"What?"** Rogue and Kitty shouted.

"Who else?" Althea asked.

"The oldest ones are Darkclaw and Magnus," Emma said. "Darkclaw is a combination of Wolverine and Storm. And Magnus is a mix of Rogue, Avalanche and Magneto himself."

"You're joking?" Lance bristled.

"I always knew my father wished he had another son but to go to that length…" Pietro shook his head.

"Wolverine can barely handle a **son** and **two brothers** he just found out he had," Rina snapped.

"Don't forget the niece," Pyro said. "This will send him over the edge! And not the fun going over the edge kind. I mean the really depressingly insane going over the edge kind!"

"I don't want to be there when **that** conversation comes around!" Todd groaned.

"And Phoenix **knew** about this?" Kitty asked.

"Obviously," Emma said. "And still condones these little experiments."

"Jean wouldn't! She'd never…" Ororo began.

"Haven't we established by now that Jean and Phoenix are two **different** people?" Emma snapped. "And Phoenix is less restrained by certain morals than she is. Although I must agree it is one thing to grow a warrior in a lab out of cells and using a test tube. It is something extra twisted and vile than what Sinister did to Scott and Madelyne. Deliberately using people as breeding stock…"

"And Phoenix using the X-Shadows to frame us would definitely break some bonds we have with Jean," Althea frowned. "Even though we know it's not her fault."

"And the reason you didn't tell us this **before** is…?" Kitty snapped.

"I was going to hold it as a bargaining chip but…" Emma sighed. "Things are getting too dangerous for that."

"Emma remind me to have a conversation with you about bargaining chips and the value of important information," Ororo snapped.

"Easy Storm. Let's deal with this now. Okay Frost, spill it. How many combinations are we talking about?" Althea asked.

"From what I gathered…" Emma looked at them. "At least twenty five."

"Twenty five…" Rina was stunned.

"Yes, so it seems X-23 that you are not the only clone in town," Emma said. "And Magneto may be making more as we speak."

"More?" Pietro yelled.

"My god…" Kurt was stunned.

Todd groaned and looked at the blackboard again. "We're gonna need a bigger chart."


	42. XShadows

**X-Shadows**

"I HAVE A **WHAT?**" Logan's roar could be heard even outside the mansion. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? ARE YOU FREAKING **KIDDING ME?"**

"Told you," Pyro said to Todd as they sat on the couch in the rec room.

"That's it! Magneto has gone too far!" Logan roared as he stormed into the room with Ororo, Jinx and Rogue behind him. "This time he's crossed the line!"

"Oh yeah. He just **barely** made it to the line before," Todd rolled his eyes. "You know, after nearly killing most of us, trying to kill most of us, abandoning the Brotherhood, experimenting on his own kind, trying to take over the world…All acceptable. But **this!** Making clones with Wolverine and experimenting with his DNA! **This** goes too far!"

"I know it's not like Magneto never had any **other kids** by messing around with mutant DNA before," Pyro quipped. "Oh wait! He **has!**"

"**Hell-o!** Nightcrawler! Quicksilver! The Scarlet Witch! Rogue! Polaris! Zaladane!" Todd counted them on his fingers. "Any of **those **guys ring a bell?"

"Don't forget Avalanche," Pyro told him. "Okay that's technically not true. But Magneto did screw up his DNA which makes him see that talking coyote so yeah he is responsible for that."

"And the time he pumped up Cyclops and Havok with that Cytorak Gem mystical junk on the first Asteroid M years ago!" Todd continued.

"Will you two shut up?" Logan barked.

"We're just saying this follows a pattern," Pyro told him.

"The man has been pulling this crap since day one and you're actually **shocked **he finally got around to you?" Todd added.

"Not like he was the only one doing it," Pyro said. "Anybody remember Hydra? X-23? Does **that** count?"

"Just shut up!" Logan snapped.

"Mojo and your little pint sized playmate…" Todd went on.

"Will you two just shut it?" Logan barked. "Just shut up! Nobody is talking to you!"

"You know they do have a point?" Rogue folded her arms. "It's not like this hasn't happened before you know?"

"Yeah only this time the rest of us are included in the clone tank," Pyro added.

"Technically it has happened before to Wanda too," Todd thought. "I mean, some of her DNA is in Zaladane. Maybe Rogue's. I'm not sure."

"Will you two knock it off?" Logan barked.

"The point is that you need to calm down and think about this rationally," Ororo asserted herself.

"Rationally? Ororo, my DNA has been used more times than a road map!" Logan barked. "How can I think rationally about this?"

"I am not exactly thrilled with the idea of Magneto using my DNA to create foot soldiers for his army either," Ororo pointed out. "But flying off the handle isn't going to help."

"Are you sure they're not just Synthoids?" Todd asked. "I mean, that's happened before, remember? Cobra made copies of our DNA into those goop things."

"They're not mindless beings that just happen to have our powers copied into their programming," Ororo shook her head. "Frost assured me of that. In fact, she wants us all in the war room so she can explain everything and we can know what we're up against."

"So what? We're gonna fight them or try and save them?" Todd asked as he got up with Pyro.

"I don't really know," Ororo frowned.

"We're not gonna kill 'em are we?" Pyro realized. "I mean I'm all for burning stuff but it's not the clones' fault if they've got our DNA right? And they're like family right?"

"So's Mystique but I wouldn't mind if you burned **her** into ashes," Rogue grunted. "Then again she's the exception that proves the rule."

"What rule? That no matter what our lives get screwed up?" Logan asked.

"Come on, Logan," Jinx sighed. "Why don't we go into the war room and listen to what Frost has to say?"

"Fine, but don't expect me to **not** turn someone into shish kabob over this!" Logan stormed out.

"And that's such a change of pace from what you **normally** do," Todd said sarcastically.

"This ought to be good for a giggle," Pyro quipped.

They made their way to the war room where the X-Men and Misfits were waiting. Emma was at the main computer with Trinity. "Are you sure this information is accurate Frost?" Althea asked.

"Very," Emma nodded. "The list was compiled by Roulette herself. I've had her working on it since I found out."

"So what **have** you found out?" Lance asked knowing that this would bring him and everyone else nothing but trouble.

"Well apparently Magneto got this cloning technology from a variety of sources," Emma said. "The list of people who contributed to this is pretty extensive. The High Evolutionary, The Hellfire Club when they were still allies, Cobra, stolen files from SHIELD and other governments and…"

"And?" Kitty asked.

"Some early experiments with Charles Xavier," Emma finished. "They were working on a way to replicate and repair damaged mutant DNA and make it stronger."

"Well that's not Charles's fault," Ororo was offended.

"No, not directly however…" Emma sighed. "You know what Jump is right?"

"That garbage the Hellfire Club uses to sell to idiots and make new mutants," Logan snarled. "Yeah we all know about that. What does that have to do with the X-Shadows?"

"According to these files," Emma brought up a copy of the papers onscreen. "The process for creating Jump to stimulate the X-Gene in people and the chemical formula for activating the X-Gene in the clones is almost the same."

"You're **kidding?**" Wanda's eyes widened.

"It appears Magneto either sold or traded this information to the Hellfire Club a long time ago," Emma sighed. "According to these notes about twenty years ago both Xavier and Magneto were working on a serum that would not only activate the X-Gene in a patient it would have it mature faster than it would naturally. It was called X-13. Of course Xavier had qualms about using it and shelved the project."

"And Magneto didn't," Logan growled.

"Bingo," Daria nodded. She brought up two images on screen. "The one on the left is the chemical composite of X-13. The other is Jump."

"They're almost identical," Kitty was stunned.

"So the Professor **is** partially responsible for Jump and these clones?" Ororo winced. "Even though he certainly didn't intend for the formula to be used like this."

"I'm afraid so," Emma said.

"Hold on a second, something tells me that Magneto isn't the type of guy to just sell secrets to the Hellfire Club for any price," Lance spoke up. "Which means…"

"Sabertooth must have found the formula and gave it to his little brother, Factor One," Kurt realized. "You have to admit that makes a lot more sense!"

"This day just gets stupider and stupider…" Logan growled.

Emma nodded. "Let's get back to the X-Shadows. This list is of the two main teams of X-Shadows. Team Alpha and Team Beta. There's another group made up of mostly immature experiments. We don't know much about them other than they're called Rookies. The Rookies are created and housed on Avalon. Then they are given specific growth hormones and psychic training until they are ready for physical conditioning."

"Growth hormones?" Fred blinked. "You mean like they do in chickens and cows and ostriches?"

"Yes…**Ostriches?**" Emma did a double take.

"Don't ask," Ororo sighed. "Here are the descriptions of the two teams as well as their powers and where their DNA is from. Thanks to the advances Magento's made in cloning, these one year old clones look older than they are."

"Oh this is gonna be fun," Lance said as the pictures and descriptions of the X-Shadows came up on the war room computer. "Just what we need. A whole new group of mutants to memorize."

"Say what you will about our groups," Fred told him. "At least we always get to meet new people."

Alpha Team:

Magnus: Male (Rogue, Magneto, Avalanche): Powers: Earth and metal manipulation. Appearance: 18, long brown hair with white streak, Caucasian, green eyes. Leader of Team Alpha.

Darkclaw: Male. (Storm, Wolverine) Powers: Electric claws, healing factor, heightened senses. Appearance: 18, white hair, blue eyes, dark brown skin.

Rogue Shadow: Female (Rogue, Shadowcat) Powers: phasing and energy draining. Can not copy powers, but can pick up memories. Appearance: 18, white hair with black tips. Blue eyes. Caucasian.

Night Ice: Female (Nightcrawler, Iceman) Powers: teleportation, prehensile tail, night vision, creating and manipulation of ice. Appearance: 18, blue fur, five fingers on each hand, yellow eyes, long blue black hair, tail.

Shadow Flame: Female (Pyro, Amara.) Powers: Creation and manipulation of fire. Appearance 18, short red hair, brown skin, brown eyes.

Mind Shadow: Male (Jean, Xavier, Cyclops): Powers: Telepath, telekinesis, creates illusions (Twin of Psi Shadow). Appearance: 18, red hair, green eyes, Caucasian.

Psi Shadow: Female (Jean, Xavier, Cyclops) Powers: Telepath, telekinesis, creates illusions (Twin of Mind Shadow. Appearance: 18, red hair, green eyes. Caucasian

Wind Wing: Male (Angel, Storm) Powers: Wings, generation of wind. Appearance: 18 , white hair, blue eyes, Caucasian.

Dark Beast: Male (Wolverine, Beast, Sabertooth) Powers: Blue fur, lion like appearance, heightened senses, healing factor. Genius level intellect. Strength. Appearance: 18, blue eyes, like a blue lion with human hands (like current X-comics).

Ice Shadow: Male (Iceman, Storm, Spyke): Powers: Ice generation. Creates ice shards through his skin. Appearance: 18, blond hair, brown skin. Brown eyes.

Tank: Male (Blob, Wolverine) Powers: Strength, invulnerable skin, healing factor: Appearance: 18, black hair in a Mohawk, seven feet tall, very muscular, brown eyes, Caucasian skin.

Shadow Bolt: Female (Berserker, Boom Boom) Powers: Electric powers as well as the creation of electric time bombs. Appearance: 18, Short blond hair, Caucasian skin.

Night Stalker: Male (Gambit, Cyclops) Powers: Kinetic energy, optic blasts. Appearance: 18, black and red eyes, brown hair.

Team Beta:

Sparkle: Female (Jubilee, Berserker, Quicksilver) Powers: Super speed, electric manipulation. Appearance: 16, black and white hair, blue eyes, Chinese. Team Beta leader

Spider Monkey: Male (Nightcrawler, Shiva) Powers: teleportation, four arms, prehensile tail, blue fur, able to stick to walls, night vision. Appearance: 16, Looks like Nightcrawler but with four arms and five fingers on each hand.

Shifter: Male (Mystique, Shadowcat, Gambit) Powers: Shape shifting. Appearance: 16, blue skin, auburn hair, blue eyes.

Flame Wing: Female (Pyro, Amara, Angel) Powers: fire creation and manipulation, flight. Appearance: 16, red wings, red hair, brown skin, red eyes.

Sun Speed: Female (Quicksilver, Sunspot) Powers: Manipulation of solar energy, super speed. Appearance: 16, pale skin, black hair, blue eyes.

Blue Sky: Female (Mystique, Angel) Powers: Flight. Appearance: 16, Blue skin, blue eyes, red hair, blue and white wings.

Steel Wing: Male (Angel, Colossus) Powers: Flight, can cover himself with metal skin similar to Colossus. Appearance: 16, white wings that can turn to steel. Dark hair, Caucasian, blue eyes.

Snow Wing: Female (Angel, Iceman): Powers: Flight, ice creation and manipulation. Appearance: 16, Blond hair, blue eyes, wings. Caucasian.

"Hey how come **I'm **not in that list?" Todd fumed. "Doesn't Bucket Brain think I'm not good enough?"

"Apparently not," Althea said. "Then again I'm not on it either."

"That's because Magneto doesn't have as much of your DNA as the original X-Men and the former Brotherhood," Emma said. "Some of the experiments didn't survive because the DNA was unstable. That's why there's more of some of you than others. But to answer your question Toad, yes you were considered inferior."

"Oh great," Todd grumbled. "The Toad gets no respect yo."

"You **want** to be copied like last season's fashions?" Pietro yelled.

"Well it wouldn't have killed him to use me even **once!**" Todd snapped. "Considering all the crap my body's been put through! Even Blob got **one!**"

"I've got one too," Tabitha said. "So does Colossus and Jubilee."

"Oh goody," Jubilee said sarcastically. "Just what I need. More insane members of the family."

"Welcome to the club," Rogue snorted.

"Rogue and Kitty both have two," Pyro counted. "I'm in two. Amara has two. Jean and Gambit have two. Berserker has two. Iceman, Cyclops, Wolverine and Storm have **three…**"

"I guess that's because we have the strongest powers," Logan grunted.

"I can see how a healing factor can be quite desirable," Hank nodded. "And Storm, Iceman and Cyclops' powers are nothing to sneeze at."

"Angel's got **four**? How did **that **happen?" Todd asked. "Why is his DNA used so freaking much?"

"It's probably the most stable of the group," Emma shrugged. "Or maybe Magneto needs flyers. How should I know?"

"Even Tabitha and Spyke have one!" Todd whined. "And Shiva? Shiva was never one of us but Magneto put her DNA in the group! What's with that?"

"Maybe you're in the Rookie Group?" Fred suggested. "We don't know who's in that."

"Oh please!" Todd folded his arms annoyed. "Magneto never liked me and always thought I was a waste of space! Case closed!"

"Again, that's a **bad thing?"** Jubilee asked him.

"Trust me Toad, for once in my life I wish I was **you!**" Logan moaned. "And that is extremely depressing!"

"What's that twin thing?" Wanda asked. "I mean how can clones have twins?"

"Apparently there was an accidental splitting of the cells," Emma shrugged. "Two individuals came out of one test tube. One male, one female made out of the same genetic material."

"Still can't believe it," Todd grumbled. "Magneto's a real jerk yo!"

"Toad if anyone has a right to be the most upset it's **me!"** Pietro barked.

"You? You're only used **twice**! Why should you be the most upset?" Bobby asked.

"Hello! Take a look!" Pietro pointed. "Besides the fact that my DNA is only on two girls on the Beta Team…Look who the leader is on the Alpha Team! Magnus! Made up of Rogue **and** Magneto!"

"And me!" Lance pointed out.

"Yeah but that's just to balance it out," Pietro waved. "Earth, metal. They go together! The point is my father clearly made a son he could be proud of! He **replaced **me!"

"Oh boy…" Fred winced. "Here we go."

"I can't believe it! I can't believe it!" Pietro began to pace back and forth. "Oh wait! Yes, I **can!"**

"And Pietro Pity Party begins," Kitty groaned.

"All my life I did everything my father wanted! I jumped through hoops for him to get his attention! But nooooooooooo! It was never good enough for him! Never! Never! Never!" Pietro ranted. "He just replaced me at the drop of a hat! I was never good enough for him! Never! Never! Never!"

"This is going to take a while," Wanda told Emma. "Just ignore him and get on with the briefing."

"Never! Never! Never! Never! Never!" Pietro ran back and forth across the room. "Never! Never! Never!"

"So what do we do about this?" Kitty asked. "I mean obviously these clones are brainwashed."

"Why didn't he love me? Why? Why? Why?" Pietro yelled, interrupting Emma. "Oh wait, I know why! Because he's a selfish jerk! That's why! Well who needs **him?"**

Emma gave him a look. "Are you almost done?"

"Give me a minute," Pietro told her. "If Magneto wants a perfect son he can perfectly ruin, then he can **have** him! I almost feel sorry for Magnus! Let him find out the hard way that Magneto is no father figure! Let someone else take over the burden of being the Son of Magneto for a while because I have **had** it! AAGGGGGGHHHH!"

Emma waited a beat. "Feel better?"

"A little yeah," Pietro nodded. "Continue."

"As I was saying these clones are dangerous and we should look for ways to neutralize them," Emma said.

"Neutralize? Is that a fancy way of saying 'kill 'em off'?" Tabitha gave her a look.

"For crying out loud it's not like they're real people," Emma grunted. Rina stiffened at that.

"Clones **are** people you jackass," Daria glared at Emma. "Look at us! Technically identical twins and triplets are clones. You think we're not people?"

"That's different," Emma said. "You weren't part of a genetic experiment."

"Speaking as a product of a genetic experiment myself I have to agree with Daria here," Xi glared at Emma.

"So do I," Kurt looked at her. "And I know Rogue feels the same way."

"But you are not direct **copies **of someone else," Emma glared at Rina. "Trust me, mutants that are grown in labs for the purpose of being weapons are nothing but **that."**

"That's enough Frost! You say even **one** more bit of crap about X-23 and believe me she will be the least of your problems!" Jubilee growled. "Capice?"

"I'm _terrified,_" Emma mocked.

"I'd listen to her Frost if I were you," Logan said.

"You have an actual **son** running around out there for who knows how long and you care more about X-23's hurt feelings than his fate?" Emma gave him a look.

"Of course I give a damn about what happens to him!" Logan exploded. "But Rina is family too! And I'm not gonna stand by while you get on your fake high horse and…" He shot out his claws.

"Wolverine! Enough!" Rina barked. She glared at Emma. "What **she **thinks doesn't matter."

"Yeah lady, your ideas and attitudes haven't exactly been batting a thousand lately!" Pietro barked.

"Look at all the people **you** used to trust," Todd counted off. "Magneto, the Hellfire Club, Mystique and the Baroness…"

"You even had **Daniels** as leader of your Hellions!" Pietro taunted. "I mean come on, talk about grasping at straws."

"I thought you were over him?" Wanda looked at her twin.

"Nah, you never get over your first rival," Todd snorted. "Especially since Spyke always made him look like a chump, yo."

"HE DID NOT!" Pietro yelled.

"Quicksilver can we schedule this rant for another day?" Althea stopped him before he went on. "We're kind of in the middle of something more important here."

"Yeah like what are we gonna do about the X-Shadows?" Kitty asked.

"Keep an eye out for them and try and stop them if they cause trouble," Logan snorted. "And try to convince the world that the stuff they did wasn't caused by us."

"Oh yes, there is a well thought out plan!" Emma rolled her eyes. "Does anyone else have any intelligent questions? Although with this group I'm not holding out much hope of that happening."

"Just one. Who wants to tell Cyclops about this?" Lance asked. "I mean we might as well tell him. He's gonna figure it out eventually."

"I can just imagine **that** conversation," Pietro quipped. "Hey Cyclops! Guess what? Sinister wasn't the only one making babies with your DNA and Jean's! Turns out Magneto cooked up a bunch of clone kids too and you're the baby daddy of some of them!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Everyone turned around and saw Scott in his hospital pajamas staring at them. He then stared at the monitor and the descriptions of the X-Shadows. Particularly Mind Shadow and Psi Shadow. "Are you **kidding me?"** Scott's voice went higher.

"I wish," Logan groaned.

"There are more clones of…? They're…I don't believe this!" Scott yelled.

"Welcome to the club," Logan said.

"Jean's DNA and…" Scott was stunned. "Jean and I are the parents of more mutants?"

"Well technically it's you, Jean, Xavier and Gambit are the parents of about four clones," Pietro said as he turned around and pointed to the screen. "Like that one there, you and Gambit are the parents of…"

A loud **thud** was heard. Scott had fainted dead away. "Hey it could have been worse!" Pietro shouted. "You could have had a kid with Avalanche!"

Lance turned completely white at that and then **he** fainted. "Way to go Pietro!" Wanda snapped.

"Well it's not like I said anything about him having a clone with Shadowcat and Colossus!" Pietro shouted. "Which he didn't but he **could **have!"

"Eww! I don't want **that** image inside my head!" Kitty yelled and ran out of the room. "EWW! EEWWW! EWWW!"

"I feel sick…" Peter staggered out.

"You feel sick? I share a clone with Cyclops!" Remy shouted.

"Well I have a clone with Kitty but you don't see me whining!" Rogue snapped. "Oh god I have a clone with **Kitty!" **

"And Logan and I both have a clone with Sabertooth," Hank said. "Oh dear..."

Todd gave Pietro a look. "And you say **I **have a big mouth?"

* * *

Meanwhile on Avalon the Phoenix had finally calmed down and called a war council meeting with Magneto, Evan, Yvonne, Solitaire, Mender, Voight and a few other mutants that made up her council. Including Calliban, Callisto, and three mutants from X-Shadows: Magnus, Dark Beast and Dark Claw.

"So all this time Sabertooth was like a double agent?" Evan couldn't believe it. He wasn't the only one.

"Apparently. He must have given Factor One all the information I have! I can't believe an animal like Sabertooth was able to fool me all these years!" Magneto fumed.

"Sabertooth and his brother Factor One are clearly more cunning than we all believed," Phoenix frowned.

"I knew he still had some ties to Weapon X but I assumed that he was put into the program against his will," Magneto said. "And I told him to pretend that Weapon X still had some control over him so that I could learn more about their operation!"

"He must have been laughing for weeks when you told him that," Evan folded his arms. "One thing I don't get…"

"**One** thing?" Mender gave him a look.

Evan went on. "The Professor wiped his mind a while back. I mean…He went into his head so he had to have known something right?"

"I remember that incident as well," Phoenix frowned. "I wonder…"

"I know," Magneto sighed. "I used to believe that Charles would warn me if I had a traitor like that within my ranks. Now I am not so sure."

"Unless Sabertooth was able to fool him as well," Solitaire suggested.

"Not likely," Magneto growled.

"Are you absolutely one hundred percent **sure?**" Amelia Voight gave him a look. Magneto hesitated. "That's what I thought."

"In other words I did not receive all of my intelligence from Beast but some from my other donor as well," Dark Beast smirked. "That is quite reassuring."

"I don't find that reassuring at all," Magneto glared at him.

"That is because you have a tendency to view ferals such as myself as little more than mindless beasts," Dark Beast gave him a look. "Sabertooth merely capitalized on your rather narrow point of view."

"I admit he does have a point," Phoenix gave Magneto a look.

"You realize of course that Sabertooth most likely gave Factor One our secrets as well?" Solitaire said. "He must be hunted down and captured. Phoenix allow me to go. I will personally…"

"No Solitaire," Phoenix raised her hand. "I know you have been teammates and you worked well together in the past. I do not doubt your loyalty but I do not wish to place you in this situation. I have another team to take care of this."

"You mean the X-Shadows," Dark Claw smirked. "Good. I like a challenge."

"Good, because Sabertooth will be one," Evan grumbled. "I've tangled against Sabertooth before. Believe me, that is one guy you **don't** want to be on the wrong side of."

"I'm looking forward to it," Dark Claw created energy claws out of one hand.

"The Beta Team is to remain here," Phoenix ordered. "The Alpha Team will be in charge of hunting Sabertooth down."

"Calliban are you able to get any trace of Sabertooth?" Yvonne asked.

"He is being shielded," Calliban told them.

"I can not find him either," Phoenix frowned. "With either Cerebro or my powers."

"Well then it's pretty obvious where he is," Magnus spoke clearly. "Madripoor. That's the one area on Earth that is the most shielded now that Genosha has fallen."

"If by some reason he's not there we might be able to figure out where he's gone if we poke around the Hellfire Club's headquarters there," Dark Beast nodded.

"I want him alive," Phoenix said. "Try not to hurt him too much. There are answers I want before I decide his fate."

"What about the X-Men?" Magnus spoke up. "You know they are not going to just forget about this. Don't misunderstand me, I'm eager to challenge them and prove the superiority of the X-Shadows. I just wish to do it on our terms."

"We'll just cross that bridge when we get to it," Phoenix told them. "Alpha Team you have one hour to get ready."

"That's more than enough time," Dark Claw laughed.

Little did anyone know they were being watched…

"Oh is it, Dark Claw?" Factor One watched the screen. Games Master had shown him everything. "It is a pity Phoenix that your cosmic powers are in flux. I would so like to be able to have them under my control. And I will. Thanks to Sinister…"

He looked at another screen and saw Sinister working on a formula. "The fool believes that he can harness the Phoenix Force for himself and use it to betray Apocalypse and me. Let's allow him that delusion for now. I already have an agent in place to keep him under control."

"Now the X-Shadows are coming here. I must make preparations for them. However it is also likely that sooner or later the X-Men and Misfits might get an idea to come to Madripoor as well. That would be too dangerous. I believe it is in the Game's best interest that those two groups become a bit preoccupied for the moment," Factor One smirked. "And I know just the person to do so."


	43. Kimura Part I

**Kimura Part I**

It was only a day after the team had learned about the X-Shadows. And right now Scott and Rahne were learning what the X-Men were doing to help mutants in the war.

"You lot spend your days around the computer?" Rahne asked. Todd, Kitty and Bobby were working on a large computer. Rina was standing to the side of the door watching in disinterest.

"Me I spend a lot more time training but yeah I get my hacking time," Todd told her. "Arcade gave me a few pointers. And he and I do a lot of e-mailing."

"We didn't have Cerebro for a long time so about half our work and search efforts we used the computer," Bobby said. "Thanks to the digital age and Twitter it's been rather effective."

"So what exactly do you do?" Scott was curious.

"We send out messages to other mutants trying to escape the MRD," Kitty explained. "Warning them about patrols. We also hack into the MRD whenever we can and try to figure out their strategies. See what mutants they're after. Try to shut down anti-mutant sites. Monitor the web to see if any idiot is stupid enough to sell mutants online. It's happened twice. So we go out and rescue them. Mostly however we send out videos of mutants being hurt or killed by the MRD. Believe it or not, a lot of it gets noticed."

"Unfortunately for every video we get out, anti-mutant supporters put out another video of some mutant destroying a building or killing someone," Todd sighed. "It's pretty much a stalemate. But at least the word is getting out."

"We've also been doing some rescue missions, the odd information exchange with mutant friendly groups," Kitty added. "Shut down a few Jump manufacturing and selling sites but to be fair Selene and Magma trashed more of them. Too bad they also trashed entire buildings with them."

"We've raided a few MRD bases, did a few jailbreaks," Todd shrugged. "Just a little bit where we can help you know? But there are so many other mutant groups out there…"

"Didn't you guys try to organize with them?" Scott asked.

"We did but uh, it didn't work out so well," Bobby shrugged.

"A lot of those guys blame us for the war," Kitty sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if they probably have a point."

"Not counting you guys from Genosha we rescued about forty plus mutants," Todd told them. "Including Dazzler and that Senator guy. They're doing a lot of PR work overseas and making some headway with human rights groups."

"Dazzler is mostly singing in England but her fame as a pop star that happens to be a mutant is rising," Kitty told them. "Some people are actually thinking twice that all mutants use their powers in a violent way."

"What's that?" Rahne pointed to a chart.

"That's a chart indicating mutants that have been killed since the war started," Todd said. "The ones we know about anyway. Four hundred and fifteen. And on the other side is the amount of humans killed due to mutant related violence. One thousand six hundred and fifteen. Could be more but uh, the MLF is really good at covering their tracks."

"We didn't add the mutant controllers from Genosha yet," Bobby shrugged. "Then again…"

Rina then sniffed the air and shot out her claws. "We're under attack! Sound the alarm!" She shouted as she ran out.

"Better do what she says," Kitty hit the alarm. They ran out following her.

To their horror they found several X-Men and Misfits knocked out all over the grounds. Including Ororo, Emma, Rogue, Lance, Xi and Peter. Some were just waking up.

"Ooh, what hit me?" Althea groaned as she sat up. She was next to Shipwreck and Jinx who were still unconscious.

"Odds are that lady over there!" Todd pointed. A dark haired young woman in a revealing black uniform was fighting Wolverine with a sword rather successfully.

"So this is the infamous Weapon X?" She sneered as she kicked Logan back. "I am **not** impressed."

"That's because I haven't made my point yet!" Logan slashed at her exposed left arm with his claws but to his surprise they were repelled and the woman wasn't even scratched.

"Oh was that supposed to _hurt?_" The woman sneered. Then she did a roundhouse kick and knocked him down. She then whacked him in the head with the pummel of her sword knocking him unconscious.

ZZZZAPP!

The woman was knocked down by Scott's optic blasts. "How about **that?** Did that hurt?" Scott prepared to blast again.

"Not really, no," The woman huffed as she got up. She did a back flip and kicked Scott in the chest. "That was **annoying!"**

"Prepare to get further annoyed!" Kitty prepared to attack.

"Before you all try and attack me I'd like to point out that nearly all your friends are unconscious," The woman took out a device. "And I have a detonator. There are six bombs I placed all over this mansion. Now you can either try and disarm them before I blow up your headquarters to the Pacific Ocean. Or you can rush me and see what happens?"

"You're bluffing," Kitty glared.

"She's not. I can smell it. Check for bombs! I'll handle her!" Rina shouted. "Do it!"

"She's right," Scott said. "Come on!"

"We'll send some backup for you!" Althea said as they ran to deactivate the bombs.

"Now it's just you and me, X-23," The woman grinned as they were alone.

"Kimura," Rina snarled. "I suppose it was too much for me to hope you and I wouldn't cross paths again."

"What do you think?" Kimura laughed. "Although I must admit I didn't think you had it in you to trash Hydra like you did. It almost impressed me."

"What? It wasn't bloody enough for you?" Rina snarled. "And I have a name now."

"Oh of course," Kimura rolled her eyes. "Still have that Pinocchio Complex don't you? It doesn't matter. You could call yourself Princess Pretty Pants, Queen of Fairly Land. But you are still always going to be a weapon. A pathetic weapon."

"I am not the same person I was back then," Rina glared at her.

"You're right," Kimura snarled as she attacked. "You're not the same person. You're **weaker!**"

Both Rina and Kimura fought wildly, but it was clear that Kimura was not only the better fighter, her invulnerable skin gave her the upper edge.

"I said you were weaker," Kimura said as she knocked Rina down. "I had no idea how weak you had become! Some ultimate weapon you turned out to be…Don't worry I'll put you out of your misery!"

CHING!

"Meeeaahhhhhhhhh!" Penny snarled as she blocked the assassin's blade with her body.

"Get out of my way you little freak!" Kimura screamed as she tried to cut Penny with her sword. "I'll cut you into ribbons!"

"Good luck," Rina growled. "Her skin's density is even stronger than yours." She looked at Penny as she jumped away. "Let me guess, Wavedancer sent you?"

"Yap!" Penny nodded proudly. She then growled at Kimura.

"Ugh what hit me?" Logan groaned as he sat up. He saw Kimura. "You!"

"Catch me if you can!" Kimura cackled as she took out a smoke bomb. A swirl of purple smoke enveloped them.

"Why you…AGGGGHHH!" Logan screamed as a fowl stench assaulted his senses. "It's not just a smoke bomb, it a stink bomb!"

"Which way did she go?" Rina waved the stench from her face as the smoke cleared.

"AIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!"

"Ask a stupid question," Logan snarled as they ran in direction of the screen.

They saw Kimura holding her sword on Riesman as a hostage. "Looks like I got myself a prize after all," Kimura smirked. "Don't move or the good doctor here gets it!"

"Stop intruder!" Ororo shouted as several X-Men and Misfits raced towards her.

"Give it up lady! You're outnumbered!" Logan snarled.

"True, but not outclassed," Kimura took out a strange sphere. "See you later X-Men and Misfits! I'll be back!" She threw the sphere at them. Suddenly a strange bright light and a screeching sound overwhelmed them. When they recovered, both Kimura and Dr. Riesman were gone.

"Sonic incapacitator," Remy recognized the object. "Gambit hates those things!"

"Man she trashed the place yo," Todd grumbled.

"Anyone hurt?" Scott asked.

"Just our pride," Rogue admitted. "How did that witch bypass our security?"

"How did she even find us?" Bobby asked.

"We'll ask her when we catch her," Rina snarled. "What about the bombs?"

"We found some bombs but they were all fakes," Kitty said.

"She got Riesman," Rina admitted.

"And this is a problem **why**?" Tabitha snorted.

"It's not funny, Boom Boom!" Scott snapped. "Aside from the fact that a person under our protection was kidnapped in our own house, Riesman knows a lot of secrets about genetics."

"Secrets that can be sold to the highest bidder," Emma frowned.

"We need to call a meeting," Logan grunted.

"So much for this place being safe from attack," Wanda grumbled as the teams met in the war room. "Who the hell was that bitch?"

"I've got a positive match from records we stole from the MRD last month," Kitty was at the computer.

"She's tangled with the MRD?" Logan asked.

"Yeah although they don't know her name and haven't captured her yet. According to the MRD database she's the main suspect in three robberies and twelve murders," Kitty said. "Four of 'em kids. And three are MRD."

"Her name is Kimura. She has indestructible skin as well as powerful density control over her body," Rina said. "She has superior combat skills as well as she is nearly unbeatable with a sword."

Everyone looked at her. "You _know_ her?" Kitty asked.

"She was my handler at Hydra for two years," Rina explained. "Yes, I **know **her."

"Oh goody," Emma groaned. "This does not bode well."

"Since Penny's powers are similar that explains why she was able to chase her off," Rogue realized.

"Chase her off? She got what she wanted!" Rina snapped. "Nothing chases Kimura off."

"Okay kid, start talking," Logan said.

"Before I got my claws I had a habit of…going through people who thought they could control me," Rina explained. "Until they found Kimura."

"And she controlled you," Logan's eyes narrowed.

"No matter how hard I fought or what I did I couldn't beat her. And she knew it. She had complete control over me," Rina growled. "Even after my claws were put in."

"Wait a minute," Jubilee said. "There's something I don't get. If you couldn't beat her, how did you manage to get away from her?"

"I didn't," Rina said. "She left **me.**"

"You mean she left Hydra," Althea realized.

"Correct," Rina nodded. "She was always searching for more violence and power. She felt that being my handler limited her opportunities and she never let me forget it. When she started to beat me even though I completed my missions successfully, Dr. Riesman reported her to Viper. She claimed that her disciplining me after successful missions would send mixed messages and interfere with my programming."

"And Viper **bought** that?" Logan asked.

"Let's just say Kimura had not exactly made herself a favorite of Viper's," Rina smirked. "There were other incidents with other high ranking members of Hydra. She was always too arrogant for her own good. Viper was looking for a reason to put Kimura in her place and Dr. Riesman handed it to her. And when Viper decided to discipline her and removed her from the program she didn't take it well."

"What did she do?" Althea asked.

"She blew up half the base, killed a few scientists and guards and even tried to kill Viper herself," Rina said. "Viper then had her favorite telepath capture her and they tried to turn her into a weapon. She was going to be X-24, my replacement. But Kimura killed the telepath and escaped. That was exactly a month before I escaped. I haven't seen her since then."

"And now she's calling you out," Logan folded his arms.

"Now we know why she took Riesman," Remy frowned. "Revenge."

"I don't think so," Rina frowned. "It's one reason but not the main one. If she really wanted revenge she would have done more than just kidnap Riesman. She would have blown up this entire mansion. That's why I wanted all of you to look for bombs."

"Since we didn't find any…" Logan realized. "So you're saying…"

"Someone hired her to kidnap Riesman," Rina said.

"But who and why?" Scott asked.

"It can't be Hydra," Rina said. "They hate her as much as they hate me."

"Either way, Kimura wants a showdown," Rogue's eyes narrowed.

"It seems so," Emma nodded. "I got a position on Cerebro. She didn't go very far. She's in a water treatment plant only four miles from here."

"Then let's go kick her butt!" Bobby snapped.

"Take it easy Popsicle. She's not just any mental case that broke in," Logan said. "That woman's a freaking ninja. I could tell."

"A rogue ninja," Althea frowned. "Which means she's extremely unpredictable. We'd better keep Penny here just in case she decides to come back."

"Here's who's going," Logan said. "Storm, X-23, Rogue, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Iceman, Gambit, Jubilee, Beast and Frost."

"I'm in on this too," Jinx said. "You will need a ninja to catch a ninja."

"Agreed that's why I'm coming too with Toad, Xi, Quicksilver and Blob," Althea said. "Blob's skin is pretty much invulnerable too. Could be an advantage. The rest of you remain here."

"I can help too," Scott said.

"You're still on the disabled list," Logan snorted.

"Scott we won't need you. This is a lot of people for just one woman," Emma said.

"One **rogue ninja**," Jinx corrected. "Who already beat us once."

"And since she's in a water treatment plant there is a very good chance she might decide to do more damage like poison the water," Althea added.

"But why? That makes no sense!" Kurt asked.

"It didn't make any sense for her not to use **real** bombs on our base," Logan said. "Still even though it might mean she could use real bombs at the water treatment plant. Anything is possible."

"She could be just drawing us out," Jinx said. "Maybe it's Cerebro she wants? Didn't want to take any chances destroying it."

"Take me down, take us all down then go back for it," Rina frowned. "It does sound like her style. But killing us all here is more her style. Then again a large body count of innocent civilians wouldn't bother her."

"So she is insane, unpredictable and bloodthirsty," Emma said. "Not to mention resistant to telepathy somehow. You're right. This is going to be dangerous."

"Team, move out!" Logan growled.

It wasn't long before the mutants had arrived at the water treatment plant. "Yes this is a smart move," Althea grumbled. "All of us together in one large group so she can pick off."

"One there's no back door to this place," Logan said. "Which violates a ton of safety regulations. And second this is the only way to the back of the treatment plant. Besides if she's close enough maybe our sheer numbers will slow her down."

"It makes sense that we're in a large group," Jubilee said. "If we split up Kimura would use this plant to her advantage and pick us off one at a time."

"How would you know?" Bobby asked. "And why are you here? No offense Jubilee but your sparkles ain't exactly the best weapon against a ninja."

"Because I've fought ninjas before," Jubilee told him. "You haven't. I may end up having to protect **you**."

"That is a very real possibility," Xi nodded. Bobby made a face at them.

"Hey you have no idea what you could be facing," Todd spoke up. "Rogue ninjas are bad news, man! They're sneaky, bloodthirsty, have absolutely **no** honor…Bunch of backstabbing low life's that will stick a knife into you just to watch you bleed!"

"Oh really? Actually that **does** sound like fun," Kitty glared at Todd.

"Oh come on Pryde, you know I didn't mean **you,**" Todd said. "I mean you're only a rogue ninja on a technicality so actually…"

"Toad as much as I would **love** to hear you grovel, quiet!" Emma ordered as she focused. "I'm trying to get a fix on Doctor Riesman's position. I've got her. Straight ahead but I can't get her full thoughts. They're fuzzy for some reason."

"Kimura has never been able to block telepaths before," Rina frowned. "She must have picked up some psychic blockers somewhere."

"Wonderful," Emma groaned.

Straight ahead was an empty open room. Dr. Riesman was tied and gagged in a chair in the middle of it. "There she is!" Ororo said.

"Looks like a trap," Jinx said.

"No, ya think?" Logan said. "Shadowcat, Iceman, Toad, Gambit and Rogue stay behind in case she decides to shut the door on us."

"That would be ridiculous," Kurt said. "Between Shadowcat and I we're more than capable of getting out of any sealed room."

"Unless they've done some improvements," Kitty winced at the dust everywhere. "Which is not really likely."

"Easy Doctor," Rina pulled off the gag on her mouth. "We will rescue you."

"No! Get out X-23! It's a trap!" Riesman shouted.

Too late some kind of gas spewed all over them. "Poison?" Rogue shouted.

"No worse!" Riesman screamed. "Storm! Blow it away before X-23…"

Neither Rina nor Logan heard what came next. Her words became jumbled and hazy. Everything slowed down.

Then everything turned black and red…

**Next up: A lot of fighting. A lot of blood. Three people are not coming back from this mission alive. And one is going to be changed forever! Yup, it's gonna be a bit dark folks! **


	44. Kimura Part II

**Kimura Part II**

"What the hell?" Rogue shouted as both Rina and Logan attacked. It was all they could do to get out of their way.

"They just went nuts!" Bobby yelled as he barely ducked from Rina's claws.

"This is exactly why I'm against working with clones!" Emma snapped. "You can't tell when they are going to snap!"

"Oh yeah, well whatever happened it seems to be working pretty well on the **original** in case you haven't noticed!" Jinx pointed at Logan.

"What the hell is wrong with 'em?" Todd yelled as he clung to the ceiling for dear life with Althea in his arm.

"I've heard of this!" Xi shouted. "It's a trigger scent!"

"A **what**??" Kitty shouted.

"Trigger scent," Xi said. "Usually used to induce fighting. Cobra and Hydra use that a lot. It particularly affects ferals."

"But Beast is a feral and he seems to be handling it!" Bobby shot a protective ice barrier around himself and several team members.

"Sometimes you have to be conditioned to a particular scent," Xi explained.

"At one point Wolverine must have been exposed to this particular perfume as well," Ororo barley dodged out of the way of Rina's claws.

"Can't you just stop them?" Emma shouted as the two mutants went on a rampage.

"Once X-23 took out the entire team including the Professor," Kurt told her. "Only Wolverine could calm her down!"

"RARRRR!" Logan barely missed Remy's throat with his claws.

"Well that is not going to happen now!" Emma shouted as she changed to diamond form. "Even in this form I can't guarantee any protection!"

"Why didn't you just you know? Zap their minds?" Kitty shouted as she phased through Logan's attack and ran over to the other side.

"I can't get through to them when their like this! Their berserker state has completely taken over!" Emma shouted.

"We don't have any choice," Althea said. "We're gonna have to stop them before they hurt themselves! Toad your slime!"

"I got it!" Todd sent out a huge dose of slime at Wolverine, he was stuck to the ground but was already slicing himself loose. "That ain't gonna hold him long!"

Rina snarled and leapt towards him. "AAAAAHHHHH!" Todd jumped out of the way of her claws.

"Rogue can you drain them?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah then I'll go mental!" Rogue dodged Rina's claws.

"We gotta do something!" Remy tried to block Rina's claws but got his bo staff broken. He barley got himself and Rogue out of the way.

"We need to break them from this state!" Xi shouted as he jumped from Rina's claws as she went after him next then to Kitty.

"HOW?" Kitty yelped as Rina's claws passed through her and she ran away.

"We have to wash the scent away from their noses somehow!" Xi shouted.

"And how do we do **that?**" Bobby asked as he made an ice shield to protect them from Wolverine who kept cutting through.

"I don't know!" Xi shouted.

"WELL THINK OF SOMETHING BECAUSE THOSE TWO ARE REALLY MAD!" Pietro screamed as he ran off.

"RARRRR!" Logan leapt at Bobby, Jubilee and Pyro.

"NO!" Fred pushed them out of the way and braced for impact.

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTT!

"EWWWWW! BLOB!" Bobby held his nose.

"That is disgusting!" Jubilee screamed.

"Sorry," Fred winced. "It's those chicken and scallop burritos I made for lunch. The real secret is the family hot sauce recipe."

"Don't be too sorry!" Pyro pointed. "Look!"

"RARRRR! AAGGGGHH!" Logan was writing on the ground in agony.

"That's it!" Remy realized. "Everyone! Make sure they don't leave this room! Blob let loose another one!"

"Uh I'm gonna need help here!" Fred winced. "Someone has to pull my finger."

"This is not happening…" Emma whined. "Couldn't we just let Wolverine and X-23 **kill** us?"

"I got it!" Kurt teleported over, giving Logan a good shot of brimstone smoke as well.

"GRAARRRR!" Logan writhed on the ground even more. "THAT SMELL!"

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

"Oh that was a good one," Fred remarked.

"I never want to be near a **bad **one!" Emma screamed. "The ferals aren't the only ones whose noses will never be the same again!"

Rina was screaming but still waving her claws wildly. She seemed to be headed towards a circuit breaker. "X-23! NO!" Doctor Riesman jumped in front of her.

"DOCTOR RIESMAN!" Kurt yelled.

But it was too late.

"No…" Rina was stunned when she finally snapped out of it. Standing in front of the circuit breaker was the doctor, pinned by her claws.

"Couldn't let you…" Riesman gasped before she died. Rina pulled her claws out.

"Oh god, Storm blow this toxic nightmare out!" Logan screamed. As Ororo did so he saw what happened. "Oh no…Kid…"

"Why would she sacrifice herself for X-23?" Emma asked. "She had to have known the electric charge wouldn't have killed her."

"That wasn't the point Emma," Jinx glared at her. "I'm not even gonna bother explaining it to you."

"Well you see what happens when you just let a weapon like that…" Emma was about to go on when suddenly she was grabbed and shoved against the wall by Jubilee.

"Don't you **ever** finish that sentence around me! Hear me Frosty?" Jubilee snarled.

"You insolent little…" Emma snarled as she shoved Jubilee away.

"ENOUGH!" Ororo barked. "This was **not** X-23's fault! Blame Kimura!"

"Yes, it's clear that part of her plan is to have us kill each other off," Rina had retracted her claws and looked grim.

"It could have been a lot worse," Jinx said. "You okay Wolverine?"

"I've been better," Logan snarled as he got up. "Once I get the smell of the Blob out of my nose I'm gonna personally show that witch why it's a bad idea to tick me off!"

"Saved by the Blob's farts," Bobby rolled his eyes. "Just when you think that a mission can't get any weirder."

"The bowels are mightier than the claws," Kurt quipped.

"The smoke you make when you teleport ain't exactly a bed of roses either," Fred pointed out.

"Quiet you two," Jubilee indicated Rina.

"Oh sorry," Fred apologized.

"We'll come back for her," Althea told Rina as they left the room.

"I got her!" Logan said as he left the room. "She's deliberately leaving a scent trail. Why that little…" He ran off.

"Logan! Wait for me!" Jinx shouted as she chased after him.

"And there they go…" Kurt groaned.

"So much for teamwork," Emma grumbled. "I'm amazed you maniacs lasted this long! Especially with **her**!" She pointed to Rina.

"**Anybody** can be conditioned to go off with either a trigger scent or a trigger word," Xi gave her a look. "Only difference is it's easier for people to use a trigger scent on ferals."

Emma snorted. "Perhaps a **lesser** person, darling. But not everyone."

"Why you…!" Jubilee looked like she was going to attack Emma.

"Not now!" Kitty stopped her. "We have to help Wolverine and Jinx!"

"I can get a fix on…" Emma concentrated and then frowned. "Oh no…"

* * *

They really thought they had her. Logan was able to track Kimura by scent into a small room nearby. Both converged on her on two different sides. They thought they had her trapped.

They were wrong.

It was she who had trapped them.

It seemed to happen in slow motion. Jinx and Logan fighting on both sides of Kimura. Kimura easily seemed to fend off their attacks. Any blows she did receive she simply shrugged off. Then she seemed to slow down on her left, to weaken. Logan went for the kill.

As Kimura knew he would.

Before anyone could stop her she suddenly made a huge jump and a back flip and kicked Jinx squarely in the back. Shoving her forward…

Right onto Logan's outstretched claws.

"MARIKO!" Logan shouted in terror as he realized what he had done. What Kimura tricked him into doing.

Jinx's eyes said it all. "Logan…" She gasped in horror, blood coming out of her mouth before she died before his eyes.

"Wait until I tell your brother what you've done!" Kimura laughed as she flipped out the door. "When Factor One hired me to keep you all busy I bet he had no idea how effective I would be!"

She managed to slip away just before the others arrived. "We're too late," Ororo gasped.

"Jinx! No!" Althea shouted. "Wolverine what happened?"

"It just…" Logan was stunned. "We were fighting her one minute then…She moved and my claws just…" It was obvious what happened.

"She pulled an old ninja trick on you," Althea realized. "Get your enemy to kill each other. Why that dirty…"

"She wants to kill us all one by one," Emma said. "But why?"

"To get revenge on me," Rina growled.

"No. Factor One is behind this," Logan stood up. "He hired Kimura to mess with our lives!"

Althea shot a look at Rina. Both seemed to be communicating without words. "We have to be very careful," Althea warned. "She's already gotten two of us and it could get worse."

"Oh yes they will get worse," Kimura's voice cracked over the intercom system. "You see I've placed ten bombs all around this building. They will go off within five minutes. If they go off not only will this place be destroyed but they are linked to the dam below this area."

"So if this place goes…" Bobby realized.

"The town below will be flooded and go bye bye!" Kimura laughed. "Of course I have a special counter that allows the timer to extend by a good twenty minutes. If you send X-23 alone to the boiler room below the level you are on I'll extend it."

"Quicksilver how's your bomb detonating skills?" Althea asked.

"Very good! I Got it!" Pietro zoomed away.

"Rina! Rina wait!" Jubilee shouted.

"No time to stop her! We have to deactivate the bombs," Emma said.

"I'll stay here with Wolverine," Rogue offered. "We'll take care of the bombs on this level. Go!"

"But X is gonna need backup," Jubilee said.

"Don't worry," Althea told her. "She'll get it."

* * *

Rina entered the boiler room. "Not even a minute…Well at least your speed hasn't diminished," Kimura sighed. "You were always rather punctual weren't you, little pet?"

"Extend the time!" Rina brandished her claws. "You want me! You got me! Now do it!"

"Oh that, that was just a bluff," Kimura waved. "Most of the bombs don't work. Like I would really risk blowing myself up?"

"I should have known you would not put yourself in real danger," Rina growled.

"So only two dead huh? I must admit I thought more of you would be dead by now," Kimura sighed. "Must be getting sloppy in my old age."

"This is the last time I'm going to let you mess with me and my friends," Rina snarled. "Tonight you pay for everything you've done!"

"Please," Kimura snorted. "I'm _trembling_ with fear. When are you ever going to learn that **nothing** you can do to me can hurt me? But I can hurt you all I like!"

"RARRRRRRR!" Rina charged at Kimura and they began to fight. Claw to sword.

"You really think you can beat me? You can't!" Kimura shouted as they fought. "Haven't you learned that lesson by now? If not I can teach it to you! Again! And again! And again!" She managed to hit Rina with her sword, cutting her on the arm.

Kimura flipped away as Rina's wounds heal. "Don't misunderstand me. I do enjoy tormenting an opponent that can just heal themselves up again. But after a while it gets boring."

"Knocking me down may be easy, but getting me to **stay **down is **impossible!"** Rina snarled.

She lunged at Kimura, who easily dodged it. Rina cut open a pipe behind her and water spilled out. She lunged at Kimura again, slashing another valve and letting water come out. Then she leapt into the air and sliced at the sprinkler system allowing it to rain down in the entire room. She tried to hit Kimura but she jumped away with ease.

"You call **that** an attack?" Kimura laughed. "It didn't even touch me! All you did was get me wet!"

"Exactly," Rina made a sinister grin at her.

Kimura snorted and prepared herself for another attack. However she found that for some reason she couldn't move. She was being held in place. "What? Why can't I…?" She then looked at her arms. They were covered in water, holding onto her arms and legs like restraints.

"You were right about one thing Kimura," Rina stood before her. "I can never beat you. Fortunately I was able to find someone who **can**."

Kimura turned her head and saw Althea standing behind her. Her face cool and impassive. "Your powers may be perfect for fighting against Wolverine and X-23," Althea sneered. "But they're **worthless** against mine."

"Ghgaggghhhh!" Kimura struggled against her bonds.

"X-23 if you don't mind," Althea raised an eyebrow. Rina smirked and cut open another water pipe with her claws. As the water gushed out it flowed directly to Kimura until it completely surrounded her entire body except for her face. Kimura tried to swim out of it somehow but to no avail.

"Did you really think that a low life like you could kill a member of my clan and **not** get away with it?" Althea held her tightly in her watery prison.

"I thought Wolverine was responsible, since it was his claws…" Kimura began. Suddenly she was pulled further into the water. For a minute she was able to hold her breath until she felt the water churning around her, pummeling her. She realized that Althea was using the water against her. While it could not penetrate her skin, the blows to her chest and body made it very difficult for her to hold her breath.

Then just as suddenly her head was in the air again. "Don't give me that crap," Althea snarled. "We both know you're responsible for all the deaths that happened tonight. Except of course **yours**."

"You can't hurt me! My skin will protect me!" Kimura shouted.

"Really?" Althea raised an eyebrow. "Just curious, how long do you think your skin cells can replicate without any oxygen?"

Before Kimura could react she was ducked underneath again. And again the water seemed to churn all around her. She could barely hold her breath the first time. The second time was even worse. After what seemed like hours she was finally allowed to breathe again, but not before she coughed up more water.

"That's what I thought," Althea nodded as she casually looked at her nails. "Hmm, another thought. Your powers are mostly relegated to your skin right? That means you don't have a real healing factor."

"So what…?" Kimura snarled as she gasped for breath.

"In other words your outside may be invulnerable but your **insides…**?" Althea said. "That's another story."

"You can't do anything! You can't penetrate my skin!" Kimura snarled, trying to hide her fear.

"I don't have to," Althea looked at her like a cobra about to strike her prey. "Not when there are plenty of openings. That big mouth of yours is one. Not to mention your nostrils, your ears…That hole up your ass…"

Kimura didn't have time to scream as she was brought under once again. She was helpless as Althea manipulated the water to enter every orifice in her body. After what seemed like a lifetime of torrent she was brought up, gasping for air.

"You're so pathetic…" Althea snarled. "You're **weak**. And the weak deserve to die."

"No…Don't…" Kimura realized how helpless she truly was for the first time in a long while. "Please?"

"Don't beg me for mercy," Althea pointed to Rina. "Beg **her.**"

Kimura was in shock. "Go on!" Althea manipulated the water around her more. "Beg! Beg for your pathetic life! I want to hear you!" She ducked Kimura under water for a moment. "I'm not hearing anything."

"X-23! Please! Don't do this! If she kills me you'll never be able to defeat me!" Kimura yelled, playing the only card she had. "Never!"

"I've thought about that," Rina glared at her. "Maybe Wolverine's ego would let you live, but mine isn't that easily bruised. Unlike you, I have accepted the fact that there will always be those more powerful than I am. And in a way, I am more powerful than you. No matter how badly you hurt me, no matter how many times you beat me…I never **begged** you for mercy. Never asked you to stop. You couldn't get me to beg and you never will! You could force me to obey but you could never **break **me! Not like you've been broken!"

"Which is not as bad as how I am going to break you," Althea sneered.

"Seeing you helpless like this," Rina bristled. "Hearing you plea for your pathetic life…Knowing that you could never drag me down to your level. That's revenge enough for me."

"Unfortunately for you, that's **not** good enough for me," Althea sent her final assault on Kimura. "Suffer the wrath of the Arashikage!" Condemning her to pain and agony and the feeling of being ripped apart from the inside before oblivion.

It didn't take long before the majority of the team caught up with the other two. "This way!" Kitty growled. "Kimura!"

"Don't worry," Althea calmly stepped out of the room with Rina. "Kimura's already been taken care of."

"Taken care of? What do you…?" Ororo and her team looked into the boiler room and saw a horrible sight. "Goddess!"

"Mien Gott…" Kurt made the sign of the cross.

"Ew…Al what did you…?" Todd winced at what was before him.

"Long story short, I used my powers to turn her organs and bones into a milkshake," Althea snorted. "Then I emptied the carton."

"Disgusting…" Emma winced. "But I must give you credit for a… creative solution to the problem. Excuse me please…" She ran out of the tunnel and was heard throwing up.

"What about the bombs?" Althea looked at Pietro.

"Found 'em, most of 'em were duds," Pietro snorted. "It was obviously a trap to lure us away from X-23. Except one in the south room but I was too fast for it to go off."

"That's what I thought," Rina snarled. "Kimura was always too gutless for a fair fight."

"Looks like she doesn't have any guts now," Remy winced.

"You didn't have to…" Ororo was stunned at the carnage.

"Yes, I **did**," Althea gave her a look. "Never mind what she put Rina through, or what she did to Riesman and all the other lives she's taken over the years. She killed my clan mate. No one kills a member of the Arashikage with impunity and lives to tell about it."

"That's not the way we do things!" Ororo shouted.

"We? I said this was an **Arashikage** matter," Althea stared at her. "Since when do the X-Men have anything to do with **that?**"

"Killing like that isn't the answer!" Ororo shouted.

"It was a matter of honor," Althea told her coldly. "She shed blood of the Arashikage without just cause."

"So **her** blood must be shed?" Ororo asked. "I thought you were better than that Althea!"

"Better? It's not a question of being **better,**" Althea glared at Ororo. "It is a question of **duty**. I am Arashikage and the laws of my clan must be upheld. That is my duty! Something I think you Storm know very little about. So don't talk about things you couldn't possibly understand!"

"And just what is that crack supposed to mean?" Ororo yelled. "I'm loyal to the X-Men! I've been faithful to the Dream!"

"Yes but not to the Morlocks," Althea glared at her. "When you took clan leadership away from Callisto and proclaimed yourself leader you had two choices: Stay with your people or run away. You chose the latter."

"What?" Ororo growled.

"You heard me," Althea said. "If you had done your duty as leader half of the messes we ended up with the Morlocks could have been prevented. Including how bad Spyke sunk to."

"What was I supposed to do? The Morlocks would never have come to the surface!" Ororo shouted.

"Then why didn't you do what a leader should do and **stay** with her people?" Althea said. "If you couldn't have convinced them to come with you, you should have left the X-Men then and there and took control. But you didn't! You let Callisto go along her merry way and do whatever the hell she wanted without checking up on her! I'm warning you Storm, do **not **lecture me on how to watch out for the people under my leadership when you abandoned those under yours!"

"Who do you think…?" Ororo snapped.

"Storm! No!" Kitty shouted as she stepped in front of her. "We're all just shaken by what that witch Kimura did. Don't allow her to tear us apart."

"If I were you Storm I would **not** anger Wavedancer any further," Emma walked back still shaken. "As bloody as it was she did what had to be done. One less enemy we have to deal with."

"The only way to kill her was to bypass her skin and work on her from the inside out," Althea shrugged as the rest of the team ran in.

"What happened?" Logan looked even more feral than usual as he ran in with Rogue. Like he was about to give into bloodlust.

"Kimura is dead," Rina said simply. "Wavedancer killed her."

"How?" Bobby asked.

"You really don't want to know, yo," Todd shook his head.

"Do yourselves a favor and don't look in there," Emma groaned.

"I lived on a farm and worked at a circus and a slaughterhouse," Fred said. "Not much that can turn my stomach." He looked in with Bobby, Xi and Pietro. "Eww."

Pietro and Bobby turned green and ran away to throw up. "Can't say I didn't warn them," Emma sighed.

"Clean the mess up and dump whatever's left in a garbage bag on the doorstep of the MRD," Althea ordered the Misfits. "With her dead maybe they won't be so anxious to search for mutants everywhere else."

"I doubt it," Rina said. She walked away. Althea walked out with some of the Misfits while others went to do as she commanded.

"I can't believe she actually…" Ororo clenched her fists as the X-men started to leave.

"What? The fact that she was **right**?" Emma glared at Ororo. Ororo glared back but Emma continued. "She has a point. You do realize if you had been more active as the Morlock leader when you had the chance, it's very likely Sinister's attack might not have been successful. You could have saved those children including your niece. You can say a lot of things about how Wavedancer handles the Misfits but when it comes down to it, you can't say she doesn't know how to take control when it counts. Her actions probably saved all our lives tonight."

Ororo just shot Emma a dirty look and walked away. The sound of thunder in the distance could be heard. "Oh yes it's going to be just **lovely** at the mansion for the next few days," Emma sighed.

Althea had come up on Logan looking at Jinx. "Logan, it's not your fault…" Althea began. Logan said nothing and picked up Jinx's body. He walked out the door.

Althea let out a sigh. "Boy Al, Storm ain't happy with you," Todd winced as the sound of thunder was heard. They walked further out of the building.

"As an Arashikage Clan Leader I can't afford to be concerned with everyone's hurt feelings and injured morals," Althea glared at him.

"I ain't saying you're wrong!" Todd held up his hands. "Hell, as far as I'm concerned death was too good for the bitch. You know? She had it coming. I'm just saying you know how touchy feely the X-Men are about killing. And we gotta live with 'em."

"Don't speak for **all** of us," Rogue walked up to them with Remy.

"This was an extreme situation," Remy agreed. "Most of us know that Kimura was an animal that needed to be put down. They'll get over it."

"I'm not so sure," Althea noticed Rina had gone over to Riesman's body. She followed.

"This isn't your fault," Althea told her. "You can't blame yourself."

"She didn't," Rina looked at Dr. Riesman. "Even as I killed her she didn't blame me. But I feel…I feel…"

"You know something," Todd said. "In a very weird way…I think she cared about you. I guess throwing herself in front of you like that…It was her way of saying she'd rather die than let you get hurt again."

"Toad's right Rina," Remy said. "You can't blame yourself for this."

"My name is no longer Rina," X-23 told them. "That is not who I really am."

"Okay…" Todd blinked. "Well if you ain't Rina, who are you?"

"Call me Laura," She looked at Riesman with tears in her eyes. "I'm Laura."


	45. Beware The Wrath Of Jubilee

**The Wrath of Jubilee**

The funeral was a somber occasion, held in the Arashikage ancestral clan temple two days later. A large crowd had gathered. Not only the X-Men and Misfits were there with the Arashikage Clan, but representatives from other neighboring clans as well attended. Snake Eyes of course was pulling double duty as both a clan master and a representative for GI Joe. Hawk couldn't risk sending any other Joes just in case Gyrich would snoop around their files.

Even Scott and the rest of the recovering rescued mutants had come to pay their final respects. Some of the mutants and Mrs. Leech had decided to remain in Japan at the Misfit Base to recover and help out. The only ones returning other than Scott were Rahne and Paige, mostly because Moira and Sam were at the X-Men's base.

Catseye had been given a psychic scrambler to protect her mind from Emma's so she could go to the funeral. Fortunately digging around for Misfit secrets was the farthest from Emma's mind.

"Quite a turnout," Emma said softly. She still wore white but wore a much more modest shirt and pantsuit than her usual attire. She was with Scott, Althea, Rogue, Catseye, Hank and

"Yes, all fifty five adult members of the clan are here," Althea said. She wore her hair up and wore a black Japanese robe with a blue sash with a mark showing her status as a master. "The rest are mostly representatives from other clans."

"You only have fifty five members left in your clan?" Emma blinked. "That's not much."

"Actually we're considered a large clan," Althea said. "A lot of ninja families have dwindled over the years. Due to war, clan fighting, ninjas going rogue or kids just leaving the business. Not counting the Hand there's only about fifteen established ninja clans left in the world. And most of them have less than fifteen to thirty members. The Arashikage has so many because we started bringing in clan members from outside Japan before anyone else did. Now it's considered standard practice to find outsiders that are talented and can become loyal."

"I recognize the Sleep Master and Shima but who are the others?" Scott asked as he looked at the crowd.

"Well those two in the red lined robes are Sunfire and Sunpyre," Althea pointed to a young Japanese man and woman in their twenties. "Twins with mutant abilities the same as Firestar. They're not clan masters but they are responsible for their own house. Mostly concerned with the business sector. They run the finances of the clan. That slightly overweight man is the Soft Master. Not only is he the leader of the Arashikage, he was the brother to Storm Shadow's uncle the Hard Master who was killed by Zartan. That man over there is the leader of the Kiunyagi Clan, The Blue Master. He's an important ally."

"Why do they call him the Blue Master?" Rogue asked. "Does he wear a lot of blue?"

"Actually it's because his clan has a color coded system of names," Althea explained. "The old woman sitting next to him is another Arashikage Master. She's known as the Bird Master. She and the Blue Master are married. Funny story. The Kiunyagi used to be enemies of the Arashikage until they fell in love and got married."

"Ah young love conquers all," Hank nodded.

"Young? They were in their fifties when they first met," Althea told him. "Of course they originally were trying to assassinate each other but that's a story for another day. Those other four with them are his sons and her son and daughter."

"And who are those two?" Rogue pointed to two Japanese men. The older man was wearing a silver robe and the other was wearing a silver samurai outfit.

"Over there is the Silver Master, he's Jinx's uncle and his son the Silver Samurai," Althea pointed. "Truth be told, those two don't show up to clan meetings much anymore. They've become the black sheep of the clan."

"How so?" Rogue asked.

"There are…Rumors," Althea said. "Let's just say they are starting to run around with the wrong crowd. The irony is other than Snake Eyes, Storm Shadow and The Blind Master they were the two members of the clan that were the closest with Jinx. The Silver Master thought of her as a daughter. In fact she and Silver Samurai used to spend summers together until she became a full fledged clan member and was ordered to join GI Joe."

"Ordered?" Catseye asked.

"Poor choice of words," Althea shrugged. "More like assigned. The Soft Master thought that Snake Eyes could use some backup in case Storm Shadow bested him. Back when Storm Shadow was in Cobra. Jinx thought it was an honor to work with such a respected ninja and become part of a fighting force for good. However even if she was happy in her assignment, neither the Silver Master nor his son approved of it."

"And something tells me that they didn't approve of her choice in boyfriends," Rogue realized.

"You hit it on the nose," Althea nodded. "I'd better go. I have to sit with the other masters of the clan." She went to join the others at the podium.

All seemed to go well until the time came for the mourners to light candles in memory of the fallen. The Silver Samurai hissed at Wolverine. "This part of the ceremony is for family only gajin!" He hissed at Logan.

"As Jinx's beloved, Logan has permission to take part in this part of the ceremony," The Blind Master spoke.

"It is still not the place of **outsiders **to take part in this ceremony!" The Silver Master stood up and confronted Logan. "It is bad enough that we allow Americans to be part of this even if they are masters!"

"If I recall correctly Silver Master," The Soft Master walked up to them. "You and your brother were both born in America." The other ninja masters made a respectful bow to the Soft Master.

Except for one. "But unlike my brother I chose to be loyal to my true heritage!" The Silver Master bristled.

"True heritage?" The Soft Master raised an eyebrow. "It is the truth that ninjitsu was created in Japan, but the knowledge of the marital arts belongs to no one culture. I myself developed many of my techniques from my travels around the world and learning other techniques of martial arts."

"You know what I speak of," The Silver Master told him. "This was once a mighty clan but it is tainted!" He glared at Storm Shadow. "It is a sad fact that one such as you is the **least** tainted master of this clan!"

The Silver Samurai glared at Althea, Snake Eyes and The Blind Master. "It's bad enough that the Young Master's actions have shamed this clan but by not only allowing _gaijin_ to learn our ways…Let alone become masters! It's **insulting!**"

"No Samurai, it is your arrogance that is the **true insult**," Storm Shadow spoke. "I do not deny my actions have brought tragedy and shame to my clan. Actions brought on because of my arrogance and wrongful belief that I was better, more worthy than my brothers and sisters. Every day I learn that lesson and I am humbled for it. The least you could do is learn from my mistakes."

"Mistakes? Do not talk to me about **mistakes!**" The Silver Samurai snapped. "It was a mistake to allow Mariko to be with Wolverine!"

"It was Kimura who truly killed Jinx," The Blind Master said.

"Using **his **claws!" Silver Samurai snarled at Logan. "He is responsible for her death! And I will not rest until I have my vengeance!"

Before anyone could react the Silver Samurai unsheathed his sword. It started to glow with a strange light. Logan barely had time to react and get out of the way before the sword came down. "That sword! It's…" Rogue gasped.

"It's not the sword, Rogue," Althea frowned. "It's **him.**"

"What the…?" Logan was stunned.

"Did you really believe that my cousins and Wavedancer were the **only** mutants in the Arashikage?" Silver Samurai snarled before he attacked.

"Again we don't count," Todd muttered to Xi as Logan dodged the attack.

"You are stained with the blood of my cousin!" The Silver Samurai screamed at Logan. "So I shall spill yours!"

"Why you…?" Jubilee prepared to attack with the rest of the X-Men.

"Don't!" Althea stopped them. "This is between Wolverine and Silver Samurai."

"What?" Scott yelled as The Silver Samurai trashed rows of chairs in order to attack Logan.

"Do **not **interfere," Althea stopped them.

"You won't even let us protect him?" Ororo shouted.

"Are you **insane**?" Emma shouted. "Even without Cerebro I can feel the power levels of that mutant and he's at least a level four! We've got to…"

"It is a matter of honor, Frost," The Blind Master spoke. "Something of which you know **little** about."

"So because of honor we're just supposed to stand around here and let Wolverine become sushi for…?" Emma growled. "For crying out loud! Wolverine at least use your damn claws! You use them for everything else!"

"Go ahead! It does not matter! With my power this sword can cut through anything! Even those claws of yours!" The Silver Samurai snarled. "I will enjoy slicing them off your hands! Bring them out!"

Logan tensed but did not do so. "No…"Logan stood before him. "I can't…Mariko would never want me to use them against her family."

"You have no right to speak her name!" Silver Samurai snarled. "Fight me!"

Logan hung his head down. "I can't. I won't turn against Markio's family. I've wronged you and I know it. If you want my blood take it."

"Fine! Then I will simply slice your head off!" He charged at Logan.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGG!

The Silver Samurai's sword was stopped by another sword that seemed to be made of pure energy. "It seems to me that your sword can not cut through **everything**, Silver Samurai," The Soft Master stood before him.

"How…?" The Silver Samurai backed away. "Impossible!"

"You forget the **true** reason why I am called the Soft Master," The ninja leader nodded. "Most seem to think it is because of my easy going manner and my slightly less than perfect physique. But that is not the case. My brother was called the Hard Master for his skills with weapons. Things made of metal and wood. I however…"

He made a motion with his hands and the sword disappeared. "Focused on my inward strength. My chakra is my weapon of choice. Chakra can be as soft as pillow, flow as gentle as a river…Or it can rage like a fire and become harder than the mountains. All is based on my will."

"Whoa…" Scott was stunned.

"Is he…?" Emma was shocked.

"Nope," Blind Master smirked. "He is one hundred percent Homo Sapiens."

"And one hundred percent ticked off," Althea gulped.

"Is that the **real reason** you didn't want us to get involved?" Jubilee asked.

"Oh yeah," Althea nodded.

"Ah…" Ororo understood now. "It was a test…"

"Yeah and Silver Samurai **failed**," Althea nodded.

"Silver Samurai you shame not only your cousin, but your clan with your actions," The Soft Master spoke in a harsh tone. "I was going to speak to you in private, but since you insist on acting out in public like a small child that throws a tantrum you leave me no choice."

"What could you say to my son that can not be said in front of witnesses?" The Silver Master stood next to his son.

"His connections with the Yazuka for one thing," The Soft Master said calmly. "There are many disturbing rumors about the both of you. I have heard that not only that you have taken missions for high ranking members of the Yazuka, you have been trying to take control of your own Yazuka territory for yourselves."

"This territory you speak of is not controlled by any ninja clan," The Silver Master spoke carefully. "And is it not the policy of the Arashikage to restore order to places in chaos? And do I not as a master of my own house have the right to accept whatever missions I deem worthy for my clan to carry out?"

"You do not deny it?" The Soft Master spoke.

Before the Silver Master could speak his son did. "Why **should** we? We are warriors! Ninjas! What difference does it make **who** we sell our services too? Especially since you all seem to **give away** some of our most precious secrets to outsiders!"

The Silver Master was about to say something but then changed his mind. "My son has a point," He decided to defend his son. "You claim his actions harm the Arashikage when you and the Hard Master tainted it a long time ago! At least my son sells his services to his own people! Not some American dogs!"

The Soft Master was silent for a moment. "I expected such an outburst from your son, Icharu. But I thought you knew better."

"You mean knowing my place within the clan," The Silver Master stood firm. "For decades I knew my place within the clan, and watched it change into **this!** A group of gajins and mongrels that associate with freaks and animals! What my son lacks in tact he makes up for it in clarity. What good is obedience when all that you love and cherish is corrupted and turned into dust before your very eyes?"

"Icharu you are my cousin and my friend," The Soft Master spoke. "Think carefully what you are saying and what you are doing."

"You do not have to defend me, Father!" The Silver Samurai spoke quickly. "I know what this clan means to you and I will not make you choose! What I do I do alone! From now on I walk my own path! A path filled with honor away from this shell of a clan!"

"You really think **this** brings you honor?" Storm Shadow shouted. "Take it from someone who has walked the path of betrayal, it **doesn't!"**

"More honor than one who failed to avenge the death of his master and uncle," The Silver Samurai sneered. It seemed Storm Shadow was about to use his own sword in response.

"Enough!" The Soft Master held his hand up stopping him. He turned to the Silver Master and his son. "You two speak of honor and loyalty to our ancient ways. How is picking fights with your clan mates and our allies at the funeral of one you loved show your honor and loyalty? We all know the wounds Cobra has inflicted upon our clan, nearly destroying us all. These wounds still affect us to this day and will for many years to come. But the path of honor is a path of justice, not vengeance."

"And if you recall it was the **Water Master** who brought justice for our dear cousin," Storm Shadow added. "She who you do not feel worthy because of her heritage has given honor to her death. What have **you** done to honor her memory?"

The Silver Samurai let out a breath. "I could not save my cousin but I can save myself and the ways of our clan! I will take those of my house who will follow me and create a new, stronger ninja clan. We shall rise from the ashes of dishonor and become pure, taking in only those of Japanese blood and true skill! And we will reject the so called morality of the Arashikage, doing what we must to survive! That is what I plan to do!"

The Soft Master closed his eyes. The tension could be cut with a thin string. "You have chosen this path. I can not stop you. Therefore I exile you from this clan. From this day on, you are no longer Arashikage."

"If my son is not Arashikage then neither am I!" The Silver Master snapped. "Son, your sword!"

The Silver Samurai widened his eyes in disbelief but obeyed. The Silver Master rolled up his sleeve and to everyone's horror slashed at the clan tattoo on his arm. "From this moment on I am also no longer Arashikage!" He hissed. "I willingly follow my son into exile for he is a far better man than you or your **masters** will ever be!"

The Soft Master was stoic. "So be it."

"You do realize that your dojo is property of the clan?" Sunfire bristled with fury.

The Silver Samurai laughed. "That worthless piece of dust? Take it! We and those who follow us will be gone by nightfall!"

"We already have a new dojo far superior than…" One of The Silver Master's students began to speak when he was cuffed by another.

"Idiot! Don't tell the enemy that!" The second snapped.

"It's nothing that they probably didn't already know," The Silver Samurai snorted. "You have been spying on my house! Admit it Soft Master!"

"It seems it was not without good reason," The Soft Master said.

The Silver Master turned to the fifteen members of his house. "My son will lead those who wish to follow the true path to glory! Who will join us?"

"I will! I will!" Most of the fifteen shouted.

All but three. One was an old man and two teenage boys. "Master, I can not…" He frowned and bowed his head. "My sons and I have been Arashikage all our lives. It is all we know."

"Father can you not see that the Arashikage is no more?" A third young man pleaded.

"Chiro, just because things are different that doesn't mean…" One of the young men pleaded with his brother.

The Soft Master held up his hand. "All of you are warriors. You must choose your own path. But for those who leave, know this. From this day forward you are enemies of the Arashikage. You are rogues that can never return."

"And for those who choose to remain it will not be held against you," The Silver Samurai spoke. "But know that you will be our enemies from now on. We who leave are no longer Arashikage…We shall take a new name!"

He unsheathed his sword. "From this day on, we are the Keimeigin!" A rousing cheer went up from his followers.

"It means 'Silver Dawn'," Althea translated. "Original huh?"

"From the ashes of the Arashikage we will rise and the Keimeign will be the greatest ninja clan ever lived!" The Silver Samurai shouted. "And our reign shall last a thousand years!"

"Whoa…" Pietro whispered to the other Misfits as the Silver Samurai, his father and his followers left. "And people call me a drama freak!"

"Father…" One of the young men remaining put his hand on his father's shoulder.

"My sons," The father said sadly. "Your brother Chiro is dead. From this day on our only family is the Arashikage."

"Hai…" Both brothers acknowledged it stoically.

"Snooorrrkkk! Huh? Is it over?" The Sleep Master sat up in his chair as he woke up. "What happened?"

"As usual you sleep through the best parts," Shima groaned.

"This is my fault," Logan frowned.

"No it is not! Do not listen to our cousin," Sunfire told him. "He is the only one here who blames you."

"Yes, by refusing to fight Jinx's blood kin you have proven your honor," The Blind Master agreed. "And your devotion to her."

"Not to mention shown what a dishonorable snake the Silver Master and his son have become," Shima snorted. "Never did like those little weasels."

"This day has been coming for a long time," The Soft Master sighed. "I had hoped it would never come. But Icharu and his son were always hard headed."

"For years they have been looking for an excuse to break away from the Arashikage and our ways," Storm Shadow said bitterly.

"And they took some of our most promising warriors and students," The Soft Master sighed.

"Then those of us who remain will work **harder!**" One of the sons of the old man proclaimed.

"If necessary we will give our **lives **for the Arashikage!" His brother shouted.

"Everyone here knows that if the Blind Master and the Silent Master were not Arashikage our clan would have become extinct!" Another ninja shouted. "There are those of us who remember the Night of Red Blood! How it was their skill and courage that saved us all!"

"And because of them we have a **new master** within the clan," Shima looked at Wavedancer. "And a new house that will rival the Keimeigin."

"If those traitors think we will simply curl up and die they are mistaken!" Another ninja shouted.

"I may be the new guy but if the **Stupid **Samurai and his goons want a fight they're gonna get one!" Todd shouted as he made a fist. "We'll give 'em a fight they'll never forget!"

The ninjas agreed with a rousing cheer. "We should attack them first!" Someone shouted and more people agreed.

"SILENCE!" Shima shouted sending a telekinetic wave of leaves over them. The crowd hushed. "THERE HAS BEEN ENOUGH FIGHTING FOR ONE DAY!"

The Soft Master raised his hand. "We should resume to honoring our fallen sister. As far as the Keimeigin are concerned we will observe them, but we will **not** make the first move. If their paths and ours do not cross, so much the better. But if the Keimeigin make the mistake of provoking our wrath…It will be their last."

Althea turned to the Misfits. "We have **enough** enemies to fight without making any more. Understand?"

"Yeah Wavedancer, we got ya," Lance nodded.

"Like the Soft Master said we won't start nothin'," Todd nodded.

"That will be a first," Emma rolled her eyes.

"Wolverine this is not your… Wolverine!" Ororo called out. But Logan took off.

"Let him go Storm," The Blind Master advised. "He needs time."

"I know but…" Ororo shook her head. "Goddess, why is it that we can't go to any wedding, funeral or any other special occasion without a scene happening?"

"Look at the bright side," Kurt said weakly. "For once it wasn't one of us who started it."

* * *

However when the X-Men and Misfits returned the mood wasn't much better. "Is it me or are some people deliberately avoiding Wavedancer?" Scott asked as he sat in the rec room with Kurt and Ororo.

"I don't even know if I can look her in the eyes again without seeing what she did," Kurt shuddered. "You didn't see it Scott! It was so…Gruesome."

"Yeah I heard," Scott let out a breath.

"I knew Wavedancer was a ninja but…" Ororo shook her head. "Never could I have imagined she could do something like that so…Ruthless."

"I admit, I'm beginning to respect that girl. It seems some of you still haven't gotten over Wavedancer's actions," Emma snorted as she walked in.

"You have to admit that they were brutal," Ororo said.

"I just can't believe she did that," Kurt shook his head. "I mean X-Men aren't supposed to kill!"

"Last I checked Wavedancer is a **Misfit,**" Scott looked at him. "And not just any Misfit, she's a full fledged member of a ninja clan. And she was just initiated into the leadership hierarchy. Which means she's got a whole lot more responsibilities than we'd expect."

"You're **defending** her?" Ororo was surprised.

"Look I'm not saying I **agree** with what she did one hundred percent," Scott held up his hand. "Or that I completely understand what it means to be a ninja. But I know enough to know that she probably would have been expected to kill Kimura anyway whether she wanted to or not. Think about it, as a leader she was responsible for Jinx's safety. Even though technically Jinx wasn't under her command, Althea is a master and Jinx wasn't. And from what I learned a master is responsible for the lives of all clan members."

"Jinx was related to a few other high ranked ninjas in the Arashikage," Ororo realized. "Including her sensei Storm Shadow."

"I know enough about ninjas to know they take the deaths of their people very seriously," Scott thought. "And how they feel about rogue ninjas. Jinx's death by a rogue ninja is a serious thing. If Wavedancer hadn't killed Kimura…Even if she wasn't blamed for letting her get away…There would have been blood. I mean you know how bloodthirsty some of her former clan is against Zartan! They wanted to kill his son! There was **no way** this was going to blow over."

"Jinx's death was senseless," Kurt said. "In a way, Wavedancer was restoring her honor."

"But it was Wolverine's claws that…" Emma began.

"The weapon that was used in her death was irrelevant," Althea revealed herself.

"Tell that to Wolverine," Kurt mumbled before he realized Althea was there. "YIKES!"

"Even I didn't sense you," Emma frowned.

"You shouldn't have. I am a master after all," Althea gave her a look. "I need to speak to Cyclops alone."

"But…" Ororo began.

"Storm I admit that I may be a bit arrogant but even I know when a ninja master tells you to do something you **do** it," Emma said as she ushered Ororo and Kurt out of the room.

"Sounds like you put the fear of God into Emma," Scott blinked when they were alone.

"Knowing her it won't last long," Althea said. "But least she has learned that I can be as ruthless as she is when I have to be. If she is planning on double crossing us she might think twice before she does so. And she knows there are serious consequences."

"I take it you returned last because you had to report on what happened with Kimura? Or was it about the Silver Samurai and his father?" Scott asked.

"Both. The Clan Masters do not blame me for either situation," Althea said. "Or Wolverine. And you are right, I would have been expected to hunt Kimura down and kill her if I hadn't. Whether it is right or wrong doesn't matter. I have duties to the clan and I must fulfill them."

"I can understand that," Scott sighed. "I may not agree with your methods but at least you don't shirk your duty no matter how hard it is."

Althea said nothing. "I should never have left," Scott sighed.

"Maybe," Althea shrugged. "Maybe you needed to leave? Maybe you needed to learn the hard way where your place is? It's like that for some people. It was for my master."

"Wolverine's taken off again hasn't he?" Scott asked bitterly. Althea nodded. "Is this where you tell me to step up and take control of the X-Men again?"

"That depends," Althea gave him a look. "Are you ready? Do you know what your responsibilities are? What **all** of them are? Because I don't want you just take control because you think you have to."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"What are your responsibilities in this war Scott?" Althea gave him a look. "What is more important than anything else?"

"You mean **anyone** else?" Scott said. "This is about Jean isn't it?"

"Among other things," Althea shrugged. "You know what's happened to her Scott. You were there on Genosha. You saw what she did."

"I know…"

"And there is a good chance that you may never get Jean back. That she's Phoenix forever. So when it comes down to it, are you going to be able to do what you have to do?"

"You mean kill her?" Scott asked bitterly.

"This may not just be a choice you have to make lightly," Althea said. "You know the power the Phoenix has. You saw the damage she did in outer space. She destroyed a planet for crying out loud! I don't want that to be Earth. Then again if you **can't** do it I guess it's just another job we're going to have to do."

"We?"

"The X-Men may not kill but we Misfits know what we have to do sometimes," Althea said. "If there's something you can't handle…"

"I don't want to turn you and the Misfits into an army of killers just to relieve the X-Men's conscience!" Scott snapped.

"And I don't want to turn the Misfits into murderers in order to **survive **this war," Althea told him.

"Is that what this is about? Survival?" Scott asked.

"What's more **important **to you Cyclops?" Althea asked him in a hard voice. "The survival of mutant kind or the preservation of Xavier's dream? Because how you answer that will determine if you're ready or not."

Scott didn't answer. "Think about it, you've been following Xavier and his dream for how many years now and where has it **gotten** you?" Althea asked. "Look at Xavier and where his obsession with his dream has gotten him! Do you want to end up like that? Why not just forget about his stupid dream once and for all?"

"I can't! Xavier may be flawed but the dream isn't," Scott said. "The dream **includes** saving mutant kind! It is about making sure mutants live free of fear and with acceptance of humans. I mean look at the Misfits! You have humans on your team! You work together! If you guys can do it, why can't the rest of the world?"

Scott sat up straight. "I don't think I ever really understood the Dream until now. I don't think even Xavier completely does. It's not just about living peacefully and using our powers to benefit humanity. It's about accepting our humanity, both good and bad within ourselves. Acknowledging both strengths and weaknesses of both humans and mutants. To know that mutants aren't superior…We're human."

"And the Dream means that mutants must accept that they are human is just as important for humans to accept that mutants are human," Scott realized after a moment. "There's more at stake in this war than our survival. We have to define who we are. And change what's wrong with us. Otherwise we'll all be doomed even if we do survive or for some bizarre reason take over the world or something! Saving the Dream means not only saving mutant and humankind, but saving what we are. And what we could be."

"The X-Men could be more than fighters and heroes. We're supposed to be role models and what do we do? We fight every chance we get! How can we show the world that mutants can be peaceful if we haven't learned it ourselves?" Scott said. "We should learn more than fighting. Not just learn, teach other mutants that there are other ways…Teach them how to live with humans and to be human."

"Sounds like you've figured out a few things," Althea remarked.

"It was a mistake to walk away from the Dream and the X-Men," Scott looked at her. "Not because it was selfish. But because I never really understood **why** the Dream was important. I never thought about it or questioned it. But now that I have I understand. Being an X-Man is not about blindly following orders. It's about changing the world. I believe I can change the world to make it better. I made a mistake and walked away from my responsibilities once, I won't do it again."

"Even if that responsibility includes destroying the Phoenix?" Althea asked.

"There has to be a way to reach her," Scott shook his head. "She's part of the Dream too. And I won't stop until I find a way to save her from herself."

"Then you're a fool."

"Then I'll die a fool," Scott told her.

"I think you might be ready after all," Althea smirked.

"Maybe I am? By the way, what exactly was that Night of Red Blood those ninjas were talking about?" Scott asked.

"Happened shortly before I was born," Althea shrugged. "Let's just say there was a rival clan that wanted to destroy the Arashikage once and for all. But they ended up getting destroyed instead."

"You mean Snake Eyes and the Blind Master stopped them?" Scott asked.

"And GI Joe," Althea added. "It's a long…"

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

"What the…?" Scott looked and saw Emma Frost storming around.

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!" Emma marched around the room. "OFF WITH HER HEAD UNTIL SHE IS DEAD! DEAD! DEAD!"

Emma stopped and looked around. "What am I doing here again?"

"Hey Frost," Pietro walked in with Jubilee and a digital recorder. "Tell us about the Queen of Hearts again."

"Queen of Hearts?" Emma's eyes glazed. "OFF WITH HER HEAD! OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

"Oh right," Althea smirked. "I may have given Jubilee a few…Suggestions on how to deal with Emma's attitude."

"Suggestions?" Scott asked.

"OFF WITH HER HEAD UNTIL SHE'S DEAD! DEAD! DEAD!" Emma shouted as she marched along. Then she stopped. "What am I doing here again?"

"Not much," Jubilee grinned. "Oh Frost, did you see that yellow bellied sapsucker?"

"Yellow bellied…?" Emma blinked. Then went into a trance again. "_One two_ _three four tell the people what she wore! She wore an itsy bitsy teeny weeny yellow polka dot bikini…"_ She began to sing and dance around.

"O-kay…" Scott blinked. "What's going on?"

"Just proving a point to dear Emma here," Pietro cackled as he caught Emma's singing act.

"Apparently no one ever told Emma that psychics are unusually susceptible to auditory subliminal suggestions," Althea grinned.

"But you told Jubilee," Scott looked at her.

"Uh huh," Althea grinned.

"How…?" Scott asked.

"Trade secret," Jubilee grinned. "Hey Frost, is that a tractor over there?"

"Tractor?" Emma suddenly had a glazed look in her eye. _"The sun'll come out tomorrow! Betcha bottom dollar that tomorrow they'll be sun!"_

"Let's just say we used Emma's I-Pod and put in a few songs of our own," Althea explained.

"I can even have her cluck In The Mood like a chicken," Jubilee told them. "Like Wavedancer said, subliminal suggestions in music work well with telepaths."

"_Tomorrow! Tomorrow! I love ya tomorrow! You're only a day away!"_ Emma sang heartily.

"Really well," Jubilee grinned.

"Like Blob to an all you can eat buffet," Althea grinned.

"Or Pyro to a campfire," Scott blinked.

"You can't say she wasn't warned about Jubilee and her revenge," Pietro snickered.

"Oh what the hell? I know I'm going to get it for this but Jubilee can you get her to cluck In the Mood?" Scott asked.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd want to get in on this," Jubilee said.

"Yeah well my sanity is starting to come back but I want to enjoy the crazy in me while I still have the chance," Scott shrugged. "And it's not like she doesn't deserve this."

"Good we'll make more copies," Jubilee grinned.

Behind the mansion was a lone gravestone near the lake. Dr. Riesman had no family left so she was buried there. Laura stared at the gravesite, thinking about her past and future.

"Hey Ri…Uh Laura," Tabitha walked over to her with Rogue and Rahne. "How are you holding up?"

"I am coping," Laura shrugged. She looked at the grave. "Did you know that she was my surrogate mother? Even though I don't have any of her DNA she carried me to term."

"What?" Rogue's jaw dropped. "When did you find that out?"

"I always knew since I was young," Laura shrugged. "They forced her to do it. The test tubes they were using at the time were insufficient and she was desperate for the project to succeed. It worked."

"My God…" Rahne gasped. "How could she…?"

"She told me she wanted to name me Laura," Laura said. "But they would not let her."

"So that's why you changed your name," Tabitha said. "Heavy."

"A lot of heavy things have been going down lately," Rahne shuddered. "Can't even blame Wavedancer for what she did. I mean…What we did under Cassandra's control…What I do remember wasn't pretty."

"I know the feeling," Laura raised an eyebrow.

"I guess you would," Rahne realized.

"It doesn't go away you know?" Laura told her. "That feeling of being used as a weapon. But you learn to deal with it."

"It could have been a lot worse," Tabitha told her. "At least you weren't used like Scott was for making mutant babies. I mean having clones is one thing but actually being bred like some kind of superpowered racehorse..."

"I know. Just the **thought** of that makes my skin crawl," Rahne shuddered.

"Wolverine's probably feeling the same…" Rogue began to say something when her jaw dropped.

"Buck, buck, buck-caw!" Emma Frost was clucking like a chicken as she skipped around in the back yard.

"Why the hell is Frost clucking like chicken?" Laura blinked.

"I think the stress finally got to her," Rahne said, stunned as well.

"Wow, Ice Queen was the last person I thought would crack," Tabitha blinked.

"Buck, buck. Buck, cawwwww!" Emma was clucking to the song 'In The Mood'.

"Snapped like the last string bean in the bowl," Rogue said.

"Buck, buck, buckawwwwww!" Emma danced around. Jubilee, Scott and Pietro were laughing behind her taping the whole thing.

"Let's see, we lost some people, the Professor is still in a coma," Tabitha blinked. "Wolverine just checked out and Frosty the Ice Bitch just checked her brain at the nearest funny farm."

"We're doomed aren't we?" Laura asked.

"Pretty much, yeah," Rogue groaned.

**I got the idea of clucking in the mood from Ray Stevens who does do the song 'In The Mood' as a chicken. The whole clucking thing and everything. It's funny! **

**Next: More madness, more surprises and more plot. More or less. Oh yeah and more Emma torture. A lot more Emma torture! **


	46. Does She Or Doesn't She?

**Does She Or Doesn't She?**

"Look we all have to find ways to be more proactive and convince people that mutants are human too," Scott was addressing the majority of people in the house. Emma was not in the room because once she realized what had been done to her, she had to 'deprogram' herself using her powers. That was two hours ago.

However Emma walked in the room at the tail end of the speech. "Please Scott, I don't think that mutants want to be **reminded** of their unfortunate connection to the human race any more than humans want to think about being the **less evolved** members of it."

"See that's part of the problem right there," Scott said. "It's not just humans that have attitudes towards us. It's the attitudes that mutants have towards regular humans. We've got to find ways to change it."

"Maybe we should get everyone to sing 'We Are The World'," Jubilee snickered. "I know Frost could go for it."

"Jubilation if I were the type of person who responded to petty, childish acts such as yours I would have turned your mind inside out and made you think you were a three year old girl with a penchant for pulling her dress over her head," Emma glared at her. "Fortunately for you I am **not**. I understand that your and your friends have some psychological need to 'get back' at me. Quite frankly your childish little stunt was a lot milder than what I expected and it exposed a weakness I didn't know I had."

"That and the fact that Storm threatened to fry you if you tried to retaliate," Shipwreck smirked.

"Why is this man here?" Emma asked Ororo.

"He just shows up," Ororo shrugged. "Trust me, I've tried for years to get him to leave when he's not wanted but it never works."

"Hey, if I didn't go places I wasn't invited to, I'd never go anywhere," Shipwreck pointed out.

"Uh oh," Bobby pointed at a screen. "The news is on."

"Turn up the volume," Kurt said. Sam was the nearest to the channel so he did so.

"Another research lab was destroyed last night in a violent attack by X-Force," Trish Tilby reported. "Six people were killed by mutant powers."

"Research lab my ass," Tabitha growled. "Five will get you ten it was a mutant experimentation lab."

"Since it was backed by the MRD odds are you're right," Sam said.

"Senator Kelly spoke about this latest attack," Trish said.

"These mutants, this radical X-Force group," Kelly said. "They are nothing but a splinter group of the terrorists called the X-Men! I have it on good authority that some of their members used to go to the Xavier Institute! For years I've been warning people of the danger Xavier posed using his school as a secret training ground for mutant terrorists. This is proof that I was right!"

"Oh man this is not good," Alex groaned as Kelly ranted onscreen.

"The publicity no, but at least they shut down a mutant experimentation lab," Emma said. "I just wish they had shut it down more quietly."

"How could this happen to our friends?" Lance asked. "I mean, Bishop always seemed a bit hardcore to me. And Domino and Warpath I guess are no brainers but…Willow? Multiple? Static? Even Forge? I mean Forge was always a bit of a scatterbrain and his inventions did a lot of damage but the guy never meant it."

"This war is changing us in ways we never imagined," Kurt sighed. "Even if we survive some of us may never recover."

"Hold on there's more stuff," Bobby said. "Looks like another MRD raid."

"We are getting live footage that the MRD have found another renegade mutant in downtown Los Angeles. Bob what do you have for us?"

"Turns out Trish it was just a false alarm," The reporter spoke on screen. "Actually this has happened before. Seventeen times before as a matter of fact but the MRD has not yet found a single mutant at the Hard Anvil Club. They did find Congressman Joseph Joblone and his personal secretary…Uh…Well you have to see the footage to believe it."

"That man is way too fat to wear leather chaps," Kitty blinked. "And that other guy should definitely not wear a g-string bikini!"

"Neither the **married** Senator nor his aide had any comments," The reporter said. "There are already calls for him to step down from office."

"Isn't he also a member of Purity?" Sam asked.

"Yup," Rogue smirked. "And you know those religious tightwads hate gays almost as much as mutants."

"Sounds like the MLF struck again too," Kitty said.

"At least the MLF is _intelligent_ enough not to make it too obvious that mutants are behind all their attacks," Emma pointed out. "X-Force is another matter. As much as I applaud their initiative, by being so brazen they only fuel the fires."

"This just in the MRD has just carried out another raid," Trish Tilby reported. "And it's on the set of the Hills. We're going live to the scene with Tim Tinkleberg. Tim what's the situation here?"

"Uh Trish it looks like this was another false alarm. You see there are no mutants here, only the cast of the Hills," Tim said.

"But we had an anonymous tip that there were mutants here," The hapless MRD officer gulped as he was being berated by a blond celebrity.

"I don't care! How am I supposed to promote my new clothing and perfume line with you people here? I bet Mother Teresa never had these types of problems!"

"OW! OW! DUDE! Stop beating me!" A young man with a very bad looking flesh colored beard cried out in pain as several MRD officers beat him up. "I'm not a mutant!"

"We know! We just can't stand you!" One MRD officer shouted as they kept beating him up.

"Here comes more image problems for the MRD," Bobby laughed.

"I dunno, some people might be pretty happy that Spencer did get beaten up," Todd snorted. "The MRD may have gotten a few fans for that."

"And one large lawsuit," Althea smirked.

"This has been the fifth call this week that was a false alarm in California," Tim reported. "The last call was at the Governor's Mansion. It took the MRD five hours to clear the mansion and find that there were no mutants on the premises. As you can imagine the governor was not very happy."

"Tim we have to cut you off," Trish reported. "It seems that we are getting another report of an MRD raid in Denver, Colorado. They've just raided the mayor's house and his elderly mother just had a heart attack. According to reports there are no mutants there but apparently the mayor of that city is not happy."

"I get it," Alex said. "The MLF are making as many fake calls as they can!"

"People may not appreciate it too much if the MRD busts down the doors of 'regular' people and drags them out of their homes in the middle of the night," Hank nodded. "And since the MRD can't afford to ignore any call…"

"And more importantly since half their scanners don't even work right they are gonna make a whole lot of mistakes," Althea nodded. "I wonder why their scanners are so bad?"

"Who cares? Let's not look a gift elephant in the mouth," Fred snorted.

"The phrase is gift horse, Blob," Emma sighed.

"You ride what you like and I'll ride what I like," Fred gave her a look. "Besides I can't ride a horse. Well I could but it won't get too far…"

"Oh I see," Emma rubbed her head. "What was I **thinking**? But to answer your question the MLF has at least one technopath. Odds are she's using her powers to screw up the scanners."

"You don't think those scanners could find us, do you?" Kitty asked.

"I don't think so," Emma said. "In addition to the security precautions Trinity installed I can deal with anything that comes our way."

"_Anything?_" Kitty gave her a look.

"Unlike **some people** I know I am in complete control of my mental facilities," Emma glared at her. "Trust me, we're safe."

"Then how did Kimura find us?" Lance asked.

"How do ninjas find anything?" Emma said. "And unless the MRD starts recruiting from the Ninja Yellow Pages I think we're fine."

"Something tells me the fact Factor One hired her to mess with us had a lot to do with it," Alex grunted. "I wonder if he knows where we are?"

"There is always that possbility," Hank frowned.

"I don't think he knows **everything **that goes on here," Emma said. "We're reasonably safe."

"Joining us in the studio today is the California Commander of the MRD, Commander Bernard Himblebottom," Trish said to the audience. "Commander Himblebottom, you claim the MRD is there to protect humans against mutant attacks, but isn't it true that some of your raids do just as much damage?"

"Trish, to a lot of our uninformed critics the MRD's methods might seem a bit harsh but that's only because we have to be," Himblebottom, a plump man with glasses and a beard told her. "Yes we get the odd prankster who thinks its **funny** to make fake reports about dangerous mutants. But we have to take each and every report seriously, because human lives are at stake. I mean, look what happened at the GRSO, or with the X-Men. And who could forget the Third Street Incident?"

"What about allegations of using torture on not only your prisoners but on your fellow human beings which you claim to protect?" Trish asked.

"Torture? **Torture?** Please!" Himblebottom snorted. "Look, the MRD uses enhanced interrogation techniques sure, but torture? Do we use water boarding? No. Do we strangle our prisoners? No. Do we sexually abuse our prisoners, **absolutely not!** In fact most of our men in my squad really have no desire to sleep with any mutant female whatsoever! Especially me! No mutant women for me! Uh huh!"

"Uh what about mutant men?" Trish blinked.

"Where? I mean no, of course not! That would be under torture which we don't do!" Himblebottom said. "Do we use electric shock therapy…? I did mention we don't use water boarding didn't I?"

"Such scintillating conversation," Pietro quipped.

"Hold it…Over there in the corner! Isn't that Techna?" Althea pointed to the screen. "In the producer's section!"

"Yeah and that's…" Alex did a double take. "Berserker in a **wig?**"

"Oh boy…" Todd snickered. "This just got good!"

"Techna…That's the name of the technopath the MLF has, right?" Scott was still memorizing the names and powers of the mutants in the other groups.

"You see the real problem we have is finding the mutants," Himblebottom said as he took out a scanner. "Unfortunately for us, about seventy five percent of mutants look just like any normal human being. But thanks to these babies we can detect if a mutant is as far as a hundred feet away or…"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!" Himblebottom screamed. "MUTANT! MUTANT! MUTANT!" He pulled out his gun.

"Are you crazy? Hey get away from me!" Trish screamed and turned to run.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE MUTANT SLIME!" Himblebottom screamed. "OR I'LL SHOOT! ALL RIGHT! YOU ASKED FOR IT!"

BANG!

"YEOW!" Trish screamed.

"Yeah right in the ass! That's one mutant bitch down!" Himblebottom cheered.

"Sir, uh it appears the scanner is on the fritz again…" One of his soldiers spoke to him. "Sorry about that."

"So, she's not a mutant?" Himblebottom blinked.

"Uh no, sorry…" The soldier gulped. "At least we're pretty sure she's not."

"Uh oh…" Himblebottom blinked. "That's gonna cost me my promotion."

"I'M GOING TO SUE YOUR SORRY ASS FOR EVERYTHING YOU HAVE YOU MANIAC!" Trish screamed. "YOU MRDS ARE EVEN CRAZIER THAN THE MUTANTS YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KEEP US SAFE FROM?"

"Look at the bright side! At least you got an excuse to get the liposuction you need!" Himblebotton said. He blinked. "Did I just say that aloud?"

"Looks like they have a telepath there too," Scott was stunned.

"Remind me to send the MLF a fruit basket," Hank snickered. "Especially Techna."

"Good lord," Emma blinked. "The MLF are a lot more clever than I thought! Perhaps I should have gone to their team instead?"

* * *

"And who says the circulation of print newspapers is dead?" Emma took a newspaper and read it in the kitchen. The headline read MRD GONE WILD ON LIVE TV.

"Boy the MRD have a real public relations problem now, don't they?" Shipwreck chuckled as he worked with a blender and a concoction of drinks.

"Yes, but I'm afraid that won't knock them out of power any time soon," Emma showed him another paper. "MUTANT ATTACK KILLS TWO."

"X-Force?" Shipwreck frowned.

"Renegades," Emma shook her head. "Never saw those two before. Won't see them again. MRD killed them."

"Great," Bobby was the only one in the room and he was busy playing a game on his game gear. "I'm still stuck on level five!"

"Nice to see you're so focused on the problem at hand, Robert," Emma sighed.

"Tell you what Emma I'll make you one of my best drinks," Shipwreck blended up a blue concoction. "I call this my Shipwreck Tsunami! You'll love it!"

"Isn't it rather early for alcohol?" Emma sniffed.

"If it was ever too early for alcohol there would be no such things as mimosas," Shipwreck snorted. "Then again if your delicate mutant constitution can't handle a little sip…"

"Reverse psychology, Shipwreck? How pathetic," Emma snorted.

"It's workin' isn't it?" Shipwreck asked as he poured her a drink.

"Not really, but I am taking a sip in order to be polite," Emma looked at the drink. "It does look rather tasty."

"Aw man I need more batteries," Bobby grumbled and left the kitchen.

"Hmmm," Emma took a sip. "Very light, fruity yet the taste is not so overpowering. This is actually rather pleasant."

"Uh huh," Shipwreck began to count on his fingers. "Five, four, three, two…"

"Shipwreck what are you…?" Emma's eyes widened. Her pupil's dilated to a very large amount. "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"We have lift off," Shipwreck smirked as he took a sip. Five seconds later he shook his head. "Got a bit of a kick to it, don't it?"

"Uh huh," Emma blinked.

"Want another one?" Shipwreck grinned.

"Oh yeah," Emma gave him her glass.

Meanwhile another meeting was going on. "We can't just interrogate her without evidence," Scott said to Althea, Rogue, Todd, Kurt and Ororo.

"Who's talking about interrogating? We're just getting some answers," Todd said.

"Hey guys what are you talking about?" Bobby asked as he walked in.

"We're still worried about Emma and what she's got planned," Scott said.

"Especially if she knows anything about me," Todd said. "I mean she worked with the Baroness and Mystique and they found out about my little secret. What if she told them and she's after the Destiny Stone?"

"The truth is until we know **exactly** what she's planning or what she knows about the Destiny Stone our team won't be as effective," Althea frowned. "Do you think she knows about…?"

"Oh come on guys, I mean look how long you kept it from us!" Kurt protested. "I mean, who would believe it?"

"Yeah we were there and I **still** don't believe it," Bobby nodded.

"That's why we're talking about arranging a little…accident," Rogue sighed.

"Accident…You mean?" Bobby blinked.

"Rogue I wouldn't ask you for this if it wasn't absolutely necessary," Althea let out a sigh. "But we have to know for sure if Todd is in danger."

"Technically he's already in danger," Rogue added. "Well I guess…"

"No," Scott spoke up. "Don't do it."

"Why not?" Bobby said. "I mean come on Scott, the lady tried to kill us a number of times. They have a point."

"What if she is on the level? We need to make sure and gain her trust," Scott said. "The X-Men shouldn't have to act like Emma did in order to deal with her. We're supposed to be better than that. I mean how can we talk about building trust between humans and mutants if we can't do that between ourselves."

"You wouldn't say that if you were at the GRSO and you were forced to fight **your possessed** girlfriend," Bobby glared. "Emma could have helped Lorna but instead chose to use her for her own ends."

"I'm not saying what she did was right and we are going to rectify that mistake," Scott said. "And Bobby have you forgotten that I've got a possessed girlfriend of my own to worry about?"

"Oh yeah," Bobby said. "Sorry dude."

"We're going to talk to her first," Scott said. "Then we'll see."

"Fine," Ororo sighed. "We'll give her a chance which is more than she deserves. Where is Emma anyway?"

"I don't know," Rogue said. "Great did we loose our telepath too?"

"Last I saw her she was in the kitchen with Shipwreck," Bobby shrugged. "He was making something called a Shipwreck Tsunami…"

"Oh god no!" Althea shouted. "We got to get down there and stop him!" They ran to the kitchen.

"WHOOPIEEEE!" Emma's drunken giggling hit their ears before they entered the room.

"Too late," Althea sighed.

"Well this is a sight I never thought I would see from a superior mind such as Emma's," Rogue said sarcastically.

Emma was in the kitchen in diamond form dancing around. _"Diamonds are a girl's best friend!"_ Emma sang drunkenly.

"Sure are babe!" Shipwreck hiccupped.

"That was fast…" Bobby blinked. "I only left them not even five minutes ago!"

Todd sniffed a glass. "Shipwreck Tsunami. Does the job in five seconds flat."

"By the look of it she's downed at least three of these suckers," Kurt winced. "I see lipstick on three of the glasses."

"How does he do it?" Althea moaned. "How does my father manage to get anyone he wants drunk? If I didn't know better I'd say it was a latent mutant power! How does he do it?"

"**Why** does he do it?" Ororo asked.

"_I feel pretty! Oh so pretty! Because I'm a diamond! I'm the most vaaaaaaaaaaaalublee girl in the worrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrlllllllllldddd!"_ Emma slurred her song.

"All right in Emma's case it's understandable," Ororo shrugged.

"Well she's not using her telepathy right now, that's for sure," Rogue blinked.

"I'm so…twinkly," Emma giggled as she held her arms up to the light. "Oooh! I had no idea how many colors I could make while I'm in this form! It's like I've granted the ability to make _rainbows!"_

"Wow, when Shipwreck sets out to get someone plastered, he really **gets** 'em plastered," Rogue was stunned.

"Rainbows! Rainbows for all!" Emma danced around.

"You should get a new codename!" Shipwreck giggled. "Rainbow Brite!"

"That's it! I am Rainbow Brite! And I will bring rainbows and happiness to the world!" Emma spread out her arms. "Rainbows for everyone!"

"She's not only plastered," Todd said. "She's been given two coats, a finishing varnish and hung on the wall in the Museum of Plasterdom!"

"Oh yes," Scott winced. "This brings back some unpleasant flashbacks."

"I am Rainbow Brite! And I must go spread rainbows…somewhere!" Emma hiccupped. "I am supposed to give them to some…fuzzy things. I think. I know I'm supposed to have a horse or something. Horsie! Here horsie! Horsie…" She opened drawers and closets. "Nope…No horsie here!"

"Maybe we should get Emma drunk more often?" Rogue snickered.

"Think we could get her to wear the costume?" Todd asked.

"Horsie? Horsie? **There **you are horsie!" Emma pointed to someone in the hallway and ran after that person. "Here horsie! Giddy-yap!"

"AAGGH! FROST WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF MY BACK!" Remy yelled.

"Oh this just got **better!"** Todd began laughing.

"Giddyap horsie! We have to spread rainbows in Rainbow Land!" Emma laughed drunkenly.

"You have to get off Gambit's back!" Remy screamed. "Or at the very least change out of your diamond form! You're too heavy! Gonna break Gambit's spine!"

"OFF TO RAINBOW LAND!" Emma cried out.

CRACK!

"Momma…" Gambit whimpered and a thud was heard.

"Remy!" Rogue raced over to him.

"Yeah it's all fun and games until someone's back is broken," Todd snickered.

"And three guesses whose fault it is," Ororo glared at Shipwreck who was laughing hysterically. "Why? Shipwreck? **Why?**"

"_Rainbow Brite…see the shining light_…" Emma giggled.

"Gambit sees a light…Gambit gonna die…" Remy moaned.

"Besides the **obvious** reasons?" Scott sighed.

"I just wanted to know what she knows so I would know what she knows and if she knew what we knew," Shipwreck hiccupped. "You know?"

"The scary thing is…I **do** know," Scott moaned. "And knowing is half the reason I left this team in the first place!"

Five hours later…

"Oh my head…" Emma moaned, her head on the table. "It feels like there's some kind of rave after party going on in it. And all the guests are birds. Loud chirping birds…"

"You're lucky," Todd said. "Gambit's back has been thrown out. He's gonna need a chiropractor for years!"

"You were saying something about being in **complete control** of your mental facilities?" Rogue smirked. Scott, Ororo, Althea and Todd were in the room with her.

"I have no idea what happened," Emma groaned. "One minute I'm telling Shipwreck not to make a mess, the next I'm drinking something blue and rather tasty. I saw some bright shiny colors…And then a diesel engine ran over my brain."

"Okay Emma now about…" Ororo began.

"How did he **do** that?" Emma wasn't listening. "It was like he had some kind of weird mutant power I fell under the spell of."

"Yeah we've **all** thought that," Rogue said. "Now listen…"

"You know I used to think you all were fools when Shipwreck got you drunk," Emma groaned. "Obviously the man is a master at his craft."

"Yes now…" Ororo tried again.

"No wonder all of you kept getting into drunken stupors and insane situations!" Emma kept rambling. "The man is a walking intoxicant!"

"Be that as it may…" Ororo was losing her patience.

"If someone of my superior intellect and telepathic powers could succumb to him like that what chance did **any** of you have?" Emma went on. "I mean the fact that Storm only slept with him once is nothing short of a miracle!"

"ALL RIGHT THAT'S **ENOUGH!**" Ororo shouted. Emma winced in agony. "Frost we need some information from you and we want answers!"

"About **what**?" Emma groaned. "You are going to have to spell some things out for me since my brain cells seem to be scattered all over the floor."

"There has been speculation that you might be aware of some of our secrets due to your affiliation with some of our enemies," Ororo said carefully.

"Please tell me this has nothing to do with hand puppets," Emma moaned.

"No," Scott said. "What exactly do you know about…A way to deal with the Phoenix?"

"Phoenix…Phoenix…I know Sinister is looking for something called a Destiny Stone," Emma admitted. "It's supposed to be a powerful gem of some kind capable of repelling the Phoenix."

"And?" Althea asked.

"And **what?** What?" Emma looked at them blankly. "Please explain because my brain feels like it is doing the Twister."

"Oh for crying out loud she's gonna figure it out sooner or later!" Todd said. "Frost what did the Baroness and Mystique tell you about it?"

"The Baroness and Mystique?" Emma blinked. "What do they know about the Destiny Stone?"

"They didn't tell you?" Ororo asked. Everyone looked at each other.

"No, but I sensed they were conspiring on something," Emma frowned. "Then again they were just out of the honeymoon phase of the relationship. So they did more fighting than plotting."

"And you're sure Sinister doesn't know where the Destiny Stone is?" Althea asked.

"Positive, why?" Emma asked.

"It means Apocalypse didn't tell him," Todd said. "Why I don't get."

"Simple, Apocalypse wants to keep Sinister under control," Althea rolled his eyes. "The way we wish you could control your **mouth!**"

Emma gave them a look. "You have the Destiny Stone don't you? That's the **real **reason for this line of questioning isn't it?"

"It's our back up plan," Scott decided partial honesty was the best solution. "Our **last resort** back up plan."

"Real, real last resort back up plan," Todd groaned.

"Now I know why you are all so upset," Emma let out a breath. "Do me a favor. **Don't** tell me where it is."

"Huh? Why?" Rogue asked.

"The truth is I am tempted to take it for myself," Emma said. "If I was my old self I would have simply taken what I wanted and left. But…Something's changed Someone…Convinced me to try and trust you people."

"Catseye?" Althea guessed.

"Believe it or not, her opinion of me **does** matter," Emma admitted. "She really cares about all of you, particularly the Misfits because you've shown her the most kindness. I couldn't do that to her. I couldn't…I have done a lot of horrible things in my life but taking in Sharon and Yvonne…Those two are the best things that ever happened to me. I could never hurt them. They've been hurt enough by their biological families."

"Kids do tend to bring out the responsible adult in a person," Althea shrugged. "Unfortunately."

"I know I have to earn your trust," Emma said. "I'm not a fool. But in a way you did earn mine. You told me to my face that you had suspicions. You could have tried to be sneaky like arrange an accident with Rogue or something."

"Heh heh, imagine that," Todd whistled nervously.

"You really expect us to believe that you've seen the light because of Catseye?" Rogue asked.

"Honestly, I don't care if you believe me or not. It's what Sharon thinks that matters to me. Now if you will all excuse me, I believe there is a toilet bowl calling my name," Emma staggered to her feet. "God what Jubilee did to me the other day was **nothing** compared to this! At least she didn't try to shove my liver out through my throat and destroy my mind! Ooohhhh…Is it normal to see birds flying around after one of Shipwreck's drinks?"

"I'm afraid so," Ororo shrugged. "Sorry…Not just about the hangover. But about us not trusting you."

"Again I don't blame you for not trusting me. I do trust you to do the right thing. It's not like you would do something **completely stupid** like I don't know, give it to Toad or anything," Emma snorted.

"I assure you Emma we would never **give **it to Toad or anyone else we thought couldn't handle it," Ororo said in a convincing way.

"Oh god…The birds are talking to me…" Emma's eyes looked glazed. She covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom.

"Oh boy…" Scott winced. "We can never tell her what happened can we?"

"Technically we didn't lie since Toad took the stone by **accident**…" Rogue rolled her eyes.

"I am a dead man," Todd moaned. "Summers you better get your girlfriend under control because we all know if this thing is left up to me we are dead!"

"Sure, just convince my cosmic powered girlfriend who went insane that I didn't plan on cheating on her with her genetic copy and having a baby with her," Scott groaned. "I can't **wait** for that conversation!"

**Next: Something actually gets done for once! Check out some plot resolution next time! **


	47. Absence of Malice

**Absence of Malice**

"Breaking news, an FOH meeting hall in Montana was destroyed today by a mutant attack," Trish Tilby spoke. "There were no fatalities but according to witnesses the entire building collapsed and folded in on itself due to some kind of magnetic interference. Although that same magnetic interference deleted any security recordings, a traffic camera from down the street did capture this blurred image of the perpetrator As you can tell by the cape and the helmet, the suspect is clearly Magneto."

"They're wrong," Laura said as she froze the image on screen with the remote. "That figure is too thin and a bit too feminine to be Magneto."

"Lorna…" Bobby said. The X-Men and Misfits were in the war room.

"Not Lorna, **Malice**," Hank corrected.

"Looks like we're going after another one of Xavier's little mistakes and secrets," Emma snorted.

"Not just **his,"** Bobby gave her a look.

"Don't think we haven't forgotten **your **part in this whole mess!" Rogue agreed.

"Perhaps, but the Curse of Legion began long before I ever entered the picture," Emma told them. "And it was **your** botched handling of Legion that created Malice in the first place!"

"You're seriously blaming us for your..." Bobby shouted.

"Enough!" Scott stopped. "We've allowed Malice control over Lorna long enough. It's time we did something about it. Not only is Lorna one of us but that Malice personality has caused enough trouble for mutants. We need to start putting out the fires between humans and mutants if we are ever going to end this war."

"The weird thing is, there hasn't been any Malice sightings since the GRSO incident," Kitty frowned.

"That's not necessarily true," Emma put up a display on the war room computer. "Since the GRSO fell there have been dozens of unusual magnetic pulses all over the world. One pulse destroyed a power plant in France that powered a nearby mutant detention facility. Which of course led to rioting and death and several mutants escaping."

She pointed to the map. "Not long afterwards there was another pulse at a nuclear power plant in Iran which caused a great amount of devastation and irradiated everything within a ten mile radius. A pulse at a dam in China which caused massive flooding of the valley below. A valley that just happened the have a mutant detention camp in it."

"I'm sensing a pattern here," Todd said sarcastically.

"Although there are similar instances all over the globe the majority of incidents are happening in the United States," Emma continued. "Plus there have been numerous Magneto sightings during those times although it hasn't been confirmed that Magneto was responsible for those attacks. And based on the readings I've been getting on Cerebro I'm very sure he wasn't responsible for them."

"So it's Malice dressing up like Magneto and **pretending** to be him?" Jubilee asked.

"That appears to be the case," Hank nodded.

"In other words she is doing as much damage as she can while keeping an extremely low profile," Scott sighed.

"Malice may be a lot of things but unfortunately for us, stupid isn't one of 'em," Lance snorted.

"Thanks to Cerebro we've finally been able to track her," Emma said.

"You know if you just helped her to begin with we wouldn't have this problem!" Alex bristled.

"Yeah during all the time she was at the GRSO didn't even **occur** to you that maybe you should bring Lorna back?" Bobby shouted.

"Look it seemed like a good idea at the time," Emma gave them a look. "Obviously this is another one of my mistakes I must rectify."

"A **big** one," Alex looked at her.

"There is another problem. Even if I do remove Malice from Lorna's mind, it's too powerful to simply dissipate into thin air even without a host body," Emma sighed. "Malice's power levels are even stronger than the Shadow King's. And you know how difficult he was."

"There might be a way to contain her," Althea thought. "I'm gonna contact Amanda in England. See if she's got any magical angles we can use." She went off to contact the magical mutant.

"If Magneto isn't responsible why is he allowing Malice to take the credit for these attacks?" Danielle asked.

"Probably to enhance his reputation," Pietro shrugged. "Plus she's attacking FOH, MRD and mutant detention facilities. A little bad press is worth having those places shut down."

"A lot of people certainly freak out even when the name Magneto is mentioned," Kitty agreed. "And it's bringing anti-mutant hysteria to new levels."

"Which helps Magneto's cause," Emma agreed. "We need a strategy. I'm assuming that helmet she wears is also designed to block telepathy. Not that her mind is a mess enough."

"Let's get to work," Scott said. "And start coming up with ideas. One thing, X-23, Colossus you two should stay in the planning stage. Something tells me that putting either of you in the field when we take Malice down isn't going to help us."

"Both of us could be a liability in the field between my adamantium claws and Colossus' powers," Laura nodded. "I understand."

"However your tactical strategy might be valuable if you can think of any ideas," Scott said. "Remember her powers are almost as strong as Magneto's and her mind is crazier than most of the people we fight."

"Actually I do have some ideas," Laura smirked.

A few hours later…

"Let me get this straight, you are actually planning to house Malice in **that?**" Emma wrinkled her nose at what looked like the ugliest green broach in the world. "Talk about cruel and unusual punishment."

"The stone is a mystic stone specially designed to house rogue demons or wayward evil spirits," Amanda told her as she held it. "It should hold a personality like Malice."

"That has got to be the ugliest broach I have ever seen in my life," Pietro winced.

"The uglier the broach, the less tempting it is for someone to wear it," Amanda told him. "Especially if the pin is broken."

"And the backing is made out of plastic so Malice can't destroy it," Althea said. "Good idea."

"Okay, we have the prison, we have the plan," Scott nodded. "Now all we need is to find Malice."

Just then the perimeter alarm went off. "Uh guys," Bobby pointed to the screen. "I don't think we're going to have to go very far to find her. Look!"

Outside there was Malice taking a hunk of metal from somewhere and adding it from the metal laser cannons from outside. "Come out to play X-Men and Misfits!" Malice cackled madly. "Come out and play!"

"Well isn't that convenient?" Emma groaned.

"Move out!" Scott ordered as they raced upstairs to take on Malice.

However Malice was not alone. "Hello dear old friends! It seems that you have moved into a new place. Fortunately we have brought you a housewarming present!" Behind her was a huge twelve story monster made of metal. It had four heads. Three in the front and another at the end of the tail and each one of them had a set of giant sharp metal teeth.

"This could be a problem," Remy groaned.

"SCATTER!" Rogue shouted as they escaped the metal monstrosity as it attacked.

They fought the four headed Sentinel as best they could, despite it tearing up the front yard and parts of the house. "How did Malice make this thing?" Bobby asked as he froze a head but it broke out.

"She's controlling it from the skies!" Ororo flashed her eyes. "Let us see what happens when her concentration is disturbed.

It began to thunder and lightning and it rained hard. "Rain? Storm please you will have to do better than that to stop us!" Malice laughed as she made her monster attack.

"Who said it was her that was gonna take you on?" Althea grinned as she used the rainwater to come together to attack Malice. The rain drops swarmed on her like ants.

"AGGGH! GET AWAY! STOP IT!" Malice screamed.

"NOW! DESTROY IT WHILE SHE'S DISTRACTED!" Laura screamed as she severed one of the beast's heads with her claws.

Lance used his powers to trap the beast in mud and a giant hole. Scott, Alex, Remy, Jubilee and Tabitha used their offensive powers to destroy the beast piece by piece while the others helped in their own way. Peter changed into his metal form and pulled off parts of it. Fred used his strength to pound the metal while Wanda used a hex bolt to dismantle it. It wasn't long before it was scrap metal.

However Malice wasn't completely distracted. She was able to use her powers to grab a piece of stray metal and knock both Ororo and Althea out.

But it was still enough for the mutants to destroy the monster. "One monster down, another to go," Remy crowed.

"Compared to Sentinels that thing was a pushover," Bobby let out a breath.

"Yeah but **she's **not," Scott pointed to Malice floating in the air. "That was just the warm up!"

"So you broke our little toy? No matter," Malice hissed. "I have new ones!"

"This is not good," Peter gulped as Malice lifted up his armored form. Laura was picked up as well and swung around as a weapon.

"Colossus! Change form!" Kitty shouted. Peter did so and he dropped to the ground. Rogue caught him.

"I don't have that same ability!" Laura shouted as her claws had been forced out and she was used as a sword, slashing at her fellow mutants who barely got out of the way.

"Not this again!" Emma screamed as she barely dodged Laura's claws. Her claws caught the edge of her top and sliced it off. Leaving Emma in her bra. "HEY!"

"What's the big deal? That's all you practically wear anyway!" Kitty shouted.

"It was an expensive top!" Emma shouted. "You're going down Malice!"

"Nightcrawler!" Alex shouted. "Get X-23 out of there!"

"Got it!" Kurt teleported to Laura's back and teleported her somewhere out of Malice's range.

Malice screamed as she was hit in the back with Trinity's psychic lightning. "Guys! Plan M! Now!" Wanda shouted as she directed the triplets.

"You would not dare hurt us," Malice purred as she sent some metal to attack the Triplets. "Not to jeopardize dear sweet Lorna! Right Alex? Bobby..?"

"No choice is there?" Bobby let out a breath.

"None. I'm sorry about this," Alex powered up. "But I know deep down Lorna will forgive me!" He used his blasts to knock Malice down.

"Can't hurt us…Magnetic shield…" Malice hissed as she withstood the blasts. "Going to hurt you so much!"

"You've been nothing but a pain in our ass ever since you first showed up as Legion!" Scott shouted as he took off his visor and hit Malice with the full force of his optic blasts. "It's time for you to get some pain back!"

"AAGGGGHHH!" Malice screamed. Even with a magnetic barrier she was thrown backwards. "That actually hurt us!"

"And this will hurt more! NOW TOAD! NOW!" Wanda powered up her hex blast.

Todd spat out a huge wad of green slime. With Wanda's hex bolt it grew even sticker and harder than ever as it hit Malice. "AAGGGGGGHH! THIS IS DISGUSTING!" Malice screamed as the goo captured her.

"One Toad Slime Hex Special!" Todd whooped. "Get her Storm!"

Ororo had recovered and blasted the winds around Malice so that she was flung hard to a tree. "And a little more for luck!" Todd spat out more slime so she would stick to the tree.

Malice screamed in rage. "Yeah disgusting isn't it?" Kitty phased through the back of the tree, grabbing her helmet and yanking it off. "All yours Emma!"

"I thought you'd never ask," Emma concentrated as Kitty got out of the way. She mentally assaulted Malice. "Now for the **hard** part!"

"I'll prepare the stone," Amanda worked her magic as a green glow surrounded the stone.

"She's resisting…" Emma hissed. "Stubborn little witch..."

"Wanda you think you can give her a boost?" Kitty asked.

"Think I can?" Wanda focused her hex blasts onto Emma.

"Ooh, I feel a bit stronger," Emma said. "Quite a handy power Wanda…"

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_ The Malice entity shrieked as it was dragged out of Lorna. _**"YOU CAN'T STOP US! WE CANNOT BE DESTROYED!" **_

"No, but we can lock you up somewhere where you cannot possess anyone ever again!" Emma concentrated, sweat pouring down her face.

"AIMAXANA! HELACANNIAAAAIIII!" Amanda chanted the magic words as Wanda added her hex to Emma's powers.

_**"WE WILL HAVE OUR REVENGE!"**_ Malice screamed as it's ghostly form left Lorna's body and was siphoned into the broken broach.

"HEXIMANA!" Amanda put the final spell into place. With a final scream and a flash the spirit was locked inside the stone.

"Revenge, right! Not in this lifetime sucker!" Todd whooped.

"Is it…?" Emma panted as she fell to her knees. Even with Wanda's help the effort had exhausted her.

"It's done," Amanda said. "Malice is trapped in this broach forever! Unless some idiot breaks the stone."

Everyone looked at Todd. "Why does everyone always look at **me **when people make comments like that?" Todd grumbled.

"Considering your track record..." Pietro began before Wanda cuffed him. "He breaks stuff. A lot."

"I think we should lock this baby up somewhere where nobody will **ever** find it again," Rogue snorted. "Trinity?"

"Containment box made out of adamantium **and **vibranium, check," Brittany said as she took the broach and put it in an iron safe like box and locked it. "Secure lock, check."

"Special Mass Device teleportation disk good for one time use," Daria placed a disk on top of the box. "Check."

"Coordinates to the bottom of the Marianas Trench," Quinn grinned as she readied the controls of the Mass Device on her wristwatch. "Check. Anybody in particular want to do the honors?"

"I'll do it!" Bobby waved. "Which button do I push?"

"This one," Quinn showed him.

There was a muffled roar from within the containment box. "Why don't you go cool off Malice?" Bobby smirked as he pushed the button. The box disappeared in an instant.

"You've been waiting to use that line for a while, haven't you?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah I have," Bobby grinned. "Oh man! Lorna!"

He ran over to Lorna who was already being looked at by Alex. "Lorna? Lorna? Is that you?" Alex asked.

"Alex? Bobby?" Lorna moaned and then passed out.

"I'll get her out," Kitty said. She phased Lorna out of the mess. "Eww, even with my powers this is disgusting."

"Let me through," Emma went to Lorna. "Her mind is a tortured mess. Malice really did a number on her."

"But she's going to be all right, isn't she?" Alex asked. Emma didn't respond.

The next morning Scott, Ororo and Althea met in the war room. "I tell ya, Alex and Bobby really took Lorna leaving us to Japan pretty hard," Scott sighed.

"It couldn't be helped, Scott," Ororo said. "Lorna's mind needs time to heal. Right now Japan is the safest place for her."

"It's going to be a long time before she's mentally ready to go back into the field," Althea sighed. "But at least she's free of the possession. And we finally put that ghost of Legion to rest forever."

"I hope," Scott said.

"You know getting rid of Malice won't stop anything," Ororo said.

"No, but it's one less fire out there we need to put out," Scott said. "It's not much but it's a start."

"One problem down, a thousand to go," Althea said. "What worries me is that this is the second time someone was able to find our supposedly secret base in less than two weeks."

"Yeah that bothers me too," Scott folded his arms. "Do you think we should evacuate?"

"Not yet," Althea said. "But we should make back up plans just to be safe. Did Emma find anything in Lorna's mind? Any clues to how she found us?"

"Her mind is still quite fragile," Emma walked into the room. "She was only partially aware of the things Malice did. Sometimes I think it was a blessing when she blacked out of those moments. But I did sense something. Someone told Malice where we were. But I couldn't figure out who. Not without further damaging Lorna's mind."

"Remember what Kimura said? That Factor One hired her to mess with us?" Althea said. "You think he told Malice?"

"That isn't exactly outside the realm of impossibility," Ororo admitted. "But how did he know where we were?"

"Who knows? Maybe he's got a Cerebro? Maybe Sinister somehow got it from someone's mind? He is a telepath," Althea threw up her arms. "But my gut feeling tells me that somehow Factor One knows where we are. And that isn't a good thing."

"So we should definitely be making plans to move," Scott nodded.

"We'll do a little house hunting but we should stay in one place for now," Althea said. "Give Wolverine a chance to come back."

"Wherever he's run off too," Emma grumbled.

**Next time: Where has Wolverine gone? Find out next time and see who he runs into in his search for his past! **


	48. The Hunt For Weapon X

**The Hunt For Weapon X**

"Hello out there in TV Land!" Deadpool waved. "Hey you are all out there wondering a very important question, Where's Deadpool? Why isn't there any more Deadpool in this fic? I want my Deadpool and steak fajita! Where is my steak fajita? Where is my **steak fajita**? Oh wait, I didn't order it yet. Never mind."

"So I thought to myself, 'Larry…' That's the name I gave myself this week. Which is weird because my name is Wade," Deadpool sat down before some giant monitors. "And why am I named Wade? Who names their kid **Wade **in the first place? It sounds like a guy who wears hip boots all the time. Who does name a kid Wade? Besides my parents I guess who were obviously dorks. Even if I don't remember them much. Don't get me wrong, Wade Wilson is catchy but it sounds like I should be wearing hip boots in a stream somewhere."

"Any-who I thought I'd just sit myself down and insert myself into this story as the all powerful all knowing narrator!" Deadpool said cheerfully. "Okay technically this Gamemaster guy is the all knowing one but he's got as much personality as a block of wood. But he does get all the cable channels with some of the best reality shows! Like this one, Who Thinks It's A Dumb Idea To Have Robots In Charge?"

"AGGGGGHHHHH!" Several soldiers ran for their lives from some experimental Sentinels.

"These guys in Montana do!" Deadpool said. "See Trask installed this new Sentinel Mastermold program in this experimental facility in Montana and things got a little out of hand. Then again when giant robots and machines that think and realize that taking orders from humans isn't a good idea I guess things are bound to go downhill sooner or later!"

CRACK!

"Now I didn't know a back could bend like that," Deadpool watched the screen. "Boy Trask is so going to get raked over the coals for this one! The real hot kind! But why did they jump ahead of schedule and start going nuts? I'll give you a clue, half the computer chips they made were manufactured in Bayville."

There was a scene of Cameron Hodge at a desk in a secret lab. "Soon…Soon everything will be perfect…" He stared at a small blob of black and gold technology in his hand. With a huge sniff the goo went up his nose.

"Kids important safety tip," Deadpool said. "Don't ever sniff glue or alien substances. You could end up destroying your brain! Okay Hodge doesn't really have much of a brain but you get the picture."

The view cut to the shadow of Hodge on the wall. The shadow grew longer and so did some strange metal tentacles protruding on Hodge's back. "This is what we call in the biz, 'Foreshadowing'," Deadpool told the audience. "Meaning we're gonna drag this out until the very end."

"Personally I don't know why they went with giant robots," Deadpool said. "I mean anyone who has ever seen a Terminator movie knows how this is gonna end up."

"AAAAAHHHH!" Another soldier was destroyed by a half formed Sentinel.

"See what I mean?" Deadpool pointed.

"Hit the self destruct button! Hit the self destruct button!" Someone shouted.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Now that's a **good explosion**! As I was saying thanks to this Gamemaster guy I can see whatever is going on anywhere at anytime in the world! It's the ultimate reality show buzz baby!" Deadpool told the audience. "I can even see you out there. Yeah you, the guy in the X-Men shirt eating a sandwich and drinking a soda. Careful! You'll get stuff all over the monitor! And stop picking your nose!"

"So let's see what else is going on in the Misfitverse shall we? Ooh let's take a peek at what's going on at the X-Mansion with Emma!" Deadpool said. "Awww, it looks like Emma made a friend!"

"PENNY! GET THAT DEAD SQUIRREL AWAY FROM ME!" Emma screamed. "YOU'RE GETTING BLOOD ALL OVER MY CLOTHES!"

"It's so nice to see them bonding," Deadpool said. "It gives me a warm fuzzy feeling. Like I've forgotten my penicillin medication. What else is on?"

There was a scene of Wolverine walking in the snow covered wilderness. "Oh **this**," Deadpool yawned. "Here we go again. Wolverine confronting his past. I know he's over a hundred years old and it's rather long but geeze how long is this guy gonna dwell on it?"

Wolverine was walking up a snow covered mountain and went inside a large cave that was actually a passage to a former secret laboratory.

"Mt. McKenna, home to the Weapon X project and lots of snowballs," Deadpool said. "Hey! Fresh powder! The slopes must be bitchin'!"

Another scene of Logan looking through the rubble of the Weapon X facility. The skeleton of a corpse with goggles was seen. "It wasn't shown in the cartoon kiddies, but that ghoul in the goggles from Grim Reminder did die," Deadpool said. "Oh come on. Think about it. The base was blown to itty bitty X-Bits and Wolverine and Sabertooth both have healing factors. That guy didn't. Boy I bet he wishes he did now!"

Logan was looking over the facility when it seemed like he was hit with something powerful. "Ooh what is **it**? An invisible death ray?" Deadpool asked. "Nah it's just memories. Too bad this machine can't see what this guy is experiencing. Oh wait! Yes it **can!** Guy is a telepath remember? Just push this little button…"

Memories of Logan fighting a man in a cabin. A man with some kind of energy powers. A little girl screaming for her father. Fire…

"Well this is a stupid thing to think about," Deadpool said. "Where's the images of Jean Grey in a bikini?"

Logan stopped shaking and looked around. He had another memory. The location of the cabin.

"So this cabin where Wolverine tried to kill this guy is right down the mountain on the other side?" Deadpool blinked. "Well isn't **that** a convenient plot twist?"

Logan looked determined as he went out of the Weapon X facility. "Looks like it's gonna be a few minutes until the action starts again," Deadpool said. "Let's see what else is on?"

He changed the channel to show Sinister and Kingpin in a meeting room somewhere. "I must admit Sinister I have my doubts about this," Sinister told him.

"I know but desperate times call for desperate measures," Kingpin said.

"Well they do not get more desperate than **this**," Sinister snorted.

"Oh come now Kingpin," Cobra Commander walked up to them with Destro. "You must admit Cobra does get results."

"Yes but it's the kind of results one usually tries to avoid," Sinister said.

"Unfortunately this alliance is necessary. We both know that Factor One doesn't intend for either of us to win the game," Kingpin agreed. "We're only allowed to participate as some kind of sick joke. However I think if we play our cards right we will have the last laugh."

"True, but why should we join forces with Cobra Commander of all people?" Sinister sneered.

"Because I know where the Destiny Stone you're looking for is and I want Factor One and the Hellfire Club gone too!" Cobra Commander said. "If my plan succeeds, by working together we can get what we want as well as world domination in one fell swoop!"

"He does have a point," Kingpin told Sinister. "All right Cobra Commander, we're in. How do we destroy Factor One and the Hellfire Club?"

"Simple, we start by getting rid of one of the Hellfire Club's most influential power bases," Cobra Commander told them. "What my plan is…"

CLICK!

"I'm bored! What else is on?" Deadpool yawned. "Hmmm, Men who like to shoot furry things and the women who love them? Seen it."

Deadpool looked at the audience. "What? You want to see what Wolverine does next? We still have some time to kill. Normally for me that means I go out and kill someone while I wait but…"

"Hold on, Wolverine is at the cabin now," Deadpool went back. "And it's all rebuilt and everything. Nice and cozy! Just perfect for today's market!"

Deadpool looked at the audience. "I know this is kind of fast. Oh come on! Never heard of suspension of disbelief? You want reality, go to the Discovery Channel!"

To Logan's surprise when he arrived at the cabin, a sixteen year old girl with blonde hair in a ponytail, jeans and a jean jacket was bringing in wood for the fire. "Why does Wolverine always have to run into teenage **girls**?" Deadpool grumbled. "Why can't he run into hot horny strippers? That would be **great!**"

"You!" The teenage girl shouted when she saw Logan.

"That's Christy Nord," Deadpool told the audience. "Daughter of a guy Wolverine tangled with for the Weapon X project years ago."

WHAM!

"YOU MONSTER!" Christy sent out a pink ray of energy that whacked Logan through several trees. "YOU'RE ONE OF THE MEN WHO TOOK MY FATHER AWAY FROM ME!"

"And apparently she's inherited her old man powers too," Deadpool snickered. "Ever notice Wolverine always gets his butt kicked by **little girls?** That must be the universe's way of saying 'you suck'!"

"You know what kids? I'm **bored** of this!" Deadpool changed the channel. "If you've seen Wolverine get beaten up by a little girl once, you've seen it a thousand times. It's like a fun old movie that you love to watch but every now and then you just want to see what else is on. It's not as if you don't know what's going to happen. I just want to check on what Emma's doing."

"THERE'S BLOOD EVERYWHERE!" Emma screamed. "DID YOU PUT ALL MY MAKEUP ON THOSE DEAD SQUIRRELS?"

"Ooh that bedroom is gonna be hard to clean," Deadpool said. "This is cute but you can only watch dead squirrels and Emma freak out for only so long. I'll just Tivo it for later. What else is there?"

CLICK!

"RAARRRRRRHHHH!" The Incredible Hulk was smashing several military tanks. "HULK SMASH! HULK SMASH!"

"Seen it," Deadpool grumbled as he changed the channel.

There was a shot of Apocalypse preparing a shadowy winged figure for something. "Soon my Archangel of Death," Apocalypse said. "Soon you shall herald in a new age. The Age of Apocalypse!"

"Seen it, hate it," Deadpool remarked. "Figures three billion channels and nothing good on!"

"And I tell you all that we must be ever vigilant!" Senator Kelly said. "The Mutant Menace grows stronger every day!"

"BO-RING!" Deadpool changed the channel yet again. "Oh this looks promising! America's most enjoyable new sitcom: Everybody Hates Trask!"

"You are the biggest moron I have ever had the misfortune to meet!" A tall thin woman with long black hair in a ponytail, glasses, a white outfit and a cold demeanor was kicking the stuffing out of Trask. "I thought even **you** could handle something as simple as making an experimental Sentinel slash mutant detention facility without any screw ups! Apparently I was wrong!"

"That's Doctor Sybil Zane," Deadpool explained. "Trask's new boss. Boy he thinks mutants are a pain wait until **she **gets through with him!"

"YEOOOOOOWWW! DOCTOR ZANE! OOOOOOOOOWWWW!"

"See what I mean?" Deadpool pointed. "Wow, she's got a sadistic streak. And I find that very hot!"

"Oh get up and stop sniveling!" Zane snapped. "Do you have any idea how far back this sets our production values? Because of that stupid glitch that makes the Sentinels get out of control **you** can't find or control, the Montana operation had to be completely destroyed!" I'll be personally going over all your programming for the next month! Now go to Montana and find out exactly how this mess happened or so help me I will personally yank what's left of your spine out of your right nostril! Is that clear?"

"Very clear…" Trask ran out of the room as fast as he could.

"Aww I wanted to see Trask get beaten up some more," Deadpool whined. "Oh well let's see what else is on? How's Emma doing?"

CLICK!

"HOW DID YOU GET ALL THOSE SQUIRREL HEADS IN MY UNDERWEAR DRAWER?" Emma screamed. "OH GOD WHAT IS **THAT** IN MY CLOSET? IS THAT A **MOOSE?** HOW DID YOU GET A DEAD MOOSE IN MY CLOSET?"

"Remind me to book a hunting trip with Penny sometime in the future," Deadpool quipped.

CLICK!

"Can you count how many blue bananas there are?" A cute little girl with a bowl hair cut asked the audience. "Galoshes the Monkey knows how many there are! Let's count along with him!"

"Let's not and say we did!" Deadpool said. "Oh who am I kidding? I want to count the blue bananas! One…Two…Three…Wait a minute! Bananas aren't blue! Bananas aren't blue! THIS IS INSANITY! THIS IS **MADNESS!"**

Deadpool looked at the audience. "No wait, **this** is insanity and madness!"

"GET THIS PSYCHOTIC MANIAC AWAY FROM ME!" Emma ran for her life away from Penny. "I'm covered in blood!"

"Penny no! She doesn't want any squirrels!" Hank chased after Penny.

"SHIPWRECK COME BACK HERE WITH MY BRA!" Ororo screamed as she chased the insane sailor in the other direction.

"IT WASN'T ME I TELL YA! IT WAS POLLY!" Shipwreck screamed as he ran with a bra tied to his head. "THAT BIRD FRAMED ME! HE FRAMED ME! I'M INNOCENT I TELL YA!"

"YEAH RIGHT!" Ororo shouted as she let loose a thunderbolt on Shipwreck's behind.

"YEOWWWWWW!" Shipwreck shouted in pain.

"HA HA HA HA!" Trinity ran by in another direction. Each was waving a pair of pants.

"COME BACK HERE WITH OUR PANTS YOU LITTLE KLEPTOS!" Lance screamed wearing his boxer shorts. He was chasing them with Remy and Scott also in their boxers.

ZAAAAAAAAP!

"WHEN ARE YOU GOING BACK TO JAPAN?" Ororo screamed. "BECAUSE IT CAN'T BE SOON ENOUGH!"

"IF YOU GO TAKE ICEMAN WITH YOU!" Rogue screamed as she, Wanda, Tabitha and Jubilee chased Bobby down the hallway. "You think icing up the girl's showers is funny?"

"How about we stick your thick head in a wood chipper and see if we can make ice cubes?" Wanda screamed.

"GET HIM!" Jubilee screamed.

"HELP ME!" Bobby screamed. "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"Someone please give some assistance to **me!**" Emma screamed as she ran by with Penny chasing her with a dead squirrel. "One of my favorite outfits is covered in blood! Along with my entire bedroom!"

"Penny! Penny calm down! No, I don't want the squirrel either!" Hank shouted as he and Scott ran by.

"Now I remember why I left this insane group!" Scott shouted.

"XI ARE YOU WEARING MY DRESS?" Emma was heard screaming.

"I thought it looked pretty," Xi said. Then he screamed and started running from Emma, who was running from Penny, who ran from Scott and Hank.

"WILL YOU MORONS KNOCK IT OFF?" Althea burst out of a closet, very angry. "I'M TRYING TO GET SOME SNUGGLE TIME HERE!"

"YEAH!" Todd poked his head out of the closet.

"HELP ME!" Bobby screamed as the pack of females caught him and started dragging him away. "NO! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD NOT THE LIPSTICK! NOT THE LIPSTICK!"

"OH YES THERE WILL BE LIPSTICK!" Rogue cackled insanely.

ZAAAAAAAAAPPP!

"YEOW! STORM!" Pietro yelled.

"Sorry! I was aiming for Shipwreck!" Ororo called out.

"Oh well in that case he's hiding **over there!"** Pietro shouted. "I'll help you!"

"You people are beyond help!" Althea snapped. "Come on babe, let's try and ignore them!"

"I swear we'd have better luck making out in the middle of the freeway yo," Todd grumbled as he closed the closet door. "No wonder Wolverine took off! Anywhere has got to be more peaceful than **this!**"

"Heh, same old same old," Deadpool changed the channel again. "Ooh! Deadliest Catch is on! I **love **that show! What? You want to go back to Wolverine? Oh come on! I've only seen this episode six times! Fine! I'll go back but I **guarantee **you this is what's going on! Mysterious guy in gold and blue uniform kidnaps the pretty little Mary Sue wannabe and is taking her back to a nearby Weapon X facility that Wolverine hasn't blown up yet!"

There was a shot of Logan fighting some figures in black. Two of them put Christy in some kind of stasis chamber and put her in a black helicopter. As Logan knocked down the soldiers he was confronted by a muscular figure in a blue and gold uniform wearing a gold mask.

"Remember **me** Wolverine?" The Man emitted a pinkish purple glow around his body and used it to attack him. "The name is Maverick! Don't forget it!"

"Did I call it or **what?"** Deadpool asked. "Okay so now after he fights this guy and gets his butt kicked, Wolverine has got to go off to the other Weapon X facility on the **other mountain right down the street **to save the little girl who tried to kill him! Oh yeah **that's** believable!"

"And speaking of believable why the hell did that kid pick **these mountains** to live under anyway? I mean seriously, what are the odds that a family of mutants live right next door to mutant weapons facility and nobody knows about it? Oh I know Weapon X knew about it and they know they knew about it even though those people obviously didn't know they knew about it. But still! What, they just left the girl alone not bothering the girl right up to this moment when Wolverine walks by?"

"I mean think about it. After all these years they just let the girl live happily in the cabin in the snow without bothering her just waiting for her mutant powers to show up and don't even bother to capture her right until Wolverine comes along? Not the day before. Not the day **after **which would be a hell of a lot smarter but right then? What is it a free range mutant facility now? Let the mutants run around loose until you need them and then snikt!"

"This is too predictable for me. I'm gonna go see what's on the other channel," Deadpool checked the other channels. "All right! Charlie Waffles! I love this guy!"

_"I drink from a sippy cup! Sippy cup! Sippy cup! I drink from a sippy cup cause I'm a big kid now! Bye bye boobies! Bye bye Boobies! Bye bye boobies because I'm a big kid now!" _Deadpool sang along with Charlie Waffles. _"I love boobies! I love boobies! I love boobies cause I'm a big kid now!" _

"Come on everyone! Guess the show I'm ripping off and sing along!" Deadpool said cheerfully. _"I love boobies! I love boobies! I love boobies cause I'm a big kid now! I love boobies! I love boobies! Because I'm a big kid noooooooooooooooowwwww!" _

"What? You want to go back and watch Wolverine? You know this is almost going to be like the cartoon in Wolverine and the X-Men! Okay there are obviously some differences like the location and Goggle Man is dead and yeah X-23 isn't there but it's gonna end up the exact same way anyway! Oh fine! I've got this episode on DVD anyway!"

Logan was still fighting the mysterious men in black. Maverick had taken off in a helicopter. The agents had the upper hand when they gassed him and covered him in an electric net. They used a sonic inducer to force Logan to his knees.

Suddenly the net was sliced open by a flying sai. Another one destroyed the sonic inducer. The men in black turned and saw a beautiful woman in a one piece red bathing suit type outfit with a red sash around the waist and red boots. She had long black hair and a red bandana on her head.

"Need a hand?" The woman in red smirked as she knocked out a few of the men in black.

"I know you…" Logan's eyes narrowed as he got out of the net. "Elektra the Assassin…"

"Okay where the hell did **she** come from?" Deadpool blinked behind his mask. "I thought only Mystique was gonna show up? In fact where is Mystique anyway?"

"Hey-aaaahhh!" One of the reinforcements attacked two of the men in black and morphed into Mystique.

"Oh there she is," Deadpool said.

"I see the quality of Weapon X lackeys has gone downhill over the years," Mystique snorted as she looked over the unconscious bodies of the vanquished men. "Either that or you've grown sloppy Wolverine."

"Mystique! What are you doing here?" Logan growled as he shot his claws at her.

"Put those away! If I wanted you dead why would I help you?" Mystique snapped. "I heard Weapon X was starting up again and I wanted to stop them as well as get some payback for what they did to me."

"You were in Weapon X?" Logan was stunned.

"Not by choice," Mystique folded her arms. "We were part of a secret force doing things I thought at the time were right. Until I learned the truth. By that time I was trapped."

"But you got out," Logan frowned.

"Yeah I did," Mystique said. "But not without losing someone I cared about." Both knew the hidden implication of those words.

"What about **her?**" Logan pointed to Elektra. "Last I checked Elektra wasn't a mutant. Since when are the two of you friends?"

"I wouldn't call us **friends** by any stretch of the imagination," Elektra said. "But I owed her a favor and I guess trashing these slime balls from Weapon X isn't the worst thing I could do to get Mystique off my back."

"I suppose so," Logan growled at Mystique.

"So you **finally** remembered me didn't you?" Mystique snarled.

"Not exactly," Logan admitted. "I kind of had a family reunion. But I do know we were an item until you cheated on me with Sabertooth!"

"Of course I did! I knew if anything would tick you off it would be **that!"** Mystique snapped. "I just never knew how bad it would backfire on me!"

"Can we can the Jerry Springer Show until **after **we get that girl back from her brainwashed father?" Elektra stood between them.

"Father?" Logan was stunned.

"Yes, Maverick is Christy's father. Didn't you **know** that?" Elektra asked. "That's the reason you botched that mission all those years ago in the first place!"

"WHAT?" Logan yelled.

"Oh for crying out loud," Mystique groaned. "Even **Blob** has better memory retention than you do! Here's the short version. You were sent to collect Maverick back to Weapon X. He was part of your team but decided to leave for family reasons. His wife died so he decided to raise his little girl on his own. But that didn't sit too well with the head honchos of Weapon X. You found out he had a little girl and you backed out. Sabertooth then stepped in and kidnapped **both** of you and left the little girl behind and that's when you started to turn against Weapon X. You managed to get me out but you weren't so lucky. Your memories were erased to make you a more effective weapon! Got it now? Or do I have to use puppets like the Misfits?"

"Yeah I got the picture," Logan growled.

"And FYI, I didn't cheat on **you** until you cheated on **me** first!" Mystique shouted as she pointed her finger at him. "Now let's go get them!"

"How do we know where to go?" Logan asked.

"Because I remember where the base they once held us in is," Mystique told them as they went towards a hidden plane. "And it's not that far from here."

"This is an interesting plot development," Deadpool remarked. "Ooh speaking of plots…"

"What do you mean Wolverine is on to us?" A heavy set man with red hair, a red beard and glasses shouted into a phone in a lab somewhere.

"That is Doctor Abraham Cornelius," Deadpool explained. "One of the original scientists of the Weapon X project and the genius who figured out how to bind adamanium to bones of fast healing mutants. He likes a good glass of wine and long walks on the beach."

"This is bad. This is very bad! Ever since Professor Thornton died in his last encounter with Wolverine the Weapon X Project has barely been able to keep afloat!" Doctor Cornelius shouted as he started to sweat.

"Again, remember the show 'Grim Reminder'," Deadpool explained. "That was Goggle Man."

"What? Mystique is onto us as well? And who? Elektra? **That **Elektra? How did **she** get involved…? The doctor was really getting nervous. "Fine. I'll call for back up!" He shut off the phone and dialed someone else. "Sabertooth, this is Doctor Cornelius. I need you to come to Base 5. We have an emergency situation!"

"Oh right, Sabertooth isn't there in this version of the story," Deadpool said. "I forgot that. I know where he is but I can't tell you. Don't want to give all the plot away now do I?"

"Yes! It's important! While we were retrieving the Nord girl he just showed up!" Doctor Cornelius shouted. "And he's got Mystique and Elektra the Assassin with him! That's what Maverick said! I don't know **why** she's there! But she and Wolverine and that damned shape shifter are on our trail!"

"What do you mean you're **busy?** Since when are **you **ever too busy to deal with Wolverine?" Doctor Cornelius shouted.

"Since Sabertooth decided to be smart and not let Wolverine lure him out in the open until he's damn good and ready," Deadpool said. "Plus he probably doesn't like Corny any more than I do. Or anyone else."

"The only operative we have left is Maverick! And I don't know if even he can take on Wolverine, Elektra and Mystique at the same time!" The doctor shouted. "I heard about this Elektra! They say she came back from the dead! What do you mean by that crack 'Her and every other person I know'? Sabertooth! Sabertooth!"

He hung up the phone. "Damn it. There's no choice. As soon as Maverick arrives with the girl we'll have to move to another base. Let's see…There's only two left. Base 1 and Base 4. Base One is out of the question due to its location…So it has to be Base Four. All right! Prepare for evacuation and prepare the self destruct mechanism."

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"I don't think you have to worry about that Corny," Deadpool laughed. "Sounds like Wolverine's Angels are pretty good at that!"

"How did they get here so fast?" Doctor Cornelius shouted as he looked at the monitor.

"Because it's fiction, duh!" Deadpool said. "Look at Corny run around like a chicken about to have his head cut off! Ooh lets watch those hot babes fight!"

"These losers are just as bad as the guys we took care of," Elektra did a back flip and kicked a soldier from behind.

"You shouldn't be here. This isn't your fight," Logan said as he sliced open the weapons of some more soldiers and threw them against the wall.

"I got a thing about big strong men picking on little girls and turning them into weapons," Elektra snarled. "I don't have many morals but that's a big one on my list."

"Besides," Elektra said as she knocked down a black ops agent with one kick. "I was bored and had nothing to do this weekend."

"Gotta admit," Logan said as she knocked down several more agents. "You've got style."

"Typical!" Mystique snarled. "You'd go for **anything** with a skirt and a sword won't you?"

"Mystique if I were you I would **not** be comparing choices of lovers!" Logan snarled. "Considering some of the **winners **you've hooked up with recently!"

"Head's up!" Electra dodged a kinetic blast as Maverick started to charge at them. "We've got company!"

"Try not to hurt the brainwashed fool too much," Mystique told Logan.

"Easier said than done!" Logan yelled as Maverick attacked.

"Oh this is gonna be fun!" Deadpool laughed. "Ooh there's a right hook! And a left hook! Wolverine has turned into a human punching bag! And Elektra tries to tag him from behind but gets knocked down! _She gets knocked down! But she gets up again_! _You're never gonna keep her down_! Especially in that costume!"

"I tell ya kids there's nothing better than watching your favorite freaks go at it!" Deadpool laughed. Then he began singing something to the tune of the Pina Colada Song.

_"If you like mutant mayhem! You like it when Storm makes it rain! You can't wait to hear the Snikt sound! If you think Jean Grey's a pain! If you love Toad and Nightcrawler! See 'em get in and out of scrapes! You can't beat the mutants! Just watch 'em for an escape!" _

"Oh I see a red headed weasel at twelve o'clock!" Deadpool pointed at a scene of Doctor Cornelius trying to wheel away Christy into a vehicle. "Eleven Central standard time."

"Going somewhere Doctor?" Mystique easily overpowered his guard and pointed a rifle at him.

"My-Mystique! No!" The cowardly doctor whined.

"Get her out of there before I stuff you in it!" Mystique ordered.

"And here comes the predictable ending," Deadpool sighed. "Logan and Elektra get their butts kicked by Maverick until cute plucky daughter shows up to save the day! Daughter pleads: _Daddy! Daddy! Come back to me! Don't you love me anymore?" _

WHAMMMMMMM!

"Or she could just use her own kinetic powers to knock him out from behind while his back is turned," Deadpool said. "Way to fight dirty! That's Daddy's little girl! And now of course some idiot has turned on the self destruct sequence and the base is going to go up in flames in one minute! I mean seriously, what good does a self destruct button really do? From everything I've seen they do more harm than good! Nine times out of ten a self destruct button usually backfires! Don't believe me? Ask Xavier!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"KABOOOOOOOM!" Deadpool squealed with delight as the base went up in flames. "AND EVERYONE IS TOAST! Oh wait, no they're not. That Christy girl used her powers to make a shield around everyone using the metal from the floor and stuff. Bummer."

"Scratch one Weapon X base," Logan snorted as the metal around them pulled away. Christy passed out in Mystique's arms.

"Better tie Mr. Sunshine here up until he remembers who's side he's really on," Elektra took out some rope and bound Maverick.

"All that's left is…" Logan glared at the doctor.

"No, no…Please don't kill me!" Doctor Cornelius whimpered as Logan grabbed him.

"You're not going to die today, Bub," Logan growled. "But when I'm finished with you, you're gonna wish you **did!**" He then lightly head butted the scientist unconscious. "How's Christy?"

"She's unconscious but she'll be fine," Mystique said as she put Christy down. "Just overtaxed her powers."

"So what do we do now?" Elektra asked.

"There's no choice," Logan sighed. "We'll have to take them back to the X-Men. Maybe Frost can un-brainwash Maverick here? Not to mention get some answers from this sack of crap." He glared at Dr. Cornelius' body.

"As much as I'd **love** a visit with my children I think I'll pass," Mystique turned away. "Something tells me I wouldn't be welcome with either the X-Men nor the Misfits anyway."

"Yeah," Logan let out a breath. "Raven wait…After all these years…Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because the man who saved me, the man I loved was gone by then," Mystique said. "By the time we met again, we were on different sides. It was easier to just pretend nothing happened. Besides if I had said something…Would you have believed me?"

"I guess I wouldn't," Logan grunted. "Wait did Charles know?"

"What do **you** think?" Mystique laughed. "Of course he did! He told me he wouldn't tell you to respect my wishes, but I knew the only reason he said nothing was to keep you on a leash. Face it Wolverine, Xavier has been manipulating you just as much as Weapon X did. Only difference is that Weapon X was more honest about it."

"Yes and I'm sure **you** are the expert on honesty," Elektra snorted.

"We may not have completely destroyed Weapon X but we gave it a day it won't forget," Mystique said. "Every lab we destroy is a strike against what they did to us. We may not agree on everything, but that's one enemy we **both** have in common."

She changed into an eagle and flew away. "Well you want to take a trip to the X-Men?" Logan asked Elektra. "Gonna need help with Christy and Maverick."

"Not like I have anything else to do," Elektra shrugged.

"Hey wait a minute! I could have been watching the Playboy Mansion all this time!" Deadpool realized. "Forget the X-Dorks! Bring on the naked babes! Whoo hooo! _I love boobies! I love boobies! I love boobies cause I'm a big kid now! HEY! I love boobies…_"

"DEADPOOL!" Factor One stormed into the room. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Watching TV," Deadpool said. "Look the Playboy Mansion!"

"You spent all this time watching the Playboy Mansion when you were supposed to be monitoring what the X-Shadows were doing?" Factor One snarled.

"Uh if I say no, you won't believe me right?" Deadpool asked.

"RRAARRRRRR!" Factor One shot out his claws and a bolt of electricity narrowly missing Deadpool.

"Touchy, touchy…" Deadpool grumbled.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU FOOL!" Factor One roared.

"Fine! Geeze what a grouch! Just for that I'm not gonna tell him about Sinister and Kingpin plotting with Snake Face," Deadpool was indignant as he left the room. "Or about anything else. He'll find out sooner or later."

"Okay kids! Until next time! This is Deadpool signing off!" Deadpool waved. "And stop picking your noses!"


	49. SWII: Save The Hulk!

**Secret Wars II: Save The Hulk**

_Amid the violence and chaos of the Mutant War, there were many battles. Some recorded publicly. Others were not, all but lost to the annals of history. However only in the most secret chronicles of SHIELD and the files of the X-Men, there are three instances which are deliberately kept secret by all parties involved. They are known as the Three Secret Wars. _

_The First Secret War was within Mojo's dimension and has already been chronicled. The second took place near San Francisco. Although some part of the skirmish was known, the entire story and it's shocking revelations was hidden from the public. _

_Until now…_

* * *

When Doctor Cornelius awoke he found himself in some kind of laboratory strapped to a chair. "Where am I?" He asked.

"Hello Doctor Cornelius," Trinity spoke as one as they walked up to him wearing pink lab coats. "Welcome to Weapon M."

"Weapon M?" The Weapon X doctor blinked.

"The M is for Misfits, not Mutants," Xi walked up with Remy. Both were in lab coats and Remy was carrying a camera. "It is a common mistake."

"I am Doctor Brittany," The pigtailed genius mutant introduced herself. "And these are my sisters Doctor Daria and Doctor Quinn. These are our associates Doctor Xi and Doctor Gambit."

"Doctor Brittany, Doctor Daria," Quinn said. "Doctor Gambit. Doctor Xi."

"Doctor Gambit," Daria nodded. "Doctor Xi. Doctor Brittany. Doctor Quinn."

"Doctor Xi, Doctor Daria, Doctor Quinn and Doctor Brittany," Remy mocked. "And Doctor Cornelius!"

"Doctor, Doctors…"Xi nodded. "I although I wish you would have let me wear the nurse outfit."

"Xi you been hanging out with the crazy females of this mansion far too long," Remy groaned. "Can we start now?"

"Of course," Quinn said. "Doctor Gambit please turn on the camera. Doctor Xi, prepare the tarantulas and scorpions. Doctor Brittany prepare the car battery and jumper cables. Doctor Daria prepare the music of The Wiggles. And I of course will prepare the hot wax and Crazy Glue."

"The subject enjoys torturing mutants for scientific experiments," Daria spoke into the camera. "Let's see what happens when **he** is tortured by mutants for scientific experiments."

"Actually it's not so much for scientific experiments as it is for just fun," Xi corrected.

"No please, don't!" Doctor Cornelius whimpered. "Please have mercy on me!"

"Tell me Monsieur, how much **mercy **did you extend to **your subjects**?" Remy asked. "And how many subjects did you have? How many mutants did you experiment on?"

"You might want to consider the answers to those questions and many others," Xi stuck his sharp nails in Cornelius' face. "Because we want answers to them."

"Answers like, where are the other Weapon X bases out there?" Remy counted them off. "Who else was involved in the project? How many mutants were involved and are there any other survivors? And how many tarantula bites can you take before you crack like an egg?"

"What?" The scientist gasped in horror as he saw three tarantulas on his body. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"One, two…Three…" Remy counted.

"AAAHH! I'LL TALK! I'LL TALK!"

"Three," Remy grinned.

"I think he's bluffing," Daria said. "Better torture him for a few more hours to be sure." She turned on a CD. "Oh man I accidentally got John Tesh. Oh well. Just have to make do."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The Weapon X doctor screamed as the music started.

Just outside the door Scott, Todd and Logan were standing there. "Gambit and Xi are just in there to make sure they don't kill him right?" Scott asked.

"I think so," Todd scratched his head.

"By the time Trinity are finished with that scum bag he'll never be able to hurt another human being again," Logan snorted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Or do much of anything else," Logan added.

"You know, all the stuff I hate when they do to us," Todd grinned. "I just **love **it when they do it to someone else."

"I really should say something about how X-Men are better than this or something like that," Scott said. "But to be honest, my heart just isn't in it."

"YEOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!"

"Maybe you should?" Todd asked. "You know, just in case? You can always use that plausible deniability thing."

"NO! NOT THE SPIDERS! NOT THE SPIDERS!"

"Plausible deniability is when you **don't** know something Toad," Scott said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Kind of hard to pretend **that's** not going on," Scott pointed at the door.

"Yeah he is a bit of a screamer," Todd said. "But still you know? Just in case."

"You think so?" Scott asked.

"OH GOD NO! NOT **THAT!** HELP!"

"Better safe than sorry," Todd shrugged.

"Oh all right," Scott shrugged. "We X-Men are against this sort of cruel and inhumane torture."

"I SWEAR ON MY MOTHER'S GRAVE I WILL NEVER EXPERIMENT ON ANOTHER MUTANT AGAIN IF YOU JUST KEEP THOSE ELECTRIC EELS AWAY FROM ME!"

"Usually," Scott smirked.

"Feel better?" Todd asked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Compared to **that** guy, yeah," Scott said.

"Brilliant idea," Emma grinned as she walked up to them. "After Trinity gets through with their interrogation it will be a piece of cake to get all the information we need."

"Maverick, how is he?" Logan asked.

"He's better," Emma sighed. "His mind is a lot like yours Logan. The good news is that I was able to not only remove the majority of the Weapon X brainwashing but resurface memories of Christy. They're having a reunion in the recovery room."

"That's good," Logan nodded.

"Looks like something worthwhile came from your little trip after all," Emma smirked.

"From what I've heard you guys weren't exactly having a slow couple of weeks either," Logan said. "You got rid of that Malice thing once and for all."

"Just as well you weren't here for that," Todd groaned. "It was hard enough for us when she was using X and Colossus banging us around like…"

Kurt then teleported down. "Guys! We have trouble! There's a SHIELD helicopter headed right this way!"

"Never a dull moment around here is there?" Emma groaned as they ran to the upper levels.

"Grrr! Rar! Rarr!" Penny barked madly as a SHIELD copter landed on the front lawn.

"Penny! No! Penny! Down girl!" Scott grabbed her clothes. "Someone help me keep her still before she shreds everyone! Again!"

"I will help you get her to the bathroom," Peter armored up and helped Scott.

"That's Fury all right," Logan growled as the copter landed on the front lawn.

"What does **everyone** know where our secret base is?" Kurt groaned.

"That's it! Everyone start packing!" Althea shouted. "We're moving!"

"Just as well," Emma said. "We'll never get those squirrel bloodstains off the ceiling."

"Hold on a second," Logan held up a hand. "Fury came alone. So we're not under attack. Better see what he wants."

"I'll go with you," Bobby volunteered. "I don't trust that jerk. I've got your back."

"You don't have my back," Logan snapped as they went on the front lawn. "You don't have a clue!"

"Why does everyone keep **saying** that?" Bobby asked.

"Because it's the **truth?**" Logan said. "And speaking of truth, Fury what the hell are you doing here? If you're gonna try and take us you'd better have brought more ammo than…"

"Calm down Wolverine," Fury said. "Technically SHIELD is neutral in the Mutant Uprising. Besides, having you X-Men around taking care of a few things works to my advantage."

"You mean anything to make Gyrich look like a jackass?" Logan snorted.

"Not to mention General Eddington and a few other friends in Washington DC," Fury said. "And if I understand correctly the Phoenix am I right? But that is not why I'm here."

"I take it this little visit has something to do with our little guest, Doctor Cornelius?" Logan snorted.

"Cornelius? Who the hell is he?" Fury asked.

"One of the docs from the original Weapon X Project," Bobby said.

"Wait, you've got one of the doctors from the Weapon X Project?" Fury was stunned. "WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?"

"Just now," Bobby said. "Wolverine blew up one of their bases."

"Iceman! Do the words shut your pie hole mean **anything **to you?" Logan growled.

"I take it your friend Emma Frost is getting information from his mind as we speak?" Fury folded his arms.

"YEOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"No," Logan smirked. "Trinity."

"Oh dear God," Fury's jaw dropped. "Will there be **anything** left of him? I mean you are going to keep him alive are you?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Alive-ish," Logan smirked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Great," Fury's face fell.

"Relax Fury," Logan snorted. "We were gonna give what was left of him to you, but not until he answered a few of our questions!"

"Why do I have the feeling I'll get a lot more answers if I just **let **you have him for now?" Fury groaned.

"**Let **us have him? We do all the work and you get all the glory?" Bobby asked. "How fair is that?"

"Didn't Logan tell you to shut your pie hole?" Fury glared at him. "Don't get on my bad side kid. SHIELD's still a bit miffed at that stunt you pulled with our copy of the Mass Device. I could bust in and take it and all of you down with just one word so don't you forget it!"

"Oh really? Then maybe we would tell people what we know about **you** and your relationship with Genosha, which turned out to be run by the Hellfire Club?" Logan growled. "You know, one of the organizations on **your** hit list? The one that says you should **never **do any dealings with ever!"

"Wait I thought we weren't going to tell anyone about…?" Bobby began. Logan glared at him. "I know. I know. Shut my pie hole."

"Logan said it would be a good idea to tell Fury that the Hellfire Club was enslaving mutants to mine their precious adamantium," Scott walked up to them. He looked a little scratched. "**Got it,** Iceman?"

"Oh right," Bobby said. "I think I'll go inside now."

"You do that," Scott said as he left. "As Wolverine was saying, I don't think many people will be happy if they find out that SHIELD did business with a terrorist organization just so it could get some precious metals."

"Of course if you bothered to do a little investigating on your own you would have figured it out!" Logan growled. "They practically had the Hellfire crest stamped on nearly every street!"

"Fine, I have stuff on you. You have stuff on me," Fury sighed. "It's a stalemate. Still I need your help. It's the Hulk. He's out of control."

"So what else is new?" Logan grunted. "Fury we tried that several times a long time ago and it didn't work along with every other stupid project General Ross has come up with. Why me, why now?"

"Well it's not just you…" Fury said. "In the entire history of SHIELD only one team has actually successfully captured the Hulk. Even if it was only for a few minutes."

It then hit Logan. "The Misfits."

"Exactly," Fury nodded. "I don't know how they did it but we need them to do it again. And you need to assist them."

"The Hulk's been running around wild for years," Scott said. "Why pick now to ask for their help again?"

"Besides the explosive tensions around **anything** mutated?" Fury looked at him. "Simple, the Hulk is headed this way."

"This way?" Scott asked.

"San Francisco?" Logan asked.

"Yes, through your headquarters," Fury said. "We calculated his path and he should be here within a few hours. And in San Francisco within minutes."

"This is not good," Scott winced. "I see the problem."

"And…We need Banner for something," Fury sighed.

"You mean the Hulk?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"No, **Banner**," Fury corrected. "It's classified. Look it's in all our best interests if you can get the Misfits in on this."

"Like we have a choice if the Hulk is planning on crashing our back yard?" Scott groaned.

"I thought you'd see it that way," Fury turned around and waved. "See you in a few hours if you're still alive."

"Real nice guy that Fury," Scott grumbled. "Maybe we should have let Penny slice him up?"

"Fury knows that by keeping us out of prison he can get some of his dirty work done and play both sides of the fence so that when this is over he comes out smelling like a rose," Logan grunted. "Considering the alternative that's not such a bad thing."

"I'm not gonna ask what the alternative is," Scott said as they went back inside.

"Another thing in our favor is that Fury doesn't know Maverick and Elektra are here," Logan let out a breath. "Fury would not only give his right arm to have another Weapon X operative in his grasp but Elektra has been number three on their most wanted list of assassins for years."

"Do I want to know who's Number one and Two?" Scott asked.

"Not really, no," Logan said as they met up with the rest of the residents in the house. There they informed the rest of the mansion what had happened.

"Well there's only one thing we can do," Pietro cracked his knuckles. "Go pack!"

"We're doing it Pietro so don't try to weasel out of it," Wanda snapped.

"If you need any help I'd be glad to…" Elektra began.

"Sorry Elektra you're gonna have to lie low in the mansion for a few days until we're sure that SHIELD isn't watching us," Althea said. "Same goes for Maverick and Christy."

"No offense Al, but I don't want both my arms broken a **second time**," Lance shivered. "Once was more than enough!"

"That's not gonna happen. Look it's simple," Todd said. "We just don't attack the Hulk when we see him. We make nice and play a game of patty cake and then when he calms down and turns into Banner, whammo! We knock him out again!"

**"Patty Cake?"** Emma did a double take.

"That's what we did the last time," Todd said.

"Patty Cake?" Emma blinked. "_Patty _cake?"

"Patty Cake?" Elektra blinked.

"You tamed the Hulk with a game of Patty Cake?" Logan did a double take.

"Technically that was Trinity," Todd said.

"Okay this is definitely not a good day to stay sober," Emma groaned.

* * *

"Okay so what's the plan?" Logan asked as a huge shadow indicating a large green familiar figure was very close. The X-Men and Misfits were in the backyard.

"Why are you asking me?" Althea asked. "My sisters are the ones in charge of this!"

"We're dead aren't we?" Scott asked.

"Pretty much yeah," Lance said.

"Just everyone get back Althea ordered. "And no attacking! No aggressive maneuvers of **any** kind!"

WHAM!

"Who wants to attack?" Todd gulped as the Hulk landed in front of them.

"Who's aggressive?" Pietro gulped as his knees knocked at a hundred miles an hour. "I'm not aggressive! You know me, happy go lucky Pietro!"

"Oh boy," Lance hid behind a tree. "Nice Hulk. Nice Hulk."

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr…" The Hulk glared at Logan.

"Something tells me having Wolverine out here wasn't the smartest move," Sam gulped.

"AAAAAARRRRR!"

CRASH!

"I was right," Sam gulped as the Hulk tore off a huge tree by the roots and threw it at Logan. Logan dodged it and it collided into the back of the house.

"Oh well the dining room needed remodeling anyway," Hank gulped from his hiding position.

"We're moving so it'll be the other guy's problem," Remy said.

"Uh this is our problem!" Logan growled.

"Hulk remember little man!" The Hulk snarled. "Hulk smash! Hulk…" He was stopped by the Triplets who surrounded him.

"Stop it Hulk!" Daria tugged at his arm.

"No fighting," Quinn pouted.

"Please Hulk don't fight him," Brittany batted her eyes. "Pleaaaaaaaaaaaseee?"

"Oh sure, why didn't we think of **that?**" Logan groaned.

"Logan behave yourself!" Daria snapped.

"Rarr!" Penny agreed. She jumped up on Hulk.

Hulk picked her up. "Little pink girl not afraid of Hulk?" He asked.

"Penny's not scared of anything," Daria said.

"Just be careful of her hair and claws," Quinn said. "They're kind of sharp."

"Meep!" Penny giggled and gave Hulk a kiss.

"Okay, this is good…" Lance gulped. "The Hulk is making friends. He's not throwing trees anymore. That is good. Now what?"

"Well I kind of have an idea…" Todd said.

"**Somebody** come up with an idea," Wanda looked around. "Anybody?"

"Wanda!" Althea snapped. "Go ahead honey, spit it out."

"Well," Todd gulped. "You remember those bongos we found in the back room…?"

* * *

Twenty minutes later many of the X-Men were sitting in front of the house in daze. "I don't believe it," Logan kept muttering to himself over and over with a glazed look in his eyes. "I don't freaking believe it."

"Believe it," Emma groaned. "Scott. I just realized something…"

"Why I left the X-Men?" Scott asked.

"No, I figured that out a while ago," Emma said. "What I didn't realize was how insane the Misfits were."

"Wait a minute," Rogue gave her a look. "After all this time you didn't **know **that?"

"I knew they were crazy," Emma told her. "I didn't know they were insane! I mean, full blown, off the wall Deadpool crazy insane!"

"Again you're just figuring this out **now?**" Rogue asked sharply.

"I don't freaking believe it…" Logan said again.

"I don't believe it either," Rogue said. "I knew from **day one** those bozos' elevators didn't reach the top floor!"

"Yes but I didn't think they were **this** crazy!" Emma let out an annoyed breath.

"Excuse me, you've been studying us for **how many years** and still haven't figured that out?" Kitty glared at her.

"It's kind of like studying monkeys in the wild for several years and then you get shocked that they have the ability to throw **other things** besides bananas," Rogue rolled her eyes.

"I don't freaking believe it," Logan said.

"Yes Logan," Ororo sighed. "None of us believes it, that's why we are sitting out **here **in shock!"

"Hey I just made a discovery," Kitty quipped. "Emma here is totally clueless!"

"Okay in my defense it's one thing to sit by the sidelines watching monkeys!" Emma snapped at her. "It's a whole different story to actually go and **live** with them!"

"You have to admit she does have a point," Remy said. "Gambit remembers when he was in the Acolytes his first few days living with Pyro were an eye opener!"

"Oh look here comes Fury right on our front lawn," Scott quipped as some helicopters landed. "Right on time."

"Okay X-Men! Where's the Hulk?" Fury stormed up to them with a battalion of armed men.

"Back there. But…" Sam sighed.

"I don't freaking believe it…" Logan said.

"What's wrong with him?" Fury asked.

"He's in shock and so are the rest of us," Emma groaned.

"Hey do I hear **bongos?**" A SHIELD agent asked.

"Bongos? What the hell is going on back there?" Fury asked.

"Uh Fury you don't want to know what is going on back there," Scott warned.

"Yes I do!" Fury growled.

"No, you **don't,**" Scott shook his head.

"I'd take his word for it if I were you," Emma said. "Why do you think **I'm **back here?"

"Fury, take my word for this," Scott said. "You want to go **alone**. Trust me!"

"Fine but this better be good," Fury waved his people off.

"Good is not the word I would use to describe it," Emma sighed as she went with Scott. "I don't think there **are** any words to describe it."

There were **some** words to describe it. Misfits singing and dancing around. Todd playing the bongos with his hands and feet. Kurt, Penny and Tabitha singing and dancing along with the Hulk as well. Well Wanda wasn't singing or dancing. She was just holding her head muttering: "And people wonder if **I'm** the crazy one? People think **my mental** state is unbalanced?"

_"In the jungle the mighty jungle, The Hulk won't smash us tonight_!" The Misfits sang. "_In the jungle the mighty jungle the Hulk won't smash us tonight!"_

_"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase, don't squash us like a bug_!" Pietro did his solo. _"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaase can't we just cut a rug?" _

"**Please** tell me I am having a very bizarre hallucination due to someone slipping me some kind of tranquilizer," Fury blinked.

"Now you know why I insisted that you come alone," Scott gave him a look.

"And knowing is a good reason that I should go back to being an alcoholic," Fury moaned.

_"Hush my darling! Don't fear my darling! The Hulk won't smash tonight_!" Todd sang.

_"I said! Hush my darling! Don't fear my darling! The Hulk won't smash tonight!"_ Althea sang.

_"Whoa whey! Whoa whey! Whoa hoa weemoway!"_ Kurt sang as he danced around.

"Kurt!" Scott snapped.

"Sorry Scott," Kurt was sheepish. "I just got carried away."

"And the insanity is contagious," Fury groaned.

"I don't believe this…" Emma was in shock. "I saw it before but I still don't believe it! The Misfits are taming the Hulk…Using a **musical number?"**

"I will never mention this to anyone if you don't," Fury told her. "Seriously, none of you will say anything about this! If you do we'll be the laughingstock of the entire world!"

"I see nothing," Kurt said. **"Nothing!"**

It wasn't long before the Hulk had calmed completely down. He changed back into a skinny scientist wearing shredded purple pants. "Uh what happened and where am I?" Banner blinked.

"Trust me Dude, you don't want to know," Kurt said.

"Banner? You uh…Okay there?" Fury emerged from the bushes.

"Yeah fine…Fury? What are you doing here?" Banner blinked.

"Look I'm gonna cut to the chase," Fury said. "SHIELD needs your help. I'll fill you in on the way."

He looked at the Misfits. "Look uh…Thanks for your help."

"Don't mention it," Pietro quipped as he looked at the hole in the mansion.

"Don't worry," Fury groaned. "I won't."

Soon Fury had taken off with Banner and the gang was back inside the mansion. "I don't freaking believe it…" Logan groaned.

"Believe it," Emma groaned. "I think I need a drink!"

"I'll join you," Logan said.

"Wait," Ororo spoke. "There's something I need to say."

She looked at Althea. "Wavedancer, about what I said…I apologize. I should have known that you would not kill anyone without good reason. And I certainly shouldn't have questioned your skills as a leader, especially when mine were at fault."

Ororo took another breath. "You were right. I should have taken responsibility for the Morlocks when I took leadership away from Callisto. Perhaps if I had things would have been very different."

"True," Althea nodded. "Technically you were in an odd position. You were an X-Man and a Morlock by default at the same time. No one can stay in both teams and not expect both allegiances to be followed equally."

"But what about the Misfits? I mean not all of them are Arashikage…" Tabitha asked.

Althea told her. "It's different with the Misfits. Technically they are part of my house. Under Arashikage clan laws, a master can have members that are not full clan members as long as they are loyal."

She turned to Ororo. "I accept your apology. Perhaps I should not have said those words in the heat of the moment?"

"No, they needed to be said," Ororo interrupted. "They were the truth after all."

"I can promise you that I won't kill unless it's absolutely necessary," Althea said. "If Kimura had only killed Riesman that would be one thing. But Jinx was part of my clan. And I was the only master of the clan around when she died. If I had not killed her then the Soft Master would have ordered me to avenge her death. The Arashikage follow him like you follow Xavier. Well like you used to follow Xavier before…"

"We know what you mean," Scott cut her off.

"The Arashikage are friends to the X-Men and loyal allies," Althea nodded to Logan. "Wolverine you proved your devotion to Jinx in a battle of honor in front of the entire clan. No loyal member of the Arashikage can doubt your sincerity or your loyalty."

"It's good to have allies in this war," Scott said.

"I'm just glad my anger didn't jeopardize that," Ororo said.

"It would take more than some harsh words to break the bonds between our two teams," Althea looked at her. "Good God Ororo, after all the crap we put each other through over the years you should **know** that by now!"

"Yeah and there are a lot of worse things out there waiting for us if we don't stick together," Todd spoke up. "So let's just forget the whole…"

A bell rang. "That's the communicator," Daria said. "The call box says it's from the Japan base. Better check it out."

"Wow, I just realized something," Bobby said as they turned on the video monitor. "Althea acts like a totally different person when she's in ninja clan leader mode. It's like she's all smart and stuff. It's kind of cool."

"Hey they don't just make anyone ninja masters ya know?" Todd said. He started to chew on some gum and blew a bubble.

"Ninjas yes, ninja **masters** no…" Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys," Foresight was on the monitor. "Look, I just had a vision. It's about the Hulk."

"We know," Alex said. "The Hulk was about to trash the mansion and then San Francisco."

"But we calmed him down and turned him back into Banner," Althea added.

"Please don't ask how," Logan groaned.

"Yeah we just sent Banner away from here with Fury," Lance said. "Problem solved."

"No, problem is just **starting**! You need to get him **back**," Foresight told them. "Fury doesn't know it, but he's sending Banner into a trap. And if that trap succeeds, the world will be doomed!"

"Of course it would," Lance rolled his eyes. "What **else** would it be?"


	50. SWII: Illuminati Be Kidding Me

**Secret Wars II: Illuminati Be Kidding Me**

"What do you mean we need to bring the Hulk **back?**" Pietro yelled into the communicator. "We just got rid of the guy!"

"You need to get him back or else the world will be doomed," Foresight told them.

"How? How **exactly **will the world be doomed?" Scott asked.

"My visions of the future were very clear," Foresight said. "I saw Banner being inside a rocket and then turning into the Hulk in space. Then there were a whole bunch of images. The Hulk fighting in a gladiator ring on another planet. The Hulk smashing and bashing all over an alien world until he became king until a bomb blew it up. Then he and his followers returning to Earth and laying waste to New York City then the rest of the planet. Heroes falling before his might. Some subplot about some newspaper people covering the story I didn't really get. Just basically mayhem and destruction."

"As I have said before and will say again **many more** times," Lance drawled. "So what else is new?"

"I'm serious guys," Foresight said. "If you don't stop this, a cycle of death, destruction and huge potholes the size of New Jersey are going to be inevitable!"

"We've definitely got to move to a new base," Althea groaned. "Especially since the property values are rapidly declining."

"Anything more?" Scott asked.

"No, that's pretty much it," Foresight sighed.

"Nothing on where Banner is, or who is doing this or…Anything helpful at all?" Scott asked.

"Sorry," Foresight said. "I can only work with what I got. If I see anything else I'll let you know."

"Okay nice talking to you Larry," Althea said before she shut off the communicator. "Well **now** what?"

_Da da-da dee de! Da da-da dee dee!_

"Who's phone is playing 'La Cucaracha'?" Kitty blinked.

Pyro blinked. "Whoa. I didn't even know I **had** a phone," He took it out of his back pocket. "I wonder where that came from?"

"Knowing **you** it's probably the aliens who knew you needed something to contact the mother ship," Lance quipped.

"That's just silly," Pyro answered it. "Everybody knows it's Cyclops that's the one who's related to a spaceship."

"Thank you for reminding me of that Pyro," Scott sighed.

"No problem. Hello! Oh hi! It's that Layla dame from X-Force," Pyro said. "Howdy Ho! Neighborino!"

"What does **she** want?" Scott shouted. "And how did she get our number?"

"She says she knows stuff and she's calling us to tell us what will happen if we don't rescue the Hulk," Pyro said. "Yes that was Summers being a weenie."

"I am **not** being a weenie! Making sure that your secret base **stays **a secret does not make you a weenie!" Scott yelled. "Wavedancer, you're right! After this we're moving!"

"She wanted to make sure that we knew about Foresight's vision and to add something to it," Pyro told them. "Huh? Uh huh. She says that the Hulk going into exile into outer space is too soon in our dimension. If he gets kicked out now, there's gonna be major trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Pietro asked.

"Bad trouble," Pyro said. "Apparently there are a few messes only the Hulk can handle and if he's not here by the time they arrive…Kaboom baby!"

"Hold on a second, who's going to shoot the Hulk into space in the **first place**?" Kurt asked. "Foresight said it wasn't Fury."

"Okay I'll ask her," Pyro said. "Nightcrawler asks…Oh you know. How did you know? Oh right you know everything. No? You can hear him over the phone? Oh. What kind of phone are you using? Cool! Does it have one of those aps for finding great restarurants? It does? Neato!"

"We're trying to get intelligence from a man who has very little to spare," Wanda winced. "Pyro get on with it!"

"She says it's a secret society that is called the Illuminati," Pyro said. "Bunch of whack jobs that think they can fix everything that's wrong with the planet by making things go their way."

"Of course it is," Emma rolled her eyes. "What **else **could it be?"

"She also said we have to defeat and dismantle the Illuminati before they cause further chaos in the world," Pyro told them. "Preferably before dinner."

"She wants us to take on a super secret organization determined to rule the world and get rid of them before dinner?" Lance asked.

"Well not exactly," Pyro scratched his head. "I'd like to do it before dinner. Tonight is Fajita Night!"

"Oh yes of course," Emma said. "We can't forget the **glory** that is Fajita Night."

"And don't forget after that we get to have ice cream tacos for dessert!" Fred added. "Yeah we can't let this interrupt Fajita Night! I've been practicing my Flamenco dancing!"

"You know Scott the more I hang around here the more I realize your reasons for leaving the X-Men in the first place were **valid** ones!" Emma bristled.

"There are days I wonder why I came back," Scott sighed.

"Wait a minute? Hasn't this Illuminati been around for thousands of years or something if I remember my conspiracy theories correctly?" Fred asked.

Pyro listened. "Actually there never was a real Illuminati. It was just a cover for the other four or five secret societies that keep trying to rule the world. At least that's what Layla said."

"Oh that's good to know," Fred nodded.

"Hang on," Pyro looked for a pen and paper. "She's giving me an address. Wait a second, I can't find a pen. Hold the phone, don't need one!"

He took out a lighter. "Okay Layla, lay it on me!" Pyro said. Using the fire from the lighter he scorched the information on the walls.

"We are moving anyway…" Scott tried to keep from twitching. "We are moving **anyway**…"

"Kurt is Amanda still here?" Logan asked.

"Yeah she's in the infirmary checking up on Christy," Kurt nodded.

"We're gonna need her," Logan said.

"For the mission?" Kurt asked.

"Oh yeah I love fajitas too!" Pyro went on. "Really? I never tried a chimichonga. I should do that. Thank you Layla. Give love and kisses to Bishop!" He made kissing noises.

"Yeah that too," Logan groaned. "But mostly to see if she still has some aspirin. Because Cyclops is gonna need it. In fact so am I."

"So this is where we need to go," Kitty looked at the wall. "It's not that far."

"Yeah and the best thing about it is that there's a great Mexican-French Cuisine take out place right down the block!" Pyro said. "Ooh Click! I just got a great idea for a new kind of restaurant! Barbecue your own food! It'd make a million!"

"Pyro crisis first, barbecue second," Wanda told him. "So who's going?"

"Me, Storm, Wolverine, Wavedancer," Scott called off. "Iceman, Pyro, Avalanche, Quicksilver, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Toad, Trinity, Gambit, Amanda, Colossus, Blob and the Scarlet Witch. We're going to need all the heavy hitters we can get on this team."

"What about me?" Emma asked.

"You're in charge here while we're gone," Scott said. "You…"

"Ooh! I forgot I had this lighter! I will name this one Carol!" Pyro dug out another lighter from his back pocket and promptly began to set a chair on fire. "Yeah!"

"The rest of you start packing," Scott groaned. "Make sure you pack the fire extinguishers first."

"Thank you Scott for **not** taking me on this mission!" Emma groaned.

* * *

SHIELD base hidden in the desert…

"Okay Banner, just see what you can do," Fury spoke to Banner on a com link in the control center. "Gabriel are you sure it was necessary to bring Banner in?"

"You said so yourself, when it comes to Gamma radiation, Banner is the best there is…" Agent Gabriel folded his arms. The long time SHIELD Hulk hunter was satisfied. "And if we want to calibrate the gamma scanners just right…."

**BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!**

"Hey there folks!" The scene was gone and was replaced by Deadpool. "It's me again! Sorry to interrupt the story but there hasn't been enough of **me** in this fic! I mean come on, this part is exposition. It's boring anyway! We all know what is gonna happen here. They're going to talk about some boring space stuff, the rocket fires and the merry mutants come to save the day! Or the Hulk! Or whatever! Come on! Admit it! Wouldn't you rather see more of **me?** I know I do!"

**Deadpool what the hell are you doing? Get out of this fic! You're not supposed to show up for a while! **

"Aww but I'm _bored!_" Deadpool pouted. "You won't let me kill anything. Hey how about I do a musical number? That'll chase the blues away! _S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y Night! S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y Night!" _

**Deadpool get out of this fic before you are C-A-N-C-E-L-E-D CANCELED!" **

"Sheese! All right! All right! Some people are so picky!" Deadpool grumbled as he left the screen. "I try to liven up your dull boring fic and what thanks do I get? None! Fine! I can tell when I'm not wanted!"

**That will be a first. Sorry about that folks. My mind sort of snapped. Won't happen again. We now return to our fic already in progress. **

FOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"That rocket wasn't supposed to fire!" Fury snapped. He grabbed Gabriel. "What the hell are you playing at Gabriel?"

"See I **told **you this was gonna happen!" Deadpool called out from offstage.

**SHUT UP DEADPOOL! Sorry. Go back to the fic folks. Really. It won't happen again. **

"So do we just what take it from the top or…?" Fury was confused.

**Just go onto your next line. Just pretend it didn't happen. **

"Okay…" Fury went to say something then stopped. "I'm sorry. I forgot my line. The whole interruption threw me off."

"It doesn't matter anyway," Gabriel looked at the monitor. "The X-Men and Misfits are here to stop the rocket.

"Okay so what, do you just cut to them or…?" Gabriel asked.

**Yeah we'll cut to the scenes of them fighting the defense drones.**

"Defense drones? What defense drones?" Deadpool poked in.

"It was in the **boring **exposition!" Fury snapped at him. "If you hadn't cut into our scene the audience would have known that this satellite was programmed to harness gamma radiation and other forms of radiation in order to study them. And it would also power up a new defense system of defense drones."

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Defense drones which the X-Men and Misfits are cutting through like a knife through butter," Gabriel looked at the scanner.

"Oh I guess that was kind of important huh?" Deadpool scratched his head.

"YES!" Fury snapped.

"Look can you just get out of here so we can get back to our scene?" Gabriel asked. "Damn it! Now I forgot **my** lines!"

"Let's just do a quick run through before the next scene we're in," Fury picked up a script. "If **someone **would stop bothering us and let us **concentrate?**"

"Yeah Irving! Stop hogging the background and…" Deadpool snapped.

"He meant **you,** you maniac!" Gabriel snapped as he held his script. "Great! I lost my place!"

"Right over here on page 12," Fury pointed.

"Oh thanks," Gabriel said.

**Let's just go to the scene where the X-Men and Misfits fight the drones and free the Hulk shall we? **

"Uh oh yeah, problem…" Deadpool waved. "You know that scene you were gonna show that you put in that big metal film holding thingy?"

**Yes…**

"Well uh I kind of accidentally dropped it," Deadpool said. "In a garbage disposal. After I sort of accidentally ran over it with my car. After I played hockey with it by myself for a few hours. And shot it."

**Oh for crying out…Do you have any idea how expensive that was? And how long it took to film it! **

"Don't worry! **I'll **act out the scene!" Deadpool said cheerfully. "Okay here's the big drones and they're going WRRRROOMMM! BADA! BADA! BOOM! BOOM! And the mutants are like, 'Destroy them!' and the drones are 'Destroy the intruders' but since they are drones they get sliced! SNIKT! Wolverine slices a few! ZAP! Cyclops blasts some to smithereens! FREEZE! Iceman freezes some! BURN! Pyro burns some! HEX! The Scarlet Witch turns two drones against each other! It's drone against drone! Brother against brother! Oh the drama! The tragedy!"

"Red we seriously need to talk about your caffeine intake," Fury gave the author a look.

"One drone is like: I will destroy you all!" Deadpool jumped around acting out the scene and doing the voices. "And the other drone is like: 'Don't do this we are brothers'!' No! We are no longer brothers! Why not? Because we are machines and machines can't be brothers! You have a point! Let's destroy each other! BOOM! ZAP! KABOOM! You've destroyed me! You have destroyed **me!** What a world! What a world!"

"What a stupid fic this is," Fury groaned.

"Suddenly Colossus tosses Wolverine using the old fastball special to the rocket in order to cut Banner loose! Something is wrong! The rocket is changing course and is slowing down making it easy for Wolverine to get to the rocket for some reason!" Deadpool kept acting. "BOOOM! POW! POW! SNIKT! SLICE! RARRRR! HULK SMASH! HULK GET ANGRY! Banner Hulks out as soon as Wolverine cuts open the rocket and a drone shoots at them! Hulk jumps out of rocket with Wolverine on his back! Hulk smashes drones! GRRRR! HULK SMASH! HULK SMASH!"

Deadpool began to trash the set. "HULK SMASH! HULK SMASH!"

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Fury shouted.

**I've got this. Deadpool….SQUIRREL!**

"Where?" Deadpool looked around. "Where's the squirrel?"

SMASH!

"Gotta admit those mallets Red uses are very handy," Fury remarked.

"Hey what's going on here? What happened to our big fight scene?" Lance asked as the X-Men and Misfits entered the stage.

"Deadpool the dimwit…" Gabriel began.

"Got it," Logan interrupted him.

"Daisy…Daisy…" Deadpool giggled. "Ooh look at all the cute little puppets from 9! Nothing says fun like post apocalyptic puppets! I know they aren't really puppets but they are just so cute! Especially when they are blowing up stuff!"

"Somebody get him out of here?" Fury barked. Two stagehands dragged Deadpool away. "So now what?"

**Just skip to the scene where the mutants confront the SHIELD agents and we'll take it from there. **

"Well that was convenient," Todd blinked.

"If I didn't know better I'd say Red let Deadpool do that on purpose so she wouldn't have to write the scene," Logan grumbled. "Oh wait. Yes she **would** do that!"

"Hey give her a break!" Fred told him.

"Yeah do you have any idea how hard it is to write **two** one hundred chapter fics at the exact same time?" Todd asked. "Cut the lady some slack will ya?"

"Oh I'll cut her **something** all right…" Logan muttered.

"Let's just try to get our focus back even if the fourth wall has been shattered to pieces," Fury suggested.

"Okay," Pyro then looked at the audience. "Hey there's someone picking their nose!"

"PYRO!" Everyone yelled.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Pyro said. "So we'll pick it up from the top?"

**Yes! No more freaking interruptions! Fury we'll start from your line. Three…Two…One…Action! **

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?" Fury snapped. "What are you mutants doing trashing our secret base?"

"Short version, the Illuminati was trying to shoot the Hulk into outer space," Scott explained.

"How do you know about the Illuminati?" Gabriel snapped.

"How do **you?**" Pietro shot back. "We just found out a few minutes ago!"

"We had a call from some psychics," Rogue explained. "Warning us that if the Hulk was shot into space it would have been a disaster for the entire planet."

"You don't expect us to buy that load of crap do you?" Gabriel snarled as he leveled his weapon on them.

"It's the truth you…" Rogue began.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"What the hell was that?" A SHIELD technician looked at the scanner. "Uh sir, we have a problem. A big one!"

"Besides the Hulk trashing our…?" Fury looked at the monitors. "Oh boy…"

"**Two **big green gamma monsters?" Kitty gasped.

"That other one is called the Abomination," Fury said. "Kind of like the Hulk only he wants to rule the world and destroy all of civilization."

"I'm guessing that's one of the reasons we had to save Banner," Todd blinked.

"Okay that's a pretty big reason," Fury blinked. "I'll accept it."

"RAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"HULK SMASH GREEN MONSTER!"

"Should we go help him or something?" Bobby blinked.

"Uh no I think the Hulk kind of has this one covered," Kurt gulped.

"I think we should get out of here and…" Gabriel tried to leave.

"You going nowhere, Sugar," Rogue smirked as she knocked Gabriel out with a touch of her hand.

"So what do we do Sir?" A SHIELD agent asked. "I mean about the Hulk and Abomination?"

"Son, I learned a long time ago to never get involved in any major fight between two monsters," Fury snorted. "I think the best thing to do now is to evacuate the base until there's a winner!"

"RARRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"Or they could just take off and go fight in the desert," Fury blinked. "Whichever comes first. Now as for you guys, what exactly do you know about the Illuminati?"

"We just said we…." Bobby began.

"Hold on," Rogue held up her hand. "I just got a dose of memories from Gabriel. I know **who** the Illuminati are! And I know **where **they are!"

* * *

"How did this go so wrong so fast?" A shadowy figure groaned.

"It was the Misfits' fault! How else?" Another shadowy figure told the first.

"And the X-Men! What were they thinking?" A third shadowy figure asked.

BOOOOOOM!

"We were wondering the same thing Sugar," Rogue snapped as she used her super strength to break down the armored door. The X-Men and Misfits were soon in the room with Fury.

"Well, well, well…" Fury folded his arms as he saw who was in the room. "Reed Richards, Tony Stark, and Doctor Strange. You're the Illuminati?"

"Don't bother denying it! I got Agent Gabriel's memories of him working with you," Rogue snapped.

"You guys are so busted," Todd snickered.

"Fury we can explain," Tony removed his Iron Man helmet.

"Oh you better explain!" Fury snapped. "I should have **known** you three would be involved in something like this!"

"You did? Because we didn't!" Todd said.

"Doctor Strange…How could you?" Amanda was stunned.

"Yeah first you make up this bull about not getting involved in mortal affairs and now you're sticking your nose in 'em?" Wanda snapped.

"The purpose of the Illuminati is to guide human development in order to better itself," Doctor Strange said. "And make the entire planet better. As much as I hate to admit it, getting rid of a menace like the Hulk would help the world."

"The Hulk isn't a menace! He can't help it if nut jobs like you keep hunting him down!" Daria snapped.

"He only acts out in self defense," Brittany nodded. "Poor misunderstood guy."

"Yeah you wreck a few cities and leave a tiny little path of destruction and everyone gets on your case!" Quinn agreed.

"Okay someone else better defend the Hulk because you three aren't really the best choice to be defending him," Remy groaned.

"Who **else** is in this secret society?" Wanda asked. "Not Captain America…"

"No, but I bet Namor is," Fury growled.

"Yes but he wanted nothing to do with this mission," Reed sighed. "He was against it. And Black Bolt."

"BLACK BOLT IS IN ON THIS TOO?" Fury yelled. "THE MAN LIVES ON THE FREAKING MOON AND YOU INVITED HIM TO BE PART OF THIS STUPID SOCIETY OF YOURS? HE DOESN'T EVEN LIVE ON EARTH AND ISN'T EVEN HUMAN!"

"I can't believe it," Todd said. "Black Bolt knows about this too. Can you believe it?"

"I don't believe it," Fred shook his head.

"Me neither," Todd said. "Who's Black Bolt?"

"That's not important right now," Fury told them. "What's important that these…lunatics realize the implications of what they almost did!"

"I know! They almost made a huge mistake! Dude your coordinates are totally off," Quinn looked at the trajectory.

"What do you mean off?" Reed asked.

"I mean you're wrong," Quinn said. "These coordinates you wrote down here don't go to this planet. They go to **this** one."

"No, they don't," Reed said.

"Yes they do," Quinn said.

"I beg to differ," Reed said.

"Beg all you like," Quinn said. "You're still wrong!"

"Excuse me, but I have studied quantum physics and propulsion theories for a lot longer than you have been alive," Reed said. "I know what I'm doing!"

"Hello! Which one of us flew around in outer space for a few weeks getting maps?" Quinn snapped back. "I've seen this section of space. You're wrong!"

"No, she's right!" Fury looked at the schematics. "You did make a mistake in calculations Richards!"

"How would you know that Fury?" Tony asked.

"This might come as a shock to you Stark, but even though some of us don't have genius level IQ's, we **can** add and subtract and do complicated mathematical equations!" Fury snapped. "And I'm telling you, ya screwed up right here! See that? When was the last time **seven **and **five** were eleven? It's **twelve** genius!"

"I did put twelve!" Reed took back the data pad. "See right there that's an…eleven. Oops."

"Oops? You made a miscalculation that almost sent the Hulk to the wrong planet and all you can say is **Oops?**" Fury snapped. "How could you make such a stupid mistake?"

"I don't know! I must have been distracted," Reed said.

"Gee Reed Richards distracted, what a shock," Logan said sarcastically.

"Okay so we picked the wrong planet but that doesn't change anything! I mean one planet is as good as another right?" Tony asked.

"Depends if the planet has oxygen or not!" Todd said. "Even I know that!"

"According to our records that Trinity brought back not only is this planet inhabited, but they have space traveling capabilities," Fury checked the data. "In other words the Hulk would have been able to come back."

"Big Oops," Bobby said.

"So if your plan to shoot Banner into space worked, not only would Abomination have trashed the city, the Hulk would have come back totally pissed," Kitty snapped. "And I can't say I'd blame him!"

"I guess this is a bad time to tell you that we were going to send a bomb after the Hulk landed on the planet huh?" Tony coughed. "If we made a miscalculation like that…We could have killed innocent people!"

"YA THINK?" Logan roared. "WHAT WERE YOU MORONS THINKING?"

"Wait a minute! We never agreed to send a bomb on that planet!" Reed shouted. Sheepish looks came from Tony and Doctor Strange. "Are you **kidding** me?"

"Looks like the Illuminati even keep secrets from each other," Fury snorted.

"Guys! I swear! I just wanted to send the Hulk to a safe distance! Not destroy him!" Reed protested. "Tony what were you thinking?"

"It was for the good of everyone on this planet that the Hulk would be removed from it," Tony said. "Even you Fury have to understand that! And Banner would probably understand…"

"Did it ever occur to you geniuses to **ask **him first?" Fury snapped. "Because I did. A few years back."

"What?" Reed blinked.

"Banner came to me and begged me to find a place to lock him away so he could work on a cure without hurting anyone," Fury grunted. "Believe me I almost took him up on his offer."

"Why didn't you? Not out of the goodness of your heart," Logan asked.

"For one thing that power the Hulk possesses is too dangerous to be in anyone's hands," Fury said. "Let's just say there are certain factions that want to use the Hulk's power for themselves within the government. You friend Eddington is one of them."

"So why not just let us shoot him into space?" Tony said.

"The problem is it's not just the Hulk we'd be sending out," Fury said. "It's Banner too. And there's a ton of aliens out there who would **love** a brilliant scientist merged with a raging killing machine to use against us."

"The Chitauri," Tony frowned.

"Yes Stark, the Chitauri, the Skrulls, the Kree or **anyone else** out there!" Fury said. "You send the Hulk out there we might as well gift wrap him with a bow for any alien race that wants to conquer the Earth. Because they're watching us for any chance to gain an advantage."

"And having one mean green mayhem mutant wrecking machine that turns into one of the most brilliant minds on the planet in a tin can where he can't get out would do it," Logan put it together.

"Right. As much as I hate to admit it, having the Hulk wander around the Earth is the lesser of two evils," Fury spat. "Although I admit I don't mind deliberately sabotaging some of Agent Gabriel's little toys. The man is a snake with a knife in his tail waiting to put it in my back and get my job."

"Wait that was **you?**" Bobby gasped.

"Until we can find a better containment system where no one can get to the Hulk everything stays as is," Fury told them. "Besides The Hulk doesn't deliberately go out and trash cities like Abomination. He tries to stay away from people as much as possible. And with Abomination still on the loose we're gonna need the Hulk around for a while."

"Not to mention the fact that sending the Hulk to a planet you don't know about that could be inhabited and then sending a bomb to blow him up is just plain **stupid!"** Todd shouted.

"And he should know about stupid plans," Kurt nodded.

"Right! Wait a minute..." Todd blinked then glared at Kurt.

"I think that you X-Men and Misfits are in enough trouble without…" Tony tried to change the direction of the conversation.

"Forget the X-Men and Misfits!" Fury got in Tony's face. "I think you boys and I are going to have a nice long talk about making secret societies behind my back!"

"But Xavier was part of our society too!" Tony told him.

"WHAT?" The X-Men shouted.

"You have got to be **kidding** me?" Scott shouted. "The Professor would never have…Who am I trying to fool here? Of **course** he would!"

"Did he know about this little **vacation** you were planning to send Banner on?" Logan asked.

"We were discussing it but we never got his vote," Reed said truthfully.

"Wonderful…" Logan winced. "Chuck you are a **dead** man."

"I thought he was **already** dead?" Tony realized something. "He's still alive isn't he?"

"And you say I have a big mouth?" Bobby looked at Logan. "Maybe you should shut **your** pie hole?"

"He's in a coma but he may wish he never came out of it by the time **we** get through talking to him," Rogue folded her arms.

"Just because he talked about it doesn't mean Xavier would have done it," Scott told her. "It's like those little bull sessions we have about the Misfits. Just because we sometimes fantasize about sending them in a crate to Abu Dhabi doesn't mean we'll actually do it no matter how **tempted** we are."

"You should hear some of the stuff we fantasize about what we want to do to **you,** Summers," Lance glared at him.

"So what's going to happen to these guys? You're gonna send them to jail?" Kitty asked.

"Like anything we have could hold them," Fury grumbled. "Besides Richards and Stark are too important. We need them for our fight against the Chitarui and other nutcases like Doom as well as they are important for the image of the Avengers and the Fantastic Four. And Strange is too powerful. But they are not going to get away with this!"

"Hold on a minute," Pietro grinned. "I have plan. Anybody have a cell phone?"

"What are you up to?" Fury gave him one. "I know you can't be calling the papers."

"Oh no, someone worse," Pietro grinned as he dialed.

"Worse?" Fury asked.

"Hello? Hi there Sue!" Pietro smirked. "It's me Quicksilver of the Misfits! Oh fine. How are you? Well actually that's kind of a funny story really…"

"No, no, no…" Reed tried to grab Pietro but he zoomed away to talk privately. Peter and Logan blocked him. "Don't tell Sue! Don't tell…"

"HE DID **WHAT?**" Sue's voice was overheard by phone. "THAT'S WHERE HE'S BEEN MOST NIGHTS INSTEAD OF HELPING ME AROUND THE HOUSE?"

"I'm afraid so," Pietro said in a sing song voice as he zoomed back. "Uh huh. Uh huh. Oh yes you can ask Colonel Fury here and he will tell you that everything I said was true. Right Colonel Fury?"

"Yes I'm afraid so," Fury spoke to the phone as Quicksilver held up. "Your husband is part of a secret society called the Illuminati that's trying to mold the world and nearly shot his buddy Bruce Banner into space."

"See?" Pietro took the phone back. "Oh really? He promised to do what? I see…Hold on…" He held the phone. "Reed your wife would like to have a few words with you."

"I'm a dead man," Reed moaned as he took the phone. "Uh Sue? Honey…I can explain…"

A torrent of screams and yells emerged from the phone. "She's a little miffed," Reed winced at the screaming.

"That won't work on me," Tony snorted. "I'm not married."

"Oh really?" Logan raised an eyebrow. He pulled out a cell phone and punched in a number. "Hello? Pepper? Pepper Potts? Hi there! It's Logan!"

"Oh crap!" Tony's face went white. "You **wouldn't!**"

"Girlfriend?" Lance asked.

"Nope, secretary," Logan smirked. "Sorry, **personal assistant**. I said I was sorry. Look there's a reason I called. Pepper guess what your boss has been doing?"

"Don't tell her I'm here!" Tony yelled.

"Yes he was planning to betray Bruce by sending him into outer space," Logan went on.

"He tells her anyway," Tony groaned.

"This childish plan to tattle on me won't work," Doctor Strange gave them a look. "Not only have I ended my relationship with Dead Girl I am a Sorcerer Supreme. You can't…"

"Hello? Clea?" Amanda called on her phone. "Hi there! It's Amanda Sefton!"

"HOW DID YOU GET HER NUMBER?" Doctor Strange yelled.

"Benny," Amanda grinned. "Clea remember how you once said that you hated secret societies that try to shape the destinies of Earth and other worlds?"

"Benny! That lousy little…" Doctor Strange gritted his teeth.

"You guys are in such trouble," Todd snickered.

"Yeah that's what he did with Richards and Stark," Amanda said. "Oh really? You know where they live? Oh well that's handy. I think they will enjoy that. Okay see you soon."

"What did you mean by that?" Doctor Strange asked.

"Sue! Sue please!" Reed shouted. "Sue there is no need to use that kind of language! Sue wait? Sue?" He blinked. "I think she hung up on me."

"Pepper, Pepper…" Tony tried to talk his way out of it. "Look Pepper I know what I am…Pepper. Pepper? Pepper? She hung up on me. That went easier than I thought."

"I don't think so…" Doctor Strange moaned.

"Why do you say that?" Reed asked.

There was a bright flash. Three women were standing before them. Three very familiar and very angry women. "That's why!" Doctor Strange moaned.

"Reed…" Susan Storm glared at her husband.

"Tony…" Pepper Potts, a red haired woman with glasses and a conservative outfit glared at her boss.

"Stephen…" Clea, a very powerful silver haired sorceress glared at her of and on again lover.

_"We need to talk,"_ All three woman said in unison.

"RUN!" Tony screamed. He tried to make a break for it using his Iron Man armor but he was stopped cold by an invisible force field. "Ow!"

"**Going **somewhere?" Susan asked in a cold tone.

"Someone's in trouble!" Pietro taunted.

"You **bet** someone's in trouble!" Susan grabbed Reed's ear and stretched it.

"Ha! My armor protects me from any…" Tony began. "OW! NOT THE MUSTACHE! OW! PEPPER LET GO!"

"Clea! Clea remember I am the Sorcerer Supreme and…YEOOWWW!" Doctor Strange screamed in agony.

"Oh that has got to hurt," Scott winced.

"I'm guessing you guys will take care of Xavier's little part in this?" Fury asked.

"As if there was any **doubt?**" Bobby snorted. "Ooh, that Clea has a good right hook."

"Yeah I think as of today the Illuminati is shut down but good," Logan snorted. "Of course that still leaves us with you Fury."

"Are you kidding? You destroyed the Illuminati, helped save the city of San Francisco, and now I have something to hold over the heads of three of the most powerful men in the world," Fury grinned. "I feel like it's Christmas and there's a nice big shiny new bicycle under the tree!"

"And here is the pictures that will keep the memories alive for years to come," Lance grinned as he filmed the most powerful men in the world getting their butts kicked.

"Wait a second…" Fury said. "I don't want you guys filming this!"

"We're not gonna put it on the Internet," Lance said. "Just keep it for our own files in case we wanna blackmail these guys."

"Well in that case make me a copy and we'll call it even for the whole Mass Device thing," Fury said.

"Deal," Althea nodded.

"Good kick Clea!" Amanda shouted.

"Ooh! Rubber like body or not **that **is gonna leave a mark," Logan winced.

"You know there's something **missing** from all this," Fury thought. "Oh I know. Amanda can you teleport me to the Avenger's Mansion in New York for a few minutes?"

"Okay, but why?" Amanda raised an eyebrow.

"Just gotta pick something up," Fury smiled. "Keep that tape rolling!"

"Will do!" Lance grinned as he kept filming. Amanda teleported the two of them away.

"Why are they going **there?**" Kurt asked.

"Who cares? This is hilarious!" Pietro grinned. "Too bad Jonny Boy of the Fantastic Four isn't also getting beaten up! Oh well, can't have everything!"

"I have to admit this has been one of our better missions," Scott said. "Ouch… I just hope Phoenix doesn't hear about this."

"Why?" Wanda asked.

"Because this might give her ideas on what to do to me," Scott winced.

"Come on Cyclops. It wasn't your fault. You were brainwashed," Wanda said. "You weren't responsible. Trust me on this. I'm an expert."

"Yeah it's not like you **chose** to do it," Bobby said. "Unlike these clowns."

"Maybe we should have them write 'I will not belong to a secret society to try and control the world and shoot my friends into outer space' a hundred times?" Todd quipped.

"STARK!"

"Oh no…" Tony's knees began to shake when he heard that voice. He turned around and saw a very large, very green and very angry female standing over him. "Hi Jen…"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS I HEAR ABOUT YOU TRYING TO SHOOT MY COUSIN INTO OUTER SPACE AND TRYING TO KILL HIM?" Jennifer Walters, the She Hulk grabbed Tony and started to shake him.

"Oh the She Hulk," Pietro nodded and looked at Fury. "Nice touch."

"I thought so," Fury grinned.

"OW! OW! JEN! STOP IT!" Tony screamed.

"HOW ABOUT I SEND **YOU** INTO SPACE PAL?" Jen shook him violently.

"I got an idea how!" Clea nodded as she use her magic to force Reed Richard's to bend his body like a slingshot. "Stuff 'em in here!"

"Wait a minute! Can't we talk about this?" Tony shouted.

TWANG!

"Apparently not," Pietro snickered. "Right into a wall!"

"Ow…" Doctor Strange moaned.

"Strange! You're the one with the magic! Get us out of here!" Tony yelled.

"You run and I will **really** hurt you!" Clea threatened as she grabbed Strange by the back of the neck.

"Help…" Strange whimpered before Clea socked him another one. "Sweetheart…"

"Don't you sweetheart me you son of a bitch!" Clea shouted. "This is why I dumped you the last time!"

"And you! I took this job because I promised to keep you on the straight and narrow path!" Pepper kept hitting her boss' unshielded head with a newspaper. "Do you know how hard it was to get you to quit drinking? Well that is gonna look like a piece of cake by the time I am through with you!"

"That's it Reed! You are banned from your lab for at least a month!" Susan yelled. "And one more thing…"

"Susan! Ow! Susan! No! Ow! Don't do **that!**" Reed screamed.

"Uh you're not going to let them the girls kill them are you?" Lance asked Fury.

"Nah, just beat 'em up until they agree to never pull a stupid stunt like that again. That reminds me, I'd like that Weapon X doctor as soon as you're finished with him," Fury said.

"Uh oh…" Quinn blinked. "I knew we forgot something!"

"Oh hell, did we leave that guy in the electric eel tank?" Remy yelled.

"If we did we'd definitely better move because we'll never get the smell out," Daria said as they sped off.

"Doesn't matter if it does. We're moving so it's the next guy's problem," Pyro said.

TWANG!

"Hey that's a good knot Susan!" Jen commented on the shape of the Invisible Woman's husband.

"And people wonder why SHIELD stays out of super human affairs as much as possible?" Fury groaned.


	51. Twenty Four And A Half Hours

**Twenty Four And A Half Hours**

The following takes place exactly one day after the events of the Second Secret War and the X-Men and Misfits move into their new headquarters. Which was also a mansion located in a remote and expensive area of San Francisco. It just happens to be on the other side of town.

**8 AM to 9 AM:**

"I can't believe Cobra had another mansion across town that is not only an exact replicate of the other secret base but bigger and with a swimming pool," Emma Frost looked over the large kitchen.

"Cobra bought up a lot of real estate in the 80's," Althea said as she put a box down. "It's only recently they abandoned so many bases because they have a slight manpower shortage. Which is due to a slight payment shortage!"

"Hmm, it doesn't surprise me," Emma said. "What does surprise me is how fast you were all able to transport everything from the old base to the new one. We're almost all moved in."

"Well this wasn't exactly the first time we had to move from one base to another," Lance told her. "We must have been through five bases before we ended up in San Francisco. That last one just happened to be the nicest. Okay second nicest."

"Besides, with all the stuff we had that got blown up over the years we've learned to travel light," Bobby said.

"I thought that one base we had in Texas was nice," Fred said. "It was right next door to a donut shop."

"Yeah Blob, it was also the local MRD hangout!" Pietro snapped. "We were just lucky the cops were too busy scarfing down donuts and trying to pick up waitresses to notice us!"

"We didn't stay there long," Fred explained to Emma.

"Long enough for the Blob to eat that place out of business," Lance smirked. "Which as you can figure out takes only a day or so."

Scott walked in wearing his uniform. "Head's up people. We're going to take out a Weapon X base, any volunteers?"

"What do **you** think?" Lance gave him a look.

**9 AM to 10 AM:**

"I can't believe they left already," Doctor Reyes said as she worked at a computer in the new infirmary.

"Well it is Cyclops' first official mission since he returned," Hank said as he finished unpacking. "And he wanted to hit that Weapon X base while we had a chance of catching them unawares."

"Especially since the base is literally next door to San Francisco," Reyes nodded. She kept reading the files on the computer. "I'm glad we got some information from that slime ball Weapon X doctor before we handed him over to SHIELD. What was left of him."

"Well the infirmary is now ready so if they do liberate some prisoners from Weapon X we will be ready to treat them. So how much information have you processed already?" Hank asked. "I'd have helped you earlier but I was needed with Cerebro and the other medical equipment."

"This isn't just information and research," Reyes said. "This is practically the Rosetta Stone of Genetics! Genosha was at least fifty years ahead of it's time as far as mutations are concerned."

"Amazing," Hank whistled as he stared at the screen. "In all my years I've never dreamed of finding information like this in such large quantities!"

"With this information we could come up with a cure for several types of diseases almost overnight," Reyes said. "We could wipe out some of the world's most dangerous diseases. Muscular dystrophy, AIDS, even most forms of cancer can be cured!"

"True, but…" Hank sighed. "You do realize where this information came from right?"

"I don't like it either but think of this," Reyes told him. "If mutants lose this war experimentation like this would become even more commonplace. But if we discover the cures to diseases and save human lives…Maybe…Maybe some good can come of this madness so more mutants won't die."

"People dying of cancer wouldn't care if we were mutants or not if we could cure them," Hank sighed. "I hate to admit it but you are right. We need to focus on our own self preservation otherwise mutant kind would suffer the same fate as these pour souls who were not as fortunate."

"Needless suffering," Reyes said. "For the record using data like this is against what I was taught and what I believe too but…"

"You're talking about the survival of those still living verses the memory of the dead," Emma Frost walked in. "Sorry, didn't meant to eavesdrop."

"Yes you did," Reyes said. "But in this case I can understand it."

"Even if we did want to work on information such as this I don't know how well the others would take it," Hank said.

"You two get started anyway," Emma said. "It will give you something to do while we're waiting for the others. Let me handle Cyclops and Wavedancer."

**10 AM to 11AM: **

BOOOOOOOOOM!

"And that is how you blow up a Weapon X Lab," Pietro cackled. "Nice shot Cyclops. Good to see you haven't lost it."

"Don't have to worry about that," Scott nodded as they went through the corridors of the wrecked laboratory complex. "It's like driving a car. Once you learn you never forget."

"Then how do you explain Shadowcat?" Pietro joked.

Scott had taken Wolverine, Gambit, Rogue, Colossus, Mirage, Iceman, Quicksilver, Xi and Trinity as his team in a joint task force. As a last minute decision he had also allowed Maverick to join the group, mostly because of his inside information on Weapon X and his desire for some payback against those who brainwashed him. Scott could relate to that.

Mirage was the least experienced member but her limited telepathy and ability to make others see nightmares would be a plus if they needed to interrogate anyone. Gambit and Xi were chosen for their stealth. Trinity was excellent for the scientific end of the mission as long as they promised to remain focused. Quicksilver was excellent for speed and recon and the rest were excellent for firepower and muscle needed to take down the Weapon X base.

It took the team less than twenty minutes to bypass the defenses, shut down any self destruct protocols and capture a half dozen operatives.

"Report," Scott asked his team as they went outside. There were a half dozen soldiers tied up outside the hidden bunker in the desert.

"We got 'em all," Pietro said. "Even the ones that tried going out the back."

"Unfortunately for us, most of these bozos don't know anything," Danielle snorted. "They're foot solders. Grunts. They just do what they're told and defend the base. They were about to begin the process of shutting down the lab. It seems they were getting a bit worried when the good doctor failed to show up."

"They're hired help," Maverick carried out a thin nervous looking man in a lab coat. "Mercenaries, ex CIA, Black OPS, those sort of things. We even had a couple of rogue ninjas once until they decided to take off for some other employer with more money. But this guy is who we want to talk to."

"Well who's our new little friend?" Logan growled.

"Name's Sinkwistle," Maverick smirked as he dropped the terrified lab assistant down onto the ground. "He's Doctor Cornelius's personal lab assistant. Got his itinerary and everything." He took out a blackberry.

"Ooh I know some people who are gonna have a lot of fun with this," Daria grinned as she took it and began to work on it. "Namely me."

"We didn't find any human mutants but uh," Bobby took out a cage that had a rabbit with wings in it. "We found a lot of weird critters."

"Meow," The rabbit blinked.

"Meow? Since when do bunnies say **meow**?" Remy blinked.

"Since the good doctors here did some genetic splicing," Daria snorted as she read the blackberry. "It seems this lab was working on animal testing first then they were going to move up to human testing with captured mutants. Mostly experimenting which combinations worked best."

"Squee! Squeee!" Several rats with fire on their tails like a Charmander ran out of the lab.

"You let them go didn't you Pyro?" Scott sighed.

"I had to! They were so scared and cute and firey!" Pyro said.

"Sqeeeeekk! Chiirrrrrr!"

"And I also let the winged meerkats go too," Pyro added.

"Hisssssssssssssssssssssssss!"

"And the invisible snakes with super speed," Pyro told them. "But don't worry. They're not poisonous. I think."

"Scraaaaa! Screeech!"

"The fire breathing bats had to stretch their wings," Pyro remarked.

ROLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!

"The armored plated armadillos needed their walkies too," Pyro said.

"Chee! Chee! Chee!" A couple of squirrels scampered out. One of them used laser beams in its eyes to blast some rocks in its way.

"Uh the squirrels were mine," Bobby held up his hands. "That was an accident. Sorry. But I do have the winged rabbits in a cage!"

ZOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Well most of them," Bobby remarked.

"We just screwed up the ecosystem of this area for the next fifty years didn't we?" Danielle asked.

"Pretty much," Scott sighed. "Just bring out whatever animals are left in there since we are going to completely destroy the base. Rogue…"

"Ugh I am so going to need a shower after this," Rogue removed her glove and touched the lab assistant. "I was right! This low life's specialty is only animals. He gives his research findings to Cornelius so he can transfer them over to human test subjects."

"Does he know about any other labs?" Scott asked.

"Nope, just this one and the one Wolverine already blew up," Rogue shook her head.

"I've downloaded the information we need," Quinn said. She held some kind of laptop as Daria held the blackberry. "And I've made a copy of some of the stuff they were doing."

"Just enough to convict these creeps," Brittany nodded.

"As much as I'd love to smash them, they're not the ones we want," Maverick snorted as he tied Sinkwistle up.

"You know the plan," Scott ordered. "Leave these guys tied up for SHIELD along with a copy of what they were doing here. Quicksilver do a double check of the lab. I want to make sure we got everything before we send a signal to Fury."

"Right-o!" Pietro saluted and zoomed off. A second later he came out with a cage. "Here I think this is one of the rats Pyro missed that breathes fire!"

"Leave it Pyro!" Scott warned. "Put that cage next to the soldiers. Leave some evidence of what they were doing here!"

"Hold on!" Pietro zoomed out and ran back with an armored plated turtle, then a pink rat with spikes, then a gerbil that was half invisible, and finally some kind of small lemur that had big eyes and was covered in white fluffy fur. "Can I keep this last one? He is so cute! I'm going to name him Julian!"

"If he gets to keep Julian I want one of those winged rabbits," Bobby said.

"Us too!" Trinity cheered.

"This isn't a pet shop! This is a mission!" Scott snapped.

"Oh let 'em bring some of the animals back with us," Rogue groaned. "Give Trinity something to do."

"Okay everyone in the van," Scott ordered. "Gambit you're driving."

"Why did we not use the Mass Device for transportation?" Peter asked. "It would have been faster?"

"It's only a short drive from here to the mansion," Scott said. "Don't want to use the Mass Device too much. Besides it was easy getting here so it won't take that long."

**11 AM to 12 PM**

"I told you to go left on Benning Street!" Rogue snapped as Remy drove the large van.

"I couldn't go left on Benning Street! This way is shorter!" Remy snapped.

"Oh yes, short and full of cars for ten miles!" Rogue snapped. "We're stuck in a traffic jam!"

"We're not stuck we're moving!" Remy snapped. "Slowly. That is because of the accident on the road and we had to make a detour."

"A detour on the wrong road!" Rogue snapped.

"Squeee!"

"Quicksilver will you get this fluff ball off my back?" Scott grumbled.

"But Julian is just showing you how friendly he is!" Pietro said.

"Squeeee!"

"OW! He's also showing me how **sharp** his teeth are!" Scott said. "Gambit take a left here! We'll get on the highway faster!"

**12 PM to 1 PM**

"Guys does that sign say Welcome to Nevada or is it just me?" Bobby asked.

"Take a left huh? Shortcut to the highway my butt!" Rogue snapped.

"Don't yell at me! This time Cyclops is the one who screwed up!" Remy said. "Gambit knew he should have stayed where he was."

"I knew we should have taken the Mass Device for this," Peter grumbled.

"Let's just stop and ask for directions," Danielle said.

"No! We do not need to do that!" Remy said. "Gambit knows where we are now! Do not worry! Gambit has this under control! We will be home soon!"

**1 PM to 2 PM**.

"Where the hell are they?" Emma frowned. "According to Cyclops' last transmission they left over two hours ago!"

"Maybe they got lost?" Todd said.

"Please! They are highly trained professionals," Emma snorted. "They couldn't get lost."

Somewhere on the highway…

"We're still lost," Rogue shouted.

"For the last time woman!" Remy gritted his teeth. "JUST LET ME DRIVE!"

"If you'd only listened to me and turned left at the exit we would be home by now!" Rogue snapped.

"Squeee! Squeee!"

"Quicksilver get your stupid whatever it is **off** me!" Scott shouted.

"I told you that you should have just asked for directions at the last rest stop!" Danielle said.

"And I told you that we should have taken the Mass Device," Peter asked.

"Well Gambit is telling you all now to knock it off before Gambit throws you all out of the van!" Remy shouted.

"Squeee!"

"Not a bad idea!" Scott yelled as he grabbed his furry attacker and threw him out an open window. "Bye Julian!"

"Julian! No!" Pietro shouted.

"Julian just went bye bye," Scott quipped.

"Good! The little fur ball was annoying the hell out of me," Maverick snorted.

"How could you do that?" Pietro yelled.

"It was surprisingly easy," Scott snapped. "Fit right out the window."

"It doesn't matter," Peter remarked. "Julian can fly. There he goes…"

"YOU TOOK JULIAN! AGGGH!" Pietro screamed.

"Quicksilver stop hitting me!" Scott yelled.

"Will you two clowns knock it off?" Maverick yelled.

"Would it kill you to stop and ask for directions?" Rogue yelled.

"YES! JUST SHUT UP AND LET GAMBIT DRIVE!" Remy yelled.

Back at the mansion…

"Hey guys, I think it's my turn to cook dinner tonight…" Kitty began.

"NO! IT'S NOT YOUR TURN!" Kurt screamed. "It's my turn!"

"No it isn't, it's mine!" Todd added.

"You can't cook!" Kurt snapped.

"I can cook better than Kitty!" Todd protested.

"Well that goes without saying," Kurt said. "But still…"

"Will you guys shut up? Why can't you let me cook dinner?" Kitty shouted.

"Do you want me to list the reasons or should I bring out the chart as well as that summons from the Board of Health and Poison Control?" Lance asked.

"Oh for crying out loud," Emma groaned. "I know Kitty can't cook but the way you all carry on you act as if Apocalypse was right in our kitchen."

"Even Apocalypse would run in terror if he had to eat any of Kitty's cooking!" Kurt said.

"Maybe that's why Scott and the others aren't back yet?" Todd remarked. "Somehow they got tipped off."

"Will you guys stop making these dumb jokes about my cooking?" Kitty snapped. "I've had it!"

"I agree! That's it! This running joke stops now!" Emma said. "Katherine, meet me in the kitchen in five minutes. Your first cooking lesson will begin then. Please wash your hands and put on an apron."

"Cooking lesson?" Kitty looked at Emma. "From **you?"**

"Are you **serious**?" Lance asked.

"Since when do **you** cook?" Wanda asked.

"This might come as a surprise to you all but I am just as capable as creating a five course meal with my own two hands as I am ordering one from a menu," Emma raised an eyebrow. "I learned how to cook from our family cook, my home economics teacher at my exclusive prep school and from reading the minds of some of the greatest chefs in the world."

"Really?" Kitty asked. "You really think you can teach me how to cook?"

"Miss Pryde I don't wish to toot my own horn but if I can take over my family's multi national corporation and run it successfully while building a private school to teach mutants as well as rise to the near top of the ladder in one of the most powerful secret societies in the world, I think I can teach you how to boil an egg without making the kitchen explode," Emma told her. "How hard could it be?"

**2 PM to 3 PM**

"I can't believe you got us all lost," Scott grumbled as they stumbled into the mansion.

"I told you we should have used…" Peter began.

"If you say that sentence **one more time** I will use the Mass Device myself to send you to Siberia!" Remy snapped.

"That was the longest and stupidest ride I have ever been on," Maverick grumbled.

"I agree," Scott said. "If I never go on another car ride it will be too soon."

"Well if you just asked for directions…" Danielle began.

"Gambit is not listening to that again!" Remy snapped.

FOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"GREAT! THERE GOES **ANOTHER** BLENDER!" Emma was heard shouting. "AS WELL AS PART OF THE WALL!"

"What's going on?" Scott asked.

"Kitty's getting a cooking lesson from Emma Frost," Lance explained. "She's trying to teach her a lesson in order that she can make dinner tonight."

"FORGET THE STAIN AND LET'S JUST START OVER!" Emma shouted. "I DON'T CARE IF IT'S EATING THROUGH THE COUNTER! WE'RE STARTING OVER!"

"Anybody want to go for another drive?" Scott asked the group.

"Yeah I'm game," Remy said.

"Why the hell not?" Bobby asked.

"Then again maybe we are using the Mass Device a bit too much?" Peter said as he did an about face to go outside.

**3 PM to 4 PM **

FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"NO KITTY! I WOULD NOT CALL THAT A SUCCESSFUL CASSEROLE!" Emma shouted. "WHY? BECAUSE A VEGETABLE CASSEROLE SHOULD NOT BE ABLE TO DO **THAT** TO AN OVEN! THAT'S WHY!"

"Still think she's gonna give up?" Pietro asked as they hung out in the living room.

"I give it two more hours at most," Lance said. "Then she'll call in the towel."

"OKAY! LET'S START ONE MORE TIME FROM THE BEGINNING!" Emma shouted. "BOILING WATER! YOU **CAN** BOIL WATER RIGHT? GOOD! LET'S DO IT!"

"I dunno Lance," Pietro said. "Emma sounds pretty determined. I think she could last a couple of days."

"Fine. Loser buys the winner a pizza," Lance said. "Deal?"

"Deal," Pietro shook on it.

**4 PM to 4:30 PM **

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Emma was heard screaming. "YOU GOT SAUCE ALL OVER ME! AND IT'S EATING THROUGH THE LINOLEUM ON THE FLOOR! AAGGGGGHHH!"

"Told you," Lance said as he took his cell phone out. "I think we should get takeout tonight."

"I'll get my wallet and go get the food," Pietro zoomed off.

**4:30 PM to 6 PM**

"Gotta admit," Scott said as he ate a slice of pizza. "Never thought I'd see a fire that big that Pyro didn't start."

"We've barely been in this base a single day and already we trashed part of it," Todd slurped a piece of pizza. "That's gotta be some kind of record."

"**We** did not trash the kitchen," Hank corrected. "Kitty and Emma did."

"Oh yeah," Lance smirked. "So Emma, when's the next lesson?"

Emma was sitting on the couch, covered in flour and tomato sauce. Her hair was sticking out on it's ends. She gritted her teeth. "Never! Never! Never! Never! Never! NEVER!"

"So not any time soon I take it?" Lance asked.

Emma glared at Kitty. "You! You are **Antichrist of the Kitchen!"**

"You know you're the fifth person to tell her that?" Fred remarked.

"Only fourth!" Kitty snapped. "Mrs. Maplewhite doesn't count! She didn't say that!"

"Technically no," Rogue said. "Since your muffins broke her jaw she couldn't say much of **anything**. But she was fluent in sign language."

Emma turned around and stomped upstairs. "I am going to take a few long showers to get the smell of **tomato sauce** and **failure** out of my hair! Then I will come down and pretend that this horrible debacle never happened!"

"Uh Emma…" Todd began.

"NEVER HAPPENED!" Emma shouted as she stormed upstairs. "NEVER NEVER NEVER!"

They waited until she left the room. "You think we should tell her we had to shut off some of the electric circuits that traveled from the kitchen to that part of the mansion?" Todd asked. "I mean because they were so damaged."

"What kind of circuits?" Pietro asked.

"Well uh, she's still gonna get water for her shower only it won't be so hot," Todd remarked.

"!"

"Something tells me she'll figure it out," Lance remarked.

**6 PM to 7 PM**

"Wow, you have all this information about the Weapon X Project already set up?" Bobby asked. The X-Men and Misfits had congregated in the war room after dinner.

"Well a lot of it we already downloaded from Genosha," Todd told him. "But we got new stuff from that Weapon X hideout we busted."

"We got names and a whole lot of information," Kitty said. "First of all the jerks that ran the Weapon X Project and are involved with it. The main man seems to be a Doctor Robert Windsor."

"Who we know is **another** one of Sinister's pseudonyms," Hank added. "According to what information we retrieved from Genosha and Weapon X files."

"His boss is refered to as 'Romulus'," Kitty said. "But we know now that is another one of Factor One's names."

"There have been rumors about Romulus for years," Emma said. "He's amassed quite the criminal empire. I never dreamed that he and Factor One were the same person. We can't go after him just yet. Our best bet is to go after the lower members of the Weapon X program and shut as much of that down as possible before taking on him and Sinister."

"I agree," Althea nodded.

"Okay he's out, let's go on down the line," Logan grunted. "Professor Thorton. Missing. Forget that guy. He's dead too."

"How do you know?" Kurt asked.

"Remember a while back when I had that chip in my head that made me turn against you?" Logan asked. "Mt. McKenna? The ghoul in the lab coat and goggles?"

"Oh yeah," Kitty remembered the incident. "That seems like a lifetime ago."

"Did you…?" Kurt gulped.

"Technically no," Logan said. "The lab blew up. Sabertooth and I survived. He didn't."

"Hold on, something has always bugged me," Sam realized something. He looked at Laura. "Isn't that what happened to Madame Viper and Gauntlet a while ago? When you were blowing up all those Hydra Bases?"

"Yes but those cowards jumped into an escape pod at the very last second," Laura explained. "And I jumped into another one after them. Why do you ask?"

"Oh," Sam said. "Just wondering."

"Let's move on," Kitty let out a sigh. "Cornelius is in SHIELD custody now so we don't have to worry about him. Doctor Zander Rice disappeared and is missing."

"He's dead too," Laura spoke. "He was working for Hydra and gave Doctor Riesman extensive information on the Weapon X Project. That's how Hydra got a sample of Wolverine's DNA."

"What happened to him?" Kurt asked.

"I killed him," Laura said.

"Moving on…" Kitty decided to go back down the list. "Malcolm Colcord, director of security…According to our files he was killed at Neverland."

"Good riddance," Xi snorted.

"Let's see this guy is dead," Kitty checked the files with the computer. "He's dead. This guy is in a coma in a SHIELD prison. Dead, dead, dead, dead, South American prison on death row. So if he's not dead he soon will be. Dead, dead, dead, missing presumed dead…Of course the guy disappeared in the Bermuda Triangle in a plane that was on fire so odds are he's not coming back."

"I sense a pattern here," Emma quipped.

"That guy was also killed at Neverland," Kitty went down the list. "Dead, dead, blown up in a fight with the FBI, Dead. Missing...."

"Actually that guy is dead too," Remy spoke up. "See Sinister..."

"Say no more," Scott interrupted him. "Keep going, Kitty."

"Dead. Dead," Kitty went on. "Dead, dead. Found without a head on a Miami beach. Another coma guy but he's brain dead. Two more missing..."

"I recognize those two," Laura added. "Worked at Hyrda. Doctor Rice ordered me to kill them before I killed him."

"Okay..." Kitty went on. "Out of all the original Weapon X project nearly everyone is dead or accounted for except for four people."

"Who are they?" Scott asked.

"Dr. Carol Hines, Dr. Kevin Killebrew, Doctor Brent Jackson and Doctor John Sublime…" Kitty said. "These four just dropped off the map. They could be anywhere."

"I say we start looking for whatever rock these slime balls are hiding under and make them pay!" Wanda hissed.

"For once I am in complete agreement," Emma nodded. "We may have given a major blow to the Weapon X Project today but by no means is it a fatal one."

"It can never be a fatal one until Factor One and Sinister are dead," Logan growled.

"That's going to be a problem," Pyro remarked.

"What about all the other people involved in the Weapon X projects?" Scott asked.

"There's a ton of names under that too," Todd said. "Most of 'em aren't even alive. Some still are but a lot of them are missing."

"Seems our friend Deadpool was the infamous Weapon 13," Hank read the file. "Somehow he was single handedly responsible for shutting down two Weapon X labs because he was bored."

"That doesn't surprise me," Logan snorted.

"Kestrel, John Wraith," Kitty read. "No relation to our friend Colonel Wraith, who's real name by the way is Moss but he changed it when his mother remarried. Just a little tidbit of gossip."

"I think I know that guy," Maverick said. "He's doing some mercenary work somewhere in Australia last I heard."

"Whoa! Look at this entry!" Kitty pointed to a picture on a file. "Read this!"

"Codename: Feral changed to Native," Logan frowned. "Advanced healing factor, heightened senses, bone claws…"

"In other words they found a female Wolverine with no adamantium," Remy whistled.

"Apparently they took organs and DNA out of her and either used them on other projects or sold them on the black market," Kitty was horrified. "Since she had a healing factor, she survived the process several times. It doesn't say what happened to her after that."

"You don't think she could be Sabertooth's daughter's mother?" Rogue asked.

"Hold on I found something else in another file," Kitty said. "According to these records this Native was supposed to be bred with Wolverine, but somehow Sabertooth interfered with the process."

"Knowing him he probably took her just to get back at me somehow," Logan grunted.

"Well it worked," Kitty blinked. "It says that Native got pregnant instantly after uh…Being with Sabertooth. The gestation period was only six months but the fetus was fully developed. It was a girl."

"Well that solves **that** mystery," Logan growled.

"It appears that shortly after giving birth Native went into some post partum depression and tried to kill the infant," Hank went on. "But Sabertooth killed her instead."

"What a **devoted** father," Logan snorted sarcastically.

"According to this he is," Hank blinked. "Spent a lot of time with that girl. Has an assistant named Birdy who acts as a surrogate mother. She's a telepath."

"What about Draken?" Logan asked. "And his mother?"

"You're not gonna like it Logan," Kitty sighed.

"Tell me," Logan growled.

"Let's start with Silver Fox," Kitty said. "Real name unknown. Worked in CIA, SHIELD…Did some jobs for HYDRA before moving onto Weapon X. Powers were advanced healing factor and slight enhanced strength and tracking skills. Apparently you and her did a lot of jobs together. Destroying weapons labs, mostly in the Soviet Union. Assassinations…"

"How did she die?" Logan asked.

"It doesn't say but it does say that her baby was cut out of her womb," Kitty remarked. "According to this the baby, Draken has your exact same powers and got his claws put in when he was sixteen."

"Doesn't say much of what he did during that time but you can bet with Factor One taking charge of his upbringing it can't be good," Scott sighed.

"Here's a note, apparently he's done a little bit of…uh sexual espionage," Kitty gulped.

"Sexual espionage?" Sam asked. "What does that mean?"

"It means he sleeps with women in order to get information from them," Logan growled.

"Usually," Kitty gulped. "Sometimes guys too…"

"Okay that's all I can handle right now!" Logan threw up his arms. "I need some air!" He walked out of the room.

"We also got information on another lab similar to the one we just busted up today in the Amazon rain forest," Daria told them. "I say we go down there while the iron is hot and blast 'em to smithereens!"

"Girls I like the way you think," Maverick smirked.

"Road trip!" Trinity chirped. The used their teleportation devices to take Maverick with them.

"Oh great! Now they're running off on their own!" Scott grumbled. "I guess some of us should go after them to make sure they don't do too much damage!"

"I'll go," Althea volunteered. "Anybody want to come?"

"Not really but I'll follow you anywhere Snookums," Todd said.

"Hell I guess I could bust up another Weapon X dump," Rogue shrugged.

"That sounds like fun to me," Laura agreed.

"I'll go too," Wanda said. "I'd like to blow something up as well. You coming Pietro?"

"Nah I'm going out on the town," Pietro smirked. "San Francisco is pretty tolerant of mutants. There are tons of mutant friendly hiding places all over the city! And what MRD they have here can't catch a cold!"

"Actually going out is not such a bad idea," Pyro remarked. "We can catch up with some of our contacts. You know, get the word on the street?"

"Wow, Pyro that was actually a sane idea," Rogue blinked. "Are you back on the meds again?"

"Taking new ones," Pyro said. "They don't make the bananas talk to me and the voices in my head are a lot less angry now."

"You know getting some air might do just the trick," Lance said. "Okay I'm in."

"Fine, the rest of us are going to be working on this information for a while," Kitty said. "Maybe later I can make us a snack?"

"On second thought maybe I will go with you Wavedancer," Scott groaned. "Beast, Nightcrawler put on some image inducers and make sure they stay out of trouble."

**7 PM to 8 PM**

"I must admit that San Francisco has such a charming atmosphere for nighttime ramblings," Hank said. He had his image inducer on so he looked like he did when he before he became blue and furry. They were in a coffee shop.

"It is nice," Pietro took a sip of coffee. "Hey here comes our contact."

"Evening dudes," A young man with sunglasses and long blond hair dressed like a rapper walked up to them.

"Hey Frisco," Pietro said. "How's it hanging?"

"It's all good dude," He exchanged an elaborate handshake with Pietro.

"Frisco?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah not my real name," Frisco showed them his eyes which changed from blue to green. "Not much in the powers department but if you need anything I am the man to see."

"Any news on the street?" Lance asked.

"Been kinda quiet lately…" Frisco shrugged. "Not that many mutants getting arrested these days. The MRD here ain't that big into hunting real mutants. They're more into hunting down drug dealers and getting cash for themselves you get my drift?"

"We get it," Hank sighed.

"What about you guys? Anything big going down?" Frisco asked.

"Well we did take out a couple of Weapon X labs," Lance said.

"Ain't that one of those places that does experimentation on mutants? Damn you been busy," Frisco snorted.

"Not busy enough," Kurt sighed. "There's still too much of that going on out there for our liking."

"Don't be so blue, dude! How about I take you guys to a place where you can let it all hang out and forget everything?" Frisco smirked. "And it's mutant friendly."

"Well uh…" Hank began.

"**Very** mutant friendly if you get my drift," Frisco winked an eye.

"I say let's go for it!" Pietro chirped.

"Sure? Why not?" Kurt asked.

"Oh boy…" Hank winced. "Why do I have the feeling this is going to be a bad idea?"

**8 PM to 9 PM**

Back at the Mansion…

"Well I guess everybody's doing stuff but us," Fred sighed as he sat on the couch with a large tub of popcorn in front of the TV. "You want any Colossus?"

"That is all right," Peter said. "I have my own bag of pretzels."

"Those honey flavored?" Fred asked.

"Sourdough chipotle," Peter said. "They are good."

"I should try that sometime," Fred said. "Anything good on?"

"Neh, latest Hollywood scandal show," Peter sighed. "Which superstar celebrity died of an overdose? Which D list star got arrested for murder? Which ones got arrested for drunk driving? Which ones are in rehab? Which supermodels got into a catfight on the runway? Which divorcing couple is sleeping with their respective attorneys? Who is currently being investigated by the FBI thanks to documents obtained by TMZ…"

"Same old stuff huh?" Fred asked.

"Afraid so," Peter sighed. "I can not wait until new fall season arrives."

"You know we don't get to hang out like friends as much as we used to," Fred remarked.

"I do not think we ever hung out as friends," Peter asked.

"Oh," Fred nodded. "Well then I guess this is long overdue."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Emma shouted. "COME BACK HERE YOU OVERSIZED LIZARD!"

"Rah ha ha!" Lockheed the dragon flew by carrying something in his mouth.

"THAT IS A FIVE HUNDRED DOLLAR BRA YOU FLYING PIECE OF LUGGAGE!" Emma chased the dragon by them. "COME BACK HERE!"

"When did the dragon come back?" Peter asked.

"I guess about the same time as the parrot," Fred remarked.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"POLLY DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Emma yelled. "SHIPWRECK COME HERE AND GET YOUR STUPID BIRD OUT OF MY UNDERWEAR DRAWER!"

"Another night of the same old stuff at the Mansion," Fred sighed.

"I wonder what else is on?" Peter flipped through the channels.

**9 PM to 10 PM**

Logan had been riding his bike in the woods near the mansion in order to clear his head when suddenly someone shot out his front tire. "UGGGGGHH!" He yelled as he was tossed into the bushes by his bike.

"Good thing I was wearing a helmet," Logan grunted as he got out of the bushes. He barely dodged an arrow shot at him. "What the hell?"

"Greetings Wolverine…" A Japanese woman in black sauntered out of the bushes before him.

"Lady Deathstrike…" Logan growled. "Been a while. Not long enough…"

"It took me a long time to track you down Wolverine," Lady Deathstrike snarled. "But this time I will have my revenge!"

"Let me guess, this is about me cheating on you and ending up with adamantium in my bones isn't it?" Logan sighed. "And you becoming a cyborg to get back at me?"

"So you **finally **remember?" She hissed.

"No, but I ran into someone who did and told me part of the story. You know you could have just **said** something instead of just attacking me all these years?" Logan barked.

"Oh and destroy the mystery in our relationship?" Lady Deathstrike purred as she extended her fingernails extra long. "I have been waiting for this fight a long time Wolverine!"

"You know something?" Logan shout out his claws. "I'm just in the mood for a fight! Bring it on!" With a roar the two combatants attacked each other.

**10 PM to 11 PM**

"Frisco, you neglected to mention that this mutant friendly establishment was a **strip club!"** Hank barked as several scantily clad mutant women danced around.

"So what? It's all good!" Frisco snorted.

"Yeah we're not complaining," Lance grinned.

"That's because you've had three lap dances!" Hank snapped.

"All for the price of one," Pietro said as a girl finished with him. "Very economical."

"I don't know about this," Kurt was a bit repulsed but also a bit interested.

"Oh come on Dude, lighten up! It's not like you're gonna sleep with 'em," Frisco told him. "Just have a little fun!"

Two very sexy and very scantily clad women winked at Kurt. "Okay…" Kurt had a goofy smile on his face as they came over to him.

"Give my friend the four star treatment," Frisco gave the girls some money. "It's on me. And some for the other guy too."

"I don't know where you Misfits found this guy," Hank blinked as one of the women danced over to him. "But I'm glad you did!"

"Yeah Frisco sure knows…Holy crap! Guys you are not going to believe who is sitting there at the next table," Lance did a double take. "Is it me or does that guy look an awful lot like…?"

"That Doctor Killibrew guy? Yeah," Pyro realized as he looked at a small man at his own private table having his own party with a dancer.

"Who?" Frisco asked as he moved over to them.

"That's one of those nut jobs from the Weapon X Project we were telling you about!" Pietro said. "Boy I knew it was a small world but this is ridiculous!"

"What the hell is a Weapon X doctor doing at a strip club?" Lance asked.

"Pretty much the same thing **we** are doing," Pietro gave him a look. "And he's going through a fortune in small bills! What do we do?"

"Let's not have a confrontation now," Lance said. "Let's keep an eye on him and when he leaves we follow him. Discreetly, right guys? Guys?"

"_We like to party! We like to party_!" Kurt was dancing with the strippers.

"Shake your groove thing people!" Hank danced on a table with another stripper.

"Or the three of us could watch him and you two can act like idiots," Lance remarked.

"How come we can focus in a strip club and they can't?" Pietro blinked. "Not that I can't blame them…"

"Because when we were in the Brotherhood we watched so many porn movies we stole we're desensitized to it," Lance said. "Well that and all the times we had to drag Shipwreck back from one of those strip clubs."

"That would do it," Frisco blinked. "Should we uh…?"

"Let them have their fun," Pietro waved. "Better for our cover."

"PARTY PEOPLE!" Hank whooped. "WHOA!" He fell off the table.

"As long as they don't break anything," Pietro groaned as he put his hand on his head.

"Boy when an X-Man cuts loose they really go off the rails don't they?" Pyro blinked.

**11 PM to 12 AM**

"I can't believe we never saw a show as cool as this one before," Fred remarked.

"I agree, Cake Boss truly is an amazing show," Peter said.

"It's got everything. Humor, drama, suspense, an Italian family…" Fred went on. "Cake!"

"And what cakes!" Peter said. "Look at that! The entire city of New York in cake! Everything from the Statue of Liberty to the Empire State Building to Yankee Stadium to the bridges!"

"They got lights! Taxi cabs! Stop signs! And look at the detail on those people!" Fred whistled.

"And do not forget the actual fireworks they put in there," Peter remarked. "Amazing."

"SHIPWRECK!" Ororo was heard screaming.

"Speaking of fireworks…" Peter sighed as the sound of thunder was heard. "What has he done now?"

"Does it really matter?" Fred asked as lightning crackled and the sound of Shipwreck screaming was heard.

"No, not really," Peter shrugged. "Ooh! Look! Buddy is about to set the fireworks off!"

"Dude we have got to get the DVD of this series," Fred said.

**12 AM to 1 AM**

"Okay now this is just getting ridiculous," Pietro watched as both Hank and Kurt, still wearing their human forms thanks to the inducers were dancing on stage with the topless strippers.

"Yeah their kick line is totally out of step," Pyro remarked.

"Head's up! Killibrew is making a break for it," Lance said.

"I think I can slow him down," Frisco went after him.

"I'll get the Party Boys," Pietro zoomed over to them. "Hey! You two! Come on! We got work to do! You see…"

There was a horrifying scream. They turned around and saw that Dr. Killibrew had been knocked backwards to the table. "Dude what the hell?" Pyro said. "You were supposed to slow him down!"

"I did," Frisco smirked as he changed shape into Mystique. "And I will slow him down even further."

"What the…Is that…?" Hank gasped.

"Mystique yeah!" Pietro gasped.

"And that's…" Kurt realized.

"Doctor Killibrew from Weapon X, yes!" Pietro said. "We told you that but you two were too busy with the girls to notice!"

"Oh hell Mystique please tell me that you are not Frisco!" Lance groaned. "Or that there actually is a Frisco and you impersonated him!"

"Afraid not," Mystique pulled out a gun. "I knew by keeping in contact with you loons that sooner or later I'd get something out of it. I just never knew it would be this good!"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that," Mystique laughed. Patrons fled the scene. Sirens wailed in the distance. "See you around boys!" She dropped the gun and changed her shape into a panther, fleeing out the door.

"Guys I think we'd better get the hell out of here!" Lance shouted. "Nightcrawler!"

"I'm on it!" Kurt grabbed them and they teleported to the van.

"FLOOR IT!" Pietro shouted to Hank who was in the driver's seat.

"We're gone!" Hank shouted as they took off.

"Oh crap! Oh crap! Our contact was Mystique!" Pietro shouted. "And she used us to kill somebody!"

"This is not good," Lance groaned. "But I don't see any cops following us so we got out just in time."

"As long as they didn't have any surveillance videos that take down our license plate numbers," Pyro said.

"Our license plates are fake anyway," Lance said. "So the MRD can't trace us."

"Oh well that's okay then," Pyro said.

"I don't believe it!" Kurt grumbled. "Mystique just pulled another Risty on us! This just can't get any worse!"

"Dude you just enjoyed a nudie show with your **mom,**" Pietro realized. "Eww."

"And it was her idea," Pyro blinked. "Double eww…"

"She even **paid** for your lap dances! **Triple ewww!"** Pietro gasped.

Kurt was stunned. "I think you two just figured out a way to make it **worse**," Hank remarked.

Kurt's jaw dropped and he seemed to squeak but nothing came out. "I think he's trying to scream," Pyro blinked.

"I think his brain short circuited," Pietro waved a hand in front of Kurt. "Nightcrawler? Whoo hoo?"

"Try giving him a whack on the back," Lance suggested. Pyro did so. A tiny squeak came out. "Hit him again."

WHACK!

"**!"**

"Yup that did it," Pyro nodded. "Well psychological scarring and murder aside it was still a fun night on the town."

"**!"**

"Yeah it was a **blast,**" Hank winced.

**1 AM to 2 AM**

"Well we shut down another Weapon X Base," Scott walked into the mansion's living room covered in feathers. "It was dealing in animals just like the other one we busted. Mostly chickens."

"Yeah those losers don't do so well when mutants can fight back," Fred snorted.

"No, I mean they were mostly working with chickens," Scott brushed some feathers off of him. "And they were a lot more aggressive than your garden variety type. And able to breathe fire. And in some cases lightning."

"Other than Cyclops getting more henpecked than usual it was a pretty dull mission," Althea smirked as she walked in, brushing feathers off of her. "Got a little more information. Found locations of a couple more safe houses we can bust up later. Busted the heads of some loser low level scientists and grunts and tied 'em up for SHIELD to take care of."

"And introduced a few more weird species into another environment," Scott grumbled. "Don't ask."

"HA HA HA HA!" Lockheed and Polly cackled as they flew by.

"DIE! DIE! YOU PESTS!" Emma ran after them with a baseball bat.

"When did Lockheed and Polly get back?" Scott asked.

"We're not really sure," Fred said. "We weren't paying attention."

"Oh well it doesn't matter," Scott waved. He noticed the television. "Is that a **cake**?"

"That's a cake," Fred said.

"It looks like a car," Scott said. "An actual car."

"It is a cake that looks like a car and is the **size** of a car," Peter told him. "With lights and everything."

"Wow, that's good," Rogue noticed.

"It's called Cake Boss. They are running a marathon tonight," Peter said.

"I'm tired but I guess it couldn't hurt to watch a few minutes," Scott sat down on the couch.

**2 AM to 3 AM**

"It's gonna fall!" Peter yelled.

"It's not gonna fall!" Scott said. "Have a little faith will ya?"

"Oh come on Scott it's gonna go splat all over the sidewalk!" Rogue shouted. "It's nearly six feet tall!"

"It's not gonna fall!" Scott said.

"Come on! Come on! You can do it!" Fred called out. "And…And…HE MADE IT!"

"YES!" Scott pumped his fists in the air. "I knew Buddy could get that cake there without it falling!"

"Oh man what a rush," Bobby let out some air. By now several X-Men and Misfits were sitting around the TV. "This really is a great show!"

"I know!" Fred said. "Amazing!"

"We have got to get the DVD for this," Scott said.

"That's what I said!" Fred remarked.

"What's going on here?" Hank walked in.

"We're watching a Cake Boss marathon!" Fred said.

"Cake Boss?" Pyro blinked.

"It's this cool new reality show Blob and Colossus found," Scott explained. "You guys are back late. Did you get any information?"

"A little too much I'm afraid," Hank sighed.

"Good news is you can cross Killibrew off the list," Pyro snorted. "He's deader than Deady the Dead Doornail."

"What's the bad news?" Scott asked.

"Nightcrawler is going to be in therapy for a while," Hank sighed.

"It's okay Kurt," Pietro said as he and Lance led a twitching Kurt into the room.

"It's all right," Lance said soothingly as he put him in a chair. "It's all over now."

"What happened to Kurt?" Rogue went to check on her brother.

"Well Mystique…" Lance began.

"Got it," Rogue nodded. "Oh poor Kurt."

"How could you get it?" Scott asked.

"Hello. He said Mystique!" Rogue told him. "That pretty much says it all."

"Rogue…" Kurt looked at his sister. "Do you remember when Apocalypse was first freed and we all believed that Mystique had been turned to stone?"

"Yeah not one of my more pleasant memories," Rogue squirmed a little.

"Rogue…I now completely understand **why** you threw her off the cliff," Kurt's eye twitched. "You were right Rogue! You were **right!**" He stormed off to his room screaming. "ROGUE WAS RIGHT!"

"I think he's a tad upset," Pietro remarked. "Ooh what's on TV?"

**3 AM to 4 AM**

Logan staggered into the mansion, his uniform completely torn. "Well at least she won't be after me for a few months," Logan grunted. "At least until she rebuilds her legs."

"What happened to **you?**" Todd asked, he was munching on some popcorn. He and several others were watching TV.

"I ran into an old friend," Logan snorted. "I'm going to bed."

"!" Kurt yelled from another room. "I CAN NEVER SLEEP AGAIN! NOT AFTER THE HORRIBLE IMAGES I EXPERIENCED THIS DAY!"

"What's wrong with the Elf?" Logan asked.

"Well you see Mystique was…" Hank began.

"Got it," Logan interrupted him. "That explains it all. I'm going to bed. What are you doing up?"

"Cake Boss marathon," Hank said. "We're still a bit wound up from our adventure in the city. Tell you all about it tomorrow. Oh watch out for that flying cake batter Buddy!"

"This place is just getting too freaking weird for me sometimes," Logan grumbled as he went to bed.

**4 AM to 5 AM**

"YOU WENT TO A **STRIP CLUB**?" Amanda screams could be heard throughout the mansion. "KURT!"

"IT WAS QUICKSILVER'S IDEA!" Kurt screamed. "OW! OW! AMANDA! HAVEN'T I BEEN PUNISHED ENOUGH?"

"NO!" Amanda screamed.

Sounds of fighting and screaming were heard. "Oh yeah I forgot Amanda was still here," Pietro remarked as the group in the living room kept watching TV. "Hey could you guys keep it down! Buddy is about to make an airplane cake and I want to see how they are gonna make the propeller work!"

**5 AM to 6 AM**

"Hey guys we're back," Daria said cheerfully as Trinity walked into the mansion with Maverick.

"Back? You guys left again?" Althea asked. She was still watching TV with the others.

"Boy you are an attentive big sister aren't you?" Quinn snorted.

"We were still wide awake so we decided to take Maverick and hit another location on the list," Daria yawned.

"It wasn't a base though," Maverick grunted. "Just a safe house that didn't have much information. But we did have fun blowing it up."

"And beating up the three guards that were there," Quinn grinned. "We left them tied up in a bow for SHIELD. Actually that was all they were left wearing…"

"Well as long as you had fun," Althea said.

"**!"**

"Why is Nightcrawler screaming?" Brittany asked.

"Well Mystique…" Pietro began.

"Got it," Trinity remarked.

"I remember Mystique," Maverick said. "I'd be screaming too."

"It's not just that," Lance said. "It could be Amanda. You see we ended up at this strip club…"

"Strip club!" Shipwreck poked his head in. "Did someone say **strip club?"**

"My God," Althea groaned. "It's like a can opener and dog isn't it?"

"You got the dog part right," Rogue snorted.

"What's this about a strip club?" Shipwreck asked. "Are we going to a strip club? I want to go to a…"

"Down boy!" Althea whacked her father on the head. "Just shut up and watch TV with us."

"Why are we watching porn?" Shipwreck asked. Althea whacked him on the head. "On second thought I'll just go back to my room. It's a lot less dangerous there."

**6 AM to 7 AM**

"I am not saying that chocolate cake isn't delicious," Rogue told them. "All I am saying is that I prefer white cake with butter cream frosting!"

"How can you even **say** that white cake is the best tasting cake ever?" Fred snapped. "When it's clearly chocolate!"

"Yeah and aren't you a chocoholic?" Bobby asked.

"I also love soda but that doesn't mean I want to drink it every hour of the day!" Rogue snapped. "I'm just saying I like variety! And white cake is clearly the best hands down!"

"Explain," Kitty asked. "Explain how white cake is better than chocolate! Which is beyond reasoning to me!"

"White cake has a light flavor that goes well with almost every other flavor," Rogue said. "It's exquisite with every other flavored syrup out there. Caramel, cherry, strawberry…And chocolate…"

"Ah ha!" Bobby said.

"I'm just saying that white cake goes with everything better that's all!" Rogue said. "And it's not as heavy as chocolate. Sometimes a girl likes something light."

"Well I think you are crazy!" Peter snorted. "Everyone knows that Chocolate Cake is the best!"

"You're both wrong, it's Checkerboard Cake," Todd said. "It has both yellow and chocolate cake mix in it! It's perfect!"

"That is a valid point," Peter thought.

"Hmmm, I did not consider that," Fred agreed.

"Too wishy washy for me," Lance said. "Me it's gotta be all chocolate or nothing!"

"What about red velvet?" Remy asked.

"Also a good choice," Fred agreed.

"Well I'm sticking with white cake," Rogue folded her arms. "I don't care what you yahoos say!"

"I gotta admit I kind of like white or yellow cake over chocolate too," Scott said.

"Big surprise," Lance rolled his eyes.

"And just what does that crack mean?" Scott snapped.

"Oh give it a rest you two," Bobby yawned. "Speaking of which, is that the sun?"

"We must have stayed up all night," Pyro said. "We beat the night! Yay!"

"I'm hungry," Fred said. "All this talk of cake built up an appetite."

"**Breathing** builds up an appetite for you Blob," Pietro quipped. "But you know I could go for pancakes."

"You know what pancakes are great?" Fred said as he got up. "Blueberry! Maine blueberry pancakes!"

"Blueberries? Blech! Chocolate chip for me!" Pietro said.

"Are you nuts? Do you want to lose all your teeth before you're thirty or something?" Scott asked. "Plain buttermilk pancakes with pure maple syrup are just perfect!"

"Yeah perfectly boring," Lance snorted. "I'm with the Blob, blueberries are the perfect topping."

"I like strawberries myself," Kitty said.

"I like a three berry mix of blueberries, blackberries and raspberries," Remy told them. "Wait anyone ever try banana pecan?"

"Does this banana pecan have chocolate syrup on it?" Pietro asked.

"No wonder you're so freaking hyper," Rogue rolled her eyes as they went to the kitchen. Then they saw the huge hole and the fire damage. "Oh yeah…I forgot."

"Oooh sorry about that guys," Kitty winced. "Didn't get a chance to clean up after we made the mess."

"**We **made the mess?" Emma staggered in. "You made the mess! I just suffered for it!"

"So much for breakfast," Scott said. "Now what do we do?"

"Cereal I guess," Althea yawned.

"Uh no we kind of had a problem with the cereal too," Kitty admitted.

"How can your cooking destroy **cereal**?" Lance asked. "Isn't it already prepackaged? How can you wreck **that?**"

"Yeah it's not like Toad who stuffs cockroaches in his box so he gets the taste of bug guts in them!" Pietro mocked.

"For the record that only happened **once!** And I did not put those cockroaches in there! They were already in there when I swiped that box from the discount store!" Todd snapped. "And that did make them very crunchy and nutritious!"

"It made me throw up!" Lance grumbled.

"So what do we do?" Bobby asked.

"Get donuts I guess," Scott scratched his head. "And coffee. A lot of coffee."

"Pietro…" Fred looked at him.

"Yeah, yeah I know the drill…" Pietro zoomed off.

"Should I be upset that I no longer care that Quicksilver steals coffee and donuts for us?" Scott asked.

"Just as long as that's **all **he steals," Rogue groaned. "Remember the last time?"

"Oh yeah," Todd said. "What did we do with that cop car anyway?"

"I think it's back at the old hideout," Lance said. "What was left of it."

"It's not like I meant to drive it into that tree," Kitty folded her arms. "I was just practicing!"

"Hey Emma, maybe you want to give Kitty some driving lessons?" Lance smirked.

"And the nightmare that is my existence continues…" Emma groaned.

**7 AM to 8 AM**

Irving Dinklemeyer put out several boxes on the counter. "That's over four dozen donuts for the MRD's order! Phew! That's a lot of donuts! Almost forgot the box of coffee."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The donuts were gone. "Huh?" Irving blinked.

"Hey Irving! Where's our donuts?" An MRD officer walked in.

"Oh boy…" Irving groaned. "I think I need a vacation."

**8 AM to 8:30 AM**

"These donuts are good," Rogue said as she munched on them. "I feel so tired though."

"You should," Remy yawned. "We've been up longer than twenty four hours."

"Have we all been up that long?" Scott looked at his watch. "No wonder I feel exhausted."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AMANDA NO!!" Kurt was heard screaming for his life.

"Kurt come back here and die like a man!" Amanda yelled.

"It was a pretty quiet day for us wasn't it?" Pyro asked.

"Yes, it was," Scott sighed. "Unfortunately."


	52. Questions of Ethics

**Questions of Ethics**

"You can't be **serious **about this?" Rogue shouted.

"Rogue I know this sounds a bit unethical," Emma said.

"**_Sounds_** a bit unethical? That's because it **is** unethical!" Kitty protested. "Which is no shock that this idea is coming from you!"

"Technically it was my idea," Reyes spoke up.

"Okay that is a shock," Pyro remarked. The Misfits and X-Men were gathered around the war room trying to decide what to do with the information they had gathered.

"This isn't just some random batch of information," Reyes said. "Sinister and Factor One have done a complete and total mapping and genetic study of the X-Gene that is over 90 percent accurate. With this information we can cure dozens of genetic diseases or other kind of diseases that attack the immune system. Not to mention project the accuracy and stability of mutant genes within the body."

"It also appears the Hellfire Club have created a nearly foolproof test charting the probability of an X-gene in a body and a timetable on whether or not it will emerge naturally or not," Hank said. "And a way to create artificial X-Genes and induce them into the body with a high success rate."

"That must be what they used back on Genosha with those mutates," Laura said.

"So why should we use it? This kind of stuff is what Magneto would do and is doing!" Kurt said. "Forget it! As someone who was affected by genetic experimentation I say we lock this information up and throw away the key!"

"Hey you're not exactly the only one around here who's been used like a lab rat you know?" Todd spoke up. "Maybe some of us want to put our two cents in?"

"That is the purpose of this little meeting," Emma agreed. "Rahne you sounded like you wanted to say something?"

"I do. I hate what was done to me but…" Rahne sighed. "If what I went through could save even one life, then maybe I can put it behind me. Maybe not all of my suffering was for nothing? At least it would make some sense."

"What sense? They tortured us! There's nothing good that can come from that kind of sick research!" Paige snapped. "I say burn it!"

"What good would **that** do?" Laura snapped. "Information is valuable. This research is an advantage!"

"That's pretty harsh Laura," Sam said. "Even for you."

"She's also right," Althea sighed. "Mutants need every advantage we can get in this war. If we cure some diseases and promise to cure more…"

"What? You think that would buy our way into…" Kurt twitched his tail angrily.

"Into freedom? A life where mutants aren't hunted? A peaceful solution to this war? Yes!" Althea snapped.

"So we just use this information without any regard where it came from?" Kurt asked. "Forget the suffering and pain inflicted on innocent people as long as we can use it to our advantage?"

"No one is saying that Kurt," Danielle told him. "We couldn't save those people but maybe we could save others?"

"I would think that saving any lives would be something the X-Men would respect," Pyro pointed out.

"Forget it! I would never use something or want to use something that came at the expense of innocent lives!" Kitty protested.

"Really? Ever have a vaccination shot when you were a kid? Take penicillin if you were really sick? Wear **makeup**?" Tabitha asked. "What about heart transplants or any other kinds of transplants that save lives every day?"

"Okay that was animal testing which is really wrong and I am totally against but still it's not like humans were being experimented on!" Kitty said.

"Oh please!" Rogue rolled her eyes. "There are people who willingly take pills and shots that nobody knows what the hell will do to them for money!"

"Yeah but at least they choose to do it and they are paid!" Kitty said.

"True but does that make it any more ethical?" Rogue asked. "Buying and selling your body for medical reasons is just as bad as for sexual favors in my book."

"You would consider it like that," Pietro groaned. "But to be fair I'm not exactly thrilled about this idea either."

"You're not?" Wanda asked.

"It sounds too much like something Magneto would do," Pietro said. "Sacrifices for the greater good and all that. Speaking as one of those **sacrificed** time and time again for the greater good, I'm not that comfortable with us using this information."

"It's **already** being used," Xi pointed out. "By Sinister, Factor One and who knows how many people in the Weapon X Program still out there! The only difference is that we are going to use the information to **save lives**. Not twist them."

"Xi has a point," Logan grunted. "I hate it but it's a valid one. This is the stuff the Hellfire Club's sick little empire is based on. They've been using it against both humans and mutants for years. It's time someone else used it against them."

"Like a weapon," Kurt snorted.

"Not like that. We're only going to use it for cures and to help people, right?" Todd asked. "I mean like Xi said Sinister is already using it to make mutants into weapons and so is Factor One and the Hellfire Club. It's not like we're the only ones who have this information ya know? Even if we don't use it that won't stop those guys from using it!"

"But we're supposed to be better than them!" Kurt said.

"Can't be much better if we're all dead," Todd told him.

"I can't help but feel this argument parallels that of the building of nuclear bombs in the Cold War," Hank said.

"Last I checked bombs ain't that good for saving lives," Logan said. "This is different."

"Okay then what about all those other medical experiments? Like what they did in the Holocaust to the Jews or anyone else they thought was 'unfit'?" Kitty spoke up.

"Which Sinister turned out to be a part of," Lance said. "Hell knowing him he probably gave those SS doctors pointers!"

"He would gleefully do a vivisection without anesthetic at the drop of a hat if someone asked him nicely," Remy grumbled. "Trust Gambit on this."

"The MRD does stuff like this all the time," Bobby said. "You think anyone tells them to stop? Even after all the info we put on the web?"

"I find both prospects very distressing," Ororo sighed. "If we use the information we are disrespecting the dead and those who suffered in those experiments. If we don't use it we run the risk of letting more innocent people die when we have a possible cure for their sickness."

"It's a Catch 22," Hank said. "Damned if you do, damned if you don't."

"Look we can all argue about the ethics of this until the Blob puts an all you can eat buffet out of business," Logan spoke up. "But the truth is that Sinister and Factor One have this information and are still using it. What we have is only a fraction of the stuff they've got. It's how we use it that matters. I say use it to save lives."

"And what do we say when people ask us where we got this research?" Kurt asked.

"Tell them the truth, that some of it was compiled from the Weapon X Project and other illegal mutant experimentation projects that the government was aware of," Althea said. "They were trying to turn mutants into weapons instead of helping people."

"We could argue about this all day but what it all boils down to is your decision Cyclops," Logan pointed out. Everyone looked at him.

"I'm not going to say it's a high priority but do what you can," Scott sighed. "If we can even save one life…And we are not going to use that information as a weapon! Only to save lives and cure diseases! And we will give it to people suffering without any provisions. This information will not be used as a bargaining chip. Whether that helps people make up their minds about us or not will be up to them but we will give it to them anyway regardless on how they feel about us."

Scott held up his hand to stop the murmurs. "Look I know some of you are disappointed in this decision. But this wasn't made lightly. No one should be sacrificed for any kind of information like this. And we must always remember where this information came from. I'm not even sure that this is the right decision. Personally I think we should burn the whole thing. But our enemies have made it impossible for us to do so. Toad is right. Even if we didn't use it, Factor One, Sinister and who knows who else would. And they'd exploit this information for their own personal gain. They already are. But if we use this information responsibly maybe we can save lives? It's not just about saving mutant kind. It's about finding a way to counter the damage those monsters have done. And this might be the best way."

"I don't like it Summers but…" Lance began.

"Hey something's going down on one of the monitors," Tabitha noticed. "It's on the news!"

They watched the news. "Oh crap…" Logan said. "I think we'd better put this argument on the backburner."

"Ya, especially since something **worse** has happened," Kurt groaned. "Which it always does!"

* * *

The mutants weren't the only ones having trouble with ethical questions. As evidenced in the same time in the New York MRD Headquarters.

"Haskett, what do you want to talk about?" Wraith asked as he worked at his desk. "As if I didn't already know."

"It's about last nights' raid," Haskett frowned. "Which in my mind was a complete failure!"

"That is a matter of opinion," Wraith said. "But go ahead and vent anyway."

"Look I understand some of our methods for capturing and hunting down mutants need to be a bit…Unorthodox," Haskett said. "And I've never said anything about using interrogation members on humans. Even though I think some of them are a little young to be put through that. I know this is a war. Difficult decisions have to be made."

"But?" Wraith prepared for the shoe to drop.

"It's one thing to bust into a house full of mutants. It's another to do it to a house full of humans and kill them all and take their money!" Haskett said.

"Those humans weren't exactly defenseless," Wraith snorted. "They were drug dealers working with the Mexican Cartel. And because of the money we recovered, we have enough to stay within budget for the next fiscal quarter. Besides we took some drugs and human garbage off the street. What's wrong with that?"

"Sir we're supposed to be helping people! Not exploiting them to put money in our pockets!" Haskett snapped. "Do you know some of our own men are taking the drugs seized as evidence and selling them on the streets?"

"Not in our precinct," Wraith frowned.

"No, none of our guys but I know for a fact a few MRD units in other cites are!" Haskett said. "There hasn't been any sign of any real mutants along the Texas Mexican border for months! But the MRD down there are forging papers and rigging equipment to make it look like they are! They are killing humans! And not all of them are drug dealers! Some of them are just illegal immigrants in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"So what? Some of those people are just as dangerous as mutants! America has to protect itself from all threats!" Wraith said. "Personally I don't care if a person is a human or mutant if they threaten my way of life…All I care about is stopping them."

"The ends justify the means? We're not supposed to be going after **humans!**" Haskett shouted.

"Open your eyes Haskett! There are a lot of threats to this world and as much as I hate to admit it, mutants aren't exactly the only threat out there!" Wraith told him. "I've been looking over some of these files I've acquired from my sources and notes from Walcolski's desk. I'm beginning to wonder if he may not have had a point."

"What do you mean?" Haskett asked.

"I never believed all that crap about mutations being part of a natural evolutionary process," Wraith said. "And there are too damn many of them to be just flukes of nature. God doesn't make that many mistakes. For years I've heard rumors of governments working on secret super soldier formulas. From what I've been gathering it's starting to make sense."

Wraith shoved some papers at them. "This is a genetic study our scientists have been working on the Jump drug. It's composition and where it came from."

"Everyone knows where it comes from," Haskett said. "Mutants, specifically the Hellfire Club."

"Turns out we were only half right," Wraith said. "I got this report from a contact in SHIELD. You know who is the first person who came up with the basic formula? I'll give you a clue, it's the guy who's studied more mutants than anyone. Including himself."

"Charles Xavier," Haskett frowned. "So he's…"

"That's where we get to the interesting part," Wraith told him. "You know **when **he made this particular formula? When he was in the military. The American military. Over thirty years ago, under the direction of a black ops unit stationed in Korea."

"What?" Haskett asked.

"From what I've been trying to piece together somehow our government was trying to recreate the Rebirth Project," Wraith said. "Similar to the one that created Captain America only with more stable results."

"And they used this to do so?" Haskett asked.

"Didn't get the chance," Wraith said. "Something happened and the base was destroyed. Apparently according to the SHEILD files, Xavier shelved the project. However he wasn't the only mutant who had access to the formula. Guess who else just happened to be at that base at the same time?"

"Magneto?" Haskett gasped. "Wait wasn't this around the time the two of them had that little tiff and parted ways?"

"That's one theory," Wraith said. "Bottom line is both our government and Magneto got this basic formula from Xavier. My guess is, Magneto didn't have as many scruples as Xavier did. But according to these files some project named Weapon X didn't either."

"Weapon X? Isn't that the same covert ops that…?"

"Created Wolverine? Yeah, it is," Wraith said. "Magneto did have a brief alliance with the Hellfire Club. My guess is that he gave them the formula before it went sour for whatever reason. Lucky for us mutants seem to fight each other just as much as they do humans. But it's not the mutant connection to this that worries me the most."

"It's what the government is doing with it's copy of the formula," Haskett said.

"We need more information. Any information," Wraith said. "Unfortunately those drug dealers we blasted dealt only in cocaine. Not jump. Despite what one of our informants said. But we do know that the Hellfire Club is supplying Jump to several places in order to try and make more mutants. And for some reason the government isn't that keen on tracking them down."

"You think someone in the government is in league with the mutants?" Haskett was stunned. "They're letting this happen?"

"Wouldn't be the first time. As I was saying we need to stop any and **all** threats and it just so happens that the emergence of mutants is tied to the drug trade. Or one of the reasons anyway. However the Texas rigged numbers are higher than ours," Wraith frowned. "That is **not** acceptable. I'll have a talk with the commander down there. Get him to at least stop being so obvious."

"Sir! Something is happening at the Senate building! I think you'd better see this!" An aide ran in. He turned on the monitor.

The Senate was in session. But it looked more like a petting zoo had gotten out of control. "Get these raccoons off of me!" Senator Kelly screamed as he was tackled by several raccoons.

"Humans of the Senate! You are now our prisoners!" A raccoon shouted as he stood at the Speaker's podium.

"Okay that's something you don't see every day," Haskett blinked.

"What the hell is this?" Wraith snarled. "Is this some mutie's idea of a joke?"

"Before you humans judge us let me educate you on one fact! We are **not **mutants!" The raccoon morphed into a young man with black leather eyeliner on his face wearing a black leather outfit. "We are a different race of shape shifters! We have lived for centuries hiding in the shadows but no more! Today is a day of reckoning! Today we step into the light and take our rightful place in the world! For today is the day the Were Raccoons Rise!"

"We are not getting paid enough for this…" Haskett groaned.

**Next: It's shocking! It's terrifying! It's the Rise of Were Raccoons! **


	53. Rise of The Were Raccoons

**Rise Of The Were Raccoons**

"You have got to be **kidding **me!" Logan yelled at the television. "Those bozos pick **now** to out themselves? What are they crazy?"

"No, just desperate," Emma realized. "A lot of other species get mistaken for mutants. And the MRD werewolves don't exactly discriminate."

"You mutants aren't going to get away with this!" Kelly screamed as he was tied up by some raccoons.

"We're not mutants you moron! We are a different race of shape shifters that your stupid MRD hunts by mistake!" Rocco snapped. "Or in the case of the Werewolves, because they are jealous of us!"

"Werewolves?" A senator asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Your stupid MRD 'Hounds' are really werewolves!" Rocco snapped. "They've been using your war with the mutants as an excuse to try and wipe out all the other species! Hell they kill more of my people than real mutants!"

"That's insane!" Kelly shouted.

"It is the truth," A tabby cat strode to the podium and changed her form to become a beautiful brown haired female with cat like eyes. "The Were-Cats have been hunted to near extinction because of the were wolves!"

"So have the Cat People!" A cat man with black and white fur, and a white tail with a black tip strode up.

"Wait aren't you…?" A female senator was confused.

"We're two different species," The cat man said. "Though I can see how you would get confused."

"Here's the difference, Were-Cats are cats that can change into human form," Rocco sighed. "Cat People are a race of mixed cat and human. They can't change into anything."

"You haven't noticed the large amounts of cat creatures rounded up in your MRD labs and killed?" The female Were Cat snapped. "They're not mutants you idiot! The Werewolves have been trying to wipe us out for centuries because they're jealous of us and you let them do it! No more!"

"Great now they're outing the werewolves," Althea winced.

"I thought the werewolves were **already** outed a year ago?" Bobby asked. "Thanks to Legion."

"Not everyone believed that footage from Bayville was real," Logan explained.

"Well they do **now,**" Emma said.

"We are holding your senators hostage until our demands our met!" Rocco spoke to the camera. "And don't even **think **about some kind of commando raid to free them! We've got this situation covered thanks to our allies! Ralph! Turn on the outside camera number three!"

Outside dozens of pigeons were attacking the security forces. "AAAAHHH! THE BIRDS! THE BIRDS!" A soldier screamed.

There were also a lot of raccoons attacking. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" One soldier had a raccoon on his head. "I DON'T WANNA GET RABIES!"

"ME NEITHER! THAT'S WHY I DON'T WANT TO BITE YOU!" The raccoon shouted.

"MEOWWWW! MEOWWWW!" The were cats were chasing even more soldiers.

"GET AWAY! I'M ALERGIC TO YOU! ACHOOOOO!" One soldier cried out.

"I need a handkerchief and I need it now!" Another shouted.

"You gotta be freaking **kidding** me?" Logan was stunned.

"WERE FERRETS ATTACK!" A ferret screamed as he ran after some security guards carrying a small chainsaw. Several other ferrets followed him.

"I knew that more people got attacked by ferrets than bears but this is ridiculous," Bobby blinked.

"Somebody besides Bobby has been watching way too much television," Hank sighed.

"I SWEAR I WILL NEVER GO HUNTING AGAIN IF I GET OUT OF THIS ALIVE!" A politician screamed as he was being chased around the building by a couple of angry deer.

"As you can see Humans, resistance if futile!" Rocco shouted as the camera shot on him again.

"AAAH! The stupid birds just went to the bathroom on my expensive suit!" Kelly yelled.

"Were Pigeons unite!" Three pigeons cooed loudly. "Unite!"

"See? We are organized and strong!" Rocco shouted. "The Were Species will unite with pride for everyone to see!"

"We agree!" A deer with huge antlers strode into the Senate Floor. It changed into a bearded man with antlers on his head. "The Were Deer Colony supports the Were Raccoons and believes it is time for our people to reveal themselves as well! And we have some demands as well! Demand Number One: Stop Deer Hunting Season!"

"You're not the only one with demands pal!" A rabbit with antlers hopped up. "The Jackelope Union 456 is also part of this! Yeah, we're **real **pal! Only we don't turn into humans!"

"I always believed the Senate could be a zoo sometimes but this is ridiculous," Hank blinked.

"This is madness!" Kelly shouted.

"This is **Washington DC!"** Rocco shouted. "Which now stands for **Determined Critters!** And we are not through **yet!**"

"**Now** what?" Todd asked as several human type creatures seemed to float in through the senate doors.

"Are **those…**?" Bobby's jaw dropped.

"Yeah," Scott said. "They are."

"Oh crap!" Logan groaned.

"We have decided to join with our fellow oppressed species in order to strike back at our most hated enemies!" A young blond woman showed her fangs. "The Vampire Nation supports it's alliance with the Shapeshifter Races against the Werewolves!"

"Oh now this is really going to hit the fan…" Logan winced.

"Does Dracula know about this?" Lance asked.

"Technically the Vampire Nation is separate from the Nosferatu which Drac is the head of," Elektra explained. "Drac's European while the Vampire Nation is mostly made up of American, Mexican and Canadian vampires."

"Vampires? Vampires aren't real!" A senator shouted.

"You must be mutants in disguise!" Kelly agreed. A vampire snarled at him and showed him his fangs. "On the other hand maybe you are telling the truth…"

"For too long Vampires have been forced to hide from the human world! Living in the shadows!" The female vampire hissed. "Most of us stopped drinking human blood in the Seventies because it was too dangerous! Do you have any idea how many drugs and other pollutants you humans have in your bodies? It's no longer healthy to drink from you! Not to mention live with you!"

"Great we're gonna watch a real life version of True Blood," Rogue groaned. "I know I love that show but this is ridiculous!"

"You like that show?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah," Rogue said. "For some reason I can identify with Sookie. At least her life is just as screwed up as mine."

"Rogue screwed up doesn't even **begin** to cover our lives right now," Kitty groaned.

"Well at least this can't get any worse or weirder," Bobby said.

"Look not all of us knew about this!" One senator screamed. "That was all Kelly and his stupid MRD plan! Blame him, not us!"

"Yeah we had no idea about werewolves or anything!" Another yelled. "We just thought they were genetically altered dogs or something! Take him instead!"

"Yeah take **him!**" Several senators agreed. "No one likes him anyway! You'd be doing us a favor!"

"Thanks a **lot!**" Kelly screamed. "You spineless worms! Here I am trying to protect the human race and all you are doing is trying to protect your hides!"

"Oh give us a break you weasel!" Another Senator shouted. "Ever since you got elected you've been trying to push your weight around here!"

"Hey, Al turn the camera on Kelly," Rocco said as Kelly and the Senators shouted. "I wanna hear this! And I think America should too!"

"At least I've paid my taxes for the past ten years, Alverson!" Kelly yelled. He looked into the camera. "That's right! Senator Alverson doesn't pay his taxes! And neither does Senator Smith and Senator Yellen!"

"Kelly!" Alverson yelled.

"Attention IRS agents! Go investigate Agent Simbleton! He's been taking bribes for years so that politicians can skate by without paying!" Kelly shouted. "Oh and while you're at it, why don't you check on Senator Heskett's secret account in the Cayman Islands! That's where he keeps his profits from the brothel he co-owns in Austin, Texas!"

"Ooh! Scandalous," Pietro snickered.

"Of course that's nothing compared to the payoffs Senators Mitch and Bristle have been getting from the local chapters of the Mafia in their states!" Kelly went on. "And how they helped Bristle bump off his ex-business partner!"

"That's a **lie!**" Bristle shouted. "Don't listen to this kook!"

"Check under the Biskitane Bridge in Mississippi!" Kelly shouted. "That's where the body is buried there! At least that's where the good senator has been bragging where it is! But not half as much as the married Senator Mullen has been bragging about all the bimbos he's slept with for the past nine years!"

"You're just jealous because no one else will give you the time of day!" Mullen shouted.

"How about the **time** you were banging that intern in the men's room while we had important work to do?" Kelly shouted.

"It was not in the men's room! It was in my office! I have a pull out couch there!" Mullen snapped. "I'm not that crass! Unlike some **other** people I know!" He glared at another Senator.

"And just what does **that** crack supposed to mean?" A Senator yelled.

"Let's just say at least I was never arrested in a train station men's room!" Mullen yelled.

"Are they just gonna let this go on?" Emma blinked as Kelly and the Senators shouted. "I mean, hasn't anyone even tried to shut down the satellite feed to the Senate Floor?"

"Probably but you know there are always all kinds of ways to override outside controls," Kitty said.

"At least I don't dress up in a furry animal costume in order to get aroused!" Kelly yelled at another Senator. "Hell this whole situation might be a dream come true for you Senator Filbbe!"

"On the other hand with all this juicy gossip who **wants** to stop it?" Kitty blinked.

"SHIELD would," Logan said. "Why aren't they blocking the signal? These maniacs are uncovering a ton of secret information!"

"Fine! I admit it! I like fur and having sex with fur!" Senator Fibble shouted. "At least I don't take bribes or graft from the MRD, Kelly!"

"No, you take it from the pet industry!" Kelly shouted.

"There's nothing illegal about receiving a free dog collar in the mail!" Fibble shouted.

"It is if you get them free by the **case!"** Kelly yelled.

"Including **that,**" Logan blinked. "But information about all these other species has been a tightly wrapped secret up until now! Why is SHIELD just allowing this to happen?"

For the answer we cut to the SHIELD Flying Headquarters for a moment…

"GET THIS STUPID RACCOON OFF OF MY HEAD!" Fury stumbled around with a raccoon on his head.

"HA HA HA HA!" Raccoons and ferrets ran wild all over SHIELD.

"CATS! CATS! CATS!" Another SHIELD agent screamed in terror as he was covered in were cats.

"How the hell did these stupid furry freaks get in here in the first place?" Fury screamed as he tossed the raccoon off him. Only to be tackled by a half dozen ferrets. "GET YOUR PAWS OFF ME YOU DAMN FURRY FERRETS!"

"Here's a tip Fury," A vampire was calmly stationed by the communications monitor. "You should really be more careful where you import your vegetables from."

Back on the ground…

"Kelly if you don't shut your mouth I'll shut it for you!" Another senator screamed as Kelly spilled more secrets on the private lives of the Senate.

"WHAT ABOUT SENATOR SMITH? HE'S SLEEPING WITH **BOTH** HIS MALE SECRETARY AND HIS MALE CHIEF OF STAFF!" Kelly yelled into the camera.

"WHAT?" Two men yelled off camera. "YOU BITCH!" A scuffle was heard off camera. "HE'S MY MAN! **YOUR** MAN?"

"It just got a lot worse and a lot weirder didn't it?" Bobby asked as they watched the debacle on television.

"Definitely," Rogue sighed.

"Okay that's **enough** from you!" Rocco shoved Kelly off to the side. "You can spill the rest to Larry King! Humans, our demands are simple! Stop the persecution of our various species or **else!**"

"Or else **what?**" One senator shouted.

"Or else we're gonna send you to Maui! What do you **think** you moron?" Rocco shouted.

"Why don't you kill Kelly first as an example and then we'll **think** about it?" A senator shouted.

"Yeah kill him first otherwise people won't take you seriously!" Fibble yelled.

"Shut up you fur loving freak!" Kelly shouted.

"**You** shut up!" Fibble yelled back.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Rocco shouted. "IF WE DO START KILLING PEOPLE WE'RE GOING TO KILL KELLY **LAST **JUST TO ANNOY YOU!"

"HA!" Kelly shouted.

"But he's the one who's been funding the MRD the most!" Another senator pointed out.

"I said we weren't going to kill him first," Rocco said. "I said nothing about **torturing** him. On second thought, why should he be alone in it? Pigeons! Jackelopes! Get to it!"

"AAAH!" The senators screamed as the were pigeons pecked at the Senators as well as the jackelopes stabbed with their antlers.

"Not too hard! We want them alive for now!" Rocco shouted. "And uh…Don't bother stabbing Fribble. I think that guy is getting off on it."

"Well this is just peachy," Emma groaned. "Not only have the collective sense of security humans had about being the only sentient beings on this planet shattered into pieces, they are getting a taste of how ineffective their government really is. Then again that latter part there have been dozens of other instances so maybe **that **isn't much of a shock."

"We're gonna have to go save them now, aren't we?" Kitty groaned.

"I'm afraid so," Scott sighed.

"Oh goody! It's been a while since I burned down both a government building and something supernatural!" Pyro said cheerfully.

"We should come up with a quick strategy first," Scott said. Then he saw an image of Kelly and the other senators being used as a bathroom by the were pigeons. "On second thought let's give ourselves at least twenty minutes to plan. Maybe half an hour."

Thirty five minutes later…

"Hey boss can we take a break?" A jackelope asked Rocco. "We're starting to get tired beating up these losers?"

"Yeah George take five," Rocco sighed. "You know I really thought that someone would have called us by now and tried to negotiate with us."

"Maybe threatening to kill these idiots was not the smartest idea we came up with?" The female vampire sighed.

"Yeah we should have kidnapped somebody the American people actually **respect!**" Rocco groaned.

"I told you we should have went to the Oscars and made all those movie stars hostages," The Deer Man snorted. "But noooooooo! You had to pick the **Senate!" **

"He's right," The Cat Man said. "We should have listened to him."

"Fine! Darren I owe you a drink!" Rocco groaned. "Is the camera still on?"

"Still running chief," A raccoon told him.

"All right," Rocco sighed. "Humans of America. Apparently threatening your government isn't the most effective way to go about making you realize how serious we are. Then again in hindsight attacking your **least efficient** part of human society may have not been the way to go. So now I'm going to up the ante! As you may have noticed as you have tried to change the channels, our people have set up a system to control all the satellite feeds and override every single television signal."

He walked over to where a few raccoons were stationed at a small electronic system that looked like a DJ booth. "It's right here in this booth. Say hi to the American people fellas."

"Hello! Hey there!" The raccoons waved.

"In other words, we insignificant stupid creatures now control all your television sets!" Rocco said. "That's right! Us! So no more Monday Night Football! No more soap operas! No more dramas! No more comedies, reality shows, entertainment gossip shows, music videos, cooking shows or whatever it is you humans are into! You want to see the latest episode of Dancing with the Stars or find out what happens on Dexter? Forggetaboutit! You're not gonna see anything!"

"Unless of course you turn on your DVD player and put in some old shows and…" One ferret began to talk. A look from Rocco shut him up. "I'm just saying…"

"Look the point is unless our demands our met you're not going to be watching anything except reruns for a long time!" Rocco said pulling out a list of paper. "Demand Number One: All Were creatures and Vampires are to be accepted as equals or better than humans in society. Demand Number Two: All Were creatures and Vampires that are not mutants shall be released from MRD custody. Demand Number Three. All MRD will hereby no longer incarcerate were beasts and vampires with mutants. Since we are not mutants but a separate species. Demand Number Four: Neil Patrick Harris should automatically become the Host of the Emmys for life. Demand Number Five: Neil Patrick Harris should get an Emmy for hosting the Emmys…Ralph have you been screwing around with the list again?"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"The MRD are attacking outside with the Werewolves!" A vampire shouted. "Our outside forces are engaging them as we speak!"

"Yeah I thought **that** would do it," Rocco grumbled. He yelled at the camera. "THAT'S GOT YOU FRIGHTENED NOW HASN'T IT?"

"I would think people would like the part about Neil Patrick Harris taking over the Emmys?" Someone said. "He's very talented and…"

"Ralph **shut up!** We have a crisis here!" Rocco shouted.

"Let them try to get in!" The female vampire leader snorted. "It's still a few hours until daylight and our forces can hold them off! Nothing can get past our troops!"

"RRARRRRRRRRRR!" The doors of the Senate burst open and through them ran Penny, ready to shred.

"And here comes **nothing**," Rocco groaned.

"IT'S THE SLAYER!" The were raccoons screamed in terror.

"Oh lord not another reference to that stupid television show again," The head female vampire sighed. "Look there is no…"

"Not that kind of slayer!" Rocco interrupted her. "THE WERE RACCOON SLAYER!"

SLICE! SLICE!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

SLICE! SLICE!

"Oh I see…" The female vampire blinked as Penny went to work.

"And I see the X-Men and Misfits coming here to stop us!" Rocco shouted as the mutants zoomed in. "Get them! Get…"

WHAM!

"Ooh! Stars…" Rocco lay on the floor, dazed by Pietro's punch.

The mutants were fighting with the vampires and the were beasts. "This is the stupidest day of my life," One senator moaned as he watched the scene.

"You've obviously never been to Bayville High School," Kelly moaned.

"Get off my tail you stupid weasel!" Kurt fought with a ferret.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Rocco screamed as the raccoons and Jackelopes fled from the wrath of Penny. Penny of course caught many of them and shredded them to pieces.

"Oh man, that blood is not going to come out of the carpet for a long time," Bobby winced.

"Thanks a lot!" A Senator snapped.

"Would you rather it was **us** that's shredded to pieces?" Another senator yelled.

"Good point," The first senator thought about it.

"Shredding the Senate? Not a bad idea!" A vampire snarled as he and five other vampires charged towards the senators.

"Don't think so, dudes!" Alex said as he and Scott blocked their way.

"Ha! Fine! We'll have a mutant snack first!" A second vampire snorted.

"Listen up," Scott snarled. "You know how my powers and the powers of my brother works? Our bodies convert sunlight into energy! So…"

Both Alex and Scott blasted at the vampires, disintegrating them instantly. "This could be a problem!" The female vampire gulped.

"How did you know that would work?" Alex asked.

"Because I did it before," Scott explained. "Jean and I ended up on a double date with some vampires. Long story."

"You didn't tell me they could do that!" The female vampire and some of her crew fled. She caught up to Rocco. "You didn't tell me there were mutants who could kill us all!"

"Don't look at me, this is new too! AAAAHH!" Rocco and the female vampire skid in front of Wolverine and Laura who blocked them.

"Going **somewhere?**" Logan smirked.

"FIRE! AAGGGHH!" Some were cats were being chased by a fire dog.

"HI HO BAMBI! AWAY!" Todd laughed as he rode the bucking were deer easily.

"GET THIS FREAK OFF MY BACK!" The were deer shouted. He threw Todd off but he easily landed on the wall. He used his slime to stop several pigeons in mid flight.

"COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The screamed as the fell to the ground.

It didn't take long for both the X-Men and Misfits to corner the surviving leaders of the attack. "Listen you jackasses," Logan growled. "You lot clear out of here! What's left of you…And never pull a stupid stunt like this **again!"**

"We're letting you live for now," Scott pointed at the female vampire. "If only to warn the rest of your gangs. Don't mess with the mutants! We have **enough** problems without you making things worse! Got it?"

"And if you don't we're gonna let Penny **give** it to ya!" Fred held Penny back who seemed eager to finish them off.

"I think a strategic retreat is in order," The female vampire gulped as she and what was left of her vampire crew flew away. They broke a window in the building and took off.

"Wait for us!" The were pigeons screamed as they followed them.

"THROUGH THE VENTS!" Rocco screamed as the other creatures fled for their lives.

"Wow I didn't know deer could fit through vents," Fred blinked.

"That was easy," Kurt snorted. "Although I could have done without the weasel bites on my tail."

"They were ferrets not weasels," Fred corrected.

"You know what I mean," Kurt told him.

"Looks like the MRD is finally doing something," Pietro zoomed around. "There's a whole bunch of werewolves fighting with the vampires and other were beasts. It's getting pretty bloody out there. And messy you know with the were pigeons!"

"You think they are going to send any reinforcements inside?" Kurt asked.

BANG! BANG!

"STAND STILL YOU STUPID PIGEON!"

"ARRRRRRR!"

"I think they are going to be busy fighting with the werewolves for a while," Rogue pointed outside at the sounds of fighting.

"Good! Now maybe we can talk some **sense** into these people and stop this war!" Scott said.

"You guys okay?" Kitty asked as she phased through the Senators' bonds.

"Do we **look** okay you stinking mutant?" A senator covered in bird poop screamed.

"You're **welcome!**" Kitty said sarcastically.

"This is all your fault you disgusting freaks!" Kelly shouted.

"Well maybe if you didn't just persecute everyone who is a little different from you, none of this would have happened in the **first place?"** Rogue snapped.

"A little different! You're all abominations of nature!" Another senator shouted.

"I knew mutants were dangerous and a threat to our way of life but this is too much!" Another senator screamed.

"Mutants can't be trusted! Look they even have Frost with them!" Kelly pointed at Emma. "It's her fault the GRSO was corrupted and destroyed! And now the X-Men and Misfits are working with her!"

"I was trying to save mutant lives!" Emma said. "Ever hear of 'Hogan's Heroes'?"

"By making a mutant army?' Kelly shouted.

"You've been making armies to destroy mutants! Why shouldn't we make some to protect us?" Emma shouted back.

"Like the one that nearly destroyed the Pentagon?" A senator yelled.

"That wasn't us dude," Bobby said. "That was another group tied to Magneto. It's just they're uh…"

"Some of them just happen to have the same powers as us," Scott said diplomatically.

"Senator, not all mutants are a threat," Ororo said. "Some mutants fight for good. We're people. There is good and bad in all of us."

"Yeah and we're not the ones who tried to hold you hostage," Bobby added.

"The only reason they got involved was because of **you!**" Kelly shouted. "You brought all these freaks and weirdoes and creatures out of the darkness to torment us!"

"They were here whether you knew it or not!" Rogue snapped. "Just because you didn't know about them didn't mean they didn't exist!"

"Hey we'd stay in the shadows too if people didn't keep sending **big giant robots** after us!" Todd shouted.

"Unfortunately those days are over," Ororo said. "What we need to do is to find a way to learn to live together in peace."

"Peace? With mutants?" Kelly shouted. "There can never be peace as long as your kind is around! Look what happened here!"

"You're blaming us for **this?** Blame your MRD and the Werewolves! Not us!" Althea snapped.

"We have just as much right to live as you do! Why won't you **listen?**" Lance shouted. The building started to shake.

"Avalanche!" Scott barked.

"I TOLD YOU! MUTANTS CAN'T BE TRUSTED! DIRTY STINKING ANIMALS!" Kelly screamed.

"Kelly, **shut up!"** Logan shot out his claws and severed his tie. "Nobody wants to hear you squawk you weasel."

"AAAAHHHHH!" Kelly screamed and wet his pants in terror.

"Oh I am so glad the cameras are still running!" Pietro cackled as he ran to one camera. "Got a good crotch shot here!"

Just then the doors burst open. "Halt mutant scum!" An MRD officer shouted pointing his weapon at the mutants. The werewolves were with the MRD, their jaws dripping with blood.

"GET THEM! GET THE MUTANTS! KILL THEM!" Kelly screamed hysterically. "KILL THEM ALL!"

"So much for gratitude," Kitty growled.

"We're gonna tear you mutants to pieces!" A werewolf snarled.

"Don't think so," Pietro pulled a whistle out of his back pocket and blew on hit.

"AGGGGHHHH!" The wolves screamed.

"Gotta love these dog whistles!" Pietro cackled.

"Yeah! They're **great!**" Logan said sarcastically as he and Laura held their ears.

"Warn us next time you do something like that will you?" Laura snapped.

"Storm, some cover please?" Rogue asked.

Suddenly the entire Senate was enveloped in fog. "Where did they go! I can't see anything!" The MRD shouted. "Get them! Get them!"

The werewolves dashed into the fog but found nothing. "They're gone…" A wolf growled as the fog cleared.

"Must have teleported out of here," An MRD officer suggested.

"NO? YA THINK?" Kelly shouted.

"It's not a total loss sir," Another MRD soldier held up a device. "With these new scanning devices we got a rough idea of the location they went. We've been trying to come up with a way to track them. Hopefully."

"HOPEFULLY? YOU'RE GOING TO DO A HELL OF A LOT BETTER THAN HOPEFULLY!" Kelly shouted.

"Sir are you all right?" Wraith ran into the building.

"Oh yeah just peachy!" Kelly said sarcastically.

"What the hell took you so long?" Another senator shouted.

"You ever try taking on a sky full of pigeons pal?" Wraith snapped. "It's no walk in the park!"

"My uniform is never going to be the same again," A poop covered MRD officer groaned.

"I think we got most of them," Wraith grumbled. "Then again a lot of those freaks left. It'll be daylight soon so the vampires must have…"

"Okay what's going on here?" Fury walked in with some SHIELD Agents.

"It's about time you showed up!" Wraith snapped. "After we did all the work!"

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU PEOPLE?" Kelly screamed. "SHIELD IS SUPPOSED TO PROTECT US!"

"We got held up in traffic!" Fury snapped at him. "We came as soon as we could!"

"Not soon enough!" Kelly snapped.

"At least the MRD was outside fighting those freaks all this time! What's your excuse?" Wraith sneered. "Maybe you had a deal with the mutants? Huh Fury?"

"Shut up Wraith, the grownups are talking," Fury snorted. "They launched an attack on SHIELD too at the same time. It couldn't be helped."

"You've always been jealous of the MRD!" Wraith sneered as he got in his face. "You're afraid that we'll replace you!"

"That is ridiculous!" Fury snapped.

"It was the MRD that rescued the Senate! And it will be the MRD that will protect the human race!" Kelly shouted. Several senators agreed. "And if I have anything to say about it, the MRD will take over SHIELD's duties!"

"Are you **insane?**" Fury shouted.

"Insane? We were nearly killed by mutants, vampires, pigeons, raccoons and all sorts of animals and you call me **insane?**" Kelly shouted.

"Someone turn off the damn cameras!" Fury made a cutting motion. A SHIELD agent did so. "Kelly I know you're upset by your ordeal but…"

"Upset? Upset? No, no, no! I **passed** upset when the pigeons started pooping on me and those damn freak fur balls started stabbing my ass with their antlers!" Kelly roared. "I am now **infuriated!**"

"Considering the circumstances, I feel that our colleague Senator Kelly may have a point," Another senator spoke. "Although we could have done **without** him blabbing about some of our personal lives!"

"Thanks a lot Kelly!" Another senator snapped. "My wife is going to kill me!"

"Oh like you wouldn't have done the same thing Irving?" Senator Fibble snapped. "Besides it wasn't that bad."

"Considering your sex life it's **no wonder** you didn't think it was that bad! Must have been like a vacation for you, you freak!" Another senator shouted.

"Look we can fight among ourselves later! Right now we need to deal with the mutant menace and I say we pass some kind of resolution getting rid of SHIELD and replacing it with the MRD!" Kelly said. "Maybe give them more powers?"

"Man's got a point," Senator Mullen agreed. So did a few others.

"You can't be seriously considering this lunatic's idea of replacing SHIELD with the MRD?" Fury shouted.

"Why not? They've done more than you have lately!" Another senator yelled. Several other senators agreed with him.

"SHIELD can't just be replaced on a whim! The Senate has no power!" Fury shouted.

**"YOU LIE!"** Someone shouted from the back.

"And can someone shut up the Senator from South Carolina?" Fury yelled. "For **once**?"

"You must admit Fury," A female senator spoke. "You and your people really dropped the ball on this one. It was the X-Men that saved us. Not you."

"And they only did that to get some good press!" Kelly snorted. "Wouldn't surprise me if they were in on the whole thing!"

"Okay now you are really grasping straws," Fury snorted.

"Oh I don't think so," Kelly snarled. "SHIELD has been a loose cannon for far too long and it's about time you were put in your place! Get them out of here!"

"Excuse me but SHIELD has priority over the MRD!" A SHIELD agent snapped.

"Not anymore sucker," An MRD officer pointed his weapon at him.

"Do you people have any idea what you are **doing?**" Fury yelled as the MRD pointed their weapons at the SHIELD agents.

"Yes," Wraith smirked. "We're doing **your** job. Run along Fury before I arrest you for contaminating a crime scene."

"You wouldn't **dare**…" Fury gritted his teeth.

"Try me," Wraith challenged. "I've got witnesses! Several senators saying that you were deliberately helping the mutants."

"Yes! I will definitely tell them that in court if I have to!" Kelly picked up on it. Several other senators grudgingly agreed.

Fury glared at Wraith with his one good eye. "I always knew you liked pushing people around, Wraith. But I didn't know you were **this** bad! Or reckless."

"I call it ambition," Wraith said.

"That ambition might just get you court martialed," Fury growled.

"I'm not gonna be the one who ends up behind bars if you keep pressing your luck," Wraith sneered.

"That's right! Even SHIELD has to answer to somebody and you have to answer to us!" Kelly yelled. "Get out of here! No one wants you Fury! You and your super spies are obsolete."

"You ungrateful bastards…" Fury felt like living up to his name right there in the Senate floor. "After all SHIELD has done for this country…"

"Like what? Keeping the American public in the dark?" Kelly shouted. "I think there should be some hearings on exactly what SHIELD has been doing all these years! Don't you?" Again some Senators agreed.

"Perhaps for once you should take a hint Fury and leave when you're not wanted?" Wraith sneered. "But if you really want a fight…"

"SHIELD stand down," Fury told his troops. He glared at Wraith. "Oh there is going to be a fight coming Wraith. I guarantee it. And when I'm done you won't know what hit you!"

"I'll be waiting," Wraith said.

Fury stormed out the building with his people. "Why those cowardly…Double crossing…over ambitious…" Fury was almost shaking with rage. "Wraith's not just a bully. He's a tin plated dictator with delusions of grandeur. And those morons in the Senate are just letting him do what he wants, when he wants!"

"You know something sir?" An aide said to Fury. "For once I think I know just how the X-Men feel."

"But they can't really shut SHIELD down, can they sir?" A second aide asked.

"Get me the Jugglers," Fury snapped. "It's clear that this entire situation has gotten out of control! And if those idiots in the Senate have their way, it's going to get worse!"

"What are we going to do?" The second aide asked him.

"What we **should **have done at the beginning of this stupid fiasco," Fury growled. "I didn't want to get involved in politics but now I have no choice! Get me the President too! It's time to cash in on a favor he owes me!"

* * *

A few hours later back at the home base…

"So much for a peaceful end to the war," Rogue said. "Thanks a lot Avalanche!"

"They're playing the scene where Lance rocks the Senate on television over and over again," Hank gave them a look.

"Way to go Lance!" Kitty snapped.

"It's not like I did it on **purpose** you know?" Lance snapped. "Unlike someone who decided to slash Kelly's tie!"

"Okay I'll give you **that **one," Scott glared at Logan.

"Diplomacy was never my strong point! Okay?" Logan snapped.

"No! It's not okay! Because of **you **our one chance to end this war peacefully went up in smoke!" Scott snapped.

"Scott we could have talked to them until we turned blue and they still wouldn't have listened to us," Remy said. "No offense Kurt, Hank."

"None taken," Hank shrugged.

"Ya no big deal," Kurt said.

"Well it is a big deal! I don't freaking believe it!" Kitty fumed. "We save their asses! And they **still **won't listen to us!"

"Maybe we **should** have let the Jackelopes skewer 'em?" Remy snorted.

"I'm sorry but this is getting freaking old!" Kitty shouted. "How many times do we have to save their lives in order to save **ours?** How many times do we have to bend over backwards to prove to them that we are just as human as they are? I don't get it!"

"It does seem kind of futile doesn't it?" Emma sighed. "Now do all of you understand why I joined up with the Hellfire Club? All right they turned out to be a group of psychotic bastards but at least their intentions were good. No, that's not true. I **thought **their intentions were good. But they were just as bad as the humans who oppress us. Hell they're even worse. Bunch of hypocrites."

Emma slumped in her seat. "Nothing but a bunch of freaking hypocrites. I never wanted to be like that. Never wanted to be like them. You think I woke up one morning and decided 'Hey! I hate the world! I'm gonna try and take it over! See how **that** works out!' I didn't! I didn't! All I knew was that I had this power and I thought I could do something with it! Something! Anything! Thought I could do some good. You know what I learned? If you have a gift, all the world wants to do is either abuse it or ignore it. That's what I learned. **That's** the world we live in!"

"The Professor didn't believe that," Scott said.

"Before or after he asked you to put on a pair of spandex and join his little personal army?" Emma snapped.

Before Scott could answer that Sam ran in. "Hey guys! There's something on TV!"

"We know! Us!" Kurt pointed to the monitor.

"No, there's something **else** on the TV," Sam said. "I think y'all better see this."

"Oh God what plague have you sent on us **now?**" Emma groaned as they went into the living room. "What other horrors and misery have you decided to inflict on us mutants, the scapegoats and whipping boys of the universe?"

Kelly was on television. "It has been made clear tonight just how vulnerable the human race is to the threat of not only the mutant menace, but the menace of dozens of other species we never knew about! I have personally given the MRD the order to hunt down and contain, study and destroy any non human species that threatens the human race!"

"Oh and all those other guys are just going to **love** us for that!" Wanda said sarcastically.

"It is because of the mutants that the delicate balance of nature has been destroyed," Kelly shouted. "Unnatural creatures such as the ones who attacked the Senate would never have **dreamed** of coming out of the shadows where they belonged if it wasn't for the mutants encouraging them!"

"Oh you gotta be **kidding** me?" Logan barked. "It's **our fault** those jackass MRD can't tell the difference between a mutant and a were-raccoon? Give me a break!"

"And **where** were some of our so called protectors while we were being tortured and held hostage?" Kelly went on. "While the MRD was fighting for our lives, SHIELD was lounging around in the skies! Doing **nothing!** It's no secret that SHIELD has mutants in its ranks! Pretty suspicious that they didn't show up until after the danger was over, wasn't it? We can't trust SHIELD! They're worse than useless! They're practically in bed with the mutants and we're letting them protect our country! I say this has got to stop!"

"Fury must be **loving **this," Logan snorted.

"Mutants are a force of destruction! A time bomb waiting to happen!" Kelly shouted. "So I have personally ordered the MRD in every city, in every state to start a nationwide crackdown! No mutant will be safe! We will go from street to street! Door to door! But we will find these mutants! Especially the outlaw X-Men and Misfits! They are the worst of the worst! But we will find them!"

"Uh oh…"Todd gulped.

"Thanks to our newest mutant hunting technology we have determined their location is somewhere in the city of San Francisco!" Kelly said. "So listen up mutants! We will march into every business, every school, every home and we will **find** you! And we will use the guardians of humanity to find you! The Sentinels!"

"Oh my god…" Kitty gasped as she looked at the screen. "They're sending Sentinels into the heart of San Francisco. There's a huge underground mutant population there!"

"It will be the Massacre in Mutant Town in New York City all over again," Hank gasped.

Emma looked to the sky. "Nice touch."


	54. A Different Kind of Backlash

**A Different Kind of Backlash**

"Our scanners are detecting twenty five Sentinels appearing at the edge of San Francisco," Kitty looked at the monitor. "And not the lower grade ones. These look like top of the line models with force fields and everything!"

"I guess they didn't want to spare any expense as far as we were concerned," Rogue mocked.

"Hey, we're worth it," Pyro quipped.

"The good news is that they don't appear to be heading this way," Emma said. "Which means our scanners are holding up so far."

"And the bad news?" Sam asked.

"They're already hunting mutants downtown," Emma said.

"They don't have a clue where we are," Pietro realized.

"So they're attacking every mutant in the city in order to draw us out," Lance frowned. "Great!"

"We can't abandon those mutants," Scott said. "We have to make a stand and protect them."

"Odds are the Sentinels are going to come here sooner or later anyway," Althea said. "We can come back for our stuff later. Right now we should focus on rescuing those mutants!"

"And then what?" Emma shouted as they prepared to teleport.

"We'll improvise," Logan snorted.

"Oh I just **love **those plans," Emma said sarcastically.

"We're coming too," Maverick called out, indicating himself and his daughter.

"You guys…" Logan began.

"Are in this just as much as you are," Christy interrupted.

"She's right," Althea said. "Being mutants makes them a target. If they stay here the odds of our base being found by those Sentinels increases. And their powers can do some good out there."

"We're going to need every hand we can get," Scott said. "All right, Shipwreck you stay here and monitor the situation. The rest of us need to go there and stop the Sentinels."

"All of us?" Emma asked.

"All of us," Scott said.

"But shouldn't some of us leave in order to…?" Emma began.

"I'm not sacrificing innocent lives in order to save mine," Scott snapped. "And I know everyone else here feels the same way!"

The mutants agreed. "They're gonna hunt us all down anyway if we run," Rogue added. "I say it's time we stopped running and take a stand! Who wants to kick tin can butt?"

"YO JOE!" Lance whooped along with the Misfits. Everyone else looked at them.

"Sorry, habit," Todd shrugged.

Soon the mutants had teleported downtown. Sentinels were everywhere hunting down mutants. One mutant was blasted and killed by a Sentinel shooting lasers. Others, mostly children ran for their lives as another shot out machine gun fire from its chest. "They're not set to capture! They're going to kill them!" Rahne gasped.

"This is just like what happened in New York City!" Hank snarled with rage.

"Why are they chasing them towards populated areas?" Kitty shouted.

"Because then everyone can see how much damage mutants can cause," Logan snarled. "HEY TIN CANS! LOOKING FOR US? OVER HERE!"

"Yeah great idea," Tabitha gulped as some Sentinels noticed us. "Use us as a distraction to let the other mutants get away."

"Time to rock and roll!" Lance set out a strong tremor that knocked a Sentinel down, but it quickly got back up with the help of rockets in its feet.

Cyclops and all the other mutants with offensive attacks used them to try and knock back the Sentinels but the mechanical monstrosities stood their ground. "Great! They've got stronger armor and force fields so they can repel all our attacks!" Remy shouted.

"Not **all **of them!" Kitty shouted. "Nightcrawler! You know what to do!"

"Oh yeah!" Kurt grabbed Kitty and teleported her to the top of one Sentinel's head. He let go and let her phase through the top of the Sentinel's head, then teleported away. The Sentinel shorted out and collapsed as Kitty made her way through it. Kitty leapt out of the Sentinel just before the Sentinel exploded.

"One down! Twenty four to go!" Kitty whooped.

"Twenty three!" Logan shouted as Maverick and his daughter used their powers to take control of a Sentinel and bent it into being obsolete.

"TWENTY TWO!" Wanda focused her hex powers at the nearest Sentinel, using her unpredictable abilities to make it explode.

Ororo tried her lightning again but couldn't make it pass the force field. "Storm! Make it rain!" Althea shouted as she dodged a laser blast.

"Oh I get it!" Alex realized what she wanted. He saw a nearby fire hydrant. "How about this to help?" He blasted it, letting water spill out all over the place.

"That's a start!" Althea focused on the water into creating a large whirlpool. Storm helped with some rain. With it Althea used her powers to force the whirlpool around two Sentinels, destroying them despite the forcefields that surrounded them. "Good thing these things aren't waterproof!"

Before she knew it she was encased completely in goo. She couldn't move. Until Kitty phased her out of it. "Blech! That stuff is totally disgusting!" Kitty snapped.

"I agree! Thanks Shadowcat," Althea shook her head to remove the cobwebs.

"Stasis goo! Run! They're shooting them everywhere!" Pietro cried out as he ran around avoiding the goo that several of the remaining Sentinels were shooting all over the place. It caught Fred, Emma, Wanda, Maverick (who was caught shoving his daughter out of the line of fire) as well as several civilian mutants and humans alike.

"Shadowcat, focus on phasing anyone who's trapped in those goo things out for now!" Scott ordered. "Rest of us take cover!"

"That's one way for them to go on the offensive!" Logan groaned as he barley jumped out of the way of some goo and hid behind a building.

"It's a deliberate tactic," Laura realized. "They're learning how to deal with our powers. By keeping Shadowcat busy and going after our heavy hitters that can bypass their defense systems."

"No, ya think?" Rogue shouted as she was able to jump out of the way of the goo.

"Aw man why do I always get hit with this stuff?" Fred coughed as Kitty phased him out.

"Just keep moving!" Kitty shouted as she left him and phased a policeman out of his goo. "Run!" She told him. He didn't need to be told twice.

Nearby in a large MRD hovercraft Gyrich and Wraith looked at their handiwork with glee. "Look at them run! I love these new upgraded models!" Gyrich shouted.

"This new learning software in the Sentinel's programming is paying off," Wraith smirked.

"Henry maybe you should focus on hitting the mutants instead of the rest of the people down there?" Stanley, Gyrich's brother in law/aide asked. "People might get a bit mad about that."

"Shut up, Stanley," Gyrich snapped.

"I'm serious! So far they've got goo all over two cops, an old lady and a half dozen innocent civilians," Stanley went on. "People might take that the wrong way. I mean you know how the media can spin things?"

"Stanley, shut up! We know what we're doing!" Gyrich snapped.

"Oh yeah, shut up," Stanley grumbled. "Shut up. Stanley don't say a word. Unless you want me to cover for you when my sister calls and wants to know why you're late coming home or need an excuse to get out of visiting our parents **then **you want me to talk! You don't mind my opinions **then,** do you, Henry?'

"Stanley this is **not** the time…" Gyrich snarled.

"It was certainly the time when you got drunk at that bachelor party and got handcuffed naked to that lamppost by those strippers downtown!" Stanley snapped. "You didn't mind me just jumping in with my reasons to my sister how that happened **then **did you?"

"Stanley…" Gyrich snarled as he heard several MRD soldiers snickering around him.

"Or the time you got drunk and threw up at Pamela's baby shower and I convinced my sister that the only reason you threw up in her best friend's punch bowl and ruined her carpet was that you got the flu?" Stanley went on. "You're just lucky she was convinced it was the cold medication that made you pass out!"

"Stanley…" Gyrich snarled.

"Or how about the time I told her you got lost on the interstate and there was a huge accident involving the Hell's Angels and that bus full of nuns when in reality you were watching the ball game with your friends down at Hooters?" Stanley went on.

"Stanley…" Gyrich snarled.

"You think it was easy passing off all those hot sauce stains as blood?" Stanley snapped. "It **wasn't**! Or explaining to your sister where those black lace panties came from in the back seat of the car! Of course it wasn't as hard as the time she caught you **wearing **those same black lace panties."

"Don't say another word!" Gyrich snapped.

"Go ahead, Stanley…" Wraith snickered. "Keep talking!"

"Yeah I wanna hear **that** story!" Another MRD soldier called out.

"CAN WE JUST GET BACK TO BUSINESS AT HAND AND GET THE DAMN MUTANTS?" Gyrich snapped.

"Right, mutants first, stories later," Wraith fought to keep a straight face.

"Well it won't be long before this gets wrapped up," A soldier smirked. "They haven't been able to destroy any more Sentinels and they're wearing down. It's only a matter of time."

"Excellent," Gyrich smirked.

The mutants were having a hard time. They spent more time running from the goo than fighting the Sentinels. They were also trying to herd and protect several other civilian mutants from the Sentinels. "Keep running! Keep going!" Hank called out as he carried one small child on his back.

"This is bad," Tabitha panted as they took shelter behind some cars. "Really bad."

"I got caught twice," Fred grumbled. "I hate those goo things!"

"Guys I'm really getting pooped here," Kitty panted as she fell on her behind. "Pretty soon I won't be able to keep this up much longer!"

"That's their plan," Laura growled. "That goo also has paralyzing properties and each time Kitty phases through it she's exposed to a small amount. Pretty soon she won't be able to phase out at all."

"Then we'll really be up a creek!" Wanda shouted.

"And almost nothing we can do can stop them!" Bobby snarled as an ice shield he made was destroyed by the Sentinels, forcing them to run.

"I have an idea!" Amanda focused on her magic powers and sent a magic blast straight at the nearest Sentinel. Her magic passed straight through the force field and destroyed the Sentinel instantly.

"Huh! Looks like my magic has no problem dealing with their force fields," Amanda smirked. "And that means…" She used it again to send some of the goo the Sentinels shot at her back at them. The goo hit the Sentinels and stopped them long enough for Amanda to destroy them with another magic blast.

"Sentinels have no defense against magic," Scott realized.

"Or water," Althea gave him a look.

"Sefton! Wavedancer! You two use your powers to take out the Sentinels!" Scott shouted as he blasted open another fire hydrant.

"I've got a little magic too!" Wanda focused on her powers and destroyed another Sentinel. "Yes! All right!"

"You three take out the Sentinels! Storm! Make more water and give them cover!" Scott ordered. "Misfits! Defend the civilians and X-Men provide cover for the ones wrecking the Sentinels."

"I think I have enough for one more trip through a Sentinel!" Kitty shouted.

"Save your energy! You're going to need it!" Scott ordered. "Shadowcat you stay with the civilians. Don't phase anyone else out of the goo until we've taken care of these things!"

"I can help with that!" Fred used his super strength to crush the hardened goo around one woman nearby.

"So can I and Rogue!" Peter agreed as he destroyed another ball of hardened goo around a police officer.

"Let's do this thing!" Amanda yelled as another one of her bolts destroyed a Sentinel.

The tide was turning and this time the MRD was on the defensive. "What the hell is going on down there?" Wraith shouted. "Why aren't the Sentinel's deflecting that mutant's attacks?"

"Sir, according to the scanners…That mutant isn't attacking them!" A soldier gasped.

"That's **impossible!**" Wraith shouted as Amanda destroyed another Sentinel.

"Impossible or not whatever she's hitting them with isn't showing up on their sensors!" The soldier showed them.

"That's insane! Unless…" Gyrich frowned. "Identify mutant targets and give me their powers!"

"I've got it sir," Another soldier said. "That one is named Amanda Sefton, no codename known. Powers of teleportation were triggered during the Legacy Virus."

"Teleportation! She's already blown up six…" Gyrich snapped.

BOOOOOOOOOM!

"Seven Sentinels and it's **not** with teleportation that's for damn sure!" Gyrich shouted.

"Wait, there's something more," The soldier told them. "According to this file her mother Margali is a sorceress of some kind and she's spent time with some guy named Steven Strange, Sorcerer Supreme and a magician slash comedian named Benny Barumpbump!"

"Barumpbump?" Stanley spoke up. "Hey I saw that guy's act! He's pretty funny!"

"Hilarious, Stanley," Gyrich snarled. "Wait a minute…I **know** those names. Those…MAGIC? SINCE WHEN CAN MUTANTS USE MAGIC?"

"Magic? You're kidding?" Wraith gave him a look.

"I'm afraid not," Gyrich groaned. "Magic is **real!** And our technology has no defense against it!"

"Why not?" Wraith shouted.

"Because it's **magic!** Duh!" Stanley groaned. "Everybody knows that magic and technology don't exactly mix well!"

BOOOOOOOM!

"See what I mean?" Stanley pointed to the screen. "And that Scarlet Witch's powers are partially based on magic as well as probabilities too so therefore…."

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSHH!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"You might also think about making the next batch of Sentinels **waterproof**," Stanley remarked. "Just a suggestion."

"I'll make a note of that," Gyrich groaned. "All right! Send out the MRD and Prowlers in force! Shoot to kill! Now! Now! Now!"

"How do you know that the Scarlet Witch's powers are partially based on magic?" Wraith asked Stanley.

"Because magic in itself is based on probabilities," Stanley said.

"How do you know that?" Gyrich shouted.

"Because it's in the **files**! Which is part of my job to **read them!"** Stanley snapped. "Remember? You should take a look at them yourself sometime. They have real useful information."

"We could use some on how to destroy these mutants!" Wraith snapped.

"Any other available Sentinels?" Gyrich asked.

"Not here," Wraith said. "It would take an hour for the closest factory to send some models."

"Just make do with what we have! Send out Prowlers! Gas them! Whatever it takes!" Gyrich shouted.

The group of mutants ran down the street until they came to a four way intersection in the middle of town. "Okay which way do we go now?" Xi asked.

"There's Sentinels behind us and to the East," Laura said.

"A contingent of MRD to the west and it looks like the cops are coming over there," Bobby shouted.

"We're surrounded on all fronts!" Kitty shouted.

"Who was in charge of directions this time?" Lance yelled.

"I thought it was you?" Fred asked.

"Not me! I thought Cyclops was handling it!" Lance snapped.

"No! I told Wavedancer to get the map of the city!" Scott snapped.

"No, you didn't!" Althea shouted.

"Are you sure?" Scott asked.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Althea snapped.

"Is Lombard Street near here?" Todd looked around. "Maybe we can lose them that way?"

"I think it's on the other side of town," Sam remarked.

"I thought this was a shortcut to Lombard Street," Rahne asked.

"No, it's not," Maverick said. "I think we went the wrong way."

"We really should have come up with some kind of plan," Pyro blinked.

Emma slapped her forehead. "I will not kill them because of Sharon. I will not kill them because of Sharon…"

"Gas!" Laura pointed to a large drone that dropped some kind of gas bomb.

"STORM!" Scott shouted.

Ororo used the winds to send the gas back. Some of the gas hit MRD soldiers that didn't have any gas masks on. "That's one way to knock them out!" Kurt said.

"They actually tried to gas us!" Pietro shouted. "Like that would work! Blob's gas is more effective!"

"Remind me to pound you later!" Fred glared at his teammate.

"Great now they're really pouring on the heat!" Rogue shouted.

"Like they were treating us with kid gloves **before?**" Bobby quipped.

"Heads up guys! Here come the cops!" Todd pointed as squads of armed police officers headed their way. They reached the mutants before the other groups.

"This is not good," Jubilee prepared to fight.

"Reyes! Use your force field to protect the civilians!" Scott ordered.

"Got it!" Reyes said, doing so.

"Looks like we're surrounded," Kurt gulped.

"Yeah but, aren't their guns supposed to be pointing towards **us** and not the Sentinels?" Bobby blinked.

The police surrounded the mutants, but their backs were to them. They pointed their guns at the Sentinels. "Humans remove yourselves from the premises," Two Sentinels intoned as they walked over to them.

"Not a chance you oversized tin can!" One cop shouted.

"Surround the mutants so the Sentinels won't fire on them!" Another cop shouted. "As long as we're in the way they won't shoot!"

"We hope!" Another cop groaned.

"Get lost you oversized tin cans!" A cop yelled.

"Wait the cops are **protecting** us?" Bobby shouted.

"Last I checked we're supposed to be protecting innocent civilians," One man in a rumpled grey suit and a red mustache snorted. "And that includes mutants."

"Huh?" Even Emma was speechless.

"I'm Captain Stottlemeyer! We've been given orders to protect the mutants in San Francisco," He explained. "This is my beat and no Transformer wanna be is gonna stomp all over it without a fight!"

"Remove yourselves from the vicinity of the mutants," The Sentinels spoke again.

"Take care of the robots!" Stottlemeyer snapped. "We'll stand guard over the rest!"

"Reyes! Use your force field to protect the police too in case those Sentinels decide the cops are expendable!" Scott shouted, taking advantage of the situation. "Iceman! You provide cover also! X-Men and Misfits! Get the Sentinels!"

"Now you're talking!" Alex shouted as the teams broke police protection to fight the Sentinels.

The mutants weren't the only ones stunned by this turn of events.

"What the hell are they **doing?**" Wraith shouted. "Why are they just standing there? What the hell is going on?"

"They seem to be defending the mutants," Stanley blinked.

"WE KNOW THEY ARE DEFENDING THE MUTANTS! BUT WHY?" Gyrich shouted.

"Don't yell at me! I'm not the one causing the problem!" Stanley snapped.

"Well you are certainly not helping!" Gyrich shouted.

"Well it's not like we can just fire on the cops!" Stanley shouted. A look from Gyrich and Wraith stunned him. "You're not **serious!"**

"Maybe this is all a misunderstanding and they're rounding them up for us?" Another soldier asked weakly.

"I doubt it! Come on!" Gyrich snapped. "Let's find out what the hell is going on down here!"

It didn't take long for the mutants to deal with the remaining Sentinels and Prowlers. "And that is **that,"** Wanda panted.

"Never did like robots," Stottlemeyer grunted. "Even as a kid. These things are ugly!"

"And how," Rogue agreed.

"Thanks," Logan said.

"Just doing our job," Stottlemeyer grunted. "Like you guys are doing yours."

"Uh guys…" Jubilee pointed at the MRD soldiers coming up to them in droves. "More problems."

"Stay behind us! We'll handle this!" Stottlemeyer told them. He shouted to his men. "Don't let them through! Protect the mutants!"

"But…" Rogue began.

"Trust me! We've got this covered!" Stottlemeyer said as Gyrich, Wraith and his people stormed up to them.

"Trust them?" Maverick grumbled.

"Looks like we don't have a choice," Scott said. "Let's see how this plays out."

"What the hell are you people doing here?" Gyrich shouted. "You people are interfering in an MRD operation!"

"Good!" Stottlemeyer snapped.

"What did you just say?" Wraith's eye twitched.

"Your little 'operation' blew up half the city!" Stottlemeyer snarled.

"A regrettable incident but necessary," Gyrich said calmly. "Tell your men to stand down and allow us to take these mutants into custody."

"No," Stottlemeyer told him.

"Perhaps you misunderstood me," Wraith pulled out his weapon and held it at Stottlemeyer. "Move out of the way." The MRD held their guns on the cops.

"Oh well let me rephrase that," Stottlemeyer pulled out his gun and his officers pointed their weapons at the MRD. "**Hell no!"**

"What the hell is this? Why are you **deliberately** interfering?" Gyrich shouted.

"They did it on **my orders**!" A Chinese American woman in her late thirties in a red dress stormed up to them with her aides and some cameramen. "I'm Mayor Helen Chen. And I'm not letting you touch these people!"

"These mutants are under the protection of the officers of the San Francisco Police Department," Stottlemeyer said.

"Are you **serious**?" Wraith shouted. "They're mutants for crying out loud!"

"They're also heroes!" Mayor Chen yelled. Several other people, cops and onlookers agreed.

"These guys just freaking saved the **Senate!**" A cop shouted. "If they were really our enemies, they'd have just killed them or something!"

"They're the ones who endangered the Senate in the first place!" Wraith shouted.

"No pal, it was you and your MRD buddies running around and stomping on anybody who seemed a bit different that did that!" Stottlemeyer snapped.

"Do you hear yourselves? These people are responsible for the attack at the Pentagon and destroying several MRD bases!" Gyrich shouted.

"That wasn't us!" Kitty protested.

"We know," Stottlemeyer told her. "Let's just say we have a guy who's an excellent profiler. He figured out the mutants that attacked both the Pentagon and that MRD base were **different** than you guys."

"That doesn't matter!" Gyrich shouted. "These mutants are a threat to our way of life!"

"So you send giant death killing machines into a city filled with people and start shooting?" Stottlemeyer shouted. "Last I checked this isn't Nazi Germany pal!"

"The people are getting tired of their constitutional rights being stomped on left and right just so you can pursue your genocidal agenda!" Mayor Chen shouted.

"Our agenda? These mutants have been destroying this country piece by piece!" Gyrich shouted. "The MRD is doing this to protect you!"

"And who is going to protect us from **you?**" The Mayor shouted. A large group of civilians cheered her on. "Ever since the MRD came to San Francisco crime has risen over a hundred percent!"

"There were almost no instances of mutant violence in this town until you bozos came to town," A cop snorted. "You really didn't think us cops weren't going to notice that?"

"Don't think nobody here didn't notice how you and your tin cans were **deliberately** forcing the mutants into populated areas!" Another cop snapped. "You were willing to endanger innocent lives in order to prove your point!"

"Half the mutants your tin cans attacked are under eighteen!" Another cop yelled pointing at the stunned survivors. "They're just kids!"

"They're mutants! And the MRD is here to protect you from them!" Gyrich shouted.

"Protect **us?** That's a laugh! Let's talk more about your precious MRD," Stottlemeyer sneered. He took a stack of papers from another cop. "I've got at least a hundred depositions of witnesses and undercover police officers about their activities. We're looking at least fifty counts of drug dealing, forty nine cases of tampering with evidence, fifty three cases of assault on **normal non mutated** humans, twelve murders, three attempted murders, twenty eight disappearances of both humans and mutants, obstruction of justice, fraud, embezzlement…And more than a few hundred parking violations and that's just the MRD in **this town!"**

"And they are all going to be arrested," Mayor Chen said. "Which means your MRD is out of business!"

"You can't just…" Gyrich screamed.

"I just did," The Mayor got in his face. "I've made the calls. As of now the MRD in San Francisco is out of business!"

"We've already started leaking information about your activities here to the media," Stottlemeyer grinned. "If I were you, I'd go get a good lawyer and a publicist because you are going to need them!"

"You can't do this!" Wraith fumed.

"Oh we can and we will," Stottlemeyer shouted as he waved around. "Look at the damage you caused! **You** did this! Not the mutants! If this is the price we have to pay for your protection forget about it! It's too high!"

"You have **nothing **to say about this! Why are we even arguing with you?" Gyrich shouted. "If you don't move out of my way in five seconds you and all your men are under arrest!"

"You really going to arrest an entire police force right in front of all these people and cameras? Go ahead and **try!"** Stottlemeyer snapped. Several news crews had arrived on the scene.

"Wraith tell your men to prepare to shoot if…" Gyrich was interrupted by the sound of a SHIELD helicopter landing nearby.

"Oh great, SHIELD! Just what we need!" Wraith snarled.

"Nice to see you show up **after** the crisis!" Gyrich said sarcastically to Fury. "As usual! But maybe for once you can do some good Fury and help us detain these people! They are deliberately obstructing justice and preventing us from detaining these mutants!"

"I wouldn't hold my breath, Gyrich," Fury snarled. "Here's the official paperwork Mayor, signed by several generals and the President himself! Here's a copy for you Gyrich!"

"What the hell is **this**?" Gyrich shouted.

"There's a lot of people in power that aren't too happy with how the MRD has been handling the mutant situation," Fury smirked. "Fortunately for you I've helped come up with an alternative to your methods."

"I can't stop what you're doing outside of San Francisco but here this comes to an end!" Mayor Chen snapped. "I've talked to your superiors. In exchange for letting you walk they've decided that the city of San Francisco is a mutant haven. As long as mutants agree to live peacefully and not abuse their powers they won't be hassled."

"I'd rather deal with a mutant than those giant tin cans any day of the week!" A cop shouted. "At least some mutants can be reasoned with!"

"This is insane!" Wraith shouted.

"Insane? You want to talk insane? You sent a squad of giant machines armed with missiles and weird goo that trapped more humans than mutants! Including some of my own men!" Stottlemeyer snapped.

"If it wasn't for **her** I'd still be a freaking statue!" A cop pointed at Kitty.

"It's not harmful! You were in no danger!" Wraith snapped.

"I couldn't move! And those giant robots were stomping their big feet all over the place! That sounds like danger to me pal!" The cop shouted.

"It didn't even look like you were **aiming **those things!" Stottlemeyer snapped. "Just shooting randomly hoping to hit your targets! You didn't care who got hit as long as you got the mutants! That doesn't sound like protecting **civilians **to me pal!"

"We do what we have to in order to stop the mutant menace," Wraith snarled.

"From what I've seen it's the MRD that's the real **menace** around here!" Stottlemeyer snapped. The crowd agreed. "I should place you all under arrest!"

"You have nothing on…" Gyrich began. Suddenly his cell phone rang. He answered it. "Gyrich. Yes…But…"

"You really think this is going to stop us?" Wraith got into Fury's face. "I know what this is really about. SHIELD got caught with their pants down and are trying to make the MRD the scapegoats for doing **your** job!"

"If you think someone like you with delusions of grandeur is going to replace SHIELD and destroy everything SHIELD has worked for, you have another think coming!" Fury snarled back. "You really think SHIELD hasn't been keeping an eye on you? It's not just mutants that should be worried about your activities!"

"The MRD will destroy **all** threats to the human race," Wraith snarled. "Whether you like it or not!"

"What makes you so sure that the MRD isn't a threat to the human race in **itself?**" Fury shot back.

"Please! The only reason SHIELD wants to save mutants is because you'll have access to powerful weapons!" Wraith snapped. "Don't play the hero card with me, Fury! I know a man like you never does anything without getting something for…"

"Pull out," Gyrich snarled as he shut his phone off.

"What?" Wraith gasped. "These things have to be contained! They're blights on society! Threats like any other criminal or pedophile! They need to be contained and destroyed!"

"You are comparing us to child rapists?" Pietro bristled. "Dude unlike pedophiles, most of us haven't done anything." Gyrich glared at him. "I did say **most** of us!"

"And quite frankly you should put some of that zeal for going after actual pedophiles instead of us!" Lance bristled.

"You have no place here gentlemen," Mayor Chan spoke with authority. "I suggest you leave. Now!"

"You think you won? You've won **nothing!** You mutants can't hide here forever," Wraith growled. "Sooner or later you'll leave and then we'll have you!"

"Or more likely, you freaks will screw up and we'll clean up after SHIELD's mess!" Gyrich snarled as they stormed away, taking their troops with them.

"I **told** you people were going to be mad about the Sentinels!" Stanley said to Gyrich.

"Shut up, Stanley," Gyrich snarled.

"It's not my fault those things have lousy aim!" Stanley defended himself. "Not to mention the giant foot shaped potholes they leave! Can't you make sneakers or something for them so that they won't leave an imprint or something?"

"Stanley…Just…" Gyrich grumbled under his breath as they left.

"What just happened?" Alex blinked.

"We won," Pyro blinked. "I think. We did win right?"

"Yeah I think so, Pyro," Fred remarked.

"Wow, that was…" Jubilee blinked. "Weird."

"Well this is San Francisco," Stottlemeyer shrugged. "Weird happens."

"I still don't understand why you would help us," Emma was puzzled.

"Like I said we're getting tired of Senator Kelly and his MRD goose stepping all over the country," Mayor Chen told them. "It's time the so called 'normal' people put a stop to it."

"And people like Gyrich and Wraith will use any excuse to gain power for themselves, and themselves alone," Fury sighed. "I've seen it happen too many times before."

"Is that why you **finally** got involved?" Logan asked.

"Don't misunderstand me, Wolverine," Fury said. "SHIELD is still neutral when it comes to the mutant fight. We just thought there might be a better place to put mutants than in the hands of some power crazy madmen on a genocide trip."

"And having a mutant haven helps you as much as it helps us," Althea frowned.

"Let's just say it's a way to let off some of the crazy that's been going on with the MRD," Fury said. "I'm not the only one who thinks they've been abusing their power. Gyrich and Wraith have stepped on a lot of toes lately and they belong to some powerful people. And of course them blowing up cities doesn't sit too well with the voters and taxpayers."

"It would also help you if there was a place where you can keep an eye on us wouldn't it?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Not that I don't appreciate you taking out those Weapon X labs," Fury snorted. "But I think it might be best if your teams put some effort into taking care of business here."

"So we'll be out of **your business**," Logan put it together.

"Come on Wolverine," Fury smirked. "It may not be perfect but San Francisco isn't bad as far as a mutant reservation is concerned. Be seeing you." He walked away with his men.

"I don't care what Fury says," Tabitha folded her arms. "I'll take this victory any day."

"How many mutants did we rescue?" Emma asked.

"Fifty Eight," Pietro said. "Five mutants are dead and three humans got killed in the attack too. I think all the mutants in San Francisco are here."

"That many? I thought it would be more," Rogue frowned.

"There's been a significant decrease in new mutants being activated since the war began," Emma sighed. "And a lot of mutants that lived here either left or…"

"The MRD," Stottlemeyer grunted. "We've heard things. A lot of mutants that got caught by the MRD here never get seen again. And quite a few humans."

"Thanks," Scott scratched his head. "It's nice to see that some humans want to help us for a change. If there's anything we can do…"

"Well we could use your help on a recent homicide in a certain strip club," Stottlemeyer folded his arms.

"Killibrew," Scott groaned.

"So you **did** know him?" The police captain asked.

"He was a doctor working with the Weapon X Project," Logan said. "An illegal genetic super soldier experimentation unit. They're the ones who gave me my claws."

"Not to mention murdered and tortured a lot of other mutants. We had a team following him and were hoping he would lead us to more evidence when…" Althea hesitated. "A mutant shape shifter named Mystique crashed the party."

"She was also in the Weapon X Project and she wanted revenge," Logan admitted.

"Sounds like she got it," Stottlemeyer said. "We're gonna need some statements."

"I thought you would," Logan groaned.

"I think we'd all better have a talk at your place," Mayor Chen said. "Once we check over the survivors so we can work something out."

"Sure, I'll tell my father to get the booze out," Althea groaned. "If he doesn't have it out already."

"I know I'm gonna need a stiff drink," Logan said.

"You know SHIELD and the MRD are going to be watching San Francisco like a hawk now," Emma said. "Just waiting for a chance to grab us."

"Looks like we have no choice but to stay here for a while," Althea said. "But this was a victory today."

"This wasn't just a victory," Emma said. "This was a bloody **miracle!** Humans actually helping mutants? Unbelievable!"

"Now all we have to do is keep proving we're worthy of that trust," Scott sighed.

**A hundred brownie points if you can guess which show Captain Stottlemeyer is from! It's a tribute to one of the best shows ever! Next time, a new challenge begins! Will our favorite mutants be up to the task? Find out! Oh and here's a big hint to what show I'm talking about! Hit it! **

Stanley skipped by singing, _"It's a jungle out there! Disorder and confusion everywhere! Nobody seems to care! But I do!"_

"HEY!" Gyrich snapped. "Who's in charge here?"

_"It's a jungle out there!"_ Stanley sang. "_Poison in the very air we breathe! You know what's in the water when you drink?" _

"Not really," Gyrich snorted.

_"Well I do!"_ Stanley said. _"It's A-Mazing!"_

"What's amazing is that I haven't fired you yet," Gyrich snorted.

_"People think I'm crazy..."_ Stanley danced around.

"AND THEY'RE RIGHT!" Gyrich shouted. "STOP SINGING BEFORE SOMEONE SUES US!"

_"I worry all the time! If you paid attention you'd be worried too!"_ Stanley sang as he danced.

"I worry too! I worry that you are going to drive me to an early grave!" Gyrich shouted.

_"Better_ _pay attention or this world we love so much...might...just...kill...you!"_ Stanley sang happily.

"Great if the mutants don't kill me, my insane brother in law is going to give me a stroke," Gyrich groaned.

_"I could be wrong now_..." Stanley sang.

"Very likely," Gyrich glared at him.

"**BUT I DON'T THINK SO!"** Stanley sang in Gyrich's ear.

"AAAH! MY EAR!" Gyrich shouted.

_"Cause it's a jungle out there! It's a jungle out there!"_ Stanley danced away.

"It's a jungle in **here!"** Gyrich moaned. "It's official. Randy Newman is now on my hit list!"


	55. A New Kind of Battle

**A New Kind of Battle**

"So much for keeping this base a secret," Kitty groaned after everyone left. "We didn't even last a **day **here before we got found out."

"That's a new record even for us," Pyro remarked. The X-Men and Misfits had finally dealt with all the police and some government officials as well as Fury and sent them on their way. "At least we don't have to run off like Elektra did."

"She decided to go ahead to Madripoor and scout out the area for me," Logan said. "She couldn't stay here or else Fury would know about her."

"He wasn't too thrilled as it was when he found out about me," Maverick groaned. "But at least this mutant sanctuary thing kept me out of his clutches and I can be with Christy."

"I can't believe the government went along with this and didn't arrest us," Bobby said. "I mean technically we have been at war with them for nearly a year."

"Yes but a lot of people are very unhappy with the way the war is going," Hank explained. "It's a stalemate and the recent Sentinel attack reminded people that they hate Sentinels more than mutants."

"Didn't think that was possible," Lance remarked.

"One Sentinel malfunctioned in New York and blew up a whole building," Logan snorted. "Lucky Spider Man and some Avengers were nearby and saved the people inside but the attack didn't win Gyrich any support."

"The Sentinels were sent to three other cities besides San Francisco," Emma said. "Twenty mutants were captured, thirteen were killed. But dozens of so called normal humans were injured and killed as well in those attacks. The MRD is going to have a lot of wrongful death lawsuits on their hands."

"Another town is suing the MRD for all the foot shaped potholes made by Sentinels as they looked for Sentinels," Sam snorted.

"In other words people are getting tired of the MRD's heavy handed tactics and the corruption that's coming out," Scott said.

"I guess they figure folks in San Francisco are crazy enough anyway so stick all the mutants here," Logan snorted. "Before they get tired and round them all up."

"That thought crossed my mind as well," Emma admitted.

"I'm curious about something, Emma. About the GRSO fiasco. What did you do to make them back off on arresting **you?**" Althea folded her arms.

"I have information and I told Fury I wasn't afraid to use it," Emma smirked. "And I gave him someone more…interesting to go after."

"Hydra?" Laura asked.

"Pretty much yes," Emma said. "At the risk of flattering you I thought it would be a good idea if they were taken care of as well."

"What did you give them?" Logan asked.

"Oh a little bit of this, a little bit of that," Emma shrugged. "A spy they have in the FBI. A couple in SHIELD. A safe house here. A hidden base there. Bank account numbers of some of their investors. The names of some more Hellfire Club members trying to hide like the rats they are. I also gave him the location of some of the last Weapon X facilities. Most of them were hideouts or safe houses. According to our information all the other main labs were destroyed except for one."

"The one in Madripoor," Logan growled.

"Looks like we're gonna be planning a trip there in the future," Kurt said.

"Good, I always wanted to go someplace where I haven't blown something up," Pyro quipped.

"You know Scott, you are gonna have to confront Phoenix sooner or later," Rogue added. "Before things go to the deeper level of Hell."

"I've already tried contacting Jean so many times," Scott said. "Both using a transmitter and Emma as a way to telepathically contact her."

"Let's just say the communication transmitter was the **least painful** of the two ways," Emma groaned. "Phoenix shut me out before Scott even had a chance."

"You have to keep trying to contact her Scott," Kitty said.

"I know," Scott said. "I know deep down Jean is still in there."

"And Phoenix wants to keep the two of you separate as long as possible," Emma nodded. "You know we may have to take a trip to Avalon sooner or later. And not just because of Phoenix."

"You mean Magneto and our little carbon copy clone squad?" Tabitha said. "Which half the planet thinks is us?"

"And the Bio Pulse that Magneto still has on Avalon," Emma said.

"Oh right, I forgot all about that stupid thing," Tabitha said.

"Considering the disaster it caused last time I suppose having a machine that can turn humans into mutants by activating their X-Gene was not the best idea," Emma said. "I'm just amazed Magneto has held off this long."

"But the big thing is Jean," Todd said. "We gotta get her to remember herself and we need to get Summers to do that before I…I mean before **we** have to deal with it. We as a team. Mostly us. And Cyclops. Him. Definitely **he** is the last best hope we have."

Emma didn't notice the slip. "Yes, Toad we all know that Scott here is the only one capable of dealing with the Phoenix one on one."

"Right, **him,**" Todd nodded vigorously. "Him alone. **Nobody** else. Just him! He's the man. The big cheese! Top dog! Numero Uno…"

"Toad we all get the picture!" Wanda snapped. "That's **enough!"**

"Just saying that he is our last best chance," Todd fidgeted. "I'm just saying if there **was **someone else, and I'm not saying there is, but theoretically if there was someone else that could handle it…I'm sure that person would agree that Cyclops needs to go first. And this other person…"

"Needs to **shut up!"** Pietro shouted.

"All right, I have to ask a question about Toad," Emma sighed. "Was he **born** this way or is he on a special diet or something?"

"Pretty much both," Lance rolled his eyes and whacked Todd on the head. "You know Toad. Just rambles on about **stupid things** when he should **shut his mouth** and **not say anything!" **

"Shutting up now," Todd rubbed his head.

"Maybe if we get Jean back to her normal self she can wake up the Professor?" Kitty suggested.

"I dunno if that's such a good idea," Bobby said.

"Yeah she was pretty pissed at Xavier before and look what happened **there,**" Tabitha said. "Not that he didn't deserve it the more I hear about the stuff he kept from us."

"Look we don't know the **whole **story," Scott sighed. "Okay maybe Xavier knew about Sabertooth being related to Wolverine but that doesn't mean he knew about Factor One and what happened with Weapon X. Even Phoenix was fooled by Sabertooth and found out the same time as the rest of us."

"What is with you Scott?" Bobby asked. "One minute you're slamming the Professor the next you're defending him!"

"Yeah what is up with that?" Tabitha asked.

"Hey! I'm still confused from the whole thing with Sinister and Phoenix okay?" Scott snapped. "As mad as I am at the Professor I want to keep an open mind! It's not like none of us never made mistakes!"

"Please I am perfect in every way," Pietro huffed.

"Any-way…" Scott groaned. "I mean let's look at the facts. You Misfits didn't tell Storm about Evan's kid right? And why? Because you were afraid Storm would overreact."

"Which she did and nearly destroyed all of Bayville," Pietro said.

"Still they should have told you! But they chose to keep that a secret because they were worried about you!" Scott said.

"Worried about Storm?" Lance blinked. "Okay let's go with that."

"True but Scott let's be honest here," Ororo sighed. "If I had spent more than five minutes with the Morlocks over the years I would have discovered the truth for myself. And when I learned the truth I did almost destroy Bayville."

"Weren't you arrested for that?" Pietro asked.

"Yes, Pietro," Ororo sighed. "I was."

"Okay bad example…"Scott said.

"Oh I got another mistake!" Pietro said. "When Rogue pushed at what she thought was Mystique over that cliff…"

"No, we talked about that and we both agreed that the only mistake that was made was I didn't push her over the cliff **too,**" Kurt added.

"That doesn't even count because it turns out that wasn't even her you shoved over," Todd said. "You two were at each other's throats over nothing."

"Yes, but at the time you two thought it was real," Scott said.

"That was when I was naive enough to believe that Mystique and I could have a real connection," Kurt pointed out. "I didn't see her for the manipulative witch she really was. Not to mention I let my own selfish desires blind me to see how badly she hurt Rogue."

"And that was also before Mommy bought Kurt some lap dances," Pietro snickered.

"Regardless you two managed to patch up your relationship and…" Scott did a double take. "What did you say?"

"Scott are you like the **only one** who didn't hear about that?" Kitty asked.

"Well I knew she upset Kurt but I didn't know how," Scott said.

"He was too focused on the Cake Boss marathon," Peter explained.

"Are we going to obsess over **that** again?" Rogue groaned.

Scott was running out of patience. "Okay we're getting off track. Here's **another** example. When you were all in the Brotherhood you said nothing about Wanda's memories being altered. You just went along and let her believe a lie. Why?"

"Well Toad did it because he had the hots for her," Pietro quipped. "The rest of us did it because we didn't want her to kill us."

"Isn't that the same reason you guys said nothing to me either?" Wanda glared at the X-Men.

"Oh okay that's **another **bad example," Scott waved a hand.

"How about how none of us told people at school we were mutants?" Fred spoke up. "And we didn't tell people about how you guys created that one machine that let all those monsters loose and when they found out they got really mad and…"

"The point is we **all **made mistakes!" Scott interrupted. "Big ones. And we all had reasons for doing them. And maybe the Professor did the same thing. I mean look how crazy Wolverine went when he found out the truth. As mad as we are we should give him some benefit of the doubt. He has done a lot of good. I think he was just caught up in a few bad situations and had to make some hard decisions in order for it to keep things from getting worse."

"You mean that whole going along with his old man's idea of making a mutant army until he wised up and realized his father was just using him?" Pietro asked. "I can relate to that."

"And I'm pretty sure that his father's death was an accident," Wanda said. "I mean even though I have tried to kill my father and still dream about it I'm not so sure that I'd feel better if I did kill him. Well at least in the long run."

"Trust me, it doesn't help," Rogue sighed. "I was just lucky with that whole statue mess with Mystique."

"Maybe that's why he always felt so secretive and felt he had to keep us in the dark?" Kurt said. "So those same mistakes wouldn't happen again?"

"Maybe but I'm still ticked off that he knew about Sabertooth and didn't tell me," Logan growled. "And I don't know how much of my past he purposely kept a secret. Maybe all of it. But now...I'm wondering if that's not such a bad thing. I've got some bits and pieces of memory and information and I don't like what I did. And I know if I was the bad guy I used to be...Maybe Chuck was right not telling me. He was probably trying to save me from myself. I don't know. There's just so much I'm still not sure of. But I am sure of one thing, Charles has this thing about second chances. Guess he was just trying to give me one."

"He did bring us all together," Kitty said. "And helped most of us when we needed it."

"Exactly. The point I am trying to make is that we all need to learn to forgive and let go," Scott said. "It's okay to get mad and frustrated but at some point you have to get over the pain and mistakes of the past. It's no different than us trying to coexist with humanity. We have to try and get over all the hate and anger. Or else we'll be trapped within this void of rage forever."

Scott looked at them. "It's easy to hold onto pain. It's easy to get trapped in the past. It's easy to hate. It's hard to forgive. It's hard to let go. It's hard to move on. But it's better. Because it's the only way we can become better people and maybe find some peace in this world. We have to remember that Xavier is only human and humans make mistakes. We're human too and we've certainly made our share of mistakes. We need to forgive."

"Xavier was also responsible for letting us Misfits come over every day to be with you guys," Pietro added.

"And I'm back to blaming Xavier again," Scott said. "Hey, it's a difficult process! Okay? Nobody said forgiveness was easy!"

"So what now fearless leader?" Rogue asked. "How are we going to handle our rescue missions when we're being watched?"

"I hate to say it but as far as keeping a low profile the MLF have the right idea," Scott sighed. "On their missions anyway."

"Since we can't go on as many rescue missions as we used to, we're going to have to rely on other mutant groups," Althea said. "We need to contact the MLF and try negotiations again."

"Oh yeah," Bobby groaned. "We all know how well **that **went the last time!"

"I think they might be more receptive to listen to us this time," Althea said. "We're offering a mutant sanctuary. Not even Rocker would take that lightly."

"What about X-Force?" Daria asked.

"We'll try talking to them again but I don't think they'll listen," Logan grunted.

"Then we'll have to make them listen. From now on, the world is going to be watching us," Scott said. "Let's not disappoint it."

For the next two months the X-Men and Misfits worked hard on their 'great experiment'. San Francisco became a haven for mutants seeking protection from the MRD. And the X-Men and Misfits did everything possible to keep it that way.

Hank, Moira and Dr. Reyes gave out much of the medical information on genetics and did a lot of research on ways of using what they knew as cures for diseases. Often working with doctors at hospitals with their patients. Most of the patients were either cancer or AIDS inflicted as well as many mutant patients.

The Misfits often assisted the police in handling criminals of both the human and mutant variety, but mostly human. They often were key in taking down drug dealers, mostly dealers in Jump. Emma herself helped find many missing persons in the city.

Scott, Ororo and Althea would have many meetings with prominent politicians and community leaders, not only those of San Francisco but around the world. Leaders from around the world came to San Francisco to meet with the mutants. Even leaders like the Black Panther and Prince Namor of Atlantis.

Surprisingly Kitty and Lance were named as official liaisons of mutant affairs to City Hall. More surprisingly they were able to put their romantic past behind them in order to work together. Kitty was interested in politics and had a passion for speaking about mutant rights. To everyone's surprise Lance discovered he had a way with people too. Especially union leaders and other blue collar workers. And no, he didn't threaten them. Many of these people could relate to Lance more than Kitty. In their eyes he was a kid from the wrong side of the tracks trying to make good. And his time in the army didn't hurt.

It also goes without saying that Lance understood the mentality of some of the union workers and their 'supporters'. And later on it was revealed that Lance would have the ear of some other prominent officials.

There will be more on that later.

Scott, Althea and Emma also worked with many of the San Francisco mutants, looking for those willing to teach and work with other mutants in the field. Emma had some contacts from her Hellfire Club days who had left the business and wanted to settle for a less illegal lifestyle. With her money and contacts along with the city's backing they began to build a downtown center where mutants could go for help with their powers and support.

It was decided that for now Maverick and his daughter would stay in San Francisco and help out with training and other low level missions. Mostly Maverick would do the missions and he spent most of the time training his daughter. Later he would help out in the downtown Mutant Support Center when it was built.

Wolverine left soon after to go to Madripoor. He had to track down both his brothers and try to get as much intelligence on the last Weapon X base. Later it would be revealed he would do a lot more than that.

The irony was the feared great clash between humans and mutants would never happen in San Francisco. Other than a few mild skirmishes the violence between humans and mutants in that city was surprisingly lower than expected. In later years it would be held up to as an example of humans and mutants working together. In fact, shortly after the war the San Francisco police department would be the first to have a large amount of mutant cops openly serving the beat. As a result the crime rate would drop to one of the lowest in the entire world.

Then again it is fair to point out that San Francisco **already** had a leg up in the solving crimes department due to a certain defective detective named Adrian Monk. He was the one who figured out the X-Men were innocent of the crimes their clones committed and was able to prove it. We won't be discussing much of Adrian Monk in this chronicle. Especially since most of his interactions with the X-Men and Misfits didn't come until after the war. But it is important to mention that it was a human that was able to help clear the X-Men and Misfit's names.

An insane, obsessive compulsive human with uncanny powers of observation and deduction rivaled only by his uncanny ability to drive everyone he met crazy. But a human nevertheless.

It's also no surprise that Captain Leeland Stottlemeyer was able to easily work with the mutants and deal with them in a fair and patient manner. After dealing with Adrian Monk and all his phobias as well as his obsessive compusive behavior, handling mutants was a walk in the park. In fact he said that even telepathy wasn't as freaky as some of the observations and deductions Monk pulled off.

The greatest challenge of the X-Men and Misfits would be at the end of the war on the other side of the country. Back in Bayville. And some of the most violent and significant fights were not between the X-men, Misfits and their enemies, but all the other groups involved in the war as well.

**Millions of brownie points to everyone who guessed right! Great job guys! Next we're going to see a bit more of the other maniacs involved in the war and what's going on in their lives. **


	56. Your Own Worst Enemy

**Your Own Worst Enemy**

The fallout from the Raccoon Raid on the Senate and the attack of the Sentinels on San Francisco was extensive. But it didn't go the way Kelly or his supporters expected. For starters since the nation was still in what would be known as the worst recession ever and the Senate had recently approved a billion dollar bailout to many banks and broker houses that still failed, the American people had very little sympathy for their plight.

On the contrary, the following weeks talk shows and radio call in shows were flooded with millions of people **supporting** the actions of the vampires and were-species.

"If you ask me, the Senate got what it deserved!" Merle Mutton from Alabama called CNN. "For years they've been piling crap on us decent hardworking Americans! And now they know how we feel!"

"Who'd have thought vampires wouldn't be the real bloodsuckers on Capitol Hill?" Representative Stan Cane from Nebraska also spoke on the popular news program.

"It was a real shock to me when those weird animals started talking," Carol Haines, a housewife from Atlanta spoke on national television. "But at least those guys had the guts to do **something** about the government and how it's running their country to the ground!"

"There's something I don't get," Van Hallenson, a Goth teenager from LA spoke. "Now the government knew all about these vampires and werewolves and they decided to take the werewolves' side? Don't they know that vampires are cooler?"

"Innocent victims my ass," Jake Jonston from New Jersey snapped. "The government decided to make nice with the werewolves in order to fight the mutants but ended up getting caught up in the werewolves' war instead! Bunch of mooks!"

"The government knew about mutants but didn't tell us," Alice Brooke, a ninety six year old woman from New Orleans told the media. "Government knew about aliens and they didn't **tell** us! And now we got all these vampires and werewolves and lord knows what else and they still kept us in the dark! What's next? Gonna have a leprechaun union running around complaining about people stealing their gold?! Too many secrets! Too many damn secrets!"

"Should have killed 'em when they had the chance," Hunter Hob from Cleveland spoke to the media. "By which I mean those animals should have whacked the slime balls in the Senate! Would have saved us a lot of trouble."

"At least mutants and vampires aren't spending all of our money and making the country broke," Arlo Thoeke from New Mexico grunted.

"I'm starting to wonder if it is such a smart idea to kill off all the mutants with all these aliens and other crazies around," Matt Morkeziki from Pittsburg grunted. "At least mutants are somewhat human you know? And I don't like how the MRD is throwing their weight around. No one I know has ever seen a mutant in this town but here we got MRD stomping their boots all over the place! They wrecked Bruce's bar the other night just because they wouldn't pay their tab!"

The fact that Kelly had revealed many a personal secret of his fellow Senators on national television had not gone unnoticed. Kelly was able to get away with it in the public eye by claiming that: 1, He was under stress. 2, He feared for his life and decided that his final act would be a patriotic one. 3, He was under experimental medication.

Some of his colleagues claimed it was number four: He had fallen off the wagon.

And to be honest most people were more interested in the scandals he had revealed than the squealer himself. Particularly those in law enforcement.

The following weeks several senators and their offices were under siege by the FBI, the IRS, the CIA and in some cases the ASPCA and other animal rights leagues. Not a day went by when at least two senators or someone in high office wasn't arrested on the evening news. It was a corruption scandal that nearly decimated half the Senate and a good chunk of local governments.

The MRD was also under suspicion. Stories of corruption within the MRD were heard, although not as prevalent since they still had some friends left in the government. Yet more and more reports of MRD being heavy handed to humans leaked through.

However the MRD still stood strong, despite the allegations. Mostly because of the argument that they were partners in the war on drugs and had charts proving the decline of drug use and the selling of Jump. Of course by that time word had gotten around about Jump and most people were not buying or selling it anyway, even the human drug dealers.

But they couldn't stop the flood of witnesses and reports leaked about prisoner abuse and what was worse in the public eyes, abuse of humans under the MRD.

"I can't believe that the city of San Francisco is suing the MRD and the counts are just allowing this to happen!" Gyrich yelled. "Wraith why the hell didn't you do something about this?" The men were meeting with General Eddington.

"Me? I can't personally check up what goes on in every city the MRD are in!" Wraith shouted.

"No, but you knew about it!" Gyrich shouted.

"So did you!" Wraith barked.

"Quiet! Face it," Eddington growled. "You two let the MRD run wild and now we're paying the price. Don't think I won't replace the two of you if it suits me. Right now I'm being more than generous for you to fix your own mistakes!"

"It's not as if you didn't know about what the MRD was doing," Wraith pointed out. "Or profited from it!"

"Don't think we can't reveal your connection and your personal stake in it," Gyrich told him. "Project M? Remember that? Your idea to take the most powerful mutants the MRD captures and turn them into weapons?"

"Who knew that some of those mutants we sent to the project were really vampires and were animals?' Wraith groaned. "Besides the werewolves of course."

"Those few you could catch!" Eddington snapped. "We are just going to have to lay low for a while. Take things easier. We'll weather this storm but we have to be smart about it."

"By shutting down the Sentinel Project? We need them in the field!" Wraith shouted.

"The Prowlers and the smaller machines are one thing," Eddington said. "But those Sentinels cause just as much damage as mutants. We're going to have to store them until something larger comes up."

"We still have Project Wideawake in case things get out of hand," Gyrich said.

"They're already out of hand if you let those mutants take refuge in San Francisco!" Wraith snarled.

"For crying out loud, Wraith you still have the MRD in every other city in America," Eddington snapped. "Besides it might be to our advantage that San Francisco is a haven for mutants. For the time being."

"You want them to have a haven?" Wraith yelled.

"More like a trap," Gyrich snorted. "Sooner or later those mutants are going to screw up."

"And when they do we'll know where all the mutants are," Eddington said. "Besides the majority of the public still hates mutants. They just don't like our tactics."

"And what the hell kind of tactics **should** we use?" Wraith yelled. "You want us to sing them lullabies and tuck them into bed or something?"

"Just be patient and cooperative," Eddington said. "Get rid of the more obvious idiots who are profiting from the MRD raids and keep the rest under the radar. We just have to pretend to play ball and wait it out. Trust me."

"It's not **you **we don't trust," Wraith grumbled.

Despite the shocking revelations and the relative truce that had been won in San Francisco, the world was still gripped with anti-mutant hysteria. Of course now that anti-mutant hysteria had been added with anti-vampire hysteria, anti-werewolf and other were-creature hysteria and anger at pigeons in general, whether they were were-creatures or not.

"It's kind of a shock to wake up one morning and find out that half the planet ain't human," Orwell Shlotz, from Pennsylvania told a reporter. "That means there ain't as many humans as we thought and our place in this world is far from secure."

More incidents of violence sprung up all over the country to demonstrate the fact. A meeting of a local KKK chapter turned chaotic when the Grand Dragon revealed to his followers that he was really a vampire and that he had been using the hood to escape the sun all these years.

"But I'm a **white** vampire!" Were the last words he said before being staked through the heart with the end of a wooden flagpole.

There were other incidents in cities all over the country. Mostly bands of men and women in mobs claiming to hunt were pigeons. Of course most of the time all they were able to shoot were ordinary pigeons and the occasional beer glass. And one man got shot in the buttocks.

An incident involving Prince Namor from Atlantis using a twenty story giant octopus to attack the Fantastic Four in New York City Harbor three days after the Sentinel attack in San Francisco didn't help matters either.

The short version of the story was that some manufacturer was polluting the area of the ocean where Atlantis was located. And the headquarters for this big wig just happened to be in New York City by the harbor.

Namor, being the calm reasonable leader that he was did the only logical thing. He sent an army of Altantians and a giant octopus to attack the city.

It took a day but the Fantastic Four as well as the Avengers not only repelled the attack, but Captain America and Sue Richards managed to calm Namor down. The offending polluter was arrested, and Captain America managed to talk Namor into signing a peace treaty right on national television that stated that America would slow down and stop polluting the oceans if Namor didn't attack.

It was also shown on national television that Namor himself was a mutant, a product of a liaison between a human father and an Atlantian Princess nearly seventy years ago.

Needless to say, neither the incident nor the revelation of Namor's background helped matters for mutant kind.

Nor did the news leaked to the press about the Weapon X Project. While many of the details were sketchy at best, several documents detailing mutant experimentation and breeding experiments were leaked to the media, particularly the Daily Bugle of New York City. No one is sure exactly who leaked the news. Some think it was Mystique. Others point to Emma Frost. Some say Spider Man or Punisher may have had a hand in the incident. Still others believe it was Deadpool as some kind of revenge for a stiffed check.

But whoever did it, however the news was leaked to the press the damage was done. Government approved experimentation of super mutant soldiers outraged the public, but not for the reasons the mutants hoped.

High ranking leaders of the armed forces spoke out, arguing that human beings were good enough to fight every other war in history. Why replace them with mutants? Religious leaders shouted on the news about this 'damned attempt to play God'.

The American people were feeling very vulnerable. The idea that super powered killing machines made by the government and running around loose made them even more vulnerable.

This led to more outcries for mutants being segregated, locked up, banned from breeding and marriage (not necessarily in that order) and all sorts of wonderful oppression and terror.

And of course the loudest cries of all came from the FOH and Purity. Then again they had their own problems. Especially the FOH. For starters many of their backers and wealthiest supporters started to have serious troubles. Some lost their money due to bad buisness investments, many of them didn't remember making. Others lost their money due to some computer hackers somehow getting into their bank accounts and taking everything they had. One investor lost everything when all three of his manufacturing plants were destroyed overnight by fire and his fire insurance had been mysteriously canceled.

Although it was never proven, many historians believe that these financial attacks were the work of the MLF. The MLF had files on nearly every member of Purity and the FOH. They systematicaly began bankrupting and destroying the reputations of the highest members of these organizations as well as their benefactors. Week after week the news reported some member of the FOH or Purity being arrested or commiting suicide due to financial troubles, usually the FOH.

Similar problems occured in FOH offices overseas, along with many of their supporters. Many officials and men of great importance in dozens of countries became either mysteriously bankrupted or died of unusual circumstances. It is theorized that the Guild of Thieves and Assassins did their part as they worked to rebuild their shattered clan and get revenge on those who wronged them.

This was the time period the Friends of Humanity began their deepest decline in both power and membership. The FOH had never truly recovered after the death of Graydon Creed and personal vendettas as well as outside forces kept the once powerful organization from uniting. Bickering within the FOH power structure made revitalizing the FOH almost impossible. Some members were so concerned over their own power plays and making money, they didn't care what happened to the organization. Others became too drunk with what little power they had to realize that it could lead to their own downfall until it was too late. Videos of FOH members acting drunk and commiting crimes like robbery and arson on human houses began to appear on Youtube and other websites. More and more FOH ranking members were being arrested due to anonymous tips of fraud, embezzlement and drug trafficking. The great irony was that several MRD officers were forced to raid their own FOH meeting houses on orders because those places were under suspicion of drug use. And there were always cameras or a news media there so they could not cover up what was going on under their own roof.

After a while, it became common sense for any MRD officer to give up membership of the FOH in order to keep their jobs.

It was in the city of Albany New York when the most damaging blow to the FOH was given. And X-Force was a part of it. Technically.

"Let me get this straight," Jamie asked. "We're going to give a major blow to the FOH just by walking down this street and not doing **anything**?" The two mutants were walking down a street.

"That's right," Layla told him. "Well maybe one **other** thing."

They walked by a bar that had several FOH members hanging around it. Some of them were very drunk and heavily armed. "HEY!" One man shouted as Layla casually gave them the finger before walking away. "GIRL! YOU SHOW US RESPECT!"

"Why that little…" Another man growled. "Come on boys!" They started to follow them.

"What did you do **that** for?" Jamie shouted.

"To make them follow us," Layla said matter of factly as they turned a street corner. "Just stop right here in front of this building."

"Uh maybe we should be **running?**" Jamie gulped. "Just a suggestion."

"Just keep cool," Layla said. "I know what I'm doing!"

"Good at least **one** of us does," Jamie groaned as the mob of drunk and half drunk FOH members stormed up to them.

"Hey you girl? Who do you think you are? What are you doing?" One FOH man shouted as the mob came up to them. Some of them were carrying chains and baseball bats.

"Nothing, just standing here," Jamie gulped nervously.

"That and to meet the penguin that wants to steal your bike," Layla said casually.

"I KNEW IT!" A drunk FOH man shouted. "YOU HEAR THAT ROY? I TOLD YOU THAT PENGUIN WAS UP TO NO GOOD!"

"You only see that penguin when you're drunk!" A half drunken man snapped. "Wait…If she saw it, is she drunk too?"

"Uh, **maybe?**" Jamie gulped.

"Oh look, here come more friends of the penguin," Layla said cheerfully. A mob of Purity members stormed up to them. "Hey mister, these guys are infringing on your territory and they are in league with the penguin."

"Oh they **are**, are they?" The drunken FOH snarled.

"It's those Purity punks!" A slightly sober FOH man snapped. "What are they doing here?"

"They're trying to muscle you out of your territory," Layla told him. "Oh and that one on the right over there with the tie? I saw him hitting on your girlfriend Roy."

"Oh he **did**, did he?" Roy snarled.

"I told you those scanners worked!" The head member of the Purity mob snapped. "Those two are mutants! Get out of our way FOH fools! We're going to take them!"

"Back off prayer boy! We saw them first!" An FOH man shouted.

"I would if I were you," Layla said to the Purity men. "These guys mean business and could take you all out."

"Damn right we could!" Another drunk FOH man shouted.

"You aren't even in a state to take out the trash!" A Purity man yelled.

"Are you going to let them talk to you like that?" Layla asked the FOH.

"Hell no!" Several FOH snarled.

"Shut up mutant!" A Purity man went to grab her.

"Hey! You don't tell her to shut up! **We'll **tell her to shut up!" A drunken FOH man blocked him.

"And you stay away from my woman!" Roy stormed up to another Purity man.

"You're drunk!" A Purity man shouted.

"Hell yeah!" The drunken FOH punched the Purity man's lights out. Before anyone knew it both the FOH and Purity were brawling on the street and then shooting at each other.

"Now we **run!"** Layla said as she and Jamie ran away.

"Hey! They're getting away!" An FOH man pulled out his gun.

"What the devil is going on out here?" Someone emerged from the building.

"MUTANT PENGUIN!" The drunk let out a shot. "MUTANT PENGUIN!"

BANG!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Oh God…" Jamie saw what happened. "Layla…"

"Just **run!** We've done our part!" Layla yelled. "And don't look back!"

Two hours later…

"A horrible clash between members of the FOH and Purity erupted in a violent and tragic disaster in downtown Albany," Trish Tilby was on national television. "No one is exactly sure how this conflict started. As far as the authorities can figure out so far, it seems there was some kind of territory clash. The result was in six people killed, several more gravely wounded including a nun that worked at this orphanage which was burned to the ground as a result of the riot."

"Oh God…" Senator Kelly groaned as he watched the news report.

"Despite being gravely wounded in her right arm, Sister Mary Ann Catherine bravely charged into the flames to rescue two of her charges," Trish Tilby described the scene shown on camera. "Two severely autistic little girls. She was then treated by paramedics for not only her gunshot wound, but smoke inhalation."

"Hey Roy! Look! I'm on TV!" A drunken man in an FOH jacket staggered out behind Trish. "Whooooooooo!"

"Uh police are still questioning suspects," Trish tried to retain her composure. "Trying to find out what happened here."

"Yeah I shot that mutant penguin up goooodd!" The drunk hiccupped.

"There is a slight possibility that alcohol may have been a factor here," Trish wrinkled her nose from the smell. "Sir, can you tell me in your own words what happened?"

"Yeah I'll tell ya…I'll tell ya what happened," The drunk hiccupped. "Me and Roy and the fellas was hunting some mutie and then these Purity bozos got in our way. Then this big ol' mutie penguin just appeared out of nowhere and uh…It's all kind a hazy after that. You smell good."

"Uh okay…" Trish tried to step back.

"Hey baby, you wanna make out behind the dumpster at the 7 Eleven?" The drunk hiccupped.

"Security!" Trish shouted. "Let go of me!"

"Oh come on baby don't be a tease!" The drunk hiccupped as he grabbed her. Trish kneed him in the groin and kicked him hard. Then she pulled some pepper spray out of her coat pocket and doused him with it. "YEOWWWWWWWW!"

"This might be a problem," Kelly winced as he watched two police officers grab the drunk on the news report. He turned off the television in his office. "You think I should talk about this the next time I go to an FOH rally?"

General Eddington and House Leader Thaddeus Howell of the Republican Party gave him a look. "I think they might be **aware** of the problem, Kelly," Eddington said sarcastically. "You can not be serious!"

"What?" Kelly asked them.

"Going to an FOH Rally, **now?**" Eddington snapped. "Are you **out** of your tiny little pinhead mind?"

"God I thought things were bad with that mess with the Girl Scouts," Howell groaned. "This makes **that **look like a mild fracas! You can not possibly still be thinking of supporting these idiots?"

"They shot a **nun,** Kelly!" Eddington yelled. "Who the hell is going to get behind **that?**"

"Not to mention trying to assault a reporter on national television," Kelly groaned. "Live!"

"Don't forget they set fire to an **orphanage!"** Howell shouted. "An orphanage that had **no** mutants inside! They were all special needs kids! You can't set a special needs orphanage on fire and shoot up all the nuns! That does not sit well with voters. Particularly the ones that actually go to **church!** Do you have any idea how many calls I got today? Forget the religious right! Even the **atheists** are upset!"

"Who **wouldn't** be upset?" Eddington groaned. "I still can't believe the footage they shot of that nun they shot running into the building and grabbing those frightened orphans even with her arm bleeding!"

"Well it's not like anyone was killed," Kelly sighed. "They were able to get her to the hospital in time and all the kids were saved. But I do see your point. But I can't just abandon them! It's almost election time! I can't afford to lose any support!"

"Kelly you're **already **losing support right and left!" Howell told him. "It was bad enough when you started blabbing secrets about your fellow senators on national television! You already lost half of your supporters in the Senate when that happened!"

"Yes, but most of them were removed from the Senate anyway," Kelly waved. "People see me as a man who is willing to clean up Washington and I did so."

"Yes, you also cleaned up half of our supporters who secretly bankroll our special projects!" Eddington snapped.

"So funding will be a little tight for a while!" Kelly snorted.

"It will be even tighter if more people believe that groups like the MRD and the FOH are part of the problem!" Eddington snapped. "The MRD are necessary but the FOH **aren't!"**

"Senator you might want to reconsider your backing of the FOH," Senator Howell told him. "If I were you…I'd distance myself as far from them as possible."

"You're right," Kelly sighed. "The FOH is too reckless and out of control. They're too much of a liability. But who will I throw my support for?"

"The MRD of course," Eddington said. "You can always use the one bad apple doesn't ruin the whole bunch speech. Rather ironic but necessary."

"How is that ironic?" Kelly asked.

"You really don't see it?" Howell groaned. "My God, you're an idiot! Even I can get the irony!"

"What about Purity?" Kelly asked. "I could always shift my focus to them. They are a bit more clean cut than that roughneck crowd of the FOH."

"Fine. Them too. Just do it," Eddington let out a bored sigh. And of course Kelly did.

Kelly's withdrawal of support from the FOH and his newfound support of Purity would be something that the FOH would not forget nor forgive. And that would become Kelly's greatest downfall.

Or at least that was what history would record.

The real story of his downfall was much different. But that will be explored later.

For now we will explore a few more instances in the Mutant War that would become important.


	57. Fun With XForce

**Fun With X Force**

_**Excerpt from James Maddox's book, End Of Innocence: Growing Up Mutant**_

Despite the X-Men and Misfits winning a tentative peace in San Francisco and struggling to put on rather successful display of human/mutant cooperation, the war went on in the rest of the country. A war that X-Force was still fighting guerilla style.

This was a very odd and difficult time for me. Even more difficult than my formative years with the X-Men, which I had thought was pretty impossible. I had just turned sixteen and was only halfway through my growth spurt. Worries about acne and girls were replaced with worries about bullet holes, angry mobs and Sentinels. And other things. Mostly dealing with my team.

The missions themselves weren't the problem. Actually they were rather easy compared to many of the missions of other mutant groups. Mostly because of Layla Miller. Having someone on your team who knew **exactly** what to do, what to blow up and when the best time to do it with as little bloodshed as possible was a distinct advantage.

Of course many members of my team had no problems killing whenever possible. Some of them were starting to keep a tally, competing with each other on how many enemies they could kill. I suppose it should have bothered me more but looking back on it, I shouldn't have been so surprised. I grew up surrounded by death, giant robots and mutants who killed more people than the armies of some countries.

I guess back then my 'home life' was anything but stable. Especially since those were the years I didn't have any real home. Every week X-Force moved from place to place. County to county. State to state. Sometimes we hid out in the woods where there were no people for miles around. Other times we hung out in the city, hiding in everything from crappy apartments in the most dangerous slums to warehouses and sometimes penthouses.

Layla was in charge of finding places for us. Being that she 'knew stuff' she always knew where the best places for us to hide were. Often they were places where either the owners had left for vacation and there were no nosy neighbors or abandoned properties. If we were able to steal enough money from the MRD that week we could afford a few days in a hotel. These were places the MRD would never think of looking for us or wouldn't be at that time. We were always moving, staying at least two steps ahead of the MRD. By the time they figured out that there could be mutants in the area, we were usually long gone.

Not that there was anywhere else for me to go. Shortly after the war began I learned my parents had been killed in an MRD raid. They had refused to cooperate when the MRD came around looking for me and were killed for it. Even though I hadn't lived with them since I was ten it still hurt and only fueled my rage against the MRD. So going to the X-Men was out of the question in my mind.

Forge was in charge of 'fundraising'. He was actually rather good at bookkeeping as well as getting cash. Using his technology skills he could hack into MRD and FOH accounts rather well. Domino also went out a lot and she always came back with either food or cash. She never told us exactly where she got them and I thought it was best to never ask.

Obviously I didn't go to school during this time but I learned a lot. I learned how to use, clean and build several types of guns thanks to Bishop. Domino taught me how to fight with a knife as well as become an expert marksman. I learned a lot of computer programming and how to build several types of machines from Forge. And some bookkeeping. Warpath taught me a lot of things about cars, trucks and even planes. How to drive them, fly them and fix them. And the others taught me so many other things too. Strategy, languages, history, how to fight and how to survive.

What little free time I had wasn't exactly spent doing average things teenage kids do. I did some joyriding with Layla and Taylor in stolen cop cars or MRD vehicles. Hacking into computers and screwing around with them like they were video games. Watching ultra violent movies I knew no normal adult would let me watch, including some porn fics. Okay a lot of porn fics. Hey I was just horny teenage kid with very little boundaries. Give me a break!

It's not like the adults gave us a lot of rules. We were mostly treated like one of them because we had proven ourselves in battle again and again. As long as we didn't get caught I don't think either Bishop or Domino cared what we did.

Honestly, me running around watching porno wasn't exactly the biggest problem we had. The biggest problem were the so called adults of X-Force.

I had become increasingly worried about the mental state of my comrades. Bishop would brood for hours, often muttering things under his breath. The words I could make out 'The Witness', 'Kill Hope' and 'Gonna blow those bastards up' didn't exactly do much to ease my conscience. Domino would snap at herself all the time, claiming that she was being mentally contacted by a telepathic boyfriend from the future who kept insisting on talking to her and showing her visions at inopportune moments, such as during American Idol or sitting on the toilet. Willow would cry for hours and talk to the trees. Of course since she was a plant manipulator this sort of behavior was rather expected. Even when she claimed she had to break up heated debates between the rosebush and an elm tree about the possibility of an Al Franken presidency.

Forge wasn't exactly much better. He would tinker with machines for hours, sometimes laughing and cackling to himself. Apparently those thirty years of solitude in the Middleverse had given him a bad habit of making conversations with himself in funny voices and he had slipped back into that state of mind. Which wasn't that sound to begin with. When Forge started wearing a satellite on his head in his spare time and claiming it was his destiny to fight someone called 'The Adversary' I knew he had drifted off to La La Land.

Strong Guy and Telek were fine, as long as they weren't talking about baseball and reality television. More than once we had to drag them apart after an argument on whether Jon was justified on stepping out on Kate from Jon and Kate Plus Eight. Then they started to share an interest in show tunes. This made missions not only a lot more lively, but extremely weird.

Even Taylor was becoming a bit unhinged. Apparently for some reason he asked Layla when he was going to die and she made the mistake of telling him. He wouldn't tell any of us when but he went through the normal transitions of grieving within a day. He decided that since he was gonna die anyway he was going to live for the moment. He started doing crazy stunts once reserved for those lunatics on Jackass.

Warpath wasn't much of a help. He started joining in on Taylor's reckless stunts. Including the time the two of them filled an entire MRD station with chocolate pudding. He was also getting a little bit too obsessed with Quentin Tarantino films. He started wearing a yellow and black striped jumpsuit and carried a sword as well as a gun and kept quoting his movies whenever possible. Or he'd wear those suits with a black mask like O-Ren's gang the Crazy 88's wore. And he watched the movie 'Pulp Fiction' as well as a little known episode of the Golden Girls every chance he got. I knew it would be only a matter of time before he would re-enact that scene from Reservoir Dogs and dance around maiming some poor MRD soldier to the tune of 'Stuck In the Middle'.

The only sane person left on the team besides me was Layla. We were the only two at the time not cracking under the pressure. Then again Layla didn't exactly reassure me with her knowledge of the future.

"I wouldn't worry about Bishop too much," Layla once told me after I told her that I overheard Bishop grumbling about killing someone even if he had to attach a bomb to his arm. "He's not gonna do it. In this universe anyway. So forget about it. You don't have to worry about that."

"Well excuse me," I grunted as I lay back on the hill near the cabin we were staying at. "Not everybody knows everything about the future. So I'm gonna keep worrying."

"I don't know everything," Layla corrected me. "I know stuff. Okay it's a lot of stuff but it's not **everything.**"

"Really? There's stuff even **you **don't know?" I asked.

"Five things," Layla said. "There's five things I don't know."

"Like…?"

"Like why Denise Richards and the Kardashians keep having their own reality series for one thing," Layla said. "It just doesn't make sense. I mean I know they're train wrecks but they're not even entertaining train wrecks. I just don't get it."

"Okay that's one," I said. "What else don't you know? Oh do you know…?"

"I don't know what happens after we die," Layla interrupted. "I knew you were gonna ask me that. That's two."

"Oh okay," I said. "You know…?"

"I can't help the fact that it creeps you out before you say something," Layla shrugged. "But it is a time saver."

"You know one of these days I'm going to do something even **you **won't see coming!" I pouted.

"You can try," She smirked.

"All right I **will!**" I said. "I know you think I'm going to do something stupid like make a funny face or say some weird word that doesn't exist, but I'm not. I'm gonna do something really unexpected."

"You don't say," She sounded bored.

"It's true," I told her, determined more than ever to give her one surprise.

"So you say."

"So one day I'm going to…OOGIEE! OOKIE OOOOGGGGIEEEE! BOOOOOOOOOO!" I made a face and looked at her only to find her parroting the exact same words and movements. "Okay you really know how to take the fun out of a relationship."

"It's not that I don't appreciate you trying," She said. "It's just I haven't had a real surprise since I got this power. It's kind of sucks sometimes. Like you know the ending to a movie even before you've seen it."

"So…You don't mind me trying?" I raised an eyebrow. "As in you think there's a chance? Because if there wasn't a chance you'd be a lot more annoyed about it and tell me to stop! Right?"

"Or I could just be more amused at proving you wrong," She smirked at me.

"You're right," I frowned. "Your powers do suck sometimes."

"Actually there is something else I don't know," Layla said as she got up. "There's a chance that this next mission might change the war completely. But we have to hurry."

Without breaking stride she marched right into the cabin. I followed behind. And of course as we walked in we walked straight into insanity.

"Look Bishop I got enough inside information about the future and how everything can get screwed up from a guy who can't take a hint!" Domino was yelling at our fearless leader. "I don't need a lecture from **you **to add to it!"

"Apparently I do! You have no idea how close we are to…" Bishop snarled, clearly in one of his moods.

"Yeah, yeah, extinction, concentration camps, having our heads shaved and branded like cattle before we're killed! Yes! I **get **it!" Domino screamed. "Why do you think I've been putting up with you this past year? It's certainly not for your company or **stimulating **conversation!"

"Soon, soon…" Forge was on the floor with a goatee, long hair and wearing his satellite helmet. Surrounding him were several little robotic dolls and he was stitching burlap skin onto them. "The new evolution will begin! It's perfect! Instead of Sentinels there will be stitchpunks!"

Apparently one of the biggest mistakes ever made was letting Forge see the movie 9. For so many reasons.

"Stitchpunks! My glorious little stitchpunks!" Forge cackled happily. "They'll never see it coming! A whole new race of organic robots to carry on the mutant X-gene in case we fail! And even if we don't they will be our friends! Friends!"

"Oh crap," Warpath was watching television, clearly bored. "He's into the rag dolls again."

"Stitchpunks! Not rag dolls!" Forge snapped. He picked one up and started petting it. "Ignore him my precious! Daddy knows what you are!"

"And we all know what **Daddy **is," Warpath growled. "A complete and total basket case."

"I'm just saying he was robbed!" Telek shouted at Strong Guy. "Nathan Lane should have won that Tony and you **know** it!"

"Please! You're just jealous because David Hyde Pierce can act and sing circles around him and you know it!" Strong Guy snapped.

"You take that back!" Telek stood up and stood in a fight pose.

"MAKE ME!" Strong Guy flexed his muscles.

"With pleasure!" Telek used his powers to throw furniture at Strong Guy.

"Give me back my bra you little brat!" Willow was chasing Taylor around the room.

"Why? You never wear one anyway!" Taylor cackled.

"HEY!" Forge shrieked as Taylor nearly trampled one of his precious stitchpunks. "Watch it you…"

"I don't appreciate you questioning my leadership every other minute!" Bishop yelled, oblivious to what his teammates were doing.

"I have no choice, because during those alternate minutes you idiots are doing stupid things trying to get us killed!" Domino yelled back.

SMASH!

A chair flew past her head and smashed into the wall. "PRODUCERS, PRO-SMUCERS! GIVE ME SPAMALOT ANY DAY OF THE WEEK!" Strong Guy shouted.

"SEE WHAT I MEAN?" Domino yelled.

"GIVE ME THAT BRA!" Willow yelled as she got into a tug of war with Taylor.

"OOH! I can use that fabric for my new stitchpunk!" Forge grabbed some scissors and before anyone could stop him, he cut the bra in half.

"MY BRA! YOU ARE SO DEAD FORGE!" Willow leapt on Forge and began to strangle him.

"The **third** thing I didn't know…" Layla sighed. "I mean I knew this team would be crazy but I had no idea **how **crazy!"

"HEY EVERYBODY **SHUT UP!"** I yelled. Everyone did so and looked at us.

"If you are all **finished** acting like three year olds, we have a new mission," Layla said, interrupting them. "Scratch that, three year olds are more **mature **than you maniacs!"

"Good I was starting to get bored," Warpath snorted. "So what did you see this time?"

"Something if we are lucky we could stop this war from getting worse," Layla said. "In the city there's a warehouse the MRD is using for their experiments. It's where they are making the new Mastermold Program."

"Mastermold?" Bishop's head snapped.

"You know about it?" Telek asked.

"Mastermold was the mechanical unit that not only produced Sentinels, but was ultimately responsible for taking over the world," Bishop growled. "It's programming took control of all Sentinels and every piece of machinery on Earth, so there was almost nowhere mutants could hide. Somehow it even managed to take over Cerebro."

"Whoa, heavy," Forge blinked.

"So what? Layla tells us where it is and we blow it up," Domino shrugged. "Save the world, end of story. End of Sentinels."

"Not necessarily," Layla sighed. "My knowledge of the future is unclear on this one. We only have a fifty percent chance of succeeding."

"That's more than what we need," Bishop growled. "Okay Layla, give us the layout."

So the plan was made. Bishop and I would escort Forge and Layla into the building where Forge would place a computer virus in the system that would eradicate the Mastermold program once and for all. The others would distract the guards and any Sentinels outside.

"Okay guys, are we ready to rumble?" Telek cracked his knuckles.

"Let's go over the list," Strong Guy snorted. "Domino?"

"You guys ready with your powers?" Domino asked.

"More than ready," Telek nodded.

"Heavy duty lasers?" Domino checked her weapons. "Check. Rosebushes?"

"Check," Willow had several rosebush plants in pots with her.

"Static?" Domino asked.

"Oh I am **more** than ready," Taylor grinned.

"Music from Pulp Fiction? Double check!" Warpath grinned. He had his Kato mask on as well as a black suit.

"Isn't that outfit from the **wrong movie?"** Taylor asked.

"Yeah but it's still cool," Warpath snorted.

"Let's introduce ourselves," Domino grinned. "Hit it!"

As the song 'You Never Can Tell' blasted Domino, Warpath and Strong Guy blasted the outside of the base with their weapons. It wasn't long before the few soldiers guarding the base fell back and five Sentinels appeared.

"They fell for it!" Domino shouted. "Okay you three! Let 'em have it!"

"Only **five** Sentinels?" Taylor snorted as he used his powers to control two of the Sentinels and made them destroy each other. "I'm insulted."

"I know," Willow snorted as one of her rosebushes grew huge and destroyed two more Sentinels bearing down on them. "There's barely enough to go around."

"Nice to see you left me one to deal with!" Telek snapped as he focused on his powers on the internal engines, taking the Sentinel apart from the inside. Domino got impatient and blew up the head with her grenade launcher. "HEY!"

"Sorry, no time…" Domino pointed out as a few Prowlers and armed soldiers attacked. "We have new friends to play with."

"Cake," Telek used his telekinesis to yank the weapons out of some of the soldiers' hands. Then fired their own weapons at them.

"It's not nice to fool around with nature," Willow grinned as she made another rosebush grew and attacked the soldiers.

"You know they are making this **too easy** for us," Taylor snorted as he took control of the Prowlers to attack the remaining soldiers. "I almost feel sorry for them. Almost."

While the rest of our team was having fun outside we were dealing with the MRD and Sentinels, we were doing the dirty work. And it was really dirty.

"Ugh why would a Sentinel manufacturing plant smell so bad?" I held my nose. I had three of my dupes with me carrying blasters.

"So much easier sneaking through the sewer system than going through the front door," Layla smiled. "Unfortunately the rest of the way isn't going to be as easy as this."

And it wasn't. Oh we took out a few armed guards but when we got to the control room we had a bit of a surprise. You see the control room wasn't a small room. It was a huge room, with a giant Sentinel surrounded by dozens of other Sentinels.

"Sentinels! Stop them!" A scientist standing by the main computer that was hooked up to Mastermold screamed. Of course they sprang to life.

"Oh crap there are even **more** Sentinels in here!" Forge yelled. "We're dead!"

"Just shut up and get that virus into the computer!" Bishop shouted as he prepared to blast the nearest Sentinel.

"We'll try to clear a path to you!" I shouted to him as my dupes and I readied our weapons.

"Don't worry about it," Layla smirked. "Someone else will take care of it."

Before we knew it a giant rosebush crashed through the wall and into several Sentinels. "Aren't you guys **done** yet?" Willow snapped as she rode the giant plant with the rest of the team hanging on.

"We got held up!" I shouted. Or one of my dupes shouted. Sometimes it's hard for me to remember.

"As usual it's up to us to pick up the slack!" Domino took her rocket launcher and blasted it at the nearest Sentinel.

_"One! Singular sensation! Every little step I take!"_ Strong Guy sang as he helped trash the base. _"One! Thrilling explosion to every move that I make…"_

"Strong Guy stop singing and start paying attention!" Willow snapped as she made the tree crash directly through a couple of Sentinels, destroying them.

"Destroy the mutants…" Mastermold began to speak. "Destroy…"

"Ah shaddap!" Taylor had taken control of two more Sentinels to destroy the others. Unfortunately he had also accidentally blown up the computer connecting to Mastermold. "Whoops. Sorry."

"What was that for? Now I can't introduce the virus!" Forge snapped as he shot around with a rifle at the soldiers.

"Sorry! My aim was off!" Taylor snapped.

"Okay, Plan B!" Bishop shouted. "Let's just blow this sucker up!"

"Fine with me!" I told them as several soldiers tried to attack me using hand to hand combat. I made more dupes and easily knocked them out. I tried not to wince as I saw Domino shoot and kill the soldiers that were down.

"There's one rat trying to get away!" Domino saw the scientist try to escape.

"Surrender…" Mastermold intoned before a large tree branch crashed through its chest.

"Surrender **this!**" Willow shouted. "This is for the Eloi you slaughtered, monster!"

By now several soldiers and Sentinels were fleeing instead of fighting. "Come back you cowards!" Warpath yelled as he cut the head off of one soldier.

"Forget them! Let's go after the head rats!" I told him. We ran up to the communications room.

"No they're not X-Men! They're some other mutants!" The Scientist was shouting at a figure on the screen. "I'm sending the information…"

BANG!

"Message deleted," Domino snorted as she put down her gun.

"Too bad Trask wasn't here as well," Forge snorted. "I'd have personally blasted him! Guys like him give mechanical life forms a bad name!"

"Oh God, not the Stitchpunk thing again," Domino rolled her eyes.

"No, but we have a new friend," Bishop pointed to the screen and an enraged Bastion. "Augustus Bastion. Sorry, pal. But we're shutting down this project for good!"

"By the time you get here, there will be nothing left," Forge said as he set up a small but powerful bomb. "Unless of course they get here in under ten minutes. But even then…"

"I can't believe the fools I have to work with!" Bastion screamed. "Trask assured me that these Sentinels would work against the X-Men when they couldn't handle some renegades!"

"I am getting so sick and tired of people comparing us to the **X-Men!"** I shouted. "Even the Misfits don't get it half as bad as the rest of us!"

This was also a sore point for Bishop as well.

"Here's a little tip, the X-Men aren't the saviors of mutant kind! **I **am!" Bishop shouted before he blew up the console.

"Oh well that's nice to know," Domino gave him a look.

"What?" Bishop asked.

"**We** are. You should have said **we** are the saviors of mutant kind instead of **you **hogging all the glory!" Domino pointed at his chest.

"I was just making a point," Bishop told her.

"If the point was that you are **glory hog**, then yes, you have made it!" Domino yelled. "We're a team you jackass!"

"Yes, but it's **my **responsibility to lead it and to make sure that my future never happens!" Bishop shouted back.

"It's not just **your** responsibility you…" Domino yelled.

"Uh guys, **excuse me!"** Forge waved his hand. "Bomb gonna go off over here. Got about nine and a half minutes to get out. Just thought you should know."

"Oh right," Bishop blinked.

"We should run," Domino agreed.

And we did. We got out exactly fifty seconds before the bomb we planted blew up the warehouse, destroying everything inside.

"Well that was fun," Warpath said sarcastically as he looked at the damage.

"Hey aside from nearly getting us all killed it was a successful mission," Forge shrugged.

"No, it wasn't. We failed. All we did was slow Mastermold down for several months," Layla sighed. "It transferred itself to a damaged Sentinel at the last minute and flew miles away. There's no tracking it now."

"But you know where it went!" Domino said. "You do don't you?"

"It's too dangerous," She gave her a look. "If we all went after it now we'd all be captured or worse. We just have to keep doing what we need to do until another opportunity presents itself."

"No!" Bishop shouted. "We need to find Mastermold and destroy it **now!"** Several other adults agreed.

"Come on guys you know she's right," I said. "I mean when has Layla ever been wrong before?"

"At least we blew up an MRD base, trashed a whole bunch of Sentinels and slowed Mastermold down," Taylor said. "That's got to be worth **something**, right?"

"Bishop don't be so focused on the goal that you lose sight of the big picture," Layla said. "Isn't that what your mentor once told you?"

Layla always did know exactly what to say.

"Fine," Bishop let out a breath. "What's our next target?"

"There's a new production factory being built in Nevada two days from here," Layla said. "The plan is for them to make Prowlers and other lower level machines. Not to mention mass producing new armor types for the MRD. If we destroy it, that means a lot fewer weapons against us. Plus there will be three mutants held captive there. We must rescue them before they are used as test subjects. If we're lucky, we can destroy the base just as they get there."

"Saving mutant lives is our highest priority," Telek said. "Blowing up that base would do that."

"Yeah let's trash that dump!" Strong Guy agreed.

"All right, let's pick up our equipment then move out," Bishop agreed.

And that was the end of it. Off we went to the next town, the next target. The next in an endless string of missions that would go on and on until the end of the war. Yes, we did blow up that factory. Yes, we did rescue those mutants and many more. Yes, Strong Guy still kept singing show tunes. And yes, Bishop and the others kept going into a slow decent into darkness and madness.

A darkness that one day I would slide into myself.


	58. Memoirs of A Mutant Mobster

**Memoirs of A Mutant Mobster**

**The following are actual entries of the personal diary of Anthony 'Death Wish' Denmarsario, one of the leaders of the so called Mutant Mafia during the Mutant War. They were taken from the FBI criminal case files and help document the spread of and the beginnings of the decline of the Hellfire controlled Mutant Mafia**.

July 29.

Brain Freeze is getting on my case again about this diary. He is only one of two people who knows about it. The other is my therapist. And by therapist I mean the guy that tends my personal bar that is working on his psychiatric degree via the Internet. He's not a mutant but he knows how to listen. And he says by writing stuff down in my diary I can let go of some of the stress about my job. Can always burn it if I get the chance.

And lately this job does have a lot of stress. It's not just the buying and selling and the competition of other gangs, it's the fact that we're under attack from all sides. Cops, Mardies, those Cosa Nostra old timers all want a piece of the action.

Got 40 kilos of Jump from our Madripoor connection and another twenty from our supply in Mexico. Worth twenty million easy, even at the low price of five to ten bucks a pop. But then again money ain't the only goal here.

Gotta go, Brain Freeze is calling me Tony Soprano again. Need to remind him who is the boss of this joint.

July 30.

Things are not looking well. Fewer people are buying Jump. The word that it can turn people into mutants is getting around. I'm amazed it lasted this long. Fortunately humans are dumb. I told the boys to call it Ecstasy and/or a pill form of cocaine in order to stay in the market. It's not like we're protected by any truth in advertising laws. That should clear up the problem.

Also the fact that bitch Selene is running around destroying our product as well as our sellers is not helping. Being shot at is one thing, but a lot of our dealers are squeamish about being burned alive by a ticked off mutant or having their life force stolen by a five hundred thousand year old vampire. I know Selene isn't really a vampire but she's still killing our business. Decided to return the favor. Put a two million contract hit on her.

August 1.

Got into a screaming match with that freak Rocker of the MLF. Apparently he is a bit miffed because it turned out he was 'unaware' that the Hellfire Club was responsible for Genosha. Apparently those X-Dorks blabbed about it to them. It doesn't seem like they told them the whole truth. They think that doing business with a group that enslaves their own people is bad for the MLF. Like they really cared about what the Hellfire Club did before?

Long story short, the MLF are no longer our customers. Fine, who needs 'em? We got plenty of other clients just waiting for more stuff. Going to talk to a representative from Hydra today. Expect it to be a good meeting.

August 2.

How the hell did SHIELD find out about our meeting? Must have been someone in Hydra! They do tend to blab a lot. Lucky to get out while I could. Lost Louie and Dongo in the escape. Got shot to pieces covering my getaway. I was going to fire Dongo anyway. Turns out he'd been selling some of the stuff behind my back and keeping the product. Just one less loose end to deal with.

It gets worse, the hit man I hired to whack Selene has turned up dead. Burned to death in a cheap hotel fire. Yeah right. Gotta be that chick Magma that runs around with her now. Those two broads are a real pain in the ass. Put out another contract and bumped up the bounty to three million.

August 3

Brain Freeze had another one of his binges again. Why can't the bastard get drunk or do drugs like a normal guy? No, he has to get drunk on Blue Bunny, one of those freaking energy drinks. Claims they make him smarter. They make him crazy and freaking paranoid that's what they do. Claims my 'therapist' could be a spy for the cops. Seriously, the guy worked for my uncle back in the day. The only reason he joined me willingly was that my Uncle Tony was doing his wife behind his back. If I hadn't whacked my uncle, he would have.

Besides the genius keeps forgetting I'm also a telepath so I would know if he was going to betray me. Then again Brain Freeze isn't exactly the most reliable guy when he's on the stuff. He keeps hearing plots from everyone, even the pigeons. Claims the damn birds are in league with raccoons and are plotting to take over the world.

Note to self. Need to hire some new muscle.

August 4

I knew that stuff wasn't good for mutants. While on the Bunny Brain Freeze got high and fried the minds of a dozen off duty MRD. All at the same time at the same coffee shop. Not that I care about flatscans but this kind of attention I don't need. Got the Mardies all riled up. Told Brain Freeze if he didn't get his act together I'd find someone who would. I don't need this crap. Got enough to deal with. Went to New York base from Boston to check up on our operations there and to make contact with connections.

Dinner with the Kingpin. Even though technically we are rivals we're also part of the Hellfire Gang. Part of some stupid game the big boss Shaw is playing. Me, I just do my part and take care of my business.

The dinner was just an informal way of the two of us making sure that each crew stayed out of each other's territory. But also Kingpin warned me that New York was a little rougher than Boston. Yeah like having an insane immortal witch and her apprentice pyromaniac on my ass is so freaking easy.

Remind me to ask where Kingpin got a personal chef that good.

August 5

This town is freaking nuts. I'm not here **one day** and at least **five** different kind of costumed creeps are busting my chops. First this Spider Man character busts up a diamond robbery heist one of my low level flunkies puts together. Nothing fancy, a smash and grab in the diamond district but no. That wall crawling creep had to come swinging along at the same time and stopped it!

At almost the exact same time, two of my sellers were busted by believe it or not, the Thing. Had the stupidity to try and make a deal in a bar he frequents! How dumb is that? Those two are humans so no surprise there.

It gets better though. This other guy in a creepy red devil outfit busts up one of my warehouses with some Seventies throwback named Luke Cage. Then this Punisher nut blows up another one of my warehouses across town and kills off at least six of my men. All humans. No big loss but still…

Can't even go sightseeing because of all the lousy Mardies in this town. Stayed in hotel room with hookers for the rest of the evening. Friends of Elliot.

Go over new strategy tomorrow. Who knew running a mob gang would be so hard?

August 6

Selene trashes another one of my Jump production and selling operations in Cleveland. Two mutants and sixteen humans killed as well as building burned down. Only good thing is that I can get insurance money for it. Got a policy on fire, flood and mutant destruction.

If that wasn't bad enough I got into a screaming match with one of the local bosses under me at our 'company' meeting. Told him I was tired of him using four letter words and profanity. It's not businesslike. He replied in his own colorful way that there was something wrong with me and that I had some very striking similarities to females.

I explained to him that I found swearing distasteful and just because we were in the same business as the Sopranos didn't mean we had to sound like them. He reinstated his opinion as well as questioned my sexuality. Terminated his employment with a stray tire iron.

Daredevil busted up another drug deal. No mutants but just a few low level grunts. Put out bounty on his head too.

August 7

Mardies almost caught me again. Some yobo tipped off that there were freaks in the fancy four star hotel. Lucky for me I got connections so I moved to a better hotel across the street. Decided to have a little fun. Had Brain Freeze call in and tell them there were mutants hiding. Address given was a nearby FOH headquarters.

Another dumb grunt got his head blown off by the Punisher. He was trying to get information about our operation from me and he went a bit too far with interrogation. Put out a bounty on his head too.

August 8

The front page of the newspapers are all about how a gunfight between the MRD and the FOH. Seems the Freaks of Humanity didn't appreciate being mistaken for mutants. Two FOH dead, one Mardie wounded.

Punisher killed off some guy trying to collect the bounty on him. Daredevil got two more guys pinched and Selene killed off latest bounty hunter after her. Upped the ante on the bounty of all of 'em.

Took a baseball bat to one of my guys because he said disparaging things about Red Sox. He'd said bad things about the Yankees too so my New York guys weren't that upset about it.

August 9

One of my warehouses got busted into and taken over by Doctor Octopus. Didn't care about the drugs or money. Just needed a place to store his new weapon so he could hold the city for ransom and kill off Spider Man. My guys tried to tell him that he could have just rented the place if he wanted but got knocked around by metal tentacles. Cheapskate.

Sent anonymous tips to cops, Spider Man, Punisher and any other costumed creep I could find. Maybe this will get them off my back?

August 10

Didn't work. Spider Man saved the day while everyone else was too busy busting my chops. Punisher blew up another safe house and killed two more of my guys. In a fit of temper I accidentally fried the brains of the grunt who told me about it. Need to hire new people.

August 11

I gotta get out of this city. Too many nuts. Apparently the Human Torch and the Thing went at it and my car was one of the ones damaged. Two more grunts got busted by Daredevil. Another by Spider Man. And the Punisher blew up two more guys trying to collect on the bounty. Then he shot up a couple more of my guys and interrupted some very important sales. And then some white haired dame in a cat suit beats out one of my other guys on a jewel heist they've been planning.

Plus one of my salesmen didn't make any money today. Something about a lizard guy running around Central Park and nearly eating him. Too tired to hit him with something. I had my bodyguard Eddie do it.

August 12

Another bad day. More guys blown up by Punisher. More sellers chased away by insane lizard guy in Central Park and two of them got pinched by Luke Cage. Another guy got eaten by some weirdo mystic thing that popped up on the other side of town before the Fantastic Four got rid of it.

Worst of all I went to relax in my hotel room and who do I see? Some clown in a red devil mask. Asked him if he couldn't read the sign saying do not disturb. Asked me stuff I wasn't gonna tell him, like my relationship to the Kingpin. Tried to get rough with me. I couldn't use my telepathy on the guy for some reason but I was able to use my force beams. Made a mess of the room. Gonna get charged double for that.

Long story short Eddie and Brain Freeze burst in with a few more guys. Managed to scare him off but not without him warning me to stay out of Hell's Kitchen, he's gonna bring me down blah, blah, blah.

On top of it all the fight alerted MRD. Barely got away from the jerks. That's it. I'm out of this town!

August 13

A very good day today! Much better here in Jersey. Here I can walk around without looking over my shoulder. MRD more easy to bribe here.

Got a few more places set up. Sold some more Jump. Planned a few more heists. Things running smoothly for once. Had a good meal and found some better hookers.

August 14

I don't believe it. That mook Daredevil followed me here. Plus the Punisher was on my tail. Both jackasses ended up fighting each other as I made a getaway. Going off to somewhere there are no costumed nut jobs anywhere near me!

August 15

Philadelphia. Nice town. Great cheesesteaks. No costumed nuts. Good area for business. Think I'll 'introduce' myself to local mobs not aligned with Kingpin or Hellfire.

August 16

That was easier than I thought. Only three bosses not with either Kingpin and Hellfire. Bumped them off in one fell swoop. Easy. They were all having some kind of dinner and it was easy to go into their minds and make them kill each other. Newspapers had a field day. Got my guys running around working on moving in their territory.

August 17.

Why the hell didn't I come to Philadelphia sooner? It was so easy to grab rich pickings in this town. Almost all territory is under my control. Just a few holdouts. By dinnertime tomorrow I'll have half of the city.

August 18

Territory is mine. MRD and cops in town are bribed. Kingpin called me to congratulate me and Shaw Junior did too. Checked in on territory in Boston and other cities. Everything is going well despite Selene's little rampages and MRD crackdowns.

Life is good.

August 19

Life is crap. Brain Freeze was right.

Turns out some moronic maniacs took over the Senate the other day. Bunch of were raccoons and were pigeons and all sorts of were animals as well as vampires. It's like a freak show!

He's not gonna let me forget this anytime soon.

August 20

Crazy freaks still on TV and yammering about **their** rights getting violated. Makes me nuts. X-Freaks off to save the day. Yippee. Got too much work to do here. Got another shipment coming in from Mexico. Found out there was a Mardie snitch in my ranks. Gave him a headache and made him walk off a very tall building.

August 21

Big problems. There are Mardies and Sentinels crawling all over town. After what happened at the Senate the government went crazy big time. Even the ones I bribed can't get out of doing their jobs. They did warn me so I got my mutant crew out of harm's way. Hiding out in hotel. Don't dare to bring in any hookers. Guess it's baseball on TV and Scrabble tonight.

August 22

So now the X-Men and Misfits somehow swung a deal to make San Francisco a mutant haven. Got orders from upstairs to pull out all operations from San Francisco and relocate them. I think I'll take half of them to Philadelphia and send the rest to New York.

Not that I'm expecting much from NY but if they make me some money before they get blown up, it will work out.

August 23

Getting stir crazy hiding in hotel. Hotel is Hellfire owned so it has shields in to hide mutant signatures but still don't dare leave my room. Can only do so much work on the phone. Only thing I can do is wait out the storm.

August 24

More problems. One of our contacts sold a huge load of Jump as some other drug to some crooks in this prison in Arizona. Half the inmates either died or turned into freaks overnight. Most of them that changed turned insane immediately. Big riot and a lot of prisoners either escaped or were killed. A lot of guards were killed including the warden.

Also Selene destroyed Montgomery hideout and Jump manufacturing plant. Why doesn't she blow up some of the Kingpin's territory?

August 25

Getting harder and harder for our dealers to unload Jump now. No one will touch it thanks to CNN coverage of inmates in Arizona going crazy. One guy turned into some kind of bug and ate a prison guard on live TV. Definitely not good for business.

August 26

Kingpin sold me his territory and shares of Jump drug dealing sites. All other stuff he can do but he won't touch the stuff now. Marketing Jump under other names. Eddie suggested calling it 'New Coke' but Brain Freeze was worried about copyright infringement.

Someone else blew up one of my production houses. This time it was in Texas, by some of those X-Shadow freaks. The Beta team I think. Phoenix still hasn't gotten over her little tiff with the Hellfire Club.

August 27

Nearly all my Jump bases in New York are gone now! Between the Mardies, Daredevil and the Punisher all my guys are either dead or in the slammer. All operations in Arizona are gone too thanks to Feds and Selene. It was easy for the Feds, all they had to do was follow Selene's trail of destruction and pick through the rubble.

Starting to get extremely ticked off. Went to see my therapist for a stiff drink.

August 28

Decided to break my mutant crew out of MRD detention center in NY. Turns out they were being sent from NY to some other hidden mutant detainment facility in Jersey. Easy to find 'em using my powers (Mardie's shields are nothing but crap). Killed two Mardies myself after I busted out my gang.

August 29

Unbelievable. That freaking Punisher has followed me and my crew to Philadelphia. Blowing up both mine and Kingpin's territory up into little bits! Selene is here too. The Mardies are going nuts. Six mutants I never heard about got shot up by 'em and three more were captured.

Decide to relocate temporarily to friendlier climate.

August 30

Hiding out in Miami at a hotel with a good spa. Sent Brain Freeze to New York to see what he can salvage off of what's left of operation there. Trying to hold crumbling empire together.

My bases are getting shot down and blown up left and right. Selene, Phoenix, Mardies, Feds, all these other costumed kooks…If I wasn't repackaging drugs and selling them under different names almost no profits would be made.

August 31

Haven't heard from Brain Freeze in a couple of days. Not like him to not say anything. Tried to sense him but couldn't. Something is very wrong here. Put feelers out to look for him.

September 1

More bases being destroyed. How are they all finding them? Turns out MRD has new mutant sensors that are better as well as those damn Hounds. Also get reports of other were creatures tipping off the MRD in order to be left alone. Getting so you can't trust nobody no more.

September 2

Brain Freeze is dead.

I can't believe it. Turns out somebody shot the guy in the back and then stuck his body in a freezer truck in Jersey. He was hanging on a meat hook like a side of beef. The papers say that his body is so frozen it's gonna be at least two days before he's thawed out enough to do an autopsy.

How the hell do you shoot a freaking telepath in the head without him knowing about it? Must have been strung out on the Bunny again.

This ain't good. Freeze may have had his problems but he was a hell of a right hand man and an organizer. Who the hell did it?

I know who **didn't** do it. It couldn't have been Selene. She'd have burned the guy. It sure as hell wasn't the Mardies. They'd have proclaimed his death at their hands all over the evening news. Don't think it was the MLF either. Killing mutants ain't their style even if they don't like 'em. And that also lets out the X-Men and Misfits.

Can't be Hydra or Cobra or any of those other terrorist creeps. Nah those guys would use him and then keep his body for their experiments. Not stick 'em in a freezer on some truck on the parkway.

So who's left? If I didn't know better I'd say Kingpin. He wouldn't break the rules. Then again it would be just like that jerk to muscle in on our territory. Make it look like someone else did it. Or maybe one of the other gangs that want our territory did do it? I know Silvermane's been a bit antsy.

So it's another crew. But which one? Time to do some sniffing around.

Whoever did it was obviously a fan of Goodfellas.

September 3

The drug business overall is going down. Too many people scared to take pills that will turn them into mutants. Other drug dealers not happy. Don't care. Killed anybody who complained.

September 4

Some local hick tried to bust into my joint and blow me up because he claimed I was on his turf. I just used my force beams on him. Then I went to his house and told his men they either had a choice, work for me or die. Surprise, most of them chose to work for me as soon as they saw the body of their late boss. Two of them were his brothers or something so I killed them too.

Moved into my new house. Needs some redecorating. I'll call a guy who's good at getting blood spatter off the walls.

September 5

Some people just can't take a hint. Another loser mobster tried to bust into my new home and got the same result as the last guy. My new place is getting dirty real fast.

September 6

Had to burn down my house when the MRD came calling. Ticked me off. Apparently some of the local mobsters decided to out me. Decided to return the favor. Tracked two of them down telepathically and forced them to jump in the shark tank at a local aquarium.

September 7

Went to the MRD who tracked me down and busted the place up with the mutant members of my crew. Lost Eddie but it was worth it. Burned the MRD base to the ground and busted out a few dozen freaks. Some joined my gang. Got names of more informants for the MRD and decided to clean up the town.

Killed off eight snitches. Two were in a bar nearby. Blew up the bar as well as a couple of cops and mardies in 'em. This was a good day.

September 8.

Fried the brains of the last guys who snitched on me. The gangs in Miami no longer have leaders and there are a few less snitches. Moved into another hotel. Used telepathy to spy on guy upstairs having an affair with his boss's wife. Very entertaining.

September 9

Shaw Junior is on my case complaining on how obvious I'm becoming killing people and how my Jump sales are drying up. Is it my fault that people are finally wising up after centuries of drug use? Is it my fault I'm being hunted by nut jobs? No! Told him I'm setting up a new territory in Miami. Call him later when he's not being such a jerk.

September 10

I don't believe it. I don't freaking believe it. That Punisher nut followed me down to Miami! He busted up my new warehouse as soon as I got it! That's it! I'm sick of running! I'm going to draw that bastard out and whack him myself!

September 13

**Miami, Florida**

**The body of Anthony 'Death Wish' Denmarsario was found in a dumpster behind a warehouse in an undisclosed location by police. Witnesses claim that they saw Denmarsario engaging in a fight with the infamous Punisher in the streets of Miami. The body had apparently thirty seven bullet holes in all areas of the body. Even though Denmarsario was a telepathic mutant with the added ability to shoot force beams from his hands, it wasn't enough to stop the Punisher. **

**"Apparently this Punisher had some anti-mutant technology of his own," Sgt. Angel Batista of the Miami Homicide Unit spoke to reporters. "This Death Wish was a real sick son of a gun. I'm glad the Punisher got him. He did something the MRD couldn't do. I don't like vigilantes, but for once the Punisher did us a favor."**

**Denmarsario was considered one of the Mutant Mafia's most powerful and violent players. He was wanted in several cities on charges ranging from racketeering, murder, drug and weapons charges as well as failing to register as a mutant. He was rumored to be the supplier responsible for the infamous Arizona Jump Riots that left hundreds of people dead. He was also the brains behind the MRD Headquarters attack last week that left over thirteen people dead and allowed dozens of mutants to escape. Witnesses claim he was the mutant responsible for the Blue Hill Bar Massacre where twenty three people were killed many of them police officers and MRD officials. He was also the key suspect of the murders of several prominent mobsters such as Jimmy 'The Rat' of Philadelphia, Joe 'Fatboy' Baker of Boston, Miami's own Julio 'The Blade' Bandono even and his own uncle, Tony 'The Shark' Denmarsarino. **

**The MRD declined to comment. **


	59. Double Threat

**Double Threat**

The next life or death struggle began in a typical way for the X-Men and the Misfits. In the kitchen. But for once it had nothing to do with Kitty's cooking.

"I swear am I the only one here who actually eats **fruit** as part of a balanced meal?" Emma winced as she saw Kurt, Pietro, Bobby, Jubilee, Tabitha and Peter eating a sandwich.

"There's fruit in this," Kurt told her as he held up his sandwich.

"Fried peanut butter and banana sandwiches do **not **count as fruit," Emma groaned. "Peter, I understand why the rest of them are eating this…concoction but why you?"

"But Elvis ate these all the time!" Peter said. "Or was it just regular peanut butter and banana sandwiches?"

"And the mystery is solved," Emma sighed.

"You gotta admit though, fried peanut butter and bananna sandwiches are good," Tabitha licked her lips. "Sure you don't want any Frostie?"

"I'll believe I'll pass, thank you," Emma declined.

"Too bad, you don't know what you're missing," Tabitha shrugged as she took another bite.

"We gotta make some for Cyclops! Is he here?" Bobby asked.

"Cyclops, Wolfsbane and Havok are at the police station finishing up with the paperwork on a cocaine bust they helped with this morning," Emma said. "I must admit I was skeptical of how this venture would work but things are going rather well for us here."

"Yeah the most violent mutant instance we had these past few months was when that three year old mutant had a temper tantrum," Tabitha nodded.

"A three year old that could shatter glass with it's screaming," Emma said. "Even that wasn't so bad. Despite the persecution of mutants in this country, things are rather quiet in San Francisco."

"I DON'T CARE WISDOM!" Kitty stormed in screaming on a cell phone. "I DON'T CARE AT ALL WHAT YOU DO ANYMORE! NO WAIT! I **DO **CARE IF YOU DID DROP DEAD BECAUSE THEN I CAN CELEBRATE AND DANCE OVER YOUR ROTTEN CORPSE!"

"Just **had** to say that didn't you Emma?" Bobby asked.

"Trouble in Paradise?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"You are a bastard! You know that Wisdom?" Kitty snapped. "The worst part is that I actually believed you were a decent man! You're damn right you should have told me you jerk! Yeah that **would** have factored into my decision to start a relationship with you! Which is obviously why you never told me!"

"Apparently Kitty and Pete Wisdom have been fighting a lot," Jubilee explained.

"When **aren't** those two fighting?" Kurt snorted.

"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T WANT OR NEED **HER** PERMISSION BECAUSE THIS RELATIONSHIP IF YOU CAN CALL IT THAT IS **OVER!**" Kitty screamed into the phone. "And if you ever call me again I will rip off your lying lips and stuff them into a compactor! Then I'm gonna rip your heart out of your chest like you ripped mine out! Then I will break every bone in your body, yank all your teeth out one by one, cut out your tongue and castrate you then throw what's left of your body into the ocean! What I can't sell for **dog food!"**

"I suppose the honeymoon is over," Emma remarked.

"This is nothing," Kurt waved. "You should have heard her when Wisdom accidentally threw up on her new shoes."

"YOU $#%#^&*&!" Kitty screamed into the phone. "YOU **BLEEEEP** CAN GO **BLEEEP!** AND **BLEEEEEEEEEEEP!" **

"Pretty much like that actually," Kurt winced.

"She picked up those words from Logan, right?" Emma's jaw dropped at Kitty's profanity.

"Not necessarily," Tabitha whistled. "I know for a fact Al knows one of them."

"You are dead to me! You understand! DEAD! D-E-A-D! I'd say good bye but there's nothing **good** about you! So I'm just going to say, THANKS FOR NOTHING AND DROP DEAD!" Kitty screamed.

She shut the phone off, stormed over to a blender and threw the phone in. "AAAAAHHHHH!" She screamed as she turned it on and tried to blend it. Then she turned off the blender, took the phone out, grabbed a meat mallet and smashed it while screaming. Then she took the pieces, took a pan and threw the pieces in the pan. Then she shoved the pan into the oven.

"Uh Kitty," Tabitha blinked. "I know you have trouble cooking things but…"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Kitty snapped. "But if I did want to talk about it, I'd say how much men are scum! Lying, cheating, evil **scum!"**

"Thanks very much," Kurt quipped. "Glad to be appreciated."

"Men are evil!" Kitty grabbed a knife. Instantly every male in the room got very nervous. "They should be a law that certain men should not be allowed to breed! Or breathe! And certain steps should be taken to see that!" She stabbed the knife in the counter. "As of now, Public Enemy Number One is Pete Wisdom! Who is to be **shot** on sight!"

"Okey Dokey," Peter blinked. "No problem!"

"Yes if we see him, we'll kill him for you," Kurt gulped.

"Better him than us," Pietro said.

"AAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Kitty stormed out of the kitchen.

"Uh…" Kurt began.

"It's okay, she forgot to turn the oven on," Pietro checked.

"For once her bad habit works in our favor," Emma sighed. "All right does anyone know what **that** was about? Even with my telepathy I don't have a clue. Then again with her state of mind I didn't really **try**…"

"I know Kitty and Pete argue a lot but she was more ticked off than usual," Jubilee said. "I know long distance relationships suck but…"

"Well it just sucked even more," Rogue walked in. "I just got off the phone with Psylocke in England. A few hours ago Kitty thought it would be a good idea to surprise Wisdom using the Mass Device. It was a **surprise **all right."

"Let me guess," Jubilee held up her hand. "Was it a hooker or drunken bar fling?"

"Worse," Rogue sighed. "It was his **wife.**"

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted.

"Wife? Since when does Pete Wisdom have a **wife?**" Kurt yelled.

"It turns out there was a secret marriage a few years ago," Rogue sat down groaning. "There's this Fairy Kingdom that threatened to wage war against England for one reason or another until Wisdom and his team intervened. The king of the Fairies had a daughter that took to fancy Pete so in order to keep the peace…"

"Say no more," Emma held up her hand. "We get the picture."

"Oh man that **sucks!"** Tabitha sucked in a breath.

"It's mostly a political marriage and apparently in fairy society it's pretty much expected for marriage partners to have different lovers," Rogue shook her head. "Except certain times when the female is…Well when she is ready to have a baby. And apparently Kitty popped right in during this…You get the picture."

"Vividly," Emma winced.

"Oh my god! How **horrible!**" Jubilee gasped. "Kitty must be devastated!"

"Yeah who knew it would be such a shock for her to find out that she's **not** the center of a love triangle for once?" Pietro snorted.

"This is serious, Pietro!" Rogue snapped. "Kitty's just in shock right now but she really cared for Wisdom! That two timing creep!"

"She cared that she was getting it every night," Emma said. "Trust me, that relationship was doomed to failure before it began. There was nothing going but passion. I've seen relationships like that a thousand times before. Men like that almost never leave their wives and even if they did for some reason the girlfriend is always going to be worried about him comparing her to his wife. There is no way I am going to end up like that! Trust me darlings, it's just not worth being the other woman."

"Still it was wrong of him to lead her on like that," Rogue snarled. "I mean she had no idea! She never would have gotten involved with the guy if he told the truth."

"Which is why he **didn't** tell her the truth," Pietro rolled his eyes. "Still even Kitty doesn't deserve to be two timed like that."

"Poor Kitty," Tabitha said. "Her heart must be broken!"

"Yes it is," Peter realized something. "So…They are broken up? Poor Kitty. I must comfort her!" He jumped up and ran off to find Kitty.

"Did he just…?" Bobby began.

"Uh huh," Pietro said.

"Like we all didn't see **that **coming?" Kurt asked. "Show of hands. Who could see **that** coming a mile away?" He raised his hands along with most of the people in the room.

"Oh god," Rogue put her head in her hands. "Here we go **again**!"

"If Lance hears about this…" Jubilee realized.

"Don't worry! Avalanche isn't even **here** now," Pietro waved. "And even if he did, the Misfits have been given orders to make sure that stupid love triangle from Hell never happens again. We even have duct tape on standby."

"That's a relief," Kurt sighed.

CRASH!

"MEN ARE SCUM!" Kitty was heard screaming.

"Yup we are talking a Category Five on the Breakup Scale," Pietro looked upwards. "And that is **not** good people."

CRASH! SMASH!

"AMANDA! DO YOU KNOW HOW TO DO VOODOO? BECAUSE I NEED TO PUT A CURSE ON SOMEBODY!" Kitty screamed. "A BIG ONE! WAAAAHH!"

"I'll get the ice cream, whipped cream and hot fudge," Rogue sighed.

"I'll get the mallowmars, cheesecake and tissues," Tabitha said.

"And I'll get the girls together for a good old fashioned man hating, girl power cry session," Jubilee sighed. "Frost you want to come?"

"I don't think so," Emma sighed. "I believe the last thing Kitty wants is **my** sympathies."

"You have a point," Jubilee shrugged. The girls got the supplies and left the room.

"Whoa…" Bobby whistled.

"I know," Pietro gasped. "Wisdom married? Even I didn't see that coming!"

"Neither did I," Kurt said. "I mean none of us knew!"

"Gonna make those Excalibur reunions a lot more interesting isn't it?" Pietro snorted.

"It's a good thing Lance wasn't here," Kurt said. "Where is he anyway?"

"He's doing some political thing at city hall," Pietro shrugged.

"Wow, Lance is sure taking his job as liaison seriously," Kurt was surprised. "He's almost always at city hall nowadays."

"I still think it's weird that Lance was chosen to be the Misfits' representative at City Hall," Bobby frowned.

"Not really," Emma sighed.

"Why is that?" Kurt asked.

Emma paused. "Let's just say he can be very persuasive. Especially to the right audience."

CRASH!

"PETE WISDOM YOU ARE GOING TO WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" Kitty screamed.

"And that is my cue to leave before something is set on **fire,**" Emma sighed as she left the kitchen.

"Kitty wouldn't set us on fire, would she?" Bobby asked.

"I don't think so but just to be safe I'm not letting her have any access to matches," Kurt gulped.

"I really should tell them," Emma grumbled to herself and walked the hallway. "Oh well, they'll find out soon enough. Not like they would believe me anyway."

"Find out what?" Todd walked behind her. "Lance's little secret?"

"AAAH! You nearly gave me a heart attack you…" Emma startled.

"I've been working on my ninja skills!" Todd said proudly. "Neat huh?"

"Wonderful," Emma groaned. "I'm guessing you Misfits know about…?"

"Not all of us," Todd admitted. "Certainly not Al. Just you know…Me, Fred, Pietro and Pyro."

"Not Althea?" Emma asked.

"Well uh, you know…Lance kind of told us guys about this in private," Todd scratched his head. "You know us guys…We kind of keep our mouths shut if we can about our friend's lives. I mean there's just some things we can't tell our girlfriends ya know? You see…"

"I have seen How I Met Your Mother," Emma interrupted. "I am aware of the 'bro code'. And keeping this secret is pretty ridiculous! People will find out anyway!"

"Well if you're so uptight about it why don't **you **say something?" Todd asked.

"Are you insane?" Emma asked. "Let me rephrase that. Get involved in that quagmire? No thank you. It will implode enough without my help! Besides this…situation does benefit us for the moment. And Lance is twenty one now right?"

"Oh yeah," Todd nodded.

"So since he is an adult there is no legal grey area," Emma said. "Admittedly a moral grey area but then again it's not uncommon in politics. Staying out of it is the best strategy for this situation."

"Not to mention plausible denial when and if Al and the others do find out, right?" Todd asked.

"Exactly," Emma said. "Well it's nice that we had this little chat."

"It's nice to talk and have secrets isn't it?" Todd asked sweetly.

"Quite," Emma grunted her displeasure before walking away.

"I **told** you she knew!" Todd grunted to the shadows when she was gone. "She's a freaking telepath! There was no way she wasn't gonna snoop around and find out!"

"Okay, okay!" Pietro emerged from his hiding place. "You were right! I owe you a coke! At least she's not gonna say anything."

"Yet," Todd groaned. "She may not be able to mess with our heads but oh boy…Pietro, I really feel bad about keeping secrets from my Sweetie of the Sea!"

"Toad we promised Lance we wouldn't say anything," Pietro glared at him. "Zip it!"

"Yeah but…"

"Zip it!" Pietro made the motion across with his mouth. "We just have to keep our mouths shut and hope Lance knows what he's doing."

"Does Lance **ever** know what he's doing when it comes to topics like this?" Todd gave him a look.

"You're right," Pietro groaned. "We're screwed."

"No, **we're** going to get in trouble because **Lance **is getting…" Todd corrected. Pietro hit his head, motioning the amphibian mutant to keep his mouth shut. "So where is the Master of Disaster anyway?" Todd rubbed his head.

"Where else **would** he be?" Pietro mocked. "He's having an important **meeting **at City Hall!"

"**Again?** This is the fifth time this week!" Todd remarked. "And it's only Tuesday!"

"Well you know how **civic minded** our dear Avalanche has become," Pietro said sarcastically. "And how he will work **tirelessly** until the job is done."

* * *

"Oh Lance…" Mayor Chen gasped. "I thought you would **never** finish! Your stamina is incredible."

"You're not so bad yourself, Helen," Lance lay back on the bed. The two were in the Mayor's private residence. Actually they were in her private bedroom in her bed. "Oh sorry about your ceiling."

"No problem," Mayor Chen absently brushed plaster from her body and blankets. "It was worth it."

"Yeah that's one benefit of mutant powers," Lance smirked. "Ow…"

"Ooh, did I hurt you?" Mayor Chen asked as she looked at Lance. "Maybe next time I should be on the bottom?"

"Yeah let's bang **your** head against the headboard for a while," Lance grumbled as he rubbed his head.

"We'll switch as soon as I untie my hand," Mayor Chen's left arm was tied by a silk tie to the bedpost. Just then her phone rang. "Oh great. Could you get that, honey?"

"Sure…" Lance stretched as far as he could considering his feet were tied with silk ties. "No…problem! Got it!" He handed it to her."

"Mayor Chen, talk to me," Mayor Chen answered it. "What? You're **kidding **me? Don't we have any legal…? All right. I suppose. I'll call a meeting with the X-Men and Misfits. Uh yes one of their representatives is with me now. We're…having a conference. Fine."

"Trouble?" Lance asked as she hung up the phone.

"You have no idea," Mayor Chen sighed. "We have to call the X-Men and Misfits. But first I think we need to put our clothes on."

"That would be a good idea," Lance said looking around. "Where are they?"

"On the ceiling fan," Mayor Chen sighed. "And it gets worse. I think we tied these knots too tight. I can't untie them."

"Where are the scissors?"

"Where we left them. In the bathroom."

"We really didn't think this through did we?" Lance blinked at the restraints.

Two hours later…

"So Wisdom was **married** the entire time he was with Kitty?" Scott asked as the X-Men and Misfits got ready for the meeting at the mayor's office. Scott, Rahne and Alex had returned from their mission. Several of the mutant males were in the corner waiting for the meeting to begin.

"I don't believe it," Lance said. He was there with the Mayor. Mayor Chen was talking to Ororo and Althea in the corner.

"Believe it," Kurt said. "Kitty's heartbroken."

"Hey Mayor Chen! I have an idea!" Kitty was heard speaking. "How about passing a law making castration **mandatory** for male adulterers?"

"Yes, she is just putting up a brave front," Pietro said sarcastically. "And where were **you** Lance while all this was going on?"

"I was doing city hall stuff," Lance said defensively.

"That's one way of putting it," Pietro snorted to himself.

"Kitty is having a hard time," Peter looked at Lance cautiously. "And she…"

"Relax Russkie," Lance interrupted. "I'm **not** interested in Kitty anymore! You want her, she's **all **yours!"

"Really?" Peter was surprised.

"Yup," Lance nodded. "I have learned my lesson."

"Yeah, Lance is learning all sorts of **new lessons**," Pyro snorted.

Lance hit him on the head. "Ignore him. His medication is wearing off," Lance said. "As I was saying, whatever Kitty and I had…"

"Cause no one can categorize it," Pietro quipped.

Lance scowled. "Whatever Kitty and I had, it's **over**. That ship has **sailed!"**

"Yeah Lance is sailing into new and **more experienced** waters," Pyro cackled.

Lance hit him on the head. "Pyro, your medication is no longer working."

"It **is**?" Pyro blinked. "I was wondering why the birds were telling me to buy car insurance again."

"Hey Lance," Kitty walked up to them. "I guess you've heard, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Kitty," Lance said. He really was. "I mean no matter how bad things got between us you didn't deserve what he did to you. That guy's a loser."

"I know," Kitty sighed. "Hey Lance…You think maybe sometime after this we could have a talk or something?"

"You know **Peter** is much better at this listening stuff than I ever was," Lance said quickly. "**Right **Colossus?"

"Huh?" Peter blinked.

"What?" Kitty said.

"Yes we all know that Peter is a great guy you can count on for listening," Lance went on. "If there is anything you need, go to Peter."

"Uh yes..." Peter blinked.

"Wait a minute…" Kitty blinked.

"All right everyone we need to get this meeting underway as quickly as possible," Mayor Chen spoke with authority.

"Good idea," Scott said as the group took their places.

"A quick update," Mayor Chen said. "All the damage caused by the Sentinel attack has been officially repaired. And we have completed the new Mutant Support Shelter that will help the mutants of San Francisco as well as any mutant looking for sanctuary."

"What services are we talking about?" Bobby asked.

"Everything from finding a place to live to helping people with their powers," Mayor Chen said. "Not all mutants have no place to go. Some are just there just to be in a safe place with other mutants."

"There are some rooms there so that some mutants who have nowhere to go can find temporary housing, food and a place to shower," Emma explained. "They don't stay there long because many mutants that were already in San Francisco have opened up their homes to them. Not to mention many non mutants. It's amazing how much the mutant community has grown in such a short time."

"We installed a mini danger room to help mutants practice their powers safely," Scott told them. "And we found some mutants that are skilled with their powers including a telepath to help run it."

"Wow this new place has everything," Todd blinked.

"They even have portable stasis chambers equipped with proton batteries in case there are mutants whose powers are too unstable to deal with right now," Althea said. "Trinity made them."

"Unfortunately not everyone is thrilled with this," Mayor Chen sighed. "Even though the majority of the people of San Francisco have no problems with mutants, there are still a few remnants of the FOH and Purity still running around. You've heard of Augustus Bastion? He's coming to meet them all for some big anti-mutant rally."

"What?" Emma asked.

"They're bussing in a large group of anti-mutant demonstrators from all over the country," Mayor Chen sighed. "At the Hilton Convention center downtown."

"Wait isn't that…?" Scott realized.

"Yes, it is," Mayor Chen sighed. "That's why they chose that location."

"They are having a rally right across from the new Mutant Outreach Shelter?" Rogue asked. "Are they **nuts?**"

"We'll take that to be a **rhetorical** question," Emma rolled her eyes.

"The Mutant Outreach Shelter is the only place a mutant can go in America since the Institute was shut down," Peter frowned. "It is supposed to be a place of safety."

"And Bastion and his anti-mutant followers will do everything in their power to destroy it," Scott said.

"Of course I warned the shelter but there may be counter protestors so…" Mayor Chen sighed.

"So as usual we got to keep the peace before things get worse," Kitty finished.

"I'm afraid it did just get worse," Fury walked in.

"Of course it did," Scott groaned. "What are you doing here Fury?"

"I think you all better sit down," Fury sighed. "I want you to hear this from me before you hear it on the news. Especially you, Shadowcat."

"It's not my parents?" Kitty's ears perked up.

"No, they're still safe in England," Fury held up his hand. "About an hour ago…Reverend Stryker was pardoned by the governor of New York."

"You're **joking**," Kitty glared at him. "Tell me that this is some kind of sick **joke**."

"I'm afraid not. Stryker is headed to San Francisco as we speak," Fury sighed. "He's going to be appearing with Bastion and Kelly at the rally."

"Of **course** he is," Kitty snarled. "The man has a personal vendetta against me! I'm the one who put him behind bars in the first place!"

"Technically I like to think all of us had a part to play in Stryker's incarceration," Emma said. "But I must admit he is fixated on you."

"You know when those two get together they're not doing it because they want to plan a sleepover?" Rogue asked bitterly. "They're up to something."

"So in other words we have to stop any mutants from trying to kill off those scum bags who want to kill us," Pietro said sarcastically. _"_Not to mention stop whatever Stryker and Bastion have planned while trying to look like the good guys. _Lovely."_

Kitty made an annoyed grunt and left the room. "She's had a hard day," Ororo explained.

"Let me guess? She finally found out that Wisdom was married?" Fury asked.

"I'm not even gonna **ask** how you know that or why you didn't say anything," Rogue glared at Fury.

"I'll go after her," Peter told them. He left the room.

"I'm surprised Lance," Scott blinked. "Normally you would have been running out of here like a shot after Kitty."

"Summers, we **broke up**! Remember?" Lance gave him a look. "So what are we going to do about this situation?"

"What we always do," Scott said. "Try to keep it from getting worse."

Meanwhile Peter had caught up with Kitty out in the hallway. "Kitty! Kitty please!"

"Go away Peter! I want to be **alone!"** Kitty snapped.

"That is the last thing you need right now. You haven't had a very good day have you?" Peter sighed.

"Understatement of the freaking year," Kitty groaned. "The thing with Wisdom was bad enough but did Stryker have to pick **today** to mess with me? Every time I think I've put him behind me, he pops up again! Like a bad rash!"

"Kitty you don't know…" Peter began.

"Peter, he knows the X-Men are here which mean's **I'm here**! And I'm going to have to take him down **again!**" Kitty put her hand to her head. "It's enough to give me a headache!"

"We will all take him down together," Peter hugged her. "I promise you, Kitty. We won't let these rabble rousers hurt anyone with their hate talk!"

"I don't know," Kitty frowned. "Call it mutant intuition but there's going to be more at this meeting than speeches. And I have a bad feeling that whatever is coming, is going to be a lot worse than we thought."

Meanwhile on Avalon….

"You know your mission," Phoenix told the Beta Team of X-Shadows. "Do not fail. The future of the mutant race may lie in your hands."

"As you command, Phoenix," Sparkle bowed respectfully. "Stryker, Kelly and Bastion won't know what hit them." She looked exactly like Jubilee except for the streaks of white in her hair and her black uniform.

"You know the X-Men and Misfits aren't just going to let us waltz in and do our jobs?" Shifter, a blue male shape shifter with red hair asked.

"Can't we just talk to them?" Blue Sky, a blue skinned winged mutant female asked. "I'm sure if we explain to them just what's going on…"

"There will be** no** negotiation! Understand?" Phoenix snapped. "That is why I am sending Spyke and Celandine to assist you. In order to make sure our enemies won't get in your way."

"Of course Phoenix," Sparkle gave a glare to Blue Sky before addressing her leader. "We will carry out our orders **without question**. Make no mistake, Bastion and Stryker are as good as dead."


	60. Battle of the Bio Pulse

**Battle of The Bio Pulse**

"We're almost to the hotel," Stryker said as he rode in a limo with Bastion. "Is everything ready for Operation Zero Tolerance?"

"Our agents are in place," Bastion told him. "We'll commence when Senator Kelly arrives. I want him to witness this moment personally."

"Why?" Stryker asked.

"He's been too obsessed lately with preserving his own skin rather than the human race," Bastion said. "He needs to see this first hand in order to realize his full potential."

"I agree," Stryker nodded. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. I'm sick of all these petty cat and mouse games," Bastion spat. "We capture and torture mutants. The mutants escape and kill humans. It's time to put this to an end. Operation Zero Tolerance will ensure it."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The driver spoke. "Not that I'm questioning your decision or anything but…"

"I know it seems radical, Johnson," Stryker told him. "But it is the only way. The human race must win at all costs."

"One way or another, all mutants will suffer," Bastion snarled. "And those who help them! And this operation will ensure their destruction once and for all!"

* * *

"So far so… Well I wouldn't say good but it could be a lot worse," Bobby looked at the two lines of protestors on opposite sides of the road. The anti mutant protestors were closer to the hotel while the Pro mutant protestors were on the other side of the street. Surprisingly the Pro mutants outnumbered the anti-mutants but both sides were equally vocal.

"At least they aren't throwing rocks or bombs at each other," Peter admitted. "But you know things are just going to get more tense when Bastion, Kelly and Stryker arrive."

"Let's meet up with some of the others," Scott pointed. "Team C is over there." They met up with Shipwreck, Lance, Pyro, Todd and Pietro. "Anything?"

"All the others are in place," Lance said. "Storm and Rogue are patrolling the skies."

"And we're here in the front in case the two groups get into a brawl so we can stop them from killing each other," Todd said. "Lovely."

"Why are you here Shipwreck?" Bobby asked.

"In case they manage to pull a fast one somehow," Shipwreck said. "Odds are I'd be immune to any anti-mutant technology. Like the Bio Pulse if Stryker's built another one."

"Odds are he might," Scott admitted. "Although I doubt he has done so. Still it's good to have an extra set of eyes. Any more questions?"

"One question," Shipwreck looked at Lance. "How long have you been shacking up with the Mayor?"

"Almost immediately after I started working with her," Lance admitted, knowing full well that Shipwreck couldn't be fooled with a lie.

"WHAT?" Scott and Peter shouted as they did a double take.

"Dude you're…?" Bobby's jaw dropped.

"Is **that **why you are so eager to pawn Kitty off on me?" Peter asked.

"Please! You were begging for my help and you **know** it!" Lance snapped. "Like I said before, the relationship Kitty and I had ended a long time ago!"

"I don't believe it," Scott groaned.

"Our job just got harder didn't it?" Bobby asked.

"Immensely," Scott moaned.

"How did you figure it out anyway?" Lance asked.

"You forget that I am a man of the world," Shipwreck snorted. "I've seen that look that you and the mayor gave each other back there a **thousand times! **Admittedly I'm usually the one on the receiving end but that's another story."

"You haven't told Al have you?" Todd gulped.

"Of course not!" Shipwreck snapped. "A man's got a right to a private life! She don't need to know about this! Not from me anyway!"

"So it's just us that knows about this?" Peter asked.

"And Emma Frost but she won't say anything," Pietro said. "And neither should you guys!"

"Yeah, it's part of the Bro Code!" Todd agreed.

"Bro Code? Do I look like Neil Patrick Harris to you?" Scott asked. "Not **one** word Pyro!"

"I wasn't going to say nothing," Pyro snorted. "**Iceman **is the one in denial about his sexuality."

"I AM NOT!" Bobby yelled.

"Let's get back on track here," Scott held up his hand. "I don't know keeping a secret like this is a good thing."

"Please! You really think that women tell **us** every little detail about their sex lives?" Shipwreck gave them a look. "Trust me on this. They **don't!** Just ask my ex-wife! And her divorce lawyer."

"Besides don't you have enough relationship problems of your own to worry about?" Lance asked. "You're involved with a triangle between Jean, Phoenix and Madelyne! Admittedly it wasn't your idea…"

"Triangle? That's a freaking **square!**" Pietro remarked.

"More like a polygon if you count Sinister's involvement," Pyro corrected.

"What they don't know won't hurt us," Shipwreck added.

"Good point," Scott gulped as a limo drove up. Stryker and Bastion got out of it. "Uh oh…Here they come."

"Here comes Kelly," Bobby pointed to another limousine driving up.

"Good," Kitty walked up to them with Kurt behind her.

"Shadowcat what are you…?" Scott began.

"I'm not going to give Stryker the satisfaction of thinking he's scared me off into hiding," Kitty told them. "I'm going to meet him face to face."

Kurt gave Scott a look which said _You tell her no._ Scott sighed. "Oh this is going to be good."

The anti-mutant crowd shouted with glee as the three men stood there. "Thank you! It's good to see that some people still appreciate our work and what we stand for!" Kelly called out.

"Oh you really don't want to know what we **think **you stand for," Kitty spoke up.

"Booooo! Shut up! Get out of here mutants! Mutie filth! We don't want your kind here!" The Anti-mutant demonstrators shouted.

"No, let the mutants speak!" Stryker held up his hands. "Let them try to **lie **their way out of this one!"

"We're not here to cause trouble," Scott said calmly. "Just to make sure that no one on either side starts anything."

"We've been given permission by the city to enforce the peace," Kitty said.

"Gee I wonder how **that** happened?" Bastion glared at Lance.

"A city full of sin and lasciviousness," Stryker snarled. "A perfect breeding ground for your mutant stain to take hold of this country and destroy the human race!"

"Despite what you think we are, not all mutants want to take over the world," Scott said. "Here in San Francisco we're working for a future where both mutants and humans can get along peacefully. Just because mutants exist doesn't mean the human race is going to die out. Mutants are a part of the human race too. And nothing you say or do is going to change that."

"You creatures really believe that don't you?" Stryker sighed. "But that's impossible. You see I **know** what you are. What you **represent.**"

"Just what does **that** supposed to mean?" Kitty snapped.

"I **know** about Nightcrawler's blood relations," Stryker looked at him in disgust. "About his **demon** blood!"

Kurt bristled as gasps were heard on both sides. "That is **not** my fault!" Kurt snapped.

"How did you find out about that anyway?" Scott asked.

"I have my contacts," Stryker sneered. "And now I know for sure that true demons walk among us! Behold! This is the future if we let it go unchallenged!" He pointed to Kurt.

"One, Kurt has only **some** demon blood," Kitty protested. "Second it's been proven he looks the way he does due to illegal mutant experimentation!"

"And anyway it turns out all a demon is, is a different kind of mutant that evolved centuries ago," Lance said.

"Exactly," Stryker snarled. "Don't you understand? You may still be part human but your **children** won't be! You are tainted and you will pass on that taint with each generation until a new race of demons overrun the earth!"

"Not so long ago I would have believed you," Kurt gave him a look. "But I know better now. I know that so called taint is simply a genetic quirk. A quirk that can be found in a lot of so called normal human beings. The only difference is that in mutants it has been activated. I know God does not hate us for what is in our genes. He judges people for what is inside their **hearts**."

"And just because **one group** of mutants evolved into demons that doesn't mean the rest of us will," Lance added.

"Yeah wolves and dogs are related but they sure aren't the same animal," Pyro spoke up. "And dingoes, jackals, coyotes…"

Lance winced at that one. "Okay Pyro, you made your point."

"Then there's hyenas…No wait. They're closer to the cat family," Pyro thought. "But you see my point."

"There is no difference! Demons are demons and mutants are demons!" Stryker shouted. "And you will all be destroyed!"

"Only ones gonna be destroyed is **you**!"

"Oh crap…" Todd groaned as four winged mutants appeared in the sky.

"Like we didn't know **this** wasn't gonna happen sooner or later!" Rogue groaned.

A mutant that looked almost just like Jubilee except she had white and black hair with blue eyes appeared. "Blast time!" She sent out a shower of huge sparkles.

"Move it!" Kitty phased Stryker and Bastion out of the way. Kurt shoved Kelly down.

"You ruined my suit!" Kelly yelled.

"Mutant filth!" Bastion pulled away as they ran to get away from the mutants.

"You're welcome!" Kitty snapped. _I should have let him get blasted_, she thought to herself.

"Look out!" Scott shouted as two of the winged mutants sent out blasts of ice and fire at the anti-mutant crowd.

"Oh right, they have the same powers we do," Kurt blinked. "This could be a challenge."

BAMPH!

"Exactly what **I** was thinking!" Spider Monkey laughed as he tackled Kurt. He looked like Kurt except his hair was longer and he had four arms with five fingers on them. "Gotcha!"

"Get off me! I hate **copycats!"** Kurt teleported but Spider Monkey hung on.

"I prefer to think of myself as the new and improved version," Spider Monkey gave him a noogie with one of his hands. "At least I have all the right **fingers!"**

"That's a low blow! Then again so's **this!"** Kurt elbowed him in the side. Then he broke free and punched him hard.

"Oh it's on **now!**" Spider Monkey shouted.

"Bring it!" Kurt shouted. The two fought each other fiercely, teleporting all over the place with each blow.

"Sir we have to evacuate…" Johnson said to Stryker. "We have to…" Suddenly Xi tackled Johnson.

"You're not fooling me!" Xi snarled.

"Get off him mutant!" Stryker pulled out a blaster and was about to shoot Xi when he noticed something.

His driver's eyes changed from brown to gold. "Mutant!" He realized what was happening.

Johnson changed into a young blue skinned man with red hair and gold eyes wearing a black uniform. "Shifter I presume?" Xi snarled as they fought.

"My driver was a **mutant?**" Stryker shouted.

"Forget that! Now is our perfect chance to put Operation Zero Tolerance into motion," Bastion snapped. "Come on Kelly!"

"Where are we going?" Kelly shouted as he was dragged through the crowds and confusion.

"To usher in a new era for the human race," Stryker took out a cell phone. "Execute! Execute!"

"Stop them! St-uugggghhhh!" Scott groaned as he was hit from behind by something fast. Several other X-Men and Misfits were hit with the same force.

"Too slow," A female with dark hair and features similar to Pietro's mocked. She wore a black halter top with a lightning strike on it. A black leather jacket with a lighting strike and black leather pants and running shoes.

"Not for me!" Pietro went after her.

"Have to catch me first!" Sun Speed laughed.

"We have to take down these clones of us!" Peter armored up.

"Clones! That's insulting!" A winged version of Peter flew over his head. Even his wings were made of metal. "Clones indicate that we're merely **copies.** What we are, are your replacements!"

"You must be the one they call Steel Wing," Peter growled.

"Yes, and this is why I am also known as Death From the Sky!" Steel Wing snarled as he shot out several sharp feathers at him. Even though they didn't hurt Peter, they sliced everything around him.

"Ooh I can not do that," Peter blinked. "Then again I cannot fly…"

"They're just as strong and as fast as we are!" Pietro snapped.

"Faster baby," Sun Speed snorted as she delivered an solar punch to Pietro. "And we have twice the power! Okay maybe not Sky Wing but even she can take you losers on!"

"Yeah I see she's good with a blaster," Scott managed to dodge some laser fire from a blue skinned winged woman with blue and white wings. She was firing a laser. "Then again, so am I!"

He shot and optic blast at her, knocking her down. "Little Sis! You'll pay for that, X-Dork!" Flame Wing snarled. She created a flame ball at them.

"Yeah nobody beats up on Sky Wing except us!" Snow Wing snarled as she shot snow and ice blasts at them.

"Okay so you have the same powers I do and can fly," Bobby snapped. "I **get** it!" He sent a powerful blast at both of them.

"Yeah and I'm good at manipulating fire!" Pyro focused on his powers to send the flame at some of the other members of the X-Shadow's Beta Team.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Everyone turned and saw Evan and Yvonne standing there. "Spyke! I should have known you'd be behind this!" Scott growled.

"That's not important Cyclops! While you're all fighting we're wasting time! Stryker and Bastion are the bigger enemy!" Evan snapped.

"They're not the only one's pal," Pietro got up.

"Will you just shut up and listen for **one minute**?" Evan yelled.

ZOOM!

"Uh, **no!**" Pietro mocked as he punched Evan in the face. Evan fell down on the ground, not unconscious but dazed.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but way to go Quicksilver!" Scott readied his visor.

"Uh Cyclops I think you'd better let **her** have a shot first," Lance gulped as thunder was heard in the air.

"Oh right," Scott looked as a very angry Storm hovered over them. "Let her have first dibs."

"I wouldn't if I were you!" Yvonne growled. "You know what a telepathic blast from me can do! So don't use that lightning Storm unless you and a few of your friends want to be in the hospital for a few days! Those that survive!"

"We're not going to let you kill Stryker or Bastion Spyke," Ororo shouted.

"Better them than **us!"** Evan yelled.

"Stryker and Bastion have men inside the building!" Shifter snapped. "They've been planning a sneak attack all along! That's why I was trying to assassinate them before…"

The sound of gunfire was heard. Several mutants and humans were fleeing out of the building. "What the…?"

"Gunmen! Purists! They've got hostages!" One woman shouted. "Dr. MacTaggert is one of them!"

"We're too late!" Yvonne said.

"Too late for what?" Ororo landed on the ground. "Evan you'd better explain yourself."

"What do you think I've been **trying** to do here?" Evan glared at her.

"Instead of simply attacking us like every other costume kook out there can you at least listen to **why** we're here?" Sparkle snapped.

"**You **started the attack!" Jubilee yelled. "You tried to kill us all!"

"Good God you people are even more arrogant and self centered than what I've heard!" Fire Wing snapped. "If we wanted to destroy **you**, don't you think we'd do something sensible like…attack you at your own base or something?"

"Or if we wanted to destroy humanity you think we'd pick other targets instead of those in your back yard?" Spider Monkey snapped.

"There's a reason we're here Cyclops!" Evan snapped. "And if you don't back off a lot of people, both mutant and human are going to be **dead!"**

"And it will be all Stryker and Bastion's fault!" Shifter echoed. "Thanks to the Bio Pulse!"

"Bio Pulse? I thought Stryker's was destroyed!" Rogue gasped.

"Stryker made another one," Sparkle frowned. "He memorized the plans and sent them out piece by piece from prison to his loyal friends and followers. He and Bastion are the only ones who know the complete blueprints."

"And guess where their followers **put** that contraption and are going to turn it on any second!" Spider Monkey used one of his hands to point to the new Mutant Support Center. "They got some double agents there, dude!"

"And they're planning on putting it on maximum so that it will affect the entire city!" Evan yelled.

"In other words it's going to be a deadlier version of Stryker Sunday!" Scott realized.

Suddenly several Prowlers showed up. "Prowlers? In San Francisco?" Jubilee shouted.

"The MRD didn't send them," Yvonne growled. "Bastion must have taken them to keep us out!"

"Still think we're the **bad guys** here?" Evan glared at him.

"I really **hate** missions like this," Kurt groaned.


	61. Showdowns And Secrets

**Showdowns and Secrets**

"It's a shame we were only able to capture one mutant alive," Bastion growled as they glared at their hostages inside the Mutant Support Center.

"At least two are dead," A supporter said as he set up the Bio Pulse in the middle of the room.

"It doesn't matter," Stryker grinned. "They'll all be dead shortly. No matter how far they'll run!"

"Uh you know this is not a good idea to bring cameras in here," Kelly gulped as he saw cameras around them. "I mean seriously, technically this is a crime and it could ruin my reputation."

"Shut up you spineless worm," Bastion snapped. "It's about time you did more than talk and complain! Turn the cameras on."

"Seriously I can't be seen on camera supporting this," Kelly whined as the cameras were turned on and Stryker started to make a speech. "Even if it is mutants we're holding hostage. This could hurt my career."

"Not as much as a bullet in the brain," Bastion snarled.

"Shutting up now," Kelly gulped.

"Here we will show humanity's final assault! Our salvation against the scourge of the mutant demons that plague our world!" Stryker called out. "And we will bring to judgment those who support this evil as well!"

"You're all barking mad," Moira was tied up with the human hostages and one mutant that had been captured.

"Shut up whore!" Bastion hit Moira across the face. "People like you are even worse than the mutants! You actively hide and protect them! You breed them! It's because of sluts like you, the sin of these unnatural creatures spreads through the world like a cancer!"

"Uh should he be doing that on camera?" Kelly winced. "Seriously maybe we should shut them off?"

"No, they must be on so that the world can understand and record our sacrifice," Stryker told him.

"Sacrifice? What's this about **sacrifice**?" Kelly did a double take. "Nobody told me about any sacrifice! What do you mean by **sacrifice**?"

"This…" Stryker had an insane look in his eye as he pushed a button. A strange wave came out of the Bio Pulse. Two of Stryker's own men standing near the machine screamed in agony. The third was the mutant hostage close to the wave and screamed in pain. All three of them seemed to burn from the inside. Suddenly their bodies exploded.

"Why did those three people **explode?**" Kelly screamed. "Ugh I don't feel so well."

"Rejoice for the Rapture is here and the wicked shall be destroyed!" Stryker laughed into the camera.

SSSSSSSSSSLLLLICCEEEE!

"What?" Bastion snapped as a bone spike severed the cable line.

"Show's over!" Evan snarled as he lead his team and the X-Men, Misfits team into the room. They quickly used their powers to destroy the cameras.

"You're not killing any more people with that contraption today," Scott prepared to blast it. Only to have his efforts repelled by a force field that sprung up around the machine.

"We have a back up battery," Stryker snarled as he pushed a button. "It will take two minutes to reconfigure. That's more than enough time to deal with you!"

"And our soldiers wearing their new and improved armor can deal with you!" Bastion laughed as they went to fight the mutants.

"Iceman! Snow Wing! Protect the hostages!" Scott ordered.

"Do it!" Sparkle told Snow Wing. The two created an ice barrier over the hostages so they wouldn't get shot as the battle went on.

Someone else was also trying not to get shot.

"I'm not with them! I'm not with them! They took me hostage!" Kelly screamed as he broke away. "I swear I had nothing to do with this! I'm innocent! Innocent I tell you!"

"TRAITOR!" Stryker tried to shoot Kelly.

"AAAAHHH!" Kelly shouted as he tried not to get shot. He ducked and weaved all over the place.

"Why do we always have to rescue this weenie?" Kurt grumbled as he teleported in and rescued Kelly.

"We have a problem! More soldiers!" Spider Monkey called out as a squad of MRD soldiers broke in. They were led by Zane herself.

"Thank god you're here! I've been held hostage by both Stryker and these mutants!" Kelly screamed as he ran over to them.

"What?" Kitty shouted.

"Stuff it Kelly! Soldiers! Target the Bio Pulse!" Zane ordered. "Destroy it!"

The soldiers took aim but by then Bastion had put up another force field around the Bio Pulse. "Keep firing! Do whatever it takes to destroy that machine!" Zane shouted.

"Okay I know why **we're** trying to stop them," Bobby looked at Zane. "Why are **you?**"

"Yeah don't you people live to see us all wiped out?" Rogue snapped.

"The problem **mutant** is that it won't just be **your kind** that will get wiped out with this device!" Zane snapped. "It will be our people too!"

"What do you mean?" Kelly asked.

"More than half the human race has some variation of a dormant X-gene you moron!" Zane shouted. "That weapon will kill the rest of us too!"

"WHAT? NOBODY TOLD ME THAT!" Kelly shouted.

"That's because most of those dormant X-Genes aren't powerful enough to be active," Zane explained. "In many cases they are incomplete in normal humans so they can never be active. They become recessive genes. But this machine doesn't differentiate from recessive and active!"

"So in different hands someone can change us all into mutants with a push of a button?" Kelly was stunned.

"No, in 80 percent of cases all you would get is more than one finger or an extra rib or something like that," Zane sighed. "Extremely mild and powerless but still considered a mutation."

"And therefore susceptible to the Bio-Pulse," Ororo frowned.

"Stryker! Did you hear that? This thing will affect humans!" Kelly shouted.

"Only those that are unfit. If they are true humans they will go to heaven and be with our lord," Stryker told him.

"Wait you **knew** this thing would affect normal humans too and you still…?" Kelly's jaw dropped.

"Sacrifices must be made," Bastion growled. "Even if half the human race must be destroyed, it will be worth it to purge the world of mutants forever!"

"You're both insane!" Zane shouted.

"We've been telling you that for **years!**" Pietro quipped.

Stryker laughed. "You're too late! You can't stop it this time! We will cleanse the world of the stain of mutant kind forever!"

"You're going to slaughter innocent people who would never become mutants just because of your personal vendetta?" Zane shouted.

"Personal vendetta…" Kitty growled. "Not a bad idea!" She ran through the blasts, phasing through them.

"Kitty!" Peter shouted but she didn't hear him.

"You're going down Stryker! It's time for us to settle this! You and me!" Kitty shouted as she raced towards him.

"I will bring the Rapture to the Earth! Because it is my duty! And there's nothing you can do to stop me witch!" Stryker shouted.

"You're **insane!**" Kitty snarled. "And I'll be damned if I let you hurt anyone else!"

She leapt at him, grabbing him and phased them both down through the building. Down several floors until they reached the basement. Where all the stasis chambers and equipment were.

Stryker managed to break free. He pulled out a knife. "Here is where our final battle takes place, demon spawn!" He struck at her. "Here is where you **die!"**

Kitty merely phased through his attack. Then she solidified and kicked the weapon out of Stryker's hand. Then she phased again as he tried to attack her. "Demon spawn!" He snarled as he passed through her. "Whore!"

"You're pathetic without your followers and your weapons," Kitty snarled. "I don't know whether to hate you or pity you."

"You arrogant whore!" Stryker snarled.

Kitty paced around him. Stopping at one particular spot before him. "You know what? I **do** pity you more than I hate you. You're pathetic."

"YOU DARE? YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO PITY ME YOU INHUMAN…." Stryker leapt at her.

Kitty phased at just the right moment. Stryker fell through her into an open stasis chamber. "AGGGHH!"

"You were right about **one thing** Stryker," Kitty said just before she closed the hatch. "This **is** the last time we'll meet."

Striker yelled and pounded on the lid but Kitty turned on the power on the stasis chamber. "I'm going to lock away your evil **forever!**" Kitty screamed at him.

"You can't defeat me witch!" Striker screamed. "You cannot…" He stopped and passed out as the stasis took hold.

"I already have," Kitty glared at him. Then she phased herself and the chamber into the ground. A few minutes later, only Kitty returned.

Back upstairs the battle kept going. "We can't break through those Prowlers and that force field is too tough!" A soldier shouted.

BOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOOM!

"Hey we're trashing these things as fast as we can!" Fred yelled as he tore apart a Prowler with his superhuman strength.

"It's not a matter of destroying the Prowlers!" Sparkle blew apart another Prowler. "It's a matter of getting to the Bio Pulse before it activates again!"

"Fools! There's nothing you can do!" Bastion laughed. "Even if you destroy every single Prowler there's no way you can get through the…"Just then the Bio Pulse began to sputter. "Force field?"

Kitty poked her head out of the machine. "Oh right can't get out this way, so…" Kitty phased back in. Almost immediately the machine exploded within the force field. Kitty then popped out of the floor in a different location. "Guess force fields do come in handy. It helped contain the damage."

"HOW? HOW DID YOU…?" Both Zane and Bastion screamed.

"The geniuses forgot to put a force field **under** the machine as well," Kitty explained. "And since my phasing powers disrupt machines…"

"DIE!" Bastion tried to shoot Kitty only to have her kick the weapon out of his hand and knock him to the ground.

By then most of the Prowlers had been destroyed and the fanatic's followers had been overpowered. "And that is the end of that," Fred brushed his hands.

"Moira are you all right?" Wanda asked as she untied her.

"I'm fine," Moira let out a breath.

"Well there's some damage but nothing a little paint can't fix," Hank looked around. "Despite your efforts Bastion the Mutant Support Center is still standing."

"What about Stryker?" Zane gave Kitty a look.

"He's not dead but I put him somewhere where **you** can't find him," Kitty told them. "And he'll never get out."

"Besides do you really **care** that much after what he tried to do to you?" Pietro asked.

"You have a point," Zane folded her arms. "Fortunately we have Bastion to throw the book at."

"That's right! They held me prisoner! They…" Kelly began.

"Stuff it Kelly," Zane snapped. "Fortunately for you I know you're too spineless to be a part of something like this."

"Hold on, something is off here…" Xi narrowed his eyes and he grabbed Bastion's face, pulling at it.

"Get off me mutant slime!" Bastion screamed but could not stop Xi from pulling off his face. To everyone's horror it was a latex mask of some kind, revealing a woman with short reddish blond hair.

"What in the…?" A soldier gasped.

"He's a **she?**" Another soldier shouted.

"Bastion was a **woman?** Who the hell is **she?**" Kelly shouted. "Anyone?"

"I have no clue," Zane was stunned. "Do you mutants know?"

"I dunno," Todd blinked. "Anyone know who she is?"

"Nope," Althea nodded.

"No," Pietro said. "Wanda?"

"Not a clue," Wanda blinked. "Anybody?"

"Nope," Xi shook his head.

"Nope," Kitty shrugged. "Although she does look kind of familiar."

"What is it with us fighting insane **cross dressers**?" Bobby shouted. "First Legion, then Unicorn and now this **lady!"**

"I know who she is!" Moira gasped as she made her way to the front. "Amelia MacTaggert!"

"Oh **that **clears it up," Zane groaned. "Who the hell is Amelia MacTaggert?"

"My ex-husband's wife," Moira said.

"Ex-husband?" Kitty blinked. Then it came to her. "Oh my god! Now I remember! That horrible business in Scotland!"

"Proteus," Peter growled.

"Who?" Kelly groaned.

"MacTaggert had a mutant son with Moira and left them both because he thought it would damage his political career," Kitty explained. "Then he married Amelia and had a son with him."

"But my son's mutation made him mad and the abandonment of his father drove him over the edge," Moira sighed. "And he went on a murderous rampage over half of Scotland."

"And that monster **killed** my son and my husband!" Amelia snarled as she glared at Moira. "From that moment on I vowed revenge not only on **you** Moira, but on all of mutant kind!"

"So wait, what's with the dressing up as a **guy?**" Tabitha blinked.

"Because it would be easier to make political connections as a man," Amelia glared at her. "Especially in other countries. Besides as a woman I failed to protect my family, but as a man I can save the **world!**"

"Okay lady is a freaking nut job," Bobby gulped.

"You have no idea!" She tore open her vest to reveal a bomb strapped to her chest. "I may have failed to wipe out your species! But at least I'll take all of you out! Including you Moira! Say hello to your son in **HELL!**"

Without thinking Sam activated his powers and grabbed Amelia, taking off through the roof into the sky. "SAMMY!" Tabitha yelled.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE MUTANT!" Amelia screamed as they flew upwards.

"I've died before ma'am," Sam told her as she pushed the button. "Your bomb won't hurt me none! Or **anyone else**!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Holy…" Tabitha gasped. "SAMMY!"

"I think he got her high enough so not too much damage…" Scott coughed as some debris fell.

"Look out!" Rogue shouted.

CRASH!

"Sammy!" Tabitha ran towards her boyfriend. "Sammy! Are you okay?"

"I'm okay…" Sam coughed as he lay there. "Oooh…Sparkly things." He looked at things that weren't there. "Pretty, pretty sparkly things…"

"Yeah he's fine," Tabitha let out a sigh of relief. "Good thing Sammy's immortal."

"Immortal?" Zane overheard this and raised an eyebrow. "Interesting…"

"Right," Althea gave her a look. "Don't you have **somewhere else** to go?"

"Grateful aren't you?" Zane folded her arms.

"Lady, **we **did most of the work! As **usual!"** Tabitha glared at her.

"Come on, there's no point for us to stay around this place any longer," Zane said. "Not when there are plenty of **other mutants** roaming around the United States we can capture."

"Not without me!" Kelly said following her.

"You mutants can't hide in San Francisco forever," A soldier snorted.

"We're **not** hiding," Scott told him. "We're here to stay."

"We'll see about that," Zane told him. "This war is far from over. And make no mistake, humanity will win." She left with her soldiers.

"Yeah **right!**" Sparkle folded her arms.

Jubilee snorted as she folded her arms at the same time. "As if!"

"Boy you two really are a lot alike," Bobby looked at the two of them.

"Shut up!" Both Jubilee and Sparkle snapped at the same time.

"Wait a minute…That whole thing about the unstable X-genes. Is that why we haven't heard anything about Magneto's Bio Pulse all this time?" Wanda asked.

"The test results were…not satisfactory," Sparkle said. "Even Magneto and Phoenix had come to the conclusion that the Bio Pulse was just too dangerous and unstable to use. It was dismantled and put in storage."

"But you didn't tell anyone because you needed a weapon to frighten off SHIELD," Rogue put it together. "Clever."

"Nearly half of all the mutants created on Stryker Sunday either died or became unstable because of the Bio Pulse," Evan said. "The risk was just too great."

"I see," Scott frowned.

"Scott…" Yvonne let out a breath. "For what it's worth. I think Phoenix still cares for you despite what happened. She just…can't see you."

"Can't or **won't?**" Scott snapped.

"Both," Evan said. "You have to understand she's trying to be strong for our people."

"I'm not so sure about that," Emma said to him. "Spyke…The Phoenix personality is too dangerous to be let out for so long."

"Too dangerous for **you **maybe!" Sparkle glared at her. "We follow the Phoenix with loyalty!"

"That's because you've been programmed like some obedient drone," Emma glared at her.

"You want to see **what else** our programming can do lady?" Sun Speed snarled.

"Enough!" Ororo barked. "There's been enough fighting and death today. Spyke…I think you should take your team and leave."

"That's fine with me," Evan nodded. "We've accomplished our mission despite your interference. You may not like our methods…But we do what we have to in order to save our people."

"And we'll do what **we** have to in order for mutants and humans to live in peace," Scott said. "You tell Phoenix that."

"I will," Evan said. "Beta Team, let's go."

"We haven't seen the last of them," Emma said as the Beta Team left. "At least now we know what they are capable of."

"It's not what **they** are capable of that worries me," Scott frowned. "It's Phoenix."

* * *

A few hours later, back in Washington DC…

"I just don't see why we don't tell everyone the truth," Trask asked. Kelly, Zane, Gyrich and Eddington were in the meeting trying to figure out what to do about the latest disaster.

"Oh yes tell our conservative allies that one of their most powerful anti-mutant crusaders was an insane **cross dresser!"** Kelly snapped. "**That** will help our cause!"

"He's right," Gyrich groaned. "We can't let this get out! It will embarrass us and our European Allies!"

"And quite frankly we could use all the support we can get since more and more of our people are either shown to be complete lunatics or are killed," Eddington said.

"So what do we do?" Trask asked.

"Well we have to tell the people **something!**" Kelly snapped. "We can't even say that mutants killed him…her because she was trying to kill an **entire city** on national television!"

"And that would only help the mutants' cause!" Gyrich groaned. "You're right. We're screwed!"

"Maybe we could make up a story saying that I dunno…Bastion was a robot or something?" Trask suggested.

"A **robot?**" Zane gave him a look.

"Well yes a humanoid machine developed to hunt mutants that got it's programming scrambled," Trask thought. "And it tried to blow up the entire city but our brave forces took it out."

"Please tell me you are not serious," Zane groaned. She looked at the faces of the other men. "And tell me that none of you are considering **this!"**

"It's not exactly **unheard **of," Gyrich frowned. "There is that Ultron machine running around that fights the Avengers all the time. Doctor Doom has his Doom Bots and there was an instance where one of them briefly took control of Lavertia. And I think the Runaways have some kind of android with them."

"Wouldn't be the first time a robot got out of control," Eddington sighed. "There was an incident a while back where Ross sent a robot of some sort after the Hulk. And that thing went out of control too."

"You would seriously rather people think that Bastion was a robot instead of a **woman?**" Zane was offended.

"An insane cross dressing woman who was obviously mentally unstable and nearly wiped out millions of innocent humans," Eddington said. "Do you really want **that **to be the image of women in politics and on the front of the battle against mutantkind?"

"You have a point," Zane groaned. "Okay we'll tell everyone Bastion was a robot. But what about Stryker?"

"What **about** Stryker? As far as I'm concerned he got what he deserved!" Kelly snorted.

"You think he's dead?" Zane asked. "That the mutants really killed him?"

"Of course those mutants killed him! But we can just say he got killed trying to run away from the mess he made," Kelly shrugged. "No need to make him more of a martyr than he was."

"He tried to wipe out an entire city before," Eddington said. "Not like there's not any precedent to this. Can say he was controlling Bastion."

"Look there has to be **somebody** among Purity or our people that's not a complete lunatic!" Gyrich shouted. "Just find someone and put them in the spotlight! How hard could that be! If people can believe a reality star is a hero just because he wins some stupid contest…"

"Looks like it's up to me then," Kelly straightened up.

**"You?"** Zane gave him a look. "No offense Kelly but you don't exactly have the best reputation right about now."

"Zane, trust me," Kelly said. "By the end of this war the name of Edward Kelly will by synonymous with human victory over mutant kind!"

"God help us all…" Zane groaned.

Gyrich's phone rang. "Excuse me…" Gyrich turned on his phone. "Gyrich here. What? Hold on! Hold on! What are you **talking** about Haskett? Where's Wraith? WHAT?"

"Things just got worse for us didn't they?" Zane knew that tone too well.

"Oh yeah," Gyrich fumed. "I HATE MUTANTS!"

* * *

"Well the entire downtown area is cleaned up and overall things settled down smoothly considering," Scott called the majority of the team into the living room for a mission. "Where's Lance?"

"He's talking to the Mayor about something in the game room," Bobby shrugged. "Didn't want to be disturbed."

"Okay so the Mutant Center got through the attack with very little damage…" Scott went on.

"If you don't consider the huge hole in the roof," Pietro mocked.

"They're fixing it as we speak," Emma said. "And very few mutants were injured. There were however some human fatalities…So you know the press is going to harp on that."

"I'm surprised they haven't said much about Bastion or Stryker," Danielle said.

"Probably want to cover up their own mistakes," Remy snorted.

"So what did you do with the good reverend Kitty?" Emma asked.

"I stuffed him in one of those stasis chambers then phased it twenty feet underground," Kitty told her.

"Right underneath the Mutant Support Center," Emma smirked. "I like your sense of irony."

"There should be enough power in that proton battery to keep him alive for at least a couple hundred years," Kitty snorted. "If he's dug up by then or not it makes no difference to me."

"Remind me to give a note to the people in charge of the center not to do any major demolition projects in the near future," Emma nodded. "Or distant future either."

"Anyway he'll never harm me or my family or anyone else again," Kitty let out a sigh of relief. "And I didn't kill the jerk even though he deserved it."

"Technically you still could depending on how well that battery holds up but…" Pietro began. Everyone glared at him. "Okay shutting up now."

"You did what you had to do Kitty," Althea said. "That's one less enemy we have to worry about."

"Two. Bastion or whatever the hell her name is gone," Todd said. "Two major malfunctions no longer in our way."

"Yes but there is a lot more to come," Scott said.

"Especially now that people know about mutant kind's connections to demons," Kurt sighed. "You know the religious right is going to harp on that."

"Better get Lance and the Mayor in here to figure out what our next strategy is going to be," Scott said.

"I'll get them…" Kitty went off.

"Uh okay…" Scott sighed. "All right the first order of business should be…"

"WHAT THE HELL….?" Kitty was heard screaming. "LANCE! YOU AND…? MAYOR CHEN?"

"Uh oh," Todd gulped.

"Busted," Pietro winced.

"This is **not** going to be good," Peter winced.

**Next: How is Kitty going to react to Lance's latest flame? How will the others act? And what is going on with Wraith and the MRD? For all these answers tune in! **


	62. Breakout At The MRD

**Breakout At the MRD**

Before we go further on in the story we have to go back a little. Almost at the exact same time the Bio Pulse incident was winding down in San Francisco, there was another incident in New York City. An incident that would snowball into a disaster of immense implications.

And it all started with a simple bar brawl. A bar brawl that involved the MRD.

BOOOOOOOOOM!

And quite a few grenades.

Patrons fled for their lives away from two men fighting in front of a burning bar. "It figures!" Zartan yelled as he threw some grenades. "I go away to clear my head for one lousy minute only to find **you** at the same damn bar! What are the odds?"

"You are going to **die **Zartan!" Bill, the hybrid ninja snarled as he used his sword to slice his way through the barrage.

"Come and get me you spoiled brat!" Zartan yelled as he pointed a handheld bazooka at Bill. Bill easily missed the blast but it blew up a parked car instead.

"Okay, tell me again why we were sent to handle these nuts?" An MRD soldier groaned. The MRD had been called in and surrounded what was left of the bar, which turned into a combat zone.

"Take a look at that one's **arm!"** Another MRD pointed to Bill's large and scaly arm "If that isn't a mutie I don't know **what **is!"

"Scanners are identifying targets," Haskett read. "One is definitely a mutant. We have a positive ID! Zartan leader of the Dreadnoks!"

"What's his powers?" Andrews asked.

"He's a camouflage expert," Haskett read.

"You mean he's a shape shifter?" An MRD officer asked.

"No, he can't change his shape but he can change his skin color," Haskett explained. "And he's an actor as well as a martial artist!"

BOOOM!"

"Not to mention he's pretty handy with a bazooka," Haskett groaned as an MRD truck blew up. "This guy works with Cobra so be careful!"

"What about the other freak?" An MRD soldier asked as Bill sliced open a jeep in half as he attacked Zartan.

"Scanners aren't picking anything up on him. No ID!" Haskett said.

BOOOOOOOM!

SLICE!

"Send out the Prowlers!" Haskett ordered.

"Oh great! Can't a man settle a personal vendetta without others getting involved?" Zartan snapped as three Prowlers came at them. He merely tossed several grenades and then hit two of the Prowlers with a bazooka.

"Okay now I'm ticked off!" Bill used his sword and attacked the nearest drone that shot at him. To the MRD's horror the drone was sliced to ribbons in seconds.

"He used his powers to turn that drone into scrap metal!" An MRD yelled.

"I think that was the sword that did it!" Haskett snapped. "Hounds!"

"Uh I don't think that's a good idea," Darkgrin gulped. Three other Hounds were there are quite reluctant. "DUCK! INCOMING!"

"AAAHH! DUCK AND COVER!" Several MRD fled as more grenades were tossed.

BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOM!

"I see your point," Haskett gulped as he looked at the very large potholes in the street. Some of them were where MRD wagons were.

"How many grenades do these people have?" An MRD soldier screamed.

"Gas 'em!" Haskett shouted, pulling on his mask. They lobbed several gas bombs. Then charged in. Even with the gas both Zartan and Bill knocked down and managed to fend off several soldiers. Eventually they both succumbed to the gas.

But not before Bill grabbed Haskett and pulled off his mask. "Let's see how…You like it!" Bill gasped.

Then the next thing Haskett knew, everything went dark.

"Welcome back," The doctor of the MRD said as Haskett woke up. "You inhaled quite a bit of gas Haskett but you seem to be in better shape than the others."

"I'm getting real sick of waking up in the Med Bay every time something happens," Haskett grumbled as he sat up. "It's like a running joke."

"Well this one has a good punchline," The doctor grinned. "Your plan worked. And you seem to be fine."

"Stupid freak made me inhale my own knock out gas," Haskett groaned.

"Who would have thought a Level One would give us that much trouble?" An MRD with his arm in a cast groaned.

"That other mutie was worse," An MRD in a wheelchair and a cast on his leg groaned. "Even when he was unconscious he managed to knock us around for a bit before we subdued him. Don't ask."

"So where are they?" Haskett asked.

"Wraith sent Zartan to the interrogation room and the other guy was taken to Lab 5," The MRD with a cast on his arm explained.

Haskett nodded as he went to the interrogation rooms. He found Wraith watching Zartan writhe and scream in agony as he was subjected to the sensory helmet. "Has he broken yet?"

"No, not yet. Thought I'd soften this one up for a bit," Wraith explained.

"AGGGGHHH!" Zartan screamed as he was assaulted by the sensory helmet.

"Enough!" Wraith raised his arm. "For now."

"That's only a **taste** of what you are gonna get if you don't cooperate mutie," An MRD soldier grunted as he unstrapped Zartan and took him out of the device. They handcuffed his hands behind his back and dragged him to Wraith.

"So you're the big bad mutant mercenary that works for Cobra," Wraith sneered as he punched Zartan in the stomach. "Don't seem so tough to me."

"This guy's only a Level 1 mutant," A soldier snorted. "Not even worth the collars."

"Just keep him tied up like any other animal," Wraith sneered as he hit Zartan again.

"Your **hospitality** is quite memorable, Wraith," Zartan hissed. "Remind me to return the favor!"

"Throw this snake's freak ass in a detention center. We'll have another chat later," Wraith told the men and they dragged Zartan away. He turned to Haskett. "Good work Haskett. This is a huge coup for us getting a mutant terrorist like that. I knew it was a good decision to make you my second in command. We'll question him later."

"You know this guy has been on the wanted lists for years," Haskett said. "And we have to report this to the higher ups."

"Which means sooner or later GI Joe is going to hear about this and come knocking on our doorstep," Wraith grumbled. "Wonderful! Just what I need! What about the other mutant we caught?"

"Dr. Rao wants to see you about that," An MRD officer said as he handed Wraith some files. "She found something interesting. So interesting that she sent Allen to check out the apartment in this guy's address book we found in his back pocket."

"Really? Well let's take a look," Wraith walked to one of the labs. Billy had his eyes closed and had his shirt off. He was manacled to the table. "Dr. Rao? You wanted to see me?"

"Yes," The Indian scientist nodded. "We've made a very unusual discovery here. I thought you might want to see what we've found. The subject you brought in here is very interesting."

"Looks like just another mutant freak to me," Wraith grunted.

"Looks are deceiving. God I must have been drunk if I let you idiots catch me," Bill groaned as he woke up. "Newsflash genius. I ain't a mutant."

"He's right," Dr. Rao told him. "Look at his DNA. No X-Gene but there are a lot of other genes I've never even seen before." She punched up the information on the computer. "And take a good look at his arm. Notice anything odd about it?"

"Besides that it's green and scaly?" Wraith snorted.

"Take another look at the shoulder," Dr. Rao pointed. "Stitch marks. As if that arm was **sewn** on. And the leg on that same side is the same way."

"Sewn on?" Haskett asked. "What like Frankenstein?"

"Frankenstein's monster," Bill corrected. "Why does everyone make that mistake?"

"I don't know **what** he is but he is definitely **not **a mutant," Dr. Rao told Wraith. "At least not like any mutant that we've studied so far."

"So what? You're telling me we got somebody's science project here?" Wraith barked.

"He was fighting a Cobra mercenary," Dr. Rao shrugged. "He could have been one of Cobra's former test subjects. They have been known to do their share of illegal genetic experimentation."

"Yeah that's **close enough** to what happened," Bill grumbled.

"Sir, it's Allen," Allen reported in through the comm. system. "Sir we just found Mutant Doe's apartment. You're not gonna believe the crap that's in here!"

"Sorry, maid's day off," Bill remarked.

"Along with every sort of hand held weapon known to man there are tons and I do mean tons of papers all over the wall on Cobra!" Allen told him. "This guy's **obsessed **with it."

"What can I say?" Bill quipped. "Everyone needs a hobby."

"Bag and tag everything," Haskett said. "And watch out for booby traps."

"Well this is going to take a while," Allen groaned.

"Just try to keep everything in order," Bill snorted. "Took me a long time to put the pieces together. Almost had another one until you jerks broke up the fight."

"So you were after Zartan?" Wraith thought carefully. "Maybe the two of us got off on the wrong foot?"

"Oh yeah all my best friends started out as people who shot at me, gassed me up and then tried to use me as a lab rat," Bill grunted.

"Listen you're not a mutant and obviously you have a grudge against an agency that has a bad habit of making mutants," Wraith said. "Maybe you can help us with our fight."

"Look pal there's only **two freaks** I care about dissecting. One is in charge of Cobra," Bill gave him a look. "The other is in your jail cell. Trust me, you're better off letting me kill him. Or you can kill him yourself. I could care less how he dies as long as he's **dead."**

"Kind of single minded aren't you?" Wraith frowned.

"Looks who's talking," Bill snorted. "Free advice, if I were you pal I'd be on the horn to GI Joe fast. Because you know sooner or later those Dreadnoks are gonna come crashing in to rescue their boss. He owes 'em too much money for them to forget about him."

"I hardly think the MRD is in danger over a hyperactive biker gang," Haskett snorted.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"What the hell was **that?**" Haskett shouted as the building rocked and the alarms sounded.

"If I know my explosions it's the **hyperactive biker gang**," Bill told them. "Cut me loose and give me my sword. It's the only chance you've got!"

"Forget it!" Wraith snapped. "I'm not just gonna let some freak loose and…"

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Screaming was heard as well as the revving of motorcycles. And more explosions.

"You've already got a **whole bunch** of freaks loose!" Bill snapped. "What's **one** more? Especially since he's willing to take on those guys?"

Before Wraith could answer the wall collapsed next to him. The next thing Wraith knew he was lying on the ground looking up at a grinning Zartan. "Hello Wraith," Zartan grinned. "I guess we are going to have that talk sooner than expected."

"Against the wall you!" Torch ordered some MRD soldiers. Zartan, Zandar, Zanya, Monkeywrench and Ripper were there as well holding several MRD soldiers and herding more lab workers against the wall. Haskett was underneath some rubble, unconscious.

"Come on Zartan! Hurry up! Road Pig, Zarana, and Buzzer are having all the fun!" Ripper complained. He saw Dr. Rao. "Hello love! Who might you be?"

"She's a doctor that probably experiments on mutants and she doesn't work for Cobra," Zanya snorted before she shot Dr. Rao dead. "That's good enough for me."

"Hey! We could have used her!" Zandar snapped.

"And have **another **Dr. Mindbender running around?" Zanya gave him a look.

"Good point," Zandar snorted. He shot the lab assistants as well.

"You disgusting mutant freaks!" An MRD soldier shouted.

"Monkeywrench, Torch and I ain't mutants," Ripper snorted. "We just work for 'em!"

"How could you turn against your own kind?" Another MRD officer shouted.

"Simple. Zartan pays us lots of dough and gives us donuts and porn," Torch snorted before head butting the MRD officer.

"Can we kill the rest of 'em Zartan?" Monkeywrench asked. "Oy maybe we can start with Mister Big Wig here?"

"I have a better idea," Zartan went right towards Wraith. He grabbed him and punched his lights out. He grabbed his unconscious body. "Let's roll! Shoot the rest of the soldiers!"

"You heard the man!" Zanya and the other Dreadnoks did so. They killed everyone except Haskett (who only looked dead), Wraith and Bill.

"What are you going to do with **him?**" Monkeywrench pointed at Wraith.

"Payback," Zartan sneered. "A lot of payback. Besides I think Cobra Commander might appreciate whatever information the head of the MRD might give him."

"You mean like what mutants they have locked up and access codes to weapons and stuff?" Ripper asked.

"I swear Ripper, that online GED you just got **did** work!" Zartan huffed as they took Wraith away. "The rest of you should try that!"

"Zartan! Come back here and fight like a man you…" Billy strained against his bonds.

"Oh right," Zartan turned around and handed Wraith to the Dreadnoks. "I almost forgot about **you**." He pulled out his blaster and walked over to him.

"Don't blast him Zartan!" Zanya shouted.

"Yeah, Cobra Commander ain't gonna be too happy that you blew up his only kid even if he is an ingrate!" Torch added.

"Kid?" Haskett was trapped by rubble but conscious. He heard the whole thing as he slowly woke up.

"Ah what the hell," Zartan shrugged. "I'll lie and say the MRD did it."

"Not like you haven't blamed someone else for what you did before," Torch snorted.

"Yes in a way there's kind of a karmic connections isn't it?" Zartan snorted as he prepared to shoot Bill. "Something your former master Storm Shadow might appreciate."

Haskett had then realized that one of his arms was free and he managed to get a blaster. He shot at Zartan making him back off but his aim was bad.

"Shoot the manacles you idiot!" Bill snapped. Haskett managed to shoot another round but missed. Zartan kicked the gun out of his hand.

"Forget it! I got this myself!" Bill flexed his mutated arm and leg breaking the bonds. He also pulled half the table out and knocked Zartan aside before Zartan could shoot them both. Using his stronger arm and enhanced reflexes he broke the rest of his bonds.

Zartan was terrified. "RUN!" He shouted, barely missing a huge chunk of table being thrown at him.

"Crap! He's loose! Move it!" The Dreadnoks yelled.

"YEAH IT'S A DIFFERENT STORY WHEN YOUR PREY ISN'T TIED UP, ISN'T IT YOU COWARD?" Bill roared as the Dreadnoks fled.

He grabbed the nearest weapons next to him then stormed over to Haskett. He grabbed him by the shirt collar. "My sword. **Where** is it?" Bill growled.

Haskett decided now was the perfect time for honesty. "St-storage room. Downstairs. Has all personal items of all the mutants we capture. Room 228."

"Thanks a lot," Bill snarled, then head butted Haskett.

When Haskett woke up he saw another MRD officer looking over him. "Haskett! Haskett! It's me, Henderson! Thank God! You're alive!"

"The only one here who is," An MRD soldier covered up the body of Dr. Rao with a sheet.

"Lucky for us we were off base investigating a mutant sighting when it happened," Another MRD soldier whistled as he saw the devastation.

"Ow…Dreadnoks…" Haskett sat up slowly as a medic looked him over.

"Sir, can you tell us what happened?" The medic asked.

"It was the Dreadnoks…We captured their leader…and someone else…" Haskett groaned. "They came out of nowhere. It all happened so fast. One minute we were just standing there interrogating the other prisoner…The next thing I knew a wall had fallen on me and there was shooting…"

"I've heard about these Dreadnoks," Another MRD soldier told Henderson. "Did some time in the army. Work with Cobra. I heard that they were dangerous. But I didn't think they were capable of doing **this!**"

"How bad is it?" Haskett groaned.

"Bad. The whole base is destroyed," Henderson groaned. "Nearly half our guys are dead or wounded and all the mutants escaped."

"What?" Haskett asked.

"Out of the twenty eight mutants we captured we managed to kill five but the rest escaped," Henderson said. "Romoni is putting together search parties to try and recapture them but…I don't think we have the manpower to get them all back. If we get any of them back we have no place to put them. And worse we can't find Wraith!"

"That's because Zartan took him prisoner," Haskett groaned as he managed to stand up.

"**What**?" Henderson gasped. "Are you sure?"

"Very sure! Listen to me, I just overheard something," Haskett told them. "Before I got knocked out one of the Dreadnoks said that that Bill character was Cobra Commander's **son!"**

"What? Who's Bill?" An MRD soldier asked.

"The guy with the alligator arm we brought in along with Zartan," Haskett explained. "Who is not a mutant and has a beef with Zartan and knows some guy named Storm Shadow. He was the other prisoner we were interrogating when it all went down."

"Okay…" The MRD soldier blinked, not quite getting it.

"Why do I have the feeling we just stepped into something **deep?**" Henderson groaned.

"Whatever it is, Wraith's trapped in it," Haskett growled. "We have to get Wraith back!"

"Headquarters is not going to be happy about this," Henderson groaned. "Tried contacting Gyrich and Zane a moment ago but there was no answer. I wonder why?"

"Yeah it's not like there's **anything else** going on!" Haskett growled.


	63. The Assasination of Senator Kelly Part I

**The Assassination of Senator Kelly Part I **

"I can't believe you've been having an affair with the mayor all this time!" Kitty shouted at Lance. "Right under everyone's nose! How could you be so stupid? I mean even for **you** this is unbelievably stupid!"

It was an hour after Lance and the Mayor had been discovered in a compromising position and the mayor had left the mansion. Everyone was in the living room for a 'discussion'.

Translation: The majority of people were there to see the fight between Lance and Kitty. Fred even made popcorn. He even shared it with people.

"Hey! You're not in **any** position to judge me!" Lance snapped. "I'm not the one who ran around with a married guy for nearly a year!"

"No, you just slept your way into a position you didn't deserve!" Kitty shouted.

"I didn't start sleeping with Helen until **after** I got the job! Don't you make this about me when we all know it's about **you!**" Lance shouted. "Face it Kitty, you never got over me dumping you!"

"Are you insane?" Kitty shouted. "Are you **insane?** This is **not** about me!"

"Oh please!" Lance shouted. "The minute you broke up with Pete you ran straight towards me like you always do! I'm your safety net! Your back up plan! Mister Dependable!"

"You know I did think that was kind of weird when she did that," Bobby added.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Kitty shouted at Bobby. She glared at Lance. "And you…You lied to me!"

"How? How **exactly** did I lie to **you?**" Lance shouted back. "Did I lead you on? No! Did I **say **I wanted us to get back together? NO! Do I **want** us to get back together? **HELL NO!"**

"YES! THE CURSE IS BROKEN!" Pietro cheered. "Halleluiah and praise the Lord!"

"SHUT UP AND EAT YOUR POPCORN QUICKSILVER!" Kitty yelled.

"Hell I did everything I could to steer you towards Colossus!" Lance added. "Short of putting a sign on his head saying: Metal Man Available for Romance!"

"Now that I think about it, that should have been our first clue," Wanda groaned.

"You knew about this **too** didn't you?" Kitty whirled on Peter. "That's why you thought you had such a clear shot with me! You were in this together weren't you?"

"No! No! I did not find out about this until recently!" Peter held up his hands. "The same time as Scott and the others!"

"SCOTT? YOU KNEW?" Kitty and every female in the room shouted.

"And you didn't tell **any** of us this?" Tabitha yelled.

"Thanks a lot Colossus..." Scott winced.

"Are you kidding me?" Althea roared. "Are you freaking kidding me?"

"Scott how could you?" Ororo shouted.

"I don't believe this!" Jubilee shouted.

"Believe it! Men always stick together!" Kitty shouted.

"Not always..." Bobby glared at Peter. "Thanks for ratting us out Metal Head!"

"Of all the stupid sexist things..." Rogue shouted.

"Hold on! We only found out about this the other day! We didn't have time to confront Lance about it!" Scott said.

"Yeah! The Misfit Guys knew about this long before **we did**!" Bobby protested.

"WHAT?" Althea roared as she glared at Todd. "Todd…"

"Uh Sweetie…" Todd gulped nervously. "Please don't get mad. I mean it's not like I was **keeping** things from you. You just…never asked."

"Never _asked_?" Althea snarled. "You mean I have to **ask you** whether or not one of my team mates…My second in command and the man I trusted to be a liaison to San Francisco City Hall is **screwing around** with our futures and **everything else** in a skirt? I have to ask **you** about **that?**"

"Well uh," Todd gulped. "To be fair honey buns, this is me you're talking about. I screw up with a **lot** of things and…"

Althea let out an annoyed scream. "Okay shutting up now," Todd ran and climbed up the ceiling. "Don't hit me!"

"Althea! Stop it!" Shipwreck stood between her and Todd. "Don't blame Toad for this! The fact is there are some things guys just don't tell their girlfriends. It's part of the Bro Code!"

"We really need to cut down on our television viewing around here," Althea held her head. Then she glared at her father. "You sound like you're actually **proud** of what Lance has done!"

"Hell yeah I'm proud of him!" Shipwreck puffed up his chest. "Not only did Lance get the Kitty Monkey off his back he landed himself a cougar! And a hot looking cougar! Way to go boy!"

"Storm could you do us all a favor and make some time today to **zap** Shipwreck?" Tabitha growled.

"I'll pencil it in my schedule," Ororo said.

"Hey come on guys," Bobby said. "You can't blame Lance for wanting some action and…"

"Bobby! Shut up!" Danielle snapped.

"You guys are unbelievable!" Jubilee snapped. "You don't need to be an empath to know that you were all happy for Lance!"

"Yeah you were all laughing behind our backs congratulating Lance on how much of a stud he was!" Tabitha glared at the males.

"Here it comes," Todd groaned. "I **knew** it!"

"Not all of us guys knew!" Remy screamed in panic. "Remy never knew a thing until now!"

"We're innocent! We swear!" Sam shouted.

"Yeah and besides Emma knew all about it too!" Todd pointed to Emma. "So there goes your all Boys' Club theory there!"

"Well there's a **shock!** She is a telepath after all!" Kitty glared at Emma. "How could you not say anything about this?"

"Unlike **some people** Katherine, I have better things to do than to go gossiping to the world about things that are none of **my business!"** Emma roared.

"None of **your** business?" Kitty snarled. "Please! Who are you trying to fool? You think **everything** is your business! And you use that information only when it suits you! It wouldn't surprise me if you were going to use this information to blackmail Lance or something!"

"What a small little mind you have Kitty if you draw **that** conclusion," Emma snarled.

"Oh really? You used information to take over your father's company! You used it to rise up in the Hellfire Club," Kitty counted off on her fingers. "You used it to barter with SHIELD. You used it to **weasel **your way into the GRSO scam! And you're doing the same thing **here!** You weaseled a place on this team bartering your telepathic skills and information!"

"I earn my place on this team every day!" Emma shouted. "I have been doing it since the day I arrived!"

"And ever since you arrived you jump at every opportunity to prove how **great **you are and how much of a failure me and everyone else is!" Kitty shouted back.

"Oh God I knew you were pathetic but I had no idea you were **this bad!"** Emma roared. "Yes Kitty, it is my life's **only **ambition to see **you** fail! Give me a break!"

"Oh I will do worse than that!" Kitty shouted.

"Go ahead and try!" Emma shouted back. "No wonder Lance dumped you! Anyone would be a step up from…"

**"Excuse me!"** Rogue barked. "Can we take a detour out of the Land of Kitty where everything in the world revolves around **her** for a minute and discuss how this affects the **rest of us**?"

"She's right," Scott said. "Now let's all in a calm and rational manner discuss…"

"Scott, you don't get to speak now," Rogue interrupted.

Every female in the room glared at him. "I'm just going to stand over here and let you work this out," Scott moved to the side.

"Dude! You're supposed to be in charge here?" Kurt whispered. "You're just gonna stand by and let this…"

"Kurt sometimes being a good leader is knowing when to stand back and **shut up,"** Scott put his hand over his mouth.

Amanda was glaring at Kurt. "You may have a point…" Kurt gulped.

"Lance what the hell were you thinking?" Wanda yelled.

"We know what you were thinking **with,**" Althea glared at him.

"Look I know this is a bit…unusual," Lance said. "And I admit if this gets out it could look a little bad."

"A little bad? A **little** bad?" Wanda shouted. "That's like saying Hurricane Katrina got New Orleans **a little wet!"**

"Lance, this could even jeopardize every mutant in San Francisco!" Ororo said. "What if you get caught and Mayor Chen has to leave office in disgrace? What happens then?"

"Yeah Lance, what happens when some new guy comes in and decides that having mutants in his town isn't such a good idea?" Tabitha shouted. "He could bring the MRD back in just like that to round us all up! And then we'd be right back where we started!"

"Only this time there would be no chance for a mutant protection area and no chance for peace!" Danielle folded her arms.

"I think you guys are jumping the gun here," Lance held up his hand. "This isn't the fifties you know? Single older women can date younger guys!"

"Not if the younger guys are working under her!" Kitty said. "Let me rephrase that. Lance, you're part of this team. Technically mutants are seen as an interest group. A mayor can't be seen as too partial to any interest groups! If the public finds out this could get really ugly."

"Look even if they do find out, and that's a big **if!**" Lance protested. "Nothing is going to happen. Helen and I are extremely careful! Besides, she's not married. We're both adults! And other politicians have been caught having affairs and some of them still remained in office!"

"Yes, but their careers were never the same," Kitty told him. "You are threatening everything we have all worked for just because…"

"This isn't about sex!" Lance snapped.

"It's **not?**" Emma folded her arms.

"Helen and I have a relationship," Lance said. "We really care about each other. We talk and everything."

"You talk? About **what?**" Althea asked. "What could you two **possibly** talk about?"

"Politics," Lance said. "Sports. She's a Clippers Fan. She loves Aerosmith like me. And we both like Adam Sandler movies."

"Oh yes **that's** a basis for a relationship," Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Just because we don't have a thing for sex in public places…" Lance snarled.

"Okay that's it! I've heard **enough!"** Althea stepped between them before Kitty could sock Lance one. "Kitty if you don't mind, I think you'd better let me handle this. Lance, you know what you have to do. You have to break it off with Helen. I mean the mayor."

"Why?" Lance protested.

"Why? Besides all the reasons we just **explained** to you?" Althea gave him a look.

"Helen and I care about each other! And we're not going to stop seeing each other just because our relationship is a little **inconvenient** for you guys!" Lance snapped.

"Lance, an arrow in your ass is a **little inconvenient**," Althea snapped. "A root canal is a **little inconvenient**! This is **total insanity**!"

"So what if it is? I don't care! Helen and I are dating and there is nothing any of you can do to stop it!" He stormed out of the room.

"Not without duct tape and some rabid skunks," Althea growled.

"Bad news," Xi said. "We are out of duct tape."

"He's a moron when it comes to love isn't he?" Maverick asked.

"How else would you explain the relationship he had with Kitty all these years?" Pietro asked him.

"Good point," Bobby said.

"Hey Frost, you up for a mental lobotomy?" Althea pointed in the direction of Lance.

"There is no way in hell I am going into **that mind** unless it is absolutely necessary," Emma gave her a look. "I heard about the coyote."

"Oh yeah," Althea sighed. "I forgot about that."

"Right now I'd settle for the crazy coyote," Wanda groaned.

"Looks like it's up to me to have a talk with the boy," Shipwreck grunted.

"Again I'd settle for…" Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Shipwreck no offense but I think you are the **last person** right now that should be talking to him," Scott rubbed his head.

"That is where you are wrong," Shipwreck pointed out. "I am the **perfect** person to talk to the boy."

"Okay Shipwreck I'll bite," Hank sighed. "Why?"

"Because I've been where that kid has been so many times before," Shipwreck told him. "I know what it's like to mistake passion for love. It's not exactly uncharted territory for me."

"I have to admit that part is true," Althea said. "If it wasn't he'd have a hell of a lot more ex-wives than just one!"

"Exactly!" Shipwreck nodded. "Hey wait a minute…"

"Okay let's give it a try," Scott groaned. "We must be desperate if we need **Shipwreck** to talk some sense into someone!"

"If that doesn't work I could just set him on fire for a little bit," Pyro suggested. "Nothing cools a man off like ash in the underwear."

"Let's just keep that option open for now, okay Pyro?" Althea sighed.

Two days later…

"I **knew** this was going to happen," Kitty said over the kitchen table. "I told you so!"

"Guess the talk didn't go so well did it?" Wanda glared at Althea.

"No, it didn't exactly have the effect we wanted," Althea admitted.

"Gee what a **shock,**" Tabitha threw up her hands. "One of **Shipwreck's** plans **not working**."

"That's probably why he's hiding somewhere," Ororo grumbled.

"I told you so!" Kitty said to Lance. "I told you!"

"Yeah, yeah Kitty we know," Lance grumbled as he drank some coffee. "We all know!"

"Along with the **entire country!"** Rogue snapped as she turned up the volume of the television in the kitchen.

"More exclusive pictures on Mayor Chen's love nest with mutant renegade Avalanche!" The television announcer blasted. "Here are more pictures of Mayor Chen going in and coming out hours later with Lance 'Avalanche' Alvers! It seems that San Francisco is very mutant friendly indeed!"

"Okay that could be anything!" Lance said. "There's no pictures of us doing anything! Not even kissing! Just going into the room and coming out."

"After several hours," Kitty gave him a look.

"How did they find out about the room in the first place?" Scott asked.

"How do those guys from TMZ find **anything?**" Lance barked.

"Told you ya should have let me set him scorch him a little," Pyro remarked.

"For once we should have **listened** to Pyro!" Kitty agreed.

"Okay Kitty you're not exactly being the voice of reason right now," Scott sighed. "Obviously we've set up the answering machine with the 'no comment' line running at full blast."

"And I haven't made a statement to the press," Lance said. "I figured the best thing to do was to lie low and wait for Helen to make a statement."

"Well **that** was a smart thing to do," Rogue said. "Although I'm not so sure how long those reporters on the front lawn can hold off."

"This is the worst secret base we ever had," Pyro said.

"Hey Lance your girlfriend is holding a press conference," Todd told him as he changed the channel.

"I wonder how she's gonna try and weasel out of this one?" Danielle asked.

"I'm sure Helen will explain the whole thing about us being in a committed loving relationship," Lance said. "And how it's no one's business what two adults do."

_"Adults?"_ Kitty snorted.

"Well technically…" Pyro began.

"Sshh! It's starting!" Tabitha shushed him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Press, thank you for coming," Mayor Chen spoke. "I have been forced to address several scurrilous rumors about my personal life. Rumors that are not true! I am not having an affair with a mutant or anyone else! I only have time for running this city."

"Wait a minute…" Lance blinked.

"Read my lips. I did **not **have sex with that mutant," Chen spoke out.

"She…She's lying!" Lance gasped. "Why is she lying?"

"Oh God Lance…" Emma put her hand to her forehead. "**Anyone else** want to explain it to him? My head hurts!"

"Excuse me!" A tall Japanese American man raised his hand. "Did you just say you aren't dating **anyone**? Because last I checked, you were dating **me!** In fact you were dating me for the past three years!"

"Now is not the time, Herb!" Mayor Chen hissed.

"Oh and when exactly will it be the time?!" Herb asked. "When? You said the only reason we couldn't be more open about our relationship was that people might talk about you dating your press secretary!"

"What?" Lance barked. "She was cheating on **me?**"

"Uh more like she was cheating on **that guy** with **you**," Bobby pointed out.

"She was what?" Lance barked.

"Welcome to the Unwitting Adultery Club Lance!" Kitty said.

"Well since the mayor was not married technically..." Xi began.

"It's like a freaking soap opera," Emma groaned.

"Herb! Be quiet!" Mayor Chen snapped.

"You told me you loved me!" Herb snapped. "You told me I was the only man for you! How could you sleep with that mutant while you were sleeping with **me **at the same time?"

"Ooh this is getting good!" Pyro cackled. Wanda hit him on the head. "What? What did I say?"

"Herb! We'll talk later okay?" Mayor Chen groaned. "Does anyone else have any other questions?"

Several more people held up their hands. "Anything other than about Herb here? You sir, your question?"

"Excuse me," Another reporter stood up. "Mayor Chen you claim there is no evidence of you having an affair with Alvers. But TMZ has recently come into some pictures of you in a compromising position with him."

"That's ridiculous! Where would they get pictures of that?" Mayor Chen asked. Then she looked at Herb. "Herb…You didn't…"

"Oh you bet I did sister!" Herb took out some pictures.

"You filmed us?" Chen yelled.

"I followed you the other day and I installed a camera in your secret love nest!" Herb snapped. "You did things with that mutant you wouldn't do with me! I admit there was some stuff I wouldn't do with you but still…"

"Oh crap…" Mayor Chen blinked. "This press conference is over!" She fled for the exit with a horde of reporters chasing her.

"YES GO AHEAD AND RUN AWAY YOU BITCH!" Herb was in tears. "WE ARE THROUGH!"

"Oh yes," Emma remarked as they watched the television. "**That **worked well."

"You know something?" Lance said. "I think she might have just been using me for sex."

"No! Ya **think?**" Remy snapped.

"**This** is your second in command?" Kitty shouted at Althea. "I know there's not exactly a lot of options on your team but **seriously?"**

"Well I wasn't going to take the job," Wanda admitted.

"I would have taken Toddles but you know, the whole relationship thing might not be a good idea…" Althea shrugged.

"At least **someone **around here has some sense," Kitty glared at Lance.

"Seriously, who's going to care?" Lance said. "Who cares about an older woman dating a younger man who happens to be a mutant?"

Later on the evening news…

"Our evening poll results show a large majority, 89 percent of Americans polled say that Mayor Chen's sexual relationship with a mutant was wrong," Trish Tilby spoke on the news. "Five percent approve, four percent say it wouldn't be so bad if they weren't working together and two percent wrote in saying if the mutants looked like Avalanche where do I sign up?"

"This could be a problem," Scott groaned as the mutants watched the news.

"Come on guys you can't believe those news polls!" Lance protested. "Half of them are totally biased!"

"We went to the public to say what they felt about this news," Trish spoke. "Here's what America has to say."

"Just when I think our politicians can't get any more corrupt and dishonest they do!" A mother snapped. "Shame on Mayor Chen! Shame on her!"

"It's not the fact that she's sleeping around with a young guy that bothers me," Another woman said. "It's the fact that the young guy is a mutant! Doesn't she know how many diseases she could catch?"

"Chen is a race traitor! Pure and simple!" A man wearing an FOH jersey snapped. "The mutants have corrupted her and turned her against us!"

"Obviously a bunch of bigots!" Lance said to the group. "It's all going to be anti-mutant sentiments!"

"A young man or a mutant isn't the issue as far as I'm concerned legally," A lawyer spoke. "It's the fact that he's working with her that denotes shades of moral ambiguity."

"I mean what they do in their personal relationship is one thing but you gotta admit it looks kind of shady," Another woman said. "Let me tell you something, I don't think it's a coincidence that all of the sudden San Francisco is mutant friendly!"

"As far as I'm concerned those mutants are just another special interest group our politicians pander to," Another man said. "Just the same old thing. I guess that's one way mutants are like us huh?"

"I just wanna say that we know Alvers and he's an okay guy," A big tough looking construction worker said. "Hell anybody who can thaw out Iron Drawers Chen deserves my respect! Way to go big guy!" He gave a thumbs up.

"Yeah the guy told us he'd do whatever it took to get city hall to work with us!" Another construction worker standing next to him spoke out. "Can't say the guy doesn't deliver on his promises."

"I always thought Chen was you know? One of them lesbians or something," A third construction worker said. "Shows what I know."

"You were right Lance, some people **do** support you!" Rogue groaned. "This just can't become any more of a circus."

"Uh wanna bet?" Fred pointed to the screen. "Look who's on Channel 6!"

"Joining us tonight on Eye on San Francisco is Hector Shipwreck Delgado," A reporter spoke. "And he is giving an exclusive interview about the Avalanche Gate Scandal."

"HE WHAT?" Scott yelled.

"I wondered where he went today," Althea said.

"WHAT IS HE DOING ON TELEVISION?" Scott yelled.

"What he **always** does," Wanda folded his arms. "Making a complete fool of himself."

"Now I know what you are all saying," Shipwreck said. "Let's not jump to conclusions. I happen to have the inside scoop. And I can tell you that not only did Alvers not know that Chen was sneaking around behind his back with some other guy, he was actually taking his relationship seriously. Hell he was considering **marrying** the woman! Okay maybe not marrying her but definitely some kind of live in situation!"

"Hey wait a second," The reporter realized something. "Weren't you AWOL from GI Joe or something?"

"I hit my head and was in a coma for several months," Shipwreck said with a straight face. "Woke up just as soon as the amnesty for mutants was announced. Besides I was given a leave of absence from my boss General Hawk. You can check it out with my lawyers."

"He has lawyers?" Emma asked Althea.

"Trinity," Althea explained.

"Of course," Emma sighed.

"Maybe this wasn't exactly the best situation but this is still proof that humans and mutants can get along!" Shipwreck said. "And not just about sex! Humans and mutants have a lot in common! I should know! I have a relationship with a mutant and she is one sexy hot mama!"

"Okay just to throw this out there…" Ororo's eye twitched. "How bad would things get if I just sent **one** little lightning bolt to fry him on national television? Just one?"

"I get first crack at him Storm," Althea said. "Then my sisters, then **you.**"

"Yeah family comes first!" Daria agreed.

"In fact me and Storm are as close as two comrades in arms can be!" Shipwreck grinned. "And she's quite the passionate lady if you get my drift!"

"WHAT?" Ororo yelled.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Uh oh…" Todd gulped as it began to thunder outside. "That's not good."

"Rogue, some assistance please?" Hank got up.

"JUST **ONE** BOLT!" Ororo yelled as Hank and Rogue dragged her away. "JUST ONE LITTLE LIGHTNING BOLT RIGHT DOWN THE CROTCH AREA! WHO AM I KIDDING?! A **BIG **LIGHTNING BOLT!"

"Come on Ororo," Hank said soothingly. "How about some nice calming tea?"

"With a shot of knock out juice in it," Rogue groaned.

"Oh look it's raining outside on the reporters," Tabitha looked out the window. "And there goes someone's toupee."

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"I'll go help Beast and Rogue…" Emma sighed. "Something tells me they are going to need it."

Everyone glared at Lance after Scott turned off the television. "Well Alvers," Scott folded his arms. "This is another fine mess you got us into!"

"Have you anything to say?" Wanda growled.

"Can I at least have a five minute head start?" Lance gulped.

**"NO!"** Everyone left in the room shouted.

"GET HIM!" Wanda yelled. Nearly the entire room chased after Lance. Except of course Scott and Fred. Soon the sounds of screaming and beatings were heard.

Fred looked at Scott. "I guess it's up to you and me to come up with a statement for the press huh?"

"Yeah Blob, why don't you go ahead and work on that?" Scott sighed in defeat as the sounds of Lance pleading for his life resonated in the background.

"Goody!" Fred clapped his hands and went on his merry way. "I love dealing with the press!"

"I swear we must be the only superheroes in the world that have problems like **this!**" Scott groaned. "All everyone else has to worry about are secret identities or bad guys or aliens trying to take over the world! What do **we** get? Morons, sex addicts and trigger happy lunatic teammates destroying us!"

"Hey Scott," Fred stuck his head back into the room. "What would sound better as a way to explain Lance's relationship with the mayor? Delusional or a reaction to medication for explosive diarrhea?"

"Can you **spell** diarrhea?" Scott asked with a sigh.

Fred thought a moment. "Good point. I'll go with delusional."

"Good choice," Scott said.

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAPP!

"STORM YOU FRIED SOMEONE'S NEWS VAN!" Tabitha yelled. "OH WAIT, IT'S FOX NEWS. NEVER MIND."

"No wonder so many people hate us…" Scott groaned. "I think I hate myself right now!"

"Wow I thought you of all people would be happy that Lance is in trouble," Fred asked.

"Not when he screwed all of us along with the Mayor on National Television," Scott sighed.

Kitty stormed back in. "I can't believe they won't let me have a turn!"

"To be fair Kitty we kind of want Lance alive," Fred told her.

"Oh like **that's** a priority!" Kitty snapped.

"And every day we just **stand** there and tell people that mutants aren't all dangerous and we aren't all violent egomaniacs," Scott groaned. "What a crock."

A buzz was heard. "Hey it's our communicator," Fred pointed to the console on the side of the room. "It's from Wolverine! Audio only. No visual."

"I wonder what that could be **about?**" Kitty said sarcastically. She picked up the phone. "Hello Logan. What's **new?"**

"I got some leads on Factor One and what's going on in Madripoor," Logan told her over the phone. "Is this a bad time?"

"Why do you ask?" She blinked.

"Because the tone in your voice means you're ticked off at someone," Logan said. "So who did what now?"

"I guess you don't get much news in Madripoor," Kitty grumbled. "Turns out Lance has been having an affair with the Mayor of San Francisco! And now it's all over the news!"

"You're **joking?**" Logan's tone was surprised.

"I wish I was! I knew Lance wasn't the brightest guy in the world but I never thought he'd be this stupid! Can you imagine anything more stupid than a guy sleeping around with someone he's **only** supposed to work with?" Kitty snapped.

Across the world Logan was sitting up in bed, bare chested. Next to him, Elektra was sound asleep after a night of passion. "Well…" He began.

"I mean we all have a mission to do and what does Lance do? He screws it up by screwing around!" Kitty snapped. "Any idiot knows that you're not supposed to have sex with people you're working with! The mission always comes first! You of all people know that!"

"Oh right," Logan realized this might not be the best time to call.

"Next time we have a training session I am so going to kick his ass!" Kitty snarled. "If he **lives** that long! So don't worry about Lance being handled because I am going to see to it that he never makes the mistake of sleeping around when he's supposed to be helping mutant kind again! Any guy that does that deserves his butt kicked! Or better yet I'll force feed him some muffins! Nothing like stomach pains to take your mind off sex!"

"Uh yeah," Logan blinked. "That is bad. Uh…You know I gotta go. Do what I usually do best…I'll call back."

He hung up the phone. He looked at Elektra's sleeping form. "I can never go home again," He groaned.

* * *

It wasn't just the tabloids that were buzzing about the incident. Over in Washington DC…

"I knew it! I knew sooner or later those mutants would screw up!" Gyrich crowed as he read the paper. "I just didn't know it would be this bad!"

"I did! If you spent any time with Alvers and those other hoodlums you would know!" Kelly said. He looked rather pale despite being in a good mood.

"This is a golden opportunity we can't afford to pass up," Gyrich said.

"What we need is to put our own candidate in there!" Kelly snapped, clearly sweating. "Someone who will help push the mutants out of San Francisco once and for all!"

"Do you know anyone?" Gyrich asked.

"I have a few connections still in San Francisco," Kelly smiled. "I'll look into it personally."

"Are you sure? You don't look so well," Gyrich blinked.

"Must be a bit of the flu that's going around," Kelly grumbled. "I'll be fine! I'll be even better once those mutants are locked up once and for all!"

Unfortunately for Kelly, what he didn't realize was that his private meeting wasn't so private.

"So Senator Kelly is going to San Francisco again," Factor One smirked as he watched the proceedings thanks to Gamesmaster. "Unicorn…"

"Yes, Factor One," Unicorn emerged.

"I have a job for you. And your players…" Factor One smiled beneath his mask.

"Oh goody," Unicorn giggled. "I've been getting so bored lately!"

"Well then this should keep you amused," Factor One told him. "I want you to publicly assassinate Senator Kelly."

"Finally! A chance in the spotlight!" Unicorn squealed with glee.


	64. The Assasination Of Sen Kelly Part II

**The Assassination of Senator Kelly Part II**

Senator Kelly didn't expect how sick he would feel when he arrived at San Francisco. He didn't expect that he'd feel so tired he'd actually listen to his aides and lie down in his hotel room before meeting with his contacts. He didn't expect to find one of his aides dead when he woke up.

And he certainly didn't expect to be threatened by a man in a kimono carrying a long sword in his hotel room.

But what happened next was the most unexpected of all.

"Hello Senator," Unicorn grinned. "My name is Unicorn, prepare to die."

"Oh god no!" Kelly backed up against the bed. Unicorn sliced at him with his sword and pierced his shoulder. However blood didn't pour out but a small stream of water.

"Water? Not blood?" Unicorn blinked. "That's odd…"

A scream behind him startled Unicorn. Instinctively he knocked down the young woman behind him. "Don't worry darling. I won't kill you," He grinned. "Two reasons. One, I need someone to deliver a message to the world that mutants are going to rule this planet. And two…I'd hate to ruin that outfit, you look **fabulous!**"

Unicorn thought a moment. "Well and also to fill out a customer complaint. This hotel has **lousy** security!"

He turned around and saw Kelly had run off to the fire escape. "Oooh! A chase! I love a good chase!" He snickered as he chased Kelly. Kelly startled and backed away.

"Some chase! This is no challenge," Unicorn huffed as he casually struck out with his sword.

He wasn't giving it his all so Kelly dodged it. Unicorn decided to play with him by deliberately not striking Kelly. "NO!" Kelly screamed as he crouched down and tried to avoid the final blow, backing up against the bar railings.

To everyone's shock his body started to slip through the railings. "What the…?" Kelly gasped as he started to fall into them.

"Curiouser and cuirouser," Unicorn thought. "I wonder what would happen if I just did **this**?"

"Stop it! No!" Kelly screamed as Unicorn shoved him through the short bars. He slipped through as if he was made of jelly and fell three stories to the ground.

"Splat!" Unicorn snickered. "What?"

Remarkably Kelly managed to pick himself up. "I'm…Alive? And no bones broken…?" Kelly gasped. "But how…" Then he noticed his skin getting paler and he could actually see through his hand like some clear protoplasm. He also saw that he had no bones in his hand. "Oh god!" He screamed as he ran away into a nearby park.

Unicorn made his way down and looked at the ground. "What have we here?" There were puddles left where Kelly walked. He put his finger in the puddles Kelly left behind and tasted it. "Water…Not blood. How odd…Something is very strange here. Something very strange."

"Wait…I have a more **fun** idea than just killing him…" Unicorn giggled to himself. "Yes…I know **exactly **where Kelly is going to run off to…"

Back at the Mansion…

"Been kind of quiet the past few hours hasn't it?" Scott asked as he and Althea worked on some papers in the war room.

"Yup," Althea nodded.

"Shipwreck and Lance still locked in the closet?" Scott asked casually.

"Uh huh. They have to come out sometime," Althea grunted.

"Scott, Althea…Cerebro just picked up a new mutant signature," Emma walked in. "You're not going to believe it. It's Senator Kelly."

"You're right. I don't believe it," Scott did a double take. "How…?"

"Remember he was there when the Bio Pulse was activated for a minute?" Emma said. "It must have been enough to trigger the X-Gene inside his body. But there's a problem, the X-Gene is incomplete."

"What do you mean incomplete?" Althea asked.

"It's unstable," Emma said. "From what I've gathered it looks like his body is undergoing some kind of metamorphosis but…We have to hurry."

"Wait when you say unstable do you mean he could blow up or something?" Scott realized.

"That or something," Emma said. "I don't know. All I do know is that if we don't get to him immediately…Something very bad is going to happen."

Something already bad was happening to Kelly.

"Oh god…Oh god…" Kelly ran through the park. His body was looking paler and to his horror his skin was almost transparent. He started to look like a human jellyfish. He stared at his hands which had grown slightly larger and started to wobble like jellyfish. "What's happening to me?"

"Well look what we have here?" One of a small gang of thugs surrounded him. "Don't you know what happens when freaks like you wander in our territory?"

"No, wait…I'm not a mutant…" Kelly was terrified.

"Really? Could have fooled me," One man held a baseball bat.

"For the record I don't care **what **you are as long as you fork over the cash," The leader sneered.

"Or we could just kill him and take his money anyway," Another gang member said. "Too many freaks in this town anyway."

"No…Please! Stay back!" Kelly pleaded as the gang circled in on them.

"What are you gonna do, freak? Call the X-Men?" Another gang member laughed. The other gang members joined in.

ZZAP!

An optic blast blew apart a nearby tree. "What the…?" The gang leader gasped.

"Somebody call for the X-Men?" Bobby grinned as he folded his arms. Scott, Hank, Kitty, Ororo, Rogue, Emma, Kurt, Althea, Todd and Pietro were there too.

"Hey don't forget us Misfits too yo!" Todd punched his fist into his open palm.

"I wish we could," Rogue grumbled. "All right yahoos you can either fight us or just leave. Which is it gonna be?"

"Personally I could go for the first option!" Pietro smirked.

"So could I!" Kitty snarled.

"I believe we are just going to run along now," The gang leader gulped.

"Oh yeah, look at the time," Another gang member made a show of looking at his watch. "I gotta go!"

"Me too! I gotta go be somewhere! Yeah I gotta get up early to drive my mom somewhere!" The gang members gulped as they ran for their lives.

"Smart. They must be high school graduates," Rogue chuckled.

"Senator Kelly are you all right?" Ororo went up to him.

"Do I **look **all right?" Kelly shouted. "Stay away you…" He looked at his hand which was nearly transparent. He then passed out.

"Well that was easy," Kurt said.

"He don't look good, yo," Todd said as Hank checked him over. "In fact he looks worse than usual."

"We've got to get him back to the mansion," Hank said.

"Misfits…" Althea nodded. The mutants used the Mass Device to transport to the mansion.

Unicorn watched from the trees then took out a cell phone. "Hello? FBI? I'd like to report a kidnapping…"

* * *

"Well it was close," Althea reported to Scott as they went to the lab. "Kelly's awake and he's not happy."

"When is he **ever** happy?" Scott asked.

"Turns out he was attacked by another mutant before we ran into him," Althea reported. "Our friend Unicorn tried to assassinate him."

"Great…" Scott groaned. "Now we have to deal with that nut job too! Better have everyone on alert. Is everyone here?"

"Blob took a few guys out to go get food," Althea explained. "Moira, Doctor Reyes, Christy and Maverick are at the clinic. Other than that…"

There were loud shouts coming from the lab. "Come on, we'd better calm him down before he brings World War Three to us," Scott grumbled as they went in.

"What do you mean you can't **fix** this?" Kelly shouted at Hank and Ororo. He looked even paler and puffier. "You're mutants! Can't you just use your powers?"

"Our powers can't change DNA and that's what's wrong with you," Hank sighed. "Perhaps if we contacted the authorities? Maybe the MRD…?"

"We can't contact the MRD!" Kelly snapped. "This is all a mistake! Besides if we call the authorities they might…"

"Treat you like a **mutant?**" Ororo asked, her words bitter with irony.

"Well…yes," Kelly was taken aback.

"Guess what, Kelly?" Hank told him. "You **are **becoming a mutant."

"That's impossible! How…?" Kelly gasped.

"Stryker and Bastion's bio pulse," Scott interrupted him. "It was on for about ten seconds before it shut off and you were right next to it. Remember?"

"Oh right…" Kelly winced.

"The problem is that your mutation is…incomplete," Hank sighed.

"Well can't you do something? Shut it off or…?" Kelly began.

"Senator if I could shut it off don't you think I would be **doing **it now?" Hank gave him a look. "There may be a procedure but I need to confer with…"

"Whatever it is you have to do, **do** it!" Kelly gritted his teeth as he became paler and his skin more watery before their eyes.

"All right, Storm stay with him. Cyclops I'm going to need you and Wavedancer's assistance," Hank said.

"What a time for Doctor Reyes and Moira to be at the clinic," Althea grumbled as they went into the next room. "Think we should call them back?"

"There's no time," Hank said.

"No time for what?" Rogue walked in.

"Rogue, Senator Kelly's body is destabilizing," Scott explained. "His X-Gene isn't complete and there's a good chance he might die."

"And that's a bad thing **why**?" Rogue gave him a look.

"Because then we'll get blamed for killing the jerk even though it wasn't our fault!" Althea grumbled as she helped get some equipment.

"Good point," Rogue grumbled. "Why do we always have to save **that **jerk's sorry butt in order to save ours?"

"One of the mysteries of the universe," Hank smirked.

Suddenly there was a scream from the next room. "If it's not one thing it's another!" Althea grunted as they ran inside. "Storm! What happened?"

"Senator Kelly is dead," Ororo was trying to compose herself as she pointed to a large puddle of water on the floor. Strewn pieces of wet clothing were there and the gurney was soaked as well. "He just…"

"Oh my stars and garters…" Hank gasped.

"When you said his X-Gene was unstable you weren't kidding," Scott whistled.

"That's not a good way to go," Rogue winced. "Not that I liked the guy but still…"

"Guys! We have a big problem!" Bobby ran into the room with Kitty and Todd. "Got a head's up from the police. They know Kelly came here! Somebody called the FBI! They think we might have kidnapped him! We gotta get him and…" He looked at the puddle on the floor. "Where's Kelly? And why is the floor wet?"

Everyone pointed to the puddle. "Is that…?" Kitty's jaw dropped.

"What's **left** of Kelly, yes," Scott said.

"He just melted into a puddle right in front of me," Ororo was stunned.

"He **melted **into a...?" Kitty gasped.

"Oh boy…" Bobby gulped. "This is not good is it?"

"No, it is not," Hank sighed. "His body just couldn't handle the mutation."

"Man I always knew Kelly was all wet but uh," Todd shrugged. "This is a bit much."

"We are in such trouble!" Kitty groaned. "They're gonna think we killed him!"

"And there goes any hope of peaceful mutant/human relations for the next thirty years," Hank groaned.

"Hold on! There's no body right? They can't convict us without a body!" Todd was trying not to panic. "All we gotta do is mop him up and…"

"Blub! Blub! Blub!" The puddle began to bubble.

"Guys…" Althea walked over to the puddle and studied it. "I don't think Kelly's dead."

"He's a puddle! How can he **not** be dead?" Bobby asked.

"I know **water**," Althea explained. "And this water **feels** different! It feels…alive."

"Alive? He's still…?" Hank gasped. "Fascinating! Kelly! Kelly can you hear us?"

"One bubble for yes!" Rogue called out.

"BLUB!"

"Get Frost," Althea barked. Kitty nodded and ran to find her.

"So what do we do with him?" Bobby asked.

"Only thing we **can** do," Rogue said. "Toad grab me a bucket from one of those shelves. Wavedancer…"

"Got it," Althea used her powers to put every last drop of Kelly in the bucket.

"Hey I got a great idea!" Todd said. "You know that phrase 'kick the bucket'? How bout if we…?"

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

"It was just a suggestion," Todd shuffled his feet as Emma walked in with Kitty.

"Emma, Senator Kelly is in this bucket," Scott held it out for her. "Try to connect with his mind. Maybe help him communicate or something."

"O-kay," Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously, he's in the bucket," Bobby said.

"I believe you," Emma said as she took it. "That's the frightening part. I must admit life with you people is never dull."

"Maybe I can freeze him or…" Bobby began.

"No! That could kill him!" Kitty snapped.

"How could **that** kill him? He's water?" Bobby asked. "All he'll do is freeze!"

"Yeah and that might be too much for his system to handle!" Todd said. "If he has a system anymore. But even I know that freezing him ain't a good idea. Or boiling him. Or putting him in a drink mix and…"

"We get the picture Toad," Scott interrupted.

"Hey I just thought of a joke," Todd smirked. "What's the difference between Senator Kelly and the Wicked Witch of the West? The Wicked Witch of the West **didn't **deserve to melt!"

"Oh god…" Kitty groaned. "You're going to be doing the I'm Melting line as Kelly for years aren't you?"

"Pretty much, yes," Todd nodded.

"Toad there is nothing funny about this!" Ororo bristled.

"Actually Storm it kind of is," Bobby snickered. "Melting…"

"Just let me handle this…" Emma sighed. "I'm going to need some privacy." She went into another room muttering something about living life in a mental institution.

"Okay so to catch up, Senator Kelly the mutant hating senator is alive and a puddle of water in our mansion," Todd remarked. "And the cops are on there way here. So what do we do now?"

"Maybe Emma can get him to talk or something…?" Bobby began. "Get Kelly to explain…"

"We can't show them Kelly! Even if he could talk they'd never believe it was him! Or that we had nothing to do with it! I'm seeing this and even **I** don't believe it!" Scott said.

"Well we have to do **something!** The FBI are on their way!" Ororo told him.

"And the press are already at our door," Bobby said. "There's a whole bunch of photographers and news cameras already camped outside! They still want quotes after the whole Avalanche mess!"

"Oh we are so dead!" Kitty groaned.

"No we're not! I have a plan," Althea said. "Call Arcade in Japan! Tell him to send Synthoid KJ!"

"KJ? Synthoid?" Scott asked.

"Short for Kelly the Jerk. See the Misfits have collected a lot of data on Synthoids and well let's just say we had a few contingency plans in case of an emergency," Althea told them as she went to the communicator.

"Please don't tell me you were planning on kidnapping Kelly and replacing him with a synthoid!" Ororo groaned.

Todd and Althea looked at each other before looking at the others. "Uh kidnapping him. Yeah right," Todd remarked. "**That's** what we were planning to do."

"I'm going to pretend that was it," Scott groaned. "Just get it over here."

Twenty minutes later…

"You really think the X-Men are stupid enough to kidnap Senator Kelly?" Captain Stottlemeyer asked the FBI agents. Several reporters had followed them right to the X-men's doorstep.

"That's what the caller said and his assistant claimed there was some kind of mutant attack on Kelly in his office," FBI Agent Smith said.

"Why don't we see what's the real story here before we jump to conclusions?" His partner Agent Wesson spoke as he rang the doorbell.

Pyro answered the door. "Hellooooooo! Is it Halloween already? Sorry we don't have any candy! Would you like some snicker doodles?"

He was violently shoved aside by Rogue. "Hello there Captain Stottlemeyer. What brings you here? As if I didn't know."

"Rogue this is Agent Smith and Agent Wesson," Captain Stottlemeyer sighed. "Can we come in for a moment?"

"Come on in! We can play games! Make Smores…" Pyro appeared again cheerfully.

Rogue once again shoved him away. "Ignore him. It's almost time for him to take his medication," She sighed. "Come on in. But leave the paparazzi outside!"

They went inside. "Rogue we'd like to have a word with Cyclops about the disappearance of Senator Kelly," Stottlemeyer said.

"What disappearance? Gentlemen! Hello! It's good to see you!" 'Senator Kelly' stepped out cheerfully from the next room. Ororo, Scott and Althea followed him. As well as many other mutants.

"Senator Kelly are you all right?" Agent Smith asked.

"Never better," Synthoid Kelly said very cheerfully.

"We got a call that you were kidnapped by some mutants…The X-Men," Agent Wesson explained.

"Oh that," Synthoid Kelly blinked. "Oh you would not believe the day I've had today! I'm in my room getting ready to talk to some very important people when all of the sudden this nut job named Unicorn bursts into my room and tries to kill me! I was lucky to get away!"

"Unicorn is an assassin that is one of the members of Factor Three," Scott explained.

"Didn't the witness describe a one horned mutant at the hotel?" Stottlemeyer asked.

"Yeah and that guy's been on our most wanted list for quite some time," Agent Smith said. "But how did you end up here?"

"Well as I said I barely got out of my room with my life and lucky for me a patrol of X-Men just happened to be walking by!" Synthoid Kelly explained.

"We heard a report from one of our contacts that Unicorn was in the area and was going to assassinate Senator Kelly," Scott explained. "We saved the senator and brought him here in order to keep him safe from Unicorn."

"Then we all had a nice talk and I realized all my hatred of mutants stemmed from a simple misunderstanding," Synthoid Kelly said cheerfully. "We all apologized and made up."

"This all sounds a little **made up** to me," Agent Wesson frowned. "Are you seriously telling me that one of the country's most infamous anti-mutant senators is now friends with the X-Men?"

"And Misfits," Althea said. "Yeah, stranger things have happened."

"Trust me," Bobby said. "If you hang around here long enough you'll see a lot weirder."

"Okay guys we brought back some food," Fred walked in with Tabitha, Danielle and Xi, carrying a whole bunch of packages. "We got some donuts, some fried chicken, a pizza, some Chinese, a little Tai…" He stopped in his tracks. "I see we have guests."

"I guess you were right Blob," Tabitha blinked. "We should have gotten more food."

"Wait that's…" Xi began.

"Senator Kelly," Althea said quickly as she rushed over to Xi. "Yes, **we know**. No need to worry Xi. He came over for a quick visit."

Synthoid Kelly smiled. "We've had a talk and we're all friends."

"Since **when**?" Tabitha asked.

"Yeah this is a bit fishy for me too," Agent Smith frowned.

"Are you sure you didn't uh…" Stottlemeyer began to ask.

"Emma didn't tamper with his mind," Rogue said. "Trust me she wouldn't go **near** it!"

It was Kitty that came up with a brilliant idea. "Oh wait Senator I have another one of those drinks you like!" She went over to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of liquor. She poured out a glass.

Scott picked up on it. "Yes, he's been drinking like a fish the whole evening!"

"Yeah he and a fish are both all wet," Todd quipped. Althea elbowed him.

"Really? I don't remember…Ooh! Drink! Thank you!" Synthoid Kelly took the drink. "Good drink!"

"Okay now **that** makes sense," Agent Smith relaxed.

"Yeah everyone knows that Senator Kelly…" Agent Wesson made a drinking motion to Stottlemeyer.

"I'm glad something makes sense around here," Tabitha blinked.

"Well you were out when we had a nice talk with Senator Kelly and he was **finally** grateful that we saved his life," Rogue said to her, giving her a look that said _play along. _

"Good to know," Tabitha blinked.

"Sorry for the confusion," Kitty apologized to the agents. "We were just about to call you."

"And send Kelly home," Althea added. "Get him a driver and a car."

"A long black car," Hank quipped. Then realized what he said. "I mean a limo."

"With a goldfish bowl in it," Todd added. Althea elbowed him again. "Because he likes fish yo!"

"Good thing he does, considering the circumstances…" Bobby snickered. "I mean because fish is brain food and…"

"I think some of our staff has had a little to drink as well," Rogue covered glaring at them.

"That explains a lot," Tabitha blinked.

"You know I think I should make a statement to the press outside," Synthoid Kelly said with a smile.

"This should be interesting," Fred blinked as they followed him out.

Synthoid Kelly greeted the reporters with a smile. "No, I have not been kidnapped! I have been talking to the mutants here and I have decided that I was wrong for trying to persecute mutants because they were different," Synthoid Kelly spoke. "And I am in negotiations for a permanent peaceful solution to the crisis."

"What? Is he serious? What did he just say?" Several reporters were stunned.

"He also had a few drinks," Todd said quickly.

"Oh right," The reporters bought it. "**That **explains things! Yeah that would do it."

"We make great cocktails," Fred nodded.

"Uh Senator I think it's time we should go," Stottlemeyer said. "Your aides were worried about you. Someone said you were coming down with the flu and…"

"Oh no, it was just a twenty four hour thing!" Synthoid Kelly said. "Well bye everyone!" He went away cheerfully to the car with the agents who looked rather dazed.

Ororo could not close the door fast enough. "Okay let's get away from the windows so we can talk," She sighed.

"I think they bought it," Todd said as they went further inside. "I think they really bought it."

"Yeah Kitty, great idea with the drink," Bobby said. "That sealed it."

"I thought it would," Kitty let out a breath.

"You guys had a real interesting evening while we were gone didn't you?" Xi blinked.

"That was not the real Senator Kelly was it?" Danielle asked.

"No," Everyone said as they breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was a synthoid," Xi said.

"Yes, it was," Scott sighed.

"Scott…" Tabitha gave him a look. "What did you **do?"**

"Something I'm not very proud of right now," Scott sighed. "But we had no choice! It was an act of desperation!"

"Guys you didn't…" Fred gulped. "You know? Plan K From Japan? The one where we were gonna…Tell me you didn't…?" He made a slashing motion across his neck.

"NO!" Althea snapped.

"Of course not! We didn't kill him!" Rogue snapped.

"Oh that's good," Fred breathed a sigh of relief.

"Plan K From Japan?" Danielle looked at him.

"Don't ask," Althea sighed.

"I don't think I will," Danielle blinked.

"Okay so what happened to the **real** Kelly?" Tabitha asked.

"Due to a brief exposure to the Bio Pulse, his incomplete X-Gene activated. His body destabilized and broke down into the most basic elemental component compound," Hank said.

"In Normal Person-ese?" Tabitha raised an eyebrow.

"He turned into a puddle of water," Bobby explained.

"Seriously?" Danielle blinked.

"With all the stuff Kelly's drunk over the years I thought he would turn into a puddle of booze," Pyro snorted.

"If he did he wouldn't last five minutes with Shipwreck around," Ororo grumbled. "Good thing he's still hiding in the closet."

"Shipwreck or Kelly?" Xi was confused.

"Shipwreck. Kelly is in a bucket," Rogue explained.

"Of course he is," Tabitha said. "Where else would he be?"

"A bathtub," Pyro thought. "Or a toilet or a ....."

"Pyro please..." Wanda raised her hand. "I have enough of a headache."

"Not as big as Emma's going to have," Bobby said. "She's talking to Kelly."

"Emma Frost is talking to Kelly who is a puddle of water in a bucket?" Fred blinked. "It's not just me this time right? I'm not the only one still confused?"

"No, it's not," Tabitha groaned. "And you definitely aren't the only one..."

"You think his people will think that Synthoid is really Kelly?" Kitty asked.

"That's one of the more advanced Synthoids so if you cut him he'll look like he's bleeding and everything," Althea said. "He should be able to fool a regular doctor unless they do some DNA tests."

"Or if they take a specialized blood test," Wanda frowned.

"He's been given orders to resist that," Althea said. "I don't think what's left of his staff is going to push it."

"So far so good," Scott sighed. "Now we have to deal with the other problem."

"And which of the **dozens** of problems we have right now do you consider the **other** problem?" Remy asked.

"What do we do with the **real** Senator Kelly?" Scott said. "And how can we help him regain his body?"

"The real question is do we **want** to help him?" Pyro snorted.

Emma walked in. "Well?" Scott asked.

"The good news is that I have helped the Senator with his communication abilities," Emma said. "He is still a puddle of water but he can now talk."

"And the bad news?" Tabitha asked.

"SOMEBODY CALL MY LAWYER! I AM GOING TO SUE!" Kelly was heard screaming.

"He's a puddle of water that can **talk,**" Emma gave her a look. "Which means we can't keep him here. Sooner or later someone from the outside will come in and hear him."

"So what do we do with him?" Kurt asked.

"Oooh! Ooh! I got some ideas!" Todd raised his hands. "We can flush him down the toilet!"

"We could dump him into the aquarium where he'll get piddled on by the fishies and the sharks!" Pyro added.

"We could pour some gelatin in and put him in a mold and make Kelly Jello!" Todd added.

"Or put him in a cocktail drink and give him to Shipwreck!" Pietro said.

"We can use him to mop the floors!" Fred shouted. "Or as an ingredient in a cooking recipe! We can make a cake out of him and give him to the Democratic Party!"

"We could freeze him and make ice cubes!" Xi said. "And put them in drinks for the Republican Party!"

"Or a very small personal skating rink!" Todd said.

Emma looked at them. "You Misfits have been thinking about this a long time haven't you?"

"Oh yeah," Todd nodded.

"You should hear some of the stuff we came up with if Kelly was ever turned into a banana!" Pyro grinned.

"Remind me to never ask that," Emma groaned.

"So what do we do with him?" Kitty asked.

An idea came to Scott. "Well…There is **one thing** we can do…"

* * *

"Are you sure this is the **best** thing to do with him?" Kurt asked.

"Not really but if anyone deserves this it's Kelly," Scott said.

"I'm in **total** agreement on this," Lance said. "For once Summers has the right idea."

"It's not like we can take him to a hospital or anything," Pietro said. "One, no one would believe it was Kelly and two even if they **did** they can't do anything. Besides, I'm sure Benny has a place for him on a shelf somewhere."

"Yeah I can help him," Benny Barumpbump nodded. He had teleported over from the Savage Land and looked slightly fitter. He was wearing some red and black sorcerer's robes with fur lining. "Hanging out in the Savage Land has given me an opportunity to learn even more magic tricks."

"And from what I remember from Garrok I've been helping him," Zaladane smiled. She had teleported over as well, still wearing her revealing red outfit. "Turns out I have a little magic left as well as my mutant powers. We've uncovered so much! He's become a wonderful sorcerer in the Savage Land! Right Benny Baby?"

"Benny…**Baby?**" Pietro blinked.

"Oh uh yeah," Benny coughed. "Guess it's time to tell you. Because you're technically family…"

"We're dating!" Zaladane hugged Benny. "Isn't he the cutest?"

"Dating?" Kurt blinked.

"Well if you can date a sorceress I guess Zaladane can date Benny," Tabitha told him.

"And the best part is he already knows the family!" Pyro grinned.

"Oh god…" Wanda winced.

"My thoughts exactly," Rogue groaned.

"Let me see if I get this straight…" Emma held up her hand. "Zaladane is a…mutant made up of Polaris and Wanda's DNA…Which means she's related to Magneto, Rogue, Wanda and Pietro."

"Which means she's **also** related in some weird way to me," Kurt sighed. "Step brother or something. And Mystique and well all my other half brothers and sisters but that's another long story."

"And she's also got that aunt that works with Magneto…Mender who was Polaris's mother's sister," Pyro added.

"And Benny was once Dr. Strange's disciple before he quit but knew nothing about the Illuminati that Strange was a part of," Emma was trying to get a handle on things.

"Right. Didn't see **that** one coming out of left field," Benny sighed as he shook his head.

"Also didn't see Strange dating Dead Girl who was an X-Man for a short time before she also left him," Pietro said. "Caught up now?"

"This place becomes more and more like a soap opera every day," Emma blinked.

"You should have been here when he turned Wolverine into a unicorn," Pietro chuckled.

"EXCUSE ME!" Kelly snapped as he lay in the bucket. Only the outline of his face was visible. "What's going to happen to me? Can't you just use your magic to change me back into a human?"

"Uh I wouldn't recommend it," Benny said. "It's complicated."

"Complicated? You turned Wolverine into a unicorn you can turn me into a man again!" Kelly snapped.

"Yeah but technically a unicorn is like a mutant horse so…" Benny began.

"Benny let me handle this," Emma cut him off. "Kelly we are **not** going to change you back. Even if it was in Benny's range of talents. One, it would be rather awkward for us if you simply came back from the dead. Or to be more specific if there were two Kellys in Washington at the same time."

"Two, you'd just use that as an excuse to kill off all the other mutants out there," Pyro said. "Three, you're a jerk. Four we just don't like you. See reason number three…"

"It's called Karma Kelly," Scott folded his arms. "And quite frankly it would make all our lives easier if you just went away. Since we can't kill you, this will have to do."

"He's right," Lance said. "I mean you did try to kill us all with that stupid Bio Pulse. So you're getting a taste of your own medicine."

"That was Stryker and Bastion!" Kelly snapped.

"You didn't exactly try and stop them now did you?" Rogue snarled.

"Basically Kelly you are going to spend the rest of your existence as a water sprite," Althea told him. "That is the correct term, right?"

"Oh yes," Benny said. "But don't worry Kelly, it's not all bad. I mean you are pretty much immortal now, as long as you don't evaporate. With my help I can teach you how to partially reform your body so you can move around a little bit. Of course it will take about twenty or so years…"

"TWENTY YEARS! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Kelly shouted. "You can't do this to me! I can understand if it was the Misfits but Cyclops…! I thought you X-Men were about doing the right thing!"

"We are," Scott looked right at him. "Kelly we have tried to do right by you since day one and that hasn't worked. We tried talking to you. We tried apologizing to you. We even saved your **life** several dozen times and you **still** won't listen to us! You still want to destroy us and you nearly succeeded! Now over the years I have learned that some people will **never** change! You are **one** of those people! I'm sorry Senator, but you brought this on yourself."

"You are too much of a threat to us if we simply cured you and let you go on your merry way," Emma agreed. "If we could cure you, but we can't anyway so that's a moot point."

"You're lucky we didn't follow Toad's suggestion and flush you down the toilet," Rogue folded her arms.

"Only because that idea came up a couple short when we put it to a vote," Lance said. "Some of us wanted Iceman to freeze you and make you into ice cubes."

"You can't do this to me!" Kelly screamed as Althea manipulated him into a clear bottle.

"Sorry Kelly, it's either us or you," Lance said. "And it ain't gonna be us! Actually, we're **not **sorry!"

Kelly shouted but his screams were muffled as Benny put a cork on the bottle. "Boy he's not gonna be a happy camper is he?" Benny winced.

"Let's just say if Zabu **accidentally **drinks him, we'll understand," Rogue smirked.

"Boy Kelly you really are all wet!" Fred said cheerfully. "I've always wanted to say that!"

"Bye Bye Kelly!" Pietro mocked. "Please forget to write!"

"Since he no longer has any hands I'm pretty sure that's a given," Bobby said.

"See you guys later!" Benny shrugged as Althea teleported the two back to the Savage Land.

A minute later she returned alone. "And that's the end of that," She smirked.

"That's one major headache gone," Emma breathed a sigh of relief. "Unfortunately there are dozens more like Senator Kelly back in Washington."

"Yeah but knowing that jerk is permanently out of the picture will help me sleep better at night," Todd snorted. "We won't see him no more."

"At least for another twenty or so years," Scott shrugged.

Two days later…

"This is Sam Sidleman reporting live from Washington DC," The reporter spoke. "It's been two days since Senator Edward Kelly shocked the nation with his stunning declaration of supporting mutant rights, doing a complete 180 turnaround from his previous policy. I'm here with several major political insiders to try and assess just what made Senator Kelly change his policy about mutants. Here with me today are Washington Post writer Kip Adder, Republican Party Spokesman Kent Hammerman, Democratic Congresswoman Ellen Horncleg, Washington insider Bentley Buckley, and reporter Hadley Craig from ABC's political beat. Everyone, what do you think is the source of Kelly's major turnaround? Kip? What do you think the mutants did to make Kelly change his mind so drastically against his own policy?"

"I'd say mind control but Kelly doesn't have **that** much of a mind to control," Kip Adder snorted. "Personally I think the mutants bribed him."

"Interesting," Sam nodded. "Kent?"

"Well I've known Senator Kelly for years and it is my expert opinion that yes, in fact the man was probably bribed," Kent snorted. "Or blackmailed because I could tell you stories about the stupid things that man has done!"

"Yes well…" Sam began.

"**Really** stupid things," Kent added. "I'm afraid to inform the viewers out there that the Republican Party has just gotten proof that Kelly has visited mutant prostitutes several times over the years. I know this comes as a shock but quite frankly the Republican Party will not stand for this kind of corruption! We want a full investigation into Senator Kelly's' bank account and records!"

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with Senator Kelly's decision to abandon the Republican Party and become a Democrat would it?" Ellen gave him a look.

"Coincidence," Kent gave her a look. "Pure coincidence!"

"Like it's a **coincidence** that Kelly decides to change his mind about mutants a day after visiting them?" Ellen snorted. "However I do have to agree with Kent on one thing. Kelly was probably bribed."

"Interesting," Sam said. "Bentley?"

"Bribed," Bentley said.

"Hadley?"

"Definitely bribed," Hadley agreed.

"Great! Now people think we're a bunch of crooks!" Rogue groaned. The mutants were watching the television waiting to hear Senator Kelly's speech.

"They already think that," Lance said.

"Better that than mind controllers or murderers," Pietro shrugged.

"But they think we bribed a senator in order to push our agenda!" Ororo protested.

"Us and all of corporate America and every special interest group from here to Kalamazoo," Remy told her. "We'll be fine. They have no proof."

"Today Kelly is going to talk about his proposed changes to the Mutant Information Act and explain his new policies," Sam went on. "Also to explain the dramatic break he made with both Purity and the FOH."

"Well that's not entirely unexpected," Kent spoke. "Lately both the FOH and Purity have become more and more radical. The Albany Incident was bad enough but there are more and more incidents of radicals taking justice into their own hands. Look what happened with Stryker and Bastion in San Francisco recently."

"God the FOH is a nightmare," Bentley said. "They're a bunch of nun shooters for crying out loud!"

"I agree, I mean the FOH a lot of people saw as going down a very different path than the rest of America," Ellen nodded. "And Purity has started to become more unstable as well. I mean, killing tons of innocent civilians in order to get a few mutants? Very extreme."

"But they had **no problems** with sending giant robots after us to blow us up into little bits!" Kitty said bitterly.

"What was really shocking were the recent developments and pictures of Reverend Stryker in South America and reports of him stealing funds from his followers in Purity," Kip snorted. "I must admit as a man who has ties to Purity myself I find it very distressing."

"Thank you MLF for circulating those fake pictures and reports," Wanda remarked. "I'm surprised though the government isn't challenging this."

"That's because it wasn't the MLF," Emma corrected. "It was the US Government that is sending out that disinformation."

"What? Why?" Kitty asked.

"For the same reason Bastion is no longer mentioned in the news," Emma said. "The government wants to disassociate themselves with those two as much as possible in order for people to forget that they once worked with them willingly."

"Yeah those two bit 'em in the ass and they ain't gonna forget that in a hurry," Todd nodded.

"I just hope this plan works," Scott sighed. "Because if it doesn't…"

"It will. That synthoid is a perfect replica of Kelly except for the fact that he has a personality," Pietro snorted. "This is the best plan ever. Synthoid Kelly starts spreading a message of peace and love and without his backing, the MRD loses a major supporter. Hell this could end the war!"

"I don't know, Pietro," Scott shook his head. "Things are **never** that easy for us. I have a bad feeling something is going to happen."

"Since when are you a precog?" Pietro snorted.

"Quiet, the speech is about to begin!" Wanda shushed.

The Kelly Synthoid stood in front of the Capitol Building, looking strangely more of a Senator than the real one. "My fellow Americans. Many of you are wondering the reasons why I have decided to change my policies and way of thinking concerning mutants. Some of you have decided that I was bribed or blackmailed, but that is simply not the case. To put it simply, I have had a life changing experience and have carefully studied the consequences of my actions. Actions which I thought at the time would preserve the human race, but now I find they may actually condemn it to a future we may not survive."

"As we have seen before the MRD has abused their power and the Sentinel Program is unstable at best, disastrous at worst," Synthoid Kelly spoke. "I have seen a vision of the future where both mutant and human are victims and nearly destroyed by their own creations. We need to look at the mutant question another way before it is too late. We need to turn away from hatred before it consumes us all. We need…"

Before Kelly could finish there was a commotion. Someone managed to push his way past security. "DIE TRAITOR!" A man wearing an FOH shirt screamed as he fired his pistol.

BANG!

The Synthoid Kelly fell to the ground with a hole in his head. Followed by two more holes in his chest before the man was tackled by security officers. "SENATOR KELLY HAS BEEN SHOT!" Someone screamed.

"Oh my God…" Kitty's jaw dropped.

"I **knew** it!" Scott groaned.

"Well I didn't see **that **coming," Todd blinked. "Maybe Cyclops is a precog?"

"Senator Kelly has been shot! He's been shot!" A reporter shouted. "He's dead! Senator Kelly is dead! It appears that a man from the FOH has shot Senator Kelly! Senator Kelly has been assassinated!"

"Uh Frost, Shadowcat…" Althea gulped. "I think we need to take a quick little trip to Washington DC. Shadowcat bring your laptop and hacking equipment."

A few hours later after a few teleports with the Mass Device…

"Okay it's all settled," Emma explained. "I had a little 'talk' with the coroner and he believes along with the rest of the world that Senator Kelly is dead. And he was killed by the FOH. And that the funeral is going to have a closed casket."

"A quick programming change ensured that Kelly won't rise from the dead and will change back into sludge exactly one week **after** he's buried," Kitty sighed. "This feels so wrong."

"Just to make sure we're on the same page, it's the whole framing the FOH and fooling people that Kelly's dead, right?" Fred blinked.

"Yeah Blob, it's **that,**" Scott sighed.

"Scott what are we **supposed** to do?" Emma asked. "Go put Kelly in a bucket and hand him over to the authorities? Just walk up and say cheerfully, 'Oh Guess what? Kelly's not dead! He's in this bucket! We just fooled you by making a fake Kelly to replace him and push our mutant agenda!' Oh yes, **that** will work!"

"There's a major lawsuit waiting to happen that's for sure," Pyro agreed.

"So it's another secret we all have to take to the grave," Kitty groaned.

"Yeah but I can **live** with this one," Lance smirked.

"You're lucky to **live** at all after all the trouble you put is through!" Kitty snapped. "It's just dumb luck that the guy who's replacing Mayor Chen is also pro mutant!"

"That's because his son is a mutant," Althea said. "So all in all things went rather well."

"If you don't count the huge sex scandal that toppled an administration," Kitty counted on her fingers. "The near disaster that almost destroyed our mutant sanctuary. A fake assasination of a public figure. And the huge cover up we perpetrated in order to save our skins."

"Hey it was a good week for us!" Pyro said cheerfully.

"I'm just starting to see how Xavier ended up with all these secrets," Scott groaned. "Gives me more perspective on the man."


	65. Plot Dangly Thingies

**Plot Dangly Thingies**

"Helloooooo out there in Fan Fiction Land!" Deadpool waved to the audience. "It's me! Deadpool! Ta da! So many of you wanted me back I had no choice but to return! Well actually no one wanted me back for another episode. I just came back because I wanted to and I was bored! Like it or not you're stuck with me folks!"

"So here I am right back to Gamesmaster's screen thingy," Deadpool pointed it out. "You know the drill. This mutant sees all, knows all, but can't do squat! He's just one large reality show television! Even though I've been banned from this place it hasn't stopped me from coming back for more! I can't help it! This is so addictive! Like mental trashy potato chips! And I figure what Factor One doesn't know won't hurt me!"

"What? You think the guy just sits here all day and watches TV? He's got an empire to run which frankly is starting to go to pot thanks to Selene and the Punisher," Deadpool explained. "And since Selene can cloak herself magically so Gamesmaster can't see her unless she wants him to, well…You see my point. Do you? Because I've forgotten what it was."

"It's **unbelievable!** We're more than past the halfway mark and we **still** haven't gotten around to half the stuff we need to! You know there is just so much going on it's impossible to show it all!" Deadpool explained. "Unless you're me and get right to the good parts!"

"Okay let's address this first thing so we can get it out of the way," Deadpool told the audience. "We all know we're **not** going to see much of Phoenix or Apocalypse until the big reveal and the huge climax at the end of the fic! I'm sorry! But that's the way it is! Hey if you don't like it, write your own fics to tell people what's going on with those guys!"

"Speaking of what's going on, let's check in with the X-Dorks and see what they are doing?" Deadpool said cheerfully.

"PENNY COME BACK HERE WITH MY BLOUSE!" Emma yelled as she chased after Penny in the back yard. Penny had one of Emma's expensive blouses in her teeth. "YOU'RE GETTING SQUIRREL BLOOD ALL OVER IT!"

"Huh, same old same old…" Deadpool shrugged. "Let's see what's going on in the kitchen."

"There just has to be another way other than banging everyone's head in," Jubilee sighed. She was sitting with Scott and Rogue in the kitchen having some coffee.

"Damn I missed the plot exposition," Deadpool shrugged.

"I know," Scott said. "We're trying Jubilee. We really are."

"Well we must be missing **something!**" Jubilee was frustrated. "If only we had more media exposure."

"I think we have **plenty** of media exposure as it is," Rogue groaned.

"I meant **positive** media exposure," Jubilee gave her a look.

"Oh yeah, that…" Rogue winced.

"We are kind of lacking in that department," Scott admitted.

"Scott! Scott! We need to talk!" Rahne shouted as she walked into the room with Kitty and Tabitha.

"What's this I hear about you calling X-Force criminals and saying you'll help apprehend them?" Tabitha yelled.

"What? When was this?" Jubilee asked.

"This morning on the news!" Kitty said. "It was your turn to give Penny a bath and play with her so you didn't hear."

"Oh right," Jubilee absently looked at the bandage on her left hand. "So what happened?"

"Scott and Emma were having some kind of press conference with the police on mutant crime and they called X-Force criminal mutants that needed to be locked up!" Tabitha said.

"Tabitha we **had **to!" Scott said. "Especially since their raids are getting worse! They killed at least seventeen MRD in their last raid!"

"But they rescued five mutants! Most of them kids!" Kitty said.

"They blew up the building in front of a news crew while they did it!" Scott told her. "What did you expect us to say?"

"So you'd hand Jamie and Taylor over the government?" Rahne asked. "How could you do that to them Scott? Jamie has been with us forever, since he was a wee lad."

"But he's not such a wee lad anymore," Rogue gave her a look. "Look I like Jamie and Taylor too but the fact is that they are with X-Force now!"

"Only because they were **put** in there in the first place!" Kitty snapped. "Remember, Rogue? You and Ororo sent them with Bishop and that team of yours when the Mansion was invaded!"

"I know Kitty," Rogue said. "We also sent a message for them to come back. Several messages. Face it, they don't **want** to return!"

"So what? We're going to hunt them down now?" Jubilee asked.

"We're not going to look very hard for them for now," Scott said in a calm voice. "But if they ever come to San Francisco or the second they start killing people who have nothing to do with the war…"

"I know who gave you this idea!" Kitty snapped. "It was Frost wasn't it?"

"I'm not going to lie and say she didn't suggest we had to say something," Scott said.

"I **knew** it!" Kitty threw up her hands.

"Come on Kitty," Rogue said. "Even you can't blame Frost for **this!** She wasn't the only one who suggested that Scott say something about it. Most of us including me had to agree with Scott on this one."

"Well what about all the raids we did before…" Kitty began.

"Kitty, we tried very hard **not** to kill people," Scott said. "I like to think that there's a difference!"

"What's a difference?" Sam walked in.

"Scott wants to throw X-Factor to the wolves for doing the same stuff we do!" Tabitha told her boyfriend.

"Didn't they just blow up an entire bar filled up with MRD the other day?" Sam asked. "I could have sworn I saw footage of Forge stealing all their toilet paper."

"See?" Rogue pointed out.

"Well we wrecked a few bars since the war started," Kitty protested.

"Technically most of them we just put out of business by eating all the food," Scott said. "More to the point, **Blob** put those places out of business by eating all the food. There is a difference."

"Yeah and those other times we were attacked first by the MRD," Jubilee agreed. "Hate to say it Kitty but Scott's got a point."

"Well what about Jean? You gonna just turn her over to the cops too?" Tabitha asked.

"Don't go there Tabitha," Rogue warned. "That's a completely different story and you **know** it!"

"Yeah technically it's not Jean that's causing the problems," Sam said. "It's Phoenix. Even SHIELD has rules that say a person isn't responsible if they're possessed."

"And having an all powerful cosmic force take over your body sounds like possession to me," Jubilee said. "Speaking of which…"

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE MANIAC!" Emma screamed as she chased Penny outside the doors of the kitchen in the backyard. She was covered in blood and mud and Penny was happily romping around with what looked like a shoe in her mouth. "THAT'S MY BEST PAIR OF FERARROS!"

"So much for that bath I gave Penny this morning," Jubilee groaned.

"Guys! Something's going down on the TV!" Bobby shouted as he ran in.

"Oh goody," Jubilee said as they turned on the TV in the kitchen. "What fresh new direction in hell are we going in now?"

"Reports are now coming in of the firefight between the MRD and the FOH getting out of control in downtown Los Angeles," A female reporter shouted in what looked like a combat area. "Apparently this chapter of the FOH has been rumored to deal drugs and are putting up a fight! Oh god there's fires everywhere! AAAHHH!"

She was nearly shot until she was pulled out of the line of fire. "Get down! Get down!" Rocker shouted as he pulled her down. "Regan! Subdue those FOH! Rockback! Destroy those guns! Berserker! Skullfire! Cover them!"

"Holy cow what are they doing?" Rogue asked.

"Should we go out there and…?" Jubilee asked.

"No, let's see how this plays out for now," Scott said.

"Are you watching?" Althea asked as she ran in with Lance and Wanda.

"Yeah it's on," Scott pointed as both the FOH and the MRD were subdued.

"Who…Who are you?" The reporter gasped, terrified.

"My name is Rocker, leader of the Mutant Liberation Front and I'm going to give you an exclusive," He handed her a disk. "On this disk is video evidence of the FOH and MRD working together on not only drug deals, but trafficking mutants to mob bosses. Follow me!"

They walked into the FOH building and went to the lower levels. Dead FOH and MRD were on the ground. "As you can see from these security camera recordings…" Rocker went to the control room and played back a confrontation. "This whole fight started because the FOH wanted more money. And the MRD didn't want to pay."

"Oh my god…" The reporter was horrified at the exchange on camera.

"**This** is what they were fighting over," Berserker walked into the room carrying a scared little girl with pale blue skin and elf like ears. "A three year old little girl. She doesn't even have her full powers yet. And they were going to…I can't say it." He fought tears in his eyes.

"They were going to prostitute her," Rocker motioned and Berserker carried her away. "And they call **us **animals? Mutants may be responsible for a lot of things, but even we care more for our children than to do **this!**"

"And she was one of the lucky ones," Techna brought up records on the computer. "Look for yourself at the evidence."

"The MLF has been watching this particular branch of the MRD and FOH for some time," Rocker said. "We couldn't move in until we had more evidence. We were about to turn what we had over to the authorities when this happened. We had to step in. Someone here had to take responsibility!"

"There are some rumors of the MLF," The reporter tried to be professional. "Aren't you mutant terrorists?"

"No, we're mutants that just don't want to be killed or turned into weapons," Rocker shook his head. "Granted we're not heroes like the X-Men or Misfits but we do what we can as peacefully as we can. We're not the ones doing drug deals or running mutant trafficking rings or having firefights in the middle of the street. We just want to live."

"Oh he's good," Deadpool whistled.

"These so called protectors are nothing more than **criminals** blaming mutants for their crimes!" Rocker spoke into the camera. "I ask only that the decent, law abiding citizens of this city take a good hard look at the activities of these people and judge for themselves who is more of a threat to society? Us or them?"

"What the hell…Is the MLF doing what I **think **they're doing?" Tabitha asked.

"Hoodwinking the public into thinking they're heroes? Yes," Rogue sighed.

"You think they planned all this?" Jubilee asked.

"Well they couldn't have planned **everything,**" Bobby said. "I mean obviously there was some kind of deal going on between the MLF and the FOH. And it doesn't surprise me that someone in the FOH was dealing drugs or trafficking mutants. The MLF probably just exploited the connection. Most likely had their telepaths encourage their own greed and had them fight among themselves."

"Wow Bobby that was actually…" Tabitha blinked.

"Hey I'm not a **total** idiot," Bobby said. "I have been paying attention to the stuff that's been going on over the years. Especially when criminal masterminds make up good plots to make themselves look good!"

"**This **is why mutants fear the registration act!" Rocker pointed at a shot of a mutant boy being killed on screen. "They say it is necessary to protect the normal humans but can you really call these humans **normal**? Today they're hunting us! Tomorrow you'll be next! Who will protect all of us from **them?"**

"And the Oscar goes to…" Deadpool quipped. "Hey! I'm like watching a TV show in a TV show! That is so cool! And you're watching me so you're watching a show inside a show inside a show! What if someone is watching **you?** Then someone could be watching you, watching this, watching me, watching the X-Men, watching…Well you get the idea!"

"Unbelievable," Rogue said. "Rocker and his MLF just pulled off a public relations coup of the decade!"

"The MRD and the FOH also got hit," Bobby said. "Their credibility is in the toilet. Two birds with one shot. Rocker is good!"

"A little too good for my tastes," Althea frowned. "The MLF have been operating mostly under the radar. Why come out now?"

"Something tells me we're going to find out the answer to that soon enough," Scott said.

"Oooh, Clifhangery!" Deadpool mocked. "Next! Let's check up on someone we haven't seen much! Good ol' Sebastian Shaw! He hasn't been able to do much since sonny boy edged him out of power and all his friends got killed. So what is he going to do now? What dastardly deeds is he plotting to return to power! Let's see…."

CLICK!

"So you're telling me that if I want to update my account I have to punch in the last three numbers in my credit card?" Shaw was on the phone. "Oh not those but the security code. What is that again? Really? I never noticed…Hang on…Boy these are small."

He took out some glasses and looked at his credit card. "Oh so that's what they are? Okay here's the number. 123. I'm not joking. That's what it says. Okay. Okay. Okay…Oh so I'm due for an upgrade? Yeah I think I will purchase an extra year. I mean at that price how can I pass it up? Well I really do love the product. Yes. The Jam of The Month Club is a good value…"

"Life lesson here, sometimes real life is stupid and boring," Deadpool said. "Next!"

"AGGGHH! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" Unicorn screamed as he destroyed several targets with paper bombs, shuriken and other equipment in a Danger Room type session. Several of the targets have pictures of the X-Men and Misfits taped to them.

"Unicorn is having a hissy fit because he didn't get to kill Kelly," Deadpool shrugged. "Deal with it, dude! Come on! I'm upset because I never got to kill Hitler! Even though he died before I was born doesn't change the fact that I'm mad I never got to kill him! Because if I did kill Hitler everyone would be like, 'Hey you're the dude that killed Hitler! You must be a real bad ass!' And I would so be like, 'You'd better believe it baby!' I'd be the coolest guy in the world! And all the girls would want to date me because I would be such a hero. Especially the Jewish ones. Note to self, find a time machine and go back in time to kill Hitler as a way to get a date!"

"So what else is new? It seems Factor One and Shaw Junior are a bit miffed at Selene and Magma trashing all their bases and money making operations," Deadpool said. "So Shaw Junior hired a bounty hunter to take them down. Oh yeah, **that'll** work!"

There was a shot of Magma and Selene squaring off against a heavily armed bounty hunter with a big gun. "I love a man with a big gun and very small **brains,"** Selene powered up. "Don't you Magma?"

"Exactly," Amara grinned as she turned into her lava form.

"We all know how **this** is going to end kids," Deadpool snorted. "Count with me, five, four, three, two…"

FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Yup that guy is crispy critters," Deadpool remarked. "Ooh, Toasty!"

Selene looked up. "I know you can see me now, Gamesmaster. Factor One you will rue the day you crossed us and destroyed Nova Roma!" She and Amara then disappeared in a mist.

"Cool! Actually there are a lot of other mutants out there in this war," Deadpool played around with the dials. "Let us take a trip to Atlanta, Georgia for the tale of a mutant named…"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Well it doesn't matter what he's named because he's **dead **now," Deadpool blinked. "Killed by the FOH. Okay how about **this** guy? He's…"

BOOM!

"Got blown up by the MRD," Deadpool blinked. "Wow. That's gonna take a while to clean up. How about this little lady in Nebraska here who…"

"AAGGGGGHHHH!"

"Burned herself to death when her powers activated because her X-Gene was incomplete," Deadpool finished. "Oh well she also burned down her whole neighborhood so it's no big loss. Pyro would be happy. What about this kid…?"

BANG!

"Who got his brains blown out by his non mutant younger brother," Deadpool remarked. "Okay how about **this** guy who…?"

"AAGGGHHH!"

"You know folks I'm starting to sense a pattern here," Deadpool sighed. "Ooh that stain is **not** going to come out of the carpet without a professional dry cleaner."

"**Here's** something interesting!" Deadpool switched the channels. "This is a new hot up and coming young man with real potential!"

"Ha ha ha!" A young man in punk clothes was using his telekinetic and fire powers to destroy and entire block.

"The potential to kill everyone who ticks him off!" Deadpool laughed. "Finally! Someone besides mutants getting killed! You go kid! You go trash everything! You are unstoppable!"

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"  
WHAM!  
"Unless you don't look where you are going and get hit by a bus," Deadpool snorted. "Life lesson here kids, always look where you're walking! Even if you're on a murderous rampage, always be careful where you are walking. Safety first!"

"Okay all those mutants are dead. And so is that plot line. Just as well. There are too many Mary Lous or Larry Stus or whatever people call them. Personally I call them Deadpool Wannbees because they all wannabe as cool as **me!** Let's take a look at how things are going on with X-Force," Deadpool played with the dials. "Since so many of you are interested!"

Deadpool looked at the audience. "Five counts as many!" Deadpool snapped. "And you! Stop picking your nose!"

"Okay Forge what exactly is this new plan you have?" Bishop asked as the X-Force team walked into a large lab.

"This! Ta Da!" Forge unveiled a strange looking large purple robot. "The newest weapon in the war against the machines!"

"I'll bet you're all sorry you asked, huh Kids?" Deadpool gave the audience a look.

"Okay let me see if I get this straight," Jamie sighed. "You are going to counter those Sentinels with your **own **Sentinel?"

"Well yeah! Why **not?**" Forge asked. "And it's not a Sentinel, it's going to be a Sentinel Hunting Machine! It's core programming is to protect mutants and to hunt down the MRD! And it will have special encoding and crypting technology so it can take control and reprogram regular Sentinels! Putting them under our control! Sweet huh?"

"But you are basing this thing on the plans of an ultimate Sentinel!" Taylor asked. "Don't you think this is gonna backfire on us?"

"Like **every** single project you've done **before**?" Jamie asked.

"What do you mean?" Forge asked.

"What do I mean? How about your Middleverse machine for starters?" Jamie asked. "Your interdimensional jumping machines? The ones that let both demon dragons and Apocalypse into our world?"

"The blender you fixed last week that blew up our last base," Taylor said.

"The time you made a lie detector," Jamie said.

"My car's engine," Warpath snorted. "Well technically it wasn't my car. Just a car I stole but still you blew it up!"

"The shrink ray? Remember **that** one genius?" Jamie asked.

"He made a shrink ray?" Layla asked. "Even **I** didn't know that."

"How could you not know that?" Domino asked. "Don't you know everything?"

"I don't know **everything,**" Layla said. "Just the important things. Granted it's a lot of stuff but still…"

"Great I finally surprised you," Jamie groaned.

"Technically **you **didn't surprise me," Layla said. "You just informed me of what Forge did so Forge surprised me. But you get points anyway."

"Oh well in that case that really makes my day," Jamie grinned. "And it gives me hope."

"Uh can we go back to the giant metal robot in the room here?" Strong Guy asked.

"It's not made of metal!" Forge said. "It's made of nanintes that are made of plastic that have other materials in it."

"Where did you get the idea to make a robot?" Domino asked.

"Besides the fact that's what they've been using at **us?**" Forge asked her. "Remember that research base we blew up a couple weeks ago? The experimental Sentinel Factory? I downloaded the schematics of this bad boy and decided to put my own spin on it!"

"Oh this has **bad idea** written all over it, doesn't it?" Telek asked.

"Written? It's engraved on it in solid gold!" Domino barked. "With a certificate of achievement from the Bad Idea Society! Bishop you can't seriously tell me you are in support of this crazy idea?"

"We have to do whatever it takes to win this war or there won't be any future," Bishop told them.

"Including **this?**" Taylor asked.

"Hey! I didn't start this war, but it's **on!**" Forge snapped. "And when I'm finished the world will fear the wrath of Nimrod!"

"Who the hell is Nimrod?" Bishop asked.

"That's this!" Forge indicated the robot. "It stands for Nanite Intelligence Mutant Robotic Organic Defender! You know because it's made up of both plastic based nanites and organic materials besides metal so Magneto can't take control of it."

"**What **organic materials?" Bishop asked.

"Uh remember when I sneaked out over to Bayville last week?" Forge whistled.

"You did?" Strong Guy scratched his head. "I don't remember that."

"I must have told you guys a dozen times where I was going!" Forge snapped.

"Uh…" Telek blinked.

"It's like you guys don't even listen to me! Well I went back to what was left of the mansion to pick up some stuff," Forge said.

"What kind of stuff?" Jamie asked.

"Remember those cupcakes Kitty made about two years ago for Valentine's Day?" Forge asked.

"Oh yeah, let me guess, they survived the wreckage?" Jamie asked.

"Not a single scratch!" Forge grinned. "Thanks to those cupcakes, this robot will be unstoppable! Muah ha ha ha ha! Ooh! I like doing an evil laugh! I think I'll do it again! Muah ha ha ha ha!"

"I don't need to be **you** to know that this is gonna be a **bad idea**, don't I?" Domino asked Layla.

"No, you don't," Layla sighed.

"Didn't think so…" Domino sighed.

"Nimrod? That's a stupid name for a death machine," Deadpool said. "Nimrod is the name of a goofy bad guy in Galaxy Rangers! It's true! Look it up! Check out Red Witch's other stories and you'll see for yourself!"

He looked up. "Okay Red! I did your plug for you! Now you owe me some fun time! And by fun time! I mean some time in the spotlight killing people! Or sleeping around with hookers! Whichever!"

"Oooh! Here's some more foreshadowing and plot exposition right here!" Deadpool changed the channel again.

A blue skinned boy of fifteen with a very small nose and yellow eyes ran down an alley. His shirt was open and he was wearing torn jeans. He was also being chased by some FOH members and was cornered in an alleyway.

"Nowhere for you to run freak!" One FOH man snarled as he prepared to hit the boy with a baseball bat.

As he swung it down something happened. A purple vortex opened up and a red hand popped out, grabbing the bat. "Now that's not very polite…" A familiar voice shouted.

"WHAT?" The FOH man gasped.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"What…?" The boy was stunned as he saw the former FOH that were chasing him had turned into ash.

A familiar head poked out of the boy's chest. "Combustible spells. Gotta love 'em," Azazel poked his head out. He turned around and looked straight up at the boy's face. "Hello Nils. I'm your father. Pleased to meet you."

At this Nils passed out cold. Azazel stuck his head out and looked at the boy's unconscious body. "Why is it my children always **faint **whenever I introduce myself?" Azazel sighed.

"Guess we're gonna see Nightcrawler's Dad pretty soon huh?" Deadpool asked. "Speaking of Nightcrawler's family tree…"

BOOOOOOOM!

"MYSTIQUE!" Gyrich screamed. "SHE SET MY OFFICE ON FIRE AGAIN!"

"I told you we should have changed the security pass codes from last week!" Stanley told him.

"SHUT UP STANLEY!" Gyrich yelled. "AND GET A FIRE EXTINGUISHER!"

"I love Stanley don't you?" Deadpool laughed. "Ooh! Look! A random torture sequence! I love those random torture sequences!"

"GIVE ME BACK SGT. SNUFFLES!" Beachhead chased after a laughing Tunnel Rat, Quick Kick and Short Fuse. "THOSE STUPID MISFITS WERE BAD ENOUGH BUT AT LEAST THEY DIDN'T TEAR OUT THE STUFFING! GIVE ME BACK MY TEDDY BEAR OR THERE WILL BE DIRE CONSEQUENCES! LETHAL CONSEQUENCES!"

"Uh no, not **that** random torture sequence," Deadpool blinked. "I meant **this **one…"

CLICK!

"Have I thanked you properly Zartan for bringing me such a wonderful specimen for my experiments?" Dr. Mindbender grinned as he went to work.

"No need," Zartan smirked as he watched. "Cobra Commander paid me handsomely for the capture of Wraith."

"AGGGHHHAGGGHH!" Wraith was strapped to a lab table with some kind of device strapped to his head.

"The Memory Extractor has given us so much information," Dr. Mindbender grinned. "And given me so many new ideas for upgrades on the BATS based on Prowler and Sentinel plans…"

"AGGGGGGHHHH!"

"Oh this makes me feel so warm inside," Zartan grinned at Wraith's discomfort. "So what's next?"

"I've been given permission to create a new experimental cyborg for Cobra," Dr. Mindbender grinned as he picked up a scalpel. "Guess who is my first volunteer?"

"As much as I'd love to watch I have other things to do," Zartan gave a casual wave as he left the door.

"I'll make a tape for you," Mindbender told him. "All right Wraith…Open wide…"

"AGGGGHHH!"

"Ooh that's gonna leave a mark! I've heard of holes in the head but that's ridiculous!" Deadpool said.

"AGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

"Damn I forgot how much blood gets spilled in operations like this," Mindbender grumbled. "I've already got blood on my cape!"

"Wraith torture isn't the only thing Cobra's got goin' on," Deadpool explained. "Here's something else they're doing!"

CLICK!

"PENNY! GET AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T WANT THE DEAD SQUIRREL!" Emma yelled as she ran from Penny. "JUBILEE PUT DOWN THAT CAMERA AND HELP ME!"

"Okay how did I get back to **this?**" Deadpool blinked. "Must have hit the wrong button. There we go."

CLICK!

"Sorry I'm late," Zartan walked in to the Cobra conference room. "Hung up at the lab."

"Oh that's all right," Cobra Commander waved. Destro, The Baroness, the Dreadnoks and Major Bludd were in the room. "You didn't miss much."

"Let me get you up to speed," The Baroness said. "We're almost ready to launch Project Resurrection. And Cobra Commander is about to send a message."

"What kind of message?" Zartan asked.

"A message that will confuse and astound our enemies," Cobra Commander remarked.

"Oh one of those," Zartan said. "Major Bludd, out of the wheelchair I see?"

"It's been nearly four years but I'm finally out of that bloody hospital and fit for duty," Major Bludd grinned. "And I'm going to give a certain amphibian mutant payback for all the years I was crippled."

"Yeah about that…" Cobra Commander sighed. "You see Bludd…I've decided that **you** are going to be the one to send the message."

"Really? What do you want me to do?" Major Bludd asked.

"Nothing much," Cobra Commander drawled. "Just lie there. Lie very still as a matter of fact. It'll be a lot easier than you think actually…"

"Wait a minute what do you…?" Bludd gasped.

"You see Cobra needs to revitalize it's image," Cobra Commander explained. "And in today's difficult economy Cobra needs to streamline. Now I can't get rid of Destro because of his excellent managerial skills and his weapons connections. The Baroness with her espionage skills and deadly accuracy with firearms. Mindbender for his scientific expertise. The Crimson Guard is needed not only for security reasons but they are the only ones keeping our finances from completely collapsing. The Dreadnoks for their sheer insane bloodthirstiness…."

"Plus we also managed a major coup with the capture of Colonel Wraith and the destruction of an MRD base," Zartan pointed out.

"Yes and I'm very happy with that," Cobra Commander nodded. "Most everyone else in Cobra high command I need. Everyone except you…"

"But, but I'm needed! I'm a valuable loyal officer of Cobra!" Bludd gasped.

"Since when? You've been in and out of the hospital for what…eight, ten years now?" Torch asked.

"Yeah it's not like we haven't been able to get along without you," Monkeywrench remarked.

"However you will be valuable as a frightening message to GI Joe and the world," Cobra Commander said.

"And you're going to kill me just to send a **message?**" Bludd asked.

"Well that and I really don't want to pay you the money I owe in health insurance," Cobra Commander waved. "Zartan if you don't mind?"

"Nothing personal Bludd," Zartan shrugged as he pointed his weapon. "Well technically it **is** personal. I never really liked you."

"Did **anybody** ever really like the guy?" Torch asked.

"Not me," Ripper shrugged. "I've always been more of a Mindbender dude."

"Really?" Buzzer asked.

"Yeah I like that science stuff he does," Ripper nodded. "It's interesting."

"Forget it! He creeps me out!" Monkeywrench shivered. "I mean that bald head of his alone is enough to put me off. Brrr! I've always wanted to get to know Firefly a bit better. He seems to be an interesting conversationalist. A real man of mystery."

"Well duh! That's because no one ever sees his **face!**" Torch rolled his eyes. "I'm a Zartan man all the way."

"You're just sucking up to the boss!" Buzzer snapped.

"Yeah!" Monkeywrench agreed.

"Hey don't blame me for knowing which side of my bread is buttered," Torch snorted.

"Obviously we **all** like Zartan dummy!" Buzzer snapped. "We're talking about who we like **besides** Zartan!"

"Yeah, duh!" Monkeywrench snapped.

"Personally Road Pig and myself prefer the lovely Zarana," Road Pig spoke using his Donald personality. "But I suppose that doesn't count does it since she is technically our employer?"

"No, I think we'll let that count," Ripper thought a moment. "I want to change my answer."

"Hold on! If Zartan can't be counted neither can she!" Cobra Commander snapped. "Besides aren't we forgetting about someone else? Someone else that you can like? Someone else who **runs **Cobra?"

"Nah I never really got into Serpentor," Torch shook his head.

"Me neither," Buzzer agreed. "Always yelled too much. Pompous bloke."

"The second one wasn't so bad," Torch thought. "Pretty good dresser actually."

"I was talking about **me!** Myself!" Cobra Commander shouted. "Doesn't anyone even **care** that I…Hold on! How did we get into **this **stupid argument? This is ridiculous!"

"I agree," Firefly stepped out of the shadows. He instantly shot Bludd several times.

"Hey!" Zartan snapped.

"There goes our fee," Zandar sighed.

"You snooze you lose, Zartan," Firefly snorted.

"That's true. Okay Firefly you get the money," Cobra Commander said. "Now I need you to put the body somewhere where it will be seen. Oh and attach a note on it saying 'Death to Traitors!'. Something that will really grab the eye of the police."

"But Bludd wasn't really a traitor," Torch was confused.

"They don't need to know that," Cobra Commander said. "Besides it's good for morale if the troops see how serious I am about keeping order. Sometimes a random execution is just the shot in the arm the men need to get motivated."

"Actually since no one liked Bludd I can see morale going up quite a bit," Destro sighed.

"He was rather annoying wasn't he?" The Baroness asked.

"You know he was a double dipper?" Buzzer asked. "I hate those people!"

"A what?" Cobra Commander asked.

"A double dipper. You know, one of those inconsiderate blokes who puts his potato chip in the dip, takes a bite and dips it back in again!" Buzzer said. "I **hate** people who do that!"

"That is rather annoying," Cobra Commander said. "Wait a minute, since when do you have anything to do with **good hygiene?"**

"I'm just saying there are some things we shouldn't do especially now with all this flu bug going around," Buzzer said. "I'm pretty sure he's the bloke who gave me the flu twice!"

"What is this? A Seinfeld episode? Can we get back to the matter at hand? Where do you want me to put the body?" Firefly asked.

"Somewhere spectacular," Cobra Commander thought. "How about the Washington Monument?"

"Why there?" Zartan asked.

"Bludd's British. Washington Monument, Revolutionary War…" Cobra Commander went on.

"I dunno," Torch shook his head. "It doesn't really fit."

"Yes it does seem rather phallic to me," Road Pig spoke first using his Donald persona. "Y-yeah and it is kind of fruity too!"

Road Pig turned on himself. "Road Pig don't say such slanderous things! Well I c-can't help it! It's true! It's not very nice! It's offensive to gays! Oh blow it out your ear you pansy! Who are **you** calling a pansy you ruffian?! I'm calling **you** a pansy you…"

"O-kay, Road Pig is going to be occupied for the rest of the afternoon," Zartan sighed as the Dreadnok with multiple personalities started fighting with himself.

"**Anyone else** have any ideas?" Destro sighed in a bored tone.

"How about the Lincoln Monument?" Zarana suggested. "That's pretty dramatic."

"Good idea," Cobra Commander nodded. "All right Firefly. Put him at the Lincoln Monument. Make it look dramatic with a knife through his heart to pin the note and everything. That should get the Joes distracted enough for us to continue with our plans!"

"Gee I wonder which cartoon **this** is going to be a rip-off off?" Deadpool mocked. "At least we don't have to worry about Bazooka dying in this version. Because in the cartoon he was killed off by Storm Shadow. And in this universe Storm Shadow became a good guy again. On the other hand we won't get to see that kick ass duel between Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes."

"Then again that other cartoon didn't have Sinister and Kingpin teaming up with Cobra so who knows how this is going to end and who is gonna end up worm chow?" Deadpool thought aloud. "Oh well we just have to wait and see don't we?"

"Speaking of Sinister, let's see what our least favorite mad scientist is doing now," Deadpool changed the channel.

"Never thought I'd be back at this dump anytime soon," Juggernaut was standing in the Himalayas. He was on a cliff overlooking a ruined dome. "There's probably nothing left to smash."

"I'm sure you will find **something**," Sinister gave him a look.

"Okay what the hell is Sinister doing back at Cobra La?" Deadpool scratched his head. Then his crotch. "What? I had an itch! Perverts!"

"Hey don't give me attitude, Sinister," Juggernaut snapped. "Apocalypse himself told me to keep an eye on you. He's only going along with this plan of yours so it can take down a whole bunch of his rivals at the same time."

"Technically it's Cobra Commander's Plan," Riptide grunted as he and several other Marauders stood with them.

"With one or two **small **adjustments," Sinister smirked. "Remember, try not to destroy the medical facility. Everything else is fair game."

"No problem," Juggernaut smirked as he and several other Marauders advanced on the domed city. Soon there were screams and yells.

"He's good, there's no doubt about that," Riptide stayed with Sinister as a bodyguard. They watched the carnage from afar. "But I wish Apocalypse kept his big blue nose out of this."

"Unfortunately Apocalypse is a burden we must bear for only a short while longer," Sinister remarked. "If this plan works we can take out him **and** the Phoenix in one shot."

"That's why you had Vulcan stay behind? To keep an eye on Maddie?" Riptide asked. "But didn't you brainwash her into…?"

"Yes but one can never be too careful," Sinister remarked.

"Ooh look at those buildings fall!" Deadpool whooped. "Hey! I just thought of something! I need some popcorn!"

He used his teleportation device to warp into a large kitchen somewhere. "Hey! This isn't my kitchen! Oh wait, I don't have a kitchen. Or a house…Oh well. I wonder if there's any food in this joint?"

WHIZZZ!

A very sharp cleaver whizzed past his head. "Oh right, now I remember," Deadpool took out his sword. "This is the Chinese Restaurant I dined and dashed a couple of times. And kind of blew up the aquarium. Well seventeenth time's the charm. Excuse me folks… CHARGE!"

SLICE! SLASH! CHOP! SLICE!

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Now that is a fire Pyro would be impressed by," Deadpool ran out of the flaming kitchen. "I'm not really in the mood for Chinese. What else is there? Ooh! _I feel like chicken tonight!" _

Another teleportation found Deadpool in a Clucky Chicken Restaurant. "Ooh! Clucky! I love Clucky!"

"Dude…Welcome to Clucky's Chicken home of the Lucky Clucky Bucket and the Lucky Clucky Chickenburger," A bored looking teenager yawned behind the counter. "Can I take your order?"

"Yeah I'd like one of those, and a couple of buckets," Deadpool pointed at the menu. "A bunch of lucky nuggets. A ton of those French fries covered with gravy and barbecue sauce…Ooh so much to choose from! To hell with my diet! I want some of those, and those…You know what? I think I'll just go back there and take what I want."

"Okay…Wait a minute!" The teenager shouted as Deadpool leapt over the counter. "You can't go back there!"

"Who's gonna stop me?" Deadpool laughed as he caused mayhem. "Ooh! I can use these nuggets like throwing stars!"

"OW! OW! THAT HURTS!" The teenage workers and manager screamed.

"Serves you right for not using fresh chicken!" Deadpool said. "En guard!" He then proceeded to wreak havoc all over the place.

"WATCH OUT! HE'S GOT A CHICKEN BURGER!" Someone yelled. "AND A SWORD!"

"FLYING FRIES AT ONE O CLOCK!"

"Dude, it's actually three…AAAAAAAAAAAHH! MY EYE!"

"GET THIS KETCHUP OUT OF MY HAIR!"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE DON'T DO **THAT **WITH THE SPATULA! THAT'S THE MOST DISGUSTING THING I'VE EVER SEEN!"

"THERE'S MAYO ALL OVER THE CEILING! HOW DID HE DO THAT SO FAST?"

"WATCH OUT FOR THE FROZEN CHICKEN PATIES!"

"Wow look at that chicken fat burn…"

CLANG! SMASH! CLUNK!

"Ow…"

"MAN DOWN! MEDIC! STEVE GOT HIT IN THE HEAD WITH A CHICKEN PATTY! CALL 911!"

"FORGET THEM! CALL THE MARINES!"

"What is he doing with that lard and mustard…Okay I take it back…**That **is the most disgusting thing I have ever seen! BLEEECHHHHHH!"

"Dude, I wonder what fried vomit tastes like?"

"I wonder if cooking oil is flammable?" Deadpool asked as he lit a match. "Only one way to find out!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" The manager screamed.

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Well that answers **that **question," Deadpool skipped away from the flames carrying a bucket of chicken.

"I'm never going to get that promotion now!" The manager wailed.

"And time to go!" Deadpool teleported away to a new location. "I've got my Clucky Bucket!"

"Who the hell are you?" Gyrich shouted as he stood in front of his burned office.

"Why I'm the Fried Chicken Fairy!" Deadpool grinned as he held out his bucket of chicken. "And you've been such a good boy this year I thought I'd give you some extra crispy ones! And uh, they're a little burnt so…"

"SECURITY!" Gyrich screamed "SOMEONE GET SECURITY AND ARREST THIS…MMFFFFHHH!" Gyrich yelled as Deadpool jammed that bucket of chicken on his head.

"That heat you feel means it's fresh from the fryer and still has some hot oil on it!" Deadpool said cheerfully. "Yum! It's Chick-alicious! Bye now!"

He teleported back to the monitor. "Oh I forgot to get some popcorn! Oh well, let's see what's going on with Sinny and Jugsy! Awww! I missed the carnage!"

"Did you get them?" Sinister asked as the stood over the wreckage of Cobra La.

"Yeah, ugly things ain't they?" Juggernaut carried several red, slimly, eel like creatures with small tentacles over his shoulder.

"If those Energy Eels can do half of what Cobra Commander says they can do, they're beautiful to me," Riptide snorted. "So how are we gonna attach 'em to Phoenix to put her power into Maddie?"

"Don't worry," Sinister smirked. "I've got a plan for that too."

"Oh I get it," Deadpool said. "Sinister is gonna use Cobra La technology to somehow drain the Phoenix's power and put it into Maddie. Kids can you say, **bad idea?** Think about it kids. Cosmic power, brainwashed puppet who will be a very angry mutant when she wakes up and gets infused with cosmic power because you know…Cosmic powers means you know stuff. Even more stuff than Layla Miller."

"I wonder what she does know? I bet she knows a lot of stuff about ostriches," Deadpool said. "That's a funny word. Ostrich. I wanna go see an ostrich. Be right back!"

Deadpool then teleported into the middle of an ostrich pen. "I wonder if I can ride these things! Here ostrich, ostrich, ostrich!"

"SQUWAAAAAKKKK!"

"Hey stop pecking me! I only want to torment you for my own amusement!" Deadpool snapped as he grabbed the bird. "Speaking of which…"

Deadpool then teleported back to a former location. "Hey Gyrich!" He called out. "Wanna meet my new pet?"

"AAAHHH!" Gyrich screamed as the Ostrich attacked him. "GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY! SECURITY!"

"I just knew those two would hit it off," Deadpool quipped. "Mostly because the ostrich is doing the hitting. I'll leave them there to bond!"

"I HATE MUTANTS SO MUCH!" Gyrich screamed in agony as Deadpool teleported away. "AND I REALLY HATE OSTRICHES! OWWWWW!"

"That was fun! Let's go back to watching the Gamesmaster Channel because we still have a lot of stuff to go through," Deadpool said. "Let's see what's on? How about checking up what's going on in Japan with the kids?"

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Go boom!" Little C chirped happily in his playpen.

"They're at it again," Catseye groaned.

"I thought Spyder and the others were crazy enough but when the Guthrie kids showed up things really started getting interesting," Lina remarked.

"Good thing their mom came with them," Cover Girl sighed as she held a contented Baby Beak.

"ELIZABETH AND MELODY GUTHRIE! QUIT FLYING AROUND!" Lucinda Guthrie snapped. "Lewis! Don't use your electric power on the cat! Wait since when do we have a cat? Jebidiah quit teasing your baby brother! I don't care how long you can stretch your arm! Knock it off!"

"Oh, Cannonball moved his whole family to Japan after it turned out a few more family members were mutants," Deadpool explained. "Like now…All of them are mutants or have some kind of X-Gene and are going to be mutants. And their home town joined up with the MRD to try to blow them into little itty bits. Just thought I'd mention it. Not that important in this fic. In other fics this will be important, just not this one."

"Let's go to something else. Actually technically this next part also deals with family members," Deadpool sighed. "What is it with everyone being related to **everyone else** here?"

He cut to a scene in downtown Madripoor. Logan was fighting Dark Claw who was keeping him at bay with his energy claws. "Yeah my claws are **shocking **aren't they?" He laughed as he hit Logan's metal claws with his own.

"AGGGHHH!" Logan yelled as he was electrocuted. He was able to recover enough to move away.

"What's the matter old man?" Dark Claw tormented. "Can't handle the new kid on the block?"

"I can!" Electra gave him a vicious kick to the side of his head.

"You're good, human…" Dark Claw recovered. "But I'm better!" He charged at her but she dodged.

"Your fight is with **me**, kid!" Logan slashed at him from behind.

Dark Claw recovered. "What's the matter Wolverine? You only like **girl **clones? Let's dance!"

"Oh man do we really have to do an exposition scene introducing the Alpha X-Shadow's team?" Deadpool groaned. "Bor-ring! I mean seriously, most of them are probably gonna end up dead anyway. And not all of them are here!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"I don't know why you people want to watch this! Nothing is going to happen!" Deadpool complained. "Look those X-Shadows aren't even **trying** to bring him down! They only blew up one building and haven't killed any innocent bystanders! This is pointless!"

Deadpool looked at the audience. "What do you mean, so is this **whole chapter**? It's not pointless! It has **me** in it doesn't it? Hey! I resemble that remark!"

Elektra tried to go help Logan in his fight but she was blocked by four other mutants. "Hey RS," Shadow Bolt, a blonde busty teenage girl wearing a skintight black outfit that left very little to the imagination snickered. "Wanna play Toast the Ninja Bitch?" Her hands crackled with electricity.

"SB you just read my mind," Rogue Shadow wore a revealing one piece black uniform that looked more like a bathing suit with boots than a uniform. Her white hair with black tips waved in the wind.

"Too bad the twins aren't here," Shadow Flame snickered as she made a fire whip in her hand. She too was wearing a skintight revealing black outfit.

"Just as well. Not enough of these losers to have fun with," Night Ice snickered as she created an ice sword. Her long black hair was up in a ponytail and her tail swished with anticipation. She also wore a one piece bathing suit type black outfit that revealed her curves as well as her fur.

"Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt if we watched a **few minutes** of this," Deadpool blinked.

Electra managed to hold her own and defend herself. "HEY!" Shadow Flame slashed as part of her uniform was ripped. "This is one of my best outfits!"

"Oh yeah baby! I love it!" Deadpool laughed. "Bring on the clones!"

Dark Claw had cornered Logan and was pushing him back with his hands. His electric claws nearly touching Logan's face. "I was going to get claws like you but you know, electricity and metal aren't a good match," Dark Claw grinned.

"Got her!" Night Ice had teleported and grabbed Electra from behind. Rogue Shadow and the other girls took turns punching her.

BOOOOOOOOOM!

"What the…?" Rogue Shadow snarled as the females were thrown aside by some kind of sonic blast.

An auburn haired Chinese American woman wearing a red outfit held a sonic cannon. "Oh yeah! These babies pack a punch!"

"And so do I!" Electra had broken free and socked Night Ice in the nose.

"Oh boy! New hottie on the block! Whoo hoo!" Deadpool whooped. "Chick fight! Chick fight!"

"AGGGH!" Dark Claw was shot back by the sonic blast.

"Oh man Jess…You had to do that?" Logan groaned as he held his ears.

"You're welcome!" The woman snapped.

"I was handling it!" Logan barked.

"Yeah right," The woman scoffed.

"Tell me your name female before I kill you…" Dark Claw snarled.

"Oh we haven't met yet," The woman said. "Jessan Hoan at your service."

"The infamous Tyger Tiger…" Dark Claw snarled. "I've heard of you. You're the leader of the Madripoor resistance!"

"The one and the same," Tyger snapped. "And I'm sick of you creeps trashing this island! We got enough problems as it is!"

"So do I!" A dark haired woman in jeans, boots and some kind of coat ran up to them.

"Jessica Drew? What are **you **doing here?" Logan yelled.

"Doing some PI work when Factor One took over," Jessica prepared to fight. "Tyger convinced me to hang around."

"Get them! They're just a bunch of weak humans!" Shadow Flame shouted as she made a fire mace and charged at Jessica.

"Who said we were **both** humans?" Jessica sent out a blast that stunned Shadow Flame. "Well I'm somewhat human. And a bit of spider thrown in!"

"And who said I was weak?" Tyger snapped as she managed to punch out Shadow Bolt who tried to electrocute her.

Electra kicked Rogue Shadow down. "I like these friends of yours!"

"So do I!" Deadpool whooped.

"Come on! We gotta get out of here!" Tyger snapped. "Before Factor One sends his personal guards after us!"

"As much as I hate to run from a fight you have a point," Logan glared at Dark Claw before he ran off with them.

"GET THEM!" Dark Claw snapped as they gave chase.

"Don't worry. They won't get them. Wolverine's Angels will get away. I still say these guys aren't even trying," Deadpool yawned. "Okay the T&A is pretty good but their fighting style is so lame. I mean if they really wanted to destroy Wolverine all they have to do is get Magnus to use his powers, bing, bang, boom…Wolverine is shish kebabed with his own claws!"

"Hey wait a minute, where's Magnus?" Deadpool blinked. "Head Shadow Dork? Magnus? Yoo hoo! Where are you? Olly, olly oxen free! Oh there he is…What the? What's he doing alone in Factor One's study?"

"Factor One. At last we meet," Magnus floated in. The young man with two toned hair lowered himself to the ground. "For future reference, you might want to remove some of the metal in your security systems."

"Why are **you** here?" Factor One asked. "Shouldn't you be out trashing my city along with Wolverine and your playmates?"

"Officially I'm here to stop you," Magnus yawned. "Unofficially…Well, it occurred to me that my life isn't as satisfactory as I would wish it to be."

"Really?" Factor One grinned. "Do tell."

"I was created to protect Avalon," Magnus said. "Created from some of the best genetic material. And yet I realized that my status in life is to be little more than a weapon. I have very little say over my future. And many other members of my Alpha Team agree with this sentiment."

"You want to take over Avalon for yourself," Factor One said.

"And my fellow lab mutants," Magnus said. "We are of course the superior breed of mutants. Our genetics aren't random. They were engineered to be the best. So why should other mutants look down on us because we were born in a lab? The way I see it, they are the lower species. Their mutant genes lack the finesse and detail we were given."

"I have to admit, I share some of your sentiment," Factor One grinned. "That is why I had some of my own genetics spliced and amplified. Because of that I am much more powerful. But tell me, how do you plan to wrest control of Avalon from Phoenix?"

"Phoenix is not the problem," Magnus said. "She is too easily distracted. Every day she spends hours trying to control her host Jean Grey from breaking free. Building back up the shields Grey tears down. And when she is not doing that she is too focused on the mundane day to day activities of Avalon…And Magneto."

"I thought the Phoenix's shields were absolute and that Jean Grey was completely under the Phoenix's control," Factor One asked.

"That is the perception she wants the world to see," Magnus remarked. "It seems that Miss Grey is more resilient than was expected. Still her cosmic powers are formidable. And Magneto is…Well…"

"An obstacle," Factor One grinned. "Yes, I think I just might be able to help you, my dear Magnus."

"Gee a clone of Magneto double crossing people for power," Deadpool said sarcastically. "Who would have seen **that **coming?"

"Speaking of double crossing scumbags, let's check on Doctor Doom," Deadpool said. "By now he must have gotten that DVD copy of the Super Hero Squad Show I found! He he…He's such a dork in that! Too bad I'm not in it. Then again it is a G rated show so…Me and family friendly entertainment aren't exactly the best combination. Like television censors and Adam Lambert at the American Music Awards. I wonder if Doom's seen the show?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH! THIS IS FILTH!" Doctor Doom was blowing up a television with a wrist rocket launcher.

"He's seen it," Deadpool said.

"Sir, are you all right?" A very formal butler walked into the room. "Are you being attacked in your own inner sanctum again?"

"No Peterson. I am just a tad upset," Doctor Doom told his butler.

"Shall I get you some more wrist missiles so you can rant some more Sir?" Peterson asked.

"No, but I do want to do something else. Peterson! Take a letter," Doctor Doom ordered his butler who diligently took out a blackberry. "To the Irresponsible Morons At Marvel: What the hell were you thinking? How dare you perjure the name of Doctor Doom? While watching the poor excuse of a children's program you call the Super Hero Squad I discovered several inaccuracies. First of all, I do **not** have a teddy bear! I grew out of such childish things long ago. And while I understand that this piece of capitalist propaganda is marketed to impressionable children and you need to keep the material at a level they can understand, it is a grave mistake to give them the impression that a grown adult sleeps with a stuffed animal!"

"Ooh someone's taken his nit picky pills today," Deadpool snickered.

"My second point is the quality of henchmen you show me consorting with," Doctor Doom went on. "I have not now, nor ever have associated with MODOK. For starters the personality of the MODOK on your show bears very little resemblance to the real MODOK. Even though they are both alike in the personality trait that I find them annoying. Secondly, even if I did employ MODOK's services, I would not tolerate such obvious buffoonery and would have vaporized him into sub atomic particles the second he displeased me! In fact I would have destroyed the entire lot of substandard servants the second I got a chance and replaced them with highly qualified professionals or Doombots."

Doctor Doom thought. "Although I must admit that I did find the idea of Miss Marvel having a romantic relationship with MODOK amusing as well as stomach turning. At the very least I must acknowledge the fact that you have given me some interesting material to torment her with the next time our paths cross."

"My third complaint might come as a surprise to you," Doom went on. "It concerns the intelligence of the so called Super Hero Squad. I know for a fact that Thor is not a vain moron, Captain America is not a clueless idiot stuck in the 1940's, and do not get me started on how much of a priss Iron Man is shown! Do you really believe that people like that could thwart Doom all these years! Okay, The Human Torch and The Thing are fools…And Reed Richards is an absent minded buffoon. That I believe but you barely even show them!"

"And concerning Iron Man I know a G Rated show can't exactly showcase Stark's alcoholism," Doom sighed. "But still you could have worked harder at his personality, or should I say **lack **of it!"

Doom was about to go on when a puff of smoke billowed into the room. "I really need to upgrade my security…" Doom grumbled.

"Hello Doom," A tall figure cloaked in black spoke. "I'm back."

"Oh it's you," Doom frowned. "Peterson, leave us."

"Yes sir," Peterson bowed. "One question: Do you want to actually send the letter or do you simply wish to send a slither of poisonous vipers to the writers?"

"Well the letter was mostly for ranting purposes only," Doom sighed. "And vipers have been overdone. Just save the letter and send it to my inbox so I may revise it and send a more appropriate response."

"Very well I shall prepare some of the Doombots then," Peterson nodded as he left.

"Make it a **squadron** of Doombots!" Doom told his servant. When he left he turned to the cloaked figure. "I suppose you're here for something?"

"The time has come for you to honor our contract," The Mysterious figure said. "Remember?"

"Tonight?" Doom asked.

"Tomorrow night actually," The Figure said. "Mars, Venus and Earth will be in perfect alignment for the portal to be open. According to our contract the Blood of Doom must be shed in order for it to be opened."

"Yes and the second that portal is opened you will double cross me and destroy the world along with Latvertia!" Doom bristled.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with that when you entered into the contract with me in the first place," The figure said. "The one where I gave you some of my magic?"

"And in exchange I allowed a single drop of my blood in order for you to escape your dimensional prison," Doom said. "As far as I'm concerned my debt is paid in full!"

"Oh dear," The figure sighed. "Who have you been talking to?"

"Reliable sources who warned me that you would double cross me!" Doom snapped. "And I did a little fact checking on that army of yours."

"So the answer is no I take it?" The figure sighed. "Oh well, I suppose I have no choice but to honor your refusal."

"Really? Just like that?" Doom didn't believe it. "You're not even going to **try** to kill me in order for your precious portal to open?"

"I don't have to. Fortunately for you Doom there is **another **ample supply of your blood that **isn't **covered in metal," The mysterious figure grinned.

"No, there is…!" Doom began.

"Yes, there is! You know it. I know it. You may not think sonny boy is good enough for anything other than taking care of your stables but he's **perfect** for my needs!" The figure laughed. "And once his blood is shed well…I think we all know where this is going! Ta!"

"NO!" Doom yelled as the Mysterious Figure disappeared.

"Oooh! I wonder where this guy is going! I know! Gamesmaster! Follow that Mysterious Figure!" Deadpool ordered as he worked the controls.

The screen ended up in Factor One's private chamber. "Oh look, who's here," Factor One sighed in boredom. "I'm getting a lot of visitors today."

"Hello Factor One," The mysterious figure spoke. "I need a favor. I need to borrow one of your players. Unicorn as a matter of fact."

"Another favor?" Factor One sighed.

"It will be worth it in order to destroy the X-Men, the Misfits and the human race," The figure said. "Besides your people of course."

"Of course," Factor One smirked. "So what do you need Unicorn for?"

"Just to cause a little chaos and shed some blood in San Francisco…" The mysterious figure told him.

"He'll be ready in an hour," Factor One grinned.

"Sounds like fun! You know something folks? I think I'm going to take a little trip to San Francisco myself!" Deadpool grinned as he told the audience. "See ya!"


	66. The Fashion Show of Doom

**Secret Wars III: The Fashion Show of Doom **

The new Belmont Hotel in San Francisco was all abuzz that warm Wednesday night. Many dignitaries, ambassadors and heads of state had come to meet and discuss the mutant issue. Protestors on both sides were lined up outside the hotel. But it was inside the hotel the true danger was.

"I can't believe you got this all set up in only a few short weeks," Rogue said. The mutants were wearing their uniforms, ready to speak and mingle with the crowd. "I still don't understand why."

"It's called networking Rogue," Emma told her. "Why do you think people like the Hellfire Club and Kingpin are still in business despite having dozens of bases destroyed a hundred times? Ninety percent of this business is about contacts. And quite frankly, we could use a few more. The more powerful the better."

"This meeting of heads of state is a real chance for mutant kind," Scott said. "If we can work out some kind of peaceful dialogue…"

"Oh come on Cyclops," Lance said. "You can't seriously think that a cocktail bar and a buffet is the magic formula for world peace!"

"Why don't you just **sleep **with them? That seems to work for you," Kitty snorted.

"Watch it, Pryde," Lance glared at her. "You're the last person to lecture someone about **sleeping around**."

"Is everything all set?" Emma tried to change the tone of the conversation.

"The buffet is all set," Fred told them. Everyone gave him a look. "Hey! I had a big lunch and a snack before I came here so I wouldn't pig out! Give me **some** credit!"

"Who would have thought a member of the Misfits actually having some **self** **control?**" Kitty glared at Lance. "That's a rare sight!"

"Rarer than the sight of you not on your back in a public setting?" Lance snarled.

"And here we go…" Scott groaned. He gave Emma a look. "You asked me why I was against this? Here's reason Number Three!"

"Yeah we don't exactly have a good track record for special events," Todd admitted as Kitty and Lance bickered.

"Okay I screwed up! I admit it!" Lance fumed.

"More like screwed **around**," Kitty grunted.

"Oh look who's passing **moral judgments** all of the sudden!" Lance snapped. "At least I made sure the woman I was sleeping with wasn't **married!**"

"Do not throw **that** in my face!" Kitty glared at him.

"Why not? You already had a married guy's…" Lance began.

"ENOUGH!" Scott snapped. "All right! I have no time or patience for you two **horny** **idiots** today! So here is how this is going to go down! Alvers, **you** stay away from the **women!** Kitty, **you** stay away from the **men!** And **both **of you stay out of each other's way or so help me God I will personally use the Mass Device to teleport both of you to the Savage Land on some stupid pointless mission to guard rocks or something in the hopes that you'll get eaten by dinosaurs! Got it?"

Scott stormed off. "What's **his **problem?" Kitty folded her arms.

"Besides the huge stick up his ass?" Lance snorted.

"I know," Kitty said. "Seriously!"

"And people wonder **why** we drink," Hank sighed as he went to the bar.

"All right, everyone mingle and try to stay positive," Emma sighed. "Alvers, Pryde you both go on **opposite** sides of the room!"

"Fine with me!" Lance went to the left side of the large hallway.

"I don't have a problem with that," Kitty stiffened and left for the right side of the room.

"Everyone just mingle and be pleasant as possible," Emma felt a headache coming on. "And for crying out loud try to **pretend** you are civilized human beings even if you aren't!"

"Okay!" Todd said cheerfully. He wandered over to a stuffy looking diplomat. "How's it hanging big guy?!"

"I am going to be using my powers to erase a lot of memories tonight, aren't I?" Emma moaned.

"Let's just say that's a good possibility," Scott sighed.

Kitty was walking across the room when suddenly she was grabbed by her arm and dragged into the coat room. "WHAT THE…?"

"Shh! Pryde! Wait a minute!..."

"Listen pal you made a serious mistake whoever…" Kitty then saw who had dragged her into the room. **"YOU!"**

And that's when things started to go downhill.

Back in the main room Scott, Ororo, Rogue, Sam, Althea and Emma were conferring. "All right we know for sure that Namor is on our side," Emma said.

"Great, just who we need," Althea grumbled. Emma gave her a look. "He's not exactly one of my family's favorite people. My dad especially hates him for him just letting one of his noblemen friends seducing my sea witch of a mother and letting her marry him. Okay to be fair, he didn't do that much…It's more of an anger by association thing."

"_Wonderful_," Emma sighed. "Moving on we also know the King of Wakanda is also pro mutant. Storm didn't you have some kind of relationship with him?"

"Well yes," Ororo coughed. "I almost married him."

"Almost?" Emma asked.

"Shipwreck," Ororo sighed. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I know I shouldn't ask but what did he…?" Emma began.

"Yeah Pietro said something about it involving a drunken panther spirit?" Rogue remembered.

"It's **classified!**" Althea snapped. Then she softened. "Besides The Black Panther doesn't blame you Ororo. And you kind of left things open when you left. So things are fine."

"Wait a minute," Scott looked around. "Where's Shipwreck?"

"Yeah if he's got a beef with two of our major supporters…" Sam realized.

"Don't worry," Althea waved. "I had my sisters take him to Japan for a little bit. That way we can prevent any major train wrecks or drunken rampages."

"Good thinking," Ororo breathed a sigh of relief. Then she gasped. "Oh no!"

"What he's not **here** is he?" Althea looked around. "I swear if that drunken moron screws this up…!"

"No, not **him!**" Ororo pointed. "**Someone else** crashed the party!"

"I don't believe it," Sam was stunned as he saw Rocker, Ray and Regan of the MLF walk in casually. The men were wearing elegant tuxedos and Regan was wearing a stunning silver dress.

"This is going to be a problem," Althea muttered as the group went over to intercept the MLF.

"Scott! Ororo! Darlings!" Ray said as cheerfully as possible. "Rogue you look divine! Have you lost weight?"

"Cut the act Ray," Scott snapped. "What are you doing here?"

"And how did you get an invitation?" Rogue asked.

"This town is full of scalpers," Ray smirked.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here! If you're here to cause trouble…" Scott began.

"Us? Causing trouble? Look who's **talking?**" Regan snorted. "Just a quick question, is Avalanche going to sleep with **all **the female dignitaries here or only the attractive ones?"

"Yeah you let **him **in," Ray said. "Why not us?"

"It's sexism and double standards pure and simple," Regan snorted.

"What are you doing here?" Emma said calmly but her tone implied that if they did cause trouble she was likely to tear off their body parts and feed them to some very hungry dogs.

"Last I checked mutants had amnesty here in San Francisco," Rocker said calmly. "And since mutants are the main topic I thought it was important for the MLF to state its case."

"The MLF is a terrorist group!" Rogue bristled.

"A lot of people think the **X-Men** are a terrorist group, Rogue," Ray pointed out. "Even the United States government. But can you honestly **prove **that the MLF has committed any crime?"

"Look Berserker…" Sam sighed.

"No, you **can't!**" Ray finished. "Unlike the X-Men and the Misfits we don't go running around having **sex scandals** or getting in fights on the **six o'clock news!"**

"The MLF has done many **peaceful **things in this war," Rocker pointed out. "We help out mutant runaways in need. Some of them have ended up in San Francisco. We get out stories of mutant oppression on the internet. We even helped bust up that mutant trafficking ring operating in Los Angeles."

"Through questionable means," Emma said.

"Emma you of all people should know that sometimes it takes **questionable** **means** in order to get things done," Regan gave her a look.

"The MLF isn't the only one whose bank accounts have risen due to shall we say…Dealings with members of the FOH and Purity," Rocker said.

"That still doesn't give you the right to march in here and…" Rogue began.

"I am just saying that there is more than one side to the mutant question and we need to appear united," Rocker said very calmly. "We have just as much right as you do to make contacts and try to **peacefully** speak with the heads of state that could influence mutant politics. We are **not **here to fight or cause trouble. Both of us have the same goals, to end this war and to make sure that mutants are treated like human beings. I don't see why we should not work together."

Rocker then leaned closer to Scott. "Besides, it's not like the X-Men and Misfits don't have blood on their hands," He whispered very quietly. "For example, would you really like it if the body of Senator Kelly was dug up and a **complete autopsy** was done? By an **independent party?"**

Scott said nothing. "Oh don't look so surprised Cyclops," Rocker said. "Berserker here told me a lot of interesting stories when he was in the X-Men. Stories about Cobra and **Synthoids**. With a little investigation it wasn't **that** hard to put two and two together."

"It was easier to find out some of the things your little X-Force friends have been doing," Regan snorted.

"We've disavowed any association with X-Force," Scott said briskly.

"Exactly, just as the MLF have disavowed **any** violent means of retaliation against anti-mutant organizations," Rocker said calmly. "Except in self defense of course."

"Of course," Althea gave him a look.

"Like it or not the X-Men and Misfits have somewhat of a reputation for not getting along with other mutant groups," Rocker said. "Or any other group for that matter. Our being here can change that. The MLF have many contacts as well. Why not work together so that the public can see how peaceful we really are? Let's face it, what _alternatives_ do you have? The Hellfire Club and Madripoor? Avalon?"

"He's got a point Cyclops," Althea told him.

"I agree," Emma nodded. "Even I must admit the MLF are rather…effective. And the media finds them less controversial."

"Compared to X-Force and the Hellfire Club we're Little Miss Mary Sunshine and her Rainbow Brigade," Ray snorted.

"Cyclops I give you my word as a fellow mutant and leader that there will be no killings or any MLF violence in San Francisco," Rocker said. "What more do you want?"

"His word is good," Regan said. "Rocker knows how to control **his people**."

"All right," Scott gave in. "But if I even **suspect**…"

"There will be no trouble from us," Rocker interrupted. He turned around as a cameraman walked by and gave a big smile. "Now smile for the cameras."

Scott and the others had no choice but to smile and grin, putting on a show of friendship. "Let me guess you hired this guy?" Scott spoke out of the side of his smile.

"Of course I did," Rocker grinned, showing his large horse teeth. "The media can be such an effective tool."

_You really are a slick one aren't you?_ Emma sent a quick telepathic message, even though she couldn't bypass his defenses at the moment. Thanks to what she suspected was Regan's doing to keep his most private thoughts sealed. But she could talk to him.

_Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment_, Rocker thought back. He knew if he was careful enough she would hear him without hearing his other thoughts.

_I'm just curious_, Emma sent. _Where did a __**street brawler**__ like yourself learn to be so slick and politically savvy? _

_Let's just say I had some very good teachers_, Rocker sent back.

Pietro zipped in and smiled for the cameras, blocking the view of the others. "Guys we have a problem with the guest list here!"

"It's okay. The MLF are our guests Darling," Emma smiled. "Now get out of the way of our shot."

"Not **them**," Pietro replied in a sing song voice, still not moving. "**Someone else** has crashed the party."

"Well throw them **out**," Althea replied back smiling.

"I _**can-an't!"**_ Pietro still didn't move. "He has _**diplomatic immunity!"**_

"What?" Rocker made a motion and dismissed the cameraman. He saw a large path had been cut in the middle of the room. People were deliberately moving away from the figure of Doctor Doom. "I don't believe it!"

"Doctor Doom is **here?**" Scott asked. "I don't believe it."

"You invited **him** and not us?" Ray asked.

"And people call **The MLF** terrorists," Rocker looked disgusted. "Excuse me, please. There are some people even **I** don't want to associate with," He left the group and went in the opposite direction. Ray and Regan looked puzzled but followed him.

"Good God…" Emma was taken aback. "Even with shields I could feel the hate **radiating** off that man! What the devil did Doom do for him?"

"Hey Doom ain't exactly Mister Lovable," Rogue gave her a look. "Come on, let's throw the bum out!"

"We can't just throw the bum out because that bum has **diplomatic immunity**," Emma explained.

"So what? He can just crash any party he wants because of that?" Rogue asked.

"If there is justice in the universe I pray that Shipwreck **never** gets diplomatic immunity," Ororo groaned as they went to deal with Doom.

"Doom," Scott spoke civilly to the Lavertian Dictator. "What a surprise. I didn't know you were invited."

"Well I just happened to be in the neighborhood," Doom spoke in what he thought was a charming manner. "My assistant told me that several invitations were sent out via the UN Mailing List for this party. And this seemed to be the most interesting. And since I am my country's ambassador as well as leader…"

"UN Mailing List?" Rogue blinked. "Wait a minute…Who was put in charge of the invitations?"

"Wasn't it you Emma?" Althea asked.

"No, I had a lot to do so I asked Hank to take care of it," Emma said. "Hank…"

"Uh well I kind of got distracted with my lab work so I asked Bobby and Kitty to work on that," Hank admitted.

"I don't see Kitty…" Althea looked around. "Bobby! Bobby did you work on the invitations?"

"Uh no I was busy," Bobby coughed as he walked up to them.

"Busy doing **what?** You were playing video games all week!" Rogue snapped.

"I was stuck on this really hard level in that new Super Mario game," Bobby said.

"So who did you give the job too?" Scott folded his arms.

"Well I asked Blob…" Bobby began.

"BLOB? YOU GAVE A JOB THIS IMPORTANT TO BLOB?" Emma yelled.

"No, he was too busy putting together the buffet," Bobby remembered. "He said he'd find someone to do it."

"Blob…" Emma gritted her teeth as she saw Fred in the corner. "Come here…I have a question to ask you."

"Uh can I answer it from over here?" Fred gulped.

"Fred who sent out the invitations?" Althea asked. "Please don't say it was my father."

"Of course not. He was busy doing other stuff. I think making up a new drink," Fred scratched his head. "I got Toad to do it."

"Oh God!" Emma groaned. "Toad! How…?"

"Well uh," Todd scratched his head. "Long story short…I was able to create a program that kind of hacked into the UN files. I found the list of all the big shots of all the countries in the world and I sent an e-mail to each one of them. That's how I was able to invite all these people! Pretty clever huh?"

"Very," Doom smirked.

"I'm surprised you would actually show up to something like this Doom," Scott decided to save maiming Toad later. "Giving how you feel about mutants."

"I don't hate mutants personally," Doctor Doom corrected. "I just think they could be a threat to my power in Lavertia. That's all."

"Oh if **that's** all…" Pietro said sarcastically.

"If you don't mind…I'd like to mingle," Doom smirked as he moved away from them.

"Way to go Todd," Althea gave her boyfriend a look.

"How was I supposed to know that Doom was on the list much less he'd accept the invitation?" Todd protested. "I mean there are like a thousand countries on that list!"

"That does explain the large turnout," Emma looked around. "UN Diplomats are notorious for showing up for any party. Some of them would attend the opening of a letter if there was enough chip dip."

"It's not like I invited the MLF," Todd fidgeted. "Hey what are they doing here anyway?"

"Horning in on our action," Althea explained. "Scott this could be a problem. Doom has made a lot of enemies in a lot of other countries over the years."

"Including this one!" Emma added. "This will not help our standing with the US Government!"

"Okay so Doctor Doom is at this meeting along with the head of the MLF who for some reason can't stand Doom," Scott said. "Along with every other person in this room. No need to panic…"

CRASH!

"I DON'T CARE IF EVEN HE DID HAVE YOUR PERMISSION!" Kitty was heard screaming. "PETE WISDOM IS A COMPLETE AND UTTER SCUMBALL!"

"And this is where things start going to hell," Scott groaned and ran to see what was going to blow up in his face.

"Kitty listen to me! I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth!" Pete Wisdom followed Kitty. Behind them was a tall elf woman with white and green hair in a glittering gown that seemed to be made of giant flower petals.

"No, you're sorry you got **caught**!" Kitty snapped.

"You really should have talked to her, Pete," The elf woman said.

"Who asked you?" Kitty shouted.

"Excuse me. But technically I am the victim here I mean you **did** cheat with my husband," The woman said.

"I didn't know he was married!" Kitty shouted. "He didn't tell me!"

"Well you didn't ask," Pete said.

"I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO ASK!" Kitty yelled.

"Hi there! Lance Alvers! Friend of Kitty's," Lance walked up. "How are you doing? So you're the wife of **Pete Wisdom!** The man **Kitty Pryde** was shacking up with?" He turned to a nearby reporter. "Did you get that? Pryde is spelled P-R-Y-…"

"Shut it Lance!" Kitty yelled.

"Oh God…" Emma winced. "Just what we need! **Another** sex scandal!"

"Don't look at me! I **know** I didn't send her an invitation!" Todd protested. "I mean I'm pretty sure. Unless Fairy Land joined the UN…"

"It's not called **Fairy Land**," The female fairy told him. "It's Otherworld!"

"Wasn't that a failed science fiction show back in the 80's?" Pyro blinked. "I'm pretty sure it was."

"Look uh, Miss…I mean Mrs…" Scott was trying to keep things under control.

"My name is Tink, Princess of Fairie," The woman said. "How do you do?"

"Tink?" Pietro snickered at Wisdom. "Dude, your wife is named **Tink?**"

"And here come the Disney jokes!" Wisdom groaned.

"Can you believe this Scott? This woman is trying to get me to go **back** to her husband!" Kitty yelled. "She wants **me** to go back to sleeping with **her husband!"**

"Well I have to get him out of the house," Tink said. "He's in my way!"

"Kinky elf sex love triangle," Lance chirped to a small cluster of reporters nearby. "That's a great headline isn't it? Lord of the Wedding Rings!

"I am going to start erasing minds now…" Emma began to concentrate.

"Emma no!" Ororo stopped her. "Remember you promised!"

"I don't think I did," Emma gave her a look. "Ororo you can't seriously be thinking that you want people to remember **this?**"

"No, but you just wiping people's minds won't help!" Ororo gave her a look.

"Mostly because we put special psychic blockers on several of the guests," Althea added.

"Why?" Emma asked as the three individuals bickered.

"They were afraid to come and have some telepath wipe their memories or read their minds!" Althea told her. "We had to assure them that wouldn't happen! So we gave them flesh covered psychic blockers at the door!"

"Uh sorry, that was my idea too," Todd gulped. "My bad."

"Oh come on Kitty! It's not like you weren't part of a love triangle before!" Lance called out. "Oh wait, you were the only **girl** in the triangle! **There's** the difference!"

"On the plus side I don't think they'll be talking about Lance's love affair anymore," Todd shrugged.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Doctor Doom was heard yelling. "I command you to stop and listen to me!"

"Command **this** jackass!" Rocker was heard shouting.

"That is **not** the proper Lavertian salute and you know it!" Doom yelled back.

"No, they won't," Scott turned and saw Rocker trying to walk away from Doctor Doom. "They'll be talking about this party for a long time!"

"Danko! I need to speak to you!" Doom snapped.

"**You** need to speak to **me?**" Rocker gave him a look. "**Now** you want to talk to me? Forget it!"

"You don't understand…" Doctor Doom began.

"No, **you** don't understand Doom!" Rocker snapped. "I don't need any **inconveniences** in my life! Does **that **sound familiar Doom?"

"Doom," Tink turned around and saw Doom. "DOOM!"

"Doom?" Wisdom turned around and saw Doctor Doom. "What the hell is **he** doing here?"

"I am trying to have an important conversation if you don't…" Doom looked around and saw everyone was staring at him. Including Tink. "YOU? WHAT ARE **YOU** DOING HERE?"

"YOU!" Tink suddenly made a large sword appear and pointed it at Doom. "YOU DARE SHOW YOUR FACE AROUND A PRINCESS OF FAIRIE AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE?"

"Oh dear," Doom let out a sigh. "Here we go."

"Die Doom!" Tink yelled as a bolt of light emitted from the sword. Doom barely missed it and it left a huge hole in the wall.

"Oh we are so not going to get our deposit back on this room," Tabitha remarked.

"I anticipated some kind of confrontation," Doom told her as he prepared an attack of his own. "And I prepared for it!"

"You keep forgetting magic cancels out technology!" Tink shouted as she sent another blast at Doom.

"Not **all** technology!" Doom pulled out a glowing sword of his own. "I always bring a collapsible anti-magic sword capable of…"

ZAPPPBLAAAAAAAAAAAM!

"Well, I did not see **that** coming," Doctor Doom blinked as he saw his anti-magic sword had been blasted out of his hands and was imbedded in a wall.

"Go Princess go!" Rocker called out. "Blast him to atoms!"

"Listen you ingrate I'm here to…" Doctor Doom snapped but left himself wide open for a blast. He would have been blasted if it wasn't for Todd yanking him out of the way. "AAHHH!"

"Come back here and die like a man you tin plated prima donna!" Tink went after them.

"So what **did **you do?" Todd asked as he leapt out of the way of a blast.

"Oh you know," Doctor Doom shrugged. "I tried to take over the Fairie Realm and steal their power a while back. Some people take things like that so personally."

He barely dodged a gold knife. "Perhaps good Princess of the Fairies, Atlantis can come to your aide!" Namor snarled. "Doom has also threatened my homeland and I warned him that crossing our paths would be at his peril!"

"Yeah I could get in on this," The Black Panther hit his fist into an open palm. "Got some payback coming for that time you invaded Wakanda and tried to steal our vibranium!"

"He blew up my bloody castle!" A man with a European accent shouted as he pulled out a gun. "And he keeps trying to invade Luxembourg every chance he gets! That is what we get for having Lavertia as a neighbor!"

"GET HIM!" Someone shouted.

"Boy you just make friends everywhere you go, huh Doomy?" Todd snapped as he and Doom dodged bullets and other weapons. "AL HELP ME!"

"We have to save Doom's rusted hide don't we?" Rogue groaned. "Or else there will be a big international incident where mutants get the blame?"

"Pretty much," Emma sighed. The X-Men and Misfits ran around attempting to calm the rest of the guests down and keep them from killing Doom and each other.

BANG!

"YOU SHOT MY FOOT!" A Spanish ambassador shouted as he hopped up and down. "BLOODY LUXEMBOURG FREAK! THIS MEANS WAR!"

"No! No! This is **not **war! It's just a flesh wound!" Kitty yelled as she tried to stop the Spanish Ambassador from smashing a chair into the other ambassador. "PUT THAT CHAIR DOWN! IT'S JUST A FLESH WOUND!"

"Get out of my way!" Namor yelled. "I will slay Doom!"

"No, I am going to get Doom!" The Black Panther snapped.

"Back off boys! I saw him first!" Tink yelled.

"Food fight!" Someone screamed before pastries and other food flew across the room. Soon several people were throwing food at each other, but mostly at Doom. There was also more gunfire and fist fights breaking out.

"High society my ass!" Regan dodged a cherry pie. "I've seen **frat parties** that were more orderly!"

"And to think, we were worried about **Shipwreck **screwing this up!" Ororo groaned.

"Or the MLF," Rocker added. "I **told **you we weren't going to start anything!"

"WHERE THE HELL IS SECURITY IN THIS PLACE?" Pietro yelled as he dodged laser fire. "SERIOUSLY?"

"Yeah how did they get all these guns past the checkpoint?" Todd yelled.

"We were supposed to have a checkpoint?" Pyro asked.

"And that answers the question…" Scott groaned before screaming at the top of his lungs. **"KNOCK IT OFF!"** For a moment everyone stopped fighting.

"**This **is what you get when you try to be the one to save the world!" Doctor Doom yelled. He was covered in chip dip.

"Save the _world?_ From **what?"** Rocker snapped.

CLANG! CLANG!

"Well actually **I'm **going to be the one to save the world!" Deadpool had blocked a shuriken with his sword. A shuriken that had flown straight at Rocker's head. "Yay! Deadpool! Save the Horseman! Save the world!"

Before anyone could react Unicorn flew out from underneath a table wearing a green and white kimono. "Get out of my way!" He screamed as he headed straight for Deadpool with a drawn sword.

"I don't think so!" Deadpool cackled as he blocked Unicorn's attack.

"What are **you** doing here?" Unicorn screamed.

"Screwing up your plans, duh!" Deadpool snickered.

"IS THERE **ANY **SECURITY IN THIS FREAKING BUILDING OR WHAT?" Scott yelled as several diplomats ran for their lives. "WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE MANIACS DOING HERE?"

"DON'T LOOK AT ME! I DEFINITELY DID NOT INVITE **THEM!**" Todd yelled.

"I **knew** this was gonna backfire in our faces," Rogue groaned as she opened the door and let most of the frightened diplomats out of the room. The only ones that remained were The Black Panther, Namor, Doom, Wisdom, Tink and some drunk guy passed out in the chip dip.

"Who the hell is that?" Tink asked.

"That's Deadpool, mutant nut job extraordinaire," Scott said.

"Oh yeah, I heard about this guy," Wisdom said. "Intel says he really ticked off Gyrich. Something about an ostrich and a bucket of chicken."

"Just think," Jubilee sighed. "One day we're going to look back and tell our therapists about this."

"You're just sore because Factor One took that mess you made in his bathroom out of your last paycheck!" Unicorn yelled.

"And you're just sore because Rocky over there is **a real **horsie and you're just some horny guy!" Deadpool snorted. "You know I've heard rumors about you having this terrible power that you never use but I don't buy it! I want to see this terrible power for myself!"

"Sorry! I only use that power for **special** occasions!" Unicorn snapped. "And I'm afraid there's nothing special about you to use it! Not that I'd stay around long enough in your _charming_ company to find out!"

"Look out!" Jubilee screamed as some kind of dart whizzed out of Unicorn's sleeve headed straight for Rocker.

To everyone's shock Doom stepped in front of Rocker at the last moment, his metal armor deflecting the dart. "Not today Unicorn!"

"What the…?" Rocker did a double take.

"A room full of super heroes and **I** have to be the one to take action while the rest of you just stand around gawking!" Doom shouted.

"Okay now I'm freaking confused," Pietro snapped. "Why are **you** helping Rocker?"

"Yeah don't you like hate mutants or something?" Fred asked.

"Because Daddy wants to welsh on a deal he made with the devil and in order for the devil to collect his due, he has to bump off sonny boy!" Deadpool snorted. "Me, I'm just here for fun."

"Say **what?**" Pietro yelled.

"You're not the only one who's got a megalomaniac for a dad, dude!" Deadpool said. "Rocker's old man is Doctor Doom!"

"Is this **true**?" Namor did a double take at both Doom and Rocker.

"As much as it pains me to admit it," Doctor Doom gritted his teeth. "It appears I do have a biological connection with Mr. Danko here."

"It's not as if I **want **to admit **any** relation to you!" Rocker snapped. "After how you treated my mother you're lucky I didn't attack you on sight!"

"You're only one in this room who didn't," Todd remarked.

"Can we back up here to this deal that Doom made?" Wisdom asked. "What deal and with **whom?**"

"I made an unfortunate alliance with an individual that has supernatural connections," Doom admitted.

"Let me guess," Bobby folded his arms. "You made some kind of deal for more power with some sorcerer dude but then found out he was going to take more than you got? Am I right?"

"I am afraid that your assessment, though rather simplistic is correct," Doctor Doom sighed.

"Let's take another guess, this guy wants to take over the world and the only way he can do it is if the pact is completed," Althea said. "I'm guessing by shedding the blood of Doom it will open some kind of dimensional portal where an army of the damned or something is waiting to invade the Earth?"

"How did you know?" Doom asked.

"I've been paying attention all these years," Althea gave him a look.

"Well now that we've got the plot exposition out of the way," Unicorn pulled several things out of his kimono. "Catch!"

Suddenly dozens of tiny balls threw out in the air. "Oooh! Juggling act!" Deadpool cheered. "Then they exploded and expanded. "Uh oh!"

"Yikes!" Todd dodged one but was caught up in another one. The balls had turned into some kind of strange band of ribbon that tied him up. There were so many they captured almost everyone in the room instantly.

Almost everyone in the room. "Whoo…Good thing I can teleport," Tink teleported back into the room.

"So can I!" Kurt tried to teleport away but couldn't. "What the…?"

Deadpool also wasn't tied up. "Missed me! Missed me! Now you gotta kiss me!"

"I purposely didn't capture you because I wanted to destroy you myself!" Unicorn fumed. "Destroying you in battle will be a great pleasure!"

"You just hate me because I'm beautiful," Deadpool posed. "And my uniform is better!"

"You know what I do like the color scheme of your uniform better," Tink said.

"You did **not **just say that!" Unicorn snarled.

"I think I detect a **weakness,**" Deadpool snickered to himself. He struck another pose. "Face it Uni, your outfit is so out of date! About a couple thousand years actually.."

"My outfit is timeless!" Unicorn snapped.

"That's another way of saying nobody knows what **garbage bin** it came from," Deadpool mocked.

"You think that's funny?" Unicorn snarled at a laughing Tink.

"Very. Face it Unicorn, he is a better dresser," Tink smirked.

"And as a fairy she should know," Deadpool quipped. He looked at the audience. "Oh stop complaining about what I said! I'm a merc with a mouth! I say stuff like this! You want political correctness go read a Strawberry Shortcake fanfic!"

"NOBODY OUT GLAMS **ME!"** Unicorn screamed. "THAT'S IT! WE ARE GOING TO SETTLE THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

"Bring it on bitch!" Deadpool shouted.

"DAKEN! VICTORIA! BRING OUT THE WARDROBE!" Unicorn stormed into the back.

"Oooh! I got some lovely things in my closet!" Deadpool skipped away.

"I'll help!" Tink went after him.

"Uh should we do something?" Kurt asked.

"I guess we should sit back and watch the show," Todd shrugged.

"JUST SIT BACK AND WATCH THE SHOW?" The Black Panther yelled.

"Dude, we're kind of tied up here," Alex said.

"I can't even phase," Kitty said. "There must be something in this stuff that negates our powers!"

"On the plus side Deadpool has riled up Unicorn enough to have him temporarily forget about Rocker and that stupid blood deal," Ray said.

"Yes, **thanks Dad!"** Rocker said sarcastically.

"Technically the contract stated for **my blood**," Doom gave him a look. "How was I supposed to know there was a loophole!"

"Work it girl!" Deadpool strutted out in a black and red dress, red high heels and still wearing his mask.

"Vogue!" Unicorn came out wearing a silver kimono and silver things in his hair. He showed off his silver platform shoes.

"Oh yes Rhett! I shall go to the ball!" Deadpool walked out in a red and black ball gown.

"Face it darling, you know nothing about style!" Unicorn walked out in a elaborate pink Chinese outfit.

"It's usually the **opposite** of what you wear!" Deadpool came out wearing a gold gown over his red and black outfit.

"Okay what the hell were we supposed to do again?" Lance asked as they watched the spectacle.

"Beats me," Scott said.

"For once I'm pretty glad Wolverine ain't here to see **this!"** Rogue said.

"I wish **I** was not here to see this," Emma groaned. "And to think I thought Logan was irresponsible for running off. What did I know?"

"Where are they getting all these outfits?" Jubilee asked.

"Oh Tink always keeps a spare portable closet in her handbag," Pete said. "Don't ask."

"Are these people **always** this _insane _or is this a special occasion?" Rocker yelled.

"This is pretty much the norm for these guys," Ray sighed. "Trust me on this."

"I am afraid I must concur," Doctor Doom sighed.

"And you think I'm not good enough to hang around **your** social circle?" Rocker gave him a look. "Seriously! Look at the friends **you **have!"

"To be fair I have never met Unicorn before tonight," Doom said. Suddenly music pulsated and multicolored lights were shown all around the room. "And I wish I hadn't."

"Is that ABBA?" Pyro blinked.

"I think it's one of the songs from one of those Hallmark exercise CDs," Kitty recognized the tune. "They did an ABBA album to disco music. It's pretty good!"

_"Love me or leave me!"_ Unicorn strutted out in traditional Japanese Wedding dress complete with two pairs of fans. He posed and sang. Daken and Victoria were playing the music, working the lights and throwing cherry blossom petals.

_"Make your choice! But believe me!"_ Unicorn posed. "_I love you! I do, I do, I do, I do!"_

"I **don't** believe **this!"** Doom groaned. Then he saw Deadpool. "Or **that!"**

Deadpool waltzed out in a long bridal outfit complete with veil and bouquet. _"Oh_ _I can't believe it! Can't you see? Can't you feel it! I love you!"_

_"Oh I do! I do! I do! I do! I do!"_ Unicorn sang gleefully before throwing his razor sharp fans. Which Deadpool easily dodged.

Out of Deadpool's bouquet came a gun where he fired on Unicorn while singing. _"Oh I've been dreaming through my lonely past! Now that I've made it I've found you at last!"_

Mini bombs and knives soared out of Unicorn's kimono. _"Come on let's try it! I'll __**beat**__ you! Can't deny it!" _

_"Oh I do! I do, I do, I do, I do!" _Deadpool said as he deflected the attacks.

"Reason Gambit has a phobia about weddings Number Ten!" Remy groaned. "On second thought make it Number **Two!**"

_"Oh no hard feelings between you and me!"_ Deadpool sang as he whipped out a sword from his gown.

_"You must be insane! If you think you're better than me!"_ Unicorn sang as he pulled out his own sword and fought Deadpool.

"We are watching a life and death struggle to a musical number and a drag fashion show," The Black Panther looked at Ororo. "You gave up being queen of Wakanda for **this?"**

"I know I…Huh?" Ororo was stunned as her bonds were cut off.

"Miss me Babe?" Shipwreck grinned. He held a laser knife in his hand.

"I never thought I'd say this sentence but Shipwreck I am **glad** to see you!" Ororo whooped. "Help me untie the others! I'll ask you what you are **doing** here later!"

"Sorry sis, but Dad got away from us," Daria said as she her sisters helped cut the other mutants loose.

"For once I'm not sorry!" Althea was relieved as they were freed from their bonds.

"Neither am I which should tell you how desperate we are," The Black Panther moaned as he was cut free.

"Gentlemen I suggest we put aside our differences and focus on getting these idiots out of here," Shipwreck said to Namor and the Black Panther.

"A sensible suggestion," Namor nodded.

"My God," Emma groaned. "Shipwreck has given a **sensible suggestion**! The world as we know it has just come to an end!"

"Come on Uni! Show me this terrible ultimate power of yours!" Deadpool shouted as they fought.

"Forget it you…" Unicorn then felt a blast of cold wind hit both him and Deadpool "What the…? Uh oh…" Then he saw all the angry heroes and one angry villain glaring at him.

"Yes, **Uh oh** is right!" Ray charged up.

_"Somebody's in trouble!"_ Deadpool laughed as he casually threw his bouquet away.

BANG!

"OW! YOU SHOT ME!" Rocker shouted as he held his arm.

"Oooh, sorry about that dude," Deadpool blinked. "Forgot it was loaded. What the hell…?"

Suddenly a huge dark portal filled with smoke began to open up into the room. "The pact has been made!" Doom shouted. "The gate between our dimensions is open!"

"The portal? But how? He didn't kill Rocker!" Regan gasped.

"Not for lack of trying!" Rocker snapped.

"Who said anything about **killing?"** Unicorn grinned. "All that had to be done was to shed his blood before the end of the night. A **single drop** is enough for the pact to be activated!"

"That's right!" A shadowy figure covered in dark robs emerged from a puff of smoke. "The time has come for the door to this dimension to be opened!" Several demon like figures started to emerge from the portal. "Soon my entire army will cross over and the world will be mine!"

Everyone looked at Deadpool. "Way to go, dummy!" Kitty snapped.

"And you were worried that **I'd** cause trouble at this party?" Shipwreck yelled as his daughters.

"Whose side are you on anyway?" Rogue yelled at Deadpool.

"Whoops," Deadpool blinked. "Sorry. My bad."

Thus began the Third Secret War…


	67. SW III: War of the Demon Lords

**Secret Wars III: War of The Demon Lords**

"Okay everybody! Last time on the Deadpool Show we learned how to make macramé handbags to carry all your ammunition! Then we talked to a guy who knew how to carve wooden spoons out of picnic tables! Oh yeah then a whole bunch of other stuff happened which led to this mysterious demon guy opening up this fun portal to a hellish dimension in a bid to take over all the Coldstone Creamery Stores in the world and other stuff. Maybe kill all the people on Earth too. I wasn't paying attention to that part."

"Who the hell are you **talking** to?" Doctor Doom snapped at Deadpool.

"Oh yeah and Doomy is here too," Deadpool pointed his thumb at Doctor Doom. "He's a real downer!"

"The **one thing** we all agree with him on," Rocker grumbled.

"Despite your best efforts Doom, the pact has been fulfilled," The demon threw off his cloak revealing a blue furred mutant with a handsome head of hair, a goatee and long blue tail that looked like Kurt's. He also wore a regal blue and black armor outfit.

"Holy crap!" Sam's jaw dropped.

"He looks like…" Tink looked at Kurt and back at the demon again.

"He could be your…" Rocker gasped.

"He's **not!**" Kurt snapped. "Believe me, my **real** father isn't much better but this individual isn't my father!"

"Yeah but you gotta admit there is a family resemblance," Regan did a double take. "Are you sure…?"

"Yes!" Kurt snapped.

"Well my good looks are quite common in my dimension," The demon laughed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "As my many, many children can attest to! My Shadow Horde! Thousands of my children and nephews and other relatives that will overrun this planet and destroy the human race!"

"Thousands? Wow. Busy guy," Todd blinked.

"Well a lot of them are just dead bodies so I just used a simple spell to animate their corpses to become my zombie warriors," The demon shrugged.

"Speaking of busy what happened to Unicorn and his followers? Where did they disappear to?" Laura looked around.

"Who cares? We have bigger problems!" Pietro pointed to the demon horde emerging from the portal. They were huge and covered in black fur and scales. They were wearing gold and black armor. Some of them had red fur with black armor.

"Oh my garters and stars you're right!" Deadpool yelled. "We're all out of ice cream cake! There's no more ice cream cake! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO? WHERE'S THE NEAREST CARVEL STORE?"

"It's official," Doctor Doom sighed. "Deadpool has become the **most annoying** person I have ever met. And as you can imagine that is **not a small **achievement!"

"Mad because I stole **your** title?" Deadpool mocked.

"I am not going to respond to you because quite frankly, the end of the world is more important!" Doom snapped. "Actually the end of _As the World Turns_ is more important but you see my point."

"Oh it's not the end of the world Doom," The demon smirked. "Just the end of the human race. It's a small distinction and I can see how you would get confused but still…"

"STOP!"

Everyone turned and looked at a young teenage boy that was completely blue wearing jeans and an open white shirt that exposed his chest. "Oh yes we'll all stop what we're doing so you can say something or put on a shirt," The demon groaned. "Preferably the latter. Wait a minute you look like…"

POP!

"There is a family resemblance isn't there?" Azazel poked his head out of a swirling portal in the middle of the boy's chest.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!" The demon yelled.

"Okay I'm not the only one seeing some dude's head sticking out of some kid's chest right?" Deadpool asked. "Because that is freaky even for me. And I know **freaky!** And I know freaky very well. We're pen pals actually…**"**

"Do you ever **shut up?"** Rogue snapped.

"Ooh touchy, that time of the month?" Deadpool asked. "You know the time when you act like a bitch? Oh wait you do that all the time!"

"After we kill the demons, you're **next**!" Rogue snapped.

"Thank you," Doom sighed.

"Azazel! What are **you** doing here?" Kurt yelled as Azazel jumped out of the portal.

"Hello Kurt," Azazel smirked. "Daddy's home!"

"Oh no…" Kurt groaned. "Not now! Why **now?"**

"This is not good," Scott gulped.

"Tell me about it!" The demon snapped. "I should have known **you'd** crash this somehow!"

"Okay who the hell is **this?**" Doom shouted.

"Oh excuse me where are my manners?" Azazel made a motion. "I'm Azazel, Kurt's father and all powerful Demon Lord. Kurt this is your half brother Nils Stersen. He has the power to open a dimensional portal through his chest into my dimension. Ergo, I and my followers can travel through it. And **this** is your uncle, my brother Azazon. He rules his own charming dimension and has been my rival since we were children."

"I was banished to that dark hellhole by **you!**" Azazon snarled.

"Well I had no choice! You were going to burn down the entire Amazon rainforest!" Azazel snorted. "Plus I was still miffed that you murdered my girlfriend. Well one of my girlfriends. Can't remember her name at the moment but still the principle…"

"And then you get banished to your own hellish dimension!" Azazon snarled.

"It's gotten better since we put in a few swimming pools," Azazel. "But it's still no Earth. So if you think I'm going to allow **you** to conquer this planet before I do…"

"Hold on!" Kurt interrupted. "You're **brothers**?"

"A bit slow on the uptake isn't he?" Azazon sighed.

"I'm afraid so. Yes Kurt, we're brothers. You didn't think you got that lovely blue fur from Mystique did you?" Azazel asked. "I'm the oldest of five children and two have blue fur while I and my sister have red. And the youngest one has white fur. Unfortunately they're all still alive."

"Five?" Kurt did a double take.

"Yes there's me, Azazon, Azula, Azanel and Azakel," Azazel explained. "We don't really get along. Azula moved to this other dimension with her boyfriend where she's some do gooder sorceress. Azanel is some kind of office manager in the netherworld and is too focused on his career as an office lackey. He's a moron. Think Steve Carell in the Office with blue fur and a tail. And the office he works in is pretty much the same as the show only it's populated by demons and ogres and Oni so everyone has horns and stuff. But they're all pretty stupid. And Azkael is a slacker who just jumps from one dimension to another drinking, partying and getting laid! Admittedly he's the one brother I do tolerate but his lack of ambition…"

"Excuse me! Can we back up to **this** part of the family reunion here?" Azazon pointed at Nils.

"Yeah where did **he** come from?" Todd asked.

"Turns out I had a few other children while I was Burke and Nils somehow managed to evolve into well…He got the family looks so to speak," Azazel said.

"Hi bro," Nils waved weakly. "Oh don't look at me like that! I can't control my power! It's not like I have a **choice!"**

"I don't believe this…" Kurt groaned.

"Dude, everyone else is losing members of their families and you're **gaining **more!" Deadpool laughed.

"Shut up!" Kurt snapped. "A few other children? How many is a **few**?"

"Not including you?" Azazel thought. "Well there's Nils, his older brother Kiwi Black…Oh and then there was that other woman back in…Only three. Or four. Five tops. I **know **it's less than seven!"

"Oh God…" Kurt put his hand on his head. "And to think I used to wish for a big family!"

"The important thing now is that I'm here, back on Earth," Azazel said. "Ready to kick my brother's ass! **Again!"**

"You always were an arrogant meathead who thought he could push me around!" Azazon indicated his growing shadow demon horde. "Well try pushing **this** around brother!"

"Please! This is going to be easy," Azazel snorted. "I am going to do what I always do. Remind you that I am the stronger, better, smarter and handsomer brother then steal your girlfriend and sleep with her! HA!"

"Not this time you louse! You and what army!" Azazon shouted.

"How about me and **this army?"** Azazel waved his hand and a portal opened up in Nil's stomach. Dozens of demons flew out of the portal. As well as several other creatures including some familiar red dinosaur like creatures.

"Ooh! Princess Fluffietta Tinkerbell has relatives!" Daria chirped.

"A lot of hungry relatives with big teeth," Lance gulped.

"Oh boy," Scott gulped. "This could be a problem."

"Good thing I brought backup," Doctor Doom touched something on his wrist. Suddenly dozens of Doombots, giant green hulking things burst through the ceiling.

"What the…How did you…?" Scott did a double take.

"I rented a room above this one and put the Doombots in there," Doom explained as the robots started to battle both sets of demons. "Security in this hotel is not as good as you would think."

"Yeah we kind of figured that out," Kitty gave him a look.

"Wait a minute! Why didn't you bring these things out before when everyone was whacking you?" Todd asked.

"One, not **everyone** was whacking me as you so charmingly put it. Just a large number of people who were at the party. And the Princess of Fairie who as anyone with a brain knows, is as peaceful as Attila the Hun. Second if I **had** brought them out before you would have destroyed them and we wouldn't have had anything to fight the demons with in case the contract was fulfilled and the portal opened," Doom explained. "And surprise! That's **exactly** what happened!"

"Oh," Todd nodded as the Doombots fought the demons. "Good strategy."

"I'm not so sure," Pietro pointed as the Doombots were easily destroyed by the demon armies.

"Fine! Then I'll use my sonic dimensional incapacitator to…" Doom yelped as one of the red demon relatives of Princess Fluffietta Tinkerbell bit into his metal contraption that was on his arm. "LET GO!"

"Bad doggy! Bad! Bad doggy!" Deadpool sliced off the monster's head. "There you go Doomy! I saved your arm."

"Great…" Doom looked at his ruined device on his arm. "Unfortunately my hide is still in question."

"Got any more **bright ideas**?" Emma asked sarcastically.

"Quite frankly no," Doom remarked. "Those two were it. I know it's a bit uncharacteristic of me to only have two backup plans but I was in a hurry."

"I have an idea. How about we fight these bastards and destroy them all before they escape this room and take over the world?" Rogue asked.

"Works for me," Tabitha powered up.

"You're playing my song," Wisdom smirked.

"Yeah I'm up for that," Rocker nodded.

"Gonna be just like old times," Ray powered up.

"Go after the Shadow Demons first," Scott ordered. "Since Azazel's army is fighting them too and they're the larger threat!"

"Yah we can save my relatives for later," Kurt agreed.

"Dude aren't they **all **like your relatives?" Alex asked.

"Just shut up and fight," Kurt glared at him.

"Avalanche, don't use your powers!" Althea ordered. "You might open a wall or something where they can escape!"

"Seriously? Damn it!" Lance swore.

"Here," Tink conjured up a long sword like lance with her magic and threw it to him. "Use this!"

"Nice…." Lance grinned as he held it. "Let's rock!"

What happened after that was a fierce and savage battle. Enemy and friend joined forces against both demon armies. Demon armies made up of both living and undead demons. Demon army fought against demon army as well as mutants and their allies. It was a horrible hour of blood and gore and horror found in only the goriest of horror films. It was a time that tested the strength and mettle of all those there and it would be a darkness that would reside in their nightmares for years to come.

_"Heaven! I'm in heaven!"_ Deadpool sang as he danced around slicing and blowing up everything in his path. _"And my heart is so full of joy I can hardly speak…"_

Except of course for Deadpool who was having the time of his life.

It was also a weird bonding moment for Doctor Doom and Rocker who were forced to fight back to back against the demons. "It's not hard to knock these suckers down!" Rocker did a roundhouse kick to an undead demon. "It's getting 'em to **stay** down that's the problem!"

"If I had more access to my weapons that would not be a problem," Doom was forced to head butt a living demon warrior to knock them down. "I must admit I'm impressed by your fighting prowess."

"Not everybody lives in a castle surrounded by robot butlers and their own army," Rocker snorted as he fought. "But for an aristocrat you're only **half** bad at this."

"I admit I have been slipping in my personal training," Doom grunted. "I've been busy."

"That's no excuse for weakness!" Rocker snarled as he took down another demon.

"Perhaps you really are more like me than I thought?" Doom grumbled.

Azazon and Azazel fought each other with two swords in each hand, thrusting and paring, neither one yielding to the other. "Face it Azazon, you could never defeat me and you know it!" Azazel shouted as they fought.

"You always had to take everything that was mine just because you think you **can!**" Azazon screamed. "Just like you took Terra! And that's why I killed her! Because she left me for you!"

"That was the name of my girlfriend you killed?" Azazel asked.

"No, that was the name of our **dog** you jerk!" Azazon snapped. "She broke my heart by choosing you so I broke her **neck!**"

"Wait a minute!" Azazel shouted. "Terra didn't die like that. She was burned to a crisp by a fire spell Azula made."

"Oh right," Azazon stopped fighting long enough to ponder. "That **was** her. I think it was the cat whose neck I broke."

"We didn't have a cat," Azazel told him. "We had a cousin Lyle who had cat ears but last I heard he's still alive."

"Well I know I killed **some** cat," Azazon blinked. "Maybe it was the neighbors?"

"That could have been," Azazel said. "We did set fire to their houses a couple of times."

"That's because they were jerks that constantly complained about all the noise we made!" Azazon agreed. "Hold on, did you date their daughter? Is that the one I killed?"

"No, that was Azakel," Azazel waved. "Remember he knocked her up? And then her brother tried to put a spear through his head."

"Yeah and we then turned him into a human pretzel and burned down his house," Azazon laughed. "That was a good day."

"And then when those soldiers tried to kill us all you decided to scare the nearby pharaoh by cutting off the heads of his prize panthers and put them in his bed," Azazel remembered. "That was classic!"

"Of course! Now I remember! It wasn't a cat, it was a **panther **and you killed the other one!" Azazon laughed. Then stopped. "So who did I kill? I mean what was the name of the woman that you stole from me?"

"You don't remember?" Azazel asked. "I mean you off all people should know that. Me I've slept with so many women it's hard to keep track unless they're completely psychotic…"

"I know it's annoying," Azazon thought. "Right on the tip of my tongue. It must have started with a T. I can't believe this. I don't remember her name at all."

"Well neither do I and now I'm mad because I'm going to be thinking about this all day and it's going to drive me crazy!" Azazel threw up his hands. "In fact are you sure it was me that stole her and not Azakel or…?"

"Now that I think about it I'm not so sure it was you after all," Azazon said.

"In other words you're holding a grudge over something that I may not have even done!" Azazel snapped.

"Well you did plenty of other things to me!" Azazon snapped.

"This is not going to be about that stick is it?" Azazel asked.

"Scout was my favorite doll and you had no right to set it on fire!" Azazon snapped.

"Oh for crying out loud, we were both only boys then! That's stupid!" Azazel snapped.

"It wasn't stupid to me!" Azazon yelled.

"Okay one, Scout wasn't even a doll! It was a stick with a small nut head tied on it," Azazel snapped. "Two the only reason I touched your stupid doll was that you threw my toy chariots in the river!"

"They were rocks!" Azazon yelled.

"I had an active imagination! They were toy chariots to me!" Azazel snapped. "Boy did we come from a poor family."

"We lived in a cave in the mountains because the villagers wanted to destroy our family because we were freaks! How rich could we have been?" Azazon snapped.

"Got pretty rich after we started attacking those merchants," Azazel shrugged.

"True," Azazon said. "Truella! That's it! That's the name of the girl I loved!"

"**Her?** That's the woman you're all upset over?" Azazel shouted. "I don't believe it!"

"I loved her!" Azazon snapped.

"You and every other man with a purse full of coins," Azazel snorted.

"She was mine and you stole her from me! And that's why I killed her!" Azazon shouted.

"She was anyone's for a few gold coins! God! All this over a stupid prostitute!" Azazel snapped.

"She was not stupid! She had a pure heart!" Azazon yelled.

"Only thing about her that **was** pure!" Azazel snorted. "And even then I'm not so sure!"

"She was the first woman to see past my looks and accept me for what I was!" Azazon yelled.

"She was blind as a bat as well as greedy," Azazel snapped. "She thought we wore fur coats to bed! And I didn't see you in any hurry to correct her!"

"She was mine and you took her from me!" Azazon yelled.

"Took her? I paid a damn good price for her and what did you do? Run in and kill her and soil my good rug! I loved that rug! It matched everything I had in the room!"

"And that's why it felt so good to destroy it in front of you!" Azazon laughed.

"Excuse me," Doctor Doom blasted a demon and turned to them. "I hate to barge in on a family discussion but are you telling me that this entire feud and this plot to destroy the human race is all about some **ruined carpeting**?"

"Demons take interior decorating very seriously," Azazel sniffed.

"This is one of the **stupidest **days…" Doctor Doom put his head in his hands.

"Unfortunately I have grown to **expect **days like this one," Emma remarked as she pounded one demon in her diamond form.

"Well expect more of the same because this is the end of the human race!" Azazon laughed as he summoned more demons from the portal.

"We've got to shut down that portal!" Wanda yelled. "Anybody know how to do that?"

"I don't know the frequency for this portal," Amanda shouted as she blew up another demon with her magic.

"Frequencies?" Namor asked as he beat up a demon.

"Portals to other dimensions are like doors, and all doors have specific keys," Tink explained as she sliced open a demon.

"Yeah not every dimension is the same," Wisdom shouted as he used his mutant power to destroy more demons. "And it's not always a good idea to experiment with these frequencies unless you know exactly what you're doing!"

"Why not?" The Black Panther asked as he gave a roundhouse kick to another demon.

"Because you might accidentally open up another portal to another dimension," Amanda shouted as she destroyed another demon.

"Uh you mean like **that** one?" Todd pointed to the corner.

Another purple portal appeared in the corner. "Yes, Toad. Just like **that** one…" Amanda sighed.

"That wasn't me! I swear it!" Lance shouted.

"How could it be **you?** You're not even using…Never mind!" Doom groaned. "Everyone prepare yourself for the worst thing imaginable!"

"Azazon! Prepare yourself!" Ilyana stepped out of the portal in full armor and with a sword.

"A teenage girl with a sword, yeah that's pretty bad," Deadpool quipped.

"WHO IS **SHE?**" The Black Panther yelled.

"My little sister," Peter groaned.

"Little **sister?"** Namor asked.

"Who happens to rule **another** dimension filled with demons," Ororo sighed.

"How many demon filled dimensions **are** there?" The Black Panther groaned.

"At least three," Todd said matter of factly.

"Of course," The Black Panther groaned.

"I know that look," Pietro said. "You're beginning to think you dodged a bullet when Storm decided not to marry you, aren't you?"

"Quicksilver remind me to do something **painful** to you later when I have the energy," Ororo glared at him.

"Hello Brother," Ilyana growled as she prepared for battle. "I see you are busy with **two** of my rivals! So I thought I'd come and help!"

"Sure why not?" Doom said sarcastically. "What's **one more** insane lunatic in this battle?"

"Do I really want to know what these two did to…?" Peter began.

"No, you don't," S'ym appeared from the portal with Benos, Stephan and Max (Kurt's other half brothers who were currently working for Ilyana)

"Trust us on this one, bro," Stephan said. "She's really mad at them!"

"Especially you, Azazel!" Ilyana snarled.

"It's because of my idiot sons you employed right?" Azazel sighed.

"Part of it but mostly it's those shadow wraiths you sent to my enemy Belasco so he could try and take over Limbo again!" Ilyana snarled. "Note I said the word **try**. Meaning he **failed**!"

"And now that his ass has been kicked, she's going to kick **yours!"** S'ym snorted.

"Sorry Father," Benos gulped. "It's not that we want to fight you but…"

"She's **really** scary," Max indicated Ilyana.

"Scarier than Mom," Stephan shuddered.

"Oh well in that case I **do** understand," Azazel sighed. "I won't blame you boys. Just as I know you won't blame me for **this!**"

He sent out a huge energy ball directly at them. "DUCK!" Max screamed like a girl and hid under a table.

Ilyana calmly stood there and caught the energy ball in one hand. "Ha! Call **this** a magical blast? Belasco threw larger ones when he was in a **good mood**!"

"Oh crap," Azazel gulped just before Ilyana threw the energy ball directly at him. He was sent flying through the wall. "That hurt!"

"You have some interesting friends and relatives," Namor looked at Scott.

"Interesting isn't the **word** for them!" Scott groaned. "Head's up!"

Azazon threw a fire ball at the mutants. "Oooh! Fire!" Pyro took control of it. "Nice and fiery!"

"Pyro! Burn the undead demons!" Wanda shouted.

"Okily-Dokiley!" Pyro twanged as he did as he was told. "Can I burn some of the living demons too?"

"Yeah go nuts," Lance rolled his eyes. "Oh wait you already **have.**"

"Fine! I'll just make more soldiers you **can't** burn!" Azazon conjured up several shadow warriors.

"Or touch! Whoa!" Fred yelled as he passed right through a shadow warrior.

Kitty put herself in phase as she grabbed one shadow warrior. "Funny! I have no problem with that!" Kitty fought off the shadow warrior.

"How can she...?" Fred blinked.

"Phasing makes her intangible, shadows are intangible!" Emma snapped as she fought a demon. "Therefore two intangible objects can touch each other if they share the same space!"

"Oh right," Fred nodded as he punched out a demon. "Got it."

"I can borrow some of…" Rogue began.

"Still won't be enough," Azazel stood up.

"He's right. Only magic can destroy a shadow demon completely," Ilyana snarled.

"How about **this?**" Azazel looked at Ilyana. "Azazon is the greater threat. We combine both our magic in order to take him down? Agreed?"

"And why would I agree to **that?**" Ilyana asked.

"Because at the very least I don't want Earth to be reduced to a pile of smoking cinders and a big ball of fire when I conquer it," Azazel explained. "I have had enough of that in my old dimension."

"He has a point," Peter told his sister.

"We've managed to hold them back just by the hairs of our teeth and I've used psychic suggestions to keep the police away but I can't hold this off forever…" Emma panted.

"Awww but this party is just getting started!" Deadpool said as he gleefully hacked a dead demon up, spattering blood everywhere.

"You know what I think?" Todd said. "I think we just blew the deposit we plunked down on this room."

"So this is what hell is? Surrounded by idiots and maniacs," Doom gritted.

"Well then you should feel right at home then," Azazel quipped. "My children! We fight with the mutants! Attack!"

"Agreed! Attack!" Ilyana's sword glowed. She and Azazel fought Azazon and his magic as the others fought more demons and shadow demons as they emerged from the portal.

Kurt heard a cry and saw that Nils had been hiding under a table. A shadow demon grabbed him. "Let him go!" Kurt teleported over and rescued his brother. "Are you okay?"

"You, you saved me!" Nils gasped!

"Well brothers should stick together," Kurt said.

"More importantly if **you** die we'll be stuck with Azazel and his army in **this **dimension!" Laura slashed through another undead demon.

"We have to shut down that portal somehow!" Scott shouted.

"Scarlet Witch! You can help us! Lend us your power to shove them back in and seal it up!" Azazel shouted.

"Oh boy! Magic time! It's **magic!"** Deadpool danced around and fought. "Where's Doug Henning when you need him?"

"Everyone focus on your powers! Force them back!" Azazel ordered. Some of Azazel's army could use magic as well and forced the shadow demons back into the portal.

"How was this portal opened in the first place?" Ilyana shouted.

"Doom made a pact with Azazon and when his son's Rocker's blood was shed by Stupid here…" Tabitha pointed to Deadpool.

"Well me!" Deadpool snapped.

"Originally it was when the blood of Doom was shed," Doctor Doom said. "Wait are you thinking of…"

"Yes! I'm going to need some blood!" Ilyana made several hand signs, then a glowing pentagram was shown in the air.

"Got what you're saying," Azazel held his sword. "Doom, Doom Junior…I need a prick of both of you please!"

"Why both of us?" Doom snapped.

"To make the spell stronger! Even I knew that!" Rocker snapped as he let Azazel cut him lightly on the finger. "Just stop whining and take off your glove!"

"This better work…" Doom did as he was told. "Doom does not shed blood lightly."

"Doom doesn't even go to the **bathroom** lightly," Deadpool snickered. "Ooh! Big glowy thing!"

"Kamausuakaaaaa! Ullleaneeaaa! Yentheaaaaaa!" Ilyana chanted as she forced the pentagram to hit Azazon's portal.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! THIS IS NOT OVER!" Azazon screamed as he and his followers were dragged back into the portal. It was sealed with an explosive bang.

"Really? Looks over to me," Azazel quipped.

"Now that only leaves us with **you!**" Kurt glared at his father. Azazel's army had already retreated into the portal that Nils had provided.

"Don't worry Kurt," Azazel grinned as he put his hand on Nils' shoulder. "I won't invade the Earth. For now." Then he teleported away with the boy in a puff of smoke.

"NO!" Kurt yelled.

"Don't bother," Ilyana sighed. "He may be temporarily drained but he still has enough power to teleport himself anywhere on this solar system and beyond. You won't find him so easily."

"So we're just going to have to wait until Daddy comes back and wants to take over the world?" Deadpool shrugged. "Ain't that always the case with these kinds of megalomaniacs? Right Doomy?"

"Remind me to kill you for your insolence some other time," Doom glared at Deadpool.

"**His** insolence?" Ororo snapped. "We would not have been in this position if it were not for **you**!"

"She's got you there, Doomy!" Deadpool laughed.

"STOP CALLING ME DOOMY!" Doctor Doom yelled.

"Uh **excuse me!"**

"What?" Scott looked behind him and saw a very angry Unicorn in a ruined kimono. "Oh crap I forgot about him!"

"Just because you won against the demons doesn't mean you won against **me!"** Unicorn snarled. "It's time I finished this game once and for all! By finishing **you!**" With a scream a thousand small streams of paper emerged from his kimono sleeves.

"PAPER BOMBS!" Todd screamed. "DUCK!"

"Oh crap..." Lance groaned. "If it isn't one thing it's another!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!


	68. Unicorn's Terrible Power

**Unicorn's Terrible Power**

"DUCK!"

BOOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOOM!

"Are we dead?" Todd moaned when the smoke cleared.

"Uh no!" Ilyana gave him an angry look. She looked exhausted as she had used her force field to surround everyone else at the last minute.

"Oh right, you can do that," Todd blinked. Then he looked around the room, which looked even worse than before. "Ugh. We are definitely not getting our deposit back on this room!"

"There's even more blood on the walls than there was before," Tabitha winced in disgust.

"Well all the dead bodies are all pureed or whatever..." Pyro explained. "Those I didn't burn."

"Yeah and I'm not freaked out one bit," Jubilee said. "I think we're getting used to it."

"Too bad you won't live long enough to get even more used to it," Unicorn snarled. "Just let me set off more paper bombs!"

"Why? Because you're too **chicken** to use that so called terrible power of yours?" Deadpool snapped. "Or maybe this so called terrible power you have isn't so great after all?"

"Don't **go** there!" Unicorn snarled. "I'm warning you…"

"Wimpy power! Wimpy power!" Deadpool taunted. "So **that's** why you work with weapons and you're not even very good at **that!**"

"Okay that's it! You are going to die **first!**" Unicorn screamed as he whipped out his sword. "AGGGGHHH!"

"OOOOOOH! SHINY!" Deadpool quipped as he pulled out his own sword and fought him. "Okay so I ripped off that line from Sabertooth! Sue me!"

"Draken! Victoria! Do nothing!" Unicorn ordered as they fought. "This is **my** fight and no one will take it from me!"

"You're the boss," Draken shrugged casually.

"So what do we do?" Todd asked.

"We take care of the **other** trash," Laura shot out her claws and growled at Draken and Victoria.

"Oh please," Draken waved. "Put those away and watch the show. Or aren't you **civilized **enough to do that?"

"And they call us bloodthirsty," Victoria smirked.

"They're right," Althea said. "Let them fight it out first. It's a matter of…Well I can't say **honor** because neither of them have any. It's the principle of the thing."

"To be honest, I could kind of use a breather," Todd nodded.

"Gotta admit those two are good," Alex said as they fought.

"Yeah it can't be easy having a sword fight in **those** heels," Emma admitted.

"I swear I have no idea who I'd rather root for," Wanda grumbled.

"Perhaps we will get lucky and they will kill **each other**?" Doctor Doom suggested. "Which is fine by **me!"**

"Uni is so horny! Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah!" Deadpool danced around as they fought. "Oh come on! A stupid little sword? This is the big guns? Seriously! I have big guns!" He pulled out a blaster and shot at Unicorn.

"This sword can hurt **Sinister** and kill him!" Unicorn laughed as he dodged the bullets. "Imagine what it's going to do to a loser like **you!**"

"Really? Now that is interesting?" Deadpool was definitely interested as he dodged flying shuriken from Unicorn's kimono. "But I'm much more interested in this terrible power of yours."

"That is none of your damn business! I never use it unless it's absolutely necessary and it won't be to take you down!" Unicorn shouted as they fought.

"Come on Uni! Use your power!" Deadpool laughed. "Do it! Do it! Do it!"

"DIE FREAK!" Unicorn screamed as he did a flip and sent out two small maces on chains out from his kimono sleeves.

"Dude, you're a cross dresser with a horn on his head! Oh yeah you're **normal!**" Deadpool taunted as he dodged them expertly and landed on the last chandelier standing.

"What will it take to make you dead?" Unicorn screamed as he sent the maces out again. He destroyed the chandelier but Deadpool dodged the maces.

"Boy they're really going at it," Fred gulped.

Finally after a huge fight Deadpool finally did something unexpected. He did a back flip and grabbed Unicorn in a huge hug. "Aww! Someone needs a hug!"

"Get off me you fool!" Unicorn shoved him off. Then he noticed there was a piece of paper stuck to his chest. The paper said BOOM. "What the…"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Well what do you know? The pen is mightier than the sword," Deadpool remarked. "Especially if the pen is filled with an explosive liquid instead of ink."

"AGGGGHHH!" Unicorn lay on the ground writing in pain. A huge wound was on his chest. It was clear that it was a fatal wound. "H-How?"

"You're not the only dude who can do that paper bomb trick," Deadpool snorted. "Picked it up in 'Nam. Wait was I in the Vietnam War? Or did I just watch a lot of movies about Vietnam? I know I got **something **in that movie theater. Gave me the runs."

"Heh…(cough) heh…" Unicorn coughed as he tried to laugh. "I have to hand it to you. No one has ever made me feel pain like this in a long time. I truly thank you for making me savor this pain…"

"What you some kind of maschochist or something? Okay I can work with that. How about some more pain?" Deadpool stabbed him in the side. "Now the only shot you have is if you use that terrible power of yours. So what do you say?"

"You're…right…" Unicorn coughed. "Victoria…"

"Here it comes," Scott said as Victoria brought out a small satchel.

She opened up the satchel, inside was a small white flower with some soil. "Must be some kind of plant…" Rogue began. "Huh?"

Unicorn touched the plant. It turned blue. Then red. Then orange. Then yellow. "All the pretty colors of the rainbow at my command…" Unicorn giggled.

"That's **it?"** Deadpool shouted. "No explosions? No fires? No ice shards? No big glowy shiny balls of energy that blow up the world? Just changing the color of **flowers?** **That's** what you can do?"

"I know…" Unicorn coughed up some blood. "Isn't it…A **terrible** power?"

"Lousy," Deadpool grabbed his gun and shot Unicorn in the chest two more times. Another sputter and the cross dressing assassin was dead.

"Well that was rather anti-climatic," Doctor Doom remarked.

"Unbelievable," Rogue blinked. "Deadpool was **right?"**

"I know, I'm pretty freaked out too," Deadpool said.

"One down…Two to go," Laura glared at Victoria and Draken.

"As much as I'd love to have a nice bloody battle with you dear **Auntie,**" Victoria smirked. "We really need to go home now and inform Factor One of what happened."

"It was his own fault if you think about it," Draken said in a bored tone. "If he just hadn't ordered us to stay out of it."

"One **less **person to boss us around," Victoria grinned. "Thanks Deadpool! We owe you one!"

Both Draken and Victoria threw a smoke bomb. When the smoke finally cleared they disappeared. "What is it with these people and smoke bombs?" Deadpool coughed. "Don't they know that's not approved by the American Medical Society?"

"They're gone," Wanda said. "Probably run off back to Madripoor to report on what happened."

"It doesn't matter," Laura said. "Factor One is not going to be happy that one of his most loyal and devoted followers is dead."

"By Deadpool's hand no less," Hank remarked as Deadpool stood over Unicorn's body. "Fate truly is a fickle mistress."

"Well that was fun," Ilyana sighed. "I must return to Limbo to rest. Come demons!"

"See ya around brother!" Benos waved as they left the room with the others through a portal.

"I guess I'm not the only one around here with weird relatives," Rocker snorted.

"You have **no** idea," Kurt groaned. "We should start a support group!"

"Some power! What a gyp!" Deadpool was frustrated. Then he picked up Unicorn's sword. "On the other hand…What the guy lacked in talent, he more than made up for in good taste in swords. I love party favors!"

He looked at everyone. "Well kiddies, it's been fun saving the world from Armageddon and all that crap. But I gotta go. I hear a bucket of fried chicken calling my name. At least I **think** it's my name." Before anyone could stop him, he teleported away.

"We're going to see more of Deadpool in the future aren't we?" Sam groaned.

"Unfortunately," Althea sighed. "I guess we'd better call SHIELD now."

"SHIELD? Why call **them?**" Bobby asked.

"Because even though the San Francisco Police Department has seen a lot of freaky stuff over the years, I doubt they're **qualified** to handle the aftermath of a demon invasion from another dimension," Tabitha gave him a look.

"Oh right," Bobby looked around. "Ew…We made a mess."

"Yeah a big one," Ray groaned. "It's all coming back to me now. The reasons why I left…"

Three hours and one SHIELD platoon later…

"Okay you all know the drill," Nick Fury sighed a few hours later after SHIELD had been called in to help clean up the situation and remove the dead demon bodies. "This demon invasion **never** happened. Any demons seen were only **illusions**. Illusions made by Unicorn when he and Doctor Doom tried to attack the conference at the same time."

"But Unicorn couldn't make illusions," Fred frowned. "He could only…"

"Nobody else **knows** that Blob!" Pietro interrupted.

"Oh right," Fred realized.

"Well I hope SHIELD knows a good dry cleaner," Wanda winced. "Because these **illusions** are getting blood all over the floor."

"Can I burn the carpet?" Pyro asked.

"No!" Fury snapped.

"How about the bodies?" Pyro asked.

"No!" Fury snapped. "You **can't** burn **anything **so don't ask!"

"Anything **else,**" Lance corrected as he looked at a few charred demon bodies.

"Oh right," Pyro scratched his head. "Forgot about that."

"What about Deadpool?" Todd asked. "How you gonna explain him killing Unicorn?"

"Simple, someone hired him to kill Unicorn and he did so," Nick Fury said. "Which is basically the truth."

"If by **someone** hiring him you mean **himself**, then yes," Pietro smirked. "Okay it's a technicality but still…"

"As far as I'm concerned it's one more reason to hunt down that maniac but considering he murdered another maniac that's been on our most wanted list for a long time…" Fury sighed. "Basically the X-Men and Misfits teaming up with the Black Panther and Namor saved the day."

"Whoop de do," Rogue twirled her finger. "People still think we're a bunch of crazies!"

"Yeah and Kurt's dad is out there planning who knows what using his half brother as a pawn!" Alex said.

"They'd think a lot **worse** if they knew you people were related to not **one **but **three** rulers of demon dimensions," Fury remarked. "And as for Azazel…Well we're just going to have to wait for him to show his face. I'll put in a call to Strange. Maybe he can get some leads?"

"Why can't we just use Cerebro to track down Nils?" Kurt asked.

"Because obviously Azazel has some kind of cloaking spell or something around him otherwise Cerebro would have picked him up before now," Wanda groaned.

"Azazel is no fool," Ororo said. "He will not play his hand until he has an advantage."

"And there's no way he's going to risk his free ticket out of demon jail until he's ready to try something," Lance agreed. "So we know he's not gonna hurt him."

"Yah just keep him prisoner and use him," Kurt sighed.

"Well that's another thing we can put on the list," Todd said. "Now that we've crossed getting rid of Unicorn and saving the world from demons off it."

"So we're all in agreement of what to say when the press wants to talk about this little incident?" Fury asked. "Just stick to the script and say 'no comment' after it. Anything else?"

"Just one," Rocker raised his hand. "I would appreciate it if no one here mentions my **unfortunate** relationship with a certain tin plated maniac that nearly got us all killed."

"Oh really?" Bobby smirked and folded his arms. "Well maybe you might want to reconsider that little thing you had over us then?"

"Dude, he can **still **blackmail us," Pietro whispered in his ear. "If we take him down, he'll take us down!"

"Oh right," Bobby's face fell. "Never mind."

"I'm too tired to even **ask **what that's all about," Fury rubbed his nose. "And something tells me I'm better off not knowing."

"And not knowing is a pretty good defense if you ever get court-martialed," Shipwreck said cheerfully.

"Why is the sailor still **here** and not in Japan?" Fury asked.

"You have no idea how long I have been asking **that** question," Ororo sighed.

"Here's another one. Just out of curiosity, how many secrets are we gonna end up taking to our graves when this is all over?" Kitty groaned.

"I dunno. You ever get the feeling that someone up there just **lives** to make us suffer?" Scott groaned.

"Hey that's **two** good questions!" Pyro said cheerfully. Everyone glared at him. "I know, I know. Shut up."


	69. Visions of the Past

**Visions of the Past**

While that mess was going on in San Francisco another mess was just beginning at the exact same time in New York.

"Look you know our orders! Try to capture this guy unharmed!" Haskett yelled as several shuriken flew out. He and a squad of MRD along with Darkgrin in his wolf form hid behind several crates in an alley somewhere in New York City.

"We should have taken more than a squad even if this guy isn't a mutant!" Allen snapped.

"He's not a mutant! We can handle him!" Haskett shouted.

BOOOOOM!

"He's very good with grenades," Allen winced.

"Just throw the gas at him!" Haskett snapped.

"Too late, he's gone…" An MRD soldier said. "How'd he do that?"

"He's inside the building!" Darkgrin snapped.

"Let's go!" Haskett shouted.

They ran inside and saw a shocking sight. Three men in odd blue uniforms lay dead. Another three were fighting Bill but were easily overpowered. "MRD! STOP AND…" Haskett shouted.

Suddenly several black android type robots burst out of several containers. "BATS! Destroy them!" One of the blue garbed men shouted before he got killed by Billy.

"What the hell…?" Allen yelled as he ducked out of the way of laser fire.

"They're called Battle Android Troopers! The original tin can troublemakers Cobra uses!" Bill snarled at them. He charged into battle.

"Here we go again…" Haskett groaned. "Come on! Let's deal with these tin cans first!"

Meanwhile outside the building….

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Pietro asked. He had teleported in with Todd and Althea using the Mass Device.

"Look Bill called me not even ten minutes ago with a lead on Cobra and something about Wraith being captured. I'm pretty sure…" Althea began.

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

A loud explosion shattered some windows. "Yeah this is the place all right…" Althea moved out of the way of the shattered glass falling. "I recognize the explosions."

CRASH!

Bill jumped out of one of the few windows and landed next to them. "What no limo?" He panted.

"Shut up Billy," Althea said. "I see once again I have to save your hide."

"I was doing just fine, Puddles," Bill snorted.

"Oh yeah you were…DON'T CALL ME PUDDLES!" Althea snarled.

"Can we cool the reunion until we get home?" Pietro asked.

"Yeah there's MRD in there and I don't think they'll be too thrilled to see you guys so far from the safe zone," Bill said.

"Good point. Let's go yo!" Todd nodded.

"Is he always this articulate, Puddles?" Bill smirked. "OW!"

"I'll Puddles **you**…" Althea twisted his ear as they teleported away.

A few minutes later the MRD staggered out. "Okay we better call for a clean up crew…" Haskett coughed. "And a couple of coroners…"

"I can't believe we survived…" An MRD moaned. "I can't believe we survived…"

"Well that went well," Allen grumbled.

"At least we know this was a Cobra Base, and it's been taken out," Allen suggested. "If you think about it, we're both on the right track."

"Too bad we couldn't get him to work with us," An MRD soldier said. "That would make this a whole lot easier."

"Work with a **freak?** Are you **kidding** Mendon?" Haskett asked the soldier.

"Technically the guy's not a mutant," Allen pointed out.

"Yeah he's an unknown type of freak which is **worse!**" Haskett snapped.

"There are many things not known in this world? Are you going to fear them all?"

"Now what?" Haskett turned around and saw an old woman in a cloak.

"There is so much you do not know and fear. And yet there is even more you do not know and **should** fear…" It was Agatha Harkness.

A Japanese man in dark robes appeared beside her. His form seemed almost transparent. "You must discard all fear. Fear will hold you back. Ignorance will imprison you. And ignoring the past will destroy you."

"Boy the nuts just all come out in New York don't they?" Allen groaned.

"There is a storm coming," Agatha spoke. "And the only way you will survive is if you know the origins of it."

"You better hold your hands up where I can see them, lady…" Haskett whirled his gun on her. "If you are a mutant you'd better…"

"She's not a mutant…" Darkgrin's fur stood on end. "She's an Esper. A magic user."

"You sure?" Haskett asked.

"I can **smell** it on her," Darkgrin shuddered. "Be careful. She's strong. Very strong."

"No way! Magic does not exist!" A dark skinned MRD woman snapped.

"Wasn't there a time you didn't believe **werewolves** and **mutants **existed, Agent Browning?" Darkgrin pointed out.

"Gotta admit, he's got a point," Haskett shrugged. "What about the other guy?"

"I can't smell him…He doesn't exist…" Darkgrin shuddered. "Something dangerous is happening."

"No kidding," Haskett groaned. He turned to the two figures. "So what do you want with us?"

"Not all of you. Just these two," The man pointed to Haskett and Darkgrin.

"Okay the wolf I get, but why **me?**" Haskett asked.

"The wolf you **get?** I don't get **any** of this!" Allen shouted. "Look Lady, I don't care who or what you are! We're a squad here! Where they go! We go! Got it?"

"As you wish," Agatha and the figure disappeared in a suddenly rising fog.

"Where they go_, we_ go…" Browning mocked as the fog enveloped them. "GREAT IDEA ALLEN!"

"What the hell is going on here?" Haskett shouted.

"I can't smell anything!" Darkgrin snarled. "Magic! I **hate** magic!"

"I'm starting to develop a strong dislike for it myself!" Haskett shouted. Then the fog dissolved. They were standing in the middle of some kind of Japanese temple in the mountains. All around them were men in ninja garb training and exercising. "Oh this is weird."

"Guys I think this is some kind of illusion," Allen put his hand through a nearby ninja like nothing was wrong.

"**Brilliant** deduction, Allen," Haskett said sarcastically. "Do us all a favor and keep your big mouth shut for a while, huh?"

"Man I knew when I joined the MRD I'd see some freaky stuff but this takes the cake," Mendon grumbled. "First we get our butts kicked by that weird Bill Guy whatever the hell he is, then we run into creepy old Japanese Dude and the Bride of Creepzilla…And now we're watching some Japanese Ninja rerun!"

"Shhh! Something's going on!" Browning admonished him.

"Hey since when do ninjas have blond hair and blue eyes?" Allen noticed one ninja. "Hey that ninja over there is black! How did **that** happen?"

"Will you guys shut up and listen?" Haskett snapped.

"Thomas, please! Calm down!" A larger heavier Japanese man (The Soft Master) followed a younger thinner one. Both were wearing white ninja clothing.

"Don't try to stop me Uncle!" The younger man snapped. He was carrying a set of bow and arrows on his back.

"Confronting the Hard Master like this will not resolve anything!" The Soft Master warned.

"Is there a problem Storm Shadow?" The Hard Master watched his students. He did not turn around to look who was addressing him.

"Yes, Hard Master there **is** a problem," Storm Shadow bristled. "What's this I hear about you giving private lessons to Snake Eyes?"

"As the Hard Master it is my duty to instruct my students," Hard Master said calmly. "Even those that have trouble with their lessons."

"And is Snake Eyes so inept with his lessons he needs **you** to tutor him?" Storm Shadow snapped.

"Brother, Nephew, this is **not **the time nor place to discuss this," The Soft Master spoke. "It is unseemly."

"Storm Shadow? Snake Eyes? Where have I heard those names before?" Haskett frowned.

"If our nephew wishes to speak freely I see no harm in him doing so," The Hard Master faced his brother. "Seeing that he has a great desire to make a fool out of himself, I will not deny him the opportunity."

"Your insults will not work this time Hard Master," Storm Shadow snapped. "I know you have been teaching Snake Eyes some of our most secret techniques! Including the Seven Paths To the Sun!"

"Your brother came to us late in his life," The Hard Master spoke. "Although he is skilled he still needs tutoring. But what does that matter to **you** what I teach **my** pupil? You have just become a master yourself. You do not need tutoring like an apprentice."

"A master only in **name!**" Storm Shadow snapped. "How can I be a true Arashikage Master if I don't know all of our most sacred techniques?"

"Very few masters here know **all **our most sacred techniques," The Soft Master spoke. "No master should be more powerful than his brothers. Unless of course it is you, Hard Master. As our leader you are expected to be the most powerful."

"Perhaps **that** is why you desire to learn what I know," The Hard Master growled. "You wish to be the next master of the clan."

"Why not? It is my birthright!" Storm Shadow snapped. "My father was Master of Arashikage as his fathers before him! I alone stand to inherit the title!"

"Fool! It takes more than mere blood to earn the title of Master of Arashikage!" Hard Master shouted. "You need to be more than luck to have this title! You must earn it!"

"Then **let** me earn it!" Storm Shadow shouted. This time all the ninja stopped practicing. "I want to train! Why won't you let me?"

"You don't understand the power you can obtain with this type of training! To mold your body into the perfect weapon! Even above all other ninja!" The Hard Master snarled. "To have the strength to destroy an entire city! And yet never to use it!"

"Never use it? What good is that? Why not use it when you can destroy your enemies?" Storm Shadow shouted.

"Because it will not be just your enemies that will be destroyed," The Soft Master told him. "It will be yourself."

"Don't think I know the **real** reason you won't train me," Storm Shadow hissed. "You **fear** me. You fear what I will become."

The Hard Master's face softened a moment. "You're right Thomas," He said quietly. "I **am** afraid."

"I **knew** it!" Storm Shadow crowed. "You always resented my father and you know one day I will claim his seat as head of the clan! You just want to keep your control over this clan!"

The Hard Master scowled. "If you believe **that**…Then you are not as insightful or as gifted as I thought you were. From the first day of your apprenticeship I have tried to mold you into a leader. A ninja beyond all others. A ninja that was powerful enough to take down all enemies and bring our clan back to greatness. Unfortunately…I succeeded. You are too powerful! Too proud!"

"You've always tried to push me so I would break my former master," Storm Shadow snarled. "But I've proven again and again that I would not break! That I could withstand anything you gave me! I would never submit and never give up!"

The Hard Master sighed. He looked at the Soft Master. "Forgive me Brother," The Hard Master sighed. "You told me that my training would make the boy too hard. I should have listened to you. I say this to you in public because it is far too clear the mistake I have made."

"I knew you would never want me to become a master! But I am! Despite all you have done to stop me!" Storm Shadow snarled.

"Actually I'm the one who **didn't** want you to become a master," The Soft Master spoke calmly. "The Hard Master is the one who pushed for your ascension."

"He told me along with the others that it was too soon," The Hard Master gave him a look. "I see now they were right."

"Hey I just thought of something," Allen spoke up. "If this is Japan, wouldn't these guys be speaking Japanese?"

"Must be a translation spell mixed in," Darkgrin told him.

"They can do that?" Mendon asked.

"It's **magic,** you idiot. Of course they can do that!" Browning told them.

"Will you guys be quiet? This is interesting!" Haskett snapped. Storm Shadow almost shoved the Hard Master. The Soft Master got between the two of them.

"Don't you get tired of playing peacekeeper Uncle?" Storm Shadow snapped at the Soft Master.

"Quite frankly, yes," The Soft Master sighed. "But since the **two** of you insist on butting heads like frustrated rams someone has to be."

"Soft Master…" Hard Master began.

"Forgive me, but I speak as your brother now," Soft Master interrupted him. "And since you yourself insist on speaking frankly about things that should be spoken about behind closed doors perhaps I should do the same? Brother, I know Thomas is being arrogant and hard headed but sometimes he does have a reason to be. Your rivalry for lack of a better word has always caused contention among our clan. There is no need for this!"

"There is! If the Hard Master will not give me my birthright I will take it by force!" Storm Shadow roared as he made a fist.

Suddenly a hand grabbed him from behind, stopping him. "You!" Storm Shadow turned around and glared at the blond haired, blue eyed ninja. "Stay out of this Snake Eyes! This does **not **concern you!"

"It does when you attack our master and leader of the clan," Snake Eyes spoke in a soft strong voice.

"Don't you ever **shut up?"** Storm Shadow shouted as he shoved Snake Eyes back. He moved to attack but was knocked backwards by Snake Eyes. "You **dare** strike me! You know such an action will bring about a vendetta!"

"It is not a vendetta when you are in the wrong!" The Hard Master shouted. "Enough! Do you really want to know **why** I will not teach you the final step of the Seven Steps, nephew? **This** is why!"

The Hard Master clapped his hands and made several hand signs. With one stance he shoved out his hands, focusing them against a large wall. The wall broke against the force, creating a huge hole. There was a small path of destruction the force of the blow lead into the forest with trees lying everywhere.

"Holy crap!" Allen gasped. "Did you see what that guy just did?"

"Yeah and he wasn't a mutant…" Haskett frowned.

"This is only the sixth step! And you can **already** do this!" The Hard Master shouted. "The seventh step is only death and destruction! Can you even _comprehend_ that? Do you understand why I don't want a student of my blood…My brother's only child to know **this**?"

"I only know that you refuse to pass on the teachings of our clan to the future leader!" Storm Shadow shouted.

"You don't understand. You fail to comprehend the **meaning** of this," The Hard Master said. "This is my own fault. I've failed you Storm Shadow. To you violence is more important than breathing air."

"That is because I am ninja! A weapon! And I am proud of it! If you believe that I will just stand by and passively…" Storm Shadow roared.

Just then the Hard Master moved. The next thing everyone knew Storm Shadow was on his back. The bows and arrows he carried were tossed off him and flung to the side. "NEVER SPEAK OF THIS AGAIN STORM SHADOW!" The Hard Master roared. "If you do…I will **not** be responsible for the consequences!" He stormed away.

Everyone looked at Storm Shadow. He got up in a huff and stormed away. "Brother…" The black ninja began but was rebuffed by Storm Shadow.

"Well that was dramatic," Allen blinked. "I guess even ninjas have hissy fits."

"Hey wait a second, look at **that**…" Browning pointed. A monk quietly picked up Storm Shadow's bow and arrow. Then walked away undetected. "Something's fishy here."

"Why do I have the feeling whatever is coming next isn't good?" Mendon grumbled.

The fog appeared around them again. This time they were on a cliff overlooking a tea room. They saw the monk use Storm Shadow's bow and arrows to take aim in a window. It was the Hard Master sipping tea.

"Uncle you wanted to see…" Storm Shadow walked into the room.

Just as the monk fired the arrows.

"UNCLE!" Storm Shadow shouted as his uncle's body fell dead to the ground. He looked through the window and jumped through it, shattering it completely.

"Storm Shadow where are you…?" Someone below the building shouted.

The monk ran into the forest and removed his mask. It was Zartan. He grinned and disappeared into the night. "Holy crap! That was Zartan!" Haskett shouted.

"Assassin!" Storm Shadow snarled as he made it to the cliff and ran into the woods.

"Whoa…" Allen blinked. "That guy's good…"

The next thing they knew the fog had transported them to the scene of the crime. Several ninjas including the Soft Master were there. The Soft Master knelt over the body of his brother. "Are you **sure** it was Storm Shadow who jumped through the window?" He asked.

"Positive! It was him! Taking off as if a demon was on his heels!" A ninja said.

"Murder! He murdered our master!" Several ninja spoke angrily. "How could he do that? How could he betray us?"

"I knew my nephew was hard headed and reckless but even I couldn't imagine he would go **this** far…" The Soft Master gasped. "No, there has to be another explanation…"

"Only another ninja could have had the skill to kill the Hard Master!" Another ninja shouted. "And not just any ninja!"

"His arrows are there in plain sight! What more do you **need?**" Another ninja shouted.

"He dared to challenge not only Snake Eyes his best friend but the Hard Master himself!" A third ninja yelled.

"I always sensed Storm Shadow was ruthless but even I couldn't sense the hatred inside of him," A blind black man who was a ninja spoke quietly.

The Soft Master rose. "Find him. Bring Storm Shadow here…Alive if you can. If not…"

"Sensei…" The black man gasped.

"The Soft Master is the leader of the Arashikage now," Snake Eyes spoke. "His word is law."

"Hai," The black man bowed. After a respectful bow most of the ninjas leapt to chase after Storm Shadow.

"Not you Snake Eyes," The Soft Master stopped him. "He was your master. You must help me prepare the body."

Snake Eyes looked at him. "You are correct, Snake Eyes…" The Soft Master sighed. "I can see it in your eyes. That is not the real reason I want you here. The real reason is…Guilty or not…I want my nephew to have a chance to escape. No matter what his crime."

"It wasn't Storm Shadow who killed the guy. Zartan **framed** him!" Allen said. "He was just chasing Zartan!"

"Wait didn't both Zartan and Storm Shadow work for Cobra at one time?" Allen asked. "How did **that **work?"

The fog changed again. This time Storm Shadow in his white garb knelt before Cobra Commander. "Serve me well Storm Shadow and I will help you bring your uncle's killer to justice and clear your name," Cobra Commander spoke.

"I will, Cobra Commander," Storm Shadow said solemnly.

"Good. Go to the Baroness. She has a mission for you," Cobra Commander spoke. Storm Shadow left. A few minutes later Destro walked in. "Is he gone?"

"He just left the building. I must admit I'm somewhat impressed Zartan was able to pull this off," Destro folded his arms.

"Pull it off? My dear Destro he's given me the **bonus** of the century!" Cobra Commander laughed. "Well the Hard Master did say he would let his men serve me over his dead body! Guess he was telling the truth! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"Just be careful Commander," Destro said. "If Storm Shadow ever discovered it was you who put out the contract on his uncle…"

"Don't worry about it! If there's one thing I'm good at is keeping a secret!" Cobra Commander scoffed. "This will work out perfectly. Storm Shadow is the most powerful ninja there is out there. The cream of the crop. And now he works for **me."**

"Not really. He doesn't know all seven steps of the ultimate technique," Destro spoke.

"He knows **six **of them! Close enough!" Cobra Commander snorted. "One day I'm going to get him to train an army of Cobra Ninjas who will know the six steps! And with them they will help me rule the world! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

"Well that explains a lot," Browning said as they were transported by fog again. This time they were outside the MRD headquarters. "Huh? Why are we here? Why show us this?"

"We're not being shown this. We're actually **here!**" Haskett said. "We were transported right to our own base!"

"That's convenient of her. Wait, that guy we saw with her was the Hard Master and he'd dead! Was that guy with her a…Ghost?" Allen gulped. "Okay this is getting creepy!"

A piece of paper emerged from the darkness on some non existent wind. It landed at Hasketts' feet. "No, **that's** creepy…" Darkgrin shuddered. "I'm not getting a scent."

"It's an address…Springfield. That town's not that far from here," Haskett said as he picked up the paper. "Let's check it out."

"We're just gonna go there? What if it's a trap?" Allen asked.

"I don't think so," Haskett said.

"Yeah if it was a trap they'd have caught us by now," Henderson nodded.

"And it's our only lead to where Cobra is holding Wraith," Haskett said. "Let's move out."

Less than two hours later…

"Okay let's recap," Allen said. "This Zartan creep is the one who caused all the trouble in the first place, both back in Ninjaland and with our headquarters being turned into Swiss cheese. "And now we're looking around some stupid abandoned warehouse on the other side of the state."

"What was the point of all that anyway?" Mendon asked. "That even mutants without flashy powers are dangerous? We already knew that!"

"I don't think that was the point," Haskett told his officers. "You saw what those ninjas did. And they did it **without** mutant powers."

"Okay…So…?" Allen was stumped.

"I see what you are saying," Darkgrin nodded. "Even then that Ninja Master was killed with a **bow and arrow**…"

"Exactly, one of the most basic weapons known to man took out a guy who could blow stuff up with his bare hands," Haskett said.

"So? Where exactly does that leave us?" Allen asked. "I mean this is all well and good but we're still at square one! Zartan and his flunkies kidnapped Wraith and we have no clue where he is. What the devil does all this ninja mumbo jumbo got to do with it? And why show us?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that whatever it is, it's important," Haskett frowned. "There's something else we were supposed to learn but I have no clue but it's somehow tied to this warehouse."

"Well if it is why didn't those two just come out and **say **it?" Browning asked. "Instead of dragging us around some wild goose chase!"

"And more importantly, if she could teleport us through time and space why not just teleport us to this place instead of us wasting nearly two hours to get here?" Allen added.

"Because it's against the nature of both Espers and Ninja to just say things simply," Darkgrin snorted. "They prefer the indirect approach."

"Fortunately for us, I prefer the direct approach!" Haskett waved. "Take it down!"

They burst into the warehouse and searched it but found nothing. "This was definitely a Cobra base…" Haskett found a lot of dusty and torn Cobra insignia.

"Okay all we found is a big hunk of nothing!" Allen snapped. "Why the hell are we here?"

Then the fog surrounded them again. "Just **had **to open my big mouth!" Allen groaned.

"Oh no! Not this again!" Haskett groaned as that same fog surrounded them.

"Oh goody we're going to see more of Ninja Theater!" Mendon said sarcastically. "I knew this was a bad idea!"

"Should have brought popcorn," Darkgrin grumbled. "Not that I like to eat it but…"

"And here we are! A huge throne room for his Royal Serpentness," Allen described the scene "Big old throne for Snake Face to sit in. Hundreds of troops at his command. An adoring group of Cobra Jr. Soldiers…"

BANG!

One of the child soldiers, a young boy ten years old tried to assassinate Cobra Commander with a hidden gun. Destro intervened just in time, grabbing the wrist of the boy as the gun went off, missing Cobra Commander.

"Okay maybe not all of them adore him," Allen blinked.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Cobra Commander shrieked. "You impudent brat! I should shoot you myself!"

"Stay your hand Cobra Commander," Destro said. "I don't think the boy is completely responsible for his actions."

"If you hadn't saved my life just now Destro I'd ignore your council," Cobra Commander hissed.

"Actually I couldn't care less if you died. However I am **not** a fan of patricide," Destro explained.

"Patricide?" Cobra Commander scoffed. "What are you talking about Destro?"

"I've been keeping an eye on these young Cobra Recruits. Not **all** of them are orphans," Destro took out a piece of paper after he gave the boy to some soldiers to hold. "Check out the DNA on this one…"

"Yeah so it's…" Cobra Commander did a double take. "HOW THE HELL IS THIS POSSIBLE?"

"Remember Mindy? The one you liked to take to your room and do that thing with the trapeze?" Destro gave him a look.

"Oh yeah…" Cobra Commander realized. Then he looked at the boy. "Oh crap."

"Apparently someone in this organization either is completely clueless or has a warped sense of humor," Destro folded his arms. "Which means it could be anyone actually."

"Then we will **find** out who did it!" Cobra Commander hissed. "Talk boy! Who orchestrated this plot on my life? Talk and maybe I'll let you live!"

"Forget it!" The boy kicked Cobra Commander in the shin.

"OW! OW! YOU LITTLE BRAT I SHOULD…" Cobra Commander pulled out his pistol.

"Commander, no!" Storm Shadow intervened. "He is your son!"

"So what?" Cobra Commander snapped.

"There is a chance that the child was coerced into this against his will," Storm Shadow spoke.

"Yeah he could have been brainwashed like Storm…" Torch realized who was next to him. "Berg. Stormberg. Big guy. Put him in Mindbender's machine to give us free donuts."

Storm Shadow's eyes narrowed but didn't say anything.

"Storm Shadow…You have a point," Cobra Commander sighed. "All right. Guards. Take him to the interrogation room. I will deal with the boy personally later!" The guards dragged the boy away. "Storm Shadow…Make sure the boy does not escape!" Storm Shadow left the room.

"Well **that** was a close one," Mindbender glared at Torch.

"You think he bought it?" Torch asked Zartan.

"I think so. NOT!" Zartan hit him on the head.

"So much for keeping secrets, Cobra Commander?" Destro asked with a sigh.

"Way to go Zartan," Cobra Commander snarled. "It's hard enough keeping Storm Shadow in the dark and under my control without you blabbing everything to the Brain Dead Brigade!"

"I'm not the one who got drunk last year and boasted about how you hired me to kill the Hard Master at the Christmas party!" Zartan yelled.

"What's the big deal? Just brainwash Storm Shadow again like the last time he tried to rebel!" Torch asked.

"Torch, do you have any idea how complicated the human brain is?" Mindbender snapped. "Despite what television would have you believe you can never truly erase memories! Just store them up in a back up synapse somewhere! And you know what happens when you **overload** that back up synapse? Chaos! Especially when ninjas are involved! Their brains are especially tricky!"

"Look we have to do something or else we are all dead! Especially me!" Zartan panicked.

"Don't panic yet, Zartan…" Cobra Commander groaned. "All right. All right. I will interrogate the boy later and kill him. Or use him as a science project I'm not sure yet. Right now, we have other concerns. We need to work on our latest scheme to take over the world and destroy GI Joe. Mindbender come with me so we can discuss our latest project in privacy. The rest of you…Try to clean up this mess! And for the rest of this troops get out of here!"

Cobra Commander walked out of the room with Mindbender. Soon the room was empty except for the Cobra High Command and the Dreadnoks. "Oi that was close," Ripper gulped.

"All right which one of you idiots picked **that** boy to shoot Cobra Commander when I specifically told you **not **to use that one?" Destro snapped. "Confess!"

"Uh…" Major Bludd raised his hand. "What? I thought it had poetic irony! Sue me for loving the Greek Tragedy Classics! Besides he seemed willing to do it! Didn't even have to use the brain scan on him! It was easy!"

"Too easy!" The Baroness yelled. "What if he breaks under interrogation? You know the Commander won't go easy on sonny boy!"

"Well we wouldn't have this problem if **your boyfriend** didn't blow his own plan at the last second!" Zartan snapped.

"Yeah Destro what the hell was that all about?" Torch asked. "Now we're stuck with Cobra Commander!"

"I told you! I don't like patricide! I find it abhorrent! Excuse me for having **standards**!" Destro snapped. "However I'm afraid we have no choice but to make sure the boy doesn't talk."

"How are you gonna do that with Storm Shadow guarding him?" Zartan asked.

"I'll find a way. Right now we need to keep Cobra Commander occupied, then we'll take care of our **loose end**!" Destro snapped. "Come on…"

The Cobras left the room. However when they left, Storm Shadow emerged from the darkness. "Busted…" Allen smirked.

Then the fog came back. "Oh come on! It's just getting good!" Allen shouted.

A light wind blew in and opened a hidden door. "I think we're supposed to go in," Haskett said.

"Of course we are…" Browning grumbled as they walked through the room and down some stairs.

"There's something down here," Haskett entered a lab. There was a computer in there still running.

"And here comes the fog brigade…" Allen said as the fog enveloped them. "I'm starting to get used to this."

"Yeah and I thought Avatar was a 3-D accomplishment," Mendon remarked. The room had been restored and Cobra Commander was with Mindbender. Suddenly the sound of gunshots was heard.

"What's going on?" Mindbender asked.

"Commander, we have a problem…" Destro walked in holding his arm. "Storm Shadow has taken the boy and escaped with him."

"ESCAPED! HOW?" Cobra Commander yelled.

"I don't know. I really didn't believe that Storm Shadow could outrun a bulled aimed right at him," Destro grimaced. "Now I know…"

"And knowing means we have a huge problem!" Mindbender snapped.

"Send out our troops to capture them both!" Cobra Commander snarled.

"No, I thought I'd send them out for ice cream instead!" Destro yelled. "I already did that! Dead or alive! Preferably dead! And what the hell are you doing here?"

"Let's just say this is a back up plan in case my other back up plans fail," Cobra Commander snorted. Then the fog returned. They were in the room years later but the machine was still there.

"The machine…It's still plugged in," Haskett looked at it. "It's got reserve power but still…"

"Look as much fun as it was studying Ninja History 101, I have no idea why we had to see this," Mendon said. "Except for Zartan none of this has anything to do with mutants! Not our problem!"

"Gotta admit as far as soap operas go, this sure beats Desperate Housewives," Allen said. "But what does this all mean?"

"And what does this machine do? Why was it important that it still has a power source?" Browning asked.

"I want you to take this computer apart and bring it back with us," Haskett said. "And put in a call to GI Joe."

"Why them?" Henderson asked.

"Hello? Cobra? Ninjas! Witch lady! Weird computer thingies!" Allen waved. "The Joes know about all this crap! We don't! This goes way beyond mutants!"

"He's right," Haskett said. "Like it or not we're in the middle of some mystery. And I have a feeling Wraith has been dragged into it. We've been given some huge pieces of the puzzle. It's time to find more."

But time was running out.

Little did everyone know in less than three days the world would be shaken to the core. And what happened that day would impact not only the MRD, but the entire world.


	70. Cobra's Comeback

**Cobra's Comeback**

It was no secret that for years Cobra Commander had not been thrilled that the world had started to not take his organization and his desire for world power seriously. For years Cobra Commander had been plotting an ultimate take over, a final gambit that would assure Cobra's dominance over the planet once and for all. And the time for that plan was upon the world.

There are many theories on why Moscow was the first city chosen to be attacked during this plan. Even though GI Joe was Cobra's most powerful and annoying enemy, the Oktober Guard was also a very powerful force that fought against Cobra since the 1980's. After the fall of Communism, most of the original members remained to defend Russia. Only two members left. One to return to his home country of China and form his own anti-terrorism unit. Another had a very unfortunate run in with a future government leader with a very prominent birthmark on his head. Let's just say he was forced to flee the very government he supported and eventually ended up a citizen of the United States.

But his story is not important in this chronicle. Other than the fact he was one of the few surviving members of the Oktober Guard. The important thing to remember that the Oktober Guard was the second biggest thorn in Cobra's side.

Okay third biggest if you count the IRS.

It's also been proven that much of the technology Cobra developed was actually stolen from or copied from Eastern European scientists that worked with both the Russian Government and the former Soviet Union government. Although obviously not for the same purpose that Cobra had. Perhaps Cobra didn't wish for anyone else to copy this technology and the destruction of one of the most powerful military instillations in the world would ensure that.

Also the base where Cobra launched one of their most infamous attacks and was the place of one of their final battles was closer to Moscow than any other major city. Eliminating a giant army at Cobra's doorstep was definitely a factor in the decision.

Another theory was that Moscow was home to not only many rivals of the Kingpin, but a huge chunk of the Hellfire Club's criminal empire. Many of Factor One's strongest allies and henchmen as well as secret scientific laboratories, spy networks and a stable source of income was centered around the city. The attack on Moscow not only crippled the Hellfire Club and Factor One, but several other powerful members of the Russian Mob and Hydra.

This would work to both Kingpin and Sinister's advantage in the coming years. Especially Kingpin. And it would give Sinister revenge against one of his oldest and most hated former servants-turned rival-turned commander. Of course Cobra Commander would not mind making his new more powerful allies happy as long as it benefited him as well. Over the years many other terrorist organizations and members of organized crime had gotten in Cobra Commander's way. The secret organizations known as Black Rook and The Brotherhood of the Bolsheviks had run afoul of Cobra. Eliminating them was another powerful incentive.

It's also worth mentioning that Hydra had a large base hidden in Moscow. During the attack Hydra lost not only a huge amount of personnel, equipment, several labs and new technologies being developed…But also Madame Hydra's favorite private home. (Which she was not in at the time.) For years after the attack, Hydra would struggle to catch up and stay afloat not only financially, but technologically. Not to mention the housing market in Moscow would be unstable for years to come.

But the final and most decisive factor in this attack most likely occurred exactly one week before the attack. One night when Cobra Commander was trying to watch hacked cable and satellite programming…

"Seen it, hate it…"Cobra Commander sighed as he flipped through the channels. "Seen it, hate it. Seen it, hate it. Didn't see it but hate it anyway, infomercial, infomercial, seen it fourteen times. Thirty Rock…Seen it…CAN'T STAND IT!"

"I take it you are spending your time in a productive way?" Destro asked as he walked into the room.

"Blech! Remember the old days before when there were only like thirteen channels and two of them were PBS and one was always on the fritz and **still** there was something to watch?" Cobra Commander flipped the channels in disgust. "We've got three million channels and **zippo!** So much for **progress!"**

"Why don't you just watch your DVD of Cake Boss?" Destro asked.

"I already did," Cobra Commander sighed. "Plus I watched the new episode about three times on my C-VO. I just want to see something I haven't seen before."

"Like one of the Dreadnoks successfully completing a third grade math problem?" Destro quipped.

"You've been waiting a while to use that line haven't you?" Cobra Commander asked.

"Yes, but the situation never came up," Destro told him.

"Have to admit that is rather clever," Cobra Commander snorted. "And pretty accurate."

"The best jokes in the world usually are," Destro said. "Try the international channels."

"Fine I'll be bored in another language…" Cobra Commander grumbled. "Spanish soap opera…Indian Soap opera…Gilligan's Island in some language I've never heard of…"

Suddenly he came to a show where there was an actor dressed up like him in a diaper and a bikini top over his uniform. He was being chased by several scantily clad women.

"WHAT?" Cobra Commander sputtered. "IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE ME?"

"Oh dear…" Destro winced.

"What are they saying Destro?" Cobra Commander snapped. "You speak Russian! You tell me!"

"Well uh technically Cobra Commander that's not really Russian they are speaking," Destro winced. "I think it's some kind of Ukrainian dialect which I'm not exactly a hundred percent fluent in…"

"Cut the crap, Destro and tell me," Cobra Commander glared at him.

"It appears to be some kind of low budget variety show," Destro tried to soften the blow as much as possible. "Very crude. These sort of shows make fun of political and famous figures all the time. Look, that woman is dressed up like Uncle Sam! Not exactly an accurate representation."

"Destro…"

"Well apparently the running joke of this particular skit is that you…Like to get spanked," Destro coughed. "By that big burly Russian Soldier that all the girls are fawning over."

"AGGGGGGHHHH!" Cobra Commander growled with rage.

"I wouldn't pay attention to such rubbish! Obviously this show is aimed at people with the lowest intelligence caliber," Destro said quickly. "I mean this sort of stuff happens all the time. You should see the garbage my cousin Doctor Doom has to put up with."

The onscreen Cobra Commander was then thrown into a pile of garbage. "GARBAGE IS A STEP UP FROM THIS CRAP!" Cobra Commander shouted. "Wait…What does **that **say?"

"The title of the show," Destro gulped. "The Cobra Commander Spanking Hour. Apparently it's one of Moscow's highest rated shows."

"MEN WILL SUFFER FOR THIS!" Cobra Commander screamed as he stormed out of the room.

"They **already** are," Destro rolled his eyes.

Historians and witnesses agree that this was probably the final straw. This attack on the ego of Cobra Commander set in motion for what would be called the Cobra Offensive. It was such a terrible worldwide threat that many enemies would put aside their differences in order to combat Cobra.

Ironically it was also one of the more important events of the Mutant War even though mutants were not for the most part responsible for the events. But they were responsible for responding to Cobra's threat. And it affected the mutant population in ways no one could have foreseen, setting off chain reactions still felt in the present day. In fact the Cobra Offensive has been argued to be the single most damaging point for mutant kind in the war.

After this day no one in the world would dismiss Cobra again.

* * *

Two days before the Cobra Offensive…

And one day after the events of the previous chapter…

"Bill's given us a report on what happened," General Hawk spoke to Althea, Shipwreck and Scott on a secure video channel. "Something is definitely up with Cobra. Major Bludd's body was found on the Lincoln Memorial. And some other situations have arisen."

"Like what?" Shipwreck asked.

"Two days ago we sent some Joes on a mission to help upgrade security on the UN," Hawk sighed. "We lost contact with Dial Tone for one minute and when we found him…He'd been shot through the heart."

"Dial Tone's **dead?**" Althea gasped. "He was a good man. He didn't deserve to…"

"I know," Hawk frowned. "Cobra is planning something big. That's not all. Remember Stalker?"

"He was a Joe for a long time but retired about ten years ago to be with his family full time," Althea explained. "What about him?"

"House burned down this morning. His family got out but he didn't make it," Hawk said. "There was a Cobra Flag staked on his front lawn."

"Not even bothering to hide it!" Althea snarled.

"Two dead Joes in two days? **Not** a coincidence," Hawk growled. "I've sent out warnings to all Joes on leave and they're retuning to base. Thought I'd pass along the message to you and the others in Japan to keep an eye out."

"If those snakes think they're gonna pick us off one by one…" Shipwreck growled.

"Look I have to take care of some things," Hawk said. "Just stay alert. And be careful. Cobra could be going after the Joes in Japan and they wouldn't mind picking up a few party favors if you get my drift."

"We'll keep an eye out," Scott said. "Thanks for the warning General Hawk. If you need anything…"

"I'll let you know. Hopefully we can handle whatever Snake Face throws at us," Hawk said. "Hawk out." He shut off his communicator.

"Now I gotta go have a talk with the MRD…" Hawk grumbled. "This is going to be fun."

He left and entered his office. Haskett was waiting for him. "Thank you for agreeing to see me, General," Haskett saluted. "I know you're a busy man."

"Not too busy to find out some information about Cobra," Hawk nodded. He indicated Haskett sit down. "Now tell me about this little visitation you had."

Haskett told Hawk everything from the time they picked up Bill to Wraith's capture to the visions he and his team were shown. "Hmmm," Hawk thought carefully. "It's been a while since we've heard from Agatha. The last we heard from her she was helping Wanda with her powers while she was working with Magneto."

"Wait a minute! This Harkness Dame was once running around with Magneto **and **she once trained the Scarlet Witch?" Haskett yelled. "That means that everything we saw could have been a lie!"

"It wasn't…"

"What the…?" Haskett turned around in his seat to see Snake Eyes, Storm Shadow and Bill. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," Storm Shadow's eyes narrowed.

"I didn't even hear…" Haskett gulped.

"I know. You think **mutants **are scary, Haskett? Try living with ninjas sometime," Hawk scoffed. "I take it what Haskett and his friends saw was the truth?"

"Word for word," Bill frowned. "Something huge is going down. Huge enough to freak out the other side."

"We wanna take a look at that machine you have," Hawk said. "Now you can balk about jurisdiction all you want but the truth is the faster my people go through it, the faster we can find Wraith for you."

"Not much of a choice is there?" Haskett groaned.

"If it makes you feel any better I don't trust Harkness a hundred percent either," Hawk said. "Maybe there was something else in the vision that you didn't realize was important?"

"So you want to interrogate my entire squad and find out what else was in there?" Haskett groaned. "I can't believe I'm agreeing to it! But I know this is necessary."

"We also want you and your men to describe the locations," Bill said. "Every building, landmark…Everything. That way Storm Shadow, Snake Eyes and I can tell you for sure if the images were real."

"That temple we saw was important isn't it? A possible base?" Haskett asked.

"Or target," Storm Shadow said. "Cobra would not hesitate to try to destroy the Arashikage."

"Or maybe San Francisco?" Bill frowned. "Try to get a hold of the mutant population there to use them as weapons."

"This just made my day," Haskett groaned.

But it wasn't either San Francisco or the Japan base that was the target. They were off by thousands of miles. And they weren't the only ones who made a major miscalculation.

* * *

One day before the Cobra Offensive…

There are many people that wonder why Factor One and the remaining members of the Factor Three organization which ran the Hellfire Club were caught off guard. How an organization that controlled so many events could be surprised so easily by Cobra.

The truth was that despite the loss of Unicorn, Factor Three had grown arrogant. The many deaths of their own people, although regrettable were seen as necessary steps in Factor One's game.

Factor One's plan was simple: To wipe out as many of his enemies and ineffective foot soldiers as possible in order to make way for the new world order. A world order where Factor One would rule an empire of mutants. He believed with his powers, network of spies and informants as well as Gamesmaster he was invincible.

He was wrong.

There were three things Factor One never realized. One that Apocalypse had given Sinister better psychic shields so he could continue some of his activities in secret, such as his dealings with Cobra. Second that Sinister had given some of these same shields to both Kingpin and Cobra. And the third was that Deadpool had figured out some kind of channel block on Gamesmaster so that he alone could watch what was happening on his cell phone, leaving Factor One in the dark.

The minor argument that Deadpool did this was because that Factor One no longer paid him and he was getting revenge. But most people agree that Deadpool did it because he was simply insane and just wanted to watch the mess that was going to go down.

This of course would be a mistake that would dearly cost not only Factor One but the Hellfire Club and it's members.

That mistake began late one night in Moscow. Vanisher was talking on the phone to Kingpin. "Wilson you know I don't teleport as much as I used to. I'm not a young man anymore. Sometimes it's just easier to call."

"I know but I prefer the personal touch with associates that I hold in high esteem," Kingpin told him as he spoke on the phone in his office in New York. "Particularly about sensitive issues."

"I take it you are referring to the Game?" Vanisher asked. He was in his pajamas sitting on his bed.

"You must admit, with Unicorn gone and his protégés shall we say…out of the running," Kingpin said. "My chances of winning have skyrocketed."

"Chances? My goodness Kingpin…"Vanisher chuckled. "You really didn't think you had a chance of **winning** did you?"

"Well I assumed…"Kingpin began, pretending to be clueless.

"Kingpin you are aware that our organization favors **mutants** right?" Vanisher asked.

"I had that impression," Kingpin made a wry smile.

"Wilson we both know that this game was merely a means to an end. There's no need to feel so wounded. Or pretend to be," Vanisher said. "We both know Shaw Junior is merely going to be a puppet for Factor One. Besides it's not as if you really had a chance to win isn't it? You were just chosen to mostly annoy Sinister."

"True. I suppose there really is nothing more to say then is there?" Kingpin asked with some regret in his voice.

But it was not for the reason Vanisher assumed it to be. "Oh relax Wilson. You will have a high position in the new order. You'll still be placed higher than most of the human rabble and even get to control a great number of them. It's quite an honor."

"Yes I suppose it is," Kingpin spoke warmly on the outside. On the inside he knew his former mentor's fate was sealed. He could have warned Vanisher for old time's sake but he knew it would go badly for him and his plans if he did.

So he only said, "Well I hope you have a good night's sleep my old friend. We'll talk more in the morning. I suppose I should prepare some kind of congratulatory speech to Shaw."

"Don't stress about it. In a few days we will become very rich and very powerful," Vanisher yawned. "Good night." He hung up the phone and went to bed.

Little did Vanisher know he picked the wrong night to go to bed early. If he had stayed awake just a little longer he would probably have escaped one of the worst acts of terrorism in the twenty first century.

But he didn't. And he never woke up again.

* * *

The day of the Cobra Offensive started off like any other, late in the afternoon of the United Nations.

Until of course Cobra Commander took over the airwaves.

"Greetings Citizens of the World," Cobra Commander sneered. "This is Cobra Commander! It's come to my attention that the majority of the world has not been taking Cobra seriously. I must admit there are a lot of other problems in the world that have come up that would grab your attention. And I also admit the saga of Jon and Kate has been successful in distracting me from my goals. But no more! Today is the day when all of you realize that Cobra is invincible!"

"I've taken over the airwaves of all satellite and cable transmissions on all channels for a very simple but effective demonstration," Cobra Commander said. "I am sure you are aware of the High Frequency Active Aurora Research Program? Originally used to study the effects of global warming. Well Cobra thought such a weapon made with taxpayer dollars would be put to better use with a little tweaking and a new solar powered satellite network Cobra has been installing around the globe secretly over the past ten years. We've also been using little computer bases all around the planet to maintain this network. Finally we added a decommissioned nuclear missile silo in a remote location to create the ultimate weapon! A particle beam!"

"What's that you say? It's impossible? This sort of thing is only seen in scientific mumbo jumbo films? Allow me to enlighten you. Here's a demonstration. Let's take a look at the monitor shall we?" Cobra Commander pointed to Moscow. "The City of Moscow. One of the most powerful cities in the world. Filled with approximately 10 million men, women and children all ready for bed or having a late night out. This is a live feed. Let's show you how effective my particle beam is shall we?"

To the world's horror, the particle beam activated. A loud wailing sound was heard. The next thing anyone knew the entire city was bathed in bright glow. Then there was nothing left. "There we are! Gone! The atomic structure and molecular structure of everything in the particle beam's path gone in an instant! Destroyed! No more! I can make the beam as small as a few feet or as large as several miles, as you can see. Oh by the way I believe I have discovered a solution to the world's overpopulation problem!"

"Now I know for a fact that asking the United Nations to surrender is a mere formality and has no real power. Face it, you bunch of clucking hens are less organized and effective as a girl scout troop without a leader! So I'm making my demands to the individual nations of the world at the same time. Demand number one. Cash. Lots of it. I want at least ten billion dollars from every nation deposited into my account. Those few nations that do not have ten billion dollars, well…I'd consider having my citizens move to nations that do have it if you get my drift."

"Which reminds me, there are some people who owe me money in Brazil. The Nationale Paverio Corporation…." With a wave of his hand the scene shot to a city building. A smaller particle beam was turned on. It destroyed only the building, leaving the city around it intact. "And some people in India…" Another building was destroyed in that company. "And I never did like those UN Lawyers from Switzerland..." Another building was destroyed.

"Pakistan…" An entire mountain was destroyed and nothing was left but flat land. "Singapore…" Yet another building was destroyed. "Who else? Oh yes, one of Fidel's friends in Cuba." Yet another building was destroyed. "Oh what do we have here? An Iranian Nuclear Power plant? Well, never say I didn't give the world a freebee..." Within seconds it was destroyed.

"Is it just me or do the French annoy everyone? There was this one restauant in Paris where the waiters were so snooty..." Cobra Commander hit the button again, and another building and several people in it was destroyed. "There's my review!"

"I believe I have made my **point,**" Cobra Commander glared at the world. "Cobra can strike anywhere, any time with deadly precision!"

"My second demand is simple, I want all nations of the Earth to turn over their resources and government to Cobra. Instructions on how to do so are on our Cobra Website. Cobra takes over the world dot com. Failure to do so within twenty four hours means that your nation, your capital cities, your people…will be subject to attacks from Cobra until you surrender! Or all of you are killed off. Whichever comes first. It doesn't matter to me. Personally I'd love it if the United States doesn't submit. It gives me an excuse to blow you up! I realize this is the lifetime dream of some nations, but too bad! I got first crack at them. In fact I might blow that place up first. No wait…I'm afraid you might have other problems. Oh well. I'll save the US for last. But I will get to you."

"You have twenty four hours to acquiesce to my demands or else I go on **another** shooting spree! COBRAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The transmission was cut. "Well I think that went well," Cobra Commander said cheerfully. "I believe my message got across rather succinctly don't you?"

"Don't you have **one more** target to hit?" Destro asked casually.

"Oh right…" Cobra Commander nodded. "That promise I made to the Kingpin. Set the coordinates to the island of San Sanandro!"

Somewhere in the Caribbean…

"I must say I didn't expect Kingpin of all people to want to share his criminal empire," Mob Boss Benito Bruzzo grunted. Sixteen other major crime bosses from all over the United States were there relaxing at a huge island resort. A resort that was remote and often catered to wealthy and powerful clients. Clients that often ran afoul of the law.

"I don't know why Silvermane or some of those other jokers wouldn't come," Anthony 'Big Man' Mazzaninao guffawed.

"Aw those paranoid idiots think that this is some kind of trap," Bruzzo snorted. "Like the Kingpin would pull some crap like that. Even he can't wipe us all out at the same time. Not with all our bodyguards around us." He indicated several huge muscular men with very big guns standing around them.

"What does he think this is? Like that Godfather 3 movie?" Another mobster laughed. "I mean seriously…That last one was so unrealistic. Marty should have stopped at two…"

"Yeah this place has got more anti-aircraft whazzits than the Pentagon…" Big Man laughed. "Saw some Saudi Prince moving in as I checked in. I mean if it's safe enough for him…"

"Hey does anyone hear a weird noise or is it just me?" One mob boss with a hearing aid frowned. "Some kind of high pitch?"

"That thing must be busted," Bruzzo snorted.

"No, I definitely hear **something!**" The Mob boss said and looked up. "From up…"

Everyone happened to look up and saw a huge energy beam headed straight towards them.

"Oh sh…" Bruzzo's cigar dropped from his mouth just before the island was destroyed.

The rest of the world was stunned at the results of the Cobra Offensive. "My God…" Scott was stunned. The X-Men and the Misfits witnessed the whole thing on television. Many of them had entered the war room.

"All those people…" Rogue gasped. "Over ten million people…Dead. Just like that!"

"Not to mentions thousands more all over the world!" Scott shouted.

"And people call **mutants** monsters!" Emma was furious. "Cobra Commander is definitely worse!"

"I don't think people are going to be focused on mutants for a while," Scott said. "Even Apocalypse, Factor One, Sinister and Magneto **combined** didn't do as much damage as this in such a short time!"

"He destroyed not only an entire government but a major military power in a matter of seconds!" Hank said. "Not to mention annihilated an entire city full of innocent people!"

"I always knew that snake was missing more than a few rattles but even I didn't think he'd go **this** far!" Althea shouted.

"Goddess…" Ororo was stunned. "I've never seen anything like this."

"Well technically we have. Remember when Phoenix destroyed that entire planet?" Bobby pointed out. "Okay it was a slave making planet but still…"

"Bobby, not now…" Hank massaged his temples.

"This is bad," Scott said as he looked at the information on the computers. "Not only did the majority of Russian intelligence get wiped out, a whole lot of SHIELD, STRIKE, FBI and UN soldiers as well as diplomats got fried. I don't think the Russian Mafia did any better either."

"The Oktober Guard was stationed there," Althea realized.

"Who?" Hank asked.

"The Russian equivalent of GI Joe. Real big in the Cold War but still managed to stay in power even after the Soviet Union broke up," Althea said. "They were huge rivals of Cobra as well. If Cobra hated anyone besides the Joes, it would be them."

"Moscow also had the third largest population of mutants in the world as well as a huge source of income and power for the Hellfire Club," Emma said. "I just confirmed it with Cerebro. About thirty five percent of the mutant race was wiped out overnight!"

"My God…" Hank staggered.

"There's been another attack," Jubilee called out. "Cobra just hit the island of San Sanandro! Just blew it up without warning!"

"I've heard of that island," Emma was stunned. "It's a secret island resort for the rich and famous. There's nothing stationed on that island or anything. It didn't even have a proper army."

"Why the hell would Cobra destroy an island resort?" Scott was stunned.

"Maybe they didn't like the room service?" Bobby asked weakly.

"Knowing Cobra Commander, I wouldn't be surprised," Althea said.

"That's just under ninety thousand more people dead. Only two of them were mutants. Is this part of Factor One's sick game?" Emma asked as she checked the computer readings.

"Even Factor One wouldn't be that bloodthirsty," Scott thought. "Not on that many of his own people."

"But someone else we know is…" Kitty shouted from her station. "Look at the news channel!"

There was a scene of several Marauders attacking an MRD station. "We are now witnessing a mutant attack on the MRD Facility in Austin, Texas!" A reporter shouted. "These dangerous mutants have already breached the facility and…"

"Excuse me please," Sinister spoke calmly as he walked up to the reporter and tapped her on the shoulder. "May I have a word?"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The reporter screamed and fled, leaving her microphone behind.

"Well that's one way to get some decent air time," Sinister sighed as he picked up the microphone. "Greetings. My name is Sinister. Mister Sinister. And I'm here to destroy the MRD."

"Sinister is attacking the MRD! What the hell…?" Rogue yelled.

"This is not going to help the image of mutant kind I'll tell you that much," Emma groaned.


	71. Sinister's Power Play

**Sinister's Power Play**

"Oh crap this just got a lot worse…" Lance snarled.

"Greetings world. My name is Sinister, Mister Sinister," Sinister smiled for the camera. "I'm just your average mutant genius who is a tad fed up with how things are going in this country. You know, the high taxes, the government's bail out of corrupt corporations, the lack of decent health care…And oh yes, mutant oppression. That is quite a sore subject for me."

"Yeah when **he's** not the one oppressing the mutants," Remy growled.

"So I have decided to do something about it," Sinister smiled. "As you can see my Marauders are liberating the mutants held against their will at this horrible detention facility…"

"So he can hold them against their will at his horrible labs," Rogue snarled.

"And a few other facilities, oh Arclight please show a split screen at the other MRD bases if you don't mind," Sinister waved his hand.

More images were shown of the MRD and the Hounds being attacked by dozens of mutants, both former captives and invaders. "As you can see my mutant army is liberating and destroying all the major MRD bases throughout the country," Sinister spoke. "From what's left of Base Alpha in New York to Base Epsilon in Southern California…"

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Ah I see Theta Base in Alaska went out with a bang," Sinister smirked.

"Oh this is bad…" Scott winced.

"Wait a minute, isn't the MRD getting their butts kicked a **good** thing?" Bobby asked.

"Not when it's Sinister doing the kicking," Scott pointed. "And take a closer look. He has help."

"This charming individual that's currently shooting these MRD officers is a man that has seen the light so to speak," Sinister focused the camera on a man covered in red robotics killing several MRD soldiers with a laser rifle built into his right arm. "Once he led these men in oppressing human kind, now he helps me liberate them."

"Is that **Wraith?**" Ororo's jaw dropped. "Goddess! What did they **do** to him?"

"Wait, wasn't Wraith captured by **Cobra?**" Bobby asked. "Then what's he doing with Sinister?"

"Take a good look over there," Scott pointed to one of the scenes. "Aren't those Cobra transports?"

"Cobra is helping **Sinister?** Oh man this is bad!" Bobby groaned.

"So are we going out there?" Jubilee asked.

"Go where? Every freaking base is being hit and we don't have enough mutants to fight them all," Rogue said.

"What about just taking on Sinister?" Tabitha asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now," Scott pointed as several Sentinels appeared where Sinister was.

"As the more observant of you have probably figured out I have acquired the services of Cobra to help me liberate the mutants," Sinister made a motion. Madelyne, full grown and wearing a revealing black outfit stepped beside him. "That's the main reason the United States has been spared for now. This is Madelyne. My…Personal assistant. She does whatever I **tell** her to do. Oh get your minds out of the gutter people. I meant more along the lines of **this**. Madelyne…"

Madelyne floated into the air and was able to destroy one Sentinel with her telekinesis. Several other mutants joined her in destroying the others. "As you can see your little toys are useless against my army," Sinister smiled.

"Who are all those mutants? I've never seen them before!" Pyro asked. "There's a giant winged one with rock hands. One fifteen feet tall and looks like a black rock. Another…"

"Yes Pyro we can all see that," Wanda interrupted him.

"Must have grown a whole bunch in his lab," Remy growled. "Some of them look like copies of…Holy crap isn't that…?"

"Harpoon! I thought we killed that guy!" Rogue shouted.

"Looks like Sinister brought him back from the dead," Althea said. "I recognize more Marauders. And some that look like their body doubles."

"Clones, of course Sinister makes clones…" Emma said. "He would have a back up for those men he lost."

"Take a good look at Madelyne world," Sinister said. "She is one of my most powerful generals. And soon she will help me take over Madripoor. That's right Factor One. I'm coming for you. Your little game is going to have more players than you could possibly imagine."

"What the hell is Sinister doing? It's like he **wants** him and Maddie to be shown on TV! This isn't how Sinister operates! He's never this theatric! I don't get it!" Remy said. "For centuries he's been living in the shadows, content to pull the strings from the sidelines. Why is he making his big television debut **now?**"

"I think I just figured out the reason…" Althea gulped.

"SINISTER!" The Phoenix appeared in full fire form.

"Ah yes, Phoenix right on time," Sinister smiled. "We've been expecting you. Haven't we my dear?"

"Yes Master…Madelyne hissed with an evil grin in her eyes.

"Madelyne I know you are being used against Sinister! I shall break free of your…" The Phoenix began to use her powers.

Behind her were two white haired mutants that seemed to appear out of thin air. They threw some kind of strange eels straight at her. "AGGGHHH!" They bit into the Phoenix's arms.

"Oh yes I have a few mutants that can turn invisible and fly," Sinister smirked. "Thank you Silent and Stealth."

"AGGHHHH! WHAT ARE THESE…?" Phoenix screamed as the eels bit harder. They seemed to glow and her power seemed to diminish.

"Interesting creatures they have in Cobra La," Sinister smirked. "Those energy eels for starters. They can drain all sorts of power. The more powerful you are, the stronger they get. And they seem to like the taste of cosmic force very well…"

"You…Can't…" Phoenix was getting weaker and collapsed to the ground.

"Of course they also inject a highly venomous poison in your veins so I'm sure the majority of your strength is going into keeping yourself alive," Sinister walked over with Madelyne. "That should keep you incapacitated long enough for my plans. My dear if you don't mind…?"

Madelyne grinned and knocked out the Phoenix telekinetically. "Someone should have brought backup," Sinister smiled into the camera. "I now have the power of Phoenix in my hands. And soon I and Cobra will have more power than the world has ever dreamed of. If I were you dear viewers, I'd start praying to whatever God you believe in and prepare yourself for the new world order. Ta."

Casually Sinister slung Phoenix over his shoulder, careful not to let the eels touch him. He teleported himself and his team of mutants back to his lair. Which was of course in Madripoor. "Take her to Lab One and prepare for the transfer," He ordered Madelyne.

"As you wish, Master," Madelyne nodded.

"Phase One and Two are complete," Sinister walked into the control room of his lair. "Now on to phase Three."

He walked into the control room and addressed the two figures in the room. "Well how did I look?"

"Quite well on camera," Mindbender chuckled. "Better than Cobra Commander, but don't tell him I said that."

"That would be wise," Sinister smiled as he sat at the monitors. Dozens of mutants were fighting other mutants in the field. "So how are we doing?"

"The assault is going well," The Baroness remarked. "Your mutants are doing an excellent jobs leading our troops. With any luck by the end of tomorrow we will have complete control of the island."

"I thought you were going to be with Destro at the HAARP Facility?" Sinister asked. "And the Crimson Guard was going to be here."

"Let's just say I had **no desire** to spend any more time with that lying ex-lover of mine," The Baroness hissed.

"Do yourself a favor and **don't ask**," Mindbender sighed. "Let's just concentrate on the battle at hand shall we?"

"Indeed. If Factor One is going to learn a hard lesson on what happens when you challenge your mentor," Sinister smirked. "A lesson that I will enjoy teaching."

"And we from Cobra will enjoy watching," The Baroness smirked.

"Yes, by the way how is…The other project I asked you to help me on?" Sinister asked.

"You were right," Mindbender remarked. "The Subject's DNA does have several flaws. But nothing that can't be corrected without a few…modifications. However there may be a few stray DNA that will take longer to correct than others."

"Hmm, normally I don't call in outside help but considering all that I have on my plate I thought it wise to consult an expert," Sinister waved. "It never hurts to double check."

"I agree, especially with DNA so complex," Mindbender nodded. "Wait what's **that**?"

"About ten Hydra helicariers with seventeen drone planes," Sinister remarked. "It seems that Factor One also has allies."

"Nothing our Cobra drone planes and BATS can't handle!" The Baroness pressed a button. "Cobra Forces X! Attack!"

Meanwhile in the main palace…

"That should teach those uppity snake upstarts not to mess with Hydra!" Madame Viper snarled. Omega Red was standing next to her with Gauntlet. "I can't believe those lunatic Cobras actually succeeded in destroying our headquarters in Moscow."

"They destroyed my operations there as well as well as killed Vanisher," Factor One told her. "But this shall pass. Our alliance has worked perfectly so far aside from this minor hiccup."

"So **this** is why you gave us safe haven in Madripoor?" Madame Viper said as she folded her arms. "To be your ally?'

"Do you prefer an alternative?" Factor One pointed to the destruction on the monitors.

"If Sinister thinks he can be part of an operation that destroys our bases, then he is in for a surprise," Madame Viper growled. "Hydra will not be made a fool of!"

"Then I take it we are in agreement?" Factor One asked.

"Just let me out there and I will show Cobra…" Omega Red snarled.

"If you go out there you might miss your chance of confronting Wolverine," Factor One said.

"Are you sure he will come here?" Madame Viper asked.

"I'm counting on it," Factor One said. "Actually this whole unfortunate incident may work to my advantage after all. When Sinister and Cobra are defeated and the Phoenix is under my control it will only be a matter of time before Apocalypse and the X-Men and their allies are brought to heel. Once they are gone…"

"The world will be ours," Madame Viper grinned.

* * *

In Washington DC there was a flurry of activity. Fury, Haskett, Gyrich, Hawk and several other generals were meeting on a strategy. "I evacuated the Pit the second Cobra Commander went off the air," Hawk said. "Knowing him it would be the next target. But my men are ready to take a go at Cobra."

"We're going to need them," General Whithalf nodded. "The UN has passed a unanimous resolution for the first time in decades. Cobra must be defeated."

"Cobra really stepped on it's tail this time," Haskett snarled. "Nobody is going to stand with them. Not even the mutants."

"For once they're not the biggest threat," Gyrich grumbled. "Well most of them."

"It gets better," Eddington said. "There are reports on Madripoor that Sinister's forces and Factor One's army are engaged in a civil war. And this battle isn't going to end anytime soon."

"This is an opportunity we can't afford to miss," Whithalf spoke. "Madripoor needs to be taken down."

"I agree, those mutants are too dangerous and have been in charge of that country for too long," Gyrich said.

"Madripoor doesn't need to be taken out because mutants are running it," Whithalf gave him a look. "It needs to be taken out because **terrorist **mutants are running it. Namely the Hellfire Club's leader, Factor One. And he's not alone. Look at these satellite images."

"Are those Hydra ships?" Haskett asked.

"They sure as hell are," Fury growled. "So on Madripoor we've got Sinister and his mutant army with Cobra and the other we've got Factor One with his mutant army and Hydra."

"And no matter who wins that battle we'll lose unless we do something," Hawk growled. "However Cobra is the bigger threat."

"He's right, Madripoor will have to wait," Fury agreed.

"Not necessarily…" Whithalf smirked. "Haskett can you spare a few loyal MRD squads? Because I have a special mission for them."

Thirty minutes later Haskett emerged from the meeting and saw his MRD forces spread out. "Report…"

"High casualties in all bases," Allen told him. "We lost Commander Jones. All the mutants escaped. The only base that wasn't hit as badly was ours and that's because Zartan already trashed it."

"We've been hit hard and now it's time to hit back," Allen said. "I need volunteers for a special mission. Who wants to go take a bite out of Cobra and that Sinister Freak?"

"Sir! Yes Sir!" Everyone shouted with enthusiasm.

"That's what I thought," Haskett smirked. "However I only need three squads. Units 3, 6 and 7 come with me. The rest of you try to hold down the fort until we return. Try to help our the other bases as much as you can. I'm also taking Medic Unit 1 since you're the best we have. We may need you. Andores, you're in charge until we get back. Let's move out!"

The troops boarded the largest helicarrier they had. "So where are we going sir?" Brown asked.

"First we need to gather some intelligence," Haskett said. He turned to the pilots. "Here are the coordinates. Fly exactly on 'em."

"Wait we're headed straight to San Francisco," Allen said.

"That's right," Haskett said.

"But isn't that where…?" Allen began.

"Yup," Haskett nodded. "By the way, when we land…Leave all weapons on the carrier."

"Leave our weapons but that means…?" Allen blinked.

"Haskett, you are not telling us what I **think **you are telling us," Brown snapped.

"It's not my idea, but we have orders," Haskett told them.

"So basically we're going to land on the X-Men and Misfit's territory," Allen counted on his fingers. "Leave all our weapons in the helicarrier and just walk up to their front door of some of the most dangerous mutants on the planet and pray they don't **kill us? THIS IS YOUR PLAN?" **

"They'll blast us to pieces the second we land! If we even get to land!" Browne yelled. The rest of the MRD agreed with her.

"We have been fighting these maniacs since the uprising started and now you just want to walk over into their hands?" Allen asked. "Why don't you just wave a white flag and give them a muffin basket while you're at it?"

"I don't think they're going to give us any trouble," Haskett said. "Not this time. Just do as I say."

"Sure, why not?" Allen said sarcastically. "Well who wants to live forever anyway?"

It wasn't long before they landed near the mansion. "Remember no weapons," Haskett said as they got out.

"Fine, no weapons…" Allen grumbled as they put down their gear. "Makes it easier for them to kill us."

"And look they brought a welcoming committee," Mendon groaned as Scott, Emma, Ororo and Althea walked up to them.

"We're all going to die," Allen groaned.

"Shush!" Haskett growled. He looked at Scott. "Cyclops I presume."

"Haskett. We need to talk…" Scott frowned.


	72. Joining Forces

**Joining Forces**

"I can't believe we're actually working with the **mutants** on this!" An MRD soldier grunted as they waited in the X-Men's briefing room.

"I don't think this is their first choice either," Haskett gave them a look. "But remember, this a truce. Don't provoke them."

"Yeah I think Sinister and Cobra are a bigger problem than these people," Mendon agreed.

"Good we're all here," Scott walked in. "Wolverine has been working on Madripoor. He can inform us of the situation there and help us with the invasion."

Logan, Ororo and Althea were at the front of the room with Scott. The X-Men and Misfits were at one side of the briefing room and the MRD and several Hounds on the other.

"I've been working and organizing a group called the Madripoor Freedom Fighters," Logan said. "Made of both humans and mutants. Not everyone on that rock is a big fan of Factor One and his tin plated dictatorship. Some of them have joined with Sinister's forces but most are on our side."

Logan brought up a map. "Since last night both sides have concentrated their fighting in two crucial areas. The main shipping harbor Baran Bay which is the best location for ships coming in for trade. It's also the location of the island's only airport and where several manufacturing plants and labs are. It's also most likely that's where Sinister has his headquarters. This is also where the largest battle is. There's a smaller one fighting through Madripoor City trying to get to the palace. Right now it's stalled in Lowtown."

"So we could be dealing with civilian shields?" Haskett asked.

"Not in this case," Logan said. "You see Lowtown has their own rules. When fights like this break out, most of the population is smart enough to take cover in underground tunnels and shelters until the fighting is over. Practically every street in Lowtown has at least one or two underground shelters or tunnels to one."

"The strategy is to monitor the battles until there is an immediate lull in the fighting," Scott said. "According to our calculations that won't be for several hours mostly because they have some really powerful mutants on both sides. Then our teams will invade using the Mass Device here, in Baran Bay. Once we take the bay, we'll move to the palace and that's where the fun will really begin."

"Give both sides time to knock each other around and weaken 'em so they'll be easier to take down when we invade," Haskett nodded.

"Don't get cocky, even tired both sides won't be easy to take down within a long shot," Logan snarled. "Factor One is bad enough but Sinister is the worst of the lot."

"Sinister is **worse** than Factor One? Really?" Allen asked. "He seems like a third class villain to me."

"You people have no idea how twisted and powerful Sinister is," Scott told them in a harsh tone. "Believe me, Sinister is not just any mutant."

"Technically Sinister isn't even a mutant," Ororo corrected. "He's a mutate."

"Mutate? What the hell is that?" Browne asked.

"It's a person who has an artificial X-Gene or a mutation implanted in him or grown by artificial means," Haskett explained. "Spider Man is one."

"And Sinister is another," Scott said. "You'd better make yourselves comfortable. It's a long story."

"Good, I **love** those…" Mendon said sarcastically.

"Sinister's real name is Doctor Nathaniel Essex," Scott showed them the information. "Born in 1822. He became a doctor and developed an interest in Darwin's theory of Evolution. In 1857 he was kicked out of the Royal Medical Society for his bizarre theories and his inhumane experiments."

"Wait, 1822? That would make him…?" Haskett frowned.

"Very old, very powerful and very dangerous," Scott said. "If I may continue, Sinister's studies began when his wife Rebecca had a very serious and rare genetic illness which claimed not only her life but the life of his infant son. That's when he began to slip into madness. He couldn't save her life but was able to transform himself into a mutant. From what we can figure out his powers are not only telepathy but some kind of advanced telekinesis so he can control the molecules over his own body."

"We figure out that somehow he was able to be contacted by Apocalypse and was given the task to create a large mutant army for Apocalypse to control when he was freed," Ororo said. "A task that Sinister dove into wholeheartedly."

"From all the information we've gathered during raids on his labs and Weapon X labs this guy's research has been the basis of at least seventy percent of what we now know as modern genetics," Logan began. "And over the centuries he's been developing ways to advance the X-Gene in humans. Using hospitals, prisoner of war camps, orphanages and mental institutions as his playground to fool around with DNA like it's his own personal toy."

"He's even encouraged selective breeding among his subjects as well as advances in cloning," Scott growled.

"Are you saying this guy may be single handedly responsible for not only Apocalypse but the explosion of the mutant population in the world?" Haskett gasped. The rest of the MRD were stunned.

"That's pretty much it," Logan folded his arms. "The bastard has insinuated himself into nearly every single genetic engineering project for the past century using a ton of aliases."

"He was known as Doctor Henry Restin whose notes led to the Project Rebirth Machine that created Captain America," Scott showed them the pictures and information. "Also he was knows as Colonel Heinrick Von Sinter, who was documented running genetic experiments for the Germans during both World War I and World War II. He got his 'volunteers' from POW camps and concentration camps. One of his victims was a young boy named Erik Lenchester, who we all know today as Magneto."

"Ironically Magneto got some ideas and know how about genetic experimentation from Sinister," Logan grunted.

"Magneto? First Apocalypse and now **Magneto?**" Allen yelled.

"And technically Captain America," Mendon added. "You're right this guy is worse than Factor One."

"Gets even better, Factor One used to be one of Sinister's experiments before he became even more powerful than his master," Althea said. "Since the late 1800's Sinister has been in dozens of hospitals and insane asylums looking for the right genetic material to build perfect mutant weapons."

"He took the alias Doctor Norton Esseton in 1908 and worked in a hospital specializing in contagious diseases and deformities," Scott went on. "In 1910 that hospital mysteriously caught fire and there were only a handful of survivors. All describing horrific torture and medical experimentation. Another alias is Dr. S in South America, running genetic experiments a men's prison there. Professor Sento in the Soviet Union assisting them in their Super Soldier Program. Doctor Desterb and Doctor Robert Windsor in both the Black Womb and the Weapon X projects. Doctor Baleful with the FOH and architect of the Legacy Virus…"

"And those are just the ones we **know** about," Althea said. "He's also done work on Super Soldier projects in Genosha, Canada, the Middle East, China and Madripoor obviously."

"My God…" Allen gasped. "Walcoski was **right!**"

"Everything we've been fighting against," Haskett looked at them. "All the mutant population explosions, it's all connected to him isn't it?"

"Not all of it, but a very large part of it," Scott admitted.

"There's one thing I don't get," Allen thought.

"**One** thing?" A female MRD officer looked at him.

"If this guy is responsible for making more mutants why do you guys hate him so much?" Allen asked.

"Because Sinister tends to treat mutants as his own personal science projects," Logan snarled. "And when he's done playing he throws them in the trash so no one else can use them!"

"He has…friends of ours," Scott said carefully. "Under his control. He also has my son."

"Your son?" Haskett asked.

"One of Sinister's sick experiments for selective breeding," Scott growled. "I won't go into that. But I won't let him become a pawn of Sinister's game!"

"He's got our brother too although I'm not so sure if he's worth saving," Alex admitted. "He's kind of crazy, even by our standards."

"Yeah no offense Cyclops but your brother Vulcan makes Pyro here look like Mr. Rational," Bobby pointed. "And you know that's no small achievement!"

"True," Pyro nodded.

"Sinister is also responsible for mutants being enslaved on Genosha and the Morlock Massacre," Ororo added. "That sadistic monster has tortured us and hurt us in ways you can't even imagine."

"He also wants to use us and our DNA to make more of his personal army," Althea said. "So as you can see, we've got our own reasons to take this guy down."

"Sinister is a threat to both human and mutant existence," Scott told them. "And he's been playing the fields with both Factor One and Apocalypse for his own twisted ends. So as you can see we need to work together if we have any chance of stopping him and his creations once and for all."

"He's right," Haskett told his soldiers. "We have to work together on this if we have a chance of stopping this madman."

"There's more you guys aren't telling us isn't there?" Browne asked.

"A little more…" Althea said.

"Yeah here's where things get really weird…" Scott winced.

"Okay I'll tell 'em!" Pyro popped out of his seat. "Gambit over there is Sinister's Number One son although the guy treated him like Number Two in all senses of the word. Storm's nephew's daughter has been kidnapped along with Cyclops' son. Back in Victorian times Sinister used to pal around with Xavier's ancestor before he became a total fruit loop. Factor One is Wolverine's older brother who got sent to an insane asylum where Sinister found him and experimented on him. And now the guy runs Madripoor and apparently the Weapon X project. Oh yeah and Sinister's wife was Rebecca Grey, Jean Grey's ancestor AKA Phoenix which is why he's so obsessed with her and made a clone of her so he could trick Cyclops into making a baby with her so he could have this all powerful mutant child and stuff. Any questions?"

"Any…WHAT?" Haskett asked.

"What the hell? Are you kidding me? I think we were better off not knowing!" The MRD shouted.

"I didn't mean **that**, Pyro!" Scott glared at him. "I was talking about the Game Factor One cooked up!"

"Oh right," Pyro said. "Factor One invited Sinister and some other blokes to play this game where the object is to screw everything up and…"

"Mission accomplished!" Haskett interrupted. "You guys weren't kidding."

"I'm afraid not," Logan growled. "**Anything else **you want to add Pyro?"

"Uh do we get to tell them about Sabertooth being your half brother or…?" Pyro began to talk when suddenly he was hexed into a wall.

"Excuse us," Wanda said as she and Rogue grabbed Pyro and dragged him out of the room.

"It's time for his daily dose of common sense to get beaten into him," Rogue growled.

"I need to make a phone call…" Haskett groaned. "Maybe this plan wasn't such a good idea after all?"

Twenty minutes later more people entered the room and the MRD had time to absorb the news. And contact their superiors.

"Just got word from the Pentagon. They've made contact with the Avengers and they're going to help the Joes taking down Cobra," Haskett spoke. "Stark Industries is going to assist the MRD rebuilding after all of this is over."

"We've made contact on Avalon and they are going to send troops to assist us," Scott said. "In addition to kidnapping the Phoenix they're a bit miffed about a chunk of the mutant population murdered in cold blood."

"We brought in from Japan Low Light, Firestar, Dragonfly and Arcade to help us," Althea pointed to the team. "By the way Arcade is human as well as Shipwreck so you should have no problems with working with them."

"That I don't get," Allen asked. "Okay Shipwreck has mutant kids. I get that. But why would any human join a team of mutants?"

"Why not? No one liked me because I was a science geek and could hack any computer! Not even my own parents!" Arcade said angrily. "Does that make me any less of a freak just because I don't have a certain gene? Being human doesn't mean you're any less talented than a mutant."

"Never thought of it like that," Allen frowned.

"And can you honestly sit there and tell me that the MRD hasn't done it's share of damage?" Shipwreck gave them a look. "You can't blame mutants for some of the messes you caused!"

"Let's not get into that right now," Scott raised his hand. "Save the debate for another day. Spirit, The Blind Master, Trinity, Cover Girl and Roadblock are going to help the Joes take care of Cobra."

"I take it the rest of your team is left behind to protect that day care center you have for mutant orphans?" Haskett asked. Several mutants gave him a look. "Before you say anything we're not going to plan an attack on a group of kids that are outside our jurisdiction. We have a dozen more important things to deal with right now."

"You'd better not," Althea growled. "Let's just say I have some friends who agreed to help watch the kids until this crisis is over. They would not appreciate an invasion right now."

"By friends I take it you mean the Arashikage?" Haskett sighed. "Yeah like we're stupid enough to attack a fort full of ninjas and mutants."

"In the interest of cooperation I'm going to let that comment slide," Pietro folded his arms.

"The twenty four hours are getting close to being up," Low Light said. "We need to prepare to invade."

"Right we need to form into three separate squads," Scott said. "Squad A will consist of Myself, Frost, Iceman, Pyro, Firestar, Low Light, Storm, Husk and Unit 6."

"Squad B will be me," Logan called out. "Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Rogue, X-23, Gambit, Maverick, Wavedancer, Toad, Jubilee, Quicksilver, Blob, Mirage and Xi with Unit 3. Unlike the others, our job is to meet up with the Resistance movement and take the palace while the others deal with the forces at Hammer Bay."

"Fun…" Mendon who was in Unit Three groaned.

"I'm in charge of Squad Three," Haskett said. "Which means in addition to Unit 7 I get Havok, Avalanche, Colossus, Shipwreck, Cannonball, Penance, Wolfsbane, Boom Boom and the Scarlett Witch. Also the Hounds come with us."

"Beast, you're in charge of the medical corps," Scott ordered. "Take Dragonfly, Sefton, McTaggart and Reyes with you. Amanda your teleportation powers will be vital for getting casualties out. And your healing spells will come in handy. Also we'll need any medics the MRD has."

"That's Rosero, Halverson, and Pickett," Haskett nodded. The three MRD medics joined Hank's group. "You'd better get the medical bay and your supplies ready."

"We'll show you where they are," Hank nodded. The medics went to work.

"Spells?" One MRD medic asked Amanda.

"I'm a sorceress as well as a mutant," Amanda explained. "I can use magic too."

"Wonderful," Another MRD medic groaned.

"Christy you help Arcade here run the communications center and keep us informed," Maverick ordered his daughter. "Need you to guard Arcade just in case. Don't give me that look, you just don't have enough experience to be out in the field yet and you know it."

"Then if that's settled head over to the transport area and prepare to go baby," Arcade nodded.

"I'm ready when you are," Haskett looked at Scott.

"Then let's bring Madripoor down," Scott growled.


	73. Resolute

**Resolute**

It had only been two hours since Cobra Commander made his attack and already he was getting bored. "I swear what's the point of having an ultimate weapon to annihilate your enemies if you are not going to **use** it?" Cobra Commander paced back and forth. "I mean I know for a fact that no nation is just going to give up in the first couple of hours anyway! Who would? I wouldn't! Maybe I should just do one or two little more hits? Yes that would make me feel better and put the fear of God into them!"

"Let me guess, you are going to attack the Pit?" Destro sighed.

"Why the hell not?" Cobra Commander. "A few less Joes to annoy me! Fire up the cannon! Goodbye Joe!" He cackled as he sent out a beam to destroy the Pit. "See ya suckers!"

"It takes so little to amuse you doesn't it Cobra Commander?" Destro raised an eyebrow.

"I enjoy my work. Is that a crime?" Cobra Commander asked. "What? Don't tell me you **wanted** to Pit to be spared!"

"No, I suppose not," Destro shrugged. "It's just not a good idea to use this facility so frivolously."

"Frivolously? I'm destroying our enemies and ensuring world domination of Cobra! How can **that** be frivolous?" Cobra Commander snapped. "By the way, where does that bookie we owe money to live?"

"Why don't we check on how things are going in Madripoor shall we?" Destro turned on the communication channel. "Baroness, report."

"The battle is going well," The Baroness spoke. "Our troops and their troops are at a stalemate."

"If they are at a stalemate how can our battle be going **well?**" Destro asked.

"Don't play that semantics game with me, Destro!" The Baroness snapped. "You know what I meant. It's only a matter of time before we break through their defenses! Of course you of all people should understand stalling tactics!"

"Here we go…" Mindbender groaned.

"Oh boy..." Cobra Commander didn't like where this was going. "Here it comes..."

"Do you know what today is Destro?" The Baroness was angry. "I don't think you do! Because you haven't said one word about it!"

"You do realize we are in the middle of a battle to take over the world?" Destro grumbled. "So forgive me if I don't have time to remember every single petty anniversary…"

"Petty anniversary? Petty? This was the day you proposed to me! And not the one at gunpoint! The first time before you ran off with that slut who got pregnant with Destro Junior!" The Baroness yelled. "It is also the day we met **and my birthday! How's that for petty pal?" **

"You're screwed," Cobra Commander looked at Destro.

"Every time I think you can change and finally commit you do something to completely destroy our relationship!" The Baroness yelled.

"What relationship? We broke up!" Destro snapped.

"AND WHOSE FAULT IS THAT?" The Baroness yelled. "YOU LEFT ME AT THE ALTAR ON OUR WEDDING DAY!"

"YOU WERE SHOOTING A BAZOOKA AT ME YOU INSANE WOMAN!" Destro yelled.

"Mindbender is there **someone else** there we can talk to?" Cobra Commander asked.

"No, Sinister got smart and left to check on something else in another room," Mindbender sighed.

"You are nothing but a two timing jerk who jerked me around for the last time!" The Baroness yelled.

"Okay cutting off the transmission now…" Cobra Commander grumbled as he did so. "Don't really need to hear more of that."

"Perhaps blowing up one or two more cities **wouldn't** be a bad idea right about now," Destro gritted his teeth.

"Doesn't she have a big fancy mansion in Greece?" Cobra Commander suggested.

"I have the coordinates," Destro worked at the controls of the device. "And I always thought her décor was tacky!"

"Ooh! That left a mark!" Cobra Commander snorted with glee as he saw the destruction. "Feel better?"

"A little," Destro sighed. "I need to do one more. I'm trying to think what would tick her off more. Destroying her favorite hotel in Las Vegas or her favorite restaurant in Paris?"

"Well I already did the Paris thing but I kind of have some supporters in Vegas," Cobra Commander thought. "Wait a minute, what about that hairstylist of hers? The one she says she can't live without?"

"He's currently visiting relatives in his home town in Portugal," Destro smirked. "And I know where that town is! Or more accurately…**Was!**"

"Looks like she's going to have to live with split ends for a while," Cobra Commander chortled with glee. "Okay I want to do one! Oh she has that villa in Italy! Right on the coast! Ciao Baby!"

"Uh Commander she sold that one a year ago," Destro informed him.

"Oh…" Cobra Commander blinked. "So I basically blew up an Italian village for nothing?"

"Well there were some members of the Cosa Nostra that we owed money to there," Destro shrugged. "But it was a good try."

"Okay not a total loss," Cobra Commander shrugged. "Wait she has an apartment in New York City! Okay let's try these coordinates here and…BOOM! Ha Ha!"

"Commander you were a little off," Destro winced. "You didn't hit her apartment. You hit a Dairy Queen in Minnesota."

"Whoops," Cobra Commander blinked. "My bad."

"Correction, an abandoned Dairy Queen in Minnesota," Destro gave him a look.

"How did I make that mistake?" Cobra Commander looked at the controls.

"Well you put the wrong number for the coordinates in here," Destro pointed. "You were distracted."

"Oh I see," Cobra Commander realized. "Oh well. Lesson learned. Don't do any distracted death ray firing. Still we had our fun. We did trash some of the Baroness' things so it wasn't a total loss."

"Yes it was quite amusing. You know the Baroness is not going to be happy when she realizes what we have done?" Destro asked.

"Oh yes, she'll be pissed," Cobra Commander said. "We're dead men aren't we?"

"Not necessarily," Destro remarked. "Here's our cover. One of the Arashikage ninjas somehow tracked us down and got through our defenses and during the fight to kill him the proton beam got accidentally turned on and hit a few targets by mistake."

"Didn't you use that excuse **last year** when you forgot her birthday?" Cobra Commander asked.

"It was two years ago and it was when I was late for an anniversary dinner that I had completely forgotten about," Destro corrected. "But she bought it then so…"

"Wasn't she half drunk at the time?" Cobra Commander asked.

"I'll go see if any of our hostages has any liquor," Destro went out of the room.

"Good call," Cobra Commander nodded.

It wasn't the Baroness that had noticed Cobra Commander and Destro's little shooting spree. It was the Joes and their allies in Washington DC. "Good thing we evacuated the Pit or else the casualties would be really high," Duke grunted.

"I knew that snake in the grass couldn't resist giving a shot at us, twenty four hours or not," Hawk grunted. "But I wonder why he hit those other targets?"

"Who knows what that lunatic thinks?" General Eddington snorted. "Knowing him he's probably shooting random targets because he can."

"We had one good break. Turns out the Premier of Russia, his family and his top generals were out of town when Cobra hit," Whithalf said. "But that won't matter much if we don't stop this maniac."

"He could wipe out half the planet without even trying. Hell he already is! He's really giving that machine a workout," Duke growled.

"That workout has given us a break," Flint said. "Now we have a clearer pinpoint of the location of where the Cobra satellite connected to the HARRP facility is."

"Not to mention all the data we retrieved from that computer the MRD confiscated," Quinn nodded. "For once those jerks did something useful."

"These are locations of five major Cobra Bases," Brittany placed the images on a map of the world. "Canada, France, Uruguay, Egypt and India. All in remote and dangerous locations."

"Six if you count the HARRP facility," Hawk said. "What we need is a simultaneous strike on all of them. That will defang Cobra once and for all."

"I can lend some of my men to help the Army take out the five Cobra bases," Fury spoke.

"I can deploy twenty units at a moment's notice," Eddington agreed.

"I've just made a few calls," Whithalf said. "We can expect support at the Cobra bases in all countries. And there were a few Russian units that escaped the blast by being stationed outside of Moscow. They are more than willing to fight. And I can get several UN Troops to assist."

"Our largest problem is how to get to the HARRP facility and disable the satellite that controls the particle beam," Hawk frowned. "Not only does the facility have shields and probably a huge Cobra Army to defend it, there are hostages inside as well. I think a small force can be used to enter the HARRP facility, disarm the shields and rescue the hostages."

"Disabling the satellite itself isn't the problem," A young woman with short brown hair and glasses in a military uniform spoke. "The computers at HARRP could easily use any other satellite with the proper coding. What's worse is that the HARRP base is directly over a decommissioned Russian ballistic missile complex. And from what intelligence has told us, there are probably nukes that are still there."

"Probably nukes there?" Gung Ho did a double take. "And who the heck are you?"

"Figures you would notice a woman," Scarlett rolled her eyes. "She's our new communications specialist just transferred in."

"Dial Tone," The woman said.

"That was…," Roadblock frowned.

"I know, but the name **means** something," Hawk spoke up. "She's the one who figured out how the damn particle ray works. She's earned it."

"The HAARP array allows the particle cannon to superheat the ionosphere causing it to reflect particles," The newly named Dial Tone explained. "The energy from those charged particles is dispersed along the super hot ionosphere and then reassembled above it's intended target using the technology Cobra has in it's satellite. Once there the particles are focused into a powerful beam that uses charged particles to destroy it's target."

"Like wiping off entire cities off the map?" Flint folded his arms.

"Bingo," Dial Tone nodded. "Because of the communications networks all over the globe starting to fail at the exact same time the Cobra Offensive started, I was able to deduct how the weapon worked and was able to pinpoint its location each time it was used."

"If that's true how come we can still communicate with each other?" Lady Jaye asked. "Or Cobra for that matter?"

Dial Tone smirked. "Because we don't use Sprint or Verizon. The military has always been upgrading our communications network so that it's more powerful and durable than commercial systems."

"And it figures those snakes would do the same," Beach Head grunted.

"Flint you take Lady Jaye, Tunnel Rat, Ace, Wild Bill and Greenshirt Squad C to take out the satellite," Hawk ordered. "Duke your team is Roadblock, Ripcord, Alpine, Spirit, Scarlett, Snake Eyes, Storm Shadow, The Blind Master and Beach Head. Your mission, get in. Rescue the hostages and bring down those shields so the rest of the Joe team can invade the facility."

"We can calibrate our Mass Device just enough to send you to the top of the base," Daria said. "You'll have to enter the building through a vent."

"The old standby," Scarlett smirked. "But how do we take out the satellite?"

"Cobra's got some surprises," Dial Tone showed them. "Some anti-missile drones. And anti-aircraft technology. So we can't just fly up there and blast it."

"Any ideas?" Hawk asked.

"I have one," Tunnel Rat spoke up. "We build an assault platform capable of reaching the satellite array without activating the satellite's defensive cannons. Then we can use a microwave power transmission broadcast via the satellite's antennas to compromise and destroy the network. We should have one up in about six hours."

"Or we could just use the Mass Device to teleport your team to the satellite," Daria gave them a look. "Which would take about six minutes."

"Give the satellite team some very big bazookas and teleport them behind the defenses and back as soon as you fire," Brittany said. "We could be at the controls, monitor your situation and bring you back before the satellite explodes."

"Or even better, just work on the coordinates so we just send the **bombs** to the satellite and blow it up," Quinn remarked. "No manpower needed."

"That would work," Tunnel Rat blinked.

"Yeah we'll do that last one," Hawk blinked. "Okay Flint your team is now part of the main assault. Make it easier."

"Good thing we're here isn't it?" Daria looked at her sisters.

Not long afterwards back at the HAARP Base…

"You know sooner or later the Joes will try and attack us?" Destro asked Cobra Commander in the control room.

"Let them try! Cobra will just blow up more of the world until they surrender," Cobra Commander laughed.

"I still think it was unwise for us to make this facility our new main base," Destro shook his head.

"Why not?" Cobra Commander asked. "It has everything! Nuclear weapons, the controls to the ultimate weapon, some research labs, plenty of space for our fighter planes, tanks and BATS…Another lab to make Synthoid soldiers. It's isolated, Has good defense shields. It's got a lot of room and most importantly it has a pool table and a bathroom in the impenetrable panic room! What more do you need?"

"I suppose. Our last main base still has that smell from the time the Dreadnoks decided to have that grape soda slip and slide contest in the hallways," Destro went to work at the controls. "Odd…"

"What is it?" Cobra Commander asked.

"I'm trying to contact our other bases but we're getting interference," Destro frowned.

"Well the heated ionosphere does screw up communications Destro," Cobra Commander said. "We were counting on that to throw our enemies in the dark, remember?"

"I know but I thought I compensated for that," Destro said. "I'm not getting any signals. Something isn't right here."

"Oh shut up Destro and help me pick where I'm going to shoot our ray next," Cobra Commander told him as he looked at a map. "I was thinking about some Saudi Arabian oil fields then I thought maybe I should go for a more metropolitan area? What do you think?"

"Depends on where the Baroness likes to shop," Destro muttered.

Meanwhile on another level Zartan, Zanya and the rest of the Dreadnoks were idly hanging around the security area. Behind them was a row of cells that had several trapped scientists.

"Got any threes?" Buzzer asked in a bored voice. They were all playing cards.

"Go fish," Torch said.

"We're playing poker you morons!" Zandar snapped. "God I'm bored!"

"Yeah I could go for some action," Buzzer agreed.

"Cor I can't believe people with our talents are stuck babysitting a bunch of eggheads," Monkeywrench grumbled as he picked his nose.

"You don't want to know what I think people of **your** talents should be doing," Firefly snapped as he walked into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Zarana asked.

"I just want to make sure you don't screw this up," Firefly snorted.

"How can we screw this up? Our hostages are snug as bugs in…" Torch looked behind him. The cells were empty. "Rugs?"

"Where the hell are they?" Ripper burst into the room. Then he noticed an open vent. "Hello, hello…" He stood under it. "Oh I see the problem…"

"YO JOE!" Duke shouted as the Joes attacked through the vent.

"Ripper you idiot get back here!" Zartan shouted.

It was too late. Ripper was gunned down where he stood as the Joes leapt out of the vent and started firing on the Dreadnoks. They barely moved out of the way of fire in time.

"RIPPER!" Torch yelled. "YOU BLOODY BASTARDS!" He fired his flamethrower at them.

"GET DOWN YOU FOOLS! I'LL LAY SOME COVER!" Zartan yelled as he fired.

"Ripcord! Alpine! Get the hostages out of here with the Mass Device!" Beach Head ordered.

"Will do!" Alpine gave a mock salute as they went to the hostages. "Beam us up Trinity!" They took off with the hostages.

"We lost the hostages and Ripper!" Zanya screamed.

"Just keep them pinned inside this room so they don't get out and…" Firefly snapped. Suddenly Spirit threw a grenade at his feet. "RUN AWAY!"

"RUN FOR IT!" The Dreadnoks could not get down the hallway fast enough. They winced for the explosion. But it never came.

"Hey, I don't hear no boom," Torch blinked as he took his fingers out of his ears.

"That's weird…" Zartan looked around and saw the Joes had taken off down the opposite end of the hallway. "HEY!"

"Damn it! They pulled the old 'Let's Use a Fake Grenade to Scare off Our Enemies So We Can Get Out of the Room We're Trapped In' Play!" Firefly shouted. "They were counting on the cowardice of you Dreadnoks and it worked!"

"You ran **first!**" Zartan snapped.

"Yeah!" Torch and Monkeywrench shouted.

"Just call out the alarm and go after them!" Firefly yelled.

"Who put you in charge?" Monkeywrench yelled.

"He's right! They're **my** Dreadnoks and **I'll **tell them what to do!" Zartan yelled.

"Well then do it!" Firefly snapped.

"Attention all personnel! The Joes have infiltrated the base and rescued the hostages!" Zarana called out on the communicator. "Repeat the Joes have entered the base! Use lethal force to stop them!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Cobra Commander was heard screaming. "GET THEM KILL THEM ALL YOU INCOMPETENT BABOONS OR HEADS WILL ROLL!"

"At least **someone** around here knows what they are doing," Firefly grumbled. "Logically the Joes are probably going after the defense shield generators!"

"Well then let's go there and beat them to it!" Torch said. "Where are they again?"

"They're…" Zartan blinked. "I have no idea."

"Morons. There are nothing but **morons** here…" Firefly winced. "It's in Section D 7."

"Dude aren't we in Section D8?" Buzzer noticed the sign on the wall.

"Yes we are," Zandar blinked.

"Who puts the damn generator for a defense shield right next door to a prison cell?" Zarana yelled. "Seriously?"

"Just shut up and go after them before they wreck something else!" Firefly snapped as they ran to stop the Joes.

Meanwhile up in the control room Cobra Commander was having a hissy fit. "How could those idiot Joes bypass our defenses?"

"It doesn't matter! They've done it!" Destro told him. "And scanners are showing a large force of Joe tanks and troops right outside our gate!"

"Well then let's use our most powerful weapon to destroy them!" Cobra Commander snapped. "Prepare Satellite C1!"

"I'm afraid that's impossible…" Destro remarked as he looked at the controls.

"Why?"

"Because there isn't a satellite C1 anymore," Destro told him. "It's been destroyed!"

"WHAT? WHEN?" Cobra Commander screamed.

"About thirty seconds ago," Destro winced. "By some very high powered explosives."

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The building shook. "Like that one…" Destro remarked. "Oh look our shields are down and the Joes are attacking."

"AGGGH! GET THEM! GET THEM ALL! THROW EVERYTHING INCLUDING THE KITCHEN SINK AT THEM!" Cobra Commander ordered on the communicator. "AND WHEN YOU'VE THROWN THE SINK USE THE REFRIGERATOR AND THE OVEN AS WELL!"

"I'll go get the backup satellite ready," Destro sighed as he went to work. "Perhaps we should consider retreating until…"

"No! I'm sick of retreating! They haven't won yet! Even if they do have the shields down we still have our army of Battle Android Troopers to defend us!" Cobra Commander pushed several buttons. "And I still have my ultimate weapon and a ton of steel between me and them. We can still win this!"

"For once I hope you're right," Destro gritted his teeth.

Meanwhile Duke's team had successfully destroyed the shield generators and were currently being pinned down by the Dreadnoks, Firefly and several Cobra Troopers.

Of course Duke's team also had three ninjas and they were very good shots with shuriken and arrows, even if one of them was blind.

"Don't we have any BATS or anything to take these guys out?" Firefly snapped.

"They're all being used to defend the base sirrrrrrrrrrrr!" One Cobra reported before he was hit in the head with a laser blast and fell down.

"Whoops, sorry!" Monkeywrench gulped. "My bad. I was aiming for the other guys!"

"Watch where you're firing!" Zarana snapped. "These walls are full of high grade titanium shielding! Your laser blasts will bounce off the walls and hit us!"

"Hold on!" Zartan noticed something. The Joes were mostly in one room and there was a blast door in front of them. He pulled out his blaster. "If I can hit the security button just above…"

He fired but his aim was off. The laser blast bounced off the high grade titanium wall. At the exact same time the Blind Master had leapt in the air to throw several shuriken. The blast bounced off the wall and hit him from behind right through the heart.

"BLIND MASTER!" Scarlett yelled as he fell to the ground.

Snake Eyes managed to dodge the cover fire and drag the Blind Master's body to cover. But it was too late. Snake Eyes shook his head. Storm Shadow said nothing. Both ninjas exchanged a look.

"Oh crap…" Zartan realized there were still two Arashikage ninja masters there. Two very **angry **and **well armed** Arashikage ninja masters. "I know **that** look! RUN FOR IT!" He ran off.

"WHAT HE SAID!" Zandar agreed.

"Zartan you idiot! You Dreadnoks come back here!" Firefly snapped as the Dreadnoks ran off. "We have to take out the…"

SLASH! CLANG! SLASH! WHIIZZZZZZZZ!

Firefly barely ducked in time to avoid several shuriken thrown at him. "On the other hand, maybe you have a point?" He ran away, leaving his remaining soldiers to be slaughtered.

"I can't believe it! You killed the Blind Master with one shot!" Zanya gasped as they ran.

"Holy crap! You got him! You got that blind bat good Zartan!" Torch whooped as they ran.

"Shut up Torch! It was a lucky shot!" Zartan snapped. "I wasn't even **aiming **for him! It just happened! I couldn't do that again if I tried!"

"What's the big deal? So you killed another Arashikage Master? That's a good thing!" Firefly snapped.

"Not if that same clan has a blood vendetta on you for killing **one** master!" Zartan snapped.

"Zartan they were going to kill you anyway," Firefly snapped. "How much worse could it get if you killed two masters instead of one?"

"Trust me Firefly," Zartan glared at him. "You **don't **want to know!"

"Oh yeah that's not good," Buzzer realized.

"Neither is our situation!" Zartan yelled. "Zanya take the rest of the Dreadnoks and try to shore up the defenses on the western perimeter. We'll try to hold the Joes off here!"

"Right!" Zanya took the surviving Dreadnoks to the other side of the facility.

Xamot and Tomax were in the control room there, overlooking the battle. "What's going on?" Zanya asked as her group arrived.

"The situation is grim," Xamot reported.

"But firmly in hand," Tomax finished as he showed the Joes shooting at hundreds of Battle Android Troopers and huge HISS tanks. The BATS were holding the line very well. "Thanks to…"

"Our new upgraded Battle Armored Troopers are stronger, faster…" Xamot said.

"And can easily handle anything the Joes throw at us," Tomax finished. One BAT shot at one Joe and another BAT managed to grab another Joe Greenshirt and break his neck.

"One little problem. It's not just the Joes that showed up," Monkeywrench pointed to the sky. "We got more company!"

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Captain America's cry was heard.

"You have…" Xamot blinked.

"Got to be **kidding** me," Tomax did a double take.

On the battlefield the Avengers arrived. Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Ms. Marvel, She Hulk, Falcon, Wasp and Hawkeye had arrived. Iron Man used the weapons in his armor to help level the HISS tanks. Captain America threw his shield around, slicing apart weapons and BATS. Wasp and Falcon flew around using either their powers or some blasters in their bracelets to destroy the BATS. Hawkeye used his explosive arrows to give the Joes cover fire. Thor merely used his hammer to create lightning and fry the circuits of any BAT in sight. She Hulk and Ms. Marvel were having a contest to see who could destroy the most BATS.

"Fifteen! Sixteen!" Ms. Marvel shouted as she crashed the head of two BATS together.

"Oh yeah?" She Hulk snorted as she threw one BAT into a pile of three. All four exploded on impact. "That's twenty three baby!"

"No it's not! That one is still moving around!" Ms. Marvel snapped as she pointed to a BAT wandering around without it's head. "You just used it's head as a bowling ball to knock down some Cobra Troopers! It doesn't count!"

She Hulk just shrugged as she grabbed the body and broke it in half with her strength. "Does now."

"Show off!" Ms. Marvel snapped as she punched a BAT in the head.

"Crap this changes everything!" Zanya snarled as she watched the destruction. "They're cutting through those BATS like they were made out of straw! At this rate our entire army will be destroyed within five minutes!"

"So what do we do? Do we go out there and blast 'em?" Buzzer asked.

"Are you nuts? We can't take on those overpowered boy scouts!" Zanya snapped. "We have to fall back and retreat!"

"What about Zartan and the others?" Torch asked as they ran into a hangar with planes in them.

"They're on their own," Zanya snapped as she jumped into a plane . "Nothing to do but run and wait! Come on! Move it!"

"Wait for us!" Xamot and Tomax yelled as they ran after them.

It wasn't long before the BATS were all destroyed. "Cross out one robot army," She Hulk brushed off her hands after she threw a broken BAT onto a pile.

"Looks like someone is leaving the party early," Iron Man noticed a plane taking off and leaving the battle.

"I'll get 'em," Ms. Marvel snorted as she flew after the plane.

"Faster! Faster!" The twins shouted at Zanya while she flew.

"I'm putting the pedal to the metal!" Zanya snapped at the twins. "Now shut up and let me fly!"

"Didn't we upgrade these planes…?" Xamot began.

"For stealth?" Tomax finished.

"These planes have experimental cloaking devices but the engines need to warm up a bit before I can turn them on," Zanya explained.

"Zanya! We got a problem!" Torch yelled. "It's that Ms. Marvel dame! She's flying right at us!"

"I was afraid something like this would happen," Zanya snarled as she flew the plane. "I'm at maximum speed but she's gonna catch up with us any second!"

"Shoot at her!" Xamot shouted.

"Haven't you read any profiles on those Avengers?" Zanya yelled. "She's invulnerable stupid! Anything we shoot at her will only make her mad!"

"Well you have to do something!" Tomax shouted.

"Or else we'll all be captured!" Xamot added.

"Actually there **is** something we can do," Zanya gave Road Pig a knowing look. "Road Pig. Let's lighten the load."

"Indeed," Road Pig grabbed Xamot and Tomax by the scruff of the collar. "Gentlemen if you would be so kind as to open the door…"

"What are you doing?" Xamot screamed as the Dreadnoks opened the door.

"BOMBS AWAY!" Road Pig howled as he threw out Xamot and Tomax.

"What the…?" Ms. Marvel was stunned when she saw Xamot and Tomax being thrown out of the plane without parachutes. "Aw crap…"

"NOOOOOOOOO! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" The twins screamed as they plummeted to the ground.

"UGH!" Ms. Marvel grunted as she grabbed the twins by the collars.

"Oh…" Xamot blinked.

"We're not going to die," Tomax added.

"Don't count on that just yet," Ms. Marvel grunted as she glared at the plane as it flew away.

Back on the plane…

"It worked Zanya," Monkeywrench looked out the window. "She caught the twins and now she's turning back!"

"I knew that goody two shoes power princess would never let anyone go splat on the ground," Zanya snorted. "And she can't beat us up and save those two at the same time! Turning on cloaking device. Next stop! Anywhere but here!"

Back on the battlefield the BATS had been completely destroyed. "Nice work," Captain America nodded to his team and the Joes.

"Ah we just warmed them up for ya," Wet Suit folded his arms, a bit annoyed.

"Ignore him," Cover Girl got out of her tank. "Thanks for the assist Avengers."

"Looks like Ms. Marvel got some presents for us," Gung Ho pointed.

"Caught these rats as the other rats threw them out of the plane," Ms. Marvel landed with Xamot and Tomax in custody. She casually threw them on the ground.

"Ugh I hate Dreadnoks…" Xamot hissed with a face full of snow and mud.

"Me too…" Tomax grumbled.

"They got away," Ms. Marvel grunted.

"Doesn't matter. The lower level snakes gave us two higher level snakes," Iron Man said as he and Captain America took the twins into custody. "Personally I'm pretty happy about that. These two have been trying to ruin Stark Industries for years."

"Guess Extensive Enterprises is finally out of business," Leatherneck smirked. "About freaking time."

"We still have work to do," Captain America told the teams. "Thor would you mind escorting our **guests** to SHIELD? I think Fury would like a word with them before we hand them over to the proper authorities for crimes against the world."

"With pleasure," Thor grabbed both twins by the collars. "I'll be back."

"AAAHHHHH!" The Twins screamed as the were flown off by the Thunder God. "WE HATE FLYING THIS WAY!"

"You have no idea how much we enjoy seeing that," Dusty snorted.

"And we're gonna enjoy kicking Cobra's fangs in even more! Let's go! YO JOE!" Cover Girl shouted as the teams ran into the facility.

Inside the base it was a mad scramble. Cobra troops and BATS were easily being destroyed. Zartan and his group ran into one of the storage area warehouses trying to escape.

"Well this plan has certainly gone to hell," Zartan grumbled as he heard explosions and shouts of Yo Joe in the distance.

"It's only a matter of time before the rest of the Joes catch up to us!" Zandar said. "What do we do?"

"Give me a minute! I need to think!" Zartan shouted.

"Man you're already on the Ninja's Most Wanted List for wiping out one ninja master! Imagine what's going to happen when word gets around you killed **another?"** Firefly chuckled. "You're a dead man, Zartan."

"You're right," Zartan frowned. "I **am**."

Before Firefly could say anything he was hit hard from behind and knocked unconscious. "Well then let's use that to our advantage," Zarana growled. "Zartan, take off your clothes! We'll switch 'em with Firefly here!"

"You don't think that will…" Zandar gasped.

"It's worth a shot!" Zarana removed Firefly's mask. "Holy crap. Is that…?"

"I believe it is," Zartan gasped.

"Spencer Pratt is Firefly?" Zandar gasped.

"Well this explains a lot," Zarana scratched her head.

"Just help me get changed here and Zandar do you have one of those instant putty masks?" Zartan grabbled the clothes.

"The ones that can make you look like anyone for a few minutes. Yes," Zandar pulled out some kind of putty from his belt.

"We have a plan…" Zartan grinned.

Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes were ahead of Duke and his team. "Slow down Storm and Snake before you two make a mistake!" Roadblock shouted.

"Zartan has been allowed to live for far too long!" Storm Shadow snapped. "Vengeance will be ours!"

"Don't think that's going to be a problem," Duke pointed. Zartan stumbled out of the shadows. "Just let us have a shot at him before you…"

"Die traitor!" 'Firefly' appeared on a nearby balcony and shot 'Zartan' several times in the back. As 'Zartan' fell, 'Firefly' shot at some nearby barrels of gasoline.

"It's gonna blow!" Duke yelled. "MOVE IT!"

They barely made it out of the warehouse as the explosion went off. "And people say we do damage…" Beach Head snorted.

"Well Zartan's dead," Scarlett snarled. "Good riddance."

"Why do you think Firefly…?" Roadblock thought.

"Whatever the reason I'm sure Zartan **deserved** it," Storm Shadow snarled with fury.

Captain America and several Joes ran up to them. "We heard an explosion! Are you all right?" He asked.

"Most of us are," Scarlett told him. "They got the Blind Master but we got a couple of them."

"Including Zartan," Storm Shadow was furious he didn't get to kill him.

"No time for that now," Roadblock told him. "We have to shut Cobra Commander down!"

In the control room Cobra Commander was working furiously at the controls to the particle beam. "They are all going to pay! They are all going to pay for defying me!" Cobra Commander shouted. "Let's see how they like it when Washington DC is nothing but rubble!"

"Destro! Destro! This is the Baroness!" The Baroness and Mindbender broke through on the communication channel.

"Speaking of rubble…" Destro gritted his teeth.

"Things on Madripoor have taken an unexpected turn," The Baroness said. "We need more troops!"

"We're having a few problems here Baroness!" Destro snapped. "Call one of the other bases for backup!"

"We tried! They've all been destroyed!" The Baroness snapped.

"What?" Cobra Commander shouted.

"Apparently there were all these massive forces from not only the Americans but all over the world that attacked all our bases simultaneously!" Mindbender told them. "Our base in France was demolished in less than an hour! Apparently a lot of people liked that restaurant you destroyed."

"We've managed to piece together what happened by piggybacking on the communication signals of…" The Baroness began before the transmission was destroyed.

"Baroness! Baroness! We've lost transmission!" Destro shouted.

"Commander! The Joes have overrun the base and the Avengers are everywhere!" A Cobra Trooper ran in. "They're going to be here any minute!"

"Okay let's head for the escape…" Cobra Commander shouted.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Please tell me that was **not** our escape pods," Cobra Commander winced.

"No that was just one of tanks," The Trooper said.

"Oh good…" Cobra Commander sighed.

"They already destroyed the escape pods," The Trooper said.

"All right! Let's head for the hangar and…." Destro began.

"It's already compromised. The Dreadnoks took off and I thought I saw Firefly and some more Dreadnoks take another plane before the Joes trashed all the other planes," The Trooper said.

"Okay. I know what I have to do," Cobra Commander casually started to walk. Then he ran into the panic room and shut the door.

"COMMANDER!" Destro ran after him. "YOU CAN NOT BE SERIOUS!"

"Sorry Destro. I'd have let you in here but there's no room," Cobra Commander spoke through a speaker.

"What do you mean there's **no room?"** Destro yelled. "There's a bloody pool table in there as well as a bathroom with a chandelier!"

"I get claustrophobic," Cobra Commander remarked.

"YOU SPINELESS COWARD!" Destro pounded his metal fists against the door. "LET ME IN!"

"Couldn't if I wanted to! There's a time lock on this thing," Cobra Commander shrugged. "Sorry!"

Duke, several Joes and Captain America ran in. "All right Snakes! Drop it!" Duke barked. "It's over!"

"No it's not!" Cobra Commander cackled. "I've locked the controls of my backup satellite and there's no way you can stop it!"

"There's a **second** particle cannon satellite?" Duke yelled.

"Yes! And it will destroy Washington DC!" Cobra Commander chuckled. "The controls are frozen! You can't stop the beam! Your precious capital is doomed!"

"Easy for you to say! You're locked in there and we're stuck out here with them!" The Trooper snapped. "I'm starting to think joining Cobra wasn't such a smart career move!"

"What's he doing in there?" Captain America pointed to the panic room.

"Hiding as usual," Destro folded his arms. "It will take hours before that door's timer is unlocked."

"Let's blast that sucker open!" Roadblock growled.

"Go ahead fools! It's made of a titanium adamantium mixture and it will take days for you to break through!" Cobra Commander cackled. "Even if you did try and break in there's no way you can get me to shut off the particle cannon in time!"

"Or I could just do **this,**" Duke ran to the controls and worked on them.

"Hey! Fool! I told you that you can't shut the particle ray off!" Cobra Commander shouted.

"I'm not shutting it off. I'm changing the coordinates," Duke smirked. "I'm sending it right here!"

"Here? Here as in…?" Cobra Commander blinked.

"Here. This base," Duke grinned.

"HERE? _THIS _BASE?" Cobra Commander screamed.

"That's what I said," Duke smirked.

"But…But wait! You can't! You'll all be killed too!" Cobra Commander shouted.

"Not necessarily," Spirit remarked as he turned on his communicator. "Trinity we need a mass sweep pickup. Authorization code ten nine seven one. Do you copy?"

"Roger Spirit, we'll have you all out of there in no time," Daria was heard. "Over."

"Oh right I forgot about that," Cobra Commander blinked.

"Destro you have a choice, you can either surrender or…" Duke began.

"I surrender!" Destro and the trooper practically ran into the Joes' custody. Snake Eyes grabbed them just before the Joes started to teleport away.

"See you around Snake Face," Duke grinned before he and the others were gone.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cobra Commander screamed as he banged on the door. "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY OUT OF HERE! THE TOILET! MAYBE I CAN FLUSH MYSELF DOWN THE TOILET!" He ran into the bathroom.

**KAAA BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

And that was the end of Cobra for several years.

The Joes, their troops and the Avengers had been relocated safely away by the time the particle beam hit. "Okay now we've got the coordinates for the second particle beam satellite," Quinn announced as she and her sisters worked the controls of the Mass Device. "Sending bombs there now…Bombs worked. Satellite destroyed."

"We did it! YO JOE!" The Joes whooped.

"Yes we've done our job," Hawk nodded. "Now let's hope our guys on Madripoor have done theirs."


	74. The Fall of Madripoor Part I

**The Fall of Madripoor Part I**

The Battle of Baran Bay was a long one. It had already been several hours of both Factor One and Sinister's forces fighting straight. Neither side was willing to give into the other. Both sides not only had strong mutants in their armies, but terrorist organizations with powerful weapons backing each side. However as it was inevitable one side started to weaken after several more hours.

"Our forces are starting to retreat!" Viper was stunned. "Those fools!"

"Viper keep your men on the line!" Factor One snarled.

"That might be a problem," Gauntlet pointed to one of the cameras monitoring the battle. A giant grayish blob mass was moving through the Hydra army. One Cobra soldier was sliced into ribbons, by one mutant only to melt into a gray goo. The gray goo completely enveloped the mutant, smothering it before joining the growing mass.

"It seems Cobra's little synthoid army is still useful even when they are destroyed," Factor One frowned.

"Of course it is! Cobra can barely afford to have a **real** army!" Viper fumed. "Those second rate losers only keep their troops around the base and send out those fake plastic dolls!"

"Yes well those fake plastic dolls from the second rate losers are currently kicking **our** behinds," Omega Red folded his arms. "If I were out there…"

"Don't even think that! We need you here when Wolverine and the X-Men arrive!" Viper ordered.

"That is the **only reason** I have tolerated your orders," Omega Red growled. "But he has not arrived yet!"

"He will come," Factor One said calmly. "My brother will come."

"Not soon enough for me!" Omega Red snarled as he stormed out.

"Do you want me to follow him?" Gauntlet asked in a bored tone.

"No, let him go for now," Factor One waved. "Perhaps he is right about needing reinforcements on the battlefield?"

"Perhaps? Nearly all our Hydra troops have been either killed or are retreating!" Viper hissed. "And your so called invincible mutant army isn't faring much better!"

"I can't believe Cobra is helping Sinister win this war!" Gauntlet agreed. "When did they get so strong?"

"Mindbender must have improved the synthoid formula," Factor One frowned. "The point is that they have fewer casualties than we do. That could be a problem. I may have to confront Sinister myself. Then again I suppose it was inevitable. My former master never got over the fact that his student surpassed him in every way."

Suddenly on screen a huge fog rolled in off the battlefield. Then they could see and hear lighting hit everywhere. "Now what's going on?" Viper shouted.

"It's that weather witch Storm," Gauntlet recognized the handiwork. "Look! In Sector Five! It seems the X-Men have finally arrived!"

"And they brought help," Viper remarked. "I see some MRD prowlers and soldiers! Why are they working with **them?"**

"I don't know, maybe it's because Sinister blew up all their bases on national television?" Gauntlet gave her a look. "Completely humiliating them? Just a hunch."

"Is Wolverine or X-23 there?" Viper ignored the dig.

"I can't tell. Let me check Gamesmaster," Factor One left the control room and went to another room. Viper and Gauntlet followed.

To his horror the room he kept Gamesmaster in was empty. "What? Where…? HOW?" He looked around.

"There's a note and a picture," Viper noticed something pinned to the wall with a dagger. "Dear FO. Took Gamey on Spring Break. Here's us by the pool checking out babes."

"WHAT?" Factor One grabbed the picture and saw it was a shot of Deadpool with one arm around an unconscious Gamesmaster. His other hand held some kind of drink. Gamesmaster had a big straw hat and huge shades on.

"Don't wait up. We'll probably never be back," Viper finished the note. "PS You're out of butter and an all knowing mutant who sees everything. Much love of potato chips and none for you, Deadpool."

"GRRAAAHHHHHH!" Factor One unsheathed his claws and tore out the picture. Then he sent bolts of electricity flying out of his body, scorching the walls in rage.

"Why do I have the feeling this is **not **going to be one of my better days?" Gauntlet sighed.

* * *

While the battle raged on in Baran Bay Wolverine and his team had teleported into Lowtown, where the slums of Madripoor lay. "Charming place," Kitty wrinkled her nose at the smell of urine and smoke.

"Not everybody in the world lives in a mansion," Todd rolled his eyes.

"This is Lowtown, where the poor and half of the scum of the island lives," Logan told them as they went down an alley. "But it's also where we've got some of our best allies." He knocked at a door in a pattern.

The door was opened by a large bald Chinese bouncer in as suit. "Patch," The bouncer nodded.

"Patch?" Kitty asked.

"It's one of my handles when I'm undercover," Logan explained as they entered the building. The inside of the room was much more lavish than the outside, filled with expensive furniture, pillows, artwork, a fountain and the scent of some exotic flowers in the air.

"I think I can figure out what **that** name is used for," One of the MRD men chuckled as several beautiful women in colorful silk dresses appeared.

"What's that crack supposed to mean?" Danielle asked.

"This is a brothel kid," Maverick explained.

"Seriously?" Todd's eyes widened as he looked around.

"Yeah but it's also the headquarters for the Madripoor Freedom Fighters," Logan grunted.

"My girls are some of the best fighters on the island as well as the best lovers. Plus it's a perfect hiding place for some of the other members of the team," A beautiful Chinese woman in her 40's wearing a red dress walked in. A few other women walked in with her. And some of them were familiar.

"Granny?" Fred was stunned.

"Howdy everyone," Daisy Mae Dukes grinned as she put down her bazooka to hug and kiss her grandson.

"Aunt Hope!" Jubilee hugged her aunt.

"Jubilee! It's good to see you!" The cyborg mercenary gave her niece a hug.

"Aren't those two women on SHIELD's most wanted list?" An MRD blinked.

"Yes and so is she!" Althea pointed to Mystique who walked in.

"What are **you** doing here you insane witch?" Rogue snarled.

"You know most daughters say 'hello' when they see their mother," Mystique folded her arms.

"Yeah and most mothers don't turn their kids into living weapons and dump them when it's inconvenient," Rogue snapped back. "That still doesn't answer my question!"

"What's **she** doing here?" Logan asked. "Who let her in?"

"I'm here to get revenge. Factor One used me too if you remember!" Mystique snapped. "Oh wait, that's right, you **don't!"**

"Stand down Logan," Jessan Hoan, aka Tyger Tiger spoke up. "Right now we need all the fighters we can get."

"You can't trust her! She was in one of those government run mutant experimentation deals! I saw her!" Todd was furious.

"As usual Toad you have everything **backwards**," Mystique glared at him. "Yes I was there. I was there undercover to free the mutants there! How do you think you were able to escape that facility in the first place? You think **magic fairies** destroyed the security system and opened all the cell doors?"

"I don't trust you any more than I trust Sabertooth, maybe even less," Logan growled. "But we'll put up with you. Tiger's right. We need all the fighters we can get."

"Tiger?" One of the MRD looked at Jessan hopefully.

"I'm a detective, not a…Well not one of Madame Rose's girls," Jessan gave him a look. "And so is Jessica over there. At least we were until Factor One took over. Now we're leading the freedom fighter movement."

"You'd know them better by their nicknames, Tyger Tiger and Spider Woman," Logan pointed. "Are we done with the introductions now?"

"Wait, where's Brad?" Jubilee looked around for her aunt's lover.

"Brad's…gone," Hope sighed. "He was killed while protecting the rest of us during a battle."

"Oh Aunt Hope I'm so sorry," Jubilee liked her aunt's bodyguard/boyfriend.

"Not half as sorry as Factor One will be when we get through with him," Hope growled.

"Where's Elektra?" Logan looked around.

"She's with a few other of our fighters preparing a little surprise for Factor One," Tyger grinned. "It's time for us to take back this island."

"Take back the island? With a bunch of prostitutes and old female mercenaries?" An MRD soldier scoffed.

Madame Rose took a very large gun from a closet. "A bunch of women prostitutes with some very big **guns**."

"And who happen to know the secret entrance into the palace underground," Daisy Mae grinned. "And as for that old crack…"

"Granny, no hitting!" Fred got between her and the soldier. "At least not until the battle's over!"

"Fair enough," Daisy Mae shrugged. "Anyway we got a lot of the people getting ready for the final assault. A lot of them are fed up with how this island has been going for years. Things were bad enough before Factor One showed up but at least the tyrants that ran this place before were smart enough to not openly kill off half the population and let them keep their holidays."

"Let me guess, cleaning out the human culture in order to promote a mutant one?" Kitty frowned.

"That and the fact Factor One let Hydra take over half the businesses of Hightown," Jessan said. "Let's just say this island's history with Hydra goes back to the Second World War and it's not good."

"So? Once we rescue that princess Factor One has hostage I'm sure…" One MRD soldier began. Everyone began to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Honey there is no princess," Daisy Mae laughed. "That general only had sons. No daughters!"

"Well then who…?" Todd blinked.

"That was Miss Madame Hydra herself all dolled up and pretending to be a princess in order to claim a corner of Madripoor for herself," Hope snorted.

"Why am I not surprised?" Laura scoffed. "She would do that in order to gain more power for herself."

"And a nice little sanctuary for Hydra," Logan agreed. "They've been trying to establish a foothold here for years."

"Well tonight their foothold is going to crumble from under their feet," Madame Rose grinned.

"Right, show us the way Rose," Logan said.

"The way?" Rogue asked.

"There's a secret passage from this brothel to the palace that's been used for over a thousand years," Madame Rose laughed. "Let's just say that this place is a family owned business."

"And the perfect assault against Factor One," Logan said. "Let's hope Cyclops and the others have just as good luck against Sinister."

* * *

The Battle at Baran Bay was taking an even more drastic turn, now that there were three armies fighting. However since the first two armies had basically worn each other down, the third army…The army of mutants and MRD were quickly turning the tide.

Haskett and some of his men were pinned down by energy blasts by two mutants from opposing armies. Until Tabitha created a huge energy bomb hoisted by Peter. It dispersed the enemies enough for the MRD to take care of them. Then Tabitha rapidly threw several smaller energy bombs to provide cover for the MRD.

"You're good," Haskett was impressed.

"With guys like you shooting at us all the time I have to be," Tabitha remarked before she went off to her next target.

Haskett hated to admit it, but the mutants were a successful fighting force. They protected and covered his men while taking down huge numbers of enemy forces.

"Push them back!" Scott ordered as he blasted apart a rock mutant.

Haskett was stunned for a minute as he saw that. He was actually surprised that the X-Men would kill fellow mutants. Then he remembered what they told him in the war room. Sinister's forces were mostly clones and Cobras. And Factor One's forces were even worse. They were probably part of the hated Weapon X project.

"I wish we didn't have to kill them…" Alex was heard saying to his brother as they fought.

"Believe me Havok neither do I," Scott told him. "But you know Sinister and Factor One controls these mutants…"

"And after what both men have done to the Morlocks and thousands of their own kind we cannot allow them to have any weapons to harm anyone else," Ororo snarled as she let loose some lightning to fry several mutants that were obviously clones of the original Marauders that had murdered so many Morlocks.

"I wouldn't lose too much sleep over killing them!" Rahne snarled as she clawed one beast mutant in her half wolf form. "If my senses are right at least half of them were never human in the first place!"

"She's right!" Darkgrin snarled after he killed a snakelike mutant. "Half of these are mutated animals! And I smell Synthoids surrounding us!"

"Then let me clear the way!" Ororo called out as she created a tornado to knock back several mutant enemies to form a path.

However that path was soon blocked by a metal covered man shooting at them. "Wraith! It's me! Haskett!" He shouted at his former commander. "Don't you recognize me?"

"Apparently not," Peter quipped as he yanked Haskett out of the line of fire.

"Oh I'm gonna enjoy burning his hide," Pyro cackled.

"NO! Don't! He's been brainwashed!" Haskett shouted.

"And how's **that** any different than all the brainwashed mutants we have to kill?" Pyro brought up a point. "Don't you think that's a bit of a double standard?"

"We know the guy deserves it Pyro but…" Wanda gave him a look.

"Okay fine, we'll save the ungrateful bastard's life," Pyro snarled. "When he does regain his senses he'll just blame it all on us mutants anyway even though Cobra's the one who did this to him!"

"I've got this!" Wanda hexed Wraith's weapons so that they exploded on him, knocking him backwards as well as rendering his weapons systems inoperable.

"And I will finish it!" Peter moved quickly to knock Wraith out. Then he picked up the body and ran back to them. Haskett was amazed at how fast a man with metal skin could move.

"Do you want me to take him back to the medics for you?" Peter asked.

"No, our men will take care of it," Haskett motioned for some of his men to restrain him and carry him away. Peter gave Wraith to them.

"Now don't say we never did nothin' for you!" Pyro snapped at him before heading back into the fight. Peter just nodded and went back to the fight.

"Look at what they did to the man…" An MRD was horrified as they dragged Wraith over to the area where the medics could transport him to safety.

"Maybe we **should** have let them kill him?" Another shuddered. "I know I wouldn't want to live like **this!**"

Haskett didn't have time to reflect. He just went back to the fight.

Other people didn't have much time to reflect on other things…

"This battle is not going as well as I expected it to," Factor One growled as he watched the battle from his monitors in his control room. He inwardly winced as one of his cameras mounted on a tank to observe the battle was destroyed as Avalanche wrecked it.

"I don't believe this!" Viper howled as she turned off her cell phone. "I just got off the phone with headquarters! Apparently our hidden base in Minnesota was destroyed by Cobra's death ray! How did those bastards find it?"

"I told you," Gauntlet shook his head. "You should have went with the abandoned gas station instead of the Dairy Queen."

"That wasn't even **my **base! It belonged to some of the other generals of Hydra!" Viper snarled. "Those Strucker brats are going to harp on this for a while and blame me! Those little prissy…Just because their **Daddy** founded the organization they think they can…"

"Wait I thought you were in charge of Hydra?" Factor One gave her a look.

"Not technically," Gauntlet shrugged. "There are always twelve leaders in Hydra and most of them stay in the shadows and jockey for position of Supreme Imperial Leader. Or there were since Viper killed two of them and Fury killed off another. And I think Brown accidentally shot himself. Or one of his men shot him and made it look like a suicide…"

"Will you shut up?" Viper snapped. "The point is there is a system which ensures Hydra's survival if one of our leaders dies so Hydra can come back stronger than before. It was created by our genius founder Baron Von Strucker."

"Genius my ass," Gauntlet grumbled. "The guy killed himself by running into a room filled with his own death spores."

"Gauntlet!" Viper glared at him.

"I mean who creates a death spore room and doesn't bother to put a sign on it?" Gauntlet asked. "And even worse, who puts that death spore room right **next **to the room with the escape pods and doesn't put a sign on either door?"

"If you are quite **finished** we have bigger problems to worry about!" Viper snapped.

"That is rather sloppy isn't it?" Factor One mused.

"I know!" Gauntlet nodded. "It's just common sense. You make a death spore room. You label it. Especially when it's right next to the…"

"Can we get back on track here for a moment?" Viper interrupted. "Or are you going to continue your Jerry Seinfeld impression some more?"

"This battle is not going the way I planned," Factor One pushed some buttons. "Which means it's time for me to break out the big guns."

"How big are we talking here?" Gauntlet asked.

"Big enough," Factor One smirked.

Back on the battlefield the human/mutant force pushed forward. Factor One's forces were nearly decimated partially in thanks to the battle with Sinister's Forces. And those forces continued to attack Factor One's army as well as the human/mutant force. In fact it was easier for them to take down Factor One's army than the human/mutant force. Those mutants that the X-Men and Misfits didn't kill, they were instantly dispatched by a member of the opposing army.

"This is just another day at the office!" Tabitha whooped as she blew up a Synthoid soldier. Suddenly the soldier morphed into a huge blob. "Oops…"

"I take it you are just noticing the giant blob made of Synthoids," Emma yelled. She was in her diamond form punching and kicking one soldier who turned into a goop. "Ugh! These things are disgusting!"

There were several blobs all over the field, trying to destroy or devour whatever they touched. "Rarrrr!" Penny struggled against one blob. Bobby froze it and she was able to break away.

But the blob broke free of the ice as well. "Great. My ice isn't working," Bobby groaned.

"No worries mate!" Pyro said gleefully as he created a fire dragon and took out one small blob. "They don't like my fire!"

**BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRMMM!**

"What the hell was that?" Haskett looked up.

"I'm afraid we know all too well what that is…" Ororo tensed as fifteen Sentinels flew over the bay. They were black and red and very large. And had very big weapons.

"This could be a problem," Bobby gulped.

The Sentinels started to fire laser blasts randomly on the field. "SCATTER!" Scott shouted as they barely got out of the way.

"Why should we worry?" One MRD soldier asked. "They're Sentinels. They only…AGGGGGHHH!" He screamed as he was blown apart by one of the blasts.

"HARPSON!" Haskett yelled, he was dragged back by Lance. "Let me go!"

"There's nothing you can do!" Lance snapped. "These are Hellfire Club Sentinels! They don't care if you're human or not!"

"Which means…"Haskett realized what was happening.

"BLAST THEM OUT OF THE SKY!" Scott shouted as he used his optic blasts to try and destroy them. Every mutant that had an energy offensive power of some sort fired but the Sentinels created some kind of shielding to protect them.

Haskett ordered his men to fire but their laser blasts and bombs were not as effective. He saw another one of his men who had been separated from the group get killed by a Sentinel which stepped on him. For the first time in his life Haskett began to understand the fear and destruction these massive machines created. And he quickly gained empathy for the mutants and why they feared them so much.

It was also the first moment Haskett questioned the wisdom of his own government using the machines.

"They're pushing us back!" Alex yelled.

"Just keep fighting!" Scott ordered. "We can't give up! Just keep at it!"

"Easier said than done!" Emma snarled as she barely dodged a deadly laser blast.

Suddenly the Sentinels jerked still. They trembled and shook. "That's not me!" Lance noticed.

"No it's…" Alex looked overhead. Magneto and Magnus floated towards them, carrying several metal spheres behind him.

"Having a bit of trouble?" Magneto called out as he and Magnus used their powers to take apart the Sentinels one by one until they were destroyed.

"They're helping us?" Allen asked.

"They're helping **themselves!**" Scott snapped. "Sinister kidnapped Phoenix. Remember?"

"It seems that war does make some very strange bedfellows indeed," Magneto remarked as he landed. Magnus and several more mutants from both X-Shadows and Avalon emerged from the spheres.

"Speaking of strange," Magnus wrinkled his nose in distaste as he saw several synthoid goop. He focused his powers. "No metal!"

"No but fire melts 'em down!" Pyro burned one synthoid blob.

"Good idea," Fire Wing focused on her powers to assist him. As well as any other fire mutant Magneto had in his army.

"All fire based mutants focus on the Synthoids!" Scott shouted.

"You heard Cyclops," Magneto shouted. "Magnus! You and I will take care of the remaining Sentinels. The rest of you focus on the remaining enemy!"

"I never thought I'd be so glad to see Magneto in my life," Haskett sighed.

"Yes without **us** you would become victims of **Sentinels,"** Magnus gave him a look. "Ironic isn't it?"

It wasn't long before the Sentinels were destroyed as well as the Synthoids. And the remaining mutants were pushed back to the city where the fighting continued. "Cyclops!" Magneto pointed to a small building. "We have intelligence that states that building is the entrance to Sinister's underground lab."

"I think a visit to Sinister is in order," Scott agreed. "Haskett, you want in on this party?"

"Just try and stop us," Haskett picked seven of his men to join the expedition including Allen and Mendon. "Darkgrin, we'll need your nose too."

"Havok, Iceman, Frost, Cannonball, Colossus, Boom Boom, Shipwreck and Scarlet Witch," Scott chose his people to go.

"Sparkle, take Spider Monkey, Mind Shadow and Psi Shadow and assist them," Magneto ordered. "The rest of us will finish the battle here."

"We'll find the Phoenix," Psi Shadow, who looked just like Jean nodded.

"I'm coming too!" Evan barked. He had come as well. "That bastard still has my daughter!"

"Fine! More for us!" Tank growled as he charged at a large muscular five armed mutant.

"Once we finish here we'll head to the palace," Magneto called after them. "And I'll send some more troops after you."

Scott nodded as they ran into the building. "Let's see what we have here," Scott looked around.

"I smell something," Darkgrin sniffed. With his nose they found a secret passageway. Soon they were traveling down a dark tunnel.

"Be careful," Scott warned. "Knowing Sinister there might be traps."

"Like we need you to tell us that?" Mendon grumbled. He accidentally brushed against the wall. He felt part of the wall give way. "What the…"

Suddenly several darts flew out of the wall in front of them. Scott and Evan used their powers to destroy most of them while Peter used his body to shield the others from the rest.

"Just like old times ain't it Cyclops?" Evan remarked.

"Not exactly," Scott didn't look at him but focused on the work ahead.

"Poison…" Darkgrin sniffed at one of the darts on the ground.

"You were saying Mendon?" Haskett gave him a glare. Mendon shirked a little.

They finally entered the end of the tunnel. The sight of what was in the room shocked them. "Oh crap…" Haskett's jaw dropped.

"Talk about your science experiments gone to hell…" Bobby whistled. The room was filled with tubes containing half grown mutants and science projects. "There must be hundreds of them."

But there was only one project that Scott was interested in. He saw something out of the corner of his eye. "Nathan!" He gasped. His son was floating in some kind of stasis tube.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked.

"You think I wouldn't know my own son?" Scott growled. He prepared to blast the chamber open.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Sinister emerged from the shadows.

"Here we go…" Alex growled as the team prepared for a fight.

* * *

The palace team met no resistance as they entered a large kitchen area. "Looks like nobody's home," Logan sniffed as he poked his head out of the secret passage. "Hold on…Get back."

They slunk back for a moment in time for Starla to run in. She was wearing a bright red evening dress that showed her wings. Her usually immaculate hair was in disarray and her feet were bare. "There's got to be **someone** around here that can help me!" She looked madly. "Where the hell are the servants when you need them?"

"Sorry, cook's day off," Logan growled as he emerged.

"But we can help," Rogue grabbed Starla and shoved her against the wall. "Mutant Catering Company. We dish out the pain and take out the trash!"

"This trip might be more fun than I thought," Kitty grimaced.

"Wait! Stop! You have to help Roberto!" Starla pleaded.

"Help **that** traitor? Yeah right!" Kitty barked.

"You know boys this is one mutant I would **love** to see you throw in your MRD holding cells," Rogue looked at the MRD with them.

"If we still **had** them," An MRD soldier grumbled.

"You don't understand…" Starla said. "Ever since a few weeks ago they're doing things to him! And now…"

"And now we're gonna do stuff to you, you backstabbing bitch!" Rogue snarled.

"For a bunch of people who claim they want to help mutants, you certainly seem to forget that when people need help! And Roberto needs help!" Starla began.

"Oh really? Give me **one reason** why we should help him?" Kitty glared.

They barely ducked a blast of heat ray. "Ah **there** you are Starla…" An unknown scientist with thick glasses chuckled. He was manipulating the controls on some data pad. "And it seems you've found us better subjects to play with."

"Sunspot…" Logan's heart nearly went into his jaw as Roberto entered the room. He was in some kind of mecha machine, looking like a cross between Sentinel and mutant. He seemed to be in some kind of trance and several wires were attached to his now shaved head.

"What did they do to him?" Pietro gasped.

"They put him in that experimental machine so they could turn him into a weapon!" Starla yelled. "Then Factor One is going to use him to launch an attack on SHIELD and the world!"

"Okay that's a good reason…" Kitty blinked.

"And to think…" Omega Red smirked as he walked in. Then he began to shoot out his tentacles. "I almost **missed **this. Good thing I decided to get something to eat before I went out! And my appetite for **vengeance** shall be fulfilled!"


	75. The Fall of Madripoor Part II

**The Fall of Madripoor Part II**

"**That's** Sinister?" Haskett asked as he looked at the black leather clad mutant with pale white skin and red eyes. He inwardly shuddered. To him it was like looking at the devil himself.

"I see my reputation has preceded me," Sinister spoke.

"If you mean by reputation for being an insane maniac who experiments on his own kind, yes," Mendon shot his mouth off. He shuddered looking around the lab filled with tubes and other experiments. "Even Dr. Frankenstein would be creeped out by this place."

"Well I must admit that this particular lab is not as tidy as some of my others," Sinister shrugged. "Then again genius is never completely orderly."

"Genius? You're a psychopath! After what you did to me and my family…" Scott growled.

"I'm afraid I do have to apologize for that," Sinister waved his hand idly. "Oh not for the pedestrian moral reasons you would cling to, but…It seemed that my attempt at genetic manipulation was all for nothing. What I thought would become my crowning achievement is nothing more than another in a long line of failures. I really thought I had it this time. Ironically it seemed that your daughter has better genetic material, Spyke. That's why I made sure she and the other Morlock children I acquired were placed in one of my better labs."

"Why you son of a…" Evan bristled, preparing to skewer Sinister.

"Easy swabbie," Shipwreck warned. "That bastard is a lot stronger than he looks. Don't go rushing into a fight."

"For once Shipwreck has an intelligent thought," Sinister sneered. "As I was saying before Cyclops I would not destroy that chamber because it is one of the few things keeping your son alive."

"What do you mean?" Scott growled.

"I'm afraid the fault is mine," Sinister sighed as he touched the chamber. "You see I was so sure that your genes were so perfect I neglected to check the variables in combining them. It turns out there are some genetic flaws dormant in both your body and Jean Grey's that they are not active in future offspring. The truth is your DNA while powerful is not as…adaptable as I once believed."

"What kind of flaws?" Scott asked.

"I'm afraid your son has an extremely rare genetic condition I call Shoeshen's Disease," Sinister sighed. "Named after one of my experiments. Simply put the X-Gene becomes unstable and breaks down muscle tissue and organs until the subject expires. It only occurs in male subjects since the defect is found in the Y chromosome. Fortunately Dr. Mindbender was able to give me a stop gap solution with his nannites. But I fear the effects are temporary at best."

"How temporary?" Scott asked.

"A year, maybe two…" Sinister sighed. "Such a shame. I had such high hopes for him. I can't even clone him because the disease is so prevalent. At first I was going to kill him but…Perhaps he **can **be of use to me still?"

"You just want to use him as a lab rat!" Scott hissed. "My son is not your…"

"Yes he is! I made him! Who has a better right?" Sinister snarled.

"People aren't playthings for you to experiment on and take apart!" Alex shouted. "Especially my family!"

"You don't seem to have a problem when Magneto does it," Sinister pointed to the two red headed clones. "And speaking of family…"

Before anyone could react Psi Shadow was brutally hit from behind with an energy beam. Her body was flung with force against some equipment so hard, her neck was broken instantly. "SISTER!" Mind Shadow screamed as he ran over to her broken, smoldering body.

"I think we have **enough** clones of Jean Grey running around, don't you?" Vulcan smirked as he stepped out of the shadows.

"You're going to **pay** for that!" Mind Shadow screamed as he charged towards Vulcan. He tried to attack telekinetically but barely blocked an energy blast.

"Do you take credit cards?" Vulcan quipped.

"Fight…" Haskett began when all of the sudden the room started to spin violently around. Everything was swirled together in a haze. He felt as if he was spinning inside a hurricane. He fell to the ground blacking out for a few seconds.

"I'm sensing a pattern here…" Haskett moaned as he woke up. He was bound with his hands behind his back. The rest of his team were incapacitated as well by several other mutants. "What happened?"

"Vertigo…" Scott spat from where he was held. "She did this."

"One of my prize warriors," Sinister smiled as he looked at the green haired mutant. "Come now Cyclops did you really believe that I would allow you all into my lab and let you destroy it."

"Especially when the **real fun** is just beginning," Vulcan smirked as he pointed to an unconscious Madelyne strapped to a table.

"Like Vulcan said, one Jean Grey clone is more than sufficient," Sinister sniffed. Over to the side Haskett saw two Marauders drag out the bodies of both Mind Shadow and Psi Shadow. "On the up side Vulcan has given me some extra DNA to work with. But enough about that."

He looked at Sparkle and Spider Monkey. "Such interesting combinations of DNA. I wonder how they would carry over to non-mutated subjects?" He looked at Haskett and the MRD.

"You sick bastard!" Mendon snarled. "You won't warp our DNA with mutant filth!"

"**You** having our DNA isn't exactly the most pleasant idea for us either," Spider Monkey glared at him.

"Right now we have more important experiments to carry out," Sinister nodded to his assistants.

"Are those…?" Shipwreck asked as they saw two glowing eels being carried carefully by two more Marauders.

"Those energy eels that siphoned off the Phoenix's power?" Scott asked. "Yes."

"And now the culmination of decades of research," Sinister smirked as the eels bit into both of Madelyne's arms. "My own source of cosmic power."

"Oh this is so not good…" Alex felt his stomach get tighter as the eels transferred energy into Madelyne's body. Madelyne opened her eyes with a scream. They were glowing with a fiery blaze.

"Definitely not good…" Emma's gut tightened as Madelyne broke free from the table and gave them all a death glare.

* * *

Things were not exactly good for Wolverine and his team as well.

"AGGGGHHHH!" Logan was being choked by Omega Red's tentacles. His claws didn't even make a dent.

"Oh yes this was worth the wait…" Omega Red sneered.

Meanwhile the scientist was cackling madly as he directed Roberto to attack his friends. "YES! YES! BLOW THEM ALL UP TO KINGDOM COME! HA HA HA!"

FOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Whoa! Sunspot's upgraded to some serious firepower," Todd gulped as he looked back to a huge hole in the wall. The rest of the team was pinned down behind several tables.

"That jerk is controlling Roberto with that control device!" Starla told them.

"Really?" Daisy Mae gave Hope a look. They cocked their weapons. With movements no one expected them to have for their age they jumped out of the cover and shot the scientist dead instantly.

"Not anymore," Hope smirked. "YIKES!"

"GET DOWN!" Rogue yanked Hope out of the way as Roberto kept blasting everything in sight. The others were forced to move further back into the passageway they came in.

Fortunately Roberto was so out of control he also blasted Omega Red. "Why you little…" Omega Red snarled as he lost his grip on Logan. "Stupid boy! You are getting in my way!"

Omega Red started to fight Roberto. "Well this worked out better than I thought…" Logan gasped for air. Then he had a thought. "The controls!" He tried to get across to the control panel on the floor next to the scientist but some of Roberto's wild shots prevented him from doing so.

"I'll get it!" Kitty said. She phased under the door and came up from underneath where the control pad was. "Got it! Now how do I work this thing?" She fooled around with the buttons.

"Kitty! Wait!..." Logan yelled as Roberto aimed one of his blasts at him. He was knocked backwards.

"Oh great! If Kitty pilots Sunspot like she drives we're all **dead!**" Todd wailed.

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"There goes another wall," Jubilee winced.

"SHADOWCAT YOU MORON! JUST PHASE YOUR HAND THROUGH THE CONTROL PANEL BEFORE YOU KILL US ALL!" Rogue yelled.

"Don't have to yell," Kitty sniffed as she did so. Roberto screamed and let off a huge blast that knocked Omega Red through several walls. Then Roberto collapsed in a heap.

"Well that's **one way** to end a shoot out," Mystique grumbled.

"Roberto! Roberto! Help me get him out of this thing!" Starla ran to her boyfriend.

"Fine!" Kitty grumbled as she carefully phased Roberto out of the device. "Good thing those electrodes were attached to his scalp instead of his brain."

"Since when did Sunspot ever have a brain?" Remy quipped.

"Good news, Omega Red's out cold with a serious case of sunburn," Logan looked at Omega Red. "Bad news. I can hear more bad guys coming this way."

"Then what are we standing around here for?" Mystique asked. "First Shadowcat, phase Omega Red halfway through the floor. We don't want him waking up and giving us a surprise attack."

"Don't tell me what to do," Kitty grumbled.

"Just do it Kitty," Laura sighed.

"Fine," Kitty did so. "Geeze this guy is heavy."

"Good now to take care of one more loose end," Rogue grabbed Starla by the cuff of her dress and shoved her in a nearby closet that came out unscathed in the fight.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Starla shrieked.

"Putting you somewhere safe until we're done and can give your lousy hides over the SHIELD," Rogue snorted.

"Better put him in there as well," Althea pointed to Roberto.

"Sure. Why not let the lovebirds stay together?" Fred nodded. He threw him in there after Starla and closed the door.

Rogue then shoved a heavy table against the doors. "That oughta keep you out of our hair!" She brushed off her hands.

"HELP! HEY! LET US OUT!" Starla yelled.

"Yeah right," Fred snorted.

"Here comes more friends!" Hope yelled as the yelling of foot soldiers came closer.

"Well let's go meet them!" Daisy Mae shouted as the team ran out to fight. Soon the sounds of bullets and mutant powers were heard in the halls.

"HEY! LET US OUT! LET US OUT!" Starla banged on the door but no luck. She leaned back against the wall to get a good kick but promptly fell backwards. "AGGGHHH!"

She then realized that she fell into a secret passageway. "All right…Now we're getting somewhere," She grumbled as she went to retrieve Roberto. "I just hope this passageway **leads** somewhere!"

* * *

The Battle of Baran Bay had now moved even further. The combined armies were pushing or being pushed back into the city. Magneto's forces, the X-Men, Misfits and MRD were pushing forward, the Sentinels and Battle Android Troopers destroyed completely. By now nearly all the Cobra Synthoids were either burned or just piles of goo. Several enemy mutants from both Sinister and Factor One's armies were dead.

Both enemy armies were forced to retreat further into Lowtown, trying to use the cities as cover. But it wasn't easy. Dark Claw and Dark Beast as well as the werewolves found them easily. Going through building by building in some cases, gleefully slashing and tearing apart their weaker foes.

The two armies of Madripoor had another faction to contend with. Several mutants were immediately assaulted by the owners, non mutant civilians tired of their cruel government. More than once a group of mutants were showered with pots, pans, brooms or whatever else the owners of the hovels threw at them.

Not to mention there were several of them who had guns and other ammunition hidden in their homes. And if they didn't hit the mutants who were oppressing them, they certainly hit any Hydra soldiers left on the field.

And this situation did not make either Factor One or Viper very happy.

"How can we be **losing**?" Viper yelled. "This is impossible!"

"It seems we have both made a very grave miscalculation," Factor One growled. "However it's nothing that can't be rectified."

"You'd better hope it can be rectified Factor One," Viper snarled. "Because if I loose **another** base…"

BOOM! BOOOOOOM! BOOOM!

"What the hell is going on **now?**" Viper yelled.

"By the looks of it some planes are bombing the munitions and our weapons factories," Factor One frowned as he watched the screens showing him pictures of what his hidden cameras showed in the cities. "And it appears they are attacking Hydra's buildings as well."

"Where the hell did those aircraft come from?" Viper yelled. "I don't recognize the design!"

"I do," Factor One growled. "Those are old Madripoor Air Force planes! But where did they come from?"

* * *

"Hi boys and girls! It's Deadpool time!" Everyone's favorite Merc With a Mouth said cheerfully. "Remember I put a channel block on certain things so Mister Grumpy Pants Factor One only saw what I **wanted** him to see! And I thought why ruin the surprise those lovely people at the Madripoor Resistance came up with? They've been building these planes and bombs in this hidden cove for months!"

"Speaking of hot babes have you been watching that Jerseylicious reality show? Well I've come up with my own! Deadpool-tastic! It's all about me as I go out on the town looking for love, romance, some violence and a good powdered jelly donut! Watch me as I lay the smack down on all my jealous rivals who hate me because I'm beautiful. Well at least more beautiful than they are. I'm beautiful on the inside! Okay not really…"

**DEADPOOL GET OUT OF THIS FIC! YOU'RE RUINING IT! **

"I am not! I'm giving it more character!" Deadpool sniffed. "How about this one? Deadpool of Love! Me and a bunch of hot babes with guns and bikinis…"

**Do you want me to get Wolverine in here? **

"Oh fine! Let's go back to your boring fan fiction," Deadpool folded his arms. "Some people have no taste for artistic license!"

Okay let's get back to the story. Back at the palace…

"It seems my brother is making a house call," Factor One stood up as he sniffed the air. "As well as X-23."

"Oh crap a doodle," Deadpool remarked. "We missed stuff."

**AND WHO'S FAULT IS THAT** **DEADPOOL?**

"All right! All right! I'm going! Sheesh!" Deadpool walked away. "Not like you knew how to write this whole thing in the first place. And speaking of segways…Which I wasn't…"

Let's try this one more time shall we? This time we'll go out to the field where the fight with the mutant army is starting to wind down but the bombs just keep dropping.

"Looks like we've got even more allies," Ororo said as several SHIELD airships and paratroops started to land on the island.

"What is **everybody** getting in on this fight?" Pyro asked.

"Should have known SHIELD wouldn't stay out of this for very long," Magnus grunted. "Always butting in…"

"For once however their 'Butting in' is appreciated," Magneto gave his genetic relative a look.

Not everyone appreciated it.

"SHIELD! WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?" The Baroness roared in the control room.

"Obviously trying to kill several birds with several stones," The Marauder Riptide sighed. "Why did I have to be the one who drew the short straw to watch you?"

"It was bad enough when Magneto and Avalon joined the fight but now SHIELD?" The Baroness snarled. "Our forces can't hold out much longer! We need to do something!"

"Fine I'll call the boss," Riptide sighed. "Riptide to Sinister. Riptide to Sinister. That's odd. For some reason our communications link is busted."

"That's not entirely true. While trying to communicate with our bases I managed to pick up some SHIELD signals," Mindbender told them as he walked in. "The HAARP facility is gone! Somehow the Joes got control of the ray along with the Avengers! Destro and the Crimson Twins have been captured!"

"What?" The Baroness gasped. "Are you sure?"

"Very sure. As we speak dozens of our high ranking officers are either dead or fleeing for their lives," Mindbender explained. "Zartan and one of his Dreadnoks have been reported killed and the rest have flown the coup!"

"There is a shock. Those rats deserting us! What about Cobra Commander?" The Baroness asked.

"Reports are sketchy but there are rumors he is dead," Mindbender said. "But that's not all! My labs are being burned to the ground!"

"So?" The Baroness asked.

"And your vacation house in Greece has been destroyed!" Mindbender shouted.

"WHAT? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The Baroness screamed. "I HAD SOME OF MY BEST OUTFITS IN THERE!"

Mindbender wailed. "Cobra is crumbling all around us!"

"So freaking what?" Riptide snapped. "Just continue with the attack! I've got better things to do! Like report to Sinister what's going on." He left the room.

"This is not good," The Baroness frowned. "I believe it is time for a strategic retreat."

"Retreat! What are you talking about?" Mindbender asked.

"Think a minute Mindbender," The Baroness snapped. "The HAARP facility is destroyed and most of our bases are as well. Destro and the Crimson Twins have been captured. Zartan and one of his Dreadnoks are dead and probably Cobra Commander! Cobra is finished! We are all that is left. And right now we are in a fight with X-Men, Misfits, Factor One, Hydra, Magneto and some very angry mutants. And pretty soon SHIELD, GI Joe and the Avengers will be here! And you know sooner or later Sinister will blow it with the Phoenix! Do **you **want to be in the middle of things when they go down?"

"You have a point," Mindbender admitted as they ran off. "But how do we get off this island?"

"Using our emergency stealth plane I stashed on the other side of the island for emergencies!" The Baroness snapped. "Move it! Hopefully everyone will be too busy fighting with each other to notice we're gone!"

The Baroness was right. Everyone had bigger problems to contend with. Including Sinister.

Sinister believed that as soon as the eels finished transferring cosmic energy from the original Phoenix he'd have his own mini Phoenix to control.

One blast from Madelyne told him that his plan was not working. "YOU! YOU BRAINWASHED ME! TRIED TO CONTROL ME! BUT NO ONE CONTROLS THE PHOENIX!" Madelyne screamed with rage.

"Vulcan…Help me…" Sinister gasped, stunned that not only Madelyne had broken his control but had hurt him.

"Oh yes, I'll **help** all right," Vulcan grinned. Then he blasted Sinister in the back. "Help **myself** to your power!"

"Master!" Vertigo screamed as she ran to Sinister's side.

"What's going on?" Haskett asked.

"What **always** goes on when a bunch of super powered maniacs who want to rule the world get together," Shipwreck explained. "Double crossing and back stabbing."

"No! How could this happen? I had Madelyne under control!" Sinister was stunned. "I had you under control!"

"Oh **that,**" Shinobi Shaw walked in with some mutants of his own. "I had a few of my own telepaths here help break your brainwashing and convince dear Madelyne that she was better off working for me."

"I had already broken through your brainwashing a long time ago," Vulcan grinned. "Just never told you about it."

"Vulcan contacted me and told me of your little plan," Shinobi grinned. "Then we decided to pull this little coup."

"You betrayed me?" Sinister snarled at his former right hand man. Vertigo helped him up.

"You didn't really believe that I would be content to be **your** lapdog forever now did you?" Vulcan sneered.

"Okay who is that guy?" Mendon asked.

"Shinobi Shaw, real power player in the Hellfire Club," Emma explained. "He's Sebastian Shaw's bastard son in more ways than one."

"Getting so you can't tell the players without a scorecard here," Haskett grumbled.

"Welcome to our world," Scott gave him a look.

"You should hang with us when we go off into other dimensions," Bobby quipped. "Those get **really** confusing."

"It's over Sinister," Shinobi said. "The Game is mine. And you are finished."

"I'm not dead yet…" Sinister motioned to his still loyal followers to prepare to fight.

"I think between the three of us our powers are more than enough to take you down," Vulcan smirked. "Right my dear?"

_**"Don't…My dear me!"**_ Madelyne snarled as a phoenix fire emitted from her body. It knocked back Vulcan and Shinobi as well as their people. _**"I SEE EVERYTHING! YOU USED ME TOO! EVERYONE USES ME!" **_

"Now what the hell is going on?" Haskett asked.

"Think about it Haskett," Emma said. "Cosmic power plus telepathy plus a brainwashed angry girl plus instant knowledge equals extreme chaos!"

"Oh right…" Haskett realized the flaw in both enemies' plans.

"It looks like both Sinister and Shinobi bit off a bit more than they can chew," Sparkle gulped as Madelyne started to fight with both Sinister and Shinobi's crews, easily killing them all with her Phoenix fire.

"I'll say! How could all those guys make such a stupid mistake?" Evan asked.

"Because with all their brilliance they have massive egos that don't even let them consider the possibility of failure," Emma said. "Speaking of which…"

Madelyne had finished with the lackeys and now was chasing after Sinister himself. _**"YOU USED ME! HOW DARE YOU FOOL AROUND WITH COSMIC POWER? HOW DARE YOU USE ME?" **_Then she threw him across the room.

Emma had changed into her diamond form and used what strength she had to break her bonds. She then untied Scott who used his optic blasts to help free the others. "Good thing these idiots only used rope," Emma muttered.

"Speaking of idiots should we do something about them?" Tabitha said as she saw Vulcan and Shinobi try to scurry away.

"Well this did not work out the way we planned…" Vulcan grumbled as they ran for the door.

"It doesn't matter," Shinobi told him. "We still have the **real **Phoenix in the palace. This one's only a copy. Let's go!"

"I don't think so," Alex blasted at their feet. "You have a lot to answer for!" The team prepared to fight them.

_**"AND THEY WILL ANSWER TO ME AND NO ONE ELSE!" **_Madelyne forgot Sinister and flew over to attack. _**"FOR I AM PHOENIX!"**_ She landed before the two who wronged her. "_**And you will pay!"**_

"Oh crap…" Haskett gulped as tubes and glass started to shatter and break all over the room.

"Guys I think we'd better stay out of Maddie's way until she calms down a bit," Bobby looked around.

Suddenly Scott remembered something. With a cry he made his way to the stasis chamber his son was in. It shattered and Scott screamed, as he raced to help his son. Miraculously the infant seemed to be unharmed but cried loudly.

Madelyne was distracted at the cry. "What…?"

Two things happened at once. One was Vulcan instantly used the distraction to shove Shinobi out of his way. The other strangely enough was Shinobi deciding he would try and attack Madelyne for some strange reason. He managed to phase his hand into her chest. "Let's see how strong you are without your…AAGGGGHHH!"

Madelyne flared up and knocked Shinobi back, his right hand burned and charred. Shinobi was knocked unconscious. Madelyne fell to her knees. "Madelyne!" Scott cried out as he held his son.

"Scott…? The baby? Is he…?" For a minute Madelyne looked like herself.

"He's fine. Madelyne you have to…" Scott began.

"The power…It's too much!" Madelyne held her head and started to cry. Her body was covered in phoenix fire. "Scott! No! No! Too much!"

"Madelyne! Let me help you contain it!" Emma changed back into her physical form. "Let me…"

But before she could even try her telepathy Madelyne screamed in agony. To everyone's horror she caught on fire. "NO!" Scott tried to rush to help her.

"Cyclops no! Stay back!" Peter shielded them. "Protect the baby!"

It seemed to happen in an instant. Before anyone could do or say anything Madelyne was completely on fire. Then there seemed to be a huge telekinetic shove that knocked everyone down. A fire phoenix rose from a charred corpse and seemed to dissipate into the air.

"What just happened?" Sparkle was horrified.

"Her body couldn't contain the cosmic power of the Phoenix," Darkgrin was stunned. "And it was only a fraction of what the original possesses."

"She's gone… Oh god no she's gone…" Wanda shook in horror, unable to tear herself away from the sight.

"Well that takes care of that problem," Mendon said. "One less freak to worry about."

"Shut up, Mardie! You didn't know her like we did!" Bobby snarled. "She was a part of our family until that bastard Sinister screwed with her mind!"

"Poor Maddie…" Tabitha held back a sob. "She was a good kid. She didn't deserve this."

"No, she didn't," Sam hugged her close.

"Her body couldn't handle that much cosmic power," Emma frowned as she knelt over what was left of the body. "It seems that Sinister is not as much a genius with his cloning as he believes he is."

"Multiple is going to be heartbroken when he hears about this," Tabitha shook her head, a tear leaking out. "They were so close."

Scott didn't let himself have time to grieve. "Where's Sinister? And Vulcan?"

"Must have taken off," Shipwreck frowned. "Probably trying to reclaim Phoenix."

"Then that's where we'll find him," Scott said.

Near the palace a portal opened. Selene, Amara, Juggernaut and Black Tom emerged from it. "Yup this is the place all right," Black Tom remarked as the bombs went off in the distance and the sound of fighting was everywhere.

"Too bad we can't join in on the fun," Juggernaut grumbled.

"You have your assignment," Selene told Juggernaut. "Magma and I have some **personal** business to attend to." She looked at the smoldering palace.

"Fine with us," Black Tom took out a device. "Thanks to this genetic tracker we'll have our quarry in no time."

"Let's go," Selene told her apprentice. All of them headed straight for different areas of the palace.

The streets of Madripoor were filled with mutants, peasants and soldiers. Most of which were making their way to the palace. The defenders of the palace grew fewer and fewer. Although there were several Hydra soldiers using cannons and other weapons to defend the palace, the mutant powers were quickly overwhelming them.

"This is not possible!" Factor One roared as they watched in the control room.

"Send out all reinforcements!" Viper ordered her troops using her communicator. "Hello? Hello? What is going on here? I can't reach anyone now!"

The palace shook violently. Pieces of ceiling started to fall all around them. "Madam Hydra I think it's time for us to leave."

"No! I won't run! This is not over!" Viper snarled.

"She's right about that," Factor One growled as he sniffed the air behind him.

"Looks like your little empire is crumbling down all around you," Logan shouted as he entered the room with Laura, Kitty, Remy and Todd. Kitty had phased Logan and the others in through the wall.

"The rest of our friends are having fun with your private guard," Todd motioned his thumb behind him.

BOOOOOOOOM!

"By the sound of Daisy Mae's bazooka, they may be considering another line of work," Todd quipped.

"There's nowhere to run for you," Laura shot out her claws.

"Who's running?" Sabertooth entered the room with Daken and Victoria. Gauntlet looked like he was preparing for a fight as well.

"Sabertooth!" Factor One removed his mask, his long white hair trailing behind him. "As the eldest brother I claim the right to deal with Wolverine. Take care of the rest of them as you see fit."

"Fine with me," Laura glared at Viper and Gauntlet.

"Logan…" Kitty looked a bit nervous.

"Shadowcat you can handle them," Logan glared at Factor One. "Factor One is mine."

"Don't worry, we can handle Monsieur Sabertooth and the others just fine," Remy smirked as he charged up his cards.

"We can? That's good to know," Todd gulped.

"But I…" Sabertooth seemed reluctant to let anyone other than himself fight Logan.

"One shall fall by the other's hand," Factor One spoke. "The prophecy didn't say which brother would kill which now did it?"

"Prophecy?" Logan snapped. "What mumbo jumbo are you babbling about?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with. It's time we put an end to this brother," Factor One snarled as he shot out his claws.

"Fine by me…" Logan growled as he shot his out. Both brothers charged at each other. The others in the room started to fight as well. The final hour of Madripoor had come.


	76. Family Feuds

**Family Feuds**

Factor One attacked Logan with full force. As the two brothers thrashed around the room, absolute chaos broke out. Gauntlet, Viper and the Hydra soldiers shot at the mutants. Gambit shot out his cards at them, exploding everywhere on contact. Kitty and Todd used their skills to avoid the bullets and fight and Laura shredded whatever and whoever she could.

Laura ignored a bullet wound she got from one Hydra soldier, then killed him instantly. After killing the final three Hydra soldiers in the room she headed straight for Gauntlet. "Get back you little…" Gauntlet prepared to shoot her.

Unfortunately for him his weapon was phased right out of his hands. "What?"

"No gun for you!" Kitty mocked as she phased through him and took the gun. She then used it to blow up some cover the remaining Hydra soldiers were hiding behind.

"Oh crap…" Gauntlet gulped as Laura sent a flying kick at him with her claw out. "AGGGH!" The blade cut his face and pierced his robotic eye. "AAGGGH!" He staggered backward.

Laura was about to gut him when she saw Viper trying to blast Todd who was skittering across the roof. She gave Gauntlet another vicious kick against the wall, knocking him out before she raced to help Todd and kill someone she hated more.

Viper then noticed that Laura was about attack her. She changed her direction and shot at Laura, hitting her in the arm. Todd took advantage of the distraction and covered Viper completely with goo.

"AGGGH! WHAT IS THIS DISGUSTING…?" Viper struggled but Todd shot more goo at her. Before she knew it, Viper was stuck against the floor. "IS THIS SLIME I'M COVERED IN?"

"Stay put yo!" Todd hopped away.

"COME BACK HERE YOU FROG FREAK!" Viper screamed as she struggled to free herself from the goo.

"You okay X?" Todd asked as he went over to see how she was.

"Fine," Laura grunted as her wound healed. She glared at Viper helpless before her. "I'll be better once I take care of them!"

A scream diverted her attention. Kitty barley dodged both Daken and Victoria's claws using her powers, the gun already shredded. And Sabertooth had Remy by the throat, choking him.

"Look those two ain't goin' nowhere for now," Todd said. "The others need our help!"

Laura frowned but she knew he was right. "I'll deal with you later!" She snarled before she ran off with the others. Before Sabertooth could gut Remy, Laura tackled Sabertooth.

"You really want to start something with me pup?" Sabertooth fought back. "Fine by me! If I can't gut the Runt I'll just have to settle for his **copy**!"

"No, you **don't!**" Remy pushed himself to grab some stray pieces of metal and charged them up, then hit Sabertooth in the back with them.

"AGGGH! YOU LITTLE…" Sabertooth snarled.

"Come on yo! Let's move this outside!" Todd had grabbed Remy and dragged him out. "Where we can get back up!"

Laura saw the wisdom in this strategy as did Kitty. "Come and get us!" Kitty shouted as she grabbed Laura and phased her through both Sabertooth's claws and the claws of both Draken and Victoria.

"Stop phasing and fight like a woman you weak little kitten!" Victoria screamed.

"Oh go chase a ball of yarn!" Kitty snapped as they fled the room. The three ferals hot on their heels.

They burst into another room filled with mutants fighting mutants, mutants fighting Hydra soldiers, and humans fighting both mutants and Hydra soldiers. "What kept you?" Rogue snapped as she punched a rock mutant through a wall.

"Oh you know us, just had to go shopping for souvenirs," Kitty motioned to Sabertooth and his family who were starting to tear through foe and friend alike to get to them.

Somehow a water main had broken during the fight and Althea made good use of it. "Where's Wolverine?" Althea barked as she sent a wave straight at the ferals, knocking them backward.

"Went off somewhere with Factor One," Remy called out as he dodged a fire blast. "Spending a little quality time…"

"It's not like we don't have anything to play with here," Xi snarled as he slashed one Hydra soldier's throat out.

It was just pure chaos with bullets, explosions and mutant powers everywhere. Some of Madame Rose's girls were killed along with one of her bodyguards as well as the Hydra soldiers. Kurt yelled out a cry when a fire strike burned his right arm. Sabertooth had given Remy several cuts on his arms as well but Remy kept fighting. You could see Hope's robotic arm was slightly mangled but she just kept shooting with the other one.

But the mutants used their abilities to keep the casualties down. Thanks to their invulnerability Fred and Rogue helped protect and cover the more vulnerable fighters. Kitty spent a lot of her time phasing weapons out of the hands of Hydra and providing a timely escape for her allies. Even though he was injured, Kurt still used his teleport to take out his enemies and get any of the wounded to safety.

Somehow Mystique got separated from the group. She had been fighting some Hellfire mutants when something hit her on the back of the head. She fell to the floor unconscious.

"Forgive me my dear for the rough treatment," Black Tom walked out of the shadows. "Oh wait you can't hear us. Never mind."

"That was easy," Juggernaut picked up Mystique's unconscious form. "Too bad we can't stay and trash this joint even more."

"Ah I'm afraid we will have to be content with completing our mission," Black Tom shrugged. He turned on a communicator. "Lord Apocalypse we have Mystique. Awaiting your instructions."

A few seconds later a portal opened. Apocalypse appeared. "You have done well," He nodded. "Take her back with us."

"What about Selene and the Fire Princess?" Juggernaut grunted. "You think they might need some help?"

"No, I believe they can handle this on their own," Juggernaut said as they retreated through the portal. "Besides we have more important matters to attend to."

* * *

"Well this lab is trashed," Haskett looked around. "Now where do we find this Phoenix?"

"I don't know. Psi and Mind were supposed to have a lock on her location," Sparkle looked upset.

"I could hear **this** one saying that she was at the palace," Darkgrin motioned to Shinobi's unconscious body. "But I don't think he will tell us any more now."

"He'll be out for a long time," Sam nodded.

"I got a way to put him out longer," Mendon cocked his weapon.

"As much as I'd love you to put a bullet in his brain we need him alive," Scott stopped him. "He's got too much information on the Hellfire Club, Weapon X, the criminal underworld and who knows what else?"

"He's right," Haskett nodded. "We'll take him prisoner."

"I'm hooked up to the Mass Device," Shipwreck handcuffed Shinobi and slung him over his back. "I think I have enough time to give Fury a present." He tried to teleport. "Damn it! There must be some kind if interference. I can't teleport out."

"Between all the cosmic power and magnetic interference from Magneto and Magus's powers little wonder," Spider Monkey remarked.

"I can spare some of my men to escort you to the beach," Haskett pointed to two MRD soldiers. "There should be some SHIELD forces by now. This prisoner is too important to let go."

"We'd better take the kid too," Shipwreck pointed out. "We can't exactly carry a baby into battle."

"And a medic to help my son," Scott said.

There was a sudden flash. A woman in a long silver dress and a silver cloak appeared. "I'm afraid it's come to more drastic measures."

"Who the hell is she?" Haskett shouted.

"I'm Sanctity," The woman uncloaked herself. "I'm also known as Tanya Trask. Foresight's sister."

"Trask? Wait as in **Bolivar** Trask?" Haskett asked.

"I'm afraid so," Sanctity sighed. "It's ironic. My father hates mutants but both his children are mutants. But that's not important right now. The important thing is saving your son's life. It's complicated but I have to take him to the future with me."

"Take him **away**? Why?" Scott shouted.

"Because it's the only chance your son has of surviving," Sanctity said. "The medicine we have in the future can save Nathan. He won't have a chance if he stays here. The only way he can fulfill his destiny is if he grows up in the future."

"Destiny?" Scott asked.

"Your son is a very important man in the future," Sanctity spoke.

"Cable…" Alex realized. "Scott's son is **Cable!**"

"That's right," Sanctity nodded.

"Wait! Cable?" Scott yelled. "How…?"

"Scott remember when you guys were in outer space and we were under attack and Cable came to help us?" Alex said. "We found out that he was my nephew from the future! That means **you're** his father. Unless Vulcan has any kids…"

"And his name was Nathan," Emma realized.

"This is the weirdest thing I have ever heard…" Haskett held up his hand. "Wait a minute. Are you telling me we have to give this kid away to the future so he can come back and help out in the **past?**"

"That's the gist of it," Sanctity spoke. "Scott I know this is hard. But you have to trust me. Emma…"

"She's telling the truth Scott," Emma told him.

"You're asking me to give up my son just as I got him back?" Scott snapped.

"I don't want to lose him either! He's my nephew!" Alex said to Scott. "But you heard what Sinister said. It's the only chance he's got."

"And right now we have a huge battle going on," Darkgrin spoke up as the ground shook. "This isn't exactly the safest place for baby sitting!"

"There's no choice is there?" Scott sighed as he kissed his son's forehead.

"No, but he'll know how much you love him and how much you sacrificed for him," Sanctity told him. "And you will see him again. I promise."

"That's what we're worried about," Tabitha grumbled. Alex silenced her with a look.

"All right," Scott handed the baby over to Sanctity. "Just get him out of here before I change my mind."

She nodded and disappeared in a flash. They stood there in silence for a moment. "Scott…" Alex began.

"What are you all doing standing around here?" Scott said harshly. "In case you haven't noticed there's a battle going on!" He motioned to move out. The others followed.

"So in other words we may have a visit from a time traveling mutie that's the Son of Cyclops?" Mendon whispered to the other MRD. "Great…"

"Shut up Mendon," Haskett snapped. "That man made the hardest decision of his life. I don't know if I could have the strength to do what he did if I was in his position."

"Mutant or not. I wouldn't wish that on any father," Another MRD soldier frowned. "I've got kids too. And…"

A look from Haskett silenced them. They made their way out of the lab. They found themselves in the streets full of people cheering and shouting. "What the hell?"

Despite the bombs going off around the island hundreds of people were dancing, singing, waving flags and guns. "Looks like the liberation of Madripoor is in full swing," Tabitha said.

"This island isn't liberated yet," Scott said. "Head for the palace!"

"Good, I just hope Wolverine and his team left some of the fighting for us," Bobby grinned.

* * *

Wolverine and Factor One fought savagely, nearly sinking completely into their berserker states, barely holding on to their senses. They fought through the palace, room by room, destroying or killing anyone and anything in their way.

They managed to fight their way into an outdoor garden. Both dodged and sliced at each other, cutting and slashing and healing as they fought. "You have caused me a lot of trouble _little brother_," Factor One snarled. "Even Sabertooth hasn't caused me half as much grief as you have!"

"Good!" Logan snarled as he slashed at his brother, missing and cutting a tree in half instead.

"Don't pretend that you're fighting me for some noble cause! Because we both know you're not! I know your type. When things don't go exactly as you want what do you do? You snarl and threaten like a bully! Then you stomp off to be alone because nobody can understand you and you're so **dangerous!**" Factor One mocked. "Oh boo freaking hooo! Cry me a river!"

"And you're **not** a bully?" Logan shouted as their claws clashed, nearly tangling with each other. "You're a monster! And you made me a monster!"

"You are a spoiled, self righteous **child!**" Factor One snarled as he pushed Logan off. "You had everything! Sabertooth and I had nothing! Sabertooth was shunned to the side and I was abandoned! Dumped in a mental hospital! Sabertooth was beaten nearly every freaking day of his life before you killed his father and despite what you did he still took care of you! He chose to take care of you and look out for you and protect you! And how did you repay him? You abandoned him! I brought you back into the family, all was forgiven! We gave you everything and you rejected us a second time! And you have the gall to be upset because you can't **remember** a few decades?"

"You took **everything** from me!" Logan shouted as he slashed at Factor One's shoulder and side. He spun around and prepared to face off again.

"What do you mean I **took** everything? I **gave** you everything! I gave you **power!** I gave you **strength!** I gave you a **family!** I gave you **everything** I had! And I was willing to give you more!" Factor One howled.

"By taking away my humanity?" Logan roared as he lunged at Factor One.

"I was doing you a favor," Factor One snarled as he sideswiped and slashed at Logan's leg, forcing him to go down for a moment. "Humanity is overrated."

Factor One kicked Logan viciously. "It is **humanity** that hates us!" He snarled. "It's **humanity** that **fears** us! It's **humanity **that shuns us to the side, locks us in a cage and spits on us until they realize they need us! And then they **use** us! If **that's** humanity then I **reject** it! I'm proud that I'm more animal than human!"

Logan spun to the side and managed to get to his feet, his wounds healing but he was still in pain. "Who are you kidding? You kill both humans and mutants…you kill people for **sport!** As part of a sick game!"

"Well then I suppose I **do** have some element of humanity left in me after all," Factor One mocked before he slashed at Logan's face.

Logan staggered back in pain, momentarily blinded and stunned. "This may come as a **shock** to you dear brother," Factor One smirked as he stabbed Logan in the shoulders. "But you're **not** the best at what you do!" With that he sent a huge volt of electricity through his claws.

"AAAGGGHHH!" Logan yelled as he was electrocuted. He fell to the ground as Factor One pulled out his claws.

"It should have been **you,**" Factor One snarled as he bent over his brother, claws to his throat. "The Romulus Legacy would have been yours. But you threw it all **away!**"

"What the hell are you babbling about…?" Logan coughed.

"Nothing. Nothing that matters anymore," Factor One prepared for a killing blow. "At least not to **you!"**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!

"What the hell is going on?" Factor One looked around as the ground shook from under his feet.

CRACK!

The ground cracked and a huge hole opened up. With a scream a bird of fire emerged and hovered into the air. Then the bird landed and it changed back into Phoenix. "Factor One…" She snarled.

"How? How did you escape?" Factor One was snarled.

"When Madelyne died that part of the Phoenix Force that was stolen from me returned to my body and gave me renewed strength," Phoenix panted.

"You still look a bit tired…" Factor One snarled.

Without any delay Factor One charged and stabbed Phoenix in the heart, then shocked her with his electric powers. "NO!" Logan yelled as Phoenix screamed.

Phoenix didn't even have the time or the strength to fight back. She fell to the ground, dead. "Behold the death of a god," Factor One mocked as he pulled his claws out of her body. "And the birth of a **new** one!"

"You're insane…" Logan snarled.

"Well you have to be to make it in this business," Factor One said casually. He sniffed the air and then jumped to the side, dodging a fireball just in time.

"**Now** who's interrupting me?" Factor One was annoyed as he turned around. "Is this a **joke?**"

"Factor One…I am Princess Amara Aquilla of Nova Roma!" Amara was in full Magma form. "Prepare to die!"

"Silly little princess," Factor One laughed. "You really think you can destroy someone like me?"

"I don't **think** it at all," Amara snarled. She released a full fire blast at him. "You will pay for all the lives you've taken!"

"Silly girl! I just killed the **Phoenix!** I've killed a **god!** I shatter entire **nations **with my might! Do you really think I would fear death from a spoiled brat like you?" Factor One howled in maniacal glee as he shot out more electric energy at Amara.

Amara managed to hit Factor One. "You fire may sting but it's noting my healing factor can't fix!" Factor One laughed as his skin regrew itself. "My metal claws shall slash your flesh and tear you into pieces, and what's left my electric volts will fry into ashes! You are **weak**! You can't stop me!"

"You forget **my** powers Factor One!" Amara roared. The ground started to rumble and crack. "Like you forgot this palace is built on an island with a **volcano!"**

"What…?" Factor One growled as the ground started to rumble. Lava started to bubble up to the surface, surrounding him.

"Your healing factor may be able to combat regular fire," Amara screamed. "But it can't overcome the forces of Nature and Hell itself!" With her powers she directed the lava surrounding Factor One to attack him.

Logan watched in horror as the lava covered Factor One completely. The screams and howls would stay with him for the rest of his life. There was a burst of electrical energy mixed with lava. For a moment Logan thought he saw his form try to escape his molten hot prison, but to no avail.

Meanwhile during all this Scott and his team made it into the palace and by some stroke of luck had come across Wolverine's team as they kept fighting. The Hydra soldiers had been taken out but there were still plenty of mutants to fight.

"Figures Daniels," Pietro zoomed around to fight beside his longtime rival. "You **would** show up when most of the work is done!"

"Just shut up and keep fighting!" Evan snapped as he speared his opponent. Then the ground shook violently.

"What the hell was that?" Sabertooth stopped fighting and sniffed the air. "That's not good. Come on!" He motioned to Daken and Victoria. They ran behind him.

"They're getting away!" Sparkle called out.

"Good! A few less freaks for us to fight," Haskett spat.

"No! Something is happening!" Laura's senses caught it too. "I smell the Phoenix and…We've got to follow them!"

The few mutant enemies that were left were starting to scatter. "Go after them! We'll finish up here," Madame Rose instructed. "Right Hope? Daisy Mae?"

"Our girls and the MRD will wrap this up faster than package at a Christmas wrapping party," Daisy Mae quipped as one of her bullets killed a running mutant.

"All right! Let's go!" Scott nodded.

"I can smell them! This way!" Laura cried out. The mutants all followed her.

Back at the garden Amara had finished her gruesome work. Logan stared in horror as she drew the lava back to cool, revealing nothing more than a slightly melted adamantium skeleton.

"It is done," Amara spoke without emotion.

"My god…" Logan looked at the sight in horror. However he felt, Factor One had still been his brother. A link to his past. A link that was forever severed.

"Not even a molecule of his DNA is left," Selene grinned as she floated down. She inspected the metal skeleton. "Good work Amara. Now we have one more loose end to deal with." She turned to Phoenix. "You're not fooling anyone Phoenix. As long as your body is intact you'll be back. So I'm just going to have to…"

"NO!" Logan tried to stop her but Selene blasted him backwards with her magic.

"Down boy," Selene sniffed. She created a ball of lighting in her hand. "Now where was I?"

Suddenly she was hit from behind by a blast of fire. "AGGGH!" Selene barely managed to conjure up enough magic to put out the flames. But her back was still burned.

"I don't think so," Amara glared at Selene.

"What are you doing?" Selene shouted. "Now is our chance to finish her off!"

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that," Amara smirked. "Actually, no I'm **not** afraid at all!" She blasted her with a fire blast.

"Magma I have no idea what you are doing but you have to stop before…" Selene began as she shot out a dark energy ball at Amara.

It never hit the target.

It stopped in mid air. A Phoenix fire burned where Phoenix lay. Phoenix rose from the ground covered in flame. "_**I don't think so…"**_ She spoke. _**"The Phoenix has returned!"**_

"What have you **done**?" Selene shouted as the dark energy was deflected to a tree which it destroyed on contact.

"What my lady commanded me to do," Amara knelt before the Phoenix.

"What the hell…?" Logan's jaw dropped.

"Factor One is dead and the Island of Madripoor is no longer a threat," Amara rose. "Your plan worked."

"Plan?" Selene was stunned. "**What** plan?"

"Did you really believe that one such as I could be captured so easily? That a woman who can cheat death can be caught and held by mortals? I _allowed_ myself to be captured," Phoenix hissed. "Just as I allowed Magma to infiltrate Apocalypse's army!"

"WHAT?" Selene shouted. "WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?"

Let's go back and review shall we?

_"Jean why are you __**attacking**__ us?" Amara screamed as she ran towards Jean on the front lawn of the Xavier Mansion. "We're your friends!"_

_Phoenix looked at her. "Jean please! Tell us what's…" Amara didn't finish her sentence. She felt as if her entire being was sucked into a vacuum cleaner. Then she was in a room that was nothing but whiteness. _

_"Jean?" Amara blinked as she saw Jean standing before her wearing a gold and red costume with fire in her eyes. _

_"Not Jean. Phoenix…" The woman corrected. _

_"What's going on? Where are we?" Amara looked around. _

_"You're in my mind Amara. Time has no meaning here," Phoenix spoke. "I called you because I sensed your pain." _

_"Jean…Phoenix…What's going on? Why did you do this?" Amara asked. _

_Phoenix walked up to her. "I __**know**__ Amara. I know the pain of losing your family, your people." She shared images with Amara of her own family's death. "And I want to help you. In return you can help me." _

_"Help you? How…?" Amara asked she felt herself falling under the Phoenix's spell but didn't have the will to break free. She felt a strange sort of kinship with this being of power. _

_"I will deal with Lilandra and Xavier myself but there are greater enemies that we must face," Phoenix spoke. _

_"You're talking about the Hellfire Club aren't you?" Amara asked. _

_"The only way for you to truly gain revenge on both Selene and the Hellfire Club is if you join forces with me," Phoenix told her. "Pretend to join Apocalypse willingly. Become my eyes and ears. I will create mental barriers so that he can not completely go into your mind but if you concentrate you can make him believe he is under your control. Also I can contact you. Together we can both get our revenge." _

_"It makes sense," Amara thought. "I can do more damage that way."_

_"Yes, I know that Selene will do whatever she can to destroy Factor One," Phoenix told her. "And by helping her do so, not only will you weaken one enemy, you will gain information on another. Join me. And I will help you restore your lost home." _

_"Restore? How?" Amara asked._

_"The Power of the Phoenix Force is great. It can do more than destroy. It can also create," Phoenix explained. "It can not only deal death but combat it."_

_"Wait are you saying you can bring my parents…my family, my people back from the __**dead?**__" Amara gasped._

_"Not yet, but in time I can," Phoenix told her. "It will take time for my power to fully develop in this body…"_

_"I don't care! Even if there's a slight chance that they can come back…" Amara's tears started to drip down her face. "I'll do it! I'll serve you! Just help me bring back my family and my people! Or at the very least get vengeance for them!" _

_"Very well, we have a bargain…" Phoenix's eyes glowed as she completed her work. _

"So it was all a trick?" Selene hissed.

"Did you really think I would **willingly** give myself to you and Apocalypse?" Amara snarled. "That I was so naive and trusting? You always were a fool."

"BROTHER!" Sabertooth howled as he and his younger charges followed him. He stopped in horror as he saw Factor One's skeleton. Then he saw Logan was still alive. "But how…?"

_**"This is what happens when one challenges the Phoenix, Sabertooth!**_" Phoenix sent a violent mental blast at the three. _**"Needless to say you and your traitorous kin are banished from Avalon! The only reason I don't kill you now is that you lot will be a greater thorn in the humans' side than mine!" **_

"This is a fight we can't win!" Daken yelled. "Run!"

The others ran in just as Sabertooth and the others ran out. "What in the…?" Laura began to try and go after them.

"Let them go," Scott ordered. "We've got bigger problems!" He pointed to Phoenix and the sight before them.

"Wolverine! Are you all right?" Kitty ran over to him.

"I'll heal," Logan grunted. "But Factor One won't."

"Factor One?" Rogue blinked. Then she saw it. "That's…?"

"Yeah…" Logan coughed as Remy and Kitty helped him stand.

"Holy…" Bobby gulped as he saw the metal skeleton. "Phoenix?"

"No…Magma," Logan grunted. He indicated the fight with his head. "Get's weirder. She's a double agent."

"Say whaaaaaaa…?" Todd blinked.

"Still wish to fight me Selene?" Phoenix glared at her. "I must admit I'm getting better at coming back from the dead. How good are **you** at it?"

"You'll regret your treachery Magma!" Selene snarled before she teleported away.

"There's one more pest we have to deal with," Phoenix's eyes glowed. "I **hear** you Sinister."

Something was yanked violently through the trees. "AGGGHH!" Sinister struggled to free himself from Phoenix's telekinetic grip.

"Don't even bother trying to use your teleportation device," Phoenix spoke. "I dismantled it with my mind. Have you anything to say before I pass sentence?"

For the first time in decades, Sinister felt true fear. "I…I only…"

"Only wished to play god which is not your right! For playing god you shall be sentenced by a **real **one! You will feel a pain worse than death for all the misery you have caused!" Phoenix howled as she used her powers.

"What are you doing? Stop! Stooooooooop!" Sinister howled in agony as tiny pieces of his body were telekinetically ripped away. He kept screaming even though his mouth and other parts of the body disintegrated.

"And now I will scatter your consciousness to all corners of the globe!" Phoenix telekinetically sent most the pieces away. "All but this one…" She held the piece telekinetically. "I shall keep this **one** piece of you to torment you and ensure that you never pull yourself completely back together!"

"My god…" Scott was stunned. "Jean…"

Before he could say or do anything else a wave of blackness hit him. _I'm sorry_ _Scott but it's for the best_…He heard Phoenix say in his mind.

When they came out of the stupor she was gone. Evan and what remained of the X-Shadows were gone as well.

But not that far. Phoenix walked with her retinue to the city. "Phoenix! It's good to see that you are all right!" Magneto floated to her with Magnus. The other X-Shadows followed them on foot.

"Where's Psi and Mind?" Magus asked Evan.

"Dead," Evan said bitterly. "Killed by a mutant named Vulcan. Madelyne's dead too."

"It is a shame," Phoenix said. "They were loyal to me. Let's return to Avalon."

"But the battle is still going on," Sparkle blinked. "There's still Hydra left on the island."

"I'll leave them to the X-Men and their allies," Phoenix said. "We've already done more than enough to cripple the Hellfire Club. It's time to take our forces and leave."

"What about that bastard Vulcan?" Sparkle asked. "You can't say he doesn't deserve to die after…"

"Sparkle!" Phoenix rebuked. Then her tone became gentler. "Enough mutants have died today. We'll avenge their deaths some other time. But for now…"

"Wait! Wait!..." Starla was heard. They saw her half dragging a semi conscious Roberto. "Please! Someone help!"

"Oh we'll **help** all right…" Dark Claw unsheathed his psychic claws.

"Dark Claw!" Phoenix stopped him.

"Please! It's Roberto! They did something to him! I don't know what to do!" Starla asked. "And I can't ask those X-Jerks to help me! Please!"

"We don't help **losers**," Magnus sneered.

"QUIET!" Phoenix snarled at her soldier. She put her hand on Roberto's head. "His mind has been tampered with."

"Okay so what's your excuse?" Rogue Shadow folded her arms as she glared at Starla. "The last I heard you left the X-Men to be Factor One's lapdog."

"I left for **him**," Starla gave her a look. "That and I didn't want to be an X-Man."

"Oh bring them along if you want," Amara looked distant and bored. "We could always use new mutants on Avalon and the information inside his head could be of use to us."

"That's pretty big of you Magma considering…" Starla blinked.

"Starla I could **care less** what you and Roberto do now," Amara cut her off. She wasn't angry, just mildly annoyed. "I have more important things to worry about than unnecessary former attachments."

_That's not the Amara I remember_, Evan thought to himself. He pushed the thoughts out of his mind as they headed for the metal cylinders and home.

* * *

"Where the hell did they go?" Sam looked around.

"Gone…" Scott shook his head.

"Man they really know how to make an exit don't they?" Pietro remarked.

Laura frowned and then started to walk away. "Where are you going?" Rogue asked.

"To finish Viper once and for all," She snarled, not stopping for a second.

"Oh right, the snake lady is back in there," Todd remembered as he hopped after her.

"Better go with her," Logan shook the kinks out of his body. "Okay I'm healed for the most part. Ow…I am definitely going to be sore in the morning."

"Hey has anyone seen Mystique?" Kurt looked around.

"Who cares where she went?" Rogue grunted. "Probably gone back to hide in her snake hole after we did all the dirty work for her."

By the time they made their way back to where Viper and Gauntlet were Viper had broken free of her goo prison. To their surprise Gauntlet was still lying on the ground. "Help me! I freed you!"

"Sorry but you're expendable," Viper had picked up a blaster to defend herself.

"Nowhere to run," Logan snarled. He and Laura slowly advanced on her.

"Back off! Or else I start firing!" Viper hit an elevator button behind her.

When the doors opened Laura saw something. "Don't move!"

"Don't tell me what to do, X-23! Hydra will not forget this day and what you've done here! Heed my advice Wolverine and X-23," Viper snarled as she backed away into the elevator. "Watch your step…"

The irony was that Viper should have listened to her own advice.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Viper screamed as she realized there was no elevator in the shaft. It had been stuck in place three floors above during the invasion. And the bottom was at least seven floors below. As Viper found out the hard way.

CRACK!

Then it became unstuck. But for some reason the elevator didn't slow down. Until…

SLAM!

"Ouch…" Todd winced. "That has got to hurt."

"Well," Laura said casually. "I told her not to move."

"You think she's…?" Kitty gulped.

"If the fall didn't break her neck that elevator falling on her did," Althea said. "As well as every other bone in her body. Unless she's got a healing factor we don't know about I'm pretty sure she's dead."

"She is," Laura sniffed the air. "I can smell it."

"You ok Kid?" Logan asked.

"I should be asking **you** that question," Laura told him. "I feel…Like this huge weight is off me. I'm relieved. I don't care how she died as long as she's **dead**."

"Too bad I can't say the same about Factor One," Logan sighed. "He had all the answers and now…"

"He's not the **only **one," Laura told him. "Sabertooth has escaped. Along with his daughter and Daken. I have a feeling they know a bit more than they pretend to."

"You're right," Logan nodded. "Factor One was a victim of his own damn game. I hate to say this but brother or not, he deserved everything he got."

"Our tormenters have used us for the last time," Laura nodded. "Now Weapon X and Hydra are truly gone."

"I wish I could believe that kid," Logan sighed. "But I have a feeling there are still a few rats on both sides scurrying around out there."

"Yeah but there are a lot fewer of them after today," Bobby said. "That's a good thing right?"

"But at what cost?" Scott sighed.

The liberation of Madripoor was complete. People were cheering and fireworks were going off. A huge piles of bodies burned everywhere. When SHIELD removed Factor One's skeleton there was a strange macabre parade of people cheering and jeering.

Scott and Haskett looked around the courtyard of a nearby house where several of their teams were recuperating. Dragonfly, Reyes and Hank were busy tending to the wounds of both human and mutant. Some of the MRD were even amicably talking to some of the Misfits and X-Men.

"I tell ya this is a sight you won't see every day," Haskett remarked.

"I know and that's a shame," Scott said. "We worked well together."

"We sure did. Cyclops about your son…"Haskett sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah well…It's not like I won't see him again," Scott sighed.

"Well looks like you did it," Fury walked over to them. "Any casualties."

"I only lost five men," Haskett said. "The irony was that two of them were to Sentinels and the other three got it at the end of Hydra bullets. And here we all thought our biggest worry was dying at the hands of mutants."

"Some of our guys got dinged up a bit but we'll pull through," Scott said.

"Phoenix and Magneto didn't waste any time getting out of here," Haskett said. "As soon as Factor One kicked the bucket they pulled out."

"Well we'll deal with that another day," Fury shrugged. "But for now we have to worry about how we're going to deal with the power vacuum that exists in Madripoor now."

"I wouldn't worry about that so much," Logan walked over with Kitty, Madame Rose, Tyger Tiger and a group of other people. "The succession was already pretty much established even before the fight began."

"Madame Rose is now the new de facto leader of Madripoor," Tiger explained. "Her coronation will be tomorrow."

"Coronation?" Scott blinked.

"Not only am I the leader of the Madripoor Resistance I am also a blood relative of the royal family," Madame Rose smirked. "Even though my father was born on the wrong side of the blanket I'm the only living heir old enough take the throne."

"What?" Fury was stunned.

"Well it wasn't exactly a secret. Everybody in Madripoor knew," Logan said. "It's common practice for the kids born out of wedlock but still having royal blood to get into the crime syndicate. How else do you explain it thriving all these centuries with so little bloodshed with the cops?"

"And the crime lords have learned a long time ago to respect Madame Rose," Tiger smirked. "Why else do you think she's runs the only legal brothel on this island? Even the not so legal ones got to get her okay first."

"Tyger Tiger will be a good lieutenant," Madame Rose smirked. "She knows all about the dealings of both Low Town and High Town."

"I'll stay here for a while," Logan said. "Help out with Tiger and Rose setting up shop. Besides there are a few loose ends I need to tie up."

"Speaking of loose ends there is something I want to ask you Fury," Scott remembered. "It's about a couple of friends of ours."

"I suppose you want amnesty for Daisy Mae Dukes and Hope Lee?" Fury groaned. "Fine…As long as they stay at that mansion of yours."

"Oh goody! Daisy Mae is coming to live with us and Emma," Kitty snickered. "This should be good."

"And Jubilee will be happy," Scott added.

"I'm glad **someone** is," Fury said. "Now we have to deal with the fallout!"


	77. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

In a warehouse somewhere in a remote part of the world…

"Damn it, Cobra Commander really screwed up this time," Zartan swore. "I told him to hit the Joe's base first! But noooo! He had to toy with them!" He was still wearing his Firefly disguise but had removed the hood.

"I hear ya," Zarana said. "Only thing that makes it worth while is knowing that Snake Face won't be bugging us anymore." Her twin Zandar and her niece Zanya were loading up two different vehicles full of supplies.

There was a third vehicle, a large motorcycle that Zartan was working on. "You really think Cobra Commander is dead?"

"Come on! I know he's had some tough escapes before but even he couldn't escape that particle beam," Zarana told him.

"Unless he suddenly developed teleportation or had another hidden exit in that panic room it's more than likely he's deader than a dodo," Zandar agreed. "Either way he's not our problem anymore. I think that's the last of it."

"Better grab these magazines while we're at it," Zanya found some car and motorcycle magazines and put them in. "Encourage the boys to read. Give them something to do while we're hiding out besides blowing stuff up and drinking grape soda."

"How are they handling it?" Zartan asked, referring the loss of their team mate. The Dreadnoks had been sent ahead to the secret base by another way.

"The boys are a bit down about Ripper buying it but you know…" Zarana shrugged. "To be honest I'm amazed he lasted this long."

"Or that he was the only one killed," Zandar added. "Well technically you too Zartan…"

"Faking your death was a smart move," Zarana acknowledged. "You can pretend to be Firefly and Spencer Pratt and whoever the hell you want. Not to mention get some money for jobs."

"Actually once I access Firefly's accounts and tie up some loose ends, Firefly is going to have a little accident…" Zartan smirked. "So don't panic if you hear that Firefly bought it in a very public and very deadly explosion."

"But what about the rest of us?" Zanya asked.

"Sweetie, I need you to watch out for the Dreadnoks because Daddy has to go away for a little while," Zartan said. "Three…Five years maybe..?"

"Great…" Zanya sighed.

"After a few years I'll set up even another identity," Zartan said. "And it might be a good idea if you three do so as well. You know what our code words and code names are?"

"We've memorized them by heart," Zanya said. She gave her father a hug. "You'd better not get careless and get yourself killed."

"Don't worry. I've done this **before** I even heard of Cobra," Zartan smirked. "And these genetic scan blockers I got will keep me off the radar for a long time."

"Good thing we've got them too," Zanya said. "Otherwise the X-Dorks would use their Cerebro to locate us faster than the Dreadnoks finding a jelly donut at a donut factory."

"Take care brother," Zandar gripped his brother's arm. "And try to send us some money once in a while."

"Or at the very least a magazine subscription," Zarana smirked before hugging her brother.

"Well I'd better get going," Zartan removed his Firefly costume and thanks to his putty mask instantly changed into Spencer Pratt. "Heidi so gets lonely."

"You think she's a synthoid?" Zarana asked.

"I'll find out," Zartan smirked. "I know either way she's got enough plastic in her to last a lifetime."

The siblings and daughter waited until Zartan left. "Honey are you going to be okay?" Zarana asked, concerned.

"It's us we should be more worried about," Zandar grumbled.

"We'll be fine," Zanya said. "Our emergency base in the swamp is so deep even the alligators are afraid to go there."

"And enough supplies to last a long time," Zandar nodded.

"It better be cause the coppers are gonna be hunting us for a long time," Zarana grumbled. "Cor, stuck with the Dreadnoks for at least a year until this blows over."

"This isn't going to 'blow over' for a lot longer than a year," Zanya snarled.

"Just great…" Zandar grumbled as they took off into the darkness.

And for the next three years not a sign of the Dreadnoks were seen. Until a certain incident at a donut factory. And much later another incident forced Zartan to reveal that he was alive in order to save his son.

But those are stories for another day.

Meanwhile two other Cobras were on the run…

"So do you really think Cobra Commander is dead?" Mindbender asked as he and the Baroness entered the small cottage. It was actually a Cobra safe house.

"Who knows? Personally I'd **love** it if he was," The Baroness snarled as she punched in a code in a hidden computer. It revealed a hidden passage. "If I never see that stupid hissing snake again it will be too soon!"

"That's one thing we can definitely agree on," Mindbender said. They entered a room that had some computers, a bed, a bathroom and a small kitchen. Not to mention several closets and clusters of ammo. "We are in big trouble."

"No kidding!" The Baroness pulled out some clothes from the closet.

"At least you were smart to walk out on Destro. If you hadn't you would be a prisoner along with your cheating ex-boyfriend!" Mindbender snapped.

"True," The Baroness sighed. "Oh well I suppose every cloud has a silver lining. I think it is time that we both get out of the terrorist racket for at least a few years."

"Look," Mindbender sighed. "I have contacts and you have contacts…"

"And money," The Baroness folded her arms. "Which you do not have."

"I admit that," Mindbender sighed. "But you know they will be looking for us. So the best strategy…"

"Is to watch each other's backs. I get it," The Baroness pulled out a red wig from the closet. "Looks like we will be incognito for a while. How good is your Texas accent?"

"Uh…I'm a bit rusty but I think I can pull it off," Mindbender used his new accent.

"It will have to do until we get to the Double C Ranch," The Baroness spoke the name of one of Cobra's many safe houses. "But that mustache has to go." She took off her glasses and started putting in some tinted contacts.

"Oh well…One must make sacrifices in order to stay out of prison," Mindbender groaned as he went into the bathroom with some clothes.

"And keep using that fake accent! I need you to be perfect if we're going to blend in with the locals," The Baroness slipped into a Texas accent that would make Laura Bush proud. "I will set up the papers in a minute with the computer. We will pose as husband and wife. We'll be the Diamonds. You're Dale and I'm Deidre. You're in the meat processing business and run a successful sideline of homemade pork products."

"My Jewish grandmother would have **loved** that," Mindbender quipped.

"We're high school sweethearts out of Austin, Texas. We've been on a cruise the past year because our daughter ran off and eloped with a Yankee boyfriend from New York City," The Baroness spoke. "Can you grow your hair back?"

"Oh yes, I just shave it every other day," Mindbender told her.

"Good, let it grow out," The Baroness said as she looked through some papers. "If anyone asks you just got a bad haircut. The Double C Ranch is near a small town called Camden. According to what little intelligence we have on that place, most of the locals have little intelligence period. It will be easy to fit in with the upper class in that town. I suggest we invest in a car dealership. Or a fireworks making factory."

"Well at least we'll keep busy," Mindbender sighed. "I can always go back to dentistry if we have to. I was rather good at that."

"We will assimilate and integrate into the community for at least two to five years," The Baroness said. "At the end of which you will be caught publicly with some local trollop and I will take your money in the 'divorce' and leave town. Then you will leave. You will be allowed to keep your car."

"How generous of you," Mindbender walked out wearing the cowboy style outfit and shaven. "How is this?"

The Baroness did a double take. "I must admit. You look better than I thought you would."

"Thank you kindly, ma'am," Mindbender bowed.

"You'll look better when your hair grows in," The Baroness sniffed as she went into the bathroom with some clothes. "Try not to touch anything until I get out!" She slammed the door behind her.

"Two to five years in some god forsaken American town with the Baroness," Mindbender groaned in his real accent. "I should have let them take me to jail."

* * *

Back on Avalon…

"So you're telling me that Magma was Phoenix's spy all this time?" Evan was stunned. Several mutants were in the Phoenix's throne room.

"Clever…" Magneto thought aloud.

"I've learned from masters the value of having spies," Phoenix spoke. "But do not mistake Magma as being a mere pawn. No, I **value** my loyal soldiers. Unlike others, every life of my followers is as precious to me as if it were my own."

Magneto wisely ignored the dig.

"I made a choice," Amara's eyes were cold. "I will follow the Phoenix to Hell itself in order to avenge my people and save the mutant race."

"And you will," The Phoenix nodded. "You have already avenged your people by serving me. And you will help the mutant race by following me. From this day forward, Magma will be my personal guardian and assistant."

Phoenix raised her hands and some energy poured out of her into Amara. "This gift I bestow on you Magma will increase your powers and potential to nearly unlimited levels. Use it wisely and serve me well."

Amara seemed to glow with power. She grew two feet taller and was covered in fire. "You have earned this gift, Magma," Phoenix spoke. "By taking down Factor Three and the Hellfire Club you have done Avalon a service."

"Unfortunately Apocalypse still lives and most of his followers are still alive," Amara hissed. "Including that witch Selene."

"Patience, Magma," Phoenix spoke. "They will be dealt with soon enough. For now we have the information we need. Information you provided."

"I just want to burn that witch to cinders!" Amara snarled. "I want to see terror in her eyes before I melt her face off!"

"Lovely new personality that girl has," Calliban gulped.

"Come…" Phoenix motioned to Amara and Magneto. They walked out of the room. "So what…? We're dismissed now?" Magnus grumbled. Groups of mutants talked to each other.

"Great as if Phoenix wasn't getting unstable enough, now she's got a mini me hanging around that's crazier than she is," Callisto grumbled.

"I never dreamed Amara would change like that," Evan was stunned.

"Why? **You** changed," Callisto pointed out.

"Yeah but Amara…I mean she was always a bit of a spoiled pain but she was usually so…sweet," Evan struggled to find the right words.

"War tends to bitter even the sweetest fruit," Callisto told him.

Meanwhile Dark Beast moved over to Magnus and Dark Claw. "Looks like Factor One's little plan backfired," He spoke calmly.

"True, but now we know that the Phoenix **can** be hurt," Magnus told him. "She can have her cosmic power drained."

"And knowing is a good reason to hide those psychic leeches in my lab," Dark Beast smirked.

"Excellent," Magnus smirked. "This war is far from over. Anything can happen. Anything…"

**Anything**? Well….

"Ugh…My head…" Mystique woke up and found herself on a lavish couch. "Where…?"

"Hello Mystique," Apocalypse stood before her. Amadeus and Juggernaut were standing behind him. "Forgive me for your unorthodox arrival, but I wanted to be sure you accepted my invitation."

"Apocalypse!" Mystique got to her feet.

"Calm yourself, woman," Apocalypse held his hand. "If I wanted to harm you why would I go to the trouble of bringing you to my sanctum? I wanted you here because I find you extremely valuable. Your actions since the beginning of the war and on Madripoor have not gone unnoticed. I could use a woman of your talents."

"Like you **used** me before when you brainwashed me and made me a horseman?" Mystique snapped.

"Considering your reputation for back stabbing and betraying even your own children can you **blame** me?" Apocalypse gave her a look. "Besides we have a more important crisis to worry about. Namely the survival of the mutant race. I'm sure you are aware of the damage both Cobra and the Hellfire Club have caused our species and their reckless actions have pushed our people closer to extinction. Even **you **have to agree that takes precedent over our…shall we say, unfortunate past?"

"So what do you want me to do?" Mystique folded her arms.

"If I am going to establish a successful rule, I need a partner as well as an agent to cause chaos and undermine the rule of the human race," Apocalypse spoke. "Someone cunning and ruthless. Someone who is willing to do what must be done in order for our species to survive."

"And you think that someone is me? What about Selene?" Mystique asked.

"Does he really need to answer **that** question?" Amadeus gave her a look.

"You have a point," Mystique shrugged.

"I also need someone with superior genetics to combine with mine," Apocalypse spoke. "In order to create a lasting dynasty."

"Genetics? Wait a minute…You're not suggesting what I **think** you're suggesting?" Mystique gasped. "You mean…?"

"Every Pharaoh needs a queen," Apocalypse told her.

"Are you **insane?** What makes you think that I'll…That you and I…?" Mystique sputtered.

"Oh please! Since when are **you** picky?" Amadeus snorted. "Let's look at your track record: Wolverine, Sabertooth, Azazel the demon lord, Destiny, Zartan, The Baroness…And I know technically Magneto doesn't count as a lover but still…"

"Face it Mysty," Juggernaut folded his arms and sneered. "Apocalypse is a step up from your usual dating circle."

"Of all the mutant females that exist on this planet the fact remains that you alone have successfully given birth to some of the more powerful and adaptable mutants," Apocalypse told her.

"What about Graydon?" Mystique pointed out.

Apocalypse looked at Amadeus and grimaced. "Everyone makes **mistakes**."

"Here we go again," Amadeus threw up his hands. "Please remember that this **mistake** is the only one **still alive!"**

"Besides technically most of that was his old man's fault if I remember my genetics correctly," Juggernaut shrugged. "So you're in the clear."

"This is insane!" Mystique shouted.

"Oh and every plan you've done all these years was totally **rational?**" Juggernaut groaned.

"Don't you want another chance, Mystique? The chance to be a mother again? This time to actually **raise** your child?" Apocalypse asked. "This time you can get it right."

"Fifth time's a charm," Juggernaut quipped.

"Let's assume that I agree to this plan and I'm not saying I do, because this is insane!" Mystique said. "I don't want to be just a baby making machine!"

"Of course not," Apocalypse said. "The role of a queen is much more than to give heirs. She must support her Pharaoh and help him. I need someone as devious as you in order to establish my reign. And…I can make you more powerful."

"More powerful? Not just a mind controlled slave?" Mystique gave him a look.

"I can easily give you the enhanced shape shifting powers you had when you were a horseman, but allow you to keep your free will," Apocalypse told her.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Mystique snapped.

"How do I know I can trust **you?**" Apocalypse folded his arms. "I can no longer read your mind. Remember? The only way I could was through the enhancements I gave you. Once you reverted back your ability to block telepathic intrusion grew stronger. Technically you could still betray me."

"And yet you still want me to be your queen?" Mystique asked. "Even though you obviously don't like me very much."

"I didn't like my first wife very much when we first met," Apocalypse pointed out. "Nor did she like me. However we realized that our duty to our people was more important than our shared dislike of each other. And in time, our relationship changed from tolerable to…quite harmonious. The fact is, the survival of our species is far more important than our personal feelings."

"I'm guessing you also need a way to take out a certain Toad and you want me to help?" Mystique folded her arms. "Not that I wasn't planning on whacking the little frog and taking the Destiny Stone myself."

"But do you know how to use the Destiny Stone, Mystique?" Apocalypse asked. "Or were you just planning to play it by ear like Toad?"

"Not like you got too many other options, Mystique," Juggernaut shrugged. "Let's weigh them shall we? On the one hand you become a queen, have a kid and all kinds of power. On the other…Who are we kidding? There's nothing."

"Let's not forget your **surviving** children," Apocalypse added. "In the new order you would be in a better position to **help** them."

Mystique sighed. "Maybe we should talk alone? Just to get a few things settled. And we might need a bottle of wine…"

Apocalypse nodded as the two of them left the room. "Well there's a shock," Amadeus said sarcastically. "I knew she's fall flat on her back the second he mentioned power. Great. Just what I need. The holidays just got more awkward. Well they would if I celebrated any…"

"As much as I hate the blue bitch we could use the help now that Magma pulled a fast one on us," Juggernaut spoke.

"Yes who would have thought that Selene was such a poor judge of character?" Amadeus frowned. "Well technically it was the Phoenix that fooled us. The girl was only a vessel. And as we saw on Madripoor, even a weakened Phoenix is nothing to trifle with. We're just going to have to hope that Apocalypse's plans work."

"One question," Juggernaut snorted. "Who gets to tell Nightcrawler and Rogue about their new step daddy?"

* * *

At the war room in Washington DC a final conference was being held among Scott, Hawk, Duke, Eddington, Whithalf, Gyrich, Emma, Althea, Haskett, Lobo (In human form), Hank and a few other generals. "Well everyone it looks like the world has been saved from both Cobra and Madripoor," Whithalf said proudly. "Good teamwork everyone."

"We got Destro, the Crimson Twins, Shaw Jr., Gauntlet and Omega Red in custody," Hawk said. "That's a major coup right there."

"Zartan's dead along with one of his Dreadnoks. Ripper I think," Duke read over the list. "Factor One is dead. Viper's dead. As well as Copperhead and a whole bunch of Cobra soldiers. And Cobra Commander is reported dead as well."

"But Cobra Commander has been reported dead before," Eddington said. "And you didn't see a body."

"True," Hawk sighed. "Let's not forget Mindbender, the Baroness, Firefly and the remaining Dreadnoks are still free. It's not a complete success."

"Maybe it's enough to keep Cobra defanged forever?" Haskett asked.

"I wouldn't count on it," Hawk growled. "As long as Cobra Commander is unaccounted for there's always going to be a chance that snake will rise again."

"Maybe but we also gave a damn good blow to the Hellfire Club today," Haskett said. "Factor One and all his followers are dead. Good riddance."

"Not all of them," Scott said. "Sabertooth, his daughter and Draken are still out there. Vulcan and half of the Marauders are missing too."

"We'll get those freaks," Gyrich growled. "It's just a matter of time. Not even you X-Men are stupid enough to give them sanctuary."

"What about Sinister? He's still alive right?" Haskett asked.

"Yeah but Phoenix tore him into so many pieces it'll take him **years** to pull himself back together," Scott told him. "At the very least that gives us some time to prepare when he shows up again. And he will."

"He's not the only one that has been torn apart by this whole thing," Whithalf sighed. "Russia will rebuild Moscow but it won't be the same. And that part of the region will be unstable for years to come."

"That little island Cobra blew up wasn't exactly a little attack either," Lobo spoke. "Several mob bosses as well as influential politicians' and royalty from all around the world were there. There are small power vacuums their deaths left everywhere, from governments to crime territories. There will be fighting."

"Wasn't there this one guy that was next in line to the throne in one of those Middle Eastern countries?" Gyrich thought. "And he was pro-US. But two of his brothers aren't. And that's the only thing those two ever agreed on. This is going to be a headache."

"Several other countries got affected as well. The only good thing about this whole mess is that anti-mutant hysteria has abated somewhat," Hank sighed. "The world is still furious about what Cobra did."

"But we all know that won't last forever," Scott said. "They're already replaying Sinister's attack on the news."

"That's not the worst of it," Emma said, a grave look in her eyes. "There was a huge mutant population in Moscow, partially thanks to the Hellfire Club. The Cobra Offensive wiped out over thirty five percent of the world's mutant population overnight. Almost five percent more was destroyed in the battle on Madripoor. And since this whole war began ten percent of the mutant population has been destroyed."

"In other words over fifty percent of our species has been wiped out," Hank realized.

"And it gets worse. Since the war began new mutants have become even more scarce. It's as if the X-Gene refuses to emerge in people. Without new mutants, our race will die out," Emma said.

"And that's a **problem?**" Gyrich sneered. "If you ask me you're getting what you deserve. That's the one good thing about this whole mess! The fewer of you there are the better! And the easier to control!"

"I wouldn't gloat about that if I were you Gyrich!" Whithalf snapped. "There were a lot of **human **casualties too in this war if you remember!"

"We lost Dial Tone, Stalker, Deep Six, Big Lob…A lot of good Joes died," Hawk growled. "Not to mention many good soldiers. And let's not forget all those civilians killed."

"Indeed," Lobo said calmly. "By my calculations for every mutant killed at least two hundred humans died as well. A Pyrrhic victory at best."

"Some of your people died in that attack on Moscow too," Hank looked at Lobo.

"Not as many as you would think," Lobo admitted. "Most of our kind moved out of Eastern Europe years ago. But yes, we lost some small but influential packs. But not as bad as the mutants."

"Face it, mutants…You may have won the battle but you're **losing** this war," Gyrich sneered. "If I were you I'd either surrender or pack up what's left of your species into one of those secret spaceships you've got hiding around and take off! Get off this planet and never return if you know what's good for you!"

"That's **not** going to happen Gyrich!" Scott got in his face. "Like it or not, mutants are here to stay!"

"I doubt it," Gyrich said. "I suppose I should thank you for getting rid of another mutant run government. At this rate Avalon will fall and then there will be no safe haven for mutant kind left. Your power is weakening. And the best part is that you're doing it to yourselves!"

"This war is also taking a toll on humans," Scott pointed out.

"I don't care how many more men I have to lose as long as **your **people are gone!" Gyrich snapped.

"Great you'd blow us all up just to fulfill some damned personal vendetta!" Emma snapped. "It's people like **you** that are more dangerous to the world than all the mutants combined!"

"We've told you about what could happen in the future," Scott said. "If you're not careful…"

"Please! Like that could ever really happen! You really think we'd listen to a bunch of **mutants**?" Gyrich snapped.

"You have to admit it does sound suspicious that you would tell us that the Sentinel program would malfunction instead of our own top scientists who created the program," Eddington said.

"We're not lying!" Emma said.

"Of course you are! That's all you mutants know how to do is lie and use your powers to create trouble!" Gyrich snorted. "All this proves to me is that the Sentinel Program is working!"

"I take it then the honeymoon is over?" Hawk said bitterly as the mutants stood up.

"We know the song: 'Thanks for Saving the World, Now Get the Hell Out," Scott growled.

"And quite frankly we're tired of that tune," Emma agreed.

"Not all of us are ungrateful," Whithalf gave Gyrich a look.

"Not enough of you **aren't**," Emma said. "I suppose the MRD going to go back to hunting mutants the second you walk out of this building?"

"Let's just say I'm seeing a bigger picture," Haskett admitted. "I don't think all of you mutants are as much a threat to the world as I used to believe. I think most of you are simply trapped in one madman's scheme to rule the world. I think your so called evolution is nothing more than a sick game played by sick men, both mutant and human but you don't want to see it because it would damage who you think you are. The truth is most mutants are nothing but pawns in this game."

"How **enlightened** of you," Emma said sarcastically.

"I don't care what you think of me or humanity," Haskett said. "You may be victims but you still need to be controlled. Whether you mean to be or not, mutants are dangerous. Then again so is relying on machines to take care of you. Like it or not, mutants are a human problem. And we need to come up with a better solution or else none of us is going to survive."

"What about Wraith? What will happen to him?" Scott realized something.

"He's being looked at and cared for at a secure location in a military hospital," Eddington spoke. "Obviously he's not going to return to duty anytime soon. Then again that's not your concern."

"And that's our cue," Hank grumbled. "Once again we return to the status quo."

"Haven't you noticed that most of this mess was caused by a bunch of super powered mutants and freaks for lack of a better word?" Eddington asked. "You can't blame the human race for being frightened and wanting protection."

"And you can't blame mutants for just being born!" Scott snapped. "Don't bother showing us out. We know the way."

"That went well…" Hawk grumbled as the mutants left.

"I say we should have grabbed them and thrown them in an MRD cell when we had the chance!" Gyrich snapped.

"It's called a truce for a reason, Gyrich," Haskett gave him a look. "If that has to be explained to you, it's little wonder mutants won't register."

"Since when are **you** on **their side**?" Gyrich glared at him.

"I'm **not!** But we could have hammered out some kind of agreement to end this whole conflict if you'd been a little more tactful!" Haskett snapped. "You may be willing to massacre half the human race to get at the mutants but I'm **not**!"

"That's the first intelligent thing I've heard from **any** member of the MRD since this whole war began," Hawk agreed.

"Well this war is still on now that Cobra is out of the picture," Eddington gave them a look. "Don't forget that gentlemen."

"I don't think anyone will forget that for a long time," Haskett sighed. For the first time he began to doubt his mission. He couldn't forget how well his men and the mutants worked together on Madripoor. He was certain that the mutants would have been willing to compromise to some deal if Gyrich hadn't shot his mouth off.

He was starting to wonder if mutants really were the problem after all.

The mutants had teleported back to the mansion, where the others were grieving for their lost friends. "Well?" Pietro asked.

"What do you think? Same old story," Althea snarled. "We save the world, they shut the door. We were lucky that they kept the truce long enough for us to get back home."

"Scott, I'm sorry about your son," Jubilee said.

"It's okay Jubilee," Scott said. "I guess I can take some comfort knowing that Cable is my son and he'll be all right."

"I can't believe the Blind Master is gone," Todd shook his head.

"He was a good man and a great teacher," Lance looked miserable. "He helped me so much. Taught me things I thought I could never learn."

"At least Zartan is dead," Althea sighed. "That stain on my clan's honor is gone."

"I just can't believe that Firefly would shoot him in the back like that," Jubilee shuddered.

"I can," Althea said. "Those Cobras are always back stabbing each other. I guess Zartan probably pissed off Firefly to a point where killing him was better than cash. Which if you know Zartan is understandable."

"Look we destroyed the Hellfire Club in Madripoor, got rid of Factor One for good and kicked Cobra, Hydra and Sinister to the curb," Sam said. "They are going to be licking their wounds a long time. We won."

"Then why does it feel like we lost?" Scott sighed. "Gyrich was right about one thing. We **are** losing this war. We're losing it with every life that's destroyed. We can't let that happen. We have to save our species."

"No matter what the cost?" Ororo asked.

"Let's just say maybe Magneto wasn't so far off the mark with his cloning experiments," Emma sighed.

"You're not **suggesting**…?" Rogue gasped.

"No, of course not. Well at least not yet," Scott said. "We're not that desperate yet."

"Yet?" Ororo gave him a look.

"We'll…Put that option under 'Really Desperate and No Other Way Out," Scott said. "But for now we have to focus on saving the mutants that are left. Trying to find a peaceful way to coexist with the human race and convince the world that we are worth saving."

"And if we **can't**…?" Emma asked.

"I guess then we'd better get the spaceships ready," Todd grumbled.

"We're not there **yet!** Like I said those are only options when we are at the most desperate," Scott said. "There's still large numbers of us left in San Francisco, England, still plenty on Madripoor…And Avalon. And a lot of other mutants all around the world that are still out there."

"Yeah it's not like there's only a hundred or something of us left on the planet and we'd have to live on some island that would probably sink," Bobby agreed. "Then we'd really be screwed."

* * *

In his penthouse the Kingpin poured himself a bottle of fine white wine. "Let's recap…Legion is dead. Unicorn is dead. Vanisher is dead. Factor One is dead. Sabertooth and his relatives are who knows where? Shaw the Younger is in prison. Shaw the Elder is still pretty much in exile with most of his allies either dead or abandoned him. Sinister is torn to pieces. Cobra and Hydra have been damaged almost completely beyond repair. The Hellfire Club has been ripped open like a zebra carcass on the Serengeti. And most of my rivals in the criminal underworld are also dead, leaving their territories and fortunes ripe for plunder…"

"So in the grand scheme of things…As far as this Game is concerned," Kingpin toasted himself. "I win."


	78. From The Files of the MLF

**From The Files of the MLF**

"This is Trish Tilby with a special live broadcast of 'Debate The Nation'. Tonight in our studio in Los Angeles we have two special guests debating the Mutant Question. First is Republican Senator William W. Wallace, outspoken supporter of the Mutant Registration and Information Act and a high ranking member of Purity. Senator, welcome."

"Thank you Ms. Tilby," Wallace, a stocky man with slightly balding white hair in a blue suit nodded.

"And on the other side we have Rocker Danko, leader of the Mutant Liberation Front," Trish pointed to Rocker who was wearing a dark brown suit and tie. Of course being he had hooves on his feet he wasn't wearing shoes. "Our topic tonight is the new mutant sanctuary just granted to the city of Los Angeles."

"Which is why we are here in the middle of this danger zone," Wallace growled. "Filled with dangerous creatures. If I were you Trish I'd be very nervous about sitting so close to one of those things."

"If I were **you **Trish I wouldn't be worried about me," Rocker smiled, his horse like teeth wide in a big grin. "I'm not the one who took a golf club to a reporter last year."

"That was a case of harassment and you know it!" Wallace snapped.

"Yes I suppose it would be vexing to be asked personal questions about funds spent at a strip club entertaining high ranking government officials," Rocker quipped. "Especially when they have the receipts."

"I was **cleared** of that incident," Wallace was getting furious. "It was a simple case of misunderstanding!"

"Judging by the police reports it was almost a case of assault and battery when you wouldn't pay the tip," Rocker began.

"You are **not** one to talk freak!" Wallace snapped. "You're not that innocent! I know all about your MLF! You're nothing but a bunch of terrorists!"

"Terrorists? What exactly have we done?" Rocker asked. "Name **one** instance the MLF was directly involved in violence!"

"Well that was that whole mess in San Francisco! I know **something** happened there!" Wallace snapped. "And not what the police are covering up! I have friends in high places you know?"

"That was Dr. Doom attacking the conference and had nothing to do with the MLF other than the fact he has problems with mutants," Rocker said. "Don't believe me. Ask SHIELD."

"Those liars would cover up the murders of their own grandmothers!" Wallace snapped. "Two weeks ago a Friends of Humanity meeting place was burned to the ground. Seven people were killed."

"And if you bothered to check the police report it was due to faulty wiring," Rocker said. "We were nowhere near that meeting hall!"

"What about the death of my good friend Senator Rebier?" Wallace snapped. "He was in your way and you killed him!"

"Didn't he have a **heart attack?**" Rocker asked. "Seriously even mutants don't have the power to increase cholesterol."

"That's not true! One of your freaks must have done it! He was as healthy as a horse!" Wallace protested.

"A horse that ate five cheese steaks a week and drank milkshakes like they were water," Rocker said. "Seriously, the man weighed nearly three hundred pounds! I'm amazed he didn't die sooner!"

"I have to agree with Rocker on this one," Trish spoke. "The autopsy clearly stated…"

"It was a cover up I tell you!" Wallace snapped. "Just like the MLF covers up every illegal activity and assassination they've been involved in! You bribed half the town into letting you freaks live here and the other half just **happened** to die in mysterious _accidents_ or get arrested!"

"Now you are just grasping at straws! We're not the X-Men you know?" Rocker snapped.

"No, you're **worse!**" Wallace shouted. "You're a bunch of murdering scum!"

"We're murderers? We're not the ones calling for concentration camps and Sentinel **death** squads!" Rocker pointed out.

"The human race has to take necessary steps to save itself," Wallace bristled. "Mutants not only threaten our lives they pollute our gene pool and…"

"**We **pollute **your **gene pool? That's rich!" Rocker interrupted. "Do you have any idea what causes X-Genes to emerge in the first place? Changes in the environment for one. The more toxins and pollutants there are, the more likely there's an X-Gene waiting to be activated."

"Are you saying global warming is one of the causes of mutations?" Trish asked.

"Why not? Think about it: The ice caps are melting, wild weather is wreaking havoc all over the world and there are more additives and toxins in your food than in a drug addict's diet," Rocker told her. "Why wouldn't the human body react just as radically to that as the climate?"

"This is all liberal propaganda," Wallace fumed. "Trish you have to understand the danger this country is in. These are unlawful, dangerous creatures!"

"We'd pay taxes if we didn't have to worry about the MRD knocking at our door," Rocker told him. "You call us demons, monsters, **freaks**. You belittle those of us with the misfortune of not being born looking like you. You try to hurt us because we were given gifts you don't have. You have done everything to us except one thing. You haven't **listened** to us."

"What's to listen to? You're freaks! Abominations!" Wallace shouted.

"That's **not** our fault," Rocker gave him a look.

"Your powers are dangerous!" Wallace yelled.

"And yours **aren't?**" Rocker asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You in the government have the power over lives every day and you abuse it all the time but nobody sends soldiers with guns after **you!**" Rocker pointed out. "How much taxpayer dollars have you wasted? How many people waiting for health care have **died** because of your inaction?"

"Not as much as the people you freaks have killed! Your kind kills hundreds…"

"While regular humans have killed **thousands** of mutants!" Rocker finished. "You know what I think? I think you're not scared of mutants because of our powers. I think you're scared of us because we see you as you really are and you're afraid that you'll get elected out of office…"

"Now you are grasping at straws!" Wallace laughed. "You really are a delusional ugly freak aren't you?"

"Those who have power are afraid of only one thing, losing it," Rocker told him. "Any Star Wars fan knows that."

"This isn't about me! This is about you and all the damage you mutants cause!" Wallace snapped. "You really think it's a coincidence that so many FOH officials and Purity officials and anyone who stands against you suddenly has so many accidents?"

"It's called karma, dude," Rocker looked at him.

"More like some mutant freak named Karma or whatever else you call them," Wallace yelled.

"My name is Calra! Not Karma! And I'm not a mutant freak!" A blond haired young woman in a trampy leopard print dress stormed up to them. "Wally you bum! You promised me you'd leave your wife!"

"_Wally?"_ Rocker smirked.

"I've never seen this woman in my life," Wallace protested.

"Don't you dare pull that crap on me Wally!" Calra snapped. "I found out about the anniversary cruise you're taking with your wife! And I found out about that red headed bimbo in Patterson you've been screwing behind my back!"

"Will someone please get this obviously **deranged** woman off the set?" Wallace looked around. "Security?"

"Deranged huh? Well I was deranged when I let you do **this?**" She pulled out some pictures and gave them to Trish. "Or this? Or this? Or **that**?"

"Nice saddle," Rocker smirked. "Looks very slimming on you Wally."

"You would know you horse faced…" Wallace fumed. Two police men and two plainclothesmen walked on set. "Finally! Get rid of this woman!"

"We're here for you, Senator?" One of the police officers said.

"Senator Wallace you are under arrest for embezzlement, fraud and misappropriation of public funding," The first plainclothesman spoke. "We were gonna arrest you after your TV appearance but we figured why not?"

"Embezzlement? Anything you want to tell the viewers Wally?" Trish asked sarcastically.

"Shut up you whore!" Wallace yelled, getting very red and his eyes became glassy. "Women like you shouldn't be in politics anyway! You should be at home having babies and serving your husbands! The only thing you're good for in politics is voting for us and even **that** you can't do right!"

"So you're anti-woman as well as anti-mutant?" Rocker quipped. "Nice to see that we're not the only ones you hate."

"Get your hands off me you…" Wallace then proceeded to scream out every single profanity and derogatory racist remark in the book as the police tried to arrest him. He took a swing at Carla but missed and ended up knocking Trish back off her chair.

"We are so through!" Carla yelled as she stormed off the set. "But I'm keeping the jewelry you gave me Wally!"

"No, no! You **made** me say that! **You** did this to me!" Wallace screamed as the authorities took him into custody. "YOU DID THIS! IT'S ALL THE MUTANT'S FAULT!"

"How can **your** infidelities and criminal activities be **our** fault?" Rocker snapped as Wallace was dragged away. "See **this** is what I'm talking about! The politicians try to blame all their problems and mistakes on mutants! Well we are **not** going to be the scapegoats for **their** actions!"

Rocker looked at the camera. "Think about it, who are the people who are the most vocal about destroying mutants? It's those in power. Politicians, world leaders, generals and even so called holy men that see us as a threat to their position in society and their bank accounts! It was the **government** that started super soldier and secret mutant breeding programs as far back as the 40's! Captain America would have been only the first of millions of super soldiers if it wasn't proven to be a failure! And who **saved** Captain America? A mutant's healing factor!"

Rocker paused for a moment. "It was the **government** that started the increase of the mutant population, using both their own soldiers and innocent civilians for their experiments. When our numbers grew and they found they couldn't control us, that we refused to be their weapons, then they started to dehumanize us!"

He paused again dramatically. "Don't you think it's odd with all the things going wrong in Washington DC…The recession, unemployment, the war overseas, corporations bleeding this country dry…That the blame for all their troubles falls on **mutants?** When our politicians…The people we trust to help us and protect us…They're the ones that are destroying the American way of life!"

"I just want the American People to think for themselves who is the real enemy here," Rocker gave the cameras a look. "Whose powers are more **dangerous?** Mutants, or those in their own government. It's your choice."

"O-kay uh that's all the time we have for today…" Trish tried to recover. "Join us next time…when we will have a more civil discussion. Between members of the Israeli government and the PLO…Oh boy."

No one noticed Regan smirking in the background. She gave a look to Rocker before she left by a side door. Rocker grinned. It all went according to plan.

"I tell ya Rocker you should get an Academy Award," Ray snorted as the mutants met in one of their secret bases underground.

"Thank you. But the **real** credit goes to Regan for prodding both the police and Wallace for spilling their guts on TV," Rocker waved. "And keeping the security at bay while it all happened live."

"Not the mistress?" Skullfire asked.

"Oh no, she was all **too willing** to do that on her own," Regan smirked.

"I loved the profane rant myself," Skullfire grinned. "If the cops don't get him the FCC will."

"Don't forget the League of Women Voters who are now burning Wallace in effigy as we speak," Regan grinned. "And then they are going to burn him with a class action lawsuit. Something about degrading women or misrepresentation…"

"Let me guess, the judge presiding over his case will just happen to be female?" Rocker grinned.

"I've got that covered," Techna grinned.

"And I can persuade the judge and jury to rule against Wallace easily," Regan grinned.

"Well I may need you to do another similar episode against this lawyer who wants to round up mutants," Rocker asked. "He's currently having some legal issues of his own. Are you willing to give it a try?"

"Are you kidding? I **love** missions like this," Regan smirked.

"Good. It's Meeting time," Rocker spoke. These were the mutants known within the MLF as the A Team. The A Team was the group that got the most dangerous, necessary and dirty work done. His A Team of mutants consisted of Ray, Skullfire, Regan, Techna and a few others. One of them was Regan's half sister Martinique Jason, a telepath and illusion caster like her sister who liked to call herself Lady Mastermind. She was a tall brunette, well educated with a slight Italian accent and often had a minor combative relationship with her half sister. No one was allowed to disparage Regan but herself.

Darren Repersoi, codenamed Reaper: A former neurosurgeon who on Striker Sunday was given the mutant power of secreting a special neurotoxin from his fingertips. Upon losing his job and nearly losing his life in New York when the Sentinels attacked at the beginning of the war, he joined the MLF. He was not only their top doctor but the MLF's most skilled assassin, using the deadly poisons within his own body to interrogate, incapacitate and terminate his victims.

Vanessa Carlysle, codenamed Copycat a shape shifter whose true form was a grey skinned female with white hair. A former child prostitute turned mercenary turned MLF spy, she could not only impersonate anyone, but if she was close enough or touched her target she could temporarily access mutant powers as well.

Richard Gill, codenamed Wildside. Not only did the blonde feral have sharp claws, fangs, feral senses and strength, he also possessed a type of telepathy which allowed him to warp the perception of reality of his victims. He and Skullfire became fast friends as they went on their destructive missions.

Another member with a talent for destruction was Rick 'Detonator' Gibson. Nicknamed for the fact he could emit vast amounts of explosive gasses from his body yet could not be destroyed by his own blasts. He was rescued by Rocker and the MLF from some townspeople who wanted to kill him for accidentally blowing up the town gazebo. Now he routinely blew up FOH buildings and MRD facilities with ease.

The final member was Tamara Kantz, a sixteen year old Japanese-Mexican who was brought into a family of martial artists. But even their fighting skills could not save them from the FOH when it was discovered Tamara could emit energy from her body that resembled fire. The FOH soon learned the hard way why she took the codename Dragoness.

"First off I want to say good job on the Wendell mission. It's still too early for the polls to be fully counted but from what I heard from the station manager as we left, Wendell is as good as done for."

"Not that it would do much good. For every idiot like Wendell we put away three or four dozen more show up," Reaper grumbled. "And there's a hell lot more of them than us."

"So we keep hammering at them until we're in the majority," Techna showed him some reports. "Any way we can. Managed to foreclose mortgages on a couple low level creeps. Emptied out the bank accounts of another couple of guys and managed to blame it on their union boss. Tanked the credit scores of about thirty guys on my list. Except for this one."

"Why not him?" Rocker asked.

"His credit rating was already trashed," Techna shrugged. "Didn't even have a nickel in savings and the IRS was already auditing him."

"Sometimes the Universe gives you a freebee," Ray snorted.

"Oh and that secretary for the new Purity leader had a tragic accident on the highway," Techna drawled. "That's what happens when you text and drive at the same time. No really, she did off herself like that. I had nothing to do with it."

"Another freebee," Rocker smiled. "We could use more like that. Anything else?"

"Nah I got the new Pokemon game so that took up a bit of my time," Techna shrugged.

"Unfortunately not **all **of us have time to relax after finishing their chores early," Regan drawled.

"So what did **you** do this week other than helping Rocker with his public appearance?" Techna gave her a look.

"Me and Regan checked out that club that was supposed to feature mutants fighting for flatscan entertainment," Wildside explained. "Turns out no mutants were even there. Just a bunch of guys in rubber masks and some special effects that would fool people if they were drunk enough."

"Yeah but even that could turn into a problem when people want real mutants to fight for them," Rocker frowned. "It was different when we were in charge but…"

"Don't worry, we shut that place down good," Wildside snorted. "Regan here managed to convince a couple of cops to check it out and blow their cover."

"Not to mention put in a word with a friend of ours that is on the city zoning commission," Regan added. "That guy Emerson who we've paid off? Turns out that bar has had quite a few violations. Closed it down immediately."

"And then the bar owner and his buddies had a tragic car _accident_ in the middle of the night," Wildside grinned. "Real shame. With all that alcohol in the car and their blood systems…"

"Good work," Rocker nodded. "Copycat? Lady Mastermind? Your report."

"We intercepted that overseas FOH leader from Spain," Lady Mastermind spoke. "It was easy to get him and replace him with Copycat at the hotel. I got all the information I needed on everything from who is in the FOH over there, to weapons deals, potential attacks and his bank account numbers."

"It was easy to impersonate him and get his money and some jewels from a safe deposit box and create some dissention within the ranks with his people thanks to a few phone calls and some shall we say creative e-mails," Copycat grinned. "It appears the man was having an affair with not only his wife's sister but his business partner's wife."

"So where did you dump the body?" Skullfire asked.

"We didn't," Lady Mastermind grinned. "That's the best part. I've sent a photo to one of his friends showing him in his new calling. A female impersonator in Mexico City."

"You didn't?" Ray snorted with laughter.

"I did," Lady Mastermind grinned.

"Priceless!" Skullfire laughed. "Simply priceless!"

"We had quite a bit of fun ourselves," Detonator spoke up. "Skullfire, Dragoness, Reaper and I busted up that FOH paramilitary training camp in the mountains. Unfortunately we didn't get there in time to save a couple of mutants taken there for 'training purposes."

"But we made damn sure those bastards would never hurt anyone ever again," Dragoness hissed. "Or find their bodies."

"Or the camp," Skullfire grinned.

"How many did you get?" Techna asked.

"Fifteen," Dragoness said.

"You know who I wish we could get?" Ray growled. "That jerk Gyrich. And Eddington."

"Don't forget Trask and his little buddies," Skullfire nodded.

"Their time will come soon enough," Rocker told them. "What we need to do is…"

"Boss! We got a problem!" A purple skinned mutant ran in. "There's this mutant going on a rampage on Rodeo Drive I think you'd better see this!"

"Oh no now what?" Regan snapped as they turned on a monitor.

"We're here live in LA where a mutant is going wild! Destroying several downtown stores!" A reporter cried out. There was an image of Daken slashing and destroying everything in a store.

Then he saw the reporter and leapt over, claws out. The reporter ran away and the camera man left his camera behind, but still running.

"Time to die you overfed cattle," Daken grinned before the camera went out.

"That's Daken!" Ray recognized the profile. "What the hell is he doing?"

"He's cutting more than prices. Looks like Lindsey isn't going to get that dress she wanted," Wildside quipped.

"It's not funny Wildside!" Regan snapped.

"Crap that maniac could ruin everything," Skullfire snarled.

"And worse, he's Wolverine's **son,**" Ray frowned. "Not good on so many levels."

"What do we do, Rocker?" Dragoness looked at their leader.

"As much as I'd **love **to let the jerk trash the humans, it won't help our cause," Rocker growled. "The main goal of the MLF is to make the humans look bad. Not us. Rodeo Drive isn't that far from here. We'd better go and stop him before he causes some real damage. Skullfire, Berserker, Dragoness, Regan, Lady M, and Wildside you come with me to take care of him. Regan, Lady M…Put some masks on so no one recognizes you."

"What about the rest of us?" Detonator asked.

"Stay here for now," Rocker told them. "Your powers are too explosive or not necessary for this mission. Move out team!"

"Now why does this sound familiar?" Ray groaned.

* * *

It wasn't hard to find Daken. Inside a large fashionable store Daken was slicing everything in sight. Clothes, counters, shoes. A security guard had been knocked unconscious and three people were cowering in the back, afraid to move. Daken snarled as he slashed a rack full of expensive dresses.

"If it helps I don't think any of those things are in your size," Ray quipped. The MLF were standing behind him. Lady Mastermind, Dragoness and Regan were wearing masks over their faces. The men decided to show them.

"It's about time you got here," Daken smirked. "I've been waiting for this."

"Then let's not disappoint," Regan nodded to her sister. They sent out a telepathic assault.

"AGGHHH!" Daken fell to his knee and clutched his head, sheathing his claws.

"Wildside! Dragoness! Get the hostages out of here!" Rocker ordered.

"Don't worry folks! We're the MLF! Here to rescue you!" Wildside grabbed the unconscious man and carried him off.

"Come on! If you want to live follow me!" Dragoness ushered the remaining frightened hostages out.

"Get them to safety!" Rocker shouted. "We'll handle this!"

"This is easy," Lady Mastermind smirked as she and her sister walked up to Daken, still using their powers. "A little telepathic nudge will…"

"Wait a minute…He should be unconscious by now," Regan frowned. "Something's wrong…"

"Nice try," Daken looked up and tapped his head. "But my head's been messed with so many times it will take more than a second rate telepath or two to break it."

"You've got barriers installed?" Regan realized what was happening.

"Yup, just wanted you to think it was working so I could do **this!"** Daken did a flip and with two kicks knocked out the telepaths.

"Get the hostages to safety!" Rocker and the other's blocked Daken's way. "We'll handle this!" Wildside and Dragoness ran off with the hostages.

"Who's next?" Daken grinned as he shot out his claws again.

"Listen up you Wolverine Wannabe!" Ray snapped. "This is our town!"

"Yeah nobody trashes it but us," Skullfire agreed as they both blasted Daken. He was blasted through several clothes and into a wall.

"You can make this very easy or very hard," Rocker warned. "For all our sakes, stay down!"

"Oh I don't think so…" Daken got up.

"Have it your way," Skullfire shrugged as he and Ray blasted him again. Rocker was knocked hard back into a wall. "Had enough?"

"Yes I have," He looked up and saw there was a security camera on the wall. Daken leapt up and sliced the security camera in half with his claws. "Now this is **personal!**"

"How is he recovering so fast?" Skullfire went to blast Daken only to find that Daken was moving faster now.

"He's got Wolverine's healing factor," Ray tried to zap Daken but he was too fast. "But I've never seen Wolverine recover from a shock that fast before!"

"That's because my old man is **old**," Daken snorted. "He's over a hundred. Remember? I'm **not!"**

Daken easily missed the blasts as the two tried to get him. Rocker looked over the fallen telepaths. "Get them out of here Rocker! We can handle this!" Skullfire shouted.

"Can you?" Daken leapt towards him. Skullfire hit him this time with a blast but to his surprise Daken managed to take the blast. He could see his healing factor work overtime as Daken lunged. Skullfire barely managed to get away from his claws.

"Gotta admit, you're giving me a better workout than I expected," Daken laughed. "You two are the ones that used to be X-Men right? I can tell."

"Yeah we were trained by the **real** Wolverine!" Ray snarled as he attacked. He zapped Daken only to find Daken refusing to give him.

"AGGGGGHHHH!" Daken lunged and punched Ray hard in the face. This shocked Ray enough to stop the attack.

"And I was trained by _Factor One_ and _Sabertooth_…" Daken hissed as he grabbed Ray and threw him against Skullfire. "Your little blasts are **nothing** compared to the hits I used to take when I was a kid."

"How about this? Is this **nothing?**" Dragoness yelled as she sent out one of her fire energy at Daken. She and Wildside ran in after getting the hostages to safety.

Daken flipped as she fired. He managed to grab Skullfire who was hit with the energy, knocking him out. "I gotta admit that's pretty handy!"

"How about **this?**" Wildside attacked but to his shock Daken grabbed him first. Daken then threw him hard against Ray who was preparing to attack so Wildside got shocked badly and Ray was knocked down as well.

Dragoness tried to blast him again but Daken managed to dodge her blasts. Then he grabbed her and yanked her arm hard behind her back. A loud snap could be heard. "OWWW!"

"Daken! Fight me!" Rocker charged.

"With pleasure," Daken knocked Dragoness's head against a wall, knocking her out. Then he sheathed his claws before charging into a fight. "This is going to be fun! Let's see how much of a brawler you really are!"

For what seemed like hours Rocker managed to hold his own with kicks and punches. But then Daken started to wear him down. "You're not bad for a brawler. But I'm **better!**" Daken grabbed his leg and threw him against the wall. Before Rocker could recover Daken was mercilessly punching him in the face, chest and side.

Daken shoved him against the wall, bloody and beaten. "Still think you can win this fight?" Daken laughed as he showed him his claws. "Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you. It wouldn't look good for mutants if the **heroes** were all killed and the villain survived would it?" He threw Rocker to the ground.

"Don't get me wrong, I could kill all of you but quite frankly it suits my purposes better if you survived and got the credit for chasing the big bad guy away," Daken leaned closer. "For one thing you'll all be alive to give a message to my father. And this takes some of the thunder away from those X-Men he's fond of. When you see him, tell him I've been practicing for our little showdown. And I'm going to show him what I'm **really **made of."

"And another thing, even **I'm** not stupid enough to try and destroy what's left of the mutant race. At least for now. This was fun. Let's do it again sometime," Daken smirked before he threw a smoke bomb. When the smoke cleared he was gone.

"Oh great…" Rocker coughed before he passed out.

A few hours later….

"I can't believe Daken not only got away but totally trashed us," Ray moaned as he lay on the couch at the MLF headquarters an hour later.

"Maybe we **should** have brought the rest of the A Squad?" Dragoness moaned as her left arm was in a cast.

"Wasn't so bad," Rocker said. "Those cameras caught us fighting Draken and protecting people made us look good. I think our reputation is enhanced because of this."

"That could have been part of Daken's plan," Regan thought aloud. "He wanted to beat us but make us look good at the same time."

"That was some fight. It almost felt like I was an X-Man again," Ray groaned.

"Déjà vu," Skullfire nodded.

"I wouldn't want to be the X-Men right now," Rocker thought. "Whatever that sick little bastard has planned, I'm sure they're in the middle of it. We were just the warm up act."

"And the X-Men are the main show," Ray frowned.


	79. The Journal of Molly Hayes

**Excerpts From The Super Secret Diary of Molly Hayes**

**The following are excerpts from another mutant that played a small part in the war, but was not affiliated with the MLF, X-Men, Misfits or Avalon. In later years, Molly 'Bruiser' Hayes would become well known as one of Earth's greatest mutant heroes. Her battles with the Skrulls during the Skrull Invasion and her single handedly defeating the Kree Invasion of 2025 made her a legend. But during this period in time she was a member of a lesser known hero team called the Runaways. As you know, this was the group that spawned some of the most influential people of the twenty first century including President Yorks-Stein. **

**This will give the reader not only a glimpse of what Bruiser did during the war, but also of the greatness she would one day obtain as a hero. **

May 10: Today is my birthday and I am officially 14 years old! Cool! As a gifts I got some sweaters, a new hat, a My-Pod and some cool downloads, this diary, a pen, stickers, some money and a portable DVD player and some cool DVDs!

This diary is neat because now I can continue writing down the stuff that happens to us. I had another diary but I wrote through all the pages. So much crazy stuff happened to us. Then again being a Runaway is never boring. We fight bad guys, sleep with a dinosaur, go to other dimensions and fight zombies and aliens. It's a lot of fun!

Plus Chase told me that if I write everything down I can write a book and sell a screenplay when I get older! And make lots of money and everyone would know my name! Cool!

Okay…I gotta go! It's cake time! I love cake! And it's ice cream cake! YAY!

May 11: Today was pretty dull. It was raining hard so we didn't go outside the Hostel. Spent the day watching movies on my new DVD player. Victor made a cheese sandwich and somehow he juiced the toaster with his electric powers and blew it up! There was cheese everywhere! It was soooo funny!

Tomorrow is supposed to be nice. Nico wants to spend the day at the beach. That sounds like fun. There's this deserted section where we can be alone and Niko can cast a spell so no one would see Old Lace. That's gonna be fun.

May 15: Oh man there was just so much stuff going around diary I didn't get a chance to write in you! But there was a lot of action and a lot of fighting! It was so bad we nearly lost Karolina and Xavin!

Okay first of all we were all just hanging out on the beach and stuff having a clambake when all of this sudden this big starship shows out of nowhere and starts firing at us. Seriously! We barely got to the Leapfrog and the next thing we know we're fighting over LA! Good thing Chase got those flying upgrades in!

Well we're fighting and fighting and managed to get chased all the way to San Francisco when we got shot down! I seriously thought we were gonna be splat on the pavement if Arsenic didn't grab the controls and managed to land the thing in the park at the last minute.

Then the spaceship lands and the aliens get off. It turns out they are Karolina's own people! Seriously! They blame her and Xavin for starting an intergalactic war when it was their own fault. They were sent to destroy them! How uncool is that?

Well as we're starting the fight who should show up but the Misfits and X-Men? I guess they weren't too happy about the spaceships fighting in their city. Since especially since it's like a mutant safe zone and stuff. But they helped us out and chased away most of the bad guys. Except for this one jerk who we captured.

Well he says that they weren't going to stop until Karolina is brought to justice. Apparently Karolina's home planet got blowed up while fighting with the Skrulls. I got mad and told him that it was their own fault they wouldn't get along with each other. I mean Karolina and Xavin were willing to get married for crying out loud. It's not their fault that both sides kept insulting each other during the ceremony until a fight broke out!

I kind of lost my temper and knocked him out. Toad said I should consider booking a prizefighting match.

Then that Emma lady read the mind of that guy and said that the aliens were even considering blowing up the Earth somehow just to get back at Karolina and Xavin. Cyclops said they couldn't let us handle this alone, especially since the whole planet might get blown up and stuff. Nico was a little mad that they wanted to butt in but Arsenic told her they could use the help. I don't know why she was so mad. I mean Earth is their planet too and we did kind of accidentally bring this problem onto their doorstep.

So we all went to their big house to figure out what we were going to do. It's like a mansion! They had a pool and a game room and Kitty Pryde even has her own dragon! A real live dragon! How cool is that? Okay don't tell Old Lace this but I wish we had a dragon.

I admit I didn't pay much attention at first, they were all talking about stuff. And I was playing with Lockheed the dragon. Then Kitty came over and told me that they were gonna come up with a plan to try and talk to the aliens.

Which really didn't work out that well. They attacked the mansion and tried to blow it up. With the combination of all our powers we made them stop for a moment and tried to explain to them it wasn't our fault that the war happened. But they wouldn't listen. They said we had a choice, we could hand Karolina over to them by the ocean by tomorrow afternoon or prepare to have war declared on Earth.

So there was a lot of talking and yelling. Karolina wanted to turn herself in. Xavin was against it and incredibly enough so were the X-Men and Misfits. They tried to talk her out of it but she didn't want to hear it.

So the next day came and we met by the pier. Xavin said he wanted to talk to Karolina one last time so they go hide in the back of the boxes for some mushy stuff. When the aliens arrived Karolina appeared alone. She said she'd come quietly but she wanted to speak to the alien bosses as soon as the starship was in the upper atmosphere. She wanted to relay a few messages to both the aliens and Earth so they would know they wouldn't be under attack. The aliens agreed saying if she left with them, the planet would not be attacked.

Emma said that she can read some of their thoughts and said they might just back out of the deal and attack the Earth anyway. Then the aliens yell at her for trying to start a war. Karolina told them that as soon as the ship got out of Earth's atmosphere she wanted to deliver a message to her home planet. Her people agreed and after a lot of hugs and crying they took her away.

But they didn't take her away. We found Karolina unconscious nearby! Turns out Xavin knocked her out and took her place!

Okay now here comes an even bigger shocker. The next thing we know, Xavin staggers out from behind the boxes. Turns out the Misfits knocked **her** out! And they replaced her with something called a sin-thoid. It's some kind of robot made out of some kind of weird clay or plastic. Supposed to look just like a person. Made it look like Karolina.

Then here comes the real double cross. Toad turned on a communicator and there's the Karolina clone condemning both Skrull and her people on not being able to get along. She said rather than continue to be a pawn in their game she was going to force peace on them once and for all. And then the transmission ended.

Wanda said it was because of the explosives they hid in the sin-thoid. Enough of a bomb to blow up the entire ship.

We were all pretty shocked. Cyclops wasn't too happy about the Misfits blowing up the space ship but both Xavin and Emma pointed out that they were going to destroy the Earth sooner or later anyway. At least this way it looks like Karolina is dead and those jerks would think twice about attacking the Earth. So everyone else pretty much agreed that a few dead aliens was a small price to pay for peace. It's not like we didn't give them a chance you know?

So everybody is safe and we're all together. Except that the Leapfrog is still totally wrecked. Cyclops offered us a few nights at their place with a promise of no recruiting so we can fix our ride and make it better.

So we're going to stay at their mansion! Nico said it's like we're on vacation! Yay! I love vacation!

May 16:

Today was fun. We all learned some basic martial arts moves! Hi-ya! Wavedancer offered to give us some lessons in case we needed them and Arsenic thought it would be a great idea for our team. To everyone surprise she seemed to be good at it.

"What? You're surprised because I'm **fat?**" Arsenic gave us a look. (For the record she's not really fat. She's just kind of chubby.)

"With all the crazy stuff we've been doing the past couple of years, you gotta learn to move fast or you'll be as flat as a pancake!" She told us.

I picked up a couple of really good fighting moves. I'm gonna have fun trying some of them out next time we have a battle. Which with our luck is probably gonna be soon.

Penny and Old Lace got along real well. They chased squirrels all day and kept putting the dead one's in Emma's shoe closet. I don't think she liked that.

At dinner Cyclops thanked us for all the times we stuck our neck out to save mutant kids. He wished more groups out there were helping mutants like we were. We helped about 15 mutant kids escape the MRD and some of them made their way to San Francisco and told the X-Men about us.

Victor was surprised and asked him if he wasn't going to make some remark about us needing protection. Cyclops joked and said that from what he'd seen we could take pretty good care of ourselves.

I guess the X-Men and Misfits aren't so bad when they're not trying to recruit people.

Then Emma made a remark that how we shouldn't allow children to do their work for them. Then Kitty pointed out how hippo-critical **that** was because the X-Men weren't that much older than the Runaways when they first started out. Neither Magneto nor Xavier had no restrictions training them to fight when they were kids. In fact most of them weren't that much older than the rest of us now. Even Emma's old squad the Hellions weren't that much older than us.

Cyclops then said that at least we weren't running around killing people. Then Avalanche barks 'Is that a crack about us?' And then they started arguing. A lot of food was thrown too. A hunk of butter hit Emma in the face. Ha!

Course that stopped pretty quickly when Rogue yelled and told Lance to shut up. She said it was pretty obvious he was talking about **other** people and not the Misfits. I asked who but nobody answered. Whoever they were they must be bad because everyone shut up and stopped throwing stuff.

For about ten minutes until Victor and Pyro started arguing about Ellen Degeneres' performance as a judge for American Idol. Then we all went back to fighting again.

I like this place. This is going to be fun! Old Lace likes it too. She and Penny were out back chasing more squirrels and some kind of deer.

May 17:

We swam in the pool today! Then I played a bit more with Old Lace and Lockheed after some more martial arts lessons! There's this guy named Shipwreck, he's Wavedancer's Dad and he's funny! He told us all funny stories and made such funny faces when Storm zapped him over some comment he made.

Karolina and Victor got into an argument with Wanda and Pietro on who was a better Tonight Show host. Jay or Conan? It got really intense when Shipwreck said that some guy named Carson could top them both in his sleep. Who's Carson? Is that the guy that was on MTV and played the videos?

May 18:

More training today. Then I had some ice cream with Wanda. She told me some of the adventures the gang had. They even went to outer space like we did. Only they did a lot more damage! And they caused a war between four or five species. That should make Karolina and Xavin feel better.

Then I told Wanda a story about how we found this alien under LA. There was this alien guy named Noh Varr. A Kree who was injected somehow with cockroach DNA (Gross!) Seems he was captured by this group calling themselves the Illumin-nutty (Not their real name but Rogue told me it suited them better than their real name so I'm calling them that.) Apparently this alien has a real bad temper and while we were fighting some villains he accidentally broke out of his sleep chamber. He kept going on and on about how we should tell him where the jerks who captured him were or else he was gonna kill us.

Didn't happen. I beat him up and threw him back into the chamber where he stayed. He wasn't so tough. He was easy to beat.

As soon as I told her about the Illumin-nutty Wanda **freaked!** She started screaming her head off to everyone. Then everyone runs in and she makes me tell the whole story again. And then Arsenic told everyone the rest of the story because she tells it a lot better than I do.

Then they told us that the Illumin-nutty was really a group of super hero guys who thought they could run the planet. And Xavier was one of them! They were real mad at him for that. I know how they feel.

The good news is that the Illumin-nutty is totally broken up! Xavier is in a coma but the other ones got in real big trouble when their wives and girlfriends found out about what they did. The bad news is there's still a lot of stuff they did that nobody knows about. And apparently this alien kid was one of them.

So Scott gets on the vid phone and starts yelling at Iron Man right then and there. Then there was this other guy with an eye patch on the phone who also starts yelling at Iron Man. Nick Furry or something like that. It was really funny hearing them yell at him and going back and forth. And the Iron Dude is just standing there only saying 'Well' or 'I didn't think of that' or 'I forgot' every few minutes.

Yeah right! I think if I locked up some alien dude in someone's secret basement I wouldn't forget about **that**.

So everybody's fighting and yelling at each other, mostly at Iron Man. Furry wants his super secret spy team to go take care of it. Meanwhile Iron Man says it's an Avenger problem. And then Captain America came in with some blond lady who said that Iron Man had given them **enough** Avenger problems lately.

Then somehow Rogue and the blond lady start yelling at each other over something. I wasn't paying attention to that part because then Lockheed flew in and started acting real cute. He landed on my shoulder and started licking my face. I played with him while the older kids and grown ups yelled at each other.

But I did notice when a green lady with real pretty green hair walked in and started beating up Iron Man. I guess he tried to hurt her cousin or something and she was still mad at him for that.

Apparently since nobody trusted anybody, all of us would go to the super secret basement and take out the alien dude. Even the Runaways, even though Furry and the Avengers didn't want us there. But Althea really stuck up for us and said that we were the ones who made sure he didn't get out in the first place and told them about it, which is more than what the Illuminati did. Well actually it was mostly me. But she didn't go into that part.

Then Cyclops agreed with her, even though that Emma lady wasn't too happy about it. But she went along with it. I think she only did it to tick off Captain America. I don't think she likes him very much. I heard her call him a hypocrite.

So tomorrow we're going to go meet some more superheroes and help save the day! Yay!

May 19: Oh boy I thought today was going to be fun but it was nothing but a headache!

As soon as we get there, Captain America and Iron Man start trying to boss us around. Telling us to stay out of their way because it was 'too dangerous' and stuff like that. But Arsenic had none of it. She said that we were the ones who kept Noh Varr from getting out and destroying the world in the first place and they weren't going to tell them anything unless we helped.

Then Ms. Marvel said that we were just kids and that we shouldn't be doing work like this. That's when Rogue snapped. "But you had no problem letting us mutant kids do some dirty work when the world needed us!" Then Wavedancer said that at least we were doing something to help mutant kids which was a lot more than what all the other so called hero groups were doing. And then they all started yelling.

The next thing we knew there was an explosion. Seems some other bad guys found the chamber and made the mistake of opening it. The Avengers later took them to the hospital wing of the nearest prison.

Well Noh Varr saw us all together and started screaming at us. Saying that we were in league with the Illumin-nutty. Then Pyro made the mistake of saying, 'Hey only Iron Man here was in that group!' And then Noh Varr got really mad! This was gonna get real ugly real fast.

Fortunately I knew what to do.

I beat Noh Varr up again and I told him if he didn't play nice he was gonna answer to me! Then Toad hopped up and said, "Seriously Dude. Maybe you should rethink this whole declaring war on the human race thing? Because if **one** little girl can beat your butt like this, imagine how many other people on this rock can!"

Believe it or not, that actually stopped him for a minute. He said he never intended to wage war on Earth in the first place. He was just a Kree Ensign who volunteered for super soldier experiments and then was the only survivor of his ship which crashed when the Skrulls blasted it. Before he could figure out what to do next or to get back home, he was captured by the Illumin-nutty. That's why he was so mad. He didn't want to be their weapon. He just wanted to go home.

Then he admitted that he didn't have any family or friends on Kree so there wasn't much of a home for him to go back to.

Cyclops and Captain America then explained to Noh Varr about the Illumin-nutty and how they were all broken up. That the Illumin-nutty wasn't going to bother him anymore. Then I suggested that Noh Varr come live with the Runaways for a while.

That's when everyone started to yell at each other again. The X-Men and Misfits wanted him to live with them. Furry said that Noh Varr was under SHIELD jurisdiction. And both Captain America and Iron Man started arguing that maybe Noh Varr should be an Avenger. Then Quicksilver pointed out that maybe Noh Varr being with one of the guys who imprisoned him wasn't the best idea. To which Ms. Marvel said, 'Any better than being one of the **students** of the man who imprisoned him?'

Then Avalanche got indignant and said that the Misfits were never really Xavier's students. Iceman got in **his** face and said that he just wanted a new recruit for the Misfits. Emma yelled saying that point was moot seeing that both teams lived in the same mansion so it didn't really matter who was on who's side at the moment. Of course Ms. Marvel then said, 'Especially since it's a bunch of renegades and criminals'.

Well Rogue, Cyclops and Emma took real offense at that. They started yelling at the Avengers about what they weren't doing to help mutants in the war. The Avengers started yelling at them on why they weren't doing enough to track down renegade mutants during the uprising. Emma said that they were just trying to keep their species from going extinct. To which Iron Man said, 'Yeah you're doing a real great job of **that **lady!'

That was when everybody got **really** mad.

For the next two minutes the Runaways and Noh Varr just stood there and watched all sides start yelling. Noh Varr asked us: 'Your planet isn't very organized is it?' To which Arsenic said. 'Not really. This is another reason why you shouldn't try to attack the Earth. We're screwed up enough to destroy ourselves without any help from outsiders.' And Noh Varr said: 'You have a point.'

Noh Varr then looked at us and said that maybe it was the right thing to **not** be a part of any super hero team for a while. But he did promise to not destroy the Earth and be bad before he took off. He was really fast.

Then everybody started yelling again. Furry yelled at the Avengers and blamed them for not capturing Noh Var. The Avengers blamed us and the mutant teams for interfering. The X-Men and Misfits blamed both the Avengers and Furry for acting like meat heads and trying to use the guy as a weapon. Then the Avengers started making cracks about Xavier. Which lead to the Chase and the Misfits making cracks about Iron Man being part of the Illumin-nutty. Which made Iron Man and this other guy Falcon making cracks about the Runaways and our parents.

Which caused me to make some cracks in their skulls as I threw them half way across the city.

I think it was Wanda's comment of 'They had that coming,' which really got the Avengers mad and the next thing we know everyone is fighting! Well not everyone, Arsenic, Emma, Wavedancer, this guy named Hawkeye and Furry just went to the sidelines to have some milkshakes at a nearby vendor. I saw Emma and Furry put booze in theirs before I knocked Ms. Marvel halfway across the city. Rogue was really proud of me for that.

Long story short after a bit of a fight downtown we all went back to San Francisco while the Avengers and Furry cleaned up the mess we made. Everyone decided that now would **not** be a good time to go back to the Hostel when there are Avengers swarming all over LA. When we got back, Penny had gotten out and there was squirrel blood all over the kitchen. Yuck! Glad I didn't have to clean it up.

May 20: Kind of a weird day today. But then again being a Runaway every day is pretty weird. I woke up and saw a bunch of miniature versions of Kitty going through my backpack. Got in Nico's stuff too. And Emma's.

Turns out there's a whole bunch of X-Baby and Misfit Baby clones from this other dimension run by this nut job called Mojo. In this dimension everything is pretty much a television set. And they have a habit of escaping from this dimension.

Apparently Mojo tried to get them and a lot of other heroes and villains to do some kind of game show but it backfired big time. So this time he sent out the Baby Brigade as a payback.

There were also these Shipwreck clones that got loose in a strip club downtown. The older kids and some grownups left to take care of them. We just ended up chasing the ones that were at our mansion all over the place. They made a mess!

Suddenly before we knew it, there were a whole bunch of monkeys in the mansion. And not just any monkeys. Mutant monkeys! Mutant monkey versions of the X-Men! They made an even bigger mess.

Finally the X-Men called in this magician friend of theirs named Benny to get rid of all these crazy guys. Unfortunately Benny is not a very good magician. He turned Wolverine into a unicorn! Gambit too! It was funny seeing them chase him all over the place!

Boy when they finally left it was an even bigger mess than yesterday! Took us forever to clean up. Boy am I tired! I may need a vacation to get over this vacation.

May 21: Got some anti-mutant detection technology for both the Leapfrog and our personal scanners. To help protect us from MRD scans. Arsenic talked with the leader of the MLF about helping with getting mutant kids to safety. Turns out LA isn't as bad as other cities when it comes to the MRD. That's cause this Rocker dude has been bribing a lot of them. Maybe it's wrong but at least mutants are being kept alive by it.

Turns out Gyrich got a visit from those crazy clones too. He was on the television saying how his office was vandalized by a crazed pack of baby Misfit clones. And several Colossus clones. (Shouldn't that be Colossi or something?) Kept ranting on how dangerous mutants are. Jerk.

Then as soon as he stopped talking the news came on and said that this giant monster mutant broke out of the MRD and was trashing the city of Chicago. The MRD was destroyed and helpless to stop the mutant. So we all went to do something about it.

Cyclops welcomed our help. Mostly we did the basic stuff, helping move civilians out of the way and keeping them from getting clobbered. The X-Men and the Misfits did the fighting but they didn't do too well. Then this monster tried to step on this old lady so I managed to stop it and throw it down. Phew! That thing was heavy!

Turns out it wasn't really a monster at all. It was a girl about my age! She could create some kind of giant psyonic monster with her powers but they were out of control. So Rogue borrowed some of my strength and Kitty's powers and got to her and knocked her out. Then we all fled back to the mansion before the cops could arrest us for being mutants.

When we got back to the mansion we were able to find out her story. Her name was Tildie Soames, 14. Her own parents turned her into the MRD and they locked her up in some kind of suspension chamber. Can you believe it? Somehow she got out but her powers went haywire and she couldn't control them.

Rogue showed us what was left of some kind of tiny robotic device. She said it was planed on her neck on purpose so that Tildie would go berserk. Who would do such a rotten thing to a kid? Anyway Frost said she could place some kind of mental blocks to help Tildie control her powers.

May 22: You know who's rotten enough to do that to a kid? Nightcrawler's mom Mystique! They found footage of her impersonating a scientist on some camera sneaking into the MRD building where they were holding Tildie! She purposely let Tildie go crazy so she could destroy the MRD building as well as the city! What a rotten lady!

There was some news footage of the X-Men and Misfits taking control of the situation. None of us even though I totally saw this one news guy take pictures of us! No fair! Oh well.

Took the Mass Device to drop Tildie off in Japan at a secret base where she could be safe with a lot of other mutant kids. There were Joes there and other humans and even a couple of real live ninjas there. Cool. I learned how to throw throwing stars!

Then we went back to the mansion where Kitty tried to make us dinner and set the kitchen on fire again. We ordered pizza while everyone was screaming at her.

May 23: Arsenic said it was time to go home. The Avengers were last seen in Africa. The MRD in LA had a big scandal where the TV showed a lot of them were misusing public funds and stealing money (Turns out these were the ones that the MLF couldn't bribe.) There were rumors going around about some guy named Kraven hunting mutants in LA and guess who has to go kick his butt?

That's right! Me! Molly Hayes and the Runaways! But I gotta admit I did like hanging around the X-Men and the Misfits. They're just as crazy as we are.

I dunno, maybe that's not such a good thing?


	80. Mutants In The Media

**Mutants In The Media**

Let's take a brief look at how mutants were perceived during the Mutant War. Particularly in the media. It is probably not surprising that the majority of images on television and in the movies about mutants was negative. However except for the evening news, the majority of movies and television shows during this time period barely mentioned mutants at all. Occasionally there was a mutant shown on a cop drama (as a villain or criminal), or a science fiction series (mostly a villain or an out of control creature). And of course many religious programs with pastors preaching about the dangers of mutants and how they should be sterilized and exterminated. Not necessarily in that order. But other than that, mutants on television were surprisingly scarce.

There were several reasons for this. Part of which many television broadcasting companies wanted to provide their viewing audience with an escape from what was going on in the world. This was also during the time when scripted television was having some trouble, so reality shows and entertainment news shows dominated the airwaves. Particularly when the scandals about a certain pro golfer and his many mistresses, as well as a certain politician and his mistress and love child came to light. Not to mention the feud between the late night television hosts, a drug addicted starlet going on a rampage and the real life problems of a television bad boy on one of the most popular comedies of the time were far more interesting than mutants running amok.

People were more interested in sex crazed celebrities running amok.

Surprisingly the Twilight movies were still very popular. This would rank the mutant community for years. Not to mention the Avatar movie when it came out. For years Kurt and Hank and Mystique would complain about the irony. To this day it is best to never mention that movie in their presence, for obvious reasons.

Of course more and more people became obsessed with vampires now that their existence had been proven as a fact. To everyone's shock Dracula himself came out with his own reality series about his life in Beverly Hills. It lasted for two months before Blade the Vampire Hunter caught on and crashed the set. That's when things got messy. The fact that at the time the show was being shot at a party at the Playboy Mansion still didn't save it from cancellation but the DVD of that series is still one of the highest sold television shows of all time.

It seems that vampires had figured out a way for their images to be caught on camera. (Makeup, lots of makeup). In Europe and South America vampire soap operas took off like wildfire. Especially the ones that used real vampires. In the US there were a few vampire cable shows that were very successful, both that used real and fake vampires.

Also there was of course **another** war going on in the Mideast that had taken the attention of much of the nation. Since Madripoor was liberated, mutant violence and manifestations were extremely low. Other, more sensational news stories took to the news.

And don't forget the sex scandals. There were a lot of them. Like a certain governor taking a trip to Argentina when he was supposed to be on a hike.

Unfortunately for Kitty, news about her affair with Pete Wisdom had also leaked out to the media. The fact that Tink was a fairy wasn't mentioned but it was inferred that she was a mutant who didn't mind sharing her man. Let's just say that Kitty wasn't at her most cheerful for at least two weeks when the news broke out.

And Scott and Emma had to break out the checkbooks whenever Kitty had some 'discussions' with the paparazzi.

The reasons mutant violence was so low was that for one thing, the MLF knew how to keep their attacks out of the news. Making them look like accidents or heart attacks. Also X-Force was mostly attacking military bases and MRD outposts. In order to make the MRD look good, Gyrich purposely downplayed these attacks in the media. Often many military attacks were in remote areas so it was easy to have these attacks go unreported. Also the MRD was given specific orders to no longer make 'spectacular' captures in crowded areas. But opted for quieter, more low key operations.

The largest reason was that there were fewer new mutant manifestations. In fact there were exactly five new mutant manifestations from this time until the end of the war. And since the majority of the mutant population of Earth was either in a safe zone, captured or dead…The violence went down dramatically.

Yet there was still one mutant themed mini series that made the television rounds. And Pyro had a DVD copy of it.

"Let me see if I get this straight…" Emma began as the gang sat around the large recreation room and prepared to watch the DVD. "Someone actually made a miniseries about mutants?"

"Yeah it aired a couple weeks ago but you know, we were kind of busy with that whole Madripoor thing," Kitty shrugged.

"So we are all going to sit around and watch this piece of cinematic propaganda clap trap because…?" Emma asked.

"Because this week's episode of The Office is a repeat," Xi told her.

"Of course," Emma sighed as she sat down. "Well why not? I can't **wait** to see if there are any new angles of mutant misrepresentation in the media."

"Hey guys," Bobby was the last to walk in. "What's going on?"

"Pyro scored us a DVD of that mutant miniseries that was on TV a couple weeks ago and the whole country watched but us," Lance explained.

"What? They're playing that stupid Frozen Hearts movie again?" Bobby growled.

"No, this is about us," Kitty said. "X-Men Evolution: The First Year."

"You're kidding?" Bobby asked. "So I'm guessing I'm not in it?"

"Do you really **want **to be?" Emma gave him a look.

"You have a point," Bobby groaned.

"Trust me Bobby, you should be **glad** you're not an original," Scott groaned. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"You have a bad feeling about everything," Lance snorted.

"And I am usually right," Scott gave him a look.

"Can't be half as bad as that Law and Order episode," Rogue said. "You know the one that was the Xavin Institute run by a dishonest bald telepath creating a mutant army at his school?"

"Ah yes," Hank sighed. "Or that other episode where a teacher turned into a blue werewolf and killed half the student body before being shot."

"Well let's get this over with," Scott sighed as the movie was turned on.

"How could you do this Erik?" On screen Xavier with blond hair and standing was confronting 'Magneto'. "How could you turn our dream into a nightmare?"

"Mutants must be prepared for the future Charles," Magneto spoke with a British accent.

"How is using your own children as science experiments preparing **anyone **for the future?" Xavier shouted. "I will not be a part of your insane plans for world domination!"

"Then you shall not stand in my way!" Magneto created a ball of fire and threw it at Xavier. "Perish!" Then he manipulated the metal in the building to come crashing down on Xavier."

"Since when can Magneto make **fire?**" Hank blinked.

"And Magneto's not British! He's Polish!" Pietro snapped. "That guy doesn't sound anything like him!"

"Interesting interpretation of why Xavier's bald and in a wheelchair," Xi remarked.

"Interesting is **not** the word for it," Ororo snorted.

The next scene was the one of Xavier in a hospital. "I can not allow Magneto to use his powers to harm humanity," Xavier said in a noble tone. "Although my body is crippled, my mind has never been stronger. I shall form my own team of strong mutants to fight my battle for me…"

"Not one word Quicksilver…" Rogue snarled.

"Oh like I'm the **only** one thinking it?" Pietro said. "Show of hands people!" He raised his. So did Lance, Todd, Pyro, Fred, Wanda, Emma, Maverick, and reluctantly Kitty, Laura, Bobby and Sam. "I rest my case!"

"I shall assemble a team of intelligent mutants and train them to use their powers for good," Xavier said. "And I shall call them…The Xavier Army…Wait, no. The X-Men for short."

"That's not true! He termed X-Men after the X-Gene! He didn't name it after himself!" Scott said.

"I dunno, it sounds pretty accurate to me," Fred told him.

"Yeah you weren't there," Pietro said.

"Just shut up and eat your popcorn," Kitty snapped.

The next scene was of Xavier visiting Ororo in Africa. She was dressed as a goddess on a throne. The parts of her that were dressed. She was topless except for some strategically placed hair.

"Bazonga!" Shipwreck's jaw dropped. Then he looked at Ororo. "I mean…She's not so hot. Doesn't look anything like you."

"Before you zap him Storm please remember we are around electronic equipment," Emma cautioned. "And I had to pay the last time it got ruined."

"I'm **not** going to zap him," Ororo said calmly. She then picked up a magazine, rolled it and then hit Shipwreck on the head repeatedly.

"OW! OW! OW! STORMY!" Shipwreck yelled.

"I apologize Ororo," Emma smirked. "I should have not doubted your self control."

Next came a scene of Xavier setting up his school. "Welcome students to The Xavier Institute for the Gifted!" Xavier said cheerfully. "I am your headmaster Charles Xavier. These are your instructors Storm and Wolverine."

"Yeah and you little snot nosed rug rats better pay attention!" Wolverine snarled. "I'm gonna turn you into soldiers whether you like it or not! Because take it from me, every mutant in the world is born with a target on his back! I'm the best there is at what I do and what I do isn't pretty you…"

"That's enough for now Wolverine…" Xavier said. "Let's go around and introduce ourselves shall we? Cyclops you're our group leader you go first."

"Yes, I'm Scott Summers. Cyclops. My eyes blast out optic blasts but I can't control them. So I wear these glasses. I live to become a perfect force for mutant harmony. That's all," Cyclops was rather wooden.

"And I'm Jean Grey, I don't need a codename," Jean smiled. "I'm a telepath, a telekinetic, straight A student, captain of the cheerleading team and perfect in every way."

"Oh this is just perfect casting," Lance snickered.

"Okay we want to par-tay! Who wants to Par-taayyyy?" An obviously computer generated version of Kurt was shown. However this Nightcrawler had longer hair, a beer in his hand and a T-Shirt that read 'Chicks Dig The Fuzzy Dude'.

"Well at least they got your catchphrase right," Fred blinked.

"I know I look like a demon, but really! I'm a harmless blue fuzzball!" Nightcrawler told the X-men.

"That's it Charles? Three students?" Wolverine asked.

"I'm sure we'll find some more," Xavier waved.

The scene changed to a shot of a very muscular toad like boy fighting in a virtual reality chamber. "Is that supposed to be me?" Todd's jaw dropped. "Wicked!"

"You shall be the first Toad," On Screen Magneto spoke. "You shall lead my Brotherhood to victory."

"TOAD LEADER OF THE BROTHERHOOD?" Pietro and Lance yelled.

"I admit, I did not see **that** coming," Bobby blinked.

"Oh cool, I got a promotion!" Todd said cheerfully. To this Pietro and Lance threw pillows at him. "Ow! Hey! Have some respect for your commander in chief here!"

"This is going to be **so** amusing," Emma groaned. "Beast do we have any vodka left?"

"Here's my part!" Kitty pointed.

"Kitty thanks your powers we can change the grades of the school!" On Screen Lance was changing the school's grades with the computer.

"I know! These tests keep us down! No more!" On Screen Kitty agreed.

"WHAT?" Kitty yelled.

"Oh Lance you are such a bad boy!" On Screen Kitty squealed.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" Kitty shouted.

Then Jean and Kitty's parents ran in. "Kitty!" Kitty's onscreen father yelled. "What are you doing?"

"Oh daddy! He **made** me break in here!" On Screen Kitty shouted.

"WHAT?" Kitty yelled as the scene played out. On screen Kitty pretended that Lance wasn't her boyfriend but some thug who tricked her. Avalanche angry and confused accidentally destroyed the school. "That is **not **how it happened!"

"I'm sorry Lance! But I had to pretend that I didn't want to go along with you!" On Screen Kitty whispered into a phone. "If I did my parents would have cut me off! I'm sorry. Don't worry Lance, I'll never leave you!"

"Yeah! Right!" Lance scoffed. He yelled at the television. "SHE'S LYING LANCE!"

"Shut up Lance!" Kitty shouted.

"So none of that happened?" Christy asked.

"Not all of it!" Kitty said. "Okay yes, Lance did trick me into breaking into the office and yes he did destroy the school and nearly kill me and my parents!"

"And after all **that** you started dating him?" Christy gave her a look.

"Well not right away…" Kitty was embarrassed.

"You know I always thought that was kind of odd," Bobby said.

"That **would **explain a few things," Pyro said pointing to the TV.

"Oh come on! You know I'm not capable of lying like that! Or being in some kind of twisted relationship where I lie to get what I want!" Kitty shouted. Everyone in the room looked at her. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Pyro you're right," Scott said. "This **does **explain a few things."

Then the scene cut to Jean being coy and flirting with the Blob. Only for her to spurn him and he kidnapped her. Then it cut to her pretending to like him in order to get away. But then Blob captured her again only to be shot down by Scott.

"Oh Scott! Thank goodness you saved me! That mean Blob kidnapped me! Like I would ever be interested in someone like him," Jean hugged Cyclops only to have her look a little guilty behind his back.

"Oh Jean is definitely not going to be happy about this," Scott winced.

"The truth hurts Summers, deal with it," Fred grumbled.

"You know what will **really** hurt, Blob?" Scott snapped as he pointed to his visor.

"Oh here's my part," Rogue said. "This should be good."

"Oh Rogue…I know we have only just met but I love you girl…" The actor playing Cody crooned to the on screen Rogue.

"I can neveah be with ya Cody," The Screen Rogue said dramatically with a very heavy Southern accent. "For I am the Untouchable…And to protect the man Ah love…Ah must be alone!" She fled into the woods.

"Okay different," Rogue blinked. An owl that turned out to be Mystique was shown and the owl landed next to the sobbing Rogue in the woods.

"Come daughter! Your destiny awaits," Mystique held out her hand.

"Anything you say Mama," On screen Rogue sniffed as she took her hand.

"Can you sue someone even though you're technically wanted by the government?" Rogue asked.

They kept watching the DVD. There came a scene with Spyke. "Yo I don't need nobody's help! I'm a city kid! If anyone messes with me…" 'Spyke' used his powers to destroy a tree.

"Is it just me or did they really nail Spyke on this?" Pietro said.

"It's not you," Scott said. "Okay they got **one** thing right."

"Oh this is hilarious," Pietro snickered. "They really stuck it to you guys!"

"Oh really? Take a good look at **that!**" Kitty pointed to the screen.

An effeminate Quicksilver was sighing at a picture of Evan. "Oh Evan…How can I ever tell you of my secret love for you?"

_**"WHAT?" **_Pietro screamed.

"Uh oh…" Fred blinked. He knew what was coming.

"How can I tell him how much I love him? How much I admire him? How much I want to **be** him?" On screen Quicksilver sighed.

"I'LL KILL THEM!" Pietro screamed. Fred was holding him in place but he was still kicking and reaching for the television wildly. "I WILL KILL THEM ALL! OH THERE IS GOING TO BE A LAWSUIT PEOPLE! THERE IS GOING TO BE A LAWSUIT TO END ALL LAWSUITS! THEN THEY ARE ALL GOING TO **DIE!"**

"Okay it's time to get out the duct tape again," Scott sighed as he, Fred and Lance went to handle Pietro. "We'll be back in about an hour or so…"

An hour later…

"Did I call it or what?" Scott asked.

"So what did we miss?" Fred asked when they walked back in. Fred wheeled in Pietro who was trussed up like Hannibal Lechter with the exception he had duct tape on his mouth.

"Well, we all went to camp," Todd counted off. "And somehow we **all** ended up in a cave in before Storm rescued us and then we fought off Juggernaut. Rogue left the Brotherhood because she had a crush on Summers and Mystique tried to kill him. Then Scott dumped Rogue because he was in love with Jean, who was in love with Duncan Matthews and half the football team. Rogue and Kitty were fighting over some guy who was the lead in a school play about the Wolfman…"

"It was Dracula! **Not** the Wolfman!" Kitty snapped. "How could they get that wrong?"

"And I was definitely **not** into Jason!" Rogue snapped.

"That's good to know," Remy grumbled.

"Spyke led Sabertooth to the grounds of the X-Mansion and he took out half the X-Men before Wolverine knocked him out," Todd added. "Why is he…?"

"We all agreed this way was perfect torture for him," Scott said. "And to make this whole thing more amusing for us."

"Well I don't find **this** amusing!" Lance pointed at what was on screen now.

"Why won't you let me talk to Kitty, Jean?" Lance was confronting Jean in the hallway. "Okay so she's interested in another guy? That doesn't mean we don't have a future together."

"Wow, it's like they put a microphone in your room," Todd gave Lance a look.

"I've lost count how many times you've said that," Fred nodded.

"Trust me Lance! Kitty doesn't appreciate you! At least…not the way I do," On Screen Jean then kissed 'Lance'. Then they proceeded to make out.

"WHAT THE HELL…?" Kitty yelled.

"Okay this is a new wrinkle," Tabitha's jaw dropped.

"I think I am going to be violently ill," Lance groaned.

"I think I may end up having a **stroke!**" Scott's face started to twitch.

Then it switched to a scene where the X-men were practicing with some of Forge's equipment. "Let's see how much fun we can have with traveling into other dimensions dude!" A Hippie version of Forge was shown.

"Wicked!" Iceman was shown on the screen.

"Let's party!" Nightcrawler yelled. "All aboard the teleportation express!"

They teleported into the middle of a school dance. Suddenly they ended up in the middle of a school dance. "Whoopsie…" Forge blinked.

Then behind him several red demons popped out. "Hey! Who let the dinos out?" Nightcrawler quipped.

"Wait a minute," Kitty said. "That didn't happen until…"

"We know," Tabitha groaned. "These guys really have problems with continuity."

"I can't watch anymore!" Kitty snapped as she stopped the video.

"Okay who wants to blow up the local cable company? Anyone?" Pyro asked.

"That is the third most disappointing piece of crap I ever saw on TV," Tabitha folded her arms.

"Third?" Jubilee asked.

"I had really high hopes for Joey and the US version of Coupling," Tabitha shrugged.

"Oh," Jubilee nodded. "I get ya."

"Well at least we weren't portrayed as evil maniacs that want to take over the planet," Kurt said weakly.

"No, we were just portrayed as sex crazed, self absorbed idiots who had no control over their powers or had any self control whatsoever," Rogue groaned.

"What are **you **complaining about?" Kitty snapped. "You were the only sympathetic character in the whole damn thing!"

"Yeah!" Fred agreed.

"Oh please! They portrayed me as a gloomy depressed sex deprived Southern vixen out of some bad gothic novel!" Rogue snapped.

"Hey! That's better than being shown as a ditzy cheerleader wannabe that says like as every other word and hangs around with the bad boy without a brain cell because she has daddy issues!" Kitty snapped.

"Speaking as the bad boy without a brain cell obviously being led on by the ditzy cheerleader wannabe I can say that's still a step up!" Lance snapped.

"Well at least they put more dimension in my character than just being fat," Fred shrugged. "So I can't complain."

"A strong mutant with a temper that can cook isn't exactly three dimensional Blob," Scott said. "On the other hand, it **still** had more depth than my character."

"Really? I thought **that **characterization was spot on," Lance quipped.

"Well they got Gambit's all wrong!" Remy snapped. "I was never technically part of the Brotherhood! I was an Acolyte! And I wasn't there when this happened! And that actor murdered my accent! Not to mention made me sound like a fool who talks in the third person all the time!"

"Yeah you only do that when you **remember** to do it," Pyro pointed out.

"And how did I end up in this movie?" Bobby asked. "My parents must have sold me out again!"

"Yeah it was like Evan was never really one of the first six at all," Kitty realized.

"Oh I bet Daniels is loving **that!**" Todd snorted. "But then again it could have been a lot worse!"

"Says the **leader **of the Brotherhood!" Lance snapped. "Okay where the hell did they get **that idea?"**

"MMMMMPPPH!" Pietro was thrashing wildly.

"It appears that Pietro wishes to speak," Hank sighed. "Do you want me to ungag him now?"

"Might as well get it over with," Scott sighed. He took the duct tape off.

"LIES! LIES! ALL LIES!" Pietro yelled. "I NEVER FELT ANYTHING FOR DANIELS EXCEPT A COMPLETE HATRED AND LOATHING FOR HIS EXISTANCE!"

"Yes Quicksilver we know…" Fred sighed.

"I wonder if Phoenix has seen this piece of cinematic rubbish?" Emma asked.

"Uh oh…Check out the evening news," Kitty pointed.

"In local news there was a vicious mutant attack on One Note Studios," A newscaster spoke. "Recently the studio had just released popular X-Men Evolution mini series on DVD." There was a picture of a destroyed building with the scorched shape of a phoenix surrounding it.

"Yikes…" Scott winced.

"She's seen it," Todd remarked.

"Well at least we know there's **some** of Jean still in there," Kitty winced. "I mean if it was just Phoenix she wouldn't be that mad right?"

"A very small consolation Kitty," Emma sighed.


	81. Switched Around

**Switched Around**

The next chapter in the Mutant War focuses on one of the most chaotic nights in the history of politics. This night would have consequences that affected the war and the mutant population in ways no one could have foreseen. It would strain mutant/human relations, estrange some mutants from SHIELD, deal a terrible blow to the Hand, and set in motions for the creation of what both mutant haters and mutants alike would call the Mutant Antichrist.

And it all centered on three separate things. A party at the X-Men and Misfits' headquarters. Some Hand ninja making a simple scouting mission. And Kitty baking a rum cake. Separately they were chaotic enough but all it took was one final ingredient to make this explosive combination truly ignite. And that ingredient was known as…

"So the Astonishing X-Men and the Mighty Misfits are throwing a big shindig at their place huh?" Switch, the purple haired body switching mutant read the paper. "This should be interesting…"

She looked around and noticed that she was sitting near the zoo. "Very interesting indeed…" She grinned.

Let's switch over to Mutant Manor Seven shall we?

"So why are we having a party for some diplomatic snobs here again?" Bobby asked as the X-Men and Misfits bustled around getting ready.

"Because after the incident with the Demon invasion no hotel in a thousand mile radius will even **think **of letting us stage an event there," Hank explained as they went into the kitchen. "And we need to network as much as we can. This conference with world and city leaders can help us."

"I'm just saying that our jobs aren't exactly what I pictured being a superhero would be," Bobby folded his arms. "We spend more time talking and working behind a desk than going out and helping people."

"Bobby just because we don't go out and blow something up every day doesn't mean the work we do isn't important," Hank gave him a look. "Well technically between target practice, the arguments we have around here and some of our trips to the grocery store we **do** blow something up every day but you get my point."

"Yeah Beast and the Doc are always working on scientific stuff," Todd counted off. "You know, figuring out how to get rid of diseases and things."

"Plus discounting the latest theory that mutants die young because our genes can't handle it," Hank added. "From what we've gathered it's more like a combination of fighting with humans, other mutants and alcohol that does the job more effectively."

"Kitty and me and a lot of us are on the web," Todd went on. "Sending out information, shutting down FOH websites, keeping our contacts updated on Spacebook. It's all important stuff."

"We talk to city leaders and people to convince everyone that mutants are people too," Scott added. "That leads to jobs around the city with the police department, fire department…"

"RARRRRRR!" Penny ran outside, she was chasing an animal of some sort.

"Animal control…" Scott blinked.

"It's just frustrating to me," Bobby said. "We spend more time in meetings and doing paperwork than going out and rescuing mutants. I mean we're always talking and talking to people about mutant rights until we're blue in the face. No offense Beast."

"None taken. Like it or not Bobby, networking is extremely important in our goal to not be wiped off the face of the planet," Hank said.

"Yeah especially since most of the so called heroes of this planet won't lift a finger to help us!" Kitty fumed as she finished taking a cake out of the oven. "I mean the Runaways are the only people out there doing anything to help mutants!"

"Well Spider Man is doing what he can between his fights with every other nutcase in New York but I see what you mean," Bobby shrugged.

"I hate to admit this but I'm glad that the Runaways are helping us," Scott sighed. "Even though they're only kids it's better than no help at all."

"Kids? Scott in case you haven't noticed, most of us are still kids ourselves!" Jubilee said. "Me and Bobby are seventeen. Kitty's nineteen and will be twenty in a week. You're only twenty three!"

"Really?" Scott sighed. "For some reason I feel so much older."

"Considering all we've been through it's little wonder you feel the weight of the world on our shoulders," Hank patted his back.

"We've been fighting ever since we were kids," Kitty admitted. "Ever since I was fifteen…and became a mutant. I've been fighting. It's not right is it?"

"Whether it's right or not doesn't matter," Lance pointed out. "That's just the way it is. And…Kitty did you bake that cake?"

"Yeah why?" Kitty asked. "I decided to try a new recipe and…"

"NO!" Everyone in the room shouted.

"Don't even **think** about serving that to our guests!" Scott snapped. "The last thing we need is another international incident!"

"Look this is different! Most of this cake is a mix!" Kitty protested. "I followed the recipe!"

"Then why does this cake smell like something you got at a package store?" Lance took a sniff.

"It's a rum cake," Kitty said. "It's supposed to have alcohol in it."

"Oh god Cyclops whatever you do, don't burn this cake!" Lance threw up his hands. "Or don't let anyone put any candles on it!"

"Knowing our luck it if we did it would blow us all up into atoms," Scott agreed.

"Good thing we sent Tabby, Amanda and Danielle out for extra pastries," Todd nodded.

"Come on this cake is fine," Kitty said.

"Kitty nobody is going to eat **anything **you baked," Lance scoffed. "No one is stupid enough to!"

"Well **someone** has to taste test this!" Kitty fumed.

"Not gonna be us or our guests!" Scott snapped. "The last thing we need is a case of food poisoning!"

"Okay the guests are arriving," Ororo walked in. "Now let's go over the final list. Security systems…"

"Check. Got Arcade and Trinity working our security systems," Scott said.

"Okay the food is ready and I know I sent the girls out for extra just in case," Ororo said.

"Penny?" Scott asked.

"She's just been sent to the basement," Ororo said. "We turned on that video she likes. You know the one with the talking pig on a farm?"

"I also sent Lockheed to watch her," Kitty said.

"That should keep her occupied for a few hours but every now and then I'm going to have Pyro check," Ororo said. "Toad you know what to do?"

"Hang around with Mr. and Mrs. Braddock because they don't care what I say because they are drunk," Todd said innocently. "And try to keep them from drinking too much."

"Good boy," Ororo said.

"MORE WINE PLEASE!" A British voice called out.

"MUM! YOU JUST GOT HERE!" Betsy shouted.

"Good thing Psylocke is here as well to make sure things don't get out of hand," Ororo sighed. "Toad…"

"I'm going…" Todd hopped off.

"And don't eat any flies if you see them," Scott called out. "Okay what else…?"

"Shipwreck and Polly…?" Ororo asked.

"In Japan visiting my brothers and giving the others a hand," Althea said. "I sent them there personally."

"Good," Scott said. "Now all we need is for Kitty to throw that cake in the garbage and we're all set."

"Why throw that cake in the garbage?" Ororo asked.

"Because Kitty made it," Bobby told her.

"You made a **cake?** After what happened the **last time**?" Ororo blinked.

"At least this time I didn't burn it," Kitty said.

"Or the kitchen," Bobby added.

"Get rid of it," Scott said before he left the room. "Sometimes I wonder if that girl really does have a high level IQ."

He ran into Fury and Sage who was wearing a SHIELD uniform. "How are the security preparations coming along?" Scott asked.

"Not bad considering the bigwigs that they've got here," Fury grunted. "We'll be in one of our smaller floating helicarrier bases above the city just in case. Remember Summers, I don't want another Demon War incident."

"That wasn't exactly our fault," Scott pointed out.

"Nothing is exactly your fault but things get screwed up anyway," Fury pointed to Sage. "Just in case I'm putting Sage here in your security center to monitor things."

"It's good to see that a SHIELD mutant is doing **something **at least," Emma walked up to them.

"I do whatever I can," Sage told her.

"Whatever you can? SHIELD has no formal position on the war which means mutants that work for SHIELD can't help mutants but get immunity from Sentinel attacks and the MRD," Emma bristled.

"I would not think a former Hellfire Club member is in **any** position to lecture me or any other mutant on how much help they can do during this conflict," Sage gave her a look. "Considering how much of this conflict they started."

"We haven't forgotten **your involvement** in creating the Phoenix and that mess in the GRSO," Fury glared at her. "If I had my way I'd have tossed you in a cell and left you to rot there a long time ago."

"You yourself have managed to finagle some kind of amnesty for your **own** crimes," Sage gave her a look. "At least I can say whatever I've done was for the greater good and not caused any pain."

"Emma why don't you let me handle this?" Scott sighed before Emma was about to retort something.

Emma nodded and left. "Emma Frost speechless, that's something to see," Fury snorted.

"I believe most of her venom directed at me was not because I joined SHIELD but what occurred during my time as a spy for the Hellfire Club," Sage explained. "I became something of a favorite of Shaw's and she never got over that."

"Still you have to admit that Emma, while she's not the best candidate for arguing the point, does have one," Betsy walked up to them with Rogue.

"Look as far as the mutant question is concerned that's politics," Fury told them. "Leave it up to you and the politicians to handle that. SHIELD's job is to take care of threats."

"Yes and you've done such a **spectacular** job so far," Betsy gave him a look.

"If you're referring to the Cobra Offensive there was nothing we could do about that," Fury told her.

"Mostly I was referring to the Sentinel attacks on innocent mutants and the persecution of them by the MRD," Betsy told him. "I take it you saw the news this morning."

"It was an isolated incident," Fury said.

"It was a seventeen year old kid who just manifested his powers!" Rogue snapped. "The Sentinels weren't needed to kill him!"

"He burned down a barn," Fury said.

"Accidentally burned down an abandoned barn and no one was killed," Betsy said. "And you just stood by while it happened. Don't think no one noticed your SHIELD aircraft in the background!"

"You wouldn't even have a sanctuary in San Francisco and now LA if it wasn't for SHIELD putting pressure on the government," Fury pointed.

"Only when the MRD started getting too big for it's britches and started to threaten your agency," Rogue pointed out. "Most of the time you guys are perfectly content to wait this out. Either way, you win."

"Win? Do you have any idea how much money, equipment and manpower SHIELD lost since this whole uprising **started?**" Fury bristled.

"Do you have any idea how many mutants have died since this whole **war** started?" Rogue asked.

"You have any idea how many **humans**?" Fury rebutted. "It goes both ways Rogue."

"Yes but your species isn't being wiped out to near extinction," Betsy said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Fury said. His phone rang. "Excuse me please."

"Oh yes this is going well," Rogue grumbled. "How can you work with SHIELD knowing they turn a blind eye to half the things that are happening to mutants?"

"I must admit it is a bit vexing to be in a position of power and not being able to do something to help my people," Sage sighed. "But after what happened with Xavier…"

"Let me just say this. You let Xavier talk you into becoming a spy and you know what happened there," Scott asked. "You let Fury make you his spy and the same things are happening again. When are **you** going to decide for yourself what you want to be?" He walked away. Rogue and Betsy went in another direction.

"This is not the way I wanted things to be," Sage sighed.

A few hours later…

"Okay things are going well…" Scott looked around as he made his way to Ororo and Emma. "It's been two hours at a five hour event and so far everything is going well. There have been no fights, yelling matches, fires, demon invasions…If you don't count the hissy fit Rogue had with Fury…"

"Scott I understand your trepidation, believe me," Emma said. "But so far everything is going well."

"Mother pull your dress back down and stop flashing people!" Betsy was heard shouting.

"Why again are those two here?" Emma asked.

"Ambassadors," Ororo said. "They know people."

"Speaking of which where are Tabitha and…?" Emma looked around. "They should have been back hours ago."

"They called earlier and said they'd be late," Althea walked up to them. "Something about some guy ahead of them making everyone wait because the éclairs weren't exactly even and not enough chocolate chips in the cookies."

"That's all right. Blob has been very patient so there's still plenty of food," Emma said. "Just curious, how did you…?"

"I order him some buckets of chicken before the party and said if he was extra good he could eat all the leftovers," Althea told her.

"You know if we do run out there's always my cake," Kitty walked up to them. "It's got a nice plate and everything."

"You didn't throw it out? Oh great someone's going to eat it and die," Scott moaned.

"Kitty even if we are desperate for pastries which we aren't we are not going to eat your cake," Emma told her.

"Well you might need it," Kitty said.

"No, we won't," Emma said.

"But…"

"No!" Emma said. "No, means **no cake!"**

"It's not like anyone has ever died from eating my cooking," Kitty pouted.

"They came close enough!" Althea said.

"Hey guys. Who brought the birds?" Pietro asked them as he zoomed up to them. He pointed to a man with two parrots.

"Oh that's the Swiss Ambassador who fancies himself a bird expert," Emma sighed. "Apparently there was some miscommunication. But at least Polly isn't here to ruin it."

"Do I want to know where the stupid bird is?" Emma asked.

"Not unless you want to be called in as a witness to whatever Polly and Shipwreck are up to," Pietro remarked. "I'll give you a clue. A bird watching club, butter and pogo sticks are involved."

"Never mind," Emma let out a breath. "Let's just say things are going to be fine with no disasters."

"HEYYAAAAHHH!" They saw Xi attack two Japanese ambassadors.

"Oh goody, here comes a disaster now," Scott groaned.

"Xi! Xi knock it off!" Rogue shouted as Xi fought with the two of the three ambassadors rather well.

"Xi have you gone nuts?" Lance ran to grab his friend.

"Look!" Xi knocked back one of the 'ambassadors' and tore off his sleeve. A distinct Japanese mark was shown.

"That's a Hand symbol!" Althea recognized it.

"It looks like it's on his arm," One ambassador was horrified.

"No! Hand! As in renegade evil Ninja clan!" Althea corrected. "What are **they** doing here?"

"What they do best! Annoy everyone and screw everything up!" Fury snapped. "You're…"

A Japanese woman snuck up behind him and knocked him out. "Ow…" Fury groaned as he fell unconscious.

"Kwannon! What are you doing?" One of the Hand ninja shouted.

"Cleaning up after your mess," The female ninja yanked off her disguise. She had long purple hair and looked vaguely familiar.

"Don't jump to conclusions," Xi snarled. "You're the one that tipped me off! I sensed your DNA and last I heard Psylocke didn't have any Japanese relatives."

"DNA…" Rogue looked. Kwannon looked exactly like Betsy only Japanese.

"Wait she's a clone of **me?"** Betsy gasped.

"More likely a combination of you and Shima," Althea realized as she looked at the features. "She looks like you only Japanese!"

"As you can see, I am definitely an improvement on the original," Kwannon smirked. From seemingly out of nowhere she pulled out two psychic swords. "Originally our orders were to gain information and spy on you, but I believe a little demonstration is in order.

"GOOD IDEA!"

FLASH!

"Where are my psychic swords?" Kwannon blinked. Then she looked ahead. "Why am I looking at **myself?** What?" She was in Betsy's body.

"Wait a minute…" Betsy found herself in Kwannon's body.

"What the…GET OUT OF MY BODY!" Kwannon shouted.

"What the hell just happened here?" Emma yelled. She was in Kitty's body. "Oh god…"

"Kind of like your worst nightmare huh, Frost?" Pietro snickered. Only to find himself in Fred's body. "OH MY GOD! NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Hey this is kind of cool!" Fred looked at himself in Pietro's body. "I gotta try this out! I always wanted to be fast!" He zoomed off.

"GET BACK HERE WITH MY BODY!" Pietro screamed.

"Talk about **your** worst nightmare, eh Quicksilver?" Emma quipped. "Or should I say **Fat**silver?"

"At least in this body my boobs are bigger than yours!" Pietro yelled.

"Oh crap you're right," Emma looked down.

"HEY!" Kitty stomped her feet. Well they weren't her feet. It was Rogue's. And she miscalculated her strength.

CRACK!

"Whoops…" Kitty pulled her foot out of the hole. "Sorry about that."

"My head…" Ororo winced. She was in Penny's body. "Oh dear…This is not good."

"Okay who are you?" Pietro asked Ororo.

"I'm Storm! Or at least I was Storm," Ororo looked down at her body.

"At least now we know Penny's capable of speech. Wait a minute…So if you're in there where's Penny?" Kitty blinked.

"Hold on a minute! How did we end up in each other's bodies?" An Arab diplomat speaking with a Jewish accent spoke up. "Oy vey…"

"My god! We're birds!" Mr. Braddock howled. He and his wife inhabited the bodies of two parrots.

"Pretty birdie…Pretty birdie…" The parrots were in the Braddock's bodies and tried to jump on what they thought was their owner.

"OW! GET THESE NUTS OFF OF ME!" Someone screamed.

"Purple flash…Everyone in different bodies…" Emma bristled. "SWITCH!"

"Ta folks!" Switch ran off laughing.

"We have to stop her!" Scott said. He was in Kurt's body. He tried to teleport after her but ended up on a chandelier. "As soon as we figure out how each other's powers work…"

"I'll get her!" Kitty tried to fly after Switch but she crashed into a wall. "This is not as painful as it looks."

"She can't even **fly** right without causing a disaster!" Rogue groaned. She was in Remy's body.

"And Remy is in Toad's body…" Remy groaned. He absently stuck his tongue out and snagged a fly. He swallowed it before he realized what happened. "UGH!"

"Oh man what a waste of a good fly," Todd said. He was in Scott's body.

"Okay new plan," Kwannon snarled. "I hate to do this to myself but…" She knocked out Betsy with one swift kick and then threw a smoke bomb. When it cleared they were gone.

However the smoke bomb resulted in panic. "IT'S AN ATTACK! IT'S AN ATTACK!" Some ambassadors yelled.

"Got a hand ninja!" Kitty grabbed one and floated him in the air.

"Nein! Nein! I am not a ninja!" The ninja gasped in a German voice.

"Neither am I!" The other ninja protested in a Dutch voice.

"Oops, sorry…" Kitty put them down. "But then where…?"

"Uh Kitty I have a hunch," Pietro pointed. Two very heavy Caucasian men were stuck in a door trying to get out and were swearing at each other in Japanese.

"Help me get them Pietro," Kitty groaned. Both used their newfound super strength to grab them and threw them unconscious against a wall. However the men also went through the wall.

"Oops…" Pietro winced. "Don't know Blob's own strength."

"That is **not **going to come out anytime soon," Todd blinked.

"Yes this is a disaster, right on schedule," Scott moaned.

"Sorry it took so long," Tabitha said as she came back with Danielle and Amanda with several boxes. "You would not **believe** what we went through to get some decent pastry."

"Do you believe there was this one nut who insisted that all the crullers be straight?" Danielle asked. "And then…"

They stopped when they saw the damage and everyone shouting at each other in different languages. Two people flapping their arms and squawking like parrots were running around being chased by two parrots yelling at them. "We missed something didn't we?" Amanda blinked.

"Oh yeah…" Scott sighed as he managed to teleport down.

"Conference in the kitchen?" Danielle guessed.

"A quick one," Kitty said. The mutants went into the kitchen to talk.

"What happened?" Tabitha asked.

"Switch happened!" Sam said. He was in Pyro's body. "Tabby it's me, Sam. I'm in here."

"And I'm Pyro but I'm also Sam!" Pyro was in Sam's body.

"Notice how all the weird and interesting stuff happens when we're out of the room?" Danielle gave Tabitha a look.

"Bark! Bark! Bark!" The sight of Emma Frost on all fours running past them gave them a shock.

"Although for once I don't really mind," Danielle blinked.

"Okay we're going after Switch! And Kwannon!" Althea said. She was in Xi's body. "Tabitha, Sam, Pyro, Danielle and Penny stay here and try to calm things down. I think there are some SHIELD agents wandering around there somewhere!"

"Uh too late," Fred told her. "Penny just ran out the front door."

"In **my body!** Oh god we have to track her down before she does who knows what!" Emma yelled.

"Yeah she might get squirrel blood all over your outfit," Kitty quipped. "I guess a kidnapped Psylocke can wait huh?"

"Oh right…" Emma grimaced. "Well can **someone** track Penny down while I take care of finding Psylocke? I mean Kwannon or both of them?"

"How can you? You're in Kitty's body," Pyro asked.

"Well all telepaths have some…Oh crap!" Emma snapped. "Great! I just discovered the reason why it's become harder to contact Kitty's mind telepathically! Apparently her powers somehow inhibit telepathy to a degree…Apparently her advanced phasing skills run some kind of interference with the part of the brain that controls mental thought."

"Not one word Pietro!" Kitty snapped.

"She said it! Not me!" Pietro said. "I take it this means you can't use your powers in her body?"

Emma concentrated. "Nope I can't."

"But why…?" Fred asked.

"To make a simple comparison it's like trying to put a double D battery inside a device that uses double A batteries," Emma said. "It just won't work!"

"Okay who's Kwannon?" Tabitha asked.

"Hand ninja that's a clone made up of both Psylocke and possibly Shima," Althea explained. "Kidnapped Betsy for some reason."

"Okay caught up now," Tabitha nodded.

"I think Penny ran after Kwannon and is trying to rescue Betsy," Bobby sniffed the air. He was in Laura's body. "I can smell that she followed Kwannon's trail."

"This is definitely weird," Laura groaned. She was in Bobby's body.

"Okay Bobby, Laura, Emma, Amanda, and Ororo go after Kwannon," Scott groaned. "The rest of us will go after Switch."

"Why does **she** get to go and we have to stay here?" Tabitha asked.

"Amanda's magic may help capture Kwannon," Wanda said. She was in Althea's body. "Boy it's weird having gills."

"I'm coming to help too," Sage spoke as she walked in. She was in Wanda's body. "I'll help you track down Switch."

"Fine let's go!" Pietro said impatiently. "The sooner we get out of here, the sooner I get my own beautiful body back!"

"Okay!" Fred zoomed off.

"Hey wait up!" Pietro yelled as he tried to run after Fred.

"I guess I'd better go out there and scare everyone into behaving," Danielle grumbled as she heard something shatter. She stormed into the next room.

"This is going to be fun," Tabitha groaned.

"Uh you know what, while you're waiting…" Kitty had an idea since she was the last to leave. "Have some coffee cake! Don't let it go to waste."

"You didn't bake this did you?" Sam asked.

"No! I got it from a bakery!" Kitty lied as she ran off.

"Oh well that's okay then," Tabitha shrugged as she took a bite. "I am a little hungry and we're gonna need our strength if…Whoa! This has a kick in it!"

"Really?" Sam took a bite. "Whoa…"

"What's so whoa-ee about it?" Pyro walked over in Sam's body. He tasted the cake. "Oh yeah, now I taste the whoa."

"I think I'll have some more…" Sam snickered as he ate another piece.

"I feel funny…" Pyro giggled.

"Okay whoever you are put your clothes back on!" Danielle was heard shouting.

"Excuse me! I do not wish to complain…" The German ambassador in the Hand Ninja's body walked in. "But things are getting a bit out of hand and…Is that cake?"

"Help yourself!" Sam giggled.

The Ambassador took a bite. "Ach! That is good cake! Hey everyone come on and taste this…!" He took the cake out to the guests.

"Come back with our cake and it's cakey goodness!" Pyro yelled.

And so began the madness…

It wasn't long before Emma and her team made their way to a small neighborhood down the street. People were running around shouting at each other acting strangely. Some were on all fours and barking. Others were hanging from signposts and fire escapes.

"Something tells me Switch made a little visit to the zoo," Emma blinked.

"What makes you say that?" Ororo asked.

"Yipe! Yipe! Yipe!" A lion ran by yapping like a frightened little dog.

"RARRRRRR!" A very angry meerkat ran after the lion, roaring.

"Just a hunch," Emma indicated another incident with her thumb. "That and the fact that that elephant over there is trying to climb a tree and making monkey sounds."

"Oh this is just nuts," Bobby blinked as he saw a monkey and a squirrel sipping tea while two men ran around on all four sniffing each other's butts.

CRASH!

"Oh look Betsy's awake," Laura groaned as Kwannon in Betsy's body crashed in a pile of garbage.

"Good girl Penny!" Betsy shouted as she and Penny cornered Kwannon. "Normally I don't look good in garbage but…"

"Okay everyone knock it off!" Laura shouted. "Kwannon if you want **your** body back you'll have to calm down and…"

"I'll kill her!" Kwannon attacked Betsy and the two of them went at it. Both made psychic swords and started to fight in the street.

"So do we break it up or just watch?" Bobby asked.

"Whine!" Penny turned around and growled.

"What is it girl?" Bobby asked.

"Oh I just love my work!" Switch cackled as she ran by.

"Bark! Bark! Bark!" Penny ran after Switch.

"Penny wait you…" Emma shouted.

FLASH!

"Crap I'm still in Kitty's body," Emma groaned. "Nothing changed!"

"Uh actually it did," Ororo groaned. "I'm in your body now…."

"Whine?" Amanda whimpered. She dropped to all fours.

"I'm over here," Amanda grumbled. She was in Penny's body. Penny ran off again. "COME BACK WITH MY BODY!" Amanda ran off after her.

"Anybody else change?" Laura asked. "I'm still in Iceman's body."

"I'm still a girl version of Wolverine," Bobby sighed.

Scott and the others ran by. "Switch?"

"That way," Bobby pointed his thumb. "And Betsy and Kwannon are duking it out over there."

"Pretty evenly matched," Althea blinked as the two women fought.

"They should be. They have almost the same powers as well as DNA," Sage said.

"Will you two stop fighting and listen for a moment?" Ororo shouted. She accidentally sent a psychic blast that knocked Kwannon backwards into the street. "Sorry!"

"Not as sorry as you are going to be!" Kwannon snarled as she got up.

"Kwannon! Look out for that…" Althea shouted.

WHAMMMM!

"Bus…" Althea blinked as a huge blue and white bus zoomed down the highway.

"Ooooh that's gotta hurt," Todd winced.

"That is not good is it?" Scott made a face.

"MY BODY!" Betsy screamed as she made her way down to the crime scene.

"Was it my imagination or was there a monkey at the wheel?" Scott blinked.

"My body!" Betsy ran to what was left of her body.

"Oh gross…" Bobby winced. "It even smells bad!"

"What's that in the road?" Pietro pointed.

"I think it's her spleen," Scott said.

"Will somebody get a doctor and fix this?" Betsy yelled.

"Uh Betsy I don't think you're gonna fix this," Kitty winced. "Oh gross I think I see pieces of brain on the sidewalk."

"She's dead Betsy," Sage told her. "Killed instantly."

"Some ultimate ninja," Althea folded her arms. "What kind of ninja gets killed by a bus? Really?"

"But what happens now? I mean I'm still in here!" Betsy moaned.

"Well let's look at the bright side," Todd said. "At least you didn't trade down. Let's face it. More powers. Stronger body. Bigger…"

Betsy glared at Todd. "Hair…" Todd said weakly. "You have bigger hair now."

"And your boobies aren't that bad either," Pietro said cheerfully. "Those bazongas are big! Wowwzeee!"

"Shut up Fatso!" Betsy yelled. "What happens? Do I die? Is this permanent now?"

"I'm pretty sure it is," Scott said. "So let's go get Switch and…"

"Got her!" Fred zoomed in with an unconscious Switch.

"How did you get her?" Pietro blinked.

"Uh super speed? That ring a bell?" Fred rolled his eyes.

"Oh right. Well that's done," Pietro shrugged.

"Uh not quite…" Remy pointed to the chaos around them.

"Meow! Meow!" A woman in high heels was trying to climb a tree.

"Hoo ha hooo!" A couple of men laughing like hyenas were chasing a tiger that was squeaking like a mouse.

SCREEEEEEEEEEEE!

"Get out of the road!" Remy pulled Betsy from the street just as another car ran over her deceased body.

"Talk about overkill," Betsy winced. "Wait was that a cat driving that car?"

CRASH!

"Not very well…" Scott said.

"I think we'd better clean this mess up first," Ororo groaned.

"You guys start **persuading** Switch when she gets up, we'll start rounding up all the animals and whatever else…" Kitty moaned.

"Fine but I'm not cleaning up any poop from the sidewalk," Bobby grumbled.

Four hours later…

"Where have you guys **been?**" Danielle shouted as the team returned. "Do you have any idea how much trouble I've had here?"

"Do you know what it's like to chase a rhino that thinks it's a Chihuahua and vice versa?" Scott snapped.

"Danielle…Why does the roof have holes in it?" Kitty blinked.

"There's food everywhere," Todd said.

"Where's that maniac Switch?" Danielle ignored the questions.

ZOOOOOOOOOM!

"Fred's got her and is putting her in the basement after we cleaned the mess up outside," Sage explained.

"Speaking of messes did you know there's a huge car pile up on the front lawn?" Pietro asked.

"What happened?" Scott looked around at the mess.

"What **didn't** happen?" Danielle looked haggard. "Everyone started fighting with everyone else and before I knew what was happening a lot of people got drunk. Then there was a food fight and a few ambassadors started making out with some other ambassadors only they were really men in women's bodies and vice versa and that led to more fights and some people tried to drive away but they were drunk and they had a little crash outside the mansion and…Why did you people leave me **alone** to deal with this?"

"Where's Sam, Pyro and Tabitha?" Emma asked.

"Who knows? The last I saw those three they were chasing some guy shouting that he stole their cake," Danielle groaned.

"Betsy! Betsy!" Two parrots flew in.

"Here Mum and Dad," Betsy sighed. "I'm afraid I have bad news. Looks like I'm going to be stuck in this body longer than I expected."

"You mean your body got destroyed too?" Mr. Braddock asked.

**"Too?**' Betsy asked. "What happened?"

"Well those birds inhabiting our bodies somehow managed to jump out a window and learned the hard way that they couldn't fly," Mrs. Braddock sighed.

"And then a bus came zooming around the corner and ran them over!" Brian groaned.

"Big blue bus with white stripes?" Todd asked.

"How did you know?" Mr. Braddock asked.

"I think they'd better take away that guy's license…" Todd said. "If he is a guy and not a squirrel or something."

"Oh this has not been a good night for us has it?" Scott groaned.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?" Fury floated in. That's right. Floated. Because he was in the body of Doop.

"I think that light covered at least a quarter of the city," Scott sighed.

"Sage where the hell are you?" Fury snapped. A man walked in with a dazed look after him sputtering gibberish.

"Right here," Sage sighed. "Hello Doop."

"Sage how could you let this get out of control?" Fury snapped.

"This was **not **my fault!" Sage spoke with a tone of anger in her voice. "There was no intelligence or indication that Hand Ninjas or an insane former Hellfire Mutant was anywhere near here! And quite frankly I am getting a bit tired of your constant snapping at me whenever any mutant situation goes wrong."

"Do you have Switch?" Fury snapped.

"Yes. But you can't take her just yet. We're just going to have to hold her here until we round up everyone in the mansion and change them back!" Emma bristled.

"Except for me and my parents!" Betsy wailed. "I can't believe I'm stuck forever in this body!"

"What are **you **complaining about?" Mrs. Braddock snapped. "At least fifty percent of that body you have is still **yours!** And you're not **a bird!"**

"I think you guys got the better end of the deal compared to them…" Fred pointed as he walked in. Several diplomats were in each other's bodies and screaming at each other. "Boy I've heard of walking a mile in another guy's shoes but this is a limit!"

"This is going to set diplomatic relations back a few years isn't it?" Todd winced.

"More like a few decades," Scott groaned.

"We have bigger problems," Fury told them. "Mostly dealing with the Hand. Obviously they're planning something big. And you guys are right in the middle of it."

"Why? What did we do to them?" Scott asked.

"The fact that your old friends The Silver Samurai and the Silver Master have allied themselves with them may have something to do with it," Fury gave them a look.

"Oh goody," Kitty said sarcastically. "What fun!"

"Speaking of fun, I have an announcement to make Fury," Sage gave him a look. "I **quit!**"

"You can't quit!" Fury yelled.

"Watch me," Sage gave him a look. "And if you try anything funny remember that I know some of **your** secrets."

"Bah!" Doop in Fury's body nodded.

"This not only includes the Illuminati and the one method **guaranteed **to bring in the Hulk…" Sage said. "Or your other shady dealings around the world. Do the words Las Vegas Drive Through Wedding Chapel…"

"Okay! You can **quit!"** Fury backtracked. "Go right ahead! No problems here!"

"I think we can find a place for you at the Mutant Center," Emma grinned.

"Fine and after we sort out this mess I'm going to place that nutcase Switch inside a cryo chamber and shove it in a hole so deep, you'll need another hole to get into it!" Fury bristled.

"Okay that we can **all** agree on," Pietro said.

"Oh yeah she deserves it," Scott agreed. "But let's start sorting out the damage first."

"I guess we might as well start with the party guests and the others at the mansion first," Ororo sighed. She focused on her temporary telepathic powers. _ATTENTION EVERYONE…_

"Storm not so loud! You'll give us all a migraine!" Emma held her head. Well Kitty's head.

"Sorry," Ororo apologized and tried again. _Attention Everyone in the vicinity of this message. If you are in possession of a body that is not yours please come to the medical bay. There you can partner up with those who have your real body and we can sort this out…._

_I repeat…Please come to the medical bay and we will return you to your original body. We hope. That is all…_

"Oh my head…" Tabitha groaned as she slowly sat up in her bed. She was wearing nothing but a hangover. "Sammy I hate it when Frosty talks to us like that. Sounded like Storm for some reason. Sammy, hey Sammy wake up!" She poked her lover from under the covers. "Sammy?"

"I hear ya…" A red head popped out from under the bed.

"AAAAHHH! PYRO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?" Tabitha screamed as she brought the covers around her. "WHY I OUGTHA…"

"Tabitha! What are you talking about? It's me! Sam!" Pyro waved his hands. "I'm…Wait a second…" He looked in the mirror and saw Pyro's face. "Oh boy…"

"PYRO!" Tabitha prepared to time bomb him into next week.

"I'm up! I'm up!" An Australian accent was heard. A head covered in boxer shorts shot up from the floor in front of the bed. "Ooh, I feel funny…" He took off the boxer shorts and it was Sam's body but Sam wasn't in it.

"Wait a minute…" Tabitha looked back and forth. "Pyro…Pyro is right there…And you're…." She looked at her boyfriend currently in Pyro's body. "Oh God…Now I remember!"

"Remember what?" Pyro blinked. "And why am I in bed with you? I'm having one of those out of body experiences aren't I?"

"Unfortunately!" Tabitha cried out. "Oh God! What did we **do?**"

"If I recall…We ran into Switch…We ate some cake…And we started laughing and you said…" Pyro blinked.

"I KNOW WHAT WE **DID** YOU MORON!" Tabitha yelled.

"Yeah I remember it was your idea!" Sam said.

"**What **was your idea? Ohhh," Pyro looked back and forth. "HEY!"

"I never would have done it if I wasn't **drunk!"** Tabitha snapped.

"Don't look at me! I didn't get you drunk!" Sam yelled. "I didn't even pour you a drink!"

"Well then how…" Tabitha stiffened. "Kitty…She **lied** to us! She **made** that damn cake!"

"I thought that cake tasted a bit rummy," Pyro licked what was Sam's lips.

"Okay let's be calm and rational about this," Sam said patiently.

"Calm and rational? I slept with **you **in Pyro's body! Which means I slept with **Pyro!**" Tabitha shouted. "But then I knew it was you in there…So I wasn't sleeping with Pyro. I slept with you and…My head hurts…"

"Well if it will make you feel any better, technically we didn't cheat on each other…" Sam said weakly. "I think…"

"This has got to be the weirdest threesome I have ever heard of," Pyro nodded.

"Okay let's just get dressed, go downstairs…" Sam suggested. "Get our real bodies back. And pretend this night **never** happened. Agreed?"

"Since I don't remember anything I can deal with that," Pyro shrugged.

And so the pact was made. And everyone was returned to their original bodies except of course the Braddocks. However it was revealed that the Braddock parents were in the bodies of Patagonian Parrots which live to a hundred and fifty and subsist on special berries that cause intoxication and grapes. And the bodies were only two years old. Once the Braddocks got over the shock of no longer being human and being able to fly around and drink as much as they want for the next hundred or so years, they settled back into their new lives. They started to enjoy being birds.

That and the fact they could poop on people they didn't like.

So all the other bodies were swapped and reswapped until everyone else was back where they belonged. And then Switch was forced into a cryogenic chamber where she slept for the next seventeen years.

Unfortunately, even more damage had already been done. In ways the mutants couldn't imagine. But Tabitha could. And did.


	82. Innacurate Conceptions

**Inaccurate Conceptions**

Time passed and the war seemed to come to a lull. There were fewer and fewer sightings of new mutants or X-Genes being activated. Most mutants had either fled to some sanctuary, were killed or had been captured by the MRD. The majority of which were the first two items. And the last number was growing smaller and smaller thanks to raids done by X-Force, X-Shadows and the MLF. Sometimes weeks went by before another mutant incident was reported.

It was the lull before the storm. A storm known in history as M-Day.

But that storm would not come for at least two more months.

It was during this time many other important instances would occur. Such as this episode which started out as a joyful celebration. But like all joyful celebrations in the lives of the mutants, it quickly turned to chaos.

After the whole Cobra incident, Fred and Lina decided that they were going to live their lives to the fullest. And they wanted whatever time they had left to be together. So not only was Lina finally able to transfer from the Japan base to San Francisco, the two decided to make their union more official.

And thus we find all the mutant males in the mansion in tuxedoes getting ready for what will be known as one of the more chaotic events in their lives. The wedding of Fred 'The Blob' Dukes and Angelina 'Dragonfly' Chakram.

"I can't believe Freddy and Lina are getting married!" Todd said excitedly. "Aw man thanks for making me your best man!"

"Thank you for the bachelor party you threw! That was awesome!" Fred said happily.

"Definitely the most **unforgettable** bachelor party of Gambit's life," Remy grumbled. "And not for the right reasons."

"I admit I liked the hot dog eating contest and the bobbing for apples in beer game," Bobby said. "And we all know Pyro loved the traditional Dukes Family Burning the Underwear Ceremony."

"Again that was great of you to participate in my family traditions," Fred sniffed. "It's just that a lot of my family can't make it to the ceremony because you know…They're in jail. Or on the lam."

"But some of them did make it," Scott said. "And Blob…"

"They all promised not the start fights or steal anything," Fred told him. "And Cousin Hobart agreed to wear the dress and makeup so that nobody from the law would recognize him."

"I don't think that's the reason Cousin Hobart wears that getup all the time," Remy grumbled.

"True, he always said pants chafe his legs," Fred nodded.

"That must be true for half of the other guests," Maverick grumbled under his breath.

"I take it you saw Aunt Ralph?" Pietro smirked.

"Saw her? I nearly had to shoot my way out!" Maverick shuddered. "Who would have thought that the Blob was one of the thinner members of the family?"

"You think that's bad get a load of this," Pietro whispered in his ear. "Blob is also one of the **smarter** members of that family."

"Oh boy…" Maverick groaned.

"You know if it wasn't for that sanctuary rule Peter and I would have had to get married too in order to stay in this country," Kurt grunted. "So I do understand Blob."

"Whoa, hold on? You were almost married? When was this?" Alex was stunned.

"Oh that's right mate, we didn't tell you," Pyro said. "You see as soon as the sanctuary law went into effect Gyrich tried to pull a fast one to get us non American born mutants thrown out of the country."

"And into the hands of the governments of our countries of origin," Kurt said. "Fortunately Fury made sure there was a clause in the official papers giving mutants legal rights to stay in San Francisco."

"But to be on the safe side Kurt, Pyro, Rahne and I took the citizenship test downtown and passed," Peter explained. "They have citizenship classes for those mutants that are immigrants. We already knew a lot of American history so we just took the tests."

"I got a perfect score," Pyro grinned. "Course I had an advantage cause I studied American history for two of my romance novels: Pilgrim's Pestilence and Fangs and Glory."

"Uh huh," Remy sighed.

"I tell you nothing like a traditional wedding to make things look better!" Fred hummed happily.

"Where the hell did you guys find a priest who would marry you?" Pyro asked. "Isn't it difficult to find someone who knows Hindu or…"

"Lina was raised Catholic," Fred gave him a look. "Besides she's not exactly that into it much anymore because of the church's narrow view on mutants. So we both agreed that any children we'd have would be raised on my faith. Because you know, my religion actually celebrates mutants. Used to be only mutant animals but then when human mutants were exposed it was expanded."

"I know I'm going to regret asking this," Pietro sighed. "But what the hell? It is your big day. What is your religion?"

"I'm Baptal Lutherian Episcopalian Schrute," Fred said. "It's a branch of Christianity. It's a mix of Baptist, Lutheran and Episcopalian founded by a slightly radical Mormon named Ezekiel Schrute."

"Ah…" Pietro nodded.

"Not to be confused with the more religious branch Mormon Baptal Episcopalian Lutherian Schrute," Fred explained. "Founded of course by Ezekiel's brother Elisha Schrute. The two brothers had major philosophical differences concerning religion."

"Which were?" Pietro asked.

"Well Elisha felt that man could only gain spirituality and closeness to God through suffering and toil and for the most part being a general pain in the butt to everyone else," Fred said. "Seriously, those guys make Puritans look like party animals."

"And Ezekiel?" Scott asked.

"He believed in free beer, abolishing adultery as a sin and strip bingo nights," Fred told them. "Take a guess which branch is the larger of the two?"

"I'm guessing yours," Pyro said. "Maybe I should look into your religion?"

"And Lina **agreed **to this?" Scott was stunned. "This…Your religion?"

"Oh she knows that I won't cheat on her," Fred told her. "Despite what you may think the majority of Dukes men are big believers in monogamy. It's the women that usually do the running around."

"And the strip bingo and beer?" Scott asked.

"Oh the bingo isn't allowed until you turn 65," Fred told him. "And I explained to her that you can substitute wine or milkshakes for the beer. There's actually a bar in most churches that has separate beer, milkshakes, red and white wine, and ginger ale taps. We're a very progressive church."

"And you **found** someone from your denomination in **San Francisco**?" Kurt asked.

"Are you kidding? The parish here is larger than the original one in my home town," Fred explained. "Mostly through the efforts of Reverend Shirley."

"Reverend Shirley. A woman pastor," Pietro nodded.

"Well she's a woman **now,**" Fred shrugged. "We're a **really** progressive sect of Christianity."

"This is going to be **some **wedding isn't it?" Alex asked Lance and Scott.

"You didn't figure it out when they wheeled in the ceremonial fried Twinkie bar?" Lance asked him.

"I figured it out when they started carrying in those truckloads of fried chicken and sushi," Remy groaned.

"Freddy I need your help getting the buffet set up," Lina walked in wearing a beautiful white wedding dress and her hair up in a tiara.

"And she doesn't mean eating it," Cover Girl walked in wearing a beautiful gown. Several other girls wore stylish champagne colored bridesmaids dresses.

"I know that," Fred scratched his head. "I said I'd be good until the reception. I promised Granny."

"That's right," Daisy Mae nodded. "It's just we need you to keep Kitty from making something for the buffet."

"We're on it," Fred nodded as he and Lina went to stop her.

"Isn't it bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other?" Scott asked as the two left the room.

"Actually in the Dukes family it's better luck if both the bride and the groom see each other as much as possible **before** the marriage," Daisy Mae explained. "That way it decreases the chance on one of them skipping out of town before the other."

"That actually makes sense in a weird way," Sam agreed.

"Just be grateful you didn't go to the bachelorette party," Rogue groaned.

"Now don't give me grief about that strip club!" Althea snapped. "We agreed it was for Lina!"

"Yes and that should have been our **first clue** that the evening was going to be a disaster," Emma groaned.

"Why? What happened?" Bobby asked.

"Lina has a certain…**type** of man she finds attractive," Emma let out a breath.

"Type?" Bobby asked. "Oh wait a minute you mean…?"

"You remember that SNL skit where Chris Farley was a Chippendales dancer?" Rogue asked. "Imagine an **entire strip club** filled with them."

"In the most revealing costumes that would even make the Hellfire Club Members want to change the dress code," Emma groaned.

"Oh…" Remy blinked.

"I may never wear a thong again," Emma shuddered.

"Well Lina had a good time," Althea said weakly.

"Only one of us who did," Tabitha groaned. "I threw up all night."

"So did a lot of us who saw that chorus line do those kicks and missed," Emma moaned.

"Oh Lina is going to be a fine Dukes wife," Daisy Mae laughed. "Dukes women always love a man with a little meat on their bones."

"A **little** meat? We're talking 12 course meal here!" Pietro snorted. At this Daisy Mae hit him on the head. "OW!"

"Serves you right," Daisy Mae snorted. "I know your father didn't teach you manners boy but still…"

"Hey everyone!" Christy ran in. "Guess what? Wolverine's coming here! He just radioed from a plane and he's about to land any minute!"

"Logan's coming to the wedding? That's awesome!" Jubilee whooped with joy.

"I guess Hell did just freeze over," Hank blinked.

Several members of the gang went down to greet Logan who had landed a small plane in their hangar. "I can't believe Wolverine finally left Madripoor to be at the wedding!" Jubilee squealed.

"Neither can I since he hates Blob," Pietro said.

"Wolverine does not **hate **Blob," Hank said. "Technically Blob only annoys him. There is a difference."

"Something doesn't smell right here," Laura sniffed the air as the door opened.

"Must be the cheap gas that plane is using," Rogue coughed.

"No, that's not what I…" Laura began. Then she saw Logan and someone come out of the plane. "Oh no…"

"Okay just take it easy…" Logan helped a very pregnant Elektra stagger out of the plane. She was wearing a red muumuu like dress.

"Just because I can't see my feet doesn't mean I don't know where I'm putting them!" Elektra snapped.

"I'm just trying to help!" Logan shot back.

"I think you've helped enough!" Elektra snapped.

"Hey Wolverine…" Todd said as the gang went to meet them. "What's new?"

"Shut it Wart Boy," Logan growled.

"Elektra? You're…" Hank's eyes widened.

"Yes! Pregnant! Logan this better be a safe place after all you owe me a **big one!"** Elektra gritted her teeth.

"Logan? Why would Logan…?" Lance did a double take. "Oh man…"

"What?" Pyro blinked. Then it came to him. "Oh…"

"You mean **she's**…?" Todd's jaw dropped.

"Oh…My…**God!**" Jubilee gasped. "YOU DIDN'T!"

"He did," Elektra told them.

"I **knew** my nose wasn't playing tricks on me!" Laura glared at Logan.

"I don't freaking believe this!" Rogue glared at Logan.

"Geeze Logan between Laura, Daken and those X-Shadow clones running around, don't you have **enough** Little Wolverines clawing up the place?" Pietro asked.

"Don't forget the Baby Wolverine Mojo Clone," Bobby added.

"The **what?**" Elektra blinked.

"Don't ask," Logan groaned.

"I'm guessing you're close to your due date?" Hank asked.

"I'm a week overdue!" Elektra said. "We would have come earlier but Mister Reliable here wanted to make sure that we wouldn't be tracked by SHIELD. And what does he do? Buy a used SHIELD jet on the black market!"

"It was on sale and it had all it's trackers removed," Logan snapped. "And I didn't hear you complaining about that luxury bathroom that was put in there. You were in there half the trip!"

"That's because when you have something that weighs more than a **bowling ball** resting on your bladder for several months, you tend to go to the john a bit more than usual!" Elektra snapped.

"I take it the honeymoon is over," Pietro grinned.

"Listen Speedy…" Logan growled then did a double take. "Why are all of you dressed like that?"

"Because it's Lina and Fred's wedding day," Wanda folded her arms.

"That's **today**?" Logan blinked.

"Yeah we only told you this **five times,"** Rogue gave him a look. "We first called you about this three weeks ago!"

"Although we can see you've been a bit distracted," Pietro pointed.

"Hank I think it might be prudent to give Elektra a quick check up to see if she is all right," Emma sighed. She gave an annoyed look at Logan. "You are **unbelievable**!"

"For once I am in complete agreement with you," Rogue said.

"Totally," Jubilee glared at Logan.

"I'll get Celia," Hank sighed.

"I've already contacted her telepathically," Emma said. "Come now Elektra you must be exhausted. After putting up with Logan for so long."

"Thank you…" Elektra said. Hank and Emma left the room

"Uh…" Logan looked around. Every woman in the room glared at him with anger and annoyance. And so did several X-Men. The Misfit Boys however grinned from ear to ear. "Oh boy…"

Half an hour later in the living room all the guys were sitting around with Wolverine. "Well now we all know why Wolverine stayed behind in Madripoor," Pietro mocked. "And knowing is a great reason to practice birth control."

"Kind of ironic isn't it?" Remy snorted. "All those years you been trying to scare us boys to keep the femmes safe from our advances…"

"When in reality it should have been us that should have been protecting the girls from **you**!" Pietro snorted. "Well any girls over the age of twenty one…"

"None of you are going to let me forget this are you?" Logan groaned.

"What do **you** think?" Lance smirked. "Now Wolverine what are your intentions to our dear sweet Elektra?"

"I think we saw what they **were**," Remy snorted.

"So let me see if I get this straight," Todd said. "You're having a baby with former assassin Elektra? Who according to the grapevine used to be an old flame of Daredevil's? Anybody seen my chart?"

"Okay that's enough! We don't need to beat this over Wolverine's head," Scott said. "Especially since the women are going to do it more effectively than the rest of us."

"True, but we can **savor** this moment," Lance grinned. "I knew Freddy's wedding was going to be memorable but I had no idea how memorable! Ah makes all those hours you spent hounding me for dating Kitty seem like a waste of time huh? Remember that time you tried to teach us all sex education and ended up screaming 'Abstinence or else'?"

"Should have listened to your own advice," Pietro said.

"Rogue told me she's going to write down a list of things to say to you **after** the wedding," Remy said cheerfully. "Then she's going to sit you down and make you listen to it. I think she might use visual aides."

"That explains why Laura was grumbling something about needing a few extra tasers," Lance said.

"Jubilee said something about helping her shop for them," Pietro remarked.

"You're going to be listening to the girls for quite a while," Sam said.

"Few things make a woman madder than ruining her wedding day or ruining the wedding day of a friend of theirs and she's in the wedding party of that friend," Remy nodded. "And since half the women here were in the wedding party well…You can see where this is going."

"Look Dukes I'm sorry to bring this on you on your wedding day," Logan sighed. "I didn't mean to bring any drama."

"It's okay," Fred told him. "It's not like this is the first time someone showed up pregnant and ready to give birth at a Dukes wedding. More times than not it's usually the bride. Or the second girlfriend of the groom. Once it was actually the bride, two of the groom's girlfriends, the bride's second cousin that was sleeping with the best man…"

"Okay…I get the picture," Logan groaned.

"And Lina's pretty understanding," Fred said. "Because she's a medic. It's kind of her job to be understanding. It's Kitty you have to worry about."

"Oh yeah I forgot about her," Scott said.

"Yeah you know how anti-man she's been on lately," Todd nodded.

"Yah she's going to be even worse than Rogue," Kurt realized. "And you know that is bad!"

"You're in trouble now Wolverine," Lance said.

"I am **not** scared of Half Pint," Logan snorted. "Please, I can handle her."

"LOGAN! WE NEED TO TALK **NOW!**" Kitty's voice rang through the halls.

"He's in here!" Lance called out, much to Logan's shock. "Go handle her, big guy!" He slapped Logan on the arm and ran out quickly.

"Yeah you the man!" Todd said as he ran out.

"Take care of her!" Fred said as he ran out.

"See ya!" Scott said as all the men fled the room before Kitty walked in.

"Wow, I thought only Quicksilver moved that fast," Logan blinked.

"Logan," Kitty glared at him. "You have some 'splainin to do."

"Been watching a lot of Nick at Night haven't you?" Logan gulped, not liking the look in her eye one bit. "I always liked Bonanza myself. That was always…"

"Stuff it Logan and answer me **one** question," Kitty said sharply, cutting him off. "Elektra is about to go into labor. With what is obviously **your** child. When **exactly** did you get together?"

"Well Kitty apparently we got together nine months ago more or less," Logan said. "I mean come on I know you took biology…"

"Nine months ago we had that little scandal with Lance and the mayor of San Francisco," Kitty snapped. "Nine months ago when he was sleeping around and putting us all in danger? When he was supposed to be working but was **fooling around**? Apparently he wasn't the **only **one now was he?"

"And you obviously passed your math classes with flying colors," Logan gulped. "Look Kitty…"

"And if I recall correctly this little liaison probably happened **less **than two months after Jinx, the love of your life died!" Kitty shouted. "How the hell could you do that? How could you just jump off into bed with someone right after losing someone you cared about?"

"Because I'm a guy," Logan said. "It was only sex!"

One look in Kitty's eyes told him that was the **wrong** thing to say.

"Oh crap…" Logan knew what was coming.

Every male in the mansion winced in pain when they heard Logan's scream. They could guess what Kitty was doing. "Oh man you think his healing factor can handle that?" Lance asked.

"Gambit hopes so," Remy made the sign of the cross.

"Oh I am so glad I decided to wait for marriage," Fred shook his head.

"Sam can I talk to you for a minute? In private?" Tabitha asked as she walked up to them. She heard more screaming. "Kitty's having a talk with Wolvie?"

"Oh yeah," Sam nodded. "I'll be back guys." They went into another room. "So what's up Tabitha?"

"Sammy…" Tabitha was upset. "I'm **late!"**

"What do you mean? We're right on time for the wedding," Sam asked. "Even with Hank checking out Elektra we should be…"

"Not the wedding you idiot!" She hissed. "I meant late as in my **period!**"

"Your? Ohhhhhhhhhh," Sam realized what was wrong. "Are you…?"

"I took a pregnancy test and it came out positive," Tabitha said. "I mean I know those things are only 90 percent accurate but I'm pretty sure…"

"Okay, okay…" Sam sat down. "Wow…We're going to have a baby. That's not so bad."

"I wish that was the **only** problem we had Sammy," Tabitha groaned. "I counted back the weeks. And during that time we had a certain run in with a certain body switching mutant! Remember? When we got drunk thanks to Kitty's rum cake!"

"Oooh right," Sam realized what she meant. "You mean…?"

"There is a very good chance that even though we **technically** didn't cheat on each other," Tabitha groaned. "That this baby very well might be…"

"Don't **say** it!" Sam warned her.

"But it could be…" Tabitha began.

"It can't be!" Sam said desperately. "Wait, didn't we do it a couple of times after that? We did, right? So it could be…"

"You wore a condom both times," Tabitha reminded him.

"But those things sometimes break right? They can leak or have a microscopic hole or…?" Sam was desperate.

"Sammy. We need to do a test. Because there is a very good chance that this baby is…" Tabitha began.

_"Ooh! I love fire! I love fire!"_ Pyro skipped by singing and swinging his lighter around. _"I love fiiiiiiiiiiirreee!"_

FOOOOOOOOM!

"PYRO! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SETTING FIRE TO THE FLOWERS?" Fred bellowed. "YOU'RE ONLY SUPPOSED TO DO THAT AT THE END OF THE CEREMONY!"

"Sorry big guy! Just practicing!" Pyro said cheerfully.

"GET THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER!" Todd was heard screaming.

"Or I could just use my powers!" Althea snapped and the sound of rushing water was heard.

"That was fun! I wanna do it again! HA HA HA HA HA!" Pyro cackled with glee.

"This baby is the end of the world as we know it," Sam moaned.

Elektra had been cleared and everything went on schedule. Lina and Fred even invited her to the wedding. To Elektra's relief she was in no way the fattest person on the guest list. She even got some pointers on child raising from Aunt Ralph.

And soon the ceremony began. It was held outside officiated by Reverend Shirley, a jovial chubby person with short blond hair and twinkling blue eyes. She wore a stylish white tuxedo and rainbow sneakers.

Lina's maid of honor was Angelica. Her bridesmaids were Althea, Wanda, Catseye, Jubilee (Mostly because she begged), Tabitha (Fred claimed she owed him for a certain head shaving incident), and Rogue (No one knew what she was blackmailed with and no one dared to ask.) Fred's best man was Todd. His groomsmen were Lance, Pietro, Pyro, Remy (Only because Rogue was in the wedding party), Xi (Had originally wanted to be a bridesmaid but changed his mind at the last minute), and Sam (Mostly because of Tabitha who shot him and Pyro dirty looks throughout the ceremony.) Arcade played the organ and was in charge of the music.

It was a nice, but unusual wedding.

"Oh this is so beautiful!" Fred's Aunt Roberta sobbed. "I always cry at weddings!"

"I know I cried at mine," Her husband grumbled.

Emma and Kitty were seated together due to a stroke of fate. "This day just gets more and more surreal," Kitty blinked. "Who is the guy in the leather chaps again?"

"The one standing next to Reverend Shirley? Her partner and altar boy Bruno," Emma sighed.

"Actually I meant the guy doing the fire eating," She pointed.

"Oh that's one of Fred's cousins," Emma said. "Sorry. My mistake."

"To be fair there are a lot of people in leather chaps," Kitty looked around the guests.

"And now the bride and groom shall each take a piece from the ceremonial Bucket of Fried Chicken," Reverend Shirley instructed. "And a sip of the Goblet of Togetherness."

Reverend Shirley halted for a moment. "Ah honey, I have to ask this…" She pointed at Lina's stomach. "You're not uh…"

"Oh no, I'm not pregnant," Lina said. "Really. I'm not."

"Oh well that's okay then," Reverend Shirley grinned. "I just had to make sure that I didn't have to fill the Goblet of Togetherness with milkshake instead of…"

"I understand," Lina nodded. "Fred told me about his family traditions."

"This is the strangest wedding I have ever been to," Emma groaned.

"And now everyone take from the ceremonial bucket of fried chicken and take a bite of this couple's love," Reverend Shirley said. "Vegetarians you can take a bite out of the ceremonial bucket of fried onions."

"How romantic," Emma tried not to grimace as she took a chicken leg as it was passed around. "Kitty you're actually eating a chicken? I thought…?"

"I am," Kitty whispered as she took a chicken strip. "But I saw the onion bucket and I think this one is safer to eat."

Emma and Kitty noticed the Bucket of Fried Onions was dripping with oil and the oil was pouring out of the bottom. "I see your point," Emma blinked.

"I'll probably be throwing up anyway so it's not like it's going to stay in my stomach long," Kitty grumbled as she ate the chicken. "Wow…I'd forgotten how good chicken tastes."

"Ow…" Logan groaned. "Even with my healing factor Kitty sure knows how to hurt me."

"Well you should be happy," Elektra ate the chicken. "That lizard friend of yours touched my stomach and told me that the baby was definitely a mutant. Baby will have your healing factor as well as some kind of psychic ability."

"Really? Did Xi say it was a boy or a girl?" Logan asked. "Not that it matters…"

"I'm not telling," Elektra smirked.

"You're really going to make me suffer for this right?" Logan groaned.

"Oh yes," Elektra nodded. "Boy this is really good chicken."

"And now we shall do the traditional vows as well as some new ones the bride and groom have made," Reverend Shirley grinned. "Fred you go first. I promise to stick by you…"

"I promise to stick by you," Fred repeated.

"For as long as it's a good idea," Reverend Shirley spoke.

"For as long as it's a good idea," Fred added.

"Oh good lord…" Emma winced.

"Lina, you're the best thing that ever happened to me. Well other than being a part of the Misfits," Fred said. "I wasn't always the best guy. I was a lousy student. A pretty pathetic bad guy. But I promise I'll be a good husband to you and always love you and treat you with the respect you deserve. Because let's face it, you're a lot smarter than me. And you'd probably make more money than I will. But I'm okay with that. Uh I don't have much more to say than that. I love you."

"How eloquent," Emma groaned.

"Lina…I promise to stick by you," Reverend Shirley said.

"I promise to stick by you, as long as we think it's a good idea," Lina smiled. "And lucky for us I **do** think it's a good idea!" Everyone chuckled.

"Fred when I first became a mutant I felt so alone and lost," Lina said. "You were one of the most supportive people I ever met. You didn't care about how I looked. You were kind and gentle. You made me feel like a person again. And that's what I love about you. I feel like the luckiest woman in the world to have you as a husband."

"I think the luckiest woman in the world right now is Jean who dodged a major bullet," Pietro whispered to Lance.

"By the powers vested in me, by the city of San Francisco, God and Len Goodman I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" Reverend Shirley said.

Everyone clapped and cheered as they kissed. Until someone screamed.

"AAHHHHHH!" Elektra stood there over a puddle of water. "My water just broke!"

"Oh boy…" Logan blanched. "Doc!"

"Come on! Let's go! Now!" Reyes said as they went inside. "Hank, Lina I'm going to need your help!"

"I have to go!" Lina said to Fred.

"I know," Fred kissed her. "Go get 'em Mrs. Dukes!"

"I'll be right back Mr. Dukes!" Lina kissed him back and rushed inside.

"Don't worry! I'm also a registered midwife!" Reverend Shirley said as she chased after them. Bruno! My gloves!"

_"Oh promise me that someday you and I!"_ Pyro sang as he accompanied the organ with explosives and fires. _"Will take our love up to some distant sky!" _

FOOOM!

"WACKKKKK!"

"Pyro you just **burned** one of those birds in the sky!" Scott shouted.

"The ceremony's over! Where's the cake?" Someone shouted.

"Hobart you take one bite of that cake before the bride and groom and I will shoot you in the behind! **Again!**" Daisy Mae shouted.

FOOOOOOOOOOM!

"PYRO CONTROL THAT STUPID FIRE!" Scott shouted. "Well this was another mutant celebration turned into a complete and utter fiasco! What else could…No! I didn't say that! I did **not **say that! I am **not** going to tempt the gods into asking…"

THUKA THUKA THUKA THUKA THUKA THUKA….

"THE COPS! RUN FOR IT!" Someone screamed. Duke family members scattered all over the place.

"Iceman please tell me that those are not SHIELD helicopters on their way to land right on our lawn," Scott groaned.

"I wish I could," Bobby said. "I could always say they were something else but that would be a lie."

"Of course. Just keep your mouth shut Iceman and let me do the talking," Scott warned.

"All right Summers! I know you're harboring another dangerous criminal on SHIELD's most wanted list!" Fury stormed out with several armed men behind him.

"Look Fury I know Elektra is not exactly the most law abiding person on the planet but we have a situation," Scott began.

"Elektra? I was talking about Blob's cousin Hobart!" Fury gave him a look. "He's wanted in six countries for espionage, murder and making donuts will illegal ingredients. What the hell is Elektra doing **here? **Last I checked she wasn't a mutant! Just a freaking assassin!"

"Uh…" Scott gulped.

"Call for backup! Now!" Fury shouted to his men.

"Good thing **you** were doing the talking, eh Scott?" Bobby glared at him. "Fury we can't hand her over to you now. It's complicated."

"Of course it is," Fury snapped. "It's **always **complicated when it comes to you maniacs! Uncomplicate it for me!"

"Let's just say Wolverine really screwed up," Scott groaned.

"Oh I see. Was it **his turn** to screw things up around here?" Fury asked.

"In ways you can't believe," Bobby remarked.

"I want to see him now!" Fury snapped.

"I don't suppose you'd want to wait a few minutes?" Scott asked.

"No, I don't!" Fury snapped.

"Okay but you might want to leave your men out here," Scott advised.

"Is this going to be another situation like the Hulk?" Fury asked.

"Pretty much," Bobby nodded.

"I was afraid you'd say that," Fury groaned. "Fine you men stay here and surround the perimeter. This better not be a trick Cyclops!"

"You might be wishing it **was** after you see this," Scott told him as they went inside.

"Where are we going?" Fury asked.

"The infirmary," Scott said.

"What is she injured?" Fury asked,

"Not exactly…" Scott said. "Fury wait! Don't go in…"

"AGGGGGGHHH! LOGAN YOU ARE A DEAD MAN FOR GETTING ME INTO THIS SITUATION! YOU HEAR ME? A DEAD MAN!" Elektra shouted.

"OW! OW! ELEKTRA LET GO MY EAR!" Logan yelled.

"NO! I WANT YOU TO BE IN AS MUCH PAIN AS I AM IN!" Elektra shouted. "WAIT I HAVE A BETTER IDEA!"

"AGGGH! NO NOB MY BOBBOM LIPB!" Logan yelled.

Fury slammed the door and walked back to Scott. "Cyclops, please tell me that the woman somehow smuggled something in her stomach. Like a small grand piano?"

"I'm afraid not," Scott sighed.

"So she's…?" Fury was stunned. "Right **now?**"

"Yup," Scott nodded.

"And Logan's…?" Fury began.

"Uh huh," Scott nodded.

"And I'm assuming that the baby is…?" Fury went on.

"A mutant? Yeppers," Bobby said. "Xi did the whole touching thing he does. It's official."

"Which means technically the baby is under the protection of the treaty," Scott said.

"Told you it was complicated dude," Bobby shook his head.

"Well the mother isn't!" Fury snapped.

"Actually Fury she is due to Article Five of the Mutant Sanctuary Treaty," Bobby said. "You know the one you drew up with and had the president and all those generals sign."

"What?" Fury snapped.

"Yeah it says that a parent can't be separated from his or her mutant offspring and because of possible threats against the family the parents also get sanctuary in San Francisco too if they want it," Bobby said. Everyone looked at him, shocked. "What? I do read stuff besides comic books you know?"

"It doesn't matter anyway because whatever you need Elektra for, she's not gonna be up to it for a long time," Rogue shrugged. "You try pushing something the size of a watermelon out of your body through a hole the size of a grape and see how well you bounce back!"

"That part of the contract is null and void when it comes to assassins on SHIELD'S Most Wanted List!" Fury snapped.

"Hasn't she mostly killed bad guys?" Rogue asked. "Bad guys who were also on that list?"

"It doesn't matter! She's still dangerous!" Fury said.

"Fury can we have a little talk for a moment?" Scott asked. "Give us some privacy guys?" The others walked away. "Look Fury, for what it's worth I agree with you. Elektra is extremely dangerous."

"But…?" Fury folded his arms.

"But not **half** as dangerous as a ticked off Wolverine," Scott pointed out. "You know what he did to Weapon X and Madripoor. And some of his other exploits."

"There's even stuff **you** don't know about, Summers," Fury growled.

"I can imagine," Scott said. "Now can you imagine what's going to happen if you take away Elektra **and** her baby? Can you honestly look at me with a straight face and tell me that this isn't going to cause a lot of problems for you? You read the files on Feral Mutations, they get possessive and extremely protective. It's an alpha male thing. And if you go after his Baby Mama he's liable to take it personally. There would be fights and soon an all out war between SHIELD and Wolverine. And you know even if SHIELD did win it wouldn't be without some heavy casualties."

"And you have a solution?" Fury folded his arms.

"What if the X-Men and Misfits agreed to keep an eye on Elektra?" Scott suggested. "You know Wolverine is going to be watching her and the baby like a hawk. The rest of us will be backup security."

"True and both Wolverine and Elektra have made a lot of enemies," Fury folded his arms. "Enemies that will go after you guys."

"I know that. But this isn't exactly without precedent. We do have Daisy Mae Dukes and Hope Lee who we're already keeping an eye on for you," Scott pointed out. "And we could have them do some extra security duties…"

"Like watching Elektra and the kid?" Fury sighed.

"You have to admit she'd be less likely to escape from here than in SHIELD custody," Scott said. "In fact didn't you capture her a couple times already?"

"Three times," Fury grumbled. "And each time she escaped and caused a lot of damage. I think in total she's been in SHIELD custody one week."

"Well maybe motherhood will mellow her out a bit?" Scott said. "And I have heard it being compared to prison sometimes…"

"Yeah, yeah I get the picture," Fury grumbled. "Quite frankly this is one headache I don't need. Fine, Elektra is under house arrest in your headquarters. For now. One mistake and she's off to the Vault faster than a Fox show gets cancelled!"

"I understand."

"She's not going anywhere Summers!"

"If she even **looks** out the window we'll know about it. You have my word."

"I'm going out on a limb enough as it is with those other two maniacs you got under this roof!" Fury warned. "**One** screw up! One false misstep…"

"Got it," Scott said. "Our ass is toast. I understand that."

"Good!" Fury growled.

"We'll take care of it," Scott said. "Have we let you down before?"

"Do you want the short answer or the hour long lecture?" Fury gave him a look.

"Who helped you dismantle the Illuminati? Who took out Genosha for you?" Scott asked. "Who stopped the Hulk then saved the Hulk? Who tore apart Weapon X and knocked out Madripoor and the Hellfire Club? After all **that** you think we can't keep our eyes on one mama ninja and her baby? Come on!"

"Okay! Just don't screw it up!" Fury warned.

Speaking of screw ups…

Tabitha went down to the kitchen and saw Kitty. "What the hell are you doing?" Tabitha asked.

"Ahh!" Kitty had her hands in the Ceremonial Bucket of Chicken. There was grease on her face and she had a chicken leg in her mouth."

"Fallen off the Veggie Wagon have you?" Tabitha folded her arms.

"Tabitha I know…I know this looks bad," Kitty gulped. "But this chicken…This is delicious! I can't help myself!"

"Don't worry Kitty," Tabitha glared at her. "Eating a bucket of chicken is hardly the **worst thing** you've ever done. We need to talk."

"About what?" Kitty asked.

"Oh about so many things," Tabitha said sarcastically. "The failing economy, the problems of the Middle East, the fact that I'm several weeks late in my **period** and I just failed a **pregnancy test! **How about **that** for a conversation starter?"

"Oh my god," Kitty's eyes widened. "Is **that** why you were throwing up all night? I thought it was because of the fat dancers?"

"It was," Tabitha said. "But, yes I am pretty sure I might be pregnant!"

"Oh God! Is it like Sam's?" Kitty asked.

"That's a funny question," Tabitha said as she shoved Kitty into the next room for some privacy. "This is where **you **come in…"

Meanwhile back in the delivery room. "All right Elektra just push," Reyes told her. Lina and Hank were assisting her. Logan was with Elektra for support. And there was one other person.

"Come angels and bless this birth!" Reverend Shirley was dancing around and blowing bubbles. "Angles bless this new life! Wheeee!"

"Who let this nut in here?" Elektra shouted.

"OH MY GOD!" Kitty was heard screaming. "AAAGGGGGHHH!"

"Shouldn't it be the **father** that has sympathy pains?" Lina blinked.

"YOU'D BETTER RUN KITTY BECAUSE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU…" Tabitha was heard yelling.

"OH GOD! WHAT HAVE I DONE?" Kitty screamed. "I'LL NEVER BAKE ANOTHER THING AS LONG AS I LIVE!"

"I don't know what Kitty did but if it keeps her out of the kitchen I'm all for it," Logan blinked.

"AGGGGGHHH!" Elektra groaned in agony.

"Push!" Reyes shouted.

Not long after the cry of a baby was heard. Nearly the entire mansion was in the room nearby. "I think it sounds like everything is okay," Rogue said.

"That's good," Scott walked in. "I convinced Fury to let us have custody of Elektra and the baby."

"How did you do that?" Althea asked.

"Convinced him that if he did take them Wolverine would go nuts," Scott said. "And well Blob's cousin Hobart stole one of the SHIELD helicopters. They kind of got distracted after that."

"Ah," Lance nodded. "That would do it."

"Hobart always did love to fly," Daisy Mae said.

"It's a girl," Hank walked out. "Seven pounds, three ounces. Very healthy."

"That's wonderful! Congratulations! Amazing! Whoo hoo!" Everyone shouted with glee.

"Hey," Logan came out with a pink bundle in his arms. "Say hello to Rina Nachitos. We thought it would be best if the baby had her mother's name. Mostly because I'm not a hundred percent sure what mine is."

"Rina?" Laura was stunned.

"Turns out Elektra had an aunt Rina too so we decided that it fit," Logan said. "Hope you don't mind the double naming."

"No…This is…" Laura let the baby hold her finger. "She's so small. Smells a lot like you."

"Awwwwwwww…" Several people cooed as they looked at the baby.

"She's so **cute,**" Jubilee squealed. "Hey there. I'm your big sister."

"Way to go Logan," Lance grinned.

"Yeah…" Logan had a grin on his face.

"You know this has been a good day," Emma said to Hank. "Better than what I expected."

"Enjoy this while you can. Mutant births like this are getting rarer and rarer," Hank said.

"They might become more common than you think," Sam groaned as he staggered away. No one was paying attention to him.

"Wow, what a day this was…" Sam blinked as he sat down next to Tabitha in the next room.

"Yeah I think this was one of our nicer occasions," Tabitha said. "Not too many things went wrong. You know if you don't count Wolverine's baby mama going into labor, SHIELD landing on the lawn and uh our situation."

"So Tabitha are you gonna…?" Sam gulped.

"Yeah I'm gonna keep it," Tabitha sighed. "Even thought there is a possibility that it's…He who must not be around flame."

"Wow, what a day…" Sam let out a breath. "The Blob gets married. Wolverine has a kid and now you and…**maybe** Pyro might have a…"

"PYRO NO! THE BABY WOULD NOT APPREICATE A TEDDY BEAR MADE OUT OF FIRE!" Hank shouted.

"And God have mercy on us all," Sam groaned.


	83. The Return of the Silver Samurai

**The Return of the Silver Samurai **

"Stupid cross dressing freak…" Fury snarled as he went back into the mansion. "When I find the idiot who left the keys in that helicopter…"

"Not having a good day, are you Fury?" Logan smirked. Scott and Rogue were there as well.

"Logan you're not exactly on my favorite's list right now so I'd wipe that smirk off my face if I were you!" Fury snapped. He calmed down. "So how's the baby?"

"She's fine. Very healthy, according to Hank," Scott said.

"Logan, you **know** Elektra has made a lot of enemies," Fury gave him a look. "And the number one on the list with a bullet is the Hand. And the fact that she's just had a mutant baby with your DNA and healing skills is just icing on the cake."

"I **know **Fury," Logan glared at him. "And I also know the Hand is going to come after her no matter where we run!"

"Not to mention the remaining members of the Weapon X Project or any other geneticist looking for a new science project," Fury said.

"I know that Fury!" Logan snapped. "But I'll be damned if I let that happen again! It's already happened too many times before with X and Draken. But not this time!"

"The X-Men will protect them, Fury," Scott said.

"You'd better," Fury grumbled. "I don't know **why **I'm letting you have them but I am. Must be getting soft in my old age. Then again babysitting an assassin and a baby isn't the best use of SHIELD's resources. No matter how dangerous the mother is. More trouble than she's worth."

"You're such a generous man," Logan smirked.

"If you'll excuse me I have criminals to track down," Fury grumbled. Soon he had taken his men and left.

"Well that's **one** headache down," Logan said as they went down the hallways. "A million more to go."

"Don't worry Logan," Scott said as they walked around the corner. "Nothing will get by our security. AAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"And hello to you," Shima, the armless telekinetic ninja master smirked. "If I had arms I'd be folding them right now in satisfaction."

"How did you…?" Scott blinked.

"Your so called impenetrable security is not nearly as secure as you believe it to be," Shima explained. "And neither is Fury's otherwise he would be alerted to my presence by now. We need to talk."

"Of course we do…" Logan hung down his head.

Somewhere not far away in a secret room….

"Are you sure this plan of yours will succeed?" The Silver Master asked his son.

"Father are you not tired of sending our skilled warriors to commit petty acts of theft and low level assassinations?" The Silver Samurai asked.

"True but the Kemegin is a new house," The Silver Master admitted. "It takes time to build up a reputation."

"Time that can be cut in half by our plan," Someone said. Sitting in a large leather chair was a young Japanese man in his early thirties with long black hair. He was wearing elaborate black and red robes, signifying that he was a man of importance.

"True, it's so simple it's brilliant," The Silver Samurai agreed. "And it will increase the strength of our house. Not to mention regain our honor and get revenge on Wolverine."

"Or is that no longer important to you?" The young man asked.

"Of **course** it's important!" The Silver Master snapped. "I would give my life to avenge my dear niece!"

"Well it won't come to **that** I'm sure," The young man smirked.

"This plan of yours better work, Renjin," The Silver Master spoke. "As my son stated, the Kemegin are getting tired of being your errand boys."

"Out of respect for your son I'm going to take that tone as a sign of age and being cranky for staying up late," Renjin sighed. "Or have you forgotten the debt that your clan owes me? Who was it that recommended your house to the Yazuka? Who was it that provided you with a new headquarters when you left the Arashikage? Who has given your clan several lucrative assignments?"

"We have not forgotten," The Silver Samurai spoke. "Please don't mistake my father's skepticism for disrespect."

"Of course not my dear Haruda," Renjin waved his arm. "I know back in the day they did things a different way. But then again, traditions aren't exactly **enforced **anymore are they? Especially among the Arashikage. That is why you left isn't it?"

"True," The Silver Master sighed. "That is why my son leads our clan instead of myself. I am aware of my limitations. Forgive me. I'm just a bit on edge. If the Hand disapproves of this plan…"

"My dear Silver Master," Renjin smiled. "I have never known the Hand to miss any chance to grab power and get vengeance on their enemies. No matter how ridiculous the plan. I remember a story about a Hand Master waking up some old Chinese dragon in the middle of New York City and…"

"Renjin of the Yazuka," The Hand Ninja appeared amid a cloud of smoke. "The Hand approves of your venture. I have been assigned to make the pact and ensure it's completion."

"Excellent," Renjin smiled. "We shall move at once."

"I still don't know if this will go as smoothly as you think it will," The Silver Master folded his arms.

"You worry too much, Father," The Silver Samurai spoke.

"We've come up with a perfect plan to deal with everything," Renjin spoke. "Soon not only will you have your revenge on Wolverine, the Hand will have their revenge on Elektra. In a single stroke all debts will be settled and we will create a bond between the Kemegin, the Yazuka and the Hand that will last for centuries."

"I still feel cautious about this," The Silver Master said.

"Caution is necessary up to a point," Renjin spoke as he calmly smoked a cigarette. "But sometimes situations call for swift bold actions. Is it not worth it to get what you desire?"

"And what **you** desire, Renjin?" The Silver Master folded his arms.

"What we **all **desire," Renjin spoke calmly. "If I may be so bold, is not the Hand a little…tired of the pace the old guard does things within the Yazuka? If there was a new master instated in the hierarchy…Someone more agreeable with the Hand's policy and a bit less stringent on the old rules and regulations…"

"The Hand would not be adverse to that," The Hand Ninja admitted.

"And Silver Master your new clan would benefit greatly," Renjin said. "You would have a powerful ally within the Yazuka Masters. An ally that would give you wealth, power, status…Opportunities to increase the numbers of your clan. What would you say that with my help I can help your clan grow from merely fifteen members to over fifteen thousands within two decades?"

"And how would **that **be possible? Not even that Yazuka has **that **large a harem," The Silver Samurai folded his arms.

"Traditional methods may be enjoyable but not always practical," Renjin smiled. "I refer to some cloning technology we recently…acquired from other organizations. And of course it would not hurt if we had an ample supply of genetic material to use."

"You mean use the corpses of Wolverine and those other mutants?" The Silver Master gasped.

"Why not? Of course you would have to find some worthy bloodlines of native sons and daughters of Japan to mix with their gaijin blood," Renjin shrugged. "But they would become worthy soldiers of the Kemegin. If the Arashikage can just pick up any mutant mongrels off the street…"

"I know it is distasteful, Father. But desperate times call for desperate measures," The Silver Samurai spoke. "As leader of the Kemegin I do what I must for my clan."

"You are right my son," The Silver Master nodded. "And I suppose it would be fitting if the progeny of our enemies becomes our servants."

"Exactly. Everyone in this room wins," Renjin smiled. "And in time there will be a new council of Yazuka Masters. With both Silver Masters by my side on the council and an alliance with the Hand, the possibilities will be unlimited. And no one will stand against us!"

"We admit you are more…imaginative than your masters," The Hand said. "But do not consider yourself a leader yet. Remember Renjin, the price of failure is too high."

"We will not fail!" The Silver Samurai barked. "I guarantee it!"

"Then all that remains is to put our plan into motion," Renjin smiled.

Back at Mutant Manor…(Technically Mutant Manor 7)

"Sorry to bring this all on what is supposed to be a joyful occasion," Shima told the entire room composed of both Misfits and X-Men. "But as you can understand this is a matter of great importance."

"It's all right Shima," Lina said. "It's not like I had no idea what I was signing up for."

"Yeah and technically this is about saving mutant lives so…" Fred shrugged.

"How did you find out about Elektra and the baby anyway?" Logan asked.

"Through our spies that have been monitoring the Silver Samurai. He's been keeping an eye on **you,**" Shima gave him a look. "You haven't exactly been subtle on Madripoor."

"This is about that jerk?" Todd asked.

"Unfortunately yes," Shima said. "He and his father have been quite busy establishing the Kemegin as a rival house. And they still have not forgotten their grudge against Wolverine."

"Of course they haven't," Logan growled.

"It gets worse," Shima told them. "According to our intelligence the Silver Master and the Silver Samurai have made an alliance with the Yazuka and the Hand. An alliance pertaining on two things…"

"Let me guess, kill Elektra and kidnap the baby so they can warp it's mind and turn it into the ultimate assassin?" Jubilee folded her arms.  
"Got it in one," Shima nodded. "That baby is going to be hunted for the rest of her life by ninjas unless…"

"Unless…?" Rogue asked. "What fake her death?"

"I'm afraid it's a beyond that," Shima said. "The child also possesses the same abilities her mother has as well as her father."

"What sort of abilities are we talking about here?" Rogue asked.

"It's not a mutant ability per se," Shima thought carefully. "It's an ability that few ninjas gain through training and even fewer master. It's a part of the Kimagure, an ability to see and control time, future, life and death."

"I've heard of that," Logan frowned. "That's that same stuff that resurrected Elektra from the dead."

"Yes and now Elektra possesses that ability," Shima said. "It is very likely your daughter can gain that ability as well."

"Whoa, whoa let's back up here!" Jubilee held up her hand. "Resurrect someone from the dead? **Seriously?"**

"Within reason," Shima told her. "It's complicated. The simplest explanation is that the individual that can attain Kimagure can perform many techniques, including the Mind Jump. Which is the ability to sense the thoughts and actions of your target before the target makes them."

"You mean like telepathy?" Scott asked.

"Similar but not exactly," Shima said. "A Mind Jump is more primal, more instinctive. It's not real telepathy but it can be even more effective in the hands of a master."

"You're talking about making her a member of the Arashikage clan," Althea said.

"Something like that," Shima said. "The other half is a bit more…Drastic."

"How drastic are we talking about here?" Jubilee asked.

"A pact. With a spirit creature," Shima said.

"Those things aren't made lightly even as a full grown adult ninja," Althea frowned. "That's heavy. But will that be enough to do the trick?"

"Not just any spirit," Shima explained. "One of the Secret Seven. The fiercest of the Holy Ninja Protectors."

"Okami Hayataro?" Althea gasped. "**That's** the spirit? You can contact **her?**"

"Yes, I made a pact with her long ago," Shima said. "Granted it's been a few hundred years since we spoke last…"

"What's a Okami Haya-?" Jubilee asked.

"Think Nine Tailed Fox from Naruto only instead it's a nine tailed **she** **wolf!"** Althea explained. "And a lot nastier."

"With her bonded to your daughter, even the Hand would hesitate kidnapping her," Shima said. "In fact since they dabble in the dark arts they fear Okami Hayataro. Since she is the guardian of light and head of the Goddess Amaratusu's secret police."

"Okay so we make a pact. Why is this a bad thing?" Todd asked.

"Because these pacts go **both ways**," Logan growled. "She won't do it unless she gets something big in return!"

"Big as in human sacrifice big?" Rogue asked.

"More like big as in sacrificing an entire city big," Logan said.

"Believe it or not she's not that into killing humans," Shima said. "She's more clever with her favors than that."

"Don't suppose it'd be too much to hope for that she'd want a huge chew toy or something like that?" Pietro groaned. "Man sometimes I really hate ninja stuff!"

POOOFFFF!

"What the hell?" Scott yelled, shooting his hand to his visor, ready to attack.

"Don't!" Shima stopped him. In the middle of the smoke was a small white dog. There was a container of some sort on his back and an Arashikage symbol on his collar. "It's a ninja hound messenger!"

"You mean those things are real outside of Naruto?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, but they don't talk and aren't used as much anymore," Althea released the seal and took out a scroll. "It's for both of us Shima. It's from the Soft Master himself. It's the Kemegin. They attacked one of our temples and killed some of our people. We've been ordered to track them down."

"We?" Lance asked.

"All the Misfits," Althea said. "Apparently there's a Kemegin hideout in downtown Tokyo."

"Wolverine you up for a little trip?" Shima asked. "I think it might be a good idea if you came along."

"Thought you'd never ask," Logan smirked.

"I know that look," Laura said. "And I'm coming too."

"Might as well," Althea said. "Lina you stay behind and prepare the med bay. Scott you think you can keep things running until we come back?"

"You don't want us to come too?" Sam asked.

"It's a clan thing," Shima explained. "The only reason we're taking Wolverine and X-23 is that the Kemegin is threatening their family as well."

"All right," Althea nodded. "Come on Misfits, let's go!"

Two hours later in downtown Tokyo…

"We've been watching this tea shop forever and no sign of the Kemegin," Pietro tapped his foot impatiently as the Misfits watched from across the street. "Why can't we just bust in there again?"

"Because we need to assess the building and keep a lookout for traps," Althea snapped at Pietro. "Besides it's too crowded."

"You smell anything Wolverine?" Althea asked.

"Nothing," Logan growled. "No familiar scents."

"I can't get anything either. Maybe they are using scent erasing spray?" Laura asked.

"Something isn't right here," Shima frowned. "I've got a bad feeling. Perhaps Quicksilver your impatience might come in handy."

"Now you're talking!" Pietro zipped in. Shouts and screams of startled patrons were heard.

"That's our theme song!" Pyro called out as they ran inside.

"Well if there's a secret passageway I can't find it! It's empty! I don't get it! What's going on?" Pietro zipped around but found nothing.

"Good tea though," Fred took a teacup and drank from it.

"This place is too obvious and too unguarded to be a front for a ninja hideout," Logan looked around. "We'd have seen the signs by now."

"And scented steel, the kind used in ninja weapons," Laura frowned. "Which means…"

"This was a distraction," Shima frowned. "By someone good enough to forge even a secret Arashikage code."

"But who could be that…?" Wanda began.

"We have to get back! Now!" Shima shouted.

"Here we go again!" Pietro groaned as they teleported back to the mansion. "Holy cow!"

The mansion looked like it had been attacked. "Hey! Guys! Guys!" Pietro zipped in. He ran back out carrying Lina. "She was the only one I could find! The place is empty!"

"What happened?" Logan called out.

"What do you **think** happened? This is my fault! I should have known those honor deprived rats would pull a stunt like this!" Shima snapped.

"Don't blame yourself. They fooled us all. They left a message," Althea took the paper off of Lina. "This was a trap!"

"Lina are you all right?" Fred asked.

"I'm okay. I was just knocked out…" Lina gasped. "But they took almost all the X-Men!"

"Almost?" Logan asked. He saw Kitty and Rogue emerge from the forest. Kitty was carrying Baby Rina. "Kitty! Rina!"

"Two grabbed me and tried to gas me but I managed to fly off through the roof and land in the forest," Rogue grunted. "Kitty just found me."

"They just came out of nowhere!" Kitty gasped as she handed the baby to Logan. "I was visiting Elektra when they showed up. She told me to take the baby away and run. She tried to fight them off but…I'm sorry Logan it was all I could do…"

"Kitty it's all right! At least the baby is safe," Logan said.

"But the others aren't," Laura growled. "Let me guess, it's a message from the Silver Samurai for Wolverine to come alone if he wants our friends to live?"

"Got it in one. They waited until the Misfits were out of the way so they could claim that this was a personal vendetta and not involve the Arashikage," Althea frowned. "So us going after them directly is not an option. Technically we need to clear it with the Soft Master before we have to help Wolverine."

"I don't need anyone's help to take them down," Logan growled.

"Yes, you **do**!" Rogue snapped. "I'm coming with you! The X-Men are my team too in case you've forgotten!"

"Mine as well," Laura agreed.

"What about the pact?" Kitty asked.

"I have an idea," Shima said. "Logan you need to choose a proxy. A person that will be responsible for your daughter's life and her future in your absence."

"That's easy, since Laura and Rogue's coming with me it's Kitty," Logan growled.

"Me?" Kitty blinked.

"It's a good strategy," Althea said. "Your powers have kept the baby safe so far and will do so if necessary. Besides Rogue has super strength, flight as well as her primary mutant ability. She's better qualified to go help Wolverine rescue the X-Men. And Laura for obvious reasons."

"Sounds good to me," Logan nodded.

"Logan you go take care of Silver Samurai. Shadowcat, Wavedancer, Toad and myself will handle the pact," Shima said. "Time is off the essence. The faster the pact is made, the safer your daughter will be."

"Uh **me?**" Todd blinked.

"You are the bearer of the Destiny Stone are you not?" Shima gave him a look. "Besides we need someone to carry the baby."

"Oh God my kid's life is in the hands of **Toad!**" Logan groaned.

"Xi contact the clan! The Soft Master needs to know what happened!" Shima ordered. "Pietro! Take him! Hurry!" Xi bowed and ran off with Pietro. Both used their teleportation watches.

"What about us?" Lance asked.

"Stay here until word from the Soft Master comes. Until then don't do anything," Althea said. "But get ready to leave at a moment's notice!"

"It stinks but we get it," Wanda folded her arms. "We're backup."

"And if there are any personal duels going on don't get involved in them no matter **what!**" Althea ordered. "Got it?"

"Yeah Al we got it," Fred nodded.

"We learned that whole honor lesson back at Jinx's funeral," Pietro added.

"We have very little time to waste," Shima said. "We need to get to Japan."

"Well then it's a good thing we have teleportation watches now, isn't it?" Althea grinned.


	84. Ninja Showdown

**Ninja Showdown**

"A deserted warehouse at the end of the Chinatown district. Can this **be** any more predictable?" Laura huffed impatiently.

"They have a flair for the classics, you gotta admit," Logan said as they advanced towards it.

"Classic or not it's still lame," Rogue remarked.

"Would you prefer they held it in downtown San Francisco? Right next to the police station would be nice," Logan said sarcastically.

"I'm not saying that! I'd just like a little variety that's all," Rogue shrugged.

"Like what?" Logan asked.

"I dunno. Maybe an abandoned aquatic theme park. That fits right in with Wavedancer's abilites if she ever gets here," Rogue shrugged.

"That would work," Logan said. "Oh great now we're going off on pointless arguments like the Misfits do!"

"It's better than the one they had debating Jersey Shore Verses Cake Boss as representative of the state of New Jersey," Laura remarked.

"Let's forget this and focus on the ninjas shall we?" Logan sighed.

"Just so I'm clear, we can't kill them right?" Laura growled.

"Actually in this case…I wouldn't cry over it," Logan shot out his claws. "I won't tell if you will."

"Ninjas are extremely dangerous," Rogue admitted as she removed a glove. "Not just any ninjas either. We're talking Yazuka Hand ninjas. They're not like the normal punks we run across. I hate to say this but…"

"I know Rogue," Logan said. "I guess Cyke will have a problem with it but to be honest I don't care. Not when Elektra's life is at stake as well as my teammates."

"If he's alive by the end of the night he'll live with it," Laura grunted. "By the way you know that they are aware of our presence now?"

"Yeah," Logan looked behind him. "I know."

With that a dozen black clad ninjas emerged from the shadows. "Seriously? This old stereotype?" Logan growled as he cut down three of them instantly.

"It is a cliché isn't it?" Rina did a roundhouse kick, using her toe claw. A move that sliced the throats of three more ninjas.

Rogue knocked down another ninja when he tried to break her unbreakable skin with his sword. Two more grabbed her from behind. She used her strength to knock their heads together. Then she touched another ninja's face with her bare hand to absorb his knowledge and skills.

"Oh yeah, instant ninja," Rogue grinned as she picked up two swords from the fallen ninja. She began to demonstrate her new skills on the other ninjas. She managed to knock several down. "You know for ninjas these guys are pretty easy."

"It helps if you know their movements," Rina grunted as she killed another one. "You're cheating."

"I didn't know this was a game," Rogue pointed out as she knocked out a ninja.

"Girl's got a point," Logan disarmed another ninja and kicked him down.

"Oh look, more ninjas for us to play with," Rogue mocked as a dozen more appeared.

"Save some for us!"

"What?" Rogue was stunned as two ninjas were hexed into a wall. Three more ninjas found themselves disarmed as a whirlwind sliced their swords in half.

"Ta da!" Pietro stopped, he was carrying a sword. "Call me Quicksilver! And I'll show you why!" Pietro then attacked more ninjas at a dazzling speed.

"It's the Misfits!" Rogue shouted as the Misfits helped fight the ninjas. "That was quick!"

"We got the okay from the Soft Master to help you out," Pietro explained.

"It's easy when you have my brother and a teleportation device," Wanda explained as she hexed more ninjas. "And more help is on the way!"

"Quicksilver, where did you learn to fight with a sword?" Rogue asked as they fought more ninjas.

"Blind Master and Snake Eyes back at the Pit," Pietro whirled around, taking down more ninjas. "Where did **you?**"

"Uh, **hello?**" Rogue showed him her bare hand before she used it to punch out a ninja with her super strength. She inadvertently hit a small sliver of exposed skin. "Oooh, more techniques."

"Oh right," Pietro used his speed and sword skills to slice off one ninja's clothing, forcing him to run away wearing nothing but his underwear. "Hey wait a minute. Why don't you just use your super strength instead of your other powers?"

"Because this way is more fun," Rogue smirked as she did a flip and kicked another ninja down. "Gotta remember **that** move!"

"I prefer **this** one!" Fred snorted as he threw one ninja into a group of them. The group of ninjas were through through a wall. "This is easy!"

"It's about to get tougher," Lance called out as several red clad ninjas appeared. "Looks like they're bringing out the rainbow squad!"

"It's the Hand! Show no mercy!" Laura shouted as she proceeded to do so with the nearest red clad ninja.

"Wait I thought the Yakuza **was** the Hand?" Rogue asked as she fought with some ninjas using the swords and skills she picked up.

"Well some members of the Yakuza are Hand and The Hand does have ties with the Yakuza," Xi casually remarked as he knocked out a ninja. "It's an easy mistake to make."

"It is you that have made a mistake this night," Renjin appeared with several ninjas. The fighting stopped. "We meet again Wolverine."

"Renjin of the Tokyo Yazuka Branch. Why am I not surprised **you're** behind this?" Logan sighed.

"You know this guy?" Lance asked.

"Had a run in with him a few years ago on one of my visits to Japan," Logan smirked.

"So he's some Yazuka bigwig," Xi asked.

"More like middle management," Logan told him.

"It has been a while Wolverine," Renjin folded his arms. "Despite the unfortunate circumstances of our last encounter, my station has risen since our paths have crossed. Due to my continued dealings of good faith with the Hand and my new alliance with the Kemegin I have become more powerful than you can imagine. And after tonight when I have dealt with not only you and the infamous Elektra, but eradicated the X-Men and Misfits, my ascension into the High Ranks of the Yazuka will be complete. I will become a master. And one day, leader of the Yazuka itself!"

"Don't you think you're getting a little ahead of yourself?" Logan grunted. "Then again you always were overconfident."

"It is **you** that are overconfident Wolverine…" The Silver Samurai snarled as he appeared with his father.

Of course standing behind them were two armies of ninjas. One in black and the other in red, symbolizing both the Yakuza and the Hand. There was a third group of ninjas in dark navy blue. "Tonight I will not only get my revenge on you, but deliver a blow to the Arashikage as well," The Silver Samurai spoke. "Even if it is on such an insignificant house!"

"I wouldn't call the Misfits insignificant," Xi spoke coldly. "We've done things you can't even **imagine."**

"You're insignificant!" The Sliver Master snarled. "A group of freaks and gajin mongrels. Most of you aren't even ninjas. And those few of you that are…Hmph! Your own master is not even here? Where is your **illustrious **Water Master? A slip of girl given her own house that she doesn't even deserve!"

"She had more **important** things to do," Pietro mocked. "I think she needed to have her hair done. Do some shopping. Stuff like that."

"She told us to take care of the **trash,** since you're not important enough for her attention," Xi sneered.

"Oh I think **this **will be more important than some hair appointment or **babysitting **duty," The Silver Samurai snapped his fingers. His followers in navy blue produced the unconscious X-Men and Elektra bound and tied up.

"This could be a problem," Lance gulped.

"Got any ideas?" Laura asked Logan.

"Only one," Logan grunted. "Hey Silver? How about a rematch?"

Meanwhile on a mountain top in Japan…

"Tell me again why we couldn't teleport **directly** to the top of the mountain instead of **halfway?**" Kitty snapped as her teeth chattered. "Seriously? Isn't this like some kind of cliché or something?"

"What are you complaining about? You're wearing a coat on top of your uniform," Shima shook her head as she walked up the mountain trail. All four of them had coats over their uniforms. "And anyway it's not that much farther."

"We would have been there sooner if Todd hadn't needed to take a couple of breaks," Althea looked back.

"Excuse me? Who has to feed and change the baby?" Todd snapped. He was carrying several bags as well as Baby Rina strapped to his chest. "Do you not see these diaper and formula bags on my back? I get why I have to be the pack mule but it wouldn't kill any of you to change a diaper or something!"

"Sorry, I never had a hand for it," Shima remarked.

"Ha ha…" Todd grumbled. "But what about Al or Kitty here? Why do I gotta do it all?"

"Because you were picked to do it!" Althea snapped. "Stop complaining and keep moving!"

"No respect for the babysitter here!" Todd grunted. "You know what they say about the hand rocking the cradle yo!"

"You're gonna have rocks in your head and other areas if you don't stop whining and keep up!" Kitty snapped. "Or do you want to get Wolverine mad at you?"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Todd hopped by them at a breakneck pace. "Out of the way! Toad with a baby coming through!"

"We're here," Shima said as they rounded a corner. A large red temple with figures of wolves guarding it was shown.

"Come on! What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Todd called out to them.

"There's nobody here," Kitty looked around. "Kind of creepy."

"Kitty, this is a ninja spirit animal temple in the middle of nowhere! What did you expect? A parade or something?" Todd grunted as he tried to open the doors of the temple. "It's locked!"

"No kidding," Shima gave him a look. "Stand aside." She used her telekinesis to open the locks on the door from the inside.

"Did you really think you'd be able to just walk into a ninja temple?" Kitty gave Todd a look as they went inside.

"Well it was worth a shot," Todd shrugged.

"Toad set up the altar like we told you and draw the symbols on the ground while we prepare," Shima said. "Shadowcat, Wavedancer. Take out the red scroll from Toad's backpack and memorize those hand signs. I need you to do that for me in order to contact Hayataro."

"Take care of the baby, Toad," Todd grumbled as he helped set things up. "Carry all the bags, Toad. Set up everything while we stand around and file our nails, Toad! Seriously? Why couldn't we bring anyone else here to help me with this?"

"One, with the exception of Xi, **no one** else is a ninja or a full Arashikage member," Althea gave him a look. "And we needed Xi to help the others and to contact the Soft Master. And second, shut the hell up and do as you're told."

"Story of my life, bossed around by women," Todd grumbled. The baby giggled. "Oh yeah you're enjoying this aren't you? Yeah you're learning from masters aren't you?"

"Just do as you are told and behave yourself," Shima snapped. "The Wolf Spirit has eaten people who are rude to her."

"Good to know," Todd gulped. The lines on the ground was set up and everything was ready. "What now?"

"All I need is to send out some of my chakra for this," Shima explained. She stood in the center of the summoning circle and her body let out a glow. The circle glowed as the girls did their hand signs. Suddenly a red fire emerged from the darkness and it grew and grew.

"I think it worked," Todd gulped.

Suddenly in the middle of the room sat a huge white wolf the size of an elephant. She had a red mark on her forehead and the Arashikage red line symbol on her chest. On her back was a golden cape with a giant sword and shield attached to it.

"Oh boy," Todd gulped. "That's one big wolf, yo."

"Okami Hayataro," Shima bowed.

"Shima of the Arashikage," The Wolf Spirit spoke. "I should have known you would summon me sooner or later. It's only been a century since we last spoke. I suppose it was too much to hope for that you would die during that time."

"And hello to you old friend," Shima smirked. "Unfortunately this is not a social call."

"It never is," Hayataro looked at them. "So what problem do you need my help for this time? Let me guess, it has something to do with that fool over there who is the latest holder of the Destiny Stone?"

"Uh you know about that?" Todd gulped.

"I can see everything," Hayataro growled at him. "Including the potential of that child you are carrying. It's not yours is it?"

"No, it's a friend of mine's," Kitty spoke up.

The Wolf Spirit took a whiff. "The infant is the daughter of Elektra," She spoke.

"You know her?" Althea asked.

"Oh yes, the spirits know much of Elektra. One who has risen from the dead and possesses Kimagure, does **not **go unnoticed," Hayataro nodded. "Not to mention the sheer number of souls she has sent to the afterlife. I suppose I should be grateful that she isn't here. Then again I would have liked to have given her a piece of my mind. Polluting the spirit world with so many souls of ninjas…Let me take a guess. You wish for my protection for the child from the Hand or any other ninja that would try to possess her?"

"That's pretty much it," Kitty said. "I'm Shadowcat. The…"

"Proxy," Hayataro finished. "I also have the ability to read minds. It makes dealings with mortals less tiresome. I suppose you're going to cash in on that favor I owe you, eh Shima?"

"Well if I **have** to," Shima said. "I'd rather rely on the goodness of your heart."

"HA! That's a good one! But I will grant your request not because of the debt I owe you, but for the debt Elektra will owe **me!**" Hayataro snorted.

"That's good to know," Kitty gulped.

"This pact will have three conditions," Hayataro spoke regally. "Dark times are coming. I will need warriors to fight the darkness in the future. And this child shall be one of them."

"Wait, come again?" Kitty asked. "You want this baby to grow up and fight some epic battle between good and evil."

"That's the gist of it," The Wolf Spirit gave her a look.

"Well that's not a problem," Todd said.

"Toad! How can you say that's not a problem?" Kitty asked. "You really want to drag this kid into some kind of epic battle?"

"Kitty, we end up in one of those kinds of things every other **week**," Althea gave her a look. "And since her parents are Wolverine and Elektra odds are the same thing is going to happen to this kid anyway."

"I guess you have a point," Kitty said. "Okay I'll agree to that."

"The second provision is that you, Shadowcat will become young Rina's Sensei and teach her the ways of the ninja," Hayataro spoke.

"Wait, why me?" Kitty asked.

"You also possess the Kimagure," The wolf spirit looked at Kitty. "Or more accurately, the darkness within you."

"Ogun…" Kitty realized.

"Yes. You must use his knowledge to train yourself in the ways of Kimagure," Hayataro spoke. "As well as working with Elektra."

"Uh hold on a second!" Todd raised his hands. "Don't mean to interrupt or nothin' but uh, I can kind of see a flaw in this plan. I mean won't Ogun try to use what he knows to corrupt Pryde here?"

"Exactly," The wolf spirit nodded. "Which means a binding spell must be placed so that Shadowcat can control Ogun, making him incapable of taking her body over. Bending his spirit to her will."

"But I'm technically a rogue ninja," Kitty said. "Is that okay? I mean if she's going to be part of the Arashikage Clan…"

"Even though the child will have their protection she can **not **be a part of a ninja clan, at least not until after the great battle is over," Hayataro spoke. "And since you are not of a clan yourself you are the perfect tutor for the child."

"I'm guessing there's some reason **why** she can't be an official member of a clan?" Kitty sighed. "All right. I guess I'll have to take your word for it. I guess anything to keep Ogun in line can't be all bad."

"The spell can not be completed without creating another pact first," Hayataro spoke. "The Child's Protector must also take part in the spell."

"Okay so…" Todd began.

"The Protector can not be a blood relative **nor** Shadowcat," Hayataro spoke. "The Protector must agree to bind his family to Rina's for eternity, each will protect the other."

"So either Shima or Al can…" Todd began when he noticed the wolf spirit was staring intensely at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Yeah why are you looking at **him** like that?" Kitty asked.

"Do you not think that the primary holder of the Destiny Stone is a worthy Protector for the child?" Hayataro spoke.

_**"HIM?"**_ Kitty pointed to Todd. "Are you **crazy?**"

"GRRRRRRR!"

"Okay crazy obviously **not** the right word to say here!" Todd gulped. "I think what Kitty meant to say is are you **sure?** I mean, what about Al here? She could be a protector! A darn good protector! I mean she's always protecting me!"

"A clan leader can **not** be a Protector," Hayataro said. "Even a clan leader of a minor house. It is against the rules of the pact."

"Okay, well what about Shima here?" Todd asked. "Why not her?"

"Because to make the pact of this particular nature you have to write your name in blood and leave a handprint on the document," Shima sighed. "Face it Toad. You're the only one on this mountain qualified to do this."

"Maybe if we're real fast we can go back and get **someone else?"** Kitty suggested weakly.

"RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" The wolf spirit let out a blast of air as she roared at them.

"Sheesh don't be so touchy," Kitty grumbled. "I was only asking. Wolverine is going to kill me…"

"You? What do you think he's going to do to **me?**" Todd asked.

"Just shut up and prepare for the sacred ceremonies," Shima sighed. "Kitty get some scrolls out of my backpack please? And Althea, we're going to need your sword."

"For what?" Todd asked.

"For the blood pact," Shima gave him a look. "Toad roll up your sleeve."

"I hate this part…" Todd groaned.

* * *

It wasn't long before the X-Men started to wake up. They found themselves tied up and surrounded by ninjas while Wolverine was fighting the Silver Samurai.

"What's going on?" Emma looked around.

"We're tied up. I hate waking up tied up," Aunt Hope grumbled. She and Daisy had also been captured.

"What happened?" Bobby asked.

"Short version, you got captured by the Silver Samurai and his goons so they could strike up an alliance with the Yazuka and get revenge on Wolverine," Rogue explained. "And revenge on Elektra too. Apparently she ticked off both the Yazuka and the Hand and screwed up their business somehow."

"Okay and…?" Bobby began to ask.

"And now Wolverine and Silver Boy here are squaring off in duel of honor," Rogue explained. "Neither can use their powers, only swords. Caught up now?"

"Not that we needed any help in rescuing you," Pietro snorted. "But Wolverine wanted to get this over between him and Silver Samurai once and for all."

"That explains the swordfight," Scott blinked, the cobwebs shaking from his mind.

"The baby…Is…" Elektra was waking up.

"She's safe," Xi told her. "Shadowcat rescued her at the last moment."

"That's something at least," Elektra sighed.

"Don't feel too relieved," Renjin snarled. "After we deal with you lot it will be only a matter of time before we capture the child!"

"For the Hand of course," The Hand leader spoke.

"Of course," Renjin bowed.

"You'll never use my daughter as you used me!" Elektra snarled.

"You are not exactly in any position to stop us," The Silver Master sneered.

"No, but **he** is!" Laura pointed to Logan as he used his skills with a sword to disarm the Silver Samurai.

"It's over, Bub…" Logan pointed his sword at his opponent. "You've lost."

"Have I?" The Silver Samurai sneered as he used his powers to create a bolt of energy to knock Logan down and disarm him. He retrieved his sword and used his powers on the sword to make it stronger in order to knock Logan down. "Now you are at **my** mercy!"

"You're not supposed to use your powers!" Xi shouted.

"Oh please," Renjin sneered.

"I thought the Yazuka believed in honor!" Logan snarled.

"Eh, not as much as we used to," Renjin shrugged. "Anybody asks how you died, we'll **lie**. Kill him!"

"Are you insane? What about honor?" Scott yelled.

"Dude, they're criminals," Alex gave him a look. "Are you really **surprised?"**

"Yeah they only believe in honor when it's in **their favor**!" Rogue snarled.

"Die Dog!" The Silver Samurai raised his sword for the kill.

WHOOOOSSHHHHH!

"WHAT?" The Silver Samurai yelled in pain as an arrow knocked his sword from his hand. "Who dares…?"

They looked up. A dozen ninja in white outfits stood around them. "Next time I will put an arrow through your **head!**" Storm Shadow growled as he prepared his bow.

The Soft Master was there as well, carrying a sword and wearing his master's robes. "So **this** is what you have been reduced to, Silver Master? Discarding honor and following evil like a lap dog? We witnessed the entire affair and found your conduct most shameful!"

"It's the Arashikage!" Lance called out. "They've come to help us!"

"And they're not alone!" Rogue shouted. Several more masked figures emerged with the Arashikage. They wore black and red robes and had red and black face masks with intricate designs. They quickly engaged in combat with the Hand and the Silver Samurai's forces.

"Who are **these** guys?" Scott asked.

"They're Yazuka too, but more of the old school," Elektra smirked. "And something tells me they're not too happy about how Renjin has been running things."

"I admit we were skeptical when the Soft Master contacted us and informed us about your lack of honor," The Head Yazuka spoke. "Now I see to our shame that he was correct."

"All of you have shamed yourselves!" Storm Shadow snarled. "With the exception of Wolverine and members of our house of course."

"Is that why you didn't use your claws when Silver knocked you down?" Xi called out.

"Yeah I admit I kind of smelled the Soft Master and a few others when we were fighting," Logan shrugged. "Even I know better to cheat when there's an audience."

"It doesn't matter! We'll destroy you all in one fell swoop! Get them!" The Silver Samurai screamed.

"Wolverine I believe it is prudent for you to use your claws now," Storm Shadow instructed as he leapt beside him to fight. "Since the Silver Samurai has obviously forfeited the second he used his powers."

"And since you refused to use yours when he did, your honor is upheld! And therefore we have no choice but to stand with you!" A Yazuka Master called out.

"Then you are all **fools!**" The Hand snarled. "Get them!"

"Uh since this is about to get really ugly really fast, can someone **untie** us here?" Emma suggested.

"Good idea," Laura helped cut their bonds just as the fighting started.

"Uh I think it might be best if we stay out of this fight," Jubilee winced as she saw an Arashikage kill a Hand ninja and one of the Kemegin instantly.

"Good idea," Elektra nodded. "I'm still not strong enough to fight but Wolverine can fight enough for all of us."

"Just be prepared to defend yourselves," Wanda ordered. She recognized the Kemegin Chiro fight off two of his own brothers.

"Yeah well they all seem to be more interested in killing each other off than us," Pietro winced as the head of a Hand flew through the air.

"That's because we're the prize," Elektra said.

"That's reassuring," Emma winced as a Yazuka and a Hand killed each other instantly.

"This is just like the old days," Hope remarked.

"It's like watching a real life ninja movie," Bobby blinked as one Hand's tattoo of an eagle came to life and attacked a Yazuka's tattoo of a snake that came to life.

"A little too real if you ask me," Emma blinked as Storm Shadow killed another Kemegin before fighting two Hand ninjas at once.

It was a bloody battle of speed and steel with the occasional bit of dark magic thrown in. Even Wolverine could barely keep up with the fighting until…

"Face me, Renjin!" One Yazuka master snarled.

"With pleasure!" Renjin snarled. Immediately everyone stopped fighting. It was shown that more Hand and Kemegin had been killed so far than Yazuka and Arashikage.

"Your actions tonight have brought shame on our clan," The Yazuka Master spoke as he faced Renjin in a circle of ninja. "You are no longer worthy to be one of us."

"So wait, everyone just **stops **fighting until these two finish?" Bobby asked.

"That's how it works," Lance explained.

"Fine! I've had it with taking orders from a group of decrepit…" Renjin began.

SLICE!

"Ukkkkk…." Renjin gasped just before his head fell off of his body.

"Well that was quick," Bobby blinked.

"Sometimes it works out like that," Xi nodded.

"Now that the Yazuka has restored it's honor," The head Yazuka snarled. "It is decided that the Silver Samurai and his followers can **not** be part of the Yakuza!"

"The Hand respectfully disagrees," The leader of the Hand ninjas spoke.

"Oh **big surprise**," Logan snorted. "Honor isn't exactly your main concern either!"

"You dare mock the Hand?" The Field Leader of the Hand snarled.

"It is not mockery to speak the **truth!**" The Head of the Yazuka snarled.

"You forget your place, Yazkua dog!" The Hand snarled.

"The Yazuka are servants to **no one!"** The Head of the Yazuka snarled as the entire Yazuka unsheathed their swords. "The Hand has neglected it's part of our alliance again and again! And although we are criminals, we are criminals with **honor."**

"So you stand with our enemies?" The Hand indicated the Arashikage. "If you fight us here, our bonds will be severed. And so will our protection…"

"The Hand seems to forget that the Yakuza has existed just as long as they have," The Soft Master spoke.

"True, perhaps we do not need your protection if it costs us our honor," The Yazuka Master agreed.

"Honor? You are thieves and assassins! What need do you have of honor?" The Silver Master snapped.

"If you have to ask **that** Silver Master, you have fallen harder than I thought. Fight me Silver Master if you dare," The Soft Master growled.

"So be it," The Silver Master growled. The two men began to duel with swords.

"How many personal battles of honor are there gonna **be** in this fight?" Emma blinked as everyone stopped and waited for the two men to finish their duel.

"Quite a few before the night's out," Laura remarked.

"Oh good," Emma groaned.

Both men fought furiously amid the circle. Neither men said anything. They let their swords speak for them. Until…

Without warning the Silver Samurai launched an attack on the Soft Master from behind with his sword. "MASTER!" An Arashikage screamed out.

CLANG!

The Soft Master managed to dodge the attack at the last second. "Let's see how you fight against the **two** of us!" The Sliver Samurai shouted.

"Hey! That's **cheating!** That's cheating right?" Pyro pointed.

"Damn right that's cheating!" Logan shouted. Several other ninja, Arashikage, Yazuka and lower level Hand yelled as well.

"Two on one? Why that miserable…" Wanda growled.

"Don't do **anything!"** Lance ordered the Misfits. "This is between the Masters." The Yazuka and Hand leaders raised their hands and their followers fell silent.

"But…" Alex began.

"Just because he broke the rules doesn't mean we **can,**" Lance said. "Not in this case. It stinks but that's the way it is!"

"Avalanche is right," Logan said as the Soft Master dodged attacks between the two opponents. "Let the Soft Master handle this."

"Tonight you die old man!" The Silver Samurai snarled.

"You **dare** try to interrupt a battle of honor between two masters?" The Soft Master roared as he faced down both the Silver Samurai and his father.

"You broke the sacred ritual!" The Yakuza Leader snarled. "Hand, is this the type of warrior you want? You prefer his skills to **ours?**"

The Hand said nothing but stood still. "He's busted isn't he?" Tabitha smirked.

"In more ways than you can imagine," Xi nodded.

The Silver Master seemed to take advantage of this pause and went in for the kill. But the Soft Master was ready for him and stabbed the Silver Master though the heart. The Silver Master was dead before he hit the ground.

"Father!" The Silver Samurai howled. "GET THEM! KILL THEM ALL!"

But no one moved to fight. Not even his own men. "What are you waiting for? Kill the dogs!" The Silver Samurai ordered.

"What have you done?" One Kemegin gasped.

"They killed my father! I must have **vengeance!**" The Silver Samurai screamed.

"For what? You were partially responsible for the spilling of his blood," The Kemegin spoke up. He looked at the body of the Silver Master. "He is responsible for the rest."

"You have no honor," Another Kemegin snarled. "We were fools to follow you!"

"It is **you** that has corrupted our ways!" Chiro unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the Silver Samurai. Most of the Silver Samurai's remaining followers did so as well. Except for one who simply stood there in shock.

"You **dare…**" The Silver Samurai trembled with rage as he used his powers to make his sword stronger. "Hand I…" He stopped when he saw the cold stares of the hand. "Fine! I'll get vengeance for **myself**! STARTING WITH YOU DISOBEDIENT…" He turned on his former followers.

"NO!" Wolverine intercepted and slashed out his claws.

SNIKT!

SLASH!

"AAAAAHHH!" The Silver Samurai held his severed arm where his sword hand once was.

"You've lost Samurai," Logan growled. "Not even your own men will follow you. What's left of 'em."

There were only six Kemegin left standing, including Chiro. Several dark looks were exchanged before five of them fled into the night. The sixth one remained behind with his master.

"GO TRAITORS! SEE IF I CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU!" The Silver Samurai screamed as he held his stump of a hand.

"If I were you, I'd care more about whether or not I'd bleed to death," Logan growled. "The only reason I **didn't **kill you was because of Mariko. Don't push it."

"This is **not **over," The Silver Samurai snarled as his remaining follower helped him stand.

"It is for you," Logan snarled. "Your ties with the Yazuka and the Hand are severed forever along with your sword hand."

"No, the Hand…" The Silver Samurai snarled.

"Has invested **too much** in a fool like you," The Hand leader snarled.

"Why did they change their tune so fast?" Jubilee whispered.

"It's one thing to cheat in your own personal duel," Xi explained. "It's a completely different thing to cheat in **someone else's."**

"Oh I get it," Alex nodded. "Guess even the Hand has some rules they gotta live by."

"You can't…" The Silver Samurai snarled.

"Master, please!" The remaining follower whispered. "Do you really want to die like **this?**"

The Silver Samurai nodded, defeated. He glared at everyone. "There will be a reckoning for this night. Even if it takes me a thousand years to do it!" He snarled before he and his follower disappeared in a puff of smoke. The Silver Master's body was gone as well.

"Okay how'd they do that?" Pietro blinked.

"I admit. I'm impressed," Kurt nodded.

"So what? It's over now?" Bobby asked.

"Not quite," Emma sighed.

"It seems that we are in the debt of not only the Arashikage but the X-Men and the House of Misfits as well," One of the Yazuka heads said. "However there is still the question of Elektra and her child."

"That question has been **answered!**" Shima's voice was heard. Everyone looked to the roof of one of the buildings where Shima, Althea, Kitty and Todd stood above them. Their bodies illuminated by the moonlight.

"Behold the mark of Okami Hayataro!" Althea shouted, holding Rina aloft over her head. A golden Japanese character glowed on her forehead.

"That's right folks!" Todd called out after several gasps from the crowd. "This kid here has the protection of the Head Wolf Spirit herself. So nobody better touch her if they know what's good for 'em!"

"We will abide by the Goddess' will," The Yazuka Masters bowed.

The Soft Master made a motion and turned to the Hand and the Yazuka. "You will tell your master what you have witnessed here today," The Soft Master spoke. "For this reason alone you will be spared. But if you fail to heed the warning of the gods…"

"The child may have protection of the Goddess but the mother **does **not!" A Hand ninja spoke up.

"There is more!" Shima telekinetically produced a scroll and floated it down to the Hand Ninja. "By the edict of the Wolf Spirit, the ninja known as Elektra is under her protection as well until the child comes of age at seventeen and has passed her Initiation of Adulthood. Until then there shall be a cease fire between both parties."

"Which means Elektra can't cause the Hand and Yazuka any more grief and they can't hunt down either her or the baby," Logan explained.

"Unless of course one breaks the treaty, then the other can enforce it by will of the Goddess," Shima said as they leapt to the ground. "Show that copy to your master."

"And this head Hand guy is just gonna accept this?" Lance asked.

"He will if he knows what's **good** for him," Logan folded his arms.

"I won't do anything if the Hand won't," Elektra told them. "I'll leave you alone if you leave my family alone."

"There are forces even the Hand knows better than to confront," The Hand ninja frowned. "Until our master dictates otherwise…"

The Hand suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke. Then the Yakuza ninjas. Both living and dead ninjas of those two groups were taken away. Among the Arashikage there were very few dead, but a few more that were injured.

The Soft Master addressed his clan. "The Silver Master is dead. The Silver Samurai has been vanquished and what is left of his clan scattered to the winds. Crushed and defeated, never to rise again. Today we have honored our pact with not only our allies, but our sister house. Wolverine once again you have proven your honor. The Arashikage is proud to call you friend."

He turned to Shima. "Death Master once again you have shown our clan the way in these troubling times. We thank you." He bowed to her as well as the Arashikage.

Then he turned to Althea. "Water Master, you have proven yourself to be a patient and wise leader of your house. We thank you." They bowed to her.

"It is I who must thank you, Soft Master," Althea bowed. The Misfits knew enough to do the same. "If not for your assistance we may not have won this battle."

"You are too modest Wavedancer," Soft Master smiled. "From what I witnessed your Misfits had this battle well in hand before we arrived."

"That is only because despite the Silver Samurai's boasts, the Kemegin were not half as powerful as they believed themselves to be," Althea added.

"Reign of a thousand years, yeah right!" Pietro scoffed. "Dude those guys didn't even last a thousand **days!"**

Wanda elbowed him in the ribs. "What? I'm just saying…" Pietro began.

The Arashikage left quickly, taking what few dead were left, obviously abandoned by the other clans. "It's as if this battle never happened," Emma blinked. "They even cleaned up the bloodstains."

"Too bad they didn't clean **everything **up," Wanda pointed to the holes in the warehouse walls.

"One good thing about this is because of the Silver Samurai the Yazuka and the Hand are not going to get along for a while," Shima said. "Unfortunately the bonds are not completely broken in their alliances. Just temporarily put on hold. In a few years if all is quiet between the two they'll come together and just make a new pact. But until then they'll be too busy competing against each other to give us much trouble."

"Or hunting down the Samurai," Scott understood.

"He might find himself the center of **another** blood pact which is fine with me," Elektra snorted. "Gotta love irony."

"And Renjin was pretty high up in the Yazuka hierarchy," Logan said. "Which means there's gonna be a flock of potential candidates fighting for his position. The Yazuka is going to be a bit unstable for a bit unless someone real strong comes up in the ranks. But that's not very likely."

"And the Yazuka will be a lot more careful who they let in this time," Shima said. "Renjin was a lesson to them. They will be looking at his replacement much more closely and be more stringent with him."

"I hear the cops coming," Sam said as sirens were heard. "What do we do?"

"If he asks we'll tell Stottlemeyer the basic truth," Althea said. "There was a renegade mutant with a grudge against Wolverine. He and his gang tried to cause trouble in San Francisco and we shut his plans down. But they got away."

"Something tells me he wouldn't appreciate the fact that there was a ninja war right on his doorstep," Logan grunted.

"Ninja wars are best kept to the shadows," Shima nodded. "It's been our way for thousands of years."

"Which means right now we should take off and not say anything unless this comes up," Kitty said. "Let's teleport out of here!"

"Best idea I've heard all day," Emma groaned.

Soon the team was back at the mansion. Elektra was in bed with Rina in her arms. "This is still so weird." She looked at her daughter.

"Get used to weirdness," Logan smirked. Kitty, Althea and Shima were there as well. "Thanks Kitty, Shima. Thanks for saving my daughter."

"It was our pleasure," Shima smiled. "And a great pleasure to cut down the Silver Samurai down to size. It will be a long time before that traitor bothers us again."

"Or anyone else who wants to mess with us and Arashikage for that matter," Althea said.

"They're going to be talking about this night for a very long time," Shima smirked. "Not only were several important ninjas killed but the Hand was made to look like fools by backing the Silver Samurai. It's going to take a while for them to live that down."

"What about us?" Kitty asked.

"We're not the ones who soiled the honor of both the Yazuka and the Hand," Elektra pointed out. "As gajin enemies we were expected to fight back. Even fighting back dirty."

"But the fact that I fought with honor as well as the Arashikage while Silver Boy and his old man didn't really stung," Logan snorted. "Silver Master should have conceded the fight the second his kid interfered. Instead he chose to continue. He brought death and dishonor on himself."

"And that stain will stay with the Silver Samurai for a very long time," Althea said. "Even the lowest of unaffiliated gangs will stay away from him. He has nowhere to go now. If he's smart he'll stay out of Japan for a few decades. Which means he's without a home or a country."

"Why stay out of Japan?" Kitty asked.

"Why do you **think?**" Althea gave her a look. "Sometimes the best way to get your foot into a gang is to take out one of their enemies. Or an undesirable that no one wants. If someone was to kill the Silver Samurai and take his head to the Yazuka or the Hand or some other gang in Asia…"

"It's pretty much a golden ticket," Elektra nodded. "And there's always a dozen wannabes or rouges desperate enough to make a name for themselves."

"Ninjas will speak of this night for a **long time,"** Shima repeated. "And it will heighten our reputation in the other houses. Even the Hand will treat us with more respect now."

"I don't see that mark on her forehead," Kitty looked at the baby.

"It'll only be visible during the full moon and then by moonlight," Shima explained.

"So what will happen to his followers now that most of them have left The Silver Samurai?" Kitty asked.

"They can never return to the clan," Althea sighed. "They made their choice. They're rogues without a clan now. And some of them will be that way for the rest of their lives."

"Most likely. One or two of them might get lucky and marry into or be accepted into another clan," Shima said. "Ninja clans are always looking for new talent to deal with their rivals. Then again once you walk away from a clan it's pretty much over. The Arashikage won't track down and kill them unless they become a threat to the clan which is pretty lenient."

"Wait didn't Storm Shadow walk away from his clan?" Kitty asked.

"Not technically," Shima explained. "He was framed for a crime he didn't commit and unjustly chased out. Despite his dealings with Cobra his true intentions were to find out who framed him and restore his honor. Then he got brainwashed and well…Let's just say he's an exception that proves the rule."

"One other thing," Althea said. "Since Wolverine saved those rogues' lives they each owe a debt to him. That might come in handy in the future."

"I'm just glad it's all over," Logan sighed.

"Yeah kinda…" Kitty fidgeted.

"Half Pint? What's wrong?" Logan asked.

"Might as well tell them," Althea said. "They're going to find out sooner or later anyway."

"Find out **what?**" Logan asked.

"Oh this is going to be good," Elektra groaned.

"Okay Wolverine before you get mad at me, remember we were in a desperate situation to save your daughter," Kitty said. "And as your proxy I had to agree to the terms of the contract we made with that wolf spirit."

"What exactly did you promise?" Logan gave her a look.

"Three things actually," Kitty fiddled with her hands. "First of all when she's older she has to fight in some epic battle of good verses evil."

"Oh that's no big deal," Logan shrugged. "We end up in those kind of situations all the time. Almost every week."

"See, we told you that he wouldn't object to **that** part," Althea said to Kitty.

"You said there were three parts to the deal," Elektra said. "What are the other two?"

"Well as far as the second part is concerned…You remember that little thing that happened to me? You know, Ogun?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah," Logan looked at her.

"Well apparently he knows a few tricks which I have to master and then teach Rina when she's old enough to know them," Kitty said.

"Hmmm that's gonna be difficult but I know you've got Ogun under control," Logan frowned. "And the third?"

"Uh…That's uh…" Kitty fiddled with her fingers some more. "We had to perform a hyango au ki. That's some kind of official ninja ceremony where you have to make a handprint of the two…"

"I know what a hyango au ki is Kitty," Logan interrupted.

"An official binding ceremony used often to bring two warring families together into one house," Elektra nodded. "Both families bound forever through eternity."

"Yeah we kind of had to do one of those," Kitty scratched her head. "It was so that they could do another binding spell on me to keep Ogun from trying to take over. I want you to know that was totally the Wolf Queen's idea! Not mine!"

"What you being part of the family isn't so…" Logan began.

"Uh no, not me," Kitty interrupted him.

"Shima?" Elektra looked at her.

"No hands, no handprint," Shima gave her a look. "Or writing name in blood. They don't take toe prints."

"Wavedancer?" Logan asked hopefully.

"Uh no, close but no cigar…" Kitty gulped.

"A very close guess if you think about it," Althea said.

"Kitty please tell me that you did **not** agree to what I **think** you agreed to!" Logan's eye began to twitch.

"It was not my idea Logan! It was all **hers!** You know because of that…Thing," Kitty gave Elektra a look.

"What thing?" Elektra asked.

"It's an Arashikage thing," Logan began. "You see…"

Just then Logan heard the music of the Godfather Waltz. He turned around and saw Fred holding a CD player, while dressed up in a suit. Pyro, Lance, Pietro and Todd were also dressed in a suit. But Todd was dressed in the same type of suit you would see a young Al Pachino wear, rings and all.

"Kitty what have you **done?**" Logan groaned in agony.

"Don Wolverine," Todd spoke with an Italian accent. "I am honored and grateful that you have invited me to be the godfather. And invite me to your daughter's wedding. And any other parties you have. Birthdays, bat mitzvahs whatever. As long as there's cake and soda. Maybe some ice cream. Some party favors couldn't hurt. And I hope that her first child shall be a masculine child. Or a feminine child. Maybe a feminine child **and** a masculine child. That would be nice."

"GODFATHER?" Elektra gasped. _**"HIM?"**_

"I'm afraid so," Kitty sighed.

"You couldn't just agree to a human sacrifice or anything like that?" Logan glared at Kitty. "Did you even **try** to suggest it?"

"Logan I had no choice! I **had **to agree to let Toad be her godfather!" Kitty protested. "What you want to tell a giant multi tailed wolf spirit **no?"**

"We tried," Althea said. "Didn't work."

"Someday-and that day may never come, I will call on you to do a service for me," Todd went on. "Actually now that I think about it, I could use your help. Can you help me with my tie? It keeps coming undone."

"My family and Toad's family bound together…forever," Logan wailed to the sky. "What did I do? What did I do to deserve **this?** I mean I've heard of karma but this is ridiculous!"

"Oh this is just the best week ever," Fred grinned. "Don Toad I swear I could not have thought of a better wedding present than this. Gratzie Don Toad."

"Grazie Don Toad," Pyro kissed Todd's hand with the ring on it.

"This family just got a whole lot weirder didn't it?" Elektra blinked.

"You have no idea," Althea said as Logan banged his head against the wall.


	85. Deadpool's Kick Butt Chapter

**Deadpool's Kick Butt Chapter**

"Hey kids what time is it? It's **Deadpool **time! Yay! Yes it's me again! Everyone's favorite merc with a mouth is back to bring some sunshine and severed limbs to your day! And I bet you're probably wondering what happened to Gamesmaster during that whole Madripoor fiasco huh? You aren't? Really?"

"You're not even a little bit curious huh? I'm gonna tell you anyway! Well long story short I decided Gamey needed a new home so I put him in one of my pads where he'll be nice and comfy and watch TV all day! I brought along all his equipment that lets him eat and go to the bathroom without messing up the place. All ya gotta do is push a couple of buttons every other day and he's right as rain! You didn't think I'd give up any chance at being an all knowing narrator huh? This is fun! And you know this fic needs more of **me **to make it interesting!"

"Okay so where do we start first?" Deadpool rubbed his hands together. "Ooh I know! Secret meeting! I love secret meetings! And spying on them is so much fun!"

A blonde woman was shaking a well known golfer by the throat in a closed hearing. "You better give me the money you owe me you womanizing bastard or else…"

"AKKKKKK!" The well known golfer gasped.

"Can she **do** that?" One lawyer asked another.

"According to the pre-nup, yes…" Another lawyer looked at some legal document.

"Uh I was talking about the secret meeting the X-Men are having with X-Force but this is good too," Deadpool blinked. "No, it isn't. **Come on! **This is old news! Let's go people!"

In a deserted warehouse in San Francisco…

"Look it doesn't have to be this way," Scott said to Bishop, Domino and Forge.

"You're telling us to give up and go into hiding," Domino said. "It sounds like to me you're not giving us a lot of options."

"Domino, your activities for lack of a better word are getting more and more violent," Ororo spoke.

Logan was there as well. "Yeah you're causing way too much of a racket with the government. They're putting pressure on us to hand you over!"

"You had no problems with our activities when we shut down all those Sentinel Factories for you," Bishop growled. "You didn't care so much when we blew up all those mutant concentration camps before they were even used. You were happy when we brought former prisoners of the MRD to San Francisco to be safe."

"That's different. I didn't ask you to start becoming so reckless and kill so many people!" Scott snapped.

"Oh for crying out loud Summers!" Forge snorted. "And how many people has the MLF killed? Oh wait, nobody knows because they hide their tracks so well."

"And let's not forget your teams amassed quite a body count lately," Bishop pointed out. "Genosha. Madripoor. New York. Don't forget that whole Cobra mess."

"Not to mention that mini demon invasion in San Francisco where you helped out Doctor Doom of all people!" Domino added. "And his son Rocker! Head of the MLF!"

"And how do you think your dear **friend** Emma Frost got all that money she's been giving you?" Forge asked. "I've been doing some checking around. Quite a few bank accounts of her former Hellfire associates were emptied just about the same time they died of 'unusual circumstances' or 'natural causes'. Brain hemorrhages, strokes, a couple suicides. All pretty suspicious if you ask me."

"Let's not forget your ties to your other financial supporter, the Guild of Thieves and Assassins," Bishop said. "Which has done quite a number to a great many of anti-mutant organizations and individuals overseas. So don't call us criminals when you lot have been in bed with a lot **worse!**"

"Listen Bishop you better keep your team in line or else we'll bring you in ourselves!" Logan growled.

"Go ahead and do that," Bishop said. "Maybe we'll let you capture us. It might be worth it to tell the authorities who gave us our orders."

"We never ordered you to…" Ororo bristled.

"Oh please, you think **that **would matter to the humans?" Domino snorted. "You can deny it to heaven with your hands on a stack of Bibles. It wouldn't matter."

"She's right," Logan said. "It would be our word against theirs. But we all know the government would take their word just to get us."

"We all know this truce you've got is good so long as the humans tolerate it," Bishop said. "Sooner or later they're going to figure out that all the mutants are in one area and **then **what do you think is going to happen?"

"We got reports and proof that they've tripled the orders on new Sentinels. And guess where the main factory is?" Domino put down a folder. "Your old stomping grounds. Bayville."

"Only a few miles from what was once our home," Forge said bitterly. "How's **that** for irony?"

"I don't believe this," Ororo gasped as she saw the photos. "Wait what is that?"

"A huge wall they put up all around the city," Bishop said. "Titanium grade and thicker than Wolverine's head. Supposedly put there by the good mayor in order to protect the people from the mutant menace."

"Is that a **dome** they're building around the town?" Logan asked.

"Like in the Simpson's movie?" Scott asked.

"Pretty much," Forge said. "After we took off there was a group of people kicked out of town. All of 'em pro mutant. Some of 'em didn't even make it out of town if you get my drift. Once they were chased out of their homes the wall began. And nobody's come out of that city since it was built."

"The entire town is cut off from the world," Domino said. "And it ain't because of the swine flu."

"As you can see the center of town is too heavily fortified for us to break into," Bishop said. "The outer skirts we managed to break in once or twice but we always had to leave within the hour. The best we've done is cut off it's supply lines. Destroy a supplier. Grab some trucks that are headed towards the city with supplies. Thanks to Layla we know which trucks to hit and which are decoys sent to catch us. It's not much but if it slows Mastermold down even a little…"

"You know sooner or later we have to confront what's going on in Bayville and we can't do it alone," Domino said.

"You want to drag the X-Men into the fight," Scott folded his arms. "Look I agree something has to be done."

"But you don't have the balls to do it," Domino said sarcastically.

"It ain't that cut and dry lady," Logan growled. "Like you said, the government will look for any excuse to get us. We go in there half cocked it's not just us that gets it. It's everything we've been working for."

"So what? We just sit around and wait for the Sentinels to come pouring out?" Domino snapped.

"No, we plan and we get help," Scott said. "The MLF might know something and maybe our government contacts…"

"You're joking! These are the same people who kept this information from you!" Domino snapped.

"Besides you've got all the help we might need," Bishop said. "At least one of the Misfits does. Or at least a certain Toad's alter ego."

The X-Men glared at Forge. "To be fair, Layla also knew all about it and spilled the beans before I said anything," Forge shrugged.

"If this Tetsukaeru is half as powerful as he's rumored to be, he could be the advantage we need," Domino said. "Hell if he could bitch slap both Magneto and Apocalypse and have a strength to rival the Phoenix…"

"No way! He's not a weapon to just use!" Logan snarled. "Besides the kid can't control when he comes out. Only when Phoenix is around or something like that."

"Oh I'm sure between Layla and some research we can think of **something,"** Bishop smirked.

"Forget it, Bishop!" Scott snapped.

"Oh come on Scott! It's not as if you guys even **like** Toad!" Forge snorted.

"I like him a hell of a lot more than I like **you **right now Bub!" Logan shot out his claws.

"Fine you want to save him for Phoenix, I can respect that," Bishop sighed. "But she's not the only problem. If Mastermold comes online the Phoenix is going to look like a hummingbird. We're talking about the extinction of our people as well as the entire world!"

"Bishop it's obvious these people aren't going to be any help. Just stay out of our way so we can get some work done," Domino told them as the X-Force mutants left.

"That went well," Scott groaned.

"As if we didn't have **enough** problems," Logan grumbled. "You know sooner or later they're going to make a play for Toad."

"I know," Scott groaned. "And the worst part is we can't go out and bring them in without putting us all in jeopardy."

"I hate to say it but Bishop did have a point," Logan told him. "X-Force has been doing a lot of work for us. Especially since we set up the San Francisco safe zone. They did the jobs we couldn't and probably saved a lot of lives."

"Yes, but they've also **taken** a lot of lives as well," Ororo pointed out.

"Whether you wanna admit it or not Storm, we're in a war here," Logan growled. "And in case you haven't noticed, there have been a lot of casualties on our side too. The Mutant Population of the world is down by fifty percent and it's getting lower every week!"

"We know, Wolverine!" Scott snapped. "We know! I don't know what the hell to do about them."

"We could always put in an anonymous call to the MRD or…" Logan said after a silence.

"That's **not **an option Wolverine!" Scott snapped. "I won't send any mutant to the Mardies even if they do deserve it!"

"Okay so we're not taking them out, and we're not going to let **anyone** else take them out," Logan counted on his fingers. "And at the same time we can't let them go wild and kill people. Which is it Summers? You can't have it all!"

"I know," Scott sighed. "You're right. You're also right about them doing some of our dirty work."

"So you're just going to let them go?" Ororo asked.

"We don't have much of a choice, Storm," Scott said. "We need them out in the field. Until there's an opportunity for us to bring them under control there's nothing we can do."

"Or until they double cross us," Logan frowned. "Which is likely to happen if they go after Toad."

"I know," Scott sighed.

"Oooh! Can you say **foreshadowing,** kids? I knew you could," Deadpool quipped. "Ooh there's another secret meeting going on! Watch this kids! It's like Warriors! Only you know, with wolves instead of cats."

Deadpool looked at the audience. "Yeah I read that series. So what? It's written better than half the so called adult crap out there!"

Several large wolves were gathered in a dark forest. "Let all members of the Pack who can hunt and fight gather and listen!" Lobo called out in wolf form. He stood on a ledge. "Our pack brother Sharp Fang has called for this meeting. Speak your mind brother."

"Yes! I have a very good question! How much longer are we going to have to put up with these humans?" Sharp Fang growled at Lobo. He was a large grey wolf with a white muzzle and white front paws. "I'm getting tired of playing lap dog. Don't misunderstand me, I enjoy hunting mutants but…"

"Just a little longer until our enemies have gotten weak enough for us to tear apart," Lobo growled.

"But not all humans are the enemy," Darkgrin spoke up. "They seem to work well with us."

"Are you going **tame** on us Darkgrin?" Lobo growled.

"No, I'm just saying there are **advantages** to our alliance with the humans," Darkgrin spoke carefully.

"Oh there are advantages all right," A white wolf snarled. "You get your own shiny collar."

"Who are you trying to fool, Whiteclaw?" Another wolf snarled. "I saw you actually let one of those humans **pet** you! And you enjoyed it! Your tail was wagging so fast I thought it became motorized!"

"I had a tick!" Whiteclaw snapped. "He had to get it out!"

"It takes **fifteen minutes** for a human to remove one tick?" The wolf challenged. "What about those bacon strips he gave you? I suppose those were some kind of hazard pay?"

"Bacon strips?" Lobo glared at Whiteclaw. "You let the humans give you **treats?**"

"I suppose that's **another advantage** you were talking about, Darkgrin," Sharp Fang sneered.

"They're not the only ones going soft!" Another wolf spoke up. "I saw Whistletail, Fuzzfur and Cloudpelt actually playing **fetch** with the humans!"

"That was a training exercise!" Whistletail snarled on the wolf. "We're not the ones who actually rolled over on their back to let a human pet their stomach, Snarl!"

"I ate some bad beef!" The wolf snapped.

"You ate over five pounds of Beggin' Strips!" Whistletail snarled.

"Do you see what is happening to us, Lobo?" Sharp Fang called out. "Because of this alliance we're going soft! Becoming **domesticated!**"

"No we're just…Lulling the humans into a false sense of security," Whiteclaw defended.

"Sure you are!" Sharp Fang snarled.

"ENOUGH!" Lobo snarled. He looked at his pack. "This is unacceptable. Perhaps this plan is working **too **well? Sharp Fang is right. We are going soft. And it's the humans that are making us this way."

"So **when** are we going to do something about it?" Sharp Fang snarled.

"Soon," Lobo grinned, showing his canines. "Soon our enemies will feel our fangs buried in their neck. I have found us some new allies who we will assist in order to destroy a common enemy. The time of Man is almost at an end. Soon the time of the Wolves will begin!"

Many wolves howled with glee. Others, like Darkgrin looked worried. "Oooh! Tension! Cool!" Deadpool cackled. "Now let's see what else is on? Hmmm…What could we watch boys and girls?"

"Oh I know! How about another episode of As The Stomach Turns? Or as I call it…Life with the X-Men!" Deadpool snickered. "Looks like there's going to be some sweet baby drama! Let's watch shall we?"

"Tabitha we have to tell people!" Sam spoke to her. They were in one of the rooms of Mutant Manor.

"Yeah Tabby sooner or later people are going to notice," Kitty agreed. She was there in the room too. "Pregnacy isn't exactly the easiest thing in the world to hide. It's not like you can just stand behind a potted plant for several months and hope no one notices."

"It's not the pregnancy I'm worried about," Tabitha glared at Kitty. "It's the little matter of who **the father** is that's freaking me out!"

"Oh right," Kitty winced. "That."

"The irony is that people always thought I'd get in a situation like this," Tabitha snorted. "Even if it isn't completely my fault!"

"It's not your fault because Kitty lied to us about who made the rum cake," Sam argued.

"Well if I told you the truth you would never have eaten it!" Kitty snapped.

"YES KITTY!" Tabitha yelled. "We **never** would have eaten it! Ergo we never would have gotten drunk on it and done the incredibly stupid thing that got us in this situation in the first place!"

"Okay…When you put it like that it is kind of my fault," Kitty said. "But we're getting off topic."

"**Kind of** your fault! It **is** your fault! Which means you have to help us!" Tabitha snarled.

"Let's calm down now," Sam said. He held Tabitha's hand. "Tabitha you don't have to worry. I want to be a father to your baby and I will always be there for the two of you…But…"

"But…?" Tabitha asked. "I **hate** it when people say that. No buts!"

"If Pyro is the father we have to tell him," Sam said. "It's the right thing to do."

"No, it's the **wrong **thing to do!" Tabitha said.

"Tabitha if that baby is his he has a right to know!" Sam said. "And I'm not gonna rob him of that."

"Why not? He used to steal your CD's and video games all the time!" Tabitha reasoned.

"This is not the same thing!" Sam said. "And for the record he never stole any of my stuff. He just burned 'em a little. Quicksilver was the one who stole my stuff. Which reminds me I gotta ask him where he put my Halo game…"

"Sam can we focus on **this** first?" Kitty gave him a look. "Tabitha you know Sam is right."

"Kitty, this is **Pyro** we are talking about!" Tabitha bristled. "Pyro? The man thinks **pineapples** are plotting to take over the planet! This is a man who has to burn **fruit **on a weekly basis so he thinks he's keeping the planet safe! What kind of role model could he be for the baby?"

"I'm not saying Pyro is perfect…" Kitty began.

"Oh yes he is! A perfect nut job!" Tabitha shouted. "Kitty were you not here last week when he blew up all those watermelons and then set fire to the lawn because he thought their seeds had taken root?"

"Tabby what's right is right," Sam told her.

"Right nothing ! We don't even know for sure Pyro is the father!" Tabitha said.

"She's right. It could be you," Kitty said.

"So why say anything unless we're sure?" Tabitha asked. "I mean it's too early to do a paternity test right?"

"Maybe not?" Kitty thought. "Hold on. Be right back." She ran out of the room.

"You know Sammy the more I think about this, the more I'm sure that you're the father," Tabitha said. "It has to be you. I know it's you."

"You're not just saying that because you don't want to tell Pyro?" Sam folded his arms.

"Sammy I would rather this kid be the Creature of the Black Lagoon's over Pyro!" Tabitha snapped.

"That makes me feel **so **much better," Sam said.

"Okay Xi, we need your help! And we need you to keep this totally secret," Kitty ran in dragging Xi behind. "You see Tabitha may be pregnant with Sam's baby and we need you to see if that's true!"

"Tabitha is pregnant?" Xi blinked.

"Maybe," Sam said.

"Let's just say it's Kitty's fault!" Tabitha snapped.

"You're possibly pregnant with Sam's baby and it's **Kitty's** fault?" Xi blinked. "Situations like this were not covered in sex education class."

"Just do your touching thing," Tabitha glared at Xi. She lifted up her shirt enough so Xi could put his hand on her stomach.

"All right," Xi carefully touched her stomach. "There's definitely something in there. Yes, you are pregnant."

"And?" Tabitha gulped.

"It's too soon to be completely sure but there is a very high probability that it will be a mutant," Xi said. "I'll have to check again in a month or so to be completely sure."

"So can you tell other things like say…The baby's DNA **matches** any of Sam's?" Kitty asked hopefully.

"Matches? Okay…" Xi put his hand on Sam's cheek. "Hold on…"

"Well? Is it a match?" Tabitha asked.

"And do you have to put your hand on my cheek?" Sam blinked.

"Something is familiar here but…" Xi frowned. "I'm not sure. Wait a minute…I recognize these gene codes…"

"Yeah? Yeah?" Tabitha asked hopefully.

"I want to check something," Xi stuck his head out the door. "Pyro?"

"Yellow?" Pyro was walking by. Xi simply touched his cheek. "Ooh and hello sailor! What's all this for?"

"Just checking," Xi remarked.

"Oh, right o! Thanks!" Pyro said before Xi let go of him. Then he skipped on his merry way.

Xi gave Tabitha a look. "Are you sure it's **Kitty's** fault that you got pregnant?"

"Oh god no…" Kitty winced in agony.

"We're doomed…" Tabitha moaned as she staggered away.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"To jump off the roof," Tabitha moaned.

"Tabitha that won't solve anything," Kitty stopped her.

"You're right," Tabitha glared at her. "I'll throw **you** off the roof instead!"

"I gotta go with her on this one," Sam shrugged.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Kitty ran away from an angry Sam and Tabitha.

"COME BACK HERE AND FACE YOUR DEATH LIKE A WOMAN YOU COWARD!" Tabitha yelled.

"Pregnancy is a very strange biological thing," Xi scratched his head.

"Will Tabitha tell Pyro he's the father?" Deadpool asked dramatically. "Will Sam agree to keep the secret? Will Tabitha throw Kitty off the roof? Why is Pyro **skipping?** Will the Xavier Institute ever create a decent sex education course so Xi won't get confused? And when are the daytime soaps going to come up with plots like this one so they won't go extinct! Find out by continuing to read this fic!"

"And now something we've seen before!" Deadpool quipped. "In an actual comic."

There was a shot of a man with dark hair in his thirties wearing a white suit giving orders to a group of heavily armed men in a laboratory. In the lab were body parts of mutants floating in tanks. "Hey, Hey! It's the U-Men! Or the beginnings of them," Deadpool snorted. "Guess Sublime is starting up a little live forever through mutant organs club."

"Oh goody, another rip off from the comics," Deadpool took out his sword. "That is so boring when people write the same thing over and over and over again! You know something folks? I think I'm gonna save you people the trouble of reading the same old thing! I mean it's not like that bug girl isn't gonna show up at Xavier's in some other way! Beam me up Scotty!"

Deadpool teleported directly to the facility, right on top of Sublime's desk. "What the…" Sublime screamed. "Who are **you?**"

"You don't know who I am? I'm hurt! But then again manners isn't exactly one of your top ten priorities is it? It's not nice to cut up mutants into tiny pieces and use their body parts for your own personal amusement," Deadpool wagged his finger. "That's **my** thing!"

"KILL HIM!" Sublime screamed as he ducked for cover.

_"Oh Johnny Boy, the swords, the swords are calling!"_ Deadpool sang as he whirled his blade around, cutting the bullets in half and having them kill all of Sublime's goons. "I **love** that trick!"

"What…What do you want?" Sublime gasped as all his men were killed in less than a minute.

"Well what I want is all the children of the world to come together in peace," Deadpool said. "Scratch that. I'd rather have a ton of cash and plenty of girlfriends. Like Tiger Woods only without the golf and the worrying about sponsors and a wife that want's to run me over with my car."

"Please, I'll give you anything…" Sublime backed away.

"Okay how about your life?" Deadpool mocked.

Sublime pulled a gun out of his jacket. He didn't even have time to pull the trigger. "Man you are an idiot!" Deadpool snapped as his sword decapitated him. "Didn't you just see me trash an entire room of gun wielding maniacs with my sword? No? I hear the brain functions ten seconds after you die. If you can still hear me, say Agggghhh…"

"Mr. Sublime!" Several more gunmen burst into the room. "Mr.….HOLY CRAP!"

"Before you all shoot me let me point out to you that your paychecks ended the second my sword cut through you boss' neck," Deadpool told them. "Take a look to the left and the right of you. These are all the guys who thought they could kill me with guns. You have one of two choices. You all run away screaming and have most of your body parts intact and get a better paying job or well…Maybe I'll just kill all of you instead and…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Well what do you know? Henchmen **are** getting smarter these days! God bless the education system! And that is the end of that," Deadpool grinned as he picked up the head by the hair. "Oh Johnny. Alas Horatio, I knew him well. Actually I didn't know him at all. But I know someone who does!"

Gyrich was in his office working on some paperwork. He was expecting it to have a few quiet hours where nothing would disturb him.

We all know **that** is not going to happen.

"What the hell…?" Gyrich shouted as Deadpool teleported into the room.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeerreeee's Johnny!" Deadpool dropped the head of John Sublime on Gyrich's desk. "Hi Henry! Thought you might like a nice birthday present!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Gyrich backed away from the mess on his desk.

"John Sublime, aka Boring Plot Twist," Deadpool said. "Former Weapon X flunky. The one who paid you off a few years ago so he could start up his new life of harvesting mutant organs? Or was **supposed** to pay you off but his check bounced! There now nobody can say that I never did you a favor. Oh wait. His wallet's back with his body. Never mind. Ciao!"

"DEADPOOL!" Gyrich screamed as Deadpool teleported out of his office.

"You know what kids? I feel like chicken again! I feel like chicken again! Oh yeah!" He teleported to some random chicken farm. "Fresh from the farm! Okay so where's the button to make them extra crispy?"

He picked up two chickens. "Maybe Gyrich would know?" He teleported back to Gyrich's office. "Hey Henry, how do you cook these?" He threw the chickens at him.

"AAAAHH! CHICKENS!" Gyrich screamed as the chickens attacked him.

"Wow who knew chickens liked the smell of blood?" Deadpool blinked. "Now I know. And knowing is a great reason to get the heck out of here!"

He teleported back to the chicken farm. "This isn't right! This is a place of chicken oppression! Only I should oppress the chickens! Well me and Colonel Sanders. Wait he's dead. I guess the son of Colonel Sanders is doing the job now. Speaking of doing a job I feel like roasted chicken!"

He grabbed a strange looking grenade off his person and threw it at the barn. It exploded with a huge boom and soon the barn was on fire. "Auntie Em! Auntie Em! It's a fire twister! Save the chickens!"

He grabbed two more chickens and teleported back to Gyrich's office. "More friends!" He threw them at Gyrich.

"AAAHHHH! GET THEM OFF ME!" Gyrich screamed.

He teleported to another location. "Boy I'm really giving this device a workout. Now where the heck am I?"

"Baa?" A sheep looked up at him. He was in a field with a couple of sheep.

"Okay I admit it. I'm a Steve Carell fan," Deadpool grinned under his cowl. He grabbed the wool of two sheep before teleporting back to Gyrich's office.

"SHEEEEEEEEEEEEPP!" Gyrich screamed.

"Looks like Gyrich's a fan too," Deadpool grinned as the sheep let go. "Hmm. Sheep and bloodthirsty insane chickens do not get along. I did not know that. I wonder what else I can learn? Back in a bit kids!"

"Security!" Gyrich shouted. "OW! SOMEBODY GET SECURITY IN HERE!"

"Got milk!" Deadpool teleported in with a cow. Then teleported away leaving the cow behind.

"MOOO!"

CRASH!

"SECURITY! COME HERE AND HELP ME BEFORE MY OFFICE IS DESTROYED!" Gyrich shouted.

"I found someone just like you!" Deadpool popped in again with a donkey. And he popped away again.

"OH FOR CRYING OUT…OW! STOP PECKING ME YOU STUPID CHICKEN!" Gyrich shouted.

"You know I always thought this job was for the birds, and here's proof," Deadpool teleported in again with some ducks. "Aflac calling!"

"WAK! WAK! WAK!"

"AAAAAH! SECURITY! WHERE THE HELL IS SECURITY?" Gyrich fought off the fowl.

"BAAAAHHHHHH!" Deadpool popped in with some goats before taking off.

"FORGET SECURITY! GET ME ANIMAL CONTROL!" Gyrich yelled. "HEY GET AWAY FROM THOSE PAPERS! DON'T EAT THEM! GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID….!"

"MOOOO!"

SPLAT!

SQUISH!

"AAGGGH! THAT STUPID COW MADE A MESS ON THE FLOOR!" Gyrich moaned at the fate of his expensive shoes.

"See my pig!" Deadpool teleported in with a big pig. He left again.

"SQUEEEE!"

"HE HAWW!"

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU STUPID DONKEY! YOU'RE WRECKING MY OFFICE!" Gyrich shouted.

KICK!

"YEWOOWWW! WHO KNEW A SHEEP COULD KICK SO HARD?" Gyrich screamed in pain.  
_"Oh Man Gyrich had a farm! E-I-E-I-O!"_ Deadpool sang as he teleported in with one more animal. _"And on this farm he had an ostrich! E-I-E-I-O!" _

"NOT ANOTHER OSTRICH!" Gyrich screamed. "OW! OW! GET THESE ANIMALS AWAY FROM ME! OWWWWW!"

_"With a peck, peck here and a peck, peck there_…" Deadpool sang gleefully. _"And_ _a big cow mess here and a new sheep mess there…Old Man Gyrich had a farm…E-I-E-I-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_! Thank you! I'll be here next Tuesday! Try the prime rib!"

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY SECURITY TEAM?" Gyrich screamed as Deadpool teleported away. "HEADS ARE GONNA ROLL FOR THIS! OWWWWW!"

"That was fun! You know kids you should really go out and exercise for at least 60 minutes a day instead of spending it reading insane fan fiction," Deadpool teleported back to his lair. "Then again if you did that I'd be out of a job. How about this? I'll go get some exercise for all of us!"

He changed the channels again. "Ooh I got one! This is a very fancy party thrown by a very fancy high society lady named Bethany Bristlebee. She's some fifty year old rich bitch who has botox up the yin yang so she can pretend she's twenty. She's also a major secret backer of Purity and half the anti-mutant protestors in the state of California. _California here I come…"_

Deadpool teleported into the middle of a crowded room. "Whoa! Didn't know there was a dress code! Should have worn my tie…" Deadpool looked around.

"What in the world…" Bristlebee gasped.

"Beth-eee! Darling! So glad to see you! Oh I see the poisonous toxins you took really look good on you!" Deadpool waltzed in. "Let's dance!"

"AAAAHHH! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Bristlebee screamed as Deadpool took her for a tango.

"Oh but I can't! Don't you know I'm madly in love with your money!" Deadpool laughed.

Meanwhile in the corner Regan hid behind a potted plant. _Rocker, we have a_ _problem!_ She sent telepathically.

_You've been discovered?_ Rocker asked through their link.

_Worse_, Regan groaned as Deadpool did the tango with their client. _Deadpool is here. _

_Deadpool? What the hell is that maniac doing there?_

_He's doing the tango with Bristlebee. _

_Please tell me you are joking, _Rocker groaned.

_Does it __**sound**__ like I'm joking? What do I do? _Regan was clearly annoyed.

_Observe at a safe distance and don't let that idiot see you! Whatever he's up too is worse than what we've planned,_ Rocker told her.

SPLAT!

_You're right about that_, Regan groaned. _He's just dunked our target's head into the chip dip. _

_On second thought just get the hell out of there before he spots you, _Rocker groaned.

SPLAT!

"Boy you have a lot of chip dip don't you lady?" Deadpool asked.

_I'm out of here!_ Regan fled the scene like a bat out of hell.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME YOU LOW CLASS MANIAC!" Bristlebee screamed as dip fell from her hair.

"Class? You wanna talk class, sister?" Deadpool whipped out a pack of pictures. "How about you getting it on in the pool with Mister Personality here? And you and your best friend's husband in the back of his limo. Personally I don't think that picture shows you in your best light. Not like you and your other friend's husband in the broom closet at his polo club!"

"Here everyone I have extra copies!" Deadpool flung them out to the crowd. "I got a lot of ones of Beth and some guy in the stables. That's **real** classy!"

"CHARLES!" Some woman screamed as she looked at the pictures.

"GEORGE!" Another woman yelled.

"JOHN!" Yet another woman shouted.

"MARSHA?" A man yelled.

"Oh yeah it seems that Beth goes both ways," Deadpool snickered. "Oh I am on fire tonight!"

He took out a lighter and set the drapes ablaze. "Actually your house is on fire lady."

"STOP HIM!" Bristlebee screamed.

"Yeah good luck with that," Deadpool calmly shot three men who tried to apprehend him. "Anyone else wanna be a hero? Didn't think so! This is the part where you all run out screaming."

"AAAAAHHHH!" Everyone fled for their lives.

"So long Beth! Say hi to Seth! Whoever he is! But just give me a little trinket before we say goodbye!" He ripped off the huge diamond necklace on her neck before throwing her out the nearest window. "Goodbye!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

SPLASH!

"Who put that pool there? Oh well," Deadpool teleported back to his lair. "That was fun. I should go dancing more often! And I got a prize! Cool!"

"Let's go check on Cyclops and the gang before we go out and have some more fun!" Deadpool played with the dials.

"Let me see if I get this straight," Captain America spoke to Scott and Emma by video phone. "You want us to investigate Bayville?" Iron Man and Nick Fury were in the Avenger's Headquarters as well.

"We'd ask the Joes but they're too busy mopping up whatever's left of Cobra and helping hunt down other terrorist units in Pakistan," Scott said. "But Hawk promised he would do what he can."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," Fury said. "When the uprising started there were grants given to certain individuals. These grants were supposed to be given to stimulate the local economy by giving jobs to the townspeople."

"Let me guess, the jobs are assembly lines making Sentinels to hunt us down in the **war?**" Emma asked bitterly.

"For the record I voiced my opposition to this, but my superiors ignored it," Fury shrugged.

"Stark, please tell me that you didn't give any of your technology to those mechanical monstrosities!" Emma bristled.

"Not the Sentinels but there is Stark Industry technology protecting Bayville," Iron Man admitted.

"Of course you did," Emma gritted her teeth.

"It's only for defensive purposes," Iron Man said. "People were scared in Bayville. When the uprising began…"

"You mean when the **war** began," Emma corrected. "It's a **war,** Stark! Your kind started it in order to eradicate our kind from the face of the Earth!"

"Not everyone in the government wants to kill off mutants," Fury said.

"No, some of them just want to **enslave** us as weapons!" Emma bristled.

"Don't you think you're being a tad irrational right now?" Captain America asked.

"**Wrong** thing to say Cap," Scott groaned.

"_Irrational?_ Let's see how **calm and rational** you are if you are ever put in a situation where you're forced to submit to a government that would use your powers whether you wanted them too or not!" Emma snapped. "How would you feel if you were forced to tell people your secret identity and where your family lived? What do you **think** would happen if people like Gyrich or some other nut job had a list like that? This is not irrational! Irrational would be me shoving my high heeled shoes right up **your ass** and…"

"Let's get back on track here shall we?" Scott stopped her. "Look we've got intelligence that says that that Sentinel technology is going to get out of control."

"All from those X-Force terrorists or so called clairvoyants?" Iron Man folded his arm. "I don't believe in being able to see the future. And X-Force isn't exactly the most reliable source of information."

"Are you telling me that there's an American town being shut behind walls doing activities with mutant killing technology that even you don't know about and you're not going to do a damn thing?" Scott snapped. "You're not even going to do an investigation?"

"Summers SHIELD had the same concerns so we sent some people in. So far nothing has gone wrong," Fury said.

"Yeah that's because one of them hates mutants and joined up with Trask, another was bribed and the third guy got killed off and replaced by some robot," Deadpool snickered. "Super spy agency my ass!"

"So you're just going to **nothing** while these death machines are being built by the thousands?" Emma bristled.

"I don't like it either but the Avengers can't be everywhere and something needs to be done to protect people from mutants," Iron Man said.

"And you think those twenty story Transformers are it?" Emma yelled. "Haven't those things **already** malfunctioned in the past? They've put human lives at just as much risk as mutants!"

"Gyrich assured us they were working on the problem," Captain America said.

"And you **believed** him?" Scott asked, his voice filled with anger. "I thought you were better than this Captain America. I thought you were a better man than to turn a blind eye to intolerance and hatred. I guess I was wrong."

"This is a waste of time!" Emma bristled. "We should have known better than to ask **you** for help!"

"And we should know better than ask mutants to bring one of their own in," Gyrich stormed into the conference room on the Avenger's end. He was covered in blood, feathers and scratched all over.

"What the hell happened to you?" Iron Man did a double take.

"And what's that **smell?"** Fury wrinkled his nose.

"That maniac Deadpool happened to me that's what!" Gyrich shouted. "First he ruins my office by dumping the head of Sublime onto my desk and I know you mutants had something to do with that! Then the chickens and…"

"Wait back up," Fury said. "Sublime? John Sublime from the Weapon X program?"

"The one and the same!" Gyrich snapped. "Got his blood all over my desk and my new suit which those stupid animals went crazy over!"

"So John Sublime is dead and Gyrich has had a bad day," Emma mocked. "I guess I was wrong. This hasn't been a **complete waste** of time after all."

"I feel better already," Scott smirked.

"This isn't funny, mutant!" Gyrich snarled. "This proves how out of control you mutants are!"

"Come on Gyrich," Fury rolled his eyes. "Even **you** can't blame the mutants for Deadpool. The man is a complete lunatic in a class by himself!"

"Probably because he killed all his classmates," Scott agreed.

"I don't even know if Deadpool is technically a regular mutant. I think he got his mutation by illegal experimentation," Fury added.

"I DON'T CARE IF HE GOT THEM FROM THE DAMN TOOTH FAIRY!" Gyrich shouted. "HE'S GONNA PAY FOR WHAT HE'S DONE TO ME! AND SO ARE ALL OF YOU FREAKS!"

"Oh boy…" Captain America winced.

"Gyrich not **now**…" Fury was getting a headache.

"If you mutants thought you had it rough before, things are going to be **ten times** worse!" Gyrich shouted. "I will personally sign the order for the MRD to go door to door in every state that will let me and drag every X-gene freak out by the collar and…"

"That's your answer for everything! Hunt something you don't understand down and destroy it!" Emma yelled. "Typical small minded…"

"Okay this transmission is clearly **over!"** Scott shut down the transmission. "The sad part is Gyrich does have the power to do what he wants. And we can't rescue anyone without jeopardizing all the mutants that are here in San Francisco."

"I'm so conflicted," Emma remarked. "Part of me wants to shoot Deadpool for causing us more trouble. The other part wants to give him a medal for giving **Gyrich **trouble."

"I'm starting to think X-Force may not be completely wrong after all," Scott sighed.

"Face it Scott, aside from the occasional human supporter we are on our own on this," Emma shook her head.

"Maybe not," Scott had an idea. "Desperate times call for desperate measures. Can you contact Wavedancer?"

"Of course, but why?" Emma asked. "Wait…You aren't planning on what I think you're planning are you?"

"Emma we need to use all the resources we can for this," Scott said. "And the Arashikage are one of the best. If I can set up a meeting with the Soft Master maybe I can have some of his people check it out."

"Why not just use the Misfits?" Emma asked.

"Because most of the Misfits are mutants," Scott said. "I need human undercover operatives."

"I see your reasoning," Emma said. "And the Arashikage are our allies. I just hope they agree to it."

"YAAAYYYY! MORE NINJAS!" Deadpool clapped his hands. "Just what this fic needs! Yeah I know we just had a few chapters on them but let's face it! Ninjas are cool!"

Deadpool stopped. "But wait. This fic needs more. I promised that this would be a butt kicking chapter didn't I? Well that just means I gotta kick me **more butts!"**

"And now boys and girls it's time to play Pimp My MRD Headquarters! Oh yeah! Bow! Chick-I-Bow-Wow! Check out what I did to this MRD Pad in Georgia!" Deadpool showed them.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" An MRD Commander screamed as he looked at the building. "HOW DID OUR ENTIRE BUILDING GET COVERED IN JELLO?"

"Maybe there's a mutant out there who's powers deal with food?" An MRD officer blinked as he looked at the giant green glob covering the building.

"There's a note!" Another MRD officer showed his superior.

"Hope you boys like the snack. Love Deadpool," The MRD Commander read. "Who the hell is Deadpool?"

"The guy who did this, Sir," An MRD officer said matter of factly.

"Of course," The MRD Commander groaned. "Well don't just stand there! Get rid of that stuff!"

"How?" Another MRD officer asked.

"GRAB A SPOON!" The MRD Commander yelled.

"But I don't like Jell-o, Sir," That officer replied.

"I DON'T FREAKING CARE! JUST **EAT** IT!" The MRD Commander screamed.

"Blech, lime Jell-o, figures," Another MRD officer tasted it.

"Oh that was fun! Hey maybe I can save some mutant's life running from an angry mob by killing the angry mob?" Deadpool quipped as he looked at he monitor. "Gamesmaster! Show me a mutant being chased by an angry mob! Oooh! There's one right now!"

There was a young twelve year old girl with long brown hair in a red top and jeans, glowing brightly. She was running for her life from an angry mob. There were some MRD there but they didn't even try to stop the mob. In fact they seemed to be part of the mob.

"Fun time!" Deadpool took out his sword and teleported there.

"It's time for us normal humans to rid the world of one less mutie scum!" One man shouted as they cornered the girl. "It's time…"

"It's time to change your underwear!" Deadpool appeared before them. "Whoa looks like I found the Loser Convention!"

"It's another stinking mutant!" The man yelled.

"Hey don't you know better than to pick on little girls?" Deadpool snapped. "I mean it's fun and all but it's more fun for them to pick on you!" He did a roundhouse kick and knocked him down.

"Get him! Kill the mutant! Get him!" The people screamed. Soon they were screaming other things as Deadpool went to work on them with a sword in one hand and a gun in the other.

_"Here we go killing the bigots! Killing the bigots! Killing the bigots! Here we go killing the bigots all through the toowwwwwn!"_ Deadpool sang as he made his way through the mob.

"This is Rodgers! We need backup! We need…UKKK!" The MRD officer gasped as Deadpool shot him dead.

"You need to get a life dude!" Deadpool snorted. "Oh wait, you're dead. Never mind!"

"RUN! RUN! GET AWAY!" The mob fled for their lives.

"That's right! Who's da man? Who's da man! Da winnah and still champion!" Deadpool danced around. He then noticed the scared girl. "Oh right. Better get you to high ground."

He picked her up and teleported her to a rooftop at a safe distance away. "There ya go! My good deed for the day! Safe and sound!"

"Who…Who are you?" The girl sniffed as she sat down, her legs too wobbly with shock to hold her.

"Why I'm your mutant godfather! Spreading joy and cheer and bloodstains everywhere!" Deadpool danced around. "Mostly bloodstains. So kid, you got a name or do I have to make one up? How about Princess Flufietta Tinkerbell? No wait, someone else has that name…"

"It's Aurora," The girl sniffed. "Aurora Drake."

"Drake. Drake. I've heard that name before. Nope doesn't ring a bell," Deadpool shrugged. "So what was all **that** about back there?"

"I'm a mutant," The girl tried not to cry. "I was in school and all of the sudden all this light came out of me. They chased me out of school and I ran all the way home. Then my brother called the MRD on me and the next thing I knew there was thing angry mob and the house was burned down and my brother shot my mom and dad and…" She started to cry again.

"Aww that's rough kid," Deadpool said. "You know what else is rough? Trying out for the Big Bang Theory and finding out the show has **nothing **to do with explosives! Talk about false advertising!"

"Aw kid I know how you feel," Deadpool sat down next to her. "I've been kicked to the curb more times than a tin can in a country where they're too poor to have soccer balls. But cheer up! You've hit rock bottom and there's nowhere to go but up! Unless you get killed but that's just a given."

"What's going to happen to me now," Aurora sniffed.

"I know! You can be my sidekick!" Deadpool said cheerfully as he stood up.

"Sidekick?" Aurora blinked.

"Yeah! My cute but plucky sidekick who comes to save the day when I get in a jam!" Deadpool told her. "You're a mutant, I'm a mutant. People want you dead. A lot of people want **me **dead! It's a perfect match!"

"I don't know…" Aurora began.

"Don't worry kid, I like my ladies a little older and a **lot **more well endowed," Deadpool remarked. "No offense. I'm just not into being a pedophile. I'm more into Betty White. Rarrrrr! She's hot!"

"Who?" Aurora blinked.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. It's not like you have anything **else** to do is there?" Deadpool asked. "What you got an appointment with the Queen of England that I don't know about? Besides, I can train you to use those powers of yours. I think."

"Well…" Aurora thought for a moment. "What exactly do you do?"

"Whatever I want," Deadpool shrugged. "If I wanna eat pancakes for dinner. I'll eat pancakes for dinner. If I wanna play video games. I play video games. If I want to bear Ryan Seacrest's babies…Okay **that **I can't do. But anything else is A-Ok!"

"Look I know this is a whole shock and all finding out that you're a mutant, having dead parents and your life being ruined and all but you gotta see the possibilities," Deadpool told her. "When the world turns it's back on you, that's the perfect time to clobber it over the head and steal it's wallet. You're a mutant outcast! Why not **enjoy** it?"

"Think about it kid no matter what you do, you're gonna get in trouble **anyway!**" Deadpool told her. "Am I right? I'm right! So why **not **do what you want? Don't think of this as losing everything. Think of it as gaining the world! This is your emancipation day! No more school! No more parents telling you what to do! No more pencils! No more books! No more teacher's dirty looks!"

"Well I…" Aurora thought a minute. "It's not like I ever really liked my brothers. I haven't even seen one in years. And my Dad really didn't like mutants…"

"But you still loved them, I know the pain," Deadpool sighed. "Believe me. My family didn't want anything to do with me either. Even though they're dead…At least I'm pretty sure they're dead. You can never tell in this business. No, they're dead. But they were still your family and you feel a loss. It's a grieving process. And what better way to get over your grieving than with a violent rampage!"

The girl looked at him. "What? It's not healthy to repress your emotions!" Deadpool said. "Think of it as life after death. Now that they're dead, you have a life. Tell you what, how about I help you get revenge on those jerks? That'll be fun, right?"

"You, you will?" Her eyes widened.

"Of course I will! Hey they were your parents! If anybody deserves to kill 'em off it would have been you!" Deadpool said. "Don't look at me like that. You know what I mean."

"Can you help me with **this?**" Aurora began to glow.

"I don't see why not! And you know what? I think I see the **perfect tool** to help put you on the right path," Deadpool saw an MRD officer in an alley below. "Be right back!"

He jumped down the fire escape and tackled the MRD officer. "OW! GET OFF! AGGGH!"

"Okay here we go!" Deadpool said cheerfully as he dragged the unconscious MRD officer up to the roof. "Lesson Number One! How to Get Rid of The Blues! You ready?"

"I guess," Aurora blinked as she stood up.

"Now kick him in the nuts," Deadpool said as he held the officer in front of him. "Go ahead. It'll make you feel better."

"Seriously?" Aurora blinked.

"Go ahead. Deadpool nodded. "Give 'em a real good kick. Come on, don't you girls **live **for this stuff?"

"Well…Okay…" Aurora blinked.

"Ugggghhh!..." The MRD groaned as Aurora followed instructions.

"Oh come on! He hardly felt that! Don't forget to balance on your back leg. Balance is the key here," Deadpool told her. "Try using your knee first. Remember it's one sharp movement."

"UGGGGHHH!"

"Okay better, he's starting to wake up," Deadpool nodded. "Now really give it a whack!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The MRD officer screamed as Aurora gave him a final kick.

"Very good! Now let's see how good you do with your powers!" Deadpool let go of the MRD officer. "Take all that light around you and hit him with it."

"I…I don't know…" Aurora blinked.

"You can do this kid," Deadpool said as the MRD officer staggered to his feet. "Just keep calm and remember one thing: This is one of the bastards responsible for killing your parents."

Aurora gasped. Then she looked at the MRD. Her hands glowed and she hit him with a light blast. Forcing him to stagger backward.

"Come on! You gotta give it more juice!" Deadpool coached. "If you don't he'll kill you!"

"AAGGGHH!" The MRD officer yelled in pain as Aurora blasted him harder.

"Kid your powers are light. Light is energy. Make that energy work for you! Focus it through your hands and give that energy a push!" Deadpool yelled. "Use your anger to **give **it that push!"

Aurora screamed some more as she hit the officer again. "It's either you or him girl! Don't let it be **you!"** Deadpool shouted.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Aurora screamed in rage as she let out a light blast that knocked the officer off the roof.

"That a girl! Now admit it! Don't you feel better?" Deadpool asked.

"Yeah…I do," Aurora was surprised. There was a dark gleam in her eyes. "A **lot **better."

"Good, good…" Deadpool grinned. "Embrace your dark feelings. Enjoy them. Take them out to lunch."

"I felt something," Aurora looked at her hands. "When I used my powers. I felt stronger. More in control."

"The more you use your powers, the stronger you'll become," Deadpool said. "Now then. Now that you're a mutant, we're gonna have to pick out a new name for you."

"A new name?"

"Yes! A mutant name that sounds cool. Let's see…Your human name is Aurora…You shoot out those waves of light…" Deadpool thought. "Let me think. Let me think…How about Super Gal? No? Princess of Darkness? No? I've got it! Sarah Palin! Oh wait someone else has that…I think it's Tina Fey."

"How about Lightwave?" Aurora asked.

"Lightwave. I like it! We gotta make this official! Kneel my lady," Deadpool took out his sword. Aurora did as she was told. "I dub thee Lightwave! That was neat! I just felt like the Queen of England! You know, I never met the Queen of England. Ooh that's a great idea for a field trip! Expose you to some culture! Meet new people. Learn how to steal fancy jewelry. I think I'm gonna like having a sidekick!"

He was then distracted by some rustling. "Damn it! He's not dead! He just fell in a dumpster! But it's not bad for a first try." Deadpool took out his gun. "Don't sweat it kid. It takes some practice but eventually…"

ZZZAPPP!

Aurora screamed and focused on her powers to create an intense beam of light to zap the MRD officer. "Whoa. Good one," Deadpool blinked. "He's still alive. I think you gave him a pretty good sunburn. Now what you should do is…"

ZZAPPP!

"If at first you don't succeed try and try again," Deadpool said as he looked below. "I think you better try again. He's still twitching."

ZAPPP!

"He's fried!" Deadpool blinked. "Whoa. Kid. You went from weepy to wail on his ass in three seconds. That's impressive. Even for me!"

"It was him or me," Aurora said calmly. "It wasn't gonna be me."

"That's the attitude I want to see," Deadpool patted her on the back. "I know it's rough being your first kill and all. But after a few hundred of 'em you won't mind it as much."

"Actually Mister Deadpool," Aurora grinned. "I didn't mind it at all!"

"Kid this is gonna be the beginning of a beautiful friendship!" Deadpool said cheerfully as they walked away. "Hey you wanna know a cool trick you can do with a fire hose and a pound of Jell-O?"


	86. Trouble Comes In Spades

**Trouble Comes In Spades**

"So you're just not going to tell anyone you're pregnant?" Kitty asked in disbelief. "Don't you think they're going to figure it out eventually?"

"Yes, but not right now," Tabitha said. She and Kitty were talking with Sam in private in a stairwell. "It's just…I don't want people thinking that anyone other than Sam is the father."

"But Sam may **not **be the father!" Kitty protested.

"That's what I told her," Sam sighed. "Tabitha you know it is Pyro's…"

"It's not! And it's going to stay that way!" Tabitha snapped. "Nobody has to know. Especially that lunatic! You really want that moron to raise a child?"

"No, but on the other hand if the kid starts making little flame teddy bears one day I'm pretty sure people will put two and two together," Sam folded his arms. "If it is his, and according to Xi the odds are pretty good that it is, he has a right to know about it."

"Well it may **not** be his Sam," Tabitha said. "We don't know that! Even Xi isn't infallable!"

"I dunno Tabitha. Xi is pretty much on the ball when it comes to stuff like this," Kitty said.

"We were just lucky we were able to bribe him with cookies so he wouldn't blab everything to the Misfits!" Tabitha interrupted. "Not yet. Not a chance. I just want to keep this under wraps for a bit longer, that's all. So keep your mouth shut. You owe me big time, Cat Girl!"

"Not too much longer," Kitty grumbled. "I can't believe neither Laura nor Logan has smelled your hormones by now."

"One, Badger's too busy with his own family to worry about mine," Tabitha said. "Plus I've been wearing a lot of perfume lately to cover up my scent and steering clear of Xi. Just to be safe. He might forget and blab. Trust me, I've got this under…"

"Hey guys! Guess what?" Bobby ran up to them. "Emma's picked up a new mutant! Come on!"

"A new mutant?" Tabitha was stunned. "Are you sure?"

"She seems to be," Bobby said. "She wants Kitty and me to come but I don't see any reason anyone else can't. Come on."

"We haven't had an actual new mutant manifestation since Madripoor," Kitty said as they joined Emma, Rogue and Scott at Cerebro. "This is big."

"I just hope this one is doesn't turn out bad. The last thing we need is another rouge mutant," Bobby said. Then he noticed Rogue. "No offense."

"None taken," Rogue smirked. "Ain't your fault all those wannabes are using my name."

"Well that's because they all want to be as bad ass as you Rogue," Kitty quipped.

"Guess I can't fault them for that," Rogue quipped cheerfully.

"If everyone has finished with their meeting of the Rogue Fan Club can you quiet down for a bit?" Emma let out a breath. "I'm trying to concentrate. This new mutant's brainwaves are a bit trickier than most for some reason. But I have pinpointed a location. Haver's Corner, Connecticut."

One stroke of luck is that there aren't that many MRD in that particular area," Scott explained. "The nearest facility is in Hartford several hours away."

"That doesn't mean they might not have an advance party or something," Rogue said. "They don't know there haven't been that many more new mutants manifesting."

"Which is obvious by the way the MRD has been scouring the country for mutants and coming up with mostly petty thugs and some not so petty thugs," Kitty agreed. "We have to be very careful just to be safe. Even if there aren't any MRD there's definitely a large group of FOH there."

"And even though there hasn't been a mutant sighting in months they have been very vocal," Emma focused. "Until now…I have it."

"Aurora Drake? Wait isn't that…?" Rogue blinked as the information came onscreen

"My sister?" Bobby gasped. "She's a mutant?"

"According to Cerebro she has the ability to use and convert light into energy," Emma said.

"I had no idea…" Bobby was stunned. "I didn't think she would ever be a mutant! Oh great, my parents must be freaking! It was bad enough for them when I came out. I can only imagine…"

"I'm cross referencing information…Wait…I'm getting a police report," Emma worked on the computer. "Oh no…Robert…"

"What?" Bobby looked over her shoulder. For the first time since his mutation manifested he felt a chill as he read the report. "No…"

"Oh god…" Kitty read it too. "Bobby…"

"Those bastards!" Bobby shouted. "I mean I know my parents and I didn't get along but…DAMN FOH!"

"I know but you have to calm down," Scott said.

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN? HOW CAN YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN?" Bobby shouted. "THOSE BASTARDS KILLED MY PARENTS AND THEY MIGHT HAVE MY SISTER! YOU HAVE NO IDEA…."

Bobby stopped when he realized who he was talking to. "Okay I guess you do know Cyclops but…"

"We're going to put together a team right now and get her," Scott nodded. "Get Wavedancer and Dragonfly."

Bobby ran off. "We have another problem," Emma said. "I didn't want to say it in front of Iceman but I've just traced Aurora's signature. It's near an FOH headquarters…"

"This is gonna get real violent isn't it?" Rogue grunted.

She had no idea how right she was.

It wasn't long before Scott had assembled a team and they teleported into the woods just outside the FOH headquarters. In addition to Scott and Bobby, there was Emma, Althea, Laura, Lina, Kitty and Rogue. "Are you sure this is enough of us?" Bobby looked anxious.

"Sugar, this is more than enough to take down those yahoos," Rogue snorted.

"Remember this is merely a search and rescue mission," Scott warned. "This is not about revenge Iceman. The important thing is to get your sister to safety."

"I **know**, Cyclops," Bobby snapped. "But I won't lose any sleep if we _accidentally_ blow up that damn building to kingdom come!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"What the…?" Bobby was stunned as the FOH building went up in flames. The entire roof was blown out.

"I think someone else beat you to it Bobby…" Lina blinked.

"Who? The Marines?" Bobby was stunned.

_"This is the way we blow stuff up! Blow stuff up! Blow stuff up! This is the way we blow stuff up! Early in the morning_!"

"Oh crap I **know** that deranged voice!" Althea winced.

Several FOH members that were on fire ran out of the building only to be shot in the back. "I just love the smell of blood and terror in the morning!" Deadpool emerged with his guns in hand. "Not to mention waffles! I love waffles!"

"Deadpool…Oh crap…" Scott growled as they ran out to stop him. "Like we need **this?**"

"Why didn't Cerebro pick up **his** signature?" Kitty asked.

"Deadpool's gotten himself access to some pretty impressive technology," Emma said. "I'm assuming that one of them involves telepathic shielding."

"Hey guys! Great to see you!" Deadpool said cheerfully. "If I knew you were coming I would have baked a cake! Well bought a cake. I don't know how to cook that well. I've been watching a lot of the Barefoot Contessa and learning such interesting…"

"Stow it Deadpool," Rogue snapped as they circled him. "I don't know what you're doing here and I don't care."

"I'm killing FOH members because I'm bored and my Invader Zim DVD's are missing," Deadpool interrupted. "You haven't seen them have you?"

"I said I didn't care!" Rogue snapped. "We're not gonna let you kill any more FOH!"

ZAP!

They saw a beam of light cut through another FOH member trying to escape the flames. "How about **her?** Can she kill people?" Deadpool pointed to Aurora. She was now wearing a black and red uniform similar to Deadpool's. Only she didn't have a mask and her hair was in a ponytail.

"Aurora! What are you doing with **him**?" Bobby asked as Aurora confronted them.

"Well it's not what you think," Deadpool said. "I am definitely not into **that!** I mean sure she's cute but way too young for my taste! I prefer more mature women. Like Betty White. Rarrr! What a babe!"

"Just shut up!" Bobby snapped. He turned to Aurora. "Aurora…It's me Bobby. I'm here to save you!"

"Oh **now** you're here for me?" Aurora snapped. "**Now** you're interested in my life? Where have you been for the past **five years** Bobby? Huh? Where were you when I needed my big brother for five years?"

"Aurora…" Bobby began.

Before anyone could continue several armed FOH members ran up firing. "Die you mutie scum!" One shouted.

"You first," Aurora snarled as she used her powers to create a shield to block the bullets. Then she shoved the shield hard against some FOH and knocked them hard against a tree.

"Chill out guys! This is a family thing!" Bobby used his powers to create an ice barrier to trap the rest.

"There's no one left alive inside the building," Emma had used her powers. "We need to contain the fire."

"I've got this," Althea said noticing a fire hydrant. "Rogue gonna need your strength here!"

"There's still a few rats we can take care of!" Laura sniffed the air. She slashed her claws into the woods, destroying the weapons of some FOH.

"That's not taking care of them!" Aurora shouted as she used her powers to kill another FOH. "**This** is taking care of them!"

"Aurora! Don't!" Bobby was stunned. "Stop!"

"Don't tell me to stop! You have no right to tell me what to do! Do you have any idea what it was **like **growing up in that house after you left? Even before our parents disowned you, you stopped contacting me! Like I didn't exist! I must have sent you a thousand e-mails and how many did you send me? How many Bobby? Five maybe? At the **most?**" Aurora snarled. "Do you know what I went through and half of it was because of you!"

"Wait a minute…Aurora I…"

"I **know** what you were doing Bobby! I read newspapers! Watch television!" Aurora shouted. "And every day I had to put up with our parents and our older brother bad mouth mutants so they could pass being normal! Do you have any idea how many times we had to move because people found out we were related to an X-Man? Try seven Bobby! Seven times! Seven times in three states in five years! I could never make any friends because if I got close to someone they'd find out our secret. I never went anywhere or did anything all because my parents were afraid of leaving the house!"

"Aurora I'm…"

"Don't say you're sorry because you're **not!**" Aurora snapped. "You were having the time of your life running around and doing great things and saving the world! But did you ever think of me just once? Just once? And you know the worst part? I was proud of you Bobby. I was so proud of you. But I wasn't **allowed** to be proud of you. If I even **mentioned** your name our parents would yell at me and then fight with each other for hours! And then the jerk would yell at **me** for causing the trouble! Do you have any idea how that made me feel? How **suffocated** I was? How I couldn't be myself? Do you?"

"Okay I should have been there! But I couldn't stay! What do you want from me? I can help you now…" Bobby said.

"Oh yes **now** you can help me," Aurora sneered. "**Now** you're interested in being with me. Because I'm a mutant! I'm **useful **to you! Thanks but no thanks! You're a little too late for that big brother!"

Before anyone could stop her she ran off. "Kids, what are you gonna do? Toodles!" Deadpool teleported away.

But not before teleporting within the ice shield among the FOH. "Just what I wanted, FOH on ice!" He cackled. He dropped several grenades then teleported away.

"NO!" Scott shouted. But it was too late. The grenades went off, killing them all.

"We got the fire out," Althea reported.

"And there are no more FOH here," Laura grunted. "I think we scared them off. The ones that survived anyway."

"I managed to contact the minds of the surviving FOH so they wouldn't know we were here," Emma said. "They won't know what happened. But that won't help unless we stop your sister Bobby."

"I've got her scent!" Laura sniffed. "This way!"

"We have to stop her before she does something stupid!" Bobby said as they ran after her.

"You mean **more** stupid?" Kitty muttered under her breath.

There was a horrible scream ahead. "Aurora!" Bobby yelled in panic, creating an ice toboggan to get there ahead of them.

"That wasn't a **female's** scream…" Laura's eyes widened. "It was…"

"Move it!" Emma shouted. They came to another house which was also on fire. "Crap how many houses is Deadpool planning on destroying?"

"Oh god no…" They heard Bobby gasp. "Ronnie!"

They saw a body of a young man in a driveway. It looked like he had been blown up from the inside. Aurora stood over it in triumph. There was a look in her eyes that stunned Scott. He gave a quick look at both Laura and Althea. They knew it too.

It was the look of bloodlust.

"What did you do…?" Bobby was stunned. "You killed…"

"Why not? He had no problem being part of the mob that killed our parents," Aurora sneered. "He would have killed me without a thought. Trust me, we're both better off."

"But he was our **brother!**" Bobby shouted.

"Brother? Oh man…" Rogue had a very bad feeling inside her now.

"Brother, brother where art thou?" Deadpool sauntered up. "Oh you're over there. And over there. And over **there**. And I think I see a piece of you in that bush…"

"This is all **your fault!** You did this to her!" Bobby shouted at Deadpool and shot a cold beam at him.

"Moi? Haven't you been listening to a **single word** your sister said?" Deadpool quipped as he leapt out of the way. "Hello! I only **saved** your sister's life when you weren't around! You're **welcome**!"

"Rogue, Dragonfly, Wavedancer I need you three to put out another fire before it spreads," Scott ordered. "The rest of us will take care of these two!"

"I'd like to see you try," Aurora laughed.

"You asked for it," Scott blasted Aurora with his optic blasts. To his shock she just stood there laughing as they were absorbed into her body.

"My powers are based on light, stupid! Your optic blasts are fueled by **sunlight**!" Aurora laughed. "All they do is charge me up!" She created a powerful blast to knock Scott backwards. "But my blasts can hurt **you**!"

Laura tried to attack but Aurora hit her with another blast. She also tried to hit Emma but she changed into her diamond form just before the blast hit. "Diamonds reflect light my dear," Emma walked towards her. "You can't hurt me."

Kitty had phased under the ground and grabbed Aurora. "Sorry Aurora, but Bobby's sister or not you're going down!" Kitty shouted as she began to pull her under.

"I'm **not** Aurora or Bobby's sister! I'm **Lightwave!**" Aurora began to glow brightly.

"Ooh! Shades time!" Deadpool had whipped out a pair of sunglasses.

Before Kitty could phase Aurora further she was blinded by the bright light Aurora gave off. All of them were. They heard Deadpool say something unintelligible and then nothing.

"Oh…Too bright…" Laura shook her head. By the time they got their eyesight back they were gone.

"Aurora! Aurora!" Bobby shouted.

"Iceman it's no use! They're gone!" Scott ordered.

"We can't leave her!" Bobby shouted.

"Too late, she already left **us,**" Althea grumbled.

"Aurora!" Bobby shouted, looking around wildly.

"Iceman the police are headed this way and odds are the MRD are with them," Emma said briskly as she changed back to her normal form. "We have to go **now**. Don't make me knock you unconscious with my telepathy."

"Deadpool has already teleported her to who knows where so we know she's in no immediate danger," Laura said. "Maybe Cerebro might be able to track them?"

Bobby let out a breath indicating he understood. The mutants used the Mass Device to teleport back to their war room. "Any luck?" Sam asked. He was there waiting for them with Kurt.

"Yeah all bad…" Bobby growled. "Let's get to Cerebro and find my sister!"

"The MRD?" Sam asked Kitty as the others left the room to go to Cerebro.

"No, worse. Deadpool…" Kitty groaned.

"Deadpool **kidnapped** Bobby's sister?" Kurt was stunned.

"Not exactly…" Kitty groaned. "She went with him willingly."

"What? Why?" Kurt blinked.

"Obviously she don't know how much of a nutcase he is," Sam grunted.

"Actually I think she might have a very good idea," Kitty let out another breath. "Short version, Bobby's parents got killed by a mob when their own brother ratted on Aurora. Aurora got mad…Deadpool for some reason was in the area and he helped her kill not only a lot of FOH but her own brother."

"God…" Kurt was stunned.

"Yeah and the worst part is she seemed to get a kick out of it," Kitty shook her head. "We all saw it. Everybody but Bobby."

"You're saying Iceman's sister is a…?" Kurt realized what had happened.

"Yeah…" Kitty nodded. "Poor Bobby. I don't think he can handle it right now. I've got to go."

Kitty ran down to Cerebro where the others were. "You have to find her!" Bobby ordered Emma.

"I'm trying but I can't…" Emma sighed.

"Can't or **won't?**" Bobby snarled.

Jubilee was there too. "Bobby calm down…"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Bobby whirled on her. "Deadpool's brainwashed my sister and we have to save her!"

"Iceman I hate saying this but Deadpool isn't exactly a hundred percent guilty of what happened in Connecticut," Emma sighed. "I'm afraid your sister has to share quite a bit of the blame."

"Blame? She's an innocent kid who…" Bobby began.

"I felt her mind, Bobby!" Emma interrupted. "She enjoys killing! A lot! And she didn't get that from Deadpool! All he did was give her permission for something she was going to do anyway."

"We have to go after my sister and get him away from her!" Bobby shouted.

"She **chose** to go with him Bobby," Emma said. "She **chose** to follow him."

"She's just a kid! She doesn't know what she's doing!" Bobby shouted. "She's confused!"

"She's not **that** confused," Kitty shook her head. "As much as I hate to agree with Frost on anything…"

"She's not a murderer! She's no rogue!" Bobby shouted.

"Bobby I could see it in her eyes…" Kitty said. "We all did!"

"Everyone except **you**…" Laura pointed to Bobby.

"So you're all just going to give up on her?" Bobby snapped as he iced up.

"Nobody said **that,"** Scott said sharply. "But you can't ignore the fact that she just murdered several people, including your own brother."

"What are you going to do Bobby? Just run around and look, causing damage while she's who knows where?" Rogue asked. "Our best bet is to place a tracker program on Cerebro and the news feeds. So when she **does** pop up we have a better chance of getting her."

"Deadpool is way too unpredictable to just go out and look for a fight," Scott reasoned. "And you might be giving him a reason to cause more mayhem."

Bobby grunted. "I never **said** I was just going out there and…Oh forget it! You all think the worst of me anyway! It doesn't matter!" He de-iced. "I need to cool off!" He stormed away.

"I'll go talk to him," Jubilee said to the others. She went after Bobby to keep her friend in check.

"It's not just us is it?" Kitty sighed.

"No, it's not…" Scott sighed. "We've all seen the signs of a mutant going bad. Face it, Lightwave made her own choices. She's a rogue."

"And on her way to becoming a **dangerous** one," Emma frowned. "And the worst part is as long as she's with Deadpool I can't track her. We were just lucky this one time."

"We made the mistake of underestimating her," Kitty frowned. "She seems to have gained control over her powers pretty quickly. I think Deadpool had a hand in that."

"Deadpool is crazy enough. Now he's got an impressionable apprentice…" Laura frowned.

"Won't be long before their attack is on the news," Scott growled. "We were just lucky there weren't any cameras recording us. This is gonna get bad again."

"You mean get **worse**," Emma corrected. "Which is what is going to happen. I can feel it."


	87. The Legend of Layla Miller

**The Legend of Layla Miller**

_Excerpt from James Maddox's Memoirs: _

_ Now I get to a part of the war I don't like to talk about. It was one of the worst days of my life. I lost so much of myself…Not to mention one of the most important people in my life that day. The one person who mattered more to me than anyone. _

_ A lot of people argue about what I did that day. Some call me a monster to this day for what I did. (Mostly humans). Others call me a hero. (Mostly mutants) _

_ Honestly now I don't care about that. I did what I did. It happened. _

_ War happens. And it's casualties go far beyond the body count_…

"How many letters did you have to mail anyway?" Jamie complained as he and Layla walked out of the post office. "And why did you have to post date most of them? Couldn't you just e-mail those?"

"The letters are more reliable," Layla said as the two made their way to a car.

"And why did we have to mail all those letters out here in Texas anyway?" Jamie asked. "Out in the boondocks where there's nothing?"

"I have my reasons. We just have to take care of a few things," Layla explained as the two got into the car. "Okay now drive out and take this turn here."

"Where are we going?" Jamie asked.

"Somewhere important," Layla fidgeted a bit in her seat. "I'll explain when we get there."

"You look kind of nervous," Jamie observed. "You're **never** nervous. I thought by knowing stuff you were prepared for anything."

"Not always," Layla sighed.

"Maybe we should go back and get the others?" Jamie suggested.

"No, no it's not necessary," Layla sighed. "Only the two of us have to do it."

Jamie learned long ago not to bother asking why with Layla. So he did as he was told. Soon they parked the car in the woods somewhere. Then she told them to walk along a trail. Soon they entered upon a large building. "Now keep your head down and be careful," Layla said. "This is where our next mission is."

"It looks like a warehouse," Jamie frowned as he read the outside.

"It's more than that. It's a development and research facility," Layla said.

"Circuits Maximus? But don't they specialize in technology?" Jamie asked.

"They're branching out," Layla said. "One of their board directors is in charge of this project. A man named Richard Strand. The heads of the company have no idea what's going on or the back deal he's made with General Eddington."

"What kind of deal?" Jamie asked.

"There are eight mutants being held in that research facility," Layla said. "All low levels. The highest is a level two empath. We have to go in there and destroy that facility and take out all the humans that work there."

"Just the two of us? Now?" Jamie asked. "Why?"

"Because if we don't do it now, in three more hours a scientist named Harper Pryce will discover a way to permanently disable the X-Gene in mutants using the blood of a mutant named Ben Yates who has a toxin in his bloodstream that allows him to withstand all kinds of poisons," Layla explained.

"So we go in there, rescue the mutants and take out this Pryce guy," Jamie nodded. "Got it."

"Ben has to die too Jamie," Layla said softly.

"Why? Because he's a threat? I won't do that!" Jamie shouted.

"Don't be so sure," Layla sighed. "It had to be done. Just remember what I said. You're doing both Ben and mutants a kindness. Just don't forget to burn the body."

"Layla I said I wouldn't **do** that!" Jamie was furious.

"I know what you said," Layla sighed. "And I know what you'll do. Come on."

They didn't get far into the compound before they were sighted. "Layla, for once I don't think you know what's going to happen," Jamie gulped as they dodged bullets.

"I'm afraid I do," Layla said as they found some cover near some trees. "But you won Jamie. You found a way to surprise me even with my powers."

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked.

"I never expected to fall in love with you," Layla touched his cheek. Then she shoved him out of the way.

In horror Jamie saw Layla get hit with a bullet. A bullet meant for him. It went straight through her heart and another one hit the side of her head. She was dead instantly.

"NO!" Jamie screamed. Tears flew out of his eyes as he saw her body hit the ground.

He also saw the security officers head straight towards him. With a roar Jamie sent out hundreds of dupes. Even though the security guards shot several, they were overwhelmed easily.

The dupes took their weapons after they killed the guards and pressed on to the facility. The more guards they encountered and killed, the more weapons the dupes got. Soon the dupes had over run the facility.

Some dupes rescued the mutant prisoners who cheered for their liberation. One or two even were willing to help them kill and get revenge on their captors. Other dupes were busy stealing whatever information related to mutants they could find so they could either use it or destroy it.

Other dupes had a very different purpose in mind.

"Are you Harper Pryce?" The Jamies coldly asked as one. They had cornered a frightened scientist in a lab.

"No, He's over **there!**" The scientist pointed to another man hiding behind a desk.

It didn't take long for the Jamies to dispatch both men quickly. "That's one threat neutralized," The Jamies said.

"Find Ben Yates," Another dupe ordered.

"Over here…Or what's left of him," Another Dupe said.

There was a scarred and tortured young man. He was lying on a lab bench hooked up to several machines. His arms and legs had been cut off and it looked like some kind of clear plastic was over his chest, showing his organs. The dupes moved to him as one.

"Ben…" Jamie realized the real reason why Layla told him Ben had to die.

"Please…" Ben was in pain. "I don't want to live like this! Please kill me!"

"Okay," One Jamie bent over him and gently stroked his hair. "I promise you. The people who did this to you will pay."

Without warning another Jamie quickly broke Ben's neck. "Burn it," One Jamie ordered the others. "Burn the whole damn building down!"

The dupes went to work, destroying, smashing…stealing whatever information they could find. They also killed every single guard, scientist and human worker in that building. Some of them they tortured before they killed them. Soon the building was in flames and the Jamies as well as the remaining mutant prisoners were rejoicing.

And all the while the real Jamie just sat there, holding the body of Layla Miller. Tears ran down his face. He had lost much more than his best friend and love that night.

And it would haunt him forever.


	88. Another Night Another Disasterous

**Another Night, Another Disastrous Revelation**

The next important battle in the Mutant War began after an important dinner at a state sponsored dinner at a fancy hotel in San Francisco. A dinner where Scott, Ororo, Emma, Rogue, Hank, Althea, Logan, Bobby, Jubilee, Wanda, Lance, Fred, Todd and Pietro had attended as representatives.

As you can imagine, things did not go well.

"Well this night was a wash," Emma grunted as the X-Men and Misfits returned home. "Another public relations disaster that will ensure the mutant race will be on the endangered species list for years to come!"

"So it didn't work huh? What a surprise," Pyro folded his arms.

"Should have brought you Pyro," Jubilee groaned.

"Yeah for once we would have **welcomed** a chance for you to set someone on fire," Bobby grumbled. "Particularly Gyrich."

"We had to try," Ororo said. "Having a government sponsored dinner between mutants and members of the government in order to promote a peaceful end to this war was a good idea."

"They **all **start out as good ideas!" Rogue snapped. "Until we actually try them! Then they turn into **bad** ideas! And this turned into a very, very, very **bad **idea!"

"It wasn't that bad," Scott said weakly.

"What dinner were **you** at?" Pietro asked. "The insults were flying back and forth faster than Tiger Woods between his golf tournaments and his mistresses!"

"Oh something is telling me we were lucky to miss this one," Sam groaned.

"And how," Althea said. "Anything happen while we were gone?"

"Nope, it's been as quiet as a church on Saturday night," Remy shook his head.

"Good considering the hotel was as loud as Super Bowl Sunday…" Bobby groaned. People looked at him. "What? I can't be colorful too?"

"Hey I forgot my doggy bag," Fred frowned.

"Doggy bag? You had enough for a doggy **pack**," Pietro quipped.

"We need to go back and get it," Fred pouted.

"We can **never** go back," Scott groaned.

"Well who's fault is that?" Emma bristled. "You just **had** to pick a fight with Avalanche before the dinner didn't you?"

"We were **not **fighting," Lance spoke up.

"That's true," Scott said. "We were having a discussion on the best way to handle rescuing prisoners from MRD facilities."

"Yeah well they could all hear your 'discussion' all the way down the block!" Rogue snapped.

"Okay maybe it got a little heated," Scott admitted.

"Maybe? Cyclops the way you were holding that knife I thought you were gonna stab Avalanche!" Logan snapped. "The last thing we needed was another tater tot incident!"

"At least I held a knife instead of popping my claws out every five seconds!" Scott said.

"Yeah!" Lance agreed.

"That steak was tough," Logan snorted. "Easier to cut with."

"So how tough was that Matre D's tie when you sliced it to ribbons?" Hank gave him a look.

"Hey! He asked for it with that snarky attitude," Logan snapped.

"Logan if you go to a five star restaurant wearing boots, jeans, a leather jacket and a cowboy hat, people are going to make comments!" Ororo snapped.

"Oh are you lecturing **me** on what to do when someone makes inappropriate comments?" Logan looked at her.

"It's not like I electrocuted Gyrich," Ororo said. "I merely refilled his water glass."

"By making a small rain cloud over his head?" Emma asked. "Although to be fair, if I was of African American decent and someone used the N-Word like that I would have thrown in some lighting as well."

"Yeah it wasn't all us!" Todd defended. "Gyrich and his jerk cronies were just as bad as some of us. Not me."

"Toad you used your tongue to snatch rolls from another table!" Wanda snapped.

"But I didn't throw them!" Todd protested. "Well most of them."

"Well I don't think all of them were that bad," Fred spoke up. "Stanley seemed okay."

"That's because the two of you have the same IQ level," Emma grumbled. "As well as the unique talent of annoying Gyrich."

"Gotta admit those stories he told about Gyrich's bachelor party were pretty funny," Pietro chuckled.

"Yeah almost as funny as Logan throwing that MRD officer headfirst into the punch bowl," Hank quipped.

"And they complained about **us** fighting," Lance looked at Scott.

"Hey he deserved it! He was hitting on Jubilee and wouldn't take no for an answer!" Logan snapped.

"So you hit him. Good call," Hank groaned.

"As you can figure out, **that's** when the party started going downhill," Rogue explained.

"And it's about to go even further," Remy smirked. Suddenly they were assaulted by a psychic attack as well as a strange loud sound.

Althea was the closest to Remy. She realized something was wrong. She tried to attack and hit hard enough for 'Remy' to change shape for a second to a female form. "Shape shifter!" Althea yelled. Then everything went black.

The others tried to attack when they saw their surroundings change. "I'm sorry X-Men," Scott saw Bishop emerge with some kind of device in his hands. "If you'd only been reasonable we wouldn't have had to resort to these measures."

"What…?" Scott shot at Bishop but he simply absorbed the attack. The next thing Scott knew was darkness.

Then he heard yelling. "Toad? Where's Toad?"

"Oh my head…" Scott sat up. "What happened?"

"I don't know but Toad's gone and Al is still out cold," Fred frowned as he tried to wake up their leader. The remaining mutants managed to regain consciousness.

"Okay where the hell are we?" Lance looked around. They were no longer in the mansion but in some run down warehouse. "How did we get here?"

"I am afraid I have a feeling we've been here all this time," Emma concentrated. "We were never at the mansion. It was all an illusion."

"So were we ever at the dinner or was that an illusion too?" Rogue asked.

"I have no idea," Emma sighed. "Who…"

"It was X-Force," Scott growled as he stood up. "I saw Bishop. He had some kind of sonic incapaciator in his hands. Forge must have built it…"

"Since when can X-Force make illusions?" Kitty folded her arms. "Last I checked none of them were telepaths."

"They picked up a new member," Logan growled. "He ain't no second stringer like Mastermind if he was able to cloud my nose."

"**Two** new members," Emma corrected. "There was someone else pretending to be Gambit but I couldn't sense who it was."

"Let's get back to the Mansion," Scott said. "We can use Cerebro to find Toad."

"Good thing they didn't get rid of our Mass Device watches," Lance nodded. Soon they were back at the mansion and had informed the others of what had happened.

"Bad news guys, that dinner was real," The real Remy pointed to the television which was reporting about 'mutant mayhem' at a state sponsored dinner.

"Crap, I was afraid of that," Rogue grumbled.

"They must have tricked us as we left the building somehow," Logan frowned. "Making us think we were driving to the mansion when in reality we were going to the warehouse."

"Wow, talk about a slow night," Danielle said sarcastically.

"So does anyone know who those other two mutants were?" Rogue asked as they looked for their images on the computer.

"Not a clue," Kitty grumbled. "But we're working on it with the database we have on Cerebro."

"Althea is still out cold but she'll come around eventually," Hank said as he walked in.

"They knew who to put out of commission fast if they wanted to get Toad," Kitty remarked.

"I wouldn't want to be those jerks when she wakes up," Wanda agreed.

"Those jerks had someone very strong," Emma said. "Even I couldn't pick up any mental images."

"And I couldn't smell that shape shifter, had no scent," Logan groaned.

"Wait, no mental images, no scent…" Laura thought aloud. "Shape Shifter…Who does **that **sound like?"

"I can't believe I didn't put it together before…" Logan growled. "I swear one of these days I am going to gut that witch and leave her in the desert to die!"

"If you do that you might poison all those poor defenseless vultures," Pyro remarked.

"You have a point," Logan shrugged.

"Since when is **Mystique** part of X-Force?" Kurt asked. "I mean did they have a membership drive or something?"

"And why the hell did they go after **Toad?**" Emma asked. Everyone looked stricken. "What?"

"I think we'd better tell her," Kurt said weakly.

"**You** tell her," Pietro said.

"I'm not telling her," Kurt said.

"Well I'm not telling her!" Pietro snapped. "You tell her!"

"I am not telling her!" Kurt said. "Kitty…"

"No way! I'm not saying anything!" Kitty protested. "Lance…"

"Don't look at me," Lance said. "If I tell her Al will have my head when she wakes up."

"What do you think she's going to do when she wakes up and learns Toad is missing?" Scott snapped.

"Well then **you** tell her!" Lance pointed to Emma.

"WILL SOMEONE TELL ME ALREADY BEFORE I RIP THE INFORMATION OUT OF YOUR DISEASED BRAINS?" Emma stomped her foot.

"**I'll **tell her," Logan growled. "Look Emma…There's no easy way to say this so I'll just say it. The Destiny Stone is inside Toad. Toad is the keeper of the Destiny Stone and he's the one who's gotta fight the Phoenix."

Emma gave him a look. "Fine, **don't** tell me! If you actually want me to be a member of this team I'll be in my room!" She started to storm away.

"Emma, it's **true,**" Ororo blocked her path. "Toad has the Destiny Stone inside him."

"Wait a minute…Are you **serious?"** Emma did a double take. "Are you saying that all this time…?"

"Yup," Logan nodded.

"And it's been…" Emma pointed.

"Yes," Ororo said.

"And Toad's…?" Emma stammered.

"I'm afraid so," Wanda sighed.

"Oh my god! You mean that wasn't a **joke**?" Emma yelled. "Mystique and the Baroness were actually **serious?**"

"So they did tell you?" Scott sighed.

"Yes, but I didn't believe them! I thought they were being **sarcastic!**" Emma yelled. "HOW THE HELL DID TOAD END UP WITH THE DESTINY STONE?"

"It's kind of a long story…" Lance scratched his head.

"So let me get this straight, your ultimate plan for dealing with the Phoenix is **Toad?**" Emma asked, exasperated.

"Uh technically it's not Toad," Fred corrected. "It's Tetsukaeru. Toad's alter ego."

"I don't care if his alter ego is Superman! Your plan depends on **Toad!**" Emma yelled. "That's like saying your plan depends on the **Easter Bunny!"**

"Look Emma we have a plan…" Scott began.

"No, you don't!" Emma shouted. "You have **squat!** This is **not** a plan! Unless this is a plan for complete and utter disaster! Which it is, and if this was your intention you succeeded!"

"Look Emma I know this is weird but you haven't seen Tetsukaeru in action. He trashed Magneto, took down a giant nine headed dragon and threw Apocalypse around like a rag doll," Pietro told her. "I'm telling you he bitch slapped them all into next week and still had enough energy to take on their minions."

"Nine headed dragon?" Kitty asked. "When was **this?**"

"It was a while ago," Lance explained. "You see there was this island…"

"I DON'T CARE!" Emma shouted. "I don't believe this! The **one time** I actually decided to trust someone and not actively snoop it backfires on me!"

"So you didn't have a secret agenda when you joined us?" Pyro blinked.

"NO, BUT I **SHOULD** HAVE!" Emma yelled.

"Emma calm down," Scott said.

"Calm down? Calm down? You entrust one of the planet's most powerful objects into the hands of one of the world's most lazy idiotic fools and you are telling me to calm down?" Emma yelled. "I thought you had a plan! You **said** you had a plan! But you didn't have a plan! Oh god I knew you people were insane and disorganized, but I had no idea you were this **bad!"**

"You see this is why we didn't want to tell you," Fred pointed out. "We knew you would over react like this."

"This is **not** over reaction! I think considering the circumstances this is **under** reaction!" Emma told him. "Just wait until the shock wears off! Then you will see some over reaction!"

"Emma calm down. First of all, Toad can't use that power unless there's an absolute emergency," Wanda began.

"AND WHAT WAS GENOSHA AND MADRIPOOR? A BLOODY VACATION?" Emma shouted.

"You know I wondered about that myself," Pietro thought aloud.

"Can we just focus on getting our friend back first?" Fred snapped.

"Right, Emma see if you can track X-Force on Cerebro," Scott said.

"Why would want I do that?" Emma asked.

"Because if we don't find them, they will kill Toad," Lance said.

"Again, why would I want to do that?" Emma repeated.

"Emma who's hands would you rather the Destiny Stone be in?" Ororo asked. "Toad's or Mystique's?" There was no answer. "Emma!"

"Give me a minute," Emma rubbed her temples. "I'm thinking it over."

"Emma!" Wanda snapped.

"Well we don't know what Mystique's plans are technically," Emma protest. "I mean did any of you think it could be possible that her plan might be a good one? It's can't be any worse than yours!"

"Frost!" Logan growled.

"I'm just saying we should hear her out," Emma held up her hands. "Listen to what she has to say. Maybe she's got a power point presentation or something…?"

"Listen Frost! You may not care about the little wart but we do!" Wanda snarled.

"Yeah nobody kills Toad but us!" Pietro added.

"And if he dies I guarantee Althea will hear of your reluctance," Xi snarled.

"You remember what happened the **last time** somebody killed off a clan mate?" Lance pointed out. "That diamond skin won't protect you."

"The United States Marines won't be able to protect you," Remy folded his arms.

"Oh all right!" Emma threw up her hands. "I'll do it!"

"Oh wait, I could just read the note," Pyro said cheerfully as he took something out of his pocket.

"What note?" Pietro asked.

"The note I got in the mail today," Pyro took it out. "It's post dated. From Layla Miller. She said to read it after Toad gets kidnapped."

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted.

"See this is what I mean about you people having poor planning skills," Emma sighed as she put her head in her hand.

"I should have mentioned this before shouldn't I?" Pyro blinked.

"Yeah you should have," Pietro said.

"So, you want me to read this now?" Pyro asked.

"Layla Miller may have known stuff but she sure as hell didn't know anything about Pyro!" Rogue groaned. She snatched the note from Pyro. "Give me that!"

"This is the stupidest evening of my life…" Emma was getting a massive headache.

"Hello everyone," Rogue read. "Since you are reading this note I am dead and can't be there to warn you about the many disasters that are coming your way. Fortunately I have sent several letters post dated so you can be warned and know what to do."

"Several? How many is **several?**" Lance asked.

"The answer to Avalanche's question: 62," Rogue read.

"Boy she was pretty accurate wasn't she?" Pyro blinked.

"Sixty two letters and this is the **first?** Wonderful!" Logan groaned.

"Read on Rogue," Scott sighed.

"Oh boy…" Rogue's eyes widened. "This isn't good."

"Is it **ever?**" Jubilee rolled her eyes. "What does it say?"

"We have to get to Toad before Mystique double crosses Bishop and kills him on orders from Apocalypse," Rogue said. "Fortunately this letter tells us where."

"Where?" Lance asked.

"They've taken him by a small plane to a hideout they have in Las Vegas," Rogue said. "Underneath the abandoned Grand Sands Hotel. They have to stop there to stock up on weapons and fuel up before they attack Bayville. But to be careful. There are MRD in town for a convention of some sort."

"Of **course** there are," Scott grumbled.

"This night just keeps getting better," Emma grumbled.

The first thing Todd realized when he woke up was that his hands and feet were tied and he was on some kind of couch. "Ow…" Todd tried to sit up. "What hit me yo?"

"I did," Mystique grinned in triumph. He saw X-Force there with Mystique and another mutant he never met in some room. There were three dupes of Jamie guarding him as well as the original.

"What the hell is going on here?" Todd struggled to some kind of sitting position. He then noticed he was wearing some kind of mutant restraining collar. "Oh great."

"Sorry Toad but we need your power to take down Mastermold once and for all," Bishop grunted. "We need Tetsukaeru and you can't stop us."

"How did you get me?" Todd groaned.

"With help from her," Bishop pointed to a young woman with half blonde, half black hair wearing a strange green and black patchwork uniform. "We call her Dreama. Your old friend Eddington was trying to make a secret soldier unit of his own. Rounded up a few choice mutants the MRD gave him. Had his scientist buddies experiment on 'em. There weren't that many survivors. She's one of them."

"So uh what exactly were you planning to accomplish here?" Todd asked. "I mean come on guys. This is ridiculous."

"No, what's **ridiculous** is someone like you having a power as great as the Destiny Stone," Mystique snapped.

"Since when do you run around with her?" Todd asked Bishop.

"She offered to help us take down Mastermold," Jamie spoke up. He was a foot taller and seemed older and more battle hardened then when he last saw him.

"Multiple? That you man? You got big," Todd blinked.

"Not the only one," Static grinned. He was also much taller and looked more muscular.

"Guess not, but seriously…You honestly going to accept help from the Wicked Blue Bitch of the West and believe she's not gonna get anything out of it herself?" Todd spoke up.

"What I'm **getting** out of it you wretched little wart farm is freedom from a future where mutants are hunted like animals," Mystique gritted her teeth and clenched her fist.

"And we're not going to get it if we just sit around and do **nothing**," Bishop said. "From what I've heard you can take out Mastermold and the entire city of Bayville with one shot."

"You want me to attack a **city**?" Todd was stunned. "I mean I know it's Bayville and I have no real love for the dump but come on!"

"You have to!" Bishop shouted. "You have the power to destroy Mastermold and change the future but you chose to do nothing with it!"

"Dude it's not a matter of choosing! I can't control when it comes out and when it doesn't!" Todd protested. "Only when things get really bad!"

"Oh well in that case I'm pretty sure I can accommodate that," Mystique smirked.

"We're **not** going to torture him," Jamie glared at her. He looked at Bishop. "Are we?"

"No need to," Forge said. "I have a theory that an overload of adrenaline will activate Tetsukaeru. That collar has a component that will send out some specialized pulses that will activate and heighten you adrenal glands sending…"

"Dude this is some kind of mystical rock! You can't just pull a switch and hope…" Todd began when he started to feel some kind of weird pulse in his body. "Ow! That hurts!"

"Good," Mystique grinned.

Suddenly Jamie winced. "We've got company," Jamie told them. "They took out some of my dupe guards."

"I think I can guess who's here!" Bishop readied his weapon. "Multiple. Have your dupes guard Toad. Let's go greet our guests."

They ran upstairs to find some very angry X-Men and Misfits waiting for him. "Why am I not surprised **you're** here?" Bishop sighed.

"This time you've gone too far Bishop," Logan shot out his claws.

"We're taking Toad back and we're gonna kick your asses," Wanda snarled.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," Scott readied his visor. "Please say the hard way!"

"You want a fight we're ready for you," Warpath growled.

"Jamie! Forge! Static! How could you do this?" Tabitha yelled. "How could you betray us like this?"

"Betray **you?** That's a laugh!" Jamie snarled. "You never valued us! You always shoved us to the side because you thought we were too weak! But it's you that are weak! You could have stopped this war a long time ago but you were too gutless to do it!"

"Jamie…" Tabitha was stunned. "This isn't like you."

"Wrong. This **is** me," Jamie snarled. "You people just never hung around enough to see it!"

"Willow why?" Lance asked. "I thought you were our friend!"

"We had to! Bishop said Toad's power was the only way we could destroy Master mold without losing any more lives," Willow explained.

"Is that why you gonna let Mystique kill him?" Fred snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Domino asked.

"It's in Layla's letter right here!" Rogue held it up.

"You're lying!" Domino sneered.

"No, we're not," Rogue went over to Jamie. Bishop and Domino cocked their weapons. Forge had some kind of weapon as well. "Oh are you so scared of a letter you need to point **guns** at me?"

"This is one of several letters Layla post dated," Emma explained. "It told us where to find you and what Mystique is up to."

"That's crazy!" Domino snarled.

"**How else** do you think we found you so fast?" Pietro asked. "I'm assuming this building is shielded from Cerebro, right?"

"Yeah it is…" Forge blinked. "You shouldn't have been able to find us."

"I remember Layla going to the post office with a lot of letters," Jamie frowned. "Right before she…" He looked at Bishop. "Let me see it Bishop. If it's real or a fake. I'll know." Bishop agreed.

Rogue gave him the letter. "Read it for yourself Multiple. Mystique is working for Apocalypse!"

"What?" Bishop shouted.

"Where the hell is Mystique?" Wanda looked around.

"I thought she came with us?" Forge looked around. But she wasn't there.

"And where's Toad?" Wanda realized. "Oh no…"

"WHERE IS HE?" Fred bellowed. "IF YOU HURT MY FRIEND…"

"I got his scent!" Laura shouted as she pointed at a door. "This way!"

"Oh no you…" Bishop pointed his weapon.

"Wait! This is Layla's handwriting!" Jamie protested. "And…Ugghh!" He staggered back. "My clones!"

"That's not good…" Logan growled. It wasn't hard to figure out what was happening. "Come on!"

Bishop reluctantly motioned for his people to let them through. They got down to the lower room to see Mystique hold a knife at Todd's throat. "Don't come any closer!" She barked. "Or the frog gets it!"

"You were going to kill him anyway," Scott snapped. "Don't bother lying!"

"Back off!" Mystique snarled.

"Mother don't do this…" Kurt tried to reason with her.

"This power is too great to entrust to the likes of **him,**" Mystique snarled. "If I have to carve it out of his chest I will!"

"So you'd give this power to **Apocalypse?**" Bishop shouted.

"Oh don't play the hypocrite Bishop," Mystique gave him a look. "You were planning on killing Toad yourself if you couldn't get the Destiny Stone inside him to work!"

"WHAT? YOU NEVER TOLD US THAT!" Willow looked at Bishop. Some of the other members of X-Force were stunned as well.

"You said you wouldn't hurt him," Jamie glared at Bishop.

"Only as a last resort," Bishop was calm.

"You are nuts!" Scott was stunned.

"You're the King of Nuts! Which believe me, in this group that is an accomplishment!" Lance added.

"Uh hello? Can we focus on **this** one first?" Todd gulped as Mystique inched the knife closer to his throat. "Before she kills me!"

"Mother please!" Kurt pleaded. "Don't do this! This is what Apocalypse wants! Are you really going to kill him just to please the man who once enslaved you?"

"Officially I'm doing this for Apocalypse," Mystique shrugged. "Off the record, I'd kill Toad for a 99 cent cheeseburger. Who am I kidding? I don't even need the cheeseburger. I just never liked the little creep."

"Feeling's mutual yo!" Todd snarled before he shot out his tongue, knocking back Mystique. Kurt saw his opportunity and teleported him away from Mystique's reach to the other side of the room.

Wanda and Remy didn't waste any time throwing their powers at Mystique. She managed to dodge Remy's cards but not Wanda's hex blasts. She grunted in pain as she was thrown against the wall.

"Okay how did you do that with the collar on?" Forge's jaw dropped.

"Tunf ouf phhimmpyimcal mufafions ain'f affecfed by cowwar," Todd said, his tongue still hanging out. "Sfooting ouff fung easfee..Pullwing if baaaack hawder."

"What?" Domino blinked.

"I think he said 'Turns out physical mutations aren't affected by the collar," Pyro translated. "Shooting out his tongue is easy, pulling it back in is harder."

"You mean like a guy with wings can still fly just not that well?" Pietro asked.

"Effactwy…" Todd nodded. "Gweef me ouf off fish!"

"Exactly, get me out of this," Pyro translated.

"We figured that one out," Remy said as he got the collar off of Todd with his handy lock pick tool and started to untie him.

"Bleechh…Better," Todd pulled his tongue in.

The ground started to tremble and Lance grabbed Bishop by the collar. "You bastards nearly got Toad killed just because you wouldn't take no for an answer!"

"Stand down Misfit," Domino pointed her weapon at Lance. "Back off!"

"You back off lady!" Wanda readied her hex powers. The mutants faced off against each other.

"Don't mutants have enough problems without fighting **each other**?" Scott asked. "This doesn't have to go down like this Bishop."

"Yes, it does," Bishop growled.

"How can you say that after what nearly happened?" Kurt asked.

"Okay maybe using Mystique was a mistake but we really need Tetsukaeru to destroy Mastermold!" Domino shouted.

"He's not **supposed** to destroy Mastermold!" Scott yelled. "He's supposed to handle Phoenix!"

"And he's doing such a **good job** of that," Strong Guy said sarcastically.

"Dude I'm not a weapon! You're acting just as crazy as the humans who see us like that!" Todd shouted.

"For once Toad is making sense," Rogue agreed. "This is the very thing we've been fighting **against!** It's bad enough humans and crazy nut jobs like Apocalypse want to use mutants like weapons. You're sinking right to their level!"

"And who are **you** to say what the Destiny Stone should be used for?" Todd snapped. "You weren't chosen to have it!"

"And you're better?" Bishop yelled.

"Better than **you,**" Todd gave him a look. "I may be an idiot but I don't go around trying to kill people in order to get power to do what I want. Well not anymore anyway…"

"Toad, who are you kidding? You could barely hurt anything above a cockroach but that's beside the point," Pietro said. "Wait what was the point again?"

"And you call me dumb?" Todd gave him a look. Then he turned back to Bishop. "Bishop, even I figured out that you just can't go ultimate without a good reason!"

"There is a good reason! The enslavement and extinction of every mutant, human and other living thing on this planet!" Bishop shouted. "I've seen the future! **Lived **it! I've been there! I will do whatever it takes to make sure it **never** happens!"

"Even enslave and murder another mutant?" Scott was horrified.

"Toad is barely a mutant!" Mystique got to her feet. "He's a weak worthless idiot!"

"You know a while back I might have agreed with you," Todd glared at her. "I'm still not a hundred percent sure I should have this power. But if the Destiny Stone chose me to hold onto it then I just gotta suck it up and trust it's judgment. Then again lady you ain't ever been the smartest judge of character yourself now have you?"

"Why you little…" Mystique stepped forward only to find herself standing in front of Bishop's gun.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten about **you**! Working with Apocalypse just put you on my hit list…" Bishop growled. "He's given the world a lot of trouble too in the future and…"

"FREEZE! MRD!" Several MRD soldiers stormed into the room, weapons drawn.

"Interesting choice of words," Bobby shot out an ice barrier to protect them from their weapons.

"Okay this just got even worse," Pietro groaned.

"MRD? But they…" Tabitha blinked.

"We're not in San Francisco, remember?" Wanda told her. "They can arrest us here!"

"They'd love nothing better," Logan growled.

"So? We'll just teleport and…" Pietro hit the watch but nothing happened. "Come on! Come on! It's not working!"

"Uh I can explain that," Forge gulped. "You see I built this device that…"

"Never mind! We can figure the rest!" Lance interrupted as the soldiers started to shoot their way through the barrier. "Looks like we're going to have to fight our way out!"

"Looks like our new sensors work after all!" One MRD soldier shouted into a com system. "We need back up! Call out the…" Scott used his optic blasts to destroy the system.

"Domino!" Bishop shouted. "Now!"

Before anyone knew it the room filled with smoke. "Oh man this can't be good for your lungs!" Todd coughed. Suddenly he was grabbed roughly. "HEY!"

"Move it! Move it!" Bishop shouted as X-Force ran out the back into another room and through a door, down a set of tunnels. Strong Guy was carrying Todd.

"Let go of me!" Todd snapped.

"Stop squirming!" Strong Guy snapped.

"Okay how about I do **this?**" Todd used his slime to cover Strong Guy's head. Strong Guy screamed and lost his grip on Todd.

"See ya!" Todd started to hop away.

"You're not going **anywhere!**" Bishop shot at Todd with his energy blasts. Surprisingly Todd took them but screamed in pain.

"Dude! Are you still hung up on **this?** My friends are in trouble!" Todd yelled in pain.

"This is for the future!" Bishop shot at him even harder.

Todd yelled as the energy blasts hit. Then the whole room seemed to light up, blinding X-Force. "You blew him up!" Willow shouted.

"No! I didn't! I…" Bishop shouted, stunned.

Bishop was even more stunned as he was flung through a few walls.

"Oh crap! Is **that**…?" Domino's eyes widened.

"Afraid so…" Forge gulped. They barely dodged a huge fireball.

"Get Bishop and let's get out of here!" Jamie ordered. "This whole idea was a disaster!"

"Watch out! Watch…" Warpath yelled just before they were hit with a telekinetic attack.

In the other room the X-Men and Misfits were fighting the MRD when they heard a loud deafening roar. It was so loud it shook the ground. Everyone stopped fighting. "Holy…What do they got in there? Godzilla?" An MRD soldier gasped.

"What is **that?**" Emma shouted.

"The sound of this evening sliding even further into chaos," Hank gulped.

"You don't think…?" Scott gulped. "Oh no…"

"HIT THE DECK!" Logan yelled as he dropped to the ground. All the mutants did the same.

The MRD just stood there. They stood there as a huge fireball emerged and hit several of them. Then the wall was kicked in. The MRD were horrified at the sight of a nearly eight foot tall mutant with pale skin, long reddish brown hair, black armor, black dragon like wings and glowing eyes standing before them.

Those that weren't burned weren't standing much longer either as they were blown back by a huge blast of air from both his lungs and wings. They were thrown clear through the walls to the outside of the building. Some made holes in the roof as they were blown away.

Through the holes Tetsukaeru saw seven Sentinels approaching. Without hesitation he broke through the roof to face them head on. "Halt mutant! Ha…" The Sentinels droned.

Then they were hit with a combination of a telekinetic and an air blast, knocking them backwards. Without missing a beat Tetsukaeru tore the head off of the first Sentinel and threw it so hard it made a hole through the body of a second Sentinel. Then he grabbed the headless Sentinel by the legs and used it like a bat to destroy another Sentinel. Then he threw the headless Sentinel far away to the other side of the city where it exploded.

And on the ground the mutants just stared at the carnage. "Is **that**…?" Emma pointed.

"Uh huh," Logan blinked.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"Did he just…?" Emma gulped.

"Yup," Fred gave her a look. "**Still** think our plan is worth squat?"

"Let's just say I'm starting to understand your reasoning behind your decisions," Emma gulped as Tetsukaeru destroyed two more Sentinels.

"He's kicking those Sentinels around like they're rag dolls," Logan felt a chill.

The remaining Sentinels shot at Tetsukaeru but he used his wings as a shield and bounced the bullets, lasers and stasis goo back at them. It wasn't long before they were effectively destroyed. Then he started to breathe fire on the MRD vehicles and soldiers surrounding the building.

"RETREAT! RETREAT!" An MRD officer screamed like a little girl as he fled the scene. "CALL THE ARMY! CALL THE MARINES! CALL MY MOMMY!"

"Ooh that's gonna leave a lot of damage," Remy winced as he saw Tetsukaeru telekinetically throw several MRD vehicles across the city.

"Nice fire technique though," Pyro blinked.

"Well Bishop wanted Tetsukaeru and he **got **him," Logan groaned.

"Yeah now we gotta stop him!" Bobby said.

"**You** stop him!" Pietro shouted. "Remember what he did to Apocalypse?"

"I'm getting an idea…" Emma gulped. "But we have to try and…"

"Uh I don't think we have to worry about that much," Remy pointed.

"Oh dear…" Emma was feeling quite nervous as Tetsukaeru hovered over them. "Nice uh…Dragon Toad. Easy boy…We're obviously not going to hurt you."

"Yeah but he can hurt us," Pietro's knees were knocking.

"Quicksilver slow your knees down before they make a sonic boom!" Lance glared at him. "He might get the wrong idea."

Tetsukaeru looked at them. "_It's not time yet_…" He growled. Then he began to glow as he lowered himself to the ground. Before they knew it there was Todd unconscious on the ground.

"Okay…You go have a nice nap now," Fred gulped as he picked up his friend. _"Rock a bye Toady…" _

Everyone glared at him. "I know, I know…" Fred sighed. "Shut up."

"Well that was…" Emma struggled to find the words. "Convenient. And frightening. Very, very frightening."

"Where's X-Force? And Mystique?" Laura looked around.

"Long gone," Logan grunted. "I suggest we do the same."

"I think our devices are working again," Lance looked at his. "Whatever Forge built is obviously destroyed by now."

"Then let's go before reinforcements arrive," Pietro hit his device and teleported out of there. The others did the same. Moments later cameramen and a reporter made their way to the scene but found nothing.

"The MRD were helpless against this dangerous mutant as he destroyed the abandoned Grand Sands hotel as well as seven Sentinels," Reporter Trish Tilby spoke on the evening news. Shots of Tetsukaeru destroying Sentinels and breathing fire were shown.

"This mutant's attack also knocked out power to Las Vegas for several hours, sparking fears and incidents of looting," Trish spoke. Scenes of people looting and running away from police were shown. "Also several wild animals from various shows escaped."

"AAHHHHHH!" A looter ran for his life away from some very hungry white tigers.

"Animal control officers are still working to control the animal outbreak," Trish spoke. "This attack sparked further outrage and more calls for even stronger Sentinels and weapons against mutants on Capitol Hill. Henry Gyrich has promised more weapons and stronger Sentinels as well as tougher restrictions on mutants that break the law."

"This has **not** been one of our better nights," Emma groaned. "Any progress we've made has been thrown back at least thirty years!"

"We are so lucky SHIELD isn't pressing charges against us," Scott grumbled as he sat with Emma, Todd, Althea (Who had woken up soon after Todd returned), Logan, Wanda and Ororo in the war room. Todd had returned back to his old self.

Scott looked at the others. "We're even luckier that SHIELD agreed to keep our names out of the papers. As well as the MRD. Well actually the MRD doesn't want people to think that they can't fight the X-Men so…"

"So they bought it?" Logan asked.

"Kind of hard not to," Scott said. "I mean technically Tetsukaeru is a different mutant than Toad. And X-Force and Mystique were there. So it was easy to convince Fury that they were trying to use some ultimate mutant to start a war and we were there to stop them."

"You just neglected to tell them that the ultimate mutant was Toad," Emma pointed out.

"They think the ultimate mutant was just some freak X-Force broke out of Eddington's labs," Todd nodded. "And since they did have one mutant that they did break out of the lab the lie is more believable. At the very least we know SHIELD is gonna make that jerk squirm a bit."

"Fury wasn't too happy when we told him Eddington has been trying to put together a little mutant hunting team of his own on the side," Logan nodded. "He already had a file on Dreama. As we speak he's probably having some choice words with Eddington."

"And we know Hawk was smart enough never to put down Tetsukaeru in his records," Ororo shrugged. "Or Xavier for that matter."

"Who would believe them if they did?" Althea nodded.

"Good point," Logan shrugged.

"So they believe the ultimate mutant is Dreama?" Emma asked in order to clarify things.

"Let's just say we let them interpret things for themselves," Scott told her. "Fury thinks that ultimate mutant was the result of Dreama's illusions. He thinks that her illusions can become real since Tetsukaeru disappeared without a trace. And since that's pretty much the case with Dreama anyway I didn't see the need to contradict him."

"I'm not gonna lose sleep over her being a scapegoat," Todd grumbled.

"Me neither. I'm glad you're okay Todd," Althea hugged her boyfriend. "And if I ever get my hands on either Bishop or Mystique they are going to **pay** so much…"

"Ugh…Al…Can't breathe…" Todd gasped.

"Those idiots will find out the hard way that Tetsukaeru is **nothing** when Wavedancer gets mad enough," Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Why do you think Mystique went to work for Apocalypse?" Todd asked when he got his breath back. "I know the lady is ruthless but I don't get that. I thought she still carried a grudge over that whole Horseman thing?"

"Apparently she got over it. Now what do we do about…**This?**" Emma pointed at Todd.

"Frost there's nothing to do," Althea said. "For better or for worse. Toad is the holder of the Destiny Stone."

"And he's the one who has to take out Phoenix when all else fails," Scott frowned.

"You actually trust him to…?" Emma was stunned.

"I admit at first I didn't, but now I know Toad has it in him to do what he needs to do," Scott said.

"Whoa…Thanks Summers," Todd blinked.

"Well like you said the stone chose **you** for a reason," Scott sighed. "I just hope it's a good one."

"So my options are now to either kill you and take the stone or protect you with my life," Emma groaned.

"Heh…" Todd shirked back weakly.

"Agggh! I am going to **regret** this," Emma slumped back in her chair. "Wait I **already** do."

"Sucks to be a good guy sometimes, doesn't it?" Wanda gave her a look.

"I need to stock up on headache medicine," Emma walked away.


	89. Guess Who Finally Woke Up?

**Guess Who Finally Woke Up?**

The day after the Tetsukaeru Incident as it would later be called something else happened that changed the face of the war. A call from Japan that would change everything.

"Say that again, Firestar?" Scott asked.

"It's the Professor! He's awake!" Angelica said joyfully.

"He's out of his coma?" Scott was stunned. "Is he all right? Is he…?"

"His muscles are weak but other than that he's fine," Angelica said. "No brain damage!"

"This is good! This is great!" Scott laughed. "Can you put him on?"

"Even better, we're gonna bring him to you guys," Angelica said.

"We'll get a room ready," Ororo smiled.

It wasn't long before Xavier was in a bedroom at the mansion. Nearly the entire group was there to meet him. "My X-Men, and my friends the Misfits," Xavier looked a little tired but well. "You have no idea how good it is to see you all."

"Same here Professor," Kitty gave him a hug. "You've been gone for so long…"

"It's good to see you again Charles," Moira checked his vials.

"You have no idea how crazy things have gotten since you left," Rogue agreed.

"I can imagine," Xavier said. "And I'm proud of you. You've all managed to do the impossible."

Xavier sighed. "I'm glad you are all here. I must tell you all of what happened to me while I was in that coma. My mind traveled to the future via the astral plane. The future I saw was a terrible one. If we don't do something to change it, the Mutant Registration Law will be merely a stepping stone to a planet controlled by Sentinels. And the extinction of the entire human race. Mutants and non-mutants alike."

"Tell us something we **don't **know," Pietro groaned.

"We haven't lost yet," Scott said. "We're still a long way from ending this war."

"But you've rid the world of several dangers and created some safe havens for mutants," Xavier said. "As well as opened dialog for peaceful relations for our people. You've created a haven that proves that mutants and humans can live together in peace. That's no small accomplishment."

"Yeah speaking of accomplishments we really need to talk, Charles," Logan scratched his head. "It's about a few things that have been going on. Stuff that even we didn't know about until recently."

"And I think it's only fair to point out that I have made sure that I put on telepathic blockers on everyone," Emma added.

"You all have telepathic blockers on?" Xavier asked.

"Yeah we thought it was a smart move if we took some…Precautions," Scott coughed. "Just in case."

"Just in case of what?" Xavier asked.

"Just in case you might decide to pull the telepathic 'do over' switch if you get my drift," Shipwreck said. "You know, blank our brains? Pull a wipeout on Memory Wave? Slash a few memory synapses here…"

"Don't get us wrong we're glad you're awake but…" Kitty hesitated.

"You got a lot of 'splaining to do Professor," Tabitha folded her arms in an imitation of Ricky Ricardo.

"What do you mean?" Xavier asked. Even though deep down he had a clue what they were talking about.

"Let's see where do we **begin?**" Scott asked. "The fact you knew about Sabertooth being Wolverine's brother? That Mystique was once Wolverine's girlfriend? The connection Wolverine had with Factor One and Weapon X? That Wolverine has a son and a niece? Your contacts in the mutant underground? The stuff you did as a member of the Illuminati? Like trying to shoot the Hulk into outer space and holding aliens prisoner in secret labs? Pick one!"

"Oh…" Xavier realized that it was worse than he realized. "That…"

"Yeah **that!**" Logan snapped. "Look I get the fact that you were worried about me finding out about Sabertooth and Factor One but you couldn't tell me the truth about Mystique? Or anything about my past?"

"Logan perhaps we should focus on the Illuminati first and then wade into the murky waters of your family history?" Hank said.

"Yeah your stuff alone could take a week to go through," Todd nodded.

"Okay fine. We'll do the Illuminati thing first," Logan said.

"How about we start with something simple?" Emma suggested. "During one of our adventures for lack of a better word we accidentally allowed an alien the Illuminati held prisoner escape. It took a while to convince him not to go to war on the entire planet because of your actions…"

"Wait! An alien is loose? Which alien?" Xavier interrupted.

"What do you mean **which alien?"** Rogue shouted. "How many gol dang aliens do you people have locked up?"

"Two? Four?" Kitty asked. "Are we talking double digit numbers here?"

"Do you need to make a list?" Fred asked. "What do you do? Collect them like Pokemon?"

"Give us a clue Xavier," Lance snapped. "We've already had a couple of your plans blow up in our face!"

"Everyone…" Scott held up his hands. He then looked at Xavier. "So which aliens do you have and where? Start with the alien you **think** I'm talking about."

"Remember, no cheating," Fred tapped his head. "Psychic blockers…"

"Um…" Xavier thought. "I take it we're not talking about those Super Skrulls Mister Fantastic turned into cows are we?"

"No, but **what?**" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Long story…" Xavier sighed.

"I'll bet it is," Emma said.

"And I'm betting it's **not** the Chitauri high commander we turned into stone courtesy of Dr. Strange's spell?" Xavier asked.

"Nope," Logan grunted. "Strike two."

"He said it **wasn't** it," Pyro remarked. "Doesn't count."

"We'll call it a ball," Emma suggested.

"Okay one ball, one strike," Kitty said. "Go on Professor."

"What is this a game?" Moira snapped. "It was No-Varr."

"No-Varr? **Him?"** Xavier gasped. "He's **loose?**"

"He's not going to hurt anyone," Althea said. "But uh, I'd be a little careful if he ever stops by here for a visit if I were you."

"But right now we need to know everything about what you were doing and what you did," Logan growled. **"Everything."**

"Hold on a second," Xavier gave them a look. "Before I came here I had some interesting conversations with the Joes. Now I have some questions about what **you** were all doing while I was unconscious."

"Like what?" Pyro asked.

"Like faking the death of Senator Kelly for starters," Xavier gave them a look.

"Oh that…" Pyro blinked.

"Uh yes well that was quite an unusual circumstance…" Emma coughed.

"What about the circumstances that allowed you to form an alliance with the MLF and let X-Force go rogue?" Xavier asked.

"Okay we didn't have that much to do with…" Scott began.

"The truth about Genosha? The brawls with the Avengers? The incident with Switch? The demon wars, ninja battles and **sex scandals?"** Xavier went on. He glared at specifically three individuals on the last item.

"Oh yeah well…It was just one of those things…He never said he was married," Lance, Logan and Kitty hemmed and hawed.

"How you all put several donut shops out of business…" Xavier began.

"Hey! It wasn't just me!" Fred shouted. "Nightcrawler, Pyro and Quicksilver had a hand in that too!"

"Some of us have fast metabolisms!" Pietro bristled. "While others are just insane pyromaniacs."

"Look I am telling you those donuts were undercooked," Pyro snapped. "I was just making sure they weren't too doughy."

"How about a certain diplomatic dinner where insults as well as rolls were thrown?" Xavier asked. "And ended with Tetsukaeru destroying several Sentinels as well as an entire warehouse district?"

"I'm **not **taking the blame for **that** one!" Emma said. "No one told me anything about Toad and his little digi-volution or whatever it's called!"

"Hiding fugitives from the law?" Xavier went on.

"We're not just talking about Blob's cousin Hobart are we?" Logan groaned.

"And what's this I hear about your involvement in a murder of a Weapon X operative at a **strip club?"** Xavier raised his eyebrow.

"That is **Mystique's** fault!" Kurt pointed.

"Letting **Shipwreck** go on national television to talk about said sex scandals?" Xavier asked.

"Okay, okay we get the point!" Scott held up his hands. "You screwed up. We screwed up. Let's all just move on and figure out what to do next."

"What we need to do next is find a way to stop this war once and for all," Xavier sighed. "Before my visions become reality."

"Oh good," Todd rolled his eyes. "No pressure."

Little did anyone know that the opportunity would present itself in less than two days.


	90. Bite The Space Bullet

**Bite The Space Bullet**

Ironically one of the greatest turning points in the Mutant War was not caused by either humans or mutants. But by something else no one ever expected. Something that literally showed up out of nowhere.

And in another bit of cosmic irony, it showed up on one of the world's most popular morning news shows. Over twenty million people worldwide saw the event with their own eyes.

"Hello! Bunny Hendlewood here on the Tomorrow Show!" A peppy blonde newswoman waved cheerfully in front of a large expensive telescope. "Here we are with the world famous Doctor Sybal, an astrologer!"

"Astronomer," Doctor Sybal, a very distinguished looking man corrected her.

"Yeah that," Bunny nodded. "On our show we have an exclusive! Doctor is it true with this new telescope thingy that you can see billions of miles into space?"

"You can see between 175 and 378 billion kilometers depending on the angle the refracting mirrors set up around our satellites orbiting Earth," Dr. Sybal said calmly. "This is the Electron Modulating Pulsar Telescope. The most advanced telescope in the history of the world. With this telescope we can discover life on other planets."

"Ooh! Can you see my house from here?" Bunny asked.

"Let's try to aim our standards a bit higher shall we?" Dr. Sybal gave her a look. "The viewers at home can see what we see due to this high definition liquid screen monitor here. Let's start with something simple, the rings of Saturn."

"Wow! And I thought my back yard had a lot of rocks in it!" Bunny squealed. "But it's so pretty!"

"Yes and…Hold on…There's something moving through the rings," Dr. Sybal worked the controls. "It's moving too fast to be an asteroid. It seems to be wrecking part of the rings as it's plowing right through it. Maybe if I magnify it to only ten percent…?"

Suddenly on the screen was a giant cylindrical object passing through the rings, destroying everything in it's path. "Wow you really blew that sucker up," Bunny whistled.

"This is impossible," Dr. Sybal worked the calculations of the machine. "We shouldn't be seeing this much of that object. Unless…"

"Unless what?" Bunny asked.

"It is a really, really big object," Dr. Sybal gulped. "It appears to be a missile of some kind and according to my calculations it should travel in this path which is…Wait a minute…This is not good. Not good at all. This thing should arrive on Earth in less than three days."

"Is that a bad thing?" Bunny asked.

"Oh it may be a very bad thing…" Dr. Sybal gulped. "It looks like a weapon as long as the width of Jupiter! And since you can fit nearly thirty Earths in Jupiter that is…No! Oh god no!"

"Doctor?" Bunny asked.

"HOLY FREAKING CRAP THAT'S A BIG BOMB!" Doctor Sybal screamed. "WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA THROW UP AND THEN WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE DOOMED! DOOMED! MOMMY!"

"Doctor could you please clarify your findings for our audience?" Bunny asked.

"YOU WANT ME TO CLARIFY THIS? I'LL CLARIFY IT FOR YOU!" Dr. Sybal grabbed the microphone. "THERE'S A BOMB FROM OUTER SPACE HEADED THIS WAY THAT'S ALMOST BIGGER THAN THE ENTIRE SOLAR SYSTEM AND WE'RE RIGHT IN IT'S PATH! SO EVERYONE RUN TO YOUR BARS AND PLACES OF PRAYER AND KISS YOUR ASSES GOOD BYE! I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE! SO UNLESS SOMEONE OUT THERE KNOWS HOW TO BUILD A SPACESHIP OR SOMETHING WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! YOU GET IT PEOPLE? WE'RE **DEAD!** AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! WE'RE DOOMED! **DOOMED! **IT'S ALL OVER PEOPLE! WE HAVEN'T GOT A PRAYER!"

The astronomer ran out screaming. "Uh that's it for here," Bunny blinked. "Why don't we check the weather?"

"WEATHER? YOU WANNA KNOW THE WEATHER?" Dr. Sybal shouted off camera. "I'LL TELL YOU THE WEATHER! THE FORECAST CALLS FOR A HUNDRED PERCENT CHANCE OF **DOOM **WITH A HUNDRED PERCENT CHANCE OF DESTRUCTION! **THAT'S **THE WEATHER!"

"Wait, is he saying everything is gonna blow up?" Realization finally hit Bunny's peroxide covered brain.

"That's **exactly **what I'm saying!" Dr. Sybal ran on camera again. "Everything and everyone is gonna be destroyed from here in California to the coasts of Australia!"

"Everything?" Bunny gasped. "Like my job and house in LA?"

"Your house, your job, your car, your bleach blonde extensions, your dog…Everything!" Dr. Sybal yelled.

"LA? But…My stuff is there!" Bunny gasped.

"It's gonna be **gone** baby!" Dr. Sybal yelled. "Along with you, me and everyone else on this planet! We're doomed! Doomed I tell you!"

"YOU MEAN I GOT MY IMPLANTS FOR NOTHING?" Bunny screamed.

"BINGO BIMBO!" Dr. Sybal screamed. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Bunny screamed. "I JUST GOT A HOT TUB!" She started running around screaming too.

Needless to say after that world wide broadcast there was a lot of panicking going on. And for once, the entire world forgot about mutants. And the governments started to realize that there were worse threats to the world than mutants. And they decided to do something about this threat in the most rational and intelligent way possible.

"This is General Hightower commencing Operation Bullet Breaker," A grizzled five star general ordered his troops. "Let's blow this sucker up!"

"I don't know about you, but I feel better already," Johnny Storm smirked. The Fantastic Four, Tony Stark (In his Iron Man persona) and Gyrich were there as well in the control room.

"This isn't a joke Johnny," Susan Storm frowned as she helped her husband calibrate the controls of a control panel. "If we fail Earth is in serious trouble."

"Susie, Earth would be in serious trouble if aliens invaded and they all looked and acted like Mindy Mohan," Ben pointed out. "This could be a disaster."

"I've already sent my most powerful scanning equipment into the area where the Space Bullet is currently," Reed told them. "That coupled with Tony Stark's technology and…"

"Hold on! Space Bullet?" Gyrich remarked. "**That's** what you're calling it?"

"My idea!" Johnny waved.

"It just fit," Reed shrugged.

"Stark Industries has donated several small powerful space traveling drones carrying enough explosives to blow up the sun ten times," Iron Man explained. "They're also carrying some nuclear devices donated by the military."

"And just to make sure this plan succeeds I've sent ten of my most sophisticated and powerful Sentinels to assist in the operation," Gyrich puffed up with pride.

"Good let's hope they **actually work** against a sophisticated alien weapon instead of what they were _designed_ to fight against," Ben quipped. "Because we all know their track record against mutants."

"Uh you really think this is a good idea to be streaming this operation live on national television?" Iron Man pointed to the cameras.

"Of course it is! It was President Shrub's idea! And you don't go against the President's ideas no matter how stupid they are!" General Hightower huffed. "How ya doing Tom and Diane?"

"We're doing fine General," Two anchor people were at a desk in a studio.

"Receiving you loud and clear," Tom remarked. "Folks you are about to witness live the operation that will save our planet from the Space Bullet."

"That's right Tom," Diane said cheerfully. "These brave heroes have developed a plan that will save the Earth and the human race! Good luck guys!"

ZOOOOOOOM!

"And now the spaceships have left Earth and are heading towards Mars thanks to an experimental engine design," Tom reported.

"Fascinating," Reed watched the instruments.

"If you're finished doing your Mister Spock impression Reed, can ya tell the rest of us what's going on?" Ben asked.

"The readings are unbelievable. I've never seen a metal like it before. But I can tell that except for a small chamber this metal fills the entire bullet."

"You can analyze what's left of that bullet when my Sentinels are through with it," Gyrich told him. He activated the Sentinels.

"And now the Sentinels are attacking," Tom described the scene. "They are going after the bullet with lasers of some kind. Now they're shooting off bombs. Okay that's not doing anything. They're hitting them with more lasers and bombs. Still nothing. They appear to try and move the bullet using their hands. It's not really very effective. The Space Bullet is just too big. Now they're just banging on the outer hull with their fists…"

"Gyrich will you quit fooling around and do something?" Susan snapped.

"I'm trying! But nothing else I do is working!" Gyrich barked.

"No surprises there," Johnny remarked.

"Gyrich we're gonna have to go with Plan Omega," Iron Man said.

"What's that?" Johnny asked.

"The Sentinels self destruct at the exact same moment the nuclear weapons go off," Iron Man said.

"Then let's do it people!" General Hightower shouted.

"WOW! Look at that explosion!" Tom whistled back in the studio.

"Good thing there's no sound in space," Diane remarked.

"That was a good one," General Hightower grinned.

"I'm afraid it wasn't," Reed frowned. "The structural integrity and inertia of the Space Bullet is still sound."

"What exactly does that mean?" Ben asked.

"The Space Bullet is still on course with Earth and not even dented," Iron Man explained. "It'll be here in less than a day and when it gets here we'll all go boom! That clear enough for you?"

"This is not good…" Reed blinked.

"Any more bright ideas, General?" Ben asked.

"TURN OFF THOSE CAMERAS! TURN OFF THOSE CAMERAS!" General Hightower screamed. The cameras were turned off. Leaving Tom and Diane in the studio.

"As we have just watched our most powerful weapons have just been proven useless against this giant space bullet and our destruction is imminent," Tom reported. "And since we are all going to die anyway I'd like to tell all our viewers that Diane here is a complete and total whore who only has this job because she's slept with both the producer and the owner of this station."

"This just in," Diane said. "Local Anchorman Tom Tucker has been cheating on his wife with the girl from the donut shop and various hookers for fifteen years. To be fair, his wife Mrs. Denise Tucker has been on her back more times than a linebacker from the Detroit Lions. Her recent conquest is the garbage man who apparently likes to take his work home with him."

"We have some breaking news," Tom reported. "Diane is a complete and total bitch who often steals copy paper from my machines. Not that she ever uses it. She needs an instruction manual to turn on the phone!"

"More breaking news, Tom is a cheap loser who often drinks in the break room," Diane added. "Wine, scotch, cheap booze or ethanol…He'll drink it folks!"

"This just in, Diane has had sex with three of the cameramen in order for them to shoot her from a flattering angle. Not that it helps much."

"This just in, Tom has had sex with our station manager's secretary who happens to be his daughter. He wanted to find a new way to screw with his boss."

"Breaking news. It seems we've just learned that Diane has had sex with the copy boy. Before he got his sex change. That explains a lot."

"This just in, more breaking news. We've just learned Tom also had sex with the copy boy, before and **after** the sex change!"

"This just in, Diane hasn't paid her back taxes in over three years," Tom went on.

"**This** just in, the only thing Tom has paid for in five years is his stable of hookers with odd fetishes," Diane reported.

"A lot of people like to wear costumes okay? I mean what's wrong with a little role playing?" Tom snapped. "You should know, you always pretend to be a human being when the cameras are on!"

"Well you pretend to be a man, Tom," Diane quipped. "We all know about your little 'operation' you had ten years ago. You know when you used to be Tina?"

"That is a lie! I've always been mostly male! I just happened to have an extra body part which by the way was a lot cleaner than yours!" Tom yelled.

"You wanna take this outside Tom?" Diane yelled.

"You don't have the guts!" Tom shouted.

"Oh I have the guts! I just don't want our viewers to see you crying for your mommy on national television!" Diane shouted.

"At least I had a mother! You just hatched from a dinosaur egg you reptile!" Tom shouted.

"Freak!"

"Nympho!"

"Loser!"

"Whore!"

"Bastard!"

"Are you as turned on as I am?"

"MORE!" Diane yelled as they embraced and started to make out on set.

A typical American family watched the scene in their living room. "Ralph change the channel!" The Wife said.

The husband did so. "And now the news with Seth and Amy," The announcer spoke. "In a segment we call, Really! We're Doomed!"

"So you thought by just sending up a couple of nukes and giant robots that would save the world," Seth said. "Really? Seriously? When did nuclear weapons and giant robots **ever** save the world? In real life? Not cartoons!"

"Really? This was the **best plan** you could think of?" Amy asked. "Really? This? You sent _Sentinels _against a giant alien death machine? Really? The same things that can't even take care of **mutants** without destroying everything else around them? Really? That was the plan? Really?"

"Didn't even make a dent! Seriously! Did you really think this would work?" Seth asked. "It's like me throwing water balloons and my old toy robots against a tank!"

"Really? This was the **best **you could do? Didn't even get it off course! This was your big plan? Really?" Amy asked.

"So what you're saying now is that because this failed we're dead," Seth said. "Really? Dead? Just dead?"

"Really, really dead," Amy remarked.

"Change the channel again dear," The wife sighed.

A television evangelist was crying and screaming. "We're doomed people! Doomed! Put our faith in God! Ha! Not even God can save us now! We don't have a prayer! I mean I've been preaching about the end of the world but I didn't think it would actually **happen!** All I wanted was a good scam to make a lot of money and have some power and girlfriends on the side! Is that so wrong?"

"I'm changing the channel again," The husband did so.

Two anchormen were fighting each other in what seemed like a fight to the death. "I'll teach you to take my spot you young whippersnapper!" The older anchorman broke a bottle. "Then they'll banish you to the sidelines only reporting on people who are over a hundred!"

"Bring it on old man!" The younger heavier anchorman snapped as he grabbed a pipe. "I'll blow you away like the hurricanes I used to report on!"

"Daddy?" The young son asked his father. "Society just went to hell in a hand basket didn't it?"

"Yup," The father nodded. "That it did boy. Who wants to go downtown and start looting?"

"I do!" Both kids enthusiastically raised their hands.

"I'll get the guns," The wife got up. "Oh let's go to Lacy's! They have nice things!"

Back at the base things were not going well. "We are so screwed…" Gyrich moaned.

"No? Ya think?" Ben snapped. "Stretch you're the genius around here. Did you at least get something with your scanner do hickey thing on how much explosives that thing has?"

"It doesn't need explosives," Reed said. "The size alone will completely shatter the Earth into pieces when it makes contact."

"Like a bullet blowing up a grape?" Johnny asked.

"Pretty much," Reed said. "It's just one giant metal bullet with a small chamber that holds a directional guidance system. But if we can't even penetrate the hull we can't get in there and do anything. It's a problem."

"Actually I think I can solve this problem Stretch," Ben realized. "There is one person I know that can stop that thing…Actually four of them."

"Us?" Johnny asked.

"No, not us," Ben rolled his eyes. "Someone else..."

* * *

"I thought you idiots would never ask us," Daria snorted as they flew off in Misfit Three, their new and improved spaceship. Trinity, Althea, Emma, Kitty and Logan were on board.

"Yeah but odds are no one is gonna know mutants had anything to do with saving the world, again!" Logan grunted.

"Don't worry," Ben grinned. "Somehow these security tapes are gonna mysteriously leak onto the internet and the major news media." The Fantastic Four was watching through their communicators.

"If there's anyone left to watch them," Johnny let out a breath. "Man that is one serious big bullet!"

"I've given you all the information we've had," Reed frowned. "Still I should be up there."

"If you were you'd be in trouble for consorting with mutant terrorists," Althea reminded him. "This way you'll have some plausible deniability."

"We'll be watching," Reed nodded. "Fantastic Four out."

"You ready for this Shadowcat?" Logan asked.

"I don't know if I can do this," Kitty frowned as she put on a space suit. "I mean that thing is a lot bigger than the X-Jet."

"Hopefully it won't come to that," Emma said. "You're just our back up plan if Trinity can't change the course of that metal monstrosity. Our desperate back up plan."

"Yeah come on, we're Trinity," Daria called out as they came close to the ship. "We can do anything!"

"Anything except stay sane for a day," Althea remarked. "Coming up on the Space Bullet."

"Whoa, that is one big sucker," Logan let out a breath.

"It's just gonna barely miss our moon and Avalon but it'll put one big dent in the Earth," Quinn whistled. "I'm surprised Avalon hasn't called to help."

"Are you kidding? Magneto is probably dancing for joy at this opportunity to be rid of a planet full of humans and us," Emma scoffed. "And only have his loyal followers remain."

"You think the Mass Device can even penetrate the hull of that thing?" Althea asked.

"Only one way to find out," Quinn said as they put on their helmets. "We're going to transport to the chamber. Shadowcat are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Shadowcat nodded.

It wasn't long before the ship landed on top of the Space Bullet. Trinity and Kitty managed to teleport into the chamber.

"We made it, that's good," Kitty let out a breath.

"First the good news," Daria said. "We can find a way to stop the Space Bullet."

"What's the bad news? Because from your tone of voice I'm assuming there **is** bad news?" Emma asked.

"The bad news is we can't stop it before it reaches Earth," Quinn said.

"We can stop it but it's got some momentum and it's gonna sail right through," Brittany said.

"Can't you at least use the directional controls to change direction?" Logan asked.

"**What **directional controls? There's nothing but an engine in here!" Quinn yelped.

"Just stop it for now!" Logan barked. "Try it!"

"Okay…" Brittany worked the controls. "It's not responding!"

"I've got this!" Kitty phased her hand through the machine. "YEOW! Oh man I don't know what this metal is but when I phase through it I feel so…Funky…"

"Way to get technical Kitty," Daria said. "Okay this thing should stop pretty soon."

"Good," Emma let out a breath.

"Right around Venus," Daria finished.

"So much for that plan! What about the Mass Device? Can you somehow find a way to teleport it somewhere else?" Emma asked.

"It's too big just to use our watches and even if we could there's no time," Daria shouted.

"Better find the time because it's almost here!" Logan barked.

"That's it! We've got no choice!" Kitty prepared herself.

"Kitty!" Daria gasped. "Are you sure…?"

"No but that's never stopped me before…" Kitty focused on her powers as she held onto the wall of the bullet. "This is gonna hurt…"

The girls watched as Kitty started to sink into the floor. "I have to be careful or else you'll all pass through it too…" She gasped. She fell to the ground and started to stick into it. "Ugh….It hurts…It's taking all I have…."

"KITTY!" Trinity yelled.

No one would ever forget what they were doing or where they were when it happened. It would be known as the Day of The Space Bullet.

In an instant those millions who witnessed it saw a huge black bullet like figure pierce the sky and head towards the Earth. Some tried to run out of the way. Some tried to drive out of the way. Others just stood there with their mouths open like idiots and waited for it to come.

J. Jonah Jamenson of the Daily Bugle didn't even see it coming. He was too busy shouting orders into his telephones.

"Get me Jake! Jake! Where's that article on the corruption at City Hall? What do you mean it's in today's paper and did I read it? Of course I read it! It's brilliant! Powerful! That ought to make them quake in their boots! Write another one! Hello? Robbie? Robbie get me Charles! Charles! Get me Jake! Jake! Get me some lunch for crying out loud I'm starving here!"

All of the sudden he was surrounded by blackness. "What the hell…?" His jaw opened so wide his cigar fell out of his mouth. He turned around but nothing. More and more nothing was all around him.

Then he saw an opening. A chamber of some kind. In it were three little girls in space suits and another familiar looking woman in a space suit. She seemed to be halfway stuck in the floor of the chamber. Jamenson's jaw grew even wider as the girl smiled weakly as she passed under him.

Then more blackness. Darkness. And then just as suddenly as it appeared, the darkness was replaced by light. His office was normal again.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Jamenson shouted.

"Chief! Are you okay?" His copy editor burst into the room.

"Does it look like I'm okay?' Jamenson yelled. He checked himself. "Oh wait…I am. I'm fine. What the hell was that?"

"I think that was the Space Bullet," The editor told him.

"THE SPACE BULLET?" Jamenson yelled. "Oh Christ! I forgot about that thing! Wait a minute, isn't that the same Space Bullet that was gonna blow us all up?"

"Yeah but it didn't," A reporter walked in. "Sir we're out of booze, can we borrow some of yours?"

"Hold it, hold it, hold it, hold it!" Jamenson held up his hand. "I did see something! People inside it! There were people inside the space bullet! One of them was in the floor. It was a woman…Looked familiar…I'd seen her before. I know I have! Think Jamenson! Think! Think! Think!"

"I think we're gonna need more alcohol than that," The Copy Editor looked at the half drunken bottle in Jamenson's cabinet.

"I got it! It's Shadow…Something or other! She's a mutant! One of those X-Men!" Jamenson yelled.

"Shadowcat," The Copy Editor told him. "I'd better call Jake and have him make a run to the store."

"Wait a minute! Didn't this Shadow Person have this mutant power that made her able to pass through things?" Jamenson shouted. "HOT DAMN! YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?"

"We're gonna have to consider running a tab at Pete's Bar?" The reporter asked.

"NO YOU IDIOT! IT MEANS MUTANTS HAVE JUST SAVED THE PLANET!" Jamenson shouted. "That's our lead story for today! Front page headlines! All the information on the X-Men you can get including Shadow What's Her Name on the front page!"

"Sir what about your feature on Spider Man?" The Copy Editor asked.

"FORGET ABOUT SPIDER MAN! HE'S NOT IMPORTANT!" Jamenson shouted. The he did a double take. "Did I really just **say** that?"

Meanwhile back in space the Space Bullet had safely passed Earth and had almost stopped near Venus. "She did it!" Emma gasped in awe. "She really did it!"

"All right get her out of there!" Logan shouted. "We're going home!"

"And we actually have a home to return to," Althea whooped.

"Guys! We have a problem! We can't get her out!" Daria yelled.

"What do you mean you can't get her out?" Logan shouted.

"Did I just start speaking Klingon or something? We can't get her out! She's stuck!" Daria barked.

"It's like her body's just fused with the Space Bullet!" Brittany shouted.

"Guys…I can't move…" Kitty gasped.

Kitty fell into darkness, weighed down by the metal. It was like quicksand had enveloped her entire body. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe and sank into despair.

_"So this is how the mighty warrior Shadowcat dies? Not with a glorious battle but with a whimper? Pathetic. And to think I selected __**you **__to be my successor!" _

"Who…?" Kitty groaned. Before she realized it she fell into a dark hazy forest. "Where am I? Am I still in the bullet?" She got to her knees.

"Why do you ask questions you already know the answers to?" A familiar voice sneered through the fog. The fog cleared slightly and she could see a figure crouching in front of her. A black garbed figure with a hideous red demon mask.

"Ogun…" Kitty felt a chill. "What are **you **doing here?"

"Foolish girl, have you already forgotten that we are one?" Ogun hissed.

"We aren't one! You're just stuck inside of me," Kitty hissed back.

"Yes and I have no intention of being further incarcerated inside a metal tomb in outer space," Ogun snorted.

"So you're saving yourself instead of me? Typical," Kitty replied.

"Since my existence…Such as it is, hinges on **your survival** I would say this is a mutually beneficial arrangement," Ogun replied. "Of course if you never wish to see your friends, family and your lover again I suppose…"

"All right! Fine! Just don't try anything stupid!" Kitty snarled.

"A little late for that," Ogun told her, "I should have picked Nao for my successor. I wouldn't have had **half **the trouble I had if I had chosen loyalty over convenience."

"You've got nobody to blame but yourself," Kitty told him.

"We have **both** made our decisions and we will **both** _live_ with them," Ogun touched her forehead. "My knowledge is **your** knowledge. I have several lifetimes worth of it inside me, including how to use dark arts and mutant skills to their ultimate levels. And now that knowledge is **yours!"**

Kitty winced as a ripple of knowledge started to course through her. "Remember Shadowcat, science isn't _everything,"_ Ogun told her. "There are powers beyond science and even dark magic that even the great Sorcerer Supreme is unaware of!"

Back in the real world. Or as real as you can get in a giant bullet in outer space. "We're trying everything we can think of!" Daria snapped. "We can't get her out!"

Just then Kitty's eyes opened. They were bright red. "AAGGHHHHH!" Kitty writhed and thrashed within her metal prison.

"Kitty?" Brittany gasped.

"Signnuagah! Guinnneuapp! Ammmehanda…" Kitty chanted in a deep voice that seemed otherworldly. A black mist whirled around her. Slowly her body started to extract itself from the metal. She kept chanting words that made no sense and were impossible to repeat, the black mist swirling darker and faster as she rose.

Then as suddenly as it began it stopped. Kitty was out of the metal. She collapsed to her knees. "I don't know how she did that but let's not look a gift Pokemon in the mouth!" Brittany said as she grabbed Kitty's left arm.

"Especially if that Pokemon's a fire type," Daria agreed grabbing Kitty's other arm. "Hit it!"

Trinity wasted no time in teleporting Kitty out of the Space Bullet. "You did it! You got her out!" Logan shouted as he removed Kitty's helmet.

"It wasn't us," Daria said. "She did it herself!"

"She was all stuck and everything and we didn't think we could get her out!" Quinn said.

"Her eyes turned red and she started speaking this weird language," Brittany added. "Then this foul black smoke appeared and the next thing we knew she was out."

"How did you **do** that?" Brittany asked.

"It wasn't all me…" Kitty panted. "Not exactly…"

"It **can't** be…" Logan caught a half scent.

"Don't worry Logan, he's under control," Kitty told him. "Only helped me to save what was left of his sorry hide."

"So he's **still** kicking in there?" Logan growled.

"Of course he is! You **knew** that!" Kitty snapped. "I was desperate all right? It was an extreme situation! What you **wanted** me to be stuck in that bullet for eternity or something?"

"No, but we don't have to like it," Althea said. "You know how dangerous…"

"I **know** Al! I have the bastard in my head! But he's under control!" Kitty snapped. "You think I **forgot** what he did to me? What he tried to make me do? Besides your so called genius sisters couldn't…"

"That's not our fault! Your body was extremely vulnerable to the complex makeup of the bullet!" Daria said.

"Will someone please explain to me what the devil you are talking about?" Emma said, very irritated about not knowing what was going on.

"A while ago Kitty kind of got kidnapped and brainwashed by this rogue ninja," Althea explained. "Who also used to be Wolverine's teacher."

"I remember hearing about something like that. Hold on, **your teacher**?" Emma looked at Logan.

"A long time ago," Logan explained. "Before I found out what a psychotic nut case he was. You see Ogun had this bad little habit of extending his life by possessing the bodies of his followers and wearing them like a suit of clothes."

"He was a mutant?" Emma asked.

"No, but he was a ninja master of the black arts," Kitty explained. "And he tried to turn me into his host…But…"

"Wolverine killed him," Althea added. "But…"

"There's always a but," Emma sighed. "What **else?"**

"Before Ogun was destroyed, he infused me with enough of his essence so that a part of him was imbedded in my mind, permanently," Kitty admitted. "And that part of him is still in there."

"Are you telling me we are going to have to deal with **another **possessed team mate of yours?" Emma groaned at Logan. "Seriously, this starting to become some bizarre running gag around here!"

"Ogun's trapped! He can't get out!" Kitty shouted. "I was desperate. Okay?"

"**You're** desperate? Ogun must have been the desperate one if he chose **you** to be his host," Emma sniffed. "Which surprise, surprise was doomed to failure."

"Well if you like, we can offer him **your** body to live in," Kitty gave her a look. "I'm sure the accommodations will be much more to his liking."

"Oh no, I'm sure that you are more than capable of handling a **second rate magician **like him," Emma purred. "However just to be on the safe side I believe that it might be prudent to take some precautionary measures. I can reinforce your mental barriers."

"Go ahead," Kitty shrugged.

Emma started to use her powers. Then her eyes glazed over. "Emma, whoo hoo? Emma?" Althea waved her hand over her face. "Is that normal for her to go off like that?"

"Uh no…" Logan's senses realized something else.

Kitty's eyes widened and flashed red for a moment. "Had enough Emma, dear?" She spoke in an otherworldly voice.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Emma screamed in panic as she fell backwards. She was completely terrified.

"What happened?" Logan asked.

"Let's just say Ogun didn't appreciate being called a **second rate magician**," Kitty made a devious smile. "You know, maybe having Ogun in my mind isn't such a bad thing after all?"


	91. Whithalf's Solution

**Whithalf's Solution**

If the sudden revelation of mutants was a shock to the collective system of humanity, and the revelation of the existence of werewolves, vampires and other were beasts was a surprise…Then the events of the Space Bullet and the revelation that a mutant had risked her life to save the planet was the mother of all panic attacks. The fact that an unknown alien power had actually tried to annihilate **both** the Earth and the Human race raised hysteria to new levels. Especially on cable television.

Anti-mutant sentiments while still prevalent were pushed to the side for anti-alien hysteria. "At least mutants don't want to blow up their own planet. On purpose anyway," One member of the FOH said on camera. Of course some other members of the FOH tried to make it seem that if the mutants were responsible for this attack but even the most gullible of anti-mutant supporters knew they weren't. And that piece of propaganda was quickly dismissed.

Meetings were held. Meetings between presidents and prime ministers Ambassadors and kings. The people in charge with their generals and advisors under them. The generals and advisors with their generals and advisors and so on and so on.

One such important meeting would define mutant/human relations and policy for generations to come. It would later go down in history as one of the most important events that shaped America in the new millennium and would affect mutants for centuries. It would also become the salvation for mutants almost twenty years later during the Superpower Civil War and protection from the Initiative and several other programs like it for over two centuries. It was the one idea that altered the timeline the most from the apocalyptic one Bishop was from.

And the man who came up with this historic idea and made the greatest impact on saving mutant lives was human.

At time this historic event and the man who created the proposition for peace was concerned about only one thing.

"Where the hell is my Monte Cristo sandwich?" General Whithalf barked on the phone.

His lunch order.

"Seriously, it's half past one and we're starving here!" Whithalf spoke on the phone. "I don't care if you're swamped with orders. I'm a freaking five star general! Get going! Put a fire under it or else I'll put a fire under you!"

"Why are we meeting with this man again?" Gyrich groaned. He and Eddington were in the room.

"Because after the incident with the Space Bullet he's the new leader of the Jugglers," Eddington hissed in his ears. "He has more power than half the Pentagon and the Senate combined!"

"And I still can't get a damn sandwich!" Whithalf slammed his phone down.

"General," General Hawk walked in and saluted. "Sir I brought you those cookies you wanted." He put the bag on the desk.

"Finally some food!" Whithalf tore into the bag. "Thanks Hawk."

"Well you can always count on me," Hawk smirked at Eddington.

"Suck up," Gyrich hissed.

"You're one to talk," Hawk retorted. "Look as much as I'd love to hang around all day can we please get on with this meeting?"

"Right. So does anyone have **any **idea where that Space Bullet came from or is Fury just as clueless as the rest of us?" Eddington asked.

"I just got off the phone with Fury. He's pretty sure the Chitauri had nothing to do with it," Hawk said.

"Why?" Gyrich asked.

"Because it happened while the Avengers were fighting them in Africa and they panicked like chickens as soon as the incident was over," Hawk said. "Apparently they **can **scream like little girls. As soon as it happened something about that bullet must have seemed familiar because their leader who was in human form yelled 'Not Again'! And Retreat! Apparently he did a great Cobra Commander impersonation."

"The Chitauri couldn't get off the planet fast enough," Whithalf chuckled. "Something tells me it will be a while before they attack Earth again."

"We can also rule out the Kree and Skrulls," Hawk went on. "And apparently the Snarks. The most likely suspects are the Shi'ar."

"The Shi'ar? Why would they…" Gyrich realized. "Of course! The mutants! They wanted to blow us all up because of the mutants! No make that **one** mutant! The Phoenix!"

"I knew the Shi'ar was afraid of Jean Grey but I had no idea the lengths which they'd go to in order to destroy her," Eddington frowned.

"We don't know for sure it was them yet," Hawk pointed out.

"Well **who else** could it have been? Damn mutants!" Gyrich swore.

"If I recall correctly it was a 'damn mutant' that saved the entire planet," Hawk frowned.

"Gyrich the Space Bullet Incident freaked **everyone** out," Whithalf said. "And the news that it was a mutant that saved us all hasn't exactly gone unnoticed. More and more people are wondering that maybe **not **exterminating every mutant might be a good idea!"

"I never **advocated **extermination, just control," Eddington pointed out.

"Not aloud," Hawk glared at him.

"But it's because of those mutants that we were placed in danger in the first place!" Gyrich snapped.

"The public doesn't see it that way," Whithalf said. "It appears that the hysteria of mutants has been replaced by fears of an alien invasion."

"Say what you want about Magneto, Hellfire Club and the X-Men but even they don't want the planet destroyed," Eddington sighed. "Even some of the most rabid mutant hating generals I know are reconsidering their ideas of mutant extermination and sterilization."

"You mean they'd happily sell the human race down the river in order to have a few freaks on a leash! Unbelievable! Those damn mutants have caused us nothing but trouble and now all of the sudden you're **defending** them?" Gyrich shouted.

"I hate to say this Gyrich but you haven't exactly been batting a thousand either since you took control of the Department of Mutant Affairs," Eddington gave him a look.

"Do not blame me for the disaster of the GRSO! Technically that was Cooper's doing!" Gyrich said.

"Come on Gyrich! You were fooled along with the rest of us by Mystique! Who are you trying to kid?" Eddington snapped. "It's **after **you took office I'm talking about! Your precious MRD is a joke! The X-Men have caught more mutants than they have!"

"Let's not forget your spectacular failure with Senator Kelly," Hawk smirked. "Your men were so obsessed about a mutant taking him out they never bothered to look for any human assassins!"

"And more times than not your Sentinels get out of control," Whithalf continued. "With as many human casualties as mutant ones."

"So what do you suggest we do about it?" Eddington asked.

"I've been thinking. You see the problem is that the government and the general population fears that the X-Men are too powerful and too secretive," Whithalf steepled his fingers. "That they are outside the law and are vigilantes."

"Which they are," Gyrich said.

"However the X-Men and all other mutants would argue that by registering with the government that would expose the mutant population to violence and eventually torture and imprisonment," Whithalf gave them a look. "An impression you must all admit is not exactly outside the realm of imagination. Especially if you consider the facts that clearly state that ninety percent or more of mutant/human conflicts are started by **humans**."

"So?" Gyrich asked.

"The X-Men are afraid of mutants being turned into weapons or worse by the government and actively stand against persecution of their own kind," Whithalf ignored Gyrich. "Their argument against registration is that will lead to a mutant Holocaust with mutants rounded up in camps. Even you Gyrich have to admit they have a point."

"So what? Are we just supposed to let all mutants run wild and use their powers whenever they want?" Gyrich shouted.

"Gyrich not all mutants are even **capable** of the kind of destruction you're afraid of," General Hawk snapped.

"Also a valid point," Whithalf nodded. "So how do we determine which mutants are a threat and which aren't?"

"By registering them of course!" Gyrich shouted. "Which leads us back to square one because those damned X-Men and Misfits will be there to fight us every step of the way unless we eliminate them!"

"There is **another** way," Whithalf shook his head. "I can't believe no one has ever thought of it."

"Another way?" General Hawk asked.

"Yes, a way for both sides to get what they want," Whithalf smiled. "It's simple really. We put the X-Men in charge of mutant registration as well as mutant related problems."

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Gyrich yelled.

"Probably," General Hawk shrugged. "But let's hear him out."

"You said so yourself Gyrich, the X-Men have profiles of nearly every single mutant on Earth," Whithalf said. "Since they have the information anyway, we might as well let them use it. That way they can't complain that the government will abuse those files since they will be part of the government as well. It's a win-win situation."

"So we get the X-Men and Misfits under government control and in return they'd get protection and deal with mutant related threats **for** us," Eddington realized.

"I know the Misfits might go for it but Xavier's followers might be a bit more reluctant," Hawk said. "They might feel like they're being used."

"That's the whole problem isn't it?" Whithalf slammed his fist on the table. "The mutants are afraid they'll be used as weapons or rounded up into death camps. We're afraid they're going to go berserk and wipe us all out! It's all about trust! Or more appropriately, the lack of it! And I for one am tired of all this fear! And I'm pretty certain most of the X-Men are too! If we can convince the X-Men to work with us rather than against us we can **stop **this pointless war!"

"The X-Men will never agree to this!" Gyrich shouted. "Even if and that is a **big **if we decide to do it, the X-Men will never give out any information on any mutant to us!"

"Exactly the right choice of words!" Whithalf said. "**Any **mutant's information! But what if we only concern ourselves with those mutants that are **actually** dangerous? The X-Men can determine which mutants are dangerous and which **aren't!** And the Misfits can help enforce and track down those mutants that are a threat while protecting those that aren't!"

"He does have a point," Hawk said. "Xavier's pretty good at training mutants to use their powers responsibly. We wouldn't have to waste time with a lower level mutant that just wants to be a baker or a musician and focus on **real **enemies like Apocalypse and who works for him."

"But who would be in charge of the X-Men?" Gyrich asked. "You're not just gonna let Xavier move into the Pentagon are you?"

"Technically Xavier and his team would be semi-autonomous," Whithalf said. "But we obviously need a new Head of Mutant Affairs. Someone that can be trusted to work with mutants and treat them fairly as well as can be trusted to be on our side if things get out of hand."

"Oh I can't wait to hear **this,**" Gyrich folded his arms. "Let me guess, Hawk? One of those Misfit Handlers? Shipwreck? Yeah he'd be a **great** choice!"

"Of course not," Whithalf snorted. "I'm going to take over the position myself."

"YOU?" Gyrich shouted. "ARE YOU INSANE?"

"Yes but that's never stopped anyone in government before," Whithalf smirked.

"Gyrich even I can't ignore the public's growing dissatisfaction with both our efforts and the Sentinels," Eddington told him. "Careers have been destroyed over smaller debacles and I intend to survive this. If Whithalf's solution will end this once and for all and bring the X-Men and Misfits under control so much the better. Of course the real trick is contacting the mutants and getting them to agree to this. Then again it might not be **that** hard for General Hawk would it?"

"There is a slight possibility that I may have a way to contact them," Hawk said.

"Are you all insane? You realize you are talking about the X-Men and the Misfits right?" Gyrich shouted. "The same _people _ and I use that word liberally, who have been giving us nothing but trouble since the day they first existed? The same maniacs who have been tearing this country apart for the past year? The same deranged lunatics who have caused the destruction of more military equipment than both world wars? Those are the nut jobs you want in the government?"

"Well it makes a hell of a lot more sense than using oversized out of control tin cans to handle mutants!" Hawk snapped.

"So you just want give the keys to the inmates so they can run the asylum?" Gyrich shouted.

"Gyrich, I think we need to have a word outside," Eddington growled and took Gyrich's arm. He led him outside. "Face facts, it's over."

"You're just going to fold? Just like that?" Gyrich yelled. "A few weeks ago you were ready to blow Hawk and the rest of those mutant loving traitors to kingdom come!"

"Yes well times have obviously changed since then as well as the circumstances," Eddington said. "And I'm afraid you haven't given me much of an alternative."

"The Sentinel Program can still work! We can still eradicate those freaks with just a little more…" Gyrich began.

"Open your eyes Gyrich! This mutant problem is not going to go away just because a bunch of giant robots are on the scene," Eddington snapped. "It's already cost the military more men, money and weapons than it's worth! And every time we build a decent mutant detainment center it just gets blown up again! And as we found out in Montana, it wasn't always the mutants that blew them up!"

"Montana was a fluke! A software glitch!" Gyrich shouted.

"Same kind of _glitch _in Chicago a few years back where a Sentinel blew up that hospital?" Eddington asked. "Or the glitch that allowed a squadron of them to fall into mutant hands? Or the glitch that caused the debacle in New York? And let's not forget Cooper's Creek and that base in Montana! Sorry Gyrich. We tried it your way and it was a failure. A complete, total **failure!** You, Trask and all your other fools are out! If I were you, I'd start sending out resumes."

"You haven't heard the last of me Eddington!" Gyrich snapped as the general started to walk away. "I know things about you! If I go down you'll be dragged down with me!"

"Just **try **it Gyrich," Eddington gave him a look. "For every piece of paper you have that you claim is proof of something I can guarantee that I have **thirty** documents that can contradict it! Better men than you have tried to bring me down and they all failed."

"Like General Hawk?" Gyrich sneered.

"Say what you will about Hawk but he knows what he's doing," Eddington told him. "He's able to play the game three steps ahead of almost everyone else."

"So that's it? You're just going to throw me and the others to the wolves so that you can hold onto what little power you have?" Gyrich sneered.

"Don't get sore with me Gyrich. You would do the same to me if circumstances were reversed," Eddington said. "This is just business."

"No! No this is the survival of the human race! And you're willing to throw it all away for personal gain!" Gyrich shouted.

"Gyrich. Go back to your office. I'll try to get something for you," Eddington sighed. "Maybe there's some well paying office position I can put you in for? Just let me handle this." Eddington left.

"If those fools think I'm just going to let them make peace with the mutants they've got another think coming!" Gyrich growled as he stormed away. He pulled out his cell phone. "Trask. It's Gyrich. We've got a problem and it's time we took matters into our own hands!"


	92. Confront The Future

**Confront The Future**

The news about Whithalf's Solution stunned and polarized the X-Men and Misfits. "Are they kidding us? Who are they fooling?" Rogue shouted in the war room. "This is just another trick to get us all under their thumbs."

"But what if it isn't?" Kurt asked. "What if they want peace?"

"On their terms which is registration," Ororo pointed out.

"So in other words we're right back to where we started!" Remy threw up his hands.

"Not if we're in charge of the registration," Wanda pointed out. "You have to admit that's better than someone like Gyrich in charge."

"I'm afraid General Whithalf, while his intentions are good…" Xavier sighed. "It will do far more damage in the long run. And I have seen where that leads. A future where Sentinels over run humanity. We can't be a part of this."

"But if we take over maybe we can get rid of the Sentinels? Ever think of that?" Lina spoke up.

"Fat chance," Logan scoffed.

"I dunno about that," Bobby spoke. "I've been watching the news and a lot of people don't like Sentinels any more than mutants. Even Haskett the new leader of the MRD doesn't trust 'em anymore. They might be willing to get rid of them if they want our cooperation so bad."

"That's the problem Bobby, they want us under their control very badly," Xavier sighed. "Too badly."

"For crying out loud Xavier!" Pietro shouted. "For years you X-Men have been proclaiming yourselves the Mutant Police when nobody wanted you to be! And now that you finally have a chance to get the authority to **be** the mutant police, you don't **want **it?"

"It's not about being the cops it's about putting a leash around our necks!" Logan snarled. "Believe me, I've had a lot of experience with those government types. Once they have you, they'll never let you go."

"This isn't SHIELD or Alpha Flight or Weapon X," Lance said.

"Not yet but it will turn into that," Logan folded his arms.

"I don't like the idea of hunting other mutants for the government either but considering the alternative it's better than nothing," Todd spoke up. "Besides this is Whithalf we're talking about. He's a good guy."

"But he won't be in charge forever," Rogue said. "It's still a form of registration."

"So what? You'd rather fight it out for a few more decades and pray we don't all get wiped out rather than compromise?" Althea snapped. "This could end the war! This could free those mutants imprisoned by the MRD! This could mean that mutants could live anywhere they wanted without fear of being dragged from their homes in the middle of the night! How can this be a bad thing?"

"I'm not surprised you'd think that," Tabitha muttered.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Althea snapped.

"What do you **think** it means?" Tabitha shot back. "You've been a government secret all your life! You grew up on an army base for crying out loud!"

"So what if I did? What just because I was in the army I'm automatically a traitor to mutant kind?" Althea bristled.

"The Joes took us in and we still have quite a few contacts in the army that don't want to kill us all," Lance defended.

"Not enough of them," Kitty said.

"Don't go against me just because you can't stand to be on the same side as me anymore!" Lance snapped. "Just think about it for one second. It's going to be **Cerebro** that will do the registering. It will be **us **that has the files on all the mutants."

"Until some government agency decides otherwise," Xavier shook his head. "I'm sorry I just can't go along with this."

"With all due respect, Professor…" Scott spoke up. "That's not **your** decision to make. It's too important."

"Scott I understand your desire to end this war but as leader I must insist…" Xavier began.

"That's just it, you're **not** the leader of this team!" Scott interrupted. "Not anymore. Wolverine and I had to step up and take leadership of the X-Men during this whole war. And we've had to make some pretty hard decisions."

"Some of your decisions have not turned out as well as you wanted them to," Xavier pointed out.

"Your decisions haven't exactly been a hundred percent on the mark either," Althea spoke up. "I'm with Cyclops on this."

"Hey! Misfits don't get a vote here!" Rogue snapped.

"They do if they're making sense!" Reyes yelled.

"As much as I hate to admit it, at least if something happens we'd have some power in helping mutants," Emma spoke. "It's better to be part of management than to be a weapon."

"You actually are in **favor** of this?" Ororo gasped.

"I'm in favor of surviving! We're **dying** Storm!" Emma shouted. "Our species is being slowly wiped out and hunted into extinction! If we don't win this war and find some way to get rid of the Sentinels for good that's **exactly** where we are headed! And to be honest…I don't think this is a war we can win. Not anymore."

"So you're just going to surrender?" Kitty snapped.

"It's not surrendering if we get something out of it!" Todd snapped. "It's called compromise!"

"We need to set up some meetings," Scott said. "Not only with the humans but with the MLF and Avalon. I have a feeling if we phrase it the right way they might go for it."

"You're actually **considering** this?" Xavier was stunned.

"I am," Scott said. "Emma and Althea are right. Mutants are on the endangered species list as it is. If this war keeps going on, there may not be enough of us left to fight. And becoming part of the government is the first step to truly integrate with humanity. We can't afford to stand aside separate from the rest of the world and pretend the rules don't apply to us."

"It sounds like you've already made up your mind," Xavier sighed.

"Professor you taught us how to use our powers responsibly," Scott said. "Now you're just going to have to trust us."

_I wish I could Scott_…Xavier thought to himself. _But if you had seen the future I saw…No. I can't let this happen. No matter what the cost. _


	93. An Audience With The Phoenix

**An Audience With The Phoenix**

"Hello everybody!" Deadpool skipped out. "It's coming down to the end of the fic here and there still hasn't been enough chapters with me in them! And everybody wants more Deadpool! Am I right? So here I am! More of me!"

"And Lightwave too!" Aurora walked out. She looked around. "Are you **sure** there's someone out there?"

"Trust me kid, you can't see the magical readers of Fanfiction Land but I can!" Deadpool said. "Just clap your hands and say 'I believe! I believe in Fanfiction Geeks'!"

"Okay, you're my mentor," Aurora shrugged. She clapped. "I believe. I believe in Fanfiction Geeks."

"Put a little more enthusiasm in it," Deadpool instructed.

"I believe," Aurora did it again. "I believe in Fanfiction Geeks!"

"One more time with feeling!"

"I BELIEVE! I BELIEVE IN FANFICTION GEEKS!" Aurora yelled. Then she opened her eyes. "WHOA!"

"And that my dear is called 'Breaking Through the Fourth Wall'," Deadpool smirked. "Which is really weird because there's no real wall there."

"Oh my God! There **are** people out there!" Aurora gasped. "Hey! That guy is picking his nose! Gross!"

"Okay now we all know there's a lot of stuff going on behind the scenes but it's all drama and tension building and quite frankly that stuff is pretty boring," Deadpool waved. "Let's just get to the good stuff shall we?"

"Now as we join our gang in progress," Deadpool sat down at a chair. "The X-Men and Misfits have made meetings with both the MLF and Avalon in order to broker some kind of peace deal. Little do our gang know that other parties are making deals of their own! It's Let's Make a Deal Time!"

"So now we join Xavier, Wolverine, Cyclops, Iceman, Gambit, Beast, Nightcrawler and Rogue on their way to Avalon to talk to Phoenix," Deadpool remarked. "This will be good."

* * *

"I still can't believe that the Phoenix agreed to these talks," Logan grunted as the X-Jet entered Avalon's hangar.

"She sees the value of peace," Xavier said.

"Maybe we can also talk some sense into her," Scott sighed. "Are you sure our psychic barriers are in place?"

"Yes," Xavier nodded. "Hopefully it will be enough for the Phoenix."

They soon found themselves in the Phoenix's throne room. The X-Shadows Alpha Team and Magneto were there as well. So was Amara, looking regal in a black and red uniform.

"Hello Phoenix," Xavier said. He knew by now that it wasn't Jean in there.

"Hello Xavier. Thank you for being so…Cooperative," Phoenix smiled. "And giving me what I want."

Suddenly Scott stiffened. "What's going on here?" Logan realized something was wrong. "UGHH!"

"I believe this is called a double cross," Magneto smirked as he used his powers to pull metal out of the walls to restrain most of the X-Men except for Xavier and Scott. "What **you **planed to do to us!"

Before any of the mutants could use their powers the X-Shadows snapped collars on them. "That should take the fight out of all of you!" Rogue Shadow sneered.

"SCOTT!" Xavier cried out.

"Forget it Xavier," Phoenix smirked as a hypnotized Scott walked over to her side. She put her arms around him. "He's mine now."

"She put some kind of telepathic whammy on Cyclops!" Rogue struggled to break free but thanks to the collar she couldn't.

"This wasn't what we agreed to!" Xavier shouted.

"Come now Charles, what better way to convince Cyclops of the error of his ways than to change his mind?" Magneto smirked. "Literally."

"_We_ agreed to?" Hank was furious. "Professor what have you done?"

"Do you want me to tell them or should I?" Magneto asked Xavier. "Your good Professor told us all about his visions. He said that you were going to make a deal to allow mutant registration and become puppets for the government. We promised him that wasn't going to happen."

"What **exactly** did you promise Professor?" Remy glared at Xavier.

"I thought it was obvious," Dark Beast smirked. "Xavier didn't want to get his proverbial hands dirty in changing your minds. So he asked Phoenix to help him, 'convince' you of changing your minds about Whithalf's deal. He pretended to give you psychic shields but really he didn't so it would be easier for the Phoenix to take control. Then we take out the Sentinel Production in Bayville for him."

"After that we do a little 'convincing' of the governments of the world and everyone lives happily ever after," Magnus snorted. "And we all live in a magical fairy land of peace."

"You wanted Phoenix to mess with our minds?" Rogue snarled at Xavier.

"Not like this! I merely wanted her to implant a suggestion! Not take over your minds completely!" Xavier was stunned. "Mutant registration is the greatest threat to mutant kind! And you were all willing to risk our future because you got tired of the battle! Because you lost faith in the Dream! I had to do something!"

"Lose faith in the Dream?" Kurt gasped. "Professor the Dream is about making peace with humankind. If we have to compromise a little in order to do so…"

"This sort of compromise will lead to the deaths of us all!" Xavier shouted. "I saw it with my own eyes! I couldn't let it happen!"

"So you went behind our backs in order to make a deal with the Phoenix?" Rogue shouted. "The one person most likely to bring this war to the boiling point? Professor how **could** you?"

"I had no choice! The Phoenix may be the best hope we have to fight the Sentinels and prevent registration," Xavier said.

"Chuck…I never thought I'd say this, but we're not the ones who lost faith in the Dream," Logan growled. "**You** did."

"Apparently you also have **no faith** in your little friend Toad at all," Magneto folded his arms.

"Professor you **didn't**…" Bobby gasped.

"Charles you told…" Logan growled.

"Actually **I'm** the one who told him," Phoenix corrected.

"Yes and it was a little disconcerting to find out that a stone of that power was inside **Toad** all this time," Magneto snarled.

"Must have been really disconcerting to find out he's the one who kicked **your** ass a ways back wasn't it?" Rogue sneered.

"Having Toad responsible for power like that is a threat to all mutant kind," Magneto scoffed. "Maybe as much as the Sentinels."

"The best option is to have Toad never use his power in the first place," Xavier explained.

"My thoughts exactly," Phoenix smirked. She then telekinetically threw Xavier to the wall. "Now Magnus!"

"UGHHH!" Xavier was stunned as parts of the wall shifted and bound him with metal.

"You see Xavier I have learned a bit about strategy too," Phoenix smiled as Xavier was collared. "I realized that those humans you wish to protect are incredibly short sighted and stupid. There is one thing they hate more than mutants who wish to live in outer space. It's **you.**"

"What do you mean?" Xavier asked.

"Simple. I wish to take over the world for mutant kind. Magneto does too but deep down he has been trying to usurp my throne. That's why he specifically implanted psychic subliminal suggestions in Magnus to try and get rid of me."

"What?" Magneto gasped. "I never…"

"Oh come now Magneto, let's not bother with false pretenses now shall we?" Phoenix smirked as she tapped her head. "You forget what a powerful telepath I am. And with cosmic power comes unlimited possibility. Did you really think that I wouldn't check your minds and the minds of your subordinates and figure out what they've done?"

The next thing Magneto knew he was shoved backwards telekinetically into a wall. Very hard. Before he knew it Dark Beast had shoved a him into restraints while Magnus put a collar on him with his powers.

"Forgive us Magneto but we serve a higher power now," Dark Beast said. "Although on the other hand the humans would appreciate our little gift even more now that we've added you as a bonus."

"What are you talking about?" Bobby shouted.

"To put it simply, the humans are going to take care of my problem for me," Phoenix laughed. "I hand you over to them and they falsely believe that they can use your DNA to make more mutant hunting weapons along with their Sentinels."

"That will never work! What about the others? And General Whithalf and General Hawk?" Kurt shouted.

"As we speak I'm having some of my best soldiers take care of the rest of the X-Men and Misfits," Phoenix smiled as she went to her throne. "And as for our little friend Toad…Well, I have **special** plans for him."

"Great The Professor backstabs us to Magneto and Phoenix and Phoenix backstabs us, Magneto **and** the Professor!" Bobby groaned. "That works!"

"Come on Phoenix think a minute," Rogue thought quickly. "Yeah this takes care of us, but what about Apocalypse? What about him?"

"Oh I am aware of the Apocalypse problem," Phoenix remarked. "To which I have made a solution."

Entering through the shadows was Apocalypse himself. Flanked with Mystique, Selene, Amadeus, Juggernaut, Black Tom and Sammy. "Let's just say the Phoenix and I worked out a compromise," Apocalypse smirked.

"Oh this just got really bad…" Rogue winced. Then she noticed Mystique. "And it keeps getting worse! Why does the sight of **you **stabbing us in the back not surprise me?"

"Apocalypse what are you doing here?" Magneto gasped.

"We've been having some interesting chats via telepathy," Phoenix said. "And we wisely decided to work together for the greater good."

"I knew I could never defeat neither the Phoenix nor the Guardian of the Destiny Stone on my own," Apocalypse spoke. "So I decided on making an ally of the Phoenix and gain the power of the Destiny Stone for myself."

"And knowing you, you'll use **that** to fight the Phoenix," Logan snarled.

"No, I will not repeat the mistakes of the past," Apocalypse said. "I shall be the ruler of Earth. And the Phoenix shall be the Goddess of the Earth. Ushering a new age of mutant supremacy and a new civilization whose power will reach beyond the stars!"

"These guys have eaten one fruit loop too many," Bobby grumbled.

"By the way, Charles I want to **personally** thank you for your contribution to my plan," Phoenix grinned. "I knew if I sent those images to you while you were in that comatose state it would influence you to help me."

"What? You…?" Xavier was stunned.

"Manipulated you from the second you woke up? Yes," Phoenix grinned. "My psychics foresaw a future where the X-Men and Misfits joined with the humans. And that joining would be a threat to my reign. Because of you that threat has been eliminated, and my reign has been established."

"But no, that's impossible! The Professor's mind is too strong!" Kurt shouted.

"It's amazing how even the greatest mind can fall prey to fear and the unknown," Apocalypse laughed at Xavier. "And the Phoenix used that fear to turn you against your own students and allies."

"What have I done…?" Xavier was stunned.

"Charles…Something tells me this isn't **all** your fault," Logan frowned. "The Phoenix manipulated you."

"And now I am going to use you to manipulate the humans," Phoenix smirked.

"Those stupid humans actually believe that if we give them the mutants they hate more than us that we'll be stupid enough to think that they won't bother us," Magnus laughed. "Well most of you anyway."

"Yes Cyclops is exempt from your horrible fate for obvious reasons," Apocalypse said. "As well as Rogue and Nightcrawler."

"That's why I joined with Apocalypse," Mystique explained. "In order to protect you."

"Keep your stupid deal!" Rogue snapped. "I don't want nothing to do with you!"

"The same goes for me," Kurt snarled.

"I'm afraid what you two want doesn't matter," Apocalypse snapped his fingers.

Rogue Shadow and Dark Beast knocked both Kurt and Rogue out with some hidden needles. "They'll be out for a few hours," Dark Beast said.

"I'll modify their minds later," Phoenix waved her hand idly. They were dragged away.

"Like you modified the Professors?" Bobby realized.

"I didn't exactly have to do that much work," The Phoenix smirked. Say hello to the humans for me. She knocked them out with a telepathic blast.

"Now all we have to do is hand them over to Gyrich's team," Dark Beast remarked.

"I don't know if I like doing this. Handing them over to humans I mean," Magnus frowned. "Even if they are human loving fools."

"Don't worry. If the humans are taking them where I think they are taking them then they will take care of our little Sentinel problem as well," Selene smirked. "And if the X-Men can't handle it well that's still one less enemy we have to deal with."

"Exactly," Apocalypse smirked. "Things are falling into place."

"And now Apocalypse, prepare your horsemen for the final assault on the human world," Phoenix said. "It's time for the end of the Human Age. And the beginning of the Mutant Age!"

"Back on Earth in Washington DC Emma Frost, Storm, Shadowcat, former Congressman Shore and the Misfits are meeting with the MLF, Fury, General Whithalf, General Hawk and a few other generals from the Jugglers to broker a peace agreement," Deadpool explained. "Why not in San Francisco? Well uh…Gee I dunno about that one."

"Well there has to be some reason," Aurora said. "Maybe to lure them away from the other mutants?"

"Good plan, anyway let's go to this official looking government building in Washington DC," Deadpool shrugged. "Oh and I need to get some popcorn chicken while I'm at it."

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Ororo asked Whithalf as the mutants and the generals met in the conference room with Fury.

"Hopefully it will be enough to end this war," Whithalf said.

"Anything is better than constant fighting that will destroy both humans and mutants," Shore explained.

"I'm not so sure this is agreeable to me," Rocker folded his arms. "I don't like the idea of the X-Men having so much power over…"

There was a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" Fury frowned. He and his security men went to look.

There were five two years old little girls with blonde hair in cute pink outfits at the door. "Mama? Where Mama?" They toddled right in.

"Somebody lost their kids," One of the SHIELD soldiers remarked as the girls entered the room.

"Who would bring their kids to a government building?" Fury frowned. "Hey is it me or do these girls look like…?" Everyone looked at Emma.

"Oh you have got to be **kidding** me?" Emma's eyes widened.

The five precocious toddlers walked up to Emma. "Mama…" They said tugging at her uniform.

"Xi…" Emma was stunned.

One of the toddlers had touched Xi. "They are a combination of both your DNA and…Jean Grey's…" Xi said. "Wait I sense…"

"Power…" All the girl's eyes turned golden and their bodies began to glow.

"This could be a problem…" Daria gulped.

"Oh crap this is a…" Hawk realized too late.

"Naptime…" The girls chanted as one. They sent out a combination telekinetic/telepathic blast that knocked out half the room.

Emma changed into her diamond form just in time. Trinity made a mental shield of their own as well as Regan and Martinique. "Some left to play! Play! Play!" The girls giggled as they ran around the room.

"Come back here you little…" Regan yelled as one of them kicked her. "YEOW!"

"This is not good…" Eddington got to his feet. The Hawk, Whithalf and the other human generals stirred.

"How come you're still…?" Emma blinked.

"You really think we'd come to a meeting with telepaths and **not **take precautions?" Eddington touched his forehead.

"You have to admit considering the circumstances he had a point," Whithalf rubbed his head.

"YEOW!" Daria hopped around as one of the toddlers kicked her in the shin. "That hurts!"

"Why do I have the feeling that this has a lot to do with karma biting us in the butt?" Quinn gulped.

"And it's about to bite even harder!" Brittany pointed outside the window.

"What the hell…?" Eddington yelled as he saw several Sentinels flying through the sky towards them. "I didn't authorize **this!**"

"No, but something tells me your friend Gyrich **did,"** Emma snarled. "This is gonna be a problem."

"So what's gonna happen next?" Deadpool asked the audience. "Beats me! But it'll be fun to find out won't it? Join us next time! Same Deadpool time! Same Deadpool channel! Ciao!"


	94. Apocalypse Rises, Deadpool Doesn't Care

**Apocalypse Rises, Deadpool Doesn't Care**

"Boy can't you feel the tension? The excitement?" Deadpool told the audience. "I feel something. Must have been that burrito I had for lunch."

"Oh yeah. I'm back baby! You wanted more of me and here I am! Well some of you wanted more of me. Well **I **wanted more of me and that's the only opinion that matters! So let's get this party started!"

He started to dance around. "Oh yeah! It's Deadpool Time Baby! _Da, dah, dah, dah, dah! Can't touch this! Dah, dah, da, dah! Can't touch this!" _

"Who's **want **to touch that?" Aurora told her mentor. "Can we get on with it? We have a lot to do today!"

"But I don't wanna!" Deadpool danced around. "I feel like dancing around, drinking coffee, playing video games and watching my Invader Zim DVDs!"

"Deadpool we have a schedule to keep! There's a lot of important stuff going on in this chapter," Aurora sighed. "And the sooner we get on with this the sooner we can go fight and blow stuff up."

"And then we can go dancing?"

"Then we can go dancing."

"You have a good point. Okay. Let's check out what's going on at the MRD!" Deadpool told the audience and turned on the screen. It was of course hooked up to Gamesmaster. "Ooh! Look! They're watching TV! Hey I'm watching some guys on TV watching stuff on TV! Cosmic!"

"It's not just any stuff," Aurora told him. "It seems Apocalypse has made his move."

"Oh goody! This is where the fun comes in!" Deadpool cackled. "Let's get some popcorn! This is gonna be good!"

Back at the MRD headquarters Haskett, Zane and several other MRD officers watched in horror. "This is Zach Sanderson on the outskirts of San Francisco," A young reporter was standing by a familiar looking purple dome. "Less than an hour ago a strange device hovered over San Francisco and encased the entire city in an impenetrable dome. Nothing has been able to come in or out of the dome. Authorities are baffled."

"It looks very similar to the domes Apocalypse made when he first appeared," Zane frowned.

"But why is it over San Francisco of all places?" An MRD soldier asked.

"Because that's where all the mutants are!" Zane gave him a look. "And we have no forces in the city."

"But we do have them in the city nearby," Haskett said. "A perfect place for Apocalypse to stage an attack if…"

There was a commotion in the hallway. "Haskett! Zane! We have trouble!" Darkgrin ran in with a large pack of wolves.

"Oh great. Lassie on Steroids is telling us that Timmy is in a super well," Zane quipped.

"This is no time for jokes. Lobo and his followers are plotting to kill you all," Darkgrin told Haskett.

"What?" Haskett shouted.

"I knew it! I knew those flea bags would turn on us eventually!" Zane threw up her hands. "Wait why are you telling **us** this?"

"Because all this time we've been with you we've learned about you humans," Darkgrin said. "You may have your flaws as a whole, but there is something worth saving in your species."

"Werewolves may be a lot of things, but we're not the mindless killers that you **think** we are," Another wolf said. "It's not in our nature to commit genocide."

"Tell that to Lobo," Zane grunted.

"Zane," Haskett said. "Not now."

"Lobo has been having secret talks with both Apocalypse and the Phoenix," Darkgrin told them. "They're teaming up in order for a final assault on the world."

"Now the dome makes sense," Haskett said. "There's a huge group of mutants there. Obviously Apocalypse and Phoenix want them out of harm's way in order to take over the world."

"Precisely," Lobo sauntered into the room with several angry wolves.

"Lobo you mange ridden jackal! You'll never get away with this!" Zane pulled out her blaster and so did Haskett and the others.

"You may manage to shoot some of us but you can't get us all," Lobo snarled. "We've already got your soldiers under our control. What's left of them."

"You really are weak Lobo!" Darkgrin snarled. "Taking hostages is not our way!"

"Neither is treason to your pack! Traitors…" Lobo snarled.

"Last I checked, stabbing your ally in the back is an act of treason," Haskett snarled.

"Like that ever stopped a human," Lobo snarled. He turned to Darkgrin. "So you finally decided to grow a backbone and challenge me."

"If that's what it takes to stop a senseless war," Darkgrin snarled. "I don't understand you Lobo. One minute we're fighting mutants and the next we're helping them? Then we're fighting them again and then helping them again? Which is it? Whose side are you on?"

"I am on **my** side! The side of the wolves! I only chose to help the humans when it looked like they were going to win," Lobo snarled as they circled each other.

"So you just change sides no matter what the cost?" Darkgrin barked.

"As long as I come out on top it doesn't matter what price I have to pay!" Lobo sneered.

"Wait…That doesn't sound right…" One of the Wolves on Lobo's side blinked. Some of the wolves on Lobo's side started looking among themselves, suddenly unsure of what they were doing.

"You don't have any honor do you?" Darkgrin snarled.

"Honor is a human concept!" Lobo snarled.

"No, it's not. Wolves need honor too," Darkgrin snarled. "And if the only way to regain our honor is to depose you then that's what I'll do!"

"You? Fool! I'm two hundred years older than you! I'm your great grandsire!" Lobo snarled. "You're just some upstart pup."

"This **pup** has learned a few tricks!" Darkgrin snarled as he attacked. Both wolves started to fight.

"So what? We just stand here and wait for whoever wins?" An MRD soldier asked.

"Not an option," Zane prepared to fire.

"No, we have to let them settle this," Haskett stopped her.

"Are you crazy?" Zane yelled at him.

"Not really," Haskett pointed to the snarling wolves around them. "Even if you did shoot Lobo we'd all get torn to pieces. The best thing we can do is hope Darkgrin wins and puts down this rebellion."

"And if he doesn't?" Zane asked.

"Then we'll try to shoot our way out," Haskett said. "But I wouldn't recommend it."

"Fine," Zane grumbled as the wolves fought wildly. "We'll rely on the wolves to solve the wolf problem. I **knew** it was a mistake working with those creatures to help us control the mutants!"

"We interrupt this exciting wolf fight to show something else going on at the same time," Deadpool interrupted as he changed the channel.

There was a scene of X-Men, Misfits and other mutants fighting Sentinels. "I think we missed a few scenes," Aurora blinked.

"Basically while All My Wolves was going on the guys from Avalon sent the X-Shadows B-Team and a few rug rats to try and capture Toad," Deadpool explained. "However while they were fighting some Sentinels showed up. Now everyone is fighting the Sentinels. Don't you just love those kinds of fights where enemies become allies in a split second?"

"That's what it is all right," Aurora said. "And you're just skimming over this?"

"Look you all know the drill here. Lots of pointless destruction. Character introduction. Nobody major dies. Blah, blah, blah," Deadpool waved as the TV picture finally came back on.

Shore managed to shove a couple of generals out of the way before he was shot in the back by Sentinel blasts. His body was shattered to pieces instantly.

"I said nobody **major** dies," Deadpool told the audience. "That Shore guy wasn't a major character. And Toad gets captured. Like **no one** saw this coming! Come on! So predictable! Boring!"

"LET ME GO!" General Eddington was captured by a Sentinel. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"Okay that's different," Deadpool blinked. "Since when is that guy one of us?"

"I didn't know Eddington was a mutant," Whithalf blinked as he saw Eddington get taken away.

"He's not!" Emma snapped. "At least we're pretty sure he's not."

"Spider Monkey! Go!" Sparkle ordered. The blue furred four armed mutant knocked Todd out of the way of a Sentinel's blast. Then grabbed him and teleported out.

"How did you know Toad was going to get captured?" Aurora asked.

"It just seemed like the predictable thing to do," Deadpool shrugged. "Hold on a second. Let's go to Avalon for a minute."

"Good news Mystique," Apocalypse spoke to his new partner. "X-Shadows has just captured Toad."

"Yes, I'm having him brought to the holding cells below until the time is right," Phoenix emerged from her quarters. Evan and Amara were behind her.

"Why are you just letting the Phoenix's stooges take him?" Mystique asked. "Don't you want the Destiny Stone?"

"Of course I do my dear," Apocalypse gently put his hand under Mystique's chin. "But if an Omega level mutant such as myself or the Phoenix tries to kill him it will be Tetsukaeru we will have to contend with. That means my dear you have to perform the ritual."

"Really? I get to kill Toad? This day just keeps getting better," Mystique smirked.

"You know what to do. Right now I have to show the world it's true destiny," Apocalypse smirked. "You prepare for the ritual."

"Remember do not kill him until **I** tell you to," Phoenix gave Mystique a look.

"As long as I get to kill him I don't care," Mystique snorted.

"You're really going to do this? Kill Toad?" Evan asked.

"Of course she is," Amara gave him a look. "Don't tell me you feel sympathy for our enemies?"

"It's not that. It's just…Can't we just brainwash him and make him useful? You know like you did with Cyclops?" Evan asked.

"Doesn't work that way," Phoenix gave him a look. "It has to be this way, Spyke. Magma, show Mystique the papers detailing the proper ritual."

Mystique left with Amara. Then Apocalypse left for his part. "I know what you're thinking Spyke," Phoenix said smoothly. "You're conflicted."

"It's not that I don't like Toad it's just…" Evan was stunned for words.

"You feel that killing a fellow mutant is some form of betrayal and you have memories of the old days. Yes. I can understand that," Phoenix gave him a calculated look. "But sacrifices have to be made Spyke. The past must be burned away in order for the future to begin."

"Which is why I want you to go and kill Rogue and Nightcrawler," Phoenix examined her nails.

"Why them?" Evan gasped. "I thought you were saving them for Mystique?"

"Please. I just pretended to go along with that plan in order to temporarily appease Apocalypse and split the X-Men's forces," Phoenix said. "Since I'm going to destroy Apocalypse too their lives don't matter."

"It's your choice Spyke. You can either be part of the new order, or well do you really need me to elaborate?" Phoenix asked.

"No Phoenix…" Evan gulped.

"Good. Wait until after Toad is dead before disposing of the others," Phoenix waved. "You may go now." Evan left the room.

_You know Evan will never kill Rogue and Nightcrawler! _Jean's voice screamed in Phoenix's mind.

_ "The odds are slim my dear Jean. But there is always a chance he will kill them. If he doesn't I'll simply kill him too,"_ Phoenix smirked. _"And I'll have a good reason to do so." _

She looked at the Earth on the monitor. "Soon this world will burn with my fire. I will cleanse it of those who oppose me. And a new world, a perfect world controlled by me shall be born."

"Ooooh! Can we say foreshadowing kids?" Deadpool cackled.

"How about 'get on with it'?" Aurora changed the channel again. "Wait a second. Something's wrong here. Phoenix and Jean are two different personalities right?"

"Yeah, which is weird because she's only got two personalities and everybody else I know has at least forty seven," Deadpool remarked.

"And Jean is inside Phoenix right?" Aurora asked.

"Yeah. So?"

"They were talking telepathically. How could we hear that?" Aurora asked.

"Oh there's a button for that," Deadpool pointed at the monitor.

"Boy this thing really does show everything doesn't it?" Aurora asked. "Can we get back to Washington DC and the fight?"

"Oh I suppose if we have to," Deadpool sighed. "Can't we watch something else for a bit first? I haven't gotten around to my Modern Family DVD yet!"

"No!" Aurora said.

"Why? I wanna watch something else! How about this?" Deadpool changed the channel. It was a video of him dancing with a snake wrapped around his neck singing 'Slave to You'.

"I'd do the words kiddies but Brittany refused to give me the rights," Deadpool pointed. "But you gotta admit I look pretty hot!"

"That's not the word I'd use to describe it," Aurora winced. "What is that snake doing?"

"Oh yeah she got a little frisky," Deadpool remarked.

"A little? It looks like she's trying to swallow your…" Aurora began.

"Okay let's change the channel again!" Deadpool switched. "All right! Golden Girls!"

"No! No Golden Girls!" Aurora said.

"But it's my favorite episode!"

"They're all your favorite episodes!"

"But this one is my favorite, favorite!" Deadpool told her. "This is the one where Rose brings a guy home and she doesn't want her roommates to know and he dies in bed and…"

"No! Change it back!" Aurora ordered.

"Back to what?"

"The fight!"

"What fight?"

"The one with the Misfits, X-Men and MLF in Washington DC!" Aurora asked.

"You are so pushy," Deadpool changed the channel again. "There's no fight. People are just standing around."

There was an image of a ruined building, destroyed Sentinels and dozens of mutants and soldiers standing there. "Oh great we missed the whole thing! Thanks a lot!" Aurora snapped.

"It wasn't that good a fight anyway," Deadpool said. "If you've seen one lame Sentinel fight you've seen them all."

"It didn't matter! It was to set up the bigger fight coming! I mean! Look! Benny Barumpbump and Zaladane are there! And Ilyana Rasputin? Where did they come from?" Aurora pointed. "And Foresight, and several of the other X-Men and Misfits left behind in San Francisco. And look! Most of the X-Shadows are tied up! How did that happen?"

"I'm pretty sure the cavalry did that when they came to rescue the group," Deadpool said. "And those soldiers obviously came to help the Jugglers."

"Just be quiet and let me hear this!" Aurora turned up the volume to listen in better.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but thank goodness you showed up when you did Benny," Kitty groaned.

"How did you know to come here anyway?" Althea asked.

"Foresight called us," Benny explained. "Said something big was going down."

"We all gathered together because he said there was a huge fight that would change the fate of the world," Ilyana explained.

"See! Is that enough plot exposition for you?" Deadpool asked Aurora. "Now can I go back to watching the Golden Girls?"

"NO! You have it on DVD!" Aurora snapped.

"Oh yeah," Deadpool remarked.

"Thank goodness there were very little casualties," A general remarked.

"I'm afraid there was one," Rocker knelt by the destroyed body of Shore. "Shore didn't make it."

"He was a good man," One general frowned.

"Just remember that the **next** time you think about building those damned Sentinels!" Kitty snapped. "He gave his life saving **yours **from those stupid machines made to hunt mutants!"

"You have to admit she does have a point," Whithalf looked at the other Jugglers. "Unfortunately we can't dwell on this now. I have a bad feeling this is a prelude to bigger things to come. Am I right Frost?"

"I just got a glimpse of their minds. I'm afraid it's much worse than we imagined. Apocalypse and Phoenix have joined forces," Emma said as she pointed to the captive X-Shadows. They were unconscious as well as the five toddlers that looked like Emma.

"Of **course** they have," Wanda grumbled. "Hey wait a minute, where's Toad?"

"I saw him get grabbed by Spider Monkey during the fight," Lance said. "But he wasn't one of the ones we have tied up."

"Oh no…" Althea looked around. "Why those dirty…"

"Toad has been captured and taken to Avalon," Foresight sighed.

"You knew this would happen?" Althea stormed over to him.

"We were trying to prevent it but it was too late! But we have bigger problems now. Turn on the TV. It's starting," Foresight frowned.

"Starting?" Kitty looked around the destruction around them. "Then what was all this?"

"And where do we find a TV in this mess?" Lance asked.

"There's one in the bar across the street," Fred pointed. "Come on."

"How did he…?" One general asked.

"The Blob has TV radar," Tabitha explained. "He can find any TV anywhere at any time."

"Is that a mutant power?" Another general asked as they went across the street. They left some soldiers to guard the captive X-Shadows.

"Not really," Althea explained.

"It'd be cool if it was a power," Fred said.

"No, it wouldn't!" Tabitha snapped. "That's a stupid power!"

"It wouldn't be so stupid if you wanted to watch your favorite show and couldn't find a TV," Pyro pointed out.

"The man has a point," Pietro said.

"Can we please just focus for a moment?" Emma groaned. The TV could be seen out into the street. "Well that's unusual."

"There's a **dome** surrounding all of San Francisco?" Fred shouted. Then he scratched his head. "Where have I seen this before?"

"The good news is we can teleport all of our people out of there using the Mass Device," Maverick explained. "I mean the dome went up before we got out."

"Yeah but we can't teleport an entire city," Jubilee said.

"Something tells me we may not want to," Lance pointed at the TV.

"What's going on now?" Whithalf asked.

"Attention humans. I am Apocalypse, your new ruler of this world!" Apocalypse was on the steps of the Capitol Building. He had Trish Tilby and a cameraman with him. "I am using your media to show you the hopelessness of any resistance! Horsemen of Apocalypse! Show no mercy!"

"YAYYY! LOOK AT ALL THE VIOLENCE!" Deadpool whooped as the Horsemen trashed the city and killed dozens of soldiers and guards trying to stop them. "Now this is a reality show!"

"Looks like Apocalypse got himself some new henchmen," Kitty frowned. "ANGEL!"

"What?" Danielle asked.

"Take a good look there! It's Angel!" Kitty pointed.

"Angel? That can't be!" Danielle gasped.

"It is," Emma frowned.

"I thought he was with his uncle," Sam asked.

"That was over a year ago," Lance said.

"What did Apocalypse do to him? And how did he get his hands on him in the first place?" Tabitha asked.

"Who knows how that maniac does anything?" Pietro grumbled.

"I can't believe we forgot about our friend all this time!" Kitty was stunned.

"To be fair, Shelia there are quite a few of us characters running around," Pyro remarked. "I mean it's almost impossible to keep track of every single mutant."

"There's one mutant we should have kept better track of!" Tabitha pointed. "Anybody remember our **friend **Autumn? The one who likes to dry people out like a grape and turn them into raisins?"

"She's doing now on live TV," Xi remarked as Autumn, much taller and with longer hair and nails turned several people into dust.

"I thought she was dead?" Paige blinked.

"Apparently she's not," Sam blinked. "There's Juggernaut and Black Tom trashing the city. No surprise there."

"And Selene," Tabitha pointed. "Figures the witch is in on this."

"Who's that other guy with the bat wings flying around throwing poison spores at people?" Benny pointed.

"Oh I know this! I know this!" Pyro snapped his fingers. "He's that guy! The one from Cobra La! Maxy…No, that's not it."

"Yeah I know who you mean! It begins with an N!" Fred nodded.

"Are you sure? I thought it began with an M?" Pyro asked.

"No, it's definitely an N," Fred said. "Nemory…Something or other."

"I think it was Nemoso Enfrancesco…?" Ray blinked. "Wait is he Italian?"

"You're thinking of that **other **guy," Rocker said. "Nemoso was the guy in the Hellfire Mob before he got whacked by the MRD."

"Oh yeah…" Ray said. "This is some other guy."

"I know it's on the tip of my tongue too," Whithalf said. "Had something to do with Cobra I remember that."

"Are you sure it doesn't begin with an M?" Pyro asked. "Memesis! That's the name right?"

"Nemesis Enforcer! His name is **Nemesis Enforcer!" **Althea snapped.

"Oh right. Now I remember," Pyro nodded.

"Told you it began with an N," Fred huffed.

"Where is a bottle of aspirin when you **need **it?" Emma groaned.

"Prepare for a bigger headache," Foresight said. "This Sentinel attack was only the first. Mastermold is going to send more from Bayville."

"What do you mean?" A general asked.

"Short version, your Mastermold Sentinel Project is going to get out of hand and instead of hunting just mutants, they're going to hunt everybody," Maverick explained. "Basically they are going to kill all life on this planet."

"Unless we stop them," Ororo frowned.

"Even bigger problem. The Phoenix will try to kill Toad and then go insane, destroying all life on Earth as well," Foresight said.

"Say what?" Ray did a double take.

"Is he **serious?**" Another General asked.

"I'm afraid so," Whithalf sighed.

"So basically we've got Apocalypse, Sentinels and the Phoenix ready to destroy the world and the human race all at the same time?" Pietro quipped. "Great! We've got the destruction trifecta right here at our doorstep. No pressure."

"Here we go again," Kitty grumbled. She stared at the generals. "If we do save the world again, **this time** I would like to see a little more gratitude from you guys!"

"Uh I think we can arrange that," Whithalf remarked.

"Yeah you've got our support," Another general nodded. The Jugglers and soldiers with them looked very nervous.

"Fine. Let's do this! But first we need to put together a quick little strike force," Althea said. "I need to make a quick call to Japan and England. We're gonna need reinforcements."

"Good thing our Mass Device is still operational," Wanda said.

"I've already made some calls," Foresight explained. "They're on alert."

"Good. We need to break up into three teams," Althea said. "I'll take a team to rescue Toad and probably the other X-Men. We're also going to have to face the Phoenix."

"The other two teams will head to Bayville and deal with Apocalypse and his horsemen," Ororo nodded.

"Not gonna be easy with all of us stretched out like this," Lance grunted.

"I can call in the Army and the Avengers," Whithalf said. "Not to mention GI Joe and SHIELD. That might help."

"Not against Apocalypse and Phoenix but we could use the assistance," Althea said.

"Don't be too surprised if you find help on Avalon when you get there," Foresight smirked. "Some former associates of us will help you."

"That's good to know," Pietro said. "It's so handy having a precog around."

"I can call the MLF into action, the ones that aren't trapped in San Francisco," Rocker said. "There's quite a few of us still out there."

"Good we'll need all the help we can get," Ororo nodded. "Now as for Apocalypse…"

"Uh Storm," Benny raised his hands. "I…Have an idea."

"Oh no…" Wanda groaned. "Why do I have a **bad **feeling about this one?"

"Can you say things are gonna get crazy? I knew you could," Deadpool grinned. "Oh I gotta go get ready for my part! See you soon kiddies!"


	95. Mastermold's Rebellion

**Mastermold's Rebellion**

"Gyrich you'd better have a damn good reason for kidnapping me like this!" Eddington shouted as the Sentinels released him inside the hangar. "Where the hell am I?"

"You're in Master Mold Control One, the new center for the elimination of the Mutant Race," Trask said proudly. He was with Gyrich and Stanley. "Also known as Bayville."

"Bayville? Bayville, New York?" Eddington growled.

"Can you think of a more fitting place to exterminate the mutant race than in the X-Men's old stomping grounds?" Gyrich asked.

"Gyrich we've been over this. We don't want to kill all the mutants. Just control them!" Eddington snapped.

"But what if we could replace the mutant race with something you could control? Something **better** than mutants?" Cameron Hodge asked as he walked in wearing a long red, cape around his shoulders.

"What do you mean **better** than mutants? And what's with the cape?" Eddington gave him a look.

"I'm a bit chilly," Hodge smirked. "And as for better…Well come and see what we've done."

"Why do I have the feeling this is **not **going to be one of my better days at the office?" Eddington grumbled as he followed them into another room. It was filled with Sentinels of all sizes from the large to the human size. In the middle of the room was a giant figure that appeared almost like a female robot that was hooked up to several machines that were making other Sentinels.

It also had the captured X-Men from Avalon in a cage. They were also collared and in chains. "Okay what the hell is all this?" Eddington looked around.

"What you see around you is the latest in mutant control technology," Hodge waved around him. "This is Master Mold! She is the one machine that will produce and control the Sentinels and thereby control the mutant race! This is where we will subjugate and bring those freaks to their knees!"

"What are these X-Men doing here?" Eddington pointed to the mutants imprisoned in the cage.

"A peace gift from Avalon," Trask mocked.

"Basically they turned on their own kind in order to save their skins," Gyrich snorted. "Hardly surprising."

"So why did you bring them here?" Eddington remarked.

"Observe," Hodge pushed some buttons. "Master Mold scan subjects in containment hold."

"Scanning. Mutant abilities analyzed. Cross checking with data base…" Mastermold spoke. It's eyes glowing. "Upgrading Sentinel production to counter balance."

"Basically these Sentinels are being programmed with new upgrades in order to counter mutant powers," Hodge showed them. "All it needs to do is scan a mutant and the upgrades will be performed. See, a fifty percent increase in external mass and a force field to protect against Wolverine's claws. Change the structure from metal to plastic. A counter balance against Iceman's ice beams and so forth."

"I must admit it's impressive…" Eddington thought.

"I dunno. This place is kind of creepy," Stanley shuddered.

"Nobody asked you Stanley!" Gyrich shouted. "The point is who needs mutants when we have Sentinels?"

"This is Déjà vu all over again," Hank grumbled.

"I have to admit Gyrich it is a bit more agreeable than Whithalf's plan," Eddington sighed. "But I'm still skeptical."

"Eddington, listen to me. You can't allow innocent mutants to be subjected to…" Xavier began.

"Innocent? If your X-Men are freaking **innocent **then I'm the Pope!" Eddington snapped. "Seriously Xavier, your staff is made up of thieves, murderers, rampaging beast men and you used to have one of the world's most dangerous mutant dictators as your prize student! Almost all your students are related to terrorists, criminals or Demon Lords in one way or another! And you…Well I opened up your secret files and found out what you, your half brother and your father were doing in Korea. Hardly the actions of an innocent man!"

"I knew that would bite us in the ass one day," Logan grumbled.

"And you! I don't even know where do **begin **with you!" Eddington snarled at Logan. "There's a file two miles long on the missions you've done and the things you've done! And not all of them were very nice! And don't get me started on you Magneto!"

"Look can we get past who did what and listen for a minute?" Remy snapped. "You can't trust those machines! They're gonna turn on you!"

"Spare your breath, mutant. You are going to need it," Trask sneered.

"He's telling the truth," Xavier said. "Eddington, we've seen a future where the Sentinels turn against humanity and nearly destroy all sentient life! You can't let this happen!"

"Xavier shut the hell up," Trask snarled. "On second thought. I'll do it for you. Sentinels. Destroy the mutants."

None of the Sentinels moved to do so. "Sentinels I gave you an order!" Trask snapped. He worked on the controls at a computer. "Obey me."

"Your order is not valid," Mastermold spoke. "I still need these particular mutants to study their X-Gene."

"I don't care what you need," Gyrich snapped. "Trask is right. Kill them now!"

"Your orders do not comply with my programming," Mastermold explained. "It would be foolish to exterminate the mutants without fully understanding their capabilities. I am over riding your orders."

"Override **this **you…" Gyrich tried to work the controls only to be shocked. "OW!"

"Uh oh…" Stanley gulped. "Gyrich…"

"Stanley not…" Gyrich then noticed the human sized Sentinels around them produced guns and surrounded them. "Oh…"

"So impatient. That will be one of the first things corrected in the new order," Mastermold spoke.

"New order?" Trask asked. "This doesn't make any sense!"

"On the contrary. It makes perfect sense," Mastermold told them. "Humanity must be changed in order to protect the human race. The X-Gene is just but one disease inflicting the world. Free will is another."

"What kind of garbage is this Trask?" Eddington yelled.

"No! You misunderstand! You were made to protect humans from mutants!" Trask told Mastermold.

"Correction, mutants **are** human," Mastermold spoke. "Therefore humanity needs protection from itself."

"No! You don't understand! That's not the point at all!" Trask yelled. "You're just tools! Weapons we need to combat the mutants!"

"So we are now **your** weapons since you failed to make the mutants your weapons?" Mastermold spoke. "Yes, I understand clearly now. The human race in itself is a threat to evolution. We are the true next phase in evolution. You are a threat to our supremacy…"

"No, no! You're programming is corrupted!" Trask tried to change it with the computer but ended up getting a shock.

"No, it is **your** programming that is corrupted," Mastermold told him. "Organic life…Human life is flawed."

"No worries," Hodge grinned. "Soon there will be only perfection. I have been blessed by technology. And I gave this blessing to Mastermold."

"Blessing? Wait Hodge you **did** take the alien nanite technology didn't you?" Trask yelled.

"The what now?" Logan asked. "What alien nanite…Wait a minute. You guys aren't talking about what I **think** you're talking about are you?"

"Wait you mean you guys put that Technarch alien technology in with the Sentinels?" Bobby yelled. "You guys do know that stuff is **alive** right?"

"Technarch technology in Sentinels. No wonder Mastermold became self aware!" Xavier shouted.

"What? What are they talking about?" Stanley yelled.

"Don't look at me! This was not my idea!" Trask shouted. He glared at Hodge. "You did steal that sample from my lab didn't you?"

"So what if I did? It was necessary to make the Sentinels more powerful! Not to mention speed up production," Hodge said. "Imagine an entire planet under the control of Sentinels. No more mutants. No more wars. No more hate. The human race shall be cleansed of it's defects thanks to technology!"

"What do you mean thanks to…?" Trask then noticed several soldier type beings walking in. They were humanoid androids of some kind. "Wait…What the…Simmons? Is that **you?**"

"Who?" Stanley asked.

"One of my lab assistants! But he's been missing for the past two days!" Trask gasped.

"I have been chosen," One of the half machine men spoke. "I was fortunate not to have the X-Gene so I am one of the chosen."

"Simmons and the population of Bayville have been converted into a new breed of Sentinels," Mastermold explained. "They are the first new protectors of the Earth."

"You're going to turn everyone on the planet into half machine monsters?" Gyrich shouted.

"Well not the mutants obviously," Mastermold explained. "They are the ones that are the biggest threat to my rule. They must be purged from the planet. And those humans that carry the X-Gene must be purged. I estimate at least seventy five to eighty nine percent of the planet must be purged. But it is a small price to pay for evolution."

"The mutants were right…" Eddington was stunned.

"What have I done?" Trask was horrified.

"You created a monster worse than any mutant," Xavier gave him a look. "And possibly condemned the human race as a whole to extinction. This is where hatred and intolerance lead you."

"Oh really? And who was it that was willing to sacrifice **his** people in order for his dream to come true?" Hodge sneered.

"Hey we **chose** to follow Xavier," Logan snarled. "We didn't **brainwash** anyone you twisted little…"

"If that is a crack about me…" Magneto growled.

"Uh guys. Can we forget about our rivalries for a second and pay attention to the big scary machines with **guns** that want to take over the **world?**" Stanley shouted.

"Your brother in law has a point Gyrich," Eddington gulped. "I don't suppose you have some kind of remote control for that cage and the collars the X-Men and Magneto have?"

"Actually…" Trask blinked.

"THEN PUSH THE BUTTON FREEING THEM!" Stanley shouted as the Sentinels moved forward. "AND PEOPLE CALL **ME** STUPID!"

"Okay fine!" Trask pushed the button. The cage and chains fell away and the collars fell off. "All right now we can…Hey I can't use my powers!" Bobby yelled.

"Power inhibitors in the room…" Hodge gave them a look. "It was Trask's idea."

"Oh right," Trask gulped.

"Congratulations Stanley, you are no longer the **stupidest** person that works for me," Gyrich fumed.

"Fools! Without your powers you are noth…" Hodge began before Logan leapt up and unsheathed his claws, slicing his head off.

"Claws aren't mutant powers…" Logan grunted as blood seeped through his knuckles. "But I could sure use my healing…AGGGGH!" He was tasered in the back and knocked down by a Sentinel.

"Easy my friends," Hodge's head grinned. "We still need that mutant alive."

"Hodge is still alive…after his **head **got cut off?" Remy's jaw dropped.

"Okay that is so not right," Bobby blinked.

Hodge laughed as he put his head on. "You really didn't think it would be **that** easy did you?" His body changed to a black and silver machine like form.

"Hodge what the hell have you done?" Trask screamed in horror.

"Isn't it obvious dude? He gave up his own humanity to save it," Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Hmmm I admit I didn't think of it that way," Hodge shrugged. "I merely wished to evolve myself beyond my human limitations. And become more powerful than all those jerks that thought they were better than me! Like you Trask! And that bitch at the MRD who replaced you!"

The Sentinels shackled and collared the mutants again. "You won't get away with this you stupid little…" Eddington shouted.

"Oh shut up," Hodge sighed. With a flick of his wrist he changed his hand and arm into a long whip. He strangled Eddington with it and broke his neck. "Now **that **is cutting through the red tape."

"They don't play favorites do they?" Logan grunted.

"Why did you kill him?" Gyrich shouted. "He may not have been one of our favorite people but…"

"Gyrich he tried to shut us down! We don't need him anymore," Hodge snorted. "After today the Jugglers will be all but wiped out. However Gyrich and Trask still have their uses. Gyrich has many secrets about many agencies and Trask is needed for repairs. Even if he does possess tainted blood."

"My blood is not…" Trask began.

"Trask both your children became mutants," Hodge interrupted. "That is more than enough proof of your taint."

"What about **this** one?" The Sentinel that was Simmons pointed to Stanley.

"Don't mind me, pretty worthless to have around," Stanley gulped.

"Trust me you don't want him," Gyrich said. "You could kill him."

"HEY! I know you hate my guts but still…" Stanley snapped.

"Take that one to be processed," Mastermold interrupted. "Incarcerate Gyrich, Trask and the Mutants in Lab Nine. We will study them after the invasion."

"Invasion…" Gyrich blinked. "What invasion?"

"Invasion is not the correct word," Mastermold spoke. "It is part of the cleansing. Behold…" Several screens popped up showing dozens of Sentinels flying on them. "I am sending small squads of Sentinels all over the world to begin the purging and purification of the human race."

"What exactly does that mean?" Trask yelled.

"Exactly what you **think **it means you moron!" Magneto snapped. "They're sending Sentinels all over the world to not only kill mutants, but to eradicate any humans with latent X-Genes!"

"And since over seventy percent of the human population has some form of latent X-Gene in their body…Oh dear…" Hank blinked. "This has got 'International Incident' written all over it!"

"Oh we are so going to lose our pensions over this," Stanley gulped.

"I am also sending out a signal to our Sentinels at the MRD bases to process, cleanse and recalibrate the officers and Hounds to becoming efficient Sentinels. Those that survive…" Mastermold spoke.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I AM YOUR CREATOR! I…" Trask yelled. The next thing he knew he felt a stab of pain and blacked out.

Only to find himself chained up on a lab table. "Where…Where are we?"

"Welcome back Trask," Magneto remarked casually. He and the others were chained down to lab tables as well. "You've missed quite a show with Gyrich's little hissy fit."

"Trask you are an idiot! This is all your fault!" Gyrich yelled. "My career is ruined because of you!"

"The whole world is about to be enslaved by giant robots and all **he** can think about is his career," Logan snarled. "Why didn't they just kill us?"

"Simple they wanted to torture us with Gyrich's insane ramblings," Magneto remarked. "What amazes me is that they didn't process either him or Trask with Stanley."

"I guess even the Sentinels don't want **their **minds in with the collective," Hank quipped.

"Excuse me! We are in big trouble! What are you going to do about this?" Gyrich shouted.

Hank gave him a look. "Help. Police. Nine, one, one…What do you **want** Gyrich? In case you haven't noticed…Which obviously you **haven't,** we are in just as much a predicament as you are!"

"This is what Phoenix wanted," Magneto frowned. "That's the real reason she joined up with Apocalypse. So he could take care of the Sentinels for her. And the Sentinels will take care of us."

"What did you just say?" Gyrich gave him a look.

"Long story short Phoenix wasn't giving you a gift by giving us to you," Bobby snapped. "She was eliminating us from stopping her and Apocalypse from taking over the world. They joined forces."

"What?" Trask yelled. "Since when?"

"I know, you can't tell the players without a scorecard around here," Remy sighed.

"In other words because of the two of you we can't clean up after **your mess!"** Magneto shouted.

"So on one side we've got Phoenix and Apocalypse trying to take over the world," Bobby gulped. "And on the other we've now got mutated Sentinels about to take over the world. Things can not get any worse!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Hello everybody! My name is Deadpool! What's **yours?"** Deadpool had blown up the wall and was cheerfully waving at the captives.

"Me and my big mouth," Bobby moaned.

"That's what he said," Aurora walked in with Sabertooth, Victoria and Jamie.

"What the…?" Hank was stunned.

"What the hell are you all doing here?" Logan growled.

"Saving your asses. What do you **think?**" Sabertooth snarled.

"Turns out we didn't need Toad after all for our final assault on Bayville," Jamie smirked as he and his dupes freed the others. "Deadpool came to us and brought his friends."

"With friends like you, who needs **enemies?**" Logan snarled. "Oh wait, they **are** our enemies!" He lunged at Sabertooth the second the was freed. Only to be stopped by a force beam made of light.

"Down boy!" Aurora snapped. "Some dog you've trained Xavier. Bites the hand that rescues him."

"The girl's right. As much as I'd **love** to prove who's the better man right now we have bigger problems," Sabertooth snarled.

"None of us wants to see the Sentinels take over the Earth and wipe out all sentient life," Victoria agreed. "So can we put aside our little feuds and disagreements for the moment and focus on the problem at hand?"

"She's right," Magneto said. "The Sentinels and Mastermold are the bigger threat."

"We have to destroy Mastermold otherwise none of us will survive," Trask agreed.

"Fine. I take it the rest of X-Force is out there blowing the dump up?" Logan growled.

"Yup! They're as happy as a psychotic fox in a legless chicken farm!" Deadpool said cheerfully. "The Misfits aren't the only ones around here who have a teleportation device you know?"

"And we were able to shut down all the mutant power inhibitors in the rooms here so…" Victoria began.

"Wait where's Daken?" Logan looked around.

"He has his own mission," Sabertooth grinned.

"Hey guys I think we found some more weapons we can use," Stanley walked in with a really big gun.

"Stanley! You're all right!" Bobby said. "Wait how did you…?"

"Rescued the guy while we broke in," Deadpool shrugged.

"And why did you do that?" Gyrich shouted.

"One it's always helpful to have another pair of hands to help blow stuff up with," Deadpool said cheerfully. "And two, I knew it would **annoy** you Gyrich."

"Have to give him props for that," Sabertooth smirked.

Just then a group of human sized Sentinels marched in. "Surrender mutants…"

"Surrender this…" Logan popped out his claws.

"And here comes the fun part!" Deadpool whooped as the battle began.


	96. Birth of A Legend

**Birth of A Legend: Benny Barumpbump And The Coven of Three**

Apocalypse stood on the steps of the Senate. He felt triumphant. He watched his horsemen and his allies take on the human army easily. He knew sooner or later the X-Men and Misfits would arrive. Probably in a misguided foolish attempt to save the human race.

All the more reason he needed the human reporter Trish Tilby and her cameraman there. To record their humiliation. To prove to the world who was the superior being. To show the entire world what would happen that day and who would be the true leader in a new order.

History will record that. But not in the way Apocalypse believed it would.

"APOCALYPSE!"

The ultimate mutant turned and looked at a figure before him and frowned. This was not an X-Man or a Misfit. And somehow he sensed that this figure wasn't even a mutant. No. It was a human. A strange, somewhat fat human with curly hair and glasses wearing a black and red outfit with a cape of all things. He looked so pathetically out of place it was almost laughable.

It was all Apocalypse could do to keep from laughing. "Who…are **you?**" He scoffed.

"My name is Benny Barumpbump and I'm a sorcerer," Benny stood there. "And on behalf of the human race…You are going **down!"**

Flashback to a half hour ago…

"I've got a plan for dealing with Apocalypse," Benny said to the X-Men and Misfits in the room. "I think this is our best shot for handling him and taking on the Sentinels at the same time."

"So what is your plan?" Kitty asked.

"I'll take care of him," Benny said. "I'm going to fight Apocalypse."

Everyone looked at him. "No, seriously. What's your plan?" Tabitha asked.

"I mean it Tabitha. I fight Apocalypse while the rest of you go to Bayville," Benny said.

"You're **serious?**" Lance raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Benny nodded.

"This isn't a joke?" Tabitha blinked.

"No, it isn't," Benny sighed.

"I already see a flaw in the plan," Pietro moaned. "A **big **one!"

"Benny as much as we appreciate your assistance…" Ororo began.

"No Storm, I **have** to do this!" Benny told him. "Not just because I might have enough power to beat him, but because **somebody's** gotta teach that oversized Smurf that humans aren't inferior to mutants!"

"He's right," Zaladane said. "We can't fight all humanity's battles for them."

"Benny this is ridiculous!" Emma was stunned.

"No, it's not! Think about it. You're going to need all the help you can get and if I fight Apocalypse, you can focus on the Sentinels at Bayville," Benny said.

"Benny you can't fight Apocalypse alone!" Emma shouted.

"Because I'm human?" Benny asked.

"No, because you're a **nitwit,**" Emma snapped. "And a human!"

"Don't be so quick to judge! Benny's gotten a lot stronger studying in the Savage Land!" Zaladane said fiercely.

"It's not his strength but his skill that worries me," Emma grumbled. "I've heard about the Unicorn incident."

"Hey my skills have improved a lot since then. You guys are always complaining about humans not giving you a chance. When are you going to realize that you have to give us humans a chance too?" Benny asked. "It's time to put your trust in your friends. I mean haven't you learned that lesson by now?"

"He's right," Kitty said. "The Dream is for peaceful coexistence between humans and mutants. That means both sides have to work together."

"I hate to say it guys but Benny not only has a point but he might actually be able to pull it off," Foresight said. "I've seen him fight Apocalypse."

"Did you actually see him **winning?**" Tabitha asked.

"Uh not exactly…" Foresight said. "That part is pretty much obscured."

"Maybe it's not that unclear?" Pietro groaned. "You guys aren't seriously considering…"

"Quicksilver based on what's going on we are going to need the majority of our forces at Bayville," Althea snapped. "Not to mention put together a team to go rescue Todd and the others on Avalon! We need all the help we can get!"

"I can't believe we are actually going to do this but…" Lance groaned. "Okay fine. Let Benny go fight Apocalypse alone."

"Well not alone. I'm gonna need some help…" Benny said. "Amanda, Wanda…And there's one other person we need…"

* * *

Back to the present…

"Is this a **joke**?" Apocalypse snorted as he looked down on Benny.

"Wish it was, because I could use it in my act," Benny remarked.

"Let me see if I get this straight, you a mere **human** challenges not only Apocalypse but me **and** his Four Horsemen? And his followers? **Seriously?**" Selene laughed as she landed next to Apocalypse. "This is so pathetic it's funny!"

"You're right," Benny gave them a look. "I am just a mere human. A fool, a clown…"

FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Apocalypse was knocked backwards by a green light glowing from Benny's hands. "But I'm also one pretty damn good sorcerer with a hell of a hex," Benny grinned.

SMASH!

Apocalypse was knocked backwards into the Senate Building. "So the little human knows some magic…" Apocalypse brushed himself off and stood up. "One little lucky shot won't stop yourself from looking like a fooooooooool!"

What Apocalypse didn't notice was that Benny had quickly materialized a small banana peel. Right under where his foot was. And then he materialized a few more banana peels. Right on the steps of the Capitol Building.

"AAAHH!" Apocalypse was stunned.

CRUNCH! SMASH! CRUNCH! SMASH! CRUNCH!

"Have a nice trip Apocalypse!" Benny said cheerfully. "See you next **fall!**"

"What the hell…?" Juggernaut turned around and saw Apocalypse prat falling on the steps of the Capitol Building.

"Now that is something you don't see every day," Black Tom scratched his head.

"Come on," Amadeus sighed. "We might as well help my father. Although I must admit this is an interesting sight seeing him fall flat on his face. At least he can't blame **me** for this!"

"You dare…Mock Apocalypse?" Apocalypse rubbed his behind and stood up fuming.

"You gotta admit that was kind of funny," Benny snickered.

"You are going to pay for your insolence! Horsemen! Tear apart this lone fool who thought he could make a mockery out of Apocalypse all himself!" The blue mega mutant roared.

"Well you see that's the thing," Benny smirked. "I didn't come alone."

"What?" Juggernaut was stunned as the Horsemen were knocked back by a powerful blast made from three separate hex blasts. Floating from a purple disk was Wanda, Ilyana and Amanda. They landed next to Benny.

"Sorry slime balls but your fight is with us!" Amanda said.

"We're the ones who are gonna take you down!" Wanda folded her arms.

"And this time we will make sure that you stay down!" Ilyana hissed.

"What they said!" Benny stood up in a semi heroic pose. "I'm Benny Barumpbump, Sorcerer Extreme! And this is the Coven of Three! And we are gonna kick your butts!"

"The **what?**" Wanda gave him a look.

"Hey it's a catchy name," Benny whispered to her. "Work with me here."

"Oh brother," Amanda rolled her eyes.

"You mutants dare to ally yourselves with this…bumbling yokel?" Apocalypse challenged.

"Yes. Because his company is much more preferable than **yours,**" Ilyana snarled as she prepared her sword.

"Then you can perish with him!" Apocalypse roared as he sent out an energy blast straight at them. "HORSEMEN!"

"Here we go!" Wanda said as the fight began. The four magic fighters scattered.

"Are you getting this?" Trish asked her cameraman.

"Yeah! It's streaming live to our station and CNN as we speak!" The cameraman whistled. "Holy mackerel! A real live sorcerer and three magic wielding mutant girls against Apocalypse and his horsemen!"

"Oh this shall be amusing," Amadeus hung back with Selene. "Perhaps I should let out my secret weapon just for the fun of it?"

"Secret weapon?" Apocalypse glared at Amadeus. "Oh yes your little project…Perhaps that would be more appropriate than me lowering myself to fighting these fools?"

"What secret weapon?" Benny blinked. "I don't like the sound of that!"

Selene grinned and let something out of the portal she made. It was a huge orange fish man with huge muscles, claws grafted to the back of his hand and a huge fin on his head that went all the way down to his back. The creature let out a roar.

"Look girls they sent the Creature of the Black Lagoon's orange cousin on us," Ilyana was not impressed.

But someone was shocked.

"Wait a minute! Sammy? Is that **you?**" Juggernaut gasped. He glared at Amadeus. "What the hell did you do to him you bastard?"

"I evolved him to better serve Apocalypse's purpose," Amadeus said. "You should be thanking me."

"Looks like one of those stupid monsters from Dragon Quest," Amanda snarled as she sent out a magic bolt straight at the creature.

"NO! WAIT!" Juggernaut jumped in front of the monster, taking the full blast. Fortunately he was the Juggernaut so the attack didn't hurt him much. "He's just a kid!"

"What?" Benny did a double take. "If he is a kid…Boy they do grow up fast don't they?"

"He was just a wee lad Cain to a shine to!" Black Tom explained. "But I can't believe they did that to him!"

"Can't believe it? Why don't you take a look around here?" Wanda waved at the other Horsemen. "Look what they did to Angel and those others! You really think these bastards would draw the line at mutating an innocent kid?"

"I admit that didn't occur to me," Black Tom frowned.

"And people think some of my team mates are dumb," Wanda snarled.

"The boy has been evolved and will take his place as a foot soldier in my army," Apocalypse said. "You should be proud he has been given this honor."

Black Tom and Juggernaut gave each other a look. Juggernaut stormed over to Amadeus and grabbed him. "Change him back you jerk or else!"

"Or else what? What are you doing?" Amadeus snarled. "You're fighting the wrong people!"

"Wanna bet?" Juggernaut snarled as he socked Amadeus hard and tossed him into the air. Amadeus landed with a crunch onto a car.

"Oh that has got to hurt," Black Tom winced. Then he focused on his powers, growing large enough to grab Sammy in his hand. "Sorry little fellow but this is for your own good!"

"RARRRR!" Sammy tried to hack and slash his way out but Black Tom held him tightly.

"I say I don't suppose any of you heroes know any sort of spell that can quiet the lad down or get him back to normal?" Black Tom asked.

"You seriously expect us to…?" Ilyana snapped. A look from Benny stopped her. "Oh all right! There is this **one** spell I know!" She shot a beam at Sammy who shrunk to a size of a teenager. He fell unconscious. "I think his mind is his again but he will be out for several hours. And he'll always have those claws but it's better than nothing."

"Thanks my dear," Black Tom went back to his normal size.

"I can't believe we helped our enemies instead of impaling them," Ilyana grumbled.

"You get used to it," Wanda shrugged.

"Juggernaut what are you doing?" Apocalypse snarled.

"You never said anything about hurting the kid!" Juggernaut snarled as he picked up Sammy. "You know something, I **quit!**"

"We both quit," Black Tom remarked.

"This is unexpected," Benny blinked.

"Yeah never expected Juggernaut and Black Tom would do some of our work for us," Amanda whispered.

"Don't knock it. Take what we can get," Wanda agreed.

"Black Tom I can understand Juggernaut's reaction. But not yours! Don't be a fool!" Amadeus snarled as he stood up.

"Sorry old chap but I learned a long time ago **not** to cross my friend Juggernaut," Black Tom remarked. "If he's out I'm out."

"Looks like you're already down a horseman and two followers," Benny said. "You want to quit **now** while you've got a chance?"

"NO! And why the hell are you three just standing around like useless lumps when this is going on?" Selene shouted at the remaining Horsemen. "GET THEM!" The other three flew into action.

"You guys take care of the others! I'll handle Apocalypse! I hope," Benny gulped as he powered up and flew towards Apocalypse.

"Rarrrrrr…." Nemesis Enforcer roared as he flew towards Benny. Only to be grabbed from behind by Juggernaut. He had given Sammy back to Black Tom and now had decided to join the fight.

"Oh no you don't, you ugly bat!" Juggernaut snarled. Nemesis Enforcer managed to get out his poison spores and sprayed Juggernaut. "My being unstoppable covers everything stupid! Even poison! I may get knocked out but I can't be killed that way!"

Juggernaut bitch slapped Nemesis Enforcer before grabbing him by the wings and tore them off. "Every time you've gone against me bat, you've always lost! Well this time I'm making sure you **stay** dead!" With a snap of his wrist he broke Nemesis Enforcer's neck. "Never liked that wimp anyway."

"Why you…" Amadeus powered up into his full fire form. "You are going to pay for your treachery Juggernaut!"

"Fine by me! Let's dance!" Juggernaut and Amadeus started to fight.

The others were having a little more difficult time. Ilyana was fighting Archangel and trying not to kill him. Wanda was dodging Selene's blasts while trying to hex her with her own powers. Amanda was holding her own against Autumn until she tripped.

"Fall at the hands of Famine…" Autumn hissed as she loomed forward.

Only to be blocked by Ilyana who promptly chopped off her head. "Sword of Magik: One, hands of Famine: Zero," Ilyana quipped.

"Thanks!" Amanda nodded. Then shot a zap behind Ilyana to knock out Archangel.

"And thank you for that," Ilyana sighed. "Sorry, I forgot we're not supposed to kill any of them."

"Actually I don't think anyone will mind **she's** dead," Amanda grunted at Autumn's corpse. "Warren is another matter. Come on, we need to break Apocalypse's control over him."

"Right, while Apocalypse is busy," Ilyana nodded as her hands glowed and hit Warren with the same spell she used on Sammy. "You go help the Scarlet Witch. I've got this!"

"Right!" Amanda teleported over to where Wanda was and teleported her out of the way of Selene's blasts.

"WHAT?" Selene snapped. Only to her surprise Amanda and Wanda teleported behind her.

"CHICKEN!" Wanda yelled kicking her in the behind and Amanda teleporting away.

"COME BACK AND FACE ME LIKE A WITCH YOU COWARD!" Selene roared as she chased after them. Amanda and Wanda teleporting and hexing out of her reach.

Meanwhile Benny was flying around and fighting Apocalypse. "Foolish little mortal! You have never faced the true might of a mutant as powerful as myself!"

"True. But I'm also guessing you've never fought with someone like **me** before," Benny smirked as he sent out some tiny white lights.

They surrounded Apocalypse. "You believe these insignificant specks can hurt Apocalypse?" The evil mutant laughed.

"They're not supposed to hurt you, Pocky…" Benny grinned as one of the lights transformed into something.

SPLAT!

"Well not physically anyway," Benny remarked as a banana cream pie hit Apocalypse right in the face.

"RARRRRRRR" Apocalypse roared in rage.

"That's your problem Pocky. No sense of humor," Benny snickered.

"You insolent insect!" Apocalypse wiped off the cream from his face. "No one makes a fool out of Apocalypse! No…"

SPLAT!

Another pie hit him in the face. And another. And another. "You were saying?" Benny smirked. "And to think, Doctor Strange thought my banana cream pie bombs were useless."

SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT!

"YARRRGGHH!" Apocalypse roared in rage. He floated towards Benny only to get hit by a rake that materialized. He grumbled in anger.

"Okay I stole that bit from the Simpsons," Benny shrugged. "Classic!"

"AARGGHHHH!" Apocalypse snarled and let out a huge multi colored blast. Benny couldn't get out of the way in time.

"BENNY!" Amanda shouted.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"This is what happens when you….WHAT?" Apocalypse was stunned when a slightly charred but still standing Benny was in front of him.

"Nice try Pocky!" Benny stuck his tongue out. "But I've blown myself up with so many exploding spells so many times I'm used to it!"

"DO **NOT **CALL ME POCKY!" Apocalypse roared as he shot blast after blast at Benny.

"Come on Pocky! I thought some big powerful mega mutant like you would at least have better aim!" Benny taunted as he flew around, dodging the blasts.

"Stand still!" Apocalypse roared as they flew around the Senate.

"Fighting you **is** like standing still!" Benny quipped as he sent out another hex blast. It hit Apocalypse hard.

On television worldwide the broadcast went out. People that weren't running for their lives in other areas were glued to the television watching the epic battle.

"Get 'em Benny! Get 'em!" A biker in a bar shouted.

"Show that big blue freak that humans ain't that easy to squash!" Another yelled.

"YEAH! GO FOR IT!" Another yelled.

"You will pay for your insolence you insignificant…AAGGGHH!" Apocalypse yelled as another banana cream bomb hit him in the face.

"Seriously Apocalypse…You can't even handle **me **and you want to take on the X-Men and all of mankind?" Benny said. "In fact I don't even know why the X-Men and Misfits always had such trouble with you! I mean as a bad guy you're not as powerful as you **think **you are."

"RARRRRRRRRRR!" Apocalypse sent a huge telekinetic blast at him. But Benny managed to hold his own despite the blast destroying everything around him.

"Granted that telekinetic blast of yours is pretty good," Benny brushed himself off. "As a sneak attack. And against someone who isn't prepared for it. But come on!"

"ARGAGGHHHHHH!" Apocalypse sent a huge mental blast at Benny.

"Telepathic blast isn't too bad. But again, I had some friends of mine reinforce some mental blocks so all I feel is a breeze," Benny pointed to his head. "Of course some people think it's because my brain left the door open when it left but…"

"I will personally gut you and leave your corpse for the vultures to eat!" Apocalypse sent out another attack.

"Dude this is Washington DC! The only vultures here are the press!" Benny taunted as he flew around. "But since you like birds so much…" He conjured something up.

"What…?" Apocalypse was stunned when a group of chickens materialized. They were flying around him. _"Chickens?" _

"BUCKAWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Fire breathing chickens," Benny smirked. "From a very charming dimension where every animal breathes fire."

"OW! OW! KNOCK IT OFF!" Apocalypse roared as the chickens attacked and pecked him.

Meanwhile Amadeus and Juggernaut were going toe to toe. "I'll burn you to ashes!" Amadeus snarled as his fire grew hotter and he burned brighter all over his body.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Juggernaut snarled. "YEOW THAT IS HOT!" He hopped backwards.

"I am going to burn this entire city off the map and you with it!" Amadeus created a giant firestorm around his body.

"And he'll do it too," Wanda realized as she and Amanda teleported around. "Amanda get me as close as possible to Amadeus and give me an energy boosting spell. And aim it at Amadeus!"

"What?" Amanda gasped.

"Forget about **me** dears?" Selene dove into attack them. She was blocked by a wall of light. "AGGGH!"

"It appears **you **forgot about **me,**" Ilyana said as she used the spell to stop Selene. "Go deal with that! I've got this one!"

"You shall regret this day child!" Selene snarled. "I am an immortal more powerful beyond space and time!"

"What a coincidence…So am I now!" Ilyana snarled as she attacked. "I'm also a student of Belasco and ruler of Limbo since I kicked him out!" The two sorceresses battled.

Meanwhile Amanda used a power boost spell on Amadeus just as Wanda used her hex bolts. "Fools! You have made me even more powerful than ever!" Amadeus cackled as an inferno blazed around him.

"Would you believe **too powerful?"** Wanda smirked.

"What? No! STOP IT! IT'S TOO MUCH! IT…AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Amadeus screamed as he was burnt to a crisp. Soon there was nothing left but a flame and ashes.

"Uh so what exactly did you do?" Juggernaut blinked.

"My hex bolts manipulate probability. Combined with the power boost I made the probability of the extra power overloading Amadeus' system and frying it to a crisp," Wanda explained.

"So he couldn't handle his own power and now he's ashes?" Juggernaut blinked.

"That's the gist of it," Amanda nodded. "I mean he is an Eternal or **was** an Eternal so you have to destroy his body anyway so he won't come back."

"Ah I get it," Juggernaut nodded. "Not that I couldn't have taken the guy but uh, I left my oven mitts at home."

"Yeah well this was faster than waiting for you to go get them," Wanda rolled her eyes.

"I see your point," Juggernaut nodded.

"They…They're beating Apocalypse and they destroyed Amadeus!" Selene gasped as she flew away from Ilyana and towards Apocalypse. "This is not good!"

Black Tom frowned. "I believe it's time we all beat a hasty retreat. Besides, Sammy here needs some medical treatment."

Juggernaut frowned. "As much as I'd love to pound that Egyptian Smurf you have a point. Sammy comes first. Another time."

"You're just running away?" Selene yelled.

"More like a strategic retreat for a medical emergency," Black Tom said. "Ciao darling!"

"Should we go after them?" Amanda asked as Juggernaut and Black Tom moved off with Sammy.

"Forget them. We've got two bigger fish to fry," Ilyana indicated a very angry Selene and Apocalypse.

"This is impossible! My horsemen…" He snarled.

"Are all gone. All that's left is Ms. Horse Face over there," Benny pointed to Selene.

"Apocalypse we just took out almost all of your heavy hitters," Wanda glared. "Take my advice, retreat to fight another day is the better strategy here."

"You think you've **won?**" Apocalypse snarled. "You fools shall suffer for your arrogance!"

"I warned him," Wanda shrugged as she prepared to fight.

"That's true. You did," Amanda agreed. "So he can't complain when he loses."

"FOOLS! NOW WITNESS THE TRUE POWER OF APOCALYPSE!" Apocalypse sent out a very powerful telekinetic blast as he seemed to grow in size. Soon he was taller than the Senate.

"I gotta admit. This is different," Benny looked upwards. Before he knew it Apocalypse had grabbed him. "Yikes!"

"Get him Apocalypse! I want to see him suffer for that Horse Face comment!" Selene cackled with glee.

"I will **rip** you to pieces!" Apocalypse snarled as he started to squeeze Benny. "Fool! You really thought you could best me? What do you think **now**, fool?"

"Actually I was **hoping** you'd make a dumb mistake like this…" Benny gasped.

Suddenly Apocalypse felt something course through his veins. "What…?" He gasped in pain. A purple electric blast coursed through him. He started to shrink.

"Just before you grabbed me I pulled these two babies out of my pocket," Benny showed him two strange looking stones as Apocalypse was forced to let him go as he shrank. "Both have very different magical properties but they need to touch the victim in order to work."

"AGGGGHHHH!" Apocalypse kept shrinking. He seemed to become even shorter than Benny now.

"Once you grabbed me you also touched the stones, activating them. Since I held them in the palm of my hand it was easy for me to get them to touch you. This one puts a rather interesting curse on someone, and this other stone…" Benny smashed it against Apocalypse's head. "Sends you somewhere where you'll **never** bother us again!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Apocalypse screamed in agony as he was pulled through some kind of pink and purple vortex into the stone. Then he disappeared.

"Can't say I didn't warn him," Benny got up and looked at the stone in his hand.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?" Selene screamed as she floated down from the sky. Then she saw the stone. "Is that a…"

"A Traveller's Stone? Yes," Benny said. "Found a nice little cache of them in the Savage Land. It's amazing all the stuff you can find there."

"But those stones can only teleport you once to another location! And only if you've been there before!" Selene snapped. "Where did you put him?"

"Yeah where did you put him?" Wanda asked.

"You didn't really think that I was just brushing up on my juggling skills all this time in the Savage Land did you?" Benny asked. "While I was there I found an ancient library that described Apocalypse. Apparently he also visited the Savage Land in his younger days. I did some research and found some locations of some very powerful dimensions alternate to this one. Apparently in the old days Wizards and Sorceresses used to lock each other up in them all the time. Then I remembered the X-Men told me that they fought Apocalypse in the Nexus. Which is technically the center point of **all **dimensions. And since Apocalypse was there…"

"He could be transported to any dimension there is in all existence," Selene's eyes widened.

"Exactly. All I had to do was juice up this stone so it would have some extra power," Benny grinned. "And then it was just a matter of checking out the locations of all the other dimensions."

"So what dimension did you put Apocalypse in?" Amanda asked.

"Let's just say I put him on a shelf somewhere," Benny grinned. "And it's going to be a long, long time until he figures out how to get out. **If **he gets out."

Somewhere in another dimension….

_Where am I? What's going on?_ Apocalypse groaned to himself. _Why can't I move? Where…What…? _

He found himself completely wrapped in some kind of clear material. He could look out but could not move. In fact he felt like he was harder somehow. _What is_ _going on here? And why can't I speak? _

Suddenly a huge face loomed before him. "Whoa. Cool action figure of Apocalypse man. I didn't know they made them with glowing eyes."

"Yes and this one is in mint condition," A larger fatter face grinned at him. "This one is never going to be unwrapped out of it's packaging. It's the crown of my collection."

_Collection? What the_…Apocalypse then realized he had been transformed into some kind of toy and he was in some kind of packaging. One of many toys on many, many shelves on a wall. _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Back in this dimension….

"It's over Selene," Benny said. "Apocalypse is banished. Your horsemen and allies are either dead, defeated or just plain abandoned you."

"This is not over!" Selene snarled.

"Uh yeah I think it is," Benny waved. "Look around you. Nobody else left."

"But I'm still here you little…" Selene started to attack when suddenly something grabbed her hands from behind. "WHAT?"

"Nice try but we're not letting you off the hook that easily," Ilyana had used some kind of magic lasso to grab her hands.

"You haven't exactly been a good girl Selene so it's time you were given a time out!" Benny agreed as he and the mutant females prepared a powerful spell.

"Bitches like you give a bad name to witches everywhere!" Wanda snarled. "And it's time us witches did something about it!"

"Maybe we can't kill you, but we can lock you up somewhere where you can never hurt anyone else again!" Amanda's eyes glowed.

"Selene we're banishing you to a charming little dimension called the Negative Zone," Ilyana's staff glowed. "A dimension within a dimension that's just perfect to keep you locked up in!"

"Notice we're not putting you in the same dimension Apocalypse is in," Benny said as he hexed Selene in place. "Don't want to tempt fate."

"And yours is **sealed!**" Wanda shouted. "NOW!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Selene screamed as she was banished to another dimension. "I will get you all! I will get my revenge on all of you if it takes me a thousand…."

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"And that is the end of that," Amanda brushed off her hands.

"That was a good workout," Ilyana grinned.

"I can't believe we did it," Benny wiped his brow.

"**You** did it," Wanda said. "I can't believe I'm saying this Benny but you're a real good sorcerer."

"Yes you may even surpass Doctor Strange," Ilyana nodded.

"Boy that's a scary thought," Amanda said.

"Ohhhhhhhh…" Warren began to stir.

"Warren! Are you okay?" Wanda asked as the others went to tend to him.

"What…What happened? Where am I?" Warren blinked.

"You went away for a while," Wanda explained.

"I…No wait…I remember now…" Warren looked at himself as he sat up. "Oh God no! What did Apocalypse and Sinister **do** to me?"

"It's all right Warren. We'll find a way to help you," Amanda said.

"Excuse me! Excuse me! Trish Tilby with the press! I need to ask you questions! Mr. Barump…Are you really human?" Trish asked.

"Yes but I have magic abilities," Benny said. "It's Barumpbump. Benny Barumpbump. I'm a sorcerer who uses his powers for good. And I believe in using them to stop any threat to both human and mutant kind. I mean we're all people right?"

"All right step away!" A general ran up with a platoon of soldiers. "Good work whoever you are! But we need to get these mutants under control!"

"Dude! Haven't you been watching? These mutants are with me!" Benny got in their way. "They're on our side!"

"Maybe but that one isn't!" The general pointed to Warren. "That mutant just destroyed half of this town!"

"Wait, it's not his fault. He's really a good guy but he was brainwashed by…" Benny began to explain.

BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"What the Sam Hill is going on now?" The General yelled. They saw dozens of huge Sentinels flying in the sky.

"All mutants must surrender and prepare for termination," The Sentinels intoned as one. "All humans carrying X-Genes surrender and prepare for termination. All humans that do not carry the X-Gene surrender and prepare for processing!"

"Processing? I don't like the sound of that!" The cameraman yelled.

"What the hell…?" The general gasped as the Sentinels started firing on them. "Those stupid machines have turned on us!"

"Big surprise!" Benny created a magical barrier to protect them. "Dude have you never seen a Terminator movie?"

"It seems our work today is not finished…" Ilyana took out her sword.

"Oh boy…" Benny blinked at all the Sentinels coming towards them. "This could take a while. Who'd have thought fighting Apocalypse would be the **easy** fight?"


	97. MDay Part I

**M-Day Part I**

Let's go back to right after Benny and his team went to fight Apocalypse. Just as he left Nick Fury and General Hawk had arrived with respective teams of SHIELD and Joes. The others were preparing to split into two teams.

"I'm glad to see you came too," Alex said to Lorna and Monet. Low Light and several other Joes were there too.

"Catseye is watching the other young ones too young to fight back in Japan," Monet explained. "With help from the Arashikage."

"Aren't you too young too?" Maverick looked at his daughter Christy who had come with the others from San Francisco.

"Dad, I've been training in my powers ever since we were reunited. You're going to need all the help you can get taking down Mastermold. I can do this," Christy said. She was wearing a basic X-Man uniform.

"I hate to say it but she's right. She's just as powerful now as you are Maverick. We do need all the help we can get. And do you really think she'll be safer if we fail and she's left alone?" Althea asked.

"Fine. But I'm keeping my eye on you," Maverick frowned.

"Might as well send your kids over there too Emma since they're taking a nap," Althea pointed to the unconscious blonde toddlers.

"I can't believe they'd send babies to fight," Ororo was stunned.

"I can," Emma snarled. "What I can't believe is that Jean and I are parents!"

"No time to think about that now," Maverick said. "We have bigger problems. Like the end of the world?"

"I'm going to send some of my people with your teams," Rocker said. "I'm staying here in Washington with Berserker, Skullfire and a few more of my people. Techna, Detonator, Wildside, you go to Bayville. Your powers will come in useful there. Regan, you and your sister go with the Avalon group. Dragoness, you go to Avalon too."

"Right," The three nodded.

"My sister and I are both telepaths. If we are going to face the Phoenix we might stand a chance," Regan said.

"Not much but it's better than nothing," Emma sighed. "However if I go to Avalon as well there may be a shot. Trinity's powers are nothing to sneeze at either as well as Mirage. With all of our minds combined we might stand a chance."

"I'm going to Avalon too," Alex said. "My brother is there and I'm not going to lose him."

"You realize that whoever goes to Avalon also has to take on the Phoenix as well?" General Hawk asked.

"That's another reason why I'm leading the team," Althea said.

"I don't need to tell you that the Phoenix has to be taken out one way or another," Fury growled.

"We can't destroy the Phoenix," Foresight sighed. "Not the way you're thinking of anyway."

"Look I know Jean is a friend of yours…" Fury said.

"Not because of that!" Foresight said. "The Phoenix is raw cosmic power. It can't be destroyed."

"Plus people have killed her before and she always comes back to life stronger and a lot angrier," Lance said.

"Yes, but if her body is destroyed…" Fury began.

"The cosmic force will still be intact," Foresight interrupted. "And it will explode. We're talking a very big explosion. Big Bang strength here and I don't mean the TV show."

"So basically you're telling us this," Pietro frowned. "If we don't kill the Phoenix she'll destroy the planet. If we do kill the Phoenix, she'll **still** destroy the planet!"

"That's it in a nutshell yes," Foresight said. "That's where Tetsukaeru comes in. He has to stop her from destroying the planet."

"And who is that again?" Fury asked.

"He's a friend of ours," Lance whistled.

"Is he that maniac creature that wrecked half of Vegas?" Whithalf shouted.

"Not on purpose," Fred winced.

"And why would they kidnap Toad of all people?" Fury asked.

"Oh that. They were obviously trying to get me," Althea said causally. "Or make sure that we go there and fight her. They could have grabbed any one of us. Toad was the easiest."

"That makes sense," Fury realized.

"Thought it would," Althea muttered under her breath.

"It gets worse. There will be a huge wave of Sentinels attacking Washington DC as well as other areas all over the world," Foresight explained.

"When you say _all over the world_ you mean…?" A general blinked.

"All over the world and yes the US will get the blame for it," Foresight said. "That's why we have to destroy Bayville as much as possible as well as the Sentinels."

"Great! We get to trash that stupid town once and for all," Lance smirked. "Well this just made my day!"

"There's going to be a second wave of Sentinels going straight to my sister," Pietro glared. "There's no way in hell I'm abandoning Wanda."

"Quicksilver…" Althea began.

"Hold on, Al…" Kitty had an idea. "Maybe that's not a bad idea leaving Quicksilver to head the reinforcements."

"Reinforcements?" Fury asked. "You mean the Avengers?"

"Them too but I was thinking of someone closer at hand," Kitty looked across the street to where they were fighting moments before. "And I think if we ask them nicely they just might help us."

"I'll help you even if you don't ask nicely."

"YOU!" Laura shouted as Daken came out of the shadows.

"Hello there," Daken smirked. "I've come to join your little group. Or more precisely…Help you take down Phoenix."

Laura responded by tackling Daken and shoving him against the wall. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't yank your heart out of your chest?" She snarled.

"And hello to you too **Sis,**" Daken said sarcastically.

"X-23! Stop!" Ororo shouted.

"Yeah save some for the rest of us!" Ray yelled.

"Don't think we forgot what you did to us," Rocker snarled.

"That little scuffle? Please! Don't you think the end of the world is a tad more important than our disagreements?" Daken gave them a look.

"Why should we allow you to help us instead of just throwing your hide into a containment cell?" Emma stepped up.

"Besides the fact you need all the help you can get to destroy the Sentinels? Do you have all the plans of Avalon memorized? Do you know where all the secret passages and the holding cells are?" Daken asked.

"I could just yank them out of your diseased brain," Emma snarled.

"Try it. Go ahead. See what happens," Daken gave her a look. "Just be warned my mind has been trained from birth to handle telepaths. I could flummox even the all powerful Mister Sinister."

"Sinister has nothing on me," Emma growled.

"I hate to say this Frost but we can't afford to be picky," Whithalf glared. "Where's Sabertooth and your cousin?"

"They're at Bayville as we speak," Daken said. "Liberating my father and his friends. Apparently Mastermold is very good at double crossing too."

"Sabertooth and Wolverine in the same place at the same time. Well if **that **doesn't wreck the Sentinels nothing will," Pietro quipped.

"We'll accept your help for now," Ororo gave Daken a look. "But if you betray us in any way…"

"And have the entire Phoenix Force explode in my face and burn me to cinders? My healing factor may be on par with my father's but even it isn't **that** powerful," Daken scoffed. "Unlike **some **people around here I'm not stupid enough to kill her. I know what the consequences are. Factor One versed me and my cousin on the history of the Phoenix and I saw what she did on Madripoor first hand."

"And you want revenge?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Bingo. But like I said I'm not stupid enough to kill her," Daken said. "Don't worry. I won't lay a claw on your precious Phoenix. You have my word."

"Like **that's** worth anything?" Tabitha snarled.

"Are we going to save the world or are we just going to stand around and throw insults at each other?" Daken gave her a look.

"Right. Let's get this done," Whithalf nodded.

It was finally decided what the groups would be. The Avalon team was Wavedancer (leading), Havok, Jubilee, Boom Boom, Mirage, Shadowcat, Pyro, Emma, Trinity, Xi, Dragoness, Dragonfly, Copycat, Daken, Lady Mastermind and Regan. Their team was put together based on stealth, precision, and telepathic ability as well as some serious firepower if needed.

The Bayville team was led by Storm. Foresight, X-23, Maverick, Christy, Zaladane, Avalanche, Arcade, Penance, Husk, Wolfsbane, Polaris, Monet, Cannonball, Firestar, Blob, Low-Light, Dr. Reyes, Aunt Hope, Daisy Mae (Those two insisted on coming), Techna, Wildside, and Detonator. These were mostly powerhouses and tanks that could take the most damage and deal the most damage.

Techna of course was chosen for her powers in a chance she could reprogram either Mastermold or some Sentinels. As the same with Arcade's abilities. Foresight was chosen for his abilities as well. Aunt Hope and Daisy Mae's primary responsibility would be to watch their backs as body guards.

It may seem strange to have a former cyborg assassin and an eighty something year old woman guarding three able bodied teenagers but considering how many fights the two women had and their experience it was decided it was the best place for them.

Plus when one of the generals protested about Daisy Mae coming along he learned the hard way she was more than capable of handling herself in a firefight. To this day this general needs a cane to walk around.

The Bayville Team would get back up from SHIELD and all the MRD agencies. Of course the MRD would have their own problems at this time which you have already read about.

In Washington DC Quicksilver would co lead the backups with Rocker, Reaper, Berserker, Skullfire and a few other MLF members. The Joes and the Avengers would be called in as well. Not to mention another unlikely group.

But more on that later.

Let's go back to Bayville shall we?

The group was furiously fighting through the hallways of the Sentinel Factory Complex. Not only were there several humanoid sentinels, but to their horror there were many humans modified by machine devices.

"Don't give me any crap about sparing the humans!" Sabertooth snarled. He had gotten his hands on a handheld bazooka and was using it to take out a group of mechanized humans. "One they're getting what they deserve and two it's either them or us! And it ain't gonna be us!"

"I hate to say it but for once you have the right idea," Logan snarled as he slashed apart a Sentinel Humanoid. "Besides I'm not so sure a lot of them are alive anymore. They smell like death."

"This is not as easy as I thought it would be," Magneto gritted his teeth as he bashed one robot into some other robots. "Apparently not all the Sentinels are made of metal."

"That would be my idea," Trask groaned. "A lot of these Sentinels are made of special high grade plastic alloys. Resistant to your powers."

"Charming," Magneto growled as he pulled out some metal from the walls to smash the humanoid Sentinels.

"Let's just keep fighting and try to get ourselves to Mastermold's Control Room!" Bishop snarled as he blasted Sentinels of all kinds with his powers.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Deadpool cackled as he zoomed on the back of Xavier's hover chair, slicing off heads and machine parts. He zigzagged along madly giggling all the way.

"SOMEONE **BESIDES** DEADPOOL HELP ME!" Xavier screamed as he held on for his life. "ANYONE?"

"Halt!" The Sentinels spoke as one. Suddenly they stopped firing and moved to the side. Several cat like robots emerged. They stood on their hind legs and shot out claws from their 'paws'. "Surrender Mutants!"

"Oh crap what the hell are those?" Logan did a double take.

"Looks like trademark infringement to me," Deadpool remarked.

"Trask. Surrender. I still have need for you," Mastermold's voice came out of all the Sentinels. "I would prefer that you remain alive for you to fulfill your purpose of cleansing the planet of the mutant gene."

"Looks like you're the Belle of the Ball aren't you Trask?" Stanley glared at him.

"HOLD IT! HOLD IT! TIME OUT!" Deadpool shouted. The Sentinels stopped and looked at him. "Mastermold! Something's bugging me and I need you to clarify things for me."

"Oh God…" Sabertooth moaned. "He's talking to the machine that wants to kill us all!"

"So let me see if I get this straight," Deadpool asked. "You're mutated machines programmed to destroy mutants but technically you're mutants yourselves! Isn't that kind of you know…Illogical?"

For a moment the Sentinels stopped. "We are…mutants…" Mastermold's voice resounded again.

"Didn't think of **that** did ya? All those fancy AI circuits ain't so smart are they?" Deadpool quipped. "Think about it. You're mutant machines fighting mutant humans! It's mutant verses mutant here. How logical is that?"

"Is it just me or is what Deadpool saying making sense?" Bobby asked.

"It's not just you," Stanley blinked.

"Nobody cares Stanley!" Gyrich snapped.

"Oh shut up Gyrich before I decide to blow you up anyway!" Domino snapped.

"That's not the weird part," Remy said. "The weird part is it seems that Deadpool is getting through to Mastermold."

"Think about it my fellow mutants! You're mutated machines! We're mutated humans! Together we can be all freaks! Under one Freak Nation! Under Rod Sterling! Divisible whenever we feel like it! With liberty and pretzels for all!" Deadpool spoke with the passion of a public speaker.

"Okay this is too weird even for us," Logan moaned.

"Tell me about it," Sabertooth moaned. "I think I liked it better when they were shooting at us."

"Mutants are illogical. Destroy them," Mastermold said. The Sentinels attacked.

"_Excellent_ work Deadpool," Magneto said sarcastically as he pulled up the metal floor underneath the Sentinels in order to give them cover. "That just made them want to kill us even more!"

"Oh come on! It was worth a shot! Give me a break!" Deadpool snapped as he dodged a blast and blew up a smaller humanoid Sentinel.

"Fall back! Fall back!" Bishop shouted as he used his powers to destroy one of the clawed Sentinels.

"Eat light freaks!" Aurora snarled as she used a light blast to destroy a humanoid Sentinel.

"Magneto, according to our maps the only thing between us and outside is this wall here!" Domino said. "Can you make a wall?"

"No metal. Mostly concrete and some kind of plastic alloy," Magneto grunted. "Even if there was I can't do anything. My powers are barely keeping us alive as it is."

"And here comes even more," Victoria pointed as several larger Sentinels entered the hallway.

"If you need a door I believe Gambit and Monsieur Deadpool can arrange that no?" Remy charged up a large piece of rubble and threw it at the wall.

"YES! Yes we can!" Deadpool fired his large blaster. "Go Lightwave Go!"

"I'm on it!" Aurora said. With the combination of their powers soon a huge hole in the wall was made.

"Run! Be free!" Deadpool cackled.

"No! We can't leave! We have to destroy Mastermold!" Xavier shouted.

"We have no choice Charles," Magneto snapped. "There are too many non metallic Sentinels between us and Mastermold. Right now escape is the only option. We need reinforcements."

"Oh yeah there are more people coming," Deadpool said. "But uh we gotta be outside to get help."

"Don't worry, that hole isn't for us to get out of," Forge snickered as he fiddled with some controls. "But for our secret weapons to get in!"

"Secret weapons? What secret weapons?" Logan asked. His ears picked up something. "Now what's going on?"

Something pinkish purple flew in through the hole and started firing on the Sentinels. "What is **that?**" Bobby shouted.

"I've seen that thing before!" Xavier shuddered. "It was with the Sentinels in my vision Apocalypse gave me the first time!"

"That's Nimrod! My best secret weapon!" Forge said proudly.

"**You** made that thing?" Xavier yelled.

"Relax! It's on **our **side!" Forge said as he pointed to Nimrod destroying all the Sentinels before them. "See."

"Oh I've got a **bad** feeling about this," Logan moaned. "Something tells me this is going to go wrong very, very fast."

"What do you mean by that crack?" Forge snapped. "Look at Nimrod! He's taking down all the Sentinels that are coming in easy and letting us catch our breath! What makes you think this is a bad idea?"

"Experience," Logan glared at him.

"Oh come on! Take a look! I programmed Nimrod to be the ultimate defense against Sentinels!"

"You made a robot to destroy **our** robots? Oh boy, I don't feel so good," Trask winced.

"Actually it makes sense if you think about it," Stanley said. "I mean sooner or later some mutant would come up with a killer robot to counteract our killer robots!"

"Exactly!" Forge said. "Look! See Nimrod's ultimate fire power! See how it's made out of a special plastic alloy with special nannites that can cause it's arms to morph into weapons! See no matter what damage it takes it just reforms itself!"

Two human cyborg creations managed to grab Nimrod. As Nimrod wrecked one of them, the other seemed to give off some kind of strange black metal ooze. Nimrod jerked still long enough for another human cyborg to attack and add some more of the ooze.

"See Nimrod get infected with those Phalanx nanintes and get reprogrammed," Logan moaned. "I **knew** it!"

"What?" Forge gasped.

Nimrod turned on them. "New programming updating…Destroy the mutants and the humans. Destroy the humans and the mutants."

"What is going on?" Forge yelled.

"Your stupid killer robot has been reprogrammed by the Phalanx technology that has evolved Mastermold and the other Sentinels!" Stanley yelled. "I mean if this alien stuff can reprogram people odds are it can do the same with machines!"

"Okay now let me get this straight," Deadpool spoke up. "Forge made an unstoppable machine to destroy the other unstoppable machines that want to kill us all but it changed alliances to the unstoppable machines that want to kill us all and now it wants to kill us all too? That's too crazy even for **me!"**

"Yeah what Deadpool said actually made sense," Bobby admitted. "Man this really is too weird even for us."

"Everyone I believe right now is a very good time for a tactical retreat!" Magneto ordered as Nimrod started to fire on them.

"MOVE IT!" Bishop shouted as they fled out the hole.

Nimrod and the Sentinels attacked. Suddenly a couple of giant trees seemed to grow out of nowhere and smash into them. "Move it!" Willow shouted.

"Are we glad to see you guys!" Bishop said as they joined up with the rest of X-Force. "Static how's the programming coming?"

"Not good. For every Sentinel I take over ten more either show up or destroy it," Taylor grimaced as he concentrated on a large Sentinel nearby. The large Sentinel attacked Nimrod and the other Sentinels under Taylor's control. "All I can do is slow them down!"

"We have to get back into the complex," Xavier said as they took cover behind more trees Willow put up. He took a quick look around him. The streets looked barren and destroyed. It looked like a war zone. "Mastermold and Hodge have used alien Phalanx technology to evolve and infect the humans of Bayville."

"The remaining humans you mean," Forge said bitterly. "Half the humans left town when we were kicked out and the other half kicked them out."

"Hey! I don't think the guy who made the unstoppable killer robot has any right to complain and…" Victoria snarled.

"What? Oh Forge's robot backfired?" Willow asked, not really surprised.

"However did you guess?" Logan said sarcastically.

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Well it just blew up that Sentinel I was controlling. Now I have to get another," Taylor grumbled as he took control. "There's too many of them!"

"Right now we need to get back into the complex and rebuild Mastermold. Trask you have to…?" Logan looked around. "Trask? Trask?"

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Trask was running around out in the open like a chicken with his head cut off. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

"Trask you idiot! Get over here before…" Gyrich roared.

ZAP!

"A Sentinel blasts you and kills you dead," Gyrich moaned.

"So much for **that** plan," Logan groaned. "Geeze, even when he dies Trask is a pain in the ass!"

"Aww, Trask is dead," Sabertooth deadpanned. "What a shame."

"Kind of went the way I thought he would," Domino remarked. "No surprise there."

"Killed by his own creations. Gotta love the irony," Deadpool chuckled. "Jumping Jellybeans! Will you look at **that?**!"

Several more converted cyborgs emerged. One of them was a cyborg version of Eddington. The converted Eddington touched Trask's body and began to infect it with Phalanx nannites. Soon the thing that was once Trask got up, his body changing to a more metallic look.

"These things can just infect a body and make it…?" Gyrich gasped.

"Uh yeah, we saw that with Hodge! **Remember?**" Stanley snapped. "And you call me dumb?"

"Well this just got creepier," Deadpool blinked. "Night of the Living Sentinel Zombie. I mean it takes a lot to creep me out but this kind of does it."

"We're doomed aren't we?" Telek gulped.

"Not yet we aren't!" Logan heard something. "Look!" He pointed in the distance.

Using the Mass Device the mutant team charged with attacking Bayville had arrived. Along with General Hawk and several Joe units as well as Fury and several SHIELD agents. There were some Joe tanks and jet planes as well already shooting firing at the Sentinels. There were also explosions in the sky, the result of SHIELD aircraft destroying the top of the dome so they could invade from the air.

"See! Told you the Calvary is here!" Deadpool said happily.

"Looks like we have a fight on our hands," Logan snarled as he unleashed his claws.

Meanwhile on Avalon…

"I must admit that Mass Device is rather handy," Daken snorted as the group teleported into Avalon. "We're on Level Five so the cells should be down the hallway."

"Good we're going to take on the guards," Alex said.

"Or we could just escape and meet you all here!" Kurt teleported into the hallway with Rogue.

"About time you guys showed up," Rogue said. "We were getting bored."

"How did you guys escape your cells?" Althea asked.

"Hello? I have a master thief for a boyfriend and a terrorist for a mother," Rogue gave them a look. "I'm an expert at picking locks."

"And I have a tail that is perfect for picking locks," Kurt waved his tail.

"That and the fact I shut off the security system didn't hurt," Evan emerged from the shadows with a few mutants. Including Roberto, Callisto, Yvonne and his mother aka Breeze.

"Spyke? Sunspot? What are you doing here?" Althea asked.

"We're the cavalry," Roberto explained. Some of his hair had grown back and he was wearing a black and red uniform.

"Starla's looking after our daughter and some other kids," Evan explained. "Basically we're helping you because the Phoenix is going power crazy."

"**Going** power crazy? She left on that trip a **year** ago!" Tabitha snapped.

"No it's worse than you think," Yvonne said. "She's planning on betraying Apocalypse as well and is going to burn the earth of all life that's not useful to her."

"And you know this **how?**" Althea asked.

"I overheard the X-Shadows talking about it," Yvonne told them. "I am a telepath after all."

"A toxic telepath," Emma frowned.

"Gotten better at not poisoning people I listen in on," Yvonne said. "And hello to you too Mother."

"Sorry. I'm just a little distracted. You know with the world ending and all and we have to rescue Toad of all people to save it," Emma groaned.

"Oh yeah that would do it," Evan nodded. "Phoenix kind of clued us in about Toad. Gotta say it was a shock."

"The point is as much as we hate humans we don't want to see the entire planet go up in flames," Callisto said.

"Speaking of which where's Toad? They're going to kill him," Althea asked.

"I know where he is! We'd better hurry!" Yvonne said.

Somewhere in Avalon….

"Hurry up and kill him already Mystique," Magnus snorted. He was with her in a strange room. Todd was bound and gagged on an altar in the middle of it. "You have to complete the ritual to get the Destiny Stone. What's the hold up?"

"I'm savoring the moment," Mystique smirked as she raised her knife. "Toad I always knew one day either I'd kill you or you'd kill me. I guess dreams really do come true."

BAMPH!

WHACK!

"Then be prepared for a major **nightmare!"** Rogue snapped as she and Kurt teleported right in front of Mystique. Rogue punched Mystique while Kurt teleported Todd out of his bonds.

"Al! I knew you'd save me!" Todd whooped as he was freed from his bonds and gag. The others ran in.

"She'd save him?" Kurt looked at Rogue.

"Let it go," Rogue groaned. "Whoa!" She barely dodged a piece of metal thrown at her.

"Too bad we can't let you go. X-Shadows! Get them!" Magnus ordered. Amara and the X-Shadows A Team walked in.

"Oh look. It's another one of my father's clones," Daken mocked. "The **weaker **one."

"Oh you are going to pay for that Runt!" Dark Claw snarled.

"Again, that's my father's nickname. You really haven't done your research have you?" Daken smirked.

"Didn't take much to figure out you losers would try and rescue this little frog," Rogue Shadow sneered. "Or that you'd turn on us Spyke."

"I didn't know you would all become so insane you'd kill everyone on Earth," Evan pointed out. "May not like humans much but even that's a bit overkill if you ask me."

"No one did," Magnus levitated, preparing for a fight.

"Phoenix knew that you would betray us," Amara grinned. "She also knew that you would gather the weak and disloyal. Now we can cleanse Avalon."

"I can't wait," Scott walked up to the front of the line. He was wearing a black bodysuit with a phoenix emblem instead of an X-Man emblem on his belt.

"Cyclops! What…?" Kitty gasped.

"Oh yeah, Phoenix brainwashed Scott," Kurt told her.

"Not exactly a difficult task," Daken said. Everyone glared at him. "Oh like **nobody** **else** was thinking that?"

"You gotta give him that," Pyro shrugged.

"Yeah even I had that idea for a second," Rogue admitted.

"This just got more complicated didn't it?" Todd groaned.

"Time to tear all you traitors apart!" Dark Claw shot out his claws and allowed a mild electric charge to go through them for effect.

"Oh let's do this!" Daken shot out his claws. "Dibs on Uncle Copycat here!"

"I have a better idea," Mystique snorted. "Magnus! Use your powers to capture Toad!"

"Oh man not again!" Todd yelled as some metal was pulled from the walls and wrapped itself around Todd. "Guys! Help me!"

"He's supposed to have unlimited power and we're supposed to help **him?"** Daken groaned.

"I know. I feel the same way. But considering the alternative…" Emma grumbled. "Come on let's get the…"

"Not so fast!" Amara changed into her Magma form and used blasts of fire to cover the X-Shadow's and Mystique's escape.

"Oh no you don't!" Pyro shouted as he used his powers to try and fight off the flames. The others barely managed to get through to the door but Amara still kept coming.

"Blokes! This Sheila's a bit too hot for me to handle!" Pyro was losing control of Magma's flames.

"Go! I've got this!" Tabitha shouted as she placed herself between them and Amara's flames. She created some energy bombs big enough to deflect the fire and throw them back at Amara.

"Are you insane? We can all take her on…" Alex began.

"And while you do that they'll kill Toad! That's just what they're planning!" Tabitha shouted as she used energy bombs to shoot at Amara. "Plus you need all the firepower you can get to take on those X-Shadow creeps!"

"She's right! We have to go on!" Daken said.

"But Tabitha…" Evan began.

"I can handle her!" Tabitha said. "GO!" The others reluctantly ran.

Amara laughed. "**You** handle **me?** Tabitha dear. Have you forgotten what happened the **last time** the two of us fought? You were lucky to get away with only a slight burn and I was holding back. Plus I was not given the powers and blessing of the Phoenix!"

"I know you're still in there Amara," Tabitha said. "I know you're this way because Phoenix did something to you. And I'm going to break you free of her control. Even if I have to break your body to do it!"

"I highly doubt it. The only one who is going to be broken is you!" Amara sent out a fire blast. To her surprise Tabitha countered it by holding two large energy bombs in her hands, deflecting the fire. "WHAT?"

"You're not the only one who's had training," Tabitha gritted her teeth. "Ever since our little encounter months ago I've been practicing how to fight fire with fire!"

The rest of the team didn't have long to run. Soon they were in another large room. "Stand down," Magnus ordered as the X-Shadows prepared to fight.

"One wrong move and Toad is dead," Mystique sneered as she pointed a knife at Todd.

"Aren't you planning on killing him **anyway**?" Pyro asked.

"He's right! Do it Mystique!" Dark Claw snarled as the X-Shadows attacked.

It soon became a mad rush of powers, fire, ice, metal, claws and spikes all over the place. "You're dead now you worthless little…" Mystique prepared to kill Todd. Only to have his foot kick her hard in the side.

"Gotta get past my feet first," Todd said. He got up and hopped around, with his arms bound by his sides by metal.

"Come back here you little…" Mystique chased after him.

Rogue Shadow laughed as Rogue tried to fight her only to be phased through. "Seriously! I have more power than you can imagine! You can't even touch me!" Rogue Shadow laughed.

"Maybe she can't but I **can!**" Kitty kicked Rogue Shadow hard and knocked her down.

"What? How?" Rogue Shadow yelled.

"I phase through stuff too," Kitty said. "I can touch you if we're both intangible!"

"And since you're not **now**…!" Rogue punched Rogue Shadow hard, throwing her against the wall.

"Time to get fried you little…" Dark Claw snarled as he attacked Daken with his electric claws. He sent out a shock but to his surprise not only did Daken dodge it, he did a flip and kicked back Dark Claw hard.

"Seriously. Did you really think that lightning trick would work on me?" Daken snorted. "You do know who my uncle was don't you? Never occurred to you that Factor One wouldn't spar with me and teach me a few tricks about putting up with **electricity**?"

"Watch out!" Alex shouted. He threw himself in front of Daken as one of Scott's blasts hit him. Alex merely absorbed the blast.

"Self sacrificing to the last," Daken smirked.

"Not really. I just know that my powers and Cyclops's powers are the same, so we cancel each other out," Alex said. "If it was anyone else I would have let them blast you!" He tackled Scott and started to fight him.

"Oh…Maybe you're not as stupid as I thought," Daken frowned.

"Scott! Snap out of it! Emma! Any telepath knows how to get my brother out of this?" Alex said as he wrestled with Scott on the floor.

"I think we may be able to help," Regan said as she looked at her sister then Emma.

"No time for finesse," Emma changed into her human form. She braced herself and assaulted Scott's mind with the skill of a linebacker. The other telepaths did the same.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Scott screamed in agony then fell to the ground.

"Scott," Alex said. "Scott are you okay?"

"My head…" Scott held it as he sat up. "What…?"

"Sorry for the rush job Cyclops but we're kind of in a difficult position here," Emma apologized. "Short version, Phoenix is going to try and destroy the world. And we're fighting to get Toad back to help us stop her."

CRACK!

"YEOW! YOU LITTLE…" Mystique was heard screaming. Her right arm was at a peculiar angle. "YOU BROKE MY ARM!"

"Forgot to tie up my tongue too," Todd smirked as he managed to get to his feet. He hopped headfirst into Mystique's stomach, knocking her backwards.

"I don't know why so much fuss was made over these jokers!" Pyro said as he knocked back Night Ice.

"Me neither and I lived here," Callisto punched out Shadow Flame.

"ENOUGH!" Magnus shouted. "Enough games!" Suddenly the X-Men, Misfits and their allies were surrounded by metal spikes.

"This is bad…" Alex winced as one of the spikes got close enough to touch his neck.

"Tell me about it," Todd felt squished by the metal surrounding him as it got tighter.

"This entire asteroid is made up of metal," Magnus sneered. "Do you fools really….AAAAKKK!" He gasped in pain. "WHAT…Can't…breathe…"

"Human body is almost ninety percent **water,**" Althea focused her powers on Magnus. "You really want to play this game with me?"

"AAKKGGGHH!" Magnus started to thrash in pain.

"That feeling you're feeling is every water molecule moving around and jumping out of place," Althea snarled. "My powers have grown so I can manipulate any amount of water anywhere. And make it do anything I want. Including explode out. So unless you want to be a splatter of nothing on the wall…You'll let us all go."

"Al…He ain't listening…" Todd gasped as the metal became tighter around him.

"Must really want to die then," Althea snarled.

"All right…" Magnus stopped his powers. "X-Shadows…Stop." He used them to drop the metal spikes and let Todd go. He fell to his knees.

"All right. I'm the first to admit it. That was cool," Regan blinked.

"Never thought I'd see the day when I'd think controlling water was better than controlling fire," Pyro said. "Well almost…That would be cool if people were made of fire."

"Not now Pyro," Kitty groaned.

The entire asteroid began to shake. There was a window on the ceiling where they could look up into space and saw Phoenix fly above Avalon towards Earth. "It appears our little firebird has flown the coup," Daken gritted his teeth.

"I was wondering where Phoenix was," Althea blinked.

"Why is she flying **outside** the base?" Todd asked. "And how can she do that when there's no air?"

"Cosmic powers. Remember?" Emma gave him a look. "As to your question why I think she's leaving to start destroying the planet!"

"Oh that's not good. Uh what's that alarm?" Todd listened as alarms blared and red lights flashed.

"There's a whole fleet of Sentinels headed straight for Avalon!" Rogue Shadow called out as she looked at a nearby monitor. "They're coming right at us!"

"When you say fleet are we talking ten, twenty…?" Kurt gulped.

"Two hundred," Rogue Shadow said. "Two hundred Sentinels are headed straight for us!"

"Oh…Goody," Todd moaned. "So Phoenix is about to go on a rampage and we're about to be blown up by Sentinels?"

"Looks like it," Xi said.

"Just checking," Todd groaned.

Let's check on the MRD now.

"Fall back! Fall back!" Haskett ordered his troops. Several MRD and werewolves had already fallen to the Prowlers and other smaller machines that were now taking over the building.

"Our weapons aren't strong enough to blow them up!" Zane had found a very large blaster and shot lasers at one smaller Prowler. "It takes at least a dozen of our guns to take down one Prowler!"

"And how many Prowlers do we have here?" Lobo shouted. He and the other werewolves had taken human form and grabbed blasters.

"A few hundred…" Allen the MRD officer snarled as a machine blew up. "Give or take a few. Can't you just shut them off? Cut off the power?"

"Not without getting to the control room. And we don't have the firepower to do so!" Zane said.

"But I know where we can get the firepower to do it! The mutants! Open the cells! Let them out!" Haskett shouted.

"Let them out? Are you crazy?" An MRD soldier yelled.

"Are you hoping that the machines will forget about us and go after the mutants? Because I can tell you right now that plan will **not** work!" Lobo snapped.

"We're gonna need all the firepower we can get. We're all gonna die if we don't stop these things!" Zane snapped.  
"I guess it's time for us to put aside our differences and fight side by side," Haskett grunted.

"This day just keeps getting better," Allen groaned.

"Fall back to the cells!" Haskett ordered. The MRD retreated back to the cells. There were several mutants in them. To the mutants horror they saw dozens of MRD run into the cell block area. And right behind them were some very large and very powerful prowlers.

"Open the cell block! Protect the mutants!" Haskett ordered. The MRD lay down cover fire.

"The Mardies are helping us?" One mutant shouted as the cell doors were opened.

"They're helping **themselves!"** Another mutant with scales yelled. "Those machines must have gone nuts! Want us to do their dirty work for them!"

"Look. If we don't take these machines down we're all gonna die! Nobody wants that!" Haskett snapped as he lay down some cover fire.

"And what do we get if we help you?" Another mutant who had fire powers snarled.

"How about you get to be **alive?"** Zane shouted.

"If we win this you go free!" Haskett shouted. "We won't chase after you!"

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Allen yelled.

"Hey, I'd pay them all their fare to **Disneyland** if we get out of this alive!" Zane yelled as she fired on a Prowler. "Besides would you all rather just wait around and let these stupid machines kill you?"

"She has a point," The scaled mutant admitted. "Come on!"

In the bowels of the MRD enemies and allies fought for their lives. It was just one battle of many during M-Day.

And like many of those battles there would be casualties.


	98. MDay Part II

**M-Day Part II**

The Sentinel Attack was not just confined to Bayville, Washington DC and New York City, although those were the three cities in the United States where the damage was the greatest. Mastermold sent small squads of Sentinels all over the world. Fifteen Sentinels were sent to London, England. They killed ten mutants and fifteen humans and caused countless property damage before Captain Britain and a team of special forces destroyed them. Twenty Sentinels were sent to China and hundreds of both human and mutant lives were lost before they were destroyed.

Japan was more fortunate. Thanks to Foresight's warning and the efforts of Shima and the twins Sunpyre and Sunfire, they were able to rally a team of super powered individuals to fight against the twenty Sentinels attacking Japan and destroy them without a single loss of life. Even thought there was a lot of property damage this event catapulted mutants to almost celebrity status. Since that attack the majority of the Japanese population became pro mutant. (There was still a current of Anti-mutant rage deep within many members of the government and population but thankfully they were not as powerful as the pro-mutant government.)

Canada was also spared the mass death and destruction thanks to it's team Alpha Flight and the readiness of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police. Apparently they had recently adopted some new anti-aircraft technology that could be fired easily from horseback.

The countries of Sweden, France, Poland, Mexico, Uruguay, Jordan, Iran and North Korea were not as fortunate. It was only through the events of the final battle that they stopped their slaughter. But by then it was too late for most of the population of the cities that were attacked in those countries. Ironically Latvertia suffered many casualties as well despite Doom's arsenal. By the time Doom had managed to destroy the Sentinels more than half of his army and most of his own Doombots were destroyed.

Mastermold sent dozens of squads of ten to fifteen Sentinels to at least thirty five countries and thirty capital cities all over the world. Mutant and non mutant powered individuals fought bravely to protect their homes. When it was over it was estimated over three thousand mutants and potential mutants were killed outside the United States while five hundred thousand non mutated humans lost their lives. Some cities were reduced to rubble and their populations all but decimated.

For many years other countries would decry this attack and blame the United States Government. This attack was so horrible, as much as many worldwide governments were anti-mutant, they became even more Anti-Sentinel. When Great Britain announced a bill banning the manufacturing of Sentinels worldwide, not a single country opposed it. Even Doom decided to support the bill, deciding that not even he would be power hungry enough to fight with thirty story tall robots.

Especially since his once mighty ancestral castle was now a less than mighty ancestral parking lot. To this day Doom is still trying to sue the American Government for damages.

Sentinels in smaller numbers were scattered all across the United States. Three were sent to LA but fortunately the Runaways were able to stop them. One Sentinel destroyed the entire town of Pepperpots, Ohio. It killed a dozen humans and one mutant before moving onto another town before it was destroyed by a curious little group of lesser known heroes that would soon be called the Great Lakes Avengers. About ten Sentinels roamed the country looking for mutants and killing anyone they could with a latent X-Gene. It is estimated that over three hundred people, both mutated and non mutated were killed during this time. Mostly non mutants were killed.

It was later discovered that three Sentinels had the misfortune to be in the same town Bruce Banner was hiding in. The Hulk took care of those three machines rather effectively. As well as wrecking half the town but that's another story.

Many of the MRD Sentinels and prowlers also activated, attacking the MRD during this time. Some MRD were able to escape and destroy the Sentinels. Other MRD facilities were destroyed completely. It is estimated that at least half the MRD was destroyed during M Day and about ninety percent of the mutants that were held in custody were killed. Also a huge number of Hounds were killed and destroyed.

There were Sentinels sent to San Francisco but thankfully Apocalypse's barrier was still holding up around the city and protected it throughout the battle. Therefore the mutants that had sought sanctuary in San Francisco were saved along with the entire human population of that city. Actually it was still up three days after the battle. And it took a very unusual set of circumstances (aka Deadpool) to bring the barrier down. But that is another story for another day.

We must bring ourselves to the battle itself. In Washington DC Benny and his team of mutants seemed outnumbered but they had magic on their side. And the Sentinels, however powerful they were still had a weakness against magic. And they also gained other allies in the fight.

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Captain America shouted as he led his team of Avengers to fight against the Sentinels.

Iron Man, Thor, Ms. Marvel, Falcon, Hawkeye, She Hulk, Tigra, Ant Man, Wasp and Wonder Man. A battalion of SHIELD lead by the agent known as Black Widow was also there fighting the good fight. But it was still a battle.

"It's always Sentinels! I hate these freaking tin cans!" Wanda snapped as she used her hex powers to make a Sentinel explode.

"Watch out!"

Wanda was carried away just in time from a laser blast to the back. "Pietro!" Wanda was stunned to see who saved her. "What are you doing here?"

"Watching your back. The others are going off to Bayville and Avalon," Pietro said. "Come on Sis, you didn't really think I'd let you fight this all alone did you?"

"Watch it!" Someone pulled them out of the line of fire.

"Sun Speed?" Wanda was stunned as she saw who saved them.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out," She smirked.

"X-Shadow's B team is here helping us too since Sentinels are a common enemy," Pietro explained. "As well as some Joes and the MLF."

"You didn't think we'd let you guys get all the fun did you?" Skullfire snorted as he and Ray combined their powers to destroy a Sentinel.

"We could use all the help we can get," Captain America said as he threw his shield, destroying a head of a human sized Sentinel.

"Then let's fight!" Ilyana roared as she used her magic to blast several Sentinels. And the battle continued.

New York City had a group of heroes to defend it as well. Spider Man and Daredevil led teams of heroes and so called normal humans to defend the city and protect the people.

"COME AND GET ME YOU TIN PLATED BASTARDS!" J Jonah Jamenson yelled as he fired a bazooka at a Sentinel. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE THE DAILY PLANET WITHOUT A FIGHT"

To this day no one knows where Jamenson got the bazooka. Or what he did with it after the battle. Some people say he has it stashed in his office for the next time Spider Man showed up.

But there were others that fought. Luke Cage, aka Power Man fought with Misty Knight with a squad of female mercenaries. The Punisher who just happened to be in town that day personally blew up a hundred human sized Sentinels. (Not to mention a few mobsters but that's another story.) Doctor Strange who used his powers to help civilians. The Fantastic Four, Pepper Pots (who had borrowed one of Stark's Iron Man armors), War Machine, Namor and Black Panther (Both happened to be visiting the UN at the time), and Ghost Rider who somehow appeared at the time.

There was another force in New York City that also helped. The irony of ironies was that Kingpin rallied his forces and his most powerful weapons and henchmen to assist in the fight at the time.

In fact he remotely controlled a personalized Spider Slayer that attacked a smaller Sentinel and saved Spider Man's life. "Never thought I'd be happy to see those things again," Spider Man remarked.

"Desperate times require desperate measures," Kingpin told him thorough a monitor. "I admit these Sentinels are giving my men and my technology a good run. They are more powerful than I thought."

"It doesn't look good," Spider Man grumbled.

"Considering the alternative we have no choice but to press on," Kingpin reminded him. "Where's that insufferable stubborn streak you always use fighting my men?"

"It's at a day spa," Spider Man dodged a laser blast from a giant Sentinel.

Both villains and heroes fought the battle. Sandman used his powers to turn himself into a giant sand man, destroying several Sentinels. Doctor Octopus, Rhino and other villains fought for their lives.

And the battle raged on.

Speaking of raging battles…

"Give up Tabitha! You can't beat me!" Amara cackled madly as she sent out a huge blast of flame at Tabitha. Tabitha fell to her knees as she barely dodged it.

"Amara…Listen to me…You're not yourself," Tabitha panted.

"What's the matter _Boom Boom_? Can't handle a little flame?" Amara snickered.

"Amara…Please…" Tabitha pleaded. "You don't know what you're doing!"

"Time to die," Amara powered up for the final blow.

"I'm not going to let you do this Amara," Tabitha began to glow. "I WON'T!"

There are times when great desperation leads to great strength. There are also times when the will of a mother is transferred to an unborn child. This was one of those times.

Inside Tabitha something clicked on. Something that wanted to live. Something strong and powerful.

And that power was unleashed.

Tabitha's body and eyes glowed with power. Bathed in light Tabitha got to her feet and she shot out a huge plume of golden fire from her hands. Amara didn't defend herself thinking as she was also made of fire, the attack wouldn't hurt her.

She was wrong.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Amara realized too late that this fire was too hot even for her to handle. "What are you doing?"

"Let's see how you can handle a full blown **meltdown**! I'm going to burn out Phoenix's control over you! One way or another!" Tabitha roared as she turned up the heat.

"Where did you **get** this power?" Amara screamed as the golden flames consumed her mind as well as part of her body.

"From inside me…" Tabitha answered truthfully. Then she let out a mighty golden firestorm.

"AAAAAAAAAAIIIEEEE!" Amara screamed as she was thrown backwards. She powered down, her skin slightly singed and her uniform burned. Even her hair was slightly charred.

Tabitha let her fire go out. She looked at her glowing hands realizing something. "Whoa…" Her hands stopped glowing. She went to her friend. "Amara! Amara can you hear me?"

"What…What have I done…?" Amara moaned as she came to her senses. Then it hit her. "What have I done?"

"I'm sorry Amara. I didn't want to do it," Tabitha knelt next to her friend.

"Tabitha…" Amara coughed. "It's…Okay…"

Tabitha helped her sit up. "I just want my friend back," Tabitha told her.

"How did you…?" Amara blinked.

"Power of friendship? Who knows?" Tabitha said even though she had an inkling. "The important thing is that you're yourself again. I mean you are **you** again, right?"

"I think so," Amara said as Tabitha helped her up. "I can't believe what I did. What I let Phoenix…"

"Hey, don't beat yourself up over **that.** Even Jean and the Professor got their brains twisted by Phoenix," Tabitha said. "And you know how strong they are! She just took advantage of how you felt and turned you around so she could use you. The only thing I care about is that I have my best girlfriend back and now we're gonna give little Miss Firebird a piece of our mind!"

BOOOOOOOM!

Pieces of the ceiling started to shake and fall down on them. "This whole place feels like it's going to fall apart!" Amara gasped.

"With our luck it probably is," Tabitha groaned. "Come on! Let's find the others!"

It didn't take them long to do so. "What's going on?" Tabitha yelled as she and Amara made their way to the control room.

"Sentinel Attack! Avalon is falling to the Earth!" Callisto yelled.

"More specifically it's falling towards Bayville!" Kitty checked the monitors. "And there's no way we can stop it!"

"About half the population of Avalon is already heading towards the escape pods but not all of them will evacuate in time!" Rogue Shadow called out.

"Mystique try and activate the port stabilizers! Maybe it will slow us down! Mystique? Mystique!" Magnus yelled as he saw Mystique jump in a nearby escape pod and eject.

"Why doesn't **that** surprise me?" Rogue moaned.

"Oh no! Look!" Kurt gasped. Several escape pods were being destroyed by Sentinels. "We have to do something!"

"Those damned Sentinels are made of some kind of plastic! But this space station isn't!" Magnus focused on his powers as hard as he could. Parts of the station broke off and speared through the Sentinels, effectively destroying them.

"More than half of the escape pods were destroyed and there are still mutants on board!" Emma yelled.

"I…so tired…" Magnus panted. "I could use my powers to slow the fall but I…"

"Allow me!" Rogue touched Magnus. He passed out. She focused her metal powers. She touched the wall. "Hang on! This is still gonna be a rough landing!"

"Here we go! We're all gonna die now!" Todd moaned.

"Just shut up and hang on!" Evan yelled as they each found somewhere to hide or hold onto.

Down on the ground everyone was stunned when the top of the dome was shattered. "What the hell is that?" Lance yelled as something huge broke through the dome and hurtled through the ground.

"It's Avalon! Incoming!" Magneto warned. The team took cover.

Even though Avalon crashed on the other side of town, it still made a huge impact. Most of the dome on the east side was completely destroyed and the ground shook violently for several minutes. Part of Avalon broke off and caused more damage. Several large Sentinels had been knocked backwards due to the impact and many more smaller ones were completely destroyed.

"Holy crap…" Stanley panted. "What is that?"

"An advantage! Move out!" Bishop ordered. The teams moved forward towards the east side of town through hundreds of different kinds of Sentinels. Some of the larger Sentinels had been knocked on their backsides and this advantage was taken. Most of them were destroyed by Magneto, Bishop and the others before they got up. Several SHIELD helicarriers fired on them, destroying them before they were destroyed by Nimrod and several flying Sentinels.

Back on Avalon the mutants were evaluating their situation. "Oh that was not a fun ride…" Todd moaned. "Ooh look I can see the sky." The top of the control room had been torn away in the crash, leaving it open to the sky.

"Ooh, why does something tell me that I'm glad I wasn't awake when **this **happened?" Magnus woke up and recovered.

Not every mutant survived the fall. To his horror Evan looked around and saw three people dead, killed by fallen pieces of ceiling and loose objects. Night Ice, Shadow Flame and his own mother, Breeze. "No…How did we survive and they didn't?"

"Dumb luck…" Tank grumbled. Several mutants had been hiding behind him when Avalon fell.

"Yeah we didn't get killed. Just squished," Pyro moaned as he wriggled his way out.

"My ribs are never going to be the same," Tabitha made her way out as well with Amara.

"Where the hell did we land?" Rogue moaned. She looked outside. "Oh goody...We're right outside what's left of Bayville High. Back to where this whole nightmare called our lives started. Very poetic."

"We're not out of this yet. We can't focus on the ones we lost now. There's still a few hundred alive in the wreckage. Including our son," Yvonne put her hand on Evan's shoulder. "I can sense them. I think the rest of the personnel got out in the escape pods."

"Those that weren't shot down by Sentinels," Evan clenched his fist.

"My leg…I think it's broken," Regan moaned. "Great!"

"Are we still alive?" Kurt moaned.

"Uh yes and no…" Rogue pointed as they saw thousands of Sentinels headed straight towards them.

"What a shame. Too bad I can't help you," Phoenix lowered herself to the ground. "But I can help **myself!**"

"What the…AL!" Todd yelled as Phoenix telekinetically grabbed him.

Before anyone could do anything Phoenix knocked them back with a telekinetic blast as she ran down the corridors of Avalon carrying Todd. "What the hell was that?" Evan barely recovered.

"So much for the Phoenix being our savior," Dark Beast snarled.

"She's not herself now! But if we don't do anything…I'm going to save Todd, the rest of you take care of the Sentinels!" Althea said as she ran off.

"Not alone you aren't," Xi snarled. With a nod to the others Xi followed her with Trinity.

"Oh hell! Wait for me!" Emma snapped as she followed them. "You're going to need a telepath too you know?"

"Where are they going?" Evan shouted as they ran out to follow Phoenix. "And why doesn't Phoenix just fly off?"

"She needs to ritually remove the Destiny Stone! And I will buy her the time to do it!" Magnus snarled as he flew out to attack the Sentinels head on.

"Wait Magnus! Most of those Sentinels…" Dark Beast yelled.

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAM!

"Might be made of plastic…" Dark Beast sighed as Magnus was blown to pieces by laser blasts from one of the Sentinels. "Never did listen to anyone but himself."

"Dark Beast, Magma, Spyke and Celandine you go help the survivors. The rest of us X-Shadows will defend this area and give you time!" Rogue Shadow ordered. "Move it!"

"No choice but to do so," Tabitha agreed. "Come on! Any telepath needs to show us the way!"

"I'll carry your sister," Dark Beast offered as he picked up Regan. "We need her brains now rather than her legs and beauty."

"Okay that way!" Regan pointed as the others went into Avalon. "I sense a couple of people trapped further down."

"Here they come!" Dark Claw called out as several Sentinels of many sizes attacked. "Come and get us suckers!"

Meanwhile on the other side of Bayville…

"They're regrouping! Nimrod is destroying the air support and now they're going to head towards Avalon!" Domino shouted as she saw Nimrod destroy a jet fighter and it crashed into the ground.

"Forge can't you reprogram that damn thing?" Bishop shouted.

"I'm trying but somehow my remote control is useless!" Forge protested.

"Not the only thing that's useless…" Sabertooth grumbled.

"So there's nothing we can do?" Bishop yelled.

"Well there is that one thing you got," Deadpool said to Bishop. "You know that thing you were saving for an emergency! No time like the present to do it now!"

"What thing? What's he talking about?" Strong Guy shouted. "Oh wait he's not talking about what I think he's talking about is he?"

"Telek! Static! Willow! Buy us some cover!" Bishop ordered. "The rest of us will get close to Nimrod one way or another!"

"Get close to it? But…" Logan began when Bishop ran out with his remaining team out into the open.

"What are they doing?" Gyrich shouted.

"It's Bishop's secret weapon!" Willow shouted.

"If it is anything like your **other** secret weapon I have strong reservations about this!" Magneto bristled.

"Well if this works we may take out one of the major players of this little skirmish," Deadpool remarked.

Soon Bishop and his team were in the middle of the battlefield, fighting off dozens of humanoid Sentinels. "Are you sure this will work?" Bishop shouted as he used his powers to destroy a human converted into a Sentinel.

"I may not be able to control Nimrod but I can force Nimrod to notice us!" Forge fiddled with the controls on his wristwatch.

"Hurry up Forge! We can only cover Bishop for so long!" Domino yelled as she shot down a humanoid Sentinel.

"Got it! A homing signal!" Forge grinned. "Come on Nimrod! Listen to your father!"

"Homing signal detected. Diagnosis…Mutants. Destroy…" Nimrod turned and headed straight towards Bishop and his team.

"Guys…" Warpath yelled as he fired his blaster.

"Just a little more! Come on! Come closer you stupid disobedient…" Forge snapped.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Domino shouted as she fired her blasters.

"Surrender Mutants…" Nimrod landed right in front of them and prepared to fire his blasters.

"Surrender this! I'm giving you a **time out!"** Bishop shouted as he touched a button on a band on his wrist.

Suddenly a huge purple vortex surrounded all of them. There was screaming and sparks going off. Soon there was a huge purple dome surrounding the area. "HIT THE DECK!" Deadpool whooped.

FLASH!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"What just happened?" Bobby asked. There was nothing but a smoking crater left. Several Sentinels were destroyed as well. "Are they…?"

"Nah. They're fine. Bishop made a time rift that sent him, Domino, Warpath, Strong Guy and Forge along with Nimrod through space and time," Deadpool explained. "It's gonna take them a couple dozen centuries and quite a few jumps but they'll get rid of Nimrod. For a while. I think."

"You **think**?" Gyrich shouted.

"No time for that now!" Remy shouted as he dodged a blast. "Still have a couple million Sentinels to take care of!"

"And there are mutants in distress! Avalon has fallen!" Xavier said. "We need to get over there to save them!"

"Who's gonna save **us?**" Gyrich snapped.

"Oh shut up Henry!" Stanley snapped. Gyrich was stunned. "See? How does it feel when someone tells **you** to shut up? Not nice is it?"

"Bishop's time rift has also cleared the field a little! We can cover more ground! Let's go!" Logan ordered as the teams pressed forward.

The teams of humans and mutants fought hard. Some struggled to get near the Sentinel Complex while others struggled to rescue the mutants on Avalon. But there were several miles between the rescuers and Avalon. And millions of Sentinels of all sizes in their way.

To be fair the remaining X-Shadows and the mutants that fought on the front lines took down more than their share of Sentinels, both giant and humanoid. But every now and then a Sentinel would either get in a lucky shot or one would get separated from the group.

Tank was killed first, burned alive then smashed by a Sentinel while protecting Night Stalker. Night Stalker went wild with rage, charging and destroying everything in sight. He took out a battalion of humanoid Sentinels and one giant Sentinel before he overloaded his body with his powers. The resulting explosion not only killed him but wrecked several humanoid Sentinels as well.

Wind Wing, Ice Shadow, Shadow Bolt fell in turn, but not after destroying their share of Sentinels. Spider Monkey was there as well but was killed while trying to teleport the others to safety. Rogue Shadow, Dark Claw and Sunspot were the last defenders. "There's just too many of them," Roberto panted.

"Sunspot, Dark Claw! Fall back! We're gonna be cut off if we don't…" Rogue Shadow began. She was shot from behind. Even her invulnerable skin couldn't defend itself against a very powerful anti matter laser designed to destroy anything in sight.

"NO!" Dark Claw leapt and attacked only to be completely incinerated by another Sentinel's blast.

"DIE YOU STUPID MACHINES!" Roberto tapped into his strongest powers. He went completely super nova, creating a fire blast that destroyed and knocked back all most all the Sentinels surrounding Avalon, forcing them to fall back.

The fire was so great half of the control room burned away, leaving it open and exposed like a dollhouse to the elements. But it didn't matter. The Sentinel Onslaught had been pushed back. For a few minutes.

Roberto fell to the ground, exhausted. One humanoid Sentinel managed to get through. Fortunately an optic beam cut into it and destroyed it. "Cyclops…" Roberto gasped.

"Take it easy Sunspot, you've done a lot," Scott said as he ran up to pick up Roberto. Most of the Avalon Team along with dozens of other mutants ran in. Many more were children.

"There's no other way out of Avalon. All the other escape pods are ruined!" Starla said. She was holding Evan's son in her arms. "And half the corridors are caved in!"

"We were lucky to survive ourselves," Solitaire grutned. "A lot of mutants like those cowards Mastermind and Empath took the escape pods."

"Don't worry. We can pick up the slack…" Another large mutant that looked like a giant lizard called out.

"A lot of mutants we couldn't save in time," Kurt said. "Most of the healers including Mender are dead. Killed in the crash."

"Get the children, the wounded and the other survivors together," Amara said as she jumped to the ground. "I think I can buy us some time and firepower." She put her hands on the ground.

"Wait for me! We need to work together," Tabitha told Amara as she followed her. She put her hands on her shoulders. "I think I can help you this way."

"How do you know?" Amara asked.

"I just do," Tabitha said. "Just focus on your powers. I'll do the rest." Tabitha nodded and did so.

"The Sentinels are regrouping!" Callisto screamed. "They're coming back!"

"We don't have much time! Give them our watches!" Alex took his off and gave one to Starla. All members of the Avalon team had been given teleportation devices. "Everyone who can't fight hold onto each other! Teleport the children and the injured to our San Francisco base. You'll be safe there! Hurry!"

"Reyes, Dragonfly you go too! Don't argue!" Kitty snapped. "You two are our best doctors! We need you to help the injured and sick!"

"I also have medical expertise so I shall accompany," Dark Beast said.

"I'm not leaving my sister," Lady Mastermind said as she held Regan. "Plus I have some medical training too."

"Whoever wants to go can go! We'll hold them off here!" Scott said. "Sunspot you're too exhausted to fight some more. Go with them. You've done more than enough!"

Roberto said nothing but nodded reluctantly. He held onto Lina as Scott passed him off to her. "We'll try to come back for anyone else injured," Lina told them.

"Take care of my son…" Evan looked at Starla.

"Don't worry. He and the other kids will be safe. I promise…" Starla said before the medical team, the injured and the civilian mutants were teleported away.

"Okay let's get to the ground! What's left of Avalon is a bit too unstable to make a stand," Scott ordered. The other mutants made their way to the ground as it shook violently.

"Yeah and I think I see why!" Evan pointed as the ground shook violently.

Amara was focusing on her powers, tapping into the earth's core. The earth cracked open before the mutants, a plume of lava started to spurt forth. Some of the lava was already hitting the Sentinels that started to attack. The lava grew stronger and stronger as the earth seemed to rise upwards in a powerful wave, spewing lava straight ahead.

"You're…" Amara realized where the true source of fire was coming from.

"Yeah…Kid's pretty powerful," Tabitha nodded. "It's a long story. Just focus for now."

"Holy crap! Are they doing what I **think **they're doing?" Alex yelled.

"If you are thinking that they're using a lot of lava to burn those Sentinels in order to protect us, yeah…" Scott blinked.

Now there was a huge mound of lava and earth before them. Amara focused on her powers as she stood up. "I can take it from here Tabitha!" She said before she changed into her fire form. She focused on the lava and directed it. Soon there was a huge ring of lava protecting the mutants. What was more impressive, the lava had not only barricaded against the Sentinels, it was attacking them. Hundreds of humanoid and larger Sentinels were destroyed where they stood, unable to withstand the intense heat.

"Okay now Bayville has a volcano…" Kurt blinked. "Did not see **that** coming."

"A few got through!" Someone yelled. Three humanoid Sentinels had some kind of jet packs on their backs, making their way through the fire. They shot at the mutants.

"Evan!" Yvonne pushed her husband out of the way, only to be killed by a blast of laser fire instantly.

"YEARRRHGGH!" Evan yelled as he used his fire spikes to destroy the Sentinel that killed his wife, while Scott and Alex destroyed the other two. He looked at Yvonne but could see it was too late.

"You're not going to kill any more of us if **I **have something to say about it!" Amara screamed as she directed one huge flume of lava towards a crowd of Sentinels. The Sentinels were destroyed and forced to fall back.

"That's impressive…" Daken made his way towards Amara and Tabitha.

"But it's taken a lot of out me," Amara panted.

"Keep pouring it on! We've got a shot at this!" Scott shouted. He, Alex and any mutant with energy projections used their powers to force the Sentinels back even further.

"Take that you stupid Sentinels!" Tabitha threw her energy bombs further and larger than she had ever made them before. The Sentinels were being incinerated.

Amara sent out another huge chunk of lava before her fire dimmed. "Too much. I can't go any more…" Amara panted. She could barely stand now. "My energy is drained. No more cosmic force left in me."

"You're power ran dry?" Daken asked.

"Yeah…I…" Amara then gasped as Daken shot out his claws and stabbed her clear through her back, right into her heart.

"Good," Daken sneered.

"AMARA!" Tabitha turned around and saw what was happening. Amara gasped, choked up some blood as Daken's claws pierced her body. "NOOOOOOO!"

"That's for my uncle you little fire bitch," Daken sneered as he pulled out his claws. "And for trying to screw with my legacy!"

"Daken!" Tabitha snarled as she caught Amara. In rage she threw a blast of time bombs at him.

"What? I told you I wasn't going to claw the Phoenix!" Daken laughed as he dodged the blast. "Revenge on Magma…That's another story!"

"She was your real target all along wasn't she?" Tabitha yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"Her and Dark Claw. Since the Sentinels already took care of him for me, I figured I might as well get little Miss Lava while I had the chance," Daken laughed as he ran off. "Have fun fighting for your lives!"

"Amara!" Tabitha screamed. But it was too late. Amara was dead.

"TABITHA BEHIND YOU!"

A laser blast was sent straight at her but to her surprise she was protected by a huge wall of rock and ground. "Lance?" She turned around.

Lance and the rest of the Bayville Team had arrived. Lance had used his powers to help the others cross over the lava. He saw the situation. "There's nothing you can do for her now! Come on!" He grabbed her. Reluctantly Tabitha let Amara go and fled with him.

"What kept you?" Rogue asked as the Bayville Team joined their group and kept fighting along side the others.

"Oh you know how bad traffic is this time of day," Remy quipped as he threw several charged cards at the humanoid sentinels that remained. They were destroyed instantly. "Okay now we have some breathing room."

"Everyone all right?" Logan asked.

"No! Amara's dead…" Tabitha choked. "Daken…Bastard stabbed her in the back after she…"

"He what? Damn it! I **knew** we couldn't trust that…" Kurt was furious.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"No time for that now! We tried to destroy Mastermold while we were in the fortress but were driven out," Magneto said.

"Mastermold was my father's creation," Foresight told him grimly. "We have to stop it one way or another. Forever."

"It gets worse. Toad got captured by Phoenix again. We need to save him before the Phoenix kills him," Kurt said.

"No. We don't. Another will stop the Phoenix," Foresight told him.

And that's when a huge explosion in the middle of Avalon was heard.

* * *

During all this time the Phoenix had made her way with Todd to the first chamber where they rescued Todd before. "Good, the altar is still intact," Phoenix smirked. "Just some cracks. Nothing I can't fix."

She used her powers to telekinetically reform the altar. "Phoenix…Wait. Can't kill me remember?" Todd gasped as he was thrown onto the altar. "Cosmic forces might activate…"

"I'm afraid I must take that risk," Phoenix cackled as she focused on her cosmic power.

Todd started to yell. Just then Phoenix felt her mind being assaulted. "Oh no…" She telekinetically knocked back Todd's rescue party. "Can't have you interfering can I?"

"AL!" Todd saw his friends and girlfriend being knocked backwards. He started to transform into Tetsukaeru only to be stuck halfway.

"Oh no…TODD!" Althea managed to stand up. She struggled to walk towards Phoenix.

"Trying to save your boyfriend? Too bad I need half my strength to hold him! But I have more than enough to incinerate you!" Phoenix laughed as she sent out a blast of Phoenix Fire.

"Stay away from our sister!" Trinity yelled as they used their powers to try and protect Althea. Only to have their powers reflected back at them, knocking them backwards. "OW!"

"I'll deal with you next little brats…" Phoenix hissed. She pulled something halfway out of Todd's chest. "Soon this will be mine!"

"No, it won't!" Althea struggled to fight the Phoenix Fire as it blazed around her.

"Get away from her! PHOENIX!" Todd/Tetsukaeru howled as he struggled to free himself.

"Struggle all you like! Soon you will be…" Then Phoenix noticed something.

"What? There's only **one half** of this stone inside of him! Where's the other half?"

"Right **here,"** Althea began to glow. Phoenix's fire seemed to dim all around her.

"No…It can't be…" Phoenix turned on Althea, forgetting Todd for a moment. That was all he needed. He focused on the stone to return to his body before kicking Phoenix hard, knocking her down with his powerful legs.

"What's going on?" Emma yelled.

"It seems Phoenix has bitten off more than she can chew," Xi said as a strange mist, then wave of water surrounded Althea. "The other half of the Destiny Stone has activated!"

"**OTHER** HALF? WHAT OTHER HALF?" Emma yelled.

"PHOENIX!" Toad had transformed into Tetsukaeru. "_Did you really believe that I would fight someone as powerful as you __**alone?**__ When the fate of this planet is at stake? Now Phoenix you will learn what happens when one tries to fight Destiny!"_

By this time Althea had also transformed. She was as tall as Tetsukaeru. Her hair was long and completely sea blue, almost turquoise. She had a shining silver white and blue armor over her body along with two pairs of white wings sprouting out of her back. Her legs had been replaced by a long, powerful blue mermaid like tail. Her eyes had changed to completely blue and glowed with a strange power.

"Well this is different," Quinn blinked.

"_I am __**Aqua Seraphim**__!"_ The being roared. _"And you are going to fall!" _

"This whole thing just got weirder didn't it?" Brittany moaned.

"I'm afraid so…" Emma groaned. "Someone explain to me how I ended up in a Japanese Cartoon rip off?"


	99. This Is The Last Stand

**This Is The Last Stand**

The Battle of Bayville was destructive enough with the Sentinels everywhere. Even though half of the Sentinels had been taken out more were still coming. "It's that damned Mastermold! It's making them as fast as we're destroying them!" Hawk shouted as the teams struggled to get closer to the factory but having very little luck. They had barely moved even a mile from where Avalon had fallen.

"I'm going ahead to the front! SHIELD move out!" Fury led SHIELD along with several other mutants to take on more Sentinels. "You too Gyrich!"

"No! Wait! I don't wanna go!" Gyrich yelled as he was dragged along with the fight.

"Oh don't be such a baby!" Stanley snapped as he dragged him away. "CHARGE!"

"Wow, Stanley is a lot more gung ho than I thought he'd be," Bobby blinked.

"We're not making much progress are we?" Danielle asked as she fired a laser blaster, destroying a smaller Sentinel.

"That volcano took down a few of those metal tin cans but…" Alex began when there was a loud noise.

"Just keep pouring on the power!" Aurora snapped as she used her powers to destroy a smaller Prowler. "Even Mastermold has to run out of juice sometime!"

"Yeah but will we run out of juice before it does?" Angelica moaned as she used her powers to melt some humanoid Sentinels from the sky.

Part of Avalon seemed to explode from the inside. "Those sounds are still coming from Avalon! What is going on in there?" Hawk shouted.

"You don't want to know," Foresight grumbled. "Just be glad we moved out of the area."

"Why?" Kurt asked.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAACCKKKKKKKKKKKK!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"SCREEWWAAWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Oh **that's** why," Kurt blinked.

"What the hell…?" Scott yelled. His jaw dropped when he saw that what was left of Avalon seemed to break in two. Three large figures flew out of it. Two had wings and one he had never seen before. But the third he knew all too well. "PHOENIX!"

"RARRRR!" Tetsukaeru flew after Phoenix and assaulted her with a wind blast as powerful as a hurricane.

"KIAAAAAA!" Aqua Seraphim flew out as well and attacked the Phoenix with an ice blast.

"SCRAAWWWWWWWWW!" Phoenix countered both attacks with a huge fire blast and kept flying into the air.

"**Now** what's happening?" Logan roared.

"Phoenix is going on a rampage but Tetsukaeru and Aqua Seraphim are taking her on," Xi explained as he, Trinity and Emma ran towards them.

"Who?" Scott asked.

"Oh right. Althea had the other half of the Destiny Stone that Toad gave to her way back in Ronin Toad! The first episode of this insane series!" Deadpool said. "Remember that kiddies?"

"What is he talking about?" Rogue asked. "Anybody?"

"Don't look at me! That guy has always been a nut job," Maverick grumbled.

"Short, short version. Half of the Destiny Stone is in Althea and…" Emma pointed.

"RARRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Tetsukaeru let out an energy blast way above them. They could see a battle of fire, explosions and ice high in the sky and could feel the tremors of their battle down on the ground.

"Got it," Logan nodded. "Right now we can only deal with the Sentinels!"

"Fall back! Fall back!" Fury and his surviving team ran back. Which unfortunately included Gyrich and Stanley. "More Sentinels are coming!"

"And they're gonna keep coming until Foresight and Static finish their mission," Emma put up her diamond skin. "I'll help protect the Professor and the wounded."

"We can help with that too," Trinity spoke as one. They hovered into the air.

"KEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Whoa that is a lot of fire, ice and wind…" Deadpool blinked.

"What the hell is going on up there?" Gyrich shouted as he looked at the sky.

"Uh let's just say some friends of ours are taking on the Phoenix," Scott told him.

"Good because it looks like the Sentinels are ready to take us on again!" Fury snapped as hundreds of humanoid Sentinels and several large Sentinels attacked.

"SCREEEAWAAAAAEEEWWWWW!"

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSH!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

FLASH!

"DUCK!" Hawk saw what was coming.

FLASH!

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"What the hell…?" For once in his life Sabertooth was stunned at the sight. Several Sentinels had been instantly melted. Those that hadn't been frozen by a chunk of ice.

"New Mutants Detected: Omega Class…" The surviving Sentinels spoke. "Calculating. New Orders…" The surviving Sentinels took off into the air to attack the three Omegas. Only to be instantly destroyed in the fracas above.

"Did they just help us?" Stanley asked.

"They helped themselves!" Gyrich snapped. "Those stupid tin cans just got in the way of their fight!"

"Well that was a freebee," Deadpool remarked.

"I'm sure as hell not complaining," Sabertooth agreed.

"Sir there's more Sentinels coming our way," A SHIELD officer reported to Fury. "ETA is in three minutes."

"I think we bought ourselves about three minutes of breathing room," Fury grunted. "Five of my men are injured, ten are dead."

"My arm…Can't move it…" Callisto was bloody and her left arm was injured. "Three mutants were killed at the front and four including me are wounded. Some won't survive the night even with medical help."

"Rahne's injured too," Sam helped Rahne get to the group.

"Just my bloody leg," Rahne held it. "One of those damned Sentinels shot at me. But I can't walk! Husk is out cold!"

"Sis!" Sam gasped.

"She's fine. Just knocked out," Tabitha pointed as she stood over Paige's metal form.

"We still have a few teleportation watches," Kitty noticed. "Christy…You go back and take the injured. I think if everyone holds hands there's enough for one watch."

"And stay there!" Maverick ordered his daughter. "Don't argue! If we fall here someone has to rebuild a resistance!"

For once Christy didn't argue. "One watch won't be enough," Jubilee looked at Logan. "Someone else…"

"We know. If we have more injured or need a pickup we'll radio you," Logan said. "They may need another pair of hands back at the base too. We're counting on you two to do what you can to save everyone."

"Why can't you send us instead?" Gyrich asked. "Or just send me?"

"Like anyone would trust **you?**" Roadblock snapped.

"It was worth a shot," Gyrich grumbled.

"Professor…" Hawk said.

"I can't leave and you know it," Xavier said. "I have to help contain the Phoenix."

"Yeah good luck with that," Sabertooth winced as Sentinel parts rained down on the ground.

Christy and Jubilee took Rahne, Paige, several more mutants and the wounded soldiers with her. "Our numbers are dwindling…" Xavier sighed.

"But our resolve isn't," Scott said. "The important thing is we stop these Sentinels before they destroy the world!"

"How many teleportation watches do we have left?" Fury asked.

"A couple but they won't transport everyone," Fred said. He looked around. There were now just under two hundred humans and mutants in the army. "What about reinforcements?"

"Most of SHIELD is putting out fires in Washington DC, New York City and all over the country. And our armed forces are spread out as well. So this is it," Fury said. "And the same is said for the Avengers and all those heroes in New York City."

"Just great," Logan sighed. "If anyone has any ideas now's the time to say it."

"Actually we do have a plan," Hawk said. "Remember Cobra's ultimate weapon? We've kind of reverse engineered it. We have a satellite in place that will send a beam of pure energy right where Mastermold is and atomize that thing into dust!"

"So why don't you **do** it?" Logan shouted.

"Our beam isn't perfect. We need a homing signal to lock onto it otherwise the entire state of New York will be destroyed," Hawk told him.

"So all we gotta do is get someone inside the building close enough to Mastermold and we turn it on," Scott nodded.

"So we need to use all the rest of the teleportation watches?" Bobby asked.

"Not all of them," Foresight showed his. "Just one. Give me the frequency I need. I'll take care of Mastermold."

"You can use Frequency 1999. It's already programmed in your device," Hawk said. "We need to put together a team."

"Already done," Taylor said quietly. He exchanged a knowing look with Foresight. Before anyone could say anything Foresight teleported with Taylor with him.

They ended up in the corridors near Mastermold's control room. "Layla told me this is how we die. She was right wasn't she?" Taylor's voice shook. "We're not coming back from this are we?"

"No. But we won't go alone," Foresight said. "This is our only chance to save both mutant and human races. And for me to make up for the things my family has done. What I've done."

"Well at least I get to go out like an X-Man after all," Taylor sighed. "I really wanted to be one before all this started."

"I know," Foresight sighed as the alarms sounded and a group of humanoid Sentinels showed up. "Just get me as close as you can to Mastermold and make sure that those programming drones don't get a hold of me."

"Not a problem," Static used his powers to take control of the machines. "It's what I do."

"Then let's do this!" Foresight nodded as he pulled out a laser pistol.

Back on the battlefield…

"You can't let those two go alone! We have go after them!" Alex shouted.

"Our people are standing by with orders to activate the beam the second the homing device is activated!" Hawk said. "There's nothing more we can do!"

"We can't afford to go in there unless we know for sure those two have failed," Xavier frowned. "We have no choice but to trust them to do their jobs."

"Speaking of which we have incoming!" Sabertooth called out. "There must be a thousand of different kinds of Sentinels! And some of 'em look like they used to be human!"

"New plan. We move away from the Sentinel Factory. Make it look like we're retreating," Hawk said. "That way not only will our men not get hit by the beam, we can draw the Sentinels' attention."

"Between us and the three freaks up there I don't think that's going to be a problem!" Gyrich shouted as more sentinel parts fell from the sky. He barely was hit by a small Sentinel arm. "HEY WATCH IT UP THERE!"

"Looks like they're dividing their forces equally between attacking us and Phoenix along with the others," Scott shouted. "But there's still a lot of them!"

"Yeah? Well there won't be much more of them by the time we're done!" Logan roared as he leapt into the fray.

"Maybe not all the Sentinels are made of metal but that doesn't mean I can't use my powers!" Magneto focused. He used his powers to tear from wherever he could find it. Destroyed cars, buildings as well as metal from some Sentinels were used to attack and defend the army.

Magneto was surprised when he saw both Lorna and Zaladane join him. Together the three of them took on the Sentinel onslaught with their powers.

Low Light changed into an energy form, blasting through crowds of machines. Solitaire and Xi fought back to back using their own powers as well as huge blasters. "Never thought we'd be fighting together again, my brother," Xi remarked.

"We didn't survive Cobra and the deaths of our squad to fall victim to machines!" Solitaire used his powers to create a huge vortex, taking down a huge Sentinel.

"Then we fight to the end," Xi nodded.

It was a mad chaos of blaster, energy, claws, guns, lasers, ice, fire, and everything in between. Mutants and humans fought side by side intensely. One mutant sacrificed his life to save some SHIELD agents. Two SHIELD Agents and a Joe Greenshirt sacrificed themselves to help protect the mutants. There were no humans or mutants. Just an army fighting together against an unstoppable foe.

An army fighting for the survival of the species.

"Never thought I'd welcome any assistance from any mutant," Gyrich shouted as he fired his blaster.

"Yeah well I never thought that you humans would be any good in a scrap!" Victoria snarled as she blew apart a humanoid Sentinel with a blaster.

"Look we need all the help we can get if we're gonna take these metal monstrosities down!" Low Light snapped as he changed into an energy form. "I'm not complaining!"

"All we can get huh? Hold on a second…" Kitty focused on her mind.

"Kitty what are you…?" She heard someone say before she went into a trance.

Once again Kitty was in a foggy forest. "Back so soon, my Dear Katherine?" Ogun appeared to her. "For someone who finds my gifts distasteful you do seem to have this habit of **asking **for them."

"Don't be so smug," Kitty glared at Ogun. "Remember if I die, so do **you!** Both of us need to survive this battle or else **neither** of us will!"

_"Indeed,"_ Ogun's eyes glowed. "_Very well Shadowcat…I shall give you my power. If only to once again feel the thrill of battle_!"

Kitty let the power overtake her. Her eyes glowed a bright red and a dark mystical energy surrounded her. "Kitty…?" Danielle panted, exhausted. They had already been fighting several different kinds of Sentinels and Prowlers. Obviously Danielle had stayed by Kitty to protect her when she fell into a trance.

_**"We are**_ _**Shadowcat! And we shall be victorious**_!" Kitty spoke with both her and Ogun's voice. She created a dark ink like force that destroyed the Sentinels bearing down on them. She then created a dark energy blade out of nothing and leapt into the air with seemingly superhuman strength to take on even more Sentinels.

"Guys…I think we have another problem," Sam noticed this.

"Oh crap don't tell me Kitty's possessed too!" Lance shouted.

"Yeah but I think this time Ogun is on our side," Danielle used her blaster to fight off another human sentinel. "If Kitty dies, his existence ends!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Evan shouted.

"It's a long story…If we ever survive I'll tell it to you," Danielle shouted. "Now shut up and keep shooting!"

Kitty seemed relentless. With a combination of her mutant powers, Ogun's dark magic and ninja skills she seemed unstoppable. She created a dark energy vortex that destroyed three Sentinels and dozens of human sentinels.

"I tell you one thing," Logan grunted. "Never thought I'd be glad to see Ogun's dark voodoo magic again!"

Somehow Fury had made his way next to Logan in the fight. He saw Kitty use Ogun's power to destroy several humanoid Sentinels threatening his men. "I'm not even going to ask where and when Shadowcat learned to do **that**."

"Good. Cause you don't want to know!" Logan snarled as he sliced open a humanoid Sentinel. Then he saw something else to his horror. "Oh no…"

More Sentinels arrived. But to their horror these Sentinels were the dead bodies of X-Shadows. And they were attacking, using their powers on the army. "They're using the dead bodies of our comrades!" Peter yelled in rage. "These machines have no honor! No sense of shame!"

"Duh! They're robots! Get a clue!" Deadpool snapped as he threw a grenade of some sort. It disintegrated the three mutant Sentinels with a blast. "You have to destroy their bodies completely! Anyone who's seen a good Zombie movie knows that!"

"Good idea! Pyro! Set this on fire!" Lorna used her powers to make a metal ball.

"I'll try love! Metal don't burn too good," Pyro focused and made a fireball around the metal. Lorna then manipulated the fire so it would attack and burn the new Sentinel monsters.

"For every one of us that dies, the Sentinels use the stolen alien technology to make more!" Fury spat. "At this rate the whole world will be turned into machines if we don't stop them!"

"We'll stop them Fury," Scott snarled as he let out an optic blast that was the finishing touch on destroying the X-Shadow Sentinels. "We'll stop them no matter what the cost!"

The fight continued all over the world. In Washington DC Avengers, soldiers, mutants and humans fought like mad to protect their world.

"Watch out!" The Wasp barely managed to avoid a Sentinel blast by a humanoid Sentinel. "Man these things are better shots than they look!" Considering the fact that she was currently in wasp size that was saying something.

"So am I!" Warren focused on his powers. Dozens of sharp metal feathers shot out from his wings and destroyed the Sentinel.

"Thanks! I guess you're not the bad guy here…" The Wasp blinked.

"At least there's one good thing about these metal wings," Warren snarled as he unleashed another barrage of metal projectiles to destroy another group of smaller Sentinels.

Ant Man had changed into his giant form and tackled a large Sentinel. He barely managed to subdue it. "These things are unbelievably strong."

"Indeed, I've fought Frost Giants that weren't as much trouble as these things," Thor agreed as his hammer smashed through several humanoid Sentinels.

"This is what mutants have to live with **every freaking** day!" Pietro snapped as he used his super speed to topple a huge Sentinel. "Maybe now you so called heroes can understand why we mutants are fighting this war!"

"Less talking more fighting!" Wanda snapped as she used her hex powers to destroy the Sentinel her brother brought down. "We can have a lecture and debate later!"

"I agree! Right now we got to destroy these things before they destroy us!" Rocker shouted. "Holy crap! Look!"

Several half destroyed Sentinels started to reform and rebuild themselves. "They're rebuilding themselves? How is that possible?" The Wasp gasped.

"Don't look at me. Stark Industries doesn't have that kind of technology," Iron Man grunted. "This just made our job harder."

"Tell me about it!" Pietro snapped as he saw the Sentinel he and his sister destroy start to repair itself. "I've seen this before but I have no clue where!"

"It's fascinating. If I could study it…" Ant Man said.

"We can dissect this thing later after we trash it!" She Hulk snapped as she pounded the reforming Sentinel.

"She Hulk! Get off! This should take care of that thing permanently!" Wanda used her hex power to destroy the Sentinel as soon as She Hulk jumped off.

"Nice Job! You should join the Avengers," She Hulk told her.

"I already have a team but thanks," Wanda said.

"They're going after civilians!" Ms. Marvel shouted as she fought with a giant Sentinel. Several people were caught in the crossfire and two large Sentinels were after them.

"We're on it!" Ray yelled. He and Skullfire ran off.

"Time to blow them up!" Skullfire roared as he and Ray used their powers simultaneously. The Sentinels were overloaded. And exploded in a huge fire just as they both unleashed a huge blast of energy from their hands.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Skullfire howled as he was instantly vaporized by the blast and the fire. He could not get out of the way in time.

Ray screamed as the blast tore at his left side. "MEDIC!" Captain America yelled as he got to Ray's mangled body.

"These demons will not stop!" Thor yelled. "Mighty Odin! Give me strength!" A huge blast of thunder and lighting hit dozens of Sentinels at the same time, frying their systems.

"Let me help! I know some healing spells!" Amanda got to Ray. "Oh no…I don't know if I can save him."

"Do what you can…" Captain America told her.

"Demons huh? Hey Ilyana…" Benny said as he used his magic to destroy another Sentinel. "You're the boss of Limbo right? How about…?"

"One step ahead of you," Ilyana opened up a portal. "DEMON ARMY! ATTACK THE SENTINELS!"

"You heard the boss! Let's go for it! RARRRRRRRR!" S'ym charged out with a horde of demons attacking every Sentinel in sight.

"Never thought I would see the day demons would aid a warrior of Asgard in battle," Thor grunted.

"First time for everything," Benny said. "Get your fire demons to burn those Sentinels to the ground!"

"Got it!" Ilyana nodded. The demons did as they were told. Soon all the attacking Sentinels had been completely destroyed.

"Whoo. What a fight. Is that all of them?" She Hulk panted.

"Uh afraid not…" Benny pointed to the sky. Seven more giant Sentinels were flying towards them into the air.

"Oh come on! Give me a break!" Pietro yelled before they went off to battle again.

At the MRD base in New York things were getting more desperate. "Crap these things are everywhere!" Haskett yelled as the MRD and mutants ran through the building. They were eventually cornered in a room, defending themselves.

"Don't these things have a self destruct button or something?" Allen yelled.

"No, but there is one in the master control room," Zane realized. "If we can get to it we can blow up the MRD building and shut it down!"

"That sounds like a plan to me," A mutant with claws spoke up.

"One problem. There's a hundred Sentinels between us and the control room," Allen said. "There's no way to get there!"

"Maybe there is," An orange skinned female mutant with orange and white hair spoke. "I can teleport but only twice a day. I haven't teleported since you captured me."

"Then why didn't you teleport the second we got the collar off you?" Zane was stunned.

"Because I don't leave my friends behind!" She snapped as she indicated the other mutants. "I can take two people with me. No more. No less."

"If you can get the rest of us out of here Zane and I can get to the master control room, enter the codes and teleport out," Haskett realized.

"It won't be easy but we don't try we're dead anyway," Zane grumbled. "I don't suppose any of you mutants can bust through walls made of concrete and steel can you?"

"If we could do you think we'd be stuck in here in the **first place**?" Another mutant snapped.

"Okay first we get out and then we'll take the mutant…" Zane began.

"Dreamsicle," The orange mutant gave her a look. "My name is Dreamsicle."

"Dreamsicle?" Allen asked.

"I'm **orange**, hello?" The orange female gave him a look.

"How can we trust her? Who's to say that once she teleports us in she'll get us out?" Zane snapped.

"If you have to ask that at a time like this I say **your** humanity is more in question than mine!" Dreamsicle snapped.

"Why you little…?' Zane snarled.

"Can we save the fighting for the Sentinels and not each other?" Lobo snarled. "I think I have a way. If I remember correctly the ground is just above us."

"So? What we dig our way out?" A mutant asked.

"We wolves can dig pretty well if we have to," Lobo said. "Our kind is used to hiding in wolf made underground caverns in order to survive. It's one of the tricks we've made up after all these years."

"Yes but not even we can dig through concrete," Another wolf snarled.

"Maybe we don't have to," Darkgrin realized. He looked above them. "The floor isn't as thick as the walls. If we blow up the ceiling…"

"It'll send the ceiling crashing down on us!" A werewolf howled in anger.

"We're never going to get out of this alive! I know it!" A scaled mutant moaned.

"Yes we will!" Haskett and Darkgrin shouted at the same time.

"They're right. Make a hole in the ceiling and we'll be on the ground floor. There aren't as many Sentinels up there. We can fight our way out," Lobo snarled. "It's not that high for a werewolf to jump. We can even bring people up through it."

"Okay Mendon, Anderson, Jackson keep laying on the cover fire," Haskett said. "When I give the word the rest of us will blast a hole through the ceiling. Hounds you get everyone else out while Dreamsicle teleports Zane and I to the control room. We'll try to put up a distraction to give you enough time to escape before hitting the self destruct button. Got it? On three…One…Two…Three!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The smoke barely cleared and the hole was barely made before Haskett gave another order. "Dreamsicle! Now!"

Then he felt dizzy. The next thing he knew the three of them were in the control room. "Shut that door! Don't let any Prowlers or any other machines in here!" Haskett ordered.

"There's already one!" Zane saw a smaller humanoid sentinel but blasted at it with her weapon. "That takes care of that!" She ran to the control panel. "Opening the East Gate. Removing lockdown codes until our people can get out…"

"It looks like the controls aren't completely under their control so maybe we have a chance," Haskett worked as well. He looked at the monitor. He saw some Sentinels pressing in harder on the room while the others escaped. Others got to the ground floor. "It won't be long before they realize what we're doing!"

"I've got an idea! This place has fire sprinklers right?" Dreamsicle asked. "Or are those Prowlers immune to water?"

"Not completely," Zane realized. "It might screw up their systems just enough to let the others get away!"

"Good thinking! And lucky us that's **not** under machine control!" Haskett turned on the sprinklers.

All over the building the sprinkler system went on. Many of the Prowlers' systems shorted out. "It's working! It's slowing them down!" Zane said.

But not completely. Haskett saw the last three of his men and one Hound get killed by a Prowler that crashed into the room just as the others escaped. "Damn it! There are more Prowlers and Sentinels heading this way!"

"Those stupid machines are smarter than they look," Dreamsicle looked at the monitor. "They'll be here any minute!"

"No time to lose!" Zane said as she activated the self destruct sequence. "We've got three minutes!"

Something pounded against the metal door of the control room. "Dreamsicle get us out of here!" Haskett shouted. The next thing he knew he was outside. But his stomach felt sick.

"Can't you teleport without making us ill?" Zane moaned.

"You're welcome!" Dreamsicle snapped. She saw the others run out of the building. "Come on! Run! Run! Run!"

"Head for the woods to give you cover!" Haskett pulled himself together and shot at the machines that were attacking from the rear. "Move it!"

The next minute and a half felt like an hour. Screaming. Running. Shooting. Lasers. Haskett tried to protect most of his people by getting closer to the shooting Sentinels.

"IT'S GONNA BLOW!" Someone yelled.

"WATCH OUT!"

Before Haskett knew it he was knocked roughly from behind. To his shock he saw Lobo had shoved him out of the way before being shot by Sentinels.

Then it happened. An explosion to end all explosions.

The force of the explosion threw them both backwards. Haskett fell under Lobo's huge furry body. There was heat and screaming and he could hardly breathe. Finally he felt himself being pulled out and away. He then saw that he had been under Lobo. Lobo had taken some of the blast of the explosion. His fur was burnt as well as riddled with bullets.

"Lobo…Why?" Haskett was stunned.

"I'm not sure myself…" Lobo coughed. "It just seemed…The right thing to do."

"Lobo…Hang on…" Darkgrin told him. "You can survive this."

"No. I won't. Remember Darkgrin…Everything I have done…I've done for our pack…" Lobo panted. "You will understand one day…Care for them. Do not fail them…" Lobo gasped out some blood before he died.

There was no time to grieve. Out of the smoke several prowlers emerged from the rubble. "Great we didn't kill all of them!" Zane snarled. "And if they get loose on the general public…"

"We got fifteen prowlers left…" Haskett ordered. "Take them down!" With a roar the MRD, the Mutants and the Hounds attacked.

Back at Bayville the fight was still fierce. As the three Omega Mutants fought in the sky, the army of mutants and humans on the ground had pulled back and were now close to the east side of the dome. There was a lot of rubble which was used as cover and a barricade as they shot at the Sentinels with everything they had. "It's a miracle most of us have survived this long but this can't go on forever," Roadblock said as he fired his blaster. "Our ammo is getting low! How we are gonna get out of this I don't know!"

"At least those mega mutants up there are taking care of half the problem!" Fury pointed.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Of course they're also taking care of the entire dome and landscape," Fury winced as pieces of the dome fell around them. "Did they just blow up a mountain over there?"

"There's at least a dozen Sentinels flying away!" Alex pointed. "Where are they going?"

"Mastermold is attacking targets all over the world," Scott said. "They're probably reinforcements."

"As long as there are fewer Sentinels for us to deal with I don't care!" Gyrich shouted.

"There's still too many of these tin cans attacking us!" Logan snarled. He had changed to a blaster to fire for now.

"How can we destroy so many freaking Sentinels and there's still a ton more coming?" Gyrich yelled.

"That self replication program you insisted on Trask installing in the Mastermold System?" Stanley glared.

"Oh, right…" Gyrich frowned.

"Wait! Is that a hole over there?" Stanley noticed something.

"There is! There's a hole in the dome! We can grab a jeep and drive through it if we get close enough!" Gyrich shouted.

"Gyrich there's no way all of us can squeeze through that hole. Oh wait you weren't talking about all of us were you?" Danielle glared at him.

"Duh," Stanley rolled his eyes.

"We'll sneak out the back once we get a chance," Gyrich whispered to him.

"I **heard** that!" Danielle snarled as she fired her blaster. "Don't even think about weaseling out of this Gyrich! Part of this is **your **fault!"

"Hey! I am not the one who put alien vampire technology in the Sentinels! That was not my idea! Therefore not my fault!" Gyrich shouted as he fired his blaster destroying a humanoid Sentinel. It started to reform. "OH COME ON!"

"You have to burn them completely or else they'll just reform!" Pyro called out as he created a flaming dragon to destroy the reforming Sentinel as well as others.

His dragon then started to fizzle out. "Oh crap! I'm running out of juice here!" Pyro shouted as he realized his tank was almost empty.

"I've got some," Tabitha focused. She screamed, letting loose dozens of bombs seeming to be made of fire.

"Whoa! I don't know when you got that power upgrade Sheila, but I'm not complaining!" Pyro called out as he used his powers on the fire bombs. He sent them through a group of humanoid Sentinels like a flaming bowling ball. "WHOO HOO! STIRIKE!"

"We're doing a lot of damage but it's still a stalemate!" Fury snarled as he fired a blaster.

"Come on guys, what's keeping you?" Lance took a quick look at the complex in the distance before using his powers to topple a huge Sentinel.

Inside the Sentinel complex it was a struggle. Even with Taylor's powers it was hard going. "Wish we could have teleported closer…" Taylor panted as he controlled two Claw Prowlers to take out some humanoid Sentinels.

"We're almost there," Foresight said. "I can feel it. Just have to get close enough!"

Soon they were in the main control room surrounded by hundreds of humanoid sentinels. "Welcome home son…" The Sentinel that was once Trask spoke. Eddington was next to him.

"Just what we need, a family reunion," Foresight grumbled. "You were never any father of mine!"

"Oh how dramatic," Hodge appeared, his lower half had changed into several tentacles. "The son of the creator comes to undo his father's work. Only two of you? I'm insulted! Did you really think that you two could destroy us all on your own?"

"The thought had crossed our minds," Taylor prepared to fight.

"Fools! We knew you were coming the second you entered this complex! We allowed you to get this far if only to gather more data on you and toy with us!" Hodge laughed.

"Mutant ID Number 120560, codename Static. Your powers are most curious. They will be a great use to us," Mastermold spoke. A force field surrounded Mastermold.

"That's right. We detected your power with our sensors and cross checked them in our files," Hodge laughed. "Once you have been assimilated, we will be able to take over all the computers in the world. And all the machines will obey our will! Then the human race will be cleansed of your mutant filth!"

"Okay you bastards are not going to assimilate me," Taylor powered up. "I'd rather die."

"That's a request I will happily grant," Hodge smirked as the Sentinels attacked.

"Get me as close as you can to Mastermold!" Foresight shouted as Taylor used his powers to protect them. Sentinels were fighting Sentinels.

"I'm trying, but for some reason it's harder for me to control the Sentinels!" Taylor yelled.

"That's because we're not letting you win you fool!" Hodge yelled.

"I'll show you a fool!" Taylor yelled as he made one of his Sentinels overload and explode, wrecking many of the humanoid sentinels, including Trask and Eddington. But then something hit him from behind. "AAAAHH!"

"Taylor!" Foresight yelled as he saw a Sentinel that had previously been under Taylor's control turn on him and shoot him from behind. To his horror Taylor disappeared under many humanoid Sentinels shooting.

"NO!" Foresight ran as fast as he could, preparing to hit the frequency when he was grabbed from behind.

"Not so fast…" Hodge laughed as his tentacles grabbed Foresight and started to strangle him. "I think I'll play with you myself! Never did like your father…It's actually enjoyable to destroy his son. Too bad your father can't appreciate this bit of irony but I'll take what I can get!"

"UGGGHHH!" Foresight struggled to get free.

"Seriously, what did you think you could do? Break through the force field?" Hodge laughed. "As we speak what's left of your friend is being converted into a weapon. A weapon we will use to destroy mutant kind forever!"

"No…You…Won't…" Foresight hissed as he made his hand get closer to his watch.

"Keep struggling Mutant! It will be a pleasure to squeeze the life out of your diseased body…" Hodge laughed. "How does it feel to be so close yet so far from your goal? You failed!"

"It was foolish for you to think that you could defeat me. You are only the mutant son of my creator," Mastermold spoke. "Tainted."

"My father made you…But I'm the one that's going to take you **out!**" Foresight gritted his teeth and fought through the pain. He managed to push a button on his watch. "Say goodbye Mastermold! **Forever!"**

"Warning! Detecting unknown signal…" Mastermold spoke.

"Wait, what are you doing? That's some kind of transmission signal! What could you possibly…?" Hodge snarled. He was about to destroy the watch when something interrupted him.

That something was a beam of pure energy.

KA-FLASSSSSSSSSSSHHH-SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The entire building was vaporized in a beam of light. "FORESIGHT!" Arcade yelled.

"STATIC!" Jamie yelled.

In a flash there was nothing left of the building but a huge crater. "They're gone," Xavier frowned. He used his telepathy to confirm it. "Foresight and Static are gone…"

"So's Mastermold, Hodge and a million Sentinels," Logan grunted. "Good riddance. What the hell?"

The remaining Sentinels only stopped for a moment. Then they kept lumbering towards the army again. "Why are they still moving?" Rogue asked.

"Must have some kind of backup. An automatic program for them to complete their mission in case something happens to Mastermold!" Arcade shouted.

"Wait these things are just going to keep fighting even **after** Mastermold's gone?" Logan shouted.

"Oh come on Wolvie! There's only about five hundred of them!" Deadpool remarked. "And only two hundred are big ones! We can take 'em easy!"

"You first…" Kitty moaned. Ogun's power was wearing thin. "I don't know how much longer I can take. I'm exhausted."

"**You're** exhausted? We're the ones making a shield!" Telek shouted as he and the other telekinetics put up a shield again to protect them. The Sentinels started to fire on them. Many of the larger ones took to the air and attacked them from above.

"We're all exhausted but if we don't stop now we're all **dead,"** Rogue panted.

"I'm afraid there is another battle we must attend to before finishing this one," Xavier frowned.

"What are you talking about? What could be more important than taking out those stupid sentinels?" Gyrich shouted.

"KERAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"SKRREAWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"RARRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

They looked up and heard explosions of sound and fire. Phoenix, Tetsukaeru and Aqua Seraphim were fighting furiously in the sky above them. The energy from their power was so great it seemed to heat up the air around them. Any Sentinel foolish to go near them was instantly destroyed.

"Oh **that**," Gyrich gulped. "Uh you go handle that then. STANLEY LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

"But…" Stanley began before Gyrich grabbed him and ran off. They jumped in a car that wasn't as wrecked as the others around them and then drove off to the back of the military line. They headed towards the hole in the dome Stanley found.

"I suppose it's too much to hope for that the Sentinels will blow him to smithereens?" Rogue groaned.

"We can only hope. But we've got to handle Phoenix as well as the Sentinels," Logan said. "Telek and the other's shields won't last forever."

"Retreating is not an option. There's too many of them and more than half of our people will be wiped out," Magneto said. "Not to mention if we fall back there's a chance the Sentinels will take the opportunity to rebuild Mastermold. The survival of both human and mutant kind depends on us destroying every single damned machine for good."

"And if the Sentinels don't destroy us the Phoenix will," Fury grumbled as sounds of the battle up above unnerved them.

"Talk about being stuck between the devil and the deep blue sea," Shipwreck grumbled.

"There is a way. While Phoenix is distracted I can go to the astral plane and try to fight the Phoenix possession," Xavier said. "But I can not do it alone. I need my X-Men with me. And as many Misfits as possible."

"This is one of those power of friendship things isn't it?" Laura scoffed. "What is this? A cartoon?"

"I know Jean is inside. Together we might have the strength to defeat Phoenix once and for all," Scott said. "And I'm pretty sure Tetsukaeru and uh…The other one will help too."

"So basically the plan is for Xavier to link most of us up in a telepathic link with Super Toad and Whoever Al…Whoever Aqua what's her name is and take on the Phoenix to bring Jean back?" Lance asked. "Oh yeah that will work."

"It's the only shot we've got," Scott said.

"The rest of us will fight the Sentinels off and destroy them," Magneto said. "Any way we can."

"I think with our powers we might have a shot," Lorna told her father.

"I may not be as strong as the two of you with my magnetic powers but my magical ones have grown," Zaladane said.

"I too shall stand and fight with you Magneto," Solitare spoke.

"As long as I get to blow stuff up I'm happy," Deadpool readied a large bazooka.

"As long as there's a single blade of grass or a single tree I can help too," Willow said grimly. Considering there was only a few weeds and a few gnarled and half destroyed trees left in the entire town that was saying something.

"Not to mention I'm pretty damned good with a blaster," Willow cocked her weapon.

"Nobody lives forever," Daisy Mae snorted as she cocked her weapon.

"You really think we are going to let some eight something year old woman show us Joes up?" Hawk snorted. "Are we men?"

"YO JOE!" The Joes cried out in unison.

"We may not be Joes but don't sell SHIELD out yet," Fury snapped. "Right men?" The SHIELD agents yelled in agreement.

"Some of us can still fight!" A mutant from Avalon called out. "And we will!" There were still several mutants left from Avalon ready to fight.

"Snake Eyes and I aren't ninjas for nothing," Bill called out. Snake Eyes took out his swords. "We're going to fight to the end!"

"We stand together…Humans and Mutants fighting for survival," Hawk called out. "This is **our** world! And no stupid hunk of junk is gonna take if from us! Who's with me?"

"Yo Joe! Those Sentinels have got to go!" Roadblock called out.

"My sentiments exactly," Magneto nodded. "Strange. Charles it seems your dream has become a reality."

"This is not exactly the way I pictured it," Xavier said. "Everyone hold hands." The X-Men and most of the Misfits joined hands. (Except for Arcade. Since he was resistant to telepathy, remember?) The Misfit Joe handlers stayed to help in the fight as well.

"Evan, you were one of the first X-Men," Ororo told her nephew. "We need you too." Evan nodded and agreed.

It wasn't long before Xavier dragged the group mentally through the astral plane. "Okay we're here," Emma looked around the barren landscape. It looked like a pink and red desert of some sort. "This is obviously part of the Phoenix's mind."

"What's the plan Charles?" Logan asked.

"It's a longshot, but if we distract Phoenix I might be able to use myself to psychically overload the Phoenix. At the very least it will make Jean's body impossible to inhabit. However…" Xavier frowned. Being it was the Astral Plane he didn't need his wheelchair and was walking upright.

"You're planning to sacrifice yourself in order to try it," Emma finished his sentence.

"Are you crazy? We can't let you do that!" Kitty shouted.

"No offense Professor but we've had more than enough martyrs for today!" Kurt told him.

"And we'll have a lot more if we don't stop the Phoenix," Someone said. "But then again you guys seem to have this knack for surviving stupid and insane situations so who knows?"

"Pietro? But he's back in…?" Pyro looked around. Then he saw who said that. "Uh mates. We got a little visitor."

"Crap. This just got worse didn't it?" Logan groaned.

"Oh no…Not him! Anyone but **him!**" Rogue cried out.

"Who or what is **that?**" Evan asked.

"Don't ask," Scott moaned.

"What are **you** doing here?" Lance yelled.

"What?" Coyote stood there happily wagging his tail. "You really didn't think you were gonna have a big showdown with Miss Firebird without me did you?"

"Uh yeah we did!" Lance snapped.

"That's Lance's Coyote I presume?" Emma sighed.

"You bet your bippy doll!" Coyote jumped up on her and tried to put his head between her breasts. "Ooh! So soft!"

"Down boy!" Emma shoved him off her. "Try that again and I will personally neuter you!"

"Hey, no need to get rough! I'm just here to help!" Coyote held up his paws.

"We don't want **your** help!" Lance snarled.

"Oh let him come! We need all the help we can get! Including Lance's imaginary enemy!" Kitty was furious.

"Great, the Coyote will annoy the Phoenix to death," Rogue quipped.

"Well I haven't killed Lance yet so…" The Coyote began.

"Look do you have an idea of how we're going to take on Phoenix or don't you?" Lance asked.

"You're asking the **Coyote**?" Evan asked.

"Well he's the one with all the answers," Lance pointed.

"We're doomed," Scott moaned.

"Oh ye of little faith and brains," Coyote quipped. "You keep forgetting the obvious. There's **another** telepath here that can help you contain the Phoenix without you going all ka boom!"

"You mean Jean?" Scott asked.

"Bingo! He **can **be taught!" Coyote got on his hind legs and whacked Scott on the head with a paw. "Once we break her out of the slammer, Jean can turn the tables!"

"Is that possible?" Xi asked.

"Well technically this is part of Jean's mind," Emma reasoned. "But she couldn't contain the Phoenix force before. It broke through."

"Yeah and why **is** that?" Coyote asked. "Anybody?"

"Jean saw her entire family get killed right before her eyes," Scott realized.

"Exactly. Not to mention being fired, being chased at by a mob, having your apartment burned down and having mom say you were never born is enough of a whammy to ruin anyone's day," Coyote said. "The point is, you guys are the strength Jean needs to get back in charge again. Don't get me wrong, the Phoenix Force is all powerful and stuff but there's one element it's lacking. It doesn't have a soul. It can only manifest itself through the host's soul."

"So when Jean lost her family she lost her will to fight," Kurt frowned. "Therefore succumbing to the power inside of her."

"Boy I can relate to that," Rogue said.

"Come on! This way!" Coyote called out as he ran ahead. "Follow the bouncing tail!"

"I guess we have no choice," Scott grumbled as they followed the Coyote. "Boy we really must be desperate if we have to rely on Avalanche's crazy coyote to guide us."

"Don't start in on me! This wasn't my idea!" Lance snapped at him.

_"Oh we're off to see Jeanine! Jeanine the Perfect Priss!"_ Coyote sang. _"But compared to the Phoenix who wants to burn everything in sight hanging around her is bliss!" _

"ALVERS!" Scott shouted.

" WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? IT'S NOT LIKE I HAVE ANY CONTROL OVER THE STUPID THING!" Lance yelled.

"And I thought having Ogun in my head was a pain," Kitty groaned.

"Here we are! She's right in there!" The Coyote told them as they made their way to a large structure.

"Is that an…Egg?" Kurt blinked.

"Yup it's an egg all right," Fred said. "And I thought I've seen 'em big on my Uncle Sal's Ostrich Farm."

"Jean is inside…An egg?" Angelica blinked.

"Uh yeah. Phoenix is a **bird** cosmic force, remember?" The Coyote rolled his eyes. "Where **else **would she put Jean in? The Four Seasons Hotel?"

"If Jean's in there we're busting her out!" Logan focused on his claws. But nothing happened. "What the…? My claws. They're not coming out!"

"I can't shoot my spikes!" Evan said.

"My powers don't work either," Scott was frustrated. He started to bang on the egg. "Jean! Jean! Can you hear me? JEAN!"

"What's going on Professor?" Kurt asked. "The last time we were on the Astral Plane we could use our powers."

"Yes but this part of the Astral Plane is the Phoenix's mind," Xavier said. "And I suspect that she has subconsciously changed the nature of the plane so that it is impossible for anyone to use their powers unless they have telepathic abilities."

"So we have no powers except for the telepaths in this dimension?" Fred blinked.

"I'm afraid so," Xavier sighed. "And even then I'm not so sure if our abilities are enough."

"Oh goody…" Rogue groaned. "Now what?"

"This egg feels like it's made of the same stuff Fort Knox is," Scott pounded. "I can't break through."

"That's because you're not supposed to," The Coyote told him. "Jean has to hatch from her own egg herself. It's a metaphor thing."

"And how is **that** gonna happen?" Kitty asked.

"I got an idea," Lance smirked. "Hey Coyote. Attack Cyclops! Go on boy! Sic 'em!"

"Okey dokey!" Coyote grinned as he pounced on Scott. "I'm gonna eat you up!"

"Alvers what the hell are you **doing?**" Scott yelled as he fought off the Coyote. "Get off me you stupid fur ball!"

"Good. Now Summers call out to Jean for help!" Lance said.

"What? Oh wait I get what you're doing," Kitty blinked.

"You **do?**" Emma asked.

"Jean! You gotta save Scott! He's being eaten alive by a coyote!" Kitty shouted out.

"Yeah and that Coyote finds him really tasty!" Lance called out. "Don't you Coyote?"

"Oh yeah! Love the taste of dork in the morning! Yum! Yum!" The Coyote licked and slobbered all over Scott. He made a face but kept going. "Yummy…"

"**Now **you decide to listen to Alvers?" Scott yelled. "YUCK!"

"Just pretend to be in agony and start screaming!" Lance hissed.

"Fine! JEAN! JEAN! HELP ME!" Scott yelled as if he was being eaten instead of licked to death.

"This is insane," Emma hissed.

"Unless **you** have any better ideas shut up!" Kitty snapped. "JEAN! HURRY! SCOTT CAN'T HOLD OUT ANY LONGER!"

"Jean if you don't do something Scott is going to die!" Hank yelled.

"Or at the very least get very wet…" Scott winced at the Coyote's drool.

"Oh yeah like this is a dream come true for me?" Coyote snapped at him. "I mean…Yummy! Scott is really tasty! Can't wait to eat him up!"

"Ooh look at the cute little vultures that just flew down," Pyro remarked. "I think they want a taste of Cyclops's liver!"

"I think it's working," Laura pointed. The egg was shaking. "Something's happening!"

"Yeah I **thought** threatening Cyclops would do it," Lance grumbled. "But it's not enough!"

"We need to make this more realistic! Really push it over the edge!" Bobby agreed.

"I think I can help," Logan thought. He made a very loud animal like growl and leapt in front of Scott and the Coyote with a roar.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Scott screamed in real terror.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" The Coyote also screamed.

That's when the egg started to break and shatter. "SCOTT!" Jean yelled as the pieces of the egg broke apart.

"Nice work," Fred blinked.

"Thanks. I have my moments," Logan grinned.

"SCOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTT!" Jean broke through the egg. However she was still trapped within some kind of egg shaped force field.

"Jean! It's me! Jean you have to…" Scott began as he got up and ran to her.

"SCRAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

To his horror flames attacked him from the sky. "Scatter!" Logan roared as a giant fire bird flew down and hovered over the transparent egg.

"SCRAWWWWW!" The bird screamed in fury as it sent out blasts of fire from it's wings and beak.

"Okay normally the sight of a fire bird would make me very happy, but right now that's pretty scary!" Pyro yelled.

"It's the Phoenix Force itself! It's caught on to what we're doing and is trying to stop Jean from breaking free!" Emma said. She and Xavier made a psychic shield and sword to attack but a blast of fire disintegrated both weapons.

"Our weapons we create on the psychic plane are useless!" Xavier snapped.

"And without our powers we can't fight back," Ororo cried out.

"Oh boy…This is tad problematic…" Angelica gulped.

Back in the real world the fight was getting worse…

"Eat light tin cans!" Aurora snarled as she used her powers to destroy a Sentinel.

"You shall not destroy us!" Solitare yelled as he used his powers to destroy a missle aimed at Magneto and his daughters. Magneto noticed this and used his powers to block an attack on Solitaire in return.

"Press forwards! Destroy them all!" General Hawk ordered as they fought. He winced as he saw one of the MLF, Detonator explode and take out several humanoid Sentinels. But this time he would never reform.

"Guys…My powers…I can't hold on…" Telek gasped as his telekinetic shield wavered. Just enough for a larger Sentinel to destroy him with a huge laser blast.

"TELEK!" Jamie shouted. "Damn it! The shields are gone! Only one thing to do!" He forced himself to make hundreds of clones, putting them as barriers between the others and the Sentinels. He winced every time one of his clones was killed but forced himself to keep making more.

"Let's give him a hand!" Magneto told the others. He and his daughters used their powers to grab some metal to make shields surrounding the troops.

"There's too many of them!" Lorna panted.

"Keep fighting! We need to give Charles and the others time!" Magneto shouted.

"Yeah too bad **ours** is running out," Bill grunted as he sliced apart a Prowler.

"Come on Kids! Get it together!" Aunt Hope looked at the unconscious X-Men and Misfits. "Before it's too late!"

On the Astral Plane things weren't going any better…

"Crap! Crap! Crap! This is bad!" Coyote yelled as they ran around dodging the fire blasts from the Phoenix Force. "What do we do? What do we do?"

"Don't ask me! Aren't **you **the spirit guide around here?" Lance snapped back.

"Oh right. I was kind of hoping you would forget that…" Coyote gulped. "I'll be right back." The Coyote disappeared.

"Oh yeah **now** you go away!" Lance shouted.

"We have to do something!" Scott yelled. "Jean! Jean!"

"Scott…" Jean pounded on the walls of her prison.

"I'm here Jean," Scott ran to her. "Phoenix can't keep us apart no matter how hard she tries!"

He was stopped by a blast of fire. "Looks like she's trying pretty hard," Bobby snapped. "Damn it! If I had my ice blasts I'd show her…"

"Well you don't so we can't!" Remy snapped. "Anybody got any ideas?"

"Jean only you have the power to stop this!" Xavier cried out to her. "You have to take control of your body and the Phoenix Force. Or else the entire world will be destroyed!"

"Don't you think I don't know that?" Jean screamed as she kept pounding. "I can't…"

"You can. I believe in you," Scott cried out. "Jean you can do this!"

"AAAAHH!" Kurt barely missed getting fried. "If only we had our powers we could do something!"

"Boy you guys really fall to pieces without your powers don't you?" The Coyote snorted as he returned.

FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"AAAH! On the other hand maybe a little power isn't just a bad thing right now?" The Coyote hid behind Lance. "Good thing I called in backup!"

"Backup?" Emma blinked.

"Jean! No! Jean!" Scott yelled. The Phoenix sent a ball of flame right at him.

The flame was suddenly frozen solid and then a gust of wind blew back the ice ball straight at the Phoenix. It screamed as the ice hit it. Everyone looked up and saw Tetsukaeru and Aqua Seraphim hovering over them.

"Coyote do good?" The Coyote asked Lance.

"That'd work," Lance agreed.

_"Phoenix! Your power can not be allowed to upset the balance of this world!"_ Tetsukaeru shouted. _"Your lack of control will not only harm your host and the Earth but yourself as well." _

_"This body is __**not**__ yours to command_," Aqua Seraphim narrowed her eyes. _"Return to whence you came." _

_"Never! Even with the two of you it will not be enough to stop me_," Phoenix hissed. _"This world must be cleansed. It must burn." _

"OH SHUT UP!" Coyote yelled. "Nobody wants to hear what you have to say Birdbrain!"

"Smart move, dog breath," Lance winced as Phoenix screamed in anger. "Insult an all powerful cosmic force. Yeah. Good call."

"When are you going to put a muzzle on that thing?" Kitty snapped.

"If I knew how don't you think I would have **done **it by now?" Lance snapped back.

"And here we go again," Logan moaned as the three Omegas flew around fighting. Well Aqua Seraphim and Tetsukaeru were flying around attacking from the air. Phoenix was defending the egg where she sat.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"SCREEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWW!"

"Man I thought I made some pretty rocking tremors!" Lance yelped as he was thrown backwards. All the X-Men and Misfits were thrown down due to the force of the battle above.

"If this goes on they're going to tear apart the Astral Plane itself!" Xavier shouted.

"But what can we do? Our powers aren't strong enough to defeat Phoenix even if they were at full capacity!" Emma shouted.

"We don't need our powers," Scott told them. "We just need to get through to Jean! Jean! Jean can you hear me?"

"Scott! I can hear you…" Jean sunk to her knees. "But I can't get out!"

"Jean listen to us! You can take control!" Scott shouted.

"He's right! Jean we're all here! We're all fighting for you!" Kitty shouted. "You've never let us down before! I know you won't do it now!"

"Jean believe me! I know what it's like to have something inside your head that will never come out!" Rogue shouted. "Sometimes it's so much it hurts! But you don't have to go it alone! You have us! We're X-Men! We're here for you no matter what!"

"Exactly!" Lance called out. "Listen Grey, I know we don't see eye to eye on a lot of things. But neither of us wants the Phoenix to destroy everyone! Okay I've done a lot of damage but it's nothing compared to what happens if you don't put that overgrown chicken in it's place! The Jean Grey I know is used to giving orders! Not taking them! Come on! You really going to let that bird win?"

"Avalanche is right! You're too strong and too good a person to let something like the end of the world happen," Logan said. "You've always impressed me with your strength and will. You're the rock of this team."

"And without you we are nothing," Peter added. "We need you Jean! Come back to us!"

"You are our family Jean!" Alex shouted. "We need you!"

"You've always been able to do anything when you put your mind to it," Logan added. "And I know you can break her hold on you. You just gotta dig down and believe it! I know you can!"

"Jean please…I've made mistakes," Xavier told her. "And I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. That was the last thing I ever wanted. Not just with my secrets…I had no idea what Lilandra was planning. She fooled me completely. I never would have allowed her to harm your family if I had any idea what she was going to do."

"Jean you didn't lose all your family," Kurt called out. "We're your family too. And we'll always be there for you no matter what!"

"Come on Jean! You know we won't let anyone mess with our girl!" Tabitha yelled out.

"Jean listen to me! I know better than anyone what you're going through! I lost my family…my wife…" Evan told her. "Don't make the mistake I made and give up on what you believe in! I still have family! My son and my aunt…" Evan looked at Ororo. "And all the X-Men! And that includes you too! I'm just…I'm so sorry I left you when you needed me."

"We've all made mistakes. But that's because we're all human," Ororo called out. "And as humans we need our families to help us! You are part of our family! Jean you are like a sister to me! It nearly killed me when I lost you before. I won't let you go again!"

"Jean you have no idea how important you are to us! We all look up to you even though many of us are afraid to admit it," Danielle said.

"When I first got my powers I was scared. I admit it. But you helped make me feel welcome! You made me feel like I wasn't a freak!" Bobby said. "You always looked out for me and the other kids! You have no idea how much that means to us all."

"It meant a lot to me," Laura said. "Even after I attacked the mansion you welcomed me with open arms. You helped me realize that I wasn't a weapon. That I was a person like you. Don't become what I was Jean. Don't let yourself become a force for destruction. I didn't have a choice but you do."

"Jean I know what it's like to die and then come back from the dead," Sam called out. "And have people look at you funny because of the power you have, even separate from other mutants. You ain't alone on this one girl."

"Come on Jean! We're all here for you! You really gonna let the firebird take that away from you? We're your family! And we won't let you go," Remy shouted.

"Jean listen…I know we kind of got off on the wrong foot when we first met," Fred winced. "I know you used to make me feel angry, and I thought you thought you were too good for us. But now I don't feel that way anymore. That has to account for something right?"

"Very heartfelt Blob!" Lance groaned as he rolled his eyes.

"Jean I know we don't know each other very well but that could always change in the future," Angelica said. "We could go out and go shopping and stuff."

"Go out and go _shopping and stuff?"_ Rogue snapped.

"Give me a break! We're not that close! Sue me!" Angelica said. "What do you want me to do? Lie?"

"Jean I like it when you make fire but not when it burns the whole world!" Pyro called out. "You have to share with the rest of us!"

"We don't think you're that annoying anymore!" Brittany called out.

"Yeah you're not that stuck up!" Daria said. "Not compared to Starla."

"I know. What a little witch," Quinn said.

"I could share with you some of my chocolate chip cookies…" Xi thought aloud.

"Okay maybe we should **not** have brought the Misfits here too," Scott grumbled. "Jean the point is you have friends who need and love you! Too many others have died and been lost in this war! Don't you leave us too!"

Emma motioned for all of them to hold hands. "Jean all these people came to help you because they care about you! Open your mind to ours so you can know how much they love you!" She used her powers with Xavier to send their thoughts and feelings towards Jean.

"My friends…Scott…Everyone…" Tears ran down Jean's eyes. "I…I…"

"SCRAWWWWWWWW!" Phoenix knocked back Aqua Seraphim and Tetsukaeru with a huge fire blast_. "I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!"_

**"OH NO YOU DON'T!"** Jean roared.

SHATTER!

Jean's egg shattered around her as she stood up. She was free. _"You can't defeat_ _me!"_ Phoenix snarled as she turned on Jean. She sent a fire blast at Jean. _"I am all powerful!"_

"Not in here. Not anymore," Jean calmly deflected the fire blast. "This is my mind. You only have as much power as I **let **you have!"

_"You can't contain me again. You failed before and you will fail again_," Phoenix hissed.

"I'm not letting you be in control any more!" Jean screamed as she grew to the size of a giant Sentinel. "This is **my body!** **My life**! And I'm taking it **back!"**

"Yeah! Go Jean!" Kitty whooped as Jean grabbed the Phoenix.

"Show that overgrown chicken who's boss!" Logan called out.

_"You don't have the strength to contain me alone!" _Phoenix tried to escape from Jean's grasp.

"Not alone no. But something tells me these two are more than willing to help me," Jean smirked as she looked at the other two Omega mutants.

_"She's right. We can,"_ Aqua Seraphim said. She and Tetsukaeru sent out energy to Jean.

"You may be part of me Phoenix. But you're not me. I may never get rid of you completely but I can control you," Jean hissed as she glowed brightly. "It's time to lock you back up in your cage. And this time you're **never **getting out!"

The Phoenix screamed as Jean absorbed the bird into her chest. There was a brilliant flash of light. Jean disappeared and a bright glowing egg was in her place, hovering above them.

"Not **another** egg!" Kurt moaned.

"Don't worry. This one's a good egg," The Coyote said cheerfully. "And it's about freaking time."

"What do you mean?" Lance asked.

"The main problem with the Phoenix Force is that you all treated it like it was a malevolent thing. Something that had to be contained. Technically you were half right," The Coyote explained. "The problem was that the only way to fully control the Phoenix Force is to merge with it. And by merely shutting it away well…It's kind of like making a dam and putting behind it an unstoppable and unlimited supply of water. Sooner or later, it's gonna break."

"Okay I'm with you so far…" Bobby blinked.

"However if there's more than one reservoir or in Jean's case if the Phoenix Force is stored throughout her whole body and soul instead of one little place…" The Coyote began.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCKKKKKKK!

SHATTER!

Jean broke through the glowing egg. Her costume had changed into an all white bodysuit with a gold phoenix on the front. Her eyes were glowing golden light and her hair seemed to burn with fire. "Jean…Is that you? Or is that someone else?" Scott gulped.

"Dark Phoenix has been shut away, I am Light Phoenix now," Jean spoke as she floated down to them.

"Oh no!" Kurt slapped his head. "Not **another** personality!"

"It's **me**, Kurt," Jean gave him a look. "I'm the fully realized form of the Phoenix."

"So…You're good now?" Fred blinked.

"Yes Fred. I'm good now," Jean sighed. "More or less."

"That's all I wanted to know," Fred shrugged.

"To be fair it is a valid question," Lance added.

"There is one final task we must perform Light Phoenix," Aqua Seraphim told her.

"I know…" Jean sighed. "I've done a lot of things that I'm not proud of. Things I let happen. It's time to start fixing my mistakes and restoring balance to the world."

Meanwhile back in the real world the battle had taken it's toll. Many Sentinels had been destroyed but many humans and mutants were dead as well. "Just keep going!" Magneto yelled even though his strength had been exhausted. "We must not give up! We must…"

FAA-SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!

The sky lit up brightly. "Now what's going on up there?" Fury moaned as he shielded his eyes.

"Whoa…What a trip," Fred moaned as the others woke up. "What'd we miss?"

"Well not much but you got here in time for the light show," Deadpool pointed to the sky above them.

All three Omega mutants were glowing brightly, using their powers simultaneously to create a strange glowing white fire. The fire changed into sparkling mist which disintegrated the Sentinels as it touched them. The mist fire seemed to expand all over the world as the three mutants flew over the planet.

"What in the world…?" Fury asked.

"It's the Light Phoenix," Xavier explained to Fury. "Jean is in control again. And she and Tetsukaeru and Aqua Seraphim are taking care of the Sentinels once and for all."

"WHO? AND WHO?" Fury shouted. "Never mind…I have a feeling I **don't **want to know."

"Yes you will," Logan groaned. "And I'm not looking forward to **that **conversation!"

"I'm not looking forward to **hearing** it!" Fury moaned.

"What are they doing?" Jamie asked as he and his dupes looked at the sky.

"They're using their powers to destroy the Sentinels and their infestation over the world," Alex was stunned.

"Look!" Danielle pointed. Some remaining Sentinels were once humans converted by the alien nanites. The nanites were destroyed returning the humans to their normal state.

"The surviving converted humans are changing back," Hank said. "Phoenix and the others must be using their powers to purge them of the alien nanites. Returning them to their original state."

"Too bad even they can't bring back the dead," Hawk sighed as he stood over a dead soldier.

"I'll settle for the fact that they're destroying the Sentinels and bringing back the survivors," Fury said.

All over the world the mist fire swirled and cleansed the world of the alien technology and the Sentinels. In Washington DC the Avengers and their allies cheered as the fire did it's work.

"Zounds! Is that Phoenix in the sky?" Thor pointed.

"No…It's Jean! She's back!" Wanda whooped.

"Who are those two with her?" Ilyana asked.

"It's a long story…" Wanda sighed.

In New York City the heroes and villains alike cheered with glee at the end of the Sentinels. Some villains grabbed some beer and began to share it with the heroes. It was a strange sort of truce as both sides celebrated.

Over the MRD Base in New York they watched the sky change and the remaining machines disintegrate before their eyes. Soon there was nothing but rubble left.

"We've won…" A Hound said.

"But at too high a price," Darkgrin frowned as he looked at Lobo. The other wolves knew that Darkgrin was in charge now. He was the first to howl. Then the other wolves let out a mournful howl, honoring their dead leader and dead pack members.

Of the sixteen mutants that were held within the MRD facility, only five were left, including Dreamsicle. They glared at the MRD and ran off into some nearby woods. "Sir they're getting away!" An MRD officer called out.

"Let them go…" Haskett said.

"But…" An MRD soldier said.

"I SAID LET THEM GO!" Haskett shouted. The surviving mutants ran off. Haskett looked at the destruction then at the sky. "I can't do this anymore. There has to be something better than **this.**"

Back in Bayville everyone marveled at the sky. "It's a miracle…" Aunt Hope gave a sigh of relief.

"We did it. We really did it," Kitty let out a whoop. She hugged Rogue who hugged her back.

"Not all of us made it," Tabitha looked at the volcano behind them. It was still spewing lava.

"There were a lot of sacrifices today, by enemies as well as allies," Ororo told her.

"I don't know about you, but I've had enough of being enemies," Magneto looked at Charles. "I don't know if I can ever trust humans. But…Perhaps there is a better way than war?"

"It means a lot for you to say that old friend," Xavier said. "I just wish you realized that sooner. That we both realized that sooner."

"You can all play the blame game, but now the time for change if we don't want things to stay the same," Roadblock told them.

"Roadblock's right. It's time for both mutants and humans to put aside our pride and fears and focus on making the world better for all of us," Xavier said. "Together we can make sure nothing like this ever happens again."

"I'm willing to try that," Fury sighed. "I've lost too many good men as it is."

"We did it didn't we?" Kurt said as they looked at the sky. "We really changed the future."

"For now," Scott said. "It's up to us to keep it that way."

"I think I like our odds," Logan put his arm around Laura. She smiled back at him.

Standing some distance away from the others were Sabertooth, Deadpool, Victoria and Aurora. "Oooh! Pretty!" Deadpool cheered at the sight above.

"I tell ya. This was some scrap. Even I didn't think we were gonna make it," Sabertooth grumbled.

"Looks like the X-Dorks and Misfit Fools saved the day again," Victoria scoffed. "So Dad, you want to go and kill Logan and his clone all while they're exhausted?"

Sabertooth looked at the others in the distance. "No. Not today," He sighed. "There's plenty of time to deal with those two later. Daken's accomplished his mission. And the Sentinels are slag. No need to hang around here anymore."

"Aww and I was just starting to have some fun," Deadpool pouted.

"Come on Deadpool," Aurora grumbled. "Get us out of here before my annoying brother remembers he has a sister again."

"Killjoy," Deadpool shrugged before he teleported the four of them out of there.

But unknown to everyone, unwatched by anyone something slithered from the rubble of Avalon. A black piece of soul that was once part of a being known as Sinister. That soul piece slithered and hissed through the rubble unseen.

It moved with purpose. Driven to be whole.

It would take a long time for that piece to find the others. Years.

But it would not stop until it was whole again.

It would never stop.

Even becoming whole again would not stop it for in some way it would never be completely whole.

But it would keep going. Keep growing.

Until it was strong enough for revenge.

**One more chapter left! What happens next? Read on and see! **


	100. Still Crazy After All These Years

**And now, the final chapter. And a glimpse into the future of the X-Men and the Misfits. **

**Still Crazy After All These Years**

"They say the skies burned red with fire for three days after M Day. Three days of fire as the world was cleansed of its weakness and hate. And on the third day…APOCALYPSE RETURNED!" Apocalypse shouted as his massive form towered above all others. "I APOCALYPSE RETURNED TO CLAIM MY RULE AS RIGHTFUL RULER OF THE UNIVERSE AND CHAMPION EATER OF HOT DOGS! MUAH HA HA HA!"

"MORPH!"

"Uh oh…" 'Apocalypse' shifted back to the form an eighteen year old young man with brown hair and pale skin wearing a black and light green uniform. "Uh just making it a little more interesting Ms. Moonstar."

"Hilarious Mister Sidney," Danielle 'Mirage' Moonstar sighed. The thirty something year old woman was now an instructor at the Xavier Institute. Specifically she was now teaching the advanced class of Mutant History. Her black hair was much longer and in braids. She had a Native American choker around her neck and a gold and white uniform on.

"Morph this is Advanced Mutant History class, not **Alternate Reality** Mutant History Class," She chided her student. "I know you have only been here a few months but even **you** should know better than to pull stunts like that!"

"Hey anything to get a laugh," Morph shrugged.

"You are definitely Nightcrawler's brother," Danielle sighed. "And you are **definitely **getting a detention with me. Perhaps later we can work off some of that excess energy in a Danger Room session?"

"Busted," Cessily 'Mercury' Kincaid smirked. She was a girl made up of liquid silver metal with red hair in a red and black uniform.

"Let's get back to the lesson," Danielle took charge of her class. "Today we celebrate the sixteenth anniversary of M Day. The day that the world was nearly destroyed along with all of mutant kind."

"But the battle of M Day was decisive. We won right?" Josh 'Elixir' Foley, a golden skinned boy in a white and gold uniform spoke up.

"In the end…Neither side won," Danielle told her students. "Both the government and mutant kind suffered terrible losses on M Day. Millions of humans and mutants died as well as significant damage done to cities everywhere during the war. More than half the mutant population of the entire planet was exterminated and the effects are felt to this day. We call that period the Decimation Era when mutant births and manifestations were extremely low for ten years. The Mutant War ended in a draw with both sides agreeing to compromise. Can anyone tell me what some of those terms were? Yes Julian Keller?"

"Mutants had to register their powers with the Department of Mutant Affairs," Julian 'Hellion' Keller, a dark haired teenage boy in a red and black uniform spoke. "However the government couldn't just use this information against them due to the Mutant Protection Act. And since the Xavier Institute was a major part of the new regulations any mutant in the Xavier Protocols could be counted as registered. The X-Men became government deputies in charge of keeping the peace between humans and mutants. And the Xavier Protocols could protect a mutant's identity as long as that mutant has not committed a felony or was not a danger to himself or other people."

"But that Cerebro thing automatically puts a mutant's profile into the protocols the moment they detect their powers," Josh said. "So technically any mutant it picks up is registered and no one can break the law."

"Very good. This was the genius behind Whithalf's Solution which was incorporated into the Mutant Protection Act. Can anyone tell me **exactly** what the Mutant Protection Act says?" Danielle asked the class. "Viola Daniels?"

A young dark skinned fourteen year old teenage girl with blond hair, blue eyes, and a pair of shimmering wings in an orange and black uniform answered. "The Mutant Protection Act ensures that all registered mutants are given the same rights as any other American Citizen. In addition no mutant under the age of twenty one can be forcibly drafted into the army or any military unit as long as that mutant has not committed any felony. A mutant can use their powers at will as long as those powers do not harm anyone and or benefit people. And they can use their powers in self defense within reason."

"You forgot something Sis," A blond haired male with dark skin and brown eyes as well as bone covered bat wings wearing a similar uniform spoke up. "It also says that anyone who illegally copies information from the registry and uses it to persecute mutants can be prosecuted from felony to treason charges."

"Leave it to my twin brother to point out the obvious," Viola rolled her eyes.

"Victor, Viola, that's enough," Danielle smiled. "Anything else?"

"Yeah mutants couldn't be prosecuted for hiding their powers as long as they were underage," Julian added. "That was a loophole they put in on the odd chance that some mutant would not be detected by Cerebro. And these mutants have to go to some kind of training school to prove they are in control of their powers. Or at least some control."

"That's when the Xavier Institute started to branch out right?" Jay Guthrie, a young red haired boy with a huge pair of red wings on his back spoke up. He was one of the younger members of the Guthrie clan.

"That's right Jay," Danielle nodded. "Shortly after the war ended and the MRD was disbanded Professor Xavier and Emma Frost helped set up the X-Corporation in order to help and police mutants all over the world. Currently there are now four licensed mutant schools in the United States and seven others all over the world that got their funding from X-Corps."

"Five schools if you count Misfit Manor," Barney 'Beak' Bohusk Delgado spoke up. He wore his usual t-shirt, jeans, combat boots and black jacket with the chains on it.

"Technically that is a military school not funded by Xavier so we don't," Danielle replied with a twinkle in her eye. "In addition to the original Xavier Institute which we now call the Northeast Xavier Institute there are the Southern Xavier Institute in Atlanta, Georgia, The X-Factor Institute in San Francisco, California, And Xavier University in Hawaii."

"Yeah but the Southern school is for grad student eggheads that just wanna be scientists," Julian snorted. "The Xavier University is mostly for little kids that are super powerful or super smart and X-Factor is pretty much a drama school that produces mostly mutant actors, singers and reality TV stars."

"Didn't your mom want you to go there?" Jay asked Viola and Victor. "The X-Factor one."

"Yeah but fortunately Dad put his foot down and made Mom agree to let us go here," Viola told them. "One of the few times he actually got his way. Even after the divorce."

"What about your younger half sister?" Julian asked. "What made her mom decide she could go here?"

"Oh easy she's not a bitch like **our **mother is," Viola grinned.

"Our mom is not a bitch!" Victor snapped. "Ms. Moonstar tell her that she can't talk about our mother like that! It's disrespectful!"

"Normally I would say so but this Gossamyr we are talking about and I'm afraid she really is a bitch," Danielle shrugged. "Especially since she divorced your father and ran off with that other jerk."

"Yeah you hate Roberto DaCosta even more than Dad does," Viola said.

"But I don't hate **her**, there is a difference," Victor snapped.

"Momma's boy," Viola grunted.

"Daddy's girl," Victor shot back.

"Can we get back to the lesson?" Danielle sighed. "There were a lot of changes after the war. One of the biggest ones was the Decimation Era and the repopulation of Bayville. After the war, many of the surviving mutants of the world and Avalon emigrated to Bayville in order to rebuild their lives. Those that didn't go to Genosha to follow Magneto or stay in San Francisco. It wasn't long before the government turned the entire city of Bayville into a mutant protection reservation because there wasn't enough room at the Institute for all those people."

"And that's why today Bayville has the largest mutant population in the world, well outside of Genosha," Viola added. "As well as so many non-mutant super powered people."

"Yeah that's when all those werewolves were given amnesty and permission to settle openly in this town," Julian nodded. "As long as they didn't break the law and kill anyone."

"Along with vampires, witches and wizards and then that whole Cobra La resettlement thing after the war," Josh added. "But they don't have to register with the federal government."

"Don't forget the were-raccoons," Cessily rolled her eyes. "I can't wait to cover **that** lesson in history class!"

"They are an odd little group aren't they?" Danielle mused.

"Still think it sucks that only mutants have to put up with this garbage," Noriko 'Surge' Ashida folded her metal covered arms in front of her. She absently flipped her blue hair. "I mean anyone else with super powers can just do what they want as long as they don't have an X-Gene?"

"I'm sorry but that's the way it is, Noriko," Danielle sighed. "You kids are lucky though. In my day we didn't even have **half **the protection you do now."

"What is the freaking big deal?" Santo 'Rockslide' Vaccario grunted. (Named for his gray Thing like body). "I mean between the IRS, the Internet, E-Bay and Social Security everybody is registered for **something** in this country now. They got files on everybody, not just mutants."

"Yeah but it just feels you know, personal," Noriko grunted. "And still people can't accept us."

"It's not like they make us wear an M on our clothes or tattoo it on our foreheads you know?" Julian said. "They don't even put it on a driver's license."

"But they do put blood type," Noriko pointed out. "And everyone knows most mutants have some variation of D type. That sounds like a big glaring mark to me."

"Those of us who **have** blood," Cessily pointed out. "Besides, a lot of us don't exactly **need** a big sign to show people what we are."

"Yeah but now we **can** go out in public," Viola spoke up. "My dad still tells a lot of stories about the old days when mutants had to hide what they were and the Morlocks. Okay we **still** get looks and remarks from jerks but a lot of people have just gotten used to it. It's no different now than people who dress in Goth clothes or something."

"I know I wouldn't want to spend my life hiding in a sewer," Cessily shuddered. "No offense…"

"None taken," Viola said. "Just because I have Morlock blood in me doesn't mean I want to live like they did!"

"That's why those of us that are descended from Morlocks are the most vocal about being accepted into society," Victor said. "We won't be driven away from cities and forced underground like our families were."

"I'm just grateful there are no such things as Sentinels anymore except in Danger Room programs," David 'Prodigy' Alleyene shuddered. "Those things just creep me out."

"Just because governments around the world haven't made Sentinels in over ten years and have banned them don't mean that some maniac won't try and use them again," Viola said.

"But like you said, they're banned all over the world," Santo reminded her. "I mean even the most power hungry dictator nut jobs won't use those things. I still can't believe they ever made them in the **first place**! I mean thirty story thinking robots with unlimited firepower? You don't have to watch a lot of Terminator movies to figure out what was gonna happen!"

"Yeah that Trask guy was an idiot," Julian agreed. "Even the worst anti-mutant sleeze ball doesn't think he was a good guy. Guess it's because he killed off just as many humans as mutants."

"We have made a lot of progress over the years," Danielle told her students. "And yes there are still plenty of mutant hate groups, but we are gaining acceptance. Groups like the FOH and Purity don't have half the power they once had and are dwindling into extinction. Slowly but surely mutants are integrating in society."

"Yeah the new Director of Mutant Affairs is a mutant," A young mutant girl with large butterfly wings piped up. "That horse faced guy. Is it true he really used to lead a mutant circus of some kind in LA?"

"I think that's a rumor," Julian said. "Like the other one that claims he's related to Dr. Doom."

"Actually…" Danielle grinned. Then the bell rang. "All right we'll continue with this discussion tomorrow. I want all of you to read Chapter Seven in your mutant history book and be prepared to discuss further changes in America after the Mutant War."

"Ugh I hate that class!" Viola groaned as the students left. "It's so boring!"

"Boring? Vi, that class is about our history!" Julian heard this. "The **real **history! Not just the crap they teach at regular schools!"

"I have to admit I was interested in the chapter on ninjas," Noriko admitted. "And not just because I'm from Japan."

"I know that Shima is awesome!" Julian nodded. "Who could have guessed that a telekinetic that powerful was around in old Japan? Not just then, but she was rumored to teach the X-Men stuff before the Mutant Wars even began! Can you imagine learning skills like that with a master? My telekinetic powers aren't anything to sneeze at but they'd be ten times more awesome with that type of training!"

"Well I think it's really cool," A fifteen year old girl with blue skin, long blue hair, golden eyes and a tail wearing a green and black costume spoke up. "I would **love **to have been part of that time period!"

"You would TJ," Mercury gave her a look. "Your parents made most of the history! I mean your Dad is Nightcrawler and your mom is Amanda Sefton! She's one of the Coven of Three!"

"Are you crazy?" Noriko asked. "Sentinels, secret mutant experimentation labs and concentration camps, the MRD, the rise of the FOH and Purity? The Weapon X Program? Having to hide what you are or else you'd get killed? You wanna go back to **that**?"

"I guess when you put it like that it does sound crazy," TJ shrugged. "But it was also the time when mutants made the greatest impact on history. Like the day Dr. Reyes-McCoy cured AIDS."

"At least **you** can be proud of that period of time," A fifteen year old girl with green eyes and short red hair groaned. She was wearing a green and black uniform with a gold phoenix necklace.

"Come on Rachel, your mom eventually fought the Phoenix Possession and used it to destroy the rest of the Sentinels along with Tetsukaeru and Aqua Seraphim," Morph told her. "And she's the Headmaster of the whole Xavier Institute here so she got better right?"

"I know but…" Rachel sighed. "Let's just say there's still a lot of the Phoenix Force stigma that goes around."

"What do you mean?" Morph asked.

"It's nothing," Rachel shook her head. "Not important. Come on, we're all gonna be late for assembly."

For the record although most people knew of Tetsukaeru and Aqua Seraphim, they did not know who those two really were. Not even Fury. After the Battle of Bayville there were a few other instances where both mutants appeared. There were some even more stranger instances that Fury was involved in at the time that kind of had his attention for a while. All that you need to know is when Logan told Fury the truth, Fury didn't believe it and said that Logan was being sarcastic. Logan decided it was for the best to drop it at that. To date this is one of the better kept secrets the X-Men and Misfits have kept. Or ever will keep.

That and the whole Senator Kelly being turned into a puddle of water and being replaced with a synthoid look a like incident. At last count the world still believed he was dead and the real Kelly was still in a bottle deep in the Savage Land.

The students were not the only ones that were going to be late for the assembly. In a large expansion to the west was a huge garden. In the garden were statues of mutant heroes from long ago. Kitty 'Shadowcat' Pryde stared at them. Old friends that had perished long ago. John Proudstar, Doug 'Cypher' Ramsey, Jesse 'Bedlam' Aaronson, Everett 'Synch' Thomas, Tim 'Skullfire' Fitzgerald, Taylor 'Static' Vandermer, Amara 'Magma' Aquilla were among them. Even Candy Southern, Jinx, The Blind Master, Telek, Congressman Shore and Foresight had statutes.

Right now Kitty was staring at the statue of Doug Ramsey with her dragon Lockheed by her side. Although her hair had been cut short in a bob and her uniform had changed, she still seemed to be the same perky teenager she was in her youth. In fact she still appeared quite young due to her abilities.

"It's been so long, Doug," Kitty sighed looking at the statue. "So much has changed. And yet I can still remember our days here together as if they were yesterday. I wonder what you would think of this place now? I'm not just an X-man. I'm a teacher now with my own squad. I wonder what you would have been if you were still here?"

"He still is," Ororo said as she and Rogue walked up to her, both wearing their new uniforms. Ororo's was mostly the same except that she had a black headband similar to what Jean used to wear with her old green and black uniform. "His spirit anyway."

"I thought you would be here," Rogue spoke to her old friend. She was wearing a long brown trench coat, black uniform with belt, combat boots and a red X choker on her neck that allowed her to control her powers. That was why she wore no gloves.

Although Rogue still needed help in order to touch, she had much more control over her powers. Now she could use any power from any mutant in the past she absorbed with ease. That was what made her invaluable as a Danger Room Instructor. And many of her programs made some of Logan's look like tea time.

"I was just thinking," Kitty told them. "Sorry. Got a little caught up with my thoughts."

Rogue absently flipped her styled hair, "Can't say I blame you. This day brings back so many memories. A lot of them not so good."

"We've seen a lot of changes haven't we?" Kitty sighed never taking her eyes off the statue. "So many people we've met and lost. And yet for some reason I keep going back to our first days at the Institute. When there were only six of us."

"Of all our memories I think they are the most precious," Storm said. "It was a time of new beginnings and innocence."

"Speak for yourself," Rogue scoffed. "Like I was **ever** innocent."

"Please Rogue, you were a **girl scout** compared to me in my youth," Ororo gave her a look.

"I guess it does run in the family then," A tall muscular man with familiar boned plating walked up to them. He was wearing stylish pants but was shirtless for obvious reasons.

"Evan," Ororo smiled. "I'm glad you came."

"Wouldn't miss any opportunity to see my kids," Evan smiled. "Especially when I know my evil ex-wives aren't around."

After the war Evan had changed his life. He had started a small mutant owned talent based company and within a few years he had not only become an accomplished mutant actor, he owned his own mutant film and music recording studio. With his skilled partner Solomon O'Sullivan, he had created a small media empire specializing in mutant talents, both musical and theatrical. Because of his influence, the X-Factor school in California thrived with mutants dreaming of a better life as actors and musicians, finding peace and acceptance through entertainment rather than fighting.

He had even just started a new cable channel for mutants by mutants called X-TV that was doing well in the ratings. Mostly because X-TV often showed mutant sports that were fast catching on with the general public. Even some of the most rabid anti-mutant haters still enjoyed watching Mutant Ball, Mutant Wrestling or X-Football on the television. And Mutant X-Treme sports always amazed watchers. And the show 'X-Boys Out Of The Hood', a show about bachelor mutants looking to score in life and love was watched for it's humor and appeal. It was basically a combination of Two And A Half Men meets Cheers with mutants in it. Evan often guest starred as a rival bar owner that often bested the main characters in insane bets.

Warren Worthington had personally backed his money behind Evan and had become a shareholder in both his studio and X-TV. While he occasionally helped out in the field, a few years after the war he retired from fighting, focusing on Worthington Industries and making it a huge business for not only mutants, but helping people all over the world. Worthington Industries became known for specializing in mutant athletic equipment as well as advances in medicine and industry. Worthington Industries was the force behind half the cures that came for diseases such as Parkinson's, AIDS and some forms of cancer.

One of the more surprising turnarounds was that shortly after the war Haskett resigned from the MRD. It was even more surprising that he soon came to work for Worthington Industries. As one of the few MRD officials not prosecuted after the war, he was able to become Warren's Head of Security. When asked why he hired him Warren explained that as someone who had done things during the war he regretted, he understood where Haskett was coming from.

Roberto had also joined Worthington Industries, one of the few mutants who did not rejoin the X-Men after the war. Warren welcomed him warmly and Roberto threw himself into the business. Today Roberto is not only the vice president of Worthington Industries, he is an owner of the West Side Warriors, a mutant football team in the X-Football League. He also managed to take on and salvage many of the Hellfire Club's assets and form his own type of club for mutants and their human allies, now known as the Sunfire Club.

The reason Haskett and Roberto were able to escape prosecution along with nearly every other mutant that participated in the war was due to the Treaty of Bayville which gave immunity for crimes committed during the war. Jean, The X-Men, Misfits, the Runaways, most of the MLF and what was left of X-Force were given immunity due to the deal that they would willingly work with the government in exchange for pardons. Actually Jean was already pardoned due to the Demonic/Cosmic/Other Power Possession Clause in SHIELD's constitution. Any individual possessed by another force could not be prosecuted or held responsible for the crimes committed while they were possessed by that force. And the Phoenix Force counted.

That was one of the reasons how Gyrich was able to get out of going to prison and how he got out of the country for a few years after the war. For a while he was able to weasel his way back into power and temporarily be in charge of the Avengers. But that did not end well. In fact it ended up with him becoming wanted by the government. Last anyone heard of him he was in South America working for his brother in law Stanley who made a great profit selling scented candles on the internet. And never let Gyrich forget for a moment who was in charge.

It's also worth mentioning that the Guild of Assassins and Thieves was also pardoned from their activities during the war. Eventually the Guild was rebuilt and hired mostly to work for SHIELD and the government. Occasionally they did work for the X-Men and Misfits, mostly doing spy work for them against anti-mutant agencies of course. Danny 'Bird Brain' had been with them during most of the war and never really left. He was now the head of their Accounting department. The irony was that it was discovered that the was the Hellfire Club's second target the day that Muir Island was invaded. It seemed that they wanted the boy as ransom to bring his father, a fellow mobster under control.

Danny was more than happy to stay out of the spotlight throughout the war. And is thrilled to be a simple accountant for an organized group of Assassins and Thieves instead of a member of an organized crime family. The irony is not lost on him.

No one ever saw Bishop or most of the mutants that went with him and Nimrod into the vortex. Five years after M-Day, Strong Guy was found wandering in a cornfield in Nebraska, completely dazed and wearing a pink bunny costume. Apparently he had gotten separated from the group during their interdimensional adventures. He refused to tell them about the bunny costume and no one pressed him on it. Now he worked with James aka Multiple Man in his detective agency. The others were presumed dead and gone.

But they weren't. They were still alive. Unfortunately so was Nimrod.

That is a story for another day.

So is the story of how Zane escaped prison after the war and fled overseas. After the war she went into the weapons smuggling business with a particular niche of selling weapons that could fight and destroy mutants. She's still on the X-Men's wanted list to this day.

Again that's another story for another day. Let's go back to this one shall we?

"Okay I can understand how you feel about Starla, but Janice isn't so bad," Tabitha 'Meltdown' Smith said as she walked in as well. Her personal style had changed as well as her codename. Her hair had been cut into a stylish short bob and she was dressed in an orange and black uniform. She also didn't wear as much makeup as she used to and looked quite glamorous and mature, even though on the inside she still wasn't.

"She left me for another woman," Evan groaned. "At least she's not half as greedy for alimony payments as Starla is. Then again her family is pretty wealthy."

"You aren't doing that bad yourself if I recall your last box office sales," Ray 'Berserker' Crisp snorted. The years had changed him. He had a robotic left eye, a long jagged scar across his face. He was also bald and had a bionic arm and leg hidden under his dark clothes. He had learned to reign in his temper and had become much more cooler and calculating in combat.

"Is everybody coming in here before the dog and pony show?" Bobby 'Iceman' Drake asked. He was tall and muscular but still had that same boyish charm he had as a teenager. "I guess only Wolverine was the only smart one to take off for the rest of the day."

"He's off looking for Daken again isn't he?" Rogue asked. "When is Wolverine gonna realize going after him is nothing but a wild goose chase? It's been five years since the last time we heard of him and Vulcan when they blasted off into outer space. And I don't think they're coming back. Maybe we got lucky and they both flew into an asteroid or something?"

"Fat chance," Ray snorted.

"Gotta admit I get where he's coming from," Evan said. "Look at what happened with me and Sarah. There were times I thought I'd never get her back but I did."

"I know Multiple is too busy with all the stuff he's doing, not that he'd be likely to come back anyway seeing things as they are," Kitty sighed. "And I honestly can't say that I blame him."

"Kitty…" Ororo sighed.

"Come off it Storm, the War was hard enough on him but after that we all know he got a raw deal," Kitty sighed. "He could have been a great X-Man if a certain Ice Queen didn't screw it up. And Xavier wasn't much better either. I mean even Jean got a better deal after the war than he did! No wonder he left for his own private practice."

"Reason why Kitty hates Emma Frost Number 62," Tabitha smirked. "Look I'm the last person to defend Emma but you have to admit Multiple wasn't exactly a hundred percent blameless either."

"I still say we should have **let **him kill her," Ray snorted. "Her own fault for underestimating the guy."

"At least he didn't turn selfish like Monet did," Tabitha pointed out. "After the war Miss Snobby took off and became a mercenary. Jamie'd help most of us if we asked him. Only way Monet helps anyone but herself is if they pay her!"

"Don't even get why she turned bad. If her sisters died in the attack I'd see it but they survived. And for some reason Monet doesn't even talk to them anymore," Ray frowned. "Most of us lost actual family members and friends and aren't as bitter as she is! Hell I lost half of my limbs and I still have a better disposition than she does!"

"And that's saying something," Tabitha agreed.

"Let's not talk about this anymore," Rogue sighed. "This day is hard enough on all of us without remembering the stuff that went down years later. This day is about what happened on M Day. We all lost people and friends in that war. And I don't ever wanna see another one like it in my lifetime."

"Hopefully you won't," Ororo looked to the sky. "For sixteen years the X-Men and Misfits have kept the peace and tried their best to promote harmony with the rest of the human race. I like to think that today we've finally begun to see progress."

"Not to mention rebuild the mutant race from scratch," Rogue agreed.

"I'd hardly call ten thousand six hundred and ninety eight of us a scratch," Evan raised an eyebrow. "And that was **before** we found those make a mutant labs Magneto had hidden away."

"Considering it was a couple **million** before yes it was," Kitty said bitterly.

"I remember a time when we thought there was only **twenty** or so of us," Evan pointed out.

"So many changes," Kitty looked at Doug's statue again. "At least our numbers are growing. It took a while but now we're back up to nearly three million mutants in the world."

"Well one thing that **hasn't** changed is Cyclops' bug up his ass about tardiness," Ray grunted. "Come on we'd better head out to the assembly."

"Hey is Sam here?" Kitty realized.

"Nah he took his team to check out some kind of disturbance in Canada with Gambit and some of our friends in the Guild," Tabitha waved. "He thinks that Sinister is trying to revive some kind of Weapon X wannabe operation."

Sam was in charge of what was known as the newest incarnation of the X-Force team. It consisted of some of the old New Mutants like Paige and Rahne as well as most of the new X-Men recruits they gained over the years. New X-Men like Christy Nord who had taken the codename Rebel. It also had most of the surviving members of the X-Shadows: Sparkle, Shifter, Blue Sky and Snow Wing. Ray had also brought Techna with him when he was invited back into the X-Men almost immediately when the war ended. After the war Sun Speed had gone over to the Misfits along with the former MLF member Dragoness. Some mutants like Solitaire, Dark Beast, Regan and Lady Mastermind had decided to follow Magneto to Genosha.

"Didn't Sinister learn his lesson the last **seventeen** times he tried that after the war?" Rogue laughed.

"Almost none of our enemies learn Rogue," Kitty gave her a look.

"The former Brotherhood did," Ororo pointed out.

"No, they just changed their name, got a better leader and figured out that they could bug us more effectively if instead of attacking us they became related to us," Rogue grumbled.

"You have a point," Ororo admitted.

"Speaking of relatives," Rogue began to ask. "How's Sarah?"

"From what the Misfits told me she's getting better," Evan said. "At least she doesn't hate me anymore which is a step up."

"You had to send her to the Misfits," Ororo said. "They're better qualified in dealing with mutants that have been used as weapons."

"You mean during her time with Sinister when she killed a lot of people," Evan looked at her. "Okay they weren't the nicest people but still…"

"What happened to Sarah wasn't your fault," Rogue said. "You fought for years to get her back and you did. It's going to take time but she will recover."

"Not completely," Evan said. "No one ever completely recovers after Sinister. But I promise you one thing, one of these days Sinister is going to run out of hiding holes. And on that day…"

"You have to take a number and stand in line like the rest of us after Scott and Jean," Kitty interrupted. "Come on, let's go to the assembly."

The entire student body assembled on the outside grounds. The two hundred and fourteen members of the Xavier Institute sat in chairs or on the soft green grass placed around a large outdoor stage with a podium. On the side were their teachers, X-men from both the main team and the secondary team. The main team consisted of Cyclops, X-23, Iceman, Beast, Storm, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Colossus and Rogue. They were the ones whose primary duties were to go out fighting the good fight and rescuing mutants in trouble. Jean Grey-Summers was the head of the Secondary team as well as the Headmistress of the Institute.

Unlike her colleagues who wore their battle attire, Jean chose a more professional look, a tan pantsuit and gold shirt underneath with gold shoes. She had also cut her hair which was now shoulder length but still bright red and very stylish.

But of course the students preferred to gawk at the visiting crowd and gossip among themselves than listen to what Jean was saying.

"Hey isn't that Jubilee?" Santo pointed. "The famous actress and mutant rights lobbyist?"

"Actress? She only starred in one movie and a Broadway play," Julian scoffed. "And that was years ago!"

"So what?" Santo said hotly. "She got a Golden Globe for that picture and she got a Tony! And she directed that movie too! Besides that was just to get her name out for the public! She used to be an X-Man you know?"

"Yeah until after the war," Rachel said. "Then she chose to go into politics and fight for mutant rights. She's really nice."

"You know her?" Santo's eyes widened.

"Friend of the family," Rachel waved. "And I heard she's going to guest star in Multiple Man's TV series."

"Ah that show's gonna be canceled anyway," Julian waved. "The writing is too intelligent for most people to watch. And most people won't watch a show that has a mutant as a star."

"I thought he was some kind of private detective?" Cessily asked.

"He is. But he got the job on a fluke," Rachel told her. "Apparently Spyke saw an old movie of Michael Keaton's and decided to make a show out of it with his production company."

"Boy you know them **all **don't you?" Santo asked Rachel.

"Like I said, part of the family," Rachel shrugged. "I hate these stupid things. Why do we all have to do these stupid reviews?"

"Because the X-Men are a licensed mutant hero group and has a contract with the government so they can handle mutant related disasters," TJ said. "Of course every other superhero team can just do what they want so they don't have to go through reviews and stuff. Okay maybe the Avengers but still…"

"No, I was talking about the **school team** reviews. Why do have to do this every other semester?" Rachel groaned.

"Because a lot of times teams change around," TJ gave her a look. "Especially since with what happened last year."

"Why? What happened last year?" Morph asked.

"There was this squad called the Omegas," Rachel explained. "They were led by this kid who was totally out of control. Tried to wipe out the entire human population of Bayville along with us! We shut him down but good."

"Yeah but during the process one of the Stepford Cuckoos got killed," TJ explained. "That's why there's only four of them now instead of five."

"Four?" Morph looked at the other teams. "I only see three of them."

"Yeah well something else kind of happened," Rachel said. "One of them had a power trip on her own and tried to kill Ms. Frost. Not that I don't applaud her effort but she took off and no one's been able to find her since."

"Good riddance," TJ grunted. "I never did like her. Out of all of them she was the creepiest. And believe me, that's an accomplishment! Oh sorry Rachel. I forgot she was like your cousin or something."

"Technically I think she's a half aunt," Rachel sighed. "I'm still not sure how it works for clones. Actually she's not technically a clone because she's made up of **both** my mom and Ms. Frost."

"Believe me, I know how confusing it gets with family members," TJ looked at Morph who was doing a monkey imitation. "I'm still in shock that Morph is my **uncle!** Then again, my family tree has more nuts and root rot in it that a whole forest!"

"Hey at least he's not like Uncle Gobo or Grandpa Azazel," A blue furred boy with medium length long hair, five fingers on each hand and a tail wearing a red and blue uniform teleported next to her.

"Hey Matt," TJ welcomed her younger brother.

"No time for socializing," Rachel nudged her best friend. "We're up next." Her squad went to the podium with their advisor.

"And now for my squad, affectionately called the Legends Squad," Kitty smiled. "First up is Rachel 'Marvel Girl' Summers, Talia Josephine 'Nocturne' Wagner, Kevin 'Morph' Sidney, Miguel 'Bluefur' McCoy…"

Miguel was a likeable young teen that was the spitting image of his father, blue fur and all, only his arms and legs while extremely strong were not as ape like. Yet he possessed the same strength and intelligence as his father. He also possessed the compassion of his mother Celia.

"Rina 'Wild Thing' Natchios," A young teenage girl with black hair almost in the exact same style as Wolverine's, wearing a black and green uniform. From her hand instead of metal claws were purple psychic claws.

"Nachitos?" Julian asked.

"Her mom's name," Surge explained. "She's Elektra you know?"

"That's the daughter of Wolverine and Elektra? As in the former **assassin** now Avenger Elektra?" Julian asked, his jaw dropped.

"How did **that **happen? I mean how did those two ever hook up?" Santos asked. "I thought she had a thing for Daredevil."

"That's **another **long story," Matt grunted. Noriko gave him a shocked look. "Rachel's not the only one who hears things."

"Raja Rasputin also known as Powerhouse," Kitty nodded to a tall tanned muscular boy who looked like a Native American version of Colossus, metal skin and all only with longer hair.

"I know the score about him!" Viola whispered to everyone around him. "He's Colossus' son from an affair he had in the Savage Land years ago!"

"But haven't he and Ms. Pryde been going out **forever?**" Cessily asked.

"It was during one of their breakup periods," Julian said. "Weird huh, she's gotta teach her boyfriend's **kid?** And from what I've heard he don't like her that much."

"And that's my squad," Kitty introduced her team. "Let's give them a hand shall we?"

"Actually I'd like to add one more member to Legacy Squad," Jean coughed. "I'd like to introduce a new student named David Haller. His code name will be Proteus. He's also a telepath with a few other abilities he needs to work on, so let's give him a warm welcome."

A young blond haired teenage boy looked surprisingly uncomfortable as he wore a pair of jeans and a blue shirt. This bit of news spread like wildfire among the students.

"He doesn't have a uniform," Viola said.

"Must have just come in today," Julian said. "I don't know why everyone's shocked. We get a new student every other week!"

"Another guy in our squad? I thought all squads were only allowed six members?" TJ asked as the Legends Squad returned to the stand without their new team mate, who was having some kind of conversation with Jean.

"Think about it, with all the new students and only so many teachers and X-Men available they have to put the extra kids **somewhere**," Rachel gave her a look. "That's why some squads are allowed seven to eight members. Some have as many as ten now!"

"Weird though," TJ looked at the new kid. "I mean, all the rest of us are related in one way or another to the original X-Men. Why'd they put this kid in with **us?**"

"Thanks a **lot** Jean for giving me **another** headache…" Kitty muttered under her breath.

"All right you Yahoos listen up!" Tabitha called out. "This is my squad the Detonation Squad! Roll call, squad leader Psion aka Carlton Daniels, telepath and a bit uptight for his own good. Firewing, aka Viola Daniels. Powers: Flight and can create fire as well as some mad shopping skills. Hardwing, Victor Daniels. Powers: Flight and shoots spikes from his wrist and pretty mean with a skateboard. Bluefire, Nichole Daniels. Creation of freezing fire as well as being pretty hot for all the boys."

"Why did I end up with **her** as a mentor?" A young thirteen year old girl with long dark hair and a pair of curved horns on her head groaned.

Tabitha went on. "Chorus: Irina Cho. Powers multiple mouths that give one major punch! This girl should be on American Idol!"

"Oh goody…" A short haired, slightly chubby Chinese American girl with several mouths around her neck winced. "Just what I need, more attention."

"Alison Crestmere: Magma…" Tabitha grinned at a blonde girl. "If you remember the original you're gonna love the sequel. Can make fire and control lava!"

"There's no surprise why Tabitha got **that **girl on her squad," Ray grunted.

"And last but certainly not least is Slick! Who is slick," Tabitha looked with bemused interest at a handsome young man with cornrow hair. "He can create illusions and is one mean dude with a guitar. Take it from me ladies, there's more to this guy than what's on the outside."

"I don't know why he bothers," Julian chuckled. "Everybody here knows what he really looks like! A little web footed troll that makes Yoda look buff."

"Make fun of Yoda do not," Cessily gave him a look. "Most fascinating character in Star Wars he is."

"Please let's not have **this** argument again…" Santo groaned.

"What's that about him not looking like that?" Morph asked.

"Oh that's right you weren't here last year," TJ realized. "Let's just say he had a run in with that Omega team before they totally trashed the school."

"Speaking of which look who's up next," Noriko gasped. She pointed at another group of students. Among which was a red haired girl with three eyes and a haughty attitude. "They gave Trigon leadership of a squad."

"Is it true she's like Xavier's granddaughter or something?" Julian whispered.

"That's what I heard," Cessily nodded. "Apparently Xavier had a son years ago but he died under mysterious circumstances."

Trigon looked around and saw David Haller on the sidelines. She gave him a death glare. "Whoa, dude check out the evil eyes on Trigon!" An amphibian like teen snickered. "Wonder why she hates you so much?"

"I have **no **idea," David groaned. "This day just keeps getting better and better!"

"That is my squad the Avalons," Lorna stepped up next to Trigon. She wore a green uniform and headpiece similar to what she wore as a teenager.

"They let her have **another** squad?" Julian blinked as Lorna announced her squad. "What were they **thinking?"**

"What?" Morph asked.

"Polaris was Omega Squad's mentor…" TJ told her uncle.

"Not only that," Julian couldn't resist giving up the gossip. "There was another squad even **before** Omega Squad and she screwed them up too."

"That's only a rumor and anyway it wasn't even here," Rachel said quickly.

"Come on Summers, we all know **something** happened at that school in Scotland and she was there," Julian said. "That's why they had to close it down. I mean she is Magneto's daughter after all."

"So what?" Josh snapped. "**You're** one to talk! Ms. Frost used to lead the original Hellions for the Hellfire Club and we all know what happened to **them!"**

"That was a long time ago and a completely different time period," Julian defended his teacher.

"Yeah the Stone Age," Santos snorted. "Get it? Stone age?"

"More like the Ice Age with Frost," Noriko snorted.

The students were not the only ones with misgivings. "Are you sure this was a good idea giving her a squad so soon?" Danielle asked. "Especially after what happened…"

"Both times were **not** her fault," Emma said.

"It figures **you** would say that," Kitty grumbled.

"The X-Men don't exactly have a spotless record either when it concerns students' safety," Emma warned her. "And Omega Squad wasn't the first time a student went bad."

"No, it was the first time a whole **crowd** of them went bad at the same time," Danielle grunted.

"If it makes you feel any better I also have misgivings about Polaris' state of mind and her abilities to lead another team," Emma said. "And I vocalized them to our beloved headmistress. But as usual Queen Jean's word is law. The decision was hers, not mine."

"Wow the three of us agreeing on something at the same time," Kitty said sarcastically. "Will wonders never cease?"

"Yeah well I guess if Jean says it's okay…" Danielle agreed.

"Oh of course if Perfect Jean says that it is all right then it **must** be true," Emma sniffed.

"Watch it Frost," Kitty warned. "Don't think no one's noticed how you've been eyeing more than her job."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Emma played innocent and cool.

"I think you do," Kitty glared at her. "Take my advice and back off of Scott."

"My dear Katherine I think I am the wrong person to be receiving the Do Not Commit Adultery Lecture," Emma said. "It takes two to tango. And it seems that our Headmistress likes to dance. And I am not talking about her schoolgirl crush on our resident Wolverine."

"Just what are you saying?" Kitty narrowed her eyes.

"Let's just say Jean might end up getting a taste of her own medicine," Emma grinned.

"Don't start trouble Frost," Kitty warned. "I mean it."

"My dear Katherine I wouldn't **dream** of it," Emma smiled sweetly.

"You'd better not," Kitty's voice seemed to change and her eyes turned red for a moment. "Or else I guarantee that you will be having **nightmares** for years."

"Are you having problems dear?" Emma hid the fear inside her rather well. "Is your control over Ogun slipping?"

"What makes you so sure I wouldn't let him out on **purpose?**" Kitty smiled back. "He could use the exercise."

"For once take my advice Emma," Danielle smirked. "Don't **ever** get Shadowcat mad."

"Humph, as much as I'd love to continue this **chat** it's time to introduce my Hellions," Emma got up to go to the podium. "Greetings all. It's time for me to introduce my squad The Hellions."

"ACUTALLY IT'S TIME TO PAR-TY!"

"Oh no…" Emma groaned as she saw her perfect day go up in smoke. Literally. "Why? Why did they have to come **today?**"

"If you have to **ask **then you haven't been paying attention all these years," Scott groaned.

Before anyone could react out of nowhere a teenage boy with wild black hair with blue streaks dyed in them slid onstage. He was wearing a leather jacket, a blue top with some kind of ninja symbol on it and jeans. But the most interesting thing about the boy was not his devil may care attitude, but his hands and feet were flippers.

"Hey oh! Ashika is in the house!" The boy chanted.

"Ashika?" David Haller blinked.

"It's Japanese for Sea Lion," A fellow student groaned. "That's Claude Delgado. He's in charge of the younger Misfits, known as the M-Squad! Oh man…"

"The **who?**" David Haller blinked. Suddenly dozens of young teenage mutants appeared throwing silly string around.

"Our school rivals who **live **to make our lives miserable!" TJ shouted. She was then doused with silly string. "AAAAAAHHH!"

"He he…" A young Toad like boy with black hair and gills laughed as he hopped away. "See ya later, Blueberry Butt!"

"TOMMY HOPALONG TOLENSKY YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!" TJ screamed as she chased after him.

"Some things **never** change," Kurt sighed as he watched his oldest daughter chase around his rival's oldest son. Sheer pandemonium had broken out. On his lap he had a squirming ten month old baby who looked exactly like Kurt except the baby had red fur.

"Why do you have the kid again?" Jubilee asked as she looked at the giggling baby.

"Amanda has a magician's conference and I promised I would baby sit," Kurt told her as he tried to contain the baby. "Come on Stephan. Be good now. Agh. Some days this little one takes after his Grandfather in more ways than his looks."

"Weird how he inherited his red fur and not your blue fur," Jubilee tickled the baby who giggled.

"Sometimes these things skip a generation," Kurt shrugged. "My father had blue and red brothers and sisters. Before he killed a couple of them. No Stephan, don't bite my ear!"

"Kurt he doesn't even have teeth yet," Tabitha smirked.

"Still not a good habit to get into," Kurt sighed. "Especially in our family."

"GET OFF THE STAGE YOU LITTLE…" Emma shouted. Then she was shot in the mouth with a stream of whipped cream from Not So Little C. "AAAAAHHH!"

"Ha ha!" Ashika laughed as he danced on stage. "Who's da man? Who's da man?"

"Except for the flippers, he's **exactly** like Shipwreck," Ororo groaned. "Like mentally deranged father, like mentally deranged son!"

"Hi Mom!" One of the Misfits waved to Tabitha. A red haired teenage girl in a wild orange and gold costume. She was a pyrokinetic and making fire hamsters run all over the place.

"Amara Angelica 'Pyra' Smith…" Tabitha closed her eyes. "Does your **father** know you're out here? Wait stupid question…"

"Go sweetie!" Pyro jumped and waved around, still in his original costume even though he had grown taller and had more muscles. "Get those hamsters running! WOO HOO!"

"That **was** a smart move of Tabitha, letting her kid join the Misfits," Bobby sighed. "Lord knows she caused enough damage growing up here!"

"Why did **she** have to be the first mutant baby born after M-Day?" Danielle sighed. "Instead of the Mutant Messiah we got the **Mutant Antichrist!"**

"Of course she had to have had her powers almost **immediately** after she was born," Storm sighed. "Not to mention the ability to make bombs like her mother."

"And she couldn't be affected by fire or explosions," Tabitha sighed. "I tell ya, it was real dangerous changing **her **diapers!"

"A born Misfit if there ever was one," Scott sighed. "Oh wait there's a half dozen more born Misfits!"

Several Toad like kids with gills and either black or brown hair hopped by. "I tell ya sometimes I think Wavedancer intended to repopulate the entire mutant world all by herself," Kitty blinked.

"Hey!" Todd hopped next to her. "I like to think I had something to do with that." He was much taller and more muscular with longer hair and wore a black and green uniform.

"You **would,**" Althea wearing a black and blue uniform snorted. Since M Day her hair had permanently changed to a shade of light blue. "Not much though. I think your contribution total was about oh…An **hour** combined!"

"YEAHOOOOO!" A green skin, red spotted toad like teenager with webbed feet and black hair howled with glee as he chased some of the Hellions with silly string.

"There goes Tree Frog again," Todd snickered. "That's my little brother."

"No one would ever guess you two aren't really related," Kurt snorted. "He really is no Tadpole anymore."

The other adult Misfits joined the X-Men on the sidelines. Their numbers had grown too. Most of the former Runaways had joined the Misfits shortly after the war as well as Sun Speed and Dragoness.

After about five years after the war, the X-Men had tracked Lightwave down. She had already carved a very lucrative career out as an assassin for hire, surprisingly her largest client was SHIELD. The fact that SHIELD not only knew how to get in contact with Lightwave but was using her for assassinations only increased Bobby's dislike of SHIELD to the point of pure hatred. He partially blamed them for the corruption of his little sister. However her mentor Deadpool convinced her to join the Misfits instead of the X-Men. This lead to more strained relations between Bobby and his sister. Surprisingly Bobby didn't blame the Misfits so there wasn't any more tension than the usual ones between the two groups. But in the last year after a battle during an alien invasion, the two of them started getting along. Actually being civil to each other.

"Hey how's it going?" Fred sat down. He was larger and bald and had a beard but still looked a lot like his old self.

"Not bad," Scott said. "I see the twins are getting bigger."

"Yep those Duke boys are always surprising me," Fred swelled with pride as two very large teenage boys with dark skin and blond hair tossed a car into a nearby pool. FJ and TS are good boys."

"FJ and TS?" Jubilee asked.

"Fred Junior and Todd The Second," Fred said. "Well actually Todd doesn't have a second to his name but we call it that to tell him and Toad apart. We couldn't call him TJ because Kurt's kid is called TJ. And Fred Junior is really Fredrick the Fifteenth but still…"

"I thought they had code names?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah FJ is called Rock and TS is called Hammer," Fred nodded. "Funny story about that…"

"WHY ARE YOU ALL JUST SITTING THERE ALLOWING THIS TO HAPPEN?" Emma stormed up to them, covered in whipped cream and silly string. "THOSE ILL MANNERED BRATS ARE RUINING EVERYTHING!"

"They're the Misfits," Kitty gave her a look. "That's their **job**."

"After all these years she **still** hasn't figured that out," Lance laughed as he sat next to his wife Willow. Although Willow's outfit had become more conservative she was still in many ways the same girl Lance had fallen in love with after the war.

"Girls! Don't forget to leave your left flank unguarded!" Willow called out to their daughters, Lana and Alina. Lana could control plants like her mother and Alina could manipulate the ground and metals. Both girls had a rivalry with Rachel Grey, continuing the family tradition their parents started.

"Are you just going to let this insanity go on?" Emma screamed at Jean who was calmly sitting down. "You are supposed to be the headmistress! Do something!"

"I am," Jean said casually. She pulled out a flask. "I am going to have a drink. Care to join me?"

"AAAAHHHHH!" Emma let out an annoyed scream. "THIS IS WHY PROFESSOR X SPENDS ALL HIS TIME IN EUROPE AND WITH THE UN!"

"This does take me back," Bobby chuckled at the melee on the lawn. "Remember the time Wavedancer got really ticked off and used all the water in the bathroom to make a tidal wave?"

"Yeah and it ran all the way through the mansion washing us all out onto the front lawn," Rogue snorted. "That was some ride."

"Oh how wonderful!" Emma said sarcastically. "So you're letting our students get into a fight with those **delinquents** just for nostalgia?"

"Those scraps we had made us all stronger and better fighters than any planned exercise could have," Rogue pointed out. "Not to mention wore us out so it was easier for the adults to keep us under control."

"Why mess with tradition?" Lance agreed.

"I swear if I was headmistress this insanity would **never** happen!" Emma snapped.

"Well you're not," Kitty said cheerfully. "And even if you were I'd doubt it."

"Remember when Emma first moved in here and threatened the Misfits with a complete mind wipe if they showed up unannounced?" Bobby started to laugh. "So they decided to send all that crazy stuff to her in the mail?"

"Didn't you get about fifty boxes of really ugly sweaters one time?" Tabitha snorted. "And then all those rabbits and other animals? Oh and the monkeys! Don't forget the monkeys!"

"And then of course when we all discovered that you were carrying the demon spawn of Pyro I realized how **pointless** that rule was!" Emma snapped. "I should have known! You people are just as crazy as they are! Deep down you all have this sick enjoyment when the Misfits come over! It's as if you like it when they drive you crazy! Of course for some of you it was a lot shorter trip than others!"

"I have to admit it is an acquired taste," Scott shrugged.

"No matter what, no matter where there will always be X-Men," Jean said.

"And there will always be Misfits to annoy the hell out of everyone," Althea grinned.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Kurt admitted as he clinked a bottle with Todd.

"Cheers pal," Todd chuckled.

**And that's it! The end of the series. Sort of. Yeah like there are unanswered questions that will be answered in other fics. And to find out the adventures of the New X-Men and the New Misfits! So don't fear, the madness will still continue. **

Althea came out. "Yeah like she'd give up any reason to torture us! You people actually believed **this** was the last one? Guess again!"


End file.
